El verdadero Destino está en las Estrellas
by Nyank0
Summary: Translation to spanish of original story: 'True Destiny in the Stars' / Traducción al español de la historia original: 'True Destiny in the Stars' *** Tras una revelación increíble que ha cambiado sus vidas, los tres Starlights deciden regresar a la Tierra, para averiguar más sobre sí mismos, para defender su galaxia, y para encontrar el amor...
1. Revelación

***Konnichiwa minna-sama! Hola a todos! Lo primero, deciros que esta historia es una traducción al español de mi historia original 'True Destiny in the Stars', para que todos aquellos que no dominéis el inglés podáis disfrutar de ella igualmente :-). Yo soy Nyank0, la autora, e intentare ir traduciendo y publicando más o menos un capítulo por semana para que no os aburráis mucho de esperar. Ah! y ya sabéis, agradeceré todas las opiniones que queráis dejarme acerca de la historia! Gracias y nos vemos por aquí!

Algunas aclaraciones: he mantenido todos los nombres y apodos de los personajes de la versión original en japonés. También he utilizado los nombres de todos los ataques y transformaciones de esa versión, es decir, en inglés, así como los términos sailor senshi, etc... Así que cualquier duda que tengáis, me decís! ***

***Los personajes y la historia original de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 1 - REVELACIÓN

'

"Mamo-chan… De verdad me quieres?"

"De verdad"

"En serio?"

"Claro"

"Como cuánto?"

"Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Vengaaa… dime cuánto"

"Vale, te lo diré… Mi amor por ti es más grande que el Universo" '

La vida de Usagi después de aquél momento continuó siendo básicamente igual que había sido hasta entonces, solo que completamente tranquila y pacífica. Todas habían continuado estudiando y siendo chicas normales de 17 años. A veces, las senshi y ella hablaban acerca de este nuevo estado de paz y bienestar en el que la Tierra parecía estar sumida, y pensaban que quizá al vencer a Chaos habían terminado con todo el mal existente. Eso querría decir que el futuro utópico que les esperaba estaba muy cerca de suceder. La era de Crystal Tokyo no debería estar ya cerca de comenzar.

Estos pensamientos rondaban la cabeza de Usagi más a menudo de lo que quería admitir, pero algo había cambiado desde el final de su última batalla… ya no sentía esa ansiedad histérica de casarse con Mamoru y convertirse en su princesa, no deseaba locamente que llegase el momento en el que se convertiría en la reina del planeta Tierra y compartiría su vida en el Crystal Palace con él por toda la eternidad. No, ella ahora anhelaba otra cosa… a otra persona… pero se había prohibido a sí misma dejar a su corazón siquiera pensar en ello.

Ella conocía a Mamoru, su Mamo-chan, de lo que parecía ser más de una vida… ella sabía que él tenía un carácter disciplinado, formal y serio, siempre actuaba correctamente en todas las situaciones, y era inteligente y elegante. La definición perfecta de un rey. Sin embargo, él era tan diferente a ella… Usagi había madurado desde que se conocieron, sin duda, especialmente después de su última batalla y todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, pero todavía se consideraba a sí misma una adolescente alegre a la que le encantaba comer y dormir, y que era algo torpe y llorona. Pero esa era su manera de ser, y la forma en la que ella disfrutaba de la vida.

Le gustaba mucho ir al parque de atracciones, salir con sus amigas, comer todo tipo de dulces, hacer bromas y actuar con espontaneidad. Y sobre todo, amaba ser amada, sentirse atendida y cuidada, como según ella pensaba, todos los novios deberían tratar a sus novias. Pero Mamoru no era de ese tipo de novios. 'Él es tan correcto y educado' pensaba Usagi 'Me quiere tanto como yo le quiero a él, simplemente es que lo expresa de forma diferente… no puedo esperar que él actúe con la efusividad con la que yo siempre lo hago, no sería propio de él'.

Esos pensamientos siempre la habían acompañado, desde el principio de su relación con Mamoru. Su manera de quererla siempre había sido suficiente para ella, porque ella le quería mucho y sabía que era el tipo de chico callado, educado y elegante. Pero principalmente, porque ella no había conocido ningún otro tipo de relación. Hasta el año anterior… Hasta que los Starlights entraron en su vida y literalmente la iluminaron.

Ella experimentó tantísimas cosas con ellos… dificultades, por supuesto, pero como siempre tan optimista, Usagi sólo recordaba las buenas cosas: le habían enseñado la lealtad, la confianza en los amigos, el valor de la amistad, el poder de no darse nunca por vencido y tener fé, pero sobre todo… le habían enseñado el verdadero amor.

"Seiya…" murmuró Usagi después de apagar la luz de su habitación para irse a dormir, cuando una noche más, se sintió atraída por el brillo de las estrellas a través de su ventana. Ahora siempre dormía con las cortinas de su ventana abiertas, porque le encantaba mirar las estrellas. Las observaba destellar en el cielo hasta quedarse dormida cada noche desde que él se fue. Y no podía evitar pensar en él cuando lo hacía. Se sentía muy mal consigo misma, porque quería a su novio y sabía que no era correcto estar pensando en otra persona, pero su corazón sencillamente seguía su propio camino cuando ella estaba sola.

Seiya le había abierto los ojos. Le había enseñado lo que significaba el amor verdadero cuando se comparte con la persona correcta. Él era tan divertido, siempre bromeando con ella, compartiendo con ella las actividades que más le gustaban… en definitiva, siendo ella misma en su compañía, disfrutándolo muchísimo y lo más importante, no sintiéndose avergonzada por ello. La vida con él tenía el brillo de una estrella. Él la había amado tanto… ahora se daba cuenta. Siempre actuando como su mejor amigo, el más leal, estando allí para ella cada vez que le necesitaba, sin siquiera preguntar porqué, incluso arriesgando su propia vida, dándolo todo por ella, por su felicidad. Y siempre demostrándole y diciéndole lo que sentía por ella.

Y ahora que Usagi había probado eso, algo en su relación con Mamoru había cambiado. Justo después de la batalla, esa conversación bajo la luna que ella había repetido en su cabeza miles de veces. Ella había necesitado una reconfirmación. Por primera vez, ella había necesitado escucharle decir que la quería, e incluso preguntarle que cuánto. Se había sentido algo defraudada con la conversación, ya que parecía que a él le costaba expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Esperaba mucho más de él después de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados el uno del otro, después de que él hubiese estado muerto y ella hubiese luchado tan duramente. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue una conversación floja que a ella le pareció que él estaba incómodo de tener, en la que lo único que él hizo fue asentir a todo lo que ella decía. No había verdaderos sentimientos en esa conversación. Cualquiera de los días anteriores con Seiya había sido mucho más romántico que ese momento. Y después, el beso que compartieron. Por qué no sentía mariposas en su estómago? Por qué era todo correcto y tal y como se suponía que debía ser, una pareja perfecta vista desde fuera, pero ella se sentía de esta forma?

Usagi sacudió la cabeza y se tumbó en su cama. Tenía que olvidarse de esos pensamientos, tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Ella iba a convertirse en la nueva reina de la Tierra, y tenía a su rey al que amaba más que a nada. Todo era perfecto entre ellos dos, y su futuro perfecto les estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, preparado para ser cumplido. Era su destino, y estaba en sus manos! Una lágrima tímida resbaló de su ojo mojando la almohada, mientras ella se dormía mirando a las estrellas y murmurando, una vez más:

"Seiya, te echo de menos".

* * *

 _Kinmoku_

Seiya no era él mismo desde que volvieron de la Tierra hace un año. Habían pasado muchas cosas en Kinmoku desde entonces, ya que habían dejado atrás un planeta devastado, y ahora que la amenaza había desaparecido y la reina había regresado, todo necesitaba ser reconstruido, y las tres Starlights jugaban un papel muy importante en llevar esta tarea a cabo, lo que los había mantenido muy ocupados durante este tiempo. Ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad en su planeta y tenía más tiempo para sí mismo, su estado de ánimo había ido cayendo más y más.

Por mucho que lo había intentado, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ella, en su Odango. La amaba tanto… En su interior, él sabía que ella era el amor de su vida, que nunca iba a amar a ninguna otra que no fuese ella. Pero precisamente porque la amaba de esa forma, había tenido que irse de su lado, y dejarla con su novio, su vida y su abrumador futuro.

Si sólo la hubiese conocido antes… antes de que ese otro chico hubiese aparecido en su vida… no, pero eso no era posible, ella era la princesa de la Luna, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo será. No hay posibilidad de cambiar eso. Su destino está escrito en piedra. Entonces por qué es el amor tan cruel? Él sólo amaba a la chica, a la dulce, cariñosa, feliz y pequeña Odango. Y el tiempo y espacio que los había separado no había hecho sino hacer crecer el amor que sentía por ella. Su corazón sólo deseaba regresar y volver a verla, pero su lealtad a su reina y a su deber como senshi le hacían contener sus deseos de volver corriendo a la Tierra, aunque sólo fuese para verla una vez más.

Kakuuyu conocía los sentimientos de Seiya. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que vio la forma en la que él actuaba alrededor de Sailor Moon, la manera en que la miraba y lo mucho que ella le importaba. Incluso llegaron a hablar un poco del tema cuando volvieron a su planeta, pero Seiya convenció a la reina de que él iba a superarlo y a continuar con su deber de forma intachable, y que los sentimientos que tenía no iban a interferir de ninguna forma. Pero sus palabras no se hicieron realidad, ella podía notar los latidos de su corazón roto y la tristeza que sentía, y cómo iba empeorando cada día en lugar de curarse poco a poco con la distancia. Esta situación la había hecho pensar mucho las últimas semanas, y había llegado a la conclusión de que era el momento de contarles a sus Starlights toda la verdad y transmitirles la decisión que tanto esfuerzo le había costado tomar, y que iba a cambiar su futuro por completo.

"Seiya… Eh, Seiya!" gritó Yaten. Seiya estaba en su habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que era bastante habitual en él últimamente y estaba empezando a irritar mucho a Yaten.

"Huh?" respondió él.

"Seiya, la princesa nos ha llamado a una reunión en una hora" anunció Yaten "Taiki se unirá a nosotros allí en un rato, vete preparando"

"Para qué?" preguntó Seiya.

"No lo sé, pero es extraño. Nunca nos llama de manera tan oficial y tan repentina. Estoy un poco preocupado por si algo está pasando, no podría hacer frente a todo eso otra vez". Yaten había quedado muy afectado por la batalla con Galaxia. Siendo el que menos experiencia en combate tenía de los tres, ese episodio de sus vidas le había hecho sobrepasar su límite. Él era un espíritu tranquilo que apreciaba la paz y el silencio; las batallas no estaban hechas para él en absoluto.

"Ah ok. Dame diez minutos y os veo allí"

"Seiya… ya que es tan oficial, te importaría transformarte para la reunión? Creo que sería más apropiado asistir como senshi" sugirió Yaten

Seiya ya casi nunca se transformaba. Cada día se encontraba más incómodo con el hecho de convertirse en una mujer. Al principio, cuando se convirtió en una Starlight, no le importaba. Entendía que los senshi sólo podían ser mujeres, y que por alguna razón que nadie había podido explicar, las tres Starlights habían despertado en hombres, y por lo tanto eso significaba que su transformación en senshis implicaba cambiar de género para la lucha. Como su misión era proteger su planeta y a su princesa, había aceptado gustosamente este hecho por el bien de todos. Pero sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Su amor por Usagi crecía en su interior, haciéndole sentir incómodo consigo mismo cuando tenía que transformarse en mujer, como si su alma estuviese viviendo en un cuerpo equivocado, como si ese no fuese él realmente.

"Sí, me transformaré. No te preocupes, Yaten. Sólo dame unos minutos" respondió.

"Ok, te espero allí entonces, pero no llegues tarde…"

Seiya miró por la ventana una vez más, dirigiendo su vista hacia las estrellas, pensando en ella mientras le enviaba un mensaje "Odango, te echo de menos. Te amo". Acto seguido, se transformó en Sailor Star Fighter, frunció el ceño a la imagen femenina que le devolvía el reflejo de su espejo, y abandonó su habitación para dirigirse a la reunión.

Más tarde, Sailor Star Fighter, Healer y Maker se presentaban frente a la princesa Kakuuyu en su sala de audiencias. Estaban bastante inquietas acerca de lo que ella iba a decirles. Lo peor de no saber el motivo de la reunión era que habían estado imaginando todo tipo de historias, y no necesariamente historias agradables. Ninguna de ellas estaba lista todavía para otra batalla.

"Mis queridas Starlights, por favor, sentaos. Y relajaos, no pasa nada" Kakuuyu dijo con una voz tranquilizadora.

"Entonces por qué nos has convocado a una reunión tan formal?" preguntó Maker, siempre tan curiosa.

"Bueno, yo… no sé por dónde empezar. Tengo tantas cosas importantes que necesito explicaros y que quizá tendría que haberos contado antes… Todo sucedió tan deprisa en el pasado que no teníamos otra opción que hacerlo de esta forma. Y ahora tengo miedo de que vuestra opinión sobre mi persona cambie, y sintáis que de alguna forma os he traicionado" Kakuuyu había empezado a temblar un poco, y las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos granate, aunque intentaba contenerlas.

"Princesa!" exclamó Healer con gran preocupación "Nada que pudieses decirnos podría hacer que te amásemos menos, por favor, no sufras más, sólo nos preocupa tu bienestar y te protegeremos y ayudaremos con cualquier cosa como siempre hemos hecho"

Kakuuyu sonrió ligeramente a las palabras de su siempre fiel Star Healer. "Sí, Healer, lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida. Pero esto que os tengo que decir hoy va a cambiar muchas cosas, partes de vuestra vida que habíais asumido que eran de una manera y realmente no lo son, y quizá incluso vuestro futuro. Estaba destinado a suceder antes o después, simplemente hubiese deseado que nada hubiese cambiado nunca… Echo tanto de menos los días felices en Kinmoku con vosotras, antes de que la guerra comenzase…"

Las tres Starlights permanecieron en silencio, esperando oír lo que ella tenía que decirles. Fighter empezaba a notar una extraña sensación en su interior. Algo como emoción, anticipación, deseo.

"Como sabéis, no hace tanto que la nueva era del Kinmoku Carmesí comenzó, cuando yo fui nombrada reina y dirigente de este planeta y de todo nuestro sistema solar" continuó Kakuuyu "Muy poco tiempo después, la amenaza de Chaos fue detectada, viniendo a por nosotros con intención de destruirnos, dejándonos prácticamente sin tiempo para reaccionar o para que yo desarrollase mis poderes y pudiese ser capaz de defender a nuestro pueblo. Ya sabéis que cada sistema solar de nuestra galaxia tiene un planeta principal con un dirigente, y un senshi guardián por cada uno de los otros planetas que lo componen, y que tienen la misión de luchar junto a su reina para proteger su reino. En nuestro caso, nuestro sistema solar está compuesto de 5 planetas, siendo Kinmoku el único habitado hoy en día, donde yo, la princesa, he de construir nuestro reino. Los otros cuatro planetas: Karinei, Sinkara, Monokii y Aekania no están habitados ahora pero fueron en otra época hermosos reinos dirigidos por sus familias senshi. Cuando la guerra comenzó, yo debería haber sido ayudada por las senshi de cada uno de estos planetas, pero como acababa de despertar como princesa tan poco tiempo antes de que Chaos atacase, no tenía todavía el poder suficiente para despertar a las que serían mis senshi. Esta es la razón por la cual cuando desesperadamente pedí ayuda al exterior, vosotras tres me fuisteis enviadas desde las estrellas, para actuar temporalmente como mis propias senshi".

Llegado este momento del discurso de su princesa, las tres Starlights estaban completamente en shock. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par e incluso sus mandíbulas descolgadas, no sabían qué pensar acerca de lo que ella les estaba diciendo. Todo lo que siempre habían creído resultaba no ser exactamente la verdad, y no sabían ni qué decir.

"Entonces… estás diciendo que no somos en realidad TUS senshi? Las guerreros de Kinmoku Carmesí? Las defensoras de este sistema solar?" Maker fue la primera en reaccionar

"Sí, ese podría ser un muy breve resumen, Maker" dijo Kakuuyu, con la mirada baja "Siento en el alma no habéroslo dicho desde el principio, pero todo ocurrió tan precipitadamente y la guerra comenzó tan pronto, que nunca encontré la ocasión. Me sentía tan bien con vosotras tres a mi lado… me sentía amada, cuidada, protegida…"

"Pero, qué somos entonces?" preguntó Fighter, hablando por primera vez desde que comenzó la reunión "De dónde somos?"

"Sois de las estrellas, mi querida Star Fighter, siempre lo habéis sido" dijo Kakuuyu, a punto de llorar "Yo misma no sé mucho al respecto, pero existe un Reino de las Estrellas que reina sobre todos los otros reinos de los sistemas solares, los custodia y mantiene la paz. Tienen sus propias senshi para proteger a toda la galaxia, y vosotras sois tres de esas senshi. Este reino también se está despertando ahora, como los demás, y vosotras tres fuisteis enviadas aquí por ellos, para ayudarnos a tratar de parar a Chaos cuando intentó conquistar la galaxia, porque nosotros todavía no teníamos ningún otro medio de protección. Soy una princesa muy débil. Nunca me perdonaré a mí misma el no haber sido capaz de defender mi propio planeta como…" dudó por un instante antes de continuar "… como hizo Sailor Moon"

Seiya sintió un escalofrío al oír mencionar su nombre. Tantos recuerdos…

"Ahora soy más fuerte. Gracias a vosotras ahora soy la princesa que debería haber sido hace un año. Puedo defender a mi pueblo, y además estoy lista para despertar a las senshi de nuestro sistema solar. Ellas me ayudarán con la misión de proteger nuestro reino". Kakuuyu las miró a los ojos, estando los suyos llenos de gratitud y de lágrimas "Lo que intento deciros con esto, es que ahora ya sois libres. Ya no tenéis nada que os ate aquí. Vuestra misión está mucho más que cumplida; me habéis dado mucho más de lo que podría haber soñado. Sólo deseo que mis senshi sean tan increíbles como habéis sido vosotras. Incluso cruzasteis la galaxia entera para buscarme! Vosotras sois senshis de la galaxia y tenéis que protegerla, pero podéis hacerlo desde cualquier punto de la galaxia que deseéis" ella pronunció esta última frase mirando directamente a Fighter, y después añadió "Seiya, sé que tu corazón ya no se encuentra aquí. Lo dejaste en la Tierra cuando regresamos… no sigas sintiéndote culpable por tus sentimientos, simplemente vuelve junto a ella". Era la primera vez que ella la había llamado Seiya, su nombre en la Tierra.

Las lágrimas de Kakuuyu caían ahora libremente desde sus ojos, cubriendo su rostro. Fighter estaba muy aturdida, su cabeza girando locamente con toda esta nueva información, y con una incontenible calidez creciendo en su interior, comenzando en su pecho, tan fuerte que tenía la sensación de que iba a estallar como un fuego artificial. Estaba llorando en silencio, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había comenzado. Sentía la más grande de las alegrías sólo de pensar que podría volver a ver a Usagi, pero también era la más dolorosa de las penas el sentir el sufrimiento de la mujer que había sido su princesa durante estos últimos años…

"Princesa!" exclamó Healer de pronto, se levantó y corrió hacia Kakuuyu, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo "No me importa lo que nadie diga, siempre serás nuestra princesa!" lloró.

Kakuuyu esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras disfrutaba del cálido abrazo de Healer. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba responder a sus dulces palabras.

Maker estaba tan seria y su cara tan inexpresiva, que era imposible adivinar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. De pronto, dijo "Esto ha sido muy revelador, cambia muchas cosas. Necesito pensar en ello". Y con esto, se levantó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la habitación.

Healer oyó sus palabras y rápidamente deshizo el abrazo con la princesa para volverse y gritar a Maker.

"Maker! Qué estás diciendo?! Esta persona que tenemos delante es nuestra princesa! Siempre seremos sus leales senshi, y dedicaremos nuestras vidas a ella!"

"Eso no es exactamente cierto, por lo que parece ahora, no es así?" respondió calmadamente, sin siquiera girarse. Después, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

Fighter continuaba en shock mientras observaba a sus hermanas, incapaz de moverse o decir nada.

"Maker, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! Estás rechazando a nuestra princesa? Detente! Dónde vas?!" Healer gritaba más y más.

"He dicho que necesito pensar sobre esto". Y con eso, dejó la habitación.

Kakuuyu, que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación sollozando ligeramente mientras sus dos antiguas senshi discutían con tanta dureza, dijo en una bajísima voz "En realidad, creo que es una muy buena idea. Todas deberíais pensar tranquilamente acerca de lo que os he dicho. Os dejaré solas por ahora, para que tengáis la ocasión de ver las cosas con claridad. Si necesitáis algo, o queréis preguntarme más, estaré en mis aposentos encantada de recibiros y responder a todas las cuestiones que pueda". Después de decir esto, se giró y se marchó de la habitación por la dirección opuesta.

"Princesa…" Healer extendió su mano hacia ella y no se movió hasta que ella hubo desaparecido de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba roja de rabia y por todo el llanto. Sin pensarlo, se giró hacia Fighter y gritó "Lo ves?! Esto es todo tu culpa, sabes?! Si no fueses la egoísta de siempre y hubieses actuado un poco más como una senshi y menos como una adolescente con el corazón roto desde que volvimos, esto no habría pasado! Podríamos haber vivido todas nuestras vidas felices con ella, como siempre!"

Esto era lo último que Fighter necesitaba oír. Ya se sentía terriblemente culpable, como si de algún modo sus actos hubiesen desencadenado todo esto. Estaba tan confundida que sólo deseaba desaparecer. De pronto, se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Healer sola, llorando y gritando.


	2. Confesión

***Hola de nuevo! Siguiente capítulo preparado para que disfrutéis con su lectura! Muchas gracias por esas primeras opiniones y favoritos, significan mucho para mí. Nos vemos la próxima semana!***

***Los personajes y la historia original de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 2 - CONFESIÓN

 _Tierra_

Otro día de colegio tocaba a su fin y Usagi volvía ya a casa, emocionada porque hoy por fin tenía una cita con Mamoru. Él había estado realmente ocupado estos últimos meses. Había comenzado la universidad y estaba estudiando derecho, ya que decía que sin duda iba a serle útil cuando se convirtiese en rey. Ya casi nunca tenía tiempo para Usagi, así que ella valoraba muchísimo cada momento que él le dedicaba.

En cuanto llegó a casa, ella le llamó.

"Diga?"

"Hola Mamo-chan! Soy tu princesa!" dijo entre risitas "Sólo te llamaba para confirmar nuestra cita en la cafetería dentro de una hora"

"Sí, Usa-ko, por décima vez, sí. Te veré allí, pero por favor deja de llamarme todo el tiempo, estoy intentado leer un documento muy importante ahora mismo. Te veo allí"

"Ok, mi amor!" contestó, pero él ya había colgado "Sólo quería asegurarme de que no llegas tarde como de costumbre, o que no se te olvidase aparecer…" dijo para sí misma, con un deje de tristeza.

* * *

Mamoru sólo llego diez minutos tarde esta vez. Usagi estaba ya sentada frente a un helado que no se había podido resistir en pedir mientras le esperaba. Saltó de la silla a sus brazos en cuanto le vio aparecer.

"Ma – mo – chan! Te he echado de menos!" canturreó

"Sí, Usa-ko, yo a ti también, pero por favor no te cuelgues de mi cuello de esta manera, en mitad de la calle…"

"Oh, perdona, perdona… Es que estaba tan contenta de verte…! Qué tal si nos sentamos y pedimos algo de comer y me cuentas lo de ese documento que estabas leyendo y qué tal te ha ido la semana!"

"Mhhmmm, bueno, ya sabes. Ocupado como siempre, estoy leyendo muchos libros interesantes para este informe que tengo que presentar"

"Oh! Sobre qué?"

"Sobre derecho. Es lo que estoy estudiando"

"Sí, ya lo sé, pero sobre qué tema en particular?"

"Bueno… Es… En realidad, no lo entenderías… qué tal si simplemente me cuentas qué tal te ha ido a ti la semana?"

Y así, Usagi, ligeramente defraudada, comenzó a contarle a Mamoru todo lo que había hecho, comido, visto, le contó cosas de sus amigas, a dónde habían ido… mientras él simplemente asentía de vez en cuando, sorbiendo su té helado con la mente ausente.

Después de la cita, él la acompañó a casa y le dio un dulce beso de despedida. Era el tipo de beso que se dan las parejas, sus labios en contacto durante varios segundos mientras se cogían de la mano, para después separarse despacio y mirarse a los ojos. Desde el exterior, eran la pareja perfecta.

'Pero entonces dónde están las mariposas?' pensaba Usagi para sus adentros 'Por qué no me siento emocionada como una niña cuando él me besa? Por qué mi corazón no se acelera como antes, cuando sólo con verle pensaba que se me iba a salir del pecho? Y por qué siempre siento que queda conmigo porque debe, más que porque quiere?'

Subió a su habitación y vio la foto en la que aparecían los dos juntos con ChibiUsa. 'Estoy haciendo yo lo mismo? Estoy quedando con él porque es lo que se supone que debo hacer?' Sólo de pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Este pensamiento la atemorizaba, y estos últimos meses estaba creciendo más y más. Cuándo había sido la última vez en la que realmente se había divertido con Mamoru? Se habían reído juntos? Se había ella sentido feliz últimamente de saber que iba a verle, anticipando el momento con verdadera ansiedad? Había sido de esa forma con él alguna vez? No podía recordarlo. Sin embargo sí que recordaba la última vez que había tenido esos sentimientos, aunque… no había sido con Mamoru, sino con… Seiya.

Sacudió la cabeza. Allí estaba de nuevo! Tenía que pararlo. Tenía que buscar otra cosa que hacer para mantener su mente ocupada. Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

"Digaaaaaaaa?" Allí estaba. Minako, siempre lista para hablar.

"Hola, Minako-chan! Soy yo! Acabo de llegar a casa y me preguntaba si querías dar una vuelta antes de cenar"

"Eeeehh… has hecho ya tus deberes? Bueno, no importa, yo lo he intentado y son totalmente imposibles! No entiendo nada! Creo que tendremos que pedirle a Ami-chan que nos los explique mañana, porque estoy completamente perdida! Por cierto… no tenías una cita con Mamoru-san hoy? Es por eso por lo que llamas? Quieres hablar?"

"No, ehm, bueno…" Usagi trató de responder. Minako hablaba tanto que no encontraba la ocasión.

"Ahh! Lo veeeees? Aquí está tu muy empática senshi del Amor siempre lista para ayudarte con tus problemas de pareja! Aunque no es que yo esté teniendo muy buena suerte con las parejas… eso no dice mucho de mi capacidad, verdad…?"

"Minako! Quieres quedar o no?!"

"Ah, sí, sí, claro! Estaré en tu casa en una media hora, estate preparada para entonces!" dijo, e inmediatamente colgó.

Las dos chicas se fueron a dar un paseo alrededor del parque, compraron algunas golosinas y se sentaron en un banco a hablar un rato. Minako le estaba hablando a Usagi acerca de un nuevo cantante al que adoraba y que estaba ahora debutando, y cómo ella estaba loca por conseguir entradas para su concierto.

"Podrías venir conmigo! Seguro que será divertido! Él canta muy bien, no tanto como los Starlights, por supuesto, pero…" Minako paró de hablar de pronto, su cara pálida. Las chicas habían evitado mencionar a los Starlights delante de Usagi desde que se fueron. Todas sabían que había algo entre Seiya y Usagi cuando ellos estuvieron por aquí. Algo serio. Lo habían visto en primera persona. Todas eran conscientes de lo mucho que Seiya amaba a su princesa, y también vieron algo más que amistad en cómo Usagi le trataba a él, aunque ella nunca lo admitió y siempre fue fiel a Mamoru. Minako había podido ver un gran cambio en Usagi desde que los Starlights se marcharon, ahora ella era más solitaria y no la alegre chica de siempre, y podía ver cómo su amiga le echaba de menos.

"Perdona, no quería mencionarle…"

"Oye Minako, puedo hablar contigo de una cosa, entre tú y yo?" Usagi se atrevió a preguntar. Tenía mucho miedo de expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta, pero la estaban devorando por dentro, creciendo cada día, y ya no podía soportarlo sola. Además, sabía que Minako era más abierta de mente sobre estas cosas, y era la única que quizá podría comprenderla.

"Todavía le echas de menos, no es así?" dijo Minako simplemente

Usagi se quedó muda del shock. Miraba a su amiga como si acabase de aterrizar un marciano sobre su cabeza.

"Qué…Co… Cómo lo sabes? Oh dios mío, tan obvio es?" tartamudeó Usagi

"No, bueno, lo es para mí pero no te preocupes… es que te conozco muy bien y he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo… y he visto lo que ha pasado" respondió Minako

"Me siento tan culpable, Minako-chan… como si le estuviese siendo infiel a Mamo-chan sólo por pensar en… él". Todavía evitaba decir su nombre, como si al no mencionarlo, no fuese real.  
"Usagi-chan… sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Pero te aseguro que no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Siempre has sido fiel a tu novio, incluso cuando él no respondía a tus cartas y llamadas durante tanto tiempo. Ya sabes, no es que fuese su culpa ni nada porque estaba muerto por entonces, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir… siempre has querido y respetado a Mamoru-san"

"Sí, pero… por qué si le quiero tanto no puedo dejar de pensar en el tiempo que pasé con… con Seiya?" Finalmente dijo su nombre, e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Me siento tan mal por estar pensando en otro hombre cuando tendría que estar emocionada por el futuro con Mí hombre!" lloriqueó.

"Usagi-chan, por favor no llores" dijo Minako mientras limpiaba suavemente con sus dedos las lágrimas que recorrían la cara de Usagi "Como tu amiga, lo que soy por encima de todo lo demás, sólo quiero que seas feliz. No has hecho nada malo y es normal echar de menos a alguien con quien has compartido tantas cosas, y que siempre fue amable y dulce contigo…"

Usagi se calmó un poco, y miró a su amiga mientras asentía. "Sí, lo sé. Sólo es que… estoy preocupada porque… ahora, desde que se fueron, me refiero, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que él hizo por mí, y cómo yo realmente le importaba. Y siento… siento más cosas hacia él. Más… más de lo que debería, más que… simple amistad quizá, sabes lo que quiero decir?"

Minako sonrió. Sabía cómo se sentía Usagi incluso antes de que ella misma se diese cuenta.

"Es que… yo era más YO cuando estaba con él" continuó Usagi "Los ratos con él eran siempre divertidos y podía sentirme feliz y relajada y no intentando ser otra persona todo el tiempo"

"Y es eso lo que te está pasando cuando estás con Mamoru-san?" preguntó Minako, y Usagi asintió tímidamente. "Ya veo…"

"Pero no se lo digas a nadie!" Usagi se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había confesado. No podía creer que esas palabras estuviesen saliendo de su boca. "Sólo es temporal, es decir, Mamo-chan está tan ocupado últimamente con la universidad y con todo que mis tonterías de adolescente sólo están desconcentrándolo de todas las cosas que tiene que hacer! Debería ser más comprensiva y actuar de forma un poco más madura, más como una señorita cuando estoy con él. Él es siempre tan correcto y yo no soy más que una chiquilla patosa".

"Usagi-chan, esas 'tonterías de adolescente' de las que hablas no son más que ser tú misma. No puedo imaginarte siendo una princesita aburrida, seria y correcta. Tú eres tú, Usagi. La alegre y ruidosa chica que nunca pierde la fe en nadie y que nos ha enseñado a todos el poder del amor y la amistad. Si él no te quiere tal y como eres, está enamorado de otra persona, y no de ti".

Usagi se quedó pasmada con las palabras de su amiga. Había buscado apoyo en ella, pero no esperaba esta reacción. Qué es lo que le estaba diciendo exactamente? Que Mamoru no era su alma gemela? Eso ni siquiera era posible! …No?

* * *

 _Kinmoku_

Seiya había estado deambulando por los jardines del palacio un largo rato tras dejar la reunión, y ahora que se había calmado un poco, había decidido ir a ver a Taiki con la esperanza de tener una conversación acerca de lo que había pasado, y no únicamente los gritos irracionales que había recibido por parte de Yaten.

"Adelante" escuchó Seiya tras llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Taiki. La abrió un poco y echó un vistazo al interior.

"Taiki? Puedo entrar?" preguntó Seiya con un hilo de voz. La habitación de Taiki estaba prácticamente en penumbra. Él estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había alrededor de una mesa redonda al final de la habitación, al lado de un gran ventanal parcialmente cubierto por cortinas largas hasta el suelo. El sol de la tarde brillaba a través de una rendija que se había dejado abierta, iluminando el lugar donde Taiki estaba sentado. La mesa estaba totalmente cubierta de libros, y él estaba leyendo uno de ellos.

"Sí, Seiya, pasa".

Seiya obedeció lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Taiki y se quedó allí en silencio un rato, mirando al suelo.

"No consigo encontrar nada de este Reino de las Estrellas que ella mencionó…" dijo Taiki finalmente "Nada en absoluto. Es como si nunca hubiese existido, como si no fuese real. Pero por otro lado, varias senshi se mencionan a veces aquí y allá, usualmente las mejores guerreros que luchan contra los enemigos más poderosos. Y aparentemente estas senshi no pertenecen a ningún sistema solar en particular… como nosotros". Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba las páginas del libro que sostenía hacia adelante y otra vez hacia atrás.

Seiya comenzó a sentir ansiedad de nuevo. Taiki nunca se andaba por las ramas, siempre iba directo al grano, y este tema en particular le resultaba muy duro a Seiya ahora mismo.

"Estás enfadado conmigo, Taiki?"

Esta pregunta llamó la atención del chico de pelo castaño, que levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba consultando en ese momento, y mirando por encima de sus gafas, respondió "Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo?"

"Bueno… Yaten lo está, y mucho. Cuando te has ido de la reunión se ha puesto como loco y me ha gritado, diciendo que todo esto es por culpa mía, por… por el comportamiento que he tenido últimamente"

"Seiya, no hay forma posible en que esto sea culpa tuya" respondió Taiki, no intentando en realidad hacerle sentir mejor, sino simplemente exponiendo lo que era verdad para él. "Si tuviese que estar enfadado con alguien no sería contigo, sería con Kakuuyu-sama por no habernos dicho la verdad desde el principio. Pero parece ser que no soy capaz de albergar malos sentimientos hacia ella. No me importa lo que provocó esto, sólo pienso que nos merecemos la verdad, así que en cierto modo, me alegro de que causases esta situación. Por otra parte…" continuó "tanta información de golpe me tiene en shock, y el hecho de no ser capaz de encontrar nada más al respecto está provocándome mucho fastidio"

Seiya le miró, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió. El pragmatismo y pensamiento científico de Taiki siempre conseguían calmarle. Él era la roca a la que siempre podía agarrarse cuando todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

"Siempre consigues tranquilizarme con tu lógica" sonrió Seiya.

Taiki arqueó una ceja "Me alegro de que el hecho de ser yo mismo y el verme realmente fastidiado te haga sentir mejor" respondió con sarcasmo.

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, tonto" dijo, estirando todo su cuerpo y sintiéndose mucho mejor. "Puedo preguntarte… qué planeas hacer? De ahora en adelante, quiero decir".

"Tú vas a volver con ella, cierto?" dijo Taiki. No era realmente una pregunta.

A Seiya le pilló desprevenido el comentario, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oírlo.

"Yo? Emm… bueno… yo… yo había pensado…"

"Todavía estás locamente enamorado de ella. Todo el mundo puede verlo. Imagino que han sido muy buenas noticias para ti el saber que estás libre de tus ataduras a este planeta".

"La echo mucho de menos, eso es cierto…" contestó Seiya en un susurro, mirando de nuevo al suelo.

"No pretendo arruinar tus planes, pero como parece que te gusta mi lógica… eres consciente de que ella todavía tiene a su novio allí? El hecho de que tú tuvieses que regresar a este planeta nunca fue el único impedimento que te mantuvo alejado de ella. Ella no te quiere, tiene a su novio. Lo que es más, aparentemente tiene un destino que cumplir con él. No es una chica cualquiera, es la princesa de la Luna, que reinará sobre la Tierra en el futuro".

"Ya lo sé!" gritó Seiya, arrugando la frente.

"Sí, sólo quería que lo recordases. Porque… Es volver a la Tierra realmente una buena idea para ti? No vas a sufrir más si la ves con otro hombre?" ahora Taiki se estaba preocupando sinceramente por su hermano.

"No lo sé. No sé si puedo sentirme peor de lo que me siento ahora… sólo quiero verla otra vez, y todo lo que deseo es que sea feliz. Si ella es feliz con su novio, por mí está bien. Sólo… sólo necesito volver a verla".

"Entiendo…" Taiki sentía lástima por la tristeza de su hermano "Entonces, vuelves a la Tierra"

"Qué hay de ti?" preguntó Seiya, evitando responder a su pregunta

"Bueno, necesito saber más. No puedo permanecer en la oscuridad de la ignorancia y que no me importe en absoluto, como hacéis vosotros dos. Creo que iré a hablar con Kakuuyu-sama a ver qué más puede decirme, pero sinceramente, no parecía saber mucho más de lo que ya nos ha contado. Y se da la circunstancia de que el único otro lugar que conozco en el que podría encontrar respuestas es donde pudiese hablar con otras senshi. En la Tierra".

Seiya abrió los ojos de felicidad "Estás diciendo que… vendrás conmigo?"

"Mmm… no es una decisión definitiva todavía, pero es probable"

"Taiki! Eso es una noticia genial! Será fantástico ir contigo, para poder apoyarnos el uno al otro! Aunque… lo que realmente me gustaría es que los tres regresásemos juntos, como fuimos por primera vez. Sabes… esta noticia ha sido buena para mí por una parte, pero también me hace sentir muy mal. Tendré que despedirme de nuestra princesa, de nuestro planeta, y… Yaten está tan enfadado conmigo…"

"No te preocupes por Yaten" dijo Taiki. "Ya sabes cómo es. Si pudiese, nunca cambiaría nada en su vida, lo que más le gusta es que le dejen tranquilo. Odia los cambios, especialmente si son muy repentinos. Preferiría haber permanecido tal y como estábamos para siempre, aunque estuviese viviendo una mentira. Y además, la devoción que tiene por Kakuuyu-sama es tan grande… Pero sinceramente creo que al final entrará en razón y verá que tú no eres el culpable de lo que ha sucedido".

"Sí, pero… nunca estará de acuerdo en regresar a la Tierra con nosotros…"

"No recuerdo que yo haya aceptado ir contigo todavía…" respondió Taiki

"Ah! Bueno, ya sabes, sólo quería decir… en el caso de que al final vinieses… y eso…"

Taiki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo iremos viendo, Seiya. Las cosas van a cambiar muy rápidamente a partir de ahora. Quizá te sorprendas por cómo acaban finalmente".

Y tras decir esto, se levantó y dijo "Voy a ver a Kakuuyu-sama. Te buscaré más tarde y te diré si regreso contigo o no. Puedes esperar hasta entonces?"

"Por supuesto! No es como que vaya a irme ya mismo! También me tengo que hacer a la idea de abandonar el planeta que ha sido mi hogar todo este tiempo" y después, justo antes de que Taiki se fuese, añadió en una voz muy suave "Ya no la llamas 'nuestra princesa', verdad"

"No es NUESTRA princesa, no es cierto? Hablamos luego" dijo Taiki, y se fue.


	3. Decisión

***Hola a todos! El siguiente capítulo ya esté listo para que disfrutéis con su lectura! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios, espero que sigáis disfrutando de esta historia hasta el final (y sigáis contándome qué os parece!) Nos vemos pronto! ***

***Ni la historia original de Sailor Moon ni sus personajes originales me pertenecen ***

CAPÍTULO 3 – DECISIÓN

 _Tierra_

Era un sábado tranquilo y soleado, y las chicas habían quedado en la cafetería Crown a tomar unos helados. Todas estaban allí hablando alegremente de esto y aquello, mientras Usagi forzaba una sonrisa y removía su batido.

"Usagi, piensas batir eso hasta ponerlo a punto de nieve?" dijo Rei, sacando a Usagi de su ensimismamiento.

"Ah! Ahahahahahaaa!" se rió nerviosamente cuando vio toda la espuma que había creado en su batido y que casi hacía que rebosase de la copa. "Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta…"

"Bueno, Mako-chan, por favor sigue contándonos todo acerca de él!" exclamó Minako emocionada.

"Acerca de quién?" preguntó Usagi

"Acerca de deberías-haber-estado-escuchando" replicó Rei, poniéndole mala cara a Usagi.

"No seas mala con Usagi, Rei-chan" Ami dijo, saliendo en su ayuda "Seguramente estaba preocupada por el examen que tenemos el lunes"

Una gota de sudor recorrió a las chicas al oír su comentario.

"Ami-chan, no hablas en serio!" se rió Minako "Eso no es posible!"

"Usagi, acababa de empezar a contar que he conocido a un chico impresionante…" continuó Makoto "Acaba de mudarse al apartamento contiguo al mío! Así que le veo a menudo, y es taaaaaaaaaan guapo…! Me recuerda a este chico con el que yo salía…"

"Mako-chan!" exclamaron todas

"Vale, vale, ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero es que esta vez REALMENTE se parece a mi ex! Si no supiese su nombre, diría que es su hermano gemelo, de verdad, el parecido es alucinante! Y es tan increíble que en un par de días me haya hecho sentir como si le conociese de toda la vida. Y la manera en que mi corazón se acelera locamente cada vez que le veo… Y cuando nos cruzamos… su olor… ah! Huele como el mejor pastel de chocolate oscuro, tan masculino y a la vez tan dulce…"

Usagi escuchaba a su amiga hablando de su enamoramiento, y no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia… quería poder sentir también todo eso por Mamoru, quería estar locamemente enamorada de él… Por qué no se sentía como Makoto? Quizá el amor se calmaba después de un tiempo y era normal que no se sintiese de esa forma con él? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la ruidosa Minako.

"Y qué más? Habéis hablado? Es el típico tío guay? O es educado como un príncipe? Es rico? Has visto su coche? Te ha invitado a algún sitio?" le interrogó Minako

"Mina-chan vas demasiado deprisa!" la interrumpió Makoto "Apenas le he saludado un par de veces…"

"Y cómo sabes su nombre entonces?" remarcó Rei

"Bueno, lo miré en el buzón!"

"Madre mía Mako-chan, le estás espiando?" Ami estaba escandalizada

"Nooo! No exactamente… sólo estoy… interesada" Makoto se estaba poniendo muy colorada "Quizá he pegado la oreja a la pared una o dos veces para intentar escuchar lo que estaba haciendo, y a lo mejor he echado una pequeña ojeada en su buzón para ver lo que recibía, pero eso es todo!"

"Mako-chan!" gritaron todas de nuevo, esta vez más alto todavía

"Bueno, bueno! Parece que lo estáis pasando genial!" Motoki dijo, apareciendo de repente en la mesa.

Todas se rieron, mientras Makoto, que estaba ya roja como un tomate, bajaba la mirada hacia la mesa, avergonzada. Usagi suspiró, de nuevo distraída.

"Qué pasa, Usagi?" preguntó Motoki. "No es normal en ti ser la callada del grupo! Te encuentras bien? Quieres que te traiga otro batido? Invita la casa"

"Mmmm, gracias Motoki-oniisan, pero estaba pensando en irme ya. Quizá la próxima vez, pero gracias por la invitación!" le sonrió, para convencerle de que todo estaba bien, pero su sonrisa nunca alcanzó sus ojos.

"De acuerdo entonces. Sólo llamadme si necesitáis alguna otra cosa, chicas".

"Estás bien, Usagi-chan?" preguntó Makoto una vez Motoki se hubo marchado

"Sí, por supuesto!" dijo forzando una sonrisa de nuevo "Sólo es que tendría que volver a casa ya. Quedamos mañana para ver esa película de la que hemos hablado?"

"Claro, Usagi-chan, te llamo luego y te cuento los detalles" dijo Minako, intentando cubrir a su amiga

"Vale chicas, os veo mañana!" se despidió antes de irse.

Todas se quedaron en silencio un momento. Minako iba a empezar a hablar sobre cualquier cosa cuando Rei la interrumpió.

"Estoy preocupada por Usagi"

Todas la miraron. Podría parecer la más dura del grupo, siempre metiéndose con Usagi, pero en realidad se preocupaba mucho por ella.

"Sí, yo también. No parece ella misma últimamente, y está yendo a peor. Jamás la había visto rechazar comida gratis. Pero no me imagino a qué puede deberse esto. No parece tener ningún problema, no?" dijo Makoto

Minako clavó los ojos en su helado como si estuviesen emitiendo una película en él.

Ami, que estaba mirando su móvil, preguntó distraídamente "Minako-chan, tú sabes algo?"

La rubia casi se ahogó al oír a su amiga "Yo? Por qué debería yo saber algo?"

"Porque estás mirando ese helado como si le estuviesen saliendo brazos" respondió, mirándola directamente.

Minako sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente. "Para nada! De todas formas, yo no veo nada de lo que preocuparse, seguro que es que hoy todavía no ha hablado con Mamoru-san y se siente sola o algo así! Ya la conocéis, jajajaja!"

"Mmmmm… podría ser. La entiendo perfectamente ahora que yo estoy taaaaaaaaan enamorada…!" respondió Makoto, suspirando y mirando hacia el cielo con ojos brillantes. Y con esto, cambiaron el tema de conversación de nuevo.

* * *

Usagi caminaba de vuelta a casa mientras le daba vueltas sin poder evitarlo a cómo había descrito su amiga sus sentimientos por ese chico. Cuándo fue la última vez que había sentido esas cosas por Mamoru? Parecía que habían pasado siglos, en aquél tiempo en el que acababa de descubrir que él era Tuxedo Mask. Todo era tan nuevo y emocionante entonces… ella estaba enamorada del hombre que siempre acudía en su rescate. Después de eso, ambos actuaron como si todo estuviese decidido, iban a estar juntos para siempre y eso era todo. 'Alguna vez habrá sentido él esas cosas por mí? pensaba ella 'Se le habrá acelerado el corazón al verme, al estar conmigo, al sentir mi piel o respirar mi aroma?' Sinceramente lo dudaba.

De pronto, giró una esquina y le vio… Era Mamoru! Estaba sentado en la terraza de una cafetería, y parecía estar pasándoselo bien. Sonreía mucho, hablaba sin parar e incluso se reía. Pero… con quién estaba sentado? Usagi se había escondido inconscientemente detrás de una esquina y le estaba espiando. 'Qué estoy haciendo?' pensó 'Es mi novio, puedo ir allí y saludarle si quiero!'

Usagi respiró hondo, se calmó, pasó las manos por sus largas coletas para intentar adecentarlas un poco, y caminó hacia la mesa, con tanta naturalidad como pudo.

"Mamo-chan!" le saludó al llegar hasta él, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. "Qué afortunada soy de haberte encontrado en la calle!"

"U… Usa-ko! Qué haces aquí?" respondió él, sorprendido.

"Pues venía de quedar con las chicas en Crown´s e iba camino de casa cuando me pareció verte aquí sentado con…"

"Usagi-san" dijo una voz familiar desde detrás suyo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a la persona con quien Mamoru había quedado en la cafetería.

"Setsuna-san!" Usagi estaba muy sorprendida "Qué alegría verte, no sabía que habías regresado!" ella estaba verdaderamente feliz de ver a su amiga; hacía mucho de la última que había visto a Setsuna, ya que se había marchado a los Estados Unidos a continuar con sus estudios.

"Sí, llegué hace dos días, y estoy todavía asentándome"

"Entonces, te quedas aquí ya para siempre? Eso es genial, Hotaru estará muy contenta por ello, te ha echado mucho de menos! Perdona por no haberte llamado ni nada, no sabía que habías vuelto!" dijo, dirigiendo una mirada rápida hacia Mamoru.

Él se dio cuenta y rápidamente contestó "Bueno, sí, hemos estado en contacto estos meses, ya que ella consiguió irse a los Estados Unidos a estudiar, y es lo que yo planeaba hacer hace un tiempo, y me estaba contando cómo son las cosas allí y demás…"

"Claro, por supuesto! Sólo es que me hubiera encantado saber que regresabas, te hubiéramos preparado la mejor fiesta de bienvenida que hayas visto nunca!" le dijo a su amiga

Setsuna se rió suavemente mientras se tapaba la boca con elegancia "No te preocupes, Usagi-san, no es necesario. Podemos quedar todas cuando queráis, para que podamos charlar un rato".

"Eso sería estupendo!" respondió. Después, un silencio se apoderó de los tres. Usagi comenzó a sentirse incómoda, como si estuviese interrumpiendo algo. "Bueno! Debería volver a casa o se preocuparán por mí! Pasáoslo bien, y te veo pronto, Setsuna!"

"Hasta la vista, Usagi-san" respondió ella con un deje de preocupación.

Usagi se apresuró en volver a casa. Iba tan rápido que casi corría, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, en algún momento había empezado a llorar. 'Por qué estoy llorando?' se preguntó a si misma. Estaba verdaderamente feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, y era genial que Mamoru se llevase bien con ella, pero se sentía intranquila. 'Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ella. Hablaba mucho, la miraba a los ojos, e incluso se reía! Por qué no es así cuando está conmigo?'

Unos instantes después de que Usagi entrase finalmente en casa, sonó el teléfono.

"Yo contesto!" gritó "Diga?"

"No podré cubrirte mucho más tiempo si sigues actuando como una princesita triste que suspira por los rincones, sabes?" respondió una voz

"Minako! Sí… perdona por lo de antes, hoy no era yo misma"

"Ya… Necesitas aclarar tus ideas, y pronto. No puedes seguir dando vueltas deprimida como un alma en pena; la gente empieza a preguntar"

"Minako-chan, sabes qué? Me encontré a Mamo-chan hoy de camino a casa"

"Ah sí? Y qué tal fue? Se alegró de verte?"

"Bueno… no exactamente. Estaba en una cafetería con… con Setsuna"

"De verdad?! Ha vuelto? Es genial!" dijo, pero notando el silencio al final de la línea, añadió "Espera, lo es?"

"Bueno, sí, me alegré mucho de verla, no es eso. Es que… él se lo estaba pasando tan bien con ella, Minako-chan… yo sólo… desearía que él actuase así conmigo! Riéndose y hablando y eso"

"Usagi-chan… no malinterpretes lo que viste, sólo es que Setsuna-san es mayor que nosotras, como él, y a los dos les gusta estudiar y hablar de esas cosas serias, ella es más…"

"Más como él, quieres decir" Usagi terminó su frase "No estoy celosa ni nada! Estamos hablando de nuestra amiga Setsuna! Es simplemente la manera en la que él actuaba con ella, me gustaría ser más como ella para que él actuase así conmigo también"

"Pero ya estamos con eso otra vez. Tú eres tú. Si él es tu novio, tiene que quererte tal y como tú eres. No a ti disfrazada de otra persona…"

"Estoy tan confundida, Minako-chan…"

"Necesitas pensarlo con calma. Todas te apoyaremos, sin importar lo que pase. Intenta dormir y cuídate mucho, Usagi. Te veo mañana en el cine".

Y tras decir esto, colgó el teléfono. Usagi se sentó en su cama y miró a través de la ventana, a las estrellas que estaban empezando a aparecer en el cielo de la tarde. Qué había querido decir Minako con eso de 'sin importar lo que pase'? Es que tenía elección acaso? Ella quería a Mamoru, y los dos juntos iban a reinar sobre la Tierra como una pareja! Incluso habían conocido a su futura hija…, qué es lo que necesitaba pensarse? No estaba todo su destino ya fijado y escrito en piedra?

Miró hacia las estrellas… 'Qué estará haciendo Seiya ahora?' pensó.

* * *

 _Kinmoku_

Seiya estaba tumbado en su cama, su cabeza a punto de explotar de tantos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en ella. Cuánto había deseado ver a Usagi, cuánto iba a echar de menos este planeta… De pronto, oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

"Pasa, Taiki, está abierto"

La puerta se abrió una rendija y aparecieron un par de ojos verde esmeralda.

"No soy Taiki, soy yo…" dijo Yaten.

Seiya se sentó en la cama de un salto.

"Yaten…" Él se sintió aliviado de verle. De saber que todavía le dirigía la palabra. Todavía estaba enfadado por cómo le había gritado antes, pero al fin y al cabo era su hermano, y odiaba ser la causa de su dolor. "Sí, por favor! Pasa, adelante" añadió.

Yaten tenía la frente arrugada como un niño al que le han echado una regañina. Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, manteniendo la distancia con su hermano.

Seiya tenía miedo de hablar o siquiera moverse, para evitar empeorar las cosas. Así que se quedó muy quieto y esperó. Miró a Yaten y se dio cuenta de que también había estado llorando.

"Yo…" carraspeó "…lo siento por lo de antes" dijo Yaten finalmente, pero no era más que un débil susurro, y seguía frunciendo el ceño.

Seiya arqueó una ceja "Te ha obligado Taiki a venir a pedirme disculpas?" supuso él

"Sí… la verdad es que lo hizo" admitió Yaten "Yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo de todas formas, así que a veces viene bien cuando se pone marimandón y me obliga a hacer algunas cosas"

"Ya veo…"

"Sabes… No quería admitirlo delante de ti, pero de verdad lo siento. No debería haberte gritado así. De hecho, no ha sido tu culpa. Esto habría sucedido de todas formas tarde o temprano" dijo, mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en sus pies.

"Está claro que has estado hablando con Taiki, ahora hablas exactamente como él" dijo Seiya intentando bromear. Después continuó "Sabes Yaten, no entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando y qué es lo que significa exactamente para nosotros. Es un pensamiento muy grande para mí: de donde somos, quienes somos… eso se lo dejo a Taiki. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que me siento culpable por cómo he estado actuando últimamente. He sido egoísta, y sólo pensaba en lo triste que me sentía y no en cómo mi actitud podría estar afectándoos a vosotros… lo siento de verdad y también quería pediros perdón".

"Sí, has estado actuando todavía más estúpido de lo habitual en ti" dijo Yaten, ahora sonriendo un poco.

"Sí, bueno, tendré que admitir eso. No es que pudiese evitarlo, por desgracia" contestó "Ahora, con este giro del destino, quizá pueda. No sé cómo acabará, si aclararé las cosas para mejor o para peor, pero necesito intentarlo, y espero que puedas entenderlo. Este sentimiento me está devorando por dentro, y necesito regresar a la Tierra para verla de nuevo, estoy completamente convencido de eso. Y… sería la persona más feliz del mundo si vosotros dos vinieseis conmigo, los tres juntos como siempre ha sido. Al menos de eso podemos estar seguros. Pero por supuesto eso es solamente decisión vuestra, y lo entenderé mucho más de lo que imagináis si decidís quedaros aquí con nuestra princesa".

"Esa es una decisión muy difícil de tomar" dijo Yaten simplemente "Y aunque odio tener que tomar decisiones drásticas y cambiar mi vida, me doy cuenta de que tengo que decidir algo pronto. Sabes qué? Taiki se vuelve contigo"

"En serio? No estaba seguro de qué hacer la última vez que hablé con él"

"Sí… parece que fue a hablar con nuestra princesa antes de venir a verme a mí. Fue buscando respuestas sobre nosotros, pero ella no pudo darle muchas. Lo que sí le sugirió es lo que a él ya se le había ocurrido: que es posible que las senshi de la Tierra puedan ayudarle. Fueron despertadas antes que nosotros, y parece que incluso han tenido contacto con sus vidas pasadas y futuras; seguro que serán capaces de averiguar más cosas que nosotros solos"

"Vale, así que vuelve a la Tierra a investigar"

"Exacto. Y después me convenció con sus argumentos de que no podía dirigir mi frustración hacia ti o hacia nadie, y de que debería pedirte disculpas y después decidir si quería acompañaros o no" Yaten parecía triste ahora. Su voz se quebró cuando volvió a hablar "No quiero irme, sabes, Seiya? Quiero muchísimo a nuestra princesa, ella lo ha sido todo para mí durante estos últimos años, y sufrí tanto cuando la perdimos y me sentí tan feliz y aliviado cuando la recuperamos y volvimos a casa…" Yaten sollozaba mientras hablaba, y las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos "Tengo la sensación de que ahora que por fin habíamos conseguido la paz nos la están arrebatando de nuevo! Querría estar como ahora con ella para siempre, pero… pronto tendrá a sus verdaderas senshi con ella, y en qué lugar me deja eso? Y qué hay de vosotros dos? Sois mis hermanos! Sois todo lo que conozco, la única familia que he tenido! Quiero estar con vosotros… yo…!"

Seiya se levantó de la cama, alcanzó a Yaten en un salto y le agarró en un fuerte y repentino abrazo que le hizo interrumpir el discurso para abandonarse a llorar libremente sobre el pecho de Seiya, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Permanecieron así durante un rato, abrazándose fuertemente el uno al otro y llorando en silencio hasta que ambos se calmaron.

Yaten se separó un poco de Seiya y dijo "Seiya, voy a ir con vosotros. Sois todo lo que tengo, sois mis hermanos y os necesito a mi lado. Nuestra princesa ya no me necesita. Estaría muy solo aquí sin vosotros dos"

"Yaten…!" Seiya se emocionó con sus palabras. Yaten era su hermano a todos los efectos, pero casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie. Sabía que el decir esas palabras había supuesto un gran esfuerzo para él. "Yaten, eso me hace muy feliz. Y estoy seguro de que Taiki opina lo mismo. No somos nada sin ti"

Tras decir eso, se abrazaron de nuevo, sintiéndose mucho más aliviados.

"Bueno, nunca dije que tenías que ir tan lejos, Yaten. Únicamente sugerí una disculpa" bromeó Taiki, apareciendo de pronto en la puerta con los labios curvados en una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que sus hermanos habían arreglado sus diferencias.

"TAIKI!" exclamaron los dos mientras saltaban rápidamente hacia lados opuestos de la habitación, sonrojándose intensamente.

"Sí, bueno, hemos estado hablando un rato y hemos decidido que vamos a volver todos juntos a la Tierra" dijo Yaten, intentando restarle importancia al hecho de que le había pillado abrazando a su hermano.

"Me alegro mucho de oír eso. Quizá necesite la ayuda de vuestras cabezas de chorlito para mi investigación, y…" dijo, mientras agarraba y tiraba de uno de sus hermanos con cada uno de sus brazos, acercándolos a él "…y tampoco yo me imagino mi vida sin que estéis vosotros en ella" añadió, y les rodeó con los brazos en un gran abrazo conjunto, mientras reía contento "Va a ser duro, pero podremos con ello si permanecemos juntos, así que no os preocupéis, hermanitos" les tranquilizó diciéndoles esas palabras al oído en una voz muy suave.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron bastante caóticos para los tres Starlights, haciendo preparaciones, asistiendo a varias fiestas de despedida y a otras reuniones más formales, dejando todo arreglado o instrucciones para las cosas que quedaban pendientes… Iban a abandonar el planeta en el que habían vivido desde que tenían memoria, e iba a ser para mucho tiempo, si no para siempre. Y eso era muy duro. Se encontraban mitad emocionados y mitad tristes, pero todas las tareas que tenían pendientes les mantenían ocupados. En particular, Seiya había vuelto a ser el chico activo de siempre. Sonreía, nunca paraba de moverse, e incluso había sido sorprendido cantando de nuevo en voz baja, sólo para sí mismo.

Finalmente, llegó el día en que tenían que partir. Habían dejado la despedida con la que había sido su princesa para la última, y ya era lo único que les quedaba por hacer antes de marchar. Quedaron con ella en uno de los balcones más grandes del palacio, desde donde se irían después. El sol se estaba poniendo, y el planeta más cercano de su sistema solar, Karinei, podía verse en el cielo, mostrándoles su rojiza magnificencia sobre el horizonte.

Kakuuyu les esperaba allí de pie, su mirada puesta en el planeta naciente y sol poniente mientras sus largas coletas carmesí se mecían suavemente con la brisa de la tarde, tan bella y elegante como siempre. Las Starlights, transformadas para el viaje, caminaron hacia donde ella estaba, parándose a una corta distancia. Ella se volvió hacia el trío.

"Mis queridas Starlights…" dijo, sus ojos brillantes "No soy capaz de deciros adiós. Habéis significado tanto en mi vida… Habéis sido las senshi perfectas, las compañeras perfectas, las amigas perfectas… lo habéis hecho todo por mí. Era mucho más de lo que podría haber pedido".

Fighter estaba decaída y miraba hacia el suelo. Los ojos de Healer no se movían de los de ella, y pequeñas lágrimas ya recorrían su cara. Maker permanecía seria, y fue la primera en hablar "Ha sido un placer para nosotras también. Eres una gran gobernante y una estupenda amiga".

"Sin rencores, Maker?" preguntó la princesa

"Por supuesto que no, jamás. La decisión de cuándo contarnos esto la tenías que tomar tú. Me alegra que lo hicieras y nunca albergaré ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ti. Sólo me llevo buenos recuerdos de nuestro tiempo a tu lado".

Kakuuyu sonrió a sus palabras, pero sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que sentía.

"Princesa…" dijo Fighter "Siempre serás nuestra princesa, no importa dónde o quiénes seamos. Todo lo que hicimos por ti lo haría encantado de nuevo".

Kakuuyu lloraba ahora silenciosamente, pero consiguió decir "Muchas gracias Fighter, por todo lo que has hecho. Por serme tan fiel incluso cuando tu corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Eres la persona más atenta y generosa que nunca he conocido".

Fighter sonrió ligeramente ante el cumplido.

"Healer…" añadió Kakuuyu después, percatándose de lo fuerte que estaba llorando

"PRINCESA!" gritó y corrió entre sus brazos. Kakuuyu se sorprendió al principio por el repentino acercamiento, pero sus ojos enseguida sonrieron y le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la suave y plateada melena de Healer.

"Healer, no estés triste. Esto no es para siempre, volveremos a vernos, verdad?" Healer asintió levemente, su cabeza todavía enterrada en el cuello de la princesa. "Además, yo voy a estar perfectamente bien aquí, así que no tenéis que preocuparos por mí. El despertar de mis senshi es inminente, y ellas me ayudarán a proteger a nuestro pueblo. La próxima vez que nos veamos, seré una gobernante más poderosa, os lo prometo" dijo mirando a Maker y Fighter, y ellos asintieron con una sonrisa.

Kakuuyu agarró a Healer de los hombros y poco a poco la separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos cuando le dijo "Os quiero a todas, mucho. Habéis sido la luz que brillaba intensamente en mi vida, las estrellas a las que mirar para guiar mis acciones. Es la hora de que vosotras vayáis en busca de vuestro propio destino".

Con estas palabras, Healer volvió junto a sus hermanas y unieron sus manos. Dirigieron una última mirada a Kakuuyu intentando capturar su imagen en sus memorias, y le sonrieron, justo antes de convertirse en tres rayos de luz de colores que abandonaron el balcón a una velocidad increíble y se lanzaron hacia el cielo nocturno. Tres estrellas fugaces pudieron verse cruzando el cielo durante varios segundos antes de desaparecer completamente.

"Adiós, mis Starlights" murmuró Kakuuyu, sin mover la vista del cielo hasta que ya no pudo verlas más.


	4. Notificación

***Hola otra vez! Ya tengo traducido el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, y éste es un poquito más largo para que podáis disfrutarlo un poco más... Gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leerme y a hacerme saber que os gusta mi historia, de verdad se agradece! Nos vemos la semana que viene con más... :-) ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero estaría genial que lo fuesen para poder terminar la historia justo así como yo quiero! ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 4 – NOTIFICACIÓN

 _Tierra_

Los días pasaban despacio mientras la brisa de primavera se iba volviendo cálida poco a poco y el verano podía olerse en el aire de la tarde. La vida continuaba tranquilamente para las chicas, permitiéndoles disfrutarla como adolescentes normales. Los días de lucha y transformaciones en las defensoras del amor y la justicia parecían tan lejanos que prácticamente se habían olvidado de lo que era ser senshi y de todas las batallas que habían librado juntas. Sólo Usagi mantenía fresca una de esas memorias: el encuentro con esos tres chicos de un planeta lejano que había cambiado su vida sin ella darse cuenta siquiera.

Los pensamientos de Usagi acerca de Seiya y de lo que sentía por él no disminuían en absoluto, y ella estaba más melancólica cada día que pasaba. Intentaba con mucho esfuerzo convencerse de lo valioso que era su novio y el amor que compartían, y de cómo estaban viviendo una de las historias de amor más románticas que nunca había oído. Tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en cada una de las citas que tenían, e incluso intentaba preparar encuentros verdaderamente románticos con él para que el amor no tuviese más remedio que aparecer, pero la realidad es que nunca resultaban como ella deseaba. Tenía la sensación de que sus citas eran puro formalismo, y ella podía notar que él estaba ansioso por que terminasen para continuar con otros planes que realmente le interesaban. Los momentos felices de Usagi sucedían ahora mayoritariamente en el pasado, cuando sola en su habitación con las luces apagadas, miraba a las estrellas y recordaba los buenos ratos que pasó con Seiya.

Intentaba mantenerse ocupada la mayor parte del día, para evitar pensar en él o en su relación con Mamoru, mientras interpretaba el papel de la vivaracha Usagi delante de sus amigas. Hoy, había quedado con ellas en el parque, donde iban a encontrarse para ir de picnic.

Cuando Usagi llegó, las demás ya estaban allí, tumbadas en la hierba mientras charlaban.

"Tarde como siempre, Usagi!" dijo Rei, en su estilo.

"Usagi-chan holaaaaaaa!" Minako saltó de la hierba y abrazó a su amiga, lo que la hizo sonreír "Te estábamos esperando! Mako-chan ha preparado unos sándwiches con una pinta estupendísima, pero no nos dejaba probarlos hasta que estuviésemos todas aquí! Sácalos ya, Mako!"

"Está bien, está bien, aquí los tenéis!" anunció Makoto alegremente

"Wow, Mako-chan, están deliciosos! Te has superado de nuevo!" comentó Ami tras probarlos

"Gracias! He estado practicando mucho en la cocina últimamente, desde… ya sabéis… bueno, por si acaso recibo alguna visita inesperada o algo"

"Aaaahhh como por ejemplo, de tu vecino de al lado?" la provocó Minako

"Todavía estamos así? Habéis hablado ya siquiera? O todavía sigues espiándole como una vieja demente?" preguntó Rei, molesta ante la exagerada vergüenza de su amiga

"Bueno, de hecho… el otro día llamó a mi puerta para pedirme unos huevos porque se le habían acabado! Casi me da un infarto cuando abrí y le vi allí… fue tan maravilloso!"

"Y eso fue todo? 'Hola necesito huevos, aquí tienes, adiós'?" Rei dijo poniendo voces

"Rei-chan, no seas tan mala con Mako-chan!" la interrumpió Usagi, hablando por primera vez desde que llegó "Deja que disfrute de esos momentos tanto como quiera, lo importante son los sentimientos que tienes durante el camino, no el alcanzar tu meta rápidamente"

Todas se quedaron mirando a Usagi de pronto, lo que la hizo sentir muy incómoda.

"Qu…Qué he dicho ahora?!" preguntó

"En realidad es un muy buen consejo, Usagi-chan, me asombra ver lo madura que te estás volviendo" dijo Ami, y añadió "Usagi tiene toda la razón, Mako-chan, deberías tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites, no es buena idea acelerar las cosas con los chicos, todavía somos muy jóvenes para esto".

"Bueno, estoy segura de que también disfrutaría de un pequeño empujoncito en su relación!" añadió Minako emocionada, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos "No estábamos planeando quedar mañana a estudiar para los exámenes finales? Qué tal si quedamos en casa de Mako?" sonrió ampliamente

"Ay madre… ahora estoy aterrorizada. Qué estás pensando hacer, malvada Minako?" preguntó Makoto, preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

"Nada en particular! Sólo quería ir de visita a ver si por casualidad nos cruzamos con él y así veo cómo es y esas cosas! No te preocupes, ajjajajjajaja!" rió, mientras Makoto le lanzaba una mirada de sospecha.

"A mí me parece bien" dijo Ami, aceptando la propuesta "Rei-chan, Usagi-chan?"

"Sí, nos vemos allí mañana" contestaron ambas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ami, Minako y Usagi quedaron para ir juntas a casa de Makoto. Rei vivía en la dirección opuesta y dijo que iría por su cuenta directamente desde el colegio. Cuando las tres amigas llegaron al bloque de apartamentos de Makoto, Minako empezó a soltar risitas locas.

"Qué es tan gracioso Minako-chan? Yo me quiero reír también!" protestó Usagi

"ji ji ji" respondió con una sonrisa maléfica "Tengo un plan!"

"Un plan?" preguntó Ami

"Un plan perfecto para formar una pareja!"

"Oh no… Minako por favor compórtate, quieres? Mako-chan se enfadará mucho contigo si haces algo relacionado con su vecino!" respondió Ami, pero Minako ya estaba avanzando por delante de ellas a lo largo del pasillo donde estaba el apartamento de Makoto.

Se dio la vuelta un segundo y susurró "Puede que ahora no esté en servicio, pero sigo siendo la agente del amor" y guiñó un ojo a sus dos estupefactas amigas.

De pronto, se paró delante de una puerta y llamó. Ami y Usagi se quedaron de piedra, horrorizadas por lo que acababa de hacer, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que no había llamado a la puerta de Makoto sino a la anterior. Un segundo después reaccionaron y saltaron a esconderse detrás de la esquina del pasillo.

Minako estaba de pie delante de la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Holaaaaaaa" la oyeron saludar con un canturreo Ami y Usagi. Las dos se asomaron por la esquina para echar un vistazo.

"Hola, señorita, puedo ayudarla?" dijo una voz masculina

"Oh-Madre-Mía!" Minako exclamó, enfatizando exageradamente "Me parece que me he equivocado de puerta! Venía de visita a casa de mi guapísima, dulce y soltera amiga Makoto!"

Una gota de sudor recorrió a Ami y Usagi cuando la oyeron decir esas palabras.

"Ah, sí, vive en la puerta de al lado, señorita"

"Por favor, llámame Minako! Lo siento tanto cariño, ya sabes, estas puertas son todas iguales y he debido de equivocarme! Espero no haberte molestado!"

"No, en realidad no, no te preocupes, sólo estaba…"

"Me siento fatal, seguro que estabas haciendo algo importante y yo te he interrumpido con esta manía mía de llamar aleatoriamente a las puertas, JAJAJAJJA!" se reía como una loca

"Nnn… no… no pasa nada…"

"Tengo una idea!" exclamó de pronto, por poco provocándole un infarto al chico y poniéndoles los pelos de punta a Ami y Usagi que seguían observando desde su escondrijo. Minako continuó diciendo "Para que mi amiga y yo podamos disculparnos por esta interrupción, estaríamos encantadas de invitarte a tomar un aperitivo con nosotras esta tarde! Resulta que mi amiga Makoto es la mejor cocinera que conocerás jamás, y seguro que nos prepara algo delicioso para comer mientras aprovechamos a conocernos mejor! Qué tal dentro de un par de horas?"

"Bueno, no sé… seguro que a Makoto-san le parecerá bien?"

"Pues claro que sí! Siempre está diciendo que le encantaría conocer más a sus vecinos! Ya sabes, todos viviendo juntos en el mismo edificio, tan cerca pero sin conoceros unos a otros… es muy frío" respondió Minako

"Mmmm… Bueno, está bien entonces, me pasaré después a tomar un aperitivo" dijo sonriendo

"Genial! Nos vemos, y disculpa de nuevo!" dijo Minako, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

"Dios mío… es un genio!" admitió Usagi desde su lugar de observación. Ami estaba demasiado alucinada para reaccionar.

"Venga chicas!" les gritó Minako desde el otro extremo del pasillo "Vamos a contarle a Mako-chan las buenas noticias!"

* * *

"Que habéis hecho QUÉ?!" preguntó Makoto cuando las chicas entraron en su apartamento y le contaron lo que había pasado, medio gritando medio susurrando para evitar que su vecino las oyese.

"A que soy la mejor?" Minako se felicitó a sí misma "No eres la chica más feliz del mundo? No es fantástico que una de tus mejores amigas sea la Agente del Amor?" dijo mientras adoptaba una postura teatral.

El rostro de Makoto se volvió de un rojo brillante mientras empezó a tartamudear "Oh… qu… que voy… qué voy a hacer? Qué voy a decirle?!"

"Minako-chan eres una lianta!" dijo Rei tras oír la historia "No se suponía que habíamos quedado para estudiar? Cómo crees que va a estudiar Mako-chan ahora?"

"Aún tardará dos horas en venir, así que podemos usarlas para estudiar" respondió Ami

"Ami-chan, mírala!" dijo Rei señalando a la sonrojada Makoto "Ahora mismo no tiene la cabeza en los estudios precisamente, sólo está pensando en su vecino!"

"Debería cambiarme de ropa? Debería preparar algo de comer? Limpiar la casa? Todo necesita estar perfecto!" Makoto se estaba poniendo histérica, mientras Usagi se reía de la situación. Estaba pasando muy buen rato hoy con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que le impedía pensar en sus temas personales.

Las chicas consiguieron estudiar en silencio durante un rato. Rei hacía sus deberes sentada delante de Makoto, que hacía lo mismo, mientras Minako estaba tumbada en el suelo pasando las páginas de su libro de texto mientras tarareaba una melodía, no prestándole mucha atención a lo que estaba leyendo. Ami intentaba explicarle a Usagi un problema de matemáticas por tercera vez seguida.

Makoto paró de escribir, sonrió y cerró los ojos. Apretó fuertemente los párpados, más y más, mientras se ponía cada vez más roja. Rei se percató de esto y levantó los ojos de su cuaderno para mirar a su amiga.

"Mako…chan?" preguntó

"AAAAAHHHHH NO PUEDO!" gritó, y de pronto se tapó la boca con ambas manos, dándose cuenta de que quizá su vecino podría estar escuchándola "Estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo!" susurró "El corazón me va a mil, no… no puedo respirar con normalidad, estoy tan nerviosa de pensar que va a venir a mi casa…!"

Usagi sonrió. Conocía esa sensación. Echaba de menos la anticipación que se sentía cuando estás a punto de ver a tu persona amada.

"Relájate, sólo es un tío viniendo a comer, eso es todo. Probablemente no sabe cocinar y no pudo resistirse a aceptar la invitación a venir" dijo Rei con cinismo

"Rei-chan, siempre eres tan desagradable acerca del amor!" interrumpió Usagi "Sentirse así es la mejor sensación del mundo, y el amor verdadero existe, así que por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo diciéndole algo así a Mako-chan? Seguro que querrá disfrutarlo mientras dure"

"Bueno, quizá sea porque yo todavía no he conocido el amor verdadero ni he tenido buenas experiencias con los hombres. No todas somos tan afortunadas como tú con Mamoru-san, sabes? Lo único que quería es que Makoto no se desilusionase si la cosa no va bien"

Usagi bajó la mirada al oír el comentario acerca de Mamoru, y se calló de pronto. La atmósfera alrededor de las chicas se volvió tensa.

Ami se dio cuenta e intentó cambiar de tema, y pensando que el problema era Rei y no Usagi, comentó "Oh por cierto, Usagi-chan! El otro día estaba en la biblioteca y me encontré a Mamoru-san, …A que no sabes con quién estaba? Con Setsuna-san! Sí, ha vuelto! No es estupendo? Habló de organizar algo para quedar todas juntas de nuevo!"

"Sí… ya lo sabía…" dijo Usagi con poca emoción "Perdonad, me la encontré el otro día en la calle y se me había olvidado contároslo. Estaba en una cafetería… también con Mamo-chan…" terminó la frase en un susurro.

Minako le lanzó a Usagi una mirada de advertencia, como diciéndole que parase de hablar así y de actuar deprimida.

"Bueno, ya vale. Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo Rei

La habitación se llenó de silencio.

"Usagi-chan?" preguntó Ami con una voz atenta y preocupada

Usagi miró abajo, encogiéndose como si intentase desaparecer y permaneció callada.

"Minako-chan?" insistió Rei

"Qué?!"

"Qué está pasando entre vosotras dos con esta actitud y esas miradas que os estáis lanzando?" preguntó Rei

"Qué miradas? No sé de qué me estás hablando" Minako se hizo la tonta

"Minako, quizá seas una excelente agente del amor, pero eres una pésima mentirosa" puntualizó Rei "Vamos, sólo estamos nosotras aquí, nunca nos hemos ocultado nada, y si tenéis un problema podemos ayudaros a resolverlo!"

"Mmm…" Minako miró a Usagi una vez más, pero seguía sentada, completamente quieta y en silencio "No es mi secreto, así que no me corresponde a mí contarlo, Rei-chan"

Al oír esto, Makoto se levantó y se sentó al lado de Usagi, levantando su cara delicadamente con su mano hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

"Usagi, qué pasa?" preguntó "Podemos ayudarte, somos tus mejores amigas"

Usagi miró a Makoto. Tenía los ojos llorosos y Makoto se preocupó más al verlo.

"No… no es nada en realidad. Es que estoy teniendo una etapa no muy buena con Mamo-chan, pero todo volverá a la normalidad pronto".

"Te ha hecho algo?" preguntó Rei, preocupada. Ésta no era su primera crisis, y la morena estaba empezando a pensar que les sucedían demasiado a menudo.

"No! Para nada! No es eso. Es… es sólo que está tan ocupado últimamente con la universidad y sus cosas que ya casi nunca nos vemos, y cuando sí quedamos, siento que es más como una rutina y que realmente no tiene ganas de pasar tiempo conmigo"

Las chicas se entristecieron al oír esto. A Usagi le resultaba muy duro contarles esto a sus amigas, que pensaban que su relación con Mamoru sería siempre perfecta. Pero una vez que había empezado, decidió continuar.

"El otro día, cuando le vi con Setsuna-san… se lo estaba pasando tan bien con ella… hablaban todo el rato, y se reían… conmigo nunca es así".

"Usagi-chan…" Rei consiguió decir

Todas la miraron con preocupación. Makoto la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, y estuvieron así en silencio un rato.

De pronto, Usagi sonrió y dijo "Estoy bien, en serio! Sólo es que echo de menos el sentirme como Mako-chan se está sintiendo hoy! Pero estoy segura de que en cuanto Mamo-chan termine sus exámenes finales en unas pocas semanas, tendrá más tiempo libre y todo volverá a la normalidad! No os preocupéis, chicas!"

"Usagi… por favor prométenos que si pasa algo más, nos lo dirás enseguida para que podamos comprenderte y apoyarte. Somos tus mejores amigas y nos preocupamos mucho por ti" dijo Rei, acordándose de aquélla vez hace un año cuando se enteraron de que Usagi había cargado en soledad con el peso de no saber nada de Mamoru durante mucho tiempo, y no se lo había contado a nadie.

"Sí, Rei-chan, gracias" sonrió

"Eso es una promesa entonces" dijo Rei, y todas sonrieron.

"Bueno bueno bueno…" interrumpió Minako, mirando a su reloj "Fíjate qué tarde es ya! Deberíamos irnos a casa, no os parece? Somos adolescentes y necesitamos descansar!"

"Oye, espera… QUÉ?!" Makoto de pronto se percató del plan de Minako.

"Te dejamos sola, por supuesto! No esperarías que nos quedásemos aquí contigo durante tu cita? Por supuesto que no! No queremos interrumpir nada!" dijo mientras sofocaba una risita y tiraba de los brazos de las chicas para ponerlas en pie.

"No os atreveréis! Me muero si me dejáis aquí sola!"

"Oh estarás perfectamente" dijo Minako mientras empujaba al resto de sus atónitas amigas hacia la puerta "Adiós Mako-chan, diviértete! Ah! Y no te olvides de llamarme en cuanto él se haya ido!" y con esto, cerró la puerta del apartamento de Makoto.

La chica castaña se quedó sola, todavía sentada a la mesa, demasiado aturdida para reaccionar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las cinco amigas quedaron en Crown´s después del colegio, con la única intención de interrogar a Makoto acerca de su cita de la pasada tarde.

"Y bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen, cómo fue?" preguntó Minako en cuanto todas estuvieron sentadas.

"Minako te juro que si todavía sigues con vida es sólo porque…. ayer pasé la mejor tarde de mi vida!" respondió Makoto sonrojándose como una niñita, y añadió "Cómo pudistéis hacerme algo así? Podía haber salido terriblemente mal, sabéis?"

"Pero no fue así, a que no? Confío en ti Mako-chan, sabía que podrías con ello sin problemas" sonrió.

"Entonces, fue divertido?" preguntó Ami

"Fue más que divertido! Primero, cuando llamó a la puerta y abrí, no sabía qué decir y él simplemente me saludó con su fantástica sonrisa… Después, me preguntó por supuesto que dónde estabáis vosotras y yo me inventé algo de que os habíais tenido que ir y le pregunté que si le parecía bien… y me dijo que claro que sí, porque quería conocerme a MÍ!" Makoto estaba emocionada.

"Heee… chica afortunada! Te dijo algo como eso?" comentó Rei

"Lo dijo! Oh, me sentí taaaan bien! Y después lo pasamos genial juntos. Comimos pastel y unos refrescos, y hablamos y hablamos durante casi dos horas! Dijo que le encantaba mi pastel y sabéis qué?! También le encantan las plantas! Hablamos muchísimo sobre el tema e incluso estuvimos mirando unos libros de botánica juntos… somos tan parecidos!"

Usagi sonrió. Le encantaba ver a su amiga tan feliz con ese chico, compartiendo sus aficiones en común y disfrutando del tiempo que pasaban juntos "Y vas a volver a quedar con él?" preguntó.

"En realidad sí, dijo que le encantaría llevarme a una floristería que conoce donde venden unas especies de plantas raras que no se encuentran habitualmente. Estoy tan emocionada por todo…!"

"Estamos muy felices por ti, Mako-chan" dijo Ami, y todas asintieron.

"Pues qué guapa estás hoy, Makoto-san" dijo de pronto una voz masculina

"Motoki-oniisan!" contestaron todas al unísono

"Sí, esto que ves es el efecto que el amor tiene en las chicas, Motoki!" respondió Minako con los ojillos brillantes "Esa sombra rosada en sus mejillas, esas chispas en los ojos… aaaahh! Tengo tanta envidia! Yo también quiero estar enamorada!"

Motoki sonrió ante su comentario "Así que estás saliendo con alguien, Makoto-san?"

Makoto asintió tímidamente, poniéndose tan roja como es humanamente posible.

"Eso es… genial. Enhorabuena" dijo Motoki con una suave sonrisa.

"Gracias" murmuró Makoto

"Chicas, creéis que quizá debería intentar conseguir más información acerca del nuevo cantante que adoro? Quizá si me entero de dónde estudia podría intentar cambiarme a su colegio o algo!" continuó Minako.

"Minako-chan, no lo dirás en serio?! El colegio es para estudiar, no para flirtear!" respondió Ami.

Todas soltaron una sonora carcajada ante su comentario.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y tomando un helado, y después cada una se fue a su casa. Todas salvo Usagi, que había quedado con Mamoru esa noche para cenar. Era una hora algo rara para quedar, especialmente en un día de colegio entresemana, pero como él estaba tan ocupado últimamente con sus estudios, le había pedido si podían quedar entonces ya que parecía ser el único hueco libre para tener una cita con ella que él había encontrado en su apretada agenda en las últimas dos semanas.

Usagi estaba esperando a Mamoru en la entrada de Crown´s donde supuestamente habían quedado hacía media hora. Estaba cansada y empezaba a tener frío de estar allí inmóvil en plena calle. Justo cuando había decidido entrar otra vez dentro y esperarle allí, vio su coche aparecer y detenerse justo delante de ella.

"Usa-ko, entra" dijo él únicamente, bajando levemente la ventanilla

"Mamo-chan… he estado esperando una eternidad aquí fuera!" contestó mientras entraba en el coche.  
"Sí… disculpa" dijo, dándole un beso rápido "No he podido venir antes, tenía papeleo que terminar"

"Bueno, está bien" respondió Usagi no queriendo arruinar una de las escasas citas que tenían enfadándose con él por llegar tarde otra vez "Estás haciendo un montón de papeleo últimamente! También es para tu evaluación final?"

"Sí, bueno, un poco de todo" contestó, sin entrar en detalles "Por cierto… te importa si cenamos en mi casa? Es un poco tarde ya y quería hablar contigo en algún sitio tranquilo. Podemos pedir comida, y no te preocupes, luego te llevo de vuelta a casa"

"Sí, por mí bien" contestó, intentando no darle importancia a su comentario acerca de que quería hablar. En realidad no había dicho nada, era más bien… la manera en la que lo había dicho, el tono de voz... Usagi no sabía por qué, pero tenía una mala sensación acerca de ello.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento de Mamoru, él cogió el teléfono y llamó para pedir comida a domicilio. Usagi se puso cómoda, entró en la cocina y empezó a preparar algo de té para ambos, para tomarlo mientras esperaban a que llegase la comida. Ya se manejaba muy bien por la casa de Mamoru, había estado allí muchas veces, y no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar todo lo que necesitaba. Mientras estaba cortando un limón y poniendo las rodajas en dos tazas, Mamoru entró en la cocina y la abrazó por detrás. Ella sonrió.

"Mamo-chaan" dijo juguetona "Ten cuidado, no es una buena idea abrazar por sorpresa a una senshi mientras está sujetando un cuchillo!"

"Bueno, no has sido una senshi desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y no creo que vuelvas a necesitar ser una nunca más, así que asumiré el riesgo" manifestó él mientras la cogía por la cintura y le daba la vuelta de manera que estuviesen cara a cara, mientras lentamente abría su mano para quitarle el cuchillo y dejarlo en la encimera.

Entonces él la abrazó. Ella pudo sentir su calor y su olor, que siempre la reconfortaba. Él siempre la había hecho sentir a salvo, desde el primer momento que le conoció cuando sólo era aquel extraño hombre enmascarado con traje que siempre venía a rescatarla. Mamoru bajó su cabeza, sus labios buscando los de ella. Se besaron, sus ojos cerrados. Él la sujetaba fuertemente alrededor de la cintura con un brazo, mientras pasaba su otra mano por su larguísimo pelo dorado. Usagi se sentía bien, se sentía segura y protegida… pero eso era todo. No había pasión, ni emoción, ni deseo, ni… amor? Estos pensamientos empezaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza, e inconscientemente dejó de besarle.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella no respondía a su beso, se apartó un poco para mirarla.

"Pasa algo, mi princesa?" susurró mientras apartaba de su cara los mechones de pelo sueltos.

Ella misma estaba confusa. 'Qué ha pasado?' pensó 'Por qué he dejado de besarle? Es el momento más íntimo que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, no era esto lo que he estado esperando? Por qué no lo estoy disfrutando ahora que por fin lo tengo?'

Negó con la cabeza, sonrió y dijo "No, no pasa nada, sólo es que tengo hambre!" se inventó como excusa.

"Ah, vale. La comida llegará enseguida. Qué tal si mientras tanto vamos a la sala de estar y nos tomamos este té que has preparado? Quiero hablarte de algo"

"De acuerdo" dijo, siguiéndole a la habitación contigua.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, y él posó delicadamente una de sus manos en su rodilla.

"Verás Usa-ko, tengo que decirte algo importante" comenzó Mamoru

Usagi tomó un sorbo de su té y dejó la taza en la mesa "De qué se trata, Mamo-chan?" se sentía inquieta acerca de esa conversación.

"Bueno, no quiero que te disgustes, esta decisión que voy a tomar no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros dos" continuó

Ella únicamente le miraba fijamente, sin mover un músculo.

"He decidido retomar mi sueño de terminar mis estudios en América"

Usagi enmudeció. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora no, por favor, ahora no.

"…qué?" fue todo lo que se le ocurrió contestar

"Siempre has sabido que ese era mi verdadero deseo, Usa-ko, asumí que no te sorprendería"

"Sí, bueno, pero pensaba que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso después de lo que pasó, y que habías decidido quedarte aquí conmigo. Tú sabes cuánto te necesito!" ella empezó a sentirse desesperada. No podía irse. Si se iba ahora…

"Usagi, renuncié a mi sueño por ti, porque habías sufrido mucho durante la última batalla y te sentías tan insegura que me necesitabas aquí a tu lado todo el tiempo" respondió "Pero ya ha pasado más de un año. Ya no hay enemigos, todo es seguro, y estarás bien aquí aunque yo no esté contigo. De hecho, te las arreglaste bastante bien sin mí la última vez, así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso. Además ahora eres más madura, y también lo es nuestra relación, por lo que creo que es un buen momento para cumplir mi sueño".

Los ojos de Usagi empezaron a humedecerse, pero no quería que él la viese llorar. Acababa de llamarla madura y no quería que se arrepintiese de sus palabras.

"Pero… qué hay de nosotros?" preguntó, aguantándose las lágrimas

"Qué hay de nosotros? Nada cambiará, Usa-ko. No voy al fin del mundo, así que podemos estar en contacto con regularidad, y además vendré a visitarte cuando tenga ocasión" y después añadió "No necesitas preocuparte por nuestra relación, vamos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad, hemos visto el futuro que nos espera e incluso hemos conocido a nuestra hija! Qué son unos pocos años viviendo en países distintos comparados con pasar la eternidad juntos? Nada!"

"Eso es lo que piensas?" explotó Usagi. Ahora se sentía furiosa.

Mamoru se quedó perplejo; no esperaba para nada que ella tuviese una reacción así.

Ella continuó "Como vamos a estar juntos para siempre, no hace falta que nos veamos tan a menudo, o que alimentemos nuestro amor cada día. Nuestro destino está escrito en piedra, así que sucederá de todas formas hagamos lo que hagamos, no es así? No necesitamos hacer el esfuerzo de cuidar al otro"

"Por favor cálmate, no actúes como una niña"

"No estoy actuando como una niña Mamo-chan, yo sólo… te necesito aquí a mi lado. Necesito que quieras estar aquí conmigo, que desees pasar tiempo conmigo…"

"A qué te refieres?" Mamoru se quedó en shock con ese comentario

"Nada… no es nada. Olvídalo" Usagi no quería poner las cosas peor. Cómo iba a solucionar esto? Cómo iba a mejorar su relación si él se alejaba de ella? Necesitaba pasar tiempo con él más que nunca, para aclarar de una vez por todas los sentimientos de amor que compartían. Si se iba… cómo iba a arreglar su noviazgo?

"Usa-ko, por favor. Intenta entenderlo. Éste es mi sueño, es muy importante para mí. Nada cambiará entre tú y yo, lo prometo"

Eso era exactamente lo que preocupaba a Usagi: que nada cambiase entre ellos. Necesitaba que cambiase, no podía vivir no sintiendo amor por y de parte del hombre que estaba destinado a estar con ella para siempre.

"Mamo-chan, tú me quieres todavía?"

"Pero por supuesto, mi princesa. Tú eres Serenity de la Luna y yo Endymion de la Tierra. Nuestro amor es épico y ha trascendido eras"

"Sí, pero… me quieres… a mí?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que si me quieres… a mí… o quieres a la princesa Serenity?"

"Usa-ko, ambas sois la misma persona. Cómo podría no quererte después de todo lo que hemos luchado para estar juntos? No demuestra eso la profundidad de mi amor por ti?" A él no le gustaba este tema de conversación en absoluto, así que intentó terminarlo rápidamente "Usa-ko, te querré para siempre. Todo está tranquilo y en paz y no hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que no pueda por fin perseguir mi sueño. Todo irá bien"

Usagi se rindió. Había intentado hacerle entender cómo se sentía, pero no lo había conseguido. Mamoru se iba a América, y ella se iba a quedar allí sola con sus pensamientos, viéndole todavía mucho menos a menudo que ahora, empeorando su relación de pareja…

"De acuerdo, Mamo-chan. Si tú lo tienes claro, supongo que…"

"Gracias, Usa-ko. Sabía que lo comprenderías" la interrumpió antes de que cambiase de opinión. Seguidamente continuó diciendo "Ah, por cierto… me voy en unos pocos días".

"Cómo, tan pronto?" Pensó que tenía al menos hasta después del verano, fecha para la cual había planeado mentalmente solucionar sus problemas de pareja como pudiese.

"Sí, solo durante un tiempo. Necesito organizar muchas cosas allí: papeleo en la universidad, buscar un apartamento y esas cosas. Después regresaré, haré mis exámenes finales y volveré a marcharme a comienzos del año académico. Ah, y sabes qué? Setsuna-san viene conmigo esta vez, para ayudarme a moverme por ahí. También va a estudiar un año más en el extranjero" Esta última frase la dijo con indiferencia, como dándole muy poca importancia.

Pero Usagi se quedó sorprendida de nuevo. Setsuna iba con él? Podía esto ponerse peor?

"Ah, ella también va? Es genial, no? Parece que vosotros dos os lleváis muy bien"

"Sí, es estupendo tener a una buena amiga cerca que pueda ayudarme. Supongo que será duro, sobre todo al principio. Y de esta forma por lo menos conozco a alguien".

Usagi no tenía miedo por el hecho de que Setsuna y Mamoru fuesen juntos, sólo tenía miedo de que Mamoru se diese cuenta de lo vacía que era su relación cuando la comparase con otras, por ejemplo la que él tenía con Setsuna, ya que ambos disfrutaban de las mismas cosas…

"Mmmmhhmmm" dijo únicamente "Entonces, cuándo es la última vez que te veo antes de irte esta primera vez?"

"No estoy seguro, todavía necesito preparar tantas cosas, y también encontrar tiempo para estudiar… te llamaré cuando tenga un hueco. Por el momento, disfrutemos todo lo posible de esta noche, de acuerdo? Incluso había pensado que podías llamar a tus padres y decirles que vas a dormir en casa de una de tus amigas, para poder pasar la noche juntos…"

Usagi sólo quería llorar. Lo único que deseaba era que la dejasen a solas con su pena y sus pensamientos.

"En realidad… no me encuentro muy bien. Parece que lo de antes no era hambre, tengo el estómago revuelto. Te importaría llevarme a casa?" le dijo a Mamoru

"Ya? Y qué hay de la cena?"

"No tengo apetito, de verdad. Lo siento, Mamo-chan. Creo que sólo necesito descansar un poco"

* * *

Tras convencerle, Mamoru la llevó a casa. Estuvo en silencio todo el camino, y Mamoru no intentó empezar una conversación, percatándose de que ella tenía algo más que una simple indigestión. Decidió que era mejor dejarla pensar en todo lo que le había dicho, y seguro que al día siguiente ella vería las cosas tal y como las veía él. Se dijeron adiós sin siquiera besarse, y Usagi entró rápidamente en su casa sin mirar atrás.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Sentía tanta desesperación que ni siquiera se tenía en pie. Gateó hasta su cama y cogió la foto en la que aparecían Mamoru, ChibiUsa y ella, sonriendo como una familia feliz.

"ChibiUsa-chan, qué voy a hacer?" lloró en voz alta

Se sentía fatal. Su relación con Mamoru estaba peor de lo que nunca lo había estado y encima él se iba ahora? Necesitaba justo lo opuesto! Necesitaba reconfirmación, necesitaba que él le dijese cuánto la quería, que le mostrase su amor por ella, que pasasen tiempo juntos disfrutando! Y eso no iba a ser posible, porque él se iba.

Estaba decidida a luchar por su relación, y a aguantar hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad incluso aunque ella no sintiese lo que debería sentir por su novio. Iba a hacerlo por el bien del Mundo, por el bien del futuro, por ChibiUsa…

Usagi había experimentado el amor verdadero, pero no con Mamoru. Qué ciega había estado por aquel entonces, cuando estaba con Seiya y se sentía tan feliz, pensando que lo suyo era únicamente una gran amistad. Ahora comprendía porqué se había sentido de esa forma, y recordaba aquel momento en el que él la abrazó para protegerla en esa discoteca cuando se fueron las luces, y todo lo que había sentido… fue un día maravilloso, una cita perfecta.

Aun así, había decidido empaquetar todos esos sentimientos y esconderlos profundamente en su interior para continuar con su destino, pero lo que ahora temía era… estaba Mamoru dispuesto a hacer lo mismo? Sabía que la ausencia de sentimientos durante sus citas era mutua, eso era fácil de notar. Cambiaría su opinión sobre ella si pasaba tanto tiempo con otra chica que le comprendía mejor y le hacía sonreír? La querría todavía cuando volviese, después de convivir con Setsuna?

Cogió la foto y la metió en uno de los cajones de su mesa. No quería verla ahora mismo; no quería pensar en nada relacionado con el futuro, que ahora sentía que era injusto, teniéndolo todo decidido por ella sin dejarla elegir. Apagó las luces, se metió en la cama tapándose completamente con las sábanas, y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.


	5. Separación

***Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Esta vez es bastante cortito, pero intentaré publicar el siguiente lo antes que pueda, y os aseguro que a partir de ahora serán más largos :-) Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo con las reviews y favorites que me dejáis! Nos vemos pronto!***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... lo serán algún día para poder terminar la historia así oficialmente? ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 5 – SEPARACIÓN

 _Japón_

Usagi se despertó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Su visión estaba todavía borrosa, así que se frotó los ojos con las manos y volvió a abrirlos.

"Luna!" Usagi exclamó sorprendida. Allí sobre su cama estaba Luna, mirándola fijamente. Tenía la mala costumbre de hacer eso.

"Buenos días Usagi-chan! He venido de visita" Luna ahora vivía en casa de Minako con Artemis, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Venía a ver a Usagi bastante a menudo, y a veces incluso se quedaba a dormir "Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó la gata.

"mmm…" musitó Usagi, mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse para ir al colegio. Por una vez se había despertado temprano, así que más le valía no llegar tarde.

"No tienes buena cara, sabes?" dijo Luna, tan sincera como siempre "Has estado llorando?"

Usagi negó con la cabeza abstraídamente mientras deshacía su peinado de dormir y empezaba a pasar el cepillo por su larga melena.

"Usagi-chan…" dijo Luna y suspiró "he estado hablando con las chicas, sabes? Me han dicho que no estás pasando por un buen momento, y he pensado en quedarme contigo unos días, por si necesitas compañía"

Usagi detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

"Dime, Luna… parezco una princesa?" dijo, probando a peinar su cabello de una forma y de otra.

"A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? No necesitas parecer una princesa, eres una princesa"

"Sí, pero… actúo o tengo aspecto de princesa?" continuó, dándose la vuelta para mirar a la gata "Debería ser distinta, para asegurar que el futuro suceda?"

"Qué te preocupa, Usagi-chan?" Luna le devolvió una pregunta, no sabiendo muy bien cómo contestar a su amiga.

Usagi dudó un momento, resistiéndose a darle las malas noticias.

"Mamoru se va a América, a estudiar su carrera universitaria en el extranjero"

"Cómo? Otra vez?!" Luna no pudo evitar exclamar "Quiero decir… cómo es eso? Cuándo te lo ha dicho?"

"Anoche. Parece que se va muy pronto, para dejar todo solucionado allí antes de que comience el curso académico. Me dijo que ya había renunciado a su sueño por mí una vez, y que ahora que ya no hay nada que temer, quería ir a por él" explicó, con una gran tristeza en su voz "Y estaba yo pensando… que quizá si yo fuese diferente y actuase más como la princesa que se supone que soy, él se quedaría a mi lado y no me dejaría de nuevo…"

"Usagi-chan…" Luna no sabía que decir, notando la pena de su compañera.

"Tengo miedo, Luna. Esto no es lo que necesitamos ahora mismo, puedo sentir que nuestra relación se está enfriando más y más, y si él se va ahora… Y si se olvida de mí? Y si yo aprendo a vivir sin él? Qué pasará con el futuro?"

"Usagi, lo primero: esto no es tu culpa en absoluto. Por favor no seas tan dura contigo misma" dijo Luna "Y en cuanto al futuro… por favor procura no preocuparte tanto. Lo que está destinado a ser, será"

Las dos hablaron un poco más, mientras Luna intentaba reconfortarla y convencerla de que todo iba a ir bien, aunque ella misma no estaba tan segura de eso. Después, Usagi salió corriendo de casa hacia el colegio, tarde como de costumbre. Se pasó todo el día con la mente ausente, no prestando atención a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo que provocó que sus profesores la regañasen en un par de ocasiones. Minako intentó convencerla de que la acompañase al templo de Rei después del colegio, donde las chicas habían quedado para estudiar y hacer los deberes juntas, pero Usagi rechazó la oferta. No tenía ganas de estar con nadie en ese momento, así que se volvió a casa.

* * *

Esa tarde, mientras las cuatro amigas estudiaban en el templo, la puerta de la habitación de Rei se abrió, dejando ver a su abuelo.

"Rei, ese gato con pinta extraña que a veces merodea por aquí está en la puerta mirándome con ansiedad. Está empezando a ponerme nervioso"

Todas se rieron ante el comentario mientras Rei se levantaba, y suspirando respondía "Gracias, abuelo, iré a ver si quiere entrar y tomar un poquito de leche"

Rei regresó con Luna en sus brazos, y suavemente la depositó en la mesa de estudio.

"Buenas tardes Luna" saludó Ami "Hay algún problema?" como Luna vivía con Minako, no era habitual que tuviese tanta prisa por verlas.

"En realidad sí" dijo Luna simplemente. Todas la miraron preocupadas, las sonrisas desapareciendo de sus caras "Vosotras habéis hablado hoy con Usagi-chan?"

"No mucho, tenía una actitud algo deprimida de nuevo, y no tenía ganas de hablar. Su problema con Mamoru la está afectando más de lo que debería" respondió Minako

"Bueno, pues se está poniendo peor"

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Rei

"Mamoru se va a estudiar a América" anunció Luna

"Qué?!" gritaron todas

"Pero es que no aprende la lección? Todavía cree que eso es una buena idea después de lo que pasó la última vez?" Rei se había enfadado

"Oh no… esto es lo último que necesitaba" dijo Minako

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que dijo Usagi" comentó Luna

"Pero… cuándo? Durante cuánto tiempo? Quizá les dé tiempo a arreglar las cosas entre ellos antes de que se vaya, y si está fuera por poco tiempo…" Makoto dijo, intentando ser optimista.

"Por lo visto se va enseguida, y pretende estudiar el resto de su carrera universitaria allí. Eso son unos cuantos años todavía. Le dijo a Usagi que había renunciado a su sueño por ella, y que ahora que todo estaba bien, iba a intentarlo de nuevo"

"Pero cómo puede decirle algo así? La hace sentir mal diciendo que fue por su culpa que él tuvo que renunciar a su sueño y ahora la deja sola para cumplirlo?! Eso no es renunciar a nada, eso es posponerlo!" dijo Rei furiosa

"Se va con Setsuna, verdad?" dijo Ami con una mirada de preocupación

"Sí" contestó Luna

"Eh? Cómo sabes eso, Ami-chan?" Minako estaba muy sorprendida

"Hmmm... era sólo una suposición, pero pensé que podía ser posible. Cuando los vi el otro día en la biblioteca, estaban hablando sobre los estudios de Setsuna en América, y parecían estar rellenando algunos papeles juntos. Setsuna parecía bastante emocionada y se sonrojó cuando me acerqué a saludarles, es por eso que he pensado que podría planear irse con él" dijo Ami simplemente. Minako miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su muy inteligente amiga.

"Eso no pone las casas más fáciles…" dijo Makoto "Pobre Usagi, tiene que estar pasándolo fatal ahora mismo"

"Ha estado llorando toda la noche, y no quiere ver a nadie. Voy a quedarme con ella un par de días" dijo Luna, mirando a Minako "aunque sólo sea para hacerle compañía".

"Sí, eso probablemente es una buena idea" dijo Minako "Podemos hacer algo más por ella?"

"Como matar a Mamoru?" bromeó Rei

"Vamos Rei, relájate. Esto no es cosa nuestra, sino suya. Tienen que encontrar la manera de resolverlo por su cuenta. Lo único que nosotras podemos hacer es apoyar a nuestra amiga" indicó Ami

"Sí pero si lo piensas… si no arreglan sus problemas de pareja, qué pasará con el futuro? O peor… si al final acaban juntos, va a ser a cambio de la felicidad de Usagi?" Rei dijo en voz alta lo que todas estaban pensando.

"Eso es pensar muy a largo plazo… vamos a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas a su ritmo" respondió Minako "Pero si queréis mi opinión, creo que la felicidad de Usagi es más importante que ningún futuro. No es justo para ella el tener que hacer algo sólo porque se supone que tiene que hacerlo"

"Sí, eso es verdad, pero… da tanto miedo alborotar el futuro…" susurró Makoto

* * *

 _Residencia de las Outers_

"Joooo Setsuna-mama… no quiero que te vayas otra vez! Acabas de regresar!" protestó Hotaru haciendo un mohín

"Hotaru-chan, ya te lo he explicado, necesito volver al extranjero para ayudar a nuestro príncipe. Es importante para él. No te preocupes mi niña, volveré pronto" respondió Setsuna con un tono de voz dulce y suave mientras besaba la cabeza de Hotaru, antes de darse la vuelta para continuar haciendo la maleta.

"Bueno, no es que te suponga un esfuerzo muy grande, verdad?" la provocó Michiru, entrando en la habitación de Setsuna con una montaña de ropa limpia y doblada.

"No sé a qué te refieres, Michiru" respondió Setsuna, sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente.

"Claro que no" respondió con sarcasmo

"Hotaru, deja de revolotear por aquí y ve a terminar tus deberes" dijo una voz más masculina desde la puerta.

"Pero…! Vaaaale, Haruka-papa, iré a terminarlos, pero luego puedo volver con Setsuna-mama, verdad?" dijo la joven, saliendo de la habitación.

Haruka le acarició la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado. "Estás segura de que estarás bien con todo esto, Setsuna?" dijo una vez Hotaru se hubo ido.

"Sinceramente no veo el problema que vosotras dos tenéis con esto" respondió

"Setsuna… ambas sabemos perfectamente lo que has sentido siempre por el rey Endymion desde el principio de los tiempos. No creo que ese sentimiento haya disminuido ni un poco, y con todo el tiempo que estáis pasando juntos últimamente, y si ahora además os vais a América los dos solos…" dijo Michiru, y continuó "Es bueno para ti? No vas a sufrir más estando tan cerca de él y sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada?"

Al oír esto, Setsuna dejó de hacer la maleta y se giró para mirar a sus amigas, que ahora estaban juntas, Haruka agarrando a Michiru por la cintura mientras las dos la miraban con preocupación.

"Aprecio mucho de verdad que os preocupéis por mí. Pero para mí la situación está perfectamente clara, y moriría antes de hacer cualquier cosa que hiciese daño a la princesa o al príncipe. Continuaré llevando a cabo mi deber como siempre lo he hecho, admirándole desde la distancia…" respondió seriamente antes de continuar "Además, tenemos un futuro que proteger. Y lo sé mejor que nadie; no me atrevería a estropearlo".

"Eres una mujer muy valiente, Setsuna" respondió Haruka, y volviéndose a mirar a Michiru añadió "Yo no sería capaz de mantenerme alejada de alguien a quien amase tanto" susurró, sus labios casi rozando las sienes de Michiru. La senshi de los océanos tembló en respuesta a su demostración de intimidad.

Setsuna sonrió, satisfecha al ver el amor verdadero que sus amigas podían compartir. "Estaré bien, como siempre lo he estado. Gracias chicas, os echaré de menos".

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron una agonía para Usagi. Se sentía encarcelada, porque sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero no podía. Intentó quedar con Mamoru en varias ocasiones, pero él siempre acababa cancelando la cita por lo ocupado que estaba con los preparativos de última hora. Usagi apenas veía a nadie excepto en el colegio. Pasaba las tardes sola en su habitación mirando por la ventana, suspirando y llorando de cuando en cuando. No podía dejar de pensar en el futuro que habían visto. Qué sería de ChibiUsa si no sucedía? Nunca existiría! Y qué hay del resto del Mundo?... Estos pensamientos le provocaban hasta vértigo, tenía que salvar ese futuro a cualquier precio!

Luna no se movía de su lado. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo se enroscaba silenciosamente a su lado. A veces hablaban un poco de la situación. La gata podía ver lo preocupada que estaba Usagi por el futuro, y no tanto por su felicidad o su bienestar. Este hecho la preocupaba mucho, ya que veía cómo su amiga se debilitaba más y más, apagándose un poquito cada día.

Finalmente, el día que más temía Usagi llegó. Mamoru se iba a América, y ella no había tenido la oportunidad de quedar con él para intentar mejorar las cosas entre ellos antes de que se separasen. El avión de Mamoru salía en unas cuatro horas y él le propuso a Usagi quedar en un parque cerca de su casa para despedirse, y así él podría coger rápidamente sus maletas después y pedir un taxi que le llevase al aeropuerto.

La pareja paseó por los caminos del parque en silencio y cogidos de la mano durante un rato, antes de sentarse en un banco junto a un lago. La tarde era cálida y la brisa soplaba suave, pero Usagi tenía escalofríos. No había comido mucho los últimos días, y el haber estado sola todo el tiempo y llorando tanto no le había hecho ningún bien a su condición física. Su habitual brillo en los ojos había desaparecido por completo.

"Usa-ko" dijo Mamoru finalmente "Estoy muy contento de que al final accedieras a esto, ya que me hace muy feliz. Es muy importante para mí. Y verás como todo va bien"

Usagi únicamente asintió, su expresión facial sin inmutarse. Mamoru la cogió de la mano.

"Te quiero, princesa. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta"

Usagi se giró a mirarle, con lágrimas en los ojos "Te echaré tanto de menos, Mamo-chan. Por favor, vuelve a mi lado tan pronto como puedas. Eres mi futuro"

Él sonrió, acarició su cara con el dorso de la mano para secar las lágrimas que la recorrían, y después se agachó para besarla. Usagi no podía parar de llorar, tenía una mala sensación acerca de esto. Se parecía demasiado a una despedida para siempre, y no podía evitar recordar la última vez que estuvieron en esta situación y cómo había terminado todo.

"Llámame en cuanto llegues, vale? Para saber que ha ido todo bien…" suplicó Usagi, separando sus labios de los de él. La sensación de desasosiego no la abandonaba a pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras y muestras de afecto. Sus besos ya no significaban nada para ella.

"Lo haré, pero por favor no te preocupes. Chaos ya no está; no hay nada más que temer" respondió.

* * *

 _Oscuridad_

Mientras tanto, en una oscuridad casi absoluta, se escuchó una voz gutural.

"Has sentido eso?"

"Sí, mi Señor" dijo una voz más débil

"Cómo es esto posible? Cómo puede ser que esté sucediendo de nuevo?!" exclamó, sus palabras sonando como una tormenta

"No estoy seguro, mi Señor. Pensábamos que el problema se había terminado tras la última batalla, no sé por qué han regresado"

"Y crees que esa es una respuesta válida para mí?" hasta el suelo temblaba con la vibración de su profunda voz "Eres consciente de todo lo que hemos luchado para evitar que ese destino suceda? Sabes que si no lo paramos, significará la destrucción final de todos nosotros? Cómo te atreves a responderme diciendo que no estás seguro?!"

"Di…di….discúlpeme, mi Señor"

"Envía a alguno de tus subordinados a investigar por qué las Estrellas han regresado a la Tierra. O mejor, ve a hacerlo tú mismo, no quiero dejar nada más en manos del destino! Y por otra parte… cómo va nuestro plan de eliminación?"

"Despacio pero constante, mi Señor. Todos vamos bien por el momento. Uno ya está en marcha, y el segundo ha fijado su objetivo. De uno en uno, como acordamos, para no levantar sospechas"

"Eso ya no es aceptable! Necesitamos acelerar el plan. No esperábamos este acontecimiento, y ahora que las Estrellas han llegado significa más ayuda, y eso son más posibilidades de fracaso para nosotros. Necesitamos llevar a cabo el plan lo antes posible, mientras aún están solas"

"Como deseéis, mi Señor. Informaré a los otros generales acerca de su decisión"

"Date prisa y hazlo ya! Fija todos los objetivos a la vez, y acelera el plan! Necesitamos destruir a los soldados de la Luna mientras tenemos la oportunidad… Debemos evitar que la Estrella y la Luna se junten… a cualquier precio!"


	6. Emoción

***Ohayou minna! Ya he vuelto! Y por fin ha llegado el capítulo que todos esperábamos... ;-) Espero que lo disfrutéis y me contéis lo que os ha parecido, nos vemos pronto con más! Besos! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... ***

CAPÍTULO 6 - EMOCIÓN

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que Mamoru y Setsuna se fueron. Él llamó nada más aterrizar en América, para tranquilizar a Usagi, pero le dijo que no podría ponerse en contacto con ella muy a menudo durante las primeras semanas, ya que iba a estar muy ocupado organizándolo todo. Así que aparte de esa primera llamada, Usagi no había sabido más de él.

La vida continuaba igual, ajena al sufrimiento del corazón de Usagi. Ella había empaquetado sus sentimientos muy profundamente en su interior y no dejaba que se mostrasen, al menos en público. Se esforzaba por mantenerse activa y procuraba sonreír todo lo que podía y actuar como normalmente lo haría. Sin embargo, sus amigas sabían cómo se sentía y se daban cuenta de que ella intentaba parecer feliz para no preocuparlas. Podían adivinarlo sólo con mirar a sus ojos, que ahora siempre tenían una sombra de soledad, como si hubiesen perdido su brillo natural. También sabían de su estado de ánimo real porque Luna, que todavía se estaba quedando en casa de Usagi, les contaba cómo se pasaba las tardes en blanco, mirando al cielo o a la foto de la pareja con ChibiUsa. Usagi ya ni siquiera lloraba, sólo paseaba medio sonámbula continuando con su vida como si no tuviese interés ninguno en vivirla.

Sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas por ella, por lo que preparaban muchos planes divertidos los fines de semana para tener a Usagi tan entretenida como fuese posible y así evitar que siguiese pensando en el futuro o en el pasado…

Esa soleada tarde de domingo habían quedado en Crown´s, el sitio favorito de Usagi para comer algo dulce.

"Perdonaaaaaaaaad! Llego muy tarde!" Makoto entró apresurada en la cafetería como un ciclón con olor a rosas.

"Mako-chan, esto es muy extraño en ti! Incluso has llegado más tarde que Usagi!" le regañó Rei "Ha pasado algo malo…o… un momento… ha pasado algo muy bueno?" dijo, cuando al mirar a su recién llegada amiga vio cómo se había ruborizado al sentarse con ellas.

"Ayyyy ya sé que estáis totalmente hartas de oírme hablar de mi novio, pero es que todo es tan perfecto con él!" respondió Makoto, cerrando tímidamente sus ojos.

"Madre mía, y lo acabas de llamar tu novio! Eso es tan genial…!" Minako estaba emocionada

"Sí, estamos locos el uno por el otro. Hoy he quedado con él a comer, por eso he llegado tarde"

"A comer? Pero si son las seis de la tarde!" puntualizó Ami

"Vamos, Ami-chan! Cuando estás enamorada, el tiempo pasa tan rápido como un cálido huracán, y ni siquiera te das cuenta!" dijo Minako con ojos soñadores

"Bueno, dicho de otra forma, pero eso es más o menos lo que ha pasado. Hemos quedado a las 12, hemos comido, nos hemos tomado un café y de pronto eran las seis de la tarde!" dijo Makoto, feliz

"Ese es el poder del amor verdadero!" gritó Minako mientras se levantaba de un salto, a un volumen demasiado alto para un lugar público, lo que provocó que varias personas alrededor de ellas se girasen a mirarlas.

"Minako-chan! Baja la voz y siéntate, por favor!" dijo Ami rápidamente, avergonzada, mientras tiraba de su amiga para que se sentase de nuevo. Usagi se rio.

"Oh Minako… eres tan cursi!" comentó Rei

"Cómo que cursi? Es la verdad! Cuando te enamores, me darás la razón" se defendió Minako

"Sí, bueno, dudo que eso pase jamás, de cualquier forma…" murmuró Rei, en parte para sí misma y en parte para sus amigas

"Qué pasa, Rei-chan?" le preguntó Usagi. Ya tenía suficiente con sentirse deprimida ella misma, no quería que ninguna de sus amigas sufriese también "Por qué eres siempre tan dura cuando hablamos del amor?"

"No es eso, es que… ya no creo en el amor. Lo he intentado varias veces, y ninguna ha ido bien. Ya no creo en eso de un amor para siempre…" respondió, muy seria

"Pero eso no puede ser!" Minako estaba muy sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga "Para empezar, somos las senshi que luchamos por el AMOR y la justicia, cómo se supone que vas a luchar si no crees en lo que defiendes?"

"Bueno, eso ya no es un problema, ya que ahora ya no luchamos" dijo Rei

"Rei-chan, pero… siempre seremos las senshi del amor y la justicia, y no es sólo eso… cómo es posible que no creas en el amor? Es el sentimiento más puro y perfecto del Universo!" Minako continuó exponiendo sus argumentos

"Lo es? Mirad a Usagi ahora, no creo que ella todavía vea el amor de esa forma, con todo lo que está sufriendo por su causa" dijo Rei, molesta

"Rei!" un coro de enfurecidas voces protestó, mientras todas la miraban con enfado.

"Todavía lo veo así" se oyó la débil voz de Usagi

"Usagi-chan…" dijo Minako

"Todavía lo veo así. Sigo creyendo que el amor es la fuerza que mueve el Universo, y la única cosa por la que merece la pena luchar" Usagi sonrió a Rei

"Usagi, perdóname…" dijo Rei, arrepintiéndose de su comentario "No quería recordarte esos malos sentimientos, me he dejado llevar…"

"No necesitas disculparte, lo que has dicho es verdad" dijo Usagi con una voz calmada y suave, mientras miraba hacia abajo "No tiene sentido actuar como si nada estuviese pasando, todas sabéis cómo me siento y notáis que no lo estoy pasando bien y que no tiene pinta de mejorar pronto" las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos, pero de pronto continuó con una voz alta y segura, mirándolas directamente "Pero todavía creo que el amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso de todos! Y haré cualquier cosa por defenderlo, y por asegurarme de que las personas importantes para mí lo tienen en sus vidas, que el mundo entero lo tiene!"

Todas la miraron con preocupación.

"Y qué hay de ti, Usagi?" dijo Minako "También queremos que tú tengas amor en tu vida"

Las lágrimas de Usagi caían ahora en cascada. "Sí…" continuó como pudo "Lo primero de todo soy la guardiana de este sistema solar, y tengo que asegurarme de que todo el mundo tiene la paz y el amor que se merecen… y además… tendré a Mamo-chan a mi lado, no es así?"

La pregunta se quedó abierta, nadie contestó. El tono con el que la había pronunciado indicaba que ni ella misma terminaba de creerse sus propias palabras, y si lo hacía, no estaba claro que el hecho de tener a Mamoru a su lado iba a hacer que hubiese amor en su vida…

Usagi se percató del silencio y preocupación a su alrededor, e intentó cambiar de tema. Esa era su carga; no quería que sus amigas se viesen afectadas por ella. Así que dijo "De todas formas, el amor está en el aire que nos rodea, y estoy segura de que te encontrará tarde o temprano, Rei-chan. Entonces lo entenderás y estarás convencida de que merece la pena que luchemos por él hasta el final!"

Rei sonrió sinceramente, conmovida por el amor puro y la devoción por otros que su amiga siempre mostraba.

El resto de las chicas asintieron mostrando su acuerdo.

Makoto, que sólo había tenido tiempo de sentarse antes de que toda esta conversación comenzase, anunció "Bueno, me voy a por algo de beber, alguien quiere que le traiga algo?"

"No te preocupes, Mako-chan, yo te lo traigo, estoy más cerca del mostrador. Qué te apetece?" preguntó Rei

"Té helado, por favor. Gracias, Rei-chan"

"Para nada" respondió mientras se ponía en pie.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el mostrador de la cafetería, chocó fuertemente contra algo sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, y comenzó a caer hacia atrás inevitablemente… cuando de pronto notó un brazo firme sujetándola por la cintura.

Las chicas gritaron al unísono cuando vieron cómo caía su amiga, y se quedaron completamente mudas el momento siguiente cuando tuvieron ante sus ojos la imagen de lo que había pasado: un hombre alto y muy atractivo con el pelo corto y desordenado de un furioso color granate oscuro y profundos ojos negros estaba inclinado sobre Rei, sujetándola con firmeza alrededor de la cintura con su muy fuerte brazo derecho, mientras cogía una de las manos de ella con su mano izquierda. Rei, completamente atónita, había agarrado con su puño izquierdo el cuello de la camisa del hombre en un acto reflejo, mientras su pelo azabache caía detrás de ella formando una cascada hasta casi tocar el suelo. Sus caras estaban realmente cerca la una de la otra, y se miraban directamente a los ojos. Los dos permanecían completamente quietos en esta postura, como si alguien hubiese congelado a dos bailarines en el movimiento final de su danza.

De pronto, Rei reaccionó. Se sonrojó exageradamente, notando sus mejillas granates como si estuviesen en llamas, y comenzó a moverse nerviosamente intentando recuperar la posición vertical, lo que casi la hace caer de nuevo. El hombre entonces tiró de la mano que la sujetaba, y por fin consiguió enderezarse.

"Gra… gra…gracias" consiguió decir

"Mi culpa, no te he visto venir y me he tropezado contigo accidentalmente" contestó el hombre, sonriéndole con la sonrisa más pura que ella había visto.

Rei pestañeó. No tenía claro si todo esto era la realidad o un sueño.

"No pasa nada, yo me levanté sin mirar, así que…"

"…era cuestión de tiempo que acabásemos tropezando con alguien" dijo él terminando su frase "Al menos me alegro de haberte podido sujetar a tiempo para que no te cayeses" añadió, seguido de otra sonrisa perfecta e irresistible.

Rei sentía que se estaba derritiendo allí mismo frente a él y a su sonrisa.

"Sss…sí… gracias de nuevo" musitó

"Nos vemos, melena nocturna" dijo, y salió de la cafetería.

Rei no movió ni un pelo. No podía. Estaba en otro mundo en el que el hombre más guapo que había conocido nunca la llamaba melena nocturna…

"Rei-chan!" oyó a alguien gritar su nombre, lo que la hizo salir de su ensoñación. Sacudió la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde procedía el grito, donde vio a Minako haciendo aspavientos como una loca desde la mesa donde sus amigas estaban sentadas. Rei caminó hacia allí muy lentamente y volvió a sentarse, sin decir una palabra y con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

"Qué ha sido ESO que acaba de pasar?!" preguntó Minako "Quién es el tío bueno?"

"Le conoces?" preguntó Ami

"No, la verdad es que no le conozco, sólo me choqué con él accidentalmente al levantarme" respondió Rei

"Pues hace un momento parecía que os conocíais de toda la vida, sabes?" puntualizó Minako "Ha sido increíble!"

"La forma en que te miraba…aaahh!" suspiró Makoto "Me recuerda a mi novio!"

"Estabais en una actitud muy íntima para no conoceros de nada!" exclamó Usagi divertida, viendo la reacción que ese encuentro había tenido en su amiga

"Os lo juro… me acordaría si conociese a alguien como él…" confesó Rei y todas las chicas soltaron una risita "La mala noticia es que me parece que esto ha sido un momento de los que sólo pasan una vez en la vida…"

"Aaaahhh, eso no lo sabes seguro, verdad? Esperemos a ver lo que el destino te tiene preparado!" respondió Minako misteriosamente, sin darse cuenta del efecto que la palabra 'destino' tenía en Usagi, a la que se le borró la sonrisa. De nuevo había empezado a darle vueltas a sus pensamientos acerca del destino y lo cruel que era por decidir las cosas por la gente sin dejarles elegir o perseguir aquello que realmente querían y amaban en la vida, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por Makoto.

"Jamás voy a conseguir nada para beber, verdad?"

Y con este comentario, todas estallaron en una carcajada y continuaron con la tarde riendo y charlando.

* * *

 _Casa de Minako_

Minako llegó a casa poco después de despedirse de sus amigas en Crown´s. Tenía la intención de hacer los deberes, así que se había encerrado en su habitación dejando fuera todos los posibles objetos que pudieran distraerla como el teléfono, la radio, folios de papel en blanco donde garabatear, el ordenador portátil… Estaba empezando a concentrarse cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de su casa.

"Bueno esto es el colmo! He probado todo, pero no puedo quitar el timbre, no?" dijo en voz alta. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta principal, consciente de que no había nadie más en su casa aparte de ella misma y Artemis, que dormía plácidamente en uno de los sofás del salón.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio quién llamaba, por poco se desmaya.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó como loca, cogió aire y añadió "De verdad eres tú?!"

Su nuevo cantante favorito estaba allí mismo en la puerta de su casa acompañado de dos tipos algo extraños, y Minako simplemente no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos, su suerte y la sorpresa que se había llevado.

"Buenas tardes" dijo con su suave y sedosa voz que hizo que a Minako se le pusiese carne de gallina sólo de oírla "Estoy buscando a Minako Aino, y si no me equivoco, eres tú, no es cierto?"

"…..sssssssss….ssssssssí…." el cerebro de la rubia no funcionaba del todo bien por el shock de semejante encuentro.

"Hola señorita Aino, mi nombre es…"

"Sé quién eres, Tenbin-san! Puedo llamarte Tenbin-san? Bueno, ya lo he hecho de todas formas! Ajajajajjajaa!" le interrumpió, nerviosísima "Y por favor, llámame Minako!"

"De acuerdo, Minako-san. Estos son mi manager y mi guardaespaldas" dijo el famoso cantante señalando a los dos hombres que le acompañaban. Querríamos hablar contigo un momento, si te viene bien ahora…"

"POR SUPUESTO! Aunque tuviese que someterme a una operación médica, la pospondría para hablar contigo!" contestó locamente "Pero por favor, pasad, tomad asiento, o un refresco, o lo que necesitéis!"

"Eres muy amable, gracias" respondió Tenbin divertido con su efusividad, mientras él y sus dos acompañantes entraban en la casa siguiendo a la emocionada Minako.

Ella les condujo hasta el salón donde rápidamente echó a Artemis del sofá para indicarles que se sentaran. Después corrió a la cocina a buscar algún aperitivo que ofrecerles.

"Disculpad la espera!" dijo, volviendo en menos de dos minutos con una tetera, unas tazas y un platito con galletas de chocolate. Tenbin sonrió con elegancia.

"Gracias señorita… es decir, Minako-san" dijo

"Gracias a TI por venir a mi humilde morada! Debo de ser la persona más afortunada del mundo entero!" sus palabras estaban llenas de emoción descontrolada "Y dime… cómo puede una chica bonita como yo serte de ayuda?"

"Bueno, en realidad hemos venido con una oferta para ti" Tenbin comenzó a explicar mientras se servía delicadamente un poco de té en su taza "Mi manager aquí presente ha decidido que sería muy positivo para mi carrera el cantar una de las canciones de mi próximo disco en un dueto con una chica, y que sería mucho más interesante para mis fans si fuese una de ellas la que debutase conmigo, ya sabes, alguien que todavía no sea famoso pero que tenga mucho talento" sus ojos ambarinos atravesaban a Minako, que estaba empezando a ponerse histérica de pura felicidad.

Tenbin continuó explicando "Hemos estado revisando unas cuantas grabaciones de concursos de talento que se han llevado a cabo durante los últimos años, vimos tu actuación del año pasado, y quedamos totalmente impresionados por ella"

Los ojos de Minako brillaban con la intensidad de una supernova, y tenía las manos juntas en un gesto que recordaba a un rezo. Asentía frenéticamente a cada palabra que Tenbin pronunciaba.

"Y pensamos…" continuó él "que quizá estarías interesada en un acuerdo para la grabación de una canción interpretada por nosotros dos, eso por supuesto si las condiciones del…"

"Sí! SÍ! Estoy interesada, me apunto!" gritó, sin siquiera dejarle terminar la frase.

Tenbin sonrió ampliamente "Eso es estupendo, Minako-san, estoy seguro de que haremos una pareja perfecta!" dijo guiñándole un ojo. Minako estaba a punto de morir de emoción, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad!

Tras hablar un poco más acerca de las condiciones del contrato, y quedar en verse unos días más tarde en el estudio de grabación, los tres hombres se fueron de casa de Minako. En cuanto cerró la puerta corrió hacia el teléfono… tenía que contárselo a alguien! Marcó el número de casa de Usagi, pero nadie contestó.

"Pero dónde está esta chica?! Hace ya un buen rato que nos fuimos de Crown´s! Debería haber llegado a casa ya…" dijo en voz alta, pero estaba tan emocionada que sus preocupaciones se disolvieron en el aire, y corrió por la casa en busca de Artemis, para contarle todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Después de despedirse de sus amigas en Crown´s, Usagi se encaminó de vuelta a casa, pero a mitad de camino decidió dar un paseo un poco más largo. Ya no le gustaba estar en casa, ya que cuando estaba allí a solas su mente se ponía a pensar sin poder evitarlo en Mamoru, en ella, en su futuro… en Seiya… Sin darse cuenta, había acabado caminando hasta el mismo lugar de siempre… el parque Ichi-no-hashi, en ese mismo banco en el que había estado esperando a Seiya el día de su primera cita, cuando fueron al parque de atracciones. Lo habían pasado tan bien juntos aquél día…

Usagi permaneció sentada en ese banco un rato, como si estuviese esperando a que él apareciese, dejando que el tiempo pasase lentamente mientras suspiraba y observaba a las parejas paseando por el parque. Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, decidió volver a casa.

Se encontraba ya al principio de su calle, caminando lentamente hacia su casa con la mirada baja, cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó el brillo de los rayos del sol poniente que resplandecían intensamente contra algún objeto unos metros por delante de donde ella se encontraba. Alzó la vista y vio un impresionante coche deportivo rojo que despertó su curiosidad. 'Wooow… qué hace un coche como ese en un barrio como el mío?' pensó para sí 'Es que alguno de mis vecinos ha ganado la lotería o algo?' Miró a las casas para ver a cuál pertenecía, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que el coche estaba aparcado justo delante de su propia casa. Miró al coche de nuevo, desconcertada, haciéndose sombra con la mano en la frente para intentar tener una visión más clara… y entonces lo vio.

Había alguien apoyado en el coche, mirando al suelo distraídamente. Su pelo largo y negro estaba atado en una coleta baja a la altura de su nuca, y se movía suavemente con la brisa del atardecer. De lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y las caderas contra el coche, tenía la silueta facial más cautivadora que ella había visto, y que hubiese reconocido en cualquier parte.

"Seiya…" murmuró parándose de pronto, sin poder creer lo que veía.

En ese momento, como si la brisa hubiese llevado su susurro hasta él, la figura del coche se giró y miró en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba. Sus ojos azul índigo se abrieron con sorpresa para después sonreír ampliamente al instante siguiente. Lentamente, se separó del coche y se quedó de pie en mitad de la acera, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

"Odango" dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchase.

Estaba tan estupefacta que no podía ni moverse. Pensó que se había vuelto completamente loca y que su imaginación y su deseo estaban jugándole una mala pasada, porque empezaba a tener alucinaciones… No era posible que Seiya estuviese allí parado, delante de su puerta… no?

Estaba tan confusa que se enfadó consigo misma por tener una imaginación tan cruel, que le mostraba sin piedad lo que más anhelaba ver, y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Viendo que ella no se movía, Seiya la llamó de nuevo.

"Odango, soy yo…"

Al oírle de nuevo, ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente para volver a mirarle. Esa era su voz, no había ninguna duda. Su cuerpo por fin reaccionó. "SEIYA!" gritó desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras se lanzaba a correr hacia él.

Recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó a sus brazos abiertos, y ambos se fundieron en el abrazo más intenso que se había visto nunca.

"Seiya…Seiya…" no paraba de repetir Usagi mientras lloraba a lágrima viva, su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de él y abrazándose fuertemente a su cuello.

"Odango…!" susurró Seiya en su oído. Él la envolvía completamente con sus brazos, apoyando su cara en el dorado pelo de ella, lo que le permitía inspirar su dulce aroma que había echado en falta locamente. Se sentía tan bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo que varias lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Usagi sollozaba violentamente, y él intentaba calmarla acariciándole la pequeña espalda con sus manos mientras le decía "Te he echado tanto de menos, Odango…"

Tras unos momentos de estar simplemente abrazados el uno al otro sin decir una palabra, Usagi consiguió calmarse un poco y despacio deshizo el abrazo, separándose del cuerpo de él sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a la cara, mientras la sostenía entre sus manos tocándola aquí y allá como intentando verificar si era real.

"De verdad eres tú, Seiya? Estoy soñando?"

Seiya sonrió feliz ante la reacción de ella. Era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Delicadamente cogió las manos con las que ella palpaba su cara y las sujetó entre las suyas, mientras respondía "Soy yo, de verdad"

"Seiya! Pero cómo es esto siquiera posible? Estoy tan contenta de verte…!"

"Yo también…" Seiya estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía hablar

"Qué tal estáis todos? Cómo van las cosas en Kinmoku? Cómo está la princesa? Habéis venido en una misión o de visita? Ha pasado algo?"

Seiya ahogó una risa ante la tonelada de preguntas que le hacía la rubia "Todo está bien, Odango, ahora lo está. Es una historia muy larga la que tenemos que contaros e incluso necesitaremos de vuestra ayuda, pero no te preocupes, no hay ningún enemigo ni nada, sólo… un giro del destino"

Usagi ladeó la cabeza, no comprendiendo del todo las misteriosas palabras de su amigo, pero no se preocupó más. Estaba tan feliz sólo de tenerlo allí delante que realmente no le importaba la razón que lo hubiese traído hasta ella.

"No importa el porqué, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí…" confesó en voz muy baja, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos azules.

Seiya sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa aún más grande. Estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad. A su Odango realmente le importaba él! No pudo evitar el abrazarla de nuevo de pronto, a lo que Usagi respondió riendo alegremente.

"Seeeeeeeiiiyaaa! Me vas a estrangular!" bromeó, y cuando él aflojó los brazos que la rodeaban, continuó interrogándole "Habéis vuelto todos?"

"Sí, Taiki y Yaten vinieron conmigo; están en el nuevo apartamento que hemos alquilado organizándolo todo. Yo quería verte lo antes posible, así que me escapé un rato" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Eso era muy típico de Seiya. Ella estaba tan feliz de que él y su divertida personalidad estuviesen de vuelta… Usagi sonrió ampliamente, y esta vez sus ojos sonrieron también.

"Las chicas van a estar tan emocionadas de saber que habéis vuelto…! Podríamos quedar todos mañana si os va bien!"

"Eso sería genial. También nosotros tenemos ganas de veros a todas"

Usagi se habría quedado para siempre con él de esa forma… sus manos entrelazadas y hablando de todo un poco… pero se dio cuenta de que habían estado en mitad de la calle un rato ya, estaba oscureciendo, y seguro que el coche nuevo de Seiya estaba llamando mucho la atención. Pero como no quería que se fuese, propuso "Quieres entrar a casa y tomar un té o algo de tarta?"

"Me encantaría de verdad, pero mis hermanos me van a matar si tardo mucho más en volver" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y acariciando su cara con las puntas de los dedos. La piel de ella era tan blanca y suave… las manos de él tan firmes y amables… Ambos temblaron de deseo ante este leve contacto, que avivaba de nuevo una chispa que nunca se extinguió del todo, mientras se miraban a los ojos con sus ruborizadas caras realmente cerca la una de la otra.

Seiya fue el primero en reaccionar y salir de la ensoñación en la que ambos se habían sumido, y dijo "No te preocupes Odango, no voy a volver a irme lejos de tu lado… Te llamaré a casa esta noche, para preparar la quedada de mañana, vale? Todavía tienes el mismo número de teléfono?"

"mmmhhmmm" murmuró Usagi, incapaz de hablar después de lo que había sentido con su caricia.

Sonrió satisfecho y dijo "De acuerdo entonces, cuídate, Odango. Te veo mañana!"

"Te veo mañana…" respondió ella como un eco mientras observaba cómo él se dirigía hacia su coche.

"Ah, por cierto…" dijo antes de meterse en el coche "He mantenido la promesa que te hice"

"Eh?" Usagi no recordaba ninguna promesa

"Nunca me olvidé de ti" dijo, lanzándole una irresistible sonrisa antes de desaparecer dentro de su coche para después marcharse a toda velocidad.

Usagi sintió cómo su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Esas últimas palabra eran más de lo que podía soportar; estaba llena de emociones, de sentimientos por él que se había prohibido tener y que ahora ya no podía controlar.

"Tampoco yo lo hice" dijo en voz alta, para sí misma.


	7. Reunión

***Hola a todos! El siguiente capítulo está listo! Me alegro mucho de saber que os está gustando mi historia, y ahora que por fin Seiya ha llegado, se pone más interesante... :-) Gracias por vuestro apoyo, y nos vemos pronto con más!***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad. Sí lo es esta historia, que para mí sería el perfecto final para una serie perfecta***

CAPÍTULO 7 - REUNIÓN

 _América_

Setsuna había quedado con Mamoru en la cantina de la Universidad esa soleada mañana de lunes. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa siempre que estaba con él… como una adolescente a punto de ver a su ídolo. Eso no era nada habitual en ella, siempre calmada y elegante, pero no podía controlarse cuando se trataba de verle a él. Esa mañana, se había preparado con emoción, vistiéndose con uno de sus trajes favoritos, no muy formal pero tampoco demasiado informal, y se había maquillado un poco, sonriendo satisfecha a la imagen resultante en el espejo.

Cuando entró en la cantina, vio a Mamoru sentado solo en una pequeña mesa, leyendo distraídamente el periódico mientras mordisqueaba una tostada. Sonrió inconscientemente. Él era tan atractivo y elegante… Cuando se dio cuenta del camino que tomaban sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza, tomó el control de sí misma y se obligó a olvidar el tema y actuar apropiadamente, como la asistente del príncipe que era. Cogió una bandeja y se colocó en la fila del autoservicio del desayuno para coger algo de comer.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Mamoru llevando su bandeja. Pero de pronto, una fortísima descarga recorrió su cabeza. Sintió como si la hubiese alcanzado un rayo, tan fuertemente que cayó inconsciente por un segundo, lo suficiente para que sus piernas dejasen de sostenerla y se desplomase en el suelo, haciendo que la bandeja y todo su contenido se esparciese su alrededor.

Mamoru estaba a su lado al segundo siguiente de que sucediese, mirándola con preocupación. Muchas otras personas de las que estaban en la cantina hicieron un círculo a su alrededor para ver qué había pasado.

"Setsuna! Estás bien?" dijo en voz baja, sólo para ella

"Mamoru…san…" murmuró, cogiendo el brazo que él le ofrecía e intentando levantarse "Sí, creo que sí. Muchas gracias. Vaya, mira el desastre que he organizado…"

"No te preocupes por eso. Ven conmigo y siéntate, yo me encargo" dijo Mamoru mientras la acompañaba a una silla, donde cuidadosamente la ayudó a sentarse. Después volvió y ayudó a la camarera de la cantina a recoger todos los trocitos de vajilla rota y comida desperdigada, mientras Setsuna le observaba con gratitud, sintiéndose mal por hacerle recoger el desorden que ella había causado. Cuando Mamoru terminó, volvió y se sentó al lado de Setsuna, cogió una servilleta y se limpió las manos.

"Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, ya estoy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación… y por limpiar todo eso por mí…"

"No es molestia Setsuna-san. Pero qué es lo que te ha pasado? Te has desmayado?"

"No, sólo me mareé un poco un segundo. Por favor no te preocupes por mí, seguro que sólo se trata de un poco de jet-lag debido al largo viaje hasta aquí…" se inventó rápidamente para no preocuparle

"Entiendo, pero por favor descansa adecuadamente, no te sobre esfuerces. Prefieres que cancelemos los planes de hoy? Puedo arreglármelas solo, si quieres tumbarte un rato"

"No! Quiero decir… no es necesario, de verdad. Ya me siento bien, te acompañaré".

Y con esto, ambos terminaron su desayuno y se fueron a hacer varias gestiones juntos. A mediodía, compraron unos bocadillos y unos refrescos y comieron en un parque muy bonito al lado de su universidad, mientras pasaban el rato a gusto hablando de sus carreras, sus proyectos, y la vida en la universidad. Ya atardecía cuando volvieron al campus y se despidieron antes de irse cada uno a su habitación.

En cuanto estuvo sola en su habitación, Setsuna suspiró y sonrió al pensar en el estupendo día que había pasado con Mamoru. Después, su gesto se volvió serio: era la hora de atender a sus deberes. Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a casa. Tras tres o cuatro tonos, una voz soñolienta respondió por fin.

"Sí."

"Haruka?" Hola, soy Setsuna" respondió inquieta

"Setsuna…? Sabes qué hora es?" fue su única respuesta

"En realidad no, pero necesito hablar con Michiru, está en casa?"

"Pues claro que está en casa. Está en la cama. Pronto, Setsuna, aquí es muy pronto" dijo Haruka, molesta por la llamada de su amiga en el extranjero que la había despertado.

"Perdonad que os moleste, pero puedo hablar con ella, por favor? Es importante"

"Sí, sí" dijo Haruka pasándole el teléfono a su compañera, que dormía a su lado.

"Michiru, cariño, Setsuna al teléfono. Dice que es importante o algo…" Setsuna oyó cómo Haruka explicaba.

"Hola? Setsuna?" se escuchó ahora la voz más suave de Michiru

"Hola Michiru, lamento haberte despertado"

"No te preocupes, el despertador estaba a punto de sonar" dijo, mientras se oía a Haruka al lado suyo gruñendo y farfullando algo acerca de haber arruinado sus valiosísimos últimos minutos de sueño. Michiru se rio suavemente antes de añadir "Ha pasado algo?"

"No estoy segura, pero creo que sí… me sucedió algo muy extraño hace unas horas" le contó Setsuna "Sentí como una sacudida recorriendo mi cuerpo, una perturbación muy fuerte"

"Perturbación? De qué?"

"Del futuro"

"Cómo? Quieres decir… que algo está cambiando? Ha aparecido algún nuevo peligro, quizá?"

"No estoy muy segura, pero… fue verdaderamente intensa. Nunca había sentido nada parecido anteriormente. Te he llamado para ver si podías comprobar tu espejo, quizá puedas ver algo en él. Estoy intentando sentir alguna cosa más pero todo está borroso… el futuro que podía ver hasta ahora ya no se muestra ante mí, estoy bastante preocupada!"

"Está bien, voy a ver qué puede ser. Comprobaré mi espejo y te llamaré de nuevo para decirte lo que he averiguado"

"De acuerdo, yo creo que voy a visitar la Puerta del Tiempo… para intentar forzar una premonición"

"Por favor ten cuidado, Setsuna. No me gusta la idea de que viajes allí tú sola si está sucediendo algo…"

"Sí, no te preocupes. Estaremos en contacto. Hasta luego" dijo, y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

 _Japón_

Haruka ya estaba totalmente despierta, y miraba a su alma gemela con el ceño fruncido. Había oído toda la conversación.

"No me gusta nada lo que nos ha contado. No tiene buena pinta" comentó

"No, no la tiene. Voy a ir despertando a Hotaru-chan y preparando su desayuno. En cuanto se vaya al colegio, comprobaremos mi espejo" respondió Michiru

"Ok, me voy preparando para llevarla al colegio" dijo Haruka levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

Más tarde esa misma mañana, Usagi caminaba hacia el colegio sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se había sentido en meses. Había dormido como un bebé, y en cuanto su despertador había sonado, se había acordado otra vez de su encuentro de la tarde anterior, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja había saltado de la cama. Incluso había llegado pronto al colegio, lo que sorprendió muchísimo a sus amigas.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami se asombró cuando la vio ya sentada en la clase "Fui a buscarte a tu casa pero tu madre me dijo que ya te habías ido… No me lo podía creer!"

"Sí, me levanté pronto hoy…" dijo Usagi, sus ojos brillando mientras sonreía

"Y qué buen aspecto tienes hoy, señorita" dijo Minako "Cuál es el secreto? Maquillaje nuevo? Crema hidratante facial? Desde luego no es un nuevo peinado, siempre llevas el mismo!"

"Eeehh…! qué problema hay con mi pelo? Me encantan mis odangos" dijo, haciendo un mohín, mientras recordaba en secreto cómo la tarde anterior Seiya la había llamado Odango de nuevo.

"Entonces qué es? Estás… estupenda!" preguntó Minako de nuevo interrumpiendo los dulces recuerdos de Usagi.

"No lo sé, simplemente me siento bien hoy!" respondió Usagi de forma evasiva. Su plan era mantener la quedada de hoy con los Starlights en secreto, para que fuese una gran sorpresa para sus amigas, y así se lo explicó a Seiya cuando la llamó la noche anterior. Pero no podía evitar el sonreír como una idiota. "Oye, quería quedar esta tarde con todas vosotras. Qué tal si quedamos en el templo de Rei después del colegio?"

Viendo que Usagi proponía un plan por primera vez en tanto tiempo, sus amigas no pudieron negarse, y todas aceptaron de buen grado.

"Estupendo entonces! Luego llamo a Rei para decirle que iremos allí en cuanto acaben las clases!" se ofreció Minako.

"Genial!" dijo Usagi sonriendo de nuevo. Su plan iba a la perfección.

Durante la pausa para comer, Usagi desapareció un momento para ir a llamar a Seiya y decirle cómo quedar esa tarde. Estaba tan ilusionada como era humanamente posible.

"Diga?" contestó la voz de él, que a ella le sonaba como música

"Hola… Se… Seiya?" respondió Usagi, realmente nerviosa. Era la primera vez que ella le llamaba a él.

"Hola Odango" su sonrisa podía incluso oírse en sus palabras "Qué tal va el día de colegio?"

"Bueno, ya sabes… es lunes… Pero tengo tantas ganas de quedar esta tarde que casi ni me aburro en clase!" dijo entre risitas. Seiya se rio también, contento.

"Entonces sabes ya cómo quedamos?" preguntó él

"En el templo de Rei, el santuario Hikawa. Nosotras iremos allí en cuanto acabe el colegio, así que no lleguéis tarde! No creo que pueda guardar el secreto mucho más tiempo… va a ser la mejor sorpresa del mundo!"

"Allí estaremos… eres TÚ la que siempre llega tarde, no nosotros!" la provocó Seiya

Usagi sonrió. Tenía que admitir que le encantaba que él bromease así con ella.

"Sólo fue una vez porque me equivoqué de autobús!" se justificó alegremente

"Sí, sí… Bueno, te veo en un rato, Odango!" dijo, y después colgó el teléfono

Usagi sonrió, guardó su teléfono y fue hacia el lugar donde sus amigas estaban comiendo.

"Usagi-chan! Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todas partes!" preguntó Makoto

"Mmmm, tenía que hacer una cosa" dijo mientras abría su cajita con la comida para seguidamente comerse todo su contenido a una velocidad alucinante para no llegar tarde a la clase siguiente.

"Pues sí que estás tú misteriosa hoy…" comentó Ami

* * *

 _El nuevo apartamento de los Starlights_

"Bueno, al menos ya parece habitable" dijo Yaten, poniendo un último cojín en su lugar "No gracias a ti, Seiya, pero por fin hemos terminado"

"Venga, vamos, no seas tan gruñón Yaten… Sólo me fui un ratito ayer por la tarde" dijo Seiya replicando a su comentario

"Sí, Sí… y el resto del tiempo que sí que has estado aquí, estabas tan distraído canturreando por las esquinas que has sido más una molestia que una ayuda…"

"Pues discúlpeme Señor Yaten por sentirme feliz…"

"Por favor, no empecéis otra vez vosotros dos" dijo Taiki, poniendo fin a la discusión de sus hermanos "Entonces, vamos a quedar con las chicas hoy?"

Seiya sonrió con anticipación "Por supuesto que vamos a quedar hoy… gracias a MÍ que me ofrecí a ir para organizarlo todo" respondió Seiya lanzándole una mirada a Yaten, que giró la cara

"Bueno, habrías ido de todas formas…" puntualizó Taiki, sonriendo con picardía

"Eso es cierto, hermano" admitió Seiya "Hemos quedado esta tarde, en el templo Hikawa. Sabéis… me siento tan feliz de volver a verla… Vosotros no tenéis ganas de verlas también?"

"Sí, será agradable" dijo Taiki sencillamente

"Eso es todo? Será agradable? Esperaba más de ti, Taiki, habiendo sido testigo de lo bien que os entendíais con Mizuno-san…" provocó Seiya con una sonrisa traviesa

"No sé lo que estás tratando de sugerir. Encuentro a Mizuno-san una persona muy interesante, y espero que pueda ayudarnos con nuestra investigación, pero eso es todo"

"Claro, claro. Y qué hay de ti, Yaten?"  
"Eh?" dijo Yaten desde su posición tumbado a la largo del sofá

"No te apetece mucho volver a ver a cierta rubia?"

"Esa loca ruidosa adicta a los famosos? Estás de broma?" dijo Yaten con cara de irritación.

"Sí, justo esa misma" respondió Seiya no creyéndose la actitud de Yaten, y después les dijo "Estoy seguro de que ambos estáis bastante ilusionados por esto, no me engañáis!" y tras decir esto desapareció en su habitación a prepararse para la reunión.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Después del colegio, las cuatro amigas fueron al templo donde Rei ya las esperaba con limonada recién hecha y galletas de chocolate. Se pusieron cómodas y estaban conversando alegremente cuando las interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

"Qué pasa, abuelo?" preguntó Rei sin siquiera levantarse. Nadie respondió, así que insistió "Abuelo?...ABUEEELO!... Madre mía, este hombre se está volviendo más sordo cada día que pasa…" murmuró molesta, mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta tras no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Entonces, abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificada. Sus ojos le mostraban una imagen que no podía creer. Al ver que no movía ni un pelo, Ami preguntó

"Qué pasa, Rei?"

La morena no respondió, sólo se movió a un lado mientras abría la puerta del todo, dejando ver las tres figuras masculinas y atractivas que conocían tan bien. Todas se quedaron estupefactas, con las bocas abiertas y los ojos enormes mirándolos fijamente.

Usagi empezó a reírse como una loca, rodando por el suelo mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

"JAJAJAJJAAAA!" Deberíais veros las caras! A que es una de las mejores sorpresas de vuestra vida?! JAJAJJAJAJ!"

Una gota de sudor recorrió las frentes de las Starlights al ver a Usagi rodando por el suelo muerta de la risa.

"Buenas tardes. Cuánto tiempo" dijo Taiki con formalidad.

Minako pasó de pasmada a histérica en menos de un segundo, sus ojos empezaron a centellear y su respiración se aceleró, hasta que de pronto saltó como un muelle y corrió a abrazar a Yaten, a quien pilló con la guardia baja.

"YATEN!" gritó emocionadísima. Viendo el relámpago amarillo que se les aproximaba, Taiki y Seiya se apartaron un poco de su camino, pero Minako atrapó a Yaten en sus brazos, y ambos cayeron al suelo debido al fuerte impacto del abrazo de Minako. Siguió abrazándole y riendo como loca incluso tirados en el suelo, hasta que Ami fue hasta ellos y tiró de Minako para levantarla y apartarla del pobre chico.

"Ya es suficiente Minako! Vas a asustarlos!" Entonces se giró en dirección a Taiki y añadió tímidamente "Bienvenidos de nuevo. Desde luego ha sido una gran sorpresa. Es un placer teneros de vuelta" dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

"Bueno, y qué tal habéis estado por aquí? Os hemos echado de menos, chicas, en serio!" dijo Seiya alegremente mientras entraba en la habitación, se sentaba entre Usagi y Makoto, y cogía una de las galletas que había en la mesa.

"Pues hemos estado muy bien" respondió Makoto con una sonrisa "Todo está tranquilo y en paz"

Mientras les decía eso, todos fueron sentándose alrededor de la mesa, y Rei trajo más vasos para que todos pudiesen probar la limonada.

"Eso son muy buenas noticias, nos alegramos mucho" respondió Taiki

"Qué hay de vosotros? Cómo van las cosas en vuestro planeta y qué tal está la princesa?" preguntó Ami con interés

"Hemos estado trabajando duro para reconstruir nuestro hogar, y finalmente todo ha sido restaurado y la gente ya vive de nuevo allí felizmente"

"Eso es fantástico"

Continuaron hablando un poco más acerca de su planeta, y explicándoles qué tal les habían ido las cosas este último año, mientras Seiya bromeaba con Usagi tirándole suavemente del pelo o cogiendo antes que ella la galleta que iba a comerse, a lo que ella siempre reaccionaba haciendo un puchero, para acabar los dos ahogando unas risillas. Desde fuera, parecían una pareja de enamorados, y mientras escuchaban las historias que Taiki y Yaten les contaban, las chicas se dieron cuenta de esto.

Después de un rato, Taiki se puso más serio y dijo

"Escuchad, tenemos que contaros algo importante acerca de nosotros y de la razón por la que hemos venido en busca de vuestra ayuda"

Las cinco chicas se callaron al momento, notando lo importante del tema en la seriedad de la voz de Taiki, y por tanto prestando toda su atención a lo que él tenía que contarles.

"Parece ser que no somos los senshi de la princesa Kakuyuu de la misma forma en la que vosotras sois las senshi de Usagi" comenzó, para continuar contándoles todo lo que Kakuyuu les había dicho en su planeta hacía varios días. Cuando terminó, todas estaban muy asombradas. Usagi miraba a Seiya con preocupación, intentando averiguar cómo se sentía su queridísimo amigo acerca de este nuevo descubrimiento sobre de su vida. Pero él le respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante, mientras en secreto cogía su mano y la apretaba en la suya propia, para transmitirle que él se encontraba bien y que no tenía problema con esto.

"Senshi de las Estrellas…" murmuró Ami, pensando en voz alta

"Eso parece, sí" respondió Taiki con una media sonrisa

"Desde luego os sienta de maravilla el nombre" dijo Rei y todos sonrieron ante su comentario

"El caso es que como nuestra princesa no sabía mucho más acerca de esto, Taiki tuvo la idea de volver a la Tierra y pediros ayuda a vosotras…" añadió Yaten

"SÍ!" respondió Minako emocionada "Te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites, Yaten!" dijo, agarrándole del brazo mientras él intentaba zafarse de sus atenciones.

"Y cómo podemos ayudaros exactamente?" preguntó Ami, mirando a Taiki

"Bueno, sabemos que vuestra capacidad de investigación es mucho mayor que la que podamos tener en nuestro planeta, y vosotras habéis tenido contacto con personas a través del espacio y del tiempo que quizá puedan ayudarnos a averiguar más sobre nosotros mismos" respondió Taiki

"Entiendo…"

"Esto es muy importante para nosotros. Ahora mismo no sabemos quiénes somos, de dónde venimos o qué es lo que se supone que debemos hacer. Nos hace sentir bastante inquietos. Como comprenderéis, apreciaríamos mucho cualquier ayuda que pudierais prestarnos" explicó Taiki

Ami asintió y dijo "Por supuesto. El conocimiento es la base de todo"

"Exactamente" dijo Taiki sonriendo satisfecho ante la comprensión de la chica de pelo azul

"Pues está claro que Ami-chan es la que mejor os va a poder ayudar con eso" dijo Makoto, tanto porque era la verdad como porque había visto ir y venir las sonrisas entre ellos dos.

"Estaré encantada de ayudaros, podemos quedar cuando queráis para empezar con la investigación. Afortunadamente, aunque pronto vamos a tener nuestros exámenes finales, los he estado preparando concienzudamente y voy adelantada en mi planificación de estudio, por lo que dispongo de algo de tiempo libre para ayudaros" dijo Ami mientras a sus amigas las recorría una gota de sudor frío sólo de pensar en lo diferente que era Ami de ellas, ya que todavía les quedaba a todas mucho por estudiar y bastante poco tiempo libre.

"Perfecto, te llamaré para quedar" confirmó Taiki

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y coger sus cosas para irse, cuando Minako dijo de pronto

"Por cierto! Por favor prestadme atención todos un momento porque vais a asistir al nacimiento de una estrella!"

Todos la miraron no teniendo la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

"He sido seleccionada por el superfamoso ídolo musical Tenbin, que me ha elegido para cantar una canción a dúo con él para su nuevo disco! Por fin voy a convertirme en una cantante famosa! Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" anunció con teatralidad

"Oh Minako eso es fantástico!" dijo Makoto y todos la felicitaron con entusiasmo

"Voy a ser una cantante famosa como tú, Yaten-chan!" dijo, colgándose del brazo de Yaten, que la miró agotado "Ten cuidado conmigo, igual acabo siendo incluso más famosa que tú!" bromeó, y todos se rieron.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que le brindaba todo el griterío y las risas que estaban teniendo lugar a su alrededor, Seiya caminó lentamente hasta el lugar donde estaba Usagi y se quedó parado justo detrás de ella, muy cerca. Inclinó su cuello hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de la oreja de ella, casi rozándola, y entonces dijo suavemente en una voz tan baja que sólo ella pudiese oír "Quiero verte otra vez, Odango. Tú y yo solos. Mañana."

Todo el cuerpo de Usagi se estremeció de placer al sentir el cálido aliento de él contra su cuello, y se percató de lo cerca que sus labios estaban de su piel… las palabras que él dijo tampoco ayudaron, sólo aumentaron aún más lo que ella estaba sintiendo por él, por tenerlo tan cerca. No podía responder, no podía ni darse la vuelta para mirarle… su cara se había puesto completamente roja. Así que simplemente asintió con suavidad, y oyó cómo él lanzaba un suspiro de satisfacción y decía "Genial. Te llamo luego"

Ese momento duró apenas unos segundos, tras los cuales Seiya se separó un poquito de ella y fue a felicitar a Minako, pero para Usagi había sido como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y ese instante tan íntimo hubiese durado días. Había disfrutado tanto ese instante que no podía ansiar más el momento de quedar con él de nuevo al día siguiente.


	8. Perturbación

***Hola a todos! El siguiente capítulo de la historia sobre nuestra pareja favorita está terminado! Es algo más largo, así que espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y que me contéis qué os ha parecido, valoro muchísimo vuestro apoyo! Nos vemos la semana que viene ^_^***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 8 – PERTURBACIÓN

 _Japón_

Tras recibir esa inquietante llamada de Setsuna, Michiru había decidido intentar mirar en su Deep Aqua Mirror para ver si le revelaba lo que había causado que su amiga sufriese esa conmoción. Había llevado a cabo el ritual como siempre lo hacía, en una habitación completamente a oscuras en la que no se oyese ni un ruido, y únicamente acompañada de la reconfortante presencia de Haruka, sentada en una silla cerca de ella con los brazos cruzados, mirándola intensamente mientras ella se concentraba. Pero el espejo no había mostrado nada. Absolutamente nada. Tras varios intentos, se dio por vencida.

"Nada!" dijo frustrada "De nuevo nada!"

"No te alteres, Michiru, todo esto debe tener una explicación razonable…" intentó animarla Haruka

"Como cuál por ejemplo? Esta es la primera vez que mi espejo no me muestra nada. He visto perturbaciones o imágenes borrosas otras veces, pero ahora sólo se ve oscuridad. Eso no es posible… siempre hay una verdad que mostrar para todo lo que ocurre. Estoy empezando a preocuparme yo también, Haruka…"

La masculina senshi se levantó y caminó hacia ella, besándola en la frente antes de sentarse a su lado. "Puede que no sea nada… no lo sabemos todavía. Y si lo es, nos encargaremos de cualquier problema que haya, como siempre hemos hecho. Mientras estemos juntas, todo irá bien"

"Mmmm… Estaba empezando a gustarme mucho esta nueva vida en familia sin batallas, tú y yo viviendo juntas, cuidando de Hotaru-chan, teniendo tiempo para disfrutar pintando y tocando el violín…"

"Nadie te va a quitar nada de eso, te lo prometo. Simplemente resolveremos este problema o lo que quiera que sea y después continuaremos con nuestras vidas, mi amor. No te preocupes más, por favor" dijo Haruka suavemente, colocando uno de los mechones de su pelo aguamarina detrás de sus oreja.

"Deberíamos comentarles esto a Usagi y las chicas?" preguntó Michiru, tomando la mano de Haruka en una de las suyas y mirándola con preocupación.

"Creo que no, al menos no por el momento. Se preocuparán mucho sin razón, y trastornará sus vidas. Además me temo que Koneko-chan no está pasando por un buen momento ahora mismo, con su novio en la otra punta del mundo de nuevo, así que preocuparla más no le hará ningún bien. Y en realidad no tenemos nada que decirles todavía, no es así?"

"Eso es cierto… primero deberíamos averiguar cuál es el problema. Quizá incluso podamos resolverlo sin que ellas se enteren, para que no tengan que preocuparse por nada… Llamaré a Setsuna para contarle nuestros avances" dijo Michiru cogiendo el teléfono mientras Haruka abría las cortinas para dejar entrar algo de luz en la habitación. Tras unos segundos, Michiru dijo "Setsuna no contesta al teléfono. Qué hora es allí?"

"Ni idea" respondió Haruka "Prueba a llamarla dentro de un rato, quizá ha salido"

* * *

 _América_

A la mañana siguiente Mamoru y Setsuna habían quedado a las 9 para desayunar juntos antes de ir en busca de un apartamento para Mamoru, que buscaba algo más de intimidad que la que tenía actualmente en una de las habitaciones para estudiantes que ofrecía la universidad. Eran ya más de las 11 cuando Mamoru, preocupado por su compañera, terminó su desayuno a solas y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Setsuna para ver qué había pasado, ya que ella todavía no había aparecido.

Llamó suavemente a su puerta y dijo "Setsuna-san? Estás ahí?"

No recibió respuesta del interior, así que llamó con más fuerza "Setsuna-san, soy Mamoru, te encuentras bien?" Nada. Se preocupó más todavía, ya que la conocía y sabía que no se habría ido a ninguna parte sin decírselo antes si habían quedado. Setsuna nunca dejaría plantado a nadie. Además estaba el asunto de su desmayo la mañana anterior… Probó a abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada por el interior, así que dio varios pasos hacia atrás, y con un rápido y contundente golpe de su antebrazo, abrió la puerta a la fuerza.

Lo primero que vio fue una cascada de pelo verde oscuro, largo y sedoso esparcido en el suelo. Setsuna yacía inconsciente en mitad de su habitación, vestida con su traje de senshi y todavía sujetando con fuerza su Garnet Rod en una mano. Mamoru se quedó en shock; no entendía lo que había sucedido allí y por qué ella se había transformado. Corrió hacia ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para no revelar la identidad de Sailor Pluto a nadie, y se arrodilló a su lado, levantándola lo suficiente para girarla y apoyar su cabeza en su regazo.

Comprobó su pulso. Gracias a dios, estaba viva. La sacudió un poco y la llamó suavemente, hasta que por fin empezó a moverse y a gemir suavemente. Suspiró aliviado y después sonrió al verla abrir poco a poco los ojos.

"Ma…mo…ru…san…?" murmuró, todavía atontada. Era un sueño, el despertarse y ver lo primero esa inolvidable sonrisa suya?

"ssshhhh no te esfuerces demasiado" le recomendó mientras le apartaba el pelo de su cara sudorosa para despejar sus ojos granates.

La oscura piel de las mejillas de Setsuna se coloreó débilmente.

"Qué… ha pasado?" consiguió preguntar ella

"Yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. No viniste a desayunar así que me preocupé y vine a ver si todo estaba bien… y aparentemente no lo estaba" sonrió una sonrisa triste

"Perdona… no pretendía hacerte esperar o preocuparte por mi causa…"  
"Vamos Setsuna, no te disculpes. Lo primero eres tú, estoy preocupado por ti. Por qué te has transformado?"

Ella se incorporó un poco, lo justo para mirar su cuerpo vestido con el traje marinero de guerrero senshi. "Bueno… esto fue porque… quería comprobar algo" contestó con una evasiva, no queriendo que se preocupase más.

Mamoru se percató de su actitud y decidió no seguir preguntando "De acuerdo, vamos a ponerte de pie" añadió, mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor de su espalda para sujetarla mientras intentaba levantarse.

Setsuna se esforzó en moverse, pero sus piernas temblaban y todavía no le respondían. Al ver esto, Mamoru pasó el brazo que le quedaba libre por detrás de sus rodillas, y con un leve esfuerzo la levantó del suelo cogiéndola como a una novia el día de su boda. Cuando estuvo de pie con ella en brazos, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo comprometido de su postura. Instantáneamente, ambos apartaron la mirada incómodos, y Mamoru la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó con suavidad.

"Gra…gracias…" susurró, no atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos después de ese momento de conexión que habían compartido.

"No es nada. Te encuentras mejor?"

"Sí, estoy bien"

"De acuerdo, te dejaré para que descanses, y volveré esta tarde a ver cómo estás, si te parece bien"

Setsuna asintió y le sonrió, agradeciendo lo atento que era con ella.

"Y quizá entonces, si ya estás más calmada, puedas contarme de qué iba todo esto" añadió, preocupado por lo que había visto

"Claro…" respondió, sonriendo con la mirada baja

"Muy bien entonces, te veo luego. Por favor, descansa" dijo mientras salía de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto él se hubo marchado, Setsuna deshizo su transformación de senshi y examinó su cuerpo en busca de posibles heridas. Tenía un dolor de cabeza descomunal, pero aparentemente no había sufrido ningún otro daño. Lo que había experimentado había sido muy duro y peligroso, tenía que contárselo a sus amigas cuanto antes.

Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar su bolso, sacó su teléfono móvil y vio que tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de su casa en Japón. También ellas se habían preocupado. Marcó su teléfono.

"Diga?"

"Haruka, soy Setsuna"

"Setsuna, gracias a dios. Qué haces con tu teléfono?! Te hemos llamado millones de veces, estábamos preocupadas!"

Setsuna sonrió, se sentía muy afortunada de tener tan buenos amigos a su alrededor "Sí, perdonadme. La verdad es que he tenido algún problema por aquí que me gustaría comentaros"

"Lo has tenido? Oh, lo sabía!" Haruka estaba enfadada consigo misma "No era una buena idea en absoluto; nunca debimos haberte dejado ir sola a la Puerta del Tiempo… Espera, pongo el manos libres para que Michiru pueda oírte también"

Varios crujidos y pitidos más tarde, se escuchó otra voz.

"Hola Setsuna, qué ha sucedido?" dijo la voz melodiosa de Michiru "Estás bien?"

"Creo que sí…" respondió vacilantemente "Tuve problemas cuando visité la Puerta del Tiempo"

"Lo sabía… Lo sabía!" se oyó a Haruka de nuevo gruñendo de fondo

"Qué pasó?" preguntó Michiru

"Bueno, me transformé y viajé a la Puerta del Tiempo, para comprobar esa perturbación que había sentido en el futuro, ya que desde aquí no podía sentir nada. Cuando llegué allí…" se detuvo un momento, tragó saliva al recordar lo que había visto, y continuó "…todo era caos"

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Haruka desde el otro lado de la línea

"No estaba como habitualmente está… la Puerta estaba rodeada por nubes oscuras y había descargas eléctricas por todas partes, como relámpagos, y el aire estaba denso y apenas podía respirarse. Caminé hacia la Puerta e intenté abrirla, cuando de pronto se abrió sola con una explosión y una enorme masa de pura luz blanca salió disparada de su interior y me dio de lleno tan fuerte que caí inconsciente. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en mi habitación…"

"Oh, no… estás segura de que estás bien, Setsuna?" preguntó Haruka

"Aparentemente sí. Me duele mucho la cabeza y me siento algo débil, pero creo que eso es todo"

"Al menos te encuentras bien" dijo Michiru y añadió "Y con respecto al futuro? Viste algo?"

"Nada. Primero era todo oscuridad y después la más pura de las luces inundándolo todo. Pero ninguna imagen, nada de información… nada. Es como si algo o alguien estuviese ocultando el futuro para que no podamos verlo, pero no conozco a nadie con un poder así. Qué hay de vosotras?"

"Lo mismo. Mi espejo permanece oscuro, totalmente oscuro. No muestra nada. Es la primera vez que me ha pasado algo así. Estamos preocupadas, Setsuna" confesó Michiru

"Qué deberíamos hacer?" preguntó Haruka

"No podemos hacer nada más por el momento en relación a las visiones del futuro… Michiru, puedes comprobar tu espejo periódicamente a ver si algo cambia, eso podemos hacerlo sin peligro. Y por ahora, creo que nuestra prioridad debería ser la misma de siempre: proteger a nuestra princesa. Por si acaso"

"De acuerdo entonces, iremos a hacerle una visita a Koneko-chan mañana, para ver qué tal está" decidió Haruka.

"Setsuna… nosotras cuidaremos de ella. No te preocupes. Creo que lo mejor será que tú te quedes allí y continúes con tu vida normal como si nada hubiese pasado. Si de pronto vuelves, todo el mundo empezará a sospechar que algo pasa. Además, así puedes estar pendiente del príncipe, por si sucede algo y necesita de tu ayuda" dijo Michiru

"Por cierto… cuando me desperté en mi habitación como Sailor Pluto… no estaba sola. Mamoru-san había venido a ver si me encontraba bien porque no sabía nada de mí. Voy a tener que explicarle algo en algún momento; va a querer saber lo que pasó…"

"Ya veo…" respondió Michiru "Simplemente invéntate algo que no suene demasiado alarmante"

"De acuerdo, eso haré. Por favor, llamadme si pasa algo y volveré allí enseguida. Y cuidad de Hotaru también" dijo Setsuna

"No te preocupes, lo haremos" contestó Haruka con decisión

* * *

 _Japón_

Usagi pasó todo el día siguiente tan nerviosa como una niña pequeña la víspera de Navidad. Sus amigas estaban muy emocionadas de que los Starlights estuviesen de nuevo en la Tierra y hablaban todo el tiempo de la tarde anterior que habían pasado con ellos, comentando el aspecto que tenían ahora, cómo actuaban, la historia que les habían contado… incluso Ami estaba extrañamente habladora y mostraba evidentes signos de su deseo por quedar a investigar con Taiki, lo que divertía mucho a sus amigas. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Seiya, Usagi se sonrojaba exageradamente y bajaba la mirada intentando ocultar la emoción que sentía por la cita que iba a tener con él esa misma tarde.

Después del colegio, Usagi evitó como pudo a sus amigas y sus preguntas, y prácticamente corrió todo el camino de vuelta a su casa. Se cambió de ropa, quitándose el uniforme del colegio y poniéndose un vestido primaveral de color turquesa y manga tres cuartos que se había comprado hace un tiempo pero que todavía no había tenido la ocasión de estrenar. Tarareaba alegremente mientras se preparaba, y cuando hubo terminado se miró en el espejo una última vez antes de salir de casa. Le gustó lo que vio: el vestido le sentaba de maravilla, y sus ojos brillaban más intensamente que nunca.

Llegó temprano al lugar donde habían quedado. Una vez más, se trataba de aquél mismo banco en el parque Ichi-no-Hashi. Era él quien había propuesto el lugar, lo que significaba que todavía recordaba la cita que habían tenido hace un año… El corazón de Usagi latía a toda velocidad. Se había sentado en ese banco muchas veces durante el pasado año, pero esta vez la espera iba a merecer la pena… finalmente él iba a aparecer.

Y lo hizo. Usagi lo vio a cierta distancia, viniendo hacia ella con su paso elegante, luciendo unos vaqueros informales y una camiseta, y complementando su look como siempre con unas gafas de sol oscuras que le daban un aire tan sexy…

"Hola Odango" su rostro mostraba una alegría tan auténtica de verla que no pudo más que devolverle la más amplia de las sonrisas "Pero si hoy has llegado a tiempo! Si no lo veo no lo creo!" comentó él, teatralmente sorprendido

Usagi hizo una mueca y respondió "Fuiste TÚ el que llegó tarde la última vez que quedamos aquí!"

Seiya sonrió, satisfecho de saber que ella tampoco había olvidado ese día que habían pasado juntos hacía más de un año que él recordaba con tantísima claridad, y quitándose sus gafas de sol para mirarla directamente a los ojos desde una distancia muy muy corta, respondió traviesamente "Eso fue porque tuve que despistar a la muchedumbre de chicas locas por mí que me estaban persiguiendo, sólo para poder estar contigo a solas…"

Usagi se quedó sin habla. Cómo era posible que él siempre tuviese ese poder sobre ella? Estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando sintió como un fuerte calor se arremolinaba en sus mejillas, así que para evitar que él se percatase, simplemente caminó por delante de él mientras decía "Bah! No creo que fueran tantas chicas…"

Seiya sonrió… Le encantaba cuando ella se ponía celosa.

Viendo que él no la seguía, Usagi se dio la vuelta "Bueno! Vamos a algún sitio?"

"Pues claro" sonrió él, andando hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y la empujó suavemente hacia adelante para que siguiese sus pasos "Te voy a llevar a la cafetería más bonita que nunca hayas visto"

Y desde luego lo era. Se trataba de una terraza junto a un lago, con encantadoras mesitas blancas y sillas a juego, donde las parejas disfrutaban de la cálida brisa que mecía suavemente los árboles que la rodeaban mientras tomaban algo de beber y se susurraban promesas de amor al oído. Había flores por todas partes y su dulce aroma podía olerse en el aire. Era el escenario perfecto para una cita, y a Usagi le entusiasmó el lugar.

"Wooooow" no pudo evitar exclamar "Qué sitio tan precioso! No sabía que existía!"

"Me alegro de que te guste, Odango. Quería traerte aquí desde la primera vez que estuve en la Tierra, pero no tuve ocasión de hacerlo entonces"

Ella le miró y le sonrió agradecida. Siempre era tan atento con ella…

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas más cercanas al lago, y pidieron dos copas grandes de helado. Estuvieron en silencio algunos segundos, durante los cuales Usagi observaba con timidez el reflejo del sol en el agua, no atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos.

"Estás preciosa con ese vestido…" comentó él, mirándola "Es nuevo?"

Ella asintió, totalmente avergonzada.

Seiya sonrió feliz, y continuó "Bueno… y qué tal has estado todo este tiempo?"

"Bien… todo está bien y en paz por aquí" dijo Usagi con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus melancólicos ojos.

Seiya se percató enseguida de esto y dijo "Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero cómo has estado TÚ?" dijo, poniendo énfasis en su última palabra.

"Bien también" contestó mientras inconscientemente empezaba a darle vueltas en su dedo al anillo que Mamoru le había regalado la primera vez que se fue.

Él arqueó una ceja, no creyéndose sus palabras que no se correspondían con su mirada.

"Qué tal está tu novio?" como siempre, Seiya preguntó directamente sin andarse con rodeos

Usagi bajó la mirada "Bien… Se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero" respondió con un tono de voz triste. No podía evitar decirle la verdad a Seiya "Era su sueño" añadió ella, como si intentase justificar la decisión de Mamoru.

Seiya frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía esa mirada melancólica que había visto en Usagi. Ese hombre estaba haciéndola sufrir otra vez. Por qué ese idiota no se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tenerla y dejaba de hacerla sentir desgraciada?

"Eso no está nada bien por su parte" dijo él de pronto, muy serio

"Eh?" Usagi se quedó muy sorprendida con su comentario

"Antes de irme… él me aseguró que te protegería. Y ahora vuelvo y me entero de que no ha cumplido su palabra? Eso está muy mal… muy muy mal…" dijo mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados en un gesto desaprobador, para añadir de pronto "Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo, entonces! Voy a tener que retomar mi trabajo como tu guardaespaldas de nuevo!" bromeó, dándose importancia. Sólo quería hacerla reír, odiaba ver esa mirada triste en su rostro.

Usagi estaba alucinada. No podía creerse la manera en la que él actuaba con ella. De repente, estalló en una risotada enorme, se sentía tan bien! Cómo era posible que se hubiese sentido tan desdichada durante tanto tiempo y con sólo una frase él la hiciese sentir tan bien, tan en casa, tan cuidada, tan viva…

"Debo interpretar tus carcajadas locas como un 'Sí, por supuesto, Seiya-sama, por favor cuida de la pobrecita de mí y te estaré agradecida para siempre'?" dijo, imitando la voz de ella bastante mal

"Sí… sí…" respondió Usagi entre risas, apenas capaz de hablar

"Me encanta oírte reír, Odango. Por favor, no vuelvas a estar triste" añadió él, mirándola con ojos de preocupación y cogiéndola brevemente de la mano.

"De acuerdo, Seiya" le dijo, sonriendo con ojos brillantes y mirando a los suyos. Siempre se perdía en sus ojos cuando la miraba de esa manera, pero entonces recordó el motivo por el que estaba aquí y por el que ellos habían regresado, y preguntó "Por cierto… quería preguntarte por eso que nos contó Taiki ayer… Cómo te sientes al respecto? Estás bien?"

"Bueno…" respondió Seiya reclinándose en su silla "Fue un shock bastante fuerte, eso seguro… todo lo que habíamos sabido y creído y luchado por defender no era totalmente cierto… Pero cuando lo piensas con calma, nada ha cambiado en realidad"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Alguien muy hermosa me dijo una vez que tienes que luchar por aquéllos que son importantes para ti…"

Usagi se sonrojó cuando oyó sus propias palabras en boca de Seiya.

"Y en realidad eso es lo que siempre hemos hecho" continuó Seiya "Luchamos por Kakuyuu, que es una persona muy importante para nosotros aunque ahora sepamos que no es en realidad nuestra princesa… y… luchamos por ti…" dejó la frase inacabada, no había necesidad de completarla.

"Seiya…"

"Así que por lo que a mí respecta, voy a continuar siendo fiel a mí mismo y a proteger siempre a las personas que quiero, no importa realmente quién sea yo"

Usagi sonrió, muy satisfecha con su respuesta.

"Me alegro por ti, Seiya. Soy feliz de tenerte a mi lado"

"Eso ya no va a cambiar Odango. También yo soy feliz sólo de estar a tu lado, sabiendo que tú eres feliz y estás a salvo" le lanzó una de sus increíbles sonrisas y ella se sonrojó, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

* * *

Disfrutaron del resto de la tarde hablando y bromeando acerca de todo un poco, y comiendo no uno sino dos helados gigantescos, que Usagi saboreó muchísimo. Parecía como si él nunca se hubiese marchado, ambos actuaban como los mejores amigos, pasándolo bien juntos cómodamente. Tras estar un par de horas más en la cafetería que pasaron casi sin que se diesen cuenta, Seiya se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Era una tarde cálida y fue un paseo muy agradable durante el cual no pararon de hablar y de bromear juguetonamente. Seiya le contó que los Starlights estaban pensando en relanzar su carrera como cantantes de nuevo, esta vez no porque estuviesen buscando a alguien sino porque los tres amaban la música y era su modo favorito de expresar sus sentimientos, y también porque era lo que mejor sabían hacer.

"Tengo muchas ganas de oíros cantar de nuevo! Me gustaba muchíiisimo!" comentó Usagi con alegría, cuando ya alcanzaban su casa.

"Gracias, Odango" respondió felizmente, parándose para mirarla "Esta vez ten por seguro que cantaré para la persona correcta, la única que realmente me importa"

Ella se sonrojó, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras. Entonces, con un movimiento muy cariñoso de su mano, él apartó el pelo de su frente, su rubio flequillo deslizándosele entre los dedos. Ella vio cómo él se inclinaba hacia ella y comenzó a temblar nerviosa… no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero era una situación tan peligrosa…! Su cara se iba poniendo más y más roja, y pequeñas perlas de sudor empezaron a formarse en la línea de su cabello, pero no podía moverse… estaba totalmente paralizada por su manera de mirarla, tan profundamente… Él continuaba acercándose más y más pero ella no se apartaba.

'Por qué no me aparto?!' pensó para sí misma. 'Está demasiado cerca! Y sigue acercándose; sus labios están tan cerca de los míos!' Se percató de que no era sólo que no pudiese moverse, sino que en realidad tampoco quería… su cuerpo no la dejaba moverse! Ansiaba lo que fuese que iba a suceder con tanta fuerza… Cerró los ojos y se rindió a los deseos de su corazón.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse con la anticipación cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su frente. El beso más dulce, los labios más perfectos, tan cálidos contra su piel…

Él se apartó un poco y sonrió mientras decía "Nos vemos, Odango"

Usagi no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Estaba colorada como un tomate, y sabía que él se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Ella había pensado que él iba a besarla, y lo peor era que… ella quería que sucediese con tanta intensidad! Estaba medio enfadada, medio frustrada, y completamente deseosa de que él se quedase a su lado para siempre. Ya no podía controlar lo que sentía por él, todas esas sensaciones profundas que él provocaba en ella. Y él se había dado cuenta sin lugar a dudas, eso era malo.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse de ella, Usagi no pudo contenerse y preguntó en voz alta "Voy a volver a verte pronto?"

Sonó más como una súplica que otra cosa. Genial, ahora segurísimo que sabía lo que sentía por él. Ya no iba a funcionarle el intentar disimularlo y fingir que no era así. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba… quería verle, y estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiese. No quería volver a perderlo. Le hacía sentir tan bien…

Seiya se dio la vuelta mostrándole su irresistible sonrisa y dijo "Por supuesto, tengo que protegerte, recuerdas? No volveré a estar lejos de ti nunca más"

Usagi respiró hondo, aliviada. No se había percatado de que había estado conteniendo la respiración esperando a su respuesta.

"Gracias, Seiya"

"Por favor, no me des las gracias. Es un placer estar contigo" dijo, y mientras se daba la vuelta de nuevo para marcharse, añadió "Sabes? Realmente no entiendo cómo es posible que el sueño de cualquier hombre sea otro que no sea estar a tu lado para siempre"

Ella se quedó paralizada al oír esas palabras, su corazón a punto de explotar por la fuerza de los latidos. No podía hablar, sólo le miró con sus ojos vidriosos expresando tantísimos sentimientos por él. Él le devolvió la mirada, sonrió y dijo "Te llamaré. Cuídate!" mientras se marchaba.

Usagi estaba tan atónita… No se movió un milímetro de donde estaba, mirando cómo se alejaba hasta que ya no pudo verle más, mientras varias lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su rostro. Él la amaba de verdad, ahora lo veía claro… Probablemente la amaba, pensó ella, más de lo que nunca la había amado nadie antes. Se tocó el punto de su frente donde él la había besado, justo en el lugar donde su luna creciente aparecía cuando se transformaba, y notó un cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y caminó la pequeña distancia que quedaba hasta alcanzar su casa, perdida en sus pensamientos y mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando casi había llegado, vio otro llamativo coche deportivo aparcado frente a su puerta; esta vez era de un furioso color amarillo. 'Pero qué pasa con todos esos coches alucinantes aparcados junto a mi casa últimamente?' pensó divertida: ya sabía a quién pertenecía ese coche.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" saludó con alegría cuando vio a las dos elegantes jóvenes junto al coche. Se giraron hacia ella y le devolvieron el amistoso saludo.

"Hey, Koneko-chan, cómo va todo?" dijo Haruka cariñosamente

"Tienes buen aspecto!" comentó Michiru, viendo el rostro todavía sonrojado de Usagi

"mmm… sí, estoy muy bien, gracias! Qué hacéis por aquí?"

"Ah, ya sabes, teníamos que ir a un sitio aquí cerca y pensamos en parar a saludarte, pero no había nadie en casa…" se inventó Haruka

"Y habéis estado esperando a que volviese? Qué atento por vuestra parte"

"Sí…" respondió Haruka, evitando la mirada de reprobación de Michiru por lo mal que estaba disimulando "Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo? Podemos ir a alguna cafetería por aquí cerca, si tienes tiempo" añadió

"Vale! Suena genial, hace ya mucho que no nos veíamos!" aceptó Usagi encantada

Las tres amigas se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana y pidieron unos refrescos. Michiru rompió el hielo hablándole a Usagi acerca de un concierto que iba a dar dentro de poco, pero tras un rato todas estaban de nuevo en silencio. Era bastante obvio que algo pasaba, pero la pareja no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

"Qué?...Qué pasa?" dijo Usagi finalmente, sintiéndose observada

"Bueno… Koneko-chan… queríamos preguntarte cómo te sientes últimamente… desde… desde que Mamoru-san no está y todo eso…" dijo Haruka

"Estoy bien" contestó simplemente, su sonrisa borrándose levemente

"Has recibido noticias suyas?" preguntó Michiru

"Sí… me llamó al llegar a América, para decirme que todo había ido bien"

"Eso es estupendo" respondió ella con una suave sonrisa

"Mmmm" murmuró a modo de asentimiento. No quería decirles que eso había sido todo. Habían pasado ya varias semanas y él no había vuelto a llamarla. "Y qué tal está Setsuna-san?" preguntó entonces, desviando un poco el tema. No quería pensar en él ahora mismo.

"Ah! Tambien está bien, todo en orden" contestó Haruka, algo sorprendida por la pregunta e intentando no pensar en el problema que su amiga había tenido para que Usagi no notase que estaban preocupadas "Nos llama de vez en cuando… está ayudando a Mamoru-san en todo lo que puede"

"Eso está bien…" respondió Usagi sin mucho entusiasmo

Al darse cuenta de esto, Michiru intentó animarla "Y qué has estado haciendo últimamente? Parecías realmente ilusionada cuando nos encontramos hace un momento!"

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron y sus mejillas se arrebolaron levemente… le habían pillado! Había tenido la esperanza de que no se diesen cuenta, pero empezaba a tener la sensación de que sus sentimientos hacia Seiya estaban escritos por toda su cara!

"Ajjajaja…" se rió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza "Bueno, resulta que hemos tenido una visita realmente inesperada que nos ha sorprendido mucho!"

Haruka y Michiru se miraron interrogativamente, para después mirar de nuevo a su joven amiga. No tenían idea de a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

"Pero por favor no os enfadéis o seáis desagradables. Prometédmelo!" añadió Usagi

Ahora estaban preocupadas además de sentir una curiosidad enorme.

"De qué se trata, Koneko-chan?"

"Bueno….. Los Starlights han regresado!" anunció con una sonrisa

Un silencio espeso las rodeó de pronto… podían oírse los pájaros cantando, el viento soplando entre las ramas de los árboles…

"…esto…. Haruka-san? Michiru-san…?" Usagi se preocupó por su reacción. Estaban totalmente pasmadas "…no es genial?" añadió

Con la mirada baja, el ceño fruncido y arqueando una ceja, Haruka finalmente respondió "Bueno, yo no lo describiría exactamente como genial, sabes…"

Michiru reaccionó y se le escapó una elegante risita al oír la respuesta de su amada.

"Sé que habéis tenido vuestras diferencias, pero son muy buenos amigos míos y personas muy importantes para mí! Nos ayudaron tantísimo en aquel momento…!" explicó Usagi

"Sí, por supuesto Usagi. Nos alegramos de que hayan regresado" dijo Michiru educadamente

"Vais a ser amables con ellos, verdad?"

Michiru asintió. Haruka todavía permanecía quieta con la mirada fija en la mesa y los brazos cruzados.

"Haruka-saaaaaaaaaaaan por favoooooooooor" insistió Usagi de manera infantil, haciendo pucheros y mirando a su masculina amiga con ojos de cachorrito.

"Sí, sí… seremos amables" se rindió, y añadió "Cómo podríamos no serlo, después de que ellos te protegiesen cuando nosotras ya no pudimos hacerlo… encima les debemos eso"

Usagi sonrió feliz y soltando un alegre y agudo gritillo saltó sobre la mesa para abrazar a sus dos amigas a la vez, por poco tirando todos los refrescos. "Gracias, chicas!" exclamó. Todos eran muy importantes para ella y quería que se llevasen bien.

Tras dejar a Usagi en casa, Haruka y Michiru subieron a su coche para volver a casa.

"Entonces… Acabas de prometer que vas a ser amable con los Starlights?" Michiru provocó a su pareja "Realmente estoy deseando presenciar ese encuentro…!" se rió

"Vamos, Michiru… no me lo pongas más difícil" dijo Haruka mientras su ceja temblaba

"La verdad es que ella siempre está muy feliz cuando él está cerca" puntualizó la senshi de los océanos, ambas sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería cuando decía 'él'. "Incluso sólo al hablar de él, ella brilla. A ella realmente le importa él, eso es obvio…"

"Sí…" confirmó Haruka, seria "Y él siempre va a luchar por ella y a protegerla a cualquier precio…"

"De todas formas… es extraño. No presentí su regreso" añadió Michiru

"Es cierto… Estoy pensando si quizá su vuelta podría tener algo que ver con todo este caos en el futuro" Haruka pensó en voz alta, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

"Mmmm… yo lo he pensado también. Es mucha coincidencia que hayan regresado justo cuando esto está sucediendo, verdad?"

"Eso es justo lo que me preocupa… que quizá no sea una coincidencia. El futuro siendo alborotado y totalmente oculto cuando vuelven?... No sé qué pensar…"

"Crees que han sido ellos los que lo han causado?"

"Es una posibilidad. Quizá lo hayan causado sin saberlo, o a lo mejor les ha seguido un enemigo o puede que… su presencia aquí esté cambiando el futuro"

"Espera, estás pensando en… Seiya y Usagi?" se atrevió a preguntar Michiru

"Quizá…" contestó Haruka simplemente.


	9. Investigación

***Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo para que disfrutéis con su lectura... poco a poco la cosa se pone interesante! Además hoy con un motivo muy especial, ya que es el cumpleaños de nuestra queridísima Usagi! ^_^ Así que espero que os guste, gracias como siempre por seguir leyendo mi historia y por vuestro apoyo, y sobre todo: Tanjoubi omedetou, Usagi-chan! ;-) ***

***los personajes y la historia original de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad, pero me encantaría que su historia acabase justo como ésta!***

CAPÍTULO 9 – INVESTIGACIÓN

 _Japón_

Rei había pasado la tarde realizando las tareas del templo… su abuelo ya no estaba tan ágil, por lo que ella tenía que encargarse de muchas más cosas. Siempre se estaba quejando por ello, diciéndole a su abuelo una y otra vez que deberían contratar a alguien más para que ella pudiese disponer de más tiempo libre por las tardes para estudiar y salir con sus amigas, ya que tenía la sensación de que cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el templo. Ahora estaba barriendo la entrada, lo que le daba mucho tiempo para pensar mientras hacía el trabajo.

'Wow… los Starlights han vuelto! Siempre tienen esa pinta tan guay y son tan guapos… Bah, tampoco es que suponga mucha diferencia en mi vida, en realidad nunca estuvieron interesados por mí en absoluto… Minako está loca por ellos, en especial por Yaten, y con su personalidad extrovertida siempre atrae toda la atención… Taiki está obviamente interesado en Ami-chan y viceversa aunque no lo admitan o ni siquiera sean conscientes de ello, qué monos. Y Seiya… bueno, ese es un tema peliagudo. Sigue completamente enamorado de Usagi! No puedo creer que ella siga sin darse cuenta! Todo el mundo lo ve! El otro día cuando quedamos con ellos… ambos actuaban como una pareja. La manera en la que jugueteaban juntos y cómo se miraban… quizá… es posible que los sentimientos de Usagi estén cambiando? Eso no puede ser! Tengo que hablar con esta chica; tal vez vaya a verla mañana por la tarde… Usagi tiene que recordar que ella tiene a Mamoru-san y a ChibiUsa, y un futuro brillante que tiene que cumplir! Hay que parar lo que sea que esté pasando con Seiya antes de que sea demasiado tarde… están muy interesados el uno en el otro… Y Makoto y su nuevo novio, tan acaramelados todo el tiempo… AAhhh, qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? Todas mis amigas han encontrado el amor! Como es posible que nadie se interese nunca por mí? A este paso, nunca seré amada…"

Su cadena de pensamientos fue interrumpida de pronto.

"Disculpa…"

Rei ni se dio cuenta, tan profundamente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, así que continuó barriendo y barriendo más fuerte y más deprisa cada vez, mirando al suelo y gruñendo cosas acerca de no encontrar jamás el amor, cuando de pronto barrió accidentalmente los zapatos de alguien, dejándolos todos sucios.

"Oh no! Lo siento muchísimo!" dijo, alzando la vista para mirar al dueño de los anteriormente limpios y elegantes zapatos. Se quedó de piedra al ver a la persona que le devolvía la mirada.

"Qué sorpresa, melena nocturna" dijo el visitante

Allí estaba él de nuevo. El hombre superguapo contra el que se había tropezado en Crown´s. No podía creer lo que veía.

"…eh… hola otra vez…" consiguió decir, mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía en las comisuras de sus labios

"Así que eres una miko? La verdad es que te va muy bien…" comentó, derritiéndola con una sonrisa.

"Sí…" respondió en automático, mientras se miraba a sí misma vestida con las ropas de miko, todas desordenadas de estar limpiando. Rápidamente se arregló un poco el pelo intentando mejorar su aspecto, y se atrevió a decir "Siento de veras lo de tus zapatos, no me he dado cuenta de que estabas aquí… quieres… pasar adentro? Puedo coger un trapo húmedo y limpiarlos un poco…" propuso, deseando locamente que aceptase.

"No pasa nada, no te preocupes por los zapatos…" dijo, y la desilusión se reflejó en el rostro de Rei "Pero te aceptaría muy agradecido un vaso de agua si fueses tan amable. Tenéis una escalera condenadamente larga para llegar hasta aquí arriba!" bromeó, haciendo que Rei sonriese de oreja a oreja

"Por supuesto! Por favor, ven conmigo!"

El hombre siguió a Rei al interior del templo, y ella le ofreció asiento en el salón mientras iba a la cocina a buscar algo de beber. Volvió un momento después con dos latas de té helado.

"He pensado que te apetecería más un té frío que el agua" dijo, sentándose tímidamente frente a él.

"Estupendo, muchas gracias" respondió mientras vaciaba el contenido de la lata en un vaso con hielo que Rei había traído "Quizá vaya siendo hora de que nos presentemos, no crees? Ya que según parece vamos a seguir tropezándonos el uno con el otro por toda la ciudad" dijo con una media sonrisa

Rei soltó una risita al oír su comentario "Me llamo Rei, encantada de conocerte" dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

Pero en lugar de estrechársela, él cogió la mano que ella ofrecía, la giró elegantemente y besó su dorso con delicadeza. Rei sintió una oleada de calor recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de sus labios, y se sonrojó exageradamente con este gesto que le recordó tanto a las películas románticas.

"Yo me llamo Oodachi. Encantado de encontrarme contigo de nuevo"

"Oodachi…" repitió como un eco, anonadada

"Entonces… trabajas aquí a tiempo parcial? Si no es indiscreción preguntar…" dijo educadamente, sacando un tema de conversación

"Bueno, en realidad vivo aquí… este templo siempre lo ha llevado mi familia, y ahora que mi abuelo se está haciendo mayor yo le ayudo trabajando aquí en mi tiempo libre…" explicó, feliz de estar conversando con un chico tan guapo.

"Ah, entonces eres la sacerdotisa principal del templo! Eso es increíble!"

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo al oír el cumplido, mientras asentía tímidamente.

"Por cierto! Habías venido hasta aquí por algo en particular? Cómo puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Rei, percatándose de que debía de haber algún motivo por el que él hubiese venido.

"Pues de hecho, soy nuevo aquí. Vengo de un pueblo pequeño y me he instalado en la ciudad para empezar mis estudios universitarios el próximo septiembre. Como practico la religión sintoísta, quería comprar algún amuleto para mi casa nueva que está cerca de aquí"

"Claro! Por eso no te había visto por aquí nunca antes!"

"Puede que nos veamos más a partir de ahora, ahora que sé que vives aquí…" añadió, y Rei sonrió mientras asentía.

"Suelo estar por aquí la mayoría de las tardes atendiendo a la gente. También hago lecturas en el fuego sagrado, si alguna vez estás interesado…" dijo, intentando darse importancia

"Vaya, eso es increíble. Eres una mujer muy misteriosa, Rei-san"

Rei estaba disfrutando como nunca. Él era un hombre realmente atractivo e interesante, y se sentía como si pudiese perderse por siempre en sus profundos ojos oscuros. Después de un rato más de conversación ella le acompañó a la salida y le dio un amuleto.

"Es un regalo" dijo Rei tímidamente

"Muchas gracias, Rei-san. Volveré otro día. Me ha encantado encontrarme contigo de nuevo" dijo él antes de alejarse caminando.

Rei se sentía histéricamente feliz… Estaba segura de que él había estado flirteando con ella! Y era tan estupendo y todo un caballero…! No veía el momento de volver a verle!

* * *

Ese viernes, las cuatro amigas salían del colegio hablando de lo poco que faltaba para terminar el curso y para los exámenes finales, para los que tenían tanto que estudiar, cuando divisaron al trío que más querían esperándolas fuera del edificio.

"Hola chicoooos!" gritó Minako desde la distancia, agitando sus brazos como loca

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de los tres Starlights al ver el exagerado saludo. Después, se acercaron a las chicas.

"Hola, qué tal va todo?" saludó Taiki mientras Seiya y Usagi se sonreían juguetonamente

"Muy bien, gracias! Qué tal os estáis adaptando vosotros a vuestra vuelta a la Tierra?" preguntó Makoto

"Ya nos hemos instalado en nuestro nuevo apartamento y estamos ya en contacto con nuestro antiguo manager para relanzar nuestra carrera musical, así que todo marcha como la seda" respondió, para después añadir "Nos estábamos preguntando si tal vez Mizuno-san tendría la tarde libre para empezar a investigar sobre… ya sabéis… sobre nosotros"

"Por supuesto, estaré encantada de comenzar ahora mismo!" respondió Ami emocionada, sonriendo a Taiki que respondió de la misma manera "Venís, chicas?" dijo, mirando a sus amigas.

"Pues el caso es que… tengo una cita con mi novio en menos de una hora, así que no creo que pueda unirme a vosotros esta tarde, disculpadme…" dijo Makoto

"Yo he quedado con Tenbin-sama y su manager en un rato así que también tengo la tarde ocupada! Ya sabéis, la vida de una estrella está llena de compromisos!" dijo Minako con emoción, guiñándole un ojo a Taiki

"Quién es ese tal Tenbin?" preguntó Yaten

"No le conoces? Es el nuevo y famosísimo cantante pop! Es una gran estrella! Canta tan bien! Sus canciones son taaaaaaan románticas…!" explicó Minako emocionada

"Es el cantante con el que Minako va a grabar su canción debut" Makoto le aclaró al confuso Yaten

"Por cierto, Ami-chan" dijo Minako "He llamado a Rei hace un rato y me ha dicho que iba a estar ocupada toda la tarde trabajando en el templo, así que no vendrá y tendréis que buscar otro sitio al que ir para hacer esa cosa de la investigación…"

"Pero qué pasa con Rei-chan y el templo últimamente? Siempre se está quejando un montón de todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer y se escaquea en cuanto puede, y ahora de pronto pasa allí todas las tardes!" comentó Usagi

"Pues sí, es cierto… Quizá está formando a alguien para que le ayude?" se preguntó Minako

"Bueno, no hay ningún problema. Podemos ir a la biblioteca a la que voy habitualmente por las tardes a estudiar" propuso Ami

"A nosotros nos parece bien" aceptó Taiki

"De acuerdo, nos vamos ya entonces? Vienes, Usagi-chan? Incluso puedes estudiar un poco mientras nosotros investigamos, yo puedo ayudarte"

Usagi iba a aceptar la propuesta cuando una voz la interrumpió.

"Odango se viene conmigo" declaró Seiya

"Eh! Quién ha dicho que tú podías tomar esa decisión?" dijo Usagi molesta, girándose a mirarle. Todavía conservaba el mal hábito de decidir por ella, eso no había cambiado en absoluto, pero la verdad era que a ella secretamente le encantaba!

"Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio" añadió "Vamos!" dijo, mientras la agarraba de la mano y empezaba a tirar de ella andando muy rápidamente.

"EEEYYYY!" gritaba Usagi mientras era arrastrada hacia adelante.

El resto del grupo contemplaba la escena boquiabiertos, no teniendo tiempo de reaccionar o decir nada al respecto.

"Increíble… este Seiya se ha escaqueado de sus responsabilidades otra vez! Cómo es posible que siempre acabe engañándonos?" comentó Yaten, irritado por la actitud esquiva de su hermano

"Bueno, no puede evitarse. Vamos, Mizuno-san?" dijo Taiki

"Sí, vámonos!" respondió Ami con entusiasmo

"Muy bien chicos, pasadlo bien!" dijeron Minako y Makoto mientras se marchaban en la dirección opuesta

Yaten se percató de pronto que se había quedado solo con Taiki y Ami… una situación tan poco deseable… ambos eran demasiado intelectuales para su gusto, siempre hablando de temas incomprensibles que le provocaban dolor de cabeza, y además, no podía evitar tener la sensación de estar interrumpiendo algo… Así que por esta vez, decidió actuar como el hermano al que tanto criticaba…

"Esto… yo… acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una cosa… en un sitio…" tartamudeó mientras lentamente daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta y echo a correr lejos de allí.

"Adioooooooos!" es lo último que oyeron de él.

Taiki y Ami rompieron a reír ante esta situación.

"Al menos Seiya se escaquea con más elegancia! Yaten es un completo desastre…!" comentó él

Ami se rió con ganas, haciendo que Taiki se diese cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de ese sonido, y lo bonita que estaba cuando se reía.

Después de andar un poco, ambos entraron en la biblioteca y se sentaron en una mesa de madera junto a una gran ventana que estaba libre y bien iluminada.

"Bueno, por dónde crees que podríamos empezar?" preguntó Ami en voz baja

"Si te parece puedo ponerte al día de lo que he averiguado hasta ahora, Mizuno-san" respondió Taiki

"Sí, es una buena idea. Pero por favor llámame Ami, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos creo que ya podemos tratarnos con más confianza" dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa

Él sonrió también y contestó "Eso es cierto, Ami-san". Entonces se giró un poco para estar de frente a ella y comenzó a contarle lo que sabía "Tras descubrir nuestra nueva identidad, no como senshi de Kinmoku sino como senshi de las Estrellas, estuve revisando varios libros de mi biblioteca personal que pudiesen tratar este tema…"

"Debe haber sido muy duro para ti dejar todos esos libros atrás para volver aquí…" comentó Ami

"Desde luego que lo fue… Creo que eres la primera persona en entender eso"

"Estoy segura de que son realmente interesantes… Toda esa información que no está disponible aquí…" continuó Ami con voz soñadora

"Quizá un día podría llevarte allí conmigo, para enseñarte mis libros…"

Las mejillas de Ami se arrebolaron con la propuesta "Entonces… encontraste algo en tus libros?" dijo, volviendo al menos embarazoso tema de conversación original

Antes de que Taiki pudiese responder, una voz grave y masculina interrumpió su conversación.

"Buenas tardes, Ami-san"

Ambos levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con un chico delgado y muy pálido de aproximadamente su misma edad, con el pelo grisáceo oscuro y ojos hundidos de un plata pálido que le daban un aspecto sombrío.

"Hola Oogama-kun" respondió Ami

"Ah, has venido con alguien hoy" dijo el chico visiblemente molesto, dirigiendo una mirada rápida a Taiki

"Sí, él es mi buen amigo Taiki Kou-san" ella le presentó

"Encantado de conocerte" dijo Taiki, ofreciéndole la mano

Sin embargo, Oogama la ignoró y se giró para hablar con Ami. Taiki estrechó los ojos, retirando la mano que el visitante había rehusado estrechar. Ami observó con preocupación lo maleducado que había sido su amigo con Taiki.

"Vas a estudiar hoy?" continuó Oogama preguntándole a Ami

"No, hoy no. Estoy trabajando en otra cosa con Taiki-san"

"Ah, de verdad? Pensé que podríamos estudiar juntos un rato…"

"Lo siento, quizá la próxima vez" dijo, empezando a sentirse molesta por su actitud

"Estás segura? No es un buen momento para malgastarlo en trivialidades, con los exámenes tan cerca. Sería mejor que estudiásemos juntos para poder mejorar y avanzar más, no te parece?"

"La señorita dijo que hoy no" respondió Taiki muy serio, mirando al chico con una cara intimidatoria que impresionó mucho a Ami

"Bien… tú decides" dijo él mirando a Ami, para después darse la vuelta y alejarse de donde estaban.

"Lo siento muchísimo" se disculpó Ami cuando se hubo ido, sintiéndose avergonzada "No suele ser así, es la primera vez que le veo actuar de forma tan maleducada"

"Es tu novio?" se atrevió a preguntar Taiki

"Qu… qué?" Ami se puso colorada en un instante, mirándole fijamente "No! En absoluto! Es decir… sólo le conozco de hace un par de semanas cuando empezó a venir a esta misma biblioteca a estudiar. Un día se sentó a mi lado y me propuso estudiar juntos… pero la verdad es que no lo disfruto mucho, ya que tiende a intentar hablar demasiado sobre otros temas y no se concentra en sus estudios, lo que hace que yo pierda mi concentración también…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Taiki "Si te vuelve a hacer sentir incómoda, sólo dímelo"

Ami miró a Taiki con ojos asombrados… era un hombre increíble: inteligente, guapo, elegante, interesante, y con un intenso lado protector que acababa de descubrir y que le encantaba! No pudo evitar sonrojarse, de lo que Taiki se percató encantado.

"No me gusta que la gente moleste a mis buenos amigos" añadió, usando sus mismas palabras y sonriéndole, lo que hizo que las mejillas de Ami se incendiasen definitivamente.

"Bu…bueno… co…con…continuamos entonces?" Ami intentó cambiar de tema y volver a la investigación; se sentía tan nerviosa cuando estaba con él…!

"Por supuesto… Como te iba diciendo, encontré unos libros que hablaban de grandes batallas en nuestro sistema solar hace mucho tiempo, y en las que a veces se mencionaban senshis extraños"

"A qué te refieres con extraños?"

"Pues, senshi que no pertenecen a ningún planeta en particular, que aparecen de pronto a ayudar a luchar contra el mal. Además, suelen ser los más poderosos, cuya ayuda es crucial para vencer a la amenaza existente"

"Y cómo aparecen? Es decir… saben de alguna manera cuando algo está sucediendo? Como si llevasen a cabo una vigilancia constante sobre la galaxia?"

"Yo pensé en algo así también, pero Kakuyuu-sama mencionó algo acerca de pedir ayuda cuando los primeros ataques de Chaos sucedieron y se dio cuenta de que no tenía suficiente poder para defender el planeta ella sola. Además, encontré algo escrito en las historias que podría ser traducido como 'plegarias de princesa' que podrían estar usando para llamar a estos senshi"

"Plegarias de princesa? Eso quiere decir que las princesas de los sistemas solares tienen el poder de llamar a las senshi de las Estrellas? Como por ejemplo… Usagi-chan?"

"Quizá no directamente, pero a lo mejor, de alguna forma…"

"Todo esto me hace pensar…" continuó Ami, diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta "Cuando lo miras de una manera global, también nosotros hemos tenido contacto con senshi que no pertenecen a ningún planeta en particular, no es cierto?"

"Durante nuestra última batalla…. la que luchamos juntos… así es" asintió Taiki

"Y si no recuerdo mal… incluso hemos conocido a la legendaria senshi más poderosa de la galaxia, y hasta su nombre nos lleva de nuevo a las estrellas…"

"Galaxia" dijeron ambos al unísono. Se miraron y sonrieron.

Ami continuó, emocionada por su descubrimiento conjunto "Tiene que serlo! Ella es muy fuerte; luchó para defender la galaxia hace mucho tiempo e incluso sacrificó su cuerpo y alma para sellar la amenaza en su interior!"

"Sí, eso es cierto. Entonces crees… que ella es una de nosotros?" preguntó Taiki

"Bueno, tienes que pensar en la Galaxia purificada, en su apariencia verdadera. No en aquélla poseída por Chaos que intentó destruirnos. Esa no era realmente ella." respondió Ami, notando que Taiki estaba preocupado porque sólo estaba recordando a la Galaxia malvada que destruyó su planeta.

"Siempre eres capaz de ver la parte buena en el corazón de todas las personas, Ami-san" Taiki no pudo evitar comentar.

Ami se puso coloradísima de nuevo. Por qué se sentía así? Taiki era siempre tan bueno con ella, y una persona tan interesante…

"Gra…gracias…" tartamudeó

"Gracias a ti, siempre logras ponerme en el camino correcto"

Ami sonrió ampliamente. Se sentía bien cuando estaba con él.

"Entonces, puesto que Galaxia es la única otra persona que conocemos que podría ser una senshi de las Estrellas aparte de nosotros tres… deberíamos concentrarnos en intentar contactar con ella?" sugirió él

"Es la única dirección a tomar que se me ocurre por el momento. Pero no estoy segura de cómo llevarla a cabo"

"Si lo piensas, Kakuyuu-sama vino a vuestro planeta porque sintió que la Luz de la Esperanza que podía vencer a Chaos había sido enviada aquí"

"Sí" confirmó Ami, siguiendo el razonamiento de Taiki

"Y la Luz de la Esperanza finalmente resultó ser la propia Galaxia"

"Exacto… la semilla estelar pura de Galaxia… que no fue poseída por Chaos"

"Entonces mi pregunta es… por qué aquí? Por qué Galaxia envió su propia semilla estelar a vuestra princesa?"

"Ya veo a dónde quieres llegar… Galaxia debía de conocer a Usagi-chan de antes"

"Eso es. Tenía que estar segura de que Usagi-san iba a ser capaz de aceptarla, cuidarla, y en último caso ser capaz de vencer a Chaos con ella. Asumo que no enviaría de forma aleatoria la última esperanza de vencer al mal a cualquiera."

"Seguro que no… pero… nosotras no conocíamos a Galaxia de antes. Bueno, no que recordemos."

"Correcto. Pero nunca se sabe. Nosotros tres no recordamos nada acerca de nuestras vidas antes de estar en Kinmoku…"

"Sí, eso es cierto… nuestros recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas han ido viniendo a nosotras lentamente y en pequeñas dosis. A lo mejor la conocemos de antes, pero todavía no lo recordamos. En ese caso… nuestras únicas opciones son intentar preguntarla a Luna, que a veces sabe más que nosotras acerca del pasado, o… tratar de hablar con alguien que de hecho sea del pasado, como… la reina Serenity"

"La reina Serenity? Quién es ella?"

"La madre de la vida pasada de Usagi"

"Es eso posible?" Taiki estaba estupefacto

"Bueno, no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlo, pero podría ser posible… una vez fuimos teletransportadas al pasado y la conocimos, o más específicamente, conocimos a su espíritu. Fue entonces cuando nos contó la historia de nuestras vidas pasadas…" explicó Ami

"Eso es increíble… cómo hicisteis algo así?"

"En realidad no fue de forma intencionada… uno de nuestros enemigos nos teletransportó al caos de las múltiples dimensiones para intentar deshacerse de nosotras, pero el Cristal de Plata de Usagi nos guió hasta allí, al pasado, donde estuviésemos a salvo…"

"Ya veo… así que ese Cristal podría ser la llave para volver a hacerlo"

"A lo mejor no viajar otra vez, ya que en realidad no tiene ese poder, pero… quizá hablar con la reina a través de él"

"Entiendo…"

"Hay otra posibilidad que se me ocurre, pero no estoy segura si nos está permitido hacerlo…"

"Y de qué se trata?"

"Pues… no sólo hemos visto el pasado, sino también el futuro. De hecho, incluso hemos conocido a nuestras yos del futuro en el siglo 30" Ami continuó contándole a Taiki, quien ahora miraba a la chica de pelo azul con los ojos muy abiertos. "Sailor Pluto, aparte de ser una senshi, es la guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo. Ella custodia las llaves que permiten viajar por el tiempo, aunque es algo que está prohibido hacer"

"Y cómo pudisteis hacerlo vosotras, entonces?"

"Bueno, eso es una historia larga y complicada, pero se podría resumir diciendo que también conocimos a la futura hija de Usagi y su novio Mamoru, y es una niña realmente obstinada que siempre termina por conseguir todos los objetivos que se propone, incluso los más increíbles… Lo que sucedió entonces fue que la Tierra había sido atacada en el futuro, y ella robó una de las llaves de Sailor Pluto para venir al pasado a pedir ayuda a Sailor Moon, así que acabamos viajando al futuro con ella…"

"Ya veo… Desde luego tenéis unas vidas realmente interesantes…!" comentó Taiki

* * *

Tras correr un par de calles para huir de sus amigos mientras tiraba del brazo de Usagi, Seiya finalmente aminoró el paso.

"Pero por qué has hecho eso? Me parece que mi brazo derecho es ahora el doble de largo que el izquierdo!" protestó Usagi

Seiya se rio al ver a Usagi haciendo movimientos extraños para intentar medir sus brazos.

"No te preocupes Odango, me gustas de todas formas"

"Qué quieres decir con de todas formas? Así que realmente está más largo, no?"

Él sonrió de nuevo y cogió su mano, más suavemente esta vez, mientras reanudaba la marcha.

"Y a dónde necesitas que te acompañe?"

"Eh? … Ah… a ningún sitio"

"Qué?"

"Sólo quería estar a solas contigo"

El rostro de Usagi se volvió instantáneamente de un rojo intenso.

"Sabes? Uno de estos días de verdaaaaaaad necesito empezar a estudiar si quiero aprobar mis exámenes!" comentó ella

"Cómo que empezar? Es que no has empezado todavía?" una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Seiya mientras la miraba

"Bueno ya sabes! Han estado pasando algunas cosas y tal..."

"No te preocupes, te ayudaré"

"Eh?"

"Digo que te ayudaré a estudiar"

"JAAAAAAJAJAJJAA! Tú me vas a ayudar a estudiar? Me van a enviar de vuelta a la escuela primaria seguro!" bromeó Usagi

"Eeehh! Soy muuuuuuucho mejor estudiante de lo que tú eres, y de todas formas puedo simplemente estar contigo para asegurarme de que de verdad estás estudiando y no te distraes o acabas comiendo y durmiendo!"

Usagi se quedó muda. Le había pillado.

Seiya sonrió con satisfacción "Trato hecho, entonces!"

Usagi le miró, avergonzada pero feliz. Qué bueno era siempre todo con él… Él sabía perfectamente cómo era ella en realidad y le encantaba de todas formas, y se ofrecía a ayudarla en vez de burlarse de ella por sus malas notas…

Él la sorprendió mirándole y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero de pronto, Seiya sintió algo. No sabía lo que era ni tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, así que su reacción fue únicamente la de protegerla…

"Cuidado!" gritó él de pronto, agarrando a Usagi fuertemente alrededor de la cintura y lanzándose con ella hacia un lado lo más lejos que pudo. Consiguió darse la vuelta en el aire durante el salto, de manera que fue él quien chocó contra el suelo cuando finalmente cayeron, protegiendo a Usagi con su propio cuerpo.

"Seiya!" exclamó Usagi. Él no respondió, se había desmayado. Ella no sabía qué había sucedido, pero el golpe contra el suelo había sido fuerte, y pudo ver que él había resultado gravemente herido en su hombro derecho. Sin embargo la herida tenía un aspecto extraño… no era debida al choque contra el suelo sino a otra cosa… parecía quemada… como si le hubiesen disparado algo. Usagi miró hacia adelante para ver lo que había pasado, y se sintió aterrorizada cuando vio tres criaturas muy raras. Parecían algún tipo de enanos gordos y apestosos de piel verdosa, de no más de medio metro de altura. Estaban completamente calvos y tenían orejas y narices muy pequeñas y puntiagudas. Uno de ellos sostenía una especie de varita, de cuya punta todavía salía humo.

"Por favor no… no no no no… no dejes que esto esté pasando de nuevo!" suplicó ella mientras zarandeaba suavemente a Seiya para intentar que volviese en sí. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, ya que otra de las criaturas parecía estar preparándose para dispararles de nuevo.

"Seiya… Seiya! Por favor, despierta, tienes que despertarte!"

"mmm…" él finalmente reaccionó, y abrió los ojos de pronto al recordar lo que estaba pasando "Odango, estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, pero tenemos que irnos antes de…" estaba diciendo, cuando de repente se oyó algo como un disparo, y la ventana justo encima de sus cabezas estalló en mil pedazos. Ambos trataron de cubrirse de la lluvia de pequeños fragmentos de cristal, Usagi inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Seiya para protegerle.

"Puedes levantarte?" instó ella

"Por supuesto! No me doy por vencido fácilmente, deberías saber eso!" dijo, guiñándole un ojo mientras se esforzaba por ponerse en pie con la ayuda de ella.

Usagi cogió su brazo sano y lo pasó alrededor de su propio cuello para ofrecerle apoyo mientras le decía "Cómo puedes estar bromeando en un momento como éste?" Ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras se ponían en marcha.

Se movieron justo a tiempo de evitar un tercer disparo que golpeó el lugar donde ellos estaban hacía un instante. Ambos miraron atrás un momento a la mancha oscura que el disparo había dejado en el suelo, y sus rostros palidecieron cuando vieron cómo el suelo de cemento empezaba a burbujear y disolverse lentamente bajo ella.

Seiya se movía despacio, el hombro le dolía demasiado.

"Odango, no vamos a conseguir huir a tiempo… escóndete allí entre esos coches aparcados, voy a enfrentarme a ellos"

"Seiya, pero estás herido!" protestó Usagi "Deja que yo…"

"Odango, la única cosa que verdaderamente me importa eres tú. No dejaré que nada te haga daño. Tu cetro fue destruido por Galaxia durante nuestra última batalla, así que ahora tu poder no es adecuado para este tipo de situaciones. Por favor, déjame a mí. Déjame protegerte"

Ella se sintió conmovida por sus palabras, así que asintió y obedeció. Se escondió detrás de un coche cercano, y vio como él se transformaba en Sailor Star Fighter. Una vez transformada, Fighter le dedicó una sonrisa y le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla con su mano enguantada.

"No te preocupes, volveré aquí a tu lado en menos de un minuto" dijo, antes de salir de su escondite para enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Usagi no podía apartar la vista de ella.

"Vosotros, criaturas malignas que osáis molestar el romántico paseo de una pareja!" gritó Fighter, haciendo aparecer una gota de sudor en la frente de Usagi, que seguía observándola "Voy a acabar con vosotros!"

Los enanos se sorprendieron mucho al ver aparecer a la senshi, y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Fighter les lanzase su ataque.

"Star Serious Laser!"

El intenso haz de luz les dio de lleno a los tres al mismo tiempo; Fighter se estaba haciendo más y más poderosa. Las criaturas explotaron de una manera extraña, como si burbujeasen y después se disolviesen en humo. Usagi estaba mirando esto asombrada, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que Fighter caía de rodillas a su lado.

"Fighter!" gritó Usagi y corrió hacia ella. Estaba sudorosa, respirando con dificultad y apenas consciente, pero consiguió deshacer su transformación.

"Seiya… Seiya, tu herida está empeorando, no deberías haber luchado!" dijo Usagi, mirándole con una gran preocupación reflejada en sus ojos vidriosos, mientras le apartaba el flequillo de los ojos con dulzura.

"Te lo dije Odango, siempre protegeré a la persona que amo…" murmuró con un hilo de voz, y después cayó inconsciente.

"SEIYAAAAA!"


	10. Preocupación

***Hola de nuevo! El capítulo 10 de mi historia está listo para vuestra lectura justo a tiempo para el festival del Tanabata! ^_^ Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y sigáis apoyándome con vuestros follows, favorites y sobre todo vuestras opiniones, muchas gracias de verdad! Ah, y no olvidéis pedir vuestro deseo a las estrellas esta noche! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad. Quizá si lo pido como deseo a las estrellas... ;-)***

CAPÍTULO 10 – PREOCUPACIÓN

 _Japón_

Usagi estaba sola en la calle con Seiya desmayado en su regazo. Estaba terriblemente preocupada y no sabía qué hacer. Maldijo el día en el que al no haber ya enemigos, decidieron quitarse sus comunicadores senshi. Llamó a sus amigas a sus teléfonos móviles pero ninguna respondió. Esa tarde, recordó, todas estaban muy ocupadas con varias cosas: el templo, la audición, la investigación, el novio… Decidió mirar en los bolsillos de Seiya en busca de su teléfono móvil, para llamar a sus hermanos y pedirles ayuda. Enseguida lo encontró y con manos temblorosas por los nervios marcó el teléfono de Taiki mientras rezaba para que contestase.

Tras varios tonos, una voz muy baja finalmente contestó.

"Seiya, estoy en la biblioteca, puedo…"

"Taiki!" gritó Usagi desesperadamente "Soy yo, Usagi! Nos han atacado!"

"Cómo? A qué te refieres con atacado?"

"Alguien… algo… ha aparecido en la calle y nos ha disparado, Seiya está herido y se ha desmayado! No sé qué hacer, si llamo a una ambulancia… ya sabes… van a hacer preguntas, y no ha sido un ataque normal…"

"Vale, cálmate. Lo primero de todo, tenéis que iros de allí. Puedes intentar despertarle y llevarle a nuestro piso? Debería llevar las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos, yo te diré la dirección"

"Sí, sí, de acuerdo…"

"Estaremos allí enseguida, Ami-san está conmigo"

* * *

Usagi finalmente pudo hacer volver en sí a Seiya. No estaba del todo consciente pero al menos fue capaz de levantarse y mover los pies mientras se apoyaba en Usagi, para que ella no tuviese que cargar con todo su peso. Su cuerpo ardía de fiebre y la herida estaba desarrollando unas ramificaciones verdosas a su alrededor. Usagi lloraba lágrimas silenciosas de preocupación mientras lentamente avanzaban hacia el apartamento de los Starlights.

Cuando Usagi abrió la puerta, oyó una voz viniendo desde el interior.

"Seiya? Pues sí que vuelves pronto, no esperaba que volvieses hasta el atardecer, sabiendo que te ibas por ahí con tu querida Usagi…"

"Yaten!" chilló Usagi con angustia desde la entrada.

Yaten reconoció la voz y tragó saliva… ella había oído su comentario! Sin embargo, la urgencia en su voz hizo que se olvidara del tema, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hasta donde ella estaba.

"Usagi-san! Seiya! Qué ha pasado?" preguntó con preocupación, cogiendo a Seiya de los brazos de Usagi, para que ella pudiese descansar, ya que estaba visiblemente exhausta de acarrearlo.

"Nos atacaron en la calle!" explicó ella mientras corría hacia la cocina

"Atacado? Como un ladrón, o… atacado como un senshi" Yaten se estaba preocupando más y más, temiendo que un nuevo enemigo pudiese haber aparecido. Colocó a Seiya suavemente en el sofá, boca abajo.

Usagi salió rápidamente de la cocina, llevando consigo un cuenco con agua y hielo, y un trapo que había encontrado rebuscando por los cajones.

"ataque tipo senshi…" respondió ella mientras humedecía el trapo en el agua fría y limpiaba el rostro ardiendo de Seiya, lo que hizo que él gimiese débilmente "tres criaturas muy raras nos dispararon con sus varitas, y uno de sus disparos alcanzó a Seiya en el hombro" dijo, mientras delicadamente descubría el hombro herido de él, rasgando lentamente la camiseta rota alrededor de la herida.

"Oh no…" exclamó Yaten "Eso no tiene buena pinta…"

Usagi le miró con ojos preocupados, e iba a decir algo cuando oyó cómo se abría la puerta. Ami irrumpió en la casa.

"Usagi-chan! Estás bien?"

"Ami-chan!" exclamó en un llanto, abrazando a su amiga. "Ami-chan tengo mucho miedo! Algo ha herido a Seiya, y tiene mucha fiebre y esa herida…!"

"Vale, no te preocupes, déjame ver…" dijo Ami mientras se acercaba a Seiya. Notó cómo Taiki se les unía silenciosamente y observaba la herida, así que dijo "Parece veneno de algún tipo…"

"Sí, eso parece" confirmó Taiki

"Veneno?" Usagi lloraba desesperada

"No pasa nada Usagi-chan. Reaccionaste rápido. Necesitamos el antídoto pronto, eso es todo" dijo Ami, intentando tranquilizarla. "Mi madre tiene alguno en casa. Iré a cogerlos y volveré tan deprisa como pueda"

"Yo te llevo hasta allí, será más rápido. Podemos usar el coche nuevo de Seiya" se ofreció Taiki

"Estupendo, nos vamos entonces" aceptó Ami, no queriendo perder ni un segundo

"Qué hago mientras tanto?" preguntó Usagi

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sólo sigue intentando que le baje la fiebre con esos trapos fríos, y ponle otro sobre la herida"

"De acuerdo…" respondió Usagi, humedeciendo de nuevo el trapo en el agua helada.

Regresaron sólo media hora más tarde, pero a Usagi la espera se le hizo eterna, estaba tan preocupada… En cuanto llegaron, Ami inyectó tres sustancias diferentes alrededor de la herida de Seiya, para cubrir un rango más amplio, ya que no estaban seguros del tipo de veneno con el que había sido herido. Después, vendó cuidadosamente la zona tras aplicar un gel cicatrizante.

"Ya está listo. Estos antídotos cubren la mayoría de los tipos de venenos, debería mejorar pronto" dijo Ami, deshaciéndose las jeringuillas vacías.

"Suerte que ya tienes conocimientos médicos bastante amplios, Ami-san" comentó Taiki

"Gracias" respondió, sonrojándose. "Mi sueño es llegar a ser una buena doctora algún día, para ser capaz de ayudar a la gente todo lo que sea posible"

"Ya lo haces" dijo él suavemente, dedicándole su elegante sonrisa

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco desde su posición de observación en el sofá al lado de Seiya. Usagi no estaba prestando atención al flirteo que estaba teniendo lugar entre sus amigos. Estaba arrodillada justo al lado de Seiya, comprobando su temperatura con la palma de la mano cada minuto.

Pasaron un par de horas durante las cuales Usagi no se movió del lado de Seiya. Taiki y Yaten habían preparado algo de comer para sus invitadas, y Ami había vuelto a intentar llamar al resto de las chicas y finalmente lo había conseguido. Ya estaban todas de camino al apartamento.

Usagi estaba cambiando una vez más los trapos húmedos que había puesto sobre la frente de Seiya cuando él finalmente reaccionó.

"….Odan…go…"

"Seiya…!" Usagi dijo suavemente en su oído, mientras le acariciaba la cara. Estaba tan aliviada de ver que se encontraba mejor que las lágrimas empezaron a fluir desde sus ojos.

Seiya levantó su brazo derecho, que colgaba del sofá, tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Usagi. Ella le cogió la mano y la cubrió con las suyas, apretándola inconscientemente contra su corazón.

"Por favor… no… llores…"

"No... no…" dijo ella, enjugándose las lágrimas "Esto son lágrimas de felicidad, porque estoy muy contenta de que ya estés bien… tenía tanto miedo…"

"Odango…" dijo, y sonrió levemente

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando las chicas llegaron. Seiya estaba despierto y se encontraba mejor, pero el veneno le había dejado muy débil y febril. Todavía seguía tumbado a lo largo del sofá, con el pecho desnudo y un vendaje que cubría la mayor parte de su lado izquierdo. Usagi estaba sentada en el suelo a su lado, no quería moverse lejos de él. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, se reunieron alrededor de la pareja y Usagi les contó todo lo que recordaba acerca del ataque que habían sufrido.

"Así que ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo… y no es uno de los habituales" concluyó Makoto

"Parecía ser una criatura totalmente diferente, como un alienígena repugnante o algo" dijo Usagi

"Oye! Qué quieres decir con eso de alienígena repugnante?" replicó Yaten "Técnicamente nosotros somos alienígenas también, sabes?"

Todos se rieron ante la ocurrencia de Yaten.

"Entonces, qué vamos a hacer al respecto?" preguntó Rei, seria de nuevo

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer por el momento, ésta ha sido su primera aparición. No sabemos por qué han venido o qué es lo que quieren" dijo Ami

"…querían a Odango…" se oyó un susurro

"Seiya…" Usagi se giró para mirarle mientras él intentaba incorporarse un poco para dar su opinión.

"El disparo iba dirigido a ella…" continuó, con una voz rota y muy baja "…solo que yo me metí por medio. Se sorprendieron mucho cuando me transformé y les devolví el ataque. Creo que esperaban que ella estuviese sola…"

Usagi bajó la mirada. Sola. Es como ella habría estado, si no hubiese sido por Seiya que siempre estaba allí cuando ella más le necesitaba. Todos miraron a la princesa con preocupación.

"Vale, lo primero, todo el mundo a ponerse los comunicadores senshi de nuevo. Tenemos que estar localizables en todo momento, para reunirnos rápidamente si pasa algo" propuso Minako

"Además… sería una buena idea no dejar a Usagi sola hasta que sepamos algo más acerca de estos nuevos enemigos" recalcó Rei

"Yo puedo acompañarte a casa esta noche. De todas formas, ya es tarde para que cualquier chica vaya andando por ahí a solas…" sugirió Makoto

"Sí, es una buena idea" dijo Rei, y todas asintieron.

"No." Se oyó la voz de Usagi

"Usagi-chan, entiéndelo por favor. Ya sabemos que no te gusta sentir que necesitas guardaespaldas, pero no es que pensemos que no puedes cuidar de ti misma, es que hay alguien ahí fuera que intenta matarte. Tus poderes no son activos del todo ahora mismo, y no estamos seguras de que sirvan para defenderte de ellos" respondió Minako

"Usagi, nos preocupamos por ti. Todo el mundo aquí presente se sentiría muy mal si algo llegase a pasarte" añadió Makoto, mirando a Seiya.

"Lo entiendo" dijo Usagi finalmente "pero yo me sentiría de la misma manera si algo os pasase a cualquiera de vosotros por mi culpa, como lo que le ha pasado hoy a Seiya…"

"Odango, estoy bien…" dijo Seiya con un hilo de voz

"Seiya, descansa por favor…" respondió Usagi, ayudándole a tumbarse de nuevo, y después añadió "Me quedo aquí esta noche. No quiero irme de su lado" dijo, lanzando una mirada de súplica a Minako, que respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Vale, Usagi-chan. Nos inventaremos la historia de que te quedas en mi casa a dormir. Llamaremos a tus padres desde mi móvil para que puedas hablar con ellos y no se preocupen" concedió la rubia.

"Gracias, Minako-chan" Usagi sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar otra vez qué tal estaba Seiya.

* * *

Tras organizar la coartada de Usagi y despedirse de ella y de los Starlights, las chicas dejaron el apartamento para volver a sus casas. Ya era muy tarde y las calles estaban oscuras.

"Estoy preocupada por todo esto… un nuevo enemigo? Creía que al derrotar a Chaos todo el mal había sido erradicado definitivamente" comentó Makoto

"Sí, desde luego es extraño… tenemos que intentar averiguar más sobre esto para que no nos sorprenda de nuevo con la guardia baja" dijo Ami

"Por cierto, algún avance con la investigación de Taiki?" preguntó Makoto

"Pues la verdad es que sí, os lo contaremos todo otro día, para ver qué podemos hacer"

"De acuerdo entonces"

"Creéis que deberíamos contarles lo que ha pasado a las Outer senshi?" preguntó Minako

"Creo que sí…" respondió Ami "No sabemos lo poderoso que podría ser este enemigo, y puede que nos haga falta su ayuda. Y de todas formas, tienen que saberlo por su propia seguridad. El enemigo atacó a Usagi-chan específicamente… eso quiere decir que conocen nuestras identidades civiles…"

"Cierto…" respondió Minako, intranquila "Organizaremos eso también"

"Chicas" las interrumpió Rei "Qué está pasando entre Usagi y Seiya?"

Todas dejaron de hablar de repente y miraron a Rei. Todas lo sabían, pero ninguna quería decirlo.

"Ya veo… deberíamos preocuparnos?" continuó Rei

"No creo que haya nada de lo que preocuparse. Lo que está destinado a suceder, sucederá" respondió Minako

"Sí pero… están los Starlights cambiando el destino con su presencia aquí?"

"Qué tratas de decir, Rei?" Ami se sintió molesta por ese comentario "Piensas que todo esto es su culpa…?"

"No, supongo que no… No lo sé, Ami, para serte sincera… Usagi está cambiando. Sus sentimientos están cambiando, lo puedo ver claramente y creo que todas lo veis igual que yo. Puede eso hacer que cambie el futuro? Estamos jugando con algo demasiado grande para nosotras?"

"El amor es el amor, Rei-chan. Sucederá si tiene que suceder. No hay nada que podamos hacer" dijo Minako

"Pero… ella tiene a Mamoru-san, y están destinados a estar juntos, el futuro depende de ello…" protestó Rei, pero Minako la interrumpió de nuevo

"No es asunto nuestro, Rei. Eso es algo que tiene que resolver Usagi-chan, no nosotras"

Y con esto se despidieron, volviendo cada una a su casa.

* * *

En el apartamento de los Starlights, Taiki por fin consiguió convencer a Usagi de que comiese algo mientras él y Yaten movían a Seiya hasta su cama. Se quedó dormido al momento, todavía tenía un poco de fiebre y estaba agotado. En cuanto Usagi terminó de comer, entró en la habitación de Seiya y se arrodilló en el suelo justo junto a su rostro, su espalda cubierta con una manta que Taiki le había dado. La habitación entera olía a él, haciéndola sentir embriagada… era un aroma tan delicioso… cada vez que lo olía tenía una sensación como si millones de mariposas estuviesen revoloteando en su estómago. Ella le miró y se relajó un poco oyendo el sonido de su respiración acompasada.

Taiki asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

"Estarás bien allí?"

"Sí, gracias Taiki-san. Estoy bien. Quiero estar junto a él por si se despierta y necesita algo" respondió Usagi suavemente

"De acuerdo, sólo intenta descansar un poco tú también"

"No te preocupes, ve a dormir y yo le cuido esta noche"

"Buenas noches, Usagi-san" dijo, y se marchó de la habitación.

Usagi estaba comprobando si Seiya tenía fiebre poniendo su mano sobre su frente con suavidad para no despertarle, cuando Yanten entró en la habitación entrecerrando la puerta tras de si, dejándolos en penumbra. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Tenía una expresión molesta.

"Eres consciente de lo mucho que él te ama?" dijo únicamente, mirando a Usagi directamente a los ojos.

Ella se sorprendió mucho ante esto. Sus ojos se abrieron, mirándole y no sabiendo qué contestar. Se dio cuenta de que él lo decía completamente en serio. Entonces bajó la mirada y asintió.

"Entiendo que no puedes corresponder a su amor, de verdad que sí. Pero si ese es el caso, por favor no le hagas sufrir más pasando tanto tiempo con él y manteniendo viva su esperanza" dijo claramente, y sin darle tiempo a responder nada, se marchó de la habitación.

Lágrimas silenciosas caían ahora como ríos de los ojos de Usagi. Sabía que Yaten tenía razón.

* * *

Usagi veló a Seiya la mayor parte de la noche, pero completamente exhausta, acabó por quedarse dormida dos o tres horas con su cabeza y brazos apoyados en el colchón de Seiya. Él se despertó brevemente en una ocasión, turbado por las pesadillas que le causaba la fiebre, y la vio allí durmiendo con la cabeza junto a la suya. Instantáneamente se sintió mejor; su sola presencia le sanaba desde el interior. No pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más feliz en el universo. Estaba tan adorablemente dormida, tan cerca de él… podía oír sus rítmicas respiraciones fuertes que casi eran ronquidos y sonaban tan dulces y tranquilas, podía ver su pelo dorado todo desordenado y esparcido sobre la cama y el suelo, brillando en la tenue luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, y podía oler su aroma de golosina que le hacía sentir tan bien. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se movió para besar su cabeza rubita, lo que le causó una aguda punzada de dolor en el hombro. Pero mereció la pena. Usagi murmuró algo en sueños, y dijo el nombre de él. Seiya se sintió lleno de felicidad… Sujetó una de sus pequeñas manos en la suya y volvió a dormirse, el sueño más placentero que nunca había tenido.

Usagi se despertó con los ruidos de gente moviéndose en el apartamento. Comprobó la hora, eran las nueve de la mañana, así que Taiki y Yaten ya debían haberse levantado. Ella fue a levantarse también cuando se percató de que el durmiente Seiya tenía cogida su mano. Sonrió feliz, pero entonces recordó lo que Yaten le había dicho la noche anterior. Qué podía hacer? Le gustaba tanto estar con él… ya ni si quiera se imaginaba una vida de la que él no formase parte. Era eso amor quizá…? 'Oh, no… me he enamorado de él sin darme cuenta?' pensó. Eso sería un problema tan grande, y… estaría tan mal! Pero se sentía tan bien con él… Acarició su cara con su mano libre y empezó a cantarle una de las canciones de los Starlights en una voz muy baja y suave.

"Estás desafinando una barbaridad…" dijo de pronto una voz

"Seiya!" Usagi casi se muere del susto porque pensaba que él estaba profundamente dormido, pero a la vez se sintió muy contenta de ver que él se había recuperado y estaba burlándose de ella como siempre "Cómo te encuentras?"

Él empezó a moverse, intentando sentarse en la cama, y Usagi le ayudó a hacerlo y se sentó a su lado.

"mmm… aún me duele un poquito, pero he dormido mejor que nunca en mi vida…" respondió, sonriéndole

Las mejillas de Usagi se arrebolaron, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Le encantaba verle así, recién levantado con su pelo largo y negro suelto cayendo sobre su espalda perfecta, su pecho desnudo y firme… estaba increíble.

"No deberías haberte quedado cuidándome toda la noche… tienes que estar muy cansada" añadió.

"Estaba muy preocupada por ti; quería estar a tu lado por si necesitabas algo…"

"Siempre eres tan dulce y atenta, Odango…" dijo él, acercándose a ella y colocando uno de sus enredados mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja, moviendo después su mano desde ahí hasta la punta de su barbilla acariciando todo su rostro con ese movimiento, mientras la miraba a los ojos con esos profundos ojos azules que tenía donde ella podría perderse para siempre…

Su cara estaba ahora completamente roja y se derretía bajo el contacto de su caricia. Hubiese querido abandonarse a su verdadero deseo y abrazarle allí mismo, en ese mismo momento, y nunca dejarle ir. Pero eso habría estado mal; no estaba destinado a suceder, así que necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos, para no hacerle daño. Ella sólo quería lo mejor para él, no quería que sufriese. Así que temiendo lo que estaba empezando a sentir al estar tan cerca de él, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad y se levantó, separándose de su lado.

"Voy a traerte algo de comer, debes de estar hambriento!" dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Usagi desayunó con Seiya y sus hermanos, y después se fue a casa. Hizo prometer a Taiki que la llamaría si había cualquier cambio en el estado de Seiya. Tenía mejor aspecto, pero había sido un ataque muy raro y ella seguía preocupada.

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo único que tenía en mente era meterse en su cama con todas las luces apagadas y dormir hasta la tarde, para no pensar en nada. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar con todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había sentido y sólo deseaba descansar.

"Estoy en caaaaaaasa" anunció apática

"Usagi-chan eres tú?" dijo la voz de su madre

"Sí… me voy directa a la cama, mamá. No hemos dormido mucho que digamos esta noche en casa de Minako" le dijo a su madre cuando apareció frente a ella.

"Vale cariño, pero… quizá te interesaría saber que Mamoru-san ha llamado"

Usagi se quedó de piedra. Estaba anonadada.

"Ha… ha llamado? Cuándo ha llamado?"

"Anoche. Le dije que estabas pasando la noche con las chicas en casa de Minako… Dejó el número de teléfono de su nuevo apartamento en América. Aquí lo tienes" dijo, sacando un trocito de papel de su bolsillo.

"Gracias mamá. Sé que es una llamada al extranjero y es caro, pero… puedo llamar?"

"Claro, cielo"

Usagi cogió el teléfono y corrió escaleras arriba. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Se quedó mirando al teléfono y al pequeño papelito con el número. Estaba tremendamente nerviosa. 'Cómo es posible? No ha llamado en semanas y llama precisamente la noche que me quedo en casa de Seiya? Casi parece como si lo supiera!' pensó Usagi 'Pero no es posible, no? Cómo podría saberlo? Y no he hecho nada malo, verdad? Sólo es un muy querido amigo mío con el que me quedé anoche porque había resultado gravemente herido…'

Procuró tranquilizarse un poco, respiró hondo y marcó el número de teléfono. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Tras varios segundos, esa voz tan familiar respondió a la llamada.

"Diga?"

"Mamo-chan…" sólo con oír su voz, ya sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no sabía por qué.

"Ah, Usa-ko, eres tú. Qué tal todo?"

"Mmmm… Te echo de menos, Mamo-chan. No me has llamado en tanto tiempo…!" lloriqueó

"Por favor… ya te dije que iba a estar ocupado… Estamos hablando ahora, no es así?"

"…sí, pero…"

"De todas formas, has estado pasándotelo muy bien, verdad?"

"Eh?" Usagi se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Se quedó sin respiración.

"Te llamé ayer y tu madre me dijo que estabas en una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Minako…"

"Ah! Sí…" mintió. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero no quería decirle a Mamoru lo del ataque. Además, no quería que supiese que había pasado la noche en casa de Seiya, seguro que no lo entendería… Pero tenía que contarle lo de los Starlights. Iba a acabar enterándose tarde o temprano, y prefería ser ella la que se lo dijese, para que él lo viese como algo normal que no significaba nada en absoluto y que ella no tenía por qué esconderle.

"Además, Mamo-chan… sabes qué?"

"Dime"

"Los Starlights han vuelto a la Tierra"

Un enorme silencio les envolvió a ambos. Usagi estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba levemente.

Tras una pausa que pareció eterna, él finalmente respondió "Oh, han vuelto? Y para qué?"

"Bueno, parece que están haciendo una investigación acerca de su origen y eso, y querían hablar con Ami-chan sobre el tema y ver lo que nosotras podríamos saber o si podríamos ayudarles con ello…"

"Investigación? Ya veo…" sus palabras eran cortantes. No le gustaba que ellos estuviesen cerca de Usagi. Especialmente uno de ellos… Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que ese hombre sentía por Usagi, y aunque su compromiso era fuerte, no era una situación confortable. "Y los véis muy a menudo?"

La pregunta sorprendió a Usagi "Eh? Nnn… no, no mucho…" mintió otra vez, al notar el tono de voz de su novio "Sólo para saludarnos y eso"

"Ok, eso está bien" manifestó Mamoru "Y se van a quedar mucho tiempo?"

"…Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de eso…"

"Bueno, supongo que si sólo han vuelto para investigar y hacer un par de preguntas, no hay razón para que se queden mucho tiempo en nuestro planeta, no es así?" dijo

"…hmmm…" Usagi se quedó aturdida por sus palabras. Estaba hablando de sus queridos amigos como si fuesen algún tipo de invasores! En qué estaba pensando? Le habían salvado la vida, habían salvado el planeta! Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y se disponía a responderle, Mamoru la interrumpió

"Escucha, Usa-ko, me tengo que ir ya. Te llamaré otra vez en unos días, vale?"

"Sí…" respondió simplemente, sintiéndose molesta.

"Adiós"

Esa había sido la conversación más incómoda de su vida. En realidad no habían hablado de nada, ni él le había dicho que la echaba de menos o que la quería… no había palabras de amor ni sentimientos. Había sido una llamada para cumplir, sólo porque tenía que hacerlo para que ella no se preocupase. Estaba harta de todo eso… sentía que estaba atrapada en una relación con un hombre que no la quería en absoluto; era como uno de esos matrimonios concertados entre miembros de familias de la realeza, en los que las parejas tenían que casarse por los intereses de otras personas y no porque se amasen. Además, ella se había percatado de que en cuanto él se había enterado de lo de los Starlights, toda la conversación se había enfocado en dejar claro que a él no le gustaba que ella pasase mucho tiempo con ellos. Usagi ya no disfrutaba de conversar con él, sólo la hacía sentir incómoda y nerviosa.

Miró el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y en un impulso decidió quitárselo y guardarlo en un cajón, junto a la foto que había dejado allí hacía un tiempo cuando él se fue a América, dejándola sola, y que todavía no había sacado. No se sentía bien llevando un anillo de un hombre que no la quería, y del que ella tampoco se sentía ya enamorada… Pensó para sus adentros que volvería a llevar el anillo cuando arreglase las cosas con Mamoru.

Entonces se tumbó en la cama y pensó en Seiya… cuando cerraba los ojos, la imagen de su rostro de la eterna sonrisa traviesa siempre aparecía. Esa sonrisa que la hacía sentir tan bien… Podía ser ella misma cuando estaba con él. Se sentía cómoda, segura y feliz. Sin embargo, no podía estar con él. Su destino ya estaba decidido, y era con otro hombre. Por el bien del futuro que tenía el deber de proteger. Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de no ver a Seiya o al menos no tanto y especialmente no a solas, para no hacerle daño, como Yaten le había dicho la noche anterior. Además, estaba empezando a tener sentimientos muy intensos por él, y tenía miedo de no poder controlar el verdadero deseo de su corazón si se quedaban solos juntos. Cerró las cortinas, intentó dejar la mente en blanco, y se echó una larga siesta.

* * *

 _Oscuridad_

"FALLADO? Qué quieres decir con fallado?" se oyó tronar a la voz más fuerte que nunca se había oído

"Lo siento mi Señor… Envié a mis guerreros más poderosos para la misión, pero fallaron…"

"Tus guerreros? Una misión tan importante como ésta y mandas a simples guerreros? Por qué no lo hiciste tú mismo?"

"Estaba ocupado… con mi otra misión…"

"ESO PODRÍA HABER ESPERADO" sentenció. Sus palabras tenían tanta furia y la voz era tan profunda que mataba de miedo a cualquier forma de vida que pudiese haber alrededor. "Deberías haber ido tú! Eres consciente de que ésta podría haber sido nuestra única oportunidad de atacarla cuando estuviese sola? Ahora se habrán puesto en alerta y estarán preparadas la próxima vez que ataquemos!"

"Lo sé, mi Señor, desde luego fue muy desafortunado pero… no estaba exactamente sola"

"Cómo dices?" este hecho le sorprendió mucho

"Los Starlights… uno de ellos estaba con ella. Fue el que acabó con mis guerreros"

"Cómo es eso posible? Ya han contactado con ellas de nuevo? Eso supone un problema muy grande. Tenemos que pararlo lo antes posible! Ella tiene que ser atacada cuando esté sola, únicamente tienes que hacer que eso suceda"

"Sí, mi Señor"

"Y cuál de ellos era?"

"No hay forma de saberlo, todos mis guerreros fueron eliminados en el ataque"

"No podemos asumir ese tipo de riesgos… Si la Estrella y la Luna se unen, significará nuestro fin… Creo que ya es hora de comenzar con la fase de eliminación… Supongo que todos los objetivos han sido ya fijados"

"Bueno, todos excepto uno… estamos teniendo dificultades con uno de ellos"

"Habla con el que sea que todavía no lo ha hecho porque no es aceptable. TODOS tienen que estar fijados, tenemos que empezar la fase de eliminación ya mismo. Y tenemos que hacer algo con esos molestos Starlights… No deben interferir en nuestro plan"

"Así lo haremos, mi Señor"


	11. Determinación

***Hola! Un nuevo capítulo está listo para que disfrutéis con su lectura! Poco a poco voy teniendo más follows y favorites y me vais dejando más reviews contándome lo que opináis de mi historia y eso me hace muy feliz... :-) Espero que os guste y sigáis leyendo hasta el final! La próxima semana más! ***

*** Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... si lo fuesen, la historia hubiese terminado justo así! ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 11 – DETERMINACIÓN

Los días siguientes pasaron lentamente, mientras las chicas iban al colegio como solían hacer sin tener ninguna noticia más acerca de ninguna otra aparición del enemigo. Nunca dejaban a Usagi sola mucho tiempo… se habían organizado para que cada tarde fuese a estudiar a casa de una de sus amigas. Después del ataque, habían vuelto a ser extremadamente precavidas y estaban preparadas para defender a Usagi de cualquier amenaza que pudiese aparecer.

Pero a pesar de estar acompañada la mayor parte del día, Usagi se sentía muy sola otra vez. Seiya la llamaba todos los días, pero ella no contestaba el teléfono… después de lo que Yaten le había dicho, se había dado cuenta de que podría estar haciéndole daño al estar con él. Pasar el tiempo con Seiya es lo que a ella más le gustaba en el mundo, pero sabía que estaba mal, que no estaba destinado a ser así. Tenía que continuar con su vida como se suponía que debía hacerlo, para alcanzar el futuro que la esperaba y que salvaría su planeta. Por lo tanto, tenía que poner distancia entre ella y Seiya, y lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, como estaba preocupada por la herida de Seiya, continuamente le preguntaba a Ami sobre el estado de salud del chico. Ami estaba quedando habitualmente con Taiki para continuar con su investigación, y ahora se reunían en el apartamento de los Starlights para poder hablar con más privacidad y también para no encontrarse con ningún visitante indeseado en la biblioteca. La muchacha de pelo azul además aprovechaba sus visitas para echarle un vistazo a la herida de Seiya cada día que iba por allí, ya que habían decidido no llevarle al médico para no tener que dar explicaciones. Ami estaba muy extrañada con el comportamiento de su amiga con Seiya. Era realmente obvio que a Usagi él le importaba muchísimo, y que estaba realmente preocupada por él, pero por alguna razón no quería ir a visitarle. Esa tarde mientras salían juntas del colegio, Usagi volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta de todos los días.

"Oye Ami-chan… viste a Seiya ayer?"

Ami miró con pena a su amiga, sin comprender del todo, y asintió suavemente.

"Y? Cómo se encuentra?"

"Se encuentra bien… la herida está curando increíblemente rápido, tiene un don único! Ya mueve el brazo casi con normalidad, y no ha tenido fiebre en los últimos dos días"

"Eso es genial, me alegro tanto…" suspiró aliviada

"Sabes… Él me pregunta por ti todos los días. Dice que te ha llamado pero que no consigue localizarte…"

"Ya… he… he estado muy ocupada con los estudios y eso, y apenas he estado en casa con esto de que siempre tengo que estar con una de vosotras, así que…" se excusó

"Usagi-chan… qué pasa?" preguntó Ami, mirando a su amiga a los ojos "Tú no eres así… Has hecho lo imposible por verle en otras ocasiones, incluso yendo en contra de todo el mundo, y ahora estás muy preocupada por él… estoy segura de que quieres ir a verle, así que por qué no lo haces? Yo voy a su apartamento ahora, podrías venir conmigo"

Usagi bajó la mirada con tristeza "Claro que quiero ir, Ami-chan… más que nada en el mundo!" las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos "Pero… pero… no puedo! No quiero hacerle más daño!" dijo, y salió corriendo mientras sollozaba, dejando a Ami ahí plantada mientras veía perpleja cómo su amiga se iba corriendo. No entendía cuál era el problema exactamente, pero odiaba ver a su muy buena amiga sufrir.

* * *

Tras llamar a Minako para asegurarse de que Usagi había llegado a su casa y estaba a salvo, Ami caminó hasta el apartamento de los Starlights y llamó a la puerta. Pronto, Taiki la abrió, mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

"Bienvenida de nuevo, Ami-san"

"Buenas tardes" respondió con nerviosismo. Le encantaba venir, y lo hacía durante un rato casi cada día últimamente con la excusa de investigar acerca de las Starlights y de controlar la herida de Seiya que ya estaba prácticamente curada. Pero la realidad era que simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía de Taiki, sin importar la razón.

"Pasa y ponte cómoda. He preparado unos diagramas resumiendo la información que tenemos por el momento y quería enseñártelos"

"Suena estupendo, eres muy concienzudo, Taiki-san. Por cierto, qué tal va Seiya?" le preguntó a Taiki, y entonces oyó una voz diferente respondiendo a su pregunta desde el interior de la casa.

"Estoy perfectamente!" dijo Seiya saliendo a saludarla con una sonrisa "Gracias, Ami"

Ami sonrió, él era un chico estupendo.

"Te duele aún?" preguntó ella

"Nop… Bueno, si levanto completamente el brazo… quizá un poquito, pero no es nada" respondió, moviendo su brazo de delante atrás.

"Muy bien, entonces podemos darte el alta oficialmente" bromeó

Seiya sonrió con agradecimiento y después preguntó "Ami, has visto a Odango hoy?"

Los ojos de Ami se tornaron algo tristes "Sí, en el colegio"

"Ya veo…" respondió melancólico mientras el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba, y lentamente se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sofá.

"Seiya-san!" le llamó Ami. Sabía que no debería decir nada, pero no podía evitarlo… no podía verle así, ambos querían verse y estaban sufriendo sin razón.

Seiya se dio la vuelta.

"Esto… yo… yo sólo quería que supieses que ella me pregunta por ti todos los días, sin dejarse uno. Está verdaderamente preocupada por ti" confesó con una sonrisa triste, y vio cómo la melancolía de Seiya se desvanecía un poco y aparecía una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios. Se sintió satisfecha.

"En serio?"

Ami asintió.

"Entonces por qué… por qué no me coge el teléfono? No lo entiendo…"

Ami se encogió de hombros con una mirada interrogativa.

"Hmmm…" murmuró Seiya únicamente, sintiéndose satisfecho y pensando en algo "Gracias de verdad, Ami, eres una buena amiga. Me voy a mi habitación a tocar la guitarra para no molestaros a vosotros dos. Yaten no está, así que nadie os interrumpirá aquí. Si necesitáis algo, sólo llamadme". Cogió su guitarra que estaba apoyada en el sofá y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ami le vio sonreír antes de irse.

"Gracias por eso" dijo Taiki de pronto, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, lo que hizo que un delicioso escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo.

"Gracias por qué?" respondió, sonrojándose

"Seiya estaba muy deprimido desde la última vez que Usagi-san estuvo aquí. Él… él necesita tenerla cerca".

"Lo sé… todos lo necesitamos" dijo, sonriéndole.

* * *

La tarde siguiente las cinco amigas habían quedado para hablar un poco acerca de todas las cosas que habían sucedido recientemente, compartir sus pensamientos y encontrar una forma de proceder. Era una reunión senshi formal, de las que hace tiempo que ya no tenían. Quedaron en el templo de Rei, donde tenían la privacidad requerida, lejos de oídos indiscretos y posibles enemigos disfrazados. Luna y Artemis también estaban presentes, para ayudar y asesorar a las chicas como habitualmente.

Todos estaban bastante serios, ya que la situación se había vuelto peligrosa de nuevo y sentían que sus vidas de adolescentes normales estaban a punto de quedarse en suspenso una vez más.

"Bueno… hay varias cosas de las que tenemos que hablar" empezó Ami "Por dónde comenzamos?"

"Creo que el tema más urgente es nuestro nuevo enemigo" sugirió Luna y todos asintieron "Por lo que Seiya y Usagi-chan nos contaron… su objetivo era… Usagi"

Usagi bajó la mirada, no podía evitar sentirse un incordio cuando todas sus amigas estaban en problemas por su culpa.

"Bueno, llevamos puestos nuestros comunicadores senshi y estamos listas para entrar en acción si pasa algo más… no creo que podamos hacer mucho más por el momento" dijo Minako

"Eso es cierto…" coincidió Rei

"Quizá fue sólo un ataque y Seiya los venció y eso ha sido todo!" Usagi intentó ser optimista y quitarle importancia al incidente

"No, no podemos estar seguras de eso. Y no es en absoluto probable. Deben tener un objetivo, y está relacionado contigo, Usagi-chan. No han conseguido lo que han venido a buscar, así que seguro que volverán a intentarlo" argumentó Ami, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Usagi suspiró, derrotada. Las vidas de sus amigas iban a volver a cambiar por su culpa.

"La única otra cosa que queda pendiente por hacer es informar a las Outer senshi" dijo Minako "Qué os parece si vamos a hacerles una visita en cuanto terminemos aquí?"

"Sí, cuanto antes mejor" dijo Makoto y mirando a Ami, continuó diciendo "Y en cuanto a la investigación acerca de los Starlights… qué tal va eso?"

Ami les contó con detalle todo lo que Taiki le había dicho, y lo que ambos habían concluido acerca de Galaxia, y cómo necesitaban hablar con alguien que pudiese saber algo sobre el tema y pudiese quizá saber cómo contactarla.

"Pensamos que quizá tú o Artemis recordaríais algo…" Ami le dijo a Luna

Luna y Artemis se miraron y sacudieron sus cabecitas.

"No, nada que yo recuerde. Pero nuestras memorias de vidas pasadas tampoco están completas, así que lo que dices podría ser posible… tiene sentido" respondió Luna

"Entonces necesitaríamos ponernos en contacto con alguien que sea realmente de una vida pasada…" añadió Ami

"Estás hablando de… la Reina Serenity?" preguntó Artemis y Ami asintió. Esto hizo que Usagi levantase la cabeza y prestase mucha más atención a la conversación. Sólo había visto a su madre del pasado en muy contadas ocasiones, y siempre deseaba poder verla una vez más.

"Es posible?" preguntó Ami

"Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy segura de cómo podríamos hacer para hablar con ella… nunca lo hemos hecho antes. Qué opinas, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi asintió, confirmando lo que Luna acababa de decir "Sí… ella es la que aparece ante nosotras cuando necesita decirnos algo o ayudarnos, nunca la he invocado por voluntad propia"

"Y crees que podrías hacerlo si lo intentases?" preguntó Ami "Usando el Cristal de Plata? Ahora eres más poderosa y puedes controlar su poder totalmente"

"Podría intentarlo… quizá si unimos nuestros poderes…"

"Esperad, pero… es una buena idea?" interrumpió Rei y todas la miraron extrañadas "Quiero decir… es seguro hacer eso? Usar todo el poder del Cristal de Plata ahora mismo, con el nuevo enemigo por aquí? Y si resulta que lo que el enemigo está buscando es precisamente el Cristal de Plata? Es razonable usar su magia? No estaremos señalando nuestra posición como con un faro?"

"De qué estás hablando, Rei-chan? Ya saben quiénes somos y cómo encontrarnos; atacaron a Usagi cuando estaba en su identidad civil!" puntualizó Minako, ligeramente molesta

"Sí pero de todas formas… usar su poder para otra cosa que no sea defender nuestro planeta mientras el enemigo está aquí…"

"Rei-chan… tenemos que ayudarles!" protestó Usagi al ver el poco interés que su amiga mostraba por los Starlights "Es que no recuerdas cuánto nos ayudaron ellos con nuestra batalla más peligrosa? Esto es muy importante para ellos!"

Rei bajó la mirada y añadió en un susurro "Sólo digo que creo que no es seguro por el momento arriesgar nuestras vidas por esto…"

"Bueno, vamos a ver…" añadió Luna intentando calmar los ánimos "Vamos a esperar un par de días más a ver qué pasa, y lo haremos después. Podemos informar a los Starlights de lo que hemos hablado, y decirles que por supuesto que les vamos a ayudar, pero que tendrán que esperar un poco hasta que las cosas se calmen. Seguro que lo entenderán"

Finalmente todas estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, y se calmaron tras su reciente discusión.

Ami entonces añadió "En realidad es una buena idea, creo que también deberíamos esperar hasta después de los exámenes finales, para poder concentrarnos en ellos y no distraernos con nada más!"

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de las chicas, mientras lentamente movían la cabeza a modo de afirmación.

"Sí, Ami, no te preocupes…" confirmó Minako con muy poca emoción.

"De acuerdo entonces, hablaré con Taiki-san para informarle de lo que hemos decidido" confirmó Ami

"Acordaos de decirme la fecha exacta en la que haremos esto finalmente con algo de tiempo, tengo una agenda muy apretada últimamente con la grabación de la canción…" dijo Minako con ojos brillantes de emoción

"…. De acuerdo Minako-chan…" suspiró Ami

"Por cierto, chicas! Mi novio Kyuu-kun y yo hemos estado hablando últimamente y a ambos nos gustaría quedar con vosotras para presentároslo formalmente! Qué os parece? Qué tal el próximo martes por la tarde?" dijo Makoto emocionada

Todas estaban confirmando su asistencia con alegría al ver lo feliz que era su amiga cuando se oyó la voz de Rei diciendo "Yo no puedo el martes…"

"No puedes? Por qué no?" preguntó Makoto

"Tengo… tengo que trabajar en el templo esa tarde… es…"

"Pero qué pasa con el templo últimamente, Rei-chan? Nunca querías hacerte cargo y ahora no hay manera de sacarte de aquí!"

"En realidad… tengo que contaros algo…"

Todas dirigieron sus miradas hacia Rei a la vez. Ella se había sonrojado, lo que no era nada habitual en ella.

"Os acordáis de aquél hombre con el que me tropecé en Crown?"

"Pues claro que nos acordamos, como si alguien pudiese olvidarle!" comentó Minako

"Bueno, nos encontramos otra vez aquí en el templo hace una semana o así y… bueno… hemos estado hablando bastante desde entonces y hemos quedado un par de veces a dar una vuelta y tomar un café y…"

"Madre mía…! ….estás queriendo decir que estás SALIENDO con él?" Minako gritó como loca, levantándose y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos "Eres la chica más afortunada del mundo! Bueno… después de mí, porque yo estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de convertirme en una estrella de la canción junto al cantante más guapo que jamás ha existido!" dijo entre carcajadas de arrogancia

"Rei-chan, es así?" preguntó Makoto a su avergonzada amiga

Rei asintió, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas arreboladas.

"Rei-chan! Es fantástico!" Usagi estaba realmente feliz por ella. Por fin su amiga había encontrado el amor que tanto se merecía.

"Y bien…? Cuéntanos cosas sobre él!" urgió Minako, dando codazos a su amiga

"Pues… es estupendo! Además de ser muy guapo, es tan agradable y encantador… podemos hablar de todo! Y es muy cortés conmigo…" Rei les contó a sus amigas, sus ojos chispeando de amor

"Ves? Ahora entiendes cómo me siento!" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa "Bueno, si has quedado con él el martes entonces buscaremos otro día para que todas podáis conocer a mi novio. Esto es más importante!"

Todas se rieron, felicitaron a Rei y siguieron charlando alegremente acerca de su nuevo novio como las adolescentes que realmente eran, olvidando por un momento los problemas que las rodeaban.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Artemis, sintiéndose agotado de estar rodeado de niñas locas parloteando acerca del amor y los chicos y las citas y esas cosas.

"Chicaaaaaaaaaaaas!" gritó para callarlas. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo "Gracias. Podemos continuar con el deber y dejar los temas de adolescentes para más tarde?"

"Sí, sí… vamos a visitar a las Outers!" propuso Minako.

* * *

Las cinco amigas llegaron un rato más tarde a la casa donde las Outer senshi vivían juntas. Las cuatro mujeres habían formado una familia algo inusual pero muy feliz, y vivían juntas en una bonita casa rodeada por un pequeño y coqueto jardín a las afueras de la ciudad. Las chicas no las habían llamado antes para decir que iban a venir de visita, así que estaban rezando por encontrar a alguien en casa después del largo camino que habían hecho hasta allí.

Minako llamó al timbre y esperó.

Se oyeron unos rápidos pasitos, y la puerta se abrió para mostrar a una chica preadolescente pálida y menuda con unos grandes y profundos ojos morados que las miraba con curiosidad.

"Usagi-chan!" exclamó, saltando sobre Usagi y abrazándola por la cintura.

"Hola Hotaru-chan" respondió Usagi con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía cariñosamente el abrazo, muy feliz de ver a la jovencísima senshi que era como una hermana pequeña para ella.

"Hotaru, quién ha llamado a la puerta?" dijo una voz más grave desde el interior de la casa, y las chicas vieron aparecer a Haruka en la entrada, vestida con un par de pantalones beige y una elegante camisa blanca holgada que le daba un aspecto maduro y masculino.

"Hey! Qué sorpresa! Qué hacéis todas aquí?" dijo Haruka, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Hola Haruka-san" respondió Minako actuando como la portavoz del grupo "Lamentamos molestaros sin avisar… Queríamos hablar con vosotras si tenéis un momento…"

"Claro, entrad por favor"

El numeroso grupo siguió a Haruka al interior de la casa. Ella las guio al salón y les ofreció asiento, mientras iba a avisar a Michiru y a traer más sillas de alguna parte, ya que no había suficientes para todas las personas que se habían reunido allí. Las cinco chicas se sentaron por el sofá y las sillas disponibles, y Hotaru cogió un cojín y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Usagi.

"Vaya… esta debe de ser una ocasión muy especial, con esta multitudinaria visita repentina!" comentó Michiru sonriendo cuando entró en la habitación, su veraniego vestido amarillo flotando delicadamente a su alrededor al moverse.

Haruka apareció un minuto más tarde con dos sillas, que colocó delante de sus visitantes. Se sentó en una de ellas, junto a Michiru que había ocupado la otra.

"Bueno… y qué es eso de lo que nos queríais hablar?" dijo, mirando a Usagi

"Pues… me temo que no son buenas noticias…" respondió Usagi, haciendo que los rostros de Haruka y Michiru perdieran la sonrisa y se tornasen serios. Era cuestión de tiempo que las Inner senshi notasen algo también, y aparentemente el momento había llegado. Sin embargo, no se esperaban en absoluto lo que oyeron a continuación.

"Usagi fue atacada el otro día" dijo Minako por fin

"QUÉ?!" dijeron Haruka y Michiru al unísono. Hotaru miró a Usagi con preocupación, pero la rubia cogió su mano y le sonrió para reconfortarla.

"Koneko-chan… por qué no nos llamasteis o nos lo dijisteis en cuanto sucedió? Estás bien? Te hirieron?" Haruka estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga y princesa.

"No os preocupéis, estoy bien… no sufrí ningún daño. Seiya estaba conmigo. Fue a él al que hirieron gravemente cuando me protegió del ataque"

Haruka frunció el ceño mientras dirigía una mirada muy intensa a Usagi, y Michiru no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita al ver la reacción de su amada.

"Él otra vez…" gruñó Haruka en voz muy baja

"Y él está bien?" se interesó Michiru

Usagi asintió en silencio y después dijo "Lo está ahora, pero ha sufrido mucho… le dispararon con algún tipo de rayo que tenía veneno"

Al oír esto, la expresión de Haruka se relajó un poco. No era la fan número uno de Seiya, pero tenía que admitir que era un buen tipo, y siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a Usagi, no dudando en arriesgarse por ella y protegerla a cualquier precio. Ella admiraba eso.

Las chicas les contaron cómo ocurrió el ataque y el aspecto que tenían los enemigos, mientras la pareja asentía de cuando en cuando y preguntaban por algún otro detalle, absorbiendo toda la información que podían. Cuando terminaron, Haruka y Michiru se miraron en silencio, y Michiru asintió como mostrando su acuerdo con su compañera. Era increíble la habilidad que tenían para comunicarse entre ellas sólo intercambiando miradas.

"En realidad…" comenzó Haruka "También nosotras tenemos algo que contaros"

Las chicas las miraron con gesto interrogante. Michiru continuó hablando

"Setsuna se puso en contacto con nosotras hace unos días y nos dijo que había sentido que algo estaba sucediendo con el futuro, como…como algún tipo de perturbación"

"Perturbación?" preguntó Usagi, sin comprender

"Quiere decir que alguna distorsión o cambio ha tenido lugar en el futuro. Se ha alterado de alguna forma" aclaró Ami

"Exactamente" continuó Michiru "El hecho es que ha sentido que algo está sucediendo, algún tipo de cambio, pero no es capaz de ver nada. Es como si el futuro se hubiese ocultado para ella. Además, lo mismo ha pasado con mi Deep Aqua Mirror… no muestra ninguna imagen"

"Vaya, eso es… inquietante…" dijo Ami

"Y cuándo sucedió eso?" preguntó Makoto

"Más o menos sobre la fecha en la que los Starlights volvieron" respondió Haruka

"Espera, estás diciendo que ellos tienen algo que ver con eso? O con el ataque?" preguntó Usagi, sintiéndose molesta por la insinuación.

"No necesariamente, pero ciertamente es una gran coincidencia. Podemos decir que estamos dejando abiertas todas las posibilidades por el momento" respondió Michiru "No es que sea su culpa, pero quizá el enemigo va a por ellos y nos ha sorprendido en medio, y tenemos que encargarnos de ello por su presencia en nuestro planeta…"

"Eso no es así! Me atacaron a mí, no a Seiya! Y él me protegió sin pensárselo, podrían haberle matado! E incluso aunque fuera como vosotras decís, vamos a ayudarles con todas nuestras fuerzas, igual que ellos nos ayudaron a nosotras!" exclamó Usagi

"Koneko-chan… por favor no te disgustes. Les ayudaremos si podemos, pero nuestra prioridad es tu seguridad y la seguridad de nuestro planeta… ese es nuestro deber" dijo Haruka

"Bueno pues si os preocupa tanto mi seguridad entonces todas tendremos que encargarnos de este enemigo, independientemente de quién sea su objetivo… porque yo voy a luchar junto a los Starlights!" confirmó Usagi cruzándose de brazos

"Koneko-chan…"

"Haruka-san… ellos son amigos muy queridos para mí, igual que lo sois vosotras… Esta es mi decisión, y elijo unir mi futuro al suyo, igual que he hecho con vosotras"

Haruka cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro. No podía luchar contra una determinación tan fuerte, y además odiaba disgustar a su gatita.

Notando que su alma gemela se había rendido finalmente a la voluntad de Usagi, Michiru dijo

"De acuerdo, tienes razón. Colaboraremos en todo lo que podamos, igual que hicieron ellos en el pasado. No te preocupes, Usagi-san" aceptó, cogiendo a Haruka de la mano. Usagi se relajó un poco.

"Por favor, llamadnos si el enemigo vuelve a aparecer. Nosotras os informaremos si tenemos noticias acerca de las visiones del futuro" añadió Michiru

"Estoy pensando en hacer una lectura en el fuego para ver si puedo sentir algo…" comentó Rei

"Sí, es una buena idea" confirmó ella "Nosotras comenzaremos una estrecha vigilancia desde este mismo momento, y estaremos alerta por si algo o alguien intenta entrar en la Tierra o hacer algún movimiento sospechoso"

"Koneko-chan… por favor ten mucho cuidado" dijo Haruka con dulzura a su querida amiga, y mirando al resto del grupo añadió "No la dejéis sola"

"No lo haremos" prometió Minako


	12. Iniciación

***Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, y este es realmente largo para que podáis disfrutarlo al máximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo lo que para mí sería el final perfecto para una serie perfecta, nos vemos pronto!***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, aunque sí lo es esta historia y todos los nuevos personajes creados para ella! ***

CAPÍTULO 12 – INICIACIÓN

El viernes había llegado, y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por los dos días libres que tenían por delante. Todas tenían planes muy interesantes para el fin de semana, y los estaban comentando con sus amigas mientras salían del colegio.

"Por fin viernes!" dijo Makoto, estirándose

"Sí, ha sido una semana muy dura con todas las clases especiales y las sesiones de estudio para los próximos exámenes" comentó Ami

"Ya lo creo que lo ha sido!" confirmó Usagi y protestó "Estoy agotada de tanto estudiar… no me habéis dejado sola ni una tarde para poder descansar un poco!"

"Y no vamos a hacerlo! Al menos hasta que hagamos algo acerca del enemigo" dijo Minako, y el resto de las chicas asintieron.

"Vale… vale…" se rindió Usagi "Esta tarde es… el turno de Rei-chan de hacerme de canguro! Alguien quiere venir con nosotras a estudiar en el templo?" dijo con ironía, mientras todas sacudían la cabeza negándose.

"Bueno, al menos este fin de semana tendrás un descanso de verme a mí" Makoto juguetonamente le guiñó un ojo a Usagi "Porque me voy con Kyuu-kun a pasar el fin de semana en la playa! Estoy taaaaaaaan emocionada! Me invitó a ir ayer por sorpresa, es tan romántico…! No podría estar más enamorada!"

"Wow, de verdad Mako-chan? Eres una chica muy afortunada!" dijo Minako con emoción "Yo también tengo un plan genial para el fin de semana… nos vamos a hacer la grabación oficial de nuestro single en Kyoto! Voy a pasar todo el fin de semana con Tenbin-san….Kyaaa! Esta vez seguro que surge el amor entre nosotros, nos besaremos apasionadamente y seremos pareja tanto dentro como fuera de los escenarios, como las estrellas de cine…!"

Todas se rieron ante su demostración de pasión.

"No habías quedado con Yaten-san mañana?" comentó Ami distraídamente

"Heeee…. Ami-chan! Y tú cómo sabes eso?" se sorprendió Minako

Ami se sonrojó y explicó "Ah! Bueno, Taiki-san comentó ayer que Yaten había ido a tu casa a verte porque quería preguntarte si te gustaría unirte a ellos el sábado para contarles lo que recuerdas de nuestras vidas pasadas y futuras y esas cosas… ya que yo no voy a poder ir este fin de semana"

"Hmmm… estás viendo mucho a Taiki-san últimamente, Ami-chaaaaan!" la provocó ella mientras le daba suaves codazos a su muy sonrojada amiga "Bueno, ya que parece interesarte, te diré que tuve que rechazar la amable invitación de Yaten… Habría dado cualquier cosa por que hubiese hecho algo así por mí hace un año, pero… ya sabes… las cosas ahora han cambiado. De todas formas, él nunca estuvo realmente interesado por mí… así que supongo que es normal que yo haya seguido adelante y me haya fijado en otro chico…" Minako estaba narrando en voz alta sus sentimientos, pero Usagi la interrumpió

"Un momento… no estás disponible este fin de semana, Ami-chan?"

"No, me voy con mi madre a visitar a mi tío. Tenemos una gran reunión familiar. Nos vamos esta noche y no volveremos hasta el domingo por la noche… por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque… mis padres y Shingo se van de acampada y no me dejan ir con ellos porque dicen que tengo que estudiar, así que… voy a estar sola en casa todo el fin de semana! No es que quiera ni nada, pero según vuestro plan de no dejarme sola… quién se queda conmigo estos dos días?"

"Oh no… espera…" dijo Makoto sacando su teléfono móvil

"A quién llamas?" preguntó Minako

"Rei" dijo simplemente, mientras marcaba el número "Si no recuerdo mal, era este mismo fin de semana en el que se iba a las montañas a un retiro espiritual que empezaba mañana temprano, no es así?"

Usagi respondió asintiendo, también recordaba que Rei había dicho eso.

"Rei-chan!" dijo Makoto cuando su amiga contestó al teléfono, y después le preguntó por sus planes para el fin de semana, confirmando que eran como se temían.

"Sí" dijo Makoto tras colgar "También está fuera todo el fin de semana"

Se miraron las unas a las otras con preocupación.

"Qué hay de las Outers?" propuso Makoto, sintiéndose culpable por dejar sola a Usagi para irse a la playa con su novio.

Minako negó con la cabeza "No… al despedirnos el otro día cuando estuvimos en su casa, comentaron que no iban a estar en la ciudad este fin de semana, ya que iban a visitar al padre de Hotaru. Dijeron que llamásemos si pasaba cualquier cosa y volverían corriendo, pero no quiero arruinarles el fin de semana…"

"Puedo quedarme sola, sabéis? Son sólo dos días, no va a pasar nada!" puntualizó Usagi "No quiero que ninguna de vosotras tengáis que cambiar vuestros estupendos planes por mi culpa!" No disfrutaba nada de estar vigilada constantemente y más que ninguna otra cosa, no quería ser una carga para sus amigas.

"Eso no es una opción" dijo Minako "Así que… quién se queda con ella?"

"Yo lo haré!" se oyó decir a una voz desde una corta distancia.

Todas se giraron de inmediato sorprendidas por la voz que acababa de interrumpirlas, y vieron a Seiya caminando elegantemente hacia ellas.

Quitándose las gafas de sol, saludó "Hola chicas, buenas tardes!"

"Seiyaaa!" corearon todas asombradas

"Sí, ese es el efecto que suelo tener en las chicas!" bromeó, haciendo que una gota de sudor apareciese en sus cabezas.

Usagi estaba realmente feliz de verle, no podía hacerse la dura teniéndole tan cerca, así que dio unos saltitos hacia él, y con ojillos preocupados de cachorrito le preguntó "Qué tal está tu herida, Seiya? Cómo te encuentras?"

"Perfectamente! Soy duro de pelar!"

Usagi sonrió, se sentía tan aliviada de ver por sí misma que él se había recuperado por completo del ataque que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "Me alegro mucho…" dijo suavemente.

Él sonrió al oír su comentario. Su preocupación por que ella no quisiese verle más se desvaneció en ese mismo instante.

"Entonces?" dijo él "Todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que yo cuide de Odango durante el fin de semana para que ninguna de vosotras tenga que cancelar sus planes?"

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras. Usagi estaba asustada, le encantaría quedarse con Seiya más que nada, pero definitivamente no podía! Por otra parte, no quería que ninguna de sus amigas renunciase a su vida por ella… qué podía hacer en una situación tan complicada como esa?

"No veo ninguna otra opción" concedió finalmente Ami

Usagi miró a la que supuestamente era su amiga la inteligente con los ojos como platos… No acababa de acceder a dejarla a solas con él, verdad?

Makoto asintió, y Minako dijo "Es una buena idea, Seiya cuidará de ella a la perfección, siempre ha protegido a Usagi!"

"Gracias, Minako-chan" dijo enviándole un guiño, y ella se hizo la tímida

"De acuerdo, está decidido!" dijo Seiya alegremente "Entonces, Odango, tenemos que hablar de cómo organizarnos para mañana… a dónde ibas ahora?"

Usagi estaba en shock. Cómo había sucedido esto? Estaba intentando alejarse de él y ahora se encontraba atrapada junto a él durante un fin de semana entero? No podía ser!

"Odango… me estás escuchando?"

"…Ah! Eemm… sí… al templo de Rei-chan, iba allí…"

"Vale! Vámonos! Nos vemos, chicas!" dijo él, cogiendo a Usagi del brazo y marchándose con ella.

Las tres amigas los miraron mientras se alejaban. Parecían una pareja.

"…Esto ha sido una buena idea?" preguntó Makoto cuando ya no estaban a la vista "No es… de alguna forma… peligroso dejarlos a solas? … Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero…"

Ami bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable y no sabiendo qué decir. También sabía lo que Seiya sentía por su amiga.

"Creéis que él todavía la quiere?" continuó Makoto

"Seguro que sí" dijo Ami "El tema es… es posible que ella esté empezando a corresponderle?"

Se miraron con preocupación.

"Escuchad, chicas… lo que ha de suceder sucederá. No depende de lo fácil o difícil que se lo pongamos nosotras desde fuera. No podemos vivir pensando continuamente en el futuro, y sobre todo, no podemos obligarla a vivir así. Lo más importante aquí es Usagi y su felicidad, no es así?"

Makoto y Ami estuvieron un momento en silencio, pero finalmente asintieron mostrando su acuerdo.

"…Y Seiya claramente es el que más feliz la hace…" añadió Ami en un susurro

"Vale, entonces vamos a dejarles hacer lo que quiera que les haga felices. Si quieren pasar tiempo juntos y a solas, por nuestra parte está bien. No somos quienes para decirle a Usagi a quién debe ver o… amar"

Ami y Makoto asintieron. Tenían miedo de cómo podía acabar esto, pero sabían que Minako tenía toda la razón. Usagi se merecía ser feliz más que ninguna otra persona.

"No creo que Rei esté muy de acuerdo con eso…" comentó Makoto

"No, en absoluto. Va a enfadarse mucho cuando le contemos el plan" confirmó Ami, bajando la mirada

"Quizá…" comenzó Minako, llamando la atención de sus amigas "…quizá… si no pregunta… podríamos no contarle nada de esto hasta que no vuelva el domingo"

"Eso no está bien… no me gusta mentirle" dijo Ami

"Bueno, no sería exactamente mentir, se lo vamos a contar, sólo que… más tarde"

"La verdad es que si se lo contamos ahora no consentirá que él se quede a solas con Usagi, eso lo sabemos" comentó Makoto y añadió "Cancelará sus planes seguro, para quedarse ella misma con Usagi"

"Exactamente!" confirmó Minako

"Y todas sabemos el tiempo que lleva planeando este retiro espiritual… es muy importante para ella, y además el otro día me contó que su nuevo novio, ese chico tan guapo que conoció en Crown´s, va a ir también. Está muy ilusionada, él realmente le gusta"

"Ya veo…" dijo Ami

"Rei-chan se merece este fin de semana…" dijo Makoto

"Entonces…?" Minako miró a Ami interrogativamente

"…De acuerdo, se lo decimos el domingo" concedió Ami finalmente

* * *

Seiya llevó a Usagi del brazo en silencio mientras se dirigían al templo. Cuando perdieron de vista el colegio, él dijo

"Bueno! Parece que vamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos, Odango!"

Usagi simplemente asintió, mirando al suelo.

Seiya no sabía qué pensar de sus reacciones. Un momento estaba verdaderamente feliz de verle y al momento siguiente actuaba como si estuviese con él a la fuerza.

"He pensado que lo mejor será que yo me quede en tu casa si te parece bien, ya que tú vas a estar sola y si vienes a nuestro apartamento estarán mis hermanos por ahí y no te concentrarás para estudiar"

Eso llamó su atención "Tú y yo… en mi casa… solos?" preguntó

"A que eres la chica más afortunada del mundo?" bromeó

Respondió a su chiste con una sonrisa triste y volvió a bajar la mirada. Temblaba de preocupación; no quería hacerle más daño.

"Bueno, ya está bien!" exclamó Seiya de pronto, parando en mitad de la calle. Estaba harto de no saber qué pasaba con ella.

Usagi le miró mientras él se giraba hacia ella y ponía las manos sobre sus hombros. Entonces se agachó para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"Qué es lo que te pasa?" preguntó

"A qué te refieres?" dijo Usagi, evitando su mirada

Él la agarró de la barbilla y movió su cara de manera que volviera a mirarle a los ojos.

"Odango… he estado llamándote como loco toda la semana pero no has respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas, ni has venido a verme, a pesar de que sé que has estado muy preocupada por mí"

Ese comentario la sorprendió mucho, y la hizo sonrojar.

"Por qué?" continuó "Incluso te quedaste a mi lado toda la noche cuando me hirieron, y ahora ya no quieres verme ni hablar conmigo? He hecho algo que te haya molestado?"

"No!" exclamó ella. Eso es lo último que ella quería que pensase. Él se había portado mejor que nadie con ella…

Sonrió levemente ante su reacción y continuó preguntando, esta vez con más dulzura "Entonces? Qué es lo que pasa? No estás a gusto cuando estás conmigo?"

"…claro que sí…" respondió en un susurro, su cara siendo todavía sujeta por la mano de él, tan cerca de sus labios… Seiya la hacía sentir terriblemente nerviosa.

"Por favor Odango, tú eres mi felicidad. No quiero que te alejes de mí. Sólo dime lo que pasa, y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para arreglarlo…"

"…yo…yo no soy tu felicidad Seiya!" estalló ella al fin, mitad gritando mitad llorando "Sólo te estoy haciendo sentir desgraciado y haciéndote daño todo el tiempo… soy la peor persona del mundo… soy lo peor… sólo pienso en mí… en ser feliz contigo… pero no pienso en cómo te sientes tú… en lo que tú…"

De repente, su discurso descontrolado fue interrumpido por Seiya, que la abrazó de pronto y tan fuerte que la hizo exhalar todo el aire que tenía dentro. Al principio se quedó estupefacta, pero enseguida le devolvió el abrazo, mientras lloraba suavemente sobre su pecho. Y por fin se relajó, había pasado la peor semana en mucho tiempo sin tenerle a su lado, y le había echado de menos con locura. Se sentía tan bien al estar así con él…

"Odango, nunca podrías hacerme daño estando conmigo, es justo al contrario… tú eres lo que da sentido a mi vida" le susurró al oído, dejándola sin aliento por la emoción "Cómo has podido pensar algo así?" dijo, deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarla de nuevo, mientras secaba dulcemente con sus manos las lágrimas que recorrían su carita de muñeca.

"…yo… porque… porque yo no puedo… corresponder a tu amor" tartamudeó ella, poniéndose completamente roja y desviando la mirada.

Seiya se quedó de piedra.

"Espera… QUÉ? Qué es esa idea que se te ha metido en la cabeza? Quién ha dicho que yo necesite que tú… Un momento… Yaten." dijo, poniéndose muy serio.

Usagi no dijo nada, pero bajó la mirada avergonzada. Al verla hacer eso, él supo inmediatamente que había dado en el clavo.

"Voy a matar a ese idiota!"

"No! Seiya, por favor! No es su culpa, tiene toda la razón! Él se preocupa mucho por ti, no quiere que sufras, y… y yo he sido tan egoísta…!" Usagi estaba desesperada.

Él se percató de lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo por esto y su mirada se enterneció. Aunque estaba verdaderamente cabreado con Yaten por meter la nariz en sus asuntos, sólo sentía amor por Usagi.

"Odango…" dijo, acercándose mucho a ella y susurrando con claridad cada palabra dijo "Te quiero. Te quiero con toda mi alma. Tú ya lo sabes, y mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado." Usagi podía sentir su aliento en la piel, tan cálido y dulce. Se sonrojó locamente y tragó saliva al oír sus palabras… Él todavía la quería…

"Pero ya sé lo que hay cuando estoy contigo, lo he sabido desde el principio" continuó "Lo dejaste muy claro y no pretendo hacer nada que tú no quieras que haga…"

Usagi dejó de llorar instantáneamente y se puso aún más roja sólo de imaginarlo…

Ella volvió de su fantasía cuando oyó cómo él continuaba diciendo "Soy plenamente consciente de que este es un amor no correspondido, lo he asumido y por mí está bien. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y si es posible, compartir esa felicidad contigo, formando parte de tu vida"

"Seiya…" ella estaba admirada por sus palabras, contenían tanto amor…

Él le dedicó una gran sonrisa, quitándole hierro a la tensa situación, y dijo "Ahora que todo esto está aclarado, podemos por favor seguir siendo amigos como siempre?"

Usagi miró a su hermosa cara sonriente un momento más, y después asintió con alegría.

"Ya no más evitar mis llamadas y no querer verme?"

"Ya no más" respondió ella como una niña buena

"Genial! Entonces… cómo quedamos mañana?"

* * *

 _Apartamento de los Starlights_

Después de dejar a Usagi en el templo, Seiya volvió a casa. Se sentía muy bien porque había aclarado las cosas con la chica que más le importaba e iba a pasar el fin de semana con ella, los dos solos, lo que para él era un sueño hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, también estaba furioso con Yaten por hablar a Usagi en esos términos y por hacerla sentir culpable por algo que no lo era. Su hermano la había hecho sufrir sin razón, y él había sufrido también cuando pensó que ella no quería verle más.

Cuando entró el apartamento, cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

"Yaten! Dónde diablos estás?!" gritó, furioso

Taiki estaba sentado en el sofá con sus gafas redondas puestas, leyendo un libro. Se giró para mirar interrogativamente a su ruidoso hermano.

"Qué pasa, Seiya?"

"Dónde está? Voy a matarlo…"

La cabeza de Yaten se asomó lentamente por la puerta de su habitación. Había miedo en sus ojos.

"TÚ" bramó Seiya, lleno de rabia y caminando decididamente hacia él.

"Espera… espera, Seiya, deja que me explique" dijo, retrocediendo un poco.

Temiendo lo que iba a pasar, puesto que pocas veces había Taiki visto a su hermano tan enfadado, se metió entre medio de los dos.

"Seiya… pero qué es lo que te pasa?" dijo Taiki, deteniendo a Seiya poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

"Qué es lo que me pasa a MÍ? A mí no me pasa nada. Pregúntale a él!" dijo, señalando acusadoramente a Yaten "Como no tiene vida propia ha decidido entretenerse arruinando la mía!"

"Eso no es justo, Seiya!"

"Que no es justo? Y es justo lo que tú has hecho? Sabes lo mucho que ella ha sufrido por tu culpa?!" replicó mientras empujaba hacia adelante, intentando alcanzarle.

"Bueno ya está bien!" dijo Taiki "Vosotros dos, sentaos y vamos a hablarlo. La violencia no va a solucionar nada" añadió, mirando directamente a Seiya.

Miró a Taiki, se calmó un poco y asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en una silla junto al sofá. Taiki tomó asiento en el sofá y Yaten escogió una silla en el lado opuesto a Seiya… por si acaso…

"Bueno… puede alguien contarme de qué va todo esto?" comenzó Taiki, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas en la mesa, junto a su libro.

"El idiota de Yaten… el otro día cuando Odango estuvo aquí, aparentemente le dijo que me estaba haciendo sufrir por estar conmigo…"

"Aaaahh ya veo… esa es la razón por la que no venía a visitarte…" Taiki ahora lo entendía

"Pero… es la verdad!" exclamó Yaten "Estás depositando todas tus esperanzas e ilusiones en ella, queriéndola con todo tu corazón… y ella nunca va a quererte a ti! … no es justo!"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Yaten" dijo Seiya, dolido al oír la cruda realidad "Es decisión mía cómo quiero vivir mi vida y con quién quiero pasar mi tiempo"

"Pero…!"

"Ya es suficiente, Yaten" interrumpió Taiki

"Taiki! Yo sólo me estoy preocupando por él, no quiero que siga sufriendo…"

"Lo sé, y eres muy buen hermano por preocuparte tanto por él, pero… al final él tiene razón, es decisión suya el cómo vivir su vida y nosotros no tenemos nada que decir al respecto"

Seiya miró a Taiki con gratitud.

"Sólo quería que fuese feliz…" susurró Yaten

"Lo entiendo, pero la verdad es que el momento en el que más ha sufrido es cuando ella no quería verle, así que… si quieres que sea feliz, tienes que dejar que él elija su propio camino"

Yaten miró al suelo, arrepentido de sus acciones y dándose cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón.

"Seiya… lo… lo siento… sólo quería lo mejor para ti…" dijo Yaten, sin subir la mirada.

Los ojos de Seiya se enternecieron ante la disculpa de su hermano, ya que no eran nada habituales. De alguna forma le entendía… mataría a cualquiera que intentase hacer daño a sus hermanos, aunque Yaten tenía que entender que este no era el caso en absoluto, porque Usagi sólo le hacía bien.

"Está bien, Yaten. Lo entiendo. Solamente no vuelvas a hacer nada como eso nunca más" dijo, con una media sonrisa.

Yaten le miró feliz y asintió.

"De todas formas…" continuó Seiya, ahora mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia "Si quieres que te dé un consejo, creo que a veces tienes que arriesgarte en el amor y quitarte la armadura para dejarlo entrar en ti aunque al principio duela, porque luego merece la pena"

"De… de qué narices estamos hablando ahora?" dijo Yaten sorprendido de pronto

"Sabes exactamente de lo que estamos hablando…" dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo a su hermano "Vas a perderla si no haces un movimiento pronto…"

Yaten se sonrojó.

"Quién dice que esté interesado?" protestó Yaten, pero sus mejillas se volvían visiblemente rojas.

"Yo lo digo" Seiya estaba disfrutando de ver a su hermano así. No era para nada común en él. "La invitaste a venir este fin de semana, verdad? Y dijo que no… porque ha quedado con ese otro tío. Más te valdría contraatacar… y pronto"

"De verdad que no siento la necesidad de luchar por ella… no siento nada de ese tipo por esa chica!"

"Cuanto antes lo admitas, más feliz serás. Créeme, lo sé. Yo soy más feliz ahora de lo que nunca lo he sido, y aunque sé que probablemente ella nunca corresponderá a mi amor, no pierdo la esperanza… y disfruto de cada segundo que paso con ella"

Yaten bajó la mirada, pensativo.

"Por cierto, Seiya… estoy de acuerdo en que puedes vivir tu vida como te haga más feliz, pero… pienso que deberías de tener toda la información para poder tomar una decisión apropiada" añadió Taiki, recostándose en el sofá.

"Acerca de qué?"

"Acerca de Usagi-san. Estos días con Ami-san han sido muy interesantes; hay muchas cosas sobre esas chicas que no sabíamos. Por ejemplo… sabías que tienen recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas?"

"Heeee…. En serio?" Yaten estaba alucinado

"Sí, y no sólo eso… también han visitado el futuro y… han conocido a sus yos del futuro"

"Hmmm… Yo algo había oído de eso, siempre están hablando de que Odango será reina algún día y del futuro que tienen que salvar y cosas así, pero… qué tiene eso que ver conmigo" preguntó Seiya

"Bueno… sabías que Usagi-san ha conocido a su futura hija? La hija que tendrá en el futuro con su novio?"

Seiya se quedó sin habla. Sabía que había algún tipo de unión especialmente fuerte entre Usagi y su novio, pero eso ya era demasiado.

"Ya veo… eso tiene sentido" dijo finalmente con pena en su voz.

Yaten miró a su hermano con ojos llenos de preocupación. Odiaba que estuviese viviendo un amor imposible.

"Esa es la razón por la que Yaten tiene todo el derecho a estar preocupado… debes saber cómo son las cosas, y que ella nunca va a renunciar a una hija que ya ha conocido y al futuro que ella y su novio van a formar como pareja, ya que están destinados a ser los futuros Reina y Rey de este planeta".

"Bueno…" dijo Seiya tras un largo silencio "Nada ha cambiado. Es un amor no correspondido y lo será para siempre, porque nunca voy a dejar de amarla. Seré feliz si ella lo es, y eso es todo"

"Está bien, entonces" dijo Taiki

"Seiya…" Yaten iba a continuar hablando, pero de pronto estalló una enorme explosión en el apartamento.

Los grandes ventanales del balcón se abrieron de un golpe y los cristales se hicieron añicos y saltaron por todas partes. Un viento muy violento empezó a entrar en la habitación, destrozando el apartamento. Los muebles volaban por la estancia. Los tres hermanos se refugiaron detrás de lo que pudieron encontrar y cubrieron sus rostros con sus brazos, mientras intentaban ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Un humo negro y denso empezó a entrar por las ventanas rotas, como una niebla lenta que traía algo consigo…

"Qué narices…?!" exclamó Yaten, tornándose casi azul del pánico cuando finalmente vio lo que estaba entrando en su apartamento.

Docenas de terroríficos esqueletos armados con dagas llenaron la habitación, dirigiendo sus cuencas de los ojos huecas hacia ellos de forma amenazante.

Seiya tragó saliva. La visión realmente asustaba.

"Vamos a transformarnos!" gritó desde su posición.

"Fighter Star Power, make up!"

"Maker Star Power, make up!"

"Healer Star Power, make up!"

Las Starlights salieron de un salto de sus escondites para enfrentarse al ejército de no-muertos que había invadido su apartamento. Los esqueletos volvieron sus calaveras al unísono hacia ellos, y levantaron sus huesudos brazos derechos preparándose para lanzar la daga que sostenían en la mano. Se habían colocado ordenadamente en filas y columnas, formando un rectángulo, lo que les daba aspecto de legión romana. Todos los movimientos que hacían estaban perfectamente sincronizados.

"Madre mía… esto es tan espeluznante!" comentó Healer con terror en sus ojos "Por qué no podemos luchar contra criaturas que realmente estén VIVAS…?"

"No sabemos si lo están o no, así que tendremos que probar…" dijo Fighter, preparándose para atacar.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Su ataque les dio de lleno, pero el rayo pareció pasar a través del grupo sin infligirles ningún daño. Perlas de sudor frío empezaron a aparecer en su frente cuando se percató de esto.

"Pero qué…" Fighter tuvo tiempo de decir, antes de que todos los esqueletos les lanzasen sus dagas al mismo tiempo.

Las Starlights saltaron a los lados intentando evitar el baño de dagas, pero algunas de ellas les hicieron cortes superficiales en los brazos y las piernas, que enseguida empezaron a sangrar.

"Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?" preguntó Fighter desde el lugar donde se había refugiado.

"Lo ves! Os lo dije, ya están muertos! No podemos matar algo que ya está muerto!" dijo Healer aterrorizada.

Maker se asomó por encima de la mesa tumbada que estaba usando de parapeto y observó a la horda de esqueletos flotando lentamente hacia ellos.

"Tenemos que hacer algo rápido. Vienen hacia aquí y estamos arrinconadas" dijo

"Quieres decir hacer algo aparte de salir corriendo lejos de aquí tan rápido como podamos?" preguntó Healer

"Healer, no podemos hacer eso! Han venido a por nosotras, está claro que saben quiénes somos… nos perseguirán hasta que nos encuentren otra vez, y alguien podría resultar herido… quizá sean fantasmas, pero sus dagas son muy reales" comentó Fighter, limpiando la sangre de su muslo izquierdo.

"Si los miras con detenimiento…" comenzó Maker

"De verdad te lo digo, no tengo pensado hacer eso nunca en mi vida" dijo Healer con voz temblorosa

Maker sonrió y añadió "Bueno, yo lo he hecho, y los dos o tres esqueletos de la primera fila, justo donde el ataque de Fighter golpeó primero, parecen algo más… transparentes que los demás"

"Transparentes? Qué quieres decir con transparentes?" preguntó Fighter, asomando la cabeza por un lateral del sofá detrás del cual estaba agazapada "Oh, ya lo veo… se están desvaneciendo un poco? Entonces parece que al final mi ataque sí que les hizo algo de daño?"

"Eso parece… probamos otra vez?"

"Vamos allá!"

"Oh por favor, otra vez no!" protestó Healer mientras a regañadientes se ponía en pie para enfrentarse de nuevo a esas aterradoras criaturas no-muertas.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" gritó Maker mientras lanzaba su ataque a los mismos esqueletos en la primera fila a los que había disparado Fighter, pero sus enemigos parecieron no percatarse del ataque.

"Star Sensitive… AAAHHH!"

Healer no tuvo tiempo de terminar su ataque. Los esqueletos habían levantado simultáneamente sus manos izquierdas esta vez, en las que llevaban otra daga, y las habían lanzado contra las Starlights de nuevo. Acabaron con más cortes en sus antebrazos al intentar protegerse del ataque. Al momento, aparecieron mágicamente más dagas en las manos de los esqueletos, y se prepararon para lanzarlas otra vez.

"A este paso nunca vamos a acabar con ellos!" comentó Fighter

"Vamos a atacar todas a la vez, disparando un rayo continuo de poder. Creo que eso podría debilitarlos!" sugirió Maker

"Sí pero… nos lanzarán sus dagas! No seremos capaces de mantener el ataque mucho tiempo!" puntualizó Healer

"Tendremos que hacerlo…" dijo Maker

"Entiendo…" Fighter comprendió lo que Maker proponía "Tenemos que hacer un ataque continuo y soportar las dagas que nos lancen mientras tanto"

"Correcto" dijo Maker, bajando la mirada apesadumbrada "Es lo único que se me ocurre, ya que los disparos sueltos parecen no hacerles mucho daño"

Healer miró a sus hermanas con miedo en los ojos. El plan seguramente funcionaría, pero a costa de acabar gravemente heridas, si no…

"De acuerdo, vamos a por ello! Más os vale a vosotras dos darlo todo en este ataque, no pienso morir hoy sabiendo que mañana me espera el fin de semana más maravilloso de toda mi vida!" dijo Fighter sonriendo con motivación "Vamos allá!"

Las tres Starlights aparecieron frente a los esqueletos con miradas asesinas en sus ojos. Apuntaron sus Star Yells al ejército que tenían delante y atacaron con todo su poder.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Los tres rayos de luz se unieron en uno mayor dirigido al centro mismo de la horda. Usando toda su fuerza, mantuvieron el ataque, mientras observaban con preocupación lo impasibles que sus enemigos estaban ante él. Pero poco a poco, vieron cómo los primeros esqueletos desaparecían.

"Funciona!" gritó Fighter con alegría "Seguid así!"

Estaban poniendo todo su esfuerzo y energía en ese ataque, y pronto estuvieron terriblemente agotadas, pero continuaron con el ataque. De repente, vieron a los esqueletos levantar su brazo derecho una vez más, preparándose para lanzar sus dagas.

"Aquí vienen!" gritó Maker "No os mováis ni detengáis el ataque aunque os hieran, esta es nuestra única oportunidad de derrotarles!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Los esqueletos lanzaron sus armas y las Starlights cerraron los ojos y gritaron. Pudieron oír las dagas cortando el aire mientras volaban inevitablemente hacia ellos…

…. y de pronto oyeron su salvación.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Las tres hermanas abrieron los ojos a la vez, mirando hacia adelante. Las dagas habían caído al suelo, congeladas, justo a sus pies.

"Sailor Mercury!" exclamaron las tres con alegría, girándose para mirar a la senshi azul que acababa de salvarlas.

Mercury les sonrió, llevando ya sobre sus ojos su visor VR.

"Seguid así, no perdáis la concentración, lo estáis haciendo muy bien! No os preocupéis por las dagas, yo me encargo de ellas" dijo con una sonrisa mientras analizaba al enemigo.

"Justo a tiempo, Sailor Mercury" comentó Maker sonriendo, mientras continuaba manteniendo el ataque.

"Yo… pensé en pasarme a despedirme antes de irme fuera el fin de semana, y desde la calle vi que estaba pasando algo muy raro aquí…" dijo tímidamente.

"Me alegro mucho de que lo hicieses… y no sólo porque acabes de salvarnos las vidas" añadió Maker mientras continuaba con el ataque, el sudor cubriendo ya su frente y su rostro.

Mercury se sonrojó al oír el dulce comentario, pero al momento volvió a concentrarse en su ordenador… tenía que encontrar una manera de acabar rápido con esta situación, sus muy queridas amigas estaban alcanzando su límite.

Pero los esqueletos ya se habían percatado de su presencia. De pronto, todas sus calaveras se giraron a mirarla. Levantaron su brazo izquierdo y lanzaron sus dagas.

Mercury las detuvo con su magia, pero se dio cuenta aterrorizada de que sólo la mitad de esas criaturas habían lanzado sus armas, y al instante siguiente una segunda ola de dagas fue lanzada hacia ella, dejándola sin tiempo para volver a lanzar su poder congelante o de esquivarlas.

"SAILOR MERCURY!" chilló Maker cuando vio lo que sucedía, y mirándola vio que se había tapado la cara con los brazos, sabiendo que iba a ser alcanzada por las dagas. Maker desobedeció su propia orden y dejó de atacar para lanzarse hacia ella.

Alcanzó a Mercury justo a tiempo para empujarla hacia un lado, fuera del camino del torrente principal de dagas. Ambas chicas chocaron fuertemente contra la pared detrás de ellas.

"Maker!" gritaron Healer y Fighter desde su posición, todavía disparando a los esqueletos que ya prácticamente habían desaparecido.

"Maker! Maker, estás bien?" preguntó Mercury a su amiga, que había aterrizado sobre ella, sus cuerpos completamente en contacto. Ella sintió tantas cosas… Maker había arriesgado su vida para salvarla!... pero ahora mismo necesitaba concentrarse otra vez en el enemigo, para que nadie más volviese a resultar herido.

"Sí, estoy… bien" dijo Maker, sentándose poco a poco, lo que causó que sus rostros estuviesen muy cerca el uno del otro por un segundo, durante el cual se miraron con dulzura a los ojos. Maker movió inconscientemente su mano a su pierna derecha, donde estaba notando dolor. Había dos dagas clavadas profundamente en ella.

"Oh… no…" dijo Mercury

"No es nada, de verdad, estoy bien" comentó Maker, mirando las dagas.

"Voy a ayudarles con el enemigo y vuelvo enseguida. Por favor no te muevas ni toques las dagas" le dijo Mercury dulcemente, levantándose después y uniéndose a las exhaustas Starlights que todavía quedaban en pie.

Maker asintió mientras la veía alejarse de su lado.

"No aguantaremos mucho más atacando así, Mercury" le dijo Healer, cubierta de sudor.

"Ya casi está. Están a punto de desaparecer" contestó Mercury, mirando a través de su visor

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Mercury atacó también. Sentía tanta furia contra ese enemigo por haber herido de gravedad a Maker que su ataque fue muy fuerte. Un torrente de agua brotó de su arpa mágica y cubrió por completo el área donde estaban los esqueletos. Este poderoso ataque combinado con un último esfuerzo de los rayos de Healer y Fighter hizo que finalmente los esqueletos se desvaneciesen del todo.

"Por fin!" exclamó Healer

Fighter cayó al suelo de rodillas, exhausta. Todavía estaba débil por su herida anterior y este esfuerzo había sido demasiado para ella.

"Fighter!" Healer corrió hacia ella. Jadeaba, pero se encontraba bien.

"Estoy bien Healer… sólo un poco cansada" dijo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

Mercury volvió rápidamente junto a Maker. Estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared contra la que ambas habían chocado antes. Su pierna herida estaba doblada mostrando las dagas con sus empuñaduras negras y plateadas apuntando hacia arriba. Pero de pronto, las dagas se desvanecieron.

"Supongo que estaban hechas del mismo material que nuestros enemigos… y una vez que ellos han desaparecido, lo han hecho las dagas también" comentó Maker y Mercury asintió.

"Vas a necesitar puntos. Estas heridas son bastante profundas" dijo Mercury, mirando su pierna más de cerca.

"Vamos a necesitar algo más que eso para arreglar esta habitación" comentó Healer "Además de una muy buena explicación" añadió sarcásticamente, levantándose mientras sujetaba a Fighter y mirando al desastre que les rodeaba: las ventanas rotas en mil pedazos, los muebles destrozados y esparcidos por todas partes, paredes quemadas con los rayos de sus ataques, …

"Me temo que esto sólo ha sido el inicio de algo mucho más grande…" comentó Maker con tristeza, mirándolos a todos.

* * *

Tras deshacer sus transformaciones, Ami se ofreció a llevar a Taiki al hospital para que le curasen la pierna adecuadamente: les dirían que se cortó con uno de los cristales de la ventana, que estalló con un repentino golpe de viento. Yaten fue con ellos, porque Ami se tenía que marchar pronto a su viaje familiar, así que él se quedaría con Taiki hasta que pudiese volver a casa. Seiya se escabulló del apartamento en cuanto pudo tenerse en pie de nuevo, no prestando atención a las protestas de sus hermanos que le insistían en que debería quedarse y descansar porque casi se había desmayado de nuevo del agotamiento.

Pero tenía que irse. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Usagi estaba bien y de que no había sido atacada, y necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Así que cogió el coche y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar a casa de ella. Cuando llegó, salió del coche y vio luz dentro de la casa. Había alguien en el salón, viendo la televisión tranquilamente.

Seiya estaba intentando asomarse al interior para ver si Usagi estaba allí con su familia, cuando notó cómo se encendía una luz en la ventana del balcón que tenía justo encima. Entonces la vio, preciosa y sonriente como siempre, preparándose para ir a dormir. Estaba perfectamente bien. Seiya sonrió satisfecho. Sólo con mirarla se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Decidió no llamarla, únicamente quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, y observarla un momento. La vio meterse en la cama y apagar la luz. Y entonces vio su silueta en la oscuridad, mirando a través de la ventana a las estrellas en el cielo un momento, antes de recostarse para dormir. Eso le hizo sonreír; él hacía lo mismo cada noche en Kinmoku, cuando pensaba en ella.


	13. Palpitación

***Konnichiwa minna! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de mi historia! Este además es muy especial, justo para celebrar mi cumpleaños que fue a finales de la semana pasada (sí! soy Cáncer, como Usagi-chan 3 ), así que espero que os guste mucho. Gracias como siempre por vuestro apoyo, y disfrutad de la lectura! ***

*** Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... sólo los uso para crear el final perfecto para una historia perfecta ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 13 – PALPITACIÓN

 _Casa de los Tsukino_

Al fin había llegado la mañana del sábado, y Seiya estaba realmente emocionado por pasar el fin de semana con Usagi. Se sentía tan bien con ella que siempre quería más, y ahora iba a disponer de dos días enteros para los dos solos!

Llegó a su casa a las once. Sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaba dormir, así que pensó que era mejor no llegar antes por si acaso todavía estaba durmiendo. Las once sonaba lo suficientemente aceptable para una chica que pronto tendría los exámenes finales, seguro que a esa hora ya estaba levantada y estudiando, pensó él.

Llamó al timbre y esperó.

Dos minutos después llamó de nuevo. Nada.

Una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza… todavía estaba durmiendo? Pulsó el timbre de manera continua durante un buen rato, hasta que oyó una voz femenina protestando desde el interior de la vivienda. Sonrió.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a una soñolienta Usagi en pijama, con el pelo suelto y enmarañado y los ojos medio cerrados.

"Pero qué es tanto ruido tan temprano por la mañana?" gruñó

Seiya sonrió de nuevo. Estaba tan mona con su pijama de conejitos y esos lacitos rosas anudados aquí y allá a lo largo de su larga y enredada cabellera que casi alcanzaba el suelo…

"Buenos días, Odango!"

Al oír su voz, Usagi se despertó de pronto, abriendo los ojos como platos "Se… SEIYAAA!" estaba terriblemente avergonzada, él la había visto con esa pinta!

"No me digas que te has olvidado de nuestro fantástico fin de semana juntos?"

"Eh? No! No, no me he olvidado, sólo es que… pensaba que vendrías… qué hora es?"

"Las once"

"QUÉEE! Pero qué ha pasado con mi despertador?! Lo puse a las nueve!"

"Probablemente lo apagaste y te volviste a dormir" dijo Seiya medio riéndose, la situación era muy divertida y podía ver la vergüenza en la cara de ella "Puedo pasar?"

"Sí! Claro!" dijo Usagi, echándose a un lado para dejarle entrar "Por favor ponte cómodo mientras voy arriba un momento a… ya sabes… espera aquí un minuto!"

Corrió escaleras arriba sin terminar sus frases, y Seiya se sentó en el sofá mientras escuchaba el caos que estaba formando al recoger su habitación y acicalarse. Ahogó una risilla.

Usagi bajó media hora más tarde, duchada y vestida con un par de shorts negros y una camiseta suelta con rayas horizontales blancas y negras que caía con elegancia hacia un lado, dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Se había peinado y recogido el pelo con los odangos favoritos de Seiya.

"Perdona la espera!" se disculpó, con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa sincera.

"No pasa nada, Odango" dijo mientras se levantaba y daba unas palmaditas amistosas en uno de sus moñetes "Estás muy adorable con esa camiseta de rayas"

Usagi se quedó parada y se sonrojó. Odiaba compararlos, pero Mamoru nunca la elogiaba así.

"Oye, si quieres comer algo antes de empezar, te he comprado donuts de chocolate!" añadió Seiya, mostrándole una bolsa de papel blanco muy gordita.

"Ooohh! De verdaaad?" dijo ella mirándole con ojillos chispeantes como una niña pequeña "Para míiii? Seiya eres el mejor!" añadió, cogiendo la bolsa y dando alegres saltitos hacia la cocina.

Seiya no podía sentirse más feliz.

* * *

Se comieron la mayoría de los donuts y después decidieron que deberían empezar a estudiar, así que fueron a la habitación de Usagi. Mientras ella sacaba los libros de su mochila del colegio, Seiya echó un vistazo alrededor. Había revivido tantas veces las memorias de Usagi y él allí en su habitación, que se dio cuenta de que recordaba cada detalle a la perfección, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Pronto se percató de un par de cambios que llamaron su atención: la foto de Usagi y su novio no estaba, y colocado en uno de los rincones de su escritorio vio ese pequeño llavero con forma de oso que él le regaló en aquélla primera cita fantástica que habían tenido en el parque de atracciones. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Después caminó elegantemente hacia una estantería de libros y sacó uno de los manga que ella guardaba allí. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama de Usagi, cruzó las piernas y empezó a leer.

"Qu… Qué crees que estás haciendo?" protestó Usagi en cuanto le vio.

"Leer un manga" respondió distraídamente

"No se supone que íbamos a empezar a estudiar ya?"

"TÚ vas a empezar a estudiar. Yo te estoy supervisando"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Usagi, y Seiya no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una media sonrisa pícara. Le encantaba provocarla, pero la situación era demasiado divertida y no podía disimular su risa.

Usagi suspiró y se sentó en la mesita baja que había en el centro de su habitación, extendiendo todos sus libros y apuntes sobre ella. Se giró a mirarle de nuevo.

"Bueno… Señor Supervisor… por dónde empiezo?" bromeó ella en respuesta

"Qué te parece… matemáticas?" sugirió, sentándose en la cama

"Matemáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaticas… odio las matemáticas!" dijo haciendo pucheros como una niña

"Qué asignatura no odias, entonces?"

"Ninguna"

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Seiya y contestó "Entonces las matemáticas están bien. Sólo empieza con algo, puedes preguntarme si tienes alguna duda"

"Y qué hay de ti?"

"Qué hay de mí?"

"No vas a estudiar?"

"Yo? Por qué? No tengo que presentarme a ningún examen"

"No vas a volver al colegio?"

"Sí, al año que viene. Nosotros tres vamos mucho más adelantados que vosotras, así que no pasa nada aunque hayamos perdido un año. No te preocupes Odango, seguiré yendo a tu misma clase al año que viene"

"Eso no es lo que yo quería decir!... Yo sólo… No importa" dijo, picada por su actitud arrogante.

Seiya sonrió de nuevo satisfecho de hacerla rabiar y se recostó de nuevo en la cama para seguir leyendo.

* * *

Tanto Seiya como Usagi permanecieron en silencio y concentrados durante bastante rato. Mientras estudiaba, Usagi miró por el rabillo del ojo a Seiya tumbado en su cama. No se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, pero se sentía bien de saber que él estaba allí, podía oírle respirar y pasar las páginas del manga. Después de un rato, empezó a perder la concentración en los libros y dejó vagar su mente.

'Creo que es el rato más largo que he estado estudiando jamás sin hacer una pausa! No sé cómo lo hace, pero ha conseguido que me siente y me ponga a estudiar sin darme cuenta, e incluso lo estoy disfrutando, teniéndolo a él tumbado en la cama vigilándome mientras estudio. Siempre es tan bueno conmigo, y me trata tan bien, siempre pensando en lo que me gusta y lo que necesito. Somos como una familia feliz! Espera, qué es lo que estoy pensando? No Usagi, mal, mal, ni siquiera pienses en eso. La familia que tienes que formar es con Mamo-chan y no con él. Aunque eso no sea lo que yo quiero o lo que yo siento… pero tengo que hacerlo. Por el futuro. Por ChibiUsa. Seiya es solo un amigo, un amigo muy querido, no es así? Eso es lo que acordamos ayer… Ah… pero huele tan bien… puedo notar su olor por toda mi habitación… y las sábanas! Ha estado tumbado allí un buen rato ya, seguro que olerán a él cuando se levante! Va a volverme loca! Pero están amable, divertido y tan guapo… es tan guay y tan sexy… Ah! Qué es lo que acabo de pensar?!'

Usagi no se había dado cuenta, pero mientras pensaba en él se había sonrojado, e inconscientemente había girado su cabeza para mirar a Seiya tumbado en su cama. De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron drásticamente interrumpidos por su sedosa voz.

"Estudia" dijo únicamente, sin mover sus ojos del manga.

Usagi se puso completamente colorada y bajó la mirada hacia su libro. La había pillado! Él la había sorprendido mirándole con ojos soñadores y mejillas sonrosadas! Se había dado cuenta? Bueno, obviamente se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándole, pero había visto en su cara lo que estaba pensando? Por favor, que no fuese así! Le estaba costando mucho trabajo verle sólo como un amigo, si encima él se enteraba de cómo se sentía ella realmente, iba a ser imposible!

"Odango, estás bien?" dijo tras varios minutos, sentándose en la cama.

Su corazón dio un respingo.

"S…Sí! Por quéee?"

"Porque tienes la cara roja" comentó Seiya

Su rostro se puso aún más rojo, si todavía era posible.

"AAAJAjajajajjajja" rió nerviosa "Pues claaaaaaaro pues claro! Sólo estaba pensando… cuándo querrías comer?" se inventó tan rápido como pudo.

"Pero ya tienes hambre? Con la cantidad de donuts que has comido, pensaba que no querrías comer nada más hasta la próxima primavera!" bromeó, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo "Venga, vamos abajo a preparar algo de comer" dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano. Podría vivir así para siempre, pensó.

* * *

Ambos bajaron a la cocina y Seiya se sentó en una silla mientras observaba a Usagi sacar ingredientes de la nevera y ordenarlos sobre la encimera para empezar a preparar algo. La había visto mirarle y sonrojarse… no sabía en lo que ella podía haber estado pensando pero le había encantado su reacción. También se percató al darle la mano hace un momento de que no llevaba puesto ese anillo con forma de corazón que antes nunca se quitaba. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba cambiando, pero desde luego le encantaba la dirección que estaba tomando. Él siempre se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ella…

"Bueno! Qué te parecen unos fideos con verduras? No sé cocinar muy bien pero eso sí que sé hacerlo, y me sale bastante rico!" dijo Usagi, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Seiya.

"Suena estupendo, Odango. Deja que te ayude" dijo, mientras cogía el cuchillo que ella llevaba en la mano y empezaba a cortar unas verduras.

Ambos se miraron durante un segundo cuando sus manos se tocaron, sus cuerpos tan cerca que podían respirar el aire del otro… Usagi empezó a ponerse nerviosa y se echó un paso hacia atrás.

"Voy… voy a poner a hervir un poco de agua para los fideos"

"Hacemos un equipo estupendo, verdad Odango?" dijo él, mirándola y matándola con una sonrisa

"Sí!" no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se sentía muy feliz.

Comieron mientras charlaban animadamente, Seiya bromeando con Usagi en cada ocasión que tenía, ambos riéndose y pasándolo bien. A él le gustó mucho la comida, y sobre todo la compañía. Usagi también disfrutó mucho. Después de comer recogieron la cocina, descansaron un poco mientras veían la tele y después volvieron al piso de arriba para seguir estudiando.

En un momento dado, Usagi se atascó con un ejercicio que no entendía, y Seiya la ayudó encantado. Se sentó a su lado en la mesa bajita y empezó a hacer él el ejercicio, para que ella viese cómo se hacía.

"Ves? Es de esta forma" concluyó con ternura

"OOOhhh… vale! Ya lo entiendo!"

"Seguro?"

"Sí! Déjame hacerlo a mí sola ahora!"

"Claro…" dijo, entregándole el bolígrafo. Estaban realmente juntos el uno del otro, y el largo y rubio pelo de ella se rozaba sutilmente contra sus brazos desnudos cada vez que ella se movía. Seiya estaba disfrutando de cada segundo de este fin de semana, que estaba pasando demasiado deprisa. Amaba su dulce olor, y amaba estar así con ella, viviendo juntos como una pareja feliz. La observó dulcemente mientras terminaba de hacer el ejercicio. Estaba tan adorable tan concentrada…

"Ya está! Tachaaaaaaaaaaan!" anunció con teatralidad

"Ya lo has terminado? Déjame ver, déjame ver…" Seiya comprobó el resultado "Correcto! Bien hecho, Odango!"

"Yupiiiiiiiiiii!" gritó Usagi con alegría, levantando los brazos y dejándose caer hacia atrás hasta tumbarse en el suelo "Buf! Ha sido complicado, pero ha merecido la pena!"

Seiya sonrió cariñosamente, dándose la vuelta para mirarla ahí tendida en el suelo.

"Tengo una idea!" dijo de pronto "Qué tal una peli y unas palomitas para esta noche, como premio por haber estudiado tan duramente y por haber hecho bien el ejercicio?!"

"SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" exclamó Usagi mientras se reía

Le encantaba verla feliz. Su alegre y entusiasta Odango.

Terminaron de estudiar y después bajaron para cenar algo. Usagi preparó unas pizzas congeladas en el horno e hizo palomitas, mientras Seiya trasteaba con la televisión.

"Vamos a ver… Qué prefieres, Odango?" se oía a Seiya decir desde el salón "Película de terror, de acción, romántica…?"

"Romántica!" le contestó en un grito sin dudar, y al instante siguiente se dio cuenta de su situación… "No!" exclamó, corriendo hacia el salón.

"No, qué?"

"Romántica no… mmm… una de acción?" propuso

Seiya ahogó una risa. Su cambio de opinión había sido realmente obvio.

"Muy bien, película de acción entonces" concedió, volviéndose a girar hacia la tele.

Usagi se sonrojó un poquito y sonrió mientras volvía a la cocina para ver qué tal iba la comida. Habría sido demasiado incómodo ver una película romántica con el chico por el que estaba sintiendo tantas cosas que no debería sentir…

Se pusieron cómodos en el sofá, uno junto al otro, y empezaron a devorar la pizza y las palomitas mientras veían la película. Se lo pasaron muy bien, comentando los mejores momentos y riendo. Cuando ya faltaba poco para el final de la película, Seiya sintió una muy familiar calidez sobre su hombro derecho. Usagi se había quedado dormida con su cabeza apoyada en él. Tanto estudiar y comer la había dejado agotada. Dormía tan apaciblemente que él no quiso despertarla. Sonrió, apartó un par de mechones rebeldes de su preciosa carita y terminó de ver la película.

Cuando acabó, Seiya agarró a Usagi con mucho cuidado alrededor de la espalda y por las piernas, y con muy poco esfuerzo la levantó en el aire como a una novia. Su cabeza colgaba de su cuerpo dándole un aspecto muy cómico, así que él dio unos pequeños saltitos hasta que se movió y descansó en su pecho para que a ella no le doliese el cuello más tarde. Se sentía tan cómodo de esta manera, sujetándola tan cerca suyo… la agarró con más fuerza y empezó a llevarla escaleras arriba, a su cama. Él podía sentir su corazón latiendo y su respiración sosegada y cálida que pasaba a través de su camiseta haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho.

Entró en la habitación a oscuras… no quería despertarla al encender la luz, así que recorrió el camino hasta la cama de memoria. Tropezó contra la pequeña mesa baja de estudio y ahogó un quejido de dolor, pero consiguió alcanzar la cama sin incidentes transportando a su querida Odango, y la depositó sobre ella muy dulcemente. Después la cubrió con las sábanas y se arrodilló un segundo a su lado, escuchando su respiración.

Un millón de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente, siendo el mayor de ellos lo mucho que amaba a la dulce rubia que dormía tranquilamente a sólo un par de centímetros de él. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad por la felicidad que sentía, podría haberse quedado toda la noche así tal y como estaba… como la otra noche cuando ella hizo lo mismo por él. Pero no quería que ella se asustase si le encontraba allí cuando se despertase, así que se inclinó hacia ella y con la mayor suavidad besó su frente, el beso durando sólo un poco más de lo que podría haberse considerado normal. Después movió sus labios hasta la oreja de ella, casi rozándola, y con el más tenue suspiro dijo

"Buenas noches, Odango"

Se levantó en silencio y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Usagi estaba despierta.

Se había despertado a mitad de camino hacia su habitación mientras él la llevaba en brazos, pero le había dado tanta vergüenza decirle que estaba despierta cuando él la estaba llevando de esa forma, que fingió estar dormida hasta que estuvo sola.

En cuanto Seiya se fue de su habitación, Usagi abrió los ojos de par en par y notó cómo la sangre fluía hasta llenar sus mejillas, volviéndolas rojas hasta que quemaban. Por poco se había derretido con su dulce y cálido beso y su susurro de buenas noches al oído. Y para empeorar las cosas, justo como había temido, estaba totalmente rodeada por su irresistible y masculino olor, que se había impregnado en las sábanas cuando él estuvo tumbado en ellas. Era demasiado para ella… no podía controlar cómo deseaba estar con él, divertirse con él, ser acariciada por él, ser besada por él…

Lentamente fue quedándose dormida, pensando en él, acunada por su delicioso aroma.

Desde la calle, justo frente a la casa de Usagi, un par de ojos les observaban escondidos en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Oscuridad_

"Mi Señor… el ataque a los Starlights ha sido frustrado"  
"Qué?"

"Casi los teníamos, pero de pronto recibieron ayuda de una de las Senshi…"

"Cómo es posible?"

"Bueno, una de ellas todavía no ha sido captada, y consiguió ayudarles"

"ESO NO ES ACEPTABLE" la voz era tan profunda y vibrante que todo temblaba alrededor.

"Lo lamento, mi Señor"

"Vas a lamentarlo de verdad si esto no se soluciona inmediatamente. Pagarás con tu vida"

"Sí…"

"La Luna ha sido atacada?"

"No, mi Señor… Uno de los generales está observándola, pero no está sola. Uno de los Starlights está con ella"

"Cómo, otra vez?"

"Eso parece…"

"Hay que parar esto. Fijad los objetivos y eliminad, y después atacad a la Luna. Lo antes posible! Ya nos estamos arriesgando demasiado!"

"Sí, mi Señor"

* * *

 _Casa de los Tsukino_

Usagi se despertó pronto a la mañana siguiente, percatándose de que todavía llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior. Se había dormido plácidamente justo después de la deliciosa despedida de buenas noches de Seiya. Recordó que él todavía estaba en su casa y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había pasado el mejor día de su vida junto a él, y todavía le quedaba uno más.

Se duchó y se vistió con una minifalda blanca muy mona y una sedosa blusa semitransparente y abombada. Se peinó, se lavó los dientes, y bajó al piso de abajo.

Seiya dormía todavía a lo largo del sofá, totalmente estirado y con sus pies asomando por uno de sus lados, ya que era demasiado alto para caber ahí por completo. Se había deshecho la coleta y su brillante pelo negro caía esparcido a su alrededor. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba del sofá, con la mano casi arrastrando en el suelo. Usagi se acercó. Tenía un gesto muy apacible cuando dormía. Verdaderamente era un hombre muy guapo, pensó ella al mirarlo.

Mientras ella estaba de pie justo a su lado mirando sus rasgos perfectos y perdida en sus pensamientos, Seiya se despertó. En vez de abrir los ojos, agarró por sorpresa uno de los tobillos de Usagi con la mano que tenía colgando del sofá. Usagi casi muere del susto cuando sintió que algo la agarraba.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" pegó un chillido a todo volumen, pateando e intentando deshacerse de esa mano misteriosa que la retenía.

"JAJAJJAJAJAAAJAAA!" Seiya empezó a reírse a carcajadas "Soy yo, Odangooo!"

"Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" de pronto se dio cuenta de la situación, cogió un cojín y empezó a golpearle con él "Casi haces que me de un infarto, sabes?!"

"Perdona, perdona!" respondió todavía entre risas, mientras se defendía con sus antebrazos y trataba de levantarse.

Usagi se detuvo e hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

"Venga, Odango, vamos a comer algo. Te dejaré que me mires otro poco más tarde…" dijo con una risita mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Se puso roja como un tomate y no se le ocurrió nada que contestarle. Le había pillado, otra vez!

Usagi preparó tostadas y huevos revueltos. Seiya la observaba con una sonrisa mientras tanto.

"Ten cuidado no manches esa blusa semitransparente tan bonita que llevas" dijo desde su lugar de observación, mirándola con deseo.

Usagi se sonrojó de nuevo, mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.

"El morado te sienta muy bien"

"Gracias Seiya" sonrió tímidamente, mientras jugaba con su comida.

"Por cierto… me he traído ropa limpia. Te importa si después de desayunar uso tu cuarto de baño y me doy una ducha, para cambiarme de ropa?"

"Claro, buscaré una toalla para ti y puedes usar el baño de mi habitación" tembló sólo de pensar en aquélla otra vez cuando él se duchó en su casa. Las cosas era distintas ahora… sus verdaderos sentimientos había aflorado completamente.

"Gracias, Odango"

"Gracias a ti…" empezó, y sus ojos se encontraron mientras ella continuaba hablando "…por quedarte conmigo este fin de semana… yo… odio admitirlo, pero habría tenido miedo si me hubiese quedado sola" admitió con dulzura.

"Cuando quieras" respondió "Y lo digo en serio"

Ella se sonrojó más, sin que sus ojos abandonasen los de él. Sentía por él lo que él sentía por ella, ahora estaba segura…

* * *

Tras terminar el desayuno, fueron al piso de arriba y Usagi empezó a estudiar mientras Seiya se daba una ducha y se cambiaba de ropa. Le vio salir del baño con un par de vaqueros oscuros, el pecho descubierto y secando su largo cabello suelto con una toalla. Se sentó en el borde de su cama mientras lo hacía, y ella no pudo evitar mirarle a él y a su cuerpo perfecto.

"Bueno, ya estoy listo!" dijo con naturalidad

Usagi sonrió sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Él se levantó y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Su pelo húmedo mojaba su blusa, así que ella tímidamente apartó su mata de pelo hacia su espalda. A Seiya le encantó ese contacto.

"Perdona, ahora me lo recojo" dijo, sacando el lazo blanco que usaba habitualmente para atar su pelo a la altura de la nuca. Pero al estar todavía húmedo, no conseguía hacerlo.

"Espera, déjame a mí" se ofreció Usagi y cogió el lazo de sus manos

Seiya se sorprendió, pero se giró para mostrarle su espalda a Usagi y que así tuviese mejor ángulo. Disfrutó cada segundo mientras ella pasaba las manos por su cabello, peinándolo con los dedos y rozando su piel.

"Listo!" dijo ella triunfante, pasando sus finos dedos por toda la longitud de la coleta resultante que ahora descansaba sobre la firme espalda del chico. Ese movimiento provocó que el escalofrío más delicioso recorriese la columna vertebral de Seiya. Ahora era él el que había enmudecido y se había sonrojado.

"Gra… gracias, Odango"

Ella le sonrió, encantada de ver que también ella podía tener ese efecto en él.

Seiya entonces cogió su camiseta que había dejado en la cama, y se la puso. Siguieron estudiando el resto de la mañana, y después pararon para comer y descansar un poco. Lo pasaron muy bien juntos, bromeando, riendo y hablando de todo un poco. Ambos estaban disfrutando como nunca en su vida.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a estudiar, Usagi propuso cambiar de materia y repasar Geografía, diciendo que Seiya podría estudiar con ella, ya que como este no era su planeta a lo mejor no lo llevaba muy bien. Seiya accedió encantado.

"Vale, voy a coger un mapamundi que creo que guardo en mi armario para que podamos verlo con más claridad!" dijo Usagi alegremente, mientras se levantaba. Caminó hasta el armario y empezó a revolver en su interior. Todo tipo de cosas empezaron a ser lanzadas en todas direcciones, y Seiya se cubrió cómicamente.

"Odangooo! Vas a acabar golpeándome con esta lluvia de cajas y cosas!"

"No seas llorica Seiya!" dijo dándose la vuelta para sonreírle mientras cogía la silla de estudio con ruedas que tenía junto a su escritorio y la movía hacia el armario "Creo que está en la balda de arriba" anunció, subiéndose a la silla.

"Oye, Odango, crees que es buena idea que te subas sobre una silla que tiene ruedas?" preguntó, poniéndose de pie con preocupación y empezando a andar hacia ella con intención de sujetar la silla mientras ella se ponía de puntillas para empujar hacia sí una caja en la parte más alta del armario.

"Vamos, no soy tan torp…AAAAAAAHH!"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, y Seiya no había podido alcanzar la silla a tiempo.

Movida por el impulso, la silla resbaló y Usagi cayó de ella. Seiya sólo tuvo tiempo de coger a la muchacha en el aire, y ambos cayeron al suelo, Seiya aterrizando con la espalda y Usagi sobre él.

Empezó a reírse como loca, y al oír esto y por tanto sabiendo que no se había hecho daño, Seiya empezó a reírse también. Se reían tan fuerte que les dolía la tripa.

Lentamente se incorporaron para sentarse en el suelo, de rodillas uno frente al otro, Usagi todavía agarrando fuertemente la camiseta de Seiya.

"Lo siento muchísimo! No pensé que fuera a resbalarse!" dijo ella, todavía riendo.

Seiya miró su adorable cara enrojecida.

"No te preocupes Odango… en realidad, eres muy dulce cuando te pones tan torpe" dijo, con una voz suave y musical.

Las mejillas de Usagi se arrebolaron mientras miraba a sus preciosos y profundos ojos azules, e inconscientemente agarró con más fuerza la camiseta de él que tenía entre sus manos, acercándose mucho a su cuerpo.

"Seiya…"

Sus emociones estaban fuera de control. Él era tan guapo, tan atento, tan amable, tan divertido, tan perfecto… Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Se abandonó por un instante, cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios hacia los de él, cubriendo la ya corta distancia que los separaba.

El corazón de Seiya se paró por un segundo. No se esperaba para nada lo que ella estaba haciendo. Vio cómo la cara de Usagi se acercaba a la de él, se puso muy rojo y se apartó un par de centímetros.

"Odango…" empezó a decir

Usagi abrió sus ojos brillantes sólo una rendija, y le lanzó una dulce y suplicante mirada.

"Seiya… sólo esta vez…"

Se derritió allí mismo. Esto era su sueño más maravilloso haciéndose realidad, pero no podía hacerlo… había mucho más en juego…

"Odango, por favor…"

"Olvídate de todo" dijo ella, moviendo su sonrojado rostro hacia él una vez más "Seamos sólo tú y yo ahora mismo, en este momento único"

"Odango, si empiezo, quizá no sea capaz de parar nunca…"

"Pues no lo hagas" dijo ella y cerró los ojos

Definitivamente eso era más de lo que Seiya podía soportar. De pronto la agarró fuertemente alrededor de la cintura, apretando el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo hasta que pudo sentir su palpitante corazón, y entonces besó apasionadamente los labios que ella ofrecía. Fue el beso más salvaje y delicioso que el mundo había visto nunca, que liberaba como un torrente todo el deseo y pasión que ambos habían estado sintiendo por el otro.

Tal y como Seiya anunció, no paró. Acarició firmemente la espalda de ella con su mano derecha y enredó furiosamente su mano izquierda en el pelo dorado de Usagi mientras seguían besándose. Ella se había abrazado a su cuello y se sentía en llamas con la pasión por él que estaba experimentando. El beso se volvió más profundo cuando ella abrió sus labios levemente para dejar que la lengua de él explorase el interior de su boca. Era la sensación más dulce que existía. Podían sentir el sabor del otro mientras no dejaban de frotar sus labios juntos, muy suavemente pero a la vez con la intensidad de la espera y el deseo.

Seiya entonces apartó sus labios un poco de la boca de ella, lo que la hizo gemir a modo de protesta. Pero sólo lo hizo para besar su delicado y pálido cuello, desde la clavícula a la oreja, donde susurró una y otra vez lo mucho que la quería mientras la besaba y lamía juguetonamente. Ella jadeaba sin control, los corazones de ambos a punto de salírseles del pecho.

Usagi se derretía bajo sus caricias y sus besos. Se abandonó por completo a ese momento, pensando únicamente en todo lo que sentía tan intensamente y en lo bien que él olía y sabía. Deslizó su mano a lo largo de su espalda y la metió bajo su camiseta… deseaba tanto tocar su piel suave y cálida que cubría sus músculos fuertes y bien definidos… Seiya tembló de placer, la sujetó de la nuca y la besó de nuevo, más intensamente, sus lenguas enredándose, y deteniéndose sólo para buscar aliento.

Poco a poco fueron suavizando los besos hasta que ambos se separaron, sus caras todavía tan cerca que sus narices aún se tocaban. Ambos tenían las mejillas enrojecidas y respiraban entrecortadamente, sus cuerpos pidiéndoles más. Seiya apoyó dulcemente su frente contra la de ella, y mirándola a los ojos dijo

"Odango, yo…"

Usagi puso uno de sus pequeños dedos sobre los dulces labios de Seiya que tanto amaba, para silenciarlo.

"No digas nada. Necesitaba hacer esto, aunque sólo haya sido una vez en la vida"

Los ojos de Seiya se tornaron tristes. Empezaba a entender lo que ella quería decir.

"Odango, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa. Yo… sé lo de tu futuro, y lo de… tu hija… entiendo que tengas que vivir para hacer que eso se cumpla"

Usagi miró a Seiya con los ojos muy abiertos. También sabía eso. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"No estés triste, Odango, si estás triste no puedo vivir… Lo entiendo todo, de verdad. Ese futuro es lo que tú quieres, y yo no formo parte de él. Para mí está claro, así que no te sientas mal por esto… por favor no llores" suplicó Seiya mientras con sus besos secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de ella.

"NO! No es eso!" Usagi había roto a llorar "Ese futuro no es lo que yo quiero! No me siento mal por lo que acaba de pasar, me siento mejor que nunca en mi vida!"

Seiya la miró, completamente desconcertado por su comentario.

"Seiya… yo…" musitó

Seiya la miró profundamente, y ella le devolvió la mirada, no sabiendo muy bien cómo expresar lo que sentía.

"Seiya, te amo!"


	14. Pasión

***Hola de nuevo! El siguiente capítulo está listo, y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo! Voy a irme unos días de vacaciones pero espero no tardar mucho en publicar el siguiente, así que estad atentos porque pronto volveré con más :-) Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, nos vemos!***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes e historias originales no son de mi propiedad... pero si lo fuesen haría que su historia continuase justo de esta forma!***

CAPÍTULO 14 – PASIÓN

 _Casa de los Tsukino_

"Seiya, te amo!" exclamó Usagi, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus manos apretadas en puños, y dejando que su corazón hablase por ella.

Seiya estaba completamente atónito y se quedó paralizado donde estaba. No se esperaba esto en absoluto. Había disfrutado cada uno de los segundos que había durado su beso, y se había sorprendido muy gratamente cuando vio cómo Usagi respondía a él, porque sentía como si ella le desease tanto como él la deseaba a ella; pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y ella le había dicho tantísimas veces anteriormente que su corazón pertenecía a otro hombre, que prácticamente había perdido la esperanza en ese sentido. Se había convencido tanto a si mismo de que ella nunca correspondería a su amor que ahora no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos dos.

Su mente iba acelerada con el remolino de pensamientos que la recorrían sin parar. Cómo se habían conocido, cómo se había sentido muy atraído por ella y por su luz desde el primer momento en el que se cruzaron en ese aeropuerto, lo fácilmente que se habían hecho amigos, lo bien que se habían entendido, la complicidad que compartían, el cariño… cómo entonces él se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella, amándola con cada átomo de su cuerpo e incluso poniéndola por delante de su propia princesa… cómo él le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, la terrible batalla contra Chaos justo después, los dos luchando para salvar la vida del otro, y cómo sus caminos se habían acabado separando para volver a lo que habían sido antes de conocerse.

Pero después de todo eso, las vidas de ambos nunca pudieron volver a la normalidad. Estaba seguro acerca de la suya, pero ahora estaba empezando a ver que a ella le había pasado lo mismo. Nunca se separaron realmente, el corazón de Seiya siempre se quedó allí en la Tierra, con ella, hasta el punto en el que él había preferido vivir una vida al lado de ella aunque fuese únicamente como su amigo, mejor que no tenerla en absoluto en su vida. Lo que él sentía por ella era el amor más puro y verdadero, estaba seguro.

Y ahora… ahora ella había dicho eso. Había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos y le había mostrado la pasión que también ella sentía por él, y él no podía creerlo. No esperaba esto, ni en sus sueños más fantásticos. Él estaba seguro de que ella iba a amar a su novio para siempre, sobre todo después de todo lo que le habían contado del futuro que la esperaba, de su misión, de su destino… Pero aquí estaban. Acababan de compartir el beso más apasionado del mundo, y ella le había dicho que le amaba… y ahora… estaba llorando! Tenía que reaccionar y despertar del estado de ensoñación en el que estaba sumido, tenía que hacerlo por ella, por los dos, como si no existiese un mañana…

"Odango…!" reaccionó Seiya por fin. El nombre que pronunció acarreaba tantas emociones en una sola palabra que hizo que ella levantase la vista instantáneamente para mirarle.

"…ya…lo…lo sé! Ya sé todo lo que vas a decirme!" dijo, hablando entrecortadamente mientras sollozaba con desesperación "Te aseguro que ya he pensado en todos los posibles comentarios que vayas a hacerme sobre esta situación, pero… pero… es la verdad, es lo que siento!... Es que no puedo… no he podido guardármelo todo para mí sola más tiempo, simplemente ha salido… Yo… oh, Seiya… tengo tanto miedo…!"

"Miedo?" preguntó, cogiéndole las manos "Por qué tienes miedo?"

"Porque… porque Seiya… sé… sé que no puedo pero… te quiero tanto! Tanto que duele!"

Seiya no pensó en nada más, sólo dejó libres sus sentimientos. La abrazó de nuevo, con mucha ternura esta vez, y dejó que descansase la cabeza en su pecho durante unos momentos. Ella podía oír los latidos desbocados de su corazón y sentir su calidez, que poco a poco la hizo sentir mejor y fue calmándose.

Seiya descansó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella, y dijo en un suspiro

"Te quiero más que a nada, Odango. Más que a mi vida. Siempre estaré aquí para ti"

Estas palabras conmovieron a Usagi, e hicieron que su corazón se hinchase con el amor por él que sentía. Entonces notó cómo Seiya se movía para coger su barbilla con la mano, colocando su rostro justo frente al de él, muy cerca. Él la miró profundamente a los ojos, y no dijo una palabra, dejando que sus miradas hablasen por ellos y expresasen el amor infinito que ambos sentían y que ahora por fin había sido liberado. En ese instante, nada más importaba salvo su amor. Sus labios se unieron, atraídos como imanes, y se besaron de la manera más dulce y apasionada, dejando que sus labios acariciasen los de la persona amada. Ambos se fundieron en el que resultó ser el beso más perfecto, convirtiéndose en un solo ser.

La pareja no se percató, fascinados como estaban al compartir por fin el amor que se tenían, pero en el momento en el que ambos confesaron su amor por el otro y se besaron, un rayo de luz se proyectó desde donde ellos estaban hasta muy alto en el cielo de la tarde. Cuando lo alcanzó, el rayo se transformó en una inmensa onda que se expandió por todo el firmamento, como una gota de agua cayendo en una laguna en calma, iluminándolo por completo durante unos pocos segundos antes de desaparecer.

Las pocas personas que tuvieron la fortuna de ver este inigualable fenómeno en el cielo de la tarde aseguraron que fue la visión más increíble que habían presenciado en sus vidas, y que mientras la miraban, sus cuerpos se llenaron de la más alucinante sensación de amor y serenidad que nunca habían sentido, que duró hasta que la luz se apagó.

Las senshi la sintieron también, en mayor o menor grado, sin necesidad de mirar al cielo. Sintieron algo como una ola de calor que atravesaba sus cuerpos, pero al no saber cuál era la causa, no le dieron mayor importancia.

* * *

 _Residencia de las Outers_

Michiru y Haruka tomaban té tranquilamente mientras ayudaban a Hotaru con sus deberes en el salón de su preciosa casa. De pronto, Hotaru dejó de moverse y entró en una especie de estado de trance. Cuando Michiru y Haruka corrieron junto a ella para ver qué sucedía, el espejo de Michiru, que estaba en una bonita mesilla de madera junto al sofá, brilló de repente con toda la intensidad y fulgor que un objeto tan pequeño podría ser capaz de emitir. Un instante después, Haruka sostenía a Hotaru, que se había desmayado, y Michiru caminaba hacia ellas con una expresión azorada y llevando su espejo en las manos.

"Hotaru, Hotaru!" gritaba Haruka, sacudiendo con suavidad a la niña que sujetaba en los brazos.

Hotaru por fin gimió y abrió poco a poco los ojos.

"Gracias a Dios…" añadió en un suspiro cuando vio que Hotaru volvía en sí.

"Haruka" Michiru las interrumpió y Haruka se giró a mirar a su compañera. Su bellísimo rostro estaba ahora turbado con un gesto de preocupación.

"Ella está bien, Michiru. No sé lo que ha sido eso, pero ya se ha pasado"

"De acuerdo…" suspiró aliviada y añadió "Haruka, mira mi espejo" dijo, entregándole el delicado objeto. La superficie del espejo, anteriormente negra por completo, estaba ahora totalmente blanca.

"Qu… qué es esto?" preguntó Haruka

"No lo sé, nunca lo había visto hacer algo así"

"Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?" dijo Haruka mirando a su amada con ojos llenos de preocupación.

"Yo misma no estoy muy segura…" admitió Michiru

De pronto, su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

Haruka levantó a Hotaru en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá. Hotaru le sonrió cuando la depositó allí suavemente, ya estaba bien pero todavía estaba demasiado impresionada para poder hablar. Haruka se dirigió a la cocina para traerle un vaso de agua, mientras Michiru corría a coger el teléfono, todavía sujetando el espejo con su otra mano.

"Diga?"

"Michiru, soy yo" se oyó la voz de Setsuna

"Setsuna! Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Iba a llamarte ahora. Algo ha pasado aquí"

"También lo habéis sentido?" preguntó Setsuna, sorprendida

"Ya lo creo que lo sentimos. Y… Hotaru incluso se desmayó. Ya está prácticamente recuperada, pero no sabemos qué es lo que lo ha causado, y todavía no hemos tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle"

"Hotaru? Oh no… seguro que está bien?"

"Sí, Haruka está con ella, y ya está consciente. No te preocupes."

"Está bien…" respondió Setsuna, procurando calmarse un poco. Quería tanto a su pequeña y dulce Hotaru-chan…

"Setsuna, mi espejo… De pronto se puso a brillar con mucha fuerza y ahora su superficie se ha vuelto totalmente blanca! Sigue sin mostrar imágenes ni nada, pero algo ha cambiado…"

"Desde luego que lo ha hecho…" confirmó Setsuna misteriosamente

"Tú estás bien? Te ha pasado algo?" preguntó Michiru, preocupada al recordar lo que le sucedió a su amiga la última vez.

"Bueno, es muy temprano aquí y estaba todavía durmiendo… mis sueños empezaron a volverse extraños y me vi a mí misma como senshi, guardando la Puerta del Tiempo sola como solía hacer… y de pronto sentí como si cayese y cayese para siempre, y entonces de nuevo la luz más intensa brilló con tanta fuerza a mi alrededor que no podía siquiera abrir los ojos, y en ese momento me desperté de golpe"

"Y… tienes alguna idea de lo que significa o de qué es lo que puede estar pasando que cause todo esto?" Michiru preguntó a su amiga.

En cuanto formuló la pregunta, una pequeña voz se oyó respondiendo desde el otro lado de la habitación "El Destino está encontrando su camino… al fin…"

"Hotaru!" exclamó Haruka mientras corría hacia ella, dejando sin cuidado el vaso de agua que le traía sobre la mesa junto al sofá para poder comprobar el estado de la joven. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver los ojos de Hotaru en blanco y fijos en el techo mientras sonreía levemente. Después los cerró, se dio la vuelta y se quedó profundamente dormida, como si estuviese completamente exhausta. Haruka notó su profunda y acompasada respiración y suspiró aliviada, Hotaru estaba bien. Acarició su pálida frente con un gesto paternal y la dejó para que pudiese descansar.

"Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Setsuna desde el otro lado de la línea

"Hotaru ha sentido algo pero… es imposible saber lo que ha sido. Por el momento" explicó Michiru mientras miraba desconcertada a la escena en su salón.

* * *

 _Hikawa shrine_

Rei había vuelto de su viaje a las montañas hacía un par de horas. Había pasado el mejor fin de semana de su vida, y estaba tan enamorada como era humanamente posible. Esos dos días con su ahora novio Oodachi habían sido sencillamente perfectos. Él era muy amable y atento con ella, y una persona tan interesante…! Podía hablar de cualquier tema de conversación, era muy instruido y de gestos elegantes. Ambos habían disfrutado mucho con las actividades del retiro espiritual y también durante el tiempo libre que habían tenido, y que habían dedicado a pasear cogidos de la mano por lugares fantásticos, a nadar juntos en los arroyos de montaña para después tumbarse en una roca a secarse al sol, o simplemente a mirarse a los ojos en silencio, sonriendo desde el fondo de sus corazones.

Estaba del mejor humor posible, sintiéndose feliz y relajada, el mejor estado para meditar. Así que decidió que era el momento de realizar la lectura del fuego que tenía pendiente y que tanto temía. Había estado pensando en ello desde que hablaron con las Outer senshi. Por todo lo que había sucedido, estaba claro que algo no iba bien, tanto en su presente como en su futuro. Tenía miedo de ver algo en el fuego que arruinase la vida perfecta que estaba empezando a vivir ahora. Pero debía hacerlo; la preocupación por sus amigas y su deber como senshi eran muy fuertes en ella, y siempre los ponía en primer lugar, incluso por encima de su propia felicidad.

Antes de eso, decidió llamar a sus amigas para ver qué tal había ido el fin de semana, y si Usagi estaba bien o si algo había pasado. Recordó que Ami estaba fuera de la ciudad, así que llamó a Makoto, pero no consiguió dar con ella. Decidió entonces llamar a Minako.

Alguien cogió la llamada y se oyeron risas juguetonas de fondo. Por fin, escuchó una respuesta.

"….diga?..."

"Minako-chan? Soy Rei"

"Ah! Rei-chan! Qué tal tu fin de semana? Ha estado genial? Os habéis besado?" preguntó Minako entre risillas.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Rei ante la poca delicadeza que mostraba la rubia.

"…Minako-chan, por favor…" suplicó para que dejase ese tema, mientras oía más risas de fondo "Esto… interrumpo algo?"

"Eh? Ah! No, no es nada, sólo es Tenbin-san siendo malo conmigo… jajajaa! Tenbin-saaan, deja de hacerme cosquillas!" Rei oyó decir a Minako y puso los ojos en blanco. Minako continuó "Estamos en el tren, volviendo de la grabación de nuestra canción, todavía no he llegado a casa"

"Ah! Perdona por molestarte, no lo sabía! Sólo llamaba para preguntar por Usagi. Entonces… se ha quedado con Mako-chan? He intentado llamarla pero tiene el teléfono apagado y no está en casa"

"Bueno… en realidad…" Minako se puso seria de pronto "Hubo un ligero cambio de planes este fin de semana…"

"Qué tipo de cambio?" Rei se puso tensa

"Bueno… resulta que… el novio de Mako la invitó a hacer una escapada romántica a la playa este finde, y sencillamente no podía rechazar una invitación así, verdad? Así que…"

"Espera, me estás diciendo que habéis dejado a Usagi SOLA todo el fin de semana?!" gritó Rei histérica

"No! Por supuesto que no! No somos tan irresponsables! ... emmm…. Seiya ha quedado con ella"

El corazón de Rei se detuvo durante un segundo.

"QUÉ?!"

"Rei-chan, relájate, no pasa nada…"

"Que no sois tan irresponsables, dices? Pero sois conscientes de lo que habéis hecho?"

"Vamos, Rei, dale un respiro… Seiya es un chico estupendo, y la protegería con su vida si fuese necesario, ya lo sabes"

"Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa… Minako, sabes lo que él siente por ella, todas lo sabemos. Dejarlos a solas es la peor idea del mundo! Usagi podría sentirse confusa! Cómo puedes ser tan insensata? No te importa su relación con Mamoru-san, con el Príncipe Endymion? No te importa nuestro futuro?"

"Me importa Usagi, Rei-chan" Minako se sintió molesta por sus comentarios

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir… ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ella tiene un destino que cumplir! No puede ir por ahí tonteando con chicos…!"

"Ah, ella no puede pero nosotras sí? Eso es tan injusto, sabes…"

"Minako, no me estás entendiendo…"

"No, Rei-chan, lo siento pero eres tú la que no entiende la situación. Lo primero aquí es el bienestar y la felicidad de Usagi, y por supuesto depende de ella el decidir quién la hace realmente feliz. Ya no es una niña; es perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y si a ella no le importó quedarse con Seiya, a mí me parece bien. No sé lo que pasará, y por el momento la verdad es que no me importa, ya lo resolveremos a su debido tiempo. Lo único que puedo decirte ahora mismo es que por lo que yo veo, ella es un millón de veces más feliz cuando está con Seiya que cuando está con Mamoru-san. Así que es verdad, no te entiendo."

"Minako-chan, no puedes decirlo en serio…"

"Totalmente. Soy una defensora del amor y la justicia. Qué es lo que estás defendiendo tú, Rei?"

"Estoy defendiendo nuestro futuro, nuestro planeta!"

Minako no veía fin a esta conversación. Había dejado su punto de vista muy claro, pero estaba segura de que Rei nunca iba a comprenderlo. Era tan disciplinada que pondría su deber por encima de todo lo demás, y por supuesto esperaba que los demás hiciesen lo mismo que ella.

"Escucha, Rei, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. Hablamos mañana"

"Muy bien" respondió Rei muy seria y después colgó.

Al cuerno con el relax que sentía cuando llegó a casa. Rei estaba ahora tan enfadada y nerviosa como podía estarlo, y no se le ocurría nada que pudiese resolver el problema que la turbaba. Sus amigas no la comprendían, y no podía hablar de nada de esto con su novio, por supuesto. Decidió hacer la lectura de fuego inmediatamente, necesitaba cualquier información que pudiese proporcionarle en relación al futuro y a su princesa.

Entró a la habitación de meditación vestida con sus ropas de miko y deslizó la puerta hasta cerrarla tras de sí. Se sentó frente al fuego y comenzó el ritual, concentrándose todo lo que pudo en lo que quería leer, intentando olvidar la discusión con Minako. Cuando cerró los ojos, comenzó a sentir algo muy intenso, pero no podía ver nada con claridad, estaba teniendo muchos más problemas que habitualmente con la lectura. Entonces, el fenómeno ocurrió.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Usagi y Seiya se acababan de confesar su amor mutuo y habían sellado este amor con un beso que había provocado que el cielo se iluminase y proyectase su luz sobre la ciudad durante unos pocos segundos. Rei estaba dentro del templo cuando sucedió, así que no vio el rayo alzándose hacia el cielo. Pero no necesitó hacerlo, ya que lo sintió muy intensamente. Justo en el instante en el que ocurrió, el fuego frente a ella se descontroló de pronto y lanzó una llamarada tan fuerte que tuvo que apartarse alarmada porque casi la atrapa. En ese mismo momento, vio una única imagen en el fuego: su querida amiga Usagi. Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó y salió corriendo del templo en dirección a la casa de Usagi, llevando puesto todavía su traje de miko.

* * *

 _Casa de los Mizuno_

Ami volvió de su viaje familiar el domingo por la tarde. Había estado todo el fin de semana preocupándose terriblemente por Taiki y su herida tras el ataque, pero no había estado a solas el tiempo suficiente para llamarle, y cuando lo había estado, era ya muy tarde para hacerlo. En cuanto llegó fue a llamarle inmediatamente, pero su madre le pidió que la ayudase a preparar la cena. Mientras estaban en la cocina, el misterioso fenómeno causado por el amor de Usagi y Seiya sucedió afuera. Ami no lo vio, pero sintió de pronto una agradable calidez creciendo en su interior, y se dio cuenta de que no podía resistir más el impulso de hablar con él, así que dejó a su madre un momento con una excusa algo pobre y corrió a su habitación, donde encendió su teléfono rápidamente y llamó al apartamento de los Starlights.

"Diga?"

"…Ah… buenas tardes… soy Ami Mizuno … espero que no sea muy tarde para llamar… sólo quería preguntar qué tal está Taiki…"

"Ah… hola Ami-san" Yaten fue el que contestó el teléfono "Se encuentra bien, gracias por llamar. Camina de una forma bastante graciosa pero aparte de eso…" se reía

Entonces se oyó otra voz, junto con otros ruidos.

"Dame eso, tú… Ami-san? Hola, soy Taiki"

"Hola!" se sonrojó al oír su voz

"Qué tal tu viaje?"

"Muy bien! Acabo de volver. Quería… quería haberte llamado para preguntar por tu herida pero nunca tenía ocasión o era ya muy tarde por la noche y no quería molestarte…"

"Tú nunca molestas, Ami" dijo con una voz dulce

Ella sonrió. Taiki era estupendo.

"Qué tal está tu pierna?" preguntó

"Bastante bien, la verdad. Se está curando bien. Me duele cuando ando, pero no demasiado"

"Me alegro mucho de oír eso"

"Gracias por preocuparte"

Ami sonrió de nuevo, sonrojándose en silencio.

"La verdad es que tu llamada ha sido una muy agradable coincidencia" continuó él

"Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, justo estaba pensando en ti en este mismo momento… y estaba a punto de llamarte para preguntarte si querrías quedar mañana"

"Sí! Claro, había pensado en decirles a todos de quedar juntos mañana para que pudiésemos informarles acerca del ataque y lo que sucedió…"

"En realidad yo había pensado en algo diferente para mañana… Qué te parece si tú y yo quedamos en el parque y vamos a tomar un helado?"

Esa propuesta dejó a Ami estupefacta. Acababa Taiki de pedirle una CITA? Se quedó sin habla, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"Ami-san?" insistió él al no oír ninguna respuesta

"Ah! Sí! … Suena genial… me encantaría…"

Acababa ella de ACEPTAR esa cita? No podía creer sus propias acciones! Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba roja como un tomate. Taiki le gustaba muchísimo, desde que ella sólo era una fan más de los Starlights, y tenía una cita con él mañana!

"Fantástico. Te veo en el parque después de clase, entonces. Buenas noches"

"Buenas… buenas noches"

* * *

 _Oscuridad_

El rayo de luz que la confesión de amor de Seiya y Usagi había causado llegó a todos los confines del Universo. Todo fue iluminado por ese halo de paz y amor puros durante unos segundos, incluso sus rincones más lóbregos y profundos.

Él estaba a solas, sentado en su frío y oscuro trono cuando sucedió.

Lo sintió en su interior. Una desagradable sensación que ya había sentido antes, y que siempre era más intensa en ella… Él abrió lentamente los ojos cuando el fenómeno termino, como si sus párpados fuesen de acero.

'Ha sucedido de nuevo…' pensó para sí mismo 'No importa cuántas veces intente separarles y matarles, no importa a qué tiempo o espacio viaje, siempre se encuentran, siempre se juntan. Cómo es siquiera posible? Es éste el poder del amor verdadero del que siempre hablan? Así es de fuerte? Es quizá cierto que nada puede pararlo?'

Un completo silencio y vacío le rodeaban. Esto provocó que su voz se oyese como el trueno más fuerte cuando bramó

"NO PUEDO ACEPTARLO!"

Estaba realmente furioso. Había luchado esta misma batalla muchas veces, y de alguna forma nunca conseguía ganarla completamente. Pero esta vez era diferente. Su determinación era firme, había invocado a los mejores guerreros que tenía para la tarea, y su plan era perfecto… iba a usar sus mismas armas contra ellos… ese llamado invencible poder del amor.

Empezó a reírse, con suavidad al principio pero aumentando el volumen y la intensidad después. Era una risa terrorífica, el mal podía sentirse en ella, y reverberaba alrededor llenando cada espacio.

"Esta vez voy a acabar con TODOS vosotros definitivamente, estad seguros!"

* * *

 _Casa de los Tsukino_

Seiya y Usagi se besaron durante un largo tiempo, no deseando separarse de la persona amada nunca más, y siendo completamente ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a lo que su amor había causado. Ambos habían deseado tanto al otro que ahora que por fin estaban juntos, no querían soltarse.

Lentamente, terminaron el beso y se miraron a los ojos. Seiya alzó su mano derecha y delicadamente acarició la mejilla de Usagi mientras le sonreía. Sentía tantísimas cosas por la pequeña rubia que no podían describirse con palabras.

Usagi le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

"Seiya…" susurró "…qué voy a hacer?"

"Escucha, Odango… yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, eso es todo lo que pido. Haremos lo que tú decidas hacer, y ten por seguro que yo seguiré a tu lado, en cualquier caso" respondió él, sonriéndole para reconfortarla.

"Seiya…" Usagi se sintió conmovida. Él la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que ella decidiese, aunque significase no volver a estar juntos nunca más. Sus palabras sólo hacían que ella le quisiese más y más.

"No te preocupes" dijo él, dándole un besito fugaz.

"Seiya, ya estoy segura de lo que me hace feliz" dijo ella mientras él la miraba interrogativamente "Eres tú. Tú me haces ser más feliz de lo que nunca he sido"

"…Odango…"

"…Pero como ya sabes, mi destino ya está decidido. Y no es contigo. Mi futuro le pertenece a otro hombre" declaró llanamente.

Él bajó la mirada con una infinita tristeza mientras respondía "Sí, ya lo sé"

"Por qué tiene que ser el destino así? Por qué puede algo o alguien decirme a quién debo amar o con quien tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida? No quiero! Odio ser una princesa que se supone que debe hacer ciertas cosas y actuar de una cierta manera! Sólo quiero ser yo misma, Usagi! Y solo te quiero a ti, Seiya!" gritó mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Seiya la tranquilizó con su cálido abrazo, sin saber qué decir. Pensaba igual que ella… Él no amaba a la Princesa de la Luna, amaba a la dulce y alegre Usagi.

"Mi mayor deseo sería vivir contigo muy lejos, en algún lugar donde yo no fuese una princesa y pudiésemos ser simplemente Usagi y Seiya y estar juntos para siempre" susurró, y Seiya se conmovió tanto con sus palabras que una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

"Podríamos hacer eso, Odango"

Usagi le miró, estupefacta.

"Podríamos, si es lo que de verdad quieres" añadió

Usagi sonrió una sonrisa triste y bajó la mirada de nuevo.

"Es lo que quiero, pero no sé si sería capaz de vivir con eso. Tengo un deber que cumplir y un futuro que salvar y… y una hija…"

"Lo entiendo, de verdad" respondió Seiya comprensivo "No quiero que sufras por esto. Piénsalo el tiempo que necesites, yo no me voy a ir de tu lado, no voy a ninguna parte. Me has hecho tan feliz con lo que ha pasado aquí esta tarde, que esto es todo lo que necesito. Estaré a tu lado y te amaré, pase lo que pase. Siempre"

Usagi se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó de nuevo. Seiya se sorprendió al principio, pero le encantó su reacción.

"Por si acaso ha sido el último…" dijo Usagi, mitad en serio mitad en broma.

Seiya sonrió a su comentario, acariciando su larga melena dorada una última vez antes de separarse el uno del otro.

"Mejor me voy yendo ya. Es tarde y tu familia volverá pronto. No creo que sea buena idea que me encuentren aquí" dijo él y mientras miraba alrededor añadió "Te ayudaré a recoger este desastre que has organizado con el armario antes de irme…"

Usagi sonrió sacando la lengua juguetonamente mirando a su caótico dormitorio, cuando de pronto se percató de una mancha naranja en la alfombra.

"Oh, no!" gritó sorprendida

"Qué pasa?"

"Mi alfombra! Tiene una mancha!"

Seiya miró al lugar que ella indicaba. Aparentemente, al caerse de la silla empujó la mesa de estudio y se cayó un vaso de zumo de naranja que había sobre ella.

"Voy a la cocina a buscar algo para intentar limpiarla antes de que llegue mi madre y me mate!" añadió, corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Seiya se incorporó lentamente, caminó hacia el vaso derramado y lo colocó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Después miró alrededor para decidir por dónde empezar a recoger.

Entonces, un destello brillante que venía de debajo de una caja rosa con lunares llamó su atención. Apartó la caja y lo recogió. En el momento en el que lo hizo, el objeto relució con un millón de chispas que le cegaron hasta el punto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, para después volver a su estado original. Estudió el objeto con curiosidad. Era una especie de medallón grande dorado y brillante con forma de estrella. Lo cogió con una mano, poniendo cada uno de sus dedos en los huecos entre cada par de puntas de la estrella. 'Me resulta tan familiar…' pensó él 'Ah, debe de ser porque es más o menos del mismo tamaño que mi Star Yell, y tiene exactamente la misma forma'. Continuó mirándolo, extrañamente fascinado. Tenía una pestaña en el centro, así que con su mano libre la levantó, revelando algo parecido a la esfera de un reloj con una luna creciente en su interior, que comenzó a dar vueltas en el momento en el que abrió la pestaña del todo. Al moverse, una música dulce pero con un deje triste comenzó a sonar. Era una caja de música.

Escuchó la melodía en silencio durante unos segundos. Algo se movía en su interior al escucharla. Por qué le sonaba tan familiar? Por qué se sentía así? Estaba totalmente hipnotizado por la suave melodía, como si le transportase a otro lugar…

Usagi estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando la escuchó. Esa música que siempre hacía que su corazón latiese muy deprisa, que le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas y hacía aparecer un nudo en su garganta. Esa música que le producía tantísimas emociones. Se detuvo un momento apoyando su espalda contra la pared, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano para no dejar escapar ningún sollozo que Seiya pudiese oír. Siempre había sido así: cada vez que escuchaba esa melodía, sentía como si estuviese en otro lugar, y podía notar tanto amor en su interior… Siempre había relacionado esas sensaciones con Mamoru, ya que ese pequeño objeto era suyo, y ella lo había atesorado porque le recordaba a él… pero ya no estaba muy segura de eso. Era muy doloroso escucharlo ahora por las memorias de Mamoru que traía, pero al mismo tiempo, la música todavía la hacía sentir la sensación de amor puro, aunque ya no tuviese ese sentimiento hacia su novio.

Respiró hondo, se calmó y entró en la habitación, sonriendo todo lo que pudo. Seiya se despertó del trance en el que la melodía le había sumido y cerró la caja de música al verla aparecer.

"Perdona… me… me ha llamado la atención"

"No pasa nada, puedes curiosear todo lo que quieras" respondió con dulzura

"Es que… me resulta tan… familiar…" susurró, más para sí mismo que otra cosa

"Qué?"

"Nada… supongo… imagino que me ha gustado porque se parece mucho a mi Star Yell… y la música es muy bonita"

Usagi asintió, fue hacia él y delicadamente cogió la caja de música de sus manos. Nunca lo había pensado, pero era cierto, se parecía muchísimo a los Star Yells de los Starlights.

"Hmm… la verdad es que sí que se parece" dijo ella, girándolo con cuidado.

Se miraron el uno al otro y ambos sonrieron una sonrisa sincera. Habían pasado muchas cosas esa tarde, pero ambos se sentían felices de saber que su amor era correspondido por la persona a la que más amaban, sin importarles cómo fuesen a acabar las cosas.

Juntos, terminaron de recogerlo todo y Seiya cogió sus cosas para marcharse. Usagi le acompañó a la puerta para despedirse.

Ya fuera de la casa, Seiya se paró un segundo, girándose para mirarla.

"Te veo mañana?" preguntó

"Claro" sonrió ella, feliz de saber que no iba a perderle.

Entonces él se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo que se sonrojase al pensar que iba a besarla allí en plena calle, pero sus labios se dirigieron hacia su oreja, donde él susurró

"Quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo el más grande de los esfuerzos para no hacer lo que dije que haría aquélla vez hace un año y secuestrarte en este mismo instante… ahora que sé que te encantaría venirte conmigo…"

Ella se sonrojó aún más. Tenía razón.

"He pasado el mejor fin de semana de mi vida" añadió, mientras la miraba. Ella sonrió, sus ojos respondiendo por ella que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Seiya se inclinó de nuevo, y esta vez robó un beso de los labios de Usagi que envió deliciosos escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo.

"Por si acaso ha sido el último" dijo él, usando sus mismas palabras, guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía. Ella le devolvió una dulce sonrisa mientras se ponía colorada.

"Buenas noches, mi Odango" dijo, se dio la vuelta, y se marchó.

"Buenas noches… Seiya…" respondió suavemente

Usagi se quedó quieta mirando cómo él se alejaba mientras suspiraba con desesperación. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. No podía, pero el hecho era que le quería muchísimo… Su futuro le pertenecía a otro hombre, pero su corazón no. Le pertenecía a él. Sintió un escalofrío, así que se abrazó a sí misma con sus brazos apretando su barbilla contra el pecho, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que todavía podía olerle en su ropa. Su aroma la rodeaba por completo, y le gustaba tanto… Él olía como la brisa de una noche de verano. Olía como las estrellas.

* * *

La pareja había pensado que estaban solos en la calle cuando se despidieron como dos enamorados, pero no era así… Al otro lado de la calle, una silueta muy familiar había observado toda la escena y estaba completamente en shock. Rei había corrido hacia casa de Usagi tan rápido como había podido, y había llegado justo a tiempo para verles a los dos juntos, actuando como si se amasen profundamente. No podía creer lo que veía y no podía creer la actitud de su amiga, que parecía haber olvidado su deber y a su novio.

Rei había venido hasta allí para comprobar que Usagi estaba bien, y también para tener con ella una conversación muy seria acerca de Seiya… pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era con ella con quien tenía que hablar. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero estaba claro que no le había hecho ningún caso. También había intentado hablar del tema con sus amigas, pero ninguna de ellas parecía comprenderla. Esta situación iba a arruinarlo todo, y ella tenía que pararlo. Corrió de vuelta a casa, y en cuanto llegó fue directa a su habitación y empezó a revolver en los cajones de su escritorio hasta que encontró una pequeña agenda roja. Entonces llamó a la única persona que creía que la escucharía.

"Diga?" se oyó una voz al otro lado de la línea

"Mamoru-san, soy Rei. Tenemos que hablar"


	15. Comprensión

***Tadaimaaa! He vuelto, y traigo un nuevo capítulo conmigo, el más largo hasta la fecha! Espero que disfrutéis de su lectura y me contéis qué os ha parecido. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y por seguir leyendo lo que para mí sería el perfecto final para esta pareja! Nos vemos pronto! ***

*** Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad. Sí lo es este final alternativo y los nuevos personajes que aparecen en él! ***

CAPÍTULO 15 – COMPRENSIÓN

 _Casa de los Tsukino_

La mañana después del fantástico fin de semana, Usagi se despertó con el sol brillando por su ventana. Apenas había dormido, y ahora estaba despierta antes de que su despertador hubiese sonado. Sin embargo no se sentía cansada. Una arrolladora calidez llenaba su cuerpo por completo, y no podía evitar sonreír todo el tiempo. Los dos últimos días habían sido increíbles, y estaba más enamorada de lo que nunca había estado. Su corazón pertenecía a Seiya por completo…

Seiya. Todo con él era diferente y mucho mejor: podía ser ella misma todo el tiempo cuando estaba con él, la hacía reír, la manera en que la trataba, cómo la protegía… la forma que tenía de mirarla, la manera en la que la tocaba, y sus besos… los besos habían sido sencillamente indescriptibles. Su universo entero temblaba con uno de los besos de Seiya. Nunca había sentido algo como eso al besar a Mamoru…

Mamoru. Sí, tenía novio. Eso también estaba continuamente en su cabeza. Tenía que estar con él, estaba destinado a ser así. Pero empezaba a parecer más una obligación que una bendición. Ella ya no le quería, ahora estaba completamente segura. De hecho, ahora que había experimentado lo que era el amor verdadero, podía afirmar que nunca le había amado realmente; había estado deslumbrada por sus elegantes modales, su inteligencia y su fuerte determinación. Siendo apenas una adolescente, se había colado por el hombre enmascarado que siempre venía a rescatarla, y después, por el príncipe legendario al que estaba destinada como princesa… pero… nunca había amado a Mamoru, el hombre. Ambos eran demasiado diferentes… no tenían nada en común. Le apreciaba mucho, pero eso no era amor.

Y ahora que finalmente lo comprendía, ahora que por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos, estaba atrapada en ellos. Su destino era inamovible; no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y no quería hacer daño a nadie. Seiya le había dicho que fuese lo que fuese lo que ella eligiese a él le parecería bien, pero ella tenía dudas… cómo se sentiría él si ella finalmente decidiese ser fiel a su destino y se quedase con Mamoru? … Tenía elección realmente? Podía darle la espalda a su deber y a toda la gente que tenía que proteger, por el amor que sentía? Podía renunciar a ChibiUsa?

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pasarse la vida torturándose con este tema. Afortunadamente, podía tomarse un tiempo para aclararse por su cuenta, ya que Mamoru estaba fuera del país, así que decidió olvidarse del asunto por el momento y prepararse para ir al colegio.

Abrió uno de sus cajones y sonrió ampliamente. Allí estaba, cuidadosamente doblada, la blusa morada que había llevado puesta el día anterior cuando ella y Seiya se habían besado apasionadamente. Había decidido no lavarla, al menos durante un tiempo… todavía olía intensamente a él y a ella le encantaba eso, así que la había guardado tal y como estaba. La cogió con suavidad y la apretó contra su cara, inspirando profundamente. Cuánto le gustaba ese aroma, cúanto le quería a él, cuánto ansiaba volver a verle…!

Se vistió y caminó hasta el colegio, deseando en su interior ver a Seiya esa tarde.

* * *

 _Apartamento de los Starlights_

Seiya estaba de un humor inmejorable, tarareando por la casa mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Yaten salió de su habitación bostezando, con el pelo enmarañado y cara de sueño.

"Pero bueno… es que sigo soñando?" comentó cuando vio a su hermano en la cocina "De verdad has hecho el desayuno?"

"Síp! Me levanté temprano y me apeteció preparar esto para mis queridos hermanos"

"Mis queridos hermanos?..." Yaten estaba alucinando con la inusual dulzura que mostraba Seiya.

Taiki se unió a ellos en la cocina, el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás como habitualmente, y esmeradamente vestido.

"Iba a preguntarte qué tal te fue el fin de semana con Usagi-san, pero creo que ya no necesito una respuesta…" comentó Taiki con una media sonrisa

"OOOhhhh así que eso es lo que está pasando…!" se percató Yaten

"Algo que quieras compartir con la casa?" preguntó Taiki, arqueando una ceja

"….mmm… la verdad es que no" respondió Seiya distraído, no atreviéndose a mirar a su hermano directamente a los ojos. No quería contarles lo que había pasado, ya que pensó que podría hacer sentir incómoda a Usagi. Era su secreto. "Lo pasamos muy bien, eso es todo"

"Eso es todo?"

"Ah, y no hubo ataques enemigos ni nada"

"Claro" respondió Taiki sencillamente, notando que por supuesto había algo más, pero que su hermano no estaba listo para hablar de ello todavía. Lo respetaba. "Bueno, si quieres hablar de alguna otra cosa con nosotros más adelante, simplemente recuerda que estamos aquí para lo que necesites" dijo, levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

"Eh? De qué iba eso?" preguntó Yaten, todavía soñoliento y no captando del todo el contenido de la conversación.

"…ni idea…" contestó Seiya, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada mientras servía en unos platos los huevos revueltos que había preparado. Sabía que Taiki se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado entre Usagi y él… cómo era posible que fuese tan listo?! Era muy irritante!

* * *

 _Colegio_

A la hora de comer, las cuatro amigas quedaron en los jardines que había afuera de su colegio para comer juntas. Makoto se había traído una fiambrera llena de sándwiches caseros para compartir con sus amigas.

"Vaya, Mako-chan… están deliciosos!" dijo Usagi con la boca llena y un sándwich en cada mano. Makoto sonrió agradecida, mientras disfrutaba viendo a su amiga feliz.

"Así que no hubo problemas durante el fin de semana?" preguntó con preocupación, sintiéndose todavía un poco culpable por haber dejado a su amiga para irse de finde romántico con su novio.

"Ninguno! Ni enemigos ni problemas de ningún tipo"

"Eso es genial, me alegro mucho…" comentó Ami aliviada, temiendo que algo podía haber pasado, ya que era la única que sabía lo del ataque a los Starlights del viernes por la tarde.

"Os dije que no iba a pasar nada!"

Todas sonrieron ante su comentario. Minako se percató de que no había mencionado a Seiya para nada, así que decidió no preguntar por el momento. En vez de eso, se giró hacia el resto de sus amigas y preguntó

"Y cómo fueron vuestros fines de semana, chicas?"

Todas se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada.

Minako miró a su alrededor y empezó a reírse "Jajajaja! Así de bien han ido?"

Makoto asintió mientras sonreía, su cara totalmente roja.

"Mako-chan?" preguntó Minako

"Ha sido… fantástico! Tan romántico, tan bonito y tranquilo…"

"Y… pasó algo? Ya sabes… algo… importante?"

Makoto se encogió tanto que parecía que iba a desaparecer. Su rostro estaba de un rojo brillante. Asintió de nuevo.

"QUÉ?!" exclamó Minako, y Ami y Usagi la miraron con ojos interrogativos.

"Bueno… la verdad es que… nos… nos… nos besamos!" confesó Makoto, sintiéndose realmente avergonzada.

"Mako-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Tu primer beso!"

"Sí! Pero, él es tan perfecto, simplemente estaba destinado a ser así, sé que él es mi alma gemela, le… le quiero!" admitió Makoto emocionada

Cuando Usagi oyó lo del beso, se sonrojó intensamente y desvió la mirada. Minako se percató de su reacción de nuevo pero no quiso decir nada delante de sus amigas… sospechaba cuál era la causa.

"Eso es fantástico, tengo mucha envidia!" admitió Minako "Mi fin de semana fue perfecto y Tenbin-san es tan genial y divertido! Y es realmente famoso! Pero… no pasó nada romántico, sólo un poco de flirteo, ya sabéis… He quedado con él otra vez esta tarde, así que quizá intente algo para que por fin se enamore de mí!"

Todas se rieron ante la determinación de Minako.

"Por cierto… comprendo lo nuestro, pero por qué te sonrojas tú, Ami-chan?" preguntó Minako, mirando a su amiga de mejillas coloradas.

Ami abrió los ojos de par en par y se tapó las mejillas con las manos.

"Has conocido a alguien en casa de tu tío o qué pasa?" Makoto se unió a Minako en los cotilleos

Ami sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Nnn… no… pero… he… he quedado esta tarde con… con…"

"Con…?" corearon Minako y Makoto, acercándose mucho a Ami

"Taiki-san" respondió Usagi por ella

Las tres chicas la miraron, sorprendidas. Ami se había puesto completamente roja.

"Ami-chan!" exclamó Minako al ver su reacción "Es eso cierto? Y cómo lo sabías tú, Usagi?"

"Mah, es realmente obvio que se gustan!"

"Usagi-chan!" protestó Ami

"Es verdad! Hacéis una pareja tan adorable…!"

"No es eso!..."

"Ohhhhhhh qué boniiiiiiiito!" Minako no se molestó en escuchar nada más de lo que Ami tenía que argumentar en cuanto a que no eran pareja "Por fin conseguiste pescar a uno de los Starlights, no es así?" dijo, dándole codazos a su extremadamente avergonzada amiga "Desde luego que eres la más lista de todas nosotras!" bromeó y todas se rieron felices. Estaban pasando un divertido rato de chicas, y Usagi había conseguido olvidarse de sus problemas durante un rato.

Cuando su pausa para comer llegó a su fin, el teléfono móvil de Usagi sonó. Miró a la pequeña pantalla y vio el nombre de Seiya. Se sonrojó de inmediato. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ya no sabía cómo actuar con él.

"Te… tengo que contestar a esta llamada… perdonad un momento!" dijo, levantándose y alejándose de sus amigas una distancia lo suficientemente grande para tener algo de privacidad.

Entonces contestó al teléfono.

"…hola…?"

"Buenos días Odango! Qué tal has dormido?"

Era el alegre Seiya de siempre. Eso ayudaba. Sonrió antes de contestar.

"Muy bien, gracias! Qué tal tú?"

"Mejor que en toda mi vida"

El corazón de la rubia empezó a acelerarse. Le quería! Quería decírselo, quería gritarlo a todo el mundo… por qué no podía?

"Me alegro de oír eso…"

Seiya sonrió. Quería que todo entre ellos fuese como siempre había sido, él estaba dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que necesitase, ahora que sabía cómo se sentía ella.

"Oye, te gustaría dar un paseo esta tarde? Quiero verte, aunque sea sólo un ratito. Te parece bien que te recoja a la salida del colegio?"

Usagi se sintió realmente feliz. También deseaba verle con locura.

"Suena genial"

"Ya lo creo que sí" sonrió satisfecho "Te veo en un rato entonces!"

Mientras Usagi hablaba por teléfono, las tres amigas aprovecharon la ocasión para comentar un par de cosas.

"Rei me llamó ayer por la tarde" empezó Minako enseguida

"Lo hizo?" preguntó Makoto

"Sí… aparentemente te llamó a ti primero, porque pensaba que Usagi estaba contigo, pero no consiguió localizarte, así que después me llamó a mí"

"Y… se lo contaste?"

Minako asintió.

"Y cómo reaccionó?" preguntó Ami, preocupada por el temperamento de su amiga.

"Pues al estilo de Rei-chan. Se puso furiosa cuando se lo conté y dijo que no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo y con lo que estábamos jugando… sigue obcecada en forzar que Usagi haga que se cumpla el futuro que vimos a cualquier precio"

Ami suspiró, y Makoto negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer en cuanto a eso, no es así?" dijo Makoto finalmente

"Intentaré hablar con ella más tarde" se ofreció Ami

"Habrá que tener la esperanza de acabe entrando en razón algún día" añadió Makoto, de acuerdo con su amiga

"Pues mejor que lo haga rápido porque… no estoy segura pero… viendo sus reacciones… creo que algo pasó entre Usagi y Seiya este fin de semana" comentó Minako

"En serio?" corearon sus dos amigas  
"Ya vuelve! Lo hablamos luego!" susurró Minako viendo ya a Usagi caminar hacia ellas

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, las chicas salieron juntas del colegio y se pararon en la entrada un segundo para despedirse.

"Ahh, por fin han acabado las clases!" dijo Makoto "Y esta tarde promete, he quedado con mi novio dentro de un rato para merendar en casa, y me va a ayudar a estudiar física, ya que a mí no se me da muy bien"

"Oooohhh, no sois adoraaaaables?" comentó Minako, pestañeando como una mariposa "Ami se va de cita con Taiki-san, tú con tu novio y… qué hay de ti, Usagi-chan?" la tentó Minako, intentando sonsacarle algo de información.

"Yo?" se sonrojó "Nada especial! Simplemente… me voy a casa…"

"Sola?" Minako miró a Usagi intensamente, arqueando una ceja "Porque acabo de ver a Seiya detrás de ti viniendo hacia aquí" dijo ella, haciendo que su amiga se pusiese totalmente colorada.

Minako soltó una carcajada y todas sonrieron.

"Buenas tardes chicas!"

"Hola Seiya!" respondieron todas alegremente

"Veis qué buen guardaespaldas soy? El enemigo ni se atrevió a acercarse a nosotros!"

Ellas se rieron por su comentario.

"Estamos muy agradecidas por lo que hiciste, Seiya" añadió Makoto

"Es un placer" dijo él, lanzándole a Usagi una mirada realmente tierna que hizo que hasta las chicas se ruborizasen.

"Vais de paseo?" preguntó Minako

"Sip! Voy a acompañar a Odango a casa. Quiero estar seguro de que llega sin problemas"

Usagi sonrió tímidamente al oírle.

"Estupendo" respondió Minako con sinceridad. Lo decía en serio. Le encantaba ver a Usagi tan feliz. "Bueno chicas, yo me voy al estudio de grabación a intentar conquistar a mi dulce famoso! Deseadme buena suerte!" y antes de irse, miró a Usagi, le guiñó un ojo y dijo "Disfruta!"

Usagi se sonrojó. De alguna forma, Minako sabía algo!

* * *

 _Parque_

Ami caminó nerviosa hacia el parque donde había quedado con Taiki un poco más tarde. Había llegado temprano a su cita, ya que había salido con mucho tiempo porque de ninguna manera quería llegar tarde. Había traído consigo sus libros del colegio, así que planeaba sentarse tranquilamente en un banco a estudiar mientras tanto.

Pero antes de eso, decidió llamar a Rei. No le gustaba que estuviese disgustada con el resto de las chicas, y pensó que era mejor aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

"Diga?"

"Hola Rei, soy Ami"

"Hola Ami-chan…" su voz sonaba sin emoción

"Sólo llamaba para ver qué tal habías pasado el fin de semana y… ya sabes. Para hablar de Usagi"

"Ah, vaya, pensaba que ya no contabais conmigo para nada que tuviese que ver con ella…"

"Rei-chan, por favor…"

"Ami-chan, podría haber esperado algo así de Minako la loca del amor o de Makoto la romántica incurable, pero no de ti. Eres racional e inteligente; asumo que ves lo que está pasando… no es así?"

"Claro que lo veo"

"Y no te importa? Así es como proteges el futuro de la Tierra? Colaborando en arruinarlo? Entiendes la magnitud de lo que pasaría si Usagi no se casa con Mamoru-san?"

"Lo sé, Rei, es sólo que siento que no tenemos el derecho de decirle a Usagi lo que tiene que hacer en cuanto a la amistad o… al amor"

"Otra vez con lo mismo! Nuestro deber es lo primero! Somos guerreras guardianas! Sacrificamos nuestras vidas por el bien del planeta en el momento en el que nos convertimos en senshi, y ella es nuestra princesa, tiene la mayor responsabilidad de todas nosotras, y sin embargo actúa como una niña pequeña jugueteando por ahí!"

"Ella tiene el corazón más puro de toda la galaxia. Tengo fe en ella y en sus actos. La seguiré decida lo que decida"

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo… Te lo digo, su mente está totalmente nublada, y está actuando imprudentemente… va a echarlo todo a perder"

"De qué estás hablando? Sabes algo que yo no sepa?"

Rei titubeó un instante "…nada…"

"Rei-chan… por favor no estés disgustada… Escucha, tengo… tengo que hacer algo ahora pero puedo pasarme más tarde por el templo si quieres, para que podamos hablar…"

"Gracias, Ami, pero no hace falta que te molestes. De todas formas, hoy no puedo quedar, mi novio va a venir en una media hora… y me apetece mucho verle, tengo la sensación de que él es el único con el que puedo hablar libremente ahora mismo, aunque no sepa nada en absoluto de este tema" le dijo Rei

"Por favor, no digas eso…" suplicó Ami, herida por sus palabras

"Lo siento… no es contigo con quien estoy molesta, es sólo que… estoy frustrada por toda esta situación y por el hecho de tener una opinión con la que ninguna de vosotras está de acuerdo, y por cómo se está comportando Usagi… Me siento muy sola con todo esto y me está sobrepasando… necesito un descanso. Hablamos mañana, vale?"

"De acuerdo. Pásalo bien" dijo Ami, y oyó cómo Rei colgaba el teléfono.

La muchacha de pelo azul suspiró profundamente. No había conseguido aclarar las cosas como pretendía hacer. Rei era siempre tan estricta con el deber que no quería entender la estrecha amistad que compartían Seiya y Usagi… Los sentimientos eran la parte más importante de todo. Si no, qué estaban luchando por salvar exactamente? Ahora que tenía a Taiki de vuelta en su vida, podía entender perfectamente el poder de los sentimientos y de… del amor? Era amor lo que ella sentía por él? Se sonrojó, sacudió la cabeza y sacó uno de sus libros para estudiar un poco mientras llegaba Taiki.

Apenas había empezado a leer cuando alguien la interrumpió.

"Ami-san! Qué agradable sorpresa!"

Levantó la cabeza para descubrir a Oogama mirándola con una ligera sonrisa que no encajaba para nada en su pálido rostro.

"Buenas tardes, Oogama-kun" respondió educadamente

"Qué haces por aquí tú sola, tan lejos de la biblioteca y del colegio?"

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, no es cierto?" respondió ella de forma evasiva

Él se rió con su comentario, pero sonaba más lúgubre que otra cosa.

"Bueno, tenía que hacer unos recados por aquí cerca e iba de camino cuando te he visto. Qué coincidencia más fantástica verdad? Debe de ser cosa del destino!"

Ami puso una media sonrisa como respuesta. Siempre se sentía incómoda en su compañía.

"Oye, yo voy ya camino de la biblioteca, quieres venir? Tendrás mejor luz allí para estudiar que en este incómodo banco…"

"No gracias, hoy no puedo"

"Venga! El que nos hayamos encontrado así tiene que ser una señal! Deberíamos hacerle caso e ir juntos!"

"Lo siento, quizá otro día"

"Ah, quizá estás harta ya de tanto estudiar… Te apetecería más venir conmigo a tomar un refresco en una cafetería? Eso sería estupendo, a mí me encantaría… así podremos conocernos mejor… qué me dices?"

"Oogama-kun, no querría resultar grosera, pero de verdad que no puedo quedar hoy" Ami estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, él estaba siendo demasiado insistente.

"No acepto un no por respuesta!" dijo él, medio en serio medio en broma, mientras la agarraba de una de las muñecas para tirar de ella y levantarla del banco "Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que tengas que hacer hoy no es tan importante!"

"Oogama por favor! He quedado aquí con alguien, te he dicho que no puedo ir contigo!"

"Puedes llamar a quien sea y cancelarlo, nuestro plan es mucho mejor! Vámonos!" insistió él, todavía sujetando fuertemente su mano

"Por favor, suéltame, me estás haciendo daño!" la angustia de Ami se había tornado en miedo, y trataba de liberar su mano del firme apretón para huir de él.

"Suéltale la mano"

Ambos se quedaron paralizados cuando oyeron esa voz ronca y profunda. Ami se giró instantáneamente.

"Taiki!" estaba tan aliviada de verle que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

"No me has oído? Suéltala" repitió Taiki

Oogama aflojó la mano que agarraba con fuerza la de Ami y ella aprovechó para apartarla tan rápido como pudo, mientras se echaba hacia atrás en dirección a Taiki.

"No te había dicho ella que no quería ir contigo?" la voz de Taiki sonaba realmente temible.

Oogama le miraba de una manera tan fulminante y tan seria que parecía que estuviese a punto de atacarle.

"Haz lo que quieras" farfulló de pronto misteriosamente, mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Ambos le vieron alejarse en silencio. Taiki podía sentir que Ami temblaba ligeramente, así que puso una de sus manos en el hombro de ella con ternura para reconfortarla.

Ami no pensó. Simplemente se dio la vuelta de pronto y le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras empezaba a llorar.

Su reacción pilló por sorpresa a Taiki, pero disfrutó de cada segundo que duró el abrazo. Su gesto se volvió dulce y empezó a acariciar el pelo corto y azul de Ami mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Era consciente de lo mucho que ese desgraciado había asustado a Ami…

Poco a poco, ella separó su cara del cuerpo de él lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

"Siento… siento mucho todo esto…"

"No tienes que sentirlo, no es culpa tuya"

"No sé por qué me he puesto tan nerviosa… es que no quería que nadie arruinase nuestra…cita" se atrevió a decir

"Nada podría, no te preocupes" dijo Taiki mientras secaba dulcemente con sus dedos las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de ella, que se arrebolaron bajo su caricia. "De todas formas…. Qué es lo que le pasa a ese tipo?" preguntó él, mirando a la dirección por la que había desaparecido.

"No entiendo por qué actúa de esa manera últimamente!"

"Probablemente esté celoso" comentó él con calma, pero su comentario hizo que Ami se pusiese aún más colorada "Pero lo que me preocupa es que estaba actuando casi… con violencia"

"Ya lo creo" dijo Ami, masajeándose la muñeca de la que él la había estirado con tanta fuerza.

"Te duele?" preguntó Taiki, tomando su mano para echarle un vistazo. La piel alrededor de la muñeca estaba enrojecida.

"No, está bien, gracias… por todo. Siempre vienes a rescatarme"

"Lo mismo que tú" puntualizó él "Vamos a por ese helado? Yo invito"

"Sí!" exclamó ella con alegría, olvidando el amargo momento que acababa de vivir, y deseando intensamente pasar el resto de la tarde a solas con Taiki.

* * *

 _Vecindario de los Tsukino_

Seiya y Usagi paseaban tranquilamente en dirección a la casa de ella… al principio no hablaron mucho, ya que ambos sentían vergüenza tras lo que había pasado el día anterior y no estaban muy seguros de cómo actuar con el otro. Después de todo, se habían confesado su amor mutuo, aunque fuera un amor imposible.

Finalmente Seiya decidió romper el hielo. Quería que todo fuese como siempre.

"Qué tal tu día, Odango?"

"Hmmm ha estado bien… me va bastante bien en el colegio después de nuestra sesión de estudio! Creo que me irá bien en los exámenes!"

"Pues claro que sí" dijo sonriente "Podemos volver a quedar para estudiar cuando tú quieras"

"Vale!" confirmó ella, feliz de ver que todo seguía igual entre ellos dos, y que no iba a perderle "Seiya…" añadió un momento después

"Si?"

"Gracias"

"Por qué me das las gracias?"

"Por ser como eres… Por estar a mi lado…" dijo ella desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras le miraba con ojos que sonreían.

Se sintió afortunado. Le devolvió la sonrisa y le cogió la mano mientras caminaban. La sensación de pasear cogidos de la mano era muy agradable… parecían una pareja de verdad.

Estaban disfrutando de su paseo bajo el sol primaveral de la tarde, deleitándose con la presencia y el contacto con la persona amada, los dos solos, cuando de pronto justo frente a ellos empezaron a caer del cielo unos finísimos rayos de luz tan afilados como relámpagos, que emitían un extraño sonido crepitante.

La primera reacción de Seiya fue tirar de la mano de Usagi que sujetaba con la suya hasta que la chica estuvo protegida tras su espalda, mientras él adoptaba una posición de alerta.

"Seiya!" exclamó ella sorprendida, cuando él la movió abruptamente detrás suyo. Entonces asomó la cabeza por encima del protector hombro de él, y vio lo que tenían delante: de cada uno de los rayos que habían alcanzado el suelo había aparecido una criatura. Había unos diez, y tenían un aspecto realmente espeluznante: eran muy altos, unas dos o tres veces la estatura de una persona, y extremadamente flacos. Sus huesos podían verse con claridad tras su amarillenta y fina piel, especialmente en la zona de las costillas, donde parecían estar vacíos por dentro. Sus brazos, largos y delgados como ramas, colgaban hasta el suelo, donde apoyaban los dorsos de sus manos. Sus cabezas eran alargadas y no tenían ni un solo pelo en todo el cuerpo, eran un pellejo andante. Pero lo más escalofriante de todo era que no tenían ojos.

"Pero qué pasa con las criaturas asquerosas últimamente?" protestó Seiya en voz alta

"Seiya… vienen hacia aquí!"

Efectivamente, las criaturas habían abierto sus pequeñas y redondas bocas y estaban emitiendo un extraño sonido gutural mientras caminaban lentamente hacia ellos, arrastrando sus manos por el suelo.

"Vete corriendo de aquí" le ordenó Seiya a Usagi

"Ni hablar! Vienen a por mí, no pienso dejarte solo!"

"Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso…" le dijo

"Qué?"

"No quería preocuparte, pero Yaten, Taiki y yo fuimos atacados en nuestro apartamento por otro grupo de monstruos raros el viernes pasado. Claramente nosotros éramos su objetivo"

"QUÉ?" Usagi se quedó alucinada, sorprendida y enfadada "Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Nos deshicimos de ellos con la ayuda de Ami-san, así que no quedó mucho que contar…"

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor" suplicó ella con voz preocupada mientras le agarraba por la cintura. No podía perderle, le quería demasiado.

Los ojos de Seiya se enternecieron. Le dio un beso rápido en la frente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Entendido" respondió, sonriéndole.

Entonces miró alrededor suyo para comprobar que estaban solos.

"Bueno, como ya saben perfectamente quienes somos, y tú eres demasiado cabezota para marcharte, vamos a transformarnos!"

"Fighter Star Power… Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal… Make Up!"

Tras transformarse, ambas chicas se encararon a los monstruos que venían hacia ellas, una junto a la otra. Eran enormes. Fighter tragó saliva.

"Vale, vamos a deshacernos de ellos antes de que aparezca alguien y resulte herido"

"Sí" asintió Sailor Moon, aunque sabía que no había mucho que ella pudiese hacer sin su cetro.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Fighter lanzó su rayo hacia ellos. Con un ligero movimiento de su torso de rama, esquivaron el rayo que pasó de largo entre sus delgados cuerpos sin tocarlos.

"Ooohh venga yaaaaaaaa….!" protestó con sarcasmo, lo que hizo que Sailor Moon sonriese ligeramente incluso en una situación como ésta.

Entonces las criaturas contraatacaron.

La que estaba al frente del grupo levantó sus brazos y luego los dejó caer en un rápido y brusco movimiento.

Ese gesto creó una explosión similar a la onda expansiva de una bomba, dirigida directamente hacia ellas. Era tan fuerte que las lanzó volando por los aires muy lejos antes de chocar fuertemente contra el suelo. Todavía no habían tenido tiempo de recuperarse del todo de la explosión cuando tres de esos seres fueron hacia donde Fighter había caído, levantaron sus brazos hasta que formaron un ángulo recto con su cuerpo, y empezaron a moverlos muy rápidamente de un lado a otro, como si estuviesen cortando el aire frente a ellos. Este nuevo movimiento envió una serie de hojas cortantes de viento contra ella, que trató de esquivar como pudo.

"Fighter!" oyó gritar de pronto desde el otro lado de la calle, donde Sailor Moon había caído: las siete criaturas restantes la habían rodeado, y ella estaba en el suelo tumbada e indefensa.

"Aaaahh, así que nos estamos volviendo más listos, verdad?" dijo Fighter para sí misma "Estáis intentando separarnos para poder atacarla a solas!" ahora les estaba gritando, estaba realmente furiosa.

Oyó cómo las criaturas que rodeaban a Sailor Moon le lanzaron su ataque de hojas cortantes, y pudo oír sus gritos de dolor cuando las cuchillas de viento cortaron esa delicada piel que ella amaba tanto…

Se le saltaron las lágrimas, y su corazón dolía más que sus heridas. No podía soportarlo más. No podía ver sufrir a la persona que más quería, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salvarla!

Sacó su Star Yell de nuevo y lo apuntó hacia ellos.

"Bueno, pues dejad que os diga algo!" continuó "Nunca voy a dejarla sola!" bramó enfadada "JAMÁS!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Esta vez lanzó un rayo de poder continuo. Este tipo de ataque la agotaba con mucha rapidez, pero hacer un barrido con el rayo era la única forma que se le ocurría de estar segura de alcanzar a sus enemigos con él. Y funcionó. Las criaturas resultaron heridas y doblaron sus cuerpos, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Fighter aprovechó esto y saltó sobre la rodilla de uno de esos seres y después sobre su cabeza. Desde allí, realizó un salto gigante y aterrizó justo al lado de Sailor Moon, en el centro del círculo que las otras siete criaturas habían formado a su alrededor. Entonces se colocó sobre la chica rubia, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo hasta que terminó el ataque.

"Fighter!" exclamó Sailor Moon aliviada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Había oído su discurso de hace un momento y estaba muy conmovida.

"Tranquila, aquí estoy. Todo está bien" dijo ella, ofreciéndole su mano y ayudándola a levantarse. Sailor Moon pudo ver entonces los cortes que la Starlight tenía en las zonas de sus brazos y piernas donde su piel quedaba al descubierto.

"No es nada…" la reconfortó Fighter al ver cómo miraba sus heridas, y mirándola a ella, preguntó "Tú estás bien?"

Sailor Moon asintió débilmente, y luego miró hacia arriba preocupada y asustada. Allí estaban esas horribles criaturas rodeándolas. Ellas estaban las dos heridas, Fighter había usado casi todo su poder y ella no tenía ninguno que poder usar! Lloró con desesperación y furia.

"No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí, me cueste lo que me cueste!"

"Fighter! Eso no es lo que me preocupa… yo… yo soy totalmente inútil! No puedo soportar estar aquí viéndote sufrir y sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada!"

"No seas tonta… Todo esto es gracias a ti… tú eres la que me da fuerzas" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Sailor Moon se quedó sin habla.

Entonces Fighter apuntó otra vez su Star Yell a las criaturas y disparó su rayo.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Al mismo tiempo, las criaturas volvieron a mover sus brazos, y otra tanda de filos de viento fueron lanzados hacia ellas de nuevo, hiriéndolas gravemente.

"AAAAHHH!" ambas gritaron mientras el ataque cortaba su piel, pero Fighter no dejó de atacar.

Sailor Moon se desplomó en el suelo, y Fighter se inclinó sobre ella para protegerla.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" gritó desesperada, sacudiéndola con su mano libre.

Sailor Moon abrió un poco los ojos y dijo "Fighter… vete de aquí… es a mí a quien quieren…"

"Ni siquiera pienses que voy a hacer algo así!"

"No puedo hacer nada… y tú no puedes protegernos a las dos con tu poder… no quiero que te pase nada… por favor…! Vete…!"

Fighter lloraba desesperada. "NUNCA!" bramó "Me oyes? Nunca voy a dejarte! Y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño!"

Su determinación y su amor por la Princesa de la Luna eran tan grandes que de pronto Fighter empezó a brillar… sintió un nuevo estallido de poder en su interior, como una ola de calor que provenía de su corazón. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero podía sentir las palabras viniéndole de repente a la mente. Levantó su brazo derecho alzando su Star Yell por encima de su cabeza y gritó desesperadamente.

"Star Furious Shield!"

En el instante en el que pronunció esas palabras, un relámpago continuo brotó de su Star Yell y se ramificó en varios brazos como una fuente eléctrica que la cubría a ella y a Sailor Moon en su interior. Los relámpagos caían hasta el suelo y continuaban recorriéndolo en línea recta, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraban a su paso. Su brillo era tan intenso que casi la cegaba. Fighter mantuvo este ataque todo el tiempo que pudo aguantar, y se percató de que las cuchillas de viento ya no las alcanzaban, sino que chocaban contra la interminable cascada de relámpagos que las rodeaba y protegía. Además, al mismo tiempo, los relámpagos que recorrían el suelo estaban hiriendo a las criaturas que las habían atacado.

"Fighter…!" exclamó asombrada Sailor Moon con un hilo de voz, no pudiendo creerse lo que su visión borrosa le mostraba. Al segundo siguiente, perdió el conocimiento.

"Sailor Moon! Aguanta! Por favor, solo un poco más!" gritó a la desmayada muchacha rubia que estaba protegiendo con su propio cuerpo, mientras continuaba lanzando su nuevo ataque. Pero Sailor Moon ya no podía oírla.

Fighter continuó resistiendo, decidida a seguir con su nuevo ataque protector hasta que su cuerpo aguantase, pero pronto sintió que su visión se nublaba y todo a su alrededor se volvía negro. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento del todo, pudo oír una última cosa.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

* * *

Uranus y Neptune aparecieron en escena y acabaron con los ya muy malheridos enemigos que habían emboscado a la pareja. Una vez que estuvieron seguras de que estaban todos muertos corrieron hacia el lugar donde ambas senshi yacían en el suelo inconscientes, Fighter sobre Sailor Moon.

"Protegiéndola hasta el final, eh?" comentó Uranus con una mueca

"Lo ha hecho muy bien ella sola…" añadió Neptune lanzándole una sonrisa juguetona a su compañera.

"La verdad es que sí" admitió, inclinándose para ayudar a Neptune a levantar a Fighter del suelo y cargándola sobre sus hombros.

Neptune entonces se agachó de nuevo para levantar a la más ligera Sailor Moon, cuando ésta se despertó…

"Ne… Neptune?" Sailor Moon estaba confusa; no sabía lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.

"Bienvenida de vuelta, princesa" respondió con dulzura

"Fi…FIGHTER!" gritó Sailor Moon de pronto al recordar el ataque.

"No te preocupes, está justo aquí" dijo Uranus, dándose la vuelta para que ella pudiese verla.

A Sailor Moon le cambió la cara cuando vio a Fighter inconsciente y gravemente herida en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Ya está, ya está… Ella está bien, sólo se ha desmayado de agotamiento" Uranus intentó calmarla.

"Por favor intenta tranquilizarte" añadió Neptune con suavidad, pasando su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Sailor Moon para que pudiese apoyarse en ella al caminar "Ya ha pasado todo. Dónde la llevamos?"

Sailor Moon trató de recuperar la compostura cuanto pudo y respondió "A su apartamento"

* * *

 _Apartamento de los Starlights_

El grupo se dirigió al apartamento de los Starlights lo más rápido que pudo, considerando que cargaban con Seiya inconsciente y con Usagi herida. Por el camino, Usagi llamó a Ami, que sabía que estaba en una cita con Taiki… esperaba no haber interrumpido nada importante, pero necesitaban su ayuda desesperadamente.

En cuanto llegaron, Taiki y Ami se hicieron cargo del desmayado Seiya. Lo metieron en su habitación y curaron sus múltiples heridas todo lo que pudieron, para después dejarlo descansar y recuperarse en su cama. Mientras tanto, Yaten ayudaba a Michiru y Haruka a curar los cortes que Usagi tenía por todo el cuerpo. Lloraba como una niña pequeña cada vez que le aplicaban agua oxigenada sobre ellos.

"Oi, Koneko-chan, deja por favor de moverte y de gritarme en el oído!" protestó Haruka, intentando presionar una bola de algodón impregnada de agua oxigenada contra una de sus heridas.  
"Pero es que escuece! Para ya por favor!"

Haruka y Yaten pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Venga, sólo un poquito más" dijo Michiru muy maternal, acudiendo en su ayuda "Si no curamos las heridas se te pueden infectar! Y no queremos eso, verdad?" se sintió como si estuviese hablándole a una niñita, y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

Usagi sacudió la cabeza levemente, todavía haciendo pucheros.

"Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien… Eres una chica muy valiente, Usagi-chan"

"Puedo ir ya a ver a Seiya?" preguntó por décima vez desde que habían llegado.

"Sí, ya puedes" respondió Taiki, apareciendo de pronto en la habitación desde el dormitorio de Seiya, con Ami a su lado.

Usagi sonrió y saltó de la silla en dirección al dormitorio.

"Intenta no despertarle, necesita descansar" añadió Ami y Usagi asintió comprensiva.

Entró en el dormitorio, que ahora estaba en penumbra, y caminó con cuidado hasta la cama. Entonces le miró y no pudo evitar que se le escapasen las lágrimas de los ojos… Seiya estaba vendado de la cabeza a los pies, y su expresión facial reflejaba todo el dolor y el agotamiento que había sufrido al usar todo su poder para salvarla… de nuevo.

Se arrodilló a su lado un segundo, y acarició su oscuro pelo suelto, suave y brillante con cuidado, no atreviéndose a tocar su maltrecha piel.

"Gracias, Seiya" susurró en su oído, y luego se levantó y se retiró con cuidado para dejarle descansar.

En la otra habitación, Haruka, Michiru, Yaten, Taiki y Ami se habían reunido alrededor de la nueva mesa de comedor que los hermanos habían comprado tras el ataque de los esqueletos del pasado día. Haruka y Michiru estaban explicándoles al resto lo que habían visto cuando llegaron.

"No pudimos tener más suerte…" estaba diciendo Haruka "Pensamos en visitar a Usagi a ver qué tal había pasado el fin de semana ya que estábamos preocupadas por si el enemigo había vuelto a actuar, y nos dirigíamos hacia su casa cuando vimos el ataque…"

"Por lo que parece llegamos justo a tiempo, ya que Fighter acababa de perder el conocimiento…" añadió Michiru

"Sí, desde luego fue un golpe de suerte que estuvieseis lo bastante cerca para poder ayudar… si no hubieseis llegado entonces…" Taiki dejó la frase inacabada… no había necesidad de terminarla. Todos sabían lo que habría pasado de no haber aparecido ellas, pero era demasiado doloroso para decirlo en voz alta.

"Iban a por mí… otra vez" remarcó Usagi, cogiendo una silla para unirse a ellos alrededor de la mesa "Intentaron separarnos con su primer ataque, y la mayor parte de ellos vinieron a por mí, pero Seiya consiguió deshacerse de los que le estaban atacando a él para venir a ayudarme. A Seiya le pilló en medio una vez más…" añadió, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

"No te sientas culpable. Sabes que lo único que él quiere es que tú estés bien, no se lo habría perdonado si tú hubieses sido atacada y él no hubiese estado allí para ayudarte.." dijo Taiki, haciendo que Usagi alzase la cara para mirarle.

"Gracias Taiki…"

"Sólo digo la verdad…"

Usagi sonrió levemente.

"Le debo tanto… me ha salvado la vida un millón de veces ya, y siempre me da la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante"

Haruka y Michiru se miraron la una a la otra cuando oyeron este comentario, y los ojos de Ami se llenaron de ternura mirando a su amiga.

"Si no hubiese sido porque vino a verme hoy después del colegio…" continuó Usagi, expresando sus sentimientos en voz alta "…me habría ido a casa sola como de costumbre, y entonces…"

De pronto, los ojos de Ami se abrieron como platos al oír lo que su amiga acababa de decir. La comprensión de todo lo que estaba pasando la golpeó como un rayo. Sentía como si su cerebro estuviese conectando cada fragmento de información a la velocidad de la luz, y de repente todo empezaba a cobrar sentido…

"Sola…" repitió como un eco con la mirada ausente. Todos la miraron mientras añadía con un tono de voz urgente "Espera un momento…"

"Qué sucede, Ami?" preguntó Taiki

"Usagi, acabas de decir… que habrías estado sola de no haber sido por Seiya, verdad?"

"Emmmm… sí…" dijo Usagi, no captando lo que estaba sucediendo

"Y por qué es eso?" Ami continuó interrogándola

"Que por qué? A qué te refieres? Habría estado sola… porque me iba a casa?"

"Exacto!"

"Ami-san, disculpa pero aquí los seres humanos no te seguimos…" soltó Yaten con sarcasmo

"Es tan obvio! Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes?" su entusiasmo y su preocupación crecían a cada instante, conforme iba viendo las cosas cada vez más claras "No lo entendéis? Lo mismo sucedió con el primer ataque, cuando Seiya resultó envenenado… Usagi dijo también que se suponía que iba a estar sola… y por qué? Porque el resto de nosotras estábamos ocupadas en ese momento! Lo mismo que hoy!"

"Espera, insinúas que alguien está planificando todo hasta el punto de manteneros a vosotras ocupadas para poder atacar a Koneko-chan cuando está sola?" preguntó Haruka

"Eso es!" dijo Ami

"Pero… cómo puede controlarse eso?" añadió Yaten "Todas tenéis vuestras vidas…"

"Bueno… ahora estoy planteándome… no es muy raro que de pronto todas tengan novios justo al mismo tiempo?" puntualizó Ami

"Pues claro!" ahora Taiki también lo veía claro "Y tú misma fuiste acosada también en ambas ocasiones, Ami-san. Por eso el tipo extraño de la biblioteca insistía tanto en que te fueses con él esta tarde!"

Ami se percató de ese detalle "Madre mía, es cierto!"

"Oh… No… Estáis diciendo que los novios de las chicas son el enemigo?!" dijo Usagi con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo cómo se encogía su corazón de la preocupación "Pero no están todas con ellos ahora mismo?"

"Lo están! Tenemos que ir con ellas lo antes posible! Podrían estar en peligro!" exclamó Ami angustiada.

De pronto Yaten se levantó de golpe, su silla cayendo al suelo detrás de él.

"Minako! Dónde está?!"

"Emmm… creo que iba al estudio de grabación, había quedado allí con Tenbin-san" dijo Usagi tratando de recordar

Ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando Yaten salió corriendo del apartamento.

"Yaten!" gritó Taiki, pero ya era tarde, se había marchado a toda velocidad.

"Necesitamos organizarnos rápidamente; tenemos que ayudarlas a todas" dijo Haruka

"Dónde están el resto?" preguntó Michiru a Usagi

Usagi estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía recordarlo… estaba en shock. Sus amigas habían sido engañadas por los enemigos que se había hecho pasar por sus novios? Podía ponerse más retorcido que eso?

"Em… Mako-chan está… Ah! Mako-chan había quedado con su novio en su casa para estudiar juntos! Y Rei-chan… Rei-chan no lo sé!" dijo nerviosa, empezando a llorar por la impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudarles más

"Rei había quedado con su novio en el templo, me lo dijo hace un rato" informó Ami

"De acuerdo, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos en parejas, el enemigo parece ser realmente fuerte. Michiru y yo nos vamos a casa de Makoto-san" propuso Haruka

"Muy bien, entonces Taiki y yo vamos en busca de Rei" añadió Ami

"Qué hay de Yaten? Se fue solo…" dijo Taiki, preocupado por su impulsivo hermano.

"Llamaremos a Hotaru por el camino y le diremos que vaya deprisa al estudio de grabación…" dijo Michiru

"Eso es perfecto, muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda" dijo Taiki aliviado, sonriendo a la pareja con la que en el pasado habían tenido una relación bastante tensa.

"Estamos contentas de poder ayudaros, chicos" respondió Michiru, devolviéndole la sonrisa y enterrando definitivamente el hacha de guerra. Todo había cambiado entre ellos. Ahora la pareja consideraba a los Starlights como sus amigos; las habían ayudado tanto en tantas ocasiones, luchando por ellas cuando ellas ya no podían, que ya eran parte del grupo de las senshi, como si perteneciesen a la Tierra.

"Y yo? Qué hay de mí?" protestó Usagi

"Usagi-chan, tú estás herida, necesitas descansar… y alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar a Seiya…" explicó Ami

"Pero… yo quiero luchar también! Todo esto es por mi culpa!"

"No lo es en absoluto. Por favor, quédate aquí y cuida bien de mi hermano. Te llamaremos si pasa algo" dijo Taiki, apoyando con dulzura su mano en el hombro de Usagi para reconfortarla "Él te necesita a su lado"

Usagi asintió, ruborizándose levemente.

"Bueno chicos, vámonos!" exclamó Haruka, saliendo del apartamento a toda velocidad.


	16. Interposición

*** Hola a todos! El siguiente capítulo está listo para vuestra lectura! Se va poniendo la cosa interesante ;) Disfrutadlo mucho, y contadme qué os ha parecido! ^_^ Gracias por seguir leyéndome y hasta la próximaaa ***

*** Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad ***

CAPÍTULO 16 – INTERPOSICIÓN

 _Apartamento de Makoto_

"Disculpa la espera!" anunció Makoto con un canturreo mientras volvía de la cocina trayendo un pastel de chocolate con un aspecto delicioso.

"Wow, Mako! Tiene una pinta increíble!" dijo Kyuu dedicándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

"Espero que te guste! Es una nueva receta que he creado… para ti"

"Eres tan encantadora… pero no creo que este pastel vaya a ser más dulce de lo que tú eres"

Las mejillas de Makoto se enrojecieron aún más, y bajó la mirada con timidez mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a cortar el pastel.  
"Eres una mujer increíble…" añadió, besando la mejilla de ella.

Él era sencillamente perfecto. Les gustaban las mismas cosas y disfrutaban muchísimo del tiempo que pasaban juntos. A ella le encantaba que él la entendiese tan bien y que siempre apreciase sus esfuerzos. Estaba completamente segura de haber encontrado a su Príncipe Azul… por fin!

"Aquí tienes" dijo ella, cortando un pedacito de su ración de pastel con el tenedor y llevándolo hacia la boca de él con cuidado, poniendo su otra mano debajo por si se caía. Era tan romántico darle de comer el pastel que ella había cocinado para él…!

Kyuu abrió obedientemente sus perfectos labios en espera de recibir el pastel, cuando de repente la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe con un fuerte crujido.

La pareja se dio la vuelta de inmediato, sobresaltados por el ruido, para encontrarse a dos Sailor Senshi en la entrada.

"Uranus… cariño… era realmente necesario que rompieses la puerta de una patada para entrar?" dijo Neptune, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente al presenciar la impulsiva acción de su amada.

"Emmmm… bueno, ella podría haber estado en peligro, sabes?"

"Ya, sólo digo que quizá podrías haber llamado ANTES y haber preguntado…"

"Uranus? Neptune?" oyeron la estupefacta voz de Makoto desde el fondo de la habitación "Qué es esto, qué está pasando?"

Kyuu saltó de su silla y se apartó de ellas hasta que su espalda pegó contra la pared del fondo. Su rostro estaba desencajado de miedo.

"AAAHHH! Quién son esta gente vestida tan extraño?!" gritó con pánico

"Oh, venga ya… no te hagas el tonto con nosotras" dijo Uranus, poniendo los ojos en blanco

"Más vale que tengáis una buena explicación para esto…" Makoto se estaba poniendo furiosa con sus amigas senshi que acababan de arruinar su tarde superromántica con su novio.

"Makoto-san… por favor ven hacia nosotras… tenemos que hablar de algo importante" dijo Neptune, intentando calmar los ánimos.

"Mako, cielo, conoces a estas asaltantes?" preguntó Kyuu

Makoto miró a su novio, que seguía pegado a la pared totalmente aterrorizado y sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Cómo podían haber irrumpido así? Ella todavía no le había contado nada a su novio acerca de su identidad de senshi, cómo iba a explicarle esto ahora? "Espero que esto sea un asunto de vida o muerte… me estáis comprometiendo!" espetó Makoto a las senshi

"Por favor Makoto-san, ven hacia nosotras y aléjate de él lentamente…" insistió Neptune

"Cómo que me aleje de él? No me voy a ir de su lado! Cuál es vuestro problema?!"

"Mako! Qué está pasando?!" preguntó Kyuu con pavor

"Nada cariño, no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te toquen ni un pelo" le respondió Makoto, tan dulcemente como pudo.

"Oh por favor… No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…" dijo Uranus, masajeándose las sienes con una mano.

"Sois VOSOTRAS las que siempre hacéis las cosas difíciles! Por qué siempre actuáis así? Por qué tenéis que aparecer como una estampida para arruinar nuestras vidas y decirnos con quién podemos vernos y con quién no? Estoy harta de vuestra desconfianza y de vuestras imposiciones! No vais a interponeros entre mi novio y yo! Por favor, marchaos de mi apartamento ahora mismo"

"No estás entendiendo la situación…" espetó Uranus, molesta por su actitud

"Pues claro que la entiendo, se trata de vosotras mangoneando de nuevo! No voy a dejar que me digáis NADA sobre mi novio!"

"Makoto-san, no es nada de eso, por favor escúchanos un segundo…" suplicó Neptune

"Fuera de mi apartamento. Ahora." Makoto estaba realmente furiosa y había sacado su varita de transformación, que ahora sujetaba firmemente con su mano derecha como signo de advertencia.

"Al infierno con el diálogo…" dijo Uranus, y de pronto atacó

"World Shaking!"

"URANUS!" gritó Neptune al ver la loca e impulsiva acción de su amada, mientras saltaba para empujar a Makoto al suelo, ya que la chica castaña había corrido a colocarse entre su novio y el ataque de Uranus, para protegerlo con su propio cuerpo.

"NOOO!" chilló Makoto mientras desde su posición tirada en el suelo e inmovilizada por Neptune, veía con impotencia cómo el ataque iba directo hacia Kyuu.

Pero de pronto, las tres chicas vieron la cara de Kyuu cambiar por completo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a Uranus, y sonrió con una terrorífica media sonrisa, mientras subía con calma su mano izquierda, que hizo desvanecerse por completo el ataque que iba hacia él.

"QUÉ?!" exclamaron las tres al unísono

"Uranus! De verdad tenías que atacar? Casi matas a Makoto!" le regañó Neptune

"Era la única manera, ella nunca iba a creernos…" comentó Uranus

Makoto forcejeó bajo Neptune, y ésta se echó a un lado para liberarla de su agarre. Entonces la muchacha castaña se levantó y miró a Kyuu con lágrimas en los ojos, no queriendo creer lo que acababa de ver.

"Kyuu cariño, qué significa esto?" dijo, con miedo de oír la respuesta.

Pero Kyuu ya no la miraba a ella. Le lanzó una mirada fría a Uranus y dijo

"Heeee… Sois más listas de lo que pensábamos…" luego miró a Neptune "Les dije que tendríamos que habernos deshecho de vosotras primero, pero nunca me escuchan…"

"Kyuu, cariño!" exclamó Makoto con desesperación

"Oh por favor, deja de llamarme eso, es repugnante. Ya no hace falta seguir con la farsa más tiempo… parece que me habéis descubierto…!"

El corazón de Makoto estalló en mil pedazos en el instante en el que oyó esas palabras. Sentía tanto dolor que sus piernas flojearon y cayó de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente.

"No vamos a dejarte ir después de lo que le has hecho…" le amenazó Neptune enfadada

"Por suerte para vosotras, creo que sí me voy a tener que ir, porque necesito informar de esto antes de que pase algo más! De todas formas… mi trabajo aquí está prácticamente hecho, no hay nada que podáis hacer ya por ella! JAJAJAJJAA!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

Ambas senshi atacaron otra vez, pero en ese mismo instante, Kyuu fue rodeado por un denso humo verde que absorbió ambos ataques. Un ruido terrorífico pudo oírse mientras él desaparecía por completo.

"Ese sonido de ahora mismo era… un caballo relinchando?" preguntó Uranus confusa.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Taiki y Ami llegaron al templo lo más rápido que pudieron, temiendo que algo pudiese haberle pasado a su amiga, siendo que se encontraba a solas con el enemigo.

"Vale, ya estamos aquí… cómo procedemos ahora?" preguntó Taiki

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que primero echemos un vistazo al interior, para ver lo que está sucediendo. Si algo va mal, podemos pillarlos por sorpresa. Y si todo está tranquilo, podemos intentar hacer que Rei salga sin revelar nada, para que el enemigo no sospeche. Quizá evitemos un ataque si conseguimos hacerlo así"

"De acuerdo, buena idea. Pero mejor nos transformamos ya, para estar listos para luchar por si acaso…"

"Sí, eso es cierto. Vamos entre esos árboles y transformémonos!" coincidió Ami

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

Una vez transformadas, se dirigieron sigilosamente hacia la entrada principal del templo. No había nadie por allí, y un denso silencio envolvía el lugar.

"No me gusta esto… algo va mal" susurró Mercury

"Qué sucede?"

"Escucha" pidió

Maker guardó silencio, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

"No oigo nada" dijo finalmente

"Exactamente. Nada. Ni un pájaro, ni un insecto… es muy raro"

"Ya veo…" comprendió Maker "Entremos ya"

Abrieron lentamente la puerta y entraron de puntillas. El suelo de madera del templo crujía bajo sus pies al caminar, pero continuaron avanzando por el oscuro pasillo, Mercury guiando el camino hasta el amplio dormitorio de Rei donde solían pasar el rato.

Se detuvieron justo en la puerta con las espaldas presionadas contra la pared. Maker sonrió a Mercury para reconfortarla, y ella respondió con una media sonrisa… estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, con la que había discutido esa misma tarde. Odiaba cuando discutían, porque apreciaba mucho a Rei y era una amiga muy querida para ella. No quería que sufriese, pero sabía que tal y como estaban las cosas ahora mismo, su sufrimiento iba a ser inevitable.

Guardaron silencio un momento más, y pudieron oír dos voces distintas hablando muy suavemente al otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, el sonido era tan bajo que no podían distinguir lo que estaban diciendo. Parecía que todo estaba en calma por el momento, y que la pareja en el interior de la habitación sólo estaba hablando tranquilamente. Mercury cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio un minuto más, pensando en qué decirle a Rei para conseguir que saliese de la habitación sin que su novio sospechase que algo iba mal.

Entonces Mercury le hizo un gesto a Maker indicándole que iba a llamar a la puerta, a lo que ella asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

La senshi de pelo azul inspiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

"Si?" una voz familiar respondió extrañada desde el interior

Mercury deslizó la puerta sólo una rendija y miró dentro. Rei estaba sentada en su cama, junto a ese hombre realmente atractivo que habían conocido en Crown´s aquella tarde, y ambos ojeaban algún tipo de libro o álbum de fotos. Parecían estar pasando un buen rato. Por supuesto, pensó Mercury ahora, aquél encuentro tan romántico con Rei en la cafetería no había sido en absoluto una coincidencia. Era todo parte de su retorcido plan.

Mercury tragó saliva, y quedándose guarecida en las sombras del pasillo para que su amiga no pudiese ver que estaba transformada en senshi, consiguió decir

"Re…Rei-chan, soy Ami… espero no interrumpir nada, tienes un momento para hablar?"

"Ami-chan! Qué haces aquí?" dijo Rei sorprendida, reconociendo la voz de su amiga.

"Yo sólo…quería hablar contigo un segundo, si es posible" repitió

"Es por nuestra conversación telefónica de antes? No tenías que haber venido hasta aquí! Ya te dije que no estaba enfadada contigo ni nada, no te preocupes tanto! Pero… pasa adentro, está bien, qué haces allí escondida en la puerta?"

"No quiero ser una molestia para vosotros… sólo… necesito hablar contigo un momento y luego ya me voy. Te espero aquí fuera"

Rei miró a su novio Oodachi y suspiró…

"Vaya… pues sí que está tímida hoy! Bueno… vuelvo en un segundo" anunció, y se incorporó mientras le sonreía.

"No pasa nada, tómate el tiempo que necesites, lo comprendo" contestó él, y Rei se sintió feliz. Era siempre tan estupendo y comprensivo con ella…

"Ponte cómodo mientras no estoy!" añadió antes de salir de la habitación. Después caminó elegantemente hasta la puerta, cerrándola al salir.

"Pero qué te pasa hoy, Ami-chan? Te dije que no estaba molesta, y que no podía quedar contigo esta tarde… sabías que mi novio iba a venir!" protestó la morena, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del pasillo y pudo ver a su amiga con claridad "Espera, qué haces transformad…?"

Su frase fue silenciada por Mercury, que se puso un dedo sobre los labios indicándole que estuviese callada. Mercury entonces señaló detrás de Rei, y ella se giró para ver lo que su amiga trataba de decirle.

"Maker!" susurró Rei con sorpresa "Qué está pasando?"

"Shhhhh" dijo Maker "Primero tenemos que ponerte a salvo, luego te lo explicaremos todo. Vámonos"

"Espera, irnos? A dónde? Qué pasa? Algo va mal? Un nuevo enemigo? Y por qué estamos susurrando entonces, tenemos que decírselo a Oodachi y traerlo con nosotros para que esté a salvo!"

"Rei-chan…" comenzó Mercury, tomando las manos de Rei entre las suyas y mirando con tristeza a los ansiosos ojos de su amiga "Oodachi es el enemigo"

"Qu…qué acabas de decir?"

"Por favor, baja la voz" suplicó Mercury "Nos va a oír!"

"Mercury, te has vuelto loca? Él es mi novio!"

"Lo sé pero… acabamos de averiguar que ellos son el enemigo! Todos vuestros novios!"

Rei estaba en shock… Los novios de las chicas eran los enemigos? Su novio también? Su novio perfecto que tanto se preocupaba por ella, y era tan dulce, interesante y comprensivo? No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero pudo ver con claridad la lástima reflejada en los ojos azul hielo de Mercury, e instantáneamente supo que era cierto…

"…cómo ha podido pasar esto…?" sólo pudo decir Rei, mirando al suelo mientras intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas.

"No estamos seguras… creemos que os engañaron a todas para teneros ocupadas de forma que pudiesen atacar a Usagi-san mientras tanto…" explicó Maker

"Rei-chan, por favor, tienes que reaccionar. Tenemos que irnos, son muy peligrosos… quizá no seamos capaces de vencerle por nuestra cuenta" suplicó Mercury, agarrando a su conmocionada amiga de la mano y estirando de ella hacia la salida.

Rei tenía la mirada perdida… simplemente se dejaba arrastrar, sin darse cuenta del todo de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, sintió la veraniega brisa del atardecer en su piel. Habían salido del templo, y ya oscurecía. Su cuerpo se movía un paso tras otro, pero su mente estaba en otra parte… en un lugar donde todavía podía estar junto a su novio, donde todo había sido real y no una malvada ilusión.

De pronto, esa voz que tanto amaba la despertó del trance en el que estaba sumida.

"Rei!" la llamó Oodachi, apareciendo en la entrada del templo "A dónde vas?"

Maker se dio la vuelta y dijo "No te atrevas a acercarte más, ser maligno"

Oodachi se quedó paralizado. Rei no pudo soportarlo más, y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras observaba en silencio su reacción. Él estaba completamente quieto, mirándola con un gesto muy serio que ella no le había visto nunca, sus ojos estaban tristes y la interrogaban como preguntándole lo que estaba pasando. Parecía tan normal…! Rei necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para creer que todo lo que había sentido no era de verdad…

Mercury se colocó junto a la indefensa y aturdida Rei, lista para protegerla si fuese necesario.

Maker dio un paso al frente y señaló directamente a Oodachi.

"Lo sabemos todo acerca de ti y tus compañeros. Habéis intentado matarnos a todos, y no os lo vamos a perdonar! Voy a acabar contigo aquí y ahora!" le gritó con su tono de voz seco y temible.

Oodachi miró a Rei una última vez. Ella esperaba que él dijese que estaban completamente equivocados, que todo había sido un loco malentendido. Pero no dijo nada. Sólo la miró.

El corazón de Rei se paró por un instante. Había visto algo en su forma de mirarla? Algo como tristeza, algo como una súplica por su perdón?

Entonces Oodachi movió su mano hacia adelante, y de pronto el suelo que le separaba de las senshi empezó a burbujear y una serie de columnas de humo negro y denso aparecieron por todas partes. De cada columna de humo surgió un guerrero con un enorme casco y vestido con una armadura del Japón medieval, formando un enorme ejército que fue a por ellos implacablemente. En cuanto todos se hubieron materializado, lanzaron un ataque con las lanzas que llevaban contra las tres chicas, no dejándoles siquiera tiempo para reaccionar.

En ese mismo momento, Oodachi levantó su palma izquierda hacia Rei con un rápido movimiento que lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia ella, empujándola con muchísima fuerza y lanzándola muy lejos del campo de batalla, contra los árboles que había junto al templo, donde cayó chocando contra el suelo con fuerza, lo que hizo que perdiese el conocimiento.

"REI!" gritó Mercury antes de cubrirse como pudo para protegerse de la lluvia de lanzas.

Oodachi se aprovechó de la confusión creada por sus guerreros y desapareció rodeado en una nube negra.

"Oh, otra vez no!" dijo Maker cuando el ataque terminó, evaluando sus heridas.

El ejército de guerreros les rodeó lentamente, cerrando el círculo que habían formado a su alrededor.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Mercury lanzó su ataque como una ola alrededor de ellos, pero no les hizo ningún daño.

"Maker…"

"Sí, me he dado cuenta… no hay ningún guerrero dentro de las armaduras… sólo…"

"Sólo un par de brillantes ojos rojos" Mercury acabó su frase, haciéndola sonreír.  
"Exactamente"

Mercury conectó su visor y miró a su alrededor, mientras Maker los distraía con su ataque.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Y bien…? Alguna idea?" preguntó Maker ansiosa, ya que de nuevo su ataque sólo golpeaba las armaduras y no les hería en absoluto.

"Estamos en clara desventaja… tenemos que salir de aquí e ir a buscar a Rei…"

"De acuerdo… y cómo hacemos eso?"

"Sus ojos… son la única parte física que tienen en sus cuerpos… Crees que eres capaz de hacer tu ataque tan fino como para que entre por la pequeña ranura de sus cascos y directo a sus ojos?"

"Hmmm… lo intentaré, si es nuestra única salvación"

"Sí, vamos a intentar eso. Sólo hace falta que lo hagas con algunos, los suficientes para abrir un camino por el que podamos salir de aquí"

"Me encanta cuando actúas con tanta inteligencia…" comentó justo antes de atacar

Mercury se puso completamente roja.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

El ataque de Maker se transformó en un finísimo rayo que acertó en los ojos del primer guerrero, haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo oscuro. Sin embargo, hacer su ataque tan preciso la agotaba con mucha rapidez, y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de mantenerlo mucho tiempo.

"Eso es! Sigue así!" dijo Mercury, mientras bloqueaba otra salva de lanzas con su Shine Aqua Illusion.

"Allí! Una abertura!" gritó Maker a su amiga cuando hubo hecho desaparecer a unos cuantos guerreros más.

Las dos corrieron todo lo rápido que pudieron a través del pequeño pasillo que se había formado en el círculo de guerreros, y después en la dirección en la que Rei había sido lanzada. La encontraron tirada en el suelo inconsciente junto a un árbol enorme. Lágrimas secas cubrían su rostro.

"Rei!" gritó Mercury arrodillándose junto a ella y apartando suavemente su largo pelo oscuro de su cara, pero su amiga no podía oírla.

"Vamos a sacarla de aquí y a reunirnos con las otras" propuso Maker, apretando su pierna previamente malherida que ahora le dolía mucho a causa de la carrera que habían tenido que hacer.

Mercury se cargó a Rei a la espalda y juntas se marcharon del templo todo lo rápido que pudieron.

* * *

 _Estudio de grabación_

Minako llegó temprano esa tarde al estudio de grabación. Tenbin le había dicho que oirían la canción que habían grabado el fin de semana y estaba emocionada como una niña pequeña. Se había puesto un precioso vestido blanco veraniego que había comprado especialmente para él… le sentaba estupendamente, siendo un poco ajustado alrededor de su pecho y su cintura y cayendo suelto grácilmente desde allí hasta la altura de sus rodillas, donde terminaba con un finísimo encaje. Era el vestido perfecto para una cita, y mostraba el punto justo de piel: no demasiada pero sin quedarse corta tampoco. Llevaba el pelo recogido en su estilo habitual, adornado con un gran lazo carmesí que hacía juego con un monísimo bolsito que llevaba colgado del hombro. Tenía un aspecto fantástico.

Cuando llegó allí, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se veía a nadie. Había estado en el estudio antes, y ese lugar era habitualmente un hervidero de gente yendo y viniendo, con la atmósfera llena del sonido amortiguado de música proveniente de las muchas cabinas de grabación donde muchachos entusiastas con ansias de triunfar cantaban con toda su alma…. Mucha vida y color por todas partes. Pero hoy, todo estaba en silencio.

Minako caminó por el pasillo mirando en el interior de todas las habitaciones abiertas que encontró a su paso, buscando a alguien a quien poder preguntar.

"…hola?..." dijo en voz alta, confundida

Pero sólo obtuvo su propio eco como respuesta.

"Hay alguien aquí? Soy Minako Aino! Estoy buscando a Tenbin-san!" dijo, en voz más alta, y luego se quedó callada tratando de escuchar una posible respuesta.

"No te muevas" dijo de pronto una voz masculina muy cortante desde detrás suyo, mientras unas manos cubrían sus ojos.

"YIIIAAAAHHH!" gritó Minako, sorprendida y asustada con el repentino asalto.

Empezó a forcejear para intentar librarse de esas manos que la cegaban y darse la vuelta, luchando como podía, cuando de pronto oyó una risa.

"Jjajajajaaa! Vaya… Minako-san… te defiendes bastante bien!"

"Tenbin-san!" Minako por fin pudo ver quién era su agresor "Casi me matas del susto! Pensaba que eras un atracador o algo!"

"Ah si? Lamento defraudarte!" respondió travieso

"Joooo… eres muy malo! Siempre haciéndome rabiar!" dijo, roja de vergüenza.

"No es mi culpa… si no fuese tan divertido hacerte bromas o no te pusieses tan bonita cuando te enfadas conmigo, no lo haría…" dijo, apartando un mechón de su pelo rubio con suavidad.

Minako se quedó impactada con su comentario, y se ruborizó exageradamente.

"Ven conmigo!" añadió él, y echó a andar por el pasillo.

Minako estaba tan alucinada por ese momento supersexy que acababa de vivir, que al principio ni siquiera reacciono.

"Vienes?" repitió él

"Ah! SÍ!" dijo Minako, y le siguió dando alegres saltitos. "Por cierto… dónde está todo el mundo?"

"Los mandé a todos a casa"

"Qué?"

"Quería estar a solas contigo esta tarde…" dijo, y entró en una de las habitaciones "Por favor, entra!" le oyó decir Minako desde el interior.

Ella le siguió obediente, y no pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos cuando entró…

Él había preparado una escena realmente romántica: una suave mantita estaba extendida en el suelo, y sobre ella había colocados una pila enorme de cojines. Varias velas aquí y allá iluminaban la gran estancia, que excepto por su tenue luz, estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Había una cesta de picnic en el centro de la manta, cerrada y tentadora.

Minako suspiró de sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

"…Tenbin-san…! Qué… qué es todo esto?" preguntó, verdaderamente sorprendida

Él la cogió gentilmente de una de sus manos y la guió hasta la manta, junto a la cesta, donde se sentó y le indicó que hiciese lo mismo.

Cuando lo hizo, él se aclaró la garganta y comenzó

"Escucha… Minako…"

La rubia estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción.

"No… no había planeado que algo como esto sucediese, y puedo decirte que no lo buscaba en absoluto, pero… yo… bueno, he disfrutado mucho del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, y quería decirte que me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Minako-san"

"Tenbin-san…!"

Se había imaginado este momento en su cabeza miles de veces, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo se daba cuenta de que era aún mejor de lo que ella había pensado. Es como si estuviese viviendo una película romántica, era como un sueño! Tenbin era un hombre tan guapo e interesante…! Todas las chicas adolescentes estaban locas por él, y él estaba declarando su amor a ELLA! No podía creerse que le estuviese pasando algo así!

"Déjame terminar" le interrumpió él antes de que empezase uno de sus interminables discursos "No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda ni nada, ya que todavía tenemos que trabajar juntos, pero mis sentimientos por ti están creciendo tanto que necesitaba ser totalmente sincero contigo y decirte lo que me haces sentir sólo con mirarme con esos preciosos ojos azul cielo que tienes…" añadió, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla con la mano.

Por primera vez en su vida, Minako se quedó sin habla. La emoción la había embargado por completo.

Tenbin vio su reacción y se apartó un poco, bajando la mirada avergonzado "No tienes que decirme nada ahora mismo si no quieres. Lo siento si te he hecho sentir…"

"No es eso!" exclamó de pronto, despertando de su estado de ensueño.

"Minako-san…!" dijo él, alzando la cabeza con sorpresa

Las mejillas de Minako estaban ahora de un rojo intenso, y estaba realmente nerviosa, pero continuó

"Tenbin-san, tú también me gustas! Me gustas muchísimo! Es que me he quedado abrumada con todo esto que has preparado y por tu… confesión… que no me esperaba para nada! Pero… pero me gustaste desde el momento en que te conocí. Bueno! De hecho me gustabas incluso ANTES de conocerte, y ahora que lo he hecho, he visto que eres aún mejor de lo que esperaba, y me gustas tantísimo y…"

Tenbin levantó un dedo y lo puso sobre los rosados labios de Minako.

"…lo siento…" dijo ella "cuando me pongo nerviosa no puedo parar de hablar" añadió, sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

"Lo sé, y me encanta"

Minako le miró a los ojos de nuevo. Podía ponerse más perfecto que esto? La manta, la luz de las velas, lo atractivo que él estaba… Todo le decía que se abandonase a la atracción que sentía por él y le entregase por fin su primer beso…

Él le devolvió la mirada con sus profundos ojos ambarinos. Les rodeó un absoluto silencio, y sólo sus entrecortadas respiraciones podían oírse. Sus rostros se acercaron más y más, hasta que empezaron a respirar el mismo aire. Minako podía sentir el dulce aroma de su aliento, que la volvía loca. Sus narices se rozaron tímidamente mientras seguían mirándose intensamente el uno al otro…

Entonces Tenbin movió su mano hacia adelante y acarició con ella la piel desnuda del brazo de Minako. Ese gesto envió una ola de deliciosos escalofríos por el cuerpo de ella. Su corazón estaba desbocado, y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Él movió su mano desde los brazos de ella hasta su nuca, y sujetándola de esta forma, le dijo con la voz más dulce y sexy

"Minako… eres tan hermosa…"

Suavemente empujó su cabeza hacia él mientras él ladeaba la suya para poder besarla cuando…

"NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!" se oyó gritar a una voz ronca, a la vez que se abría la puerta de la habitación de un fortísimo portazo.

Ambos se pegaron un susto de muerte e instantáneamente se separaron el uno del otro. Su beso acababa de ser interrumpido en el último segundo antes de suceder por alguien que había aparecido de pronto en la puerta. Ambos se giraron a la vez para ver a quién pertenecía esa molesta voz.

Minako entrecerró los ojos y por fin pudo verle…

"YATEN?!" exclamó, hecha una furia "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

Acababa Yaten de arruinar su perfecto primer beso? Qué derecho tenía para hacer una cosa así? Por qué estaba aquí? Cómo SABÍA siquiera que ella estaba allí?!

"Quién es este tipo?" preguntó Tenbin, incorporándose, visiblemente molesto

"Aléjate de ella" respondió Yaten con dureza

"Pero tú quién eres, un exnovio demente o algo?" preguntó Tenbin de nuevo

"Qu… QUÉ? En absoluto! Él no es NADA mío!" protestó Minako airadamente y después se giró hacia el intruso "Yaten, no sé qué problema tienes, pero por favor vete de aquí ahora mismo, nos estás molestando"

Esas palabras dejaron una profunda huella en el corazón de Yaten, pero no tenía tiempo ahora mismo para estúpidos sentimientos que no admitía tener… tenía que salvarla, incluso aunque no quisiese ser salvada.

"Minako, tú te vienes conmigo… lejos de él" dijo simplemente, soportando la situación como podía.

"Por supuesto que no!" Minako estaba ahora realmente enfadada con él, y empezó a gritarle todo lo que sentía "Pero quién te crees que eres? Sólo porque seas un cantante famoso te piensas que puedes jugar conmigo durante casi un año para nada, después dejarme totalmente sola, y ahora que he encontrado a alguien al que de verdad le gusto irrumpir de pronto en mi vida de nuevo comportándote como un idiota, y esperar que te siga como un perrito faldero?!"

Las palabras de Minako eran como agujas atravesando el corazón de Yaten. Sabía que ella tenía razón… no la había tratado bien en el pasado. Era consciente de lo mucho que Minako le había querido y él simplemente la había ignorado todo el tiempo. Pero ahora… ahora era diferente y ella no lo entendía. A él realmente le importaba ella, se había dado cuenta entonces al verla en peligro. Pero su hermano tenía razón… ya era demasiado tarde.

"Minako, si te está molestando puedo echarle de aquí en un segundo" dijo Tenbin

"Soy yo el que va a echarte de aquí… de este planeta!" gritó Yaten furioso

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer! Estás loca?! Qué estás haciendo?!" Minako no podía creerse que Yaten acabase de revelar su identidad de Sailor Star Healer delante de Tenbin, cómo podía ser tan insensato? No entendía para nada por qué se estaba comportando así.

Healer sacó su Star Yell, y lo apuntó a Tenbin.

"Minako, apártate de allí enseguida, voy a atacar!" gritó

"Healer DETENTE!" gritó ella, mientras corría hacia la Starlight para evitar que disparase al que ahora era su novio.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"HEALEEER!" gritó desesperada, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, empujando su brazo hacia arriba y consiguiendo por tanto desviar el rayo de su disparo.

Minako se giró rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Tenbin, y vio una mancha negra y humeante en la pared tras él, justo por encima de su cabeza. Suspiró aliviada, cuando de pronto oyó como empezaba a reírse.

"Jajajajja… esto ha sido divertido… me ha entretenido mucho vuestro pequeño culebrón, tengo que admitirlo…" dijo Tenbin, su voz tornándose áspera.

Minako quedó muy confundida por su reacción.

"Ten… bin… san? Estás bien?"

"Minako! Estás mal de la cabeza? Podría haberte herido con mi ataque!" dijo Healer enfadada "Y me has hecho perder la oportunidad de matarle!"

"Oh por favor… de verdad crees que puedes matarme con ESO? No me hagas reír…" respondió Tenbin, divertido.

Los ojos de Minako se abrieron como platos y su rostro palideció al instante.

"Habéis sido bastante listas al descubrir nuestro plan…" continuó "pero no sois nada contra nosotros! Este es vuestro fin!"

"NUNCA!" gritó Healer

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Healer le lanzó su ataque de nuevo, mientras Minako observaba con incredulidad la escena que sucedía ante sus ojos, con el corazón acelerado y apenas capaz de respirar. Sentía como si estuviese viendo una película, como si todo esto en realidad no le estuviese sucediendo a ella.

Tenbin vio venir el ataque pero no se molestó en moverse ni un milímetro. Se quedó donde estaba con una escalofriante sonrisa en su cara, y levantó ambas manos con las palmas hacia ellas. Cuando el ataque le alcanzó, rebotó mágicamente en sus palmas con un ruido metálico, y fue enviado de vuelta hacia ellas con toda su fuerza original.

"MINAKOOO!" Healer sólo tuvo tiempo de empujarla fuertemente a un lado para evitar ser alcanzadas por su propio ataque. Ambas cayeron pesadamente al suelo, golpeando sus cuerpos.

"Os lo he dicho… ya estáis muertas" espetó Tenbin

Entonces levantó las palmas de sus manos sobre su cabeza y las dejó caer con un rápido movimiento. La pareja que yacía en el suelo fue de pronto rodeada por un rayo de luz, y sintieron un fuerte viento que venía de debajo suyo y las empujaba hacia arriba.

"AAAHH!" gritaron ambas de dolor mientras sentían como su energía estaba siendo absorbida por ese viento. Apenas podían moverse de lo débiles que se estaban quedando. Healer vio cerrarse los ojos de Minako… la situación la había sobrepasado y se estaba rindiendo.

"Minako… Minako! Aguanta, puedes hacerlo!" gritó Healer tan fuerte como pudo, para intentar que Minako la escuchase por encima del altísimo estruendo del túnel de viento en el que estaban atrapadas, pero sus palabras no alcanzaron a la rubia.

"Minako…!" chilló de nuevo con desesperación, sujetándola con fuerza para no separarse de ella. Healer estaba realmente asustada… no podía moverse ni contraatacar… era este su final?

"Silent Wall!"

Healer levantó la mirada al instante, sorprendida. Sailor Saturn había saltado dentro del vórtice de viento en el que se encontraban, alzando su guadaña sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, y había creado una barrera a su alrededor que había detenido el viento debilitante.

"Qué?!" Tenbin se quedó alucinado al ver el poder de la jovencísima senshi. Bajó las manos y el ataque se detuvo por completo.

"Saturn!" exclamó Healer aliviada, y Minako abrió un poco los ojos al oírla.

"Healer, sácala de aquí, deprisa" dijo Saturn, mirando a la devastada Minako

Healer empezó a incorporarse, levantando a Minako con ella.

"Qué hay de ti?" preguntó, preocupada

"Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mis amigos y a mi planeta" manifestó, ahora mirando a Tenbin y apuntando su guadaña hacia él.

"Así que… por fin has aparecido en escena… senshi de la Muerte…" comentó Tenbin "Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerte… he oído cosas increíbles acerca de tus poderes"

"Y ahora los vas a probar en tus carnes"

"Me temo que no será hoy. No tengáis tanta prisa por morir!" dijo, y de pronto un humo amarillento le rodeó por completo. Cuando reapareció, ya no era el Tenbin humano, sino un soldado de pelo carbón vestido con una armadura oscura, que montaba sobre un gigantesco caballo bayo de ojos rojos "Pero realmente ansío nuestra batalla!" le dijo a la senshi morada.

Entonces movió sus manos para guiar al caballo, se dio la vuelta, realizó un enorme salto y desapareció delante de los asombradísimos ojos de las chicas.


	17. Atracción

***Hola! Siguiente capítulo preparado para que disfrutéis de su lectura! Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, realmente los aprecio mucho y me animan a continuar con mi historia... me hace mucha ilusión saber que os está gustando! Nos vemos pronto ;-) ***

*** Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad. Me encantaría que lo fuesen, para hacer que Seiya y Usagi fuesen felices para siempre ***

CAPÍTULO 17 – ATRACCIÓN

 _Apartamento de los Starlights_

Usagi estaba sentada en una cómoda silla junto a la cama de Seiya, donde él todavía yacía inconsciente, respirando rítmicamente. No se había separado de su lado desde que sus amigas se fueron hacía unas horas. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y estaba preocupadísima por todo lo que estaba sucediendo… Seiya gravemente herido, las chicas en peligro porque sus novios habían resultado ser el enemigo, el resto del grupo yendo a rescatarlas… era demasiado para ella. Hasta su estómago, habitualmente a prueba de bombas, estaba ahora revuelto.

Su cabeza daba vueltas a la velocidad de la luz pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y lo mal que podía resultar si eran atacados o algo. Tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarse a un enemigo tan poderoso… habían estado a punto de matarla dos veces ya! Y sobre todo, odiaba sentirse tan inútil. Actualmente no tenía ningún poder activo, y no podía defender a sus queridos amigos.

Desesperada, se quitó su broche y lo abrió para mostrar el Cristal de Plata. Siempre la calmaba mirarlo, tan brillante y puro, centelleando como una estrella. Entonces recordó una de sus primeras conversaciones con Taiki hace unos días cuando las Starlights acababan de volver a la Tierra. Dijo algo acerca de senshi llamando a las Estrellas a pedir ayuda… no, de hecho, eran princesas pidiendo ayuda… las llamadas 'Plegarias de Princesa'. También recordó lo que habían hablado acerca del enorme poder del Cristal de Plata, que estaban convencidos que ella controlaba tan bien ahora. No estaba tan segura de eso… si lo controlase, podría haber contraatacado cuando el enemigo fue a por ellos, y Seiya no estaría herido ahora mismo…

Una lágrima solitaria brotó del ojo de Usagi y cayó sobre el Cristal de Plata, produciendo un millón de destellos por la habitación.

"Por favor, Cristal de Plata!" suplicó de pronto en voz alta "Necesito ayuda! Necesito poder para proteger a mis queridos amigos y a mi planeta! Necesito que alguien venga a ayudarnos…!"

Se quedó mirando a la impresionante joya con ansiedad, esperando a que algo sucediese… pero nada pasó. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

"Es inútil…" murmuró

De pronto, fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta del apartamento, que hicieron que saltase de la silla asustada. Corrió nerviosa hacia la puerta. Pero entonces se detuvo abruptamente un par de pasos antes de llegar.

"Quién es?" preguntó

"Koneko, soy Haruka" se oyó como respuesta

Usagi corrió a abrir la puerta. Definitivamente era ella… era su voz, y la había llamado Koneko, como siempre hacía. El enemigo no habría sabido algo así, pensó.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Haruka y a Michiru seguidas de Makoto. Todas tenían buen aspecto; nada muy grave parecía haberles pasado. Suspiró aliviada.

"Oi, Koneko-chan… a qué venía eso de preguntar? De verdad crees que el enemigo se habría molestado en LLAMAR a la puerta?" dijo Haruka, arqueando una ceja ante la inocente rubia.

"Oh… Eso es cierto!" se percató Usagi de forma muy cómica, y Haruka y Michiru suspiraron.

"Qué sabes de las otras?" preguntó Michiru

"Todavía nada, sois las primeras en volver. Pero… cómo estáis? Qué pasó? Os hirieron?" mientras preguntaba esto, Usagi las miraba con más detenimiento, y se dio cuenta de que no tenían ninguna herida, pero Makoto… estaba completamente en silencio, con la cabeza baja y dos ríos de lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas, humedeciendo su blusa.

"Mako-chan! Qué te pasa?!" preguntó, preocupada.

Makoto no respondio, en lugar de eso abrazó de pronto a Usagi con toda su fuerza mientras lloraba desesperada.

"Mako-chan…!" Usagi se sorprendió por su reacción. Makoto era normalmente la más dura del grupo, pero cuando se trataba de temas del corazón… era tan delicada como una flor.

"Llegamos a tiempo, nada había sucedido todavía" comenzó a explicar Haruka "Pero cuando le dijimos a ese tío que sabíamos quién era en realidad, inmediatamente se volvió contra nosotras y nos atacó…"

Los ojos de Usagi se tornaron tristes. Apenas podía llegar a imaginarse lo mucho que su amiga estaba sufriendo ahora mismo. Ella estaba verdaderamente enamorada de su novio, y acababa de enterarse de que todo lo que había vivido con él había sido falso. La habían engañado, y su corazón se había roto.

"Entiendo…" respondió ella comprensivamente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Makoto, que seguía llorando desconsolada sobre su hombro.

"Mejor voy a ir a preparar algo de manzanilla para que beba y se calme un poco" propuso Michiru

"Sí, es una buena idea" confirmó Haruka, sentándose en el sofá "Volvimos lo más rápido que pudimos, ya que el tío ese huyó… y no queríamos dejaros a ti y a Seiya solos y desprotegidos aquí, por si decidían que era un buen momento para atacaros de nuevo. Así que nos quedaremos hasta que veamos cómo van las cosas durante la tarde"

Usagi asintió mostrando su acuerdo, y acompañó a Makoto hasta el sofá donde se sentaron junto a Haruka. La muchacha castaña no paraba de llorar, y lo único que Usagi podía hacer por ella era sentarse a su lado y acariciar su pelo de cuando en cuando.

* * *

Después de un rato, la puerta del apartamento se abrió de nuevo y aparecieron Taiki y Ami cojeando hacia el interior mientras acarreaban a una semiconsciente Rei.

"Oh no…!" exclamó Usagi corriendo hacia ellos "Qué os ha pasado?" preguntó con ansiedad mirando los cortes que Ami y Taiki tenían por sus brazos y piernas.

"Bueno, tratamos de traer a Rei-chan con nosotros sin… sin que el enemigo se diese cuenta, pero al final nos sorprendió" dijo Ami, dudando acerca de cómo llamar al antiguo novio de Rei.

"Pero estáis bien?!" preguntó Usagi preocupada

"Él invocó un ejército de fantasmas con armaduras y lanzas que nos rodeó por completo… nos hirieron levemente pero conseguimos acabar con algunos de ellos y escapar. Y Rei… fue golpeada por un estallido de viento muy fuerte… ese hombre la atacó directamente…" explicó Taiki.

Al oír eso, el rostro de Rei se contrajo de dolor.

"Será mejor que os curéis esas heridas" comentó Haruka

"Sí, vamos a hacerlo. Podéis encargaros de Rei, por favor?" preguntó Ami

"Rei-chan!" dijo Usagi, acercándose a ella, pero su amiga no respondió. Su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito, y su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. "Está bien?" dijo mirando a Ami

"Sí… se golpeó la cabeza al ser atacada y estuvo inconsciente un tiempo, pero ya está bien… creo que su estado actual es más debido al dolor de su alma que al de su cuerpo…" respondió Ami con pena en la mirada.

Mientras Taiki y Ami se vendaban las heridas, y Usagi trataba de reconfortar a sus amigas con poco éxito, llegó el resto del grupo. Yaten abrió la puerta en silencio y entró al apartamento con una mueca molesta en su rostro. Echó un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que todos estaban allí y estaban bien, y después se metió directamente en su habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

Todos se volvieron a mirarle interrogativamente. Entonces entró Minako, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño con mucho enfado. La siguió Hotaru, su rostro sereno como de costumbre, y con una curiosa media sonrisa. Minako caminó con grandes zancadas dramáticas y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, su frente todavía arrugada como una niña pequeña con una pataleta.

"De… de qué va todo esto?" preguntó Haruka a Hotaru, que parecía ser la única persona del trío que estaba actuando como una adulta. "Estáis todos bien?"

Hotaru sonrió, levemente entretenida "Sí, fueron atacados pero al final todo fue más o menos bien" resumió "Sin embargo… el enemigo escapó"

"Ese maldito hijo de su madre…!" se oyó a Minako exclamar de pronto desde su silla "Cómo ha podido?! Cómo ha podido ESE hacerme esto a MÍ?!" Cómo es posible que me haya dejado engañar por él tan fácilmente?! Cómo es que soy tan ESTÚPIDA que no me di cuenta de que todo era mentira!" Estaba realmente enfadada… tanto con el enemigo como consigo misma.

"Tranquilízate, Minako-chan…" dijo Usagi, intentando calmarla "Eran muy listos, os engañaron a todas, no hay nada que pudieseis haber hecho!"

"NO!" replicó Minako de pronto, dejándolos a todos pasmados "A Ami no la engañaron!" añadió, señalando a su tímida amiga con el dedo.

Ami se sonrojó intensamente con su comentario.

"Eeehh… yo… sólo…" tartamudeó nerviosa

"Es verdad, Ami-chan!" Minako continuó farfullando descontroladamente "Tú no te sentiste atraída por el enemigo, no te dejaste engatusar como nosotras, tú de hecho te enamoraste del chico correcto…!"

"MINAKO!" gritó Ami al oír esto. Estaba completamente roja.

Al oírlo, Taiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco también, mientras aparecía una feliz media sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bueno! Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero!" se defendió al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata con el comentario de Ami, y después continuó con su historia "Estuve a punto de besarle, sabéis? Por poco le doy AL ENEMIGO mi primer beso!"

Tanto Rei como Makoto reaccionaron ante este comentario, y sus rostros reflejaron el creciente sufrimiento que sentían. Usagi se percató de su reacción… quizá ambas habían besado ya a sus novios-enemigos? Eso era tan cruel… Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia Minako con intención de parar ese discurso que empezaba a herir a las personas a su alrededor sin que ella se diese cuenta.

"Bueno, bueno, Minako-chan… ya ha pasado todo" la tranquilizó Usagi.

"Por cierto… qué es lo que le pasa a Yaten?" preguntó Taiki, desconcertado

Minako se sonrojó de pronto, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Nnn…nada!" tartamudeó

Taiki arqueó una ceja. Algo había pasado entre esos dos…

"Bueno" comenzó Haruka mientras buscaba algún sitio donde sentarse "Ahora que estamos todos a salvo… será mejor que pensemos en un plan y nos organicemos un poco, no os parece? Ahora mismo estamos once personas en un apartamento de tres dormitorios…"

* * *

 _Oscuridad_

"Podemos mostrarnos ante vos, mi Señor?"  
"Adelante"

Cuatro siluetas aparecieron entonces arrodilladas frente al frío y oscuro trono de piedra, donde él se sentaba arropado por el más absoluto de los silencios.

"Mi señor…" comenzó a decir la silueta más a la derecha, que estaba rodeada de un halo blanco y actuaba como el líder de los cuatro "Me temo… que hemos sido descubiertos…" anunció con un leve temblor de su habitualmente firme voz. Temía a su Señor más que a cualquier otra cosa… más que al dolor… más que a la muerte.

Sin embargo, él no pareció reaccionar. Parecía que ni siquiera hubiese oído a sus guerreros informándole de su fracaso. Se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo excesivamente largo, lo suficiente para que los cuatro guerreros se impacientasen y levantasen sus cabezas para echar una ojeada a su oscuro Señor…

"ESTE ES VUESTRO FINAL" dijo finalmente, con la voz más profunda que ninguno de ellos había oído jamás.

Todos tragaron saliva y se inclinaron aún más en su reverencia, temiendo lo peor.

"Mi Señor…!" suplicó el segundo, que brillaba con una extraña luz negra "Por favor escuchadnos primero. Si después seguís creyendo que nos merecemos vuestro castigo, por favor proceded a castigarnos, pero queremos informaros de que el plan no ha fallado por completo"

Su rostro se relajó un poco y añadió "Estoy escuchando"

"Mi Señor…" continuó el segundo guerrero "Conseguimos ejecutar nuestro hechizo en dos de ellas antes de ser descubiertos, así que… no fueron aniquiladas pero sí que tenemos la mayor parte del trabajo completado. Lo que queda ya es fácil. Además… las que llaman Outer Senshi se mostraron ante nosotros, y ahora sabemos quiénes son"

"Estáis diciendo entonces que estáis preparados para un ataque abierto y directo?"

"Lo estamos, mi Señor" confirmó, y sus tres compañeros le miraron atónitos e incrédulos.

"Llevamos a cabo este plan porque muchos han fracasado en el pasado en una confrontación directa con ellas"

"No fracasaremos, mi Señor. Estamos preparados. Tenemos una ventaja. Dadnos esta última oportunidad"

"Lo haré entonces… pero si fracasáis pagaréis con vuestras vidas. Las quiero a todas muertas… y pronto"

"Sí, mi Señor" respondieron los cuatro al unísono antes de desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

 _Apartamento de los Starlights_

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde del día siguiente cuando Seiya comenzó a despertarse lentamente con el sol que se colaba por su ventana y le daba en sus ojos cerrados… Sentía la cabeza pesada y su entumecido cuerpo le dolía por todas partes. Gimió, y abrió los párpados sólo un poco.

Su visión estaba borrosa. Levantó un brazo con dificultad en un movimiento que duró mucho tiempo y dolió todavía más, y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Trató de abrirlos de nuevo, y esta vez pudo discernir una silueta sentada en una silla frente a él, junto a su cama. Alzó el cuello un poco, lo que envió más dolor punzante hacia su cabeza, y trató de enfocar su visión para ver quién había sentado a su lado. La silueta levantó la cabeza y le miró.

"Ah, así que por fin estás despierto, Bello Durmiente"

Seiya se despertó por completo en ese mismo instante, sus ojos abriéndose como platos. Había reconocido esa voz.

"Haruka!" gritó, saltando de la cama en la dirección opuesta a la que ella estaba sentada. Un millón de dudas le asaltaron… Qué hacía ella allí? Qué quería de él? Iba a rematarle o algo?

De pronto, sintió una sutil brisa fría rodeando su piel y bajó la vista para mirarse. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" chilló mientras toda su cara se ponía de un rojo subido y saltaba instantáneamente de vuelta a la cama, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sábanas. Aparte de unos cuantos vendajes finos cubriendo su cuerpo aquí y allá… estaba completamente desnudo!

Haruka soltó una carcajada.

"No te preocupes… no tengo interés en ti…" y tras pensarlo un segundo añadió "Bueno, quizá en tu forma de Starlight…"

"PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!" le gritó Seiya, azorado y completamente avergonzado.

Haruka se rió de nuevo "Tranquilízate… vas a hacerte daño otra vez"

Seiya se acurrucó en el lado más lejano a ella de su cama con todo el cuerpo dolorido por todos esos movimientos bruscos que acababa de hacer, se calmó un poco y miró a Haruka con recelo, quien seguía tranquilamente sentada en una silla en su habitación pasando las páginas de una de sus revistas de coches deportivos. Su relación con la masculina senshi había sido… complicada como mínimo en el pasado, aunque tras la batalla con Chaos, se quedó con la sensación de que en el fondo ella le apreciaba. Ahora estaba en su habitación aparentemente cuidándole, y eso era raro… muy raro. Necesitaba respuestas.

"Qué… pasó?"

"Qué recuerdas?"

"Hmmm… Odango y yo fuimos atacados… nos rodearon y entonces…" empezó, murmurando "…entonces nada. Oh no, Odango está bien?!" gritó, recordando de pronto lo que había sucedido y preocupándose muchísimo.

"Ella está bien, no te preocupes. Está en la cocina, Michiru ha conseguido convencerla por fin de alejarse de ti un momento para comer algo… ha estado cuidándote durante un día y una noche enteros, sin moverse ni un milímietro de tu lado"

Seiya se sonrojó levemente cuando oyó eso… estaba feliz de saber lo mucho que él le importaba a ella. Por suerte había sido capaz de salvarla durante el ataque…

"Entonces… qué pasó cuando nos atacaron" continuó Seiya

"Bueno, lo diste todo para protegerla hasta que Michiru y yo llegamos… conseguimos acabar con esos monstruos y os trajimos aquí. Has estado durmiendo desde entonces"

"Ohhh… eso es…" empezó a decir, recordando poco a poco "Ahora recuerdo haber oído vuestras voces… y me acuerdo de… Desarrollé un nuevo poder?"

"Pues sí, la verdad es que sí lo hiciste… cuando llegamos, estabas proyectando una especie de escudo que os mantuvo a ambos a salvo de los ataques del enemigo…" admitió Haruka sin demasiada emoción

"Heee… eso es genial… me alegro tanto de haber podido protegerla…"

"La amas mucho, verdad" soltó Haruka. No era realmente una pregunta.

Seiya, más relajado ahora en su compañía, bajó la mirada y se ruborizó un poco mientras asentía.

"Ya veo…" dijo Haruka, mirándole intensamente. "Escucha" añadió, cerrando la revista que tenía entre las manos "Sé que tú y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y eso, pero por mi parte todo eso se acabó cuando protegiste a nuestra Princesa con tu propia vida, en aquél momento durante la batalla con Chaos"

"Te refieres a aquél momento cuando intentaste matarme?" la provocó él, arqueando una ceja

"Sólo te estaba probando. Tenía que estar segura de que eras lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, ya que no iba a poder hacerlo yo misma. No me gusta dejarla con amigos débiles o medio convencidos. Ella ama con todo su corazón, y merece ser amada de la misma manera. Tiene el alma más pura que jamás ha existido"

"Lo sé… y lo hago." admitió Seiya, mirando a Haruka directamente a los ojos esta vez "la amo con todo mi corazón, y siempre estaré allí para ella"

Haruka sonrió "Ya lo sé, y es por eso que estoy empezando a tolerarte. De hecho, me estoy dando cuenta de que tú y yo en realidad nos parecemos bastante… e incluso tenemos el mismo gusto en cuanto a mujeres…" comentó Haruka provocándole

Seiya se puso muy rojo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, lo que hizo que Haruka sonriese ampliamente de nuevo.

"Ahora en serio…" continuó ella "Me gusta tu espíritu, te lo digo de verdad. Y puedo ver claramente lo mucho que ella te importa. Eso también me gusta."

Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Significa eso que a partir de ahora vamos a ser super buenos amigos?" bromeó él ahora.

"Poco a poco…" respondió Haruka

Ambos se sentían estupendamente después de esta conversación. Haruka tenía razón, sus personalidades realmente tenían similitudes muy fuertes, y quizá había sido precisamente eso lo que había causado fricciones y conflictos entre ellos en el pasado. Pero ahora ambos luchaban por lo mismo, y eso había hecho que uniesen sus fuerzas. Usagi los había unido, como siempre hacía.

"Por cierto…" comenzó Seiya "No es que me moleste ni nada pero… qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó, percatándose de la situación.

"Bueno, muchas más cosas sucedieron mientras dormías. Resumiendo, Ami-san descubrió que el plan del enemigo consistía en atacar a Usagi cuando estuviese sola y desprotegida, y para conseguirlo elaboraron un plan muy complicado según el cual varios de ellos tomaron forma humana para engatusar a las chicas y alejarlas de Usagi, y así poder atacarla a solas. Si no hubiese sido por ti… habrían conseguido su objetivo…"

"Espera, me estás diciendo que los novios de las chicas son el enemigo?"

"Eso es"

"Oh… no… Están todas bien?"

"Hmmm… aparte de tres corazones rotos y alguna herida sin importancia, todas están bien"

"Es tan terrible…" murmuró Seiya pensando en voz alta.

"Así que como Usagi no consentía moverse de tu lado, por el momento lo único que hemos hecho es dividirnos en dos grupos y esperar hasta que te despertases y te recuperases lo suficiente para poder luchar. Es mejor que estemos todos juntos por si nos atacan… el enemigo es muy poderoso. Las cuatro chicas, Hotaru y Taiki se están quedando en el templo de Rei… y Yaten, Michiru, Usagi y yo hemos estado cuidándote aquí" explicó Haruka

Seiya todavía estaba digiriendo la montaña de información que acababa de recibir, pero ya tenía una cosa muy clara.

"Tenemos que juntarnos todos y elaborar un plan. Van a volver a por Odango otra vez, eso seguro, y necesitamos estar preparados" manifestó

"Estoy de acuerdo… te sientes con fuerza suficiente?"

"Me duele todo… pero tendrá que valer" dijo simplemente. Sentía muchísimo dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"Muy bien, entonces iré a llamar a la pequeña Koneko… va a ponerse muy contenta de saber que estás despierto" dijo ella, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta.

Justo antes de abrirla, se giró y dijo "Por favor, cuídala. Ella es muy importante para todas nosotras… la necesitamos… y la amamos… Sólo queremos lo mejor para ella. Y tú pareces hacerla verdaderamente feliz" El tono de voz de Haruka era sobrio, estaba siendo totalmente sincera, hablándole desde el fondo de su corazón por vez primera.

"No te preocupes, siempre estaré a su lado. La amaré y protegeré con mi vida"

Haruka le sonrió satisfecha una última vez y salió de la habitación.

De pronto, Seiya oyó un ruido estrepitoso en la habitación contigua, parecido al galope de un caballo, y la puerta se abrió de un golpe para mostrar a una frenética Usagi mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

"SEIYAAA!" gritó mientras se lanzaba a la cama y se colgaba de su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza.

"Oi! Odango! DUELEEEEE!"

"Ah! Lo siento mucho!" se disculpó, deshaciendo su intenso abrazo y apartándose un poquito de él para sentarse en la cama a su lado. "Seiyaaaaa…. Estaba tan preocupada…! Me alegro tanto de que estés bien…!" dijo ella, haciendo pucheros mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

Seiya sonrió feliz "Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes más" le dijo, mientras con su mano secaba suavemente una lágrima que había escapado del ojo de ella y corría por su sonrojada mejilla.

"Bienvenido de vuelta" dijo una ronca voz masculina desde la puerta

Seiya alzó la mirada y vio a Yaten sonriéndole, seguido de Michiru que entró en la habitación llevando una taza de té, que dejó en la mesa junto a la cama.

"Aquí tienes, bébete esto. Te pondrá en marcha enseguida" dijo ella con voz maternal.

"Cómo te encuentras?" Usagi preguntó a Seiya

"Estoy perfectamente!" dijo él, forzando una sonrisa y tragándose el dolor. No quería preocuparla más. Usagi sonrió con dulzura, soltando un suspiro que había estado conteniendo durante lo que parecía una eternidad.

"Ya le he resumido más o menos todo lo que ha pasado" informó Haruka a los demás "Así que Seiya…" añadió, mirándole "…cuando estés listo, podemos reunirnos con los demás en el templo"

"Por supuesto. Dadme un minuto para vestirme y nos vemos afuera"

"Sí… la verdad es que eso es una buena idea…" bromeó Haruka, lanzándole una sonrisa pícara.

Usagi no pudo evitar ruborizarse. No se había dado cuenta de que Seiya no llevaba nada puesto! Y qué había sido ese jueguecito entre Haruka y Seiya de ahora mismo?

"Yo… esperaré… fuera…!" murmuró ella, levantándose y marchándose sin atreverse a volver a mirarle.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

El grupo al completo se había reunido en la gran sala principal de oración del templo de Rei. La anfitriona había colocado cojines en el suelo para todos formando un gran círculo alrededor de una pequeña mesa baja donde había servido té y algunos aperitivos. Usagi, que ahora que veía que Seiya estaba bien había recuperado por completo el apetito, estaba devorándolos casi todos.

"Oye Usagi-chan! Deja algo para el resto de los invitados!" la regañó Rei. La muchacha morena no se sentía mejor en absoluto después de todo lo que había pasado, pero al menos había superado el shock inicial y en apariencia volvía a ser la cascarrabias habitual. Era el tipo de persona que enterraba sus verdaderos sentimientos y los apartaba para poder cumplir con su deber.

"…pero…!" protestó Usagi con la boca llena

"Déjala que coma… lleva más de un día sin hacerlo" Makoto acudió dulcemente en su rescate como siempre, pero todavía podía oírse la pena en su voz. Tenía un nudo en la garganta permanentemente, que no se iba por mucho que lo intentase…

"Bueno, vamos a dar comienzo a la reunión!" propuso Minako. Tanto su corazón como su ego habían resultado gravemente heridos en iguales proporciones, pero la actividad mantenía su mente ocupada, especialmente cuando tenía que ver con hacer planes contra aquéllos que la habían ofendido tan gravemente… "Primer punto del día: matar a esos bastardos"

Una gran gota de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas de los demás cuando la oyeron.

"Vale Minako-chan… vamos a… desarrollar un poquito más esa idea… te parece?" le sugirió Ami a su excesivamente entusiasta amiga.

"Ehm… sí… alguna idea?" preguntó Minako a su alrededor

"Vamos a ordenar los hechos…" comentó Taiki "Lo que sabemos es que por alguna razón, van a por Usagi-san"

"Pero desconocemos la razón" añadió Michiru

"Correcto" confirmó Taiki "Pero sabemos que su plan era atacarla cuando estuviese sola, lo que significa que no quieren enfrentarse a todos nosotros al mismo tiempo… quizá porque no son lo suficientemente fuertes?"

"Eso nos da ventaja… mientras permanezcamos juntos" concluyó Ami

"Lamentablemente lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es quedarnos juntos y estar preparados para cualquier tipo de ataque… todavía no tenemos información respecto a donde encontrarles para poder preparar un contraataque…" resumió Taiki

"Podemos trabajar en eso en paralelo… empezaremos a investigar de inmediato y no pararemos hasta que encontremos su guarida y averigüemos sus planes" propuso Ami con firmeza

"Entonces, si no he entendido mal… os venís todos a vivir aquí conmigo en el templo?" preguntó Rei

"Bueno, sé que es un poco incómodo, pero… es la única medida de contención que se nos ocurre por el momento, para poder proteger a Usagi y a nosotros mismos…" dijo Taiki, bajando la mirada

"…bueno, si es lo único que podemos hacer…" consintió Rei aceptando el plan

"Por cierto… cómo es que vosotras habéis podido pasar la noche aquí? Qué opinan vuestros padres acerca de que no volváis a casa?" preguntó Seiya, percatándose de la situación

"Pues les dijimos que como los exámenes están tan cerca, habíamos decidido hacer una especie de campamento de estudio en casa de Rei… se supone que estamos todas aquí juntas estudiando el día entero…" dijo Minako entre risitas

Ami puso los ojos en blanco con su comentario "Bueno quizá DEBERÍAMOS estar estudiando, en vez de simplemente pasearnos por aquí esperando a ser atacadas…"

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Minako "Ami-chan, por favor… ten un poquito de empatía, las aquí presentes tenemos el corazón roto, sabes?"

Ami bajó la mirada avergonzada. Se sentía tan feliz compartiendo casa con Taiki que a menudo olvidaba cómo debían estar sintiéndose sus amigas.

"La verdad es que ese fue un plan macabramente inteligente…" pensó Haruka en voz alta

"Desde luego…" Michiru compartía su opinión "Este enemigo es muy listo y peligroso"

"Y lo que más me fastidia es lo fácilmente que consiguieron engatusarnos…" dijo Minako enfadada, mientras Makoto y Rei miraban al suelo avergonzadas.

"Bueno, eran guapos y actuaban como perfectos caballeros, es normal que os sintieseis atraídas por ellos" dijo Hotaru

"Hotaru-chan…!" todas corearon al oírla, y la silenciosa senshi se puso colorada sonriendo suavemente.

"Pero tiene razón… eran la pareja perfecta para cada una de nosotras… Como Tenbin, que era un cantante guapísimo, famoso y tan guay… supongo que me deslumbró su fama… como a una admiradora loca" admitió Minako

"…de nuevo" soltó Yaten, hablando por primera vez

Minako le lanzó una mirada asesina "Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Yaten desvió la mirada. "Sabes exactamente lo que significa… te sientes automáticamente atraída por cualquier famoso, no te importa para nada el tipo de persona que sea en realidad"

"YATEN!" Taiki y Seiya le echaron la bronca al unísono. Minako se quedó estupefacta… claramente estaba vengándose por lo que ella le había dicho a él durante el ataque…

Yaten se puso de pie silenciosamente. "Bueno, la reunión ha terminado, verdad? Estaré dando un paseo por el templo si alguien me necesita…" Y con esto, se marchó mientras todo el mundo le miraba.

"Perdona a mi hermano… sencillamente no tiene ningún tacto…" Seiya se disculpó ante Minako

"…en realidad tiene razón… eso es lo que más duele…" dijo con la mirada baja, y por primera vez desde que sucedió todo esto, sintió cómo las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos claros "Si me disculpáis…" dijo, abandonando la habitación en dirección al dormitorio de Rei.

* * *

Después, todos se organizaron y fueron a hacer distintas actividades: Makoto pidió a Haruka y Michiru que la ayudasen a preparar la cena para todos, para así poder tener la oportunidad de disculparse con ellas por todo lo que tan injustamente les había dicho cuando fueron a rescatarla. Taiki y Hotaru ayudaron a Rei a organizar dormitorios para todos ellos, mientras Ami iba a buscar a Minako para hablar con ella un poco. Yaten estaba afuera, paseando entre los árboles del jardín del templo, y Seiya y Usagi se quedaron a solas sentados en las escaleras de madera de la entrada del templo.

Seiya hizo una mueca de dolor al sentarse junto a Usagi.

"Seguro que estás bien, Seiya?" preguntó ella con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

"Sí… me duele un poquito al moverme, pero no es nada, de verdad"

"Por favor, dime si puedo hacer algo por ti…"

"Ya lo haces, Odango" respondió él, mirándola directamente a los ojos con esa mirada infinita suya que hacía que para ella se detuviese el tiempo. Sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color que el cielo nocturno en ese instante… tan bellos e intensos…

"Seiya…." murmuró ella, sonrojándose, sus rostros tan cerca el uno del otro que las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaban. Se moría por besarle de nuevo. Pero sabía que no podía… no hasta haber tomado una decisión. No era justo para él.

Pero le estaba costando toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que disponía el no hacerlo… el ambiente era tan perfecto, la noche tan cálida, las estrellas brillando ya en el cielo, el aroma de Seiya… Necesitaba estar cerca de él. Era todo lo que ella pedía. Se inclinó hacia él y colocó la cabeza en su firme hombro.

Seiya se sentía muy feliz de estar con ella así, y pasó su brazo con ternura alrededor de la espalda de ella para mantenerla caliente y acariciarla, mientras con la otra mano jugueteaba dulcemente enredando entre sus dedos los cabellos de una de sus largas coletas rubias.

"Dime… Seiya…" empezó ella, mirando al cielo con ojos soñadores "Así que es verdad que venís de las estrellas?"

"Eso parece… sí" respondió con una voz tan dulce y suave que reconfortaba el alma de la muchacha. Ella se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que deseaba que ese momento durase para siempre.

"Y no recuerdas nada de entonces?"

"Nada de nada"

"Hmmm…" murmuró ella mientras pensaba "Me gustaría poder ayudarte con eso… pero me temo que no tengo tanto control sobre el Cristal de Plata como todos vosotros pensáis…"

"Odango" dijo él, girándose para mirarla "Estoy seguro de que sí tienes ese poder. De hecho, creo que eres la más poderosa de todos… eres la que brilla con más intensidad, tan pura… No te preocupes, serás capaz de usarlo cuando sea el momento adecuado…"

Usagi se quedó sin habla. Cómo podía él tener tanta fe en ella? Se sentía tan bien con él a su lado apoyándola y alentándola…

"Gracias, Seiya…"

"Por qué me das las gracias?"

"Por hacerme creer en mí misma"

Seiya sonrió.

"Siempre" respondió simplemente

"Sabes?" añadió Usagi, tras una pausa en la que volvió a mirar a las estrellas "El otro día después del ataque, mientras estaba en tu habitación cuidándote, recordé lo que Taiki dijo acerca de las princesas que pedían ayuda a las estrellas…"

"Ah, sí… Plegarias de Princesa?"

"Sí… y… lo hice… Pedí ayuda. Pero… no pasó nada."

Seiya la miró y vio su carita triste y decepcionada. Arqueó una ceja y respondió travieso

"Pero Odango, cómo esperas que venga ayuda de las estrellas, si ya estamos aquí!"

Usagi le miró sorprendida al principio y sonriendo al momento siguiente. Él había conseguido ponerla de buen humor incluso después de todo lo que había pasado!

"Seiyaaaaa! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!"

"Para nada! Qué pasa, tienes alguna queja de la ayuda de las estrellas que te ha sido enviada, señorita Princesa? Porque me temo que no puedes devolvernos como si fuésemos un vestido que acabas de comprarte!"

"NooooOOO no me refiero a eso! No hay nada malo contigo…!" respondió haciendo un puchero mientras le daba un empujoncillo

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, él se abalanzó sobre ella, sus labios tan cerca de los de ella como podían estarlo sin llegar a rozarse, y la miró directamente a los ojos mientras le susurraba "Eso me parecía…"

Usagi se puso coloradísima. Seiya estaba tan cerca suyo que podía oler su dulce aliento, y la estaba volviendo loca. Él siempre conseguía que se derritiese de pasión, y ni siquiera la había tocado todavía. La atracción que sentía por él era increíble.

Se quedaron así un momento, respirando el aliento del otro, sus corazones acelerándose descontrolados, para después separarse muy lentamente el uno del otro… Definitivamente Usagi iba a morir de un ataque al corazón si esta situación continuaba así… le deseaba demasiado.

Los dos desviaron la vista en direcciones opuestas, no atreviéndose a mirarse en un par de minutos, ya que ambos sabían que si lo hacían iban a sucumbir a sus deseos y besarse un beso sin fin.

"Entramos ya? Está empezando a hacer frío…" propuso él

"Hmm…" asintió, todavía incapaz de hablar debido al torrente de sentimientos hacia él que acababa de experimentar.

El resto de la noche fue bastante caótica, teniendo en cuenta que estaban mucha gente muy diferente entre sí viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Todos se reunieron de nuevo en la sala de oración y muy agradecidos comieron lo que Makoto, Haruka y Michiru habían preparado para cenar. Después, Rei distribuyó a todos en los dormitorios disponibles: los tres Starlights en una habitación, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru en otra, y las cinco chicas compartirían el dormitorio de Rei. La senshi del fuego también les dio a cada uno un traje de miko para que pudieran ponérselo para dormir. Finalmente, alrededor de la medianoche todos estaban asentados en sus habitaciones correspondientes y listos para dormir.

* * *

 _Aeropuerto_

El avión llegó a la hora prevista al aeropuerto de Tokyo. El aire estaba tranquilo y la noche despejada, por lo que había sido un aterrizaje agradable. Los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar del avión ordenadamente, y entre ellos, dos personas cuyos rostros no mostraban precisamente calma.

"Ya estamos aquí" anunció Setsuna, intentando levantar los ánimos.

"Mmmmhh" respondió Mamoru, sin prestar mucha atención. Actuaba tan distinto ahora de como había actuado con ella estas últimas semanas… Habían pasado horas hablando de todo, disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro. Pero ahora… ahora él estaba muy raro.

Setsuna le lanzó la millonésima mirada de preocupación desde que el domingo anterior él le había anunciado que tenía que volver a Japón de inmediato. Nunca le dijo el motivo, pero él estaba muy serio y… enfadado tal vez? Ella le dijo que regresaría con él. Pensaba hacerlo de todas formas. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas extrañas en su hogar y no podía soportar estar tan lejos de sus amigas y familia durante más tiempo, sabiendo que podrían estar en peligro. Quizá Usagi le había contado que algo estaba sucediendo y esa era la razón por la que él tenía tanta prisa por volver? No quería preguntarle ni decirle nada de lo que ella sabía, por si acaso él no sabía nada aún. No estaba segura de cuáles eran los planes del resto de las senshi acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Primero necesitaba hablar con Haruka y Michiru, para organizarlo todo.

"Qué hora es aquí?" le preguntó él, hablándole por primera vez en muchas horas.

"Es más de medianoche… Será mejor que busquemos un par de taxis y nos vayamos a casa a descansar… ha sido un viaje muy largo…"

"Sí… supongo que hoy es muy tarde ya para hacer una visita" murmuró él

Setsuna sonrió suavemente "Puedes verla mañana por la mañana a primera hora" Parecía desesperado por ver a su novia, pensó ella. Pero eso era algo natural, después de tanto tiempo separados el uno del otro. Suspiró recordando lo feliz que había sido durante el tiempo demasiado breve que había pasado con Mamoru en América, los dos solos… era una verdadera lástima que esto tuviese que suceder precisamente ahora…

"Sí…" respondió él finalmente, pero su expresión facial era fría "Desde luego que la veré mañana"


	18. Prohibición

*** Hola, he vuelto! Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, larguito e interesante, preparado para vuestra lectura :-) Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y sigáis leyendo mi historia! Nos vemos la semana que viene con otro capítulo! Otanoshimini! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... pero sería estupendo que lo fuesen para seguir la serie justo así! ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 18 – PROHIBICIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

La mañana siguiente amaneció brillante y soleada. Usagi se despertó en su cama provisional en el suelo, que compartía con Makoto, Ami y Minako en el amplio dormitorio de Rei. Se levantó, se vistió con la ropa de miko que Rei le había prestado el día anterior, se arregló el pelo y salió de la habitación.

Bostezaba y se estiraba mientras entraba a la sala de oración, donde todos estaban ya reunidos. Miró alrededor y vio a Seiya, con un aspecto genial vestido con las ropas tradicionales. Caminó hacia él dando pequeños saltitos alegres. Estaba hablando con Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Taiki y Ami, y su rostro estaba inusualmente serio.

"Odango! Buenos días!" canturreó cuando la vio aparecer

"Buenos días a todos" dijo ella, sonriendo a Seiya y sentándose a su lado

"Vaya… estás increíble vestida de miko!" dijo él delante de todo el mundo, lo que hizo que Usagi se ruborizase tanto que sus mejillas iban a juego con sus pantalones. Haruka y Michiru se rieron divertidas.

"De qué hablabais?" preguntó Usagi, curiosa

"Pues…" comenzó Ami "Haruka nos estaba contando que Hotaru tuvo algún tipo de premonición el otro día…"

"Sí… pero no me acuerdo de nada. Se ha borrado de mi memoria, como un sueño al despertarse" comentó Hotaru "Incluso tengo esa sensación que se tiene a veces con los sueños, cuando parece que casi vas a recordarlo pero nunca consigues hacerlo del todo"

"Mientras estaba en ese trance premonitorio, dijo algo acerca del destino encontrando su camino… o algo así…" continuó Haruka

"Hmmm… bastante críptico…" comentó Taiki

"Setsuna llamó desde América diciendo que también había tenido algún tipo de premonición, y mi espejo reaccionó también, todo al mismo tiempo, así que algo realmente importante debió haber sucedido justo en ese momento… algo bueno según parece…" les dijo Michiru

"Quizá debamos centrarnos en esa pista… puede que nos conduzca a algo interesante" sugirió Ami y añadió "Cuándo exactamente decís que sucedió todo esto?"

"Ehmmm… era domingo por la tarde… alrededor de las… siete" dijo Haruka

Usagi y Seiya se pusieron coloradísimos al instante, mientras tragaban saliva. Ambos se habían dado cuenta al mismo tiempo que ese momento del que hablaban era más o menos cuando ellos dos se habían besado.

"…Seiya?" Taiki llamó a su hermano, que de pronto parecía estar muy lejos de allí, y cuyo color del rostro empezaba a preocuparle "Te encuentras bien?"

Seiya reaccionó dando un respingo.

"Ah! …sí! Claro que sí! Por qué no iba a encontrarme bien…? Por favor… co…continuad…" tartamudeó

"Usagi-chan, tú también!" comentó Ami al mirarla "Tu cara está totalmente roja, tienes fiebre o algo?"

"PARA NADA!" gritó, demasiado alto para ser considerado como una reacción normal

Todos la miraron perplejos.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Ami, mientras continuaba "Vale, de acuerdo. Como decía, sería muy interesante saber qué es lo que pasó en ese momento, ya que parece ser la clave de algún nuevo poder que podríamos tal vez usar contra nuestros enemigos… así que… si alguno de vosotros dos recordáis algo más… sólo venid y contádnoslo cuando queráis, ok?" comentó, plenamente consciente de que ellos dos escondían algo que no les estaban contando, pero no queriendo forzar la situación.

Seiya y Usagi asintieron de manera infantil, mientras bajaban la mirada avergonzados.

Hotaru sonrió… De alguna forma, se sentía muy bien cuando ellos dos estaban alrededor… y no podía explicarse la razón.

"Bueno" anunció Ami a continuación "mejor me pongo a tratar de encontrar alguna distorsión espacial por la ciudad, para ver si podemos dar con la guarida del enemigo"

"Te ayudo con eso" dijo Taiki, levantándose con ella "No me gusta estar por ahí sentado sin hacer nada, esperando a que nos ataquen"

Ami sonrió, verdaderamente feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar con él.

* * *

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente, el grupo distribuido en varios grupos más pequeños haciendo una cosa o la otra. Ami y Taiki habían empezado con la búsqueda del enemigo y no habían parado ni un instante, trabajando muy intensamente con el superordenador de la senshi del agua. Yaten había pasado el rato leyendo libros a solas en uno de los rincones de la habitación, tan lejos de Minako como le era posible. Después de lo que se habían dicho mutuamente, ninguno de los dos quería hablar o siquiera cruzar miradas con el otro. Makoto y Rei estaban desaparecidas, ya que se estaban haciendo cargo de la mayoría de las tareas domésticas del templo. Haruka y Michiru tomaban el té tranquilamente mientras hablaban en voz muy bajita y se reían con elegancia de cuando en cuando. Siempre tenían ese aspecto tan maduro y calmado…

Mientras tanto, Minako, Hotaru y Usagi habían organizado un grupo de estudio dirigido a modo de profesor por un extremadamente paciente Seiya.

"Oyeeee Seiyaaaaaa" dijo Usagi con un mohín

"Oyeeee Seiyaaaaa" repitió Minako

"No entiendo estooooo" corearon ambas al unísono

Una gran gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Seiya, y procedió a sentarse entre ambas chicas.

"Vamos chicas…! Hotaru es la que mejor se está portando, y vosotras dos deberíais estar sirviendo como ejemplo!" las regañó traviesamente "A ver a ver… cuál es el problema que tenéis con esto…." dijo después, mirando al cuaderno de Usagi mientras ella sonreía satisfecha.

De pronto, se oyó el timbre de la puerta principal.

"Ya voy…!" anunció Rei, cruzando la sala para ir a abrir la puerta con Makoto a su lado.

Y después, nada. Un espeso silencio cayó sobre el templo, y no se oyó ni un sólo ruido procedente de la entrada.

Haruka y Michiru inmediatamente se pusieron en pie, temiéndose lo peor, cuando de pronto aparecieron las dos chicas volviendo a la sala, seguidas de alguien más…

"Usagi-chan…" sólo consiguió decir Makoto

Esto hizo que Usagi levantase la cabeza de los libros que estaba repasando con Seiya para mirar a su amiga…. y entonces le vio…

"Mamo… chan…" su rostro se tornó pálido y su expresión turbada

Ella no tenía ni idea de que él volvía ya… ni siquiera la había vuelto a llamar después de aquél día hace ya un tiempo cuando su conversación terminó de forma tan abrupta… y sobre todo, no contaba con tener que verle tan pronto después de todo lo que había pasado. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y espacio lejos de él. Había creído que disponía de ambas cosas, así que había estado relajada y feliz, pero ahora… ahora su futuro acababa de entrar por la puerta de repente.

La expresión de Seiya se volvió tan seria que daba miedo. Podía sentir el desasosiego de Usagi, y cómo todo su delicado cuerpo se había tensado al verle.

Haruka y Michiru no bajaron la guardia, viendo la manera en la que se estaba desarrollando la situación. Todo el mundo tenía ahora los nervios de punta, y el aire a su alrededor podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Como nadie decía nada, Mamoru comenzó.

"Puede alguien explicarme todo esto?"

De pronto, Minako se levantó y trató de calmar los ánimos.

"Mamoru-san… bienvenido de vuelta…" empezó educadamente "Bueno, han pasado algunas cosas últimamente y…"  
"Y cómo es que yo no sé NADA de esto?" dijo, lanzándole a Usagi una mirada muy dura.

Seiya inmediatamente se puso de pie de forma amenazadora, protegiendo a Usagi instintivamente, y los ojos de Mamoru se fijaron en él.

"Tú" dijo Mamoru simplemente

Seiya se enfadó aún más al oír el desprecio en su tono de voz

"Qué hacéis vosotros tres aquí?" continuó Mamoru, escupiendo cada palabra

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi se levantó y se colocó delante de Seiya, como si lo protegiese "Nosotras les invitamos a quedarse aquí, para que todos pudiésemos estar a salvo…" comenzó

"Usa-ko…" la interrumpió Mamoru, notoriamente enfadado "Aléjate de él ahora mismo… tú y yo tenemos que hablar…"

Las mejillas de Usagi se enrojecieron intensamente y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos de miedo. Por qué parecía como si él supiese algo de lo que había pasado entre ella y Seiya? Era totalmente imposible! "Mamo-chan… por favor… deja que te explique… hay un enemigo… necesitamos permanecer junt…."

"Ya es suficiente!" volvió a interrumpirla, pero esta vez con más dureza "Me parece que no entendéis cuál es vuestro lugar aquí… yo soy el Rey Endymion, el dirigente y guardián de este planeta, y soy yo el que tengo que tomar este tipo de decisiones. Vosotras sois mis subordinadas" dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las chicas para después añadir "No puedo creer que hayáis dejado que todo esto suceda, habéis puesto a la Princesa y al planeta entero en peligro! Y sobre todo no puedo creer que nadie me dijese nada! Vosotras estáis aquí para servirnos y protegernos tanto a mí como a vuestra Princesa, y no a unos alienígenas del espacio exterior de los que no sabemos nada y que podrían ser el propio enemigo!"

"Mamo-chan! Eso no es…!" comenzó Usagi

"Cállate" dijo simplemente

Seiya estaba a punto de explotar y atacarle cuando sintió la firme mano de Taiki sujetándole por el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano y le vio sacudir la cabeza, diciéndole que no hiciese nada por el momento. Iba a protestar cuando Mamoru continuó hablando.

"A vosotros tres os quiero fuera de aquí ahora mismo. De hecho, quiero que abandonéis mi planeta lo antes posible. Vuestros asuntos no son los nuestros, y estáis poniéndonos en peligro con vuestra presencia aquí. No quiero que volváis a acercaros a la Princesa jamás."

"Eso debería decidirlo ella, no crees?" espetó Seiya incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, mientras Usagi empezaba a llorar en silencio

"Sois intrusos en mi planeta. Dejadla en paz inmediatamente o tendréis que afrontar las consecuencias…" amenazó Mamoru pronunciando cada palabra con mucha claridad y mirando con fiereza a su rival

"Por mí de acuerdo…" dijo de pronto Yaten muy calmadamente, levantándose de su rincón de lectura y caminando hacia la salida.

"YATEN!" le gritó Seiya, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para pensar de manera lógica

"Seiya, vámonos… por ahora" dijo Taiki, mirando con tristeza hacia el lugar donde Ami estaba de pie mirándole con un gesto melancólico.

Los tres hermanos dejaron el templo, Seiya siendo arrastrado afuera por Taiki sin perder el contacto visual con Usagi, que había caído de rodillas y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras le veía marchar. El corazón de Seiya se rompió por tener que dejarla con él… de esa forma.

"Muy bien, y ahora… querría hablar con la Princesa en privado, si no os importa" anunció Mamoru.

* * *

Una vez las chicas se hubieron marchado y les dejaron solos, Mamoru se sentó con brusquedad frente a Usagi, su rostro no mostrando ningún sentimiento por ella. Usagi no podía parar de llorar.

"Bueno… puedes hacer el favor explicarme todo lo que ha sucedido mientras he estado fuera?"

Usagi le contó entre sollozos más o menos lo que había pasado con el nuevo enemigo y cómo habían ido a por ella y después habían intentado atacar a las chicas haciéndose pasar por sus novios.

"Y puedo saber por qué no me contaste nada?" le preguntó cuando ella hubo terminado de narrarle los hechos

"Es que… todo pasó tan rápido… y no queríamos que te preocupases. Estabas tan ocupado en el extranjero cumpliendo por fin tu sueño… y aquí nos las estábamos arreglando bastante bien con la ayuda de los Starlights…"

"Sí, ese es otro tema… me mentiste"

Usagi le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, se sentía realmente culpable.

"Lo hiciste, Usa-ko… Creo que dejé bien claro durante nuestra última conversación que no veía razón para que se quedasen en nuestro planeta, y… también que tú en particular no tenías por qué verte con ellos… o es que no eres lo suficientemente adulta para comprenderlo? Debería haberte dicho directamente que no quería que te vieras con él?! Estoy verdaderamente decepcionado contigo… eso es lo mucho que valoras nuestra relación? Yo soy tu novio, y creo que dejé muy claro que no me sentía cómodo con la idea de que vosotros dos estuvieseis viéndoos… Y regreso para encontraros viviendo juntos y jugueteando como dos niños…"

"Mamo-chan, tú ya sabes que él es un amigo muy querido para mí… no puedo simplemente no verle…"

"Usa-ko, por favor no cometas el error de pensar que soy estúpido… Todo el mundo a vuestro alrededor se da cuenta de lo que está pasando entre vosotros dos…"

Usagi se sonrojó y se quedó callada de pronto.

"Sabes quién eres, verdad?" preguntó Mamoru, y Usagi comprendió la pregunta de inmediato.

Asintió a modo de respuesta.

"Eres la princesa Serenity, y vas a ser la futura Reina de la Tierra. Tu lugar está a mi lado. Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, siempre lo hemos estado: pasado, presente y futuro. A qué estás jugando entonces? Te debes a tus responsabilidades como princesa, te has olvidado de eso? Te has olvidado de nuestra hija?!" su tono de voz era más y más alto

"NO ME HE OLVIDADO!" gritó Usagi de pronto, y repitió en voz más suave "No me he olvidado…"

"Pues entonces deja de hacer el tonto de inmediato. Por favor empieza a actuar como la princesa que eres y abandona esta actitud infantil tuya. Eres demasiado mayor para comportarte como una niña malcriada, estoy avergonzado de ti!"

Usagi lloraba más y más. Estaba obligada a compartir su vida con un hombre al que no quería, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Que te quede clara una cosa…" dijo él, para terminar su discurso "Tú me perteneces a mí. Es tu destino. Eso nunca cambiará. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese tipo otra vez."

Usagi sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos en ese mismo instante.

* * *

 _Apartamento de los Starlights_

Seiya entró en el apartamento completamente encolerizado. Empezó a dar patadas a los muebles, y con un furioso manotazo lanzó por los aires un jarrón que había sobre la mesa de comedor. Se hizo añicos al chocar contra el suelo.

"MALDITO SEA!" repitió Seiya

"Seiya, por favor…" Taiki trató de calmarlo

"Has visto cómo la trataba como si fuese de su propiedad? Es un completo cabrón!"

"Seiya… eso no tienes que juzgarlo tú…"

"Él no la merece EN ABSOLUTO! De pronto aparece ahí actuando todo arrogante y autoritario con las chicas como si él fuese el que realmente luchase y protegiese a alguien! SU planeta? Venga ya… no me tomes el pelo…!"

"Estoy tan harto de todo y de todos los que hay aquí…" comentó Yaten desde el sofá en el que se había tumbado nada más entrar "Quizá deberíamos simplemente volver a nuestro planeta con nuestra propia Princesa…"

"YATEN PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO AHORA?!" Seiya estaba a punto de estallar

"Seiya, tranquilízate… y Yaten, por favor sólo cállate por el momento, vale?" dijo Taiki, intentando controlar a sus irascibles hermanos.

Yaten se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación.

"Vale, te ocupas tú de la bestia entonces" dijo, antes de cerrar su puerta.

"ESTÚPIDO YATEN!" gritó Seiya y lanzó un vaso que había sobre la mesa hacia la puerta ya cerrada de la habitación de su hermano.

Taiki suspiró y le agarró suavemente de los hombros, guiándole hasta el sofá que había quedado libre, donde ambos se sentaron.

"Por favor intenta calmarte un poco, todavía estás muy débil y vas a acabar haciéndote daño" le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora

Seiya respiraba muy rápido, pero se quedó quieto.

"No puedo creer que esto haya pasado… por qué ha vuelto tan de repente? Estoy convencido de que Odango no le había dicho nada…"

"No estoy seguro de eso… pero… tienes que entender la situación. Usagi-san sigue siendo su novia… necesitan aclarar las cosas, no crees?"

Seiya miró a su hermano con ojos tristes e interrogativos. Estaba diciéndole lo que creía que le estaba diciendo? Sabía Taiki algo de lo que había pasado entre Usagi y él?

"Cree en ella" añadió Taiki "Aprendimos eso durante nuestra última batalla, no es así?"

Seiya asintió, finalmente calmándose un poco.

"Pero odio dejarla con él… ella estaba llorando… él la hace sufrir tanto…"

"Ella es fuerte. Y tiene a sus amigas con ella, no estará sola. Dale algo de tiempo y veamos qué sucede…" le dijo a su hermano, mientras le daba suaves golpecitos cariñosos en el hombro. "Voy a preparar unas bebidas calientes para que todos podamos relajarnos un poco…"

Seiya se recostó en el sofá y fijó su mirada furiosa en el techo, pensando en Usagi y en cómo estaba atrapada con ese estúpido novio suyo. Mientras tanto, Taiki preparó un aperitivo y unas tazas de chocolate caliente. Cuando volvía de la cocina llevándolo todo en una bandeja, sonó el timbre del apartamento.

Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro interrogativamente… No esperaban ninguna visita.

Taiki dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se dirigió despacio hacia la puerta para abrirla. Seiya se incorporó un poco para ver quién llamaba, y se quedó increíblemente sorprendido cuando descubrió la identidad de los visitantes.

"Qué visita tan inesperada… Haruka-san, Michiru-san, por favor, pasad" dijo Taiki tras recuperarse de la sorpresa y abrirles la puerta.

"Gracias" respondió Michiru, mientras ambas entraban en el apartamento y tomaban asiento junto a Seiya.

La cara de Seiya era un poema. Ahora sí que no entendía nada en absoluto.

"Estooo… qué… por qué… a qué debemos el honor de vuestra visita?" dijo por fin, no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar con ellas ahora mismo.

Una gota de sudor apareció en las frentes de ambas mujeres.

"No hace falta que seas tan formal, sabes?" comentó Haruka

"Vale… Qué demonios hacéis aquí?" dijo Seiya bruscamente

Haruka sonrió "Mucho mejor…" Después, respiró hondo y comenzó "Bueno, supusimos que no ibais a aceptar el consejo y marcharos del planeta, verdad?"

"De ninguna manera" respondió Seiya

"Sí… eso creíamos…" dijo Michiru "Así que dadas las circunstancias hemos pensado que sería buena idea dividirnos en dos grupos algo más equitativos. El enemigo es muy fuerte y vosotros tres solos quizá no podáis contra ellos en caso de que volviesen a atacaros" explicó tranquilamente

"HEMOS pensado...? Quiénes?" preguntó Seiya

"Michiru y yo" respondió Haruka

"Espera, me estás diciendo que os habéis largado del templo para venir a quedaros con nosotros?" Seiya estaba estupefacto

"Si os parece bien, por supuesto…" recalcó Michiru

Seiya y Taiki intercambiaron miradas, completamente alucinados

"Eso es realmente considerado por vuestra parte…" comenzó Taiki "Pero qué piensa vuestro Rey de que sus subordinadas hagan algo como esto?" dijo con sarcasmo "No queremos que os metáis en problemas por nuestra culpa…"

"Bueno, nosotras absolutamente no obedecemos SUS órdenes… o las de nadie, en realidad… tomamos nuestras propias decisiones y actuamos en consecuencia, así que la verdad es que no me importa nada lo que piense sobre esto" dijo Haruka

"Hmmm… cuéntame algo que no sepa…" comentó Seiya, recordando la batalla con Chaos y cómo la pareja se había vuelto contra todo el mundo para luchar contra él a su manera.

"Y qué hay de Usagi-san? Estará bien sin vosotras dos allí?" preguntó Taiki

"Tiene a las chicas… Hotaru también se queda, que es la más poderosa de nosotras y está preparada para cualquier cosa… Y además llamamos a Setsuna que también ha vuelto de América, y se dirige al templo ahora mismo" aclaró Haruka

"Ya veo…" comentó Taiki

"Entonces? Qué opináis de dos compañeras de piso más?" preguntó Michiru traviesa

"Estaremos encantados. Muchas gracias. Podéis instalaros en mi dormitorio y yo dormiré en el de Yaten. Iré a buscaros unas sábanas limpias" respondió Taiki mientras Seiya sonreía ampliamente. De alguna forma, sus antiguas rivales se habían convertido en sus aliadas más valiosas.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Usagi se pasó la tarde llorando. Tras su conversación con Mamoru, corrió a refugiarse en el dormitorio de Rei, metiéndose en su cama hecha un ovillo bajo las sábanas sin querer salir ni ver a nadie. Sólo quería llorar a lágrima viva. Se sentía atrapada dentro de una vida en la que no encajaba y que no le gustaba, sentía como si no fuese para ella. Su corazón le gritaba que fuese en una dirección totalmente opuesta, pero el peso de su deber lo aplastaba. Sentía como si su alma se rasgase.

Sus amigas estaban realmente preocupadas por ella, pero no se habían atrevido a entrar en la habitación durante un rato. Sólo Hotaru, siempre tan silenciosa, había entrado y únicamente se había sentado en el suelo junto a la cama donde su querida Usagi lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura sin decir palabra. Tras unas pocas horas, Makoto, Ami y Minako no pudieron contenerse más y entraron a la habitación en penumbra.

"Con permiso…" anunció Minako, y Hotaru se giró a mirarlas, dándoles la bienvenida con una suave sonrisa. Después se levantó y dijo

"Os dejaré solas para que podáis hablar…" Caminó hacia la puerta, y antes de marcharse añadió "Usagi-chan, si necesitas algo sólo llámame"

Usagi siguió sollozando mientras miraba a su más joven amiga marcharse, silenciosa como una sombra.

"Cómo te encuentras?..." preguntó Makoto, vacilante

Usagi sólo dirigió su triste mirada a sus amigas, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Los corazones de las chicas se rompieron al verla así.

Minako retiró la sábana que la cubría y tiró de ella hasta sentarla en la cama. Entonces la abrazó con fuerza. Las otras dos chicas se sentaron en la cama junto a ellas.

"Ya está… ya está…" la tranquilizó Minako, mientras el llanto de Usagi volvía a convertirse en unos profundos sollozos.

"Chicas… yo…estoy… estoy muy perdida…" consiguió decir con la voz quebrada

"Usagi-chan…" dijo Ami, mientras acariciaba una de sus largas y enredadas coletas.

"Yo… no he actuado bien… lo he hecho todo mal!..." continuó Usagi

"Usagi-chan, tú no has hecho nada mal" dijo Minako, deshaciendo el abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras le decía esto.

"Sí que lo he hecho!" repitió "He actuado de manera imprudente sin tener en cuenta mi deber… y… no he sido del todo sincera… ni conmigo misma ni con nadie…"

"Todo el mundo tiene su pequeña parcelita de vida y sentimientos privados, es completamente normal que no nos cuentes todo de inmediato" comentó Makoto, atrayendo la atención de Usagi. Las otras dos chicas asintieron mostrando su acuerdo.

"Y ninguna somos perfectas! Todas cometemos errores, pequeños y grandes. Sólo míranos a nosotras, cayendo en la trampa del enemigo con tanta facilidad!" comentó Minako

Usagi suspiró "Pero mis errores son mucho mayores… es que… no pude… siempre trato de hacer lo que se supone que he de hacer pero… esta vez… yo… no pude… porque… yo… yo…"

"Tú le amas" dijo Ami sencillamente, impactando a todas las presentes

"Ami-chan!" Makoto y Minako la regañaron al unísono

Usagi miró a su amiga de pelo azul con ojos llorosos y asombrados. Ellas sabían lo que sentía por Seiya. Todas lo sabían, Mamoru tenía razón. Lo habían sabido todo el tiempo. Incluso quizá antes de que ella misma lo supiese.

"Usagi-chan… sabes que tú y yo hemos hablado esto ya, y sigo manteniendo lo que te dije entonces… esto no trata de lo que se supone que debes hacer o no, se trata de que TÚ seas feliz" le dijo Minako

"Te mereces ser feliz y ser amada… por quien tú eres" añadió Makoto

"…pero no puedo…" dijo Usagi, hablando con la voz más triste que nunca habían oído "Hay mucho más implicado en esto… sencillamente no puedo…"

Sus amigas la miraron con lástima. Sabían a lo que se refería: el planeta, el futuro, ChibiUsa,… Era realmente su futura princesa tan libre como a ellas les gustaba pensar?

"Qué te dijo Mamoru-san?" preguntó Minako, tratando de enfocar la conversación desde otro ángulo

"Me dijo la verdad… he de vivir mi vida de manera que cumpla con mi deber. Lo que yo sienta o no realmente no importa. Tengo una misión que he de llevar a cabo y no hay posibilidad de ninguna otra opción. Debo empezar a actuar como la princesa que soy, y no como una niña."

"Eso te dijo?" Makoto se molestó "Qué poco tacto por su parte…"

"No te estás comportando como una niña, estás siendo tú misma!" protestó Ami "Eres el alma más pura del Universo, cómo puede decirte algo así?"

"Parecía como si supiese acerca de todo lo que ha sucedido aquí… entre Seiya y yo…" sólo decir su nombre le dolía muy adentro "Me dejó claro que nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos y que no debo acercarme a nadie más. Bueno, en realidad me prohibió volver a ver a Seiya de nuevo. Y eso… eso duele tanto…"

"Mmm…" Minako empezó a preguntarse, y todas se giraron a mirarla "Lo que echo en falta en esa conversación es algo relacionado al amor… no te dijo en ningún momento lo mucho que te quería y que debería haberse quedado a tu lado para estar contigo porque eso es todo lo que desea en la vida?"

Usagi sacudió la cabeza negativamente con tristeza. Minako tenía razón… toda la conversación había girado en torno a que ellos tenían que estar juntos porque debían estarlo, porque ella realmente le pertenecía a él, y no porque se amasen…

"Ya veo…" añadió Minako "Déjame solamente decirte que conozco a otro hombre que te ha dicho exactamente eso, y cuyos sentimientos por ti son reales y sinceros…"

Usagi bajó la mirada, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos de nuevo.

"Ya no importa… no es así? Mamo-chan tiene razón… tengo que cumplir con mi destino… tengo que permanecer junto a él" dijo Usagi, justo antes de empezar a llorar a mares otra vez.

Las chicas se quedaron con ella, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes hasta que se quedó dormida del agotamiento. Salieron de la habitación en silencio y cerraron la puerta, para dejarla descansar.

Se miraron con tristeza las unas a las otras.

"Así que éste es el final de esta historia, entonces?" preguntó Makoto con pena en su voz

"Sé que no vais a creer lo que estoy diciendo, pero sinceramente espero que no sea así" dijo Minako "Seiya la hace verdaderamente feliz, y la ama por quien ella es… está clarísimo que se quieren mucho. Quizá penséis que estoy siendo la loca irresponsable de siempre, pero os diré que no me importa lo que pase con el futuro. Quiero que ella sea feliz"

Tras un silencio, Ami dijo "Pienso lo mismo"

Minako la miró con asombro. Su amiga siempre actuaba de forma tan correcta que este comentario rebelde no le pegaba para nada: era la amiga perfecta, la hija perfecta, la estudiante perfecta y la senshi perfecta… era un shock bastante grande oírla decir algo así!

"Ami-chan!" exclamó Minako sorprendida

"Lo siento mucho por Mamoru-san y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para asegurar un futuro donde todos podamos vivir felices, pero Usagi se merece amar a quien ella quiera. Y sobre todo, merece ser amada por la persona con la que finalmente comparta su vida" explicó Ami

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo" dijo Makoto también

Minako sonrió feliz.

"No sé cómo acabará todo esto, la decisión es suya, pero me alegro de que todas pensemos lo mismo y creo que ella se sentirá muy feliz de saber que siempre tendrá a sus amigas para apoyarla!"

Ami y Makoto asintieron satisfechas.

"Hablando de sus amigas… dónde se ha metido Rei?" se percató Makoto de pronto.

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

Desde la inesperada visita de Mamoru, Rei había pasado el rato deambulando por los jardines del templo… no se sentía capaz de mirar a Usagi a la cara en ese momento. Sabía que era ella misma la que había causado que él regresase y hubiese tratado a su querida amiga de esa forma... La reunión entre la pareja destinada que ella había imaginado tan romántica había acabado siendo bastante terrible… Pero estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto. Ahora todos estaban juntos de nuevo, los Starlights se habían ido, y el futuro estaba a salvo. Probablemente Usagi lo superaría pronto y se daría cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a su novio y a nadie más. Entonces podría contarle a su amiga que fue ella la que llamó a Mamoru y le hizo regresar, y seguramente entonces incluso se lo agradecería…

Pero por ahora, Usagi estaba sufriendo y eso hacía que Rei estuviese inquieta…

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una visión familiar que no esperaba.

"Setsuna-san!" exclamó Rei cuando vio a la elegante figura de piel morena acercándose a la entrada del templo.

"Buenas tardes, Rei-san" dijo Setsuna con una melancólica media sonrisa

"Regresaste ayer con Mamoru-san?"

"Sí, así es"

"… me temo que Haruka y Michiru ya no están aquí…" le informó Rei. Las dos senshi las habían dejado a todas de piedra cuando justo después de irse los Starlights, se habían levantado y habían anunciado que se marchaban de allí para quedarse con ellos todo el tiempo que quisiesen quedarse en el planeta y necesitasen de su ayuda. La mirada que Mamoru les había lanzado había helado a todo el mundo, pero la pareja no se dejó intimidar en absoluto y grácilmente se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, desobedeciendo directamente una orden de Mamoru y tornando la situación aún más tensa.

"Lo sé, ya he hablado con ellas" le dijo Setsuna "He venido a proteger a Usagi-san, y a ayudaros con el enemigo"

"Eso es estupendo… vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda disponible contra ellos, y sin Haruka y Michiru… temía que no fuese suficiente"

"No te preocupes por eso. Siguen estando de nuestro lado, sólo que… a su manera. Como siempre hacen"

"…entiendo…" admitió Rei. Sabía que la pareja de senshi tenía su propia forma de hacer las cosas, la mayoría de las veces una muy enrevesada y difícil de entender, pero era cierto que siempre estaban allí cuando las necesitaban.

"Está Hotaru-chan dentro? Tengo tantas ganas de verla… La he echado mucho de menos" dijo con un tono de voz maternal mientras se le endulzaba la mirada.

"Sí, está dentro. Se va a poner muy contenta de verte"

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Los siguientes días fueron terriblemente incómodos. Todos podían notar la enrarecida atmósfera que rodeaba a su príncipe y a su princesa y que hacía que todos estuviesen muy desasosegados. Lo que había comenzado siendo una casa llena de gente riendo y pasándolo bien cuando los Starlights estaban allí, se había convertido en un lugar de silencio y rostros melancólicos desde que Mamoru llegó.

Todos tenían asuntos que les hacían sentir deprimidos por una u otra razón: Ami echaba de menos a Taiki mucho más de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Había centrado todos sus esfuerzos en la investigación del enemigo, ayudada por Luna y Artemis y en ocasiones también Setsuna. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se escabullía de la vista de los demás todo lo que podía para llamarle y preguntarle qué tal iba todo por allí, y también para ponerle al día de su investigación y contarle acerca de Usagi y las otras, así que había adoptado el rol del enlace secreto entre ambos grupos.

Rei todavía no había conseguido superar lo sucedido con su novio… actuaba como si fuese la más fuerte y nada de aquello le hubiese afectado en absoluto, pero la verdad era que su corazón había resultado gravemente herido con lo que había pasado, y a menudo se escondía para llorar a solas. Además, el hecho de ver a Usagi vagando por ahí con una actitud de profunda depresión no ayudaba en absoluto. Pensó que a su amiga le costaría menos recuperarse, ahora que tenía a su querido Mamoru junto a ella, pero no parecía que eso fuese a suceder pronto, y eso le hacía sentir un pinchacito de culpa en el corazón de cuando en cuando.

Los ojos de Makoto mostraban un velo de perpetua tristeza desde que descubrió la verdad sobre el falso amor en el que había depositado todas sus esperanzas. Se había autoproclamado la cocinera del equipo y pasaba la mayor parte del día en la cocina o estudiando con las chicas. No le gustaba dejar a Usagi sola, ya que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amiga.

Minako había vuelto a su estado habitual de chica activa y vivaracha. Había sido la que más rápido y mejor se había recuperado del shock del novio falso, pero quizá no tanto de su discusión con Yaten. Eso la había hecho reflexionar por una vez… había puesto en orden sus sentimientos y había sido capaz al fin de distinguir entre su pasión por los cantantes famosos y el amor verdadero… y ahora que lo había hecho, temía que probablemente fuese demasiado tarde. Ahora tenía un continuo sentimiento de ansiedad en su interior que le decía que necesitaba ver a Yaten una vez más para aclarar las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de ese encuentro y estaba relativamente cómoda no teniéndole cerca.

Hotaru estaba profundamente preocupada por Usagi… la veía marchitarse día tras día. El brillo en sus ojos desapareció el día que Seiya fue obligado a alejarse de su lado, y ya apenas se la veía sonreír. La joven senshi seguía a la muchacha rubia a casi cualquier parte, sólo para que no estuviese sola, porque sabía que no había mucho más que pudiese hacer por su amiga por el momento. Había algo acerca de esos dos que no lograba descifrar del todo, pero sentía como si estuviese mal que tuviesen que estar separados…

Setsuna sentía que no encajaba allí para nada. Se encontraba en medio de un montón de cosas que habían sucedido cuando ella estaba fuera y ahora no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a ellas. Al volver se encontró con que el enemigo había hecho un movimiento tan inteligente como temible en el que por poco mata a las Inner senshi, y además con el hecho de que la relación entre los Starlights y las senshi había avanzado al siguiente nivel, hasta el punto de que sus dos grandes amigas las habían dejado para ir a protegerles. También se daba cuenta de lo profunda que se había vuelto la relación entre Seiya y Usagi, al ver lo desolada que ella estaba por no poder verle. Y Mamoru… la persona a la que ella verdaderamente admiraba, estaba actuando como un carcelero, no mostrando casi ningún respeto por su novia ni por las otras senshi. No le reconocía… ya no sentía esa conexión con él, e incluso temía hablar con él.

Mamoru estaba tremendamente enfadado por todo lo que había sucedido. Se sentía muy defraudado por la irresponsable manera de actuar de todas las senshi y las miraba con desdén cuando se cruzaba con ellas, siendo Rei la única excepción a esto, puesto que había sido ella la única con suficiente sentido común para llamarle y contarle lo que estaba pasando… aunque sospechaba que la muchacha morena no le había contado todo lo que sabía, viendo la reacción de Usagi cuando le había dicho que no volviese a ver a esos alienígenas. Estaba muy furioso con ese estúpido Seiya y su actitud engreída, y no podía creerse que hubiese intentado engatusar a la princesa de la Luna con sus nauseabundas maneras de cantante famoso. Pero la persona con la que más defraudado se sentía era la propia Usagi… él siempre había lidiado con sus tonterías y su infantil manera de ser, pero esto era demasiado. No entendía cómo ella se había atrevido a juguetear con el futuro y con su relación de esa manera… Sólo deseaba que ella actuase como la dama que se supone que debía ser, ya que era simplemente imposible tratar con ella mientras siguiese comportándose así y pretender tener una relación adulta.

Y Usagi… Usagi ya no era ella misma. Su brillo se había desvanecido cuando su Estrella le fue arrebatada… estaba en la oscuridad. Dormía durante el día y pasaba las noches mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo estrellado mientras pensaba en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y lo bien que Seiya siempre la hacía sentir. Se imaginaba que él estaba sentado justo a su lado, mirándola con esos ojos suyos de un azul tan profundo y haciéndola reír con uno de sus ocurrentes y totalmente inapropiados comentarios. También se imaginaba que él se tumbaba a su lado para dormir, envolviéndola con su irresistible aroma que ella todavía podía oler en su propia piel, y acariciándola con sus delicados gestos antes de darle un beso de buenas noches con sus labios suaves, carnosos y cálidos. Ella le amaba. Le amaba más de lo que nunca había amado a nadie. Le amaba más de lo que nadie hubiese amado a nadie nunca antes… pero no podía amarle.

* * *

 _En algún lugar del Universo_

La voz llegó a ella como un eco distante. Una veloz y destellante brisa blanca que traía consigo un clamor de súplica que la rodeó por completo.

"Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Es una plegaria para pedir ayuda… después de todo este tiempo…? …Espera, esa voz… el brillo que siento de esta llamada… podría ser ELLA, pidiendo auxilio?"

El aura dorada que la rodeaba comenzó a brillar más y más hasta que su silueta se fundió completamente con ella, justo antes de desaparecer hacia el oscuro cielo en la forma de un repentino haz de luz.


	19. Celebración

***Hola! Puntual a mi cita semanal os traigo el nuevo capítulo, y esta vez es muyyyyyyyyyyyy largo! ;-) Espero que lo disfrutéis y me contéis lo que os ha parecido! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y hasta la próxima semana!***

***Nota adicional: como ya comenté, he dejado los nombres tanto de los ataques como de los senshi y sus enemigos en inglés como en la versión original. Para los que son nuevos y no aparecían en el manga ni el anime, he puesto un asterisco al lado (*), y encontraréis su traducción al español al final del capítulo ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, aunque sí lo son los nuevos inventados por mí en esta historia!***

CAPÍTULO 19 – CELEBRACIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

Dos acontecimientos muy importantes estaban a punto de suceder, uno justo tras el otro. El primero era el cumpleaños de Usagi. Sólo quedaba un día para ese momento que se pasaba el año entero esperando, en el que ella era la protagonista y recibía toda la atención, regalos y pastel. Sin embargo, este año no sentía ninguna emoción. Su ánimo no había mejorado mucho. Había dejado de llorar y ahora simplemente estaba callada. No sonreía, no hablaba, y apenas se movía de la ventana del dormitorio de Rei. Mamoru había intentado normalizar la situación tras su discusión, para intentar hacer las cosas más fáciles entre ellos, pero era tan obvio que todo era forzado y falso que no conseguía que funcionase.

El otro evento importante eran los exámenes finales, que tenían lugar el día después del cumpleaños de Usagi. Las chicas habían estado estudiando todo lo que podían, excepto Ami, que estaba dedicada por completo a buscar al enemigo, pensando que quizá si lo derrotaban todo volvería a la normalidad; y excepto Usagi, por supuesto, cuya cabeza no era capaz de concentrarse en nada. El problema era que Ami no necesitaba estudiar, pero Usagi sí si pretendía aprobar los exámenes.

"Usagi-chan!" la llamó Minako desde el marco de la puerta. Usagi estaba adormilada en la cama de Rei sin moverse ni un poco, simplemente dejando que la luz del sol calentase su cuerpo. Ese era su estado diurno habitual.

Usagi abrió los ojos al oír a su amiga.

"Mako, Rei y yo vamos a estudiar un rato… quieres unirte a nosotras?"

"… no me apetece…"

Minako suspiró mientras caminaba hacia Usagi. Entendía cómo se sentía su amiga, pero sencillamente no podía pasarse el resto de su vida así. Así que de pronto la agarró por uno de los pies y empezó a estirar de ella para sacarla de la cama.

"MINAKOOOO!"

"Vamos! Este estado vegetativo en el que estás se termina hoy! Sal de la cama!"

"Minako-chan, suéltame!" protestó Usagi mientras se agarraba al extremo opuesto de la cama con ambas manos para que Minako no pudiese sacarla.

"Venus Super Pull!" exclamó Minako teatralmente mientras daba un gran estirón final a la pierna de Usagi, que las mandó a las dos volando al suelo.

Minako empezó a reírse mientras se incorporaba, y Usagi por fin mostró una sonrisilla.

"Bueno pues ya está bien…" concluyó Minako "Él odiaría verte así, de modo que por favor vístete y vente a estudiar con nosotras. Te estaremos esperando"

Usagi se sorprendió mucho al oír a su cabezota amiga hablar de Seiya… ya que parecía estar prohibido desde que Mamoru regresó. Le sonrió débilmente. Minako siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, y apoyaba todas sus decisiones por muy locas que pareciesen. Le encantaba eso de su amiga. Y además tenía razón: Seiya le había dicho que sólo quería que fuese feliz… así que lo mejor sería que hiciese todo lo posible por serlo.

* * *

 _Apartamento de los Starlights_

Seiya se sentía enjaulado como una bestia indómita desde que habían sido forzados a abandonar el templo y regresar a su apartamento. Quería volver allí, secuestrar a Usagi y huir con ella a algún lugar lejano donde nadie les conociese y no hubiese ningún destino absurdo diciéndoles lo que tenían que hacer… un lugar donde pudiesen ser libres de amarse tanto como se amaban.

Y en vez de eso, estaba atrapado en su apartamento, viviendo con sus hermanos y sus dos nuevas mejoras amigas, Haruka y Michiru, con las que se había dado cuenta de que se llevaba muy bien. Eran una pareja silenciosa y tranquila, siempre listas para hablar o participar en cualquier cosa que les propusieran. De hecho, tenía muchas cosas en común con Haruka, y compartía la pasión por la música con Michiru. El único que estaba actuando fuera de lugar era Yaten, que se pasaba el día gruñendo y mascullando cosas acerca de su planeta de origen.

Taiki le había dicho a Seiya que necesitaba ser paciente. Y tenía razón. Le gustase o no, Usagi era a día de hoy la novia de ese tipo, aunque ahora estaba seguro de que era a él a quien ella amaba realmente. Usagi tenía que tomar una decisión muy dura, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba en juego, y él entendía que tenía que tomarla ella sola. Pero esta espera estaba volviéndole loco. No era el tipo de persona que se sentaba a esperar que las cosas sucedieran. Era el tipo de persona que se levantaba y hacía que sucediesen. Y tenía una idea.

Dejó de tocar la guitarra, su actividad principal durante los últimos días, y se levantó de pronto.

Eso hizo que Taiki alzase la mirada del libro que leía tranquilamente en el sofá junto a él.

"Por qué has parado? Era una melodía preciosa…"

"…gracias…" respondió Seiya distraídamente, dejando la guitarra a salvo en un rincón de la habitación.

"La has compuesto tú?" continuó preguntando Taiki con curiosidad

"Sí… bueno… no exactamente. Escuché las primeras notas en una caja de música, y completé el resto con mi propia creación"

"De verdad? Suena realmente bien…"

"Esa caja de música estaba en casa de Usagi por un casual?" preguntó Haruka desde la mesa de comedor, donde estaba sentada con Michiru, tomando el té.

Seiya se sonrojó.

"Qu… esto…co…cómo lo sabes?" tartamudeó Seiya muy sorprendido al haber sido descubierto

"Bueno… ella suele tararear esa melodía por ahí, cuando se siente feliz" respondió Haruka

"Lo que me sorprende…" comentó Michiru, interviniendo en la conversación "…es cómo es posible que hayas completado por tu cuenta el resto de la melodía exactamente igual que la original, si sólo escuchaste las primeras notas?"

Taiki miró perplejo a su hermano. Desde luego, era muy sorprendente.

"Eso he hecho?" preguntó Seiya y Michiru asintió. "No tenía ni idea… nunca oí la canción completa, pero… el trocito que escuché no salía de mi cabeza, así que empecé a tocarlo con la guitarra y el resto de la melodía sencillamente me salió solo…"

Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron unas miradas de sospecha. Últimamente estaban sucediendo muchas cosas relacionadas con este hombre misterioso que no terminaban de comprender. La última de ellas había sido que el espejo de Michiru se había vuelto a oscurecer, más o menos en el momento en el que el grupo había abandonado el templo. Y ahora… Seiya recordaba una melodía que nunca antes había oído, y que significaba tanto para Usagi?

"Bueno" anunció Seiya interrumpiendo las cadenas de pensamientos de todos "Me voy un rato"

"Cómo?" dijo Taiki "No puedes ir a ningún sitio por tu cuenta, podrías ser atacado"

"Pues lo siento pero necesito hacer una cosa. Prometo tener cuidado y volver lo antes posible. Incluso puedo disfrazarme si preferís…"

"Entonces al menos déjame acompañarte…" comenzó Taiki, levantándose del sofá.

"No, lo siento, tengo que hacer esto yo solo. Y no quiero causaros más problemas a ninguno…"

"Seiya, no puedes…" empezó Taiki de nuevo

"Déjale ir… va a acabar haciéndolo nos guste o no… es un cabezota" comentó Haruka y Michiru ahogó una preciosa risilla cuando vio la cara que ponía Seiya.

"Me alegra mucho ver que empezamos a conocernos tan bien… Hasta luego!" dijo mientras salía rápidamente del apartamento, no dando la oportunidad de que nadie pusiese más pegas.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Finalmente Usagi había pasado la tarde estudiando con sus amigas. O al menos, sentada junto a sus amigas mientras estudiaban y ella garabateaba en su cuaderno. Estaba completamente ausente, su mente vagando por reinos en los que Seiya y ella podían vivir felices juntos, el futuro era brillante y ChibiUsa no tenía que desaparecer.

La noche la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se metió en la cama y apoyó los brazos en el marco de la ventana, recostando su cabeza sobre ellos mientras miraba a las estrellas con ojos soñadores, como solía hacer últimamente. Suspiró…

Y entonces, de pronto, algo vino volando hacia ella y le golpeó con fuerza justo en mitad de la frente.

"Ayy!" gritó mientras caía hacia atrás de forma cómica sobre la cama.

Aún atontada del golpe, se sentó y se masajeó la frente mientras gemía. Miró a su lado y vio un pequeño objeto oscuro… que alguien acababa de tirarle a la cabeza. Cabreada como una mona, sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana y gritó a la oscuridad de la noche

"PERO QUÉ CREEIS QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!"

Entonces se quedó escuchando esperando una respuesta de algún tipo, pero sólo escuchó un ruido de arbustos moviéndose… y… era eso una risa ahogada? Estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas? Habría sido el viento? O un animal quizá? Había sido todo un ataque del enemigo? Si era el enemigo, había sido el ataque más ridículo del mundo… pensó ella.

Gruñó mientras volvía a meterse en la cama y agarró el pequeño proyectil para lanzarlo por fuera de la ventana, cuando notó algo extraño… qué era eso que envolvía el objeto? Papel de regalo de conejitos? Con un lazo?

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron como platos. Miró el reloj… era más de medianoche! Eso significaba que… ya era su cumpleaños! Era ese objeto un regalo entonces? Pero quién podría darle un regalo de esa forma, por poco causándole una contusión?

Se quedó quieta un segundo para escuchar a su alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía dormir en el templo, y estaba sola en la habitación, ya que las chicas se habían cambiado a otra después de lo que había pasado con Mamoru para dejarle más privacidad. Rápidamente rompió el envoltorio del pequeño objeto para revelar una cajita azul oscuro. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

La abrió, y se quedó impresionada por lo que vio… cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar que escapase de ella un profundísimo suspiro de emoción, y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos al instante con todo lo que estaba sintiendo…

Dentro de la cajita había una preciosa pulsera de plata que brillaba magníficamente bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía dos maravillosos dijes de plata enganchados a ella: una luna y una estrella.

Seiya.

Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Sacó la pulsera de la caja tan delicadamente como pudo y se frotó los ojos para secar las lágrimas y mirarla con más detenimiento. Era tan bonita que no podía ni describirla. La luz de la luna se reflejaba de una manera muy hermosa en los dijes, enviando destellos por toda la habitación. Y cuando se movían, ambos chocaban juntos con gracia produciendo un alegre tintineo.

Encontró una nota dentro de la caja también. La abrió nerviosa y la leyó. No había firma, sólo una frase: 'Buena suerte con tus exámenes, aunque con el perfecto profesor que has tenido, no la necesitarás'.

Sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en muchos días, mientras miraba a las estrellas a través de la ventana. Entonces se puso la pulsera alrededor de su fina y pálida muñeca… le ajustaba perfectamente. La apretó amorosamente contra su rostro y susurró

"Gracias, Seiya"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Usagi se despertó con el sol brillando sobre su piel. Había dormido más plácidamente que en muchos días, y se sentía relajada y feliz. No le importaba su cumpleaños… sólo estaba contenta de haber recibido el regalo más bonito de todos… de Seiya.

Sabía que tenía que olvidarse de él. Era consciente de que tenía un deber y un destino que cumplir, y que no le incluía a él en absoluto. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cada día que pasaba estaba más enamorada de él. Sólo pensar en él la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

Estaba sentada en la cama mirando una vez más a su preciosa pulsera cuando escuchó cómo la puerta se abría lentamente…

"Estoy despierta" anunció desde la cama

La puerta se abrió de pronto con un golpetazo, dejando paso a sus cuatro excesivamente entusiastas amigas.

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS USAGI-CHAAAN!" cantaron todas al unísono. Llevaban puestos pequeños gorritos de fiesta de distintos colores y empezaron a lanzar confeti por todos lados mientras se dirigían hacia Usagi llevando una bandeja llena de dulces y chocolate.

"Bueno yo creo que YA VALE con el confeti… quién creeis que va a limpiar todo esto después… Eh, Minako-chan?" Rei sermoneó a su amiga rubia, que no había dejado de lanzar confeti desde que entraron.

"Venga Rei! Estamos de celebración!" se defendió y todas se rieron.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Usagi pero sonrió alegremente… sus amigas trataban de animarla de todas las maneras posibles.

"…gracias chicas!..." dijo Usagi con sinceridad

"Aquí tienes, te he preparado el desayuno!" anunció Makoto, entregándola la bandeja

"Todo es casero, hecho por Mako-chan, así que disfrútalo!" añadió Ami

"Tiene una pinta deliciosa…. Gracias!"

"No es para que lo mires! Cómetelo!" insistió Minako

Las cinco amigas disfrutaron juntas del desayuno, charlando animadamente y pasándoselo bien. Por un momento, fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero la realidad llamaba a la puerta de Usagi, y sabía que tenía que afrontarla de nuevo.

"Bueno, creo que debería levantarme a ver al resto…" dijo Usagi finalmente

"Sí, hay otra persona que tiene muchas ganas de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños" dijo Rei, guiñándole un ojo

Usagi sonrió con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada. Rei lo intentaba, pero todas sabían que la relación entre la pareja todavía estaba lejos de normalizarse.

"Muy bien, te dejaremos entonces para que puedas vestirte" dijo Makoto, recogiendo los restos del desayuno y saliendo de la habitación seguida por las chicas. Minako se quedó la última, y justo antes de irse, se dio la vuelta y dijo

"Esa pulsera que llevas hoy es realmente bonita"

Usagi se puso totalmente colorada y miró a su muy observadora amiga con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta… la reina de la moda nunca pasaba por alto una joya nueva.

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie…" dijo, y guiñándole un ojo añadió "Luego hablamos!"

Usagi sonrió. Realmente tenía muy buenas amigas.

Una vez se hubo vestido y peinado, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
"Si?" respondió Usagi, mientras se miraba en el espejo dándose los últimos retoques.

"Usa-ko…" dijo Mamoru, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Usagi se tensase de arriba abajo. Ya no se sentía cómoda cuando se quedaba a solas con él.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Usa-ko" dijo él, acercándose mucho a ella

Se sonrojó incómoda. No le gustaba tenerle tan cerca.

"Yo… no he podido comprarte nada con todo lo que ha pasado y no pudiendo salir del templo, pero conseguí llamar para que trajeran unas flores y unos bombones" dijo él, mostrando un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de bombones con forma de corazón que había estado ocultando con una mano detrás de su espalda.

"gra… gracias…" respondió, cogiéndolas lentamente

"Rosas rojas… como las de Tuxedo Mask…" explicó él

"Sí…" respondió con poca emoción

"No te gustan?" preguntó, cogiéndola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.

"Son muy bonitas… gracias…" respondió, totalmente incómoda en esa situación y tratando de separarse poco a poco de él.

"Y cuál es el problema entonces? Hoy es tu cumpleaños y estás aquí a solas con tu novio, que te ha comprado flores… es el escenario perfecto…" dijo, acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla…

Usagi no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y de pronto giró la cara. No quería que él la besase o la tocase… sentía que no estaba bien, como si estuviese traicionando a su corazón… sencillamente no podía hacerlo!

"Usa-ko…" comenzó él "Estoy teniendo mucha paciencia pero esto ya es demasiado… Soy tu novio, sabes? De hecho, soy mucho más que eso, soy tu hombre para siempre, y debería poder besarte cuando quisiese. Tienes que poner fin a esta actitud absurda tuya ahora mismo…" dijo, mientras agarraba la cara de Usagi con ambas manos y la forzaba a mirarle directamente. Entonces se agachó para besarla. Torrentes de lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro, sabiendo que estaba a punto de ser besada por alguien a quien no amaba.

Una repentina llamada a la puerta le interrumpió, y Usagi se aprovechó de su momentánea vacilación para alejarse de él rápidamente y correr hacia la puerta.

"Buenos días Usagi-ch…" Hotaru apareció cuando ella abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió mucho al ver lágrimas en el precioso rostro de su amiga "Usagi-chan! Qué te pasa?"

Usagi no respondió. Sólo se abrazó al fino cuello de la joven senshi y comenzó a sollozar. Hotaru le lanzó una mirada llena de enfado a Mamoru, quien tenía una expresión molesta, y después se marchó con Usagi, sujetándola por la cintura y dejándole a él allí solo sin decir palabra.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, estando Usagi acompañada por las chicas todo el tiempo. Habían decorado la sala de oración con montones de globos y guirnaldas, y todas habían colaborado en hacer un pastel de chocolate enorme cubierto por una capa dulce y blanca que hizo las delicias de Usagi. Como regalo, las chicas le habían preparado un álbum de fotos de ellas desde el día en que se conocieron hasta entonces, que casi hizo llorar a Usagi de la emoción. Mamoru estaba por ahí, pero no se volvió a acercar a ella, temiendo tanto la reacción de Usagi como los fulminantes ojos de Hotaru que no apartaba de él.

* * *

 _Apartamento de los Starlights_

Seiya se levantó tarde aquella mañana y salió bostezando de su habitación, llevando puestos sólo los pantalones del pijama y con el pelo terriblemente enmarañado.

"….vaya… vas a tener que acostumbrarte a compartir el apartamento con mujeres, Seiya-san" le provocó Michiru, mirando su torso desnudo.

"Eh? Ah! Disculpa, Michiru-san… esto te incomoda?"

"La verdad es que no… para nada" dijo con una coqueta media sonrisa que Seiya, de buen humor esa mañana, le devolvió encantado.

"Hey! Estás despierto!" dijo Haruka de pronto, entrando en el salón desde la cocina y sorprendiendo a Seiya. "De qué hablabais?"

"…nada importante, cariño…" respondió Michiru con dulzura

Yaten apareció detrás de Haruka, tomándola con Seiya en cuanto le vio.

"Seeeiyaaaaa!" exclamó, visiblemente irritado "Qué crees que estás haciendo? A qué hora volviste anoche? Dónde estuviste? Te das cuenta de que todos estuvimos aquí esperándote preocupadísimos por culpa de tus acciones estúpidas?"

"Cuál de las preguntas quieres que te responda?" se burló Seiya, lo que hizo reír a Haruka y Michiru. La verdad es que las chicas se lo pasaban muy bien con las frecuentes peleas entre los dos hermanos, y compadecían a Taiki por tener siempre que mediar entre ellos.

"Todas ellas!" respondió Yaten, poniéndose aún más furioso ante la actitud arrogante de su hermano.

Taiki salió de su habitación, alertado por los gritos de Yaten.

"Ah, buenos días Seiya. Ya era hora"

"Oh, venga Taiki… tú también?"

"Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti ayer… estuviste fuera mucho rato y regresaste muy tarde… Tienes que entender que no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te dé la gana en nuestra situación actual"

"Era algo verdaderamente importante, no lo hubiese hecho si no fuese así…"

"Y puedo saber de qué se trataba eso tan importante…?"

"Bueno… Sabíais que hoy es el cumpleaños de Odango?" dijo misteriosamente, mientras desaparecía en el interior del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Oh no por favor, otra vez no. Qué has hecho ahora, eh? No te lo dejó lo suficientemente claro ese tipo el otro día?" le gritó Yaten desde el otro lado de la puerta "No lo hizoooo?!"

"Te lo digo… no sirve de nada" comentó Haruka, divertida

"Me recuerda mucho a alguien…" añadió Michiru, guiñándole un ojo a su amada.

Taiki puso los ojos en blanco… quería a su hermano y deseaba su felicidad, pero esta situación y su actitud de no rendirse nunca iban a acabar trayéndoles muchos problemas a todos.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Al día siguiente se celebraban los exámenes finales. Las chicas se levantaron temprano para un repaso de última hora (especialmente Minako y Usagi), tomaron el desayuno y después fueron a su colegio, escoltadas por Hotaru, Setsuna y Mamoru. No querían correr ningún riesgo, así que ellos se quedarían esperando fuera de la clase, por si acaso el enemigo decidía atacar.

Todas estaban muy nerviosas y comentaban los exámenes, prácticamente olvidándose de todo lo que estaba pasando.

"AMI!" gritó Minako de pronto, rebuscando como loca entre sus papeles "Me he olvidado de esa fórmula que me enseñaste ayer para resolver ese problema de matemáticas!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Ami… Esa podría ser prácticamente cualquier fórmula en el mundo…

"Tranquilízate, Minako-chan…" la calmó "A cuál te refieres?" Ami estaba muy tranquila con respecto a los exámenes. Se los había preparado a conciencia. Su mente estaba en otra parte… había estado despierta hasta tarde revisando unos datos en su ordenador relacionados con la búsqueda de la guarida del enemigo… sabía que había algo escondido en ellos pero no acababa de verlo…

"AH!" Ami salió de su ensimismamiento con el grito de Minako "Aquí está! La encontré!"

"Dónde? Dónde? Cuáaaaaal?" Usagi echó una ojeada en la caótica montaña de apuntes de Minako. Estaba sujetando tres libros que miraba como loca a la vez.

"Minako, Usagi… por favor POR FAVOR callaos un poquito… necesito estudiar!" Rei estaba de los nervios, y Minako no la estaba ayudando… La muchacha morena había pedido permiso en su colegio para examinarse en el colegio de las chicas en vez de en el suyo. Después de todo, era el mismo examen, y de esta forma podrían estar todas juntas.

"Vamos chicas, ya está hecho… lo que no hayáis memorizado hasta ahora no vais a aprenderlo ahora en cinco minutos!" comentó Makoto. Ni siquiera había sacado sus apuntes.

Minako, Rei y Usagi la fulminaron con la mirada, haciendo aparecer una gota de sudor sobre las frentes de Makoto y Ami.

"Vale, vale, haced lo que queráis!" concedió Makoto, asustada

* * *

Cuando las muy nerviosas chicas entraron en el aula y comenzó el examen, los pasillos del colegio se quedaron vacíos, llenándose de un silencio absoluto. Sólo Mamoru, Setsuna y Hotaru estaban allí.

"Voy a por un café… alguna de vosotras quiere algo?" preguntó Mamoru

"No gracias, estoy bien" dijo Hotaru, sentándose en un banco del pasillo y sacando un libro de su cartera.

"Me encantaría un café, gracias" dijo Setsuna

"Vale, vuelvo en un minuto"

Setsuna se giró para mirar por la ventana con ojos melancólicos. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

"No es él mismo últimamente, verdad?" comentó Hotaru al oírla suspirar

Setsuna sacudió la cabeza negativamente y miró a Hotaru con ternura. Siempre veía a la muchacha de pelo oscuro como a su propia hija, a la que quería y cuidaba con todo su amor. Pero lo cierto es que era muy madura e intuitiva.

"Supongo que los problemas que está teniendo con Usagi-san le están afectando…" dijo Setsuna finalmente

"Sí…" respondió Hotaru "Pero no creo que esté haciendo lo correcto… creo que está muy perdido ahora mismo, centrándose sólo en su deber y todo eso… debería mirar más en su interior y menos hacia adelante. Uno no puede vivir en el futuro, sino en el presente. Eso nunca debe ser una razón para estar con alguien"

Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron de asombro.

"Hotaru-chan…"

"Sólo es mi opinión, en cualquier caso…"

Setsuna bajó la mirada, se ruborizó levemente y se atrevió a preguntar

"Crees que ella todavía le ama…?"

"…Sinceramente? No lo creo… Creo que otra persona la hace más feliz"

"Entiendo…" dijo Setsuna, y añadió "Y… crees que él todavía la ama a ella?"

"A veces… me pregunto si alguna vez llegó a amarla…"

Se miraron la una a la otra intensamente, y cuando Setsuna se disponía a hacerle otra pregunta, apareció Mamoru con los cafés.

"Aquí tienes" dijo, entregándole la taza a Sestuna.

* * *

El día entero pasó con las chicas haciendo un examen tras el otro, y disponiendo de una pequeña pausa para comer antes de continuar durante la tarde. Ahora estaban en su último examen, y estaban totalmente exhaustas. Fuera, el trío esperaba pacientemente. Hotaru leía su libro mientras Mamoru paseaba. Setsuna encontró entonces la ocasión de hablar con él.

"Ya casi han terminado…" comenzó

"Sí…" respondió él distraídamente

"…qué tal estás?" preguntó, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con el atrevimiento de preguntarle.

Mamoru dejó de caminar. La miró con curiosidad y respondió

"Eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso… empezaba a pensar que a nadie le importaba"

Setsuna sonrió una sonrisa triste.

"A mí sí" respondió simplemente

Mamoru suspiró y empezó a explicarse

"Sólo trato de hacer las cosas como se supone que deben hacerse, y parece que soy el malo por actuar así"

"No es que seas el malo, sólo es que Usagi-san se ha sentido muy disgustada con tus decisiones y…"

"Yo tampoco disfruto disgustándola, pero necesita actuar de forma más responsable, y si nadie se lo dice, soy yo el que ha de hacerlo. El futuro está en sus manos, y con su actitud infantil va a terminar arruinándolo todo… A veces pienso que no está preparada para la tarea que le ha sido asignada"

"Está destinado a ser… así que no te preocupes demasiado por ello" respondió Setsuna

"Ya… En ocasiones tampoco entiendo cómo es eso siquiera posible… Cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes están destinadas a estar juntas… el amor no debería costar esfuerzo, debería ser fácil, no es así?"

Setsuna se sorprendió mucho con ese comentario. Significaba eso que Hotaru tenía razón y él realmente no amaba a Usagi? Era él infeliz con la idea de tener que compartir el resto de su vida con la Princesa? Necesitaba saberlo…

"Mamoru-san…" comenzó armándose de valor, pero de pronto fueron interrumpidos por un tremendo grito que procedía del interior de la clase donde las chicas estaban haciendo su último examen.

Se pusieron en pie de inmediato y sin dudarlo un instante irrumpieron en el aula dando un portazo.

Sin embargo, no entendían lo que vieron entonces.

Todos los alumnos estaban ordenadamente sentados en sus sitios excepto Ami, que estaba de pie, sus palmas presionadas contra la mesa donde acababa de golpearlas fuertemente. Todo el mundo la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca de pronto, el profesor incluido.

"LO SÉ!" repitió en voz muy alta, ahora mirando hacia sus tres amigos irrumpidores.

"Mizuno-san, se te ha ido la cabeza?" preguntó el profesor "Por favor vuelve a sentarte en tu sitio o tendré que retirarte el examen…Y quién es esta gente?"

Ami no prestó atención a nada de lo que le decía el profesor.

"SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁN!" dijo finalmente, cogiendo su mochila y corriendo fuera de la clase.

"MIZUNO-SAN!" le chilló el profesor, pero ya se había marchado.

El resto de las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras con expresiones extrañadas, pero decidieron continuar con el examen… sabían que Ami no haría nada peligroso sin ellas, y realmente necesitaban quedarse y terminarlo si querían aprobar!

Fuera de la clase, Ami estaba totalmente emocionada.

"Ami-san, pero qué te ha pasado allí dentro?" preguntó Setsuna confundida

"Chicas… ya sé dónde encontrar al enemigo! Durante el examen, estaba pensando distraídamente en los números que obtuve del ordenador, cuando de pronto cobraron sentido en mi cabeza! Necesitamos prepararnos para luchar, necesito llamar a Taiki!" dijo, sacando su teléfono móvil y no dándose siquiera cuenta de que Mamoru estaba allí.

"Bueno, vamos a prepararnos pero dejemos que las chicas terminen el examen…" comentó Setsuna pero Ami ya no la escuchaba, se había alejado unos cuantos pasos y ya estaba llamando al apartamento de los Starlights.

"Exactamente por qué necesita llamar a ese tipo?" preguntó Mamoru, cabreado de nuevo

"Porque ha estado ayudándola con la investigación… y con todo, en realidad" le espetó Hotaru. Estaba muy enfadada con él.

Setsuna no comprendía la actitud de Hotaru… nunca había visto a su dulce casi-hija tan molesta con alguien.

"Hotaru-chan…" dijo

"Es que es cierto, Setsuna-mama… Si no hubiese sido por ellos, probablemente ya estaríamos todas muertas…"

Mamoru bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta. No quería discutir con una muchacha tan joven.

"De acuerdo! Está verificado, yo estaba en lo cierto!" anunció Ami, regresando de su llamada telefónica.

"Entonces vamos a atacar inmediatamente?" preguntó Setsuna

"Sí… es lo mejor… Ellos se reunirán con nosotras en el lugar indicado en unas dos horas. Suficiente para que las chicas terminen el examen y se preparen para la batalla"

Mamoru frunció el ceño y se disponía a protestar, cuando Ami, sabiendo lo que iba a decir, le interrumpió.

"Mamoru-san… si de verdad te importan ella y este planeta, tendrás que asumir esto. Necesitamos a los Starlights de nuestro lado. El enemigo es muy poderoso."

* * *

 _Un parque a las afueras de la ciudad_

Siete senshi transformadas, Tuxedo Mask y los dos gatos esperaban en el parque donde Ami había descubierto que estaba situada la entrada a la guarida de sus enemigos. Aparentemente, habían conseguido conectar dos espacios distintos muy distantes entre sí con una entrada virtual. Esto había causado la distorsión en el espacio que Ami había detectado con ayuda de su superordenador… y de Taiki, por supuesto.

Sailor Moon estaba muy ansiosa. Trataba de ocultar sus emociones para que Tuxedo Mask no se percatase, pero su deseo por volver a ver a Seiya era tan fuerte que apenas podía contenerse.

De pronto, el viento cambió de dirección y sopló con más fuerza, lo que hizo que todos cerrasen sus ojos por un instante. Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, allí, frente a ellos aunque a una cierta distancia, había aparecido con elegancia el otro grupo: tres Starlights y dos senshi.

Los ojos de Sailor Moon recuperaron su brillo al verla… y Fighter le sonrió en respuesta.

Sailor Mercury caminó despacio hacia ellas, y Maker hizo lo mismo, juntándose en el punto central entre ambos grupos. Ambas guerreras sonrieron ampliamente, sus ojos mostrando muchas más emociones de las que podían expresar con palabras en esa situación.

"Me alegra mucho verte…" admitió Mercury, ruborizándose

"…al fin…" añadió Maker, haciendo que se sonrojase aún más "Así que aquí está, la has encontrado"

"Lo hemos hecho juntas… no podría haberlo hecho sin ti…" dijo Mercury

Ella sonrió ante su comentario, deseando en su interior abrazarla.

Entonces, las dos se giraron a mirar a un punto entre los árboles.

"Allí?" preguntó Maker

"Allí." respondió Mercury

Anduvieron hacia los árboles, seguidas un poco más atrás por ambos grupos, que fueron aproximándose el uno al otro gradualmente. Pluto se acercó para saludar a Uranus y Neptune, que le respondieron con una sonrisa reconfortante. Tuxedo Mask se colocó entre Sailor Moon y las Starlights, para que no pudiese acercase más a ellas. Cuando Sailor Moon se dio cuenta sintió una angustia muy grande en su corazón de saber que nunca más podría volver a estar junto a Fighter.

"Hay mucha energía extraña por esta zona…" comentó Mars, frotándose los brazos donde la piel se le había puesto de gallina.

"Desde luego…" confirmó Pluto

"Y entonces cómo vamos a saber exactamente dónde está la entrada?" preguntó Jupiter

"Tengo una idea…" dijo Mercury, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

"Shabon Spray!"

Mercury lanzó su ataque hacia adelante, y todo el espacio a su alrededor se cubrió instantáneamente de una niebla muy densa… todo excepto un área suspendida en el aire con un aspecto extraño donde la niebla estaba siendo absorbida.

"Allí!" indicó Luna

"Muy bien! Vamos allá, hay que acabar con esos bastardos!" anunció Minako, caminando precipitadamente hacia el agujero en el aire.

"Nosotras iremos primero" anunció Uranus, mientras Neptune y ella atravesaban el vórtice invisible hacia lo desconocido sin vacilación, y desaparecían en su interior justo después. Todas miraron lo sucedido alucinadas, y después se miraron las unas a las otras interrogativamente. De pronto, Neptune reapareció.

"Es seguro… está todo oscuro, como si fuese una dimensión en algún lugar del espacio exterior. Y parece que podemos volver sin problemas…" anunció

Las Starlights fueron las siguientes en entrar, seguidas de las cuatro Inner senshi. Ahora era el turno de Sailor Moon.

"Coge mi mano y cruzaremos juntos… por tu seguridad" dijo Tuxedo Mask

Sailor Moon le miró titubeante, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción, así que… extendió su mano para aceptar su destino… y él inmediatamente la agarró fuertemente con la suya.

Ambos se movieron juntos hacia el lugar donde se suponía que estaba la entrada, y caminaron a través de ella… sólo para encontrarse que estaban exactamente en el mismo punto, sólo que un paso más adelante. No habían ido a ningún sitio.

"Qu… qué es lo que sucede?" dijo Tuxedo Mask

"Se ha cerrado, quizá?" preguntó Pluto, y procedió a intentarlo ella misma. En un instante había desaparecido.

Tuxedo Mask se dio la vuelta moviendo a Sailor Moon con él y probó de nuevo. Nada. Empezó a sentir cómo se enfadaba…

"Espera, déjame intentar algo" anunció Luna y fue hacia el agujero

"Cuidado, Luna!" exclamó Artemis preocupado, mientras la gata saltaba hacia adelante para cruzar la abertura invisible. Pero tampoco desapareció.

En ese momento reapareció Pluto, seguida de Mercury, que ya llevaba puesto su visor azul y tecleaba a toda velocidad en su miniordenador.

"Vamos a ver…" dijo mientras analizaba la situación. Todos la miraban ansiosos, necesitaban saber lo que estaba pasando. Sailor Moon estaba muy nerviosa con todo lo que estaba pasando, quería entrar con sus amigas para protegerlas y luchar contra el enemigo! No podía aceptar ser dejada atrás!

"…sí… justo lo que me temía…" dijo Mercury finalmente

"Qué?! Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Sailor Moon con nerviosismo

"Bueno… me temo que estamos viajando a una dimensión diferente a través de esta abertura, pero es una dimensión artificial, creada por alguien con una magia muy poderosa… nunca había visto nada como esto… se necesita tantísima energía para ser capaz de crear toda una dimensión paralela… Me recuerda a la guarida de Chaos-Galaxia, pero mucho más elaborada…" comentaba Mercury absorta en sus pensamientos.

"Y qué significa todo eso, entonces?" preguntó Tuxedo Mask, molesto

"Significa… que fue creada sólo para un cierto tipo de… seres mágicos, por decirlo de alguna manera… y en este caso… fue creada por guerreros para ser usada por guerreros… lo que quiere decir… que sólo nosotras las senshi podemos entrar"

"QUÉ?!" ahora Tuxedo Mask estaba furioso "Pero yo también soy un guerrero!"

"No del modo más riguroso, no…" le corrigió ella con delicadeza

"Estás diciéndome que yo no voy a poder entrar allí?" le espetó enfadado

"Eso es correcto… ni tú ni Luna ni Artemis, ni nadie que no sea específicamente un guerrero…" aclaró Ami

"Esto es el colmo!" gritó Tuxedo Mask furioso

"Tuxedo Mask…" Sailor Moon le miró preocupada. Había soltado su mano.

"Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Esperaremos aquí con Tuxedo Mask a que regreséis…" dijo Artemis, y todos asintieron con tristeza.

Todos excepto Tuxedo Mask, que miraba al suelo con una expresión iracunda en su rostro.

"De ninguna manera." dijo él de pronto

"Disculpa?" preguntó Artemis

"De ninguna manera voy a dejar que Sailor Moon entre allí sin mí para enfrentarse al enemigo y con… ellos"

"Tuxedo Mask!" protestó Sailor Moon

"He dicho que no. No hay discusión posible. No quiero que vuelvas a estar a solas con ellos nunca más"

Sailor Moon empezó a ponerse histérica.

"Tuxedo Mask, por favor… tienes que entenderlo… necesitamos su ayuda para vencer al enemigo, y necesitamos que Sailor Moon esté allí para guiarnos a todos!" Luna trató de razonar con él

"Ella es una senshi y quiere luchar junto a sus amigas" dijo Saturn fríamente, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron "Por favor deja a un lado tus problemas personales y enfréntate a la realidad… no dejes que cieguen tu razón"

"Sailor Moon esperará aquí fuera conmigo. Vosotras podéis arreglároslas solas, y esto es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto. Vosotras sólo tenéis que obedecer mi orden" respondió irritado

"Pero…" intervino Mercury intentando razonar con él

Mientras todos discutían, Sailor Moon sentía más y más ansiedad. Las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y apenas podía respirar. Dejó de oír lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y sólo escuchaba su propio pulso en sus entumecidos oídos. Empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás muy lentamente, y de pronto no pudo soportarlo más… se giró rápidamente y saltó a través de la abertura, desapareciendo en un instante.

"SAILOR MOON!" bramó Tuxedo Mask, fuera de si.

Todos miraron asombrados a la situación. No podían creer lo que su princesa acababa de hacer…

"Está hecho entonces…" comentó Saturn, caminando hacia el portal

"DILE QUE VUELVA AHORA MISMO"

"De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso" dijo, y desapareció en el interior de la dimensión alternativa.

Mercury la siguió "Esto es lo mejor… es lo que debe hacerse" añadió con una sonrisa triste, y también desapareció.

Pluto le miró con ojos tristes "No te preocupes… la protegeremos con nuestras vidas"

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el vórtice.

"Pluto…! PLUTOOOO!" gritó él muy nervioso, pero ya había desaparecido.

* * *

 _Dimensión alternativa_

Dentro de la oscura y vacía dimensión, las senshi que esperaban a que el resto del grupo entrase vieron aparecer de pronto a una muy agitada Sailor Moon, seguida por la pequeña Saturn con un gesto muy serio, Mercury y Pluto.

"Sailor Moon!" gritaron las tres Inner senshi que ya estaban dentro al verla aparecer prácticamente corriendo, antes de caer de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Odango!" exclamó Fighter preocupada, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella como las otras senshi.

"Qué está pasando ahí fuera?" preguntó Healer, molesta por tener que estar esperando y por todo el tiempo desperdiciado.

"Hemos tenido una pequeña… discrepancia de opiniones con Tuxedo Mask…" les dijo Saturn a todas, y Fighter inmediatamente la miró, frunciendo el ceño, para después volver a mirar con dulzura a Sailor Moon.

"Odango… qué te ha hecho?" le preguntó Fighter poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Su voz daba miedo con toda la ira que acarreaba.

El cuerpo de Sailor Moon tembló de los pies a la cabeza al sentir el muy ansiado contacto con Fighter. A pesar de que la situación no era la mejor, enseguida se sintió mucho mejor y a salvo sólo con tocarla.

"Nnno… no… no es nada de eso…" aclaró entre sollozos

"Aparentemente, esta dimensión está diseñada sólo para guerreros, y Tuxedo Mask no puede entrar" explicó Mercury, y todas la miraron asombradas por la noticia. Una muy sutil media sonrisa de satisfacción pudo verse en el rostro de Fighter pon un instante.

"Así que… quería que Sailor Moon se quedase afuera con él" continuó Mercury

"Qué?!" dijeron todas, sorprendidas por la nada razonable reacción de su Rey.

"Él… sólo quería protegerla…" dijo Pluto con un hilo de voz

"Pluto, no le defiendas…" la regañó Uranus, sabiendo de sus sentimientos hacia él.

"Yo… yo hui… Me escapé de él a pesar de que me dijo que me quedase…" continuó Sailor Moon lloriqueando "Pero es que quiero luchar con vosotras! Necesito hacerlo! No podía quedarme ahí fuera sin saber si estabais a salvo o no, quiero protegeros, quiero estar a vuestro lado…!" exclamó con pasión mirándolas a todas.

"Ya está, ya está… por supuesto que te entendemos. Cualquiera de nosotras habría hecho exactamente lo mismo" la calmó Jupiter

"Jupiter…" dijo, y sus amigas asintieron y sonrieron "Pero se va a enfadar tanto conmigo…"

"Él lo entenderá" dijo Mars "Todo irá bien entre vosotros dos"

Sailor Moon la miró y sonrió una sonrisa triste. Eso es lo que quería, no? Tenía que estar con él, así que más valía que intentase por todos los medios que las cosas fuesen bien entre ellos, y por el momento no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

El cuerpo de Fighter se tensó con el comentario de Mars, pero no apartó su mano del hombro de Sailor Moon. Le dijo que sería así… que estaría allí para ella fuese cual fuese su decisión acerca de su novio, y quería que Sailor Moon supiese que su promesa era verdadera y que ella estaba allí para apoyarla.

Las chicas ayudaron a su princesa a levantarse y todas empezaron a andar profundizando en el interior de esta nueva y oscura dimensión. En realidad no sabían a dónde estaban dirigiéndose, y no se veía nada alrededor que pudiese indicarles el camino, así que únicamente estaban siguiendo a Mercury, que con su visor puesto y el ordenador en la mano, señalaba el camino hacia donde la distorsión era más fuerte.

"Estamos llegando a alguna parte…" comentó Mars de pronto "Puedo sentir mucha energía maligna por aquí…"

Todas se prepararon para luchar, rodeando a Sailor Moon todo lo que pudieron.

De pronto, un fortísimo viento comenzó a soplar en círculos, como si se estuviese formando un tornado a su alrededor. Las senshi gritaron y se cubrieron los rostros. Entonces, entre el intenso sonido del viento pudieron distinguir varias risas muy tétricas.

Cuando cesó el viento, cuatro siluetas habían aparecido frente a ellas, flotando en el aire a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban.

"Bueno bueno, parece que volvemos a encontrarnos…" dijo uno de ellos.

"Nos habéis echado de menos, señoritas?" preguntó otro, y todos rieron una risa siniestra.

Se formó un humo alrededor de cada uno de ellos, aclarando las sombras y mostrando sus figuras a las senshi. Frente a ellas, habían aparecido sus cuatro antiguos novios: Kyuu, Tenbin, Oodachi y Oogama. Las chicas se quedaron profundamente conmocionadas por esta visión.

"Esto es fantástico…" comenzó Kyuu "Acabáis de ahorrarnos el tiempo de tener que buscaros a cada una de vosotras para mataros. Qué detalle por vuestra parte!"

Jupiter no pudo controlarse al ver al novio al que había amado tanto tratándola a ella y a sus amigas de esa forma. Dio un paso al frente del grupo y le chilló con furia

"Eres la persona más malvada del mundo, Kyuu… Voy a asegurarme de acabar contigo antes de que puedas siquiera tocar a ninguna de mis amigas!"

"OOhhhh en serio?" respondió con sarcasmo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

"Me parece que el problema que hay aquí es que ellas en realidad no saben a quién se están enfrentando…" comentó Tenbin

"Deberíamos transformarnos, entonces?" dijo Oodachi. Mars le miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas silenciosas.

"Acabemos con esto rápidamente!" exclamó Oogama.

De nuevo ese mismo humo que había aparecido antes rodeó cada uno de sus cuerpos.

Kyuu fue cubierto por un humo de un blanco puro, y cuando desapareció mostró su verdadera forma. Iba vestido con una armadura antigua de un color plata casi blanco muy brillante, y acarreaba un arco. Iba montado sobre un caballo impresionantemente grande con los ojos rojos y la piel tan blanca como la luz del día.

Tenbin fue rodeado por un humo negro como el carbón que le hizo desaparecer por un segundo, para reaparecer transformado en un guerrero de armadura negra que llevaba en la mano una balanza de aspecto extraño, similar a las que tienen las estatuas de la diosa de la justicia. Montaba un caballo negro como un cuervo e igualmente inmenso.

El humo que envolvió a Oodachi era de un rojo sangre, el mismo color que la armadura rubí que llevaba puesta una vez transformado. Iba armado con una gran espada cuya hoja brillaba incluso en la oscuridad. El gigantesco caballo que montaba tenía las crines del mismo rojo fuego que los ojos.

Y finalmente, a Oogama lo rodeó un humo pálido y amarillento que se desvaneció para mostrarle vestido con una armadura cetrina. Sujetaba una larguísima y antigua guadaña, y montaba un enorme caballo pálido del color de la ceniza.

La visión era tan terrorífica que las senshi no pudieron evitar echarse varios pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente. Algunas de ellas incluso cubrían sus bocas con sus manos en un gesto de asombro y miedo. Nunca habían visto nada como eso…

Entonces, su líder blanco y brillante habló de nuevo. Su profunda voz reverberaba a su alrededor.

"Permitid que nos presentemos… somos Disease, Famine, War y Death (*)… Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis… No tenéis nada que hacer contra nosotros. Todas moriréis hoy."

* * *

(*): Disease, Famine, War y Death: Enfermedad, Hambre, Guerra y Muerte


	20. Confrontación

*** Konnichiwa minna! Ogenki desu ka? Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia! Muchas gracias como siempre por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios, y para los que me preguntaban: iré traduciendo la historia más o menos a un capítulo por semana, así que nos vemos la que viene para el siguiente! Espero que os guste mucho este de hoy! ***

***Esta historia es de mi propiedad... Sailor Moon y sus personajes e historias originales no lo son! ***

CAPÍTULO 20 – CONFRONTACIÓN

 _Dimensión alternativa_

"Somos los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis… No tenéis nada que hacer contra nosotros. Todas moriréis hoy."

Un profundo silencio cayó sobre las senshi… la sangre se les congeló en las venas. La imagen frente a ellas les causó verdadero pavor, paralizándolas donde estaban. No sabían qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, su fuerza se había dispersado con la visión del enemigo, hasta que…

"No cuentes con ello!" Sailor Moon dio un paso al frente del aterrorizado grupo, y miró al líder de sus enemigos directamente a los ojos con una desafiante mirada de sus nítidos ojos azules. "Estas son mis más queridas amigas y no voy a permitir que les hagas daño! Pagarás por tus acciones malignas y por el dolor que les has causado a cada una de ellas! En nombre de Luna, TE CASTIGARÉ!"

La luz que ella brillaba era la más intensa de todas, como siempre sucedía, e hizo reaccionar al resto de las senshi. Su discurso levantó el ánimo de todas de inmediato. Les dio a sus amigas el valor que necesitaban para enfrentarse al enemigo.

"SÍ!" respondieron todas de pronto al unísono, preparándose para luchar y retando a sus enemigos con la mirada.

La atmósfera cambió por completo. Las senshi estaban ahora tranquilas, unidas, y preparadas para pelear por defender lo que más querían.

Sailor Moon sonrió satisfecha.

Los Jinetes se quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos con esta reacción, y por el poder y la luz que emanaban de esa insignificante chiquilla. Un leve escalofrío de duda recorrió sus indestructibles cuerpos por un segundo…

"FAMINE?" se oyó de pronto una voz chillona femenina que resonó por todo el espacio hueco a su alrededor. Los Jinetes miraron hacia abajo y vieron a la senshi naranja del amor mostrándoles un gesto que daba miedo.

"Venus…chan?" dijo Sailor Moon, girándose desde su posición avanzada para ver por qué su amiga gritaba de esa forma de repente.

"Tenbin era FAMINE?" repitió Venus "TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA"

"Venus…" dijo Mercury con preocupación, no comprendiendo qué mosca había picado a su amiga

"Es algún tipo de chiste malo, o sencillamente una insinuación muy cruel?" continuó Venus "Por qué tengo que ser precisamente YO la que fue atacada por FAMINE? Estáis tratando de decirme algo? Famine significa hambre en inglés… Acaso me estáis llamando GORDA?!" voceó muy enfadada, señalando temerariamente al enemigo.

El resto de las senshi cayeron muertas con su comentario, con gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas y no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la locura de Venus y su irracional orden de prioridades en cuanto a los problemas que tenían ahora mismo.

"Oye… Venus… de verdaaaaaaaaaaad crees que ESO importa ahora mismo?!" la regañó Mars

"Pero… Famine!" protestó

"Yo fui atacada por Disease, la Enfermedad, por amor de Dios!" argumentó Jupiter "El tuyo no es tan malo!"

"Y yo por Death… la propia Muerte" dijo Mercury, bajando la mirada tímidamente

"Ey…" las llamó Uranus, con una gran gota de sudor sobre su cabeza y un tic nervioso en la ceja "…no creo que este sea un buen momento para estar discutiendo algo como esto… estamos perdiendo el tiempo!"

Entonces, otra voz, masculina y tan profunda como el infierno, sorprendió a todos de nuevo.

"Lo cierto es que…" comenzó Famine "Habríamos evitado todo este circo y nos habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo si ALGUIEN hubiese hecho su trabajo correctamente y hubiese mantenido ocupada a la chica que se le asignó…" reprochó, claramente haciendo alusión a Death

"Oye…!" se defendió Death, molesto por el comentario "Quizá a ti te resulte fácil tratar de seducir a esas repugnantes chicas humanas, pero fue muy duro para mí, sabes…. Soy DEATH, la Muerte, sabes?!... No tengo ni idea del amor y no me importa en absoluto!"

"Pero era nuestra MISIÓN, nuestro DEBER" respondió War, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

"No me interesan ese tipo de misiones… A mí encárgame muerte y asesinato, eso lo hago a la perfección" replicó Death

"Pues yo soy Famine y llevé a cabo la misión sin ningún problema! No soy un experto en chicas humanas pero lo hice muy bien… porque soy un guerrero y obedezco las órdenes de mi Señor!"

"JINETES!" gritó Disease, irritado por su estúpida discusión y por cómo la situación se había dado la vuelta tras las palabras de Sailor Moon. Ella había conseguido romper el velo de terror que habían creado en el grupo de senshi, y ahora incluso estaban bromeando en su presencia. Hasta los otros Jinetes se habían relajado y discutían entre ellos en vez de matar a las senshi! Era totalmente inaceptable.

"Destruidlas… AHORA!" ordenó, y todos se lanzaron al ataque.

Las senshi los vieron venir y rápidamente se dividieron en cuatro grupos iguales, para que cada uno de ellos pudiese enfrentarse a uno de los Jinetes.

* * *

Death lanzó un ataque directo a Mercury. Estaba notoriamente cabreado por los comentarios de los otros Jinetes acerca de que él no hubiese cumplido con su deber, y culpaba de ello a la senshi azul.

"Ahora vas a probar el sabor de la muerte!" le gritó a Mercury

Ella tragó saliva y se puso en guardia, pero su visión del enemigo fue de pronto cubierta por la espalda de Maker, que se había colocado entre ella y el Jinete. Desde su izquierda, Pluto lanzó su ataque mortal.

"Dead Scream!"

Death lo esquivó en el último segundo, sorprendiéndose mucho de su poder y de la particular energía que lo componía.

"OOhhh, así que tú también puedes controlar el poder de la muerte, no es así?" comentó, mirando a Pluto con sorpresa "Este va a ser un combate realmente interesante…"

* * *

War no luchó directamente. En vez de eso, invocó a su ya conocido ejército de guerreros antiguos de ojos rojos, que instantáneamente arrojaron sus lanzas hacia el lugar donde Mars se encontraba. La sorprendió con la guarda baja, ya que ella no podía apartar los ojos de los de él, aunque ya no reconociese su aspecto.

"Sailor Mars!" gritó Sailor Moon, viendo que ella no reaccionaba al ataque que le venía encima.

Sailor Moon saltó hacia Mars y la empujó a un lado, fuera del camino de las lanzas.

"Sailor… Moon…" murmuró Mars cuando las dos chocaron contra el suelo y por fin reaccionó. Estaba impactada al ver a su amiga arriesgando la vida por ella, a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado últimamente. Pero claro, Sailor Moon no sabía que había sido ella la que había provocado el regreso de Mamoru…

"Sailor Moon!" exclamó Fighter preocupada, corriendo hacia donde las dos chicas habían caído. No podía soportar estar lejos de su Odango, especialmente si estaba en peligro, así que se quedó tan cerca de ella como pudo sin importarle lo que nadie pensase al respecto.

Viendo que ambas chicas se encontraban bien y ya se estaban levantando, apuntó su Star Yell al Jinete y disparó.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Todo el ejército frente a ellos cambió de forma de pronto, y actuando como un escudo humano, se colocaron delante de su amo para recibir enteramente el ataque de Fighter de modo que War no resultase herido en absoluto.

"Maldita sea!" renegó Fighter, viendo que su ataque había sido repelido totalmente por esas armaduras.

"No conseguiréis alcanzarme…" anunció War simplemente.

* * *

Famine provocó a Venus… le entretenía mucho.

"Heee… me gusta este traje tuyo mucho más! La falda es más corta!" dijo malévolamente

Venus le miró sintiéndose verdaderamente ofendida.

"Quieres que te cante una canción con mi fantástica voz mientras te mato?" continuó él

"Quiero que desaparezcas para siempre…" espetó Venus por fin, llenando de veneno cada palabra

Famine se carcajeo al ver su gesto de enfado "De verdad te lo digo, hasta me lo he pasado bien jugueteando contigo…"

"Oh por favor cállate ya…" dijo Healer de pronto

"Ahhh pero si eres tú! El entrometido y muy susceptible exnovio!"

"No es mi…!" protestó Venus, pero fue interrumpida

"TÚ fuiste la que interrumpiste nuestro beso, y por tanto has de ser castigada…" anunció Famine apuntando su dedo hacia Healer "Y tú…" dijo, mirando ahora a Venus "Tú me debes un beso"

"Qu… QUÉ?! Jamás en mi vida besaría a alguien tan repulsivo como TÚ!" exclamó, sintiéndose asqueada con la propuesta… y recordando lo cerca que en verdad había estado de hacerlo!

Healer no pudo evitar sentirse realmente cabreada con el comentario del Jinete. Después de todo, la rubia le gustaba mucho más de lo que deseaba admitir. Estaba segura de que no tenían ninguna posibilidad juntas después de todas sus broncas y reproches, pero no podía evitar quererla. Y odiaba la idea de que ningún hombre la besase.

"Ya es suficiente" anunció Healer y atacó

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Famine se rio de una forma maléfica mientras alzaba los platos de la balanza que llevaba consigo con un movimiento de sus manos. El ataque de Healer fue reflejado en ellos como en un espejo, volviendo directo hacia ellos como había sucedido la primera vez que se enfrentaron a él.

Healer y Venus lo vieron venir y gritaron, sin tiempo para esquivarlo.

En ese mismo momento, Saturn saltó delante de ellos.  
"Silent Wall!"

Detuvo el ataque del enemigo, que fue absorbido instantáneamente por su guadaña.

"Gracias Saturn… No sé qué haríamos sin ti… últimamente no paras de salvarnos una y otra vez…" dijo Venus, aliviada y sonriendo a la joven senshi.

"Un placer… pero por favor tratad de concentraros en el enemigo y dejad otros problemas para después…" respondió

Una gota de sudor apareció en las frentes de Venus y Healer, mientras se sonrojaban profundamente. Tenía razón. Una colegiala más joven que ellas acababa de sermonearlas y estaba dándoles consejos acerca de cómo debían comportarse… se sintieron muy avergonzadas.

"…s…sí… Perdona" dijo Venus, y Saturn respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

El líder de los Jinetes, Disease, era el más serio de todos. Sólo quería terminar el combate lo antes posible y acabar con las senshi como les habían ordenado, ya que muy profundamente en su interior sentía algo acerca del poder de Sailor Moon que le hacía sentir intranquilo… nunca lo admitiría, pero temía su luz.

Así que para poder terminar la batalla rápidamente invocó a sus propios guerreros y los lanzó contra su antigua novia, ahora transformada en Sailor Jupiter. Movió sus manos hacia arriba, y a su orden, los mismos enanos verdosos que habían herido a Seiya en el que había sido el primer ataque enemigo, aparecieron frente a Jupiter, solo que esta vez no eran únicamente tres sino varias docenas, todos armados con las varitas de madera de las que Usagi les había hablado.

Jupiter los miró con un gesto de asco y se puso en guardia. De pronto, sintió dos presencias. Uranus y Neptune se habían colocado junto a ella, una a cada uno de sus lados, preparadas para luchar.

"Chicas…" dijo Jupiter, conmovida

"No te preocupes, estamos aquí para ayudarte con ellos" dijo Neptune, sonriéndole.

"Tened cuidado… estas son las criaturas que atacaron a Usagi y Seiya la primera vez… y según nos dijeron, lanzan disparos venenosos con esas varitas, así que no dejéis que os alcancen" informó Jupiter a sus dos compañeras

"Entendido" confirmó Uranus, y atacó al instante siguiente

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Oak Evolution!"

Sus tres ataques golpearon a los extraños enanos directamente, y la mayoría de ellos desaparecieron entre burbujas efervescentes, pero los que quedaron dispararon su veneno hacia ellas, y las chicas tuvieron que esquivarlo a toda velocidad. Mientras lo hacían, Disease aprovechó para crear aún más de sus subordinados.

"A este paso no vamos a acabar nunca con ellos…" dijo Uranus frunciendo el ceño.

Con este comienzo, cuatro feroces batallas empezaron al mismo tiempo, cada una más dura y más temible que la anterior y todas teniendo lugar simultáneamente. Las senshi lo estaban dando todo para luchar contra esos monstruos y proteger su planeta, y para destruir de una vez por todas a aquéllos que tanto les habían hecho sufrir. Por su parte, los cuatro Jinetes estaban decididos a obedecer las órdenes de su Señor, sabiendo que si fallaban pagarían con sus propias vidas…

* * *

LA BATALLA DE DEATH

Death se había sorprendido enormemente por el poder de Pluto, que no esperaba en absoluto. Así que en lugar de luchar él mismo en persona, invocó a sus guerreros con un movimiento de sus manos. Frente al trío de senshi apareció de pronto el ejército de esqueletos flotantes que Maker y Mercury ya conocían de sobra.

"Aquí están otra vez…" dijo Maker

"Habéis luchado antes contra estas criaturas?" preguntó Pluto

"Lo cierto es que sí… Los disparos instantáneos no les afectan, sólo los ataques continuos que los van debilitando poco a poco" le explicó Mercury

"Ya veo…" dijo Pluto preocupada. Su ataque definitivamente era del tipo instantáneo.

"Son duros de pelar" comentó Maker, recordando lo sucedido la última vez e inconscientemente moviendo su mano hacia su pierna, sobre el lugar donde la habían herido en su último enfrentamiento con ellos.

"De acuerdo, este es el plan…" comenzó Mercury, organizando al grupo "Yo congelaré todas las dagas que nos lancen, y Maker, tú eres la única capaz de lanzar un ataque continuo, así que tú te concentrarás en acabar con los esqueletos. Pluto, tú tienes que entretener al Jinete hasta que Maker y yo terminemos con los esqueletos, y entonces acudiremos a ayudarte a derrotarlo"

"Entendido" respondió Pluto simplemente, y se preparó para luchar.

Mercury y Maker se colocaron frente a los esqueletos y comenzaron su ataque.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Al igual que hizo la vez anterior, manipuló su ataque para disparar un haz de luz continuo en lugar de un disparo instantáneo más potente. Este tipo de ataque la debilitaba mucho más, ya que tenía que mantener tanto su mente como su cuerpo completamente concentradas en ello, mientras el rayo de luz que lanzaba consumía su energía vital. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su pálida y despejada frente.

Mercury, justo a su lado, la observaba con una mirada llena tanto de preocupación como de admiración. Maker era una senshi realmente valiente y entregada, siempre preparada para la batalla aunque supiese de antemano que iba a costarle mucho. Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, oyó el sonido de huesos rechinando entre sí, y rápidamente se giró para hacer frente al enemigo, a tiempo de ver cómo levantaban sus brazos para lanzarles las dagas. Así que se preparó y lanzó su ataque al mismo tiempo.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Las dagas se congelaron a medio camino hacia ellas, cayendo ruidosamente al suelo. Miró a Maker para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y vio como le dedicaba una media sonrisa, agradeciendo su trabajo.

Se sintió estupendamente, y se preparó para otro ataque.

Pluto, viendo que Mercury y Maker se las estaban arreglando bien por el momento contra el ejército de no-muertos, se preparó para su misión. Se apartó un poco de ellas y le lanzó una fría mirada desafiante a Death con sus eternamente melancólicos ojos granate. Death le devolvió la mirada, curioso acerca de su inesperadamente poderosa oponente.

"Dead Scream"

No dudó en lanzarle su ataque de nuevo.

Él lo esquivó rápidamente con su caballo una vez más, y recuperó su posición justo después.

"Eres una senshi inusual…" dijo él "No eres como las otras, puedo sentirlo"

Pluto no respondió. Sólo frunció el ceño y se preparó para disparar de nuevo.

"Cómo es que estás aquí luchando junto a ellas, tú que posees el poder de los Muertos?"

"Eso no es en absoluto asunto tuyo" respondió, molesta.

"Sólo es curiosidad… por saber algo más de aquélla a la que estoy a punto de matar… te dejaré para el final, y empezaré por tus débiles amigos"

"Eso no va a suceder!" dijo, mientras le veía espolear a su caballo que empezó a galopar en el aire hacia Maker y Mercury.

Corrió hacia sus amigos tan rápido como pudo, y de pronto se colocó justo frente al Jinete, bloqueando su camino hacia ellos, y atacándole de nuevo.

"Dead Scream"

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo tan rápido, ya que no esperaba que ella se metiese en medio de su ataque, por lo que Pluto consiguió alcanzarle en una pierna antes de ser lanzada hacia atrás por la onda expansiva de su propio ataque al haberlo disparado a tan corta distancia. Pero había conseguido evitar que el Jinete atacase a sus amigos, y eso es todo lo que quería.

"Maldita seas…" dijo él mirándose la pierna, donde su armadura había empezado a desvanecerse "Vas a pagar por esto!" entonces apuntó su larga guadaña hacia ella, y con un barrido en el aire le lanzó su ataque directamente.

"Eternal Night Smoke! (*)"

Un humo denso y negro empezó a brotar de sus manos y se arrastró rápidamente por el aire hacia ella. Vio cómo se iba dividiendo en varias partes como tentáculos que empezaron a rodearla. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y movió su cetro violentamente frente a ella tratando de disipar el humo, pero era como pegajoso y se enredaba en sus brazos y alrededor de su largo cabello, así que temiendo quedarse atrapada, dio un gran brinco hacia atrás lejos de él.

"Pluto!" exclamó Mercury cerca suyo, asustada por lo que acababa de ver. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para reaccionar, ya que los esqueletos no paraban de lanzar un ataque tras otro, y tenía que seguir congelando las dagas una y otra vez sin tiempo para dudar, mientras Maker mantenía su rayo constante atacándoles. Estaba llevando más tiempo del que habían anticipado, pero claro, la última vez eran tres Starlights para acabar con ellos, y ahora sólo estaba Maker.

"No te preocupes!" dijo Pluto, tratando de reconfortarla "Estoy bien! Seguid así!" les animó, aunque ella misma no creía del todo sus propias palabras. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para enfrentarse a ese extraño ataque…

"No irás lejos…" sentenció Death con un movimiento descendente de su guadaña que hizo que el humo volviese a moverse hacia la senshi de pelo verde oscuro.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón… no iba a poder seguir huyendo. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo antes de quedar atrapada en ese humo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo… Transportó su mente hasta el tiempo en el que era la guardiana solitaria de la Puerta del Tiempo, cuando era realmente poderosa. Apenas recordaba ahora el tiempo que pasó allí, había estado alejada de aquello bastante tiempo ya. Y era consciente de que sus poderes habían ido decreciendo de forma constante cuanto más tiempo pasaba lejos de la Puerta, pero había creado vínculos demasiado fuertes a su vida en la Tierra. Amaba el planeta, amaba a su princesa y a sus amigas, y sobre todo amaba la familia que había formado allí, y ya no podía ni imaginarse el perderlos a todos y regresar a sus días de soledad. Pero ahora… ahora necesitaba sus antiguos poderes, y trataba de recopilar esa fuerza pasada para vencer al enemigo que tenía delante y así proteger a la gente que quería.

Un aura carmesí comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, y su tiara desapareció para mostrar el brillante símbolo de su planeta en el centro de su frente. Death se quedó atónito por lo que estaba viendo, ya que sentía el aura de la muerte creciendo muy densa alrededor de esa senshi misteriosa… No sabía que ninguna de ellas tuviese semejante poder. Cuando el aura creció hasta su estado más poderoso, Pluto abrió sus ojos de repente y lanzó una mirada feroz a su enemigo. Sus ojos brillaban a la vez que lo hacía la joya de su Garnet Orb, tres mortales esferas carmesí brillando en la oscuridad.

"Qué es esto?!" exclamo Death "NO PUEDO MOVERME!" gritó desesperado.

Sin perder un segundo, los labios de Pluto pronunciaron suavemente las palabras que lo condenarían para siempre, casi un susurro, pausando en cada sílaba

"Dead Scream"

Su Garnet Orb resplandeció con su máximo fulgor mientras ella lanzaba el increíblemente fuerte ataque al enemigo. Mercury y Maker se giraron brevemente cuando sintieron semejante poder, y vieron el ataque de su amiga.

Pero Death era fuerte. El poder de Pluto no pudo paralizarlo por mucho tiempo, y logró liberar a su caballo del hechizo justo a tiempo de moverlo delante suyo, de manera que fue el caballo el que recibió el disparo directo y desapareció, pero consiguió proteger a su amo.

Pluto cayó de rodillas… estaba exhausta tras haber utilizado tanto poder, y además había hecho uso de su habilidad prohibida de detener el tiempo, aunque sólo hubiese sido una versión concentrada en la que únicamente había paralizado a una persona.

"Voy a asegurarme de que pagues por haber matado a mi caballo… vas a desear estar muerta!" gritó Death, mientras movía su arma frente a él de nuevo.

"Eternal Night Smoke!"

Pluto vio cómo el humo iba hacia ella de nuevo, pero ya no podía moverse…

"PLUTO!" gritó Mercury desesperada. Tenía que salvar a su amiga, pero si lo hacía, las dagas que no cesaban de lanzar los esqueletos herirían a Maker…

El denso humo comenzó a rodear a Pluto otra vez, mientras ella intentaba apartarlo de su cuerpo para poder respirar. El humo seguía enroscándose en sus brazos y piernas, y alrededor de su pelo, su pecho y su garganta, apretándose más y más como si de una serpiente se tratase. Gritó desesperada cuando sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire por la presión, y el humo negro empezó a entrar en su cuerpo a través de su boca y su nariz.

"PLUTOOOO!" chilló Mercury, con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía soportar verla así.

"Mercury! No pierdas tiempo, ve a ayudarla!" dijo Maker de pronto, casi exhausta

"Maker!" se sorprendió Mercury con sus palabras "Pero…!"

"No te preocupes por mí… puedo soportar dos o tres cuchillos, ella te necesita!"

Mercury no sabía que hacer… sabía que a la que dejase a solas iba a resultar herida…

De pronto, tuvo una idea.

"Shabon Spray!"

Una densa niebla los rodeó a todos. Esperaba ganar algo de tiempo con esto, rezando por que los esqueletos no encontrasen a Maker en la niebla y no pudieran apuntar sus dagas hacia ella. Entonces corrió hacia donde había visto a Pluto por última vez forcejeando en el suelo contra los tentáculos de humo.

La alcanzó justo antes de que se desmayase.

"Pluto!" exclamó, mientras la agarraba fuertemente de las muñecas y tiraba de ella para alejarla del humo.

Al oír la voz de su amiga, abrió pesadamente los párpados.

"Mercury… yo… no pude acabar con él…"

"Shhh… no te preocupes por eso, has estado increíble!" dijo Mercury, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas "Te encargaste del más fuerte tú sola, dándonos tiempo para vencer a su ejército!"

"Al menos… derroté a ese caballo pálido… ahora es mucho más lento… y debería ser más fácil de alcanzar…"

"Pues claro…" dijo Mercury, asintiendo "Has hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, vamos a vencerle gracias a ti!"

Pluto sonrió con tristeza, sus ojos cerrándose de nuevo lentamente.

"Me… me siento tan somnolienta…" murmuró Pluto "Por favor… por favor cuida de Saturn… parece muy valiente y madura, y es realmente poderosa… pero… todavía es una niña, y su tierno corazón puede romperse fácilmente…"

"Por favor no hables de ese modo! Tú misma podrás cuidar de ella! Todavía no hemos terminado de luchar juntas!"

"…me… me alegro tanto de haber podido luchar a vuestro lado una vez más… para defender lo que más queremos…" dijo débilmente y después cerró los ojos y dejó de hablar.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de Mercury cuando su más adulta amiga se desmayó.

"…PLUTO!..."

Entonces se oyó una risotada ronca mientras la niebla comenzaba a disiparse. Mercury se levantó de inmediato y se giró para enfrentarse al enemigo.

"Qué es lo que le has hecho?!" le gritó muy enfadada

"Ese es su castigo por matar a mi caballo y ser tan atrevida como para osar paralizarme…" respondió Death muy seriamente "De hecho, he sido bastante benevolente con ella, se merecía una muerte dulce después de la bravura con la que ha luchado… vosotros no tendréis tanta suerte"

A Mercury le temblaron las piernas. No podía evitarlo. Sabía que no era la más fuerte de las senshi, y estaba sola contra él. Además, tenía que tratar de ayudar a Maker de alguna forma, porque podía ver que ya había sido herida por los esqueletos pero continuaba enfrentándose a ellos. Ordenó todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente y rápidamente ideó una estrategia.

Sorprendiendo a su enemigo, de pronto se dio la vuelta ignorándole por completo y corrió hacia Maker.

"Mercury, qué estás haciendo?!" dijo Maker al verla correr hacia ella, mostrando su espalda desprotegida al Jinete.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

La senshi azul atacó al grupo de esqueletos, debilitándolos mucho con su ataque. Estaban empezando a desaparecer.

"Tú encárgate de él! Tu ataque es más poderoso! Yo me enfrento a los no-muertos!"

Pero mientras lanzaba su magia, estaba desprotegida frente a Death, que aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarla.

"Dark Night Shadows! (*)"

Exclamó él mientras movía su guadaña rápidamente de izquierda a derecha. Varios objetos negros con filos cortantes fueron lanzados velozmente desde su arma y golpearon a Mercury en la espalda, tirándola al suelo.

"Mercury!" exclamó Maker muy preocupada, mientras veía a Death preparar otro ataque contra ella.

No podía permitir que la alcanzase de nuevo, probablemente la mataría! Pero si dejaba de atacar a los esqueletos, herirían a Mercury con sus dagas… tenía que hacer algo pero no tenía el poder necesario, necesitaba desesperadamente la fuerza para salvar a la chica que amaba…

"MERCURYYY!"

Gritó Maker de pronto mientras detenía su ataque a los esqueletos para correr hacia donde Mercury yacía en el suelo, ignorando el dolor que le producían las heridas causadas por las dagas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a notar una sensación ardiente que llenaba su cuerpo, desde muy dentro y recorriéndola como una ola de calor… Podía sentir su propio brillo de estrella, y podía oír las palabras resonando en su mente…

"Star Appeasing Wave! (*)"

Maker expelió un nuevo ataque que surgió de su Star Yell que sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho, y que lanzó una única y muy rápida onda de luz concéntrica a su alrededor que se propagó hacia fuera a una velocidad nunca vista.

La onda pulsante fue tan fuerte y cubrió tanta área a su alrededor que consiguió acabar finalmente con los ya debilitados esqueletos, a la vez que derribar a Death, que fue absolutamente sorprendido por este poderoso ataque de la senshi de pelo castaño.

Sintiéndose más poderosa que en toda su vida, Maker se arrodilló para levantar a la herida Mercury, y la sujetó pasando su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de ella, mientras cogía una de sus manos en la suya.

Mercury abrió levemente los ojos.

"Maker…"

"Ya casi ha terminado, sólo un pequeño esfuerzo más" le dijo, con la sonrisa más dulce que ella había visto nunca.

Mercury le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de la persona que quería. Entonces cerró los ojos y se concentró, tratando de transferir su poder a Maker, que estaba lista para atacar, apuntando su Star Yell al malherido Death.

"Tu reino de terror termina ahora. No permitiré que causes más daño!" le gritó, y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, disparó.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Su disparo se tornó azul con el poder de Mercury que llevaba, y alcanzó a Death de lleno, ya que estaba debilitado por el ataque anterior y era mucho más lento sin su caballo.

Un humo extraño comenzó a emanar del pecho herido de Death, tan oscuro como la noche, tan denso como el petróleo. Mientras esto sucedía, él daba unos alaridos sobrecogedores. El humo acabó por cubrirlo por completo y entonces desapareció. Sus gritos todavía resonaban cuando se desvaneció, helando los corazones de todos.

"Ya ha acabado… estás a salvo…" dijo Maker satisfecha, mirando a Mercury. Lo que más le importaba de todo era el bienestar de esa muchacha de pelo azul. Ahora estaba segura de ello.

"…Maker…!" exclamó ella, abrazándola, lo que hizo que Maker sonriese ampliamente.

* * *

LA BATALLA DE FAMINE

Era una batalla muy reñida entre dos guerreros con defensas impenetrables.

La balanza de Famine reflejaba y enviaba de vuelta hacia ellos cada uno de los ataques que trataban de dispararle, y la guadaña de Saturn los absorbía todos.

"Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte…" dijo Healer, fastidiada

"Alguna idea que quieras compartir con el equipo? O tu única contribución va a ser protestar por todo?" replicó Venus molesta

Healer le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Pero antes de que tuviesen tiempo de pensar en algo, Famine reaccionó

"No tengo tiempo para esto… Venid a mí, mis guerreros!"

Su balanza brilló y pequeños relámpagos comenzaron a caer del cielo frente a las tres senshi. En cada uno de ellos apareció una de las larguiruchas criaturas que habían atacado a Seiya y Usagi la última vez. Había muchas, eran muy grandes, y tenían un aspecto terrorífico.

Las tres senshi dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Qu… qué son eso?!" chilló Venus asqueada "Por qué tienen ese color de piel tan enfermizo? Por qué son tan enormes?... Y dónde demonios están sus ojos…?!"

"Preparaos, no sabemos lo que estos seres son capaces de hacer!" dijo Saturn, colocándose delante de sus dos amigas, preparada para escudarlas de cualquier posible ataque.

Una de las criaturas levantó los brazos y los dejó caer rápidamente justo después, creando una sacudida de aire que las lanzó a las tres volando por los aires.

Famine se carcajeó ante la escena que tenía delante.

"Jajajaja…! Mucho mejor así! Y ahora, destruid a esas dos para siempre… dejad que yo me encargue de la rubia…"

Obedeciendo sus órdenes, los seres con aspecto de rama caminaron como una horda hacia Saturn y Healer, mientras levantaban sus brazos largos hasta el suelo a la altura de sus pechos. Estaban listos para atacar. Saturn había perdido su guadaña con el estallido, así que se incorporó como pudo y comenzó a correr hacia ella para recuperarla antes del ataque. Healer se levantó, cogió su Star Yell y disparó.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

El rayo que disparó pasó a través de sus flacos cuerpos sin siquiera tocarlos. Healer frunció el ceño cabreada, y se preparó para disparar de nuevo, pero las criaturas ya habían lanzado su ataque. Moviendo sus huesudos brazos rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, crearon una ráfaga de cuchillas de viento muy afiladas que enviaron directamente hacia ellas.

"NOOO!" gritó Venus, corriendo hacia sus amigas.

Saturn había sido sorprendida por las cuchillas antes de alcanzar su guadaña, y estaba arrodillada en el suelo aguantando el ataque. Healer gritaba de dolor, siendo también herida por las hojas cortantes.

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

Venus tuvo una idea. Lanzó su brillante cadena dorada hacia delante y atrapó las piernas de las criaturas que estaban atacando a sus compañeras. Entonces tiró de ella tan fuerte como pudo, y los largos y enclenques enemigos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron hacia adelante, deteniendo el ataque.

Cuando iba a correr hacia sus amigas para ayudarlas, sintió de pronto una presencia viniendo velozmente hacia ella, e instantáneamente se dio la vuelta

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

Atacó justo cuando Famine, a lomos de su temible caballo de ébano, la alcanzaba por detrás, por lo que su rayo golpeó al caballo directamente en la frente, haciéndolo desaparecer al momento.

"TÚ!..." exclamó Famine furioso, agarrándola de pronto por los brazos y sacudiéndola violentamente "Has matado a mi caballo!... Cómo te atreves…"

Mientras tanto, y gracias a la ayuda de Venus que pudo interrumpir el ataque del enemigo, Saturn consiguió gatear hasta su guadaña y Healer se levantó de nuevo, lista para vengarse.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Atacó al Jinete directamente, y él tuvo que soltar a Venus para usar su balanza escudo contra el disparo. Venus cayó al suelo justo a sus pies.

Saturn corrió hacia la imprudente Healer, temiendo lo que iba a suceder.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirlas a ambas con su Silent Wall antes de que las delgadas criaturas las atacaran de nuevo con las cuchillas de viento, y también justo antes de que Famine se tomase la revancha.

"Me habéis herido en el brazo!" rugió airado, y al segundo siguiente levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, realizando ese movimiento que las tres ya conocían muy bien de su último enfrentamiento.

"Blank Wind Smoke! (*)"

El tornado inverso absorbe-energía fue invocado alrededor de Saturn y Healer, atrapándolas en su interior, y por tanto impidiendo que Saturn luchase, ya que ahora sólo podía quedarse quieta invocando su pared protectora para mantenerlas con vida.

"Oh, no!" exclamó Healer percatándose de la situación y de cómo Venus se había quedado sola con él… "No no no no! Tengo que salir de aquí!" dijo, desesperada.

"No podemos… ha sido una jugada muy inteligente por su parte, nos tiene a ambas atrapadas aquí!" dijo Saturn, gritando todo lo que podía para que Healer pudiese oírla por encima del fuerte sonido del ataque de túnel de viento. "Si dejo de proyectar mi Silent Wall, el viento consumirá nuestra energía!"

Venus vio lo que estaba sucediendo y trató de levantarse y hacer que Famine dejase de lanzar ese hechizo…

"Eh, no pienses que iba a olvidarme de ti… mi querida rubia!" dijo el Jinete, y mientras seguía manteniendo sus brazos en alto para continuar con el ataque, llamó a sus bestias.

Una de ellas agarró el cuerpo de Venus con sus manos huesudas. Eran tan grandes que una sola mano la cubría del cuello a las rodillas, atrapándola como a un ratoncito. Pataleó todo lo que pudo, pero esa mano de pellejo y hueso no cedía ni un milímetro. La bestia la levantó del suelo, suspendiendo a Venus en el aire.

El resto de las criaturas rodearon el túnel de viento, preparadas para atrapar y matar a las senshi que estaban en su interior en cuanto el ataque cesase.

"Bueno bueno… esta situación es mucho más conveniente" dijo Famine, cortando el ataque de tornado y flotando hasta donde Venus estaba atrapada por esa mano gigante.

Healer y Saturn trataron de contraatacar en cuanto se vieron libres del viento, pero fueron instantáneamente atrapadas por innumerables manos huesudas que les apretaron con tanta fuerza que apenas las permitían respirar. A Saturn volvió a caérsele su guadaña, que chocó contra el suelo bajo sus pies.

"Voy a dejaros vivir hasta que seáis testigos del final feliz de esta historia… pero no puedo aseguraros que la espera sea placentera" anunció el Jinete con una sonrisa malévola

Venus oyó gritar a sus amigas mientras las manos que las agarraban se cerraban más y más alrededor de sus cuerpos, aplastándolas lentamente.

"CHICAS!" gritó angustiada, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azul cielo. No podía soportar verlas sufrir tanto, mientras ella estaba atrapada sin poder ayudarlas.

"Por favor no llores…" dijo Famine, acercándose mucho a ella y secando las lágrimas de su mejilla con su terrorífica mano con guante de armadura "Pronto te unirás a ellas"

Venus apartó la cara.

"No me toques" espetó

"Vamos, carita linda… te morías por besarme hace sólo unos días…"

"Eres un mentiroso. Mereces ser castigado por jugar con el corazón de una chica"

"Fue divertido, verdad?" dijo, burlándose de ella, lo que la hizo enfadar más de lo que podía soportar "Sin embargo, como he dicho antes, nuestro pequeño jueguecito fue interrumpido justo al final, y ahora voy a tomar lo que es mío…"

La agarró con mucha fuerza de la barbilla hiriendo su delicada piel y obligándola a mirarle, y acercó su cara a la de ella, tan cerca que Venus podía ver sus ojos dorados brillando de una manera aterradora. Él iba a besarla, y no había nada que nadie pudiese hacer para ayudarla. Un monstruo iba a robarle su primer beso…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" chilló desesperada

"VENUUUUUUUUUUS!" gritó Healer desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

(*) Eternal Night Smoke: Humo de la noche eterna

(*) Dark Night Shadows: Sombras de la noche oscura

(*) Star Appeasing Wave: Onda apaciguadora de las estrellas

(*) Blank Wind Smoke: Humo del viento en blanco


	21. Retractación

***Hola! El muy esperado siguiente capítulo ha llegado, continúa la batalla entre el bien y el mal, con alguna otra sorpresa! ;-) Espero que os guste, y que me contéis lo que os ha parecido. Gracias por seguir leyéndome, nos vemos la semana que viene! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad. Esta continuación de la historia sí lo es!***

CAPÍTULO 21 – RETRACTACIÓN

 _Dimensión alternativa_

"VENUUUUUUUUUUUS!" gritó Healer desesperada al ver cómo la chica que más le importaba iba a ser forzada a besar a su más malvado enemigo. No podía soportarlo! No podía tolerarlo!

Algo empezó a hervir en su pecho, como si todos sus sentimientos se hubiesen condensado en un espacio muy pequeño y ardiesen con la pasión y la furia que estaba experimentando, agrupándose fuertemente y a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Y lo hicieron. Healer aulló y de pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una luz increíblemente blanca y resplandeciente que hacía que su pelo plateado, ahora suelto sobre su espalda y sus hombros, brillase como un diamante. La luz se hizo más y más intensa, tanto que Saturn, que estaba atrapada espalda contra espalda con la Starlight, tuvo que cerrar sus grandes ojos morados con fuerza para no cegarse.

Healer escuchó las palabras como un susurro traído por una brisa cálida. Estaba tan atónita que no se percató al principio, pero entonces apretó con fuerza su Star Yell, que todavía sujetaba en una de sus manos, y gritó hacia la oscuridad

"Star Pain Destruction! (*)"

A su mandato, el brillo que la rodeaba se transformó en un impresionante estallido de luz, tan fuerte que calcinó las manos enemigas que las tenían atrapadas tanto a Saturn como a ella, reduciéndolas a cenizas. Se liberaron instantáneamente de sus captores y cayeron al suelo, donde Saturn recuperó su guadaña y se preparó para contraatacar.

Famine, cegado por la extraña luz que venía del lugar donde las senshi estaban atrapadas, detuvo el beso justo antes de que sus labios tocasen los de Venus, mientras seguía sujetándola con fuerza de la barbilla.

"Qué es eso?" vociferó hacia ellas "Cómo demonios habéis conseguido escapar de mis soldados?"

No recibió respuesta. En vez de eso vio cómo Saturn agarraba con firmeza su guadaña, lista para la batalla, y cómo una encolerizada Healer se daba la vuelta para confrontarle con la mirada más furiosa posible de sus ojos esmeralda, mientras alzaba su mano para apuntar su Star Yell hacia ellos.

"Todavía no habéis aprendido la lección? No podéis herirme! Poseo la defensa definitiva!" exclamó Famine, molesto por su persistencia "Por qué no os morís de una vez por todas y nos dejáis a la rubia y a mí a solas?!"

"NUNCA!" bramó Healer y atacó de nuevo

"Star Pain Destruction!"

Esta vez, una pequeña esfera de luz salió despedida de su Star Yell a una velocidad increíble, como una bala brillante. Famine se preparó para bloquearla, soltando la cara de Venus y levantando los platos de su balanza en sus manos.

Pero… el blanco del ataque no era él. Iba dirigido a Venus, que recibió un disparo directo en su pecho.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" gritó cuando sintió el disparo, sin comprender por qué Healer la había atacado.

Famine estaba estupefacto también… por qué la loca malhumorada senshi de pelo plateado acababa de atacar a su compañera?

De pronto, la esfera de luz que había golpeado a Venus hizo que ella comenzase a brillar con la misma luz intensa con la que Healer había brillado hacía unos segundos. La luz se volvió más y más refulgente, hasta que fue tan fuerte que explotó, lanzando a Famine varios metros hacia atrás y reduciendo a cenizas las manos como ramas que mantenían a Venus cautiva. Al ser liberada de pronto en el aire, cayó pesadamente al suelo aterrizando sobre sus posaderas.

Saturn corrió hacia ella, seguida de Healer.

"Venus!" exclamó Saturn, no creyéndose todavía lo que había sucedido "Estás bien?!"

"Sí…." respondió, levantándose mientras masajeaba su culo golpeado.

Saturn la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y mientras lo hacía, interrogó a Healer

"Qué ha sido eso de ahora mismo?"

"Pues ni yo estoy segura del todo…" respondió Healer, colocándose su finísimo pelo suelto detrás de la oreja con un grácil movimiento de la mano, mientras miraba al suelo levemente avergonzada.

"Y cómo sabías que era un ataque para ser disparado a un amigo y no a un enemigo?" insistió Saturn, tremendamente curiosa por el nuevo poder muy fuerte y realmente útil de su compañera.

"No lo sé! Y no voy a saberlo de pronto aunque me preguntéis un millón de veces! Sólo… lo supe" dijo, molesta por su insistencia y también consigo misma, por no saber de qué iba todo esto…

"Oye! No hay razón para que le respondas de esos modos, sólo estábamos haciendo una pregunta lógica, sabes?" intervino Venus, enfadada con ella por ser tan desagradable con la dulce y joven senshi.

"…perdona…" musitó, de forma casi inaudible

"Aquí viene otra vez!" exclamó Saturn de pronto, no dejando tiempo a Healer para disculparse o explicarse.

Famine, ya recuperado de la explosión de luz, se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos, con la ira brillando en sus temibles ojos dorados.

"VOY A HACEROS SUFRIR POR ESTO" dijo únicamente, con la voz más profunda que nunca habían oído.

Healer se colocó en guardia, preparada para atacar. Las criaturas del enemigo habían sido destruidas por su nuevo ataque, pero todavía quedaba él y su fastidioso sistema de defensa.

"Alguna idea brillante?" preguntó Healer, sólo para ellas

"Ya sabéis que… si esto se pone muy mal… siempre puedo…" comenzó Saturn tímidamente

"NO!" la interrumpió Venus, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería "Vamos a descartar medidas tan drásticas por ahora, y no tomar en consideración la destrucción del mundo como una alternativa…"

Una gota de sudor frío apareció sobre la frente de Healer, asustada con ese comentario. Desde luego, Saturn era un tipo distinto de senshi…

"Vale… entonces… vamos a atacarle todas a la vez, desde tres ángulos distintos…" propuso Healer

"Parece una buena idea" dijo Venus, mostrando su acuerdo con ella por una vez

"Un momento, pero… si hacemos eso, tendremos que separarnos y no podré protegeros con mi guadaña de los ataques que él refleje…"

"Es la única opción que tenemos, no es así?" dijo Healer, y comenzó a correr alejándose de ellas.

Venus y Saturn la vieron irse con una mezcla de verdadera preocupación y de admiración por su coraje.

"No te preocupes… todo irá bien… acabaremos con esto rápidamente!" dijo Venus, guiñándole un ojo a la tímida senshi morada. Saturn sonrió y asintió levemente.

"De acuerdo entonces… vamos a darlo todo y luchar por nuestra gente!" exclamó, mientras salía corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

Las tres senshi se habían colocado formando un triángulo, con Famine en su centro.

"Pobres de vosotras… no habéis oído el dicho 'la unión hace la fuerza'? Quizá tuvisteis una oportunidad mientras permanecisteis bajo las faldas de Saturn de manera que pudiese protegeros, pero ahora estáis totalmente indefensas! Qué estúpidas!" voceó

"Adelante, chicas!" gritó Venus a sus compañeras

Las tres atacaron. Saturn dio un gran salto hacia él, tratando de realizar un ataque físico directo con su larga guadaña, mientras Venus y Healer lanzaban sus magias

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Famine paró la guadaña con uno de los platos de su balanza, mientras bloqueaba con mucha habilidad los otros dos ataques mágicos con el otro plato, uno tras otro, reflejándolos hacia sus lanzadoras y golpeándolas directamente.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" oyó Saturn gritar de dolor a sus dos amigas, mientras eran alcanzadas por sus propios ataques que las tiraron hacia atrás, haciéndolas chocar fuertemente contra el suelo.

"Chicas…!" exclamó preocupada mientras luchaba hábilmente contra Famine con su arma, ambos moviéndose como dos espadachines.

Venus y Healer se levantaron como pudieron, ambas habían resultado heridas.

"Tenemos que sincronizarnos!" les gritó Saturn mientras luchaba "Los tres ataques tienen que golpearle al mismo tiempo! SINCRONIZAOS!"

"JAJAJAJAJAAA!" se carcajeó Famine con malicia "Como si eso fuese posible! Nunca lograréis hacerme ni un rasguño!"

Venus y Healer se miraron a los ojos desde la distancia que las separaba… Sincronizarse… parecía la cosa más complicada del mundo, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas. Siempre parecían moverse en direcciones completamente opuestas…

Pero Venus vio algo en los ojos de Healer… podía sentir algo distinto. Voluntad? Determinación por derrotar al enemigo? Preocupación por ella…?

Devolvió la mirada con la misma decisión a esos ojos esmeralda que la observaban como esperando una respuesta, y asintió. Healer pareció comprender, porque Venus vio cómo asentía también y sus labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa pícara. Entonces, de pronto, notaron esa conexión… sintieron sus almas unirse como si fuesen una sola. Ambas se levantaron realizando movimientos idénticos en el mismo instante exacto, sincronizadas como una pareja de baile…

Saturn se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrió satisfecha. Se alejó unos pasos y se preparó para atacar al mismo tiempo que sus amigas.

"Venus Love and Beauty… Shock!"

"Star Sensitive… Inferno!"

"Glaive Final… Stun! (*)"

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas perfectamente al unísono, y los tres ataques fueron lanzados en el mismo segundo, los tres alcanzando de lleno a su objetivo exactamente en el mismo instante. Famine fue capaz de bloquear dos de ellos con sus dos platos de balanza, pero no el tercero… el ataque de Healer le golpeó directamente en el pecho.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclamó desesperado, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Nunca creyó que un ataque tan sincronizado fuese posible, y ahora le estaba destruyendo. Un humo muy denso y oscuro comenzó a manar de su herida fatal, hasta que le rodeó totalmente y le hizo desaparecer entre gemidos de angustia.

* * *

Saturn suspiró aliviada de ver que ya había terminado y que todas estaban más o menos bien. Entonces miró alrededor a las otras batallas en las que sus amigas estaban implicadas, y de pronto atisbó a Pluto tumbada en el suelo varias decenas de metros más allá de donde ellas estaban. No se movía.

"PLUTO!" exclamó, y echó a correr hacia ella sin mirar atrás. Sabía que su batalla había concluido y que sus amigas estaban fuera de peligro, y estaba terriblemente preocupada por la bella mujer de piel morena que yacía en el suelo inmóvil. Significaba todo para ella, como si se tratase de su propia madre.

* * *

Venus y Healer jadeaban en busca de aire, malheridas y exhaustas tras sus últimos ataques. Se miraron la una a la otra y lentamente caminaron hacia adelante, acercándose, pero se detuvieron dejando todavía cierta distancia entre ellas.

Se quedaron quietas unos segundos, únicamente mirándose a los ojos. Eran incapaces de leer los pensamientos de la otra. Habían sucedido tantas cosas entre ellas que era ya imposible saber cómo actuar mutuamente.

Healer fue la que finalmente rompió el hielo… sarcásticamente como de costumbre.

"Ves? Al final fui YO la que dio la buena idea"

La ceja de Venus tembló. No podía creer que Healer hubiese vuelto a ser la antipática de siempre después de todo lo que acababan de pasar… Es que no había sentido ese momento de sincronización entre ellas? Esa conexión de sus almas? Había sido sólo cosa suya? Eso parecía… Al infierno con sus sentimientos y con su fugaz esperanza de arreglar su relación…

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y giró la cara.

"Ha! Para variar!"

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Healer, molesta por su comentario

"Tu contribución habitual suele ser únicamente protestar por todo y lloriquear diciendo que quieres volver a casa!"

"QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?!"

"Me has oído perfectamente! Por qué no te quedaste en tu planeta desde el principio, si es tan obvio que no quieres estar aquí en absoluto?!"

"Bueno esto es el colmo! Así es como me agradeces mi ayuda?"

"No tengo que agradecerte nada! Estás haciendo lo que te da la gana, como siempre haces, sin pensar en los demás ni una sola vez! Tienes cero empatía!"

"Ah síiiiiiiii?!"

"Sí!"

"Pues entonces tú tienes demasiada! Haciendo amistad como una loca con cualquiera que haya aparecido en televisión, aunque haya sido sólo para un anuncio de yogures! Cualquier tío que sea ligeramente famoso te sirve!"

"QUÉ ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO EXACTAMENTE?!"

"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad!"

"En absoluto! Pero tú jamás notarías la diferencia aunque te dieses de narices con ella! Criatura sin sentimientos!"

"Porque no había NINGUNA! Obsesa de los famosos!"

"POR SUPUESTO QUE LA HABÍA, pero nunca la viste! Yo sólo fui una chica estúpida más en la colección de fans con el corazón roto de Yaten!"

"Ahhh no vi la diferencia?! Por qué demonios crees que acepté si no regresar a este inquietante planeta lleno de enemigos y de gente desconocida y molesta que no me deja en paz?!"

Venus abrió los ojos de pronto. Había estado tan absorbida en su bronca que no se había dado cuenta de que accidentalmente había expresado sus sentimientos por la senshi de pelo plateado… y ahora… acababa ella de decir lo que creía que había dicho?

"…qué?..." preguntó, quedándose extrañamente sin palabras

"Oh POR FAVOR Minako…" dijo Healer, sorprendiéndola al llamarla por su nombre humano "Cómo crees que me sentí cuando regresé a tu planeta deseando volver a verte y te encontré flirteando por todos lados con ese idiota?!"

"Y qué esperabas?! Me dejaste sin siquiera un instante de duda, como si yo nunca hubiese significado nada para ti! Durante un año! Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te marchaste de nuestro planeta sin una promesa de volver jamás, después de haber estado tan loca por ti?!" Ahora ya no podía parar. Sus sentimientos salían por su boca descontrolados y a borbotones "Cómo crees que…!"

"AL INFIERNO CON ESTO!" gritó Healer de repente, interrumpiéndola.

Venus se calló instantáneamente, asustada por su grito. Había sido una locura de intercambio de reproches. Sus ojos se entristecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había acabado entre ellas, y sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón. Se habían dicho lo que tenían que decirse la una a la otra, y ahora ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer. Ambas habían cometido demasiados errores estúpidos.

Pero entonces vio a Healer caminando enfadada hacia ella, estampando sus pies contra el suelo a cada paso y con una expresión furiosa en su habitualmente dulce y delicado rostro. Venus estaba confundida por su reacción, no sabía qué es lo que quería ahora y por qué se acercaba a ella de forma tan enfadada y decisiva. De pronto, los ojos de Venus se abrieron aún más al ver lo que Healer hizo a continuación.

La Starlight comenzó a deshacer su transformación mientras caminaba implacablemente hacia ella, y cuando la alcanzó, ya era Yaten.

"…qu…?" Venus sólo tuvo tiempo de decir, antes de que Yaten la agarrase con fuerza de los hombros, y de repente la besase con fiereza en sus tiernos labios semiabiertos.

Un beso lleno de ira y pasión, de reproches y deseo. De preocupación y amistad. Pero sobre todo, un largo beso lleno de amor indómito.

* * *

LA BATALLA DE WAR

"Mars! Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada Sailor Moon a su amiga

"Sí… lo siento… no sé lo que me ha pasado…" dijo Mars, excusándose por no haber sido capaz de reaccionar al ataque del enemigo. Su respuesta era en realidad cierta, no podía explicarse por qué se había quedado paralizada sin poder moverse…

Fighter corrió hacia ellas tras su ataque fallido.

"Esta va a ser una batalla muy dura…" dijo "Estáis bien? Estáis preparadas para luchar?"

Sailor Moon asintió sonriéndole. Mars se sentía realmente incómoda en presencia de ellas dos, después de lo que había visto la otra noche… Su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la visión de ambos besándose. Debería habérselo contado todo a Mamoru. Pero no lo había hecho, al menos no todos los detalles. No le había contado lo de ese beso. Y ahora se arrepentía, ya que la hacía sentirse culpable como si fuese cómplice de lo que había sucedido.

"De acuerdo… tú luchaste contra estos tipos la última vez, verdad?" Fighter le preguntó a Mars

Ella simplemente asintió.

"Y…? Cómo los vencisteis?"

"Bueno la verdad es que… yo fui lanzada lejos por… por él" respondió, mirando a War "…y me golpeé la cabeza, desmayándome después, así que no puedo deciros mucho…" añadió distraída

"Genial…"

"Espera!" dijo Sailor Moon de pronto "Recuerdo que Ami-chan explicó algo acerca de su enfrentamiento… algo acerca de sus ojos?"

"Ah! La verdad es que eso tiene sentido!" respondió Fighter animada por el rayo de esperanza "Es la única parte de su cuerpo que muestran! Muy bien, entonces dispararemos allí! Buena memoria, Odango!" dijo, lanzándole un guiño. Mars puso los ojos en blanco. Se sentía más inquieta cada segundo que pasaba con ellas.

Las tres caminaron varios pasos hacia el frente, en dirección al enemigo. Entonces, Fighter se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sailor Moon.

"Tú quédate aquí atrás donde estés a salvo, al menos hasta que recuperes tus poderes, vale?" dijo. Sailor Moon estaba a punto de protestar cuando Fighter cubrió con delicadeza esos dulces labios que tanto adoraba con uno de sus enguantados dedos, no dejándola decir nada. "Odango… tú siempre nos has protegido… déjanos hacerlo por ti esta vez, por favor…" dijo, con una voz realmente dulce y un deje de tristeza. Se lo estaba suplicando desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sailor Moon notó todo eso en sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Podía sentir el amor que Fighter tenía por ella, y su necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño. Entendía esos sentimientos porque los conocía a la perfección… ella sentía lo mismo por la Starlight.

Sailor Moon apartó la mano de Fighter que cubría sus labios y la apretó firmemente con la suya.

"De acuerdo…" accedió, comprendiendo sus sentimientos. "Pero por favor no hagáis nada temerario, vale? Si la cosa se pone peligrosa, sólo volved y encontraremos otra manera de hacer esto. Y no prometo que si veo que se os está yendo de las manos, no interferiré…"

"Entendido!" respondió Fighter, haciendo un gesto militar a modo de broma

"Por favor tened mucho cuidado…" dijo Sailor Moon, dejando ir lentamente la mano de Fighter mientras ésta se alejaba de ella.

"No te preocupes, Odango" añadió Fighter dándose la vuelta brevemente ya a cierta distancia de ella, y guiñándole un ojo como habitualmente hacía cuando quería reconfortarla. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso. Le encantaba que siguiese llamándola Odango aun en su forma de Sailor Moon, porque significaba que siempre veía a la chica y no a la senshi o a la princesa… pero sobre todo, le encantaba Fighter. La amaba con todo su corazón y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Las vio caminar hacia su temible enemigo mientras ella simplemente se quedaba ahí quieta, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos por la preocupación y la rabia de sentirse totalmente inútil…

"Preparada, Mars?" dijo Fighter cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la armada antigua para comenzar el ataque.

"Sí…" respondió ella simplemente. Se sentía muy incómoda con Fighter. Y no podía soportar ser testigo de su demasiado íntima relación con su princesa… Qué había sido eso de ahora mismo entre ellas? Una despedida de enamorados de nuevo? No podía ser! Por qué actuaba Sailor Moon de ese modo con ella, era un comportamiento completamente ilógico!

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Ambas atacaron, apuntando al pequeño hueco en las armaduras donde podían verse sus ojos fantasmagóricos. Sus ataques fueron absorbidos en su mayor parte por las armaduras, ya que todavía eran demasiado grandes pera la pequeña abertura.

"…todavía no sirve…" dijo Fighter en voz alta "Tienen que ser más finos!"

"Volvamos a intentarlo!" dijo Mars

Pero cuando iban a hacerlo, el ejército de armaduras contraatacó con una lluvia de lanzas directamente hacia ellos.

"Fire Soul!"

Mars atacó tratando de eliminar las lanzas que venían hacia ellos. Sin embargo, no se quemaron, y tuvieron que esquivarlas en el último segundo, recibiendo varias heridas y cortes en el proceso.

"Fighter…!" Sailor Moon no pudo evitar exclamar desde la distancia, mortalmente preocupada.

Fighter la oyó débilmente desde su posición avanzada, y trató de actuar tan duramente como le era posible para no preocuparla. Tenía una herida muy fea en una pierna, pero aparentó caminar con normalidad e incluso se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa a la chica que significaba todo para ella. Entonces, se encaró con sus enemigos de nuevo y disparó.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Esta vez, su rayo se proyectó tan fino como era posible, como una larga aguja de intensa luz, directamente a los ojos de las armaduras. Lo lanzó de forma continua, de modo que con un barrido fue capaz de destruir a varios de ellos.

"Sí!" gritó contenta "Mucho mejor ahora!"

Mars se preparó para atacar de nuevo, animada por el éxito de su compañera, cuando de pronto, le vio de nuevo…

En el hueco que habían dejado en la pared de armaduras las que Fighter había hecho desaparecer con su ataque, apareció War, montando con elegancia su caballo rojo sangre, observándoles tras su ejército. Mars, ya con su arco mágico y flecha de llamas en sus manos, lista para disparar, de pronto lo bajó.

Fighter vio lo que hizo pero no lo comprendía.

"Mars! Qué estás haciendo?!" le gritó "El Jinete está allí, dispara!"

Mars salió de su ensimismamiento y apuntó de nuevo a su objetivo, pero las armaduras ya se habían redistribuido, cubriendo de nuevo a su amo.

"Mierda! Hemos perdido la oportunidad!" maldijo Fighter, fastidiado por tener que continuar luchando. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, porque la pelea tenía que terminar rápido o no podría resistir…

"…lo… lo siento!" dijo Mars, bajando su mirada de ojos tristes. Qué pasaba con ella? Por qué dudaba cada vez que le veía? Él era su enemigo! Les quería a todas muertas, y tenía que pararle! Sacudió la cabeza, y con este último pensamiento en mente, disparó de nuevo, tratando de reducir el número de soldados.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Disparó una flecha tan fina que pasó a través del hueco de la armadura y golpeó al fantasma directamente en los ojos, haciéndolo desaparecer.

"Perfecto!" dijo Fighter, sonriéndole

Mars bajó la mirada avergonzada. Fighter era guapa y amable, eso estaba claro…

"Prepárate para esquivar, aquí vienen otra vez!" gritó Fighter, haciendo que Mars levantase la mirada.

Ambas se pusieron en guardia con sus ojos fijos en el ejército que tenían delante, preparadas para saltar hacia un lado o el otro para tratar de evitar las lanzas, cuando les vieron arrojarlas. Pero… algo estaba completamente mal…

"Qué es esto? Las lanzas están pasando demasiado arriba sobre nuestras cabezas! Así no van a darnos ni de casualidad! Acaso han fallado el disparo?" preguntó Mars, confundida. Nunca antes habían fallado, y éste había sido un ataque preparado a conciencia con una nube de lanzas mortales especialmente densa.

De pronto, los ojos de Fighter se abrieron de pánico al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando.

"…ODANGOOOOO…!" chilló desesperadamente, dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia Sailor Moon tan rápido como sus piernas podían soportar.

Sailor Moon miró a Fighter y vio sus aterrorizados ojos fijos en los suyos. Entonces miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo de ver una lluvia de lanzas mortal cayendo directamente sobre ella… demasiado cerca ya y demasiado extensa para tener tiempo de esquivarla.

"FIGHTEEEEEEEEEEEER!" lloró, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos en un gesto involuntario.

Las lanzas comenzaron a caer sobre ella, y apretó los párpados con fuerza mientras gritaba de dolor.

Lo último que vio fue a Fighter, abalanzándose sobre ella. Tenía su Star Yell en la mano, y estaba lanzando un ataque durante su salto para alcanzarla.

"Star Furious Shield! (*)"

Fighter consiguió saltar en mitad del ataque de las lanzas, agarrar a Sailor Moon y empujarla contra el suelo, cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con el suyo propio, mientras lanzaba su recién descubierto ataque con una mano. Sailor Moon abrió los ojos para encontrarse presionada contra el suelo por el cuerpo de Fighter que estaba tumbada sobre ella, sus cuerpos completamente en contacto, y rodeadas de una cúpula de cascadas de relámpagos que las había protegido a ambas de la mayor parte de las lanzas. Al mismo tiempo, los relámpagos que alcanzaban el suelo lo recorrían velozmente en dirección a sus enemigos como serpientes de luz, buscando su punto débil y matándolos uno tras otro. Estos relámpagos hicieron desaparecer al resto de la armada enemiga, junto con el caballo del Jinete, que fue destruido por esta poderosa magia que también hirió a su amo. War había sido lanzado contra el suelo, malherido por el increíble ataque de la Starlight.

"Fighter…" susurró Sailor Moon, sonrojándose inevitablemente debido al contacto de sus cuerpos enredados en el interior del escudo mágico que la Starlight había proyectado. Su atrayente olor cuando era una chica no cambiaba en absoluto…

"…Odango! Estás bien?" dijo Fighter, recuperando la sonrisa al ver que ella se encontraba bien y había conseguido salvarla.

Sailor Moon asintió, y mirándola con preocupación añadió "Qué hay de ti?" Se percató de los muchos cortes visibles en las áreas de piel expuesta de Fighter, y vio que había sangre en su propio traje blanco que no era suya. También observó la mirada agotada de la Starlight, y el sudor que cubría su rostro y su pelo alborotado. Estaba muy pálida.

"…por… supues…" comenzó a decir, pero sus ojos se pusieron de pronto en blanco y se desmayó.

"FIGHTER!" exclamó Sailor Moon, terriblemente preocupada, sentándose para poder colocar la cabeza de su amada sobre su regazo.

Al sonido de su voz, Fighter abrió los ojos levemente.

"Odan… go…" musitó

Sailor Moon suspiró aliviada. Fighter estaba herida y exhausta de usar ese nuevo gran poder suyo, pero seguía con ella. Vio cómo se deshacía su transformación debido a la falta de energía en su cuerpo.

"Seiya…" dijo suavemente, mirando su bello rostro agotado "…menos mal que estás bien…" añadió, sonriéndole mientras retiraba su oscuro flequillo enredado de su húmeda frente. Hizo este gesto con su brazo izquierdo, que había resultado herido por una de las primeras lanzas, desgarrando su guante blanco y haciéndole un corte en el antebrazo. Seiya levantó la mano con dificultad y lentamente acarició el brazo de ella… primero su herida… y después deslizó la mano por su pálida y suave piel hasta alcanzar su muñeca…

"La llevas puesta…" dijo, sonriente. Alrededor de la muñeca de Sailor Moon estaba la pulsera que él le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

"Por supuesto… Siempre" dijo ella, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos "Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca…"

Seiya sonrió ampliamente de nuevo.

"Al menos… la estrella y la luna estarán juntas allí… nadie las separará nunca" y tras decir eso, perdió el conocimiento.

Sailor Moon estalló en llanto.

"Seiya…!" lloró desesperada "Nadie podrá separarnos nunca a NOSOTROS! No lo permitiré Seiya… Quiero estar contigo!" sus emociones se habían descontrolado con todo lo que había sucedido y ahora escapaban libres de la frágil jaula en su corazón donde ella había tratado sin éxito de encerrarlas "Te quiero, te quiero Seiya! Más que a nada! Por favor no me dejes, te necesito a mi lado, lo eres todo para mí!" dijo, sacudiéndole levemente. Pero él estaba demasiado exhausto para responder.

* * *

Mars estaba detrás de ellos. Había corrido hacia donde estaban tras el ataque de Fighter, y por supuesto, había oído toda la conversación. No podía creer la profundidad del vínculo que compartían, y lo mucho que su querida amiga amaba a ese extraño.

"Sailor Moon" dijo, desde detrás de ellos, pillando por sorpresa a su amiga que dio un respingo mientras se giraba a mirarla.

"Mars…" dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Seiya… se ha desmayado…"

Mars la miró con lástima… podía ver lo mucho que a ella le importaba él, lo mucho que de verdad le amaba.

"Todo es por mi culpa!" continuó Sailor Moon, llorando "Siempre acaba gravemente herido por mi culpa! Sólo le causo dolor!" dijo, hecha un mar de lágrimas

"Cálmate, Sailor Moon… Saldrá de ésta, sólo está terriblemente agotado, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, él es fuerte. Lo hizo para protegerte, y lo consiguió. Eso es todo lo que él quería. Terminemos con esta batalla pronto y volvamos a casa donde todos podamos descansar"

Sailor Moon asintió, ligeramente sorprendida. Era la primera vez que oía a Mars decir algo bonito acerca de Seiya… Sabía perfectamente que a su amiga él no le gustaba demasiado.

De pronto, los pensamientos de Sailor Moon fueron interrumpidos por la visión frente a sus ojos. War se había recuperado del ataque de Fighter y se levantaba con dificultad, sujetando con fuerza su enorme espada en su mano derecha, listo para contraatacar.

"MARS!" gritó Sailor Moon de repente, viendo detrás de su amiga al Jinete que venía hacia ellas.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Exclamó Mars, invocando su arco y flecha de fuego al mismo tiempo que se giraba velozmente, dispuesta a proteger a sus amigos de la amenaza.

Pero entonces le vio.

Su casco había sido destruido durante el último ataque, dejando a la vista su rostro. Aparte de sus ojos, que brillaban con mucha intensidad en su forma de Jinete dándole un aspecto sobrenatural, su hermosa cara masculina y su pelo de un intenso rojo oscuro eran los mismos que ella tanto había amado por el muy breve tiempo que había compartido con él y que ella todavía consideraba como la mejor época de toda su vida.

Esta visión la hizo dudar, y bajó su arco.

"Oodachi…" susurró, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

No podía apartar sus ojos de los de él… no conseguía odiarle… no era capaz de atacarle!

"MAAAAAAAAARS!" le chilló Sailor Moon a su amiga, viendo que no reaccionaba y que el enemigo estaba levantando su gigantesca espada de guerra para atacarla.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

War movió su enorme espada tan velozmente como si estuviese balanceando una pluma, y con una voz calmada y baja, susurró

"Scorching Desert Smoke (*)"

Un golpe de viento rojo y ardiente fue lanzado hacia Mars, que salió volando hacia un lado, chocando fuertemente contra el suelo. Su piel y su traje marinero tenían quemaduras por todas partes, causadas por el abrasador viento rojo. Se quedó tirada en el suelo gravemente herida, incapaz ni de moverse ni de detener los torrentes de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Pero seguía sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre. Era posible que le hubiese visto dudar durante una décima de segundo cuando ella susurró su nombre? Había sido sólo su imaginación?

"REIIIIIIII!" Gritó Sailor Moon de nuevo, mortalmente preocupada por su amiga y viendo cómo el enemigo caminaba implacablemente hacia donde ella estaba sentada con el inconsciente Seiya en su regazo. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro. No iba a huir, protegería a Seiya con su vida si era necesario.

Cuando el Jinete alzó su espada de nuevo dispuesto a atacar a la pareja, Sailor Moon se inclinó sobre Seiya, protegiéndole con su propio cuerpo, mientras gritaba desesperada.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una serie de inevitables acciones sucedieron demasiado deprisa...

Habiendo dejado a la herida Mercury para que cuidase de Pluto con la ayuda de Saturn que acababa de volver de su propia batalla para ayudarlas, Maker, que había visto desde la distancia lo que les estaba sucediendo a sus compañeras, corrió hacia ellas apareciendo de pronto, se interpuso entre el Jinete y la pareja y lanzó su ataque a War, lanzándolo hacia atrás contra el suelo y por tanto impidiéndole atacar.

Sailor Moon alzó la mirada cuando oyó el muy conocido ataque, y sonrió aliviada a su muy buena amiga que acababa de salvarla tanto a ella como a su querido Seiya.

"…Maker!" dijo, su voz llena de emoción y gratitud.

"No te preocupes… acabaré con él con un último disparo!" anunció Maker

Se concentró lo máximo que pudo, acumulando todo el poder que todavía le quedaba.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

El ataque era muy intenso y lo lanzó con precisión contra War que herido, trataba de levantarse.

Era un golpe final que acabaría con él con total certeza.

Pero al segundo siguiente todos fueron testigos de algo terrible, sin tiempo para reaccionar.

Vieron impotentes cómo alguien corría de pronto hacia el Jinete y se colocaba justo delante de él, protegiéndole del inminente ataque con los brazos abiertos.

"NOOOOOOOO!" sólo tuvo tiempo de gritar Sailor Moon, cuando completamente impactada, comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Mars había visto a Maker disparando el ataque final a War y se había levantado como había podido, había corrido hacia él y le había protegido del disparo mortal con su propio cuerpo. El ataque de Maker la había golpeado directamente y ahora yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

War había aprovechado esta oportunidad para desaparecer del campo de batalla rodeado de un denso humo. Estaba muy gravemente herido y no podía continuar luchando.

"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" chilló Sailor Moon, levantándose y corriendo hacia su amiga, dejando a Seiya en buenas manos atendido por Maker, que contemplaba la situación en shock.

Por fin la alcanzó y se arrodilló a su lado. Tenía una herida muy fea en mitad de su pecho.

"Oh… NO!" No no no no, por favor… Rei! …" lloraba y lloraba Sailor Moon, mientras sujetaba la mano de su amiga "Por qué has hecho una cosa así…?!"

"…Usagi…" respondió Mars, llamándola por su nombre humano también "…tengo que decirte algo importante…"

"…Eh?... No, ahora descansa, tienes que recuperarte… ya me lo dirás más tarde…!" protestó Sailor Moon

"…Usagi-chan… tengo que decírtelo ahora… por si acaso… es muy importante…" insistió, respirando con dificultad

"De acuerdo pero por favor no hables de ese modo! Vas a superar esto! Todos vamos a hacerlo, juntos! Como siempre hemos hecho!"

"Escucha… Esto que acabo de hacer… lo he hecho por amor…"

Sailor Moon se quedó atónita, sus ojos vidriosos abriéndose ampliamente al oír las palabras de su amiga, que no terminaba de comprender.

"…qué?... A qué te refieres?" preguntó

"…yo… todavía le amo. Le amo con todo mi corazón… no puedo evitarlo" hizo una pausa un momento para resollar, mientras Sailor Moon la miraba, más sorprendida con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

"No podía soportar que él fuese a morir… así que le protegí…" continuó Mars

"Rei, pero qué estás diciendo? Él es nuestro enemigo! Trató de matarnos, trató de matarte a TI! Él nunca te amó, en ningún momento!"

"Lo sé… pero yo sí le amé a él, con toda mi alma, y… siempre le amaré. Más que a mi propia vida. Sé que es ridículo, ilógico y que no está destinado a ser así… Un amor imposible… pero… eso es lo que siente mi corazón y nada puede cambiarlo… Imaginé que tú lo entenderías a la perfección"

Sailor Moon se quedó muy asombrada por las palabras de su amiga, y sus ojos cambiaron de enfadados y estupefactos a compasivos y comprensivos.

"Pues claro que lo entiendes…" dijo Mars, respondiendo a su propia pregunta "Os he visto juntos. Os escuché ahora hace un momento y… y también os vi aquél fin de semana que pasasteis juntos, despidiéndoos frente a tu puerta…"

"… Qué?" Sailor Moon estaba realmente sorprendida. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Lo siento tanto… Usagi…" continuó Mars, con las lágrimas ya resbalando por sus mejillas "Necesito confesarte algo… Fui yo la que llamó a Mamoru-san a América y le dijo que debía volver inmediatamente por lo que estaba pasando entre Seiya y tú…"

Usagi sofocó un grito de sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"…Rei…chan…!"

"Lo sé… Lo siento muchísimo!" dijo entre lágrimas "Cometí un terrible error, y sólo ahora me he dado cuenta… pero entonces no lo entendía, pensaba que estabas perdiendo la cabeza, actuando como una niña caprichosa y haciéndolo todo mal. Por favor, perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que os he causado a los dos, os merecéis ser felices! Ahora entiendo que todo lo que hiciste fue por lo mucho que le amas… era tu corazón el que dirigía tus acciones, y así es como debería ser…" lloró

La mirada de Sailor Moon se enterneció.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, Rei… lo hiciste porque te preocupas por mí…"

Mars sonrió levemente. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia donde Seiya descansaba, y dijo

"Ha arriesgado su vida por ti. Para protegerte, como siempre hace. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, y es feliz de saber que consiguió mantenerte a salvo aunque él tuviese que sacrificarse para hacerlo. Eso es amor verdadero… Y eso es lo mismo que yo he hecho por Oodachi… y estoy feliz por ello… No me arrepiento en absoluto" confesó, para después continuar diciendo "Usagi, nunca he visto un amor como el que vosotros dos compartís, tan puro, verdadero e intenso. Nunca fue así con Mamoru, eso lo sé. Lucha por Seiya, Usagi, por el amor que compartís. Olvídate del destino y del futuro y escucha a tu corazón. Ahora tienes una oportunidad delante de ti, una oportunidad que yo no he tenido… así que no la dejes escapar. Lucha por él! Sé sincera con tu corazón!" insistió con emoción, y después poco a poco fue aletargándose hasta perder el conocimiento.

"…Rei!..." Sailor Moon no podía parar de llorar.

Miró a su amiga, desmayada entre sus brazos. Esa amiga que tanto la regañaba y se metía con ella pero que era una verdadera amiga para ella… esa amiga que había hecho lo imposible por actuar haciendo lo correcto y asegurándose de que ella lo hiciese también, pero que al final le había dicho que siguiese a su corazón dondequiera que la llevase. Esa era Rei. Su querida amiga Rei.

Asintió mostrando su acuerdo con ella, aunque ya no podía verla. Rei había sido la última barrera que la separaba de Seiya… siempre se había opuesto a que se relacionasen y le había dicho un millón de veces que tenía que cumplir con su destino con Mamoru. Pero ahora… ahora había visto el amor que compartían y lo había comprendido todo. Le había dicho que luchase por sus verdaderos sentimientos, y estaba decidida a hacerlo. Por todos sus seres queridos, pero especialmente por él. Por Seiya.

Miró hacia el lugar donde la persona que más amaba yacía inconsciente, y le susurró a su amiga

"Sí, Rei-chan, tienes razón. Ambas seguiremos a nuestro corazón!"

* * *

(*) Star Pain Destruction: Destrucción del dolor de las estrellas

(*) Glaive Final Stun: Aturdimiento final de la guadaña

(*) Star Furious Shield: Escudo furioso de las estrellas

(*) Scorching Desert Smoke: Humo abrasador del desierto


	22. Iluminación

***Hola! Ya está listo el siguiente capítulo! Es emocionante, muy largo... y uno de los más importantes! Espero que me contéis lo que os ha parecido, y deseo que os guste mucho, continuará la semana que viene! Besos a todos ^_^ ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 22 – ILUMINACIÓN

 _Dimensión alternativa_

LA BATALLA DE DISEASE

Jupiter luchaba contra su antiguo novio, ahora transformado en Disease el líder de los Jinetes, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, ayudada por Uranus y Neptune. Las tres senshi estaban ya agotadas de atacar y esquivar continuamente los disparos envenenados que los horrendos enanos que Disease había invocado les lanzaban sin parar.

"Necesitamos un plan B" dijo Uranus entre jadeos

Neptune realizó una acrobática voltereta lateral, esquivando un último ataque, y confirmó las palabras de su amada

"Sí… y rápido… a este paso van a conseguir que caigamos exhaustas…"

Jupiter lanzó otro ataque más a la creciente horda de enanos

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Un gran número de esos seres fueron eliminados por su ataque de disparos múltiples, concediéndoles a las senshi unos pocos segundos para recuperar el aliento y pensar.

"Alguna idea?" preguntó Jupiter

"Tenemos que hacer que el Jinete deje de invocar más de estos… bichos" dijo Neptune y después explicó sus palabras "Si únicamente continuamos atacando a los enanos, vamos a agotar nuestra energía sin haber conseguido nada, porque él seguirá creando más y más de ellos. Hemos de atacar a la fuente"

"Eso tiene sentido… y cómo hacemos eso? Mientras los gnomos estén por aquí atacándonos, tenemos que centrarnos en ellos" preguntó Uranus

"Yo puedo encargarme de ellos por mi cuenta, mientras vosotras dos vais a por… él" dijo Jupiter, todavía incapaz de dirigirse a ese hombre que tanto había amado como su enemigo. Definitivamente prefería atacar a los enanos que atacarle directamente a él.

"Sí, eso podría funcionar… Neptune, me cubres las espaldas?" propuso Uranus

"Siempre" respondió ella, con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que Uranus le devolviese el gesto encantada. Jupiter no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de envidia al verlas… Por qué ella no podía tener algo como lo que tenían sus dos amigas? Por qué era incapaz de encontrar el amor?

"Vamos allá!" anunció Uranus y al instante saltó hacia adelante en dirección a su enemigo, sin dejar tiempo para que nadie reaccionase. Neptune la siguió al momento siguiente.

Jupiter las observó a ambas corriendo juntas hacia Disease, y después sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su misión.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Mató muchos de los enanos con un lanzamiento de sus poderosas hojas luminosas, pero vio cómo los seres restantes se percataban de que sus amigas se estaban acercando a su amo y apuntaban sus varitas hacia ellas, listos para disparar.

"Van a por vosotras!" gritó Jupiter, tratando de hacerse oír por las otras dos senshi distantes.

Uranus no pareció escucharla y continuó su carrera hacia donde Disease se encontraba invocando más enanos, pero Neptune sí que se giró al oírla.

"Submarine Reflection!"

Usando su espejo, reflejó un par de disparos de veneno que iban directos hacia ella y Uranus. Jupiter se sintió aliviada y continuó su ataque.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, Uranus alcanzaba al Jinete, que se sorprendió mucho de que esa terca senshi hubiese conseguido llegar hasta él. Con rabia, dejó de invocar más enanos para enfrentarse a ella.

"Así que nos vemos de nuevo… deseaba sinceramente que no hubiese necesidad de hacerlo" dijo calmadamente, mientras hacía que su gigantesco caballo se pusiese de manos obligando a Uranus a apartarse unos metros. "Acabaré contigo ahora mismo, para asegurarme de no tener que volver a verte jamás"

Uranus frunció profundamente el ceño, pero no hizo más caso de sus comentarios. Cogió carrerilla y saltó hacia él, atacando en el aire.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

El Jinete levantó su mano izquierda y absorbió los filos dorados que Uranus le había lanzado con su ataqué. Se estaba riendo.

Neptune, que se encontraba cerca de Uranus como siempre, se percató de esto y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, se dio la vuelta un segundo y le atacó.

"Deep Submerge!"

Sus mentes estaban siempre tan conectadas que Uranus comprendió la idea que su compañera había tenido en el momento en el que la vio darse la vuelta velozmente para enfrentarse al enemigo.

Neptune lanzó su ataque directo contra Disease, que se giró para absorberlo, tal y como había hecho previamente con el de Uranus. Pero entonces, sin perder un instante, Uranus aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearle directamente con su espada.

Justo cuando iba a conseguirlo, el caballo perlado se dio la vuelta con las patas delanteras en el aire, protegiendo a su amo.

"Maldita sea!" protestó Uranus. Había golpeado y matado al caballo fantasmal, que desapareció envuelto en un humo chisporroteante, pero el Jinete había resultado ileso, y cuando vio que le estaban rodeando, se apartó de ellas flotando hacia arriba.

Uranus y Neptune alzaron sus cabezas para seguirle con la mirada. Pronto, Jupiter se unió a ellas. Había conseguido acabar con todos los enanos sin resultar muy herida, y estaba preparada para seguir con la batalla.

"Tengo que admitir que habéis llegado mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba… incluso habéis matado a mi caballo… pero no tenéis ni idea de quién soy yo y de lo que soy capaz. Esta dimensión será vuestra tumba!" Disease les gritó y entonces alzó el arco de madera que acarreaba.

Una flecha apareció mágicamente en él mientras estiraba de la cuerda hacia atrás, tensándola para preparar el disparo.

"Tened cuidado!" les advirtió Uranus

Jupiter corrió hacia adelante, acercándose al Jinete, y sin dudarlo se preparó para lanzarle su ataque. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su rostro mientras lo hacía. No por él sino por el amor que había estado buscando durante toda su vida, que creía haber encontrado al fin y que ahora había perdido… o mejor dicho, que nunca había existido en realidad.

Él había causado tanto dolor a ella y a sus amigas… que se merecía desaparecer para siempre.

"Sumpreme… AAAAHHH!"

Sailor Jupiter cayó al suelo en mitad de lanzar su magia.

"JUPITER!" exclamaron Uranus y Neptune, corriendo hacia ella.

La senshi verde estaba sudando mucho, y se sujetaba la pierna derecha con la mano.

"Jupiter, qué te ha pasado?!" preguntó Neptune, inquieta

"No… no es nada… me hice un rasguño en la pierna mientras acababa con esos enanos, y de pronto me dio una sacudida de dolor cuando estaba atacando, pero estaré bien en un momento…" dijo, tratando de incorporarse con la ayuda de Neptune. "AAH!" gritó y cayó al suelo de nuevo. Su pierna dolía como si miles de agujas estuviesen atravesándola, y se sentía mareada y débil.

"Oh Jupiter estás ardiendo de fiebre!" dijo Neptune, cuando tocó su piel para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Déjame ver ese rasguño…" dijo Uranus, no exactamente pidiéndole permiso y directamente apartando la mano de Jupiter de su herida en la pierna. "Genial, justo lo que pensaba… te han envenenado"

"Qué?!" el rostro de Neptune se tornó pálido

"No es cierto! Sólo es una herida muy superficial, ya os lo he dicho! El ataque no me alcanzó directamente!" Jupiter trató de esconderlo. Quería continuar luchando junto a sus amigas… contra él!

"Ah sí? Y qué son esas ramificaciones verdes bajo tu piel que salen de la herida?" dijo Uranus

"Eso… es un moratón formándose, probablemente" dijo Jupiter, su gesto mostrando que no creía sus propias palabras. "Os lo he dicho, estoy bien, por favor, tenemos que seguir luchando!"

Neptune, que estaba examinando la pierna de Jupiter, alzó la cabeza y declaró "No, NOSOTRAS tenemos que seguir luchando mientras tú te quedas aquí y procuras no mover esa pierna. Estarás bien, ya que es cierto que es un rasguño bastante superficial y el veneno que se ha introducido en tu cuerpo es muy poca cantidad, pero tienes que quedarte quieta. El veneno se extenderá más rápido si te mueves"

"Pero…!" Jupiter trató de protestar

"No puedes hacer nada más en tu estado. Serías una molestia más que una ayuda. Sólo quédate aquí" dijo Uranus con frialdad, en su estilo, y se dio la vuelta para encararse de nuevo al enemigo.

Neptune, sin decir nada más, hizo lo mismo, y ambas caminaron hacia el Jinete alejándose de su amiga herida. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia suficientemente alejada para que Jupiter no pudiese oírlas, Neptune susurró a su amada

"Tenemos que acabar con esto pronto. Necesita un antídoto para esa pierna…"

"Lo sé. Vamos allá!"

Y entonces, Uranus y Neptune atacaron a Disease exactamente al mismo tiempo, con la esperanza de que no pudiese absorber ambos poderes a la vez.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

Disease soltó una carcajada. Sus ataques eran sencillamente perfectos para sus planes. Aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar su flecha al momento siguiente de ver los dos ataques que se dirigían hacia él, aprovechándose de la explosión de luz cegadora que las dos bolas de energía creaban a su alrededor, y que escondería su flecha a ojos de las senshi.

"Venom Arrow Smoke (*)"

Susurró él, para que la pareja no se percatase de que estaba atacándolas. Después tuvo tiempo de alzar las dos manos y hacer que los ataques de ambas mujeres desapareciesen ante sus ojos.

"No puedo creerlo! Es realmente poderoso!" comentó Uranus, frunciendo el ceño y mirando estupefacta a cuan fácilmente habían desaparecido sus dos hechizos en las palmas de las manos del Jinete.

Y de pronto, vio a Neptune abalanzándose sobre ella.

"URANUS!" exclamó la senshi del océano, mientras empujaba con fuerza a la masculina senshi hacia un lado con todo el peso de su delicado cuerpo.

Uranus cayó al suelo, sin comprender lo que había sucedido.

Al instante siguiente, levantó la cabeza, la giró hacia su amada y lo comprendió todo. Neptune yacía a su lado, con una flecha clavada en su precioso pecho.

Los ojos de Uranus se abrieron en shock ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenarlos. Su corazón iba tan rápido que sólo podía oír sus propios latidos, e incluso se había olvidado de respirar.

"NEPTUUUUUUUUUUUNE!" reaccionó de pronto y se inclinó sobre ella, mirando a sus profundos ojos aguamarina, que estaban ahora vidriosos y mostraban el dolor que ella estaba sufriendo.

"CHICAS!" exclamó Jupiter desde una cierta distancia. Seguía sentada en el suelo, y había visto todo lo que había sucedido. También se había dado cuenta de que el Jinete estaba preparando su arco, dispuesto a disparar de nuevo. "Uranus! URANUS!" la llamó, gritando todo lo que podía. Pero Uranus estaba conmocionada, y no veía ni oía nada que no fuese su querida Neptune…

"Oh no! Uranus, va a disparar!" gritó Jupiter una vez más.

Disease tensó la cuerda del arco.

De pronto, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba e ignorando el terrible dolor que sentía en la pierna derecha, Jupiter se incorporó y atacó.

"Supreme… THUNDER!"

Apuntó su ataque contra la punta de la cabeza de la flecha de su enemigo, que fue golpeada por su poderoso rayo que recorrió la longitud de la flecha hasta alcanzar al Jinete, lanzándolo hacia atrás por la fuerte descarga eléctrica, y haciéndolo caer al suelo semiinconsciente. No esperaba un ataque tan poderoso de la ya envenenada Jupiter.

La senshi verde cayó de nuevo al suelo tras su ataque, demasiado débil y febril para continuar.

"…chicas…" murmuró

* * *

Uranus ni siquiera se percató de todo lo que acababa de suceder a su alrededor. Sólo tenía ojos para Neptune, que yacía en el suelo junto a ella.

Estaba estudiando su herida y la flecha que la había causado cuando Neptune volvió en si.

"Uranus… Haruka…" musitó con un hilo de voz

"Michiru!" respondió Uranus con una ligera sonrisa. Al menos estaba todavía consciente, todavía con ella.

"No… no la toques… está envenenada…" dijo ella, mirando a la flecha clavada en su pecho.

"Shhh… no hables… sólo necesito encontrar la manera de sacártela… Por lo que veo, está inyectando más y más veneno en tu cuerpo cada segundo que la tienes dentro… así que definitivamente tenemos que sacarla ya mismo"

"Haruka… no puedes hacer eso… mira la flecha… te envenenarás tú también…"

La flecha tenía un diseño perfecto para asegurar el irremediable envenenamiento de la presa. Aparte de su afilada punta metálica, su cuerpo era hueco y estaba lleno de veneno que se iba introduciendo de forma continua en el cuerpo en el que se clavaba. Y para evitar que nadie sacase la flecha, su cuerpo leñoso estaba cubierto de espinas, como el tallo de una rosa. De esta forma, si alguien trataba de sacarla, las espinas se clavarían en su mano, envenenándolos también.

Uranus lloraba en silencio, desesperada. Sabía que Neptune tenía razón… si tocaba la flecha, sería también su final.

"Haruka… Ya es demasiado tarde para mí… pero tú puedes salvarte… y luchar contra el enemigo para salvar a la Princesa y al planeta… como siempre dijimos que haríamos…" le dijo Neptune, tratando de hablar entre el mar de dolor que sentía "…ese es nuestro deber… y nos prometimos la una a la otra que nuestro deber sería siempre lo más importante…"

Uranus lloraba más y más, sus puños apretados con mucha fuerza y con un gesto de profunda rabia e impotencia en el rostro.

"Pero tenías que ser TÚ la que sobreviviese y ayudase a las chicas a vencer al enemigo! Esa flecha estaba destinada a MÍ! Por qué has tenido que empujarme a un lado?! Por qué has tenido que salvarme a mí?!" gritaba Uranus mientras daba puñetazos al suelo.

"…mi amor…" susurró Neptune con dulzura "Un mundo en el que tú no estés no merece la pena salvarlo…"

Los ojos de Uranus se abrieron al máximo, y torrentes de lágrimas brotaron de ellos.

"Eso no es justo, Michiru! Me dejas aquí sola?! No quiero eso! No quiero vivir si tú no estás conmigo!"

Nada más decir estas palabras, y sin un segundo de duda, agarró fuertemente la flecha con su mano derecha y tiró de ella hasta arrancarla del cuerpo de su amada. Pudo sentir todas las espinas clavándose en su mano, perforando la piel de su palma, y cómo el veneno comenzó a fluir lentamente por sus venas, desde su mano y a lo largo de su brazo hasta alcanzar su dolido corazón, donde se distribuyó por todo su cuerpo.

Tiró la flecha lejos de ellas y se tumbó junto a Neptune, sintiéndose ya mareada.

Neptune estaba llorando.

"Por qué… por qué has hecho una cosa así?" preguntó en un susurro, mientras jadeaba en busca de aire

"Mi querida Michiru…" dijo Uranus, acariciando la delicada piel de porcelana de su amada, ahora cubierta por una fina capa de sudor "Si puedo conseguir que vivas aunque sean uno o dos minutos más al haberte sacado esa flecha, merece la pena morir por ello"

"…Haruka!..." ella se quedó sin habla

"…sabes?..." continuó Uranus, con una media sonrisa "Te mentí. Todo este tiempo te he mentido… lo siento…"

Neptune frunció el ceño "De qué hablas?"

"El deber nunca fue lo más importante para mí… Fuiste tú. Siempre lo fuiste, y siempre lo serás"

"Haruka…!"

"Si hemos de morir, que sea de esta forma, las dos juntas. Como siempre."

Uranus cogió la mano de Neptune con la suya, y se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Neptune sonrió feliz, y Uranus le devolvió la sonrisa. Compartían el aire que respiraban mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente, con una expresión de absoluta calma reflejada en sus rostros que casi alcanzaban a besarse.

* * *

Disease finalmente se recuperó de la descarga del rayo de Jupiter y se puso en pie. Cuando vio lo que había sucedido a su alrededor, estalló en carcajadas.

"Senshi estúpidas! Me lo están poniendo muy fácil matándose ellas mismas… Si de verdad tenéis tantas ganas de morir, os concederé el deseo y lo haré rápidamente!" dijo, mientras apuntaba su flecha de nuevo hacia la pareja.

De pronto, vio a Jupiter caminando con dificultad hacia él, arrastrando su pierna herida, y colocándose delante de sus amigas con los brazos abiertos en una postura protectora, para después lanzarle una mirada desafiante.

Le sorprendió mucho el poder que reflejaban sus ojos. Estaba herida pero seguía defendiendo a sus amigas, aun sabiendo que ya no había nada que pudiese hacer por ellas… Ya estaban profundamente envenenadas.

"Tú…" dijo él

Jupiter le sostuvo la mirada. No había mucho más que pudiese hacer, pero moriría protegiendo a sus amigas si era necesario.

"Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de salir airosa de esta batalla… tu destino ya estaba escrito hace días. Sólo he estado jugando contigo mientras ha sido divertido, pero ahora ha llegado tu final…"

"JUPITEEER!"

De pronto, Jupiter giró la cabeza con emoción para buscar el origen de esa bien conocida voz que acababa de escuchar.

Sailor Moon y Saturn corrían hacia ella, seguidas a cierta distancia por Venus, Healer y Maker.

Disease frunció profundamente el ceño y miró a su alrededor.

"Chicas!" dijo Jupiter, realmente feliz de verlas. "Dónde están los demás?"

Los ojos de Sailor Moon se llenaron de lágrimas al oír esa pregunta. Había sido un combate muy doloroso, y estaba mortalmente preocupada por sus amigos heridos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta tan grande que ni siquiera podía contestar…

"Han… han resultado heridos, Mercury los está cuidando allí al fondo" respondió Saturn por ella

"Necesitamos parar esto cuanto antes y salir de aquí! Necesitan asistencia médica urgente!" lloró Sailor Moon de pronto, sintiéndose desesperada

Jupiter asintió, ahogando un lamento de dolor proveniente de su pierna.

"Qué tal vosotras?" preguntó Sailor Moon con ansiedad

"Uranus y Neptune han sido envenenadas y necesitan el antídoto enseguida. Ellas…" Jupiter sólo tuvo tiempo de responder esas pocas palabras antes de ser interrumpida por el rugido del Jinete

"QUÉ LES HABÉIS HECHO A LOS OTROS?"

Todas se giraron para mirarle, preparadas para luchar de nuevo.

"VAIS A PAGAR FOR ESTO!" bramó, y apuntó su flecha hacia el grupo.

"No dejaré que les hagas más daño!" gritó Saturn, y levantando su guadaña proyectó su escudo que cubrió a Sailor Moon, Jupiter y la pareja envenenada en su interior.

"Silent Wall!"

"No podéis permanecer así para siempre… tus amigas morirán…" puntualizó el Jinete

"Me aseguraré de matarte a tiempo para salvarlas!" le gritó Jupiter, odiándole sinceramente por todo lo que había hecho.

"Ya te lo he dicho, mi antigua novia… tu destino ya se fijó… el día que me besaste!" exclamó Disease

Todas miraron a la enfurecida y muy sonrojada Jupiter, y después de vuelta al Jinete, sin saber lo que tenía planeado hacer.

"Me prometiste tu corazón… y ahora voy a llevármelo!" anunció

Todas le vieron entonces extender su mano hacia adelante, como si estuviese esperando que algo fuese colocado en ella.

"Soul Retriever! (*)"

Al instante siguiente de haber dicho esas terroríficas palabras, Jupiter cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"JUPITER!" gritaron sus amigas al unísono.

Una esfera de luz verde, brillante como una estrella, abandonó su cuerpo y voló velozmente fuera de la protección del escudo y hacia la mano del Jinete, que se apresuró a cerrarla alrededor del objeto, haciendo que su luz desapareciese mientras se reía de una forma muy siniestra.

"JAJAJAJAJA! Fue lo suficientemente estúpida para caer en mi trampa! Creyó todo el tiempo que yo la amaba, y eso va a costarle la vida!"

"JUPITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" lloró Sailor Moon desesperada, arrodillándose a su lado. Sentía más dolor del que podía soportar. Estaba viendo a sus amigas caer una tras otra, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su alma se partía en pedazos.

"Sailor Moon! Tienes que sobreponerte! Te necesitamos!" exclamó Saturn, mientras mantenía su escudo protector "SAILOR MOON!"

Pero ella no se movía, sólo lloraba.

Venus llegó por fin a ayudar, seguida de Healer y Maker. Las tres saltaron enseguida al interior del escudo de protección de Saturn.

"Usagi-chan!" le gritó Venus, cogiéndola de la barbilla y forzándola a mirarla a los ojos "Venga, tenemos que luchar! Todas lucharon por ti y por salvar este planeta! Continuemos lo que ellas empezaron!"

"Pero…!" protestó Sailor Moon

"Si te das por vencida ahora… todos sus esfuerzos y su sufrimiento habrán sido en vano!"

Los ojos de Sailor Moon se abrieron ampliamente.

"No quieres eso, verdad?" dijo Venus, con más dulzura esta vez

Sailor Moon negó con la cabeza.

"Eso es, buena chica! Ahora vamos a ponernos en pie y a acabar con ese bastardo para que todos podamos irnos a casa a descansar y a curarnos y a ser felices juntos!"

"Sí!" dijo Sailor Moon, recobrando el ánimo, y después añadió "Pero… tú llévate a Jupiter, Uranus y Neptune lejos de aquí, junto a Mercury y el resto de los heridos, y asegúrate de que llegan bien y están a salvo allí"

"Pero quiero luchar! Me necesitas aquí! Tú no tienes tus poderes!" protestó Venus

"No, necesito que salves a nuestras amigas. Yo tengo a las Starlights y a Saturn con su escudo para protegerme, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse" dijo ella, y la determinación en su mirada le dijo que no iba a aceptar una negativa.

"De acuerdo… pero… volveré en cuanto les ponga a salvo!"

Sailor Moon sonrió… tenía unas amigas fantásticas que darían la vida por ella, lo sabía. "Vale, no te preocupes por nosotras… Sólo… un pequeño favor… si pudieses ver qué tal está él cuando vayas allí… yo… necesito saber que está bien…" dijo, sus mejillas sonrosándose y sus ojos mostrando el amor puro e infinito que sentía por él.

Venus la entendió al instante con sólo mirarla.

"Claro que sí. Te traeré noticias de Seiya en cuanto regrese" respondió Venus, sonriendo

"Gracias, Venus. Por todo"

Venus le devolvió la sonrisa, comprensiva, y de pronto se puso colorada y añadió "Por cierto…. yo tengo un favor que pedirte a cambio… Por favor, cuida de Healer… no dejes que haga nada demasiado imprudente… sólo asegúrate de que regresa a mi lado… tenemos muchas cosas pendientes…"

"Eh?" dijo Sailor Moon, sorprendida "Me he perdido algo?"

Venus se sonrojó aún más y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga como única respuesta. Entonces se giró hacia Healer y le susurró "Por favor, cuídate mucho" antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

Invocó a su cadena dorada con la cual ató a sus tres amigas inconscientes por las muñecas, mientras tiraba de ellas mágicamente hacia arriba con su cadena para llevarlas lejos de la batalla a donde pudiesen estar a salvo.

"Qué ha sido eso de ahora mismo?" preguntó Maker a su hermana

Healer se ruborizó completamente.

"Qué ha sido el qué?" le devolvió la pregunta, haciéndose la tonta

"Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien vosotras dos?" preguntó Maker de nuevo, y al no recibir respuesta, miró a Healer a los ojos y entonces lo comprendió. Sonrió satisfecha.

"Entiendo…"

* * *

Saturn desactivó su escudo mágico y Venus salió con sus amigas heridas, mientras Healer y Maker atacaban a Disease a la vez, para atraer su atención hacia ellos y así darle tiempo a Venus para marcharse con seguridad.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Sin embargo, todos sus ataques eran inevitablemente absorbidos por el Jinete.

"Esta batalla se termina ahora…" anunció Disease de pronto, y levantando ambos brazos, comenzó una salmodia

"Jinetes del Apocalipsis, que ahora vagáis por el reino de los Muertos, prestadme vuestros poderes!"

Una tormenta eléctrica se formó sobre su cabeza, para el asombro de las senshi restantes que no podían apartar la mirada de su magia.

Desde la oscura nube que había aparecido sobre él, descendieron de pronto dos columnas de tornado de colores, que penetraron en su cuerpo y desaparecieron. Una era amarillenta y la otra era negra.

"Qué es esto?!" bramó Disease furioso cuando hubo terminado el hechizo "Dónde está el tercer poder? Dónde está el de War?!"

Sailor Moon se cubrió la boca con su mano en un gesto involuntario de comprensión y sorpresa, al recordar su batalla con War… él escapó porque Rei lo salvó… entonces no estaba muerto... y esa era la razón por la que su líder no había sido capaz de traer sus poderes del más allá. Y entonces por qué no estaba allí junto al otro Jinete, luchando para acabar con ellos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Disease.

"No importa, en realidad no necesito la combinación de poderes de los 4 Jinetes para venceros… estáis ya tan débiles y heridas que esto será un juego de niños… tres de nuestros poderes serán más que suficientes para destruiros a todas!"

"Tened cuidado chicas!" dijo Sailor Moon, viendo que su enemigo se preparaba para atacar de nuevo. Todas asintieron en respuesta.

"Dark Night Shadows!"

Disease, que ahora podía usar los poderes de los otros Jinetes caídos, les lanzó el ataque de filos cortantes de Death. Todas consiguieron esquivarlo, recibiendo aun así un par de cortes accidentales. Estaban ya agotadas de sus combates anteriores, y casi sin energía para seguir luchando.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Healer atacó, pero él lo absorbió de nuevo.

"Tenemos que parar es estúpido poder suyo de las manos absorbentes…" comentó

Pero no tenían tiempo de pensar en un plan con más detenimiento. Disease quería terminar la batalla y quería hacerlo rápido. Por eso había invocado a los poderes de los Jinetes caídos incluso arriesgando su propia existencia por haber introducido en su cuerpo tanta cantidad de poder. No quería que durase más tiempo. Temía el brillo que ella emanaba. Temía la desesperación que crecía en ella al ver caer a sus amigas una tras otra. Temía el poder de su amor.

Por eso, lanzó dos hechizos más, seguidos uno del otro. Primero, el túnel blanco absorbedor de energía perteneciente a Famine.

"Blank Wind Smoke!"

Lo lanzó directamente sobre Sailor Moon. Gritó de dolor al sentir las fuerzas abandonando su cuerpo, pero se sintió de pronto aliviada cuando Saturn saltó en el interior del túnel de nuevo para cubrirla con su escudo.  
"Silent Wall!"

"Saturn!" exclamó Sailor Moon cuando vio a su intrépida pequeña amiga entrando en el vórtice para protegerla.

"No te preocupes, Princesa. Nada puede hacerte daño dentro de mi escudo"

Eso era muy cierto, pero no tenía poder para detener el túnel de viento. Sólo podía bloquearlo y ganar tiempo para que otro pudiese detenerlo.

Maker y Healer corrieron hacia ellas en el momento en el que vieron el ataque, pero no fueron capaces de alcanzarlas o de atacar al Jinete, ya que éste les había enviado el enredante humo oscuro de Death.

"Eternal Night Smoke!"

"AAAHHH!" gritaron las dos cuando cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, sus pies atrapados por los tentáculos de humo.

"Hagas lo que hagas, no lo respires!" le gritó Maker a su hermana, sabiendo de primera mano lo que le había pasado antes a Pluto.

"Y qué es exactamente lo que planeas que respire entonces?!" respondió Healer, nerviosa y tratando de soltar el humo enredado en sus tobillos. Mientras hacía esto, el humo atrapó su mano también "Mierda!" gritó "Maker, estoy atrapada! MAKEEER!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, varios metros más atrás, Venus llegó por fin al lugar donde la malherida Mercury estaba cuidando del resto de senshi inconscientes.

"Mercury!" la llamó

"Venus!" gimió Mercury, aliviada de ver que su amiga estaba bien. Pero entonces se percató de que traía consigo a Jupiter, Uranus y Neptune… inconscientes. "Oh no…! Qué les ha pasado?!"

"Uranus y Neptune han sido envenenadas, y… algo muy raro le pasó a Jupiter… El Jinete sacó algo de su cuerpo y se lo llevó, y ella cayó al suelo sin sentido… no sabemos si se ha… si está…" no pudo siquiera terminar la frase, su voz rota.

"De acuerdo, déjalas aquí conmigo y veré a ver cómo se encuentran y si puedo ayudarlas… aunque… me temo que no puedo hacer mucho por el momento…" respondió Mercury

Venus asintió y tumbó a sus amigas una junto a la otra.

"Cómo está Rei?" preguntó entonces, mirando la sobrecogedora herida que su amiga tenía en el estómago.

Pero Mercury no tuvo tiempo de responder. Ambas oyeron el grito de Sailor Moon cuando el Jinete lanzó el blanco tornado sobre ella, y se giraron hacia la fuente del sonido mortalmente preocupadas.

"SAILOR MOON!" gritaron ambas al unísono

Ese mismo lamento tuvo otro efecto… hizo que Seiya recuperase el conocimiento.

"Mmmmm" murmuró, moviendo su mano hacia su dolorida cabeza. Pestañeó un par de veces, y se percató de dónde se encontraba. "ODANGO!" gritó de pronto, incorporándose.

"Seiya!" exclamó Mercury, feliz de verle despierto "Cómo te encuentras?"

"Dónde está?! Dónde está Odango?!" no le importaba su propio estado. Sólo quería saber si su amada estaba a salvo.

"Ella… sigue en la batalla…" dijo Mercury, bajando la mirada.

"Qué?! Dónde…? Qué ha pasado aquí?" dijo, mirando alrededor y viendo a tantas de sus compañeras heridas e inconscientes.

Entonces oyeron los gritos de Healer y Maker, al ser atrapadas por el humo negro.

"Me voy a ayudarlas!" anunció Venus, poniéndose en pie "Cuídalas a todas, Mercury!"

"Espera!" Seiya la agarró de la muñeca con un rápido gesto

"Seiya!" se giró, sorprendida

"Voy contigo!"

"Qué? No puedes! Acabas de recuperar la consciencia, no estás en condiciones de luchar!"

"Venus… voy contigo. No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Ese grito de hace un momento era ella, pidiendo ayuda… no puedo simplemente sentarme a mirar"

"Pero…!"

Se acercó más a ella, sus rostros sólo alejados unos pocos centímetros. La miró con sus profundos ojos azules llenos de determinación y amor incondicional y entonces anunció "Mientras pueda sostenerme en pie, iré a donde ella esté"

Venus se sintió conmovida. Sólo pudo asentir y observar mientras él se transformaba en Starlight.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

En cuanto estuvieron listas, ambas chicas comenzaron una vertiginosa carrera hacia el lugar donde las personas que más amaban estaban sufriendo, decididas a salvarlas a todas.

* * *

Disease comenzaba a desesperarse. Tenía a las Starlights atrapadas con el humo de Death, y no tardarían mucho en caer en el hechizo de sueño eterno, pero estaba teniendo problemas con la barrera inexpugnable de la senshi morada. Además del túnel de viento, lanzaba un ataque tras otro hacia el lugar donde Saturn estaba protegiendo a su Princesa, intentando matarla de una vez por todas. Pero el muro de la senshi del silencio seguía resistiendo sus embates mágicos.

Sin embargo, ya llevaban un rato así y Saturn comenzaba a sentirse débil de usar tanta energía para proteger a Sailor Moon, y finalmente cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Saturn!" exclamó Sailor Moon preocupada

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes… Venus vendrá enseguida y acabará con esto pronto" dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados y el sudor cubriendo su carita de niña. Ya prácticamente no podía mantener su guadaña alzada sobre su cabeza, sus brazos empezaban a flaquear.

"RÍNDETE YA, ESTÚPIDA SENSHI!" rugió Disease "NO PUEDES PROTEGERLA PARA SIEMPRE!"

Él mismo comenzaba a sentirse débil. Había consumido mucha energía con su magia para obtener los poderes de sus compañeros, y no había parado de usarlos desde entonces. Estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas y era consciente de ello. Se disponía a lanzar su centésimo ataque contra la barrera cuando se percató de que alguien más corría hacia ellos.

"Bueno bueno… Parece que por fin voy a ser capaz de cumplir con mi misión esta noche! Si no totalmente, al menos el objetivo principal de nuestro Señor será completado! Obviamente es suficiente si os mato a uno de vosotros dos para que el Destino no suceda, verdad? No tienes que ser necesariamente tú!"

Los ojos de Sailor Moon se abrieron con estupor. Claramente se estaba dirigiendo a ella, pero no entendía ni una palabra de lo que su enemigo acababa de decirle. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de su enemigo y entonces los vio: Venus y Fighter corrían imprudentemente hacia ellas.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo.

"VENUS! FIGHTEEEER!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Disease lanzó su primer ataque, apuntando a Venus.

"Eternal Night Smoke!"

Enredó las piernas de la senshi rubia con el mismo humo que había usado en las otras Starlights, y Venus cayó al suelo.

"AH!" exclamó

"Venus!" Fighter se detuvo y se giró para ayudarla

"No hay tiempo! Ve a ayudarlas! Ve a salvar a las personas que amamos!"

Los ojos de Fighter se humedecieron, pero frunció el ceño, asintió y se marchó corriendo, dejando a Venus sola luchando contra el humo mortal.

Fighter se aproximó más a la batalla.

Disease sonrió ampliamente. Su tarea estaba casi completada. Un último golpe.

"Al Infierno con el Destino!" gritó finalmente, y atacó directamente a Fighter con su propia magia.

"Venom Missile! (*)"

Los ojos de Sailor Moon lloraron con un sentimiento abrumador de angustia y desesperación.

Si ese ataque alcanzaba a Fighter, iba a matarla con toda certeza.

"FIGHTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" gritó, y de pronto sin pensarlo saltó fuera de la protección del escudo y atravesó el vórtice de viento, casi volando hacia donde Fighter se encontraba, a punto de recibir el golpe final.

El instante antes de que el disparo la alcanzase Sailor Moon llegó hasta ella, y en cuanto sus manos se tocaron, la más fuerte luz estalló desde la pareja, cegando a todos a su alrededor, cubriendo por completo el espacio e iluminándolo intensamente con un brillo blanco y puro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Y entonces, sólo silencio.

* * *

Sailor Moon abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y sólo pudo ver pureza… un paisaje de un blanco prístino que lo envolvía todo. Casi no podía ver con tanta luz.

Pero todavía podía sentir.

Sus manos estaban siendo agarradas por otro par de manos cálidas, suaves y gentiles aunque firmes y fuertes. Esas manos cálidas que tan bien conocía.

Enfocó la mirada justo frente a ella y entonces le vio… a él.

Fighter? No, ya no era Fighter… Seiya? Era Seiya? Parecía Seiya, pero la ropa que llevaba era… diferente. Parpadeó para tratar de ver con más claridad, y la imagen desapareció. Pero en su lugar apareció él, de vuelta a su aspecto habitual. Su queridísimo Seiya.

"Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" lloró de alegría, lanzándose a sus brazos.

"Ayyy! Odango!" protestó juguetón. Sus heridas no habían desaparecido, y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"Ah! Perdona!" dijo, sonriendo y sacándole la lengua "Es que estoy tan contenta de que estés bien…! Pensaba que ese Jinete iba a matarte!"

"Y así era…" dijo simplemente, con mucho misterio

"Y… qué pasó? Por qué ya no estás transformado?"

"Ni idea… Yo era Fighter hace sólo un segundo…"

"Y… dónde estamos?"

"Hmmm… creo… que estamos dentro de tu halo"

"Dentro de… mi… qué?"

Seiya sonrió. Adoraba su inocencia y su pureza. Nunca se cansaba de disfrutarla.

"Tú saltaste del escudo y corriste temerariamente hacia mí cuando viste que iba a ser atacado" comenzó a explicar, mientras le sonreía "Recuerdas eso?"

"Sí…" dijo, ruborizándose

"Y cuando nos tocamos… lo único que yo puedo recordar es una increíble explosión de luz proveniente de ti y después… después aparecimos aquí. Parece que has recuperado tus poderes" añadió, alegrándose por ella.

"De verdad?" dijo ella, y después sonrió ampliamente "Eso es fantástico…" se sentía genial, por fin podría ayudar a sus amigas de nuevo y nadie más tendría que volver a sufrir. "Pero… cómo lo hice, cómo hago para usarlo?"

"Bueno, creo que verme en peligro fue lo que lo desencadenó, así que…"

"Sí… lo fue… Seiya, fue mi amor por ti"

Seiya no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. Se sentía triste, se sentía culpable, pero se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

"Seiya… necesito decirte algo…"

Él la miró con esos ojos suyos azules como el cielo nocturno. Eso le dio a ella el coraje que necesitaba para este momento.

"Seiya, te amo. Más que a nada. Sencillamente es que no puedo vivir sin ti, así que no pienso renunciar a ti nunca… es contigo con quien quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida. No me importa el futuro ni el destino. Mi corazón te pertenece."

"Odango…!" de pronto no pudo hablar de la emoción, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

Se inclinó para besarla con todo el desbordante amor por ella que guardaba en su interior, pero de pronto sus manos, que todavía agarraban fuertemente las de ella, empezaron a brillar con un millón de destellos.

"Qué…?" exclamó Sailor Moon

De entre las manos de ambos apareció flotando grácilmente un larguísimo cetro rodeado de pequeñas burbujitas de luz que parecían luciérnagas. Ambos suspiraron atónitos y sorprendidos ante su belleza.

Era un cetro reluciente y plateado, tan alto como ellos, decorado profusamente con grabados en forma de estrellas y hojas de enredadera. En su parte superior, tenía tres elementos apilados que brillaban como joyas: una estrella, un corazón alado, y encima de ellos, coronando el cetro, una luna creciente.

"Es… tan hermoso…" Seiya no pudo evitar admirar

Las burbujas luciérnaga empezaron a moverse y les rodearon a ambos, flotando en círculos a su alrededor cada vez a más velocidad, hasta que empezaron a zumbar como susurros de hada.

Seiya vio entonces cómo Sailor Moon cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba. Después los abrió con determinación, agarró el cetro con su mano derecha, todavía sujetando la mano de él con su mano izquierda, y anunció

"Seiya… este cetro… este nuevo poder ha nacido de nuestro amor mutuo" le sonrió con elegancia y dijo "Ahora sé cómo terminar esta batalla"

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban de vuelta en la dimensión alternativa del enemigo, justo en el lugar donde se encontraban antes de desaparecer. Pero el tiempo parecía no haber pasado, ya que el ataque del Jinete seguía avanzando implacablemente hacia ellos. Sin embargo, todo sucedía a cámara lenta. Seiya miró alrededor asombrado, y después de nuevo a Sailor Moon, quien seguía iluminada por un suave halo que la hacía parecer un ángel con su traje alado de senshi.

Ella se incorporó con gracilidad, sujetando firmemente su nuevo cetro delante suyo y dijo

"Starlight Moonlight Love Salvation! (*)"

El cetro se iluminó. Primero la estrella, luego el corazón, y finalmente la luna en su punta refulgió con toda la intensidad posible, enviando una onda de luz a su alrededor que destruyó todo el mal que alcanzó. El tiempo entonces volvió a transcurrir a la velocidad normal.

La primera cosa en ser evaporada por el estallido de luz fue el ataque lanzado contra la pareja. Después, el túnel de viento se detuvo al instante, y Saturn dejó caer su guadaña al suelo pesadamente, no siendo capaces sus brazos de sujetarla en alto por más tiempo. Los tentáculos enredadores de humo negro que habían atrapado a Maker, Healer y Venus fueron desintegrados por la luz, y libres de sus ataduras, todos corrieron a reunirse junto a Sailor Moon.

Disease vio lo que estaba sucediendo y levantó las palmas de sus manos para tratar de absorber el ataque que se le venía encima, pero era demasiado poderoso para él. La impresionante onda de luz le atravesó por completo, lanzándolo volando hacia atrás y dejándolo tirado en el suelo, gravemente herido.

Pero justo después de haber lanzado su nueva magia, Sailor Moon se sintió realmente débil. Era un poder tremendo y la había agotado por completo. Sus rodillas flaquearon y sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Comenzó a caer al suelo cuando sintió de pronto un par de brazos firmes que la sujetaban con dulzura.

"Odango…!"

"Seiya…" musitó, abriendo los ojos sólo una rendija "Me siento… tan… cansada…" Se estaba durmiendo inevitablemente.

"Shhh no te preocupes mi amor… todo está bien ahora, gracias a ti. Sólo descansa"

"Gracias a… ti… a tu amor por mí…" murmuró con un hilo de voz, y después cayó en un profundo sueño. Pronto comenzó a roncar con suavidad.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Seiya mientras sonreía. Incluso con la apariencia de la elegante Sailor Moon, seguía siendo su adorable Odango en el interior.

"Seiya!" le llamaron Healer y Maker mientras corrían hacia él seguidas de la ya algo recuperada Saturn. Venus acudió a la carrera desde la dirección opuesta, y saltó a los brazos de Healer en cuanto la alcanzó.

"Healeeeeer!" lloriqueó "Estaba taaaan preocupada por tiiiiiiii!"

Todos las miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Healer se puso coloradísima.

"Estoooo… estamos interrumpiendo algo, tal vez?" preguntó Maker con sarcasmo

"Na… nada!" dijo Healer, zafándose del fuerte abrazo de Venus como pudo. Venus hizo pucheros pero se resignó por el momento y fue a ver cómo estaba su amiga.

"Sólo está dormida…" anunció Seiya, sonriendo dulcemente mientras la miraba.

"Esa ha sido una magia superpoderosa, es normal que esté así…" añadió Venus

"Por cierto… Ya se ha acabado? Hemos vencido a ese Jinete?" preguntó Maker, mirando hacia donde su enemigo yacía inmóvil.

"No estoy muy segura de eso…" comentó Saturn "Estoy sintiendo… algo…"

Volvieron a mirar hacia el lugar donde había caído el Jinete y le vieron… ya se estaba incorporando como podía, y caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, alejándose de ellos. Estaba muy herido y apenas vivo.

"No creo que a ninguno nos quede mucha más energía, y estamos todos heridos pero… vamos a acabar con él y eliminar esta amenaza de una vez por todas!" propuso Maker

"Eso!" gritó Venus animada. Estaba a punto de desmayarse de cansancio, pero quería que esta batalla terminase lo antes posible para poder dedicar su tiempo a otros temas mucho más interesantes que estaban sucediéndole últimamente.

Así que Maker, Healer y ella se levantaron dificultosamente y se encararon a su enemigo a la fuga, listos para asestarle el golpe final.

"Prepárate para pagar por todo el dolor que has causado!" le gritó Venus, y los ojos del Jinete reflejaron el miedo que sentía.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó él desesperado, y de pronto dijo "OH MI SEÑOR YO TE INVOCO! CONCÉDENOS TU OSCURIDAD! ACABA CON LA LUZ CON TU PRESENCIA!"

"…Qué…?" comenzó a preguntar Healer, cuando de repente una nube gigantesca tan oscura como la nada comenzó a llenar todo el espacio sobre sus cabezas. Era espesa y densa, y cubría la poca luz que había, dejándoles en una absoluta oscuridad de modo que ahora apenas podían verse los unos a los otros. Sólo disponían de una tenue luz proveniente del nuevo cetro de Sailor Moon, que seguía suavemente iluminado.

"Qué está pasando?" preguntó Seiya con preocupación. Todos estaban heridos y muy débiles, no les quedaban fuerzas para comenzar otra batalla, y su Odango dormía exhausta en su regazo… sencillamente no podían aguantar otro ataque en sus condiciones actuales!

"Ataquemos al Jinete antes de que esta cosa nos cubra por completo!" propuso Healer

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

Pero en cuanto lanzaron sus poderes, éstos fueron atraídos hacia la densa capa de nubes que se estaba formando sobre ellos, como si fuese un gran imán atrayendo pequeños pedacitos de metal. Sus ataques desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

"Qué?!" exclamó Venus preocupada, y Saturn se colocó junto a Seiya y Sailor Moon, preparada para protegerles de nuevo con su escudo si hacía falta… y si conseguía hacerlo.

La temperatura comenzó a descender abruptamente, mientras las nubes terminaban de cubrir todo el espacio. Entonces comenzaron a descender lentamente hacia ellos. Las inquietas respiraciones de los senshi formaban ya pequeñas nubes de vapor frente a sus bocas, y se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber qué hacer. Sailor Moon sintió el intenso frío que ahora los rodeaba y se despertó entre mohines.

"Mmm… qué… está… pasando?"

"Odango…!" dijo Seiya al verla abrir sus grandes ojos brillantes

"Qué es eso?" preguntó de nuevo, mirando a la extraña masa de nubes que descendía implacable hacia ellos.

Pero justo entonces, oyeron un grito, y vieron cómo el Jinete era absorbido por las nubes.

"Oh!" exclamó Venus sorprendida "Las nubes oscuras le han aspirado!"

"Creo… que nos está aspirando a nosotros también!" gritó Saturn, sintiendo que su cuerpo era atraído hacia arriba "Mi escudo no puede hacer nada contra esto!"

De pronto, oyeron un muy conocido grito y todos se giraron para ver lo que sucedía.

Maker, siendo la más alta del grupo y por tanto la que más cerca estaba de las nubes, estaba siendo ya absorbida por ellas.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"MAKER!" chilló Healer

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

Venus la agarró en el aire atrapando sus piernas con la cadena mágica, y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Pero la fuerza que los atraía hacia las nubes era tan fuerte que sus pies también se estaban ya despegando del suelo.

"AH!" exclamó, y Healer acudió rápidamente en su rescate, agarrando su cadena brillante y tirando hacia abajo también.

"Tumbaos todos en el suelo!" gritó Saturn

El grupo obedeció enseguida, presionando sus cuerpos contra el frío suelo, Seiya cubriendo el de Sailor Moon con el suyo propio. Pero no era suficiente. Las nubes seguían descendiendo y todos estaban siendo inevitablemente absorbidos por ellas. Desde la distancia, escucharon los gritos de Mercury… le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.

Sailor Moon comenzó a llorar desesperada. No había ataque contra esto, y ella se encontraba demasiado débil para lanzar su nuevo poder otra vez.

"Vamos a ser absorbidos… Por favor… Alguien… AYUDAAAAAA!"

* * *

Su lamento llenó todo el espacio que los rodeaba, resonando una y otra vez… hasta que de pronto…

Una inmensa esfera de luz apareció flotando entre ellos y las nubes. Era tan brillante como una estrella, y de un color dorado tan puro que parecía que el Sol estuviese saliendo justo frente a ellos. La luz que irradiaba era tan cegadora que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

"Qué narices…? Sailor Moon…?" preguntó Venus, mirando interrogativamente a su amiga.

"No! Esta vez no soy yo!" respondió ella, con una expresión desconcertada.

En cuanto aquella luz apareció, la presión absorbente se detuvo, aunque la capa de nubes no desapareció. Todos miraron estupefactos hacia la cegadora fuente de luz mientras condensaba su fulgor en la forma de una estilizada figura femenina flotante.

Ella era alta, esbelta y elegante.

Su larguísimo pelo reluciente caía suelto hasta alcanzar sus pies.

Llevaba un vestido dorado del estilo de los trajes sailor, con una ligera inspiración romana.

Y brillaba con la luz de un millón de estrellas.

"Sailor… Galaxia!" exclamó Sailor Moon profundamente sorprendida, incorporándose en el suelo.

La dama dorada abrió sus ojos color coral y la miró directamente con ternura.

"Sailor Moon… es un placer volver a verte…" dijo, con su voz suave y elegante.

Los ojos de Sailor Moon se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría… su antigua muy poderosa enemiga, ahora curada y de vuelta a su bondadosa identidad real estaba allí para ayudarles! Sailor Galaxia era la ayuda de las estrellas que habían estado buscando!

"Sailor Galaxia…! Estoy tan contenta de verte!" dijo ella "Necesitamos ayuda!"

"Por supuesto Princesa… tú me llamaste y yo vine a ayudar"

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Sailor Moon, estupefactos.

"…es cierto!" exclamó Seiya con sorpresa, recordando lo que ella le había dicho aquélla noche en el templo acerca de que había tratado hacer una Plegaria de Princesa "Lo hiciste Odango, y mira! Funcionó!" sonreía, verdaderamente feliz y orgulloso de ella. Sailor Moon le devolvió la sonrisa, sin poder creerse todavía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero en el instante en el que Sailor Galaxia escuchó la voz de Seiya, sus siempre serenos ojos se abrieron al máximo en un gesto de absoluta sorpresa, y movió la mirada velozmente hacia donde él estaba.

Seiya se percató de esto y la miró también, sonrojándose levemente y sintiéndose muy incómodo bajo sus penetrantes ojos.

"No puedo creerlo…." dijo finalmente Sailor Galaxia con un hilo de voz cargado de emoción, mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas "Pensaba que jamás volvería a verte de nuevo… mi queridísimo hijo…!"

Los rostros del grupo al completo palidecieron del shock. Pero Seiya en particular estaba a punto de desmayarse del asombro, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus pupilas tan pequeñas como era humanamente posible. Comenzó a sentir escalofríos recorriendo todo su tembloroso cuerpo.

Healer se giró para mirar a su hermano "Se… Seiya?... Qué… qué acaba de llamarte…?!"

* * *

(*) Venom Arrow Smoke: Humo de la flecha venenosa

(*) Soul Retriever: Recuperador de almas

(*) Venom Missile: Misil de veneno

(*) Starlight Moonlight Love Salvation: Salvación del amor de luz de luna y estrellas


	23. Relación

***Hola! Ya he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo! Qué os pareció el anterior y su sorpresa final? En este nuevo capítulo se explica todo más, espero que os guste... y que me lo contéis! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por seguir leyendo mi historia! Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente ^_^ ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 23 – RELACIÓN

 _Dimensión Alternativa_

"Se… Seiya?... Qué… qué acaba de llamarte…..?!" dijo Healer, absolutamente estupefacta y mirando a su anonadado hermano que estaba a punto del desmayo.

Sailor Moon también le miraba totalmente atónita… lo que la legendaria senshi más fuerte del Universo acababa de decir era verdaderamente increíble… podría tratarse de un terrible malentendido? Podría ella haber confundido a Seiya con otra persona quizá? Pero Sailor Galaxia parecía estar muy segura de lo que había dicho… ahora incluso habían aparecido lágrimas en sus precisos ojos coral, y resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Podría ser cierto? Seiya y las otras Starlights no sabían nada acerca de su pasado, sólo… que venían de las estrellas… igual que ella… Podría ser posible?!

Seiya estaba tan en shock que era incapaz de hablar o reaccionar de ninguna forma. Su mandíbula se había descolgado y sus ojos estaban fijos en la elegante senshi dorada, pero no conseguía moverse.

"Hijo… mío…!" repitió Sailor Galaxia, mientras comenzaba a flotar hacia donde Seiya seguía arrodillado junto a Sailor Moon.

Pero la voz más profunda la interrumpió.

"ALÉJATE DE ELLOS, GALAXIA"

La voz era tan oscura y tan profunda que parecía proceder directamente del Infierno. Produjo un escalofrío en cada uno de los seres vivos que la escucharon.

Ella se detuvo donde estaba, mirando a su alrededor con su delicado ceño fruncido.

El resto de las senshi hicieron lo mismo. La voz era tan profunda y gutural que resonaba por todo el espacio, confundiéndolas acerca de su lugar de origen.

"Acaban de hablar… las nubes?" dijo Venus finalmente. Todos miraron hacia arriba

"REGRESA AL LUGAR DE DONDE HAS VENIDO O ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURARÉ DE DESTRUÍRTE POR COMPLETO" insistió esa voz que helaba la sangre. Las nubes relampagueaban cada vez que hablaba. "ESTA NO ES TU GUERRA" añadió.

Ella cerró los ojos y con una media sonrisa, dijo suavemente "No sabes nada… ahora esta guerra es mucho más mía que ninguna otra que haya luchado…" Entonces, abrió los ojos y respondió de pronto con un intenso grito dirigido hacia arriba "No me voy a ningún sitio! Lucharé por el futuro de la Galaxia como siempre he hecho!"

"NO TENDRÁS OPORTUNIDAD… ESTA VEZ… LA VICTORIA ES MÍA!"

Una tormenta eléctrica estalló sobre sus cabezas, y la presión que los estaba absorbiendo hacia las densas nubes justo antes de que Sailor Galaxia apareciese comenzó a notarse de nuevo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" gritaron todas las senshi cuando la sintieron. Estaban siendo arrastradas hacia arriba una vez más, y ahora con más intensidad aún.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!" dijo Sailor Galaxia de pronto. La suave luz que la rodeaba brilló con más fuerza, y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer una burbuja dorada alrededor de cada una de las senshi, protegiéndolas y transportándolas mágicamente fuera de esa dimensión maligna que los Jinetes habían creado para ellos. Era el mismo tipo de poder que habían visto usar a ChibiChibi para transportarlas al interior de la dimensión de Chaos-Galaxia, pero claro, eso tenía sentido ya que ChibiChibi era en realidad la propia Galaxia.

Sailor Moon estaba asombradísima, y miraba a su alrededor desde el interior de su burbuja tratando de asegurarse de que todos estaban siendo transportados a salvo al exterior, pero… enseguida comenzó a sentirse soñolienta y no pudo evitar bostezar, su boca abriéndose tanto que hasta se le escaparon lágrimas de los ojos… sentía como si sus párpados estuviesen hechos de plomo, tan pesados que no conseguía tenerlos abiertos. Lo último que vio fue a Seiya, siendo transportado en una burbuja justo al lado de la suya, sus labios moviéndose para formar su nombre, aunque desde ahí dentro no podía escucharlo. Todo estaba tan en silencio y ella estaba tan cansada…

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Usagi se despertó al notar el sol brillando con fuerza sobre su rostro. Gimió, murmuró algo incomprensible acerca de que su madre tenía que dejarla dormir cinco minutos más, y rodó hacia un lado, cuando… su cara chocó contra algo inesperado. Movió su mano alrededor, tocándolo para tratar de saber lo que era cuando de pronto se dio cuenta sobresaltada.

Era el pecho de alguien respirando.

Se sentó al instante de un salto, sonrojándose de miedo con los ojos muy abiertos, y miró a su lado para encontrarse a Seiya, profundamente dormido. Se relajó mientras movía su mano contra su pecho tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, y miró al hombre que dormía junto a ella. Era tan guapo, su rostro tan dulce cuando estaba relajado y dormido… Una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios al pensar en lo mucho que amaba a ese chico alocado e irresistible, y entonces se sonrojó aún más… había estado durmiendo justo a su lado, sus cuerpos tan cerca! Pero… por qué? Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Y… dónde estaban?

Miró a su alrededor mientras se frotaba los ojos, espabilándose por completo.

Estaban en el templo de Rei. De hecho, todos estaban allí, sus amigos seguían dormidos en el suelo a su alrededor, en la habitación principal del templo. Entonces comenzó a recordar. Pues claro… estaban luchando una de las batallas más terribles que nunca habían tenido y… Sailor Galaxia apareció de pronto y se los llevó a todos lejos del campo de batalla con su poder de teletransporte… y parece que los había dejado a todos allí. Eso era genial.

Pero… estaban todos bien? Miró a Seiya de nuevo y se percató de que no tenía ninguna herida o corte visible en su cuerpo. Parecía estar estupendamente. Entonces cuánto tiempo llevaban durmiendo? Dónde estaba Sailor Galaxia?

No queriendo despertar a nadie, se levantó tan silenciosamente como pudo, tratando de no mover a nadie más, y caminó de puntillas hacia la cocina de Rei. Se moría de hambre, y lo primero era lo primero. No podía pensar con claridad con el estómago vacío, necesitaba comida desesperadamente… y con mucho azúcar. Antes de dejar la habitación, echó un vistazo más para asegurarse de que todos estaban allí. Parecían dormidos… entonces eso significaba que todos se habían recuperado de sus heridas? Pero… cuánto tiempo había pasado entonces? Y quién les había curado?

Cuando entró distraídamente en la cocina, todavía mirando hacia atrás, a punto estuvo de morir de un ataque al corazón…

Incluso tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera de la cocina con una mano mientras presionaba la otra contra su palpitante corazón, a la vez que silenciaba un grito de pánico que había tratado de escapar de sus labios.

Al darse la vuelta, una hermosa mujer vestida como una miko había aparecido frente a sus ojos. Su cabello dorado y cobrizo brillaba como si estuviese hecho de hilos de metales preciosos, y era tan largo que alcanzaba el suelo, formando una ondulante y elegante cascada. Ella estaba cortando distraídamente unas verduras para preparar una ensalada.

La mujer escuchó el ruido y se giró lentamente, sus delicados ojos sonriéndola.

"Buenos días… emmmm…" comenzó la dama

"…Usagi"

Sonrió. "Usagi-san" terminó su frase y después añadió "Es un nombre muy dulce, te encaja a la perfección"

Usagi le devolvió la sonrisa. Claro, ella no sabía su nombre humano.

"Lo siento… no pretendía asustarte… Espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado la libertad de usar vuestras cosas…"

"…por supuesto que no… es sólo que… no esperaba ver a nadie aquí…. Despierto, al menos" comentó Usagi

"Espero que ya te sientas recuperada y bien" dijo con sinceridad

"Sí, me siento bien, gracias…" respondió Usagi, tan educadamente como pudo "Por cierto… qué ha pasado? Por qué están todos durmiendo?"

"Os saqué a todos de la dimensión del enemigo y os traje a este templo para que pudieseis recuperaros tranquilamente... Mercury me habló de este lugar antes de... comenzar su sueño"

"Sueño?"

Sí, yo… decidí poneros a todos bajo un hechizo de sueño, mientras os recuperabais de vuestras heridas. El hechizo… acelera la curación, ya que todos los esfuerzos del cuerpo y la mente se centran en la sanación. Fue realmente necesario para algunas de vosotras que estabais… demasiado cerca de la muerte"

"Ya veo…" dijo Usagi, sintiendo dolor en su corazón al recordar la sangrienta batalla y todas las heridas que sus amigas habían sufrido. "Entonces… ya están todos bien?"

"Se verá… con algo más de tiempo" respondió ella. Pero al ver el gesto de preocupación de Usagi, añadió "La mayoría lo están… y parece que todos conseguirán superarlo, sí"

Los ojos de Usagi se iluminaron al oír esas palabras, mientras comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de alegría.

"Gracias… Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti… Todos estaban muy malheridos, y sin tu ayuda…"

"Siempre estaré allí para ayudarte con todo lo que pueda, Princesa de la Luna… pero… quizá quieras saber que la curación no fue cosa mía, no poseo semejante poder. Yo sólo la aceleré con el hechizo de sueño"

"Eh?"

"Usagi-san, la que curó a tus amigos… fuiste tú"

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron de sorpresa. Ella? Ella había curado a sus amigos? Era capaz de hacer una cosa tan increíble?

Cuando iba a preguntar más al respecto, su conversación fue interrumpida.

"Usagi-chan, aquí estás! Me preocupaste mortalmente cuando me desperté en esta comuna hippy que has organizado en el templo de Rei y vi que no estabas con nosotros!"

"Minako-chan!" lloriqueó Usagi al ver a su siempre inapropiada amiga, con su rubia melena desmarañada alrededor de su cuerpo. Se giró instantáneamente a abrazarla.

"Eyyyy! Ya está, ya está, no hay por qué llorar, estoy bien!" dijo Minako, deshaciendo el abrazo de su amiga mientras daba dulces palmaditas en su cabeza, entre ambos moñetes casi deshechos.

"Minako-chaaaaaaan…. Estaba tan preocupada por todos vosotros…!"

"Bueno, bueno, ya ha pasado todo… pero… cómo hemos acabado todos aquí durmiendo?"

"Eso es cosa mía, me temo" dijo una voz desde el interior de la cocina.

Minako se quedó paralizada en el sitio. No se había percatado de la presencia de la grácil mujer.

"AH! Oh… Ga… Galaxia-sama?!" también a ella le sorprendió mucho su presencia allí, y empezó a reírse con nerviosismo. "Ajajaja! Usagi-chaaaaaan, deberías habérmelo dicho en cuanto entré, sabeeeeees?!" continuó, mientras palmeaba a Usagi en la espalda, cada vez más fuerte. "Encantada de verte de nuevo… Galaxia… Está bien que te llame Galaxia o tienes otro… nombre?"

Galaxia sonrió, divertida por la estridente rubia.

"Galaxia está bien… la verdad es que no tengo ningún otro nombre… siempre he sido Galaxia"

"Bueno, pues igual es el momento de buscar otro nombre para ti… no puedes ir por Tokio diciendo que te llamas Galaxia, sabes? La gente va a pensar que eres algún tipo de extraña artista del circo o algo!"

"Minako-chan!" dijo Usagi, pegándole a su amiga con el codo enre las costillas.  
"Ay! Usagi, por qué me haces eso?! Estoy diciendo la verdad!"

"Ya lo sé, pero no se lo digas de forma tan grosera!"

Su discusión fue interrumpida por la risilla de Galaxia. Era tan elegante que sonaba como el canto de un pájaro.

"Verdaderamente no recuerdo la última vez que me reí… sois muy entretenidas, muchachas" comentó Galaxia, haciendo que ambas chicas se pusiesen rojas como tomates y se callasen de inmediato.

"Galaxia…" oyeron todas de pronto, desde la puerta. Taiki estaba ahí de pie, completamente despierto y arreglado, cada uno de sus cabellos pulcramente en su lugar. No parecía en absoluto que hubiese estado durmiendo por un tiempo indefinido hace sólo un minuto.

"Taiki-san!" ambas chicas corearon con alegría al verle.

Los ojos de Galaxia sonrieron cuando él de repente hizo una reverencia ante ella.

"Es un placer volver a verte, Galaxia-sama" dijo él

"Gracias… Taiki-san…" dijo ella, disfrutando del sonido de su nombre en su boca

"Tengo tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte…" dijo, incorporándose de nuevo

Usagi y Minako se miraron la una a la otra, recordando de pronto las últimas palabras de Galaxia durante la batalla, y ambas se sonrojaron.

"Sí! Hay muchas cosas que queremos saber!" recalcó Minako mientras Usagi asentía enérgicamente.

"Por supuesto…" respondió Galaxia, comprendiendo su entusiasmo "Pero primero, por qué no me ayudáis con vuestros amigos? Deberíamos colocar en camas a aquéllos que siguen heridos y dormidos"

Los tres se ruborizaron esta vez, incluido Taiki. Estaban tan ansiosos por recibir respuestas que se habían olvidado del resto de sus amigos durmientes.

"Claro!" confirmó Usagi, y se dio la vuelta en dirección al salón principal.

* * *

Con la ayuda de Galaxia, fueron evaluando a cada uno de sus amigos para ver si todavía seguían recuperándose o no. Minako corrió directa hacia Yaten, se arrodilló a su lado, y sin perder un segundo cerró los ojos y frunció los labios en la forma de un beso, inclinándose hacia el rostro de él dispuesta a despertarle al estilo de la Bella Durmiente.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo" oyó ella de pronto. Su corazón dio un brinco.

"Yaten!" exclamó y se lanzó a abrazarle "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien! Pensaba que estabas dormido!"

"Cómo podría nadie estar dormido contigo correteando por todas partes? Pensaba que iba a ser atropellado por una estampida!" dijo, incorporándose mientras se zafaba de su abrazo. No era para nada el tipo de chico que disfrutaba de las muestras públicas de cariño.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Minako al oír su comentario, pero sonrió feliz de tenerle de vuelta… aunque fuese con su habitual humor de perros.

Taiki fue hacia donde Ami dormía pacíficamente. Se detuvo un segundo para mirarla… sus heridas habían desaparecido, eso era bueno. Una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios. Ella estaba guapísima con su pelo corto tan desordenado… incluso dormida tenía un gesto inteligente. Entonces, él acarició con suavidad su brazo y ella respondió con un dulce gemido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces mientras se acostumbraba de nuevo a la luz del día. Enfocó su mirada en él, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Taiki… san…"

"Buenos días, valiente guerrera"

Ella sonrió aún más, mientras recordaba su batalla y cómo finalmente habían conseguido vencer juntos a su enemigo. Sujetó la mano que él le ofrecía y se incorporó.

"Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? Estamos de vuelta en el templo por fin? Están todos bien?" preguntó, mirando alrededor y viendo a sus amigos, algunos despiertos… otros aún tumbados en el suelo.

"Lo estarán… Galaxia está aquí. Nos ayudará y responderá a todas nuestras preguntas. Pero vamos a ayudar primero a nuestros amigos"

"Sí…!" confirmo, poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

Usagi volvió al lugar donde se había despertado, justo al lado de Seiya. Él estaba ahora hablando en sueños.  
"…no…no! No toques eso…!"

"Seeeeiyaaaaaa…." canturreó Usagi con suavidad, tratando de despertarle

"…te lo dije!... Y ahora qué?..."

"Seiyaaaaaaaa" repitió ella, alzando la voz

"…estúpido Yaten!..."

Usagi no pudo evitar reírse con ese último comentario suyo. Hasta en sueños seguían discutiendo los dos hermanos.

"SEIYA!" chilló, cogiéndole del brazo

"AAAH!" se despertó él de pronto "O… Odango!" dijo al ver su bonita cara sonriente.

"Buenos días Señor! Duermes incluso más que yo!"

"Como si eso fuese posible!" bromeó él y ella hizo un puchero. Se ponía tan adorable cuando hacía eso que él no pudo resistirse y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. En ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento.

"Odango… he estado tan preocupado por ti…"

"Seiya…" dijo ella, su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho de la emoción.

Él deshizo entonces el abrazo para mirarla más detenidamente.

"Estás bien?" preguntó  
Ella asintió "Tú?"

"Sí…" dijo, mientras comprobaba el estado de su cuerpo aquí y allá "Sólo… un poco abrumado, todavía…"

"Ella… ella está aquí…" anunció Usagi, mirando hacia el lugar donde Galaxia estaba despertando a Hotaru. "Ha dicho que va a explicárnoslo todo…"

"De acuerdo…" dijo él, sintiéndose más nervioso que en toda su vida, y agarrando fuertemente la mano de Usagi.

"No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado" dijo ella con dulzura, lo que le hizo sonreír sinceramente.

* * *

Rei, Makoto, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka todavía no se habían despertado, así que las llevaron a distintos dormitorios donde pudiesen descansar y recuperarse adecuadamente.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se reunió en el salón principal del templo. Galaxia estaba tranquilamente arrodillada en el suelo frente a todos ellos, como una profesora delante de sus alumnos. No podía apartar los ojos de los de Seiya, que todavía agarraba con firmeza la mano de Usagi con la suya.

La impresionante mujer carraspeó con elegancia, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, y visiblemente aguantándose las lágrimas, y entonces volvió a mirar a Seiya.

"Primeramente… creo que te debo una explicación" dijo al fin

Seiya tragó saliva, incapaz de hablar.

"Siento haberte dicho antes algo así de una manera tan abrupta… pero… las palabras sencillamente escaparon de mis labios, estaba tan asombrada que no pude reprimirlas. Desde luego el Destino tiene una enorme cantidad de sorpresas guardadas para todos nosotros, no es así?" continuó de manera misteriosa "Jamás pensé que volvería a verte en la vida, y resulta que ya lo había hecho y no lo sabía!"

"A qué te refieres exactamente, Galaxia-sama?" preguntó Taiki, deseoso de respuestas claras.

"No has cambiado en absoluto aun después de haberte reencarnado, no es cierto?" dijo ella, mirando a Taiki con dulzura, quien le devolvió una mirada confundida "Lo siento, haré todo lo posible por tratar de contaros todo lo que queráis saber"

Todos se callaron al instante, simplemente mirándola de forma interrogativa, deseando escuchar la historia que ella tenía que contarles. Su historia.

"Como ya sabéis todos, mi nombre es Galaxia, y soy la senshi más poderosa de toda la galaxia" comenzó "Lo que quizá no sabéis todavía es que también soy una reina… la reina del Reino de las Estrellas"

Todos suspiraron anonadados.

"El Reino de las Estrellas?" preguntó Minako en voz alta "Es de allí de donde se supone que venís vosotros tres?" añadió, dirigiendo la pregunta a Yaten que estaba sentado a su lado.

"Ah, así que ya sabéis algo…" les interrumpió Galaxia

"Bueno… hace muy poco, nuestra… la reina de Kinmoku nos informó acerca de nuestro origen" aclaró Taiki

"Kinmoku… así que allí es donde habéis estado estos últimos años… Tan lejos…" dijo Galaxia en un susurro, más para sí misma que otra cosa.

"Somos… Éramos sus senshi" añadió Yaten

"Pero entonces un día nos contó que en realidad no lo éramos, y que nuestro origen estaba en las Estrellas. No sabía nada más y nosotros no disponíamos de más información, así que decidimos venir a la Tierra a visitar a nuestras amigas, para ver si ellas eran capaces de ayudarnos a encontrar más respuestas" explicó Taiki

"Ya veo… Es una reina muy valiente la que habéis tenido, para haberos dicho la verdad de esa forma"

"Lo es" comentó Yaten, y Minako le miró, percatándose de la admiración que sentía por su antigua reina.

"Bueno, pues ella estaba en lo cierto. Vosotros tres pertenecéis… o más exactamente… pertenecíais a mi reino. Venís del Reino de las Estrellas, lo mismo que yo" continuó Galaxia

"Qué quieres decir con pertenecíais?" preguntó Usagi, hablando por primera vez "Es que ya no existe?"

"No, en la actualidad no… fue completamente destruido durante las Guerras Senshi… Pero gracias a ti, Princesa de la Luna, puede que vuelva a existir…"

Usagi se ruborizó.

"Dejad que os cuente la historia desde el principio…" dijo Galaxia, y acto seguido continuó

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que ninguno de vosotros hubieseis nacido, durante la era del Silver Millennium, toda la Galaxia vivía en paz. Cada Sistema Solar estaba gobernado por un Reino y protegido por varias guardianas, correspondientes a las princesas de los planetas que lo componían. Para protegerlos y cuidar de todos ellos, nació el Reino de las Estrellas. Los habitantes de ese reino eran los más fuertes de toda la Galaxia: guerreros valientes, senshi poderosos y enemigos temibles. Protegían a todos los Sistemas Solares de cualquier amenaza que osase perturbar su longeva era de paz, y siempre habían cumplido con su misión. Eran la muy poderosa armada de la Galaxia.

Esta paz hizo posible que naciesen almas puras, y que éstas se convirtiesen en dirigentes buenos, justos y amables, que cuidaban y protegían a su gente, creando reinos increíblemente prósperos.

El que brillaba con más fuerza de todos ellos era precisamente el Reino de la Luna, gobernado por la Reina Serenity. Su reino era tan puro que la magia que poseían había sido capaz de concentrar su bondad y su amor en una única joya, el Cristal de Plata. Su poder era verdaderamente abrumador, y sólo de ver su brillo la gente se sentía bien en su interior. Esta joya significaba muchas cosas: significaba paz, significaba bienestar, y significaba la derrota final de todo el mal. Los dirigentes de este reino tenían la misión de proteger la joya del mal, y usar su poder para la protección. Su reina, Queen Serenity, poseía un alma verdaderamente buena, y aun así, ni siquiera ella tenía todavía el poder suficiente para poder usar toda la magia del Cristal. Pero entonces tuvo una hija. El día que la pequeña princesa nació, toda la Galaxia se iluminó de un blanco prístino por un instante, con una luz tan pura y llena de amor que hizo comprender a todo el mundo que ella sería la destinada a perpetuar la voluntad del Cristal de Plata, la que por fin podría liberar todo su poder y derrotar todo el mal para siempre. Se llamaba Princesa Serenity, como su madre.

En cuanto ella nació, todo el mal del Universo tembló de miedo. Esa pequeña niña significaba su completa destrucción por toda la eternidad. El Bien iba al fin a vencer al Mal definitivamente. Tratando de evitar este destino, el líder de todo Mal, el ser más mortífero, el alma más terrorífica, reunió a todas las criaturas malvadas y les hizo la promesa de que se aseguraría de destruirla a ella y a su Cristal de Plata, a cualquier precio. No iba a permitir que el mal, su propia existencia, desapareciese. No iba a dejar que el destino siguiese su camino. Así que todos unieron fuerzas y crearon una armada para atacarlos.

Su plan era simple pero efectivo. Primero, tenían que derrotar a sus valientes guardianes, el Reino de las Estrellas. Entonces, conquistarían la Tierra, el planeta más cercano a la Luna, el cual estaba encargado de protegerlos con sus guerreros comandados por el Príncipe Endymion, y con los cuales tenían una relación muy estrecha. Sin nadie a quien poder pedir ayuda, la Luna se quedaría indefensa y entonces podrían atacarla. Este plan tenía que ejecutarse antes de que la Princesa despertase sus poderes, para que no pudiese usar el poder total del Cristal de Plata contra ellos."

Para este momento, el grupo de senshi estaba tan estupefacto que hasta se les había olvidado respirar. Usagi estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, resultándole la trágica historia tan familiar. Sabía muy bien que no tenía un final feliz… del todo.

"Asumo que más o menos sabéis cómo terminó todo para vosotros la Gente de la Luna…" dijo Galaxia, mirando a Usagi.

Ella asintió con tristeza.

"…os contaré acerca de los pequeños detalles que quizá desconozcáis, entonces." Comentó, y después siguió narrando

"Como ya sabéis ahora… el enemigo logró su objetivo… o al menos en parte. El líder de todo el Mal envió a Chaos primero a atacar la Galaxia, para atraer a los Senshi de las Estrellas. Con este hecho dieron comienzo las Guerras Sailor. Chaos destruyó muchos planetas y mató a muchas personas antes de que pudiésemos detenerlo. Y como sabéis, nunca pudimos acabar con él del todo. Todas nuestras senshi lucharon contra él día y noche durante años…

Pero mientras tanto, y al mismo tiempo que nuestras senshi estaban ocupadas protegiendo la Galaxia, enviaron más Mal a conquistar la Tierra y la Luna… Se llamaba Metallia. Una gran guerra comenzó en la Tierra, liderada por la Reina Beryl que había sido poseída por Metallia y había logrado lavar el cerebro y convencer a los guerreros de la Tierra para que se rebelasen y se volviesen en contra de aquéllos a los que debían proteger, la Gente de la Luna. Como probablemente sabéis, su plan tuvo éxito y la Tierra acabó atacando a la Luna y aniquilando con ayuda de Metallia a todos sus habitantes, incluidas la Princesa y sus guardianas. La Reina, totalmente desolada por la muerte de su hija, sólo pudo hacer una cosa por salvar la Galaxia y el Destino. Herida como estaba, usó toda la cantidad del poder del Cristal de Plata que podía soportar para preservar las almas de su hija y sus guardianas, enviarlas a través del Tiempo y asegurarse de que se reencarnasen en la Tierra del futuro, ya que su planeta vecino no había resultado devastado del todo por el enemigo, como sí lo estaba la Luna, y que tenía por tanto la esperanza de que se recuperase de la guerra con el paso de los años. Y así fue, me alegro tanto de ello…" dijo, sonriendo

Usagi sonrió también, pero todavía lloraba. Fue un pasado muy duro… para todos ellos.

"Nuestra batalla no acabó mucho mejor" continuó Galaxia "Chaos era con mucha diferencia el enemigo más poderoso al que nunca nos habíamos enfrentado, y mató a casi todas nuestras senshi. Mi propio hijo acabó uniéndose a la batalla. No quería que lo hiciese porque al haber nacido hombre, no tenía todos los poderes de una senshi, sino sólo los de un guerrero… pero su determinación y su voluntad eran tan fuertes que él y sus guardianes acabaron enfrentándose a Chaos."

Cuando Seiya oyó la palabra 'hijo', todo su cuerpo se tensó.

"De hecho" prosiguió Galaxia "Él apareció justo a tiempo de salvarme, en el momento en el que Chaos ya me había vencido y estaba a punto de acabar conmigo. Mi hijo y sus guardianes aparecieron frente a él y me salvaron la vida, pero… los tres murieron protegiéndome." Ahora también Galaxia lloraba silenciosamente.

"Mi corazón se rompió en el momento en el que murió mi hijo. Incluso aunque consiguiese vencer a Chaos entonces, la vida ya no significaba nada para mí. Pero entonces tuve una idea. Exactamente la misma idea que la Reina Serenity tuvo para su propia hija… Todavía podía salvar su alma. Así que usé todo el poder que aún me quedaba para enviar su alma y las de sus dos guardianes muy lejos, para que se reencarnasen en el futuro, en algún momento en el que, según tenía la esperanza, la Gente de la Luna hubiese conseguido restaurar la paz. Y para asegurarme de que la pacífica Galaxia que yo deseaba para mi hijo se hiciese realidad, y puesto que yo ya no era capaz de vencer a Chaos sola, decidí encerrarlo en el interior de mi propio cuerpo, ya hueco e inútil desde la pérdida de mi hijo…"

"Galaxia…" murmuró Usagi, sintiendo lástima por ella y por toda la pena que había tenido que soportar ella sola.

"Como sabéis, después de eso, y alimentándose de mi soledad, mi dolor y mi pena, Chaos fue poseyendo mi cuerpo poco a poco. Cuando sentí que estaba sucediendo inevitablemente y que él iba a tomar el control total sobre mí, envié mi Semilla Estelar, mi última esperanza, a encontrar a la actual guardiana del Cristal de Plata, si es que todavía existía, para ayudarla a acabar conmigo…" dijo Galaxia, dando por finalizada su historia "Y así lo hiciste, Usagi. Incluso conseguiste derrotar a Chaos en mi interior y salvarme a mí… cuando yo pensaba que ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza para mí… Y ahora descubro que también protegiste a mi hijo… Siempre te estaré agradecida, Princesa…"

"…no… es necesario…" dijo Usagi, sonrojándose "Lo único que hago es proteger a aquéllos a los que amo… cada vida es valiosa para mí…"

Galaxia sonrió ante su dulce y puro comentario.

"Y…" comenzó Ami, consiguiendo hablar tras escuchar su sobrecogedora historia "Quién es este enemigo que tramó todo este ataque mortal contra nuestra Galaxia? Quién es el líder de todo el Mal?"

"Es el comandante de los Jinetes contra los que os habéis enfrentado" respondió ella "Le visteis en la forma de una tormenta al final de la batalla, era el que hablaba con la voz de ultratumba, el que me decía que no os ayudase de nuevo. Él es Apocalypse (*). El fin del mundo como lo conocemos, el Vencedor de la Luz, el Rey de la Oscuridad."

Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos.

Sólo su nombre ya inspiraba terror.

"Y… te conoce?" Ami continuó preguntando

"Sí… nuestro Reino consiguió descubrir que era él el que estaba detrás de todas las batallas, y el que estaba enviando enemigos contra nosotros. Chaos fue el más fuerte, pero envió a muchos otros, y todavía sigue haciéndolo"

"Entonces…" Taiki habló tras escuchar todo aquello "Yaten y yo… éramos esos guardianes que murieron protegiéndote, y… Seiya es… tu hijo?"

Había hecho la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer pero nadie se había atrevido.

"Así es…" dijo Galaxia simplemente "No os reconocí al principio… la primera vez que nos reencontramos durante nuestra… batalla en este planeta, porque… bueno, porque eráis mujeres!" dijo, tímidamente

"Sí, desde luego esa es una buena razón…" comentó Yaten

"No comprendo cómo algo así ha sido posible! Nunca antes había oído nada acerca de senshi que cambian de género, y he estado por toda la Galaxia durante muchísimo tiempo…" admitió Galaxia y Minako ahogó una risilla.

"Tampoco nosotros lo sabemos… simplemente ocurrió cuando nos transformamos por primera vez al descubrir nuestros poderes de senshi, y ha sido así desde entonces" dijo Taiki

"Bueno, si lo pensáis… en parte es lógico… sólo las mujeres pueden ser senshi. Supongo que el alma de mi hijo estaba tan decidida a tener suficiente poder para luchar contra los enemigos y poder proteger a aquéllos a los que amaba, que al reencarnarse, su gran poder le dio la habilidad de cambiar de género para ser capaz de convertirse en una senshi y luchar"

"Determinación? Yo lo llamaría testarudez…" dijo Yaten

"Oye!" se defendió Seiya, saliendo abruptamente de su estado de shock por el comentario ofensivo de su hermano.

"Lo sabía… siempre lo he sabido… de alguna forma toda esta complicación del cambio de género tenía que ser culpa de Seiya…!" continuó Yaten, haciendo que apareciesen gotas de sudor en las cabezas de todos.

"Yaten, quieres recibir?!" le amenazó Seiya, levantándose muy mosqueado

"Por millonésima vez, queréis vosotros dos hacer el favor de calmaros…? Incluso en presencia de una Reina sois incapaces de comportaros?!" les regañó Taiki

Ambos se ruborizaron mientras murmuraban una disculpa.

Galaxia se carcajeó.

"Vuestros cuerpos quizá hayan cambiado en parte, pero puedo ver vuestras almas, las que yo conocí, brillando en su interior. Seguís siendo los mismos… me alegro tanto…" comentó satisfecha

Los tres la miraron con mejillas sonrojadas.

"Seiya…" dijo finalmente, mientras se levantaba "… Mi queridísimo hijo… Te he recuperado, nunca pensé que viviría para volver a verte". Entonces caminó con decisión hacia donde él estaba, y le abrazó repentinamente con fuerza.

Seiya se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero le devolvió el abrazo al segundo siguiente. Pudo sentir la relación existente entre ambos en cuanto lo hizo, como una calidez que surgía de ella y entraba en su corazón, como si alguien hubiese encajado todas las piezas de un puzle. Había encontrado su origen… y lo que es más, había encontrado algo que ni siquiera estaba buscando… a su madre. Tenía una madre, y se sentía genial por ello.

"…Seiya!..." Galaxia sintió cómo él la abrazaba también, y no pudo evitar que se le saltasen las lágrimas. Estaba a punto de desmayarse de alegría. Todo el sufrimiento que había padecido tenía por fin un final feliz. Allí estaba él, su queridísimo hijo, vivo y ahora convertido en un fuerte y apuesto hombre adulto.

Los demás se levantaron también, algunos incluso enjugándose las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus rostros. La historia de sus vidas pasadas y el presente reencuentro familiar había sido realmente conmovedor.

Taiki y Yaten se dirigieron a la pareja que seguía abrazada, y los cuatro juntos unieron sus manos.

"Me alegro tanto de veros a todos… Taiki, Yaten… gracias por proteger a mi hijo, como siempre habéis hecho. Me siento muy dichosa al ver lo fantásticamente que habéis crecido, y lo poderosos que os habéis hecho. Ahora, con vuestra ayuda, y habiendo recuperado a nuestro heredero el Príncipe de las Estrellas, podemos reconstruir nuestro Reino de las Estrellas!"

"Galaxia-sama!" dijeron Taiki y Yaten, y educadamente la abrazaron por turnos. Estaban realmente felices de saber por fin quiénes eran y el lugar al que pertenecían en realidad.

Usagi les observaba, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por ellos. Sin embargo, una sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos claros mientras las últimas palabras de Galaxia resonaban en su mente. Seiya era el Príncipe de las Estrellas… y ahora tenía el deber de ayudar a su madre a reconstruir su largo tiempo perdido Reino de las Estrellas, por su propio bien y el de toda la Galaxia…

Así que ahora que por fin había ordenado sus sentimientos y había decidido ser fiel a su corazón y quedarse con Seiya… Iban a ser separados de nuevo por la repentina aparición en escena del destino de él?

Por qué no dejaba el Destino de separar sus caminos? Era quizá cierto que no estaban destinados a estar juntos?

"Oh por cierto!" interrumpió Minako de pronto "Deberíamos informar a Artemis, Luna y Mamoru-san de que ya hemos regresado, no creéis?! Igual siguen esperándonos en el parque!"

"Oh, es verdad!" dijo Ami, avergonzada de no haberse percatado de ello antes "Cuánto tiempo hemos estado durmiendo, de todas formas?"

"Unos tres días…" les respondió Galaxia

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

"QUÉ?!" Minako se quedó atónita "Hemos dormido TRES DÍAS ENTEROS?! VOY A LLAMAR A ARTEMIS YA MISMO!" anunció.

* * *

 _Oscuridad_

"Mi… Señor…"

Una silueta oscura atravesaba a rastras el frío y oscuro salón del trono hacia el lugar donde su señor estaba sentado impasible. Sujetaba su pecho con su mano derecha, mientras se impulsaba como podía hacia adelante con su antebrazo izquierdo. Sus piernas tampoco le respondían. Sus heridas eran realmente severas.

"Mi… Señor!" repitió desesperado

La sombra sentada al trono finalmente bajó un poco la mirada hacia él.

"AH… Disease…" comenzó, con una voz tan profunda que producía eco al hablar.

"Mi Señor Apocalypse…!" dijo, con una mirada suplicante, implorando el perdón de su amo.

"Disease… eres la desgracia de mis guerreros…"

Y así, las débiles esperanzas que el Jinete albergaba se disiparon…

"Tú y tus Jinetes habéis fallado miserablemente en vuestra batalla contra las senshi. Se suponía que eráis fuertes. Me aseguraste que eráis los más fuertes. Y fallasteis. Sólo mereces la muerte…"

"Pero… Espere! Por favor, mi Señor! No esperábamos que ellas…!"

"NO QUIERO EXCUSAS" dijo tajantemente "Las excusas son humillantes… Asume tu culpa y MUERE" dijo, mientras alzaba su brazo para ejecutar su sentencia.

"Mi Señor!... Un momento! Tengo algo importante…!"

Apocalypse dudó un segundo, y Disease aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar con delicadeza de entre sus armaduras una esfera brillante.

"Eso es…" comenzó

"Sí, mi Señor" continuó Disease, su rostro débilmente iluminado por la luz verde que emitía la pequeña esfera "Es el alma de una de esas senshi…"

"Ah… eso es interesante. Puede resultarme realmente útil" dijo, visiblemente satisfecho, haciendo un gesto con la mano que provocó que la esfera flotase desde la palma abierta del Jinete hacia la suya.

"Y ahora…" anunció Apocalypse "MUERE"

"Qu… Qué?! NO!" chilló Disease desesperado "Mi Señor, OS LO SUPLICO! Os he dado la esfera! NO! POR FAVOR!"

Pero su amo no parecía escucharle. Se dio la vuelta y apretó su mano en un puño, invocando a un humo terriblemente denso y asfixiante que se arremolinó alrededor del Jinete, colapsándolo hasta la muerte.

"MI SEÑOR! POR FAVOR! TENGO MÁS INFOR… UNO DE NOSOTR… AÚN… AAAAAHHHH!"

El humo desapareció para siempre llevándose a Disease con él.

"Qué guerrero tan ruidoso…" dijo para sí mismo "Bueno, ese es el fin de los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis…. De ahora en adelante, tendré que hacer las cosas yo mismo… ya no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar. Acabaré con la Luz con mis propias manos. Definitivamente evitaré que el Destino suceda".

* * *

(*) Apocalypse: Apocalipsis


	24. Volición

***Holaaaaaaaa! Perdonad por el retraso! La semana pasada al final no tuve tiempo de subir el capítulo, pero aquí lo tenéis! Y prometo compensaros... subiré otro a final de semana para no perder el hilo de la historia :-) Espero que os esté gustando mucho, y agradezco de corazón vuestras opiniones y vuestro apoyo! Nos vemos prontito con el próximo! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 24 – VOLICIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

El resto del día el templo se convirtió en un ajetreado y animado lugar, con toda la actividad que había en él. Nada más terminar su conversación con Galaxia, Minako fue a buscar su comunicador senshi y llamó a Artemis.

"Artemis!"

"Minako-chan, eres tú?! Gracias a Dios, estábamos tan preocupados por vosotras…!"

"Siento muchísimo haberos preocupado… han pasado tantas cosas que no he podido llamar antes… tengo tantísimas cosas que contarte…!"

"Estáis todos bien?"

"La mayoría lo estamos… algunas siguen heridas, pero se pondrán bien…"

"Pero… dónde estáis? Seguís dentro de ese vórtice? Cómo es que funciona el comunicador?"

"No, ya no estamos allí! Hemos salido! Dónde estáis vosotros?"

"Seguimos esperándoos aquí, en la entrada del vórtice!"

"Qué?! En el parque? Durante tres días enteros?"

"Pues claro! Luna y yo hemos estado aquí desde que os marchasteis, esperando vuestro regreso! Incluso hemos dormido aquí por turnos durante la noche. Cómo habéis salido entonces, si no es a través del vórtice?"

"Esa es una larga historia… Y qué hay de Mamoru-san?" se atrevió a preguntar

"Os esperó durante casi un día, pero como tardabais y no podía hacer nada aquí, y además un hombre adulto solo en un parque durante la noche es bastante sospechoso… acordamos que se fuese a casa y tratase de hacer vida normal en la medida de lo posible, y nosotros le informaríamos si había novedades. Es que aún no le habéis llamado?"

"Mmmm… no, aún no…" respondió Minako, pensativa. Usagi debería ser la que le llamase, pensó, pero por lo que había visto en el campo de batalla, la situación se había vuelto realmente delicada… esa reunión iba a ser bastante problemática seguro… no envidiaba a su amiga en este caso. "No le digas nada todavía" le pidió Minako a su amigo felino

"Qué? Por qué?"

"Le diré Usagi que lo haga ella"

"De acuerdo, eso tiene sentido. Pero por favor hacedlo pronto… está muy preocupado por vosotras"

"Sí, vale… lo haré en cuanto encuentre la ocasión" Quería hablar con su amiga a solas acerca de este tema.

"Dónde estáis ahora?"

"En el templo de Rei!"

"Ok! Vamos para allá! Os vemos enseguida!"

* * *

Rei se despertó varias horas después que sus amigas, y Michiru sólo unos minutos más tarde que ella. Las chicas les explicaron más o menos todo lo que había pasado y las increíbles noticias acerca de los Starligths.

"Eso es tan… interesante" dijo Michiru, tras escuchar toda la historia. "Hay tantas cosas que todavía ignoramos de nuestra propia galaxia… tantas memorias que hemos perdido de nuestras vidas pasadas…"

"Es cierto…" confirmó Ami "Todavía hay tanto que nos queda por saber…"

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de las chicas.

"Por favor, Ami-chan, danos un poquito de tiempo para recuperarnos antes de volver a hablar de estudios!" protestó Minako y todos se rieron.

Todos salvo Rei, que desde que se había despertado, parecía estar totalmente ausente.

"Rei-chan, te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ami, mirando con preocupación el gesto de su amiga y esa mirada en sus ojos que no conseguía entender. Había visto la gravedad de la herida que Rei había sufrido durante la batalla, y sabía perfectamente que había estado a punto de morir, y que probablemente habría sucedido de no haber sido por el hechizo sanador. De hecho, había tardado más tiempo en curarse, y eso preocupaba a la chica de pelo azul.

"Mmmm? Sí, estoy bien, disculpa. Sólo es que… estoy muy cansada. Creo que iré a tumbarme en la cama un rato si no os importa…" dijo, levantándose y abandonando la habitación con pasos pesados.

Usagi podía ver la preocupación en los rostros de sus amigas, pero lo que no sabían era que las heridas de Rei ya no eran físicas… eran heridas del corazón, que obviamente su magia no podía sanar. No quería contarle a nadie todavía lo de su conversación con Rei durante la batalla. Era un tema muy delicado, y quería saber primero cómo se sentía su amiga al respecto ahora. Además, necesitaba decirle a Rei que sospechaba que su Jinete no estaba muerto…

Viendo una oportunidad, ya que los Starlights estaban entretenidos charlando con Galaxia acerca de su largo tiempo perdido Reino, y el resto de las chicas estaban poniendo al día a Michiru con toda la nueva información, Minako dio comienzo a su plan de hablar con Usagi a solas.

"Alguien quiere algo de comer?" dijo en voz alta, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención, así que insistió "Me pareció haber visto una bolsa de galletas rellenas de chocolate Y ADEMÁS con cobertura de chocolate en uno de los armarios de la cocina de Rei!"

Las orejas de Usagi captaron esa información como si fuesen antenas.

"Yo! Yo! Yo quiero galletaaaaas! Dónde están?!" dijo al fin

Minako sonrió maliciosamente "Ven conmigo!" dijo, y ambas fueron dando alegres saltitos hacia la cocina.

Pero a mitad de camino, Minako se detuvo en el pasillo y se giró para ponerse frente a su amiga.

"Usagi… tengo que hablar contigo de algo"

La expresión de anticipación por las galletas de Usagi cambió de forma drástica. El tono de voz de Minako era realmente serio, y nunca lo era.

"Como sabes… acabo de hablar con Artemis hace un rato…" continuó

Usagi comprendió de inmediato.

"Hemos estado ausentes tres días, y… Mamoru está realmente preocupado por ti…" le recordó Minako

Usagi bajó la mirada. Pues claro que lo había pensado. Era sólo que con todo lo que había pasado… no sabía cómo afrontar eso. "Lo sé…" murmuró finalmente

"Usagi-chan…" dijo Minako, reconfortando a su amiga poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros "Deberías ir a hablar con él. Probablemente esté ya en casa… Todavía no sabe nada"

"…sí…"

"Y… quizá deberías aclarar alguna otra cosa con él…"

Usagi miró directamente a los ojos azul claro de su amiga.

"…sí… debería. Sólo que… no sé cómo hacer esto… no quiero hacerle daño…"

"Tú… tú estás segura de tus sentimientos por Seiya, verdad?"

"Completamente segura. No he estado tan segura en toda mi vida"

"Entonces prueba a decirle eso… tu corazón pertenece a otro hombre, no puedes hacer nada al respecto… tendrá que entenderlo, tarde o temprano…"

Usagi asintió.

"Tienes razón, lo mejor será que lo haga cuanto antes. Me iré ahora mismo…" dijo, decidida "Sólo… déjame ir a coger unas pocas de esas galletas para el camino… estas cosas me dan taaaaaanta hambre…!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Minako, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

"….esto… Usagi-chan…"

"OOOhhh… era un truco para atraerme aquí fuera para hablar a solas, no? No hay galletas!"

"Eso es, buena chica…" dijo Minako, suspirando ante la eterna inocencia de su amiga "Cómo puedes ser tan boba a veces…?"

Usagi sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

"Vale, entonces vuelvo en un rato. Una cosa… Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Seiya"

"Eh?"

"Por favor… sólo… no lo hagas… tengo mis motivos"

"Vale, como tú quieras. Que vaya bien!" dijo, abriendo la puerta trasera de la cocina para que su amiga se marchase sin ser vista por los demás.

Después de eso, Minako regresó tranquilamente al salón principal y se sentó junto a sus amigas para seguir hablando.

Pero alguien había escuchado su conversación en el pasillo.

Rei, que estaba en la habitación contigua, se había levantado de la cama para cerrar la puerta, ya que sus dos amigas rubias estaban siendo tan ruidosas como siempre y no la dejaban descansar. Pero al ir a cerrar, había oído por casualidad su conversación y se había quedado a escuchar el resto desde la oscuridad de su dormitorio, a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Lo había oído todo, lo había comprendido todo, y ahora había algo que tenía que hacer.

Entró silenciosamente de nuevo en la sala principal del templo, tratando de no atraer demasiado la atención.

Pero la verdad es que no tuvo éxito.

"Rei-chan! Has vuelto!" comentó Minako alegremente

"Te encuentras mejor, Rei-san?" preguntó Hotaru muy educada

"Sí… emm… no… sólo quería pedirle un favor a Seiya… y me vuelvo a la cama"

"…Seiya?" preguntó Minako, confusa. Sabía que el Starlight no era precisamente la persona favorita de Rei. "Qué podrías necesitar de Seiya?"

Pero Rei no hizo caso a la parlanchina rubia, y pasó de largo del grupo ignorando sus preguntas.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Minako "Eh, Rei!" la llamó, pero ya no la escuchaba "Vaya… sí que está actuando extraño esta chica últimamente…" comentó en el grupo.

Rei alcanzó el lugar donde Galaxia y los tres Starlights hablaban sin parar desde que ella les había revelado todo acerca de su pasado. Los tres hermanos, que ahora sabían que realmente no eran parientes pero que habían sido criados como hermanos tanto en esta vida como en la pasada, estaban encantados escuchando a su reina hablar de su Reino y de la gente que pertenecía a él, y acerca de los planes futuros de reconstruirlo juntos.

Rei carraspeó sonoramente para llamar su atención.

"Disculpadme por interrumpir vuestra reunión…" dijo, forzando una sonrisa. No estaba de humor para sonreír en absoluto. "Podría tomar prestado a Seiya un minuto? Necesito que me ayude a mover algo que pesa demasiado para mí…"

"Y eliges a Seiya para eso?" comentó Yaten burlonamente "Incluso Hotaru lo haría mejor, creo yo"

"Oye! Por qué dices eso?! Soy perfecto para la tarea!" dijo Seiya, levantándose al instante "Llevaré con esmero cualquier carga pesada que necesites que mueva, señorita" le dijo a Rei. La verdad es que le emocionó que Rei viniese a pedirle el favor a él… ya que era consciente de la opinión que la chica de pelo oscuro tenía de él, y lo vio como una forma de reforzar su amistad. "Vuelvo enseguida" añadió, mirando ahora directamente a su madre, con una amplia sonrisa. De alguna manera, le costaba mucho alejarse de ella ahora que sabía quién era esa bella mujer en realidad.

Y con esto, siguió a Rei fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 _En la calle, cerca del apartamento de Mamoru_

Ya era de noche cuando Usagi salió del templo. Era verano pero el aire soplaba algo fresco y húmedo, y el camino hacia el apartamento de Mamoru se le había hecho muy largo. No había nadie por la calle. Era un día laborable, y ya bastante tarde, así que era algo normal. El cielo estaba despejado y podía ver muchas estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. La luna también estaba allí; una luna llena grande y brillante que le hizo compañía durante todo el camino. Mirar al cielo nocturno siempre calmaba su espíritu y la reconfortaba.

Cuando ya estaba a sólo dos manzanas de distancia del apartamento de su novio, vio de pronto una figura oscura un poco más adelante. Se detuvo instintivamente un segundo, agarrando su broche, pero entonces reconoció claramente la silueta que caminaba hacia ella.

Mamoru.

"Mamo… chan…" susurró suavemente

Mamoru recorrió con calma la distancia que los separaba, y se detuvo a unos tres pasos de ella. Su expresión era muy difícil de interpretar.

Ella le miró con angustia en sus ojos. No sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decirle… El discurso que había estado preparando durante todo el camino hasta allí se había evaporado de pronto de su mente, y no era capaz de encontrar las palabras… Todo era tan complicado entre ellos dos últimamente…

"Yo… justo iba a verte…" empezó al fin "Estamos todas en el templo y…"

"Lo sé"

"Ah sí?"

"Sí, Luna tuvo la decencia de llamarme en cuanto ella misma se enteró"

"Mamo-chan… han pasado muchas cosas y estábamos…"

"He estado terriblemente preocupado por ti durante tres, no, ya casi cuatro días, sabes?"

"… lo siento…"

"Deberías sentirlo… has estado actuando como una cría consentida y estúpida últimamente. Qué pasa contigo? Te has olvidado de quién eres? De quiénes somos tú y yo?"

"NO LO HE HECHO!" dijo en voz alta de pronto "Deja de decirme eso!"

"Disculpa si no quieres escuchar nada acerca de tu deber, pero no puedes seguir siendo una niña pequeña para siempre, sabes? Acabas de cumplir 18! Ya eres una adulta! Y los adultos tienen responsabilidades!"

"Pero el amor no es una de ellas!" espetó de repente. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente se le escapó, su corazón hablando por ella.

Mamoru se quedó sin habla. No esperaba una respuesta como esa. Creía que seguía hablando con la inocente y fácilmente impresionable Usagi, pero ella había madurado en muchos aspectos. Ahora tenía las cosas claras, sobre todo las verdaderamente importantes.

"Qué… a qué te refieres exactamente?" preguntó Mamoru, confuso

"Mamo-chan… no sólo he venido para contarte lo de la batalla y que estamos todas bien por ahora… También hay… otra razón…"

El cuerpo de Mamoru se tensó por completo, pero no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente acerca de qué iba a tratar la conversación. O más concretamente, acerca de quién.

"Mamo-chan… yo… Últimamente, nuestra relación no ha ido bien. A veces siento como que en realidad no estamos hechos el uno para el otro… no tenemos nada en común, no disfrutamos haciendo las mismas cosas, no nos reímos juntos y los temas que nos interesan son totalmente diferentes… Incluso a veces pienso que te aburres un montón cuando estás conmigo, como si tuvieses citas conmigo porque debes hacerlo porque soy tu novia, pero estás deseando que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible para poder dedicarte a otras cosas mucho más interesantes para ti que… yo"

Mamoru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado que la pequeña rubia tonta sería lo suficientemente valiente para decirle esas cosas.

"Usa-ko… estás por un casual tratando de romper conmigo?"

"Tienes que entender cómo me siento… esto no es lo que el amor significa para mí… Estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo que yo"

"Y eso qué importa?"

"Eh?" Usagi no comprendió su comentario

"Y qué si yo siento lo mismo? No importa. Tenemos un deber. Tenemos un destino que cumplir. Como una pareja. El futuro depende de nosotros. El que nos riamos juntos de cuando en cuando o no lo hagamos no tiene nada que ver con nuestro deber. Tenemos que ser una pareja por el bien del mundo, y así será"

"Pero eso no es amor!" protestó ella. No podía creer que él pensase así. Siempre lo había hecho? Ella había sido siempre sólo 'un deber' para él? Acaso nunca la había amado?

"El amor no tiene nada que ver con la estúpida idea romántica que tienes de él. El amor es respetarse mutuamente, apoyarse y hacer lo que debe hacerse"

"NO!" gritó ella, con las manos en puños y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. "El amor es… El amor te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago! Fuegos artificiales cada vez que ves su cara! El amor es una conexión entre dos almas para toda la eternidad, tan unidas que pueden comprenderse sin necesidad de hablar, o pasar el día riéndose de cosas que sólo ellos entienden. El amor te hace querer pasar cada segundo que te queda de vida con esa persona, y sentir que nunca será suficiente!"

"Ah ya entiendo… y ÉL te hace sentir de esa forma, no es así?"

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron de pronto.

"Él…" comenzó, pero pronto sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, y apartó la mirada para que Mamoru no se diese cuenta. Ya no estaba segura si después de todas las revelaciones de hoy, Seiya se quedaría a su lado. "Él no tiene nada que ver con esto…"

"Oh venga ya, de verdad crees que soy tan idiota?" comentó Mamoru con frialdad. "Déjame decirte una cosa acerca de ese tipo que tanto adoras… es un rompecorazones… es el tipo de chico al que le encanta flirtear con todas las chicas a su alrededor y que ellas estén siempre pendientes de él, pero acabará cansándose de ti y te abandonará. Es ese el futuro que quieres?!"

"No sabes nada de él!" le chilló, las lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos "No es así para nada!"

"Por favor… he visto estrellas famosas como él otras veces… Cómo puedes tirar a la basura tu futuro destinado por alguien como él?!"

"Esto es entre tú y yo!" protestó ella "Seiya no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión! Ni siquiera sé si después de todo querrá estar conmigo o no… ahora tiene su propio destino que cumplir… pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que mi corazón le pertenece a él, independientemente de si soy o no correspondida. Incluso aunque nunca podamos estar juntos, mi corazón siempre será suyo. Le amo con toda mi alma, y nada cambiará eso nunca. Así que no es a ti a quien amo… no siento la pasión que uno debería sentir por su verdadero amor… De hecho, ahora me he dado cuenta de que en realidad nunca lo hice…"

"Usa-ko… de qué hablas?"

"Me encandilaron tu elegancia y tus modales de príncipe, y el hecho de que siempre estuvieses allí para ayudarme, pero eso no es amor. Y tú…" continuó, mirándole de nuevo "Tú amabas la idea de amar a una princesa. Amabas el hecho de que nosotros fuésemos a convertirnos en el Rey y la Reina, y nuestro futuro como gobernantes. Naciste para esa tarea. Amas a la Princesa Serenity, pero ella no existe… sólo estoy yo, Usagi Tsukino. La torpe llorona y tonta Usagi. Y tú no la amas a ella. Nunca lo hiciste."

"Usa-ko…" se había quedado sin palabras. No tenía argumentos en contra de su razonamiento. Nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en el que la infantil Usagi le dejaría sin palabras con su discurso.

"Mamo-chan… Mamoru-san… yo he madurado, como dijiste que debía hacer. Y he decidido ser fiel a mi corazón. No quiero hacerte daño, te quiero mucho como amigo y compañero de batalla, te aprecio muchísimo. Pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, y por eso no podemos seguir siendo una pareja."

Ella tenía toda la razón, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, él todavía se aferraba irracionalmente al futuro que había visto, a la idea de ser la pareja que reinaría en la Tierra y en todo el Universo. A convertirse en el Rey de Crystal Tokyo (*). Sabía que sin ella ese futuro no iba a ser posible para él. Así que usó el último recurso que le quedaba.

"Y qué pasa con ChibiUsa?" dijo lentamente

Los ojos llorosos de Usagi se abrieron aún más. Esa era la parte más dura.

"Qué pasa con nuestra hija?" repitió Mamoru "Vas a dejarla morir?"

Ese comentario rompió el corazón de Usagi. Había sido muy cruel por su parte el decirlo de esa forma.

Ella empezó a llorar amargamente. Se abrazaba fuertemente con sus propios brazos mientras sollozaba y lloraba torrentes de lágrimas. Mamoru únicamente la observaba con una mirada orgullosa. Estaba seguro de que ese argumento la haría cambiar de opinión.

"Esa…" consiguió decir Usagi al fin, tras hacer un gran esfuerzo por calmarse un poco "Esa ha sido la razón por la que esta decisión ha sido tan difícil de tomar…"

"QUÉ?!" Mamoru estaba estupefacto. Entonces de verdad había decidido olvidarse de ChibiUsa?

"Yo… tengo fe en el Destino… y de verdad tengo la esperanza de que esto se solucione de alguna forma… para que su alma valiente y pura encuentre la forma de sobrevivir y poder existir"

"No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de tu boca" dijo Mamoru, estupefacto "No seas ingenua… Ella es hija tuya y mía. Si no seguimos juntos como pareja, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ella nazca JAMÁS. Es NUESTRA hija, por amor de Dios! La estás haciendo desaparecer para siempre con tu decisión"

Usagi siguió llorando, pero no dijo una palabra. Mamoru se dio cuenta de que de verdad estaba rompiendo con él, le dijese lo que le dijese. No había nada más que pudiese hacer o decir para evitarlo. El Destino estaba cambiando en este mismo instante, y estaba arrebatándole todo aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado…

"Mamoru-san…" dijo entonces Usagi "Realmente espero que encuentres tu propio camino, la felicidad, y… el amor verdadero. Sinceramente te lo mereces" añadió a modo de despedida

"No creo que comprendas la magnitud de lo que estás haciendo, y estoy seguro de que te arrepentirás de este momento durante el resto de tu vida. Has decidido egoístamente destruir el destino de la Tierra y matar a tu hija. Piénsalo. Adiós, Usagi-san." le espetó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Usagi se quedó devastada. Cayó de rodillas y estalló en un llanto desconsolado.

* * *

Estaba sola en la oscura calle, únicamente iluminada por la suave luz de la luna.

No podía parar de llorar, ni siquiera levantarse y volver al templo, le flaqueaban las piernas… Sólo quería quedarse en ese lugar, sola para siempre, y desaparecer silenciosamente…

"No llores, mi amor"

Escuchó ella de pronto decir a una voz tan suave que templó su alma. Era una voz que ella conocía a la perfección, esa voz que había ansiado escuchar cada minuto de su vida desde la primera vez que la oyó.

Levantó la cabeza y le vió.

"…Seiya…!" dijo en un suspiro

Allí estaba él… no entendía cómo ni porqué, pero allí estaba, parado elegantemente sólo a unos pasos de distancia, su silueta masculina contorneada por el brillo de la luna. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, como si ambos tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo para su encuentro, y se agachó junto a ella mostrándole una dulce sonrisa en sus labios pero una triste mirada en sus ojos, que estaban fijos en los suyos como siempre, como si ella fuese la única chica en el Universo…

"Ven conmigo, mi vida" dijo él, agarrando una de sus manos y tirando suavemente de ella hacia arriba y entre sus brazos.

Ella estaba a la vez sorprendida y feliz de que él estuviese allí. Se sentía tan cómoda y a salvo cuando estaba rodeada por sus firmes brazos, notando la calidez de su piel y ese increíble olor que él siempre tenía… Apretó su cabeza contra el pecho de él, y escuchó los reconfortantes latidos de su corazón. No pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo.

"Ya está, ya está…" le susurró mientras acariciaba su pelo "Estoy aquí contigo… superaremos cualquier cosa juntos…"

"Seiya…!" exclamó ella, sintiéndose inundada de su amor. Deseaba tanto que eso fuese verdad…

Se quedaron así durante un tiempo incierto. Seiya era tan atento que no la interrumpió y dejó que llorase libremente todo lo que necesitase, sólo sujetándola fuertemente para que pudiese sentir su apoyo. Cuando por fin Usagi se calmó, movió su rostro para mirar hacia arriba al hombre que amaba con todo su ser.

"Seiya…" dijo, con una leve sonrisa, a la que él respondió de la misma forma. Entonces frunció el ceño y preguntó "Cómo es que estás aquí?"

Seiya se rió suavemente.

"Tienes una muy buena amiga que me contó lo de tu escapada nocturna y tus planes, y pensé que quizá te apetecería algo de compañía en tu camino de vuelta…"

"Minako te lo contó? Ahhh esa bocazas… le dije que no lo hiciese!"

"No lo hizo, la verdad"

"No? Entonces, quién? Sólo se lo dije a ella!"

"Fue Rei"

"Rei-chan?" Usagi estaba realmente sorprendida

"Sí… Ella escuchó por accidente tu conversación con Minako, y decidió contármelo"

"Rei-chan hizo eso? Rei-chan SABÍA que estaba planeando romper con Mamoru y te mandó a TI a buscarme? Sin salir corriendo a por mí para detenerme? Cuándo ha cambiado tanto de parecer?"

"Sí! Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo! Tenía la impresión de que no le gustaba nada verme contigo, pero parece que ya no es así! Me alegro mucho…"

Usagi asintió, feliz de estar hablando con él de esa forma. Incluso en las peores situaciones, cuando él estaba con ella conseguían hablar animadamente y todo parecía estar bien… Pero entonces, una sombra de tristeza regresó a sus ojos. Seguiría él a su lado de ahora en adelante?

Seiya se percató enseguida de su mirada triste. Su rostro era un libro abierto.

"Por cierto… Rei también me dijo otra cosa…" comenzó Seiya

"Qué cosa?" dijo Usagi, volviendo a mirarle

"Parecía creer que tú no querías que yo supiese que ibas a romper con tu novio porque no querías que me sintiese forzado a quedarme a tu lado ahora que sabes que tengo un Reino que reconstruir…"

A Usagi se le cortó la respiración. Rei era realmente intuitiva!

Bajó la mirada, sin dar una respuesta.

"Y además…" continuó Seiya "Resulta que he escuchado tu conversación con tu ahora exnovio, y creí entender exactamente lo mismo, por lo que estabas diciéndole…"

"Nos escuchaste?!" exclamó Usagi

"Claro que sí"

"Co…cómo que claro?! Cuánto escuchaste?!"

"Lo escuché TODO"

"Seeeeeeeeiiyyaaaaaa!" protestó ella, ruborizada, golpeándole con los puños en el pecho, lo que por supuesto no le hizo ningún daño, sus puños tan suaves contra el firme pecho de él.

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que la persona a la que más quiero en el Universo estaba bien durante toda la conversación. No pensaba intervenir, a no ser que fuese necesario… Pero necesitaba estar allí por si acaso…"

"…Seiya…" se detuvo al instante. Sus palabras la conmovieron, al ver lo mucho que ella le importaba.

"Eres una chica tan tontita…" dijo juguetonamente, mirándola con dulzura mientras enredaba sus dedos en los largos mechones de pelo dorado de ella.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Usagi. "Qué?!"

"Cómo has podido creer siquiera por un instante que cambiaría ningún Reino por ti?"

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron con verdadera sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que iba a salírsele del pecho.

"No me importa si soy un Príncipe o lo que sea… sólo quiero estar contigo cada segundo de mi vida. Te amo más que a nada, y para mí siempre seremos sencillamente Seiya y Usagi" añadió

"Pero…!" Usagi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando "Qué hay del Reino que tienes que devolver a la vida? Qué hay de que tú tengas que reinar en él? Qué pasa con tu madre? Qué pasa con tu Destino?!"

"Qué pasa con ellos?" respondió él únicamente "Estoy muy contento de saber por fin acerca de mi pasado, y sobre todo de haber encontrado a mi madre… eso es tan genial… pero yo decido cómo vivo mi vida. Ningún Destino va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Y yo te elijo a ti. Sobre todas las cosas"

"Seiya…!" dijo, y se apretó con fuerza contra su cálido cuerpo, abrazándole intensamente.

Él se sentía tan feliz que no podía contener todo el amor y las emociones que sentía por la adorable rubia que le sujetaba con tanta fuerza que casi le dejaba sin respiración.

"Mi dulce dulce Odango…" dijo, agarrando con ternura su barbilla con una mano y moviéndola hacia arriba para poder mirarla directamente a sus ojos azul zafiro "Te quiero tanto… Y siempre lo haré"

Los ojos de Usagi se llenaron de lágrimas de dicha.

"También yo te quiero, Seiya… Para siempre"

Ambos cerraron los ojos y lentamente buscaron los labios de su persona amada.

Cuando se encontraron, sintieron como si un millón de chispas comenzasen en sus bocas y recorriesen por completo sus cuerpos, provocando que se estremeciesen de placer.

Los besos de Seiya eran dulces y suaves, pero tan apasionados al mismo tiempo… Podía notar su calidez y ternura, y todo el amor que él sentía por ella en cada caricia con la que deleitaba a su suplicante piel, que sólo quería sentirle una y otra vez.

El beso se volvió más profundo con la pasión, mientras él la sujetaba de la nuca para traerla más cerca suyo y así saborear sus dulces y tiernos labios con más intensidad, a la vez que acariciaba la espalda y cintura de ella con su otra mano. Ella no podía controlarse, se derretía en sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en el largo y suave pelo de él, mientras buscaba el calor y suavidad de su piel bajo su camisa, sintiendo los fuertes músculos de su espalda.

Y una vez más, el cielo brilló.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche. Michiru se había ido ya a descansar junto a la todavía inconsciente Haruka. La senshi de pelo corto todavía no había despertado de su estado de curación, y eso preocupaba a su pareja demasiado como para estar lejos de ella durante periodos de tiempo muy largos. Haruka había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, y necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Hotaru también estaba ya durmiendo, en la habitación de Setsuna, que también seguía sanando como Haruka. Había respirado ese humo asesino que Death le había lanzado y había estado a punto de morir. Rei había regresado a su dormitorio que compartía con la todavía inconsciente Makoto, justo después de hablar con Seiya. Todavía estaba débil y agotada de la intensa actividad de curación de su cuerpo para recuperarse de la muy grave herida que había sufrido, y no estaba de humor para estar charlando alegremente. La tristeza que sentía en su corazón no desaparecía, aun después de haber tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas detenidamente. Todavía le amaba, incluso tras todo lo sucedido, incluso ahora que él había desaparecido para siempre. Le amaba con todo su corazón. Amaba a War, su enemigo.

El resto del grupo estaba todavía despierto y hablando animadamente. El día había sido verdaderamente interesante y tenían mucho que comentar.

De pronto, escucharon un ruido proveniente de la entrada principal, y todos miraron hacia la puerta de la sala. Usagi y Seiya aparecieron, cogidos de la mano, con las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa tímida. Todos sonrieron sinceramente ante lo que estaban viendo. Todos salvo…

"Seiyaaaaa… donde narices te habías metido?!" le espetó Yaten

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Seiya.

"Yaten…" Taiki interrumpió a su hermano mientras le temblaba la ceja "Acaso no tienes nada de sensibilidad ni de intuición? No ves lo que está pasando?"

"Oh…" comenzó él, y de pronto se percató "OHHH!" añadió, señalando a la pareja recién llegada "Vosotros dos…? Vosotros dos!"

Todos se rieron. Hasta Galaxia reía.

Seiya se acercó al lugar donde su madre estaba sentada, llevando a Usagi de la mano.

Cuando estuvieron junto a ella, Seiya miró a Galaxia, carraspeó y comenzó a decir

"Galaxia… Madre… yo…"

Los ojos de Galaxia sonreían con sinceridad. Y de pronto habló, interrumpiendo a su largo tiempo perdido hijo.

"No estaba completamente segura… pero lo sospechaba…"

"Eh?" dijeron Seiya y Usagi al unísono.

Galaxia sonrió. Hacían una pareja tan adorable…

"Sospechabas qué?" insistió Seiya

"…lo vuestro… vuestro romance secreto…"

"Sospechar? Secreto? A qué te refieres? Apenas has estado con ellos unas horas, cómo sabes que cualquier relación que hayan podido tener necesitaba ser un secreto?" preguntó Taiki, metiéndose en la conversación. Las palabras de Galaxia eran muy confusas para el asombrado grupo.

"No, no ahora… En el pasado… durante la época del Silver Millennium (*)" respondió, y todos abrieron los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

"QUÉ?!" exclamó Seiya, aturdido con la cantidad de información nueva acerca de su vida pasada que empezaba a volverle loco.

"Seiya y yo… nos habíamos conocido antes?" preguntó Usagi con un hilo de voz "Seiya y yo… habíamos estado enamorados?"

"Eso es lo que sospechaba, y viéndoos ahora… todo tiene sentido…"

"Pero eso no es posible!" esta vez fue Ami la que la interrumpió "Usagi, es decir… la Princesa Serenity tenía un romance en su vida pasada en el Silver Millennium, pero no con Seiya, sino con el Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra!"

Galaxia miró a la muchacha de pelo azul, y vio a Minako junto a ella, asintiendo para mostrar su acuerdo.

"Estáis… totalmente seguras de eso?" les preguntó Galaxia

Se miraron la una a la otra y después a Usagi, que se ruborizó.

"Oye! No me miréis así!" protestó "Yo sé lo mismo que vosotras!" entonces se giró hacia Galaxia y respondió "Mi… madre nos lo contó. En una ocasión fuimos teletransportadas a la Luna durante una de nuestras primeras batallas, y apareció una visión de ella que nos contó esa historia y todo acerca de nuestro pasado."

"Bueno, ya que tu amor por Seiya no debía suceder… quizá lo mantuviste en secreto, y tu madre pudo haber malinterpretado las señales…"

Usagi y Seiya se miraron. Ninguno de los dos había pensado nunca que fuese posible que se hubiesen conocido antes… en sus vidas pasadas… Pero más que ninguna otra cosa, nunca habían pensado que su absolutamente no destinado amor ya había sucedido una vez…

"Es eso… posible?" murmuró Seiya, no atreviéndose a decirlo en voz alta.

"Desde luego que lo es, diría yo. Actuabas de un modo muy extraño los meses previos al ataque del Mal, y pensando ahora en las pocas palabras que me dijiste al respecto en aquél entonces… Y al veros a los dos juntos ahora, para mí todo cobra sentido. Pero no puedo estar completamente segura, por supuesto." respondió Galaxia

"Supongo que nos quedaremos con la duda para siempre, ya que no es posible para nosotros averiguar lo que pasó en realidad…" suspiró Minako, deseosa de cotilleos jugosos de vidas anteriores

"Bueno…" comenzó Galaxia, llamando instantáneamente la atención de todos "… eso no tiene que ser así necesariamente"

"Qué… A qué te refieres?" preguntó Seiya nervioso

"Si estáis realmente interesados, podría teletransportaros a vosotros dos al pasado, para verlo con vuestros propios ojos"

"QUÉ?" todos corearon en shock

Galaxia soltó una suave risita. Se sentía tan viva junto a las senshi…

"Puedes hacer algo ASÍ?" preguntó Yaten, asombradísimo

"Posees semejante poder?" añadió Taiki

"En cierta manera, sí… Puedo teletransportar cualquier cosa a través del espacio, como ya sabéis. El Tiempo es un poco diferente, pero debería funcionar"

"DEBERÍA funcionar?" recalcó Yaten "Quieres decir que nunca antes has probado?"

"Lo cierto es que no"

"Vale, muy bien. Seiya, no vas a ninguna parte, ni siquiera te lo plantees." anunció Yaten mientras a todos les aparecía una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

"…oye… Yaten…" comenzó Seiya

"Mi querido Yaten… " le interrumpió Galaxia "Realmente aprecio que siempre te preocupes tanto por Seiya, pero de verdad crees que realizaría esta magia con mi propio hijo si no estuviese completamente segura de su éxito?"

Yaten lo pensó un segundo. Todavía olvidaba que Galaxia era la madre de Seiya… Se ruborizó enseguida.

"…perdona…" murmuró, bajando la mirada

Galaxia sonrió con honestidad.

"No hay necesidad de que te disculpes. Me alegra mucho que te preocupes tanto por mi hijo…"

Después se giró para mirar a la pareja.

"Entonces? Queréis averiguarlo?" les preguntó

Seiya miró a Usagi, y la agarró de la mano. Cuando ella lo sintió, también se giró a mirar a sus siempre reconfortantes profundos ojos azules.

"Odango?" dijo él, usando la voz más dulce "Qué opinas?"

Usagi le miró durante unos segundos, mientras los pensamientos y las memorias de vidas pasadas giraban en alocados círculos en el interior de su mente. Su vida tal y como la conocía, tanto pasada como presente, estaba desmoronándose… y definitivamente necesitaba saber… necesitaba respuestas a las toneladas de preguntas en su corazón.

"Mi vida últimamente se ha vuelto del revés con todo lo que está pasando…" dijo Usagi, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta "Y aunque estoy completamente segura de estar siguiendo los deseos de mi corazón esta vez… realmente necesito saber que el futuro estará a salvo, para la Tierra, para la humanidad, para ChibiUsa… Así que si Galaxia tiene razón y nuestras almas siempre han estado hechas la una para la otra, entonces el futuro debería salir bien, no es cierto? Así que sí, quiero saber lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pasado. Realmente necesito saberlo" Entonces se giró para mirar a Seiya y acabó diciendo "Yo voy si tú vas"

"Pues claro que voy. Siempre estaré a tu lado, recuerdas?" dijo, lanzándole un guiño muy sexy que la hizo ruborizarse al instante.

Ami y Minako miraron a su amiga con lástima. La entendían perfectamente. Estaba haciendo lo correcto al seguir el camino que dictaba su corazón, pero… significaba eso renunciar a ChibiUsa? Cómo podía ser el Destino tan cruel con alguien tan bueno?

"Perfecto entonces, lo hacemos ya?" preguntó Galaxia

"Cuanto antes mejor, diría yo…" dijo Ami, dando su opinión "Acabamos de librar una batalla muy dura y supongo que el enemigo se tomará algo de tiempo para reorganizarse y recuperarse antes de contraatacar"

Taiki asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

"No te preocupes, Usagi-chan. Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí y cuidaremos del resto de las chicas. Cuando volváis, las encontraréis a todas ya recuperadas y listas para la batalla, seguro!" dijo Minako, haciendo un signo de la victoria con sus dedos.

Usagi sonrió ampliamente. La alocada rubia siempre encontraba las palabras que necesitaba escuchar para sentirse mejor.

"Y… cómo hacemos esto?" preguntó Seiya

"Vamos a buscar un lugar donde ambos podáis tumbaros" dijo Galaxia.

* * *

Todos entraron en una de las habitaciones vacías del templo y prepararon un futon sobre el suelo donde Seiya y Usagi se tumbaron boca arriba, y nerviosos, cerraron los ojos.

"Y por qué tienen que estar así?" preguntó Taiki, ávido de saber

"Bueno… como el teletransporte es al pasado…" comenzó a explicar Galaxia "No puedo teletransportar sus cuerpos con ellos, verdad? Los cuerpos son cascarones temporales para las almas, y a los cuerpos les afecta el tiempo, mientras que a las almas no. Si les teletransportase al pasado tal y como están, comenzarían a volverse más y más jóvenes hasta acabar desapareciendo. Por tanto, sólo voy a teletransportar sus almas eternas, que dejarán sus cuerpos vacíos aquí descansando"

"Ya veo…" comentó Taiki, muy asombrado

Minako y Ami se habían quedado sin habla.

Y Yaten tragó saliva.

"Oye, Seiya, todavía puedes arrepentirte, sabes?" le dijo

"Vete al infierno Yaten, no me pongas más nervioso" le respondió tajantemente a su hermano, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. Los labios de Usagi se curvaron en una sonrisilla traviesa, al presenciar una más de las divertidas y frecuentes discusiones de los hermanos.

"Preparados?" preguntó Galaxia a la pareja tumbada

Seiya palpó a su alrededor hasta encontrar la mano de Usagi, que agarró con firmeza. Usagi respondió devolviéndole el apretón.

"Preparados" respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Las manos de Galaxia comenzaron a brillar con un halo de puro oro, y exclamó al aire:

Galaxia Star Power, Make Up!

Todos miraron atónitos cómo la grácil mujer se convertía entre destellos en la senshi dorada una vez más.

Sailor Galaxia movió entonces sus manos de modo que sus palmas mirasen hacia abajo, y comenzó a levantar sus brazos lentamente hacia el cielo.

Mientras lo hacía, observaron cómo una de sus doradas burbujas teletransportadoras comenzaba a formarse en el pecho de Usagi y otra en el de Seiya. Las burbujas crecieron hasta alcanzar aproximadamente el tamaño de una sandía, y comenzaron a flotar hacia arriba. Cuando las dos burbujas abandonaron sus correspondientes cuerpos, todos pudieron ver que llevaban en su interior una pequeña esfera brillante cada una. La esfera de Seiya era de una intensa luz mezcla de azul y dorado, dándole una apariencia majestuosa pero valiente y osada. La de Usagi era del blanco más puro que jamás habían visto, y brillaba con tanta fuerza que iluminaba toda la habitación en la que se encontraban, y habría iluminado la galaxia entera con su pacífica y cálida luz de no haber sido por las paredes que los rodeaban.

Sailor Galaxia terminó entonces el movimiento de sus brazos con rapidez, colocándolos verticalmente y enviando ambas burbujas hacia arriba, haciéndolas desaparecer frente a sus ojos a una velocidad increíble.

"Que tengáis buen viaje…" susurró al aire

* * *

(*) Crystal Tokyo: Tokio de Cristal

(*) Silver Millennium: Milenio de Plata


	25. Regresión

***Hola! Lo prometido es deuda ;-), así que aquí tenéis, antes de que termine la semana, el nuevo capítulo de mi historia! Espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo. La próxima semana nos vemos con el siguiente! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por vuestros geniales comentarios, besooos ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... Si lo fuesen, el anime terminaría justo así!***

CAPÍTULO 25 – REGRESIÓN

 _En algún lugar incierto_

"Dónde… estoy…?"

Las palabras de Usagi reverberaban a su alrededor como si estuviese en el interior de una cueva profunda, escuchando únicamente sus propios pensamientos. Miró alrededor pero no vio nada salvo blancura. Una atmósfera blanca, pura y brillante que la rodeaba por completo.

Se miró a si misma pero no estaba allí. Ni siquiera podía ver su propio cuerpo. De nuevo, blanco era lo único que se veía. O que se sentía… no estaba del todo segura si en realidad estaba viendo algo. Recordó a Galaxia explicándoles que iba a teletransportar sólo sus almas. Eso tenía que ser lo que estaba pasando. No podía ver su cuerpo porque en ese momento no tenía uno.

"Así que esto es lo que se siente siendo un alma?" dijo para sí. La sensación era tan rara… Le dio a su mente la orden de moverse, pero por supuesto, no había nada allí que ser movido… No notaba ni frío ni calor, no podía sentir el suave tacto de la ropa sobre su cuerpo, ni la caricia de la brisa en su piel… nada. Sólo el eco de su voz cada vez que pensaba en algo.

"Estoy aquí sola? Dónde está Seiya?"

Pensó que quizá estaba sola, si ahora mismo se encontraba dentro de su alma. O si era la propia alma… o lo que fuese. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo si tenía que hacerlo en soledad, pensó, y se sintió triste. Entonces notó que la luz a su alrededor reducía su brillo levemente al sentir tristeza. Eso la sobresaltó tanto que de pronto se puso alerta de nuevo, y en cuanto lo hizo, el intenso brillo regresó.

"Eh?"

Estaba realmente intrigada, y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. No entendía dónde estaba ni lo que estaba pasando, y odiaba eso. Y estaba tan sola…

Comenzó a sentir más y más fuerte la soledad, mientras la luz a su alrededor disminuía al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, escuchó algo, con la voz más débil audible. Menos que un murmullo, menos que un susurro. Como la distante brisa del viento…

"…ngo…"

"Qué ha sido eso?" la luz de Usagi se iluminó con esperanza.

Y se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte

"…dango…"

Usagi se sentía más y más pesada, y repentinamente cansada. Como si se estuviese quedando inconsciente.

"Odango!"

"Ah!"

Se despertó de un salto.

Lo primero de lo que se percató es de que podía sentir el frío de un suelo de mármol bajo las palmas de sus manos. Su cuerpo había vuelto.

Estaba tan sorprendida que al principio no conseguía entender lo que veían sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor, con la mirada perdida, tratando de que su mente procesase lo que tenía frente a ella.

Se encontraba en algún tipo de dormitorio. Había una gigantesca y confortable cama a su derecha, con sábanas pulcras y sedosas que parecían tan suaves que instantáneamente deseabas tumbarte sobre ellas. Estaba llena de cojines esponjosos idénticamente blancos que recordaban a las nubes en un día soleado, y tenía un vaporoso dosel sobre ella, que se mecía suavemente con la brisa que entraba desde un balcón abierto en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, justo al lado izquierdo de Usagi. Era de noche, ya que podía distinguir las estrellas titilando a través del balcón. El suelo sobre el que Usagi estaba sentada era de un mármol muy pulido y blanco, salpicado con un veteado de plata brillante que lo hacía parecer una joya. Las paredes de la habitación eran redondeadas, y había columnas de estilo griego en toda su circunferencia, espaciadas más o menos un metro, que sujetaban unos preciosos arcos que crecían hacia el techo en forma de cúpula de la habitación, de donde una magnífica lámpara de cristal colgaba majestuosamente hasta casi alcanzar la altura de una persona. La decoración era abundante pero pura y simple, definitivamente parecía que estuviese en algún tipo de palacio elegante.

"Odango!"

Escuchó de nuevo, lo que la hizo enfocar la mirada frente a ella.

Arrodillado justo delante suyo había un hombre joven. Un hombre muy apuesto, con la voz más fantástica del mundo. Iba vestido de manera muy extraña, con ropas que ella nunca había visto antes y que parecían sacadas de alguna película medieval antigua. Él la miraba con ojos que expresaban amor y preocupación, y sujetaba su espalda para que ella pudiese incorporarse del suelo donde había estado tumbada. Cuando miró con más detenimiento su rostro…

"Seiya!" exclamó de pura felicidad, pero de pronto titubeó "Seiya?"

Sonrió, visiblemente aliviado.

"Gracias al cielo…" susurró "Sí, Odango, soy yo el que está aquí dentro!"

"SEIYAAA!" gritó y se lanzó a sus brazos, empujándole tan fuerte que casi caen los dos al suelo hacia atrás.

Seiya le devolvió el abrazo, realmente feliz de ver que ella estaba bien.

Usagi entonces comenzó a percatarse de más y más cosas. Casi se tropieza al abalanzarse sobre Seiya, con… qué es eso que llevaba puesto? Se apartó un poquito y empezó a examinarse a si misma. Llevaba un precioso vestido plisado de seda blanca con detalles dorados, que reconocía sin lugar a dudas…

"Que… qué ha pasado exactamente? Dónde estamos…? QUIÉNES somos…?!" preguntó

"Mmmm pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea… pero si tuviese que apostar… diría que nuestras almas han viajado a nuestros cuerpos pasados"

"Qu… QUÉ?!"

Seiya ayudó a Usagi a levantarse, mientras continuaba hablando.

"Bueno, si no me equivoco… ahora mismo estoy frente a la mismísima Princesa Serenity del Silver Millennium" dijo él, sonriendo traviesamente a la vez que miraba el nuevo cuerpo de Usagi, mientras ella alisaba su vestido suavemente con las manos. Cuando oyó ese comentario, la muchacha se ruborizó.

Llevaba puesto el vestido blanco que siempre llevaba cuando se transformaba en la Princesa Serenity, que Seiya había tenido la oportunidad de ver también durante su batalla con Chaos. Pero algunas otras cosas también habían cambiado… ella era un par de años más joven, su rostro más redondeado e infantil. Su piel era tan blanca como era posible, incluso más que su tono habitual, dándole aspecto de una elegante pero adorable muñeca de porcelana. Su pelo brillaba más dorado que nunca, y las larguísimas coletas que salían de sus característicos moños llegaban hasta el suelo, e incluso se enroscaban con gracia sobre él. Un símbolo en forma de luna creciente dorada brillaba en el centro de su frente. Tenía un aspecto frágil pero mágico, tan bonita como la propia Luna.

Usagi se tocó la cara, el pelo y su vestido, como si no pudiese creerlo.

"Esto es…" comenzó "Creía que íbamos a venir a ver el pasado como una película! No a FORMAR parte de él!"

"Bueno… supongo que nuestras almas necesitaban algún sitio donde alojarse… imagino que no pueden simplemente quedarse por ahí flotando" dijo él, con una sonrisa. Estaba tan tranquilo aun cuando todo a su alrededor era tan extraño y desconocido… Él mismo había cambiado mucho. También parecía algo más joven, con su pelo negro azabache recogido en su habitual coleta, sólo que ésta era mucho más corta. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones estrechos de color oscuro con unas brillantes botas altas negras y una camisa de manga larga color azul marino con cuello mao, cubierta parcialmente aquí y allá por placas metálicas de armadura brillante que protegían los puntos más vitales: su pecho, sus antebrazos… Alrededor de su frente, lucía el familiar aro estrellado que llevaban en su forma de Starlight, salvo que éste era de plata, y la estrella en el centro era ligeramente mayor que las otras. Rodeando su cintura, llevaba un grueso cinturón de cuero a juego con las botas, con hebilla de estrella, de donde colgaba una espada en su vaina. Su apariencia era tremendamente elegante, poderosa e impresionante. Tan sexy como era posible.

Usagi se sonrojó aún más al admirar lo guapo que estaba.

"Qu… qué?" le preguntó Seiya con timidez al darse cuenta. Sus mejillas también se ruborizaron.

"Nada!" dijo ella, al verse sorprendida mirándole, y se puso roja como un tomate. Enseguida desvió la mirada y cambió de tema "Entonces dónde estamos?" dijo ella, mientras caminaba hacia el precioso balcón abierto atravesando las semitransparentes cortinas que flotaban a sus lados y apoyando las manos en la perlada balaustrada.

"MADRE MÍA!"

Seiya la oyó decir desde afuera, y sin dudar un instante, corrió hacia ella. Se quedó tan estupefacto como su amada al ver el paisaje frente a ellos.

Sin duda estaban en un palacio. El más bonito que jamás habían visto. De un blanco puro, redondeado y elegante, sus jardines continuaban más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, con espléndidas fuentes de agua y columnatas por todas partes. Pero eso no era lo más llamativo de lo que veían desde el balcón. Por encima de ellos, brillando en el cielo nocturno junto a las estrellas, podían ver el planeta Tierra.

"Estamos en la Luna!" dijo Usagi finalmente, mirando al asombradísimo Seiya con emoción. "Esto es el Palacio de la Luna! Estamos en el Silver Millennium!"

"W… wooooow" sólo pudo responder Seiya

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Haruka emitió un largo gemido.

Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y le dolía la cabeza como si estuviese sufriendo una fuerte resaca. Se notaba espesa y no podía pensar con claridad. No recordaba qué día era y qué era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Acaso había salido de fiesta con Michiru y se había tomado demasiadas copas? Qué hora era? Por qué no había sonado el despertador?

Palpó la cama a su alrededor. Definitivamente no era su cama. Era demasiado pequeña y Michiru no estaba en ella. Se puso nerviosa y abrió los ojos al instante, sentándose en la cama. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces antes de que sus ojos consiguiesen enfocar. Entonces, miró a su alrededor.

La ventana junto a la cama estaba cerrada pero por la luz que se colaba por las rendijas dedujo que sería alrededor del mediodía. Se encontraba sentada en una mullida cama individual en una pequeña habitación de madera llena de estanterías con libros de aspecto antiguo. También había un cómodo sillón reclinable de piel sobre el cual había colocada una manta, y junto a su cama, una silla de madera hacía las veces de mesita de noche, sobre la que se habían depositado varios objetos: un cuenco lleno de agua con un paño, un vaso de limonada y un espejo de mano de color aguamarina y dorado particularmente bello que ella conocía a la perfección.

Cuando lo vio, lo recordó todo.

El enemigo. La batalla. El veneno. Michiru.

"MICHIRUUUU!" gritó como loca, saliendo de la cama como pudo, tropezándose y chocándose contra la silla y el suelo antes de alcanzar la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas, como si llevase mucho tiempo sin usarlas.

Cuando por fin consiguió abrir la puerta, se encontró en un pasillo de madera bien ventilado. La luz del sol lo bañaba con tanta intensidad que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con el brazo para poder mirar a su alrededor, ya que hasta le dolían al acostumbrarse a tanta luz después de estar en esa oscura habitación. Sin duda estaba de vuelta en el templo de Rei, pero… cómo? Y lo más importante… Dónde estaban el resto de las chicas? Dónde estaba su amada, si no junto a su espejo?

"MICHIRUUU!" gritó desesperadamente una vez más

"Oh, vaya! Haruka-san!" dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Haruka se dio la vuelta y vio, al fin, una cara amiga.

"Ami…san!"

Ami corrió hacia ella, ayudándola a levantarse, puesto que ya estaba apoyada torpemente contra la pared, sus piernas todavía incapaces de sostenerla.

"Qué haces fuera de la cama tan rápido? Tienes que tomártelo con calma!" dijo con preocupación, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor suyo para ayudarla a volver a la habitación.

Pero Haruka se resistía a entrar con las pocas fuerzas de las que disponía. Estaba tan desesperada que lágrimas de preocupación comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Mi… Michiru! Dónde está?! Ella está…?!"

"Estoy justo aquí, mi amor"

Esa voz. Esa voz que hacía que su corazón se acelerase a la velocidad de la luz. Esa voz que significaba el mundo entero para ella. La reconfortante voz de los océanos. La voz de Michiru.

Haruka alzó la cabeza al instante, sus ojos brillando con esperanza y alivio.

"Michiru…!" dijo en un suspiro, y después cayó semiinconsciente.

Con la ayuda de Ami, Michiru llevó a Haruka de vuelta a la cama, y la tumbaron sobre ella con mucho cuidado. Haruka poco a poco abrió los ojos de nuevo.

"Michiru…" murmuró, estirando uno de sus brazos hacia su amada. Michiru tomó la mano que ofrecía en la suya. Se sentía suave y fresca, como una ola marina.

"Os dejaré solas un rato…" dijo Ami, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Hasta se había ruborizado al ver el amor que rodeaba a sus dos amigas. Entendía muy bien cómo ambas se sentían, y sabía que ahora mismo necesitaban algo de intimidad. Michiru le sonrió como única respuesta.

Una vez a solas, miró de nuevo a Haruka con la mirada más dulce. Había estado verdaderamente preocupada por ella… sobre todo al tardar tanto tiempo en curarse.

"Gracias al cielo Michiru… Cuando me desperté y vi tu espejo aquí, y tú no estabas con él… Nunca te separas mucho de él… Pensé… pensé que…"

"Shhhh… todo está bien. Estoy perfectamente. Y todo gracias a ti. Me salvaste la vida"

Haruka sonrió satisfecha con sus finos labios masculinos.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así" añadió de pronto Michiru, haciendo que el gesto de satisfacción de Haruka cambiase por completo.

"Eh?"

"Sabías que morirías si sacabas esa flecha de mi cuerpo, y lo único que ibas a conseguir con eso eran algunos minutos más de mi vida"

"Pero funcionó, no es así? Esos pocos minutos marcaron la diferencia al final"

"Pero eso no lo sabías entonces. Tu vida es lo más valioso de todo el Universo. No te atrevas a volver a sacrificarte por mí nunca más, sobre todo sabiendo que no hay esperanza"

Haruka hizo una mueca.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. Cada vez que sea necesario. Cada vez que estés en peligro"

"Haruka…"

"Ya te lo dije, no quiero mi tan valiosa vida si no la comparto contigo. Habría merecido la pena morir para tener esos pocos minutos de más aunque sólo fuese para poder darte un último beso de despedida. Así que sí, lo volveré a hacer. Una vez y otra, y otra, y otr…" comenzó Haruka fastidiosamente, pero fue interrumpida por Michiru abalanzándose sobre ella de pronto y besándola apasionadamente.

Haruka se sorprendió al principio pero reaccionó rápidamente, sintiendo la angustia y el deseo de su amada, y devolviéndole intensamente el beso mientras enredaba sus dedos en su ondeante pelo turquesa.

Michiru se retiró un poco, las puntas de sus narices todavía tocándose.

"Wow… eso ha sido… poco habitual en ti…" dijo Haruka, complacida

"Haruka… te amo tanto… Gracias…"

"Eres mi vida, Michiru… Siempre estaremos juntas"

* * *

 _Luna, Silver Millennium_

"A ver, vamos a ordenar los hechos…" comenzó Seiya, tratando de apaciguar su desbordada mente

"Vale!" dijo Usagi animada

"Estamos en la Luna"

"Ajá!" Usagi confirmó mientras asentía vigorosamente, lo que le daba un aspecto adorable al hacerlo llevando puesto ese vestido tan elegante.

"Estamos en el Pasado"

"Ajá!" repitió, asintiendo de nuevo.

"Y estamos juntos… en lo que supongo que es… tu dormitorio?"

"Emmm… Ajá!" confirmó, y de pronto se percató de lo que eso significaba. Se puso roja como un tomate en un instante.

"Así que… definitivamente nos conocimos durante nuestras vidas pasadas… si te estaba visitando en tu dormitorio en mitad de la noche. Incluso me atrevería a decir que éramos… muy íntimos…" continuó provocándola, al ver su adorable reacción. Parecía que iba a explotar de lo colorada que estaba.

"Seeeiyaaaaa!" protestó ella, girándose tímidamente

Seiya se rio alegremente mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de amor. Estaba muy guapa. Siempre lo estaba, sin importar la vida en la que estuviesen. Sus sentimientos por la dulce rubita no cambiaban nunca.

"Entonces qué crees que deberíamos ha…hacer… aho…ra…." Seiya comenzó a preguntar cuando de pronto notó que su mente se apagaba mientras lentamente perdía el conocimiento y caía al suelo.

Usagi se tapó la boca con las manos asustada, con verdadero pánico en sus ojos.

"Seiya! Sei…" Al agacharse a ayudarle, le sucedió lo mismo a ella y se desmayó en el suelo justo a su lado.

Unos segundos después, ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

"MMMmmm… Qué… ha sucedido?" dijo, sentándose poco a poco "Por qué estamos en el suelo?"

Miró al hombre tumbado junto a ella, y vio que no estaba consciente. Se preocupó y le movió con delicadeza, tratando de despertarle.

"Oh, no! Estás bien?" susurró

Él entonces también volvió en sí. Gimió mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor con la mirada perdida, no comprendiendo del todo la situación.

"Qué… qué ha pasado? Qué hacemos en el suelo?"

"Tampoco yo lo sé, acabo de despertarme, justo a tu lado"

Ese comentario le hizo sonreír.

"Recuerdo venir hasta aquí… y saltar por tu balcón para verte…"

"Sí…" añadió ella "Y cuando acudí a saludarte y ambos nos tocamos, de pronto todo se volvió negro… Acaso nos hemos desmayado los dos? Nos ha pasado alguna cosa?"

"Bueno" continuó él, manteniendo como siempre la cabeza fría "Todavía es de noche así que no hemos estado inconscientes mucho tiempo… estamos a salvo. Y parece que estamos ilesos… Me siento un poco distinto, aunque no consigo explicar del todo lo que me pasa… Pero creo que no me ha pasado nada malo. Tú estás bien, Serenity?"

"Sí, lo estoy, príncipe Starlight (*)" dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amado.

"Entonces disfrutemos del resto del tiempo que nos queda para estar juntos, de esta noche demasiado breve…" propuso él, levantándose y ayudando elegantemente a que ella se incorporase también.

* * *

 _La mente de Serenity_

Usagi se despertó otra vez, de repente. Estaba de vuelta en ese lugar de un blanco etéreo, pero esta vez era distinto. Era consciente de que estaba allí, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver y sentir el mundo que la rodeaba a través del cuerpo de la princesa Serenity, salvo que no podía controlar ninguna de sus acciones. De alguna forma, era como la película que se había imaginado que sería el viaje al pasado, solo que la estaba viendo desde dentro de la protagonista. Era más como si ella se hubiese convertido en la actriz principal de un espectáculo de marionetas, y alguien manejase los hilos por ella.

La magia teletransportadora de Galaxia había causado que dos almas iguales coexistiesen en un mismo momento del Tiempo con un solo cuerpo en el que vivir, por lo tanto ahora su alma del presente estaba compartiendo el cuerpo de su vida pasada con el alma de su vida pasada, permaneciendo en su interior como un ser latente incapaz de interactuar, pudiendo sólo ser testigo de lo que sucedía. Era realmente confuso y cuando trataba de pensar en ello hacía que le diese vueltas la cabeza, así que decidió no pensarlo mucho y simplemente hacer lo que había venido a hacer: observar y averiguar cosas acerca de su pasado.

Pensó en Seiya, y en si él estaría pasando por lo mismo que ella ahora mismo. Asumió que así sería, ya que ambos estaban en la misma situación. Pero no había forma de estar seguro de ello, no podían comunicarse en ese estado. Y eso la dejaba un poco intranquila.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Serenity continuaba con su vida, observada desde su interior por Usagi.

"Entonces… mi príncipe…" comenzó Serenity con una voz dulce y aniñada, mientras se sentaba en el borde de su mullida cama "…antes dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mí?" dijo, con ojos de cachorrito.

El príncipe Starlight sonrió ampliamente.

"Así es! Pero…"

"Jooooooooooo!" protestó ella "Qué quieres decir con ese peeeeeeeeeeero?"

"Pero…!" repitió él "…no estoy muy seguro de que te la merezcas. Has sido una buena chica?"

"Por supuesto!"

"Seguuuuuro?" la provocó

"Sí!"

"Y qué hace una jovencita como tú invitando a chicos extraños del espacio exterior a su dormitorio cuando debería estar durmiendo?"

Serenity se quedó callada, se sonrojó e hizo pucheros. Todo en unos pocos segundos.

"Eso no es justo!" le chilló

"JAJAJJAAAJAJAJAAA!" él estalló en una sonora carcajada. Disfrutaba de hacerla rabiar en todas las vidas, pensó Usagi para sus adentros y sonrió. Jamás lo admitiría, pero a ella le encantaba que él la hiciese rabiar… sencillamente era demasiado bueno haciéndolo.

"Aquí tienes, aquí tienes" dijo al fin, depositando una bonita caja con lacito rosa en sus blancas manos abiertas.

"Ah!" exclamó emocionada mientras la abría ansiosamente.

El príncipe sonrió satisfecho. Era fácil ver lo mucho que él la quería y lo feliz que ella le hacía. Usagi sonrió también.

"Ohhh príncipe Starlight! Es taaaaaaaaaaaan bonito! Me encanta!" dijo ella, sacando un brillante objeto dorado del interior de la cajita "Qué es?"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza del príncipe.

"Cómo puedes decir que te encanta si ni siquiera sabes lo que es?!" la regañó, mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la cama y tomaba prestado el objeto de sus manos.

"Porque es verdad que me encanta! Es precioso!" se defendió ella

"Vale, vale… entonces cuando sepas lo que REALMENTE es vas a quedar fascinada!"

"Sí!" confirmó ella con verdadera emoción en sus ojos.

El príncipe sonrió ante su pura y sencilla manera de ser.

"Bueno…" comenzó explicándole, mientras le mostraba el dorado objeto con forma de estrella que tenía entre las manos "Este medallón es una caja de música"

"OOH! Una caja de múuuuuuuuuusica…!" canturreó de la emoción

"Si levantas esta pestaña que tiene aquí en el centro…" explicó, mientras seguía sus propias instrucciones. Cuando lo hizo, del pequeño objeto comenzó a sonar una melodía realmente hermosa.

El corazón de Usagi dio un vuelco desde el interior del cuerpo de Serenity al escuchar la música. Era ESA canción… su canción! Esa era su caja de música! No podía creerlo…

"OOOHHH" exclamó Serenity emocionada "Es taaaan bonita!" añadió, mientras tarareaba la melodía y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

"Te gusta?" le preguntó él

"Me encanta! Nunca he oído una melodía tan bella!"

"He compuesto esta canción para ti, mi princesa"

Las dos chicas se quedaron en shock. Tanto Usagi como Serenity. Pero Usagi estaba más allá del estupor… no podía creer que fuese Seiya el que había compuesto esa melodía que tanto amaba… Cómo era posible?

"Príncipe…" dijo Serenity, con lágrimas en los ojos "Este es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho jamás…"

Sus palabras conmovieron al joven. Estaba tan contento de saber que a ella le había gustado su canción… Esa canción que había compuesto pensando en ella, en lo mucho que la amaba, y en lo difícil que era ese amor que compartían.

"Así, puedes llevarla siempre contigo y recordarme cuando no esté a tu lado…" dijo, cerrando la cajita de música y devolviéndosela a ella, que la recibió cuidadosamente.

Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, la atesoraré siempre. Pero… jamás podría olvidarte. Ni siquiera por un segundo"

"Serenity…" dijo él, inclinando su rostro hacia ella.

"Starlight…" respondió temblorosa, cerrando los ojos y ruborizándose, muerta de deseo por sentir sus labios.

Al besarse, con tanta suavidad y dulzura, el alma de Usagi en el interior de Serenity se desbordó de amor y felicidad. Podía sentir el amor de la pareja, y además, al estar en su situación actual con sus espíritus tan conectados, pudo sentir claramente a Seiya en ese beso… Esto la hizo sentir muy aliviada de saber que él estaba bien, y también más enamorada que nunca.

El resto de la noche, la joven pareja se dedicó simplemente a tumbarse juntos en la cama de Serenity y hablar y reírse durante horas, besándose tímidamente de cuando en cuando mientras se deshacían en caricias el uno al otro. Usagi se sentía tan bien que podría haberse quedado así para siempre, aunque no estuviese en el cuerpo que le correspondía.

La luz que se veía por el balcón comenzó a cambiar tras unas cuantas horas. No era exactamente como un amanecer en la Tierra, pero el cielo se iba poniendo poco a poco de un tono más claro de azul noche.

"Debería irme ya… casi es de día" dijo el príncipe finalmente, mientras pasaba dulcemente su mano arriba y abajo del brazo de Serenity haciéndole cosquillas, quien estaba tumbada junto a él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

"Por favor… no te vayas…" susurró ella muy suavemente, haciendo que el corazón del príncipe se rompiese.

"Si me descubren aquí… ambos vamos a tener problemas… lo sabes…"

"Sin ti no puedo vivir… así que no me importa lo que me hagan…"

"Pero a mí sí… Nunca me lo perdonaría si sufrieses por mi culpa…"

"Más de lo que sufro cuando te vas de mi lado? No hay nada peor que eso…"

"Odango…" la regañó cariñosamente mientras daba palmaditas en sus moños. Usagi se quedó de piedra. Resulta que TAMBIÉN la llamaba Odango en esta vida?!

Serenity sonrió al oírle llamarla con ese apodo cariñoso que se le había ocurrido unos pocos días después de conocerse, al ver lo mucho que el peinado típico de la familia real de la Luna se parecía a lo que les habían servido de postre en la cena de gala. A ella le encantaba.

"Lo sé lo sé…" concedió ella, sentándose en la cama y liberándole de su abrazo para que pudiese empezar a incorporarse también "Sólo es que odio esta situación…"

"Yo también, mi amor" dijo él, dándole un besito sobre la luna creciente de su frente mientras se volvía a poner las piezas de armadura de su traje "Pero es la única manera por el momento, sabes que ambos tenemos destinos distintos que tenemos que cumplir…"

Los ojos de Serenity se tornaron tristes. Entonces, apretó los puños y dijo

"Por qué tiene que ser el destino así? Por qué puede algo o alguien decirme a quién debo amar o con quién tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida? No quiero! Odio ser una princesa que se supone que debe hacer ciertas cosas y actuar de una cierta manera! Sólo quiero ser yo misma! Y sólo te quiero a ti!" hizo una pausa un segundo, y con más tranquilidad, continuó "Mi mayor deseo sería vivir contigo muy lejos de aquí, en algún lugar donde yo no fuese una princesa y pudiésemos ser simplemente una chica y un chico normales y estar juntos para siempre"

La sorpresa de Usagi creció hasta su máximo posible. Era exactamente el mismo discurso que ella le había dicho a Seiya en el presente, en su casa, la primera vez que se besaron.

"Podríamos hacer eso, Odango"

De nuevo. Él había respondido lo mismo que aquélla vez. O que respondería en el futuro. O como fuese… Usagi estaba muy confundida con todo este tema de las paradojas temporales.

Serenity miró a su príncipe, sorprendida por su respuesta.

"Podríamos, si es lo que de verdad quieres" añadió

"De verdad?"

Starlight asintió.

"Claro que quiero! Pasar el resto de mi vida contigo es todo lo que podría desear!" dijo, verdaderamente emocionada

Él sonrió a su comentario, pero era una sonrisa triste.

"Estás segura?" le preguntó tímidamente "Sabes que tienes un destino que cumplir como Princesa de la Luna, y como la guardiana del Cristal de Plata que algún día heredarás"

"No me importa nada de eso… Príncipe Starlight… sólo quiero estar contigo. Si eso no puede ser mientras sea Princesa de la Luna, entonces no quiero ser esa princesa. Tendrán que elegir: o aceptan nuestra relación o se buscan a otra persona como guardiana del Cristal."

"Serenity… tú…"

"No estoy de broma!" dijo ella, levantándose con una cara muy seria que le daba un aspecto adorable "Es lo que siento! Lo eres todo para mí, Príncipe, eres toda mi vida!"

Al oírla, él no pudo contenerse. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó de pronto con tanta fuerza que la hizo exhalar de golpe todo el aire que tenía en su interior, en un precioso suspiro de sorpresa.

"Príncipe Starlight…" murmuró en su oído, cuando recuperó el aliento.

Él deshizo el abrazo y la miró profundamente a los ojos, mientras todavía la sujetaba cerca suyo por los hombros. Hablaban sin palabras, sólo con el poder de su amor y de la forma en que se miraban… Era exactamente lo que Usagi siempre había pensado que era el amor. Ahora estaba segura, tanto su yo pasada como la del presente amaban a Seiya con todo su corazón. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

"Y qué… qué hay de ti? Qué hay de tu reino? También eres un príncipe…" preguntó Serenity con timidez, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

"Mi amor… te seguiría a los confines del Universo. Nunca me iré de tu lado, te amo demasiado. Eres todo para mí. Así que si esta es la única forma, que así sea"

"Príncipe Starlight…!" dijo en un suspiro, conmovida por sus palabras.

"Estate preparada mañana aproximadamente a la misma hora. Te voy a llevar conmigo a un lugar muy especial. Si te gusta, podemos hacer de él nuestro hogar"

"Te estaré esperando!" dijo ella saltando a sus brazos, su precioso vestido blanco flotando con gracilidad a su alrededor.

El príncipe sonrió.

"Te prometo que ningún Destino podrá separarnos, mi dulce Odango…" le susurró al oído. Y tras esta promesa, se despidieron con un beso de amor y él se marchó por el balcón, dejando a Serenity sola en su habitación, con una nueva esperanza en su vida.

Así que eso es lo que sucedió… pensaba Usagi desde el interior del cuerpo de Serenity. Habían tenido el mismo problema en el pasado… y también había acabado eligiendo a Seiya por encima de su destino. Iba a dejarlo todo por él… y Usagi no podía estar más de acuerdo con su antigua yo. Pero… por qué tenían que esconder su amor? Por qué no podía Serenity estar con él?

"Serenity…? Estás despierta?"

Una débil voz se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta color marfil de su dormitorio. Usagi la reconoció nada más escucharla, ya que ya la había oído antes… Su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Sí, madre!" respondió Serenity, corriendo al interior de su dormitorio desde el balcón y sentándose en el bonito tocador junto a su cama, donde actuó como si hubiese estado peinando su melena.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, para dar paso a la figura más elegante que jamás había visto. La Reina Serenity parecía un ser etéreo, con su larguísimo cabello tan blanco y brillante como el cristal y su piel pálida como una bella perla. Y la expresión de su rostro, siempre tan bondadosa y calmada.

"Qué poco habitual en ti, mi querida hija, estar ya despierta y vestida tan temprano…" comentó la Reina.

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre Usagi en el interior de Serenity. Así que también eso era igual en ella en todas las vidas…

"Sí… me… desperté hace un rato y decidí arreglarme"

"Tal vez se deba a que no podías dormir… por la anticipación?" sugirió su madre con una media sonrisa que ninguna de las dos chicas que compartían cuerpo comprendió del todo.

"Anticipación, madre?"

"Claro, cariño… No necesitas ocultármelo… Endymion ya ha llegado y ha preguntado por ti"

"Oh…" respondió Serenity "Lo ha hecho?" Estaba muy claro para Usagi que Serenity estaba disimulando y fingiendo interés. Podía sentir con claridad que la joven princesa no esperaba con ninguna emoción esa visita.

"Escucha, hija mía" continuó la Reina "Me he percatado de que últimamente él nos visita muy a menudo… y siempre pregunta por ti. No tienes que sentirte avergonzada por esto. Endymion es un auténtico caballero y el príncipe de nuestro planeta guardián, la Tierra. Me siento muy complacida de ver que vosotros dos os lleváis tan bien… Son muy buenas noticias para nuestro Reino"

"S…sí, madre" respondió Serenity, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

"Por favor recuerda que puedes contar conmigo si alguna vez necesitas hablar de cualquier tema"

"Gra…gracias" dijo, sonrojándose. No se sentía bien mintiéndole a su madre, pero no había mucho más que pudiese hacer por el momento. Esta conversación la había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

"Entonces, ven conmigo, Endymion te espera!"

Usagi estaba sin habla… o lo hubiese estado si hubiese sido capaz de hablar en ese momento. Así que Endymion nunca fue su alma gemela sino la pareja que su madre había pensado para ella?! Claro, tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba, viéndolo todo con algo más de perspectiva. Lo mejor que podía pasarle a la Luna era unirse formalmente con la Tierra, ya que eran sus guardianes y los que disponían del ejército capaz de protegerles! Si hubiese estado enamorada de Endymion, no habría tenido sentido ocultárselo a nadie! Su madre estaba tan deseosa de que los dos reinos se uniesen en uno a través del matrimonio de Serenity y Endymion, que confundió el comportamiento de su hija y pensó que el amor que ella estaba escondiendo por vergüenza adolescente era por el Príncipe de la Tierra, cuando no era así en absoluto! Nunca lo fue!

* * *

(*) Starlight: Luz de las estrellas


	26. Obligación

***Hola! El siguiente capítulo está listo, bieeeeeen! Disfrutadlo mucho, yo sigo trabajando con el de la semana que viene! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, lo que para mí es el final perfecto de la historia perfecta! Hasta pronto! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 26 – OBLIGACIÓN

 _Luna, Silver Millennium_

El príncipe Endymion tenía una reunión con la reina Serenity y el consejo del Reino de la Luna para discutir unos asuntos urgentes que afectaban a sus planetas, por lo que se pidió a la princesa Serenity que esperase fuera de la sala para verle.

Caminaba impaciente recorriendo una y otra vez los blancos y lustrosos pasillos de Palacio, sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado. No quería estar allí en absoluto, ni quería quedar con el príncipe Endymion ni con nadie. Sólo quería que llegase la noche lo más deprisa posible, para ver a su príncipe una vez más. Usagi podía sentir todo esto con claridad desde el interior del cuerpo de Serenity. Sus almas estaban tan cerca una de la otra que aparentemente tenía acceso a los sentimientos de la joven princesa. Era realmente extraño porque la sensación era como la de estar escuchando los pensamientos de otra persona.

Serenity caminó hacia el gran pórtico abierto con columnata que rodeaba por completo los edificios del palacio, y se fijó en uno de los elegantes bancos de mármol, exquisitamente labrados con volutas y motivos florales decorativos. Se sentó y suspiró, mirando al cielo índigo y procurando relajarse. Aparentemente, nunca llegaba a haber luz del día en la Luna, al menos en esta cara de la Luna. El cielo simplemente cambiaba de un color azul oscuro a un tono más oscuro todavía de azul, con las estrellas siempre brillando intensamente en él.

Entonces, la bella princesa sacó un objeto de entre los pliegues de su vaporoso vestido. Instantáneamente, una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Había llevado consigo la caja de música desde que el príncipe Starlight se la regaló. No podía creer lo increíble que él era y todo el amor que le transmitía… la hacía verdaderamente feliz. Abrió la pestaña dorada y la suave música comenzó a sonar. Era una melodía preciosa, pero tenía un deje de tristeza. Justo como su relación, pensó ella. Entonces recordó la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, de su deseo mutuo de estar juntos para siempre que pronto iba a hacerse realidad. Se recostó en el banco y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la música, sintiéndose inundada de felicidad y anticipación.

"Estás increíblemente hermosa bajo la luz de las estrellas"

Escuchó ella decir a una voz, e instantáneamente se incorporó y cerró la cajita de música con forma de estrella.

La verdad es que era cierto, la escena frente al hombre que acababa de llegar parecía sacada del más dulce de los sueños. El cielo azul profundo cubierto con un millón de estrellas titilantes esparcidas por él como diamantes en una alfombra de terciopelo, era el fondo perfecto para las columnas perladas del Palacio de la Luna, donde la más bella princesa descansaba medio dormida sobre un magnífico banco de mármol, con su pelo dorado esparcido a su alrededor brillando tan intensamente como su piel de nácar.

"Príncipe… Endymion…" dijo ella, mirando a la persona que había interrumpido su ensoñación.

"No era mi intención sorprenderte. Lo siento mucho, princesa"

"No, no, está bien… Estaba un poco… distraída" respondió ella, levantándose del banco y guardando el medallón de estrella.

Endymion la observó mientras lo hacía, intrigado por la delicadeza con la que trataba ese objeto.

"Esa música que escuchabas es muy bonita"

Serenity se sonrojó, e incapaz de responder, se limitó a asentir.

"Dónde conseguiste esa caja de música?" preguntó él

"Estoooo pueeees…. Yo… no estoy segura… Siempre la he tenido…" improvisó "Solía quedarme dormida escuchándola cuando era pequeña, pero luego un día no la encontraba, y creí durante muchos años que la había perdido. El otro día la encontré por casualidad en mi habitación y decidí llevarla siempre conmigo para que no me volviese a pasar. Me… me encanta la canción que suena"

"Ya veo…" dijo, con una cara extraña. "Nunca había visto nada parecido, ni había escuchado antes la melodía que toca… Es un objeto poco común… Muy especial"

"Realmente especial, sí" confirmó mientras se sonrojaba profundamente.

"Princesa…" comenzó él entonces "Querrías acompañarme a un paseo por vuestros maravillosos jardines? He oído que son sublimes, y apreciaría mucho que una persona experimentada me guiase por ellos para no perderme nada importante"

"Eh?" su petición la pilló desprevenida "Bueno… la verdad es que no sé mucho acerca de los jardines…"

"Seguro que al menos conoces los caminos que los recorren, supongo. No desearía perderme"

"Ah, no te preocupes, es imposible perderse… hay un jardinero como cada tres o cuatro árboles"

Endymion cerró los ojos, suspiró y volvió a abrirlos. Usagi sonrió dentro de Serenity. Hasta ella lo había captado esta vez…

"Princesa…" Endymion lo intentó de nuevo "Los jardines son únicamente una excusa… Sólo deseaba pasar un tiempo contigo para hablar y conocernos mejor, si te parece bien"

Serenity se puso coloradísima. Qué podía responder a eso? No podía sencillamente decir que no, él era el príncipe del planeta que los protegía! Cuánto de descortés podía ella ser sin causar un incidente diplomático?!

"Oh…" dijo ella "S…Sí… supongo que podría tomarme un tiempo para dar un paseo…"

"Fantástico" dijo Endymion, y la agarró del brazo con suavidad, guiándola hacia la escalinata que conducía a los jardines.

* * *

Acabaron pasando la mayor parte del día juntos. Primero, dieron un largo paseo por los mágicos jardines del Palacio de la Luna, seguido por un aperitivo junto a la laguna sur del palacio, donde pasaron la tarde. Endymion habló de todo: las plantas, los edificios, el cielo, lo bonito que era todo en la Luna… También habló mucho de la Tierra y lo diferente que era todo allí, tan verde y brillante. Eso llamó poderosamente la atención de la princesa, ya que nunca había salido de los límites del palacio y no sabía cómo podría ser esa luz solar que él describía. Ella le preguntó muchas cosas acerca de la Tierra y sus bosques verdes, sus ríos y el Sol. Endymion respondió encantado a todas sus preguntas, describiéndole cada cosa con tantos detalles como era capaz de aportar a alguien que nunca había visto nada similar. Él también le contó cómo era la vida en la Tierra, y le habló de su situación, de política y de la buena relación que su reino y el de ella siempre habían tenido, así como de la importancia que eso tenía para ambos planetas y para el futuro de todas las personas que vivían en ellos. A cambio, él le preguntó a ella acerca del Cristal de Plata y sus poderes de protección, aunque la princesa no fue capaz de contarle mucho. Ni siquiera había tenido contacto todavía con la legendaria joya que su madre tanto protegía.

Serenity descubrió que él era un hombre muy elegante, con clase y muy apuesto. Conversaba como un adulto, y hablaba con sabiduría de cualquier tema. Sin embargo, le resultó algo… aburrido a veces. Le apreciaba mucho, ya que era una muy buena persona que se preocupaba de su reino y de su gente, y podía ver con claridad que algún día se convertiría en un estupendo gobernante. Pero sencillamente no se divertía con él, todo era demasiado correcto y educado para su espíritu infantil e impredecible. Aunque tras pasar un día completo juntos, sintió que había encontrado en él a un gran amigo en el que podía confiar plenamente.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció de nuevo, Serenity comenzó a estar intranquila, deseosa de regresar a su habitación para verse con su amado.

"Ya es casi de noche…" comentó ella, mirando al cielo durante una de las pausas de su conversación "Debería volver ya a mi habitación o mi madre se preocupará…"

"Por supuesto, Princesa" dijo él, levantándose del banco en el que estaban sentados y ofreciéndole una mano a su compañera por un día para ayudarla a levantarse también.

"Gracias…" musitó ella con timidez

"He pasado un día estupendo" dijo él

"Sí, yo también. Ha sido muy interesante escuchar todas esas historias acerca de la Tierra"

"Quizá podamos repetirlo alguna otra vez, si tú quieres…" se aventuró a decir

"Sí… claro…" respondió ella, feliz de contar con un nuevo amigo. Desde su interior, Usagi comenzó a entender lo que sus amigas sentían cuando le decían que no entendía nada de las relaciones con los hombres… Ahora que había madurado y que se veía a sí misma en tercera persona, se percataba de lo inocente que era. La joven Serenity no lo captaba en absoluto. Endymion estaba claramente flirteando y ella únicamente pensaba que era un amigo muy amable, pero le estaba transmitiendo las señales equivocadas. Qué tonta es ella misma…

"Eso es fantástico" respondió Endymion, con una sonrisa encantadora "Nos vemos pronto entonces, princesa Serenity"

"Hasta la vista, príncipe Endymion" respondió, haciendo una ligera reverencia y dándose la vuelta después para marcharse a su habitación. Estaba tan ansiosa de ver al príncipe Starlight que en cuanto perdió de vista al príncipe de la Tierra, corrió a través de los jardines para llegar a su habitación lo antes posible.

La joven princesita no se percató de que desde uno de los balcones semicirculares de la torre principal, su madre la Reina observaba la escena. Vio a su hija con el príncipe de la Tierra en los jardines al anochecer, y después la vio corriendo hacia el palacio, para evitar que nadie viese lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió, divertida por el hecho de que su hija adolescente se hubiese enamorado y tratase con poco éxito de mantener los encuentros con su amado en secreto, y satisfecha de saber que había elegido al hombre perfecto para todos ellos.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Setsuna se había despertado al fin de su sueño sanador hacía unas cuantas horas para gran alivio de la joven Hotaru, que comenzaba a estar muy nerviosa por lo mucho que su casi madre estaba tardando en curarse. Habían pasado seis largos días ya.

La senshi de piel bronceada había estado a punto de morir con el hechizo que el jinete de la Muerte le había lanzado, pero había sido salvada por la magia de su siempre presente talismán, que había mantenido su corazón a salvo y latiendo a pesar del Sueño Eterno que había invadido el resto de su cuerpo. Entonces, la magia de Sailor Moon afortunadamente había obrado el milagro de traerla de vuelta de su condenado destino.

Aunque ya llevaba despierta varias horas, se sentía muy débil y las chicas la obligaron a quedarse en cama y tomárselo con calma. En pequeños grupos y por turnos, todos habían ido a su habitación a verla y preguntarle qué tal se encontraba. Setsuna se sentía muy agradecida, ya que apreciaba cada amigo que tenía como la cosa más valiosa, habiendo antes estado completamente sola durante eones.

Las chicas le habían puesto al día con toda la información sobre cómo había acabado la batalla y acerca de la aparición de Galaxia que las había rescatado y traído de vuelta a todas. También le contaron todo acerca de la alucinante revelación de que Seiya era su largo tiempo perdido hijo y sobre el Reino de las Estrellas, los guardianes de la galaxia. Setsuna no lo mostró, pero poco a poco su ansiedad iba creciendo con todo lo que le contaban… No recordaba nada de todo eso, y siendo quien era, la Guardiana del Espacio y el Tiempo, debería recordarlo, no es así? Decidió no darle demasiada importancia por el momento, y en lugar de eso se centró en recuperarse para poder salir de la cama lo antes posible. Pero había otro tema más importante que la inquietaba. Ni Usagi ni Mamoru habían venido a verla, y nadie los había mencionado. Eso no era nada habitual en ellos. Definitivamente algo no iba bien.

Así que durante uno de los escasos momentos en los que la habían dejado sola en su habitación para que descansase, decidió al fin levantarse y averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Salió del dormitorio en dirección al salón principal del templo, donde pudo oír débilmente a varias voces hablando. Era de noche y todo estaba oscuro.

Antes de entrar, se quedó escuchando desde fuera de la sala.

"Habéis ido a ver qué tal están?" preguntó una voz que ella reconoció como la de Taiki.

"Sí, no hay cambios por el momento" esa era Ami, pensó ella "Sus cuerpos siguen igual"

"Todavía nada…?" preguntó la pequeña Hotaru. Setsuna pudo notar que había preocupación en su dulce voz.

"Ya ha pasado más de un día…" comentó Yaten

"Y no empezarán sus cuerpos a… pudrirse o algo, siendo cadáveres vacíos como están ahora?" esa era Minako hablando, sin duda. Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron en shock… De qué demonios estaban hablando? Cadáveres? Los cadáveres de quién?!

"Minako-chan!" la regañó Rei

"No os preocupéis, sus corazones siguen latiendo… técnicamente siguen vivos…" dijo una voz que Setsuna no reconoció…

"Te… técnicamente? Ay… madre…" ese era Yaten de nuevo

"Ay… Ella siempre es tan imprudente…" su querida amiga Michiru comentó

"Sencillamente no entiende lo importante que es para todos nosotros, y no deja de ponernos de los nervios con sus acciones" Haruka le dio la razón, como siempre hacía.

"Si yo hubiese estado despierta, nunca les habría dejado hacer una cosa así!" dijo Rei, su voz sonaba enfadada.

"Exactamente lo que yo pienso! Gracias, Rei-san. Pero nadie me escucha nunca…" añadió Yaten, y Rei no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente.

"Por favor calmaos… no hay peligro, creedme" esa extraña voz habló de nuevo "Usagi y Seiya están bien…"

Cuando Setsuna escuchó sus nombres, no pudo contenerse más e irrumpió en la sala, sus ojos vidriosos de ansiedad y temor.

"Setsuna-san!" corearon todos sorprendidos, girándose hacia la puerta

"Dónde está Usagi-san?! Qué le ha pasado?!" exclamó

"Setsuna-mama!" exclamó Hotaru, preocupada por su claramente estresada familiar.

Michiru fue rápidamente hacia ella, y con sus reconfortantes modos la agarró de la mano y la condujo lentamente hacia donde todos estaban sentados.

"Por favor toma asiento, Setsuna, te lo contaremos todo con calma"

"Pero…! Ella está bien? Por qué nadie me había dicho nada de esto?!"

"No queríamos preocuparte… necesitabas descansar" dijo Haruka

"Ella está…?!"

"No, está bien… sólo está metida en una de sus locas e insensatas aventuras" respondió la masculina senshi.

Setsuna suspiro, levemente aliviada. Aunque todavía necesitaba una explicación a la conversación acerca de los cadáveres.

Hotaru tomó las manos de Setsuna entre las suyas mientras ésta se sentaba a su lado, lista para escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

Haruka fue la persona designada para contarle a Setsuna todo lo que había pasado. Era la última cosa en el mundo que le apeteciese hacer, ya que sabía que su buena amiga se iba a disgustar mucho al saberlo… pero de alguna forma los demás se habían puesto a mirar hacia otro lado cuando llegó el momento, y ella decidió decírselo de una vez, ya que definitivamente Setsuna tenía que saberlo cuanto antes.

"Bueno… ejemm!" carraspeó Haruka "Lo… lo que ha estado pasando con Usagi es que ella y Seiya se han ido de viaje al pasado. Eso es todo."

Michiru arqueó una ceja al oír la excesivamente breve explicación de su amada.

"Oye Haruka, no crees que haría falta desarrollar eso un poquito más?" comentó Minako

"Al pasado?" dijo Setsuna interrumpiendo su intercambio de miradas "A qué os referís con el pasado?"

"Ya sabes… sus vidas pasadas… en la era del Silver Millennium" dijo Haruka

Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron como platos.

"Cómo… cómo es eso posible? Los viajes en el tiempo están prohibidos, y nadie que yo conozca es capaz de algo así salvo… Ha estado Small Lady aquí?" preguntó, mirando a los ojos de cachorrillo de Hotaru.

"Quién es esa Small Lady?" preguntó Yaten, pero nadie le hizo caso

"No, no ha estado… no fue cosa suya" respondió Ami, interviniendo en la conversación.

"Entonces… cómo…?"

"Fui yo la que lo hizo posible"

Setsuna levantó la vista hacia la elegante mujer sentada con ellos que acababa de hablar. Su piel brillaba como el oro, y su melena era tan larga que hacía ondas sobre el suelo alrededor de su esbelta figura sentada. Estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos a Setsuna, con esos ojos suyos color coral… que… había visto ella antes en alguna parte…?

"Oh, discúlpanos por favor" dijo Taiki, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Setsuna, que estaba casi hipnotizada por la penetrante mirada de la mujer dorada "Te presento a Galaxia… Probablemente la recuerdes de nuestra última batalla…"

"Ah, sí, por supuesto… Las chicas me han hablado de ti y me han contado lo que has hecho por nosotras. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente… Tienes un aspecto totalmente distinto ahora, la verdad…" dijo Setsuna algo ausente, y después añadió "Nos… conocemos de antes…?"

"Quizá…" respondió únicamente Galaxia con mucho misterio y una extraña media sonrisa. Esto hizo que Setsuna estuviese aún más intranquila. Se sentía igual que cuando te despiertas en mitad de un sueño pero un segundo más tarde no consigues recordarlo, aunque sabes que hay algo ahí a punto de venirte a la mente…

"Bueno!" dijo Minako, desvaneciendo los pensamientos de Setsuna "La cosa es que, corregidme si me equivoco, Galaxia tiene un poder que permite teletransportar lo que sea, y consiguió teletransportar las almas de Usagi y Seiya al pasado a la época del Silver Millennium, dejando aquí sus cuerpos"

"Qu… qué?" Setsuna estaba cada vez más impactada con cada palabra que escuchaba "Es algo así posible?"

"Los aquí presentes están convencidos de que sí…" comentó Yaten, sus brazos cruzados. Todavía no terminaba de fiarse de todo eso de teletransportar almas tan a la ligera.

"Sin duda eres una senshi muy poderosa, señora" dijo Setsuna

"Por favor, llámame Galaxia"

La mente de Setsuna se movía a la velocidad de la luz. Había demasiada información inconexa que no acababa de comprender, como piezas de un puzle flotando a su alrededor que no terminaban de encajar.

"Pero…" continuó "Por qué querría Usagi viajar al pasado, y precisamente ahora, con nuestro enemigo todavía presente?"

"Bueno… tenía que averiguar cuanto antes algo muy importante para ella…" comenzó Minako, sonrojándose y con los ojos fijos en sus rodillas.

"Algo importante? Del pasado?"

Ahora todos se sentían muy incómodos, y podía verse claramente en su actitud.

"Ssssíiii… bueno… había algunos… indicios… que indicaban que podría haber habido algo entre ella y Seiya también en el pasado"

"Minako-chan!" Rei le dio un codazo a la bocazas de su amiga.

"Qué?!" protestó la rubia

"No puedes ser más… delicada?" le explicó Rei. Todas sabían lo mucho que Setsuna apreciaba a Mamoru y la pareja real que formaba con Usagi en el futuro, y estaban seguras de que esta noticia iba a sentarle como un jarro de agua fría…

Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron aún más de estupefacción.

"Qué… qué has dicho? Entre Usagi-san y… Seiya? En el pasado…? A qué te refieres con 'también'? Por qué ha viajado él con ella…? Dónde está Mamoru-san?!"

"Setsuna, cariño, por favor…" Michiru intervino en la conversación cuando vio lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo su amiga.

"Michiru! Qué es lo que ha pasado?" exclamó Setsuna

"Usagi ha roto con Mamoru" sentenció Haruka

"CÓMO?!" Setsuna no podía creer lo que oía "Pero… eso… eso no es posible!"

"Setsuna-san… ella y Seiya están enamorados…" explicó Minako "Si me preguntas, creo que siempre lo han estado…"

"Eso no puede ser!"

"Setsuna…" Michiru trató de calmarla con su suave voz "Ya sabes cómo se comportaba ella cuando estaba con él… Lo has visto"

"Pero no de esa forma! La Reina y el Rey deben estar juntos! El futuro… El futuro…!" y tras una breve pausa exclamó "Y qué pasa con Small Lady?!"

Taiki y Yaten bajaron la mirada en silencio, no queriendo tomar parte en una conversación tan privada de las senshi del Sistema Solar. El resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo. No tenían respuesta para esa pregunta.

"Lo cierto es que en el futuro que visitamos contigo, Setsuna, Usagi y Mamoru efectivamente estaban juntos…" comenzó Ami con mucha calma, atrayendo la atención de todos. "Pero si lo piensas… ese futuro también incluía a un Mamoru gravemente herido y a una Usagi inconsciente atrapada en el interior de un cristal."

"Ami-chan…" dijo Rei, sorprendida por la determinación que mostraba su muy inteligente amiga.

"Es la verdad… el futuro que vimos era un futuro nefasto, lleno de guerra, lucha y muerte. El propio rey Endymion nos lo dijo, y Sailor Pluto lo confirmó."

Setsuna le devolvió la mirada a Ami, en silencio.

"Todos estos años hemos estado luchando para tratar de evitar ese futuro, no es así? Y al fin está sucediendo. Ese futuro en el que una gran desgracia cae sobre la Tierra y toda la humanidad es sumida en un frío sueño durante muchos años, sólo para despertarse de nuevo y tener que seguir luchando contra seres malignos una vez más… Eso no es lo que queremos para nuestro planeta, verdad?" las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Ami mientras continuaba con su discurso.

Taiki sujetó firmemente una de sus manos para reconfortarla.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Ami "Pero esto es lo que todas hemos estado buscando… un cambio en el futuro… Cómo sabemos que el cambio que salvará a la Tierra no se produce al elegir Usagi a la persona a la que realmente ama?!"

"Ami-san…" Setsuna estaba sin habla.

"No lo sabemos… Sólo tenemos que hacer lo que nuestros corazones sienten que es lo correcto. No podemos saber cómo resultará en el futuro…" dijo Taiki, reforzando el argumento de Ami.

"En realidad sí que se puede"

Todos dirigieron las miradas hacia esa voz, proveniente de la dorada Galaxia.

"Qué quieres decir, Galaxia-sama?" preguntó Taiki

"Las senshi del Sistema Solar tienen entre ellas a una con un poder muy especial. Un poder que no puede ser igualado por nadie más" dijo, y después miró directamente a Setsuna de nuevo, sus ojos clavados en los de ella "Si no me equivoco, tú eres la hija de Chronos (*)… La Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo. Tú tienes el poder de controlar y viajar en el Tiempo"

"Qué?!" Taiki y Yaten preguntaron asombrados. No tenían ni idea del inmenso poder de la misteriosa senshi de pelo verde.

Setsuna bajó la mirada.

"Tuvo que ser aquello…" comenzó Rei de pronto, mientras su mente conectaba los hechos "Esa… perturbación que Setsuna sintió que sucedía en el futuro… la que nos comentaron Haruka y Michiru… El futuro cambió cuando Seiya y Usagi volvieron a encontrarse" comentó en un susurro.

"Pues claro…" coincidió Ami "Eso tiene mucho sentido!"

"Oh! Entonces quizá podrías ir a ver cómo está el futuro ahora mismo… sólo una pequeña miradita breve, lo suficiente para saber si estamos siguiendo el camino correcto y si ChibiUsa todavía está allí!" propuso Minako con entusiasmo

Setsuna cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

"Yo… ya no puedo hacerlo…" susurró, avergonzada

"Qu… qué quieres decir?" preguntó Minako confusa

"Lo que no os contamos aquél día…" comenzó Michiru "fue que Setsuna estuvo a punto de morir tratando de averiguar lo que había pasado en el futuro…"

"Qué?!" dijeron las chicas al unísono

"Fue atacada por unas fuerzas extrañas en la Puerta del Tiempo, y no pudo ni siquiera alcanzarla" respondió Haruka

"Setsuna-san!" dijo Ami, impactada al saber que su amiga había perdido el control sobre la Puerta del Tiempo.

"Yo…" empezó al fin Setsuna "no sé qué es lo que ha cambiado ni cuándo sucedió, pero lo cierto es que antes, cuando controlaba la Puerta, recordaba el pasado, conocía el futuro y era consciente de cualquier cambio que sucediese en él. Pero ahora… ni siquiera puedo acercarme a la Puerta, y no recuerdo nada acerca de otras épocas, pasadas o futuras. Nada en absoluto. Como si nunca hubiese tenido ese poder. Ahora cuando más lo necesito, no lo tengo! No puedo salvarla!"

Todas la miraron estupefactas y con pena en la mirada. Ella era su única esperanza de haber salvado a ChibiUsa del cambio en el destino que estaba sucediendo y que podría significar su desaparición, y acababan de enterarse de que Setsuna ya no tenía el poder para hacerlo. Eso eran unas noticias terribles para todos.

"Puede haber sido el enemigo, quizá?" comentó Rei

"No, no es cosa del enemigo" intervino Galaxia

Todos volvieron a mirarla.

"Sabes algo acerca de esto, Galaxia-sama?" preguntó Michiru con mucha educación

"Todavía tiene ese poder… sólo que muy probablemente ha sido bloqueado"

Setsuna la miró intensamente. Esa mujer tenía la clave para recuperar sus poderes, que necesitaba ahora desesperadamente.

"La Guardiana del Tiempo era una senshi destinada a guardar y proteger la puerta a otros Tiempos para siempre. Esta responsabilidad te pertenecía a ti, Setsuna, al ser la hija del Dios del Tiempo" comenzó Galaxia "Puesto que disponías de tanta información acerca del pasado y el futuro, tenías prohibido abandonar la Puerta o tener ningún contacto con otros seres vivos. Como sabréis, es muy peligroso saber demasiado acerca del futuro de uno mismo, ya que puede afectarlo drásticamente. Sin embargo, cuando Chaos empezó a formar su ejército, se decidió que deberías ser también despertada como una de las senshi del Sistema Solar, para ayudar a proteger con tu extremadamente poderoso poder el objeto más valioso del todo el Universo: el Cristal de Plata, que pertenecía al Reino de la Luna, a los que tendrías entonces el deber de proteger. Así que fuiste despertada como Sailor Pluto del Sistema Solar. En realidad, si lo piensas, tu planeta Plutón técnicamente no es uno de los planetas de ese Sistema, pero se hizo de este modo para hacer posible que fueses una de las guardianas de la princesa de la Luna. Esto resultó en que acabaste teniendo un deber doble que a veces entraba en conflicto, cuando comenzaste a entablar relación con la familia real a la que estabas protegiendo."

Todos escuchaban su historia con avidez. Setsuna estaba reviviendo su solitaria vida, y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos.

"Una guardiana que no debía tener ningún contacto en absoluto con ningún otro ser viviente, comenzó a establecer relaciones como senshi. Por lo que veo ahora, con el tiempo esas relaciones significaron tanto para ti que incluso acabaste abandonando tu posición en la Puerta, reencarnándote en la Tierra del presente, como tus queridas amigas, para poder ayudarlas. Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Yo… lo… lo siento tanto…" Setsuna lloraba ahora, mientras Hotaru se abrazaba a ella con fuerza.

"No deberías sentirlo… Si no hubiese sido por tu intervención en varias ocasiones, el presente probablemente sería muy distinto ahora… Tus queridas amigas podrían no haber sobrevivido, y eso incluye a la Princesa de la Luna…"

Setsuna alzó la cabeza con asombro.

"Por otro lado… ya que en cierto momento abandonaste tus obligaciones como Guardiana del Tiempo, todos tus poderes relacionados con ello fueron automáticamente bloqueados, para así proteger el futuro. Estás demasiado involucrada en el presente ahora, sería muy peligroso que dispusieras de esa información. Pero obviamente, todavía están ahí en algún lugar muy dentro de ti."

"Cómo… cómo sabes todo eso?" preguntó Haruka, sorprendida

"Porque yo estaba allí cuando Sailor Pluto fue despertada y nombrada responsable tanto de proteger la Puerta del Tiempo como el Reino de la Luna. Yo fui una de las personas que tomó esa decisión."

Setsuna la miró con auténtica sorpresa. Así que sí que la conocía de antes, tal y como sospechaba…

"Todavía tienes ese poder, Setsuna, pero elegiste ser una humana y una senshi, tener una familia y ayudar a la Princesa de la Luna, por encima de ser la Guardiana del Tiempo… Fue una decisión tuya."

Setsuna estaba tan en shock con toda esta información que incluso empezó a sentirse mareada.

Hotaru lo notó al instante.

"Setsuna-mama!" exclamó

Ella miró con ternura a la pequeña muchacha a la que quería como si fuese su propia hija.

"No te preocupes, cariño, estoy bien… Únicamente creo que necesito descansar un poco… Os veo en un rato, vale?" dijo, besando dulcemente la frente de Hotaru antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su dormitorio.

"Vale…" dijo Hotaru en un susurro, sus ojos tristes siguiendo su figura mientras atravesaba la sala hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Haruka entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, y miró a Michiru, que respondió a su mirada.

"Nosotras también vamos a retirarnos a descansar…" anunció Haruka, ayudando a Michiru a levantarse para después salir juntas de la sala sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

"Qué, tan pronto?" preguntó Minako, pero no recibió respuesta "Vaya… sí que actúan de forma extraña de vez en cuando…"

* * *

Setsuna entró en su habitación y pasados sólo unos pocos minutos, sin encender ninguna luz, salió lentamente de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Así que realmente te vas"

Dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

El corazón de Setsuna dio un vuelco. La habían pillado.

"Haruka… Michiru…" dijo, girándose hacia la voz y reconociendo sus dos siluetas al final del pasillo.

"No tienes que hacer esto, Setsuna" dijo Michiru

"Sí que tengo que hacerlo… todo esto es por mi culpa…"

"No seas tonta, no hay forma de que nada de esto sea tu culpa" recalcó Haruka, molesta

"Vosotras la escuchasteis igual que yo… Ella tiene razón… Abandoné mi obligación como Guardiana del Tiempo para vivir una vida que no me pertenece. Actué de forma egoísta y me olvidé de mi destino para vivir un sueño que nunca fue real…"

"Setsuna…" dijo Michiru con lástima

"Soy la Guardiana del Tiempo! La senshi solitaria destinada a proteger la Puerta por toda la eternidad! Y he usado mis poderes para reencarnarme y así tener una familia y proteger a mis amigos… eso no debía suceder así y he sido castigada por ello… mis poderes me han sido retirados por desobedecer mi deber, en el momento en el que más los necesito…"

"Tú tienes derecho a querer vivir una vida normal y tener una familia" dijo Haruka "No es justo que un puñado de gobernantes de la galaxia decidan condenarte a estar sola por siempre"

"Pero fui despertada para ese propósito! NACÍ para cumplir ese destino! Y ahora el futuro está todo revuelto porque nadie estaba ahí para controlarlo! Debo regresar a donde pertenezco y arreglarlo todo. Es mi obligación".

"Y vas a abandonar todo lo que deseas, a tu familia y a toda la gente a la que QUIERES por tu deber?!" dijo Haruka, enfatizando esa palabra para tratar de recordarle a su amiga esa persona especial por la que sabían que sentía algo en secreto… "Vas a ponerte en grave peligro por eso?! Casi mueres la última vez que intentaste acercarte allí!" concluyó, desesperada

"Soy consciente del peligro, pero no estoy haciendo esto sólo por mi deber…" musitó Setsuna

"ChibiUsa…" murmuró Michiru, y Setsuna asintió levemente

"No puedo renunciar a ella… no puedo permitir que Small Lady desaparezca…"

"Setsuna…" dijeron sus dos amigas con una voz triste. Sabían perfectamente la muy especial relación que ella tenía con la pequeña princesa de pelo rosa. Después de todo, lo cierto es que lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo hacía por amor, por el amor que tenía por ChibiUsa.

"Nunca podría perdonármelo si algo le sucediese a ella por culpa de mi egoísmo. Me necesita. Necesito salvarla. Necesito mis poderes. Tengo que retomar mi deber. Por favor no tratéis de detenerme"

"Y qué hay de Usagi y las chicas? Qué hay de nosotras? Qué hay de Hotaru?... Vas a dejar atrás a tu familia?!" protestó Haruka apasionadamente

Setsuna bajó la mirada. Estaba llorando.

"No hay otra forma… Debo salvarla… Soy la única que puede hacerlo, mientras que Usagi, Hotaru y las chicas os tienen a vosotras dos que siempre las protegeréis. Por favor cuidad mucho de Hotaru por mí, de acuerdo? Es muy poderosa pero todavía tiene el dulce corazón de una niña pequeña…"

"Descuida" dijo Michiru

"Michiru!" la regañó Haruka

"Se va a marchar de todas formas. Haría lo que fuese por salvar a la pequeña princesa. No se lo hagamos más difícil de lo que ya es, mi amor." respondió a su amada

"Gracias…" dijo Setsuna únicamente

"Por favor, ten mucho cuidado… va a ser peligroso"

"Lo tendré, no te preocupes"

Haruka bajó la mirada, suspiró, y volvió a levantar la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

"Sinceramente espero que volvamos a verte algún día" añadió simplemente

"Quizá…" dijo Setsuna, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en las sombras de la noche.

* * *

 _Luna, Silver Millennium_

Serenity se había quedado dormida sobre su cómoda cama mientras esperaba a que su Príncipe llegase. Estaba exhausta por haber dormido muy poco la noche anterior y por haber pasado todo el día de paseo con el príncipe Endymion. Además, estaba tan ansiosa por su escapada de esta noche que la emoción la agotaba por completo.

Cuando el príncipe Starlight saltó al interior de su dormitorio por el balcón, la encontró profundamente dormida, totalmente rodeada por un montón de prístinos cojines. Sonrió ante la maravillosa visión de la princesa que amaba, tan blanca sobre su blanca cama en su dormitorio perlado. Se sentía como si acabase de entrar en el más dulce sueño.

Caminó despacio hacia la cama y se inclinó sobre la doncella durmiente. Sólo de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer le hacía ruborizarse. Tragó saliva y se inclinó más, sus labios moviéndose hacia los de ella como atraídos por una fuerza invisible. Cuando por fin la besó, un millón de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo como placenteras descargas eléctricas. Se alejó un par de centímetros y vio a Serenity pestañear suavemente para luego curvar sus labios en una dulce sonrisa al instante siguiente, cuando le vio.

"Príncipe Starlight…" musitó todavía algo dormida, con una voz adorable "…estaba soñando contigo…"

Ese comentario le hizo sonreír aún más.

"Entonces hagamos ese sueño realidad"

Serenity sonrió ampliamente.

"Estás lista para nuestro pequeño viaje?" le preguntó él

"Siempre, si es contigo" respondió ella, dedicándole su más bella sonrisa.

"Pues vámonos ya" dijo, sin dejar de sonreír mientras la cogía de la mano y la conducía hacia el balcón "Agárrate fuerte a mí y no me sueltes, vale?"

Serenity se sonrojó pero le abrazó por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas, mientras asentía.

"Dónde vamos? Cuál es ese fantástico lugar que has encontrado?"

"Lo cierto es que está muy cerca de aquí… Nos vamos a la Tierra!" dijo él, a la vez que lanzaba un poder que para asombro de Serenity les rodeó a ambos con una luz azul que se transformó de pronto en un refulgente rayo que abandonó el Palacio de la Luna a la velocidad de la luz, desapareciendo hacia las estrellas.

* * *

(*) Chronos: Cronos, el dios del tiempo


	27. Intención

***Holaaaa, aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo! Disfrutad mucho de su lectura... y contadme qué opináis! ;-) Hasta la próxima semana! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, sólo los uso para contar lo que para mí sería un perfecto final para esta fantástica historia***

CAPÍTULO 27 – INTENCIÓN

 _Luna, Silver Millennium_

Un rayo de intensa luz azul pudo verse cruzando el cielo y deteniéndose en el balcón de la Princesa, como si una estrella fugaz mágica hubiese aterrizado justo ahí. Afortunadamente, nadie se percató de este fenómeno, ya que todavía era de noche y no había nadie fuera del Palacio.

La luz azul fue apagándose poco a poco, y dos siluetas aparecieron en su interior. Se abrazaban con fuerza y se miraban a los ojos como si nunca quisiesen separarse.

"Ya hemos llegado…" dijo el príncipe Starlight suavemente

Los ojos de Serenity se ensombrecieron con tristeza, mientras deshacía a regañadientes el fuerte abrazo con el que sujetaba al apuesto hombre que tanto amaba.

"Ha sido… el viaje más fantástico que jamás pude imaginar…" dijo ella con ojos brillantes

"Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, princesa"

"La Tierra es tan hermosa… el sol… el viento… la lluvia… los árboles y plantas verdes que cambian con las estaciones… la alegre gente llena de vida…"

"Sí, es un lugar estupendo para vivir"

"Yo…" comenzó ella, pero se sonrojó tan intensamente que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada "…realmente deseo que tú y yo vivamos allí… juntos…"

"Serenity…" el príncipe Starlight estaba inundado de alegría

Ella le miró con una gran sonrisa cuando él pronunció su nombre

"Serenity…" repitió él "Estás segura de esto? Tendrás que renunciar a tanto…"

"Igual que tú…" dijo ella con una sonrisa reconfortante "Lo único que quiero en esta vida es pasarla contigo, príncipe Starlight"

"Odango…" dijo él, llamándola por su apodo, y la abrazó intensamente de nuevo antes de besarla con toda la pasión y el deseo que sentía por ella.

Usagi podía sentir a Seiya en cada beso de la pareja del Silver Millennium, lo que la hacía muy feliz, ya que así sabía que él estaba disfrutando tanto como ella. Era fantástico ver que siempre se habían amado tanto mutuamente, y cómo su amor había sobrepasado eras, muertes y reencarnaciones, y lo deseosos que estaban de hacer cualquier cosa para estar juntos… A Usagi le habría encantado vivir así para siempre…

"Debería irme ya…" anunció el príncipe Starlight

"Cúando vuelvo a verte de nuevo?"

"Antes de lo que piensas" dijo él misteriosamente, y viendo a la princesa ladear la cabeza de forma cómica sin entender lo que quería decir, continuó "No he tenido la ocasión de contártelo antes, pero tenemos una reunión formal esta próxima mañana con los Reinos más importantes de la galaxia. Nos reunimos aquí, en el Palacio de la Luna"

"Tenemos? A quiénes te refieres?"

"A mi madre la Reina, mis generales y yo"

"Oh! En serio? Eso es muy poco habitual!"

"Sí… la última vez que nuestro Reino de las Estrellas asistió a una reunión de este tipo fue hace ya un tiempo…" dijo él "Lo recuerdo perfectamente, porque fue el día que te conocí"

Serenity se ruborizó. También recordaba cada detalle de aquél día.

"Es que sucede algo?" preguntó Serenity

"Seguro… pero todavía no sé nada. Mañana tendré más información"

"Y… cuando la reunión acabe… vendrás a verme?"

El príncipe Starlight sonrió de manera encantadora y movió su rostro hacia el de ella, como si fuese a besarla. El corazón de la princesa empezó a latir con fuerza por la anticipación y el deseo, e incluso sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Pero entonces, él se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios se tocasen, estando separados únicamente unos pocos y dolorosos milímetros. Entonces, con la voz más sexy del mundo, le susurró.

"Por supuesto, mi amor"

Serenity se sintió como si fuese a derretirse justo ahí, justo en ese momento. Sintió el aroma de su aliento en su susurro, y notó el ligero roce de sus labios contra los de ella cuando se movieron para pronunciar esas cuatro palabras que lo eran todo para ella. Ardía de amor, sus mejillas tan rojas que parecían a punto de incendiarse. Quería llorar, quería besarle apasionadamente y nunca dejarle ir.

"… y fijaremos la fecha" añadió él, con su flirteante voz

"…l…la…fecha…?" tartamudeó ella

"Sí, mi dulce Odango" dijo, acariciando sus coloradas mejillas, lo que hizo crecer aún más su deseo "La fecha de nuestra fuga"

"…Starlight…" respondió ella, y entonces sus piernas temblorosas no pudieron sostenerla más.

El príncipe vio lo que sucedía e inmediatamente la sujetó firmemente por la cintura, no dejándola caer. Aprovechó para presionar con fuerza su cuerpo debilitado por el amor contra el suyo propio. Podía sentir todos sus contornos femeninos a través de su finísimo vestido sedoso, a la vez que ella notaba cada centímetro de su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo contra el de ella, su acelerado corazón, la calidez que emitía y su respiración jadeante contra su cuello.

"Te amo… Te deseo…" le susurró él al oído, haciéndola querer morir.

"…bésame… por favor… bésame…" gimió ella suavemente

El príncipe obedeció su orden de inmediato. Le encantaba provocarla de esa forma, pero había un momento en el que su cuerpo se moría por el de ella tanto como le sucedía a la princesa… ese delicioso juego se estaba volviendo realmente peligroso últimamente, y ambos ansiaban el momento de escaparse juntos a un lugar donde pudiesen amarse libremente.

El beso fue tan intenso que parecía que jamás fuese a acabarse. Serenity le sujetó por detrás del cuello y acarició su pelo y su espalda vigorosamente mientras abría su boca para permitirle entrar… Su sabor era el más fascinante que nunca hubiese probado, y ambos deseaban más y más, sus lenguas enredándose juguetonamente. Él la agarraba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo por la cintura, de forma que ella casi no tocaba el suelo con sus frágiles pies.

De pronto, ambos escucharon un ruido y se detuvieron al instante. El Palacio comenzaba a despertarse.

"Tengo que irme…" dijo el príncipe Starlight en un jadeo, deshaciendo suavemente el abrazo con el que la atrapaba.

Serenity no podía ni hablar… tan extasiada estaba por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Te veo luego, Odango" dijo, acariciando su dulce carita de muñeca y saltando por el balcón hacia el cielo oscuro.

Serenity le vio marchar y suspiró profundamente, su cuerpo todavía ardiendo por él, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama donde se quedó dormida al momento… soñando con él.

* * *

 _Jardines del Palacio de la Luna, unas pocas horas más tarde_

"Princesa Serenity!"

Ella se dio la vuelta. Alguien la llamaba.

Entonces vio al príncipe Endymion caminando apresuradamente hacia el lugar donde ella estaba sentada, saludándola con una de sus manos con guantes blancos.

"Príncipe Endymion…" dijo ella, cuando él se acercó "Me alegro de verte". La habían obligado a levantarse sólo un par de horas después de que el príncipe Starlight se hubiese marchado, para que se preparase para recibir a todas las familias reales de toda la galaxia que acudían hoy al Palacio por la importante reunión que tenía lugar. Apenas había dormido y no estaba de humor para las multitudes, por lo que tras saludarlos a todos, se había escabullido sutilmente hacia la soledad de los jardines de Palacio.

"Es verdaderamente un gran placer el tener la oportunidad de verte de nuevo tan pronto" respondió él con elegancia.

Serenity sonrió educadamente.

"Escuchando tu canción de nuevo?" preguntó él, cuando se percató de la melodía de fondo que los envolvía, proveniente de esa cajita de música con forma de estrella, colocada con su pestaña central abierta sobre el banco donde la princesa estaba sentada.

"Ah… sí…" respondió ella, sus mejillas sonrosándose mientras se levantaba, recogía la caja de música y se la guardaba con mucha delicadeza.

"Oh, no es necesario que la recojas… no pretendía molestarte…"

"Ah! No! No pasa nada… Ya me marchaba de todas formas…"

"Te marchas ya? Qué perfecta sincronización… Tendré entonces el honor de disfrutar de que me acompañes hasta el Palacio?"

"Eh? Oh… por supuesto…"

Él hizo una reverencia frente a ella y después le ofreció su brazo, que ella tomó.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia el cercano Palacio.

"Tengo una reunión importante ahora" comenzó él "Pero una vez termine me encantaría pasar el resto del día contigo…"

"Ah… pues… bueno… no estoy segura de si podré verte hoy…"

"Luego te busco, mi princesa… Nada me haría más feliz que pasar el tiempo en tu compañía…" le dijo, tomó su mano y la besó antes de desaparecer en el interior de la sala de reuniones, sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder o reaccionar de ningún modo.

Serenity suspiró… Ahora tendría que inventarse algo para evitar a Endymion! Le apreciaba mucho y le gustaban sus sofisticados modales, y no le importaba compartir sus insulsos días con él… Pero por encima de cualquier otra cosa, deseaba pasar cada minuto que pudiese con su Starlight! Y esa tarde había prometido que iría a verla!

* * *

La reunión duró cinco largas horas, tras las cuales los más distinguidos gobernantes de la galaxia comenzaron a salir ordenadamente del inmenso y nacarado salón de reuniones, dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones interiores del Palacio donde la mayoría de ellos iban a pasar la noche. La reina Serenity celebraba un suntuoso baile de máscaras esa noche, para honrar a las familias reales de la galaxia.

Serenity estaba echando un vistazo escondida tras una columna. Le encantaba ver los lujosos vestidos que lucían las distintas reinas, y cómo se movían y caminaban con tantísima elegancia. Pero sobre todo, quería ver salir del salón al príncipe Starlight y a sus generales.

Estaba emocionada como una niña pequeña cuando ha hecho alguna travesura. Incluso se carcajeaba nerviosa tras su escondite, mientras miraba con entusiasmo hacia la gran puerta abierta.

Y de pronto, les vio.

El príncipe Starlight y sus dos apuestos generales estaban tan sexys como era humanamente posible, vestidos con sus uniformes completos y ataviados con sus armaduras de plata con adornos. Caminando unos pocos pasos detrás de ellos, hablando con su madre la reina, Serenity vio a la mujer más sofisticada y arrolladora… La reina Galaxia del Reino de las Estrellas… la madre del príncipe Starlight.

Su melena, ondeante y larga hasta los pies, brillaba en oro y cobre como una joya. Sus ojos rubí centelleaban con el crepúsculo lunar, y su piel parecía haber sido salpicada con polvo de estrellas. Vestida con un muy simple aunque fabulosamente elegante vestido largo plisado en color oro a juego con su pelo, estaba increíblemente hermosa.

Usagi, observando desde el interior del cuerpo de su antigua yo, observaba con emoción. Se divirtió viendo el aspecto de las vidas pasadas de Taiki y Yaten, y se sintió fascinada por lo poderosa y elegante que era Galaxia en todas las épocas. Estaba claro que la reina de las Estrellas estaba entonces en su mejor momento, y la tristeza invadió a Usagi al recordar que no iba a pasar mucho más tiempo antes de que su esbelto cuerpo de guerrera fuese poseído y corrompido por el ser más maligno que jamás haya existido… Quería decírselo… quería alertarles a todos, para poder salvarlos de todo el sufrimiento que estaba a punto de llegar. Pero no podía hacer nada, siendo sólo un alma como ahora era.

Serenity movió un poco su cabeza hacia la familia del reino de las Estrellas, para tratar de oír lo que estaban diciendo.

"Entonces no puedo convenceros de que os quedéis esta noche con nosotros, reina Galaxia?" Serenity escuchó decir a su madre, y Usagi se percató de los deseosos ojos de los tres hombres jóvenes que la acompañaban, y que mostraban lo mucho que ansiaban quedarse. Quizá habían conocido ya a las Inner senshi? Pensarlo hizo a Usagi sonreír de oreja a oreja desde el interior del cuerpo de la princesa.

"Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, reina Serenity, pero lamentablemente, como sabéis, asuntos urgentes requieren mi presencia inmediata. No quiero arriesgarme quedándome aquí una noche más, no sabemos cuándo podría comenzar la batalla y necesitamos estar preparados para detenerlos, por lo que mis hijos y yo debemos marcharnos enseguida"

"Lo comprendo perfectamente. Aunque es una lástima. Estoy convencida de que el príncipe y sus generales hubiesen disfrutado mucho del baile de máscaras"

"Por supuesto, reina Serenity. Estáis preparando una fiesta exquisita. Pero nuestro deber reclama nuestra atención con urgencia… Después de todo, nosotros en realidad no somos reyes sino guerreros… Nuestro lugar no son las salas de baile sino los campos de batalla…"

La madre de Serenity le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de responder.

"Siempre estaremos a salvo mientras vos y vuestra gente continuéis protegiéndonos, reina Galaxia"

Galaxia sonrió también.

"Muchas gracias. Os mantendremos informada de la situación. Cuidaos mucho." dijo, y tanto ella como sus tres jóvenes acompañantes se inclinaron ante la blanca reina de la Luna para después abandonar el palacio por su puerta principal.

El corazón de Serenity fue invadido por una inmensa pena que estrangulaba su garganta.

El príncipe Starlight se marchaba ya? Deber? Batalla? Qué estaba sucediendo? Acaso no iba a poder verle? Durante cuánto tiempo?!

A Usagi se le cortó la respiración. La historia que ella conocía estaba a punto de comenzar. Los días felices habían terminado.

Serenity se giró y presionó su espalda contra la fría columna tras la que se había estado escondiendo, mientras trataba de silenciar los sollozos que inundaban su pecho. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos… No podía contener su llanto más tiempo… tenía que salir de allí. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y corrió hacia los jardines de Palacio, en dirección a un bosque de pinos eternos de color azul plata.

Todavía no lo había alcanzado, complicado como era correr con sus adorables zapatos de tacón y el largo vestido multicapa, cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba.

"PRINCESA SERENITY!"

Se giró al instante, sus ojos muy abiertos con la esperanza de que esa voz fuese la de él…

Pero no lo era. Era el príncipe Endymion otra vez…

Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas de la cara antes de que él se acercase más. No quería tener que darle explicaciones de por qué estaba tan disgustada.

"Princesa!" dijo él, con la respiración agitada de perseguirla "Por qué corres? Qué sucede? Te encuentras bien?"

"Ah… esto… sí… bueno… no mucho, no…" respondió ella "Lo lamento pero hoy no me encuentro muy bien y no voy a poder quedar contigo…"

"Algo va mal? Puedo ayudar de algún modo a que te sientas mejor?"

"Eres muy amable, príncipe, pero lo cierto es que no…"

"Sólo deseo tu bienestar, princesa… Dime qué es lo que está haciendo que estés tan afligida y trataré de hacer que vaya mejor. Me importas mucho…"

Percatándose de que no iba a darse por vencido, ella decidió simplemente inventarse algo.

"Mi… mi madre acaba de obligarme a asistir al baile de máscaras de esta noche… Y lo cierto es que no me gustan nada ese tipo de celebraciones…"

"Qué paradójico es eso…"

"El qué?" dijo ella, confundida

"Bueno, acaban de pedirme expresamente que no asista a ese baile… Y he sido invitado a abandonar la Luna y no regresar más sin permiso expreso… De hecho, te estaba buscando para despedirme…"

"…Disculpa?" exclamó ella. No podía imaginarse a su madre ni a nadie diciéndole al mismísimo príncipe de la Tierra que no volviese a visitar la Luna "Pero qué ha pasado?"

"Han sucedido varios… incidentes diplomáticos, y la relación entre la Luna y la Tierra ha resultado gravemente dañada"

"Dañada? Cómo?"

"La reina de la Tierra, la reina Beryl, ha comenzado a fomentar actividades en contra de la Luna"

"La reina de la Tierra ha hecho algo así? Tu… tu propia madre? Por qué?"

"Bueno, en realidad NO es mi madre… es la segunda esposa de mi padre el rey. Y puesto que mi padre murió antes de que yo fuese adulto, ella está actuando como la reina regente hasta mi mayoría de edad. Al principio era una mujer buena, pero… últimamente ha cambiado… y ahora su visión del Reino y de cómo gobernarlo es muy diferente de lo que yo considero correcto… y también de lo que el reino de la Luna considera correcto. Por lo tanto la Luna ha decidido durante la reunión de hoy, romper todos los lazos con la Tierra hasta que las cosas se calmen allí, y eso significa que ya no soy bienvenido aquí…"

Cuando escuchó esto, Usagi recordó la historia del Silver Millennium que su madre le había contado… La reina Beryl había sido poseída por el ente maligno Metallia. Esa era la inexplicable razón que la había hecho cambiar y volverse contra sus antiguos aliados de la Luna. Pero claro, nadie aquí sabía nada de eso todavía.

"Eso es tan… terrible!" exclamó Serenity, verdaderamente conmovida por lo sucedido. "La situación en la Tierra… es seria?"

"No estoy seguro. La gente de la Tierra que es leal a Beryl está organizando disturbios en contra de la Luna… Las cosas se están poniendo muy complicadas"

"Oh Dios mío…"

"Escucha, Serenity… No sé cuándo será la próxima vez que pueda regresar, así que necesito decirte algo importante…"

Serenity comenzó a asentir, cuando de pronto vio algo inesperado que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

Desde su posición, podía ver su balcón en la distancia. Y de repente vio como un brillante rayo de luz azul que conocía a la perfección aterrizaba allí como una estrella fugaz.

"Por favor, ten por seguro que yo no estoy de acuerdo con las acciones de la reina Beryl…" continuó Endymion, sin percatarse de la sorpresa que invadió de pronto el rostro de la princesa "Deseo que la Luna y la Tierra continúen siendo los magníficos aliados que siempre han sido… y por eso…"

"Endymion!" le interrumpió con brusquedad Serenity de pronto

El príncipe detuvo su discurso un segundo, y miró a la alterada cara de la princesa.

"Endymion-sama, yo… debo irme de inmediato! Lo lamento muchísimo, pero… es muy importante!"

Se encaminó hacia el palacio pero de repente notó que él la agarraba fuertemente por una de sus muñecas, evitando que se marchase.

"Endymion, por favor!" suplicó desesperada

"Serenity, necesito decirte esto ahora! La situación es crítica y no sé si conseguiré verte de nuevo!"

La angustia se reflejaba en el rostro de ella, pero a él no le importaba. Estaba decidido a decirle esto en ese preciso momento, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Por el bien de sus reinos.

"Princesa Serenity, me importas mucho. Creo que eres una dama muy hermosa que llegará a ser una poderosa y gentil gobernante en el futuro… La Tierra y la Luna están destinadas a estar juntas y protegerse la una a la otra, y eso es precisamente lo que yo pienso también acerca de nosotros dos… La reina Beryl planea forzarme a casarme con ella para poder seguir siendo la reina de la Tierra. El único modo de oponerme a eso es casarme con una mujer más apropiada. Y estoy seguro de que no existe nadie más apropiado para compartir el trono de la Tierra conmigo que tú, princesa Serenity de la Luna. Nuestra unión significará la unión de nuestros reinos, y traerá paz y prosperidad para todos nosotros… Por tanto, princesa… me harías el hombre más afortunado del universo si aceptases mi modesta proposición de matrimonio, que garantizará un futuro perfecto tanto para nosotros dos como para nuestros reinos…"

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron en shock mientras se ruborizaba exageradamente. Usagi estaba tan estupefacta como su yo anterior… No tenía ni idea de que Endymion había llegado a proponerle MATRIMONIO en el pasado! Pero una vez más, se percató, el amor estaba totalmente ausente de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Todo estaba basado en el respeto y el deber, pero nunca en el amor.

"Endymion-sama…" respondió finalmente la joven princesa, cuando fue capaz de articular palabra "Lo siento en el alma… Te aprecio mucho y creo firmemente en la idea de que la Tierra y la Luna sean siempre aliadas, trabajando juntas por la paz y entendiéndose la una a la otra, pero…"

"…pero?..."

"…pero… pero…!" necesitaba marcharse, y no podia pensar en otra cosa que decir que no fuese… la verdad "Pero no puedo casarme contigo! Estoy enamorada de otra persona…!" confesó ella

La cara de Endymion era un poema. No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Otra persona? Quién? Cómo le has conocido? Es adecuado para tu reino y tus responsabilidades? Es de familia real?"

"Endymion… por favor… Lo siento mucho… Te ayudaré con todo lo que esté en mi mano para tratar de solucionar esta situación y reestablecer las buenas relaciones entre la Tierra y la Luna pero por favor no me pidas eso… No puedo casarme contigo"

"Pero es por el bien de nuestros reinos! Nuestra unión evitará una guerra! Necesitamos aclarar esto ahora mientras todavía podamos!"

"Encontraremos la manera de resolverlo, pero de verdad que no puedo hablar ahora… No tengo tiempo para esto en este momento!" dijo finalmente Serenity, haciendo un movimiento brusco con el que consiguió liberar su muñeca de la mano de Endymion, que se había aflojado con el shock de la noticia. Tan pronto como se hubo soltado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Palacio, sin volver la vista atrás.

Endymion estaba tan conmocionado que no fue capaz de moverse de donde estaba, siguiendo con la mirada a la blanca doncella que atravesaba los jardines huyendo de él… No comprendía nada.

De pronto, algo brillante en el suelo llamó su atención.

Se inclinó para recogerlo, e instantáneamente sonrió para sí.

Era el medallón con la cajita de música. La posesión más preciada de Serenity. Probablemente se le habría caído accidentalmente cuando forcejeó para soltarse de su mano. Endymion lo recogió y lo presionó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras murmuraba

"No voy a renunciar a ella… Tarde o temprano comprenderá que soy la elección correcta para su bienestar y el de nuestros dos reinos…"

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa, Presente_

En cuanto las chicas se hubieron levantado a la mañana siguiente, Haruka y Michiru les contaron que Setsuna se había marchado para siempre… Había decidido arriesgar su vida para tratar de retomar el control sobre el Tiempo y volver a ser su guardiana, y así salvar a ChibiUsa, ella sola. Todas se preocuparon muchísimo por ella, especialmente la joven Hotaru que estaba desconsolada, pero no había nada que pudiesen hacer. Donde Setsuna había ido, nadie podía seguirla.

Además de eso, Taiki y Ami habían vuelto a pasar la mañana con la todavía inconsciente Makoto, que estaba permanentemente custodiada por los muy diligentes Luna y Artemis. Era la única que no había despertado, y ya le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo. Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación donde su amiga dormía, se unieron a los demás en el salón principal.

"…y bien?" preguntó Minako

Ami bajó la mirada, su rostro mostrando tristeza y preocupación.

"Todavía no hay cambios" respondió Taiki por ella.

"Hemos… hemos vuelto a comprobar sus constantes vitales, hemos revisado todo su cuerpo en busca de daños externos o internos, y hemos probado varias cosas para intentar despertarla, pero sigue igual" explicó Ami.

La tristeza invadió a todos los presentes. Empezaban a temer por su vida.

"Desde luego es algo muy extraño… Debería haber sanado ya, y… mi hechizo de sueño ya no la está afectando" comentó Galaxia y después preguntó "Qué le sucedió exactamente durante la batalla? Cómo acabó en este estado?"

"Pues… resultó herida en la pierna con un proyectil envenenado con el mismo veneno que nos afectó a Michiru y a mí, pero… la última vez que la vi seguía consciente a pesar de eso…" recordó Haruka

"Hummm… no, eso debería haber sanado ya, como lo hizo en vosotras, que teníais más cantidad de veneno en vuestros cuerpos" explicó Galaxia

"No… no fue eso…" se oyó de pronto un hilo de voz

Todos se giraron a mirar a la persona que hablaba.

"Hotaru… chan?" dijo Ami

"Des… después de que Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama fuesen envenenadas, Usagi-san y yo acudimos a ayudar a Makoto-san" explicó la tímida Hotaru, sonrojándose levemente por la cantidad de atención que había atraído "Yo… proyecté mi barrera mágica alrededor de todas nosotras, pero ese Jinete realizó una magia extraña que yo nunca había visto antes…"

"Qué era?" preguntó Rei

"Él… no nos lanzó un ataque a nosotras, sino que extrajo algo del cuerpo de Makoto-san… Yo no pude evitarlo, mi escudo sólo sirve para evitar que entren cosas, no que salgan…"

Michiru pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella, y abrazó a su joven hija para reconfortarla.

"Y qué extrajo?" preguntó Taiki

"Dijo algo acerca de quedarse el corazón de Makoto-san como ella le había prometido… y cuando lo hizo, una pequeña esfera de luz verde salió de su cuerpo y fue hacia las manos del Jinete… Entonces, ella se desmayó y ya no ha vuelto a despertarse"

"Espera… una pequeña esfera luminosa…?" interrumpió Yaten "No es eso lo mismo que… con Usagi y Seiya…? Podría haber sido eso… su…"

"Sí, Yaten, eso era su alma" Galaxia terminó la frase que él no se atrevió a completar

"Qué?!" exclamó Rei

"Ahora todo tiene sentido…" continuó Galaxia "Está así porque su alma fue robada… Se encuentra en el mismo estado que Usagi y Seiya, solo que no lo controlamos ni conocemos el paradero de su alma…"

"Oh… no…" dijo Minako, mientras Ami la miraba angustiada

"Ella… va a morir…?" se atrevió a preguntar Rei, sus ojos vidriosos con la preocupación

"No… al menos no inmediatamente. Está inmersa en una especie de sueño eterno, algo similar a un coma"

"Y cómo la despertamos?" preguntó Minako, siguiendo con la metáfora del sueño

"Bueno, necesita recuperar su alma" confirmó Galaxia

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde está! Ese Jinete se la llevó, pero después fue absorbido por el poder de su jefe…" comentó Hotaru

"Oh no… creéis que ha desaparecido para siempre?" dijo Ami

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo… tenemos que acudir a la fuente… Si alguien tiene su alma, ese ha de ser el propio Apocalypse" indicó Galaxia

"Tenemos que atacar lo antes posible!" dijo Minako nerviosa "Necesitamos a Usagi y a Seiya de vuelta! Debemos recuperar el alma de Mako-chan!"

"Ese maldito Jinete…" dijo Haruka, frunciendo el ceño y dando un puñetazo al suelo.

"Cómo es siquiera posible que tenga semejante poder?" Michiru le preguntó a Galaxia.

"Lo desconozco… No esperaba que fuesen tan poderosos… y… es muy difícil tener ese tipo de control sobre el alma de otra persona, a no ser que…" Galaxia volvió a mirar a Hotaru "Qué dijiste que había dicho el enemigo? Que iba a llevarse lo que ella le había prometido…?"

"Sí, así es…" respondió Hotaru "Dijo que el destino de Makoto-san se decidió en el momento en el que ella le… le besó" añadió la joven, ruborizándose y bajando la mirada "Lo recuerdo porque Makoto-san se puso muy colorada con ese comentario…"

Esa revelación confundió a Galaxia.

"Cómo es posible que algo así… sucediese?" preguntó

"Bueno…" explicó Minako, sonrojándose avergonzada "Ellos… los Cuatro Jinetes se disfrazaron de chicos normales y… nos conquistaron"

"A qué te refieres con… conquistar?"

"Románticamente hablando…" musitó con un hilo de voz.

"Oh…" Galaxia se quedó estupefacta, esa había sido una jugada muy astuta por parte del enemigo "Así es como lo hizo, entonces. Si Makoto-san se enamoró de él y le prometió su corazón, sellando el contrato con un beso… él puede entonces reclamar lo que le pertenece y tomar posesión de ello por medio de un poderoso hechizo"

"Eso es tan… cruel!"

"No pretendo inmiscuirme en vuestras vidas privadas, pero… es una situación peligrosa para futuras batallas… Os… os ocurrió lo mismo a alguna otra de vosotras? Besasteis a esos Jinetes?" preguntó Galaxia

Las tres Inner senshi presentes se ruborizaron exageradamente.

Ami fue la primera en responder.

"No!" dijo de pronto, gritando más de lo que pretendía y con el rostro completamente rojo "Yo nunca… nosotros no… llegamos tan lejos… Sólo era un conocido…"

"Un conocido muy molesto" añadió Taiki con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que Ami se pusiese aún más colorada.  
"Yo… tampoco… le besé…" dijo Minako, con un hilillo de voz, apenas abriendo la boca. Sabía lo que le esperaba.

"Y eso es gracias a quién?" saltó Yaten enseguida "Estabas a punto de hacerlo en el estudio de grabación, justo cuando aparecí a salvarte! Y después otra vez en el campo de batalla, dichosa rubia besucona…!"

"Oye! La segunda vez fue totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, sabes?!" se defendió Minako.

"Ya están otra vez" dijo Taiki, poniendo los ojos en blanco

"Sí, y qué hay de la primera? Encima de que tuve que ir hasta ahí para rescatarte del lío en el que te habías metido, casi me matas por interrumpir ese beso, y ahora resulta que de hecho te salvé la vida!" continuó Yaten

"Ya y cómo se supone que iba yo a saber eso en ese momento?!"

"De acuerdo, ese asunto no es relevante ahora mismo, sabéis?" les interrumpió Haruka "Por favor, tened vuestras peleas de enamorados más tarde, en privado"

El rostro de Yaten se puso de un rojo incandescente.

"Rei-san…" dijo Taiki, mirándola "Qué hay de ti y ese tipo?"

Rei había mantenido la mirada baja durante toda la conversación, sin participar en absoluto. Cuando alzó la vista para responderles, todos vieron asombrados las lágrimas silenciosas que caían de sus ojos enrojecidos.

"Yo… sí que lo hice" Comenzó, dejando a todos alucinados. "Pero ya no importa, no es cierto…? Está muerto"

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso…" dijo Taiki de pronto. Los ojos de Rei se abrieron con una inmensa sorpresa.

"Eeeehhh? Qué quieres decir con que no estás seguro?" preguntó Yaten

"Fue herido de gravedad, pero…" comenzó, y después miró directamente a los ojos de Rei mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras "…él… consiguió escapar del ataque final y desapareció"

Rei bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Sabía que Taiki la estaba encubriendo… porque había sido él el que había lanzado ese ataque final que ella había detenido con su propio cuerpo para salvar al Jinete…

"Oh, no!" dijo Minako, mirando a Rei con preocupación

"Pero… sin embargo no apareció a ayudar al Jinete que quedaba al final de la batalla" recalcó Ami

"Sí, eso no encaja, y es por eso por lo que no estoy seguro del todo…" respondió Taiki "Quizá… murió de sus heridas más tarde, pero no podemos saberlo con seguridad…"

"Bueno, entonces debemos tener especial cuidado con respecto a Rei-san, sólo por si acaso…" dijo Galaxia

"Disculpadme" dijo Rei de pronto, levantándose "No me encuentro bien… Me… me voy a mi habitación a descansar un poco" anunció y se marchó, sin decir nada más.

Taiki frunció el ceño con sospecha. La situación vivida en la batalla le había parecido muy extraña, pero había llegado a creer que todo había sido un accidente, y que Rei había resultado desafortunadamente herida en lugar del Jinete hacia el que su magia iba dirigida. Pero después de lo que había sucedido ahora… empezaba a verlo de otra manera…

* * *

Rei salió del salón principal y se metió en su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola. Cerró la puerta, se dejó caer sobre la cama, y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Los sentimientos prohibidos que había hecho tanto esfuerzo por enterrar muy profundo en su interior estaban ahora brotando sin control de nuevo. Su mundo había dado un giro en redondo una vez más con ese comentario, con esa duda… Podría él seguir vivo?

No quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era su temible y cruel enemigo, pero a su corazón parecía no importarle. Le amaba. Todavía le amaba.

* * *

 _Luna, Silver Millennium_

"Príncipe Starlight!" gritó Serenity, entrando a la carrera en su habitación, desesperada. Había corrido lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas durante todo el camino hasta allí, y estaba sin aliento, sudorosa y exhausta.

"Príncipe Starlight! Príncipe Starlight!" repitió al no recibir respuesta. Es que había tardado demasiado en llegar? Se habría marchado ya, al ver que ella no estaba allí? Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

"Odango!" escuchó ella de pronto, e instantáneamente alzó la cabeza y le vio entrando a la habitación desde el balcón.

"Starlight!" lloriqueó y se lanzó a sus brazos, sólo para seguir llorando sobre su cálido pecho.

"Mi amor…" dijo él, acariciando dulcemente su cabecita hasta que dejó de sollozar.

Ella le miró a los ojos, con la mirada más triste del mundo.

"Qué está pasando? He oído que tenéis que marcharos por una batalla…"

"Sí…" musitó él muy apenado "Algo terrible está sucediendo en el Universo… Las fuerzas malignas se han reunido para atacar nuestra galaxia, y debemos defenderla"

"Oh, no!"

"Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas. Y ahora nos hemos enterado además de que la Tierra también tiene problemas internos…"

"Sí… Lo sé…" dijo con mucha pena, anticipándose a lo que él iba a decirle a continuación. Si le necesitaban en la batalla y no podían ir a la Tierra, no podrían fugarse juntos como habían planeado.

"Así que… Tenemos que fugarnos de inmediato" anunció él.

"Cómo?!" los ojos de Serenity brillaron de pronto de felicidad.

"No puedo garantizarte que vaya a ser fácil, y quizá tengamos que irnos a algún otro lugar más seguro primero antes de poder volver definitivamente a la Tierra para establecernos… pero sigo teniendo la firme intención de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… Sigue siendo mi mayor deseo, si tú todavía quieres venir conmigo"

"PUES CLARO!" exclamó, abrazándole con fuerza de nuevo. Estaba tan contenta que lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos. "Creí que no querrías hacerlo por la situación actual y tus responsabilidades como guerrero!"

"Te amo, Serenity. Por encima de todo lo demás. Lo dejaría todo por ti"

"Yo también te amo, Starlight"

Usagi se sintió tan feliz y cálida en el interior de la princesa… Incluso con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, su deber, sus responsabilidades y sus destinos, seguían teniendo la intención de escapar juntos el día anterior a que todo sucediese. Así de inmenso era su amor.

"Me haces tan feliz por querer hacer esto conmigo…" dijo el príncipe Starlight, con la más dulce de las sonrisas, y después se puso serio. "Escucha, tengo que regresar ahora con mi madre y mis generales, y dejar todo solucionado allí antes de marcharme para siempre. Sólo necesitaré unas pocas horas, así que estate preparada hoy a medianoche, y espérame en tu balcón. Vendré a buscarte y viviremos juntos para siempre desde ese momento"

"Sí, mi príncipe! Te estaré esperando!" dijo ella, decidida.

"Siempre juntos" dijo él

"Siempre juntos" repitió ella suavemente, sonriendo

Entonces se besaron apasionadamente antes de despedirse hasta la noche.

Lo que no sabían era que esa había sido su última despedida, su último beso.

* * *

Los hechos que sucedieron a continuación fueron para Usagi como si estuviese reviviendo un sueño… era la historia que su madre le había contado, solo que ahora la entendía a la perfección.

Vio cómo Serenity fue obligada a asistir al baile de máscaras que su madre había organizado para las familias reales que les visitaban, y cómo se había pasado la mayor parte del evento fuera de la sala, en un balcón, mirando a las estrellas con ojos soñadores. Ahora comprendía porqué… La princesa sólo pensaba en el momento en el que una estrella fugaz azul bajase del cielo para llevársela con él. Usagi también vio a través de los ojos de Serenity, cómo mientras ella estaba afuera apareció Endymion brevemente siendo perseguido por varios guardas de Palacio, para alertarla del empeoramiento de la situación en la Tierra. Comprendió el motivo por el que Serenity accedió a encontrarse con él durante el baile, disfrazado para que nadie pudiese reconocerle, y que así él pudiese contarle más sobre el ataque a la Luna que estaba a punto de suceder y del que él quería informarla. También ella quería dejar todo solucionado en su reino antes de su fuga. Durante el baile, mientras bailaban para que nadie sospechase acerca de su encuentro prohibido, él le contó todo lo que había averiguado acerca de que Beryl era una bruja poseída por Metallia, y cómo la Tierra estaba a punto de hacer estallar una guerra contra ellos. Serenity accedió a colaborar con él todo lo que pudiese, por el bien de su reino y por el afecto que le tenía al joven príncipe. Se sentía culpable por haber rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio, y quería ayudarle con cualquier otra cosa que pudiese.

Usagi también revivió desde el interior de Serenity el momento en el que la reina Beryl finalmente atacó a la Luna durante el baile, y cómo Endymion protegió a Serenity con su propia vida.

Y entonces, llegó el momento… el ataque del maligno ser Metallia que finalmente mató a la joven Princesa Serenity. Usagi estaba muy asustada al verlo venir. Sabía que era el final de Serenity, pero sin embargo no sabía lo que iba a pasar con su alma después de eso.

El ataque alcanzó a Serenity… Las últimas cosas que pudo mirar fueron a su madre la reina, llorando desesperadamente al verlos a ella y a Endymion juntos siendo atacados, y después, por último, a las estrellas. No iba a poder encontrarse con su amado como habían prometido.

"Starlight…" susurró, y después falleció. Estaba llorando.

Y entonces, nada.

Pero de pronto, Usagi notó una calidez familiar que la atravesaba… como la sensación cosquilleante cuando se te duerme un pie o una mano y luego comienza a despertarse de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeó y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba de vuelta.

De vuelta en su cuerpo, de vuelta en el presente.


	28. Petición

***Hola a todos! Aquí estoy, justo a tiempo para traeros el capítulo de esta semana! Espero que os guste, y muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios geniales y por seguir mi historia, nos vemos pronto con más! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero sí lo es este final alternativo!***

CAPÍTULO 28 - PETICIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

Cuando Usagi se despertó y su cuerpo empezó a responder de nuevo, lo primero que hizo fue incorporarse y mirar a su derecha, donde Seiya se había tumbado antes de comenzar su viaje.

Ahí estaba, todavía inconsciente.

Exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones sintiéndose muy aliviada y sonrió… Había vivido tantas cosas con él durante su vida pasada que ahora sentía que le conocía mucho mejor y le amaba todavía más, si es que eso era posible. Movió su mano hacia él y pasó los dedos suavemente por su flequillo, apartándolo hacia un lado. Si él no estaba despierto todavía… quería eso decir que su alma seguía en el Pasado? Y por cuánto tiempo más? Por qué no habían regresado juntos? Acaso también él volvería sólo cuando su yo pasado muriese, como le había sucedido a ella? Pero… cuándo murió él? Galaxia les había contado cómo sucedió, pero no sabía en qué momento había tenido lugar el ataque de Chaos a los guerreros de las Estrellas en relación con el ataque de Metallia a la Luna. Varias horas más tarde? Un día? Un mes? Un año?! Tenía que preguntárselo a la reina dorada… No era seguro para él estar lejos de su cuerpo durante demasiado tiempo…

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de adivinar la hora que era. Apenas podía ver nada, a pesar de que las cortinas estaban abiertas. Era tarde por la noche, igual que cuando ella había abandonado el Pasado. Se quedó muy quieta y escuchó. No se oía nada en el templo… probablemente estaban todos durmiendo. Entonces lo pensó y le pareció una muy buena idea. Estaba exhausta de todas las emociones que había vivido los pasados días y también por la escasez de horas de sueño que su yo pasada estaba teniendo. Se acurrucó junto a Seiya, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y su fascinante aroma, y enseguida se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Unas pocas horas más tarde, mientras Usagi dormía plácidamente, la despertó de pronto un grito repentino.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" chilló ella en respuesta al grito anterior que la había tanto despertado por completo como casi causado un ataque al corazón. "Seiya!" exclamó cuando se giró para comprobar quién era el autor del alarido. Estaba despierto!

"O… Odango!"

Él la miró con ojos vidriosos, y sin decir nada más, saltó de pronto hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo cargado de amor.

"…Seiya…!" dijo ella, sorprendida y casi sin aliento por la presión de su abrazo.

Él se apartó lentamente y puso su mano sobre el rostro de ella en un gesto lleno de ternura. La miró intensamente a los ojos con una tímida media sonrisa, y de repente empezó a darle pequeños besitos por toda la cara.

"Jajajajaaaa!" se rió Usagi con alegría, mientras él no dejaba de cubrirla de besos "Sei… Seiiiyaaaa! Para ya! Me hace cosquillas!" protestó juguetona.

"Oh Odango… qué afortunado me siento de estar vivo y contigo…"

Usagi sonrió con sinceridad, comprendiendo sus sentimientos a la perfección.

"Sí, yo también…"

"Odango… yo… morí en el pasado… De hecho, acabo de hacerlo, durante la batalla con Chaos, y de pronto me he despertado aquí…" dijo él, sus ojos tornándose tristes "Yo… no pude cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos. Nunca acudí a buscarte a medianoche. No estuve allí para ayudarte."

Usagi sonrió con melancolía.

"Seiya…" dijo ella, levantando el rostro de él empujando su barbilla hacia arriba con su delicada mano, para poder mirarle a los ojos "No había forma de que nadie hubiese podido saber entonces que la Tierra iba a volverse contra nosotros y a atacarnos por sorpresa tan pronto, ni que fuesen a ser tan poderosos… Yo también morí, tratando de defender nuestro Reino, y tampoco cumplí la promesa…"

"Lo sé… o más exactamente, el príncipe Starlight lo sabía…"

"Lo sabía?"

"Sí… De algún modo sintió en su interior que habías muerto. Supongo que el amor que compartían era tan intenso que estaban conectados de alguna forma. Pudo sentirlo y entonces supo que ya nada le importaba, por eso atacó a Chaos directamente de forma temeraria, sin importarle su propia vida… y murió."

"Qué desafortunados fueron ellos… nosotros… Casi consiguieron hacer su sueño realidad" comentó Usagi apenada

"Bueno… ahora se nos ha dado la oportunidad de terminar lo que nuestras vidas pasadas comenzaron… Y esta vez vamos a conseguirlo seguro!"

"Sí!" exclamó ella, conmovida

"Te amo Odango, y quiero estar contigo para siempre"

"Yo también, Seiya"

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron. Fue un beso suave y tierno lleno de amor y esperanza por su nueva vida juntos.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

"Usagi-chan!"

Seiya y Usagi se separaron el uno del otro al instante, poniéndose totalmente colorados.

"Mi… Minako-chan!" exclamó Usagi muy sorprendida.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Minako.

"Qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo?!" les espetó "Nosotros aquí preocupadísimos por vosotros y con tantos problemas alrededor y vosotros dos pensáis que es buen momento para estar aquí besuqueándoos?!"

"Quéee?!" exclamó Seiya, poniéndose aún más rojo "No estábamos…!"

"NO HAY TIEMPO!" les gritó el torbellino rubio "Seguidme!"

La sobresaltada pareja se levantó, se plancharon un poco la ropa con las manos tratando de tener un aspecto un poco decente tras un sueño que había durado varios días, y siguieron obedientemente a Minako.

Una vez en la sala principal y tras unos minutos que Minako empleó para gritar por toda la casa para reunir allí a los demás, Usagi y Seiya estaban nerviosamente sentados frente a una impaciente audiencia.

Estaban ruborizados y completamente en silencio. No sabían qué decir o por dónde empezar.

"Y BIEN?" dijo Yaten finalmente

"Emm… Bueno… estos días que hemos estado en el Pasado han sido muy intensos…" comenzó Seiya, por decir algo… No sabía qué contarles! Su historia era muy personal…

"…yyyyy?" insistió Yaten

"Escuchad" interrumpió Minako "No me reconozco a mí misma haciendo esto, ya que estoy verdaderamente deseosa de saberlo todo acerca de la vida pasada de la dulce pareja, pero… tenemos problemas muy grandes aquí que necesitamos resolver con urgencia!"

Todos se quedaron mudos y miraron muy asombrados a la senshi del amor.

"Mi… Minako… chan…" dijo Ami "Me estás asustando con esta nueva actitud madura y responsable tuya…! Te encuentras bien?"

Lo decía totalmente en serio, lo que hizo aparecer una gran gota de sudor sobre Minako.

"Oye… También yo puedo ser madura y responsable, sabes?" protestó

"Minako-san tiene razón" intervino Galaxia "Tenemos otros asuntos que necesitan nuestra atención inmediata…" Entonces se giró a mirar a su hijo y a su amada y les preguntó "Encontrasteis lo que estabais buscando?"

Usagi se sonrojó mientras asentía.

"Estupendo, entonces." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Y… cuáles son esos problemas que hay aquí?" preguntó Seiya "Ha aparecido de nuevo el enemigo?"

"No, no ha vuelto a hacer ningún otro movimiento, pero…" aclaró Ami "Ahora somos nosotros los que necesitamos buscarle urgentemente…"

"NOSOTROS tenemos que buscarle? Por qué?"

"Mako-chan…" comenzó Ami

"Sí, dónde está?" preguntó Usagi "Y dónde está Setsuna-san?"

Todos bajaron la mirada con pena. Usagi se percató especialmente de la dulce carita de Hotaru, ahora ensombrecida por la tristeza. "Qué… está pasando? Dónde están?" repitió nerviosa, mirando a unos y a otros.

"El enemigo… robó el alma de Makoto-san" dijo Haruka

"Qu… qué?!" exclamó Usagi

"Esa esfera de luz que le arrebató entonces… durante la batalla… mientras yo os protegía con mi escudo…" se escuchó decir a la tenue voz de Hotaru "Lo recuerdas, Usagi-chan?"

La mente de Usagi comenzó a moverse a la velocidad de la luz, recordando la larga y terrible batalla de los últimos días… De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron al acordarse.

"Eso era… su alma?"

"Lo era, no hay duda" Galaxia fue la que le respondió "Su relación romántica con el Jinete en su forma humana hizo posible que él tuviese control sobre el alma de ella y por tanto le permitió robarla. Ella no despertará de su sueño hasta que la recuperemos"

"Oh… no…" dijo Seiya, verdaderamente afectado

"…cómo se encuentra ella ahora?" se atrevió a preguntar Usagi

"Está bien por el momento" respondió Minako "Luna y Artemis no se separan de su lado, pero…"

"…pero?"

"Necesita recuperar su alma lo antes posible" dijo Galaxia "No sabemos qué podría pasar si un cuerpo permanece demasiado tiempo sin su alma… Podría no dejarla entrar de nuevo…"

"QUÉ?!" exclamaron Seiya y Usagi al unísono

"Tenemos que prepararnos para atacar ya mismo" recalcó Minako, y Usagi asintió con firmeza. Comenzaba a comprender la urgencia de su amiga rubia por salvar a Makoto, pero decidió preguntarle más tarde en privado.

"Y… qué… qué hay de Setsuna?" preguntó tímidamente, temiendo la respuesta.

"Ella… ha regresado a su deber como guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo" anunció Haruka

"Eeeh? Por qué haría una cosa así…? Ahora tiene una familia y una misión como senshi aquí con nosotras!" comenzó a decir Usagi y de pronto se quedó callada, su rostro tornándose muy serio. Entonces respondió a su propia pregunta "ChibiUsa…"

Haruka bajó la mirada.

"Ha ido… a buscarla?" preguntó Usagi con auténtica esperanza reflejándose en sus ojos.

Nadie se atrevió a responder. Iba a ser muy duro decirle a Usagi que Setsuna ya no tenía el poder para hacer eso, y que lo más probable es que salvar a ChibiUsa fuese imposible para ella.

"Así es" respondió Michiru finalmente, y todos la miraron muy sorprendidos.

"Pero… puede hacer algo así? Puede salvar a ChibiUsa de desaparecer?"

"Ella es… la Guardiana del Tiempo, no es así? Tengamos fe en ella…"

Usagi miró a Michiru directamente a los ojos tratando de leer sus pensamientos, ya que sentía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad… pero… sus ojos eran tan profundos como el océano.

Así que se rindió y asintió levemente. Era lo mejor que tenía por el momento. Un rayo de esperanza de salvar la existencia de ChibiUsa a pesar de que ella se quedase junto a Seiya…

"Eso es fantástico…" dijo Usagi en voz baja

"Bueno!" exclamó Minako de pronto, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema antes de que Usagi preguntase más sobre eso… No podía mentir a su amiga tan bien como acababa de hacerlo Michiru… Probablemente, nadie en el mundo entero podía hacerlo. Había sido una actuación magistral e impecable, con sus dulces modos y su impresionante cara de póker "Vamos a planear nuestro contraataque!"

"Sí." Ami tomó el mando "Tenemos que volver al parque y comprobar si el vórtice de entrada que usamos la última vez sigue abierto…"

"Correcto, y una vez dentro, deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar a Apocalypse por la intensa energía maligna que emite, con la ayuda de Hotaru y Rei…" continuó Taiki

Al oír su nombre, Usagi miró a su amiga de pelo oscuro. Se percató de que Rei no había dicho ni una palabra durante toda la reunión, y que únicamente estaba allí sentada totalmente ausente y con un aura de melancolía que la rodeaba. Estaban tomando decisiones y haciendo planes importantes y ella no estaba participando ni intentando tomar el mando como de costumbre? Eso no era nada habitual en ella…

Mientras Usagi pensaba en estas cosas, el resto de los senshi continuaron planificando su contraataque, proponiendo planes y estrategias, y preguntando a Galaxia acerca de los puntos débiles de Apocalypse, si es que tenía alguno. Usagi volvió a la conversación interrumpiendo de pronto a sus amigos.

"…esperad… esperad un momento" dijo, haciendo que todos se callasen "Hay… algo en lo que no hemos pensado…"

"De qué se trata, Usagi-chan?" preguntó Ami educadamente

"Bueno… cuánto tiempo creéis que estaremos fuera?"

"Hmmm es difícil de decir… Dependerá de muchos factores diferentes, como por ejemplo cuánto tiempo nos lleva localizar al enemigo o lo poderoso que es realmente… Puede ser un día o puede ser un mes, no podemos saberlo… Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Si es por nuestros padres, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo pensado. Afortunadamente estamos en las vacaciones de verano, así que les diremos que hemos decidido irnos todas juntas de campamento de verano… Incluso tengo algunos folletos para enseñarles y hacerlo parecer todo más creíble!"

"No esperábamos menos de ti…" comentó Yaten

"Eso es estupendo, pero no estaba pensando en eso…" continuó Usagi "Qué hay de Mako-chan? Podemos dejarla sola tanto tiempo? Sé que Luna y Artemis han estado haciendo un gran trabajo y seguro que seguirán haciéndolo, pero… no creéis que tal vez nos haría falta alguien HUMANO que cuidase de ella por si le pasa algo o su estado cambia? Estoy muy preocupada por ella…"

"Oh…" dijo Minako "Muy buena observación…"

"Sí, Usagi-san tiene razón" dijo Michiru, mientras Ami asentía mostrando su acuerdo "Si algo le sucede, hace falta alguien que pueda atenderla adecuadamente, o llevarla al hospital o lo que sea necesario…"

"Y quién podría encargarse? Yo me quedaría encantado, pero asumo que todos hacemos falta allí, especialmente ahora que somos dos menos…" dijo Yaten

"Supongo… que tampoco contamos con Mamoru… verdad?" conjeturó Haruka

Usagi asintió con pena. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, no podía llamarle para pedirle ayuda.

"Y Mako-chan no tiene familia ni nadie cercano aquí…" dijo Ami

"Aunque los tuviese, nadie aparte de los aquí presentes sabe quiénes somos en realidad, así que…" recalcó Minako

De pronto, los ojos de Usagi se abrieron ampliamente. Tenía una idea.

"Pues claro!" gritó mientras se levantaba de un salto.

"Odango?" preguntó Seiya sorprendido

"Tengo la solución! Pero necesito salir un momentillo para prepararlo todo!" dijo con entusiasmo "Minako, vienes conmigo?!"

"Eeehh… vale!" dijo, levantándose también

"Volveremos lo antes posible. Por favor, preparadlo todo para el contrataque y estad listos para cuando regresemos!"

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando de pronto sintió una cálida mano agarrando la suya. Se giró sorprendida.

"Seiya…"

"Yo también voy"

Usagi sonrió con sinceridad. Entendía cómo se sentía. Ella sentía lo mismo, después de todo lo que habían pasado durante sus vidas pasadas.

"Debo hacer esto yo sola o podría no funcionar…"

"Pero es seguro que vayas sola…? No quiero volver a separarme de tu lado nunca más…"

"Volveré enseguida, y sólo voy aquí al lado… No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Y Minako-chan viene conmigo…"

"Odango…" Se disponía a seguir protestando cuando de pronto vio a la adorable rubia a la que tanto amaba acercándose a él con decisión y mostrándole una fantástica sonrisa. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, le besó en los labios un beso tierno y lleno de amor, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta del asombro.

"Estaré de vuelta antes siquiera de que te des cuenta. De vuelta junto a ti, donde pertenezco" le susurró al oído, sólo para él, cuando terminó el beso. Seiya se ruborizó exageradamente. Estaba tan estupefacto por lo que ella acababa de hacer que no podía ni cerrar la boca, ni hablar ya de moverse de donde estaba.

"Volveremos enseguida!" añadió Usagi agarrando a la impactada Minako por el brazo y saliendo con ella del templo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la larga escalinata que llevaba del templo a la calle, Minako por fin reaccionó.

"WOOOOOOOOWW! Eso ha sido tan… romántico! E inesperado! Y fantástico!" gritó con efusividad "Supongo que eso significa que ya sois oficialmente pareja! Eso es tan genial, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros dos! Y puedo ver lo feliz que tú estás sólo con mirarte a esos ojos chispeantes! Eres una suertuda! Has conseguido al cantante y líder de los Starlights, y ni siquiera sabías quiénes eran ellos al principio…! Todas las chicas del mundo deben estar taaaaaan celosas de ti en este momento…! Estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas hecho caso a tu corazón! Y que sepas que necesito desesperadamente que me cuentes CADA DETALLE de lo que pasó entre vosotros en el Pasado…!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Usagi mientras se le escapaban unas risitas. Le encantaba la efusividad natural de Minako.

"Te lo contaré todo, pero antes de eso por favor escúchame un momento" dijo Usagi, poniéndose un poco seria.

Minako asintió.

"Que Mako-chan esté así no es tu culpa en absoluto"

El rostro de Minako mostró que Usagi acababa de dar en el blanco. El gesto de la senshi del amor se tornó de pronto muy triste y bajó la mirada. Comenzaron a formarse lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules.

"Pero…" protestó ella, el nudo que tenía en la garganta apenas permitiéndole hablar "pero fui yo la que prácticamente la forzó a entablar relación con ese malvado Jinete! Tú estabas ahí, sabes que fui yo la que lo organizó todo para su primer encuentro!"

"Era su misión el encontrarse con ella y convertirse en su novio, hubiese acabado sucediendo de cualquier forma"

"Pero si se hubiesen conocido más tarde quizá no habrían llegado tan lejos en su relación y él no la habría besado, como sucedió con Ami-chan y conmigo! Fue porque se besaron que él fue capaz de robar su alma!" Minako lloraba ahora

Los ojos de Usagi se enternecieron, y se acercó a secar las lágrimas del rostro de su amiga.

"Habría pasado de todos modos. No es tu culpa, nos engañaron a todas. La culpa es de ese ser maligno que nos ha hecho tanto daño… Así que vamos a sobreponernos y a hacerles desaparecer para siempre para que nunca vuelvan a causar más dolor a nadie más!" dijo ella, animando a su amiga.

Minako miró con ojos llenos de asombro lo mucho que su infantil amiga había madurado últimamente. Estaba en lo cierto. No era el momento de llorar y sentirse culpable, sino de resolver los problemas y derrotar a los enemigos. Asintió vigorosamente, mostrando su acuerdo con la que era su líder.

"Esa es mi valiente Minako!" respondió Usagi a su afirmación, sonriendo con sinceridad, a lo que ella respondió del mismo modo.

"Vamos a hacerlo ya mismo!" dijo Minako con energías renovadas "Y… dónde vamos?"

Usagi sonrió y después miró a su entusiasta amiga.

"Vamos a Crown´s. Le vamos a contar a Motoki-oniisan todo acerca de nosotras!"

* * *

 _Oscuridad_

"Ya se están preparando… puedo sentirlo" dijo la voz más oscura desde su oscuro trono en su sala oscura.

Una esbelta silueta estaba obedientemente arrodillada frente a él.

"Acabó siendo una buena idea el quedarme este alma insignificante para usarla como cebo y atraerlos hacia nosotros… Parece que esos Jinetes inútiles hicieron una cosa bien" añadió "Espero mucho más de ti…"

"Por supuesto, mi Señor" respondió la silueta con una voz muy extraña… suave como la seda pero sonando como si fuese doble… como si produjese su propio eco "No cometeré sus mismos errores… Conozco sus debilidades y sé dónde atacarles"

Apocalypse se reclinó en su trono con una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando su rostro, que daba más miedo que otra cosa.

"Pronto estarán aquí… prepárate para acabar con esa pareja de una vez por todas"

"Con gusto, mi Señor…"

* * *

 _Cafetería Crown´s_

Usagi y Minako entraron en la cafetería que solían visitar a menudo, y echaron un vistazo a su alrededor buscando a su muy conocido amigo, que esperaban siguiese trabajando allí echando una mano a su hermana pequeña. Minako todavía no daba crédito a la imprudente idea de Usagi que seguro que iba a producirle un ataque al corazón a su sensible y amable amigo, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que era lo mejor que tenían ahora mismo.

"Ah! Ahí está!" dijo Usagi al fin "MOTOKI-ONIIIIIISAAAAN!" gritó alegremente, agitando una mano en el aire

"Usagi! Podríamos simplemente habernos sentado y haber esperado a que viniese, sabes?!" dijo Minako en un susurro enfadado. Todo el bar se había girado para mirarlas.

"No hay tiempo!" dijo Usagi sencillamente mientras sonreía al sonrojado camarero que se acercaba hacia ellas para saludarlas.

"He…hey! Cuánto tiempo!" dijo él "Qué tal estáis, chicas?"

"Ah, todo bien… Oye, tienes un minuto? Queríamos comentarte una cosilla…"

"Ah si?" Motoki estaba extrañado. Las dos alegres rubias no estaban actuando como era habitual en ellas… "Puedo sentarme con vosotras un momento mientras os tomo nota de las bebidas, si queréis…"

"Eso no es muy privado que digamos, Usagi-chan…" le susurró Minako a su amiga, mirando a la mesa que quedaba libre, y que estaba rodeada de personas sentadas demasiado cerca en las otras mesas…

"Pr…Privado?" tartamudeó Motoki con nerviosismo

"Hmmm…. Tienes razón, Minako!" dijo Usagi para después girarse de nuevo hacia Motoki "Podríamos hablar… fuera? Es un poco importante…"

"Eh… de acuerdo" se rindió Motoki, tan nervioso como era humanamente posible "Sólo dejadme decirle a mi hermana que me tomo ahora mi descanso…"

"Claro, te esperamos fuera" dijo Usagi, y ambas salieron del establecimiento.

* * *

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, las chicas vieron a Motoki bajar las escaleras de Crown´s, todavía llevando puesto su habitual delantal verde. Se rascaba la cabeza nervioso y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Bueno… qué es eso de lo que me queríais hablar?"

Usagi y Minako se miraron. Era un tema complicado. Usagi tomó la iniciativa.

"Motoki-oniisan… recuerdas… ese juego de Sailor V que había en los recreativos Crown? Ese al que solíamos jugar todo el tiempo?"  
"Sí, claro… Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Y… has leído por un casual en los periódicos acerca de… Sailor Moon y las otras senshi que luchan contra el crimen?"

"Eh… pues sí, he leído sobre ellas. Pero a qué viene todo esto?"

"Bueno…" Usagi tragó saliva antes de continuar "Resulta que… yo… Bueno! Yo… en realidad… soy Sailor Moon y… aquí Minako-chan es Sailor V" dijo, mientras Minako se ruborizaba y saludaba con la mano como diciéndole 'hola' cuando Usagi habló de ella.

Los ojos de Motoki se abrieron muchísimo del asombro. Se puso blanco como una pared y su mirada se perdió en el infinito durante unos cuantos muy largos segundos.

"Mo… Motoki…san?" musitó Minako, moviendo su mano hacia el hombro de él. Al tocarle, empezó a inclinarse hacia atrás como si fuese a caerse al suelo.

"AAAHH!" gritaron ambas chicas al unísono y se adelantaron para tratar de sujetarle, pero cayó hacia atrás, se tropezó y acabó dando con el culo en los primeros escalones de la escalera que llevaba a Crown´s.

"Motoki-oniisan!" exclamó Usagi "Te encuentras bien?!"

"Lo.. L… Lo… estáis… diciendo en serio?" fue capaz de decir al fin

Usagi y Minako le miraron con ojillos de cachorrito mientras asentían con suavidad.

"De… desde cuándo?"

"Prácticamente todo el tiempo desde que te conocemos…"

"Y… todas vosotras… sois… senshi?" continuó preguntando "Makoto-san y Rei-san y Ami-san también?"

"Sí, todas nosotras"

"Y… esos gatos raros que siempre lleváis con vosotras y con los que parece que habláis…?"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas de las chicas. Pues claro, era REALMENTE evidente.

"Bueno… son… son algo así como nuestros guías… La verdad es que SÍ que hablan" explicó Minako.

Los ojos de Motoki empezaban a ponerse en blanco con toda la alucinante información.

"Cre… Creo que no me encuentro… bien…"

"Motoki-san!" exclamó Minako mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo agitaba frente a él para darle un poco de aire fresco.

"Quién… quién más sabe esto…?"

"Muy poca gente… sólo nosotras y… bueno y Mamo… Mamoru…san…" explicó Usagi. Todavía era muy doloroso decir su nombre. Motoki estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella ya no le llamaba Mamo-chan como siempre hacía.

"Y… por… por qué me estáis contando todo esto… así de repente? Después de todos estos años? No deberíais mantener vuestras identidades en secreto como hasta ahora?"

"Motoki-san… Necesitamos tu ayuda" dijo Minako

"Mi… ayuda?" dijo, escéptico "Cómo podría yo ayudaros a vosotras que lucháis contra el crimen? Sólo soy un camarero a tiempo parcial!"

"Es… por… Mako-chan…"

"Makoto-san? Qué pasa con ella?" el rostro de Motoki cambió al oír su nombre.

"Ella… ella resultó herida en nuestra última batalla, y ahora está en cama inconsciente" explicó Usagi

"Oh, no!" la voz de Motoki expresaba verdadera preocupación "Pero está bien?"

"Bueno… está en una especie de coma… Lo que pasa es que nosotras tenemos que irnos a luchar contra el enemigo para conseguir… algo que hace falta para curarla…" dijo Usagi, no queriendo asustarle más con historias acerca de malvados ladrones de almas "Y no queremos dejarla sola y sin nadie que la cuide…"

"No conocemos a nadie más en quien podríamos confiar, tanto nuestro secreto como su bienestar" continuó Minako "Y por eso te estamos pidiendo a ti este gran favor…"

"Queremos pedirte que por favor cuides de Mako-chan hasta que regresemos con su… cura" dijo Usagi "Estamos seguras de que tú lo harás a la perfección"

"Y…yo?" dijo Motoki con la voz entrecortada

"Por favor… te lo suplicamos… Sé que pedimos mucho, tú tienes tu vida y todo, pero… ella no tiene a nadie más… Te necesita…"

"Pero… qué hay de… ese novio suyo?"

Usagi y Minako se miraron sorprendidas. Pues claro, lo último que Motoki había sabido de Makoto es que ella estaba saliendo con un chico del que estaba locamente enamorada. Se habían olvidado por completo de ese pequeño detalle.

"Esto… Esa es una larga historia…" comenzó Minako "Pero por resumir, ese tipo era un idiota que engañó a Mako-chan y le hizo creer que la quería y luego la trató realmente mal… Ya no están juntos, por supuesto"

"Menudo imbécil! Ella no se merece eso… Es tan dulce…" dijo Motoki, enfurecido.

"Entonces? Puedes hacerlo?" insistió Minako con ojitos suplicantes

"Sí… claro que sí… Lo haré por ella. Dejadme que lo organice todo aquí con mi hermana; me tomaré unos días libres de los que todavía me deben de mis vacaciones… Al jefe no le va a sentar muy bien pero me las arreglaré para convencerle, no os preocupéis"

"Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" gritaron las dos chicas mientras saltaban de alegría "Muchísimas gracias!" dijeron, abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarle.

"Oyeee! Vale, vale, chicas, dejadlo yaaaa!"

Las dos se apartaron un poco mientras reían.

"Bueno pues… Puedo acudir esta misma tarde. Terminaré mi turno de hoy y pasaré por mi casa para coger ropa para varios días… Ella está en su piso?"

"No, está en el templo de Rei, el templo Hikawa. Todas estamos allí." aclaró Usagi

"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos allí esta tarde"

"Gracias de verdad, Motoki-oniisan. Esto significa mucho para todas nosotras" dijo Usagi, sonriendo. Después las dos chicas se marcharon, dejando al todavía anonadado Motoki sentado en las escaleras.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Un rato más tarde, ambas muchachas volvieron al templo para encontrarse a todo el mundo hablando y preparándolo todo para enfrentarse al enemigo.

"Odango!" fue lo primero que Usagi escuchó

"Seiya…" respondió feliz, mientras él se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con dulzura, sin dejarla marchar. Ya no le importaba quién hubiese a su alrededor, ni a ella tampoco. Se amaban y querían mostrárselo al Universo entero. Ya no iban a esconderse esta vez.

"Vale valeee… ya sabemos todos que os queréis mucho, y ahora… podemos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo? Tanta demostración de amor ñoña me está poniendo enfermo…" gruñó Yaten.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la pareja.

"Oye Yaten, por qué simplemente no te callas y dejas de ser un molesto grano en el culo?" protestó Seiya. Odiaba que estropeasen sus momentos con ella.

Usagi soltó una risita.

"Tiene razón… vamos a terminar de organizarlo todo" dijo ella

"Qué tal fue vuestra misión?" preguntó Haruka "Habéis encontrado a alguien que pueda quedarse con Makoto-san?"

"Pues lo cierto es que sí!" anunció Minako satisfecha

"Y de quién se trata?" preguntó Michiru

"Motoki-san!"

"Pe… perdona?!" Ami se quedó perpleja por la noticia "Acabas de decir que le habéis pedido a Motoki-san que cuide de Mako-chan?"

"Exacto! No es una idea genial?" confirmó Usagi

"Motoki-san…" murmuró Haruka, con su dedo sobre su labio en una actitud pensativa, tratando de recordar dónde había oído antes ese nombre "AH!" dijo al fin "Espera… Motoki-san… el chico de los recreativos?!"

"Bueno, ya no es 'el chico de los recreativos', sabes?" protestó Minako "Ahora trabaja a tiempo parcial en la cafetería del piso de arriba"

"Aaaahhh, bueeeeno, eso cambia la cosa radicalmente, entonces!" dijo Haruka con sarcasmo

"Espera un momento…" les interrumpió Ami de nuevo "Pero… cómo se lo habéis pedido…? Qué le habéis dicho para… Oh… No le habréis CONTADO nuestro SECRETO?!"

"Bueno, tuvimos que hacerlo!" admitió Usagi "Cómo íbamos a explicárselo si no?"

"Madre mía…" dijo Michiru cerrando los ojos, mientras Hotaru ahogaba una risilla, muy entretenida por la situación.

"Pero no pasa nada!" se defendió Usagi "Confío plenamente en él, no va a contarle a nadie lo nuestro, y ha accedido a ayudarnos!"

"Estás segura de eso?" preguntó Haruka

"Completamente!"

Haruka y Michiru se miraron la una a la otra y después a Ami, que suspiró como única respuesta.

"De acuerdo… si tú confías en él… supongo que es nuestra única opción" concedió al fin

"Yupi!" dijo Usagi alegremente "Verás lo simpático que es y lo bien que cuida de Mako-chan!"

"Vendrá esta tarde" añadió Minako

"Vale, estupendo… Entonces podemos terminar de preparar nuestra estrategia y marcharnos mañana a primera hora de la mañana" dijo Taiki, mientras Ami asentía con aprobación.

"Ya está todo más o menos preparado? Eso es genial… Y ahora que estamos todos aquí… podéis contarnos a Minako-chan y a mí vuestro plan?" preguntó Usagi

"Por supuesto" respondió Taiki "Venid y sentaos"

"A todo esto… dónde está Rei-chan?" preguntó, no viéndola por ahí

"Dijo que no se encontraba bien y se marchó… Probablemente esté en su dormitorio" dijo Ami

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

Rei realmente no se encontraba bien… Sentía que sólo deseaba estar sola y llorar, y eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo durante las últimas horas. No podía dejar de pensar en Oodachi, en los estupendos momentos que habían pasado juntos, y en los sentimientos que todavía tenía por él. Desde que Taiki le dijo que Oodachi había escapado del campo de batalla, sus pensamientos habían estado muy lejos de allí…

Esa cálida tarde, la muchacha morena había salido de su habitación para pasear por los jardines del templo en busca de un poco de aire fresco que la distrajese de su tormento. Había estado deambulando entre los frondosos árboles un rato cuando se percató de que se había detenido junto a un árbol en concreto… Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse llorosos mientras acariciaba la áspera corteza de su tronco con la mano. Era el árbol contra el que ella había chocado cuando Oodachi la atacó tras haber sido descubierto. Rei se acuclilló junto a él y lloró en silencio.

Entonces, escuchó el familiar sonido que produce una ramita en el suelo al romperse cuando alguien pisa sobre ella. Se giró al instante, asustada.

"Quién hay ahí?!" gritó

No hubo respuesta, pero pudo oír con claridad más pasos que se acercaban hacia ella. Se puso en pie, se secó las lágrimas y clavó su mirada de ojos amenazantes en la dirección de la que provenían los ruidos, preparada para atacar.

De pronto, alguien apareció.

Su gesto cambió de tenso, a totalmente estupefacto, y después a uno de triste alivio.

Era Oodachi.

En un primer momento pensó que estaba soñando despierta, y que su mente había creado esta alucinación de él apareciendo justo frente a ella… Pero al mirarlo con más detenimiento, se percató de que era tan real como todo lo que le rodeaba.

Su pelo de intenso color granate estaba enmarañado y cubierto de sudor, igual que su cara. Caminaba encorvado y con dificultad, y pronto se detuvo para apoyarse contra un árbol, visiblemente exhausto. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su torso para sujetar con toda la fuerza posible el lado derecho de su pecho, que sangraba sin parar y había empapado la camisa beige que llevaba puesta, manchándola de un perturbador rojo carmesí. Al darse cuenta de esto, Rei no pudo evitar mover su mano para cubrir con ella su boca, tratando de silenciar un gemido de angustia. La herida tenía aspecto de ser muy grave.

Oodachi levantó la cabeza y miró a la estupefacta Rei con su agonizante rostro. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban levemente en un fantasmagórico tono rojo… como cuando era un Jinete. Ese detalle de su naturaleza no humana hizo reaccionar a Rei, que retrocedió un paso, hasta que su espalda quedó presionada contra el ancho tronco del árbol. Movió lentamente su mano hacia su bolsillo y sacó su varita de transformación, dispuesta a convertirse en senshi y atacar si era necesario. Pero entonces él habló.

"Me… alegro tanto… de haber… po…podido… verte una última vez… Melena nocturna…" dijo Oodachi casi sin aliento, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo final. Entonces sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y perdió el conocimiento.

"OODACHI!" gritó Rei a la vez que saltaba hacia adelante para sujetarlo antes de que su cabeza se golpease contra el suelo. Su enorme y muy musculoso cuerpo era demasiado pesado para Rei, que acabó cayendo de rodillas al suelo sujetando la cabeza de él en su regazo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que él era el enemigo, pero definitivamente no podía hacerlo. Escuchar su dulce voz llamándola Melena nocturna de nuevo, verle así, tan débil y herido… Tenía que ayudarle! Su corazón le gritaba tan fuerte que lo hiciese que no conseguía oír a su razón…

Pasó los dedos con suavidad entre su pelo, salvaje como el fuego.

"No te preocupes Oodachi. Ahora estás a salvo. Yo cuidaré de ti, pase lo que pase" declaró ella.


	29. Purificación

***Konnichiwa! O-genki desu ka? Espero que estéis todos bien, y que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo de mi historia! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, son increíbles, y me encanta saber que os gusta este nuevo final para la historia original de Sailor Moon! Nos vemos la semana que viene con un nuevo capítulo, pasadlo bien!***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero sí lo es este final y sus nuevos personajes!***

CAPÍTULO 29 – PURIFICACIÓN

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

Rei arrastró como pudo el cuerpo inconsciente y tremendamente pesado de Oodachi hacia un pequeño cobertizo que el templo tenía en el jardín para almacenar madera, utensilios de jardinería y otros trastos.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron llegar, ella le colocó en el único espacio libre sobre el suelo, tras apartar un par de cajas. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y le dolían los brazos del esfuerzo de moverle hasta ahí, pero ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era salvar la vida de Oodachi.

Rebuscó entre la enorme pila de cajas que había ahí guardadas tratando de dar con algo que pudiese serle útil. Encontró una vieja estera que consiguió colocar debajo del cuerpo de él, para tratar de que estuviese lo más caliente y cómodo posible. No encontrando nada más, supo que tenía que volver al templo para traer un botiquín, sábanas limpias y pañuelos, un cojín para su cabeza y algo de agua limpia. Pero lo primero de todo, decidió echar un vistazo a su herida.

Se arrodilló a su lado, junto a su pecho sangrante, y comprobó la temperatura de su cuerpo apretando la mano contra su frente. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre, como sospechaba. Entonces rasgó su en otro tiempo estilosa camisa para poder examinarle bien.

"Oh… Dios mío…" no pudo evitar exclamar en alto, al ver el terrible aspecto que tenía la herida.

Era profunda, ancha, y había empezado a infectarse en algunas zonas. Rei no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a acudir a sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño y se las secó con furia. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por él. Para salvarle. No era el momento de llorar como una niña inútil, ella no era así.

Se levantó y dirigió una última mirada al hombre inconsciente antes de salir del cobertizo a toda prisa. Odiaba dejarle solo, pero necesitaba ir a buscar algo para curar esa herida.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Rei entró a la cocina por la puerta trasera del templo, y después caminó en silencio por el pasillo hasta alcanzar su dormitorio. Cogió un juego de sábanas limpias, una manta y un par de cojines antes de entrar en su baño para buscar en su botiquín cualquier cosa que pudiese servirle. Volvió a la cocina y llenó un gran cuenco con agua fresca.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, se detuvo un instante, colocó todo sobre la encimera de la cocina y caminó lentamente hacia el salón principal.

"Ah! Rei-chan!" dijo Usagi con alegría al verla entrar

"Hola… a todos" respondió con un hilo de voz

"Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Ami, preocupada. Prácticamente no habían visto a Rei en todo el día.

"Uh… no muy bien…" anunció "De hecho, he venido a deciros que me voy a meter ya en la cama… Siento como si me fuese a estallar la cabeza…"

Todos la miraron con ojos preocupados.

"De acuerdo… ve a descansar, entonces" dijo Ami "Quieres que te lleve una aspirina?"

"No! Es decir… no, no hace falta… Ya me acabo de tomar una. Sólo quiero dormir toda la noche"

"Bien… trataremos de no hacer ruido"

"Gracias" dijo con una débil sonrisa, y después abandonó la habitación caminando con pesadumbre.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Minako preguntó

"No tiene buena cara, verdad?"

Ami puso un gesto de preocupación como única respuesta.

"Crees que podrá luchar mañana?"

"No lo sé… No estoy segura…" respondió Ami

"Oooohhh estupendo entonces! Esto se pone mejor por momentos! Ahora seremos tres menos!" espetó Yaten con sarcasmo

"Oye Yaten! Si está enferma, no es su culpa!" le regañó Seiya

Taiki frunció el ceño al escucharles. Empezaba a tener sus propias ideas acerca de la enfermedad de Rei.

"Crees que está tan mal, Ami-chan?" preguntó Usagi

"En principio no lo parece, pero no podemos estar seguros…"

"Podría ser cosa del enemigo, de algún modo?" sugirió Haruka y todos alzaron la vista. No habían pensado en eso.

"No lo creo" respondió Galaxia "El enemigo podría acabar consiguiendo control sobre su alma después de lo que pasó, pero no sobre su cuerpo. Debería tratarse simplemente de una enfermedad común"

"Que tendrá el mismo resultado al final… Si tiene fiebre, no puede venir a luchar. Sería muy peligroso que se desmayase en mitad del combate" dijo Ami

"Después de todo, quizá sea una coincidencia positiva. También es peligroso llevar a la batalla a alguien que puede acabar siendo controlada por el enemigo en algún momento" dijo Galaxia

"Eso es bastante… drástico" comentó Haruka

"Bueno, no pensemos así" dijo Usagi, no queriendo hablar de Rei de esa forma "Si descansa toda la noche, lo más seguro es que se encuentre perfectamente bien mañana por la mañana!"

Su conversación fue entonces interrumpida por el suave sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

"Oh!" exclamó Minako con alegría, comprobando la hora en su reloj "Ese debe ser Motoki-oniisan!" dijo, dando saltitos hacia la puerta.

Yaten frunció el ceño.

Todos se pusieron en pie para dar la bienvenida al invitado, y después de un minuto, Minako regresó a la sala estirando de la mano de Motoki para hacerle entrar. El joven rubio se quedó alucinado al ver toda la gente que había ahí reunida: reconoció enseguida a Ami y a Usagi, y también a ese famoso corredor de carreras y a su novia la violinista, a los que había visto antes por los recreativos. Aparte de ellos, se quedó estupefacto al ver allí al famoso trío de los Starlights, a una chica más joven de pelo oscuro y piel pálida, y a una muy atractiva señora cuyo ondeante pelo cobrizo y dorado le tenía hipnotizado.

"Venga, entra! No seas tímido!" insistió Minako tirando más fuerte de su mano "No te haremos daño!"

"Bueno, siempre y cuando se porte bien…" murmuró Haruka, haciendo que el rostro de Motoki perdiese todo el color.

Michiru disimuló una risilla.

"Haruka-san!" la regañó Usagi "No le asustes!" Entonces caminó contenta hacia él para saludarle.

Yaten arqueó una ceja.

"Hey, qué pasa con este tío? Por qué actúa de forma tan familiar con ellas?" susurró en el oído de Seiya, sin quitar ojo a las manos entrelazadas de Minako y ese recién llegado.

"Celoso?" le provocó Seiya con una media sonrisa, antes de unirse a las chicas para saludar a Motoki, dejando a Yaten frunciendo el ceño aún más y gruñendo cosas incomprensibles.

"Hola, soy…"

"Seiya… Kou…" Motoki terminó su frase

"Eso es, amigo!"

"Sí… os reconocí a ti y a tus hermanos…" dijo Motoki y después miró a Usagi "Por qué están aquí? También ellos son… también tienen…"

"Poderes? Sí, los tienen. Todo el mundo en esta habitación los tiene, en realidad" dijo Usagi sin darle mucha importancia, con una sincera sonrisa infantil.

"Ay madre…" Motoki estaba realmente asustado.

"Buenas tardes, Motoki-san" dijo Ami, inclinándose levemente frente a él a modo de saludo cortés. Disculpa por nuestra rudeza y por involucrarte en una situación así, pero eras nuestra única esperanza…"

"Ami-san…" dijo él, ruborizándose ligeramente "No… No pasa nada…"

"Gracias" respondió ella con una sonrisa

"Quieres que te enseñe el templo y así te digo dónde está todo?" se ofreció Minako "Luego te llevaré a la habitación de Mako-chan"

"Eso sería estupendo, gracias" respondió Motoki, feliz de salir de una sala tan abarrotada de gente extraña con poderes aún más extraños, desconocidos y potencialmente peligrosos.

"Yo también voy!" anunció Usagi, siguiéndoles en dirección al interior del templo.

* * *

Tras enseñarle la cocina, el baño, la sala de estar y otras habitaciones importantes que usaría durante los días siguientes, terminaron el tour frente a la puerta de la habitación de Makoto.

"Bueno, ella está aquí dentro…" anunció Minako

Motoki tragó saliva mientras su amiga abría la puerta.

"Pasa" dijo suavemente desde el interior.

Ya había oscurecido afuera, y la habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por la suave luz de una lámpara anticuada que había sobre una mesita entre la cama y la ventana. Era una habitación espaciosa pero abarrotada de estanterías llenas de libros, y de muebles que no iban a juego ni parecían pertenecer a ese lugar. Junto a los pies de la cama, había colocado un gran sofá biplaza de piel, y hechos un ovillo sobre él, Motoki vio a esos dos gatos que siempre acompañaban a las chicas.

"Bu… buenas ta… tardes…" les dijo a los gatos, mientras aparecía una gota de sudor sobre su frente. Le habían dicho que hablaban, pero no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente ridículo.

Ambos gatos levantaron sus cabecitas, y él vio algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus rostros peludos.

"Buenas tardes, Motoki-san" respondió educadamente el gato negro

Motoki se puso pálido y resolló en busca de aire. Así que era cierto que hablaban! Ésta era definitivamente la situación más surrealista que jamás había vivido!

Usagi entró también a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Después caminó hacia los gatos, sentándose en uno de los brazos del sofá.

"Motoki-oniisan, estos son Luna y Artemis, nuestros guías, mentores y buenos amigos" les presentó, señalando a cada gato al decir sus nombres.

"Un gusto hablar contigo al fin" dijo Artemis como saludo

"Gracias por hacernos este favor…" añadió Luna

"Nnn…no hay problema" respondió él, sonrojándose

Minako caminó hacia el cabecero de la cama que estaba labrado en madera con motivos de rosas rodeando todo su contorno, y miró con ternura y tristeza a la persona que yacía inmóvil en la cama.

"Bueno, aquí está" dijo, sin apartar la vista de su amiga. Todavía se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Motoki recorrió tímidamente los pocos pasos que le separaban de la cama. Cuando la alcanzó, lo que pudo ver le recordó al más bonito pero más triste cuento de hadas.

Makoto estaba ahí tumbada, su alta y esbelta figura podía adivinarse a través de la fina y suave sábana que cubría su cuerpo hasta su generoso pecho. Sus brazos desnudos descansaban a los lados de su torso, con las manos entrelazadas sobre él. Su suave piel tenía un aspecto más pálido que de costumbre, y su sedoso pelo ondulado color marrón chocolate estaba suelto a su alrededor, cayendo elegantemente sobre la almohada y el colchón, formando un marco precioso para su delicado rostro. Su expresión era calmada y tranquila, y sus habitualmente vivaces ojos oliváceos estaban cerrados.

Parecía la Bella Durmiente.

Motoki no pudo evitar ruborizarse, de lo que Minako se percató con alegría, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Entonces…" comenzó a decir él, tras un par de minutos en los que no dejó de mirar a su inconsciente amiga "Decís que ella… ella está… bien?"

"Sí, por el momento" respondió Usagi "Está…"

"…dormida. Algo así como la Bella Durmiente" le provocó Minako, terminando la frase de Usagi.

Su comentario hizo que Motoki se pusiese aún más colorado.

"Está en una especie de coma, y necesita una… medicina especial que tenemos que traerle" explicó Usagi

"Y… la ha examinado un médico?"

"Bueno… es que… es una medicina mágica la que necesita" aclaró Usagi

"Oh" dijo Motoki, tragando saliva "Entiendo…" No conseguía acostumbrarse a estas cosas mágicas.

"Tú sólo tienes que asegurarte de que está bien… y de que continúa así hasta que volvamos"

"De acuerdo, no os preocupéis por ella"

"Luna y Artemis también se quedarán aquí contigo, y te ayudarán en cualquier cosa que necesites, mágica o no" dijo Minako, guiñándole un ojo.

"Bien, vale"

"Motoki-oniisan…" añadió Usagi

"Si?"

"Muchísimas gracias por esto. Significa mucho para nosotras. Nunca podremos agradecértelo lo suficiente"

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

Rei estaba pasando la noche en el cobertizo, junto a Oodachi, cuidándole todo lo que podía: cambiando los vendajes empapados en sangre que había colocado sobre su herida, poniendo toallas con agua fresca sobre su frente febril, y comprobando su pulso y respiración cada poco tiempo. Su ansiedad crecía por momentos, ya que veía al robusto guerrero marchitarse poco a poco frente a sus ojos.

Pero no había mucho más que ella pudiese hacer. Era una herida muy grave, causada por poderes mágicos, y sabía muy bien que no iba a curarse fácilmente. Había confiado en que la fuerza física de él y lo en forma que estaba, así como sus habilidades mágicas, acabasen por curarle, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no iba a suceder. Oodachi estaba demasiado débil para siquiera usar cualquier poder que pudiese tener para salvarse. Era demasiado tarde.

Presa de la desesperación, Rei lanzó por los aires los vendajes que llevaba entre las manos y se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpeó con la pared de madera del cobertizo, sus brazos manchados con la sangre de él colgando inertes a sus lados mientras lloraba a mares.

Se sentía inútil.

No había nada que pudiese hacer por él.

Iba a morirse entre sus brazos.

Y ella no podía hacer nada.

O… sí que podía?

Un pensamiento golpeó su mente como un rayo, prendiendo la llama de la esperanza con una idea. Era una llama pequeña, pero siguió dándole vueltas a la idea y esa llama se convirtió en un fuego que ardía descontroladamente en su cabeza, no dejándola pensar en otra cosa.

Era un riesgo enorme, pero tenía que intentarlo. Estaba desesperada. Y por él, haría cualquier cosa. Incluso arriesgarse a perder a sus amigas o su lugar como senshi.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Cuando Usagi salió de la habitación de Makoto, dejando ahí a Motoki listo para dormir en una cama improvisada en el suelo junto a la durmiente senshi castaña, se fue directa a buscar a Seiya. No habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas tras su regreso del increíble viaje que habían hecho a sus vidas pasadas.

Le encontró en las escaleras de madera de la puerta trasera del templo, sentado a solas mirando al cielo nocturno.

"Seiya…" le llamó suavemente

Se dio la vuelta con su elegancia natural, haciéndola estremecerse sólo con su profunda y penetrante mirada azul.

"Odango…" respondió él, tanto sus ojos como sus labios sonriendo felices de verla.

Ella caminó hacia los tres escalones de madera y se sentó a su lado.

"Ya está todo organizado. Motoki lo hará genial cuidando de Mako-chan, estoy segura" le contó

"Me alegro. Parece un buen hombre. Has tenido muy buena idea con esa bonita cabecita tuya" le dijo, empujando juguetonamente la frente de ella hacia atrás con su dedo índice. Usagi rio alegre.

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron, y un profundo silencio sereno cayó sobre ellos, interrumpido únicamente por el suave ulular de la brisa nocturna de verano pasando a través de las ramas de los árboles, y por la música interpretada por varios insectos alegres llamándose los unos a los otros a través de los amplios jardines del templo.

Ambos empezaron a ruborizarse. Sus rostros muy cerca, sus ojos bañándose dulcemente en la mirada del otro… Usagi fue la primera en apartar la mirada, terriblemente avergonzada por saber que tenía escrito por toda la cara el intenso deseo que sentía por él.

"Sabes…?" dijo ella, para empezar una conversación "Sé que estamos en mitad de una gran guerra contra el mal y todo eso, pero de alguna forma siento que todo está yendo genial, y que pronto lo resolveremos"

"Ah si?" dijo Seiya, animado por su comentario

"Sí!" respondió contenta "Mako-chan está perfectamente atendida, el resto estamos bien, y mi mayor preocupación ahora que era qué iba a pasarle a ChibiUsa, ya sabes, mi futura hija… está siendo solucionada por Setsuna, que está arriesgando su vida para rescatarla! Es una gran amiga…!"

"Me alegro mucho por ti, Odango. Sé lo importante que esa jovencita es para ti. Y estoy deseando conocerla" dijo Seiya con una sonrisa sincera.

Usagi se sonrojó "De… de verdad?"

"Pues claro! Todo lo importante para ti, es importante para mí"

Usagi se sonrojó aún más. Lo que Seiya acababa de decir significaba tanto para ella que estaba segura de que él no se percataba de lo importante que había sido. Era un tema que le preocupaba desde que decidió amar a Seiya libremente… ChibiUsa era la hija de Mamoru, y tenía miedo de cómo iba a actuar Seiya frente a eso. Pero una vez más, él no la decepcionó en absoluto.

Sonrió ampliamente y dijo

"Aunque no sea el momento adecuado… Me siento muy feliz, Seiya. Y es gracias a ti"

Seiya sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, atrayéndola más cerca suyo y dándole parte de su calor.

"No sé si el momento es adecuado o no, pero yo siempre me siento la persona más feliz del mundo cuando tú estás conmigo, Odango"

Usagi se sintió llena de felicidad por tenerle a su lado.  
"Seiya… te amo" dijo tímidamente, mirándole directamente a sus profundos ojos azules.

"Yo también, Odango. Para siempre." dijo, mientras movía su mano hacia la delicada piel del cuello de ella y empujaba con delicadeza su rostro hacia el de él, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un suave y dulce beso lleno de amor.

Usagi descansó entonces su cabeza en el hombro de él, suspirando de felicidad, mientras él la envolvía con su fuerte brazo.

* * *

Desde el interior de la ventana de la cocina, que daba directamente hacia las escaleras donde los amantes estaban sentados, Michiru los observaba distraída con una copa de vino blanco en su mano, de la que daba pequeños sorbitos con elegancia de cuando en cuando.

"Aahhh, ahora eres una mirona?" dijo una muy conocida voz detrás suyo, mientras sentía un firme brazo siguiendo lentamente el contorno de su esbelta cintura hasta rodearla por completo como una serpiente.

Michiru cerró los ojos mostrando una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía ese brazo firme pero delicado. Y le encantaba.

"No exactamente…" respondió sencillamente "Sólo admiraba lo felices que parecen"

"Heeee…." dijo Haruka "Michiru sintiendo remordimientos de conciencia?"

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Michiru se desvaneciese. Como era de esperar, Haruka sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

"Tal vez… un poco"

"Eso es inusual" la provocó Haruka con un susurro muy sexy, mientras colocaba el pelo de ella tras la oreja y movía su rostro paralelo al de ella desde atrás hasta que sus mejillas se tocaron.

"Bueno, sé que hice lo correcto, pero esta vez es diferente" continuó Michiru

"Ah si?"

"Tenía que decirle que ChibiUsa iba a estar bien y que Setsuna sólo se había marchado para salvarla y luego regresar… porque si no lo hubiera hecho, Usagi estaría ahora completamente devastada y sería incapaz de luchar. Y la necesitamos… ella es la clave para salvar a la galaxia, es la luz pura de la esperanza. Pero…" titubeó, pero entonces sintió que su amada la abrazaba con más intensidad desde detrás, dándole fuerzas para continuar, como siempre hacía "…pero de algún modo esta vez siento que no está bien. Nunca antes he visto un amor tan verdadero como el que ellos dos comparten… y odio estar contándole mentiras acerca de ello…"

"Ohhh es verdad… tú también perteneces al club de fans de Seiya…" se burló Haruka

"Haruka!" protestó ella, rozando su nariz contra el cuello de su novia y enterrando su rostro en él "Estoy hablando en serio!"

Haruka se carcajeó y besó su blanca frente.

"Haruka…" comenzó Michiru de nuevo "Cómo crees que reaccionará Usagi cuando descubra que no hay nada que Setsuna ni nadie pueda hacer para salvar a ChibiUsa, y que la pequeña no existirá a no ser que ella siga con Mamoru?"

"Hmmm… esa es una pregunta difícil…" dijo Haruka, con ojos reflexivos "Aunque odio admitirlo, yo también veo entre ellos dos ese amor del que hablas… y también deseo que ella y Seiya estén juntos para siempre" añadió, mirando a través de la ventana a la pareja abrazada en las escaleras "Nunca he visto a Koneko-chan tan feliz como cuando está con él…"

"Haruka…" dijo Michiru en un susurro, sorprendida por la confesión de su terca novia.

"Como tú le dijiste a ella… Tengamos fe…"

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

Ya pasaba de la medianoche y todos en el templo dormían. Habían decidido que se marcharían temprano a la mañana siguiente, para dirigirse hacia el parque y tratar de encontrar el vórtice de entrada que usaron la última vez y así enfrentarse al enemigo lo antes posible para salvar a su amiga y a la galaxia entera.

Rei entró de puntillas en el templo a través de la puerta trasera de la cocina, y atravesó el largo pasillo de madera con sigilo gatuno, apenas haciendo ningún ruido. Entonces se detuvo frente a una de las puertas tipo panel de madera, y la abrió tan suavemente como pudo, sólo lo justo para poder colarse dentro. Después, la cerró tras de sí y esperó en silencio.

Nada.

Nadie se había percatado de su presencia por el momento.

Se quedó así hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, y pudo discernir más o menos lo que había en su interior. Estaba en uno de los dormitorios grandes de invitados, donde sus amigas habían establecido campamento cuando todos vivieron a vivir al templo. Como sólo había una pequeña cama junto a la ventana, las chicas habían colocado dos colchones en el suelo, y dormían cruzadas sobre ellos, cubiertas por unas sábanas. Ami estaba hecha un ovillo en la esquina más a la izquierda, tapada hasta el cuello con su propia sábana. Ocupando todo el resto del largo de los colchones estaban Minako y Usagi, tumbadas desordenadamente sobre ellos, su sábanas enredadas y sus brazos y piernas extendidos por todas partes. Un doble ronquido suave resonaba por la habitación.

Rei suspiró… pobre Ami que tenía que dormir con esas dos.

Entonces gateó hasta la parte derecha de los colchones, justo donde la cabeza de Usagi reposaba, colgando casi en el suelo.

"Usagi-chan…" susurró con una voz muy débil. No hubo respuesta

"Usagi-chaaan" repitió un poco más alto, sin conseguir nada "Oh por amor de Dios…" murmuró, y pellizcó la nariz de la rubia con sus dedos.

El color de la cara de Usagi empezó a cambiar, de pálido a rojo y a azulado… Cuando Rei empezó a preocuparse seriamente y estaba a punto de liberar su nariz, Usagi se incorporó de pronto boqueando ruidosamente en busca de aire.

"UAAAAAAAHHH!"

Rei se abalanzó hacia ella para tapar la boca de su amiga con la mano, mientras le hacía gestos con la otra mano indicándole que no hiciese ruido.

"mmmhh!" protestó Usagi

Rei apartó la mano.

"Rei-chan!" susurró Usagi "Qué… qué estás haciendo? Te encuentras bien?"

"Shhhhh" repitió Rei, oyendo a Ami gemir suavemente, a punto de despertarse "Por favor ven conmigo un momento… necesito tu ayuda"

"Mi ayuda?" repitió Usagi, todavía no del todo despierta "Qu… qué hora es…? Pasa algo? No deberíamos despertar a…?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh" insistió Rei de nuevo "Sígueme por favor… En silencio" enfatizó

Usagi se sonrojó levemente como una niña a la que han reñido en clase. Se calló la boca y siguió a Rei fuera del dormitorio y hasta la cocina.

Rei revolvía en el interior de un armario mientras Usagi se frotaba los ojos, soñolienta.

"Mooooo Reiiiiiiiii… me has despertado en mitad de la noche! Qué es lo que paaaaaaaasa?"

"Aquí tienes, ponte esto" dijo Rei, colocando un par de sandalias de miko hechas de madera frente a los pies descalzos de Usagi.

"Eh? Por qué tengo que ponerme…"

"Sígueme" dijo Rei interrumpiéndola y abriendo la puerta de la cocina que daba a los jardines del templo.

Usagi estaba realmente confundida, pero algo en el gesto de Rei hizo que la siguiese hacia el oscuro y terrorífico jardín sin protestar más.

Era verano pero era tarde por la noche y el aire estaba húmedo, haciendo que el viento fresco atravesase el fino camisón de algodón de Usagi y le provocase escalofríos. El denso y oscuro jardín apenas iluminado por la luna casi llena tampoco ayudaba mucho. Usagi apenas podía ver nada, y seguía el camino guiada sólo por el sonido de las pisadas de Rei.

De pronto, los árboles se acabaron y Usagi pudo ver un claro en el bosque donde una pequeña y cuca cabaña de madera se erguía solitaria.

"Oh! Qué bonito! No sabía que esto estaba aquí!" dijo, admirada por el aspecto de cuento de hadas que tenía el lugar "Qué es?"

"Es el cobertizo donde guardamos madera y utensilios de jardinería"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Usagi. "Y para qué has dicho que necesitabas mi ayuda exactamente? Acaso planeas que me ponga a hacer jardinería a las dos de la mañana?"

"Ven conmigo al interior" anunció Rei, ignorando su comentario "Pero por favor no te asustes"

Usagi estaba confundida.

"Asustarme?" preguntó, mientras entraba al cobertizo siguiendo a Rei "Porqué iba yo a asus…"

Se quedó de piedra.

Tumbado en el suelo, ocupando prácticamente todo el espacio libre del cobertizo, estaba ese hombre.

Ese hombre que había visto por primera vez en Crown´s, salvando a Rei de caerse. Ese hombre que había fingido amar a su amiga. Ese hombre que después había atacado y casi matado a Seiya y a ella, e incluso a la propia Rei. Ese hombre era Oodachi, o más bien War, el Jinete de la Guerra. El enemigo por el que su querida amiga Rei había arriesgado su vida, y casi la había perdido. El hombre del que su amiga había estado verdaderamente enamorada.

Parecía estar inconsciente, y tanto su ropa como la sábana sobre la que estaba tumbado estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Usagi estaba tan en shock que apenas podía hablar, la expresión de su rostro perturbada y tornándose lívida.

"R…Rei…chan… esto… es…"

"Por favor no grites…" dijo Rei, arrodillándose junto a él y comprobando su pulso con ternura una vez más, suspirando aliviada al encontrarlo "Deja que te explique…"

Usagi observó a su amiga y lo comprendió todo. La forma en que se movía alrededor del hombre, esa mirada en sus ojos… Rei todavía le amaba, como dijo que haría. La mirada de Usagi también se suavizó.

"Rei-chan…" susurró, sintiendo lástima por su amiga. Entonces respiró hondo, tomó una rápida determinación, y se arrodilló frente a Rei, al otro lado de Oodachi.

"Cómo ha sucedido esto?"

"Usagi-chan…" dijo Rei sorprendida, mirando a su amiga mientras colocaba las sábanas alrededor de él. Sabía que Usagi era comprensiva, pero había esperado mucha más resistencia frente a la idea de que ella hubiese escondido al enemigo y estuviese tratando de salvar su vida.

"Él… apareció esta tarde de pronto vagando por los jardines…" contestó Rei con timidez "Estaba gravemente herido y apenas podía andar…"

"Dijo algo?" preguntó Usagi

"N…no" respondió Rei con un hilo de voz, tras una pausa demasiado larga.

Usagi levantó la mirada hacia su amiga y vio que se había ruborizado.

"Vale…" dijo simplemente, con una débil media sonrisa.

"Se desmayó enseguida, y no se ha despertado desde entonces. Está perdiendo mucha sangre, su pulso no para de debilitarse más y más…"

"Ya veo…"

"Usagi-chan… Tengo que salvarle la vida!" dijo Rei de pronto, suplicando y llorando.

Usagi se quedó estupefacta al principio, y después sus ojos se tornaron comprensivos.

"Deberíamos… llevarle al hospital…" comenzó Usagi, pero vio a Rei negando su cabeza con vigor "O al menos avisar a Ami-chan a ver si puede hacer algo con esa herida…"

"Nononono…" decía Rei "No! No lo entenderá, nadie lo hará!"

"Rei-chan… Quizá si se lo explicamos…"

"No, Usagi. Tú lo entiendes porque también has sufrido y luchado por un amor imposible aunque todo indicase que no estaba destinado a suceder. Pero nadie más lo entenderá"

"Rei-chan…"

"Esta herida no es normal… Fue causada por el ataque de Taiki. Ningún hospital será capaz de curarla, y créeme, Ami no entenderá que tratemos de curar al hombre que se enfrentó a ella y a Taiki… y a nosotras… Nuestro enemigo. Pensará racionalmente, y me apartará de él y le dejará morir…" dijo, entre sollozos "No puedo dejar que eso suceda, no puedo dejarle morir! Di mi vida por él en una ocasión, y estaba preparada para morir feliz con mi decisión. Cuando me desperté y me había curado pero él ya no estaba ahí, yo me convertí en un cadáver viviente. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin él. Comencé a vivir de nuevo en el momento en el que Taiki sugirió que existía la posibilidad de que él siguiese con vida, y resucité por completo cuando él me encontró… Mi vida tiene sentido de nuevo, Usagi. Le amo, todavía le amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo, y haré lo que haga falta por él"

Usagi no sabía qué decir.

De pronto, Rei la agarró de las manos, y mirándola a los ojos suplicó

"Por favor, Usagi, necesito tu ayuda! Tú eres la única que puede salvarle!"

"Y…yo?" respondió Usagi, sorprendida

"Sí! Galaxia nos dijo estos días que fuiste tú la que nos curaste a todos con un nuevo poder!"

"Eso dijo? Bueno… Parece…que es así… pero ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo lo hice…"

"Usagi, yo estaba a punto de morir en el campo de batalla. Lo sé, lo sentí. Y tu poder me curó y salvó mi vida… Sólo tú y la pureza de tu corazón pueden hacer una magia como esa"

"Pero no sé muy bien cómo…"

"Necesito que lo intentes, por favor. Úsala en Oodachi, purifícalo. Tú eres su única esperanza. Eres MI única esperanza, Usagi."

Los ojos de Usagi se pusieron vidriosos. Comprendía a su amiga perfectamente. Cómo se sentía, lo que sentía por él… su desesperación… Quería ayudarle, de verdad quería. Pero no sabía cómo.

"Por favor, te ruego que le salves…"

Usagi finalmente asintió.

"Lo intentaré"

La mirada de Rei se iluminó con esperanza, y se abalanzó por encima de Oodachi para abrazar a su amiga.

"Usagi-chan!" exclamó "Gracias…!"

Entonces Usagi se levantó, y se movió tan lejos como pudo del hombre inconsciente, en el pequeño espacio del que disponían.

"Hagámoslo ya mismo. No parece que él tenga tiempo que perder" dijo Usagi antes de sacar su broche dorado.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Tras una bella danza de luces y plumas que transformaron a la princesa rubia, Eternal Sailor Moon apareció frente a la pareja. Ella miró a Rei una última vez.

"Estás completamente segura de esto?"

"Completamente. No he estado tan segura en toda mi vida"

"No sé si funcionará con… él" dijo Sailor Moon, evitando otras palabras que venían a su mente, como enemigo o Jinete o maligno o cualquier otra.

"Lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo"

"De acuerdo entonces" dijo Sailor Moon, y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

No sabía cómo hacer esto, así que decidió improvisar.

Dejó la mente en blanco y se concentró.

La última y única vez que había usado ese poder había sido para salvar a Seiya. Le había visto en peligro y algo en su interior había estallado causando una inmensa luz que les había salvado a todos. Como el propio Seiya le había dicho, era su amor por él lo que había desencadenado la magia.

Podía usar eso, quizá.

Podía centrarse en el intenso amor que Rei tenía por ese hombre, y usarlo combinado con su propio poder para llamar a la magia sanadora.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, extendió su enguantada mano izquierda frente a ella.

"Ven, Rei. Coge mi mano" dijo, con una voz dulce y suave.

Rei se sorprendió pero obedeció. Un halo blanco comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Sailor Moon, rodeándola por completo y haciéndola parecer un ángel. En cuanto ella cogió su mano, el halo la envolvió a ella también, y fue transportada lejos de allí.

* * *

"Do…dónde estamos?" preguntó Rei de repente, su voz retornando a sus oídos, su cuerpo ligero como una pluma. Estaba rodeada de una blanca pureza.

Entonces, como si una densa bruma se disipase de pronto, justo frente a ella apareció Sailor Moon. Su gesto era sereno, sus ojos amables, y mostraba una enigmática media sonrisa. Las alas de su traje de senshi parecían flotar y moverse ligeramente con una brisa inexistente, igual que sus largos mechones de pelo, más brillantes y dorados que nunca. Rei no se había dado cuenta antes, pero seguía sujetando su mano.

"Tu amor por él es tan verdadero e intenso…" dijo Sailor Moon con una voz aterciopelada "Puedo sentirlo…"

El rubor invadió las mejillas de Rei. De alguna forma, sentía como si Sailor Moon hubiese llegado a su corazón, y estuviese siendo testigo de todo lo que ella sentía. Era un poco… incómodo, ya que nadie había estado nunca tan cerca de su corazón. Pero era su querida amiga, y lo estaba haciendo todo por ayudarla, así que no le importó. No luchó contra la sensación, sino que la ayudó abriéndole sus sentimientos.

De pronto, un remolino de infinidad de pequeñas burbujitas brillantes vino volando hacia ellas a una velocidad vertiginosa, rodeándolas y después reuniéndose en el espacio que quedaba entre ambas chicas. Rei vio a Sailor Moon sonreír satisfecha, como si las estuviese esperando. Las burbujas entonces se unieron para formar una deslumbrante aura que después atenuó su brillo para mostrar el cetro más hermoso que Rei hubiese visto nunca. Estaba sobrecogida por su belleza.

Sailor Moon agarró entonces el cetro con su mano libre, y en el instante en el que lo hizo, ambas chicas estaban de vuelta en el cobertizo de los jardines del templo. Justo donde habían empezado.

"Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Rei, absolutamente atónita

"No estoy segura… Es lo mismo que pasó la última vez, cuando quise salvar a alguien a quien amo…" trató de explicar "Supuse que si tu deseo por salvar a la persona a la que amas era lo suficientemente fuerte, también me daría a mí el poder necesario para invocar este nuevo cetro" dijo, mirándolo satisfecha y pasando su mano con suavidad sobre su labrada vara de plata.

"Ya veo…" dijo Rei

"Rei-chan, confías en él?" preguntó Sailor Moon de pronto

Rei la miró con una expresión interrogativa.

"Quiero decir…" continuó explicándose Sailor Moon "Si lo conseguimos, estás segura de que no te atacará en cuanto se haya curado y haya recuperado su fuerza?"

"Confío en él, creo en él. No me preguntes porqué, pero es así. Me lo dice el corazón."

"Entonces estás completamente segura de que quieres curarle?" dijo Sailor Moon

"Sí, lo estoy. Completamente" anunció Rei

"De acuerdo, si tú confías en él, yo también. Vamos a hacerlo"

Rei fue hacia Oodachi y se arrodilló junto a su cabeza, mientras tomaba una de sus manos en las de ella. Estaba muy nerviosa pensando en cómo resultaría esta idea, y si siquiera funcionaría. Sabía que él era un ser mágico, un ser mágico maligno, y no estaba segura de si la magia de Sailor Moon funcionaría con él como lo había hecho con ellos.

Sailor Moon se colocó a los pies de Oodachi, frente a la pareja, y apoyando el cetro en el suelo delante de ella, llamó a su poder.

"Starlight Moonlight Love Salvation!"

El cetro brilló y una inmensa onda expansiva de poder estalló desde su punta en forma de luna e iluminó por completo el habitáculo por un instante. Al ser alcanzada por la onda de luz, Rei sintió una indescriptible y desbordante sensación de pureza invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Rezó en silencio con todo su corazón para que ese poder purificase también al hombre al que amaba y salvase su vida.

Tras ese instante, la oscuridad regresó al cobertizo. Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas, exhausta por usar ese poder todavía nuevo para ella. Al momento siguiente, su transformación se deshizo, convirtiéndose de nuevo en Usagi. Respiraba con dificultad, y pequeñas gotitas de sudor habían cubierto su frente.

"Usagi-chan!" exclamó Rei, corriendo los pocos pasos que la separaban de su agotada amiga "Estás bien?"

Usagi le dedicó una sonrisa no demasiado convincente "Sí…" dijo entre resuellos y jadeos "Estaré bien en un minuto… yo… sólo necesito descansar un poquito"

"Usagi…" murmuró Rei con ojos preocupados. Su poder era increíble, pero tenía un precio.

"Cómo… está… él?" consiguió preguntar

Rei volvió a mirar a Oodachi. Se había lanzado a ayudar a Usagi en el momento que vio a su amiga cayéndose tras usar su magia, y no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar cómo se encontraba él. Se levantó y regresó a su lado. Verificó su pulso, su respiración, y con extremo cuidado levantó un poquito la punta de su camisa rota, para mirar la herida.

Usagi la observaba hacer todo eso, expectante.

"Pues… no hay muchos cambios por el momento, pero… de alguna forma… su pulso se nota más… fuerte"

"De verdad?" dijo Usagi satisfecha "Bueno, esta magia no parece ser inmediata, ya que nosotras tardamos un tiempo en curarnos también, y eso que tuvimos la ayuda del hechizo de sueño de Galaxia. Pero si tú notas que está yendo en la dirección correcta, quizá es que mi magia ha sido capaz de curarle después de todo"

"Seguro que sí" dijo Rei, sonriendo con sinceridad

Usagi le devolvió la sonrisa, y se levantó poco a poco. Al hacerlo, volvió a marearse un poco y dio unos cuantos pasos en falso sobre sí misma tratando de estabilizarse mientras se aferraba a la pared con una mano.

"Usagi!" exclamó Rei, al verla casi desmayarse de nuevo.

"Estoy bien… estoy bien…" repitió como un mantra "Creo que debería regresar y tumbarme un ratito…"

"Por supuesto"

Usagi se encaminó hacia la puerta, y justo antes de salir, Rei la llamó una vez más.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Si?" respondió, girándose para mirar a Rei, que seguía arrodillada junto a Oodachi.

"Escucha, yo…" comenzó. No sabía cómo decirle a su amiga y líder lo que su corazón le instaba a hacer "…tengo que quedarme con Oodachi ahora. Todavía está débil y no sabemos hasta qué punto se curará, así que… podría necesitarme"

"Claro, puedo volver yo sola, no te preocupes…"

"No, quiero decir… que necesito quedarme hasta que se recupere por completo"

"Oh" dijo Usagi, girándose completamente hacia ella, sorprendida.

Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era un crimen y ni siquiera se reconocía a sí misma diciendo algo así… Ella que siempre había sido una firme defensora de cumplir con sus deberes como senshi por encima de todo, estaba abandonando a sus amigas y dejándolas solas cuando más la necesitaban, pero… sencillamente no podía dejarle solo. El amor verdadero la había cambiado.

"No puedo irme de su lado… Sé que os estoy traicionando a todas, pero él es el que más me necesita ahora mismo… No tiene a nadie más, y quizá no lo consiga si yo no estoy con él…" tragó saliva antes de decir las siguientes palabras "Por tanto… No puedo ir con vosotras mañana por la mañana a enfrentarme al enemigo" las lágrimas caían ahora descontroladas de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esa frase.

"Rei-chan…" dijo Usagi, y después asintió "Lo entiendo. Está bien. Me inventaré algo para contarles a las chicas por ahora… Pero tendrás que contárselo todo cuando volvamos"

"Lo haré, de verdad" dijo Rei, sonriendo un poco "Y perdona por esto"

"No tienes que disculparte. Te entiendo. Probablemente yo actuaría de la misma forma"

Rei sonrió un poco más.

"Cuídate, entonces. Y cuídale a él" dijo Usagi como despedida

"Por supuesto. Y tú cuida de ti misma y de las chicas, y aseguraos de derrotar a ese estúpido Apocalypse y volver pronto"

"Está hecho" dijo Usagi, preparada para marcharse, dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Usagi!" la llamó Rei una vez más

"Si?"

"Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que has hecho"

Usagi volvió a sonreír, y se marchó sin decir nada más.


	30. División

***Hola a todos! Wow, 30 capítulos ya, y aquí seguimos con la historia! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y apoyarme con vuestros comentarios y favoritos... espero que os esté gustando! En este capítulo, vuelve un poco de acción, disfrutad de su lectura! Nos vemos la semana que viene con más! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... sólo los uso para terminar esa genial historia como para mí se hubiese merecido!***

CAPÍTULO 30 – DIVISIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

El camino de vuelta al templo parecía ahora mucho más largo y difícil de lo que había sido cuando lo recorrió hacía un rato… Usagi caminaba por el sendero arrastrando sus pies, apenas capaz de levantarlos del suelo. Tropezaba con cada pequeña piedra que había en su camino y se sujetaba a los árboles en busca de apoyo, ya que sus piernas aún no eran capaces de hacerlo por sí solas.

"Heeehh… Después de todo… debí… pedirle… a Rei-chan que… me acompañase…" se dijo a sí misma en un susurro sin aliento, mientras jadeaba desesperada en busca de un aire que nunca parecía ser suficiente para llenar sus pulmones.

Sus oídos se iban quedando sordos gradualmente, y ya sólo podía oír un pitido amortiguado. Sus propios pasos sonaban con un eco extraño, parecía que estuviese caminando bajo el agua. Además, su visión se estaba nublando, como si una blanca niebla hubiese descendido sobre los jardines. Cada pequeño esfuerzo era un mundo para ella.

"Ahhh… por… fin…" dijo, percibiendo más que viendo los escalones de madera que conducían a la puerta trasera de la cocina del templo, por donde Rei y ella habían salido antes.

Los subió gateando y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. En cuanto entró, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la abandonaron por completo y empezó a caer hacia adelante inevitablemente, sus brazos demasiado entumecidos para parar el golpe.

Esperaba notar el brusco choque contra el suelo, pero no llegó.

En vez de eso, notó que algo la agarraba de pronto. Algo delicado, firme y cálido.

Y escuchó una voz que sonaba rara, como si alguien le hablase a través de un cojín.

Su mente empezó a volverse lúcida de nuevo al oír la llamada de esa voz, hasta que por fin pudo distinguirla de nuevo con nitidez.

"Odango, Odango…! Contéstame, por favor!"

"Ssssssssssssss…. Seiya…?" dijo incrédula, tratando de levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

Cuando él vio lo que trataba de hacer, le dio la vuelta y la levantó sin esfuerzo en sus brazos.

Usagi, medio consciente, sonrió.  
"Seiya… me alegro tanto… de… verte…"

"Odango…" dijo, la preocupación presente en sus ojos y en su voz.

Seiya la llevó en brazos por el pasillo hasta el último dormitorio que quedaba libre, donde Setsuna había estado durmiendo antes de marcharse. La colocó suavemente sobre la cama, siendo tan cuidadoso como le fue posible.

"Seiya…" repitió Usagi en un débil susurro "Qué… qué hacías allí… a estas horas de la noche…?"

Seiya no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una media sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor aparecía sobre su cabeza.

"No debería ser yo el que preguntase eso?"

Usagi sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojándose. Poco a poco su rostro iba recuperando el color, lo que hizo que Seiya se relajase.

"Bueno…" dijo, cambiando de tema claramente "Me alegro de que estuvieses ahí…"

"Yo también…" dijo él "Si no llego a estar allí para sujetarte, ahora tendrías un chichón gigantesco en mitad de la frente…" puntualizó mientras empujaba juguetonamente el centro de su frente con el dedo "En vez de una luna creciente, tu símbolo parecería una berenjena amarilla, y eso no es para nada sexy, verdad, Sailor Berenjena?"

Usagi hizo un puchero.

"Joooo Seiya, qué tonto eres!" protestó, pegándole con un cojín que encontró a su lado sobre la cama, mientras él se reía suavemente.

"Te encuentras mejor ya?" preguntó entonces

Usagi asintió.

"Perdona por haberte preocupado" le dijo, lo que hizo a Seiya sonreír.

"Oye Odango…" añadió él, subiéndose de pronto a la cama y colocándose junto a ella con total naturalidad, haciendo por tanto que la ruborizada Usagi tuviese que moverse un poco para dejarle suficiente espacio en la estrecha cama individual. "Ahora que tenemos tanta confianza entre nosotros…" le dijo, provocándola mientras jugaba con su pelo, lo que automáticamente hizo que su corazón se acelerase fuera de control "…No vas a contarme lo que estabas haciendo en el jardín tan tarde por la noche, que te dejó tan cansada que has estado a punto de desmayarte?"

Su rostro estaba ahora realmente cerca del de ella. De hecho, todo su cuerpo lo estaba. Toda su longitud. Sólo los separaba un pequeñísimo hueco, y eso porque Usagi se había apretado contra el lado de la cama pegado a la pared, su cuerpo casi subiendo por ella. Estaba coloradísima y absolutamente cautivada por su calidez y su olor, que podía sentir tan cerca…

"eh… Yo… estaba… yo…"

"Ahora nos lo contamos todo, verdad?" dijo, mientras acariciaba su dulce carita.

Ella estaba a punto de explotar. Cómo podía estar sintiendo todo eso cuando la situación en la que estaban con los enemigos y todo era tan problemática? Lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar en ese momento era en su perfecto cuerpo tan cerca del de ella, con su perfecto pecho desnudo mostrando sus perfectos músculos. Y su embriagador olor. Ah, y esos labios. Esos labios tiernos y suaves que se movían justo frente a ella, diciendo algo, sólo para ella…

"…Odango? Me estás escuchando? Estás bien?" dijo, apartándose un poquito de ella para dejarle algo de espacio, temiendo que fuese a desmayarse de nuevo.

"mmmhhmmm" dijo al fin, tomando una bocanada de aire fresco, y sonrojándose sólo de pensar cómo el dulce Seiya ignoraba que él era la causa de que casi se desmayase ahora mismo…

"Tómatelo con calma, vale?"

"…vale…" respondió, relajándose un poquito

"Qué te ha pasado, mi amor… Me desperté de pronto en mitad de la noche porque sentí algo… raro, y entonces fui a por un vaso de agua a la cocina y te encontré medio muerta viniendo del jardín… Me estoy muriendo de preocupación por ti, Odango…"

"De acuerdo Seiya, te lo contaré. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie más nada de esto…."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ami se despertó y se percató de que Usagi no estaba allí, en la cama que compartían.

"AH!" exclamó sorprendida "Minako-chan!"

"HUUUUUUMMmmmmmun poquito máaaaaaaas"

"Minako!" repitió más alto, meneando a su amiga hasta despertarla.

"Huh!" se sentó de un salto "Qué pasa?! Dónde está el enemigo?!"

"Minako-chan, Usagi-chan no está aquí!"

"Eh?" dijo Minako, todavía adormilada, girándose hacia su otro lado para mirar al lugar donde Usagi debería estar durmiendo "Se habrá levantado ya…" dijo, volviendo a tumbarse sobre la cama y cubriendo su cabeza con la sábana.

"Lo dices en serio?" dijo Ami "Eso es imposible…" añadió, no conforme con la respuesta de su amiga. Se destapó y salió de la habitación.

"Ami-chaaaan!" la llamó Minako cuando vio que se marchaba "Vale vale! Espérame, voy contigo!" dijo, saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa tras la muchacha de pelo azul.

Ambas chicas la buscaron por todo el templo: en el salón principal, en la cocina, por los pasillos… Al no encontrarla, comenzaron a llamarla.

"Usagi-chaaan!" "Usagi-chaaaaaaaan!"

"Pero qué es todo este ruido tan temprano por la mañana?" dijo Haruka saliendo de su habitación mostrando un ceño fruncido que daba un poquito de miedo.

"Minako… Cómo puedes ser tan ruidosa…?" protestó Yaten, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de otra habitación y asesinando a la rubia con la mirada.

"Sucede alguna cosa?" preguntó Galaxia abriendo la puerta de una habitación distinta. Estaba recién salida de la cama pero tenía un aspecto tan elegante que parecía que acabase de llegar de un baile.

"Qué pasa?! Un ataque mágico?!" gritó un histérico Motoki saliendo de otra habitación con un rostro preocupado y muy pálido.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas de Ami y Minako. Habían acabado despertando a todo el mundo.

* * *

En la habitación al final del pasillo, una pareja de enamorados dormían juntos y en paz. Gradualmente, sus sueños empezaron a ser perturbados por ruidos muy fuertes viniendo de fuera, hasta que finalmente estallaron como una frágil pompa de jabón.

"Huh!" exclamó Seiya, incorporándose de pronto, y despertándose de su sueño más dulce.

Escuchó alboroto fuera de la habitación. Estaban hablando muy alto y llamaban a Usagi. Se giró hacia el lado y la vio, todavía dormida y respirando con fuerza por sus labios entreabiertos. Su pelo estaba suelto y esparcido por encima de ella, de la cama, y del propio Seiya. Con la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana, él se percató de lo finísimo que era el vestido que ella llevaba puesto como pijama, y la manera en la que dibujaba el contorno de cada curva de su femenino cuerpo, que prácticamente podía verse a través de la tela… No pudo evitar que el rubor subiese a sus mejillas. Para él, incluso así como estaba ahora, dormida y desarreglada, Usagi era la criatura más hermosa y perfecta de todo el Universo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su hombro desnudo, lo que la hizo gemir suavemente.

"Odango…" susurró junto a su oído, sus labios casi rozándola.

"Hummmmmm…. Sólo un ratito más, Mamáaaaaa…."

Seiya sonrió.

Puso sus labios en curva de su cuello y recorrió con ellos todo el camino hasta su oreja, acariciando su piel suavemente con ellos, lo que produjo que el más deliciosamente placentero escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo. Cuando alcanzó su oreja, le susurró.

"De verdad tu Mamá te despierta de esta forma?"

De pronto, Usagi volvió a la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al instante.

Con ayuda de sus manos, se incorporó de un salto, su mirada desconcertada fija en el frente, sus mejillas de un rojo vivo.

"Se… Seiya!"

"Buenos días, preciosa" dijo con una sonrisa

"Ah!" exclamó al percatarse de la situación "Qué… ha pasado?!" preguntó, sus carrillos sonrojados de la vergüenza… Había dormido con Seiya?!

"Estabas tan agotada anoche que te dormiste justo después de contarme lo de tu aventura nocturna… Y no me vi capaz de despertarte… parecías estar durmiendo tan a gusto…"  
Usagi bajó la mirada con una media sonrisa. Desde luego, era todo un caballero.

"Debo admitir que he dormido mejor que en toda mi vida, tumbado junto a ti que apenas llevas nada puesto" dijo él con tono pícaro

Usagi se miró a si misma. Se ruborizó exageradamente al darse cuenta de lo poquito que su camisón dejaba a la imaginación.

"SEIYAAA!" protestó de viva voz, cubriendo su cuerpo con un cojín como podía mientras le daba golpes con otro, aunque él no paraba de reírse. Desde luego, era un caballero muy provocador.

Entonces, ella se detuvo de pronto, y sin decir una palabra bajó de la cama cuidadosamente y caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta.

"Qué haces ahora?" dijo Seiya divertido, desde la cama.

"Shhh!" le regañó Usagi, girándose y haciéndole gestos para que se callase, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios "Si me voy ahora… nadie se dará cuenta de que hemos dormido juntos y no harán un drama de ello…"

"Espera… qué? De verdad no has oído nad…?"

"SHHH!"

Seiya soltó una risita y empezó a levantarse con calma.

"Vale… abre la puerta si quieres…" dijo, convencido de lo que iba a encontrarse afuera.

Usagi empezó a girar el pomo con tanto cuidado y lentitud como un cirujano. Entonces abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo afuera.

Nueve rostros se giraron a mirarla al unísono.

Se puso roja como un tomate. Hasta Hotaru y Galaxia estaban allí… mirándola fijamente.

"USAGI-CHAAN!" Minako fue la primera en hablar. "Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, cambiándote de habitación en mitad de la noche?!" protestó, caminando enfadada hacia ella "Nos has dado a todos un susto de muerte!"

"Hey!" saludó Seiya, apareciendo de pronto en la puerta, detrás de Usagi, llevando puestos sólo unos pantalones de pijama y mostrando por tanto su pecho desnudo.

Minako se quedó paralizada donde estaba, pálida como un fantasma.

Todos los demás que estaban detrás de la senshi del amor se sonrojaron y desaparecieron rápidamente, como cucarachas al encender la luz, buscando otras cosas que hacer que no fuese quedarse a presenciar esa situación tan embarazosa.

"Qu…qué… vosotros…dond…porqu…junt…" tartamudeó Minako

"Buenos días a ti también, Minako-chan" dijo Seiya, abriendo del todo la puerta del dormitorio y dando palmaditas en su cabeza con dulzura mientras pasaba a su lado de camino al baño.

En cuanto él dejó a solas a las dos chicas, Minako reaccionó.

"Usagi-chan!" le gritó, ruborizándose locamente "Per cuándo habéis llegado tan lejos en vuestra relación?! De verdad habéis…?!"

"Minako-chan!" protestó la rubia confundida y recién salida de la cama, antes de que su amiga pudiese terminar esa frase tan vergonzante "No es lo que parece!"

"Eso es lo que la gente dice cuando en realidad SÍ es lo que parece!"

"Bueno, pues esta vez no!"

"Entonces…?!"

"Entonces?" repitió Usagi

"Entonces… qué hacíais vosotros dos en la misma habitación, por la mañana, y medio desnudos?!"

"Medio desnudos! Minako-chan, este es mi camisón de verano!"

"Sí, hablaremos de eso más tarde…"

"Eh?"

"No cambies de tema!" protestó Minako

"Yo? No he camb…" Usagi estaba muy confundida con su acelerada amiga

"Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?" preguntó de nuevo Minako, sin dejarla terminar

"Sólo… sólo hablamos…"

"Hablar? Por qué? Cuándo?"

Usagi se percató de que aunque era cierto que había hablado muchísimo con Seiya esa noche, no habían pensado en inventarse una historia que contarle a todo el mundo acerca de lo que había pasado… y acerca de Rei… Cómo es que no habían pensado en eso? Usagi odiaba improvisar… se le daba fatal.

"Anoche… eehhh… de desperté en mitad de la noche y me encontré a Seiya en la cocina…"

"Yyyyyyy….?" Insistió Minako "Cómo acaba eso en un dormitorio?"

"Bueno, yo… eeehhh…"

"Nos encontramos a Rei en la cocina" dijo una voz de pronto desde detrás de Minako.  
"Seiya!" exclamó la rubia, girándose sorprendida

Usagi suspiró aliviada. Menos mal que Seiya había vuelto a rescatarla.

"Se encontraba realmente mal, y tenía muy mala cara" continuó Seiya, con naturalidad

"Oh no, en serio?" dijo Minako "Y dónde está?"

"La llevamos al hospital" dijo Seiya, y Usagi ahogó un grito de asombro. De qué iba esa loca historia que se estaba inventando?!

"En… en serio?" dijo Minako

Usagi asintió. No podía articular palabra.

"Pero… tan mal está? Está sola?" preguntó Minako  
"No, bueno, sí" dijo Usagi mientras Seiya le hacía muecas "Llamamos a su… prima! La que vive en la ciudad. Y fue a quedarse con ella. El médico dijo que tiene una gripe muy fuerte, pero eso es todo. Estará bien en un par de días"

"Su… prima?" preguntó Minako con sospechas

"Eso es" insistió Seiya

"Oh de acuerdo… Aunque nunca he oído nada acerca de esa prima suya que vive por aquí…"

"Bueno, pues tiene una" confirmó Usagi

"Está bien entonces… supongo…"

"Sí, lo está. En realidad no es nada mágico ni extraño, así que no pasa nada porque su prima se quede a cuidarla… Nosotras tenemos mucho de lo que ocuparnos" insistió Usagi, tratando de desviar la atención hacia temas de conversación menos peligrosos "Vamos a contárselo a los demás…"

"Sí…" concedió Minako, pensativa

Entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón principal para encontrarse con el resto del grupo, cuando Minako de pronto se giró para mirar de nuevo a la pareja.

"Espera un momento…"

Ambos se quedaron paralizados, ruborizándose. Acaso no se había creído su mentira?

"Todo eso acerca de Rei no explica por qué estabais los dos durmiendo en la misma habitación!"

Ambos suspiraron largamente, expulsando todo el aire que involuntariamente habían estado reteniendo, aliviados de no ser interrogados acerca de Rei.

"Bueno, es fácil…" comenzó Seiya

"…lo es?" le susurró Usagi

Minako se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta convincente.

"Odango estaba muy preocupada porque Rei no pudiese luchar hoy con nosotros. Tenía mucha ansiedad y no podía dormir. Así que le propuse irnos a una de las habitaciones libres a hablarlo tranquilamente, para calmarla un poco sin despertar a nadie. Y supongo que hice mi trabajo demasiado bien, ya que se relajó tanto que se quedó dormida…"

"Hmmm…" musitó Minako escéptica "La verdad es que eso suena como algo muy típico de Usagi…"

"Oyeee!" protestó Usagi

"Así que vosotros dos todavía no habéis hecho nada demasiado… íntimo?"

"Mi… Minako-chan!" le gritó Usagi, sonrojándose exageradamente. Seiya sonrió.

"Vale, vale! Os creo!" concedió al fin "Vamos con los demás… Pero antes, TÚ ve a ponerte algo encima de… ESO" dijo, señalando el finísimo camisón de Usagi.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Usagi, pero se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia su habitación sin rechistar.

"Qué lástima… se acabó la diversión!" bromeó Seiya, provocando a ambas chicas

"TÚ ven conmigo" añadió Minako, dirigiéndose a Seiya en un tono maternal "Vamos adelantándonos a contárselo a todos, seguro que aún están alucinando por el encuentro de esta mañana con vosotros dos… Y espera a que les digamos que Rei no va a venir…"

* * *

"En el hospital?!" repitió Ami

"Oh genial, lo sabía… LO SABÍA…" comenzó Yaten

"Yaten, por favor…" rogó Taiki

"Desde luego es una inconveniencia… pero aun así debemos ir" recalcó Michiru

"…genial, sencillamente fantástico. Vamos a morir todos… Tan estúpidos como las polillas que vuelan hacia la luz…"

"YATEN!" repitió Taiki, más enfadado

"No tienes mucha fe en ti mismo, verdad?" dijo Haruka frunciendo el ceño

"La tengo, pero también es de sabios el conocer los límites de uno mismo, sabes? No todos disfrutamos siendo imprudentes y temerarios… Y la verdad es que no me apetece nada morir hoy"

"Bueno, ya es suficiente. Todavía podemos derrotarle si nos organizamos bien…" dijo Taiki muy pragmático

"Es cierto… Hemos elaborado un plan perfecto para el combate que seguro que funciona, y todavía quedamos muchos para luchar, y además tenemos a Galaxia con nosotros" continuó Ami "Pero… Rei-chan estará bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes. Está muy bien atendida y su enfermedad no es crítica" indicó Usagi, con una sombra de tristeza perceptible en sus ojos para aquéllos que supiesen lo que estaban buscando… Odiaba mentir a sus amigas, pero no tenía otra elección por el momento. Sólo esperaba que ellas la comprendiesen cuando llegase el momento de contárselo.

"De acuerdo entonces!" dijo Minako en voz alta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Usagi "Estáis todos listos? Vamos a derrotar al enemigo!"

* * *

 _Dimensión alternativa_

El variopinto grupo se preparó y abandonó el templo, no sin antes decirle adiós a Luna y Artemis, a los que dieron alguna instrucción de último minuto, así como al permanentemente alerta Motoki, que se sentía mitad asustado de quedarse solo con los gatos parlantes y mitad aliviado de no tener tanta gente mágica a su alrededor.

La partida fue especialmente dura para Usagi, que no paró de mirar hacia los árboles, donde sabía que Rei estaba escondida con su antiguo enemigo… Quería haber ido a ver qué tal estaban, pero no había encontrado la ocasión de estar a solas durante la caótica mañana. Seiya la reconfortaba todo lo que podía, siendo la única otra persona aparte de ella que conocía el secreto de Rei y lo de su desmayo de la noche anterior.

"Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Seiya por centésima vez

"Sí, de verdad" dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa "No te preocupes, estoy completamente recuperada y lista para luchar"

"Sí, dormir conmigo suele tener ese efecto…"

Usagi se puso roja como un tomate.

"SEIYA!" protestó a gritos, mientras le daba golpes suavecitos en el pecho con sus delicadas manos. Él se rio sinceramente. Por qué nunca se cansaba de provocarla?

"Qué está pasando entre vosotros dos?" preguntó Taiki, girándose para mirarles

"Na… nada!" replicó Usagi rápidamente, ruborizándose de nuevo y poniéndose derecha como una niña a la que acaban de regañar

"De acuerdo, hagamos que siga así. Estamos en una misión importante, no en una excursión del colegio, así que vosotros dos por favor comportaos acorde con vuestra edad. Tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar lo antes posible" añadió muy serio, mientras a Seiya le daba la risa y Usagi se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza.

Tras dejar el templo, el grupo se dirigió hacia el parque por el que habían entrado a la guarida del enemigo la primera vez, en busca del vórtice que habían usado como entrada. Una vez allí, todos se transformaron en senshi, y Sailor Mercury volvió a utilizar su magia de niebla para localizar exactamente el portal de entrada, que afortunadamente, seguía ahí.

Ahora se encontraban ya en el interior de esa oscura dimensión sin horizonte que había sido su campo de batalla la vez anterior. Todas se sentían tensas y nerviosas, temiendo que el enemigo apareciese en cualquier instante.

Mercury comprobaba los datos en su ordenador, con su visor ya puesto.

"Creéis que ya saben que estamos aquí?" preguntó Healer en voz muy baja

"Ciertamente es bastante probable" respondió Mercury "Detectaron nuestra entrada en su dimensión la última vez, así que imagino que disponen de un buen sistema de protección"

"Debemos estar preparados, entonces" comentó Neptune, pasando instintivamente su brazo por los hombros de la pequeña Saturn en un gesto protector que hizo que la senshi de pelo oscuro mostrase una tímida media sonrisa.

Todas sabían lo duro que estaba siendo todo lo que estaba pasando para la joven senshi… Setsuna, que era como una madre para ella, se había marchado probablemente para siempre, y por lo que sabían, lo más seguro era que su mejor amiga ChibiUsa nunca llegara a existir. Saturn era plenamente consciente de todo esto, y había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, que la había vuelto aún más silenciosa e introvertida. ChibiUsa era la que había conseguido hacerla cambiar y volverse una chica más abierta y amistosa, y ahora que se había ido para siempre, Saturn había vuelto a lo que era antes de conocer a la siempre alegre niñita de pelo rosa… o todavía peor. Aun con todo, Saturn lo estaba dando todo por sus amigas.

"Estamos preparadas" respondió, mirando a Neptune para reconfortarla. No quería que las personas importantes que le quedaban en la vida se preocupasen por ella.

"Qué dirección tomamos, Mercury?" preguntó Maker

Mercury tecleó unos cuantos comandos más en su ordenador para después alzar la mirada

"Por allí" respondió finalmente, señalando hacia el frente.

Todas comenzaron a caminar con cautela en la dirección indicada. Fighter agarraba la mano de Sailor Moon, que temblaba ligeramente.

"Deteneos" dijo Sailor Galaxia de pronto, desde su posición cerrando el grupo.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos al instante, y se giraron para mirar a la senshi dorada.

"Qué sucede?" Fighter preguntó a su madre, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de Sailor Moon, preparada para cualquier cosa.

"Algo… algo viene!" gritó de repente, sin siquiera tener tiempo de terminar la frase, antes de que un viento increíblemente fuerte que apareció sin previo aviso comenzase a soplar con tanta intensidad que prácticamente las estaba levantando del suelo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" gritaron todas, tratando de cubrir sus rostros mientras se arrodillaban en el suelo en busca de más estabilidad.

El espacio sobre sus cabezas comenzó a cubrirse con una densa capa de las nubes más oscuras jamás vistas. Las senshi sabían muy bien lo que era eso.

"Apocalypse…" murmuró Galaxia, mientras las demás miraban hacia arriba con preocupación.

El viento cambió a una fuerza que comenzó a arrastrarlas hacia arriba, tratando de absorberlas en las nubes de tormenta, igual que había sucedido la vez anterior.

Mercury no dejaba de teclear en su pequeño ordenador, mientras Maker la sujetaba por los hombros con fuerza, preocupada por ella.

"Esto es increíble! Los datos se están volviendo locos! Nunca he visto algo como esto, tantísima energía!" exclamó Mercury, atónita ante lo que su ordenador le mostraba. Estaba tan inmersa en la recopilación de información que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo cerca que Maker estaba de ella.

Galaxia se incorporó en mitad de esa tormenta de viento y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a brillar intensamente con una luz dorada que la circundó por completo para después estallar a su alrededor, iluminando el espacio cercano como si estuviesen presenciando un amanecer.

El viento absorbente cesó de inmediato.

"Tus trucos ya no funcionarán con nosotras, Apocalypse" dijo, su mirada fija en las nubes.

Tras varios segundos, vino la respuesta.

"…GALAXIA…" respondieron las nubes, resplandeciendo con relámpagos a cada palabra pronunciada "DEBERÍAS HABERTE MARCHADO COMO TE SUGERÍ… PODRÍAS HABER VIVIDO SI HUBIESES SEGUIDO SIENDO UNO DE MIS SOLDADOS… ESTA VEZ… TENDRÉ QUE ACABAR CONTIGO"

"Inténtalo si te atreves" respondió, desafiante "No te tengo miedo"

Las senshi a su alrededor no podían creer la fuerza de su aura y lo calmada que parecía aunque se estuviese encarando con el ser más maligno que nunca habían visto.

Apocalypse se enfureció mucho por su desafío sin miedo, y las nubes sobre las senshi rugieron de rabia, destellando de pronto y lanzando un grupo de rayos a una velocidad increíble justo hacia el lugar donde estaba Galaxia.

Todos lo vieron, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

"GALAXIAAA!" gritaron las Starlights, saltando hacia ella para tratar de empujarla hacia un lado, aunque estaban seguras de que no iban a conseguirlo a tiempo…

"Silent Wall!"

Las tres Starlights aterrizaron en el suelo junto a su reina, mirando atónitas hacia arriba a cómo Saturn se había colocado justo a su lado y la protegía con su escudo, su guadaña alzada por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos.

"Sa… Saturn!" exclamó Healer, conmovida por su acción

Los rayos siguieron viniendo, pero todos eran reflejados por el inmenso poder de Saturn.

"No os preocupéis… mientras lo mantenga activo, no le hará daño de esta forma…" dijo con una media sonrisa

"Es fantástico…" comentó Galaxia "Así, puedo atacarle desde el interior de esta barrera sin resultar herida" añadió, intensificando la luz del halo dorado que estaba proyectando hacia el enemigo.

Las nubes rugieron de nuevo.

"NO SUBESTIMÉIS EL PODER DEL MAESTRO DE TODO EL MAL" gruñeron las nubes, haciendo que todos tragasen saliva asustados.

De pronto, un tornado comenzó a formarse en las nubes, descendió de ellas y después se desvaneció, mostrando una silueta que había sido transportada por él.

"Quién es ese?!" preguntó Venus

"Parece… otro enemigo!" dijo Mercury, mirando a la oscura figura que flotaba frente a ellos a través de su visor azul "Y… esperad! Lleva consigo el alma de Mako-chan!"

"Qué?!" dijo Sailor Moon sorprendida

"Sí! He detectado su esencia!"

"Dónde?" preguntó Maker

"En un colgante alrededor de su cuello!"

En ese momento, la oscura silueta comenzó a reírse de forma maléfica. Era una terrorífica risa chirriante que les puso los pelos de punta. Entonces se aproximó hacia ellos flotando, hasta que la luz de la tormenta sobre sus cabezas la iluminó por completo.

Tenía forma femenina. Su piel era de un azul verdoso con una apariencia viscosa similar a la de una rana o un pez. Su pelo era una masa de rizos desgreñados color verde musgo que flotaban verticalmente desde su cabeza hacia arriba, como si tuviese un tornado permanente sobre ella.

"Así que… parece que estáis interesadas en esto?" dijo la extraña criatura despreocupadamente, tomando la pequeña esfera de luz que colgaba de su cuello entre dos de sus puntiagudos dedos. Su voz era aún más extraña que su aspecto. Sonaba doble, como si se escuchase con un eco instantáneo.

Las senshi fruncieron el ceño, mirándola.

"Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!" le gritó Venus muy enfadada.

"Vais a tener que luchar por ello, si realmente lo queréis!" añadió, y comenzó a alejarse de ellas flotando a una velocidad increíble.

"Oh, no!" exclamó Venus, y comenzó a correr tras ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

"VENUS!" la llamó Sailor Moon, pero ni se detuvo ni se giró siquiera.

"Tenemos que ir tras ella… Tiene el alma de Makoto-san…" recalcó Uranus

"Pero…!" dijo Sailor Moon con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, que miraban hacia Galaxia.

"Debéis ir" confirmó la senshi dorada "Yo frenaré a Apocalypse todo lo que pueda para que no os siga, y así daros la oportunidad de recuperar el alma de vuestra amiga"

Sailor Moon asintió "Vale, está bien…"

"Debéis ir todas" añadió Galaxia mirando a las Starlights "Desconocemos lo fuerte que es este nuevo enemigo, pero seguramente será muy poderoso…"

"Galaxia-sama…!" protestó Healer, no queriendo dejar sola a su reina.

"Marchad" dijo "Ellas os necesitan más que yo"

"De acuerdo, lo haremos" añadió Maker, de acuerdo con ella "Ten cuidado. Únicamente retenlo aquí hasta que regresemos"

"No os preocupéis por mí" dijo, con una sonrisa reconfortante

"Yo me quedaré con ella" dijo una pequeña voz

"Saturn!" exclamó Neptune

"Ella sí que me necesita a mí y a mi escudo. Conmigo, estará bien. Vosotras id a salvar el alma de Makoto-san, y nosotras os esperaremos aquí"

"Saturn…" repitió Neptune, no muy convencida de dejarla allí. Pero Uranus la agarró de la cintura y la empujó con dulzura lejos de ella.

"Estará bien… es muy fuerte…" le susurró a su amada.

El grupo de senshi comenzó a correr hacia el lugar por el que la criatura y Venus se habían marchado.

"Esto no está bien…" Mercury le comentó a Maker en voz baja

"Qué te preocupa?"

"Es todo una estrategia… Nos están dividiendo en grupos para que seamos más fáciles de vencer!"

"Ya veo…" confirmó Maker "Pero ahora mismo no tenemos otra opción mas que caer en su trampa…"

"Lo sé, pero me preocupa mucho. Nuestro grupo es ahora todavía menos numeroso al haberse marchado Setsuna, y además hemos tenido que dejar a Rei-chan en casa… Nos estamos dividiendo más y más…"

"Es cierto…" dijo Maker pensativa, preguntándose si la muy sospechosa retirada de último minuto de Rei no sería también parte del plan del enemigo.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el grito de Healer.

"VENUS!" chilló cuando el grupo a la carrera alcanzó el lugar donde la senshi de traje naranja se había detenido al fin "Estás mal de la cabeza?! Tantas ganas tienes de que te maten?!"

Venus se giró a mirar a Healer con una expresión confundida. De verdad se estaba preocupando por ella?

"Pero es que…! No podía dejarla escapar! Tiene el alma de Mako-chan!" protestó en su defensa

"Me da igual! Es peligroso ir sola!" le espetó

"Healer…" dijo Venus, conmovida por el interés que Healer estaba mostrando por su bienestar.

Healer se sonrojó, viendo en los ojos de Venus que la rubia se había percatado de que se estaba preocupando por ella. Apartó la mirada mientras murmuraba

"Bueno… no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más…"

Venus sonrió, contenta.

"Vamos a atacar y terminar con esto lo más rápido posible" anunció Uranus, su cuerpo ya en posición de ataque.

"World Shaking!"

Uranus lanzó su ataque contra esa nueva enemiga de aspecto repulsivo que seguía carcajeándose, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad sin apenas moverse.

"Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer?" les espetó "Me pregunto cómo fuisteis capaces de matar a los Jinetes!"

Uranus frunció el ceño.

"Combinemos nuestros ataques!" propuso Maker

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Las tres Starlights lanzaron su rayo de ataque combinado. Era ancho, rápido y fuerte, e iba dirigido justo hacia el lugar donde la criatura flotaba frente a ellos. Cuando la alcanzó, el rayo estalló en una inmensa explosión.

"Le hemos dado esta vez?" preguntó Fighter

Entonces, esa maléfica risa doble se escuchó de nuevo. Cuando la explosión se desvaneció, la vieron flotando en el interior de una espiral de viento que parecía un tornado a pequeña escala. Aparentemente, eso había actuado como escudo contra el ataque de las Starlights.

"Os lo dije…" comentó divertida "YO no soy como esos cuatro patéticos Jinetes… Yo soy Cataclysm (*), el mejor soldado del ejército de Apocalypse… Estáis todas muertas!"

"Ca… Cataclysm?" dijo Sailor Moon

"Es… una palabra usada para todo tipo de desastres naturales, como terremotos, inundaciones o tornados…" le explicó Mercury

"Genial… suena sencillamente genial" recalcó Healer con su sarcasmo habitual

Cataclysm se burló sonriendo de oreja a oreja de manera perversa.

"Me alegro de que os resulte tan familiar…" dijo y entonces levantó los brazos para dejarlos caer de nuevo en un golpe.

"Dark Flood! (*)"

Al gritar esas palabras, una enorme masa de agua oscura como un pantano comenzó a brotar de sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia las senshi con la fuerza de un tsunami.

"CORRED!" chilló Sailor Moon, con pánico en los ojos

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Mercury lanzó su poder contra la primera columna de agua que estaba a punto de golpearlas, formando una semiesfera de hielo frente a ellas que actuó como escudo rompeolas. Todos corrieron a refugiarse detrás de él.

"Buena idea, Mercury!" dijo Maker

"Pero no sé cuánto tiempo aguantará!" respondió Mercury preocupada, viendo que el hielo comenzaba a resquebrajarse bajo la impactante fuerza del agua.

"Entonces combatamos el agua con el agua!" dijo Neptune, desapareciendo de un salto hacia arriba.

Con sus pies sobre la parte superior del escudo de hielo de Mercury, atacó directamente a la gran ola de agua.

"Deep Submerge!"

Su esfera de energía cortó el agua que venía hacia ellos, dispersándola hasta que cesó.

Las senshi salieron entonces de detrás de la pared de hielo, encarándose de nuevo con Cataclysm.

"Heeehhh… no está mal!" dijo con su desdeñosa voz doble "Admito que tenéis recursos para luchar contra las catástrofes naturales, pero… de verdad creíais que los cataclismos son sólo físicos?"

"De qué… demonios está hablando?" preguntó Fighter, empezando a cabrearse con su arrogancia.

Cataclysm empezó a carcajearse ruidosamente.

"JAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAAAA!"

Al mirar de nuevo a su enemigo, las senshi se percataron de que su imagen empezaba a verse borrosa.

"Qué… qué está pasando? Vosotras también la veis doble o es que de pronto necesito gafas?" preguntó Venus

"No, no es cosa tuya… Algo está pasando" indicó Maker "Es esto otro ataque?" dijo, mirando a Mercury, siempre junto a ella.

"No… no es un ataque… Su poder parece estar… desdoblándose!"

"Desdoblándose?" preguntó Healer, cuando de pronto vieron a Cataclysm desplazándose hacia un lado, mientras que algo como una sombra de su propio cuerpo permanecía en el espacio que ella había estado ocupando hacía sólo un segundo.

"Eso es…!" comenzó Uranus

"Su reflejo!" dijo Neptune, terminando la frase de su amada. Entonces vieron cómo la sombra de Cataclysm se materializaba en otro enemigo que tenía exactamente las mismas características que su compañera, con la única diferencia de que estaban invertidas, lo mismo que su color, que en vez de ser verde azulado era de un marrón rojizo.

"Ahora tenemos dos enemigos?!" exclamó Sailor Moon.

Todas miraron hacia arriba con preocupación.

Entonces, las criaturas hablaron.

"Tan dañinos y terroríficos como los cataclismos del cuerpo…" dijo la Cataclysm verdosa

"…son los cataclismos del alma!" terminó la Cataclysm rojiza.

* * *

(*) Cataclysm: Cataclismo

(*) Dark Flood: Inundación Oscura


	31. Alucinación

***Hola! Justo antes de que termine la semana, aquí llega un nuevo capítulo! Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por seguir leyéndome después de tanto tiempo, hasta la semana que viene! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero sí lo es esta historia! ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 31 – ALUCINACIÓN

 _Dimensión alternativa_

"Tan dañinos y terroríficos como los cataclismos del cuerpo…"

"…son los cataclismos del alma!"

Eso fue lo último que el grupo de senshi escuchó de sus ahora dos enemigas, antes de que volasen hacia arriba a la velocidad de la luz, desapareciendo en la densa oscuridad que las rodeaba.

"A dónde han ido? Dónde están?!" dijo Uranus nerviosa, temiendo un ataque

"Crescent Beam!"

Todas se giraron a mirar a Venus, que había lanzado su ataque hacia arriba.

"Pero dónde estás apuntando?!" preguntó Healer

"Arriba! Hacia donde han desaparecido!" explicó "Mi ataque es un rayo, sabes? Estoy tratando de poder VER algo!"

Healer puso cara de incredulidad pero miró arriba hacia donde el rayo amarillo se dirigía. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro cuando pudo ver cómo iluminaba dos figuras que descendían directas hacia ellas.

"Funcionó!" dijo Venus con emoción, pero se percató al segundo siguiente lo que eso significaba "CORRED!"

El grupo se dispersó, pero la Cataclysm verdosa ya había lanzado su ataque.

"Dark Earth Division! (*)"

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar.

"Es un terremoto!" gritó Maker

El suelo vibraba con tanta fuerza que todas cayeron al suelo y rebotaban de un lado a otro sin poder evitarlo. Mientras tanto, sus dos enemigas se carcajeaban.

"Ahora es tu turno, hermana!" dijo la Cataclysm verde

La Cataclysm rojiza sonrió y asintió. Aprovechó la oportunidad que su compañera verdosa había creado para ella, con todas las senshi incapaces de contraatacar, para invocar su magia.

"Dark Heart Vision! (*)"

En cuanto gritó esas tres palabras, cuatro esferas de color negro salieron disparadas de su cuerpo en cuatro direcciones distintas. Después de esto, la Cataclysm roja se encerró a sí misma en una esfera igualmente negra que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, y enroscada en su interior, pareció sumirse en un estado de hibernación.

Los cuatro misiles oscuros y esféricos que había lanzado alcanzaron con precisión a sus cuatro objetivos: sin que ninguna de las senshi pudiese reaccionar o esquivarlos, Healer, Maker, Fighter y Uranus fueron golpeadas por ellos y cayeron al suelo por el impacto.

Las otras senshi gritaron desesperadas al ver esto, mientras cada una de ellas corría hacia donde yacía una de las senshi heridas. La Cataclysm verde volvió a volar hacia arriba desapareciendo en la oscuridad lejos de su vista, dejando a su hermana en el interior de la oscura esfera que flotaba sobre las senshi.

"FIGHTER!" chilló Sailor Moon, corriendo hacia ella al verla caer. Afortunadamente, el terremoto había cesado… al menos por el momento.

Se arrodilló a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse. Gemía a modo de protesta pero parecía estar bien.

"Ayyyy… qué ha sido eso de ahora mismo?!" se quejó Fighter "Me ha golpeado justo en el estómago!" dijo, tocando la parte de su abdomen que su traje de Starlight dejaba al descubierto.

"No estoy segura… Estás bien?"

"Eso… creo, sí" dijo, pero sus ojos no expresaban lo mismo. El ataque era muy poca cosa para este enemigo. Ese ser no podía simplemente lanzarles una pelota y después marcharse. Tenía que haber algo más, pero Fighter trataba de esconder sus pensamientos todo lo que podía para no preocupar demasiado a su amada.

Entonces miró frente a ella, al resto del grupo.

"Estáis todas bien, chicas?" dijo en voz alta

Las demás también estaban ya poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de las senshi que no habían resultado heridas. Todas parecían encontrarse bien. Demasiado fácil…

"Creo… que estoy bien… pero… esa extraña bola que nos ha golpeado se ha metido dentro de mi cuerpo" comentó Maker, haciendo que el gesto de Mercury cambiase a uno de verdadera preocupación.

"Eso… eso ha hecho?!" dijo Healer "Qué ASCO! Cómo puede ser tan repugnante este enemigo?! Puede alguien por favor sacármela?!" añadió, frotando desesperadamente la zona alrededor de su ombligo.

"Y cómo hacemos eso?" puntualizó Maker "Todavía no tenemos ni idea de lo que es o cómo ha entrado, así que es imposible que sepamos cómo sacarlo…"

"Pero alguna de vosotras se siente diferente de algún modo?" preguntó Uranus, tomando el brazo que Neptune le ofrecía como apoyo.

"La verdad es que no…" confirmó Fighter

"Bueno, pues si todavía podemos luchar, hagámoslo y terminemos nuestra misión. Tendremos tiempo más tarde para investigarlo cuando todo se haya resuelto" dijo Uranus

"Eso es! No perdamos más tiempo! Esas estúpidas Cataclysm van a pagar por todo esto!" respondió Fighter con entusiasmo.

Healer puso los ojos en blanco. No aguantaba la efusividad que su hermana demostraba en cualquier situación, y sobre todo, no podía soportar la idea de tener que quedarse con un objeto extraño dentro de su cuerpo por más tiempo.

"De acuerdo, tenemos que organizarnos y analizar nuestra situación…" comenzó a decir Mercury "Hay una de ellas dentro de esa esfera negra que flota sobre nosotras, podemos tratar de atacarla a ella… La otra ha salido volando y ha desaparecido de nuevo"

"Vale! Ataquemos a esta primero mientras la otra no está!" dijo Venus. Pero mientras se preparaba para atacar, fue interrumpida.

"Sabéis?" comenzó Healer de pronto "Realmente pienso que no deberíamos seguir luchando contra estos enemigos ahora mismo…"

"Healer, pero qué dices ahora?" preguntó Fighter, molesta

"Healer…" dijo Venus mientras en un gesto de preocupación apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la senshi de pelo plateado.

"No me toques!" espetó Healer de repente, lo que hizo que Venus retirase su mano al instante y retrocediese un par de pasos, con una mirada confusa en sus ojos.

"Qué… sucede?" musitó

"Qué te pasa con tanto toqueteo todo el tiempo?! Déjame en paz!" protestó "No eres nadie para estar todo el rato sobándome, es muy irritante!"

"Healer…" repitió Venus, bajando la mirada con mucha pena

"Oye, pero a ti qué te pasa?!" le regañó Fighter de nuevo

"Chicas… por favor!" dijo Sailor Moon, dolida al ver la reacción de Healer hacia su querida amiga.

"Por favor, simplemente dejadlo estar por ahora… Tenemos que centrarnos lo primero en vencer a nuestros enemigos… Podemos hablarlo todo más tarde, no?" intervino Neptune, tratando de calmar los ánimos, mientras apoyaba su mano con delicadeza sobre el brazo de Venus para reconfortarla.

La senshi del amor asintió tristemente como respuesta.

"No hay nada de que hablar más tarde" dijo Healer "Creo que ya me he expresado con suficiente claridad…"

"Healer!" protestó Fighter

"No tengo nada más que decirle a esta señorita…" dijo, señalando a Venus con indiferencia "…y sigo creyendo que no deberíamos luchar contra el enemigo, así que no voy a hacerlo"

"AH, NO lo vas a hacer?!" dijo Fighter, su cara realmente cerca de la de su hermana

"NO!" replicó ella, sin dejarse intimidar en absoluto por su furiosa hermana "Y tú no vas a obligarme! Estoy HARTA de ti y de esta gente mandona de la Tierra actuando con nosotras como si fuesen nuestras jefas! No voy a obedecer ni una orden más de nadie aquí presente!"

"Pero… pero por qué?" preguntó Mercury, muy confundida con las razones por las cuales Healer no quería luchar contra sus enemigos comunes.

Pero antes de que Healer respondiese, Fighter la interrumpió.

"Bueno, llegados a este punto la verdad es que nos da igual si estás de humor para escucharnos o para atacar al enemigo o no hacerlo" dijo "Así que sencillamente lo haremos sin ti…"

Cuando terminó esta frase, sacó su Star Yell y lo apuntó hacia la oscura esfera flotante donde se escondía una de sus enemigas.

"Star Serious…AAAHHH!"

Su ataque fue interrumpido de pronto por Healer, que se abalanzó sobre ella y le pegó un empujón.

"Healer!" exclamó Sailor Moon cuando vio esto.

Fighter se incorporó de un salto y caminó hacia su hermana con enormes zancadas de enfado.

"TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA O QUÉ?!" le gritó Fighter, agarrando a Healer por los brazos y sacudiéndola con violencia.

"He dicho que no me toquéis!" bramó Healer, empujando a Fighter con fuerza hacia un lado y haciéndola caer de nuevo.

"Fighter!" chilló Sailor Moon, corriendo a su lado y ayudándola a levantarse "Por favor, parad esto!"

"Deteneos las dos ahora mismo!" dijo Neptune "Parecéis dos niñas pequeñas!"

"Maker! Más vale que hagas entrar en razón a la tarada de tu hermana o no respondo de mis actos!" dio Fighter, verdaderamente cabreada con Healer.

"En realidad…" comenzó Maker, hablando por primera vez en un buen rato "…creo que tiene razón…"

Todos los rostros se giraron hacia ella.

"Quién… quién tiene razón?" preguntó Mercury con prudencia

"Healer, por supuesto"

"QUÉ?!" exclamó Fighter

"No deberíamos atacar en este momento…"

"Y por qué no, Maker?" dijo Mercury con suavidad

"Porque no es correcto… No deberíamos atacarlas"

"CÓMO?!" dijo Fighter "Vamos, Maker, se supone que tú eres la inteligente!"

"Pero Maker…" insistió Mercury, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba "Eso no responde a ninguna lógica… Ellas son el enemigo, están amenazando nuestras vidas y nuestro planeta, y tienen el alma de Mako-chan en su poder, por tanto deberíamos atacar tal y como planeamos, no es cierto?"

"Es una lástima que no lo comprendas, pero esto es lo que debe hacerse" dijo Maker simplemente

"Pero…"

"Quizá tu intelecto tiene ciertas limitaciones después de todo, si realmente no eres capaz de comprender algo tan simple como esto…"

Mercury se quedó en shock con ese comentario, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas involuntariamente.

Siempre había compartido un vínculo especial con Maker cuando se trataba de conocimiento y estudios, y se habían respetado mutuamente de manera muy profunda. Incluso había empezado a pensar en la Starlight a niveles más íntimos… Pero ahora…algo había cambiado.

"Maker…" musitó Mercury con un hilo de voz.

"Y qué se supone que debemos hacer entonces, sentarnos y mirar cómo nos atacan mientras hacen lo que les plazca con el alma de Mako-chan?" protestó Venus

"Ese es tu problema, no es así?" dijo Healer fríamente "Eso sucedió sólo por tu culpa"

"HEALER!" le chilló Fighter

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Venus. El último comentario de Healer sencillamente había sido demasiado para ella.

"Cómo… cómo puedes decir algo como eso?!" le gritó "Eres tan CRUEL! Eres una completa IDIOTA!"

"Como si me importase lo que tú pienses…" añadió Healer, volviéndole la cara.

Venus rompió a llorar.

"Y después nos preguntáis por qué siempre luchamos solas…" dijo Neptune de pronto, mirando a Sailor Moon "Esta es la razón… No podemos permitirnos tener este tipo de disputas internas… Debemos concentrarnos en nuestra misión"

"Neptune…" dijo Sailor Moon, sintiéndose mal porque sabía que en parte ella tenía razón. No entendía cómo había podido suceder todo esto, pero estaban todas discutiendo entre ellas.

"Uranus y yo nos vamos" continuó Neptune "Lucharemos contra el enemigo a nuestra manera, por nuestra cuenta, como siempre hemos hecho"

"Pero…! No debemos separarnos más aún!" protestó Mercury "Es nuestra unión lo que nos hace fuertes!"

"No tenemos mucha de esa unión de la que hablas ahora mismo de todas formas, no crees?" recalcó, mirando a su alrededor

"Pero este enemigo es muy poderoso!" dijo Sailor Moon "Es peligroso que vosotras dos os enfrentéis a ellas por vuestra cuenta!"

"Haremos lo que sea necesario para cumplir con nuestra misión, Princesa. No fallaremos. No te preocupes"

"Espera, Neptune!" insistió Sailor Moon

"Lo siento… Esto es por el bien común" terminó Neptune, y dándose la vuelta añadió "Vámonos, Uranus"

"No, yo no voy" dijo Uranus de pronto, con una voz tranquila y tan fría como el hielo.

Todos se giraron a mirarla.

Neptune se quedó helada.

"…U…Uranus?" preguntó

"Tú puedes irte si quieres, pero yo me quedo"

Esa simple frase rompió instantáneamente el corazón de Neptune.

Siempre habían sido una, desde el momento en el que se conocieron.

Sus decisiones siempre eran para las dos, habían unido sus destinos con un lazo irromplible. Dondequiera que una de ellas fuese, la otra siempre la seguiría. Era la primera vez que Uranus había dicho algo así, que significaba que no pensaba en ellas como un solo ser, sino como dos individuos que podían tomar caminos distintos.

La desesperación se reflejó en los ojos de Neptune… Estaba tan desolada que cayó de rodillas.

"Neptune!" exclamó Sailor Moon, corriendo hacia ella. Pero antes de alcanzarla, la senshi de los Océanos se levantó y caminó hacia Uranus.

"De verdad crees que deberíamos quedarnos, Uranus?" dijo con lentitud, visiblemente asustada de su reacción.

Pero no llegó ninguna respuesta de la senshi de pelo corto, que miraba en dirección opuesta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"De acuerdo, me quedaré a tu lado, entonces" continuó Neptune "Lucharemos contra ellas desde aquí, juntas como siempre"

"No voy a luchar contra ellas" respondió Uranus al fin.

Los ojos de Neptune se abrieron aún más.

"No… no vas a hacerlo?" dijo

"No, pero esa es mi decisión. Como te he dicho antes, tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, me da igual. Toma tus propias decisiones por una vez en la vida"

Neptune jadeó en busca de aire. Un enorme nudo en su garganta parecía impedir que el aire entrase en su cuerpo… No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y la estaba afectando tremendamente.

"Uranus! Por qué dices eso?" protestó Sailor Moon incrédula "Es con Neptune con quien estás hablando! Tu alma gemela, tu amada! Cómo puedes tratarla de esa forma?!"

"No creo haber sido irrespetuosa, sólo estoy dicendo la verdad…"

"Uranus…!" Sailor Moon comenzó a llorar también "Qué… qué os está pasando a todas? Por qué estáis siendo tan crueles con las chicas…?!" sollozó mietras se secaba las lágrimas que caían a mares por su rostro con sus manos enguantadas "Primero Healer, luego Maker y ahora tú! Vosotras no sois así!"

Los ojos de Mercury se abrieron con un sentimiento de esperanza al oír el comentario de su buena amiga.

"Eso es!" exclamó, recuperando la compostura

Todas las chicas que lloraban la miraron por un momento.

"Qu…qué pasa?" preguntó Venus entre lágrimas

"Ellas no son así! Por supuesto que no lo son! De eso estamos seguras!"

Neptune rápidamente comprendió lo que estaba sugiriendo.

"Sí… Eso debe ser!" dijo, levantándose con esperanzas renovadas

"El qué…?" dijo Sailor Moon lloriqueando

"El enemigo hizo esto! Sus reacciones deben haber sido causadas por esas esferas oscuras que las golpearon y entraron en su cuerpo!" aclaró Mercury, mientras Neptune asentía

"Eeeehhhh?!" exclamó Venus sin poder creérselo

"Pero… pero yo también fui golpeada, y no estoy afectada!" dijo Fighter de pronto.

Sailor Moon la miró con ojos vidriosos.

"Síiiiiiiii" confirmó "No está afectada!"

"Bueno, no sé porqué no te ha pasado, pero… es la única explicación para la actitud que están teniendo las demás!" insistió Mercury

"Pues claaaaaaaaaaro!" confirmó Venus, que había dejado de llorar del todo y ahora se sentía bien de nuevo al saber que la causa de su sufrimiento era el enemigo "No nos dimos cuenta al principio porque Healer es siempre así de gruñona, pero es muy raro que les suceda a Maker y Uranus!"

"OYE!" protestó Healer "Podéis por favor dejar de hablar de nosotras como si no estuviésemos aquí?" añadió con una voz muy aguda, desde el lugar donde ella, Maker y Uranus se habían reunido "No estamos sufriendo ningún ataque del enemigo, sabéis? Sencillamente no os soportamos… Es tan difícil de creer?"

"Desde luego que lo es" dijo Neptune con determinación, mirando directamente a los ojos de su amada

"Muy bien!" exclamó Venus, levantándose de un salto "Si esto lo ha causado el enemigo, podemos solucionarlo!" dijo, caminando hasta colocarse justo debajo de la gran esfera flotante que contenía a una de sus enemigas.  
"Love and Beauty… Sh…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Su ataque fue interrumpido por una gran fuerza que la tiró al suelo.

"VENUS!" gritaron sus amigas con preocupación.

"Qué…?" comenzó, incorporándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, que se había golpeado con fuerza contra el suelo al caer, mientras miraba hacia la dirección de la que había venido el golpe "FIGHTER?!"

Allí estaba ella, en el lugar donde había estado Venus hacía un segundo, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola fijamente con la respiración agitada.

"Fighter! Por qué has hecho eso?" gritó Sailor Moon, corriendo hacia ella.

Pero a mitad de camino, Neptune la sujetó por la cintura, evitando que llegase hasta ella.

"Qué haces? Suéltame!" protestó

"No te acerques más a ella" dijo Neptune con rotundidad

"Qué? Por qué?!" le preguntó Sailor Moon

"Mira…"

La princesa de la Luna volvió a girarse hacia Fighter, como le había sugerido su amiga. Al mirarla con más detenimiento, se percató de que algo no iba bien. No sabía decir qué era… pero ese brillo que ella siempre tenía en los ojos ya no estaba ahí. Ya no era la siempre animada Fighter…

"Fighter?" la llamó desde la distancia, pero no hubo reacción

"Fighter!" exclamó Venus, levantándose poco a poco "Por qué me has empujado?"

"No puedo dejar que ataques esa esfera, lo siento" respondió ella con una voz monótona

"No puedes?" dijo Venus, confundida

"No… No voy a dejar que ninguna de vosotras la toque"

"Ni nosotras tampoco" anunció Uranus, mientras ella, Maker y Healer se unían a Fighter, formando una barrera entre las otras senshi y su enemiga.

"Fighter!" lloró Sailor Moon, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

"Ahí lo tienes…" dijo Mercury "Todas han sido infectadas por esas esferas que les lanzó el enemigo, y que les han lavado el cerebro… Están sufriendo una alucinación en sus mentes que les hace creer que tienen que proteger al enemigo de nosotras"

Venus arrugó la frente, mientras Neptune asentía mostrando su acuerdo.

"No! Nonono… por favor! No puede ser que esto me esté sucediendo de nuevo! Por qué siempre consigue el enemigo que la persona a la que amo se vuelva contra mí?!" gritó la senshi de la Luna "Es tan doloroso…! No puedo soportarlo…!" dijo, cayendo de rodillas con los brazos alrededor de su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma con desesperación.

"Estos deben ser los Cataclismos del Alma de los que esa criatura hablaba antes…" dijo Neptune, sintiendo el mismo dolor que sentía su princesa.

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

La noche más larga para Rei y su inconsciente amado había por fin acabado. Ella le había estado cuidando sin descanso, cambiando sus vendajes, comprobando sus constantes vitales, sustituyendo los paños húmedos de su frente… Él había estado a punto de morir, Rei estaba totalmente segura, y su condición todavía era muy delicada, pero de algún modo sentía un cambio tras la curación de Sailor Moon, por lo que albergaba esperanzas para él y estaba inmensamente agradecida a su bondadosa amiga.

Desde su escondite en el cobertizo, Rei había escuchado al grupo marcharse temprano esa mañana. Había sentido una fuerte angustia en su corazón por saber que no iba a estar con ellas en una de sus más importantes y peligrosas batallas, pero su corazón le gritaba con tanta fuerza que se quedase con ese hombre herido que yacía a su lado, que no podía escuchar ninguna otra cosa. Él la necesitaba más que sus amigas, y estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarle. Después de ese momento, el agotamiento se apoderó de ella, y cayó dormida junto al Jinete.

Ya era mediodía y una serie de finos rayos de luz se colaban por los huecos entre las tablas de madera que componían el tejado del cobertizo, iluminando a los dos cuerpos dormidos que estaban tumbados en su suelo. Uno de esos rayos incidía directamente sobre los ojos cerrados de Oodachi.

De pronto, sus párpados se arrugaron y se escuchó un gemido proveniente de su boca cerrada.

El Jinete comenzó a moverse pesadamente. Después, abrió los ojos, que brillaban fantasmagóricamente en la suave luz, mostrando su naturaleza mágica. Miró arriba, hacia la molesta luz que le había despertado, protegiendo sus ojos con la mano para tratar de ver mejor. Se percató de que no sabía dónde se encontraba o qué había sucedido, así que miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo familiar que le aclarase su situación. Y de pronto lo encontró.

Justo a su lado, con ese largo pelo brillante y oscuro que tanto admiraba suelto y esparcido a su alrededor, estaba Rei, la senshi del fuego, la guardiana del planeta Marte.

Estaba plácidamente dormida, sus elegantes labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Una minúscula casi imperceptible media sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre.

Se incorporó despacio, tratando de no despertarla. Cuando lo hizo, sintió un terrible dolor punzante en un lateral de su pecho. Bajó la mirada y vio que su herida había sido curada y adecuadamente vendada. Levantó un poco el vendaje por una de sus esquinas adhesivas y echó un vistazo. Era una herida grave, pero tenía bastante buena pinta. Ya se estaba curando bien. Cómo era eso posible? Trató de poner en orden sus recuerdos pero no conseguía verles sentido… Lo último que recordaba era que se estaba muriendo de esa misma herida, que tenía un aspecto mucho peor que el de ahora. Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Cómo había conseguido recuperarse tan fácilmente de su lesión mortal?

De una cosa estaba seguro… la hermosa muchacha que dormía a su lado tenía todas las respuestas que él necesitaba… y mucho más.

* * *

 _La Puerta del Tiempo_

El viaje de Sailor Pluto a la Puerta del Tiempo tras dejar a sus seres queridos en el templo había sido el más difícil de toda su inusualmente larga vida. Había tenido que soportar adversidades y daño físico, poniendo toda su energía y voluntad en continuar su camino atravesando vórtices oscuros y dimensiones caóticas llenas de descargas eléctricas, raíces enredadas y nubes amenazantes que cubrían los habitualmente brillantes colores psicodélicos del continuo espacio-tiempo.

Pero todo eso no había sido nada comparado a lo que tenía que afrontar ahora para cumplir con su deber.

Ahora sabía que para poder sobrevivir en la Puerta del Tiempo una vez llegase a ella, necesitaría haberse deshecho de todos sus vínculos con la Tierra del Presente. La última vez que estuvo allí, cuando durante su estancia en América fue a comprobar la distorsión en el Tiempo que había sentido, sufrió un ataque proveniente de la Puerta. Ese ataque, estaba segura, no era un ataque a su cuerpo, sino a su alma. La Puerta había notado todos los sentimientos por sus amigas que ella atesoraba en su interior y que no eran compatibles con tener conocimientos acerca de otros Tiempos y por supuesto en absoluto lo eran tampoco con tener ningún tipo de control sobre ellos. Por tanto, la Puerta había reaccionado atacando esas emociones en el corazón de Pluto. El estallido había sido tan fuerte que casi la había matado, y no podía permitir que eso sucediese esta vez. Necesitaba el control sobre la Puerta del Tiempo para poder salvar el futuro y las personas a las que quería. Y para conseguir eso, necesitaba dejar de quererlas. Qué paradójico.

Así que cuando tras un viaje agotador que había durado varios días pudo ver al fin la Puerta del Tiempo en la distancia, se detuvo y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con las lágrimas que iban formándose en ellos, hasta que cayeron libremente resbalando por sus mejillas enrojecidas. No se dio cuenta de cuándo sucedió, pero había empezado a sollozar amargamente. Había llegado la hora en la que tenía que olvidarse de todas las personas a las que quería y que tanto le importaban, y no podía evitar desear que su tortuoso viaje hasta allí hubiese durado más tiempo… para haber podido conservar esos recuerdos sólo un poco más.

Pero el paisaje que vio alrededor de la Puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y a su deber. El habitualmente celestial entorno lleno de esponjosas nubes blancas y suave luz argéntea seguía inundado de oscuridad, tormentas, rayos y un desagradable y fortísimo viento que soplaba en todas direcciones, provocando escalofríos en la bronceada piel de Pluto. Así que respiró hondo, y secándose las lágrimas con sus largos guantes blancos, se levantó decidida a luchar por aquéllos a los que quería, aunque eso significase perderlos para siempre.

Cerró los ojos y movió sus manos hacia su pecho, presionándolas con fuerza sobre el lugar donde su corazón latía acelerado. Se concentró en su poder interior, encontrándolo y dejando que se extendiese por todo su cuerpo como una ola de calor. Si alguien hubiese estado ahí con ella, habrían visto desaparecer su diadema dorada de senshi para mostrar el símbolo de su planeta brillando en su frente despejada, y cómo un aura granate de pura energía se formaba a su alrededor, haciendo que su largo y sedoso pelo flotase suavemente.

Entonces, comenzó a visualizar en su mente los rostros de toda la gente que dejaba atrás… todos sus lazos con la Tierra. Empezando por aquéllos a los que conocía sólo un poco, como el hombre de la pastelería al lado de su casa donde iba a comprarle a Hotaru sus galletas favoritas o la señora que regentaba la floristería que tanto le gustaba, para seguir con sus amigas más cercanas, sus compañeras senshi. Uno por uno, los rostros que veía se desvanecían como arena dorada disolviéndose en el viento, y así lo hacían también los sentimientos que tenía por ellos. Las personas que su corazón dejó para el final fueron por supuesto las más queridas para ella, por eso estaban enterradas tan profundo en su interior. Vio a la siempre alegre Usagi con esa sonrisa suya que borraba todas las preocupaciones y que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en la sabia y elegante Neo Queen Serenity. Sentía una profunda admiración y respeto hacia ella, que iba a ser muy duro borrar. Después vio a aquéllas que para ella eran su familia: vio a la grácil y serena Michiru, a la fuerte y leal Haruka, y la más dolorosa… vio a su querida dulce Hotaru, tan inocente y a la vez tan responsable, que era como una hija para ella. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos ahora, era muy duro decir adiós.

Y el último pensamiento de Pluto fue por supuesto para Small Lady Serenity. La chica por la que estaba haciendo todo esto, aquélla a la que tenía que salvar, ya que sólo ella podía. Fue la primera persona a la que ella quiso, su primera amistad. La que había hecho que desease abandonar todo su poder y convertirse en una humana normal, para experimentar todo lo que ella le mostraba, para compartirlo con ella y para estar a su lado protegiéndola. Esa pequeña dama lo era todo para ella. En algunos aspectos la pequeña era muy parecida a su madre, como la gente siempre le decía para su disgusto. Pero tenía un alma propia. Era especial en todo lo que hacía. Era bondadosa y alegre como su madre pero también decidida hasta casi alcanzar la testarudez, además de absolutamente imprudente e incluso ruda a veces cuando se trataba de defender a aquéllos a los que quería. Sentía todas las emociones de manera tan intensa que lo arriesgaba todo por ellas a cualquier precio, y eso que todavía seguía siendo una niña. Pluto se reafirmó una vez más en su deseo de hacer todo lo posible por la joven princesa, igual que la pequeña conejita rosa hubiese hecho por ella.

Una vez que su último y más fuerte sentimiento se desvaneció, Pluto pensó que estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su deber, pero su corazón guardaba una última sorpresa para ella. Enterrado en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, tan profundo que ni siquiera ella misma era consciente de que estaba ahí, una visión más vino a su mente. Pluto vio un último rostro… un último sentimiento del que debía deshacerse.

Era el rostro de Mamoru.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la sorpresa y la vergüenza, y a punto estuvo de perder la concentración. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y quemaban en su rostro como si fuesen a explotar. Qué era este sentimiento? Por qué estaba experimentándolo ahora?

Él fue la primera persona que ella conoció. El eternamente encantador Rey Endymion, siempre tan amable y atento con ella. Un tímido sentimiento había empezado a brotar en su interior en el instante en el que le conoció, y había florecido un poco con cada encuentro que tenían, con cada mirada que él le dedicaba, con cada palabra que él pronunciaba para sus oídos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ese sentimiento siempre había estado ahí, pero lo había negado con tanta intensidad por su naturaleza prohibida que ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello durante todos estos años…

Trató de no pensar mucho en ello. Ya no importaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de que su elegante rostro se desvaneciese de su mente. No lo consiguió al principio, pero lo intentó con más ahínco y finalmente desapareció como lo habían hecho el resto. Solo que esta vez el esfuerzo había sido tan grande que la había dejado jadeando en busca de aire.

Ahora estaba lista. Tras haber renunciado a sus sentimientos y a todos los lazos que la ataban a su vida en la Tierra, había vuelto a convertirse en la Senshi Solitaria, la Guardiana del Tiempo. Abrió sus ojos, y agarrando fuertemente su Garnet Staff que descansaba a su lado, caminó con decisión hacia la Puerta, que se erguía altiva en el nuboso paisaje, no siendo consciente de todo lo que Pluto acababa de sufrir.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la Puerta se abrió de golpe y un repentino destello de luz cegadora brotó a borbotones de ella, igual que había sucedido la última vez. Solo que esta vez, Pluto aguantó en silencio donde estaba, sin moverse un milímetro, su mente en blanco y mirando directamente hacia las puertas abiertas, mientras soportaba con firmeza la repentina explosión de deslumbrante luminosidad que la invadía.

Hasta que de pronto, paró.

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe y la oscuridad regresó a su alrededor.

Pluto sonrió satisfecha para sí misma. Había recuperado el control sobre la Puerta del Tiempo. Había cumplido con su deber.

* * *

(*) Dark Earth Division: División Oscura de la Tierra

(*) Dark Heart Vision: Visión Oscura del Corazón


	32. Identificación

***Konnichiwa! Sigue el próximo capítulo y la batalla de nuestras guerreras favoritas! Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho (y me contéis qué os parece!). Nos vemos la semana que viene! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... Si lo fuesen, el anime terminaría justo como esta historia! ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 32 – IDENTIFICACIÓN

 _D_ _imensión alternativa_

En el interior de la terrorífica dimensión del enemigo, muy cerca de su entrada, las valientes Saturn y Galaxia seguían reteniendo a Apocalypse para evitar que fuese tras el resto de las senshi, que habían ido a dar caza a su nuevo enemigo, Cataclysm, para recuperar el alma de Makoto.

Saturn tenía su escudo activado para proteger a Galaxia mientras ella proyectaba su majestuosa aura dorada limitante hacia la masa de nubes que era su enemigo. Sin embargo, llevaba ya un buen rato haciéndolo, y sus delgados brazos de adolescente apenas podían ya sostener su pesada guadaña en alto. Pequeñas perlas de sudor se habían ido formando en su frente y sus sienes, y respiraba con dificultad. Odiaba esa sensación de ahogo, porque le recordaba al tiempo en el que tuvo a Mistress 9 en el interior de su cuerpo. Esos pensamientos la pusieron aún más nerviosa, lo que no ayudaba en absoluto, ya que su magia se debilitaba en respuesta a sus emociones.

De pronto, su cadena de pensamientos intranquilos fue interrumpida por la sensación de una suave mano sobre su hombro.

Galaxia, todavía concentrada en su propia tarea con sus ojos cerrados, había sentido el malestar de la joven senshi y la había reconfortado con ese gesto, tan atento y maternal. Saturn se sintió mejor al instante, más segura y más fuerte. Aparte del amable apoyo que se agradecía mucho en un momento así, Saturn pudo sentir cómo una pequeña parte del poder dorado de Galaxia circulaba por su brazo entrando en su cuerpo, dándole más energía para luchar.

"Puedo ver algo" dijo de pronto Galaxia, con un hilo de voz.

El cuerpo de Saturn se tensó.

"He identificado su forma corpórea. Está en lo más profundo de esas nubes… pero está sellada… con siete sellos" continuó con su voz sedosa

"Siete sellos?" preguntó Saturn, como un eco

"Sí… los tres primeros están rotos y abiertos. El cuarto tiene un color extraño que no logro interpretar del todo… los dos siguientes están brillando… y el último está cerrado como si estuviese grabado en piedra"

"Qué… qué significa?"

"Parece que está protegiendo su verdadera forma con esos sellos… Por lo tanto debemos romperlos todos para poder liberarlo y llegar hasta él, y entonces seremos capaces de vencerle. Nunca pudimos hacerlo antes porque todo este tiempo ha estado escondiéndose tras esos sellos, pero ahora gracias a tu ayuda y tu increíble poder he conseguido acercarme a él lo suficiente como para verlos…"

"Romper todos los sellos? Pero qué son exactamente? Dónde los encontramos?"

"Mi querida pequeña senshi… Creo que ya los hemos encontrado. Si tres de ellos están rotos… debe de tratarse de los tres Jinetes del Apocalipsis que tus amigas y tú derrotasteis"

"Los tres Jinetes…? Espera, quieres decir entonces que el cuarto sigue vivo, como sospechábamos?"

"Debe ser eso"

"Pero eso es muy peligroso! Rei está en el hospital, sola y débil! Si él la encuentra, la vencerá! Tenemos que decírselo a las chicas!"

* * *

En la otra punta de la oscura y retorcida dimensión que el enemigo había creado como guarida, la mitad del equipo de las senshi se enfrentaba a la otra mitad, a las que la Cataclysm roja había lavado el cerebro con su poder, mientras ella se escondía en el interior de una oscura esfera flotante.

"Fighter! Fighter, por favor vuelve en ti!" chilló Sailor Moon desesperadamente a su amada, que estaba actuando muy extraño "Soy yo, tu Odango!"

Pero ella no reaccionaba a su llamada. Ni ella, ni Uranus, Maker o Healer. Las cuatro habían sido infectadas por esas extrañas esferas de magia del enemigo y ahora estaban siendo controladas por ellas. Se habían encarado con las demás, evitando que se acercasen al enemigo.

"No sirve de nada…" dijo Mercury "Han sido completamente poseídas por el poder del enemigo…"

"No puede ser…" susurró Sailor Moon "No puedo creerlo! No quiero!"

"Sailor Moon…" dijo Venus suavemente, acariciando su brazo de forma maternal.

"Tenemos que resolver esto lo antes posible. Todas tenemos a alguien que nos importa mucho ahí delante" dijo Neptune, señalando con un gesto a las senshi frente a ellas "Y lo último que queremos es tener que luchar contra ellas…"

"Quizá vosotras no queráis… pero nosotras sí!" gritó Healer de pronto, desde el lado opuesto.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"APARTAOS!" exclamó Venus, empujando a Sailor Moon al suelo para evitar el ataque de su amiga, ya que su princesa se había quedado paralizada por el shock.

Las dos rubias chocaron contra el suelo con fuerza. Sailor Moon lloraba, su corazón rompiéndose un poco más con cada cosa que sus poseídas amigas hacían para tratar de hacerles daño. Healer se reía ruidosamente, y Venus fruncía el ceño poniendo una cara que daba miedo.

"Bueno ya está BIEN" dijo, levantándose "Quizá no queramos, pero tenemos que luchar contra ellas, por mucho que nos importen!"

"Venus…!" dijo Mercury, sorprendida por su sangre fría

"Sabes que tengo razón!" insistió y después se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a las senshi controladas por el enemigo, para que sus siguientes palabras sólo pudiesen ser oídas por ellas "Mercury, debemos hacerles creer que vamos a atacarlas con todas nuestras fuerzas, y mientras lo hacemos, tú tendrás que encontrar la manera de destruir esa fastidiosa esfera flotante. Esperemos que al destruirla, ellas vuelvan a su ser"

"Pero no estamos seguras de eso!" recalcó Mercury

"Alguna otra idea?" dijo Venus, tajante

Mercury bajó la mirada "Y vas a poner en juego tu vida por esa idea?"

"Es lo único que podemos hacer" añadió Neptune, de acuerdo con Venus

"Sailor Moon! Contamos contigo para lanzar el golpe de gracia que curará a esas chicas!" añadió Venus

Sailor Moon titubeó. Le quedaría suficiente energía para usar otra vez su nuevo poder, después de haberlo utilizado la noche anterior para curar al Jinete de Rei? Tendría que ser así, no había otra opción. Tragó saliva y asintió.

"Muy bien… empecemos el espectáculo!" dijo Venus

Entonces, se giró de forma dramática, adoptando la postura de la senshi del Amor y la Justicia.

"Los tiempos difíciles requieren acciones difíciles!" dijo, comenzando su discurso. Casi podía oírse una música dinámica sonando de fondo "Si tenemos que luchar contra vosotras, nuestras amigas, para poder vencer al enemigo, que así sea!" exclamó teatralmente

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas de Mercury y Neptune.

"Oh… madre mía…" dijo Neptune

"No creo que eso fuese realmente necesario" susurró Mercury

"Preparaos para ser castigadas por las leales defensoras del Amor y la Justicia!" dijo Venus, dando el toque final.

"Sí… mucha palabrería pero muy poca acción… como siempre" recalcó Healer, haciendo aparecer una gota de sudor sobre Venus.

"Muy poca acción?!" protestó

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

Lanzó su beso explosivo hacia las cuatro chicas poseídas, que lo esquivaron sin esfuerzo para contraatacar al segundo siguiente.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"World Shaking!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" gritaron las chicas, tratando de no ser alcanzadas por sus ataques y cayendo con fuerza hacia un lado.

"Deep Submerge!" contraatacó Neptune.

Mientras tanto, Mercury tecleaba discretamente en su pequeña supercomputadora, mirando hacia la esfera negra con su visor de análisis, mientras Sailor Moon la tapaba de la vista de sus ahora enemigas.

"Cómo va, Mercury? Ya lo tienes?" preguntó con impaciencia. No era una pelea igualada, y temía por Venus y Neptune.

"Todavía no… sólo un poco más…"

"Por favor date prisa!"

"Lo hago lo más rápido que pue…. AAAAHH!"

"MERCURY!"

El golpe vino de arriba. Mientras las demás atacaban a las senshi activas, Maker se había percatado de que Mercury se estaba escondiendo tras Sailor Moon, y aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar sobre ellas y atacarla directamente, empujándola hacia un lado, lejos de sus amigas.

"No creo que vayas a necesitarlo más…" dijo Maker, apuntando su Star Yell directamente hacia la senshi azul.

"Maker… por favor…!" suplicó "MAKER!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Su disparo fue directo contra el ordenador de Mercury, que todavía sujetaba entre las manos. Lo destruyó por completo, y el impacto lanzó a Mercury aún más lejos, el daño de la explosión visible en su piel y en su traje de senshi. Se quedó aturdida tirada en el suelo.

"Y el siguiente es para ti…" añadió Maker, mirando a la herida Mercury con ojos inexpresivos "Hasta… nunca…"

"MAKER NOOO!" chilló Sailor Moon

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

Venus atrapó las manos de Maker con su cadena mágica en el último instante antes de que disparase, tirando de ella y por tanto desviando el rayo de Maker que golpeó el suelo justo al lado de Mercury, que seguía tumbada.

Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas desesperada. Sin Mercury, no serían capaces de saber cómo deshacer el hechizo que recaía sobre sus amigas. Sólo quedaban tres, y ella apenas podía reaccionar.

"Dichosa rubia entrometida" protestó Maker cuando vio que Venus había hecho que fallase el tiro "Matadla de una vez por todas!" añadió, mirando hacia sus amigas.  
"Con mucho gusto!" respondió Healer

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Neptune contraatacó, bloqueando con su magia el rayo de Healer que iba directo hacia Venus. Pero mientras lo hacía, Uranus encontró su oportunidad, y cortó sin esfuerzo la cadena de Venus con su Space Sword, liberando a Maker de nuevo. Entonces las cuatro se reagruparon, mientras reían satisfechas.

"Este es vuestro fin" anunció Uranus

"World Shaking!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Los tres ataques fueron hacia sus objetivos. La única reacción que les dio tiempo a tener fue la de proteger a sus amigas. Neptune se lanzó sobre la semiconsciente Mercury, para protegerla con su propio cuerpo, y Venus saltó hacia Sailor Moon, cubriéndola con su espalda. Pero las dos valientes senshi recibieron todo el daño, y cayeron al suelo.

"VENUS! NEPTUNE!" Sailor Moon estaba desesperada. Sus tres amigas habían resultado gravemente heridas por sus propias personas importantes, y eso la dejaba sola contra todas ellas… y contra Fighter.

"No… por favor… dejad de hacer esto… son vuestros seres queridos!" lloró. No podía evitarlo. Continuó gritándoles, mientras lloraba desesperadamente "Vosotras no sois así! Estáis sufriendo una alucinación provocada por el enemigo! Volved a la normalidad… ESCUCHADME!"

Pero sus amigas parecían no escucharla. Continuaron caminando amenazantemente hacia ella.

"Vale, tengo que intentarlo…" se dijo Sailor Moon a sí misma. Estaba decidida a utilizar su nuevo poder de curación sobre sus amigas, aunque significase agotarse por completo.

Se incorporó como pudo, secó el torrente sin fin de lágrimas que recorría su rostro y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Después de sólo un segundo, volvió a abrirlos. Ahora estaba rodeada por un brillante halo blanco y sujetaba su nuevo cetro de plata en la mano. Apuntó su parte superior hacia sus cuatro amigas poseídas y se preparó para lanzar su magia.

"Starlight Moonlight… AAAHH!"

Mientras invocaba su poder, recibió una fuerte bofetada en la cara que la tiró al suelo e hizo que su cetro saliese disparado de sus manos. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que Uranus le había pegado para evitar que las curase. Ella la miró con ojos llorosos e incrédulos. Se percató de que no podía hacer esto sola. Necesitaba que alguien la protegiese mientras lanzaba su magia. Pero estaba sola. No iba a ser capaz de proteger a sus amigas. Eso la hizo romper a llorar de nuevo.

"Es tu turno, princesita" anunció Healer

"Déjamela a mí" dijo Fighter de pronto

Los ojos de Sailor Moon se abrieron del shock. Fighter iba a ser la que la matase? Cómo podía ser esta situación tan cruel? La miró a los ojos y vio de nuevo esa extraña sombra que los hacía diferentes. No era ella misma, Sailor Moon estaba segura. Pero no era capaz de traerla de vuelta.

"Seiya…" susurró con pena, mientras cerraba los ojos. No quería verlo.

De pronto, escuchó a Fighter murmurar algo que no esperaba en absoluto.

"Te… qui… er…o…"

Sailor Moon abrió los ojos de par en par, profundamente sorprendida. Miró hacia arriba a tiempo de ver cómo Fighter se daba la vuelta para mostrarle su espalda, y apuntaba su Star Yell hacia las otras.

"Lo siento, amigas" dijo Fighter, enfrentándose a las senshi poseídas

"Star Serious Laser!"

Su ataque pilló por sorpresa a las demás, dejándolas sin tiempo para reaccionar. Iba dirigido directamente hacia el hombro izquierdo de Healer, quien no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y fue lanzada hacia atrás por el estallido, con un grito agudo.

"Traidora!" bramó Maker, preparándose para atacar, igual que Uranus

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"World Shaking!"

Pero Fighter ya se había arrodillado junto a Sailor Moon, sujetándola fuertemente con un brazo mientras levantaba el otro sobre ambas, con su Star Yell en la mano.

"Star Furious Shield!"

Los dos ataques rebotaron en el escudo de relámpagos de Fighter, protegiendo a la pareja guarecida en su interior. Sailor Moon no podía apartar los ojos de los de Fighter, que habían recuperado su habitual brillo vivaz. La sombra que los había enturbiado había desaparecido. Sailor Moon todavía no daba crédito a lo que había pasado.

"Fighter…" murmuró

"Sí, Odango, soy yo. Perdona por haberte hecho esperar!" respondió en tono de broma, guiñando un ojo.

"Fighter!" repitió con entusiasmo, lanzándose sobre su pecho y abrazándola con fuerza, lo que hizo a Fighter sonreír ampliamente "Cómo… es posible? Pensaba que habías sido hipnotizada por el enemigo!"

"Venga ya… Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que alguien podría hacerme creer que no te amo más que a nada en el mundo?"

Las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Sailor Moon. Estaba desbordada de alegría y amor por esa valiente guerrera que la quería más de lo que nunca había creído posible. Incluso en esta situación, se sentía la chica más feliz del Universo por tenerla en su vida. El Mal había manipulado a su antiguo novio en el pasado, con un éxito rotundo, pero no habían podido hacerlo con Fighter. No habían logrado vencer la fuerza de su amor.

"Será mejor que se nos ocurra un plan antes de que me quede sin fuerzas para seguir proyectando mi escudo, Odango…"

"Ah!... Claro!" dijo Sailor Moon de repente, despertando de su ensoñación de amor y felicidad entre los brazos de su amada.

Mientras tanto, sus amigas-enemigas se habían reagrupado de nuevo. Healer estaba ya en pie, sujetándose su hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha, y mostrando una cara que daba terror.

"Alguna idea? …Rápido!" le urgió Fighter

"Puedo alcanzar mi cetro y lanzar mi magia sanadora mientras tú me cubres!"

"Alguna idea que no te deje en estado de coma, pequeña niña temeraria?"

Sailor Moon no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Pero…!"

"Pero nada! Sé que lanzaste esa magia anoche, recuerdas? Y te dejó al borde del desmayo… Todavía no te has recuperado del todo y si lo haces de nuevo va a dejarte inconsciente, o algo peor. No podemos permitirnos eso. Te necesito a mi lado, Odango. Todas te necesitamos."

Ella sonrió con sinceridad, y de pronto, un pensamiento acudió a su mente.

"Espera… Mercury!"

"Eh?" preguntó Fighter, confusa

"Mercury! Ella estaba estudiando la esfera fea para encontrar una manera de traeros a todas de vuelta a la realidad, y me dijo que estaba a punto de descubrirlo cuando Maker la atacó! Quizá… quizá sí que le diese tiempo a averiguar algo antes del ataque!"

Fighter miró al frente, hacia donde yacían los cuerpos de Neptune, Venus y Mercury. Estaban lejos, pero podían conseguirlo.

"Merece la pena intentarlo…" murmuró "Escucha, Odango. Tú corre hacia ella y trata de despertarla y preguntárselo, vale? Yo ganaré algo de tiempo entreteniendo aquí a nuestras amigas…"

"Estás… estás segura?"

"Pues claro… Ya me ha tocado lidiar con mis hermanas y la temperamental Uranus antes! Nada que yo no pueda manejar!"

"Vale, estaré de vuelta en un segundo"

"Odango" dijo Fighter, antes de levantarse

"Si?"

"Pase lo que pase… prométeme que no usarás tu poder todavía…"

"Fighter…"

"Prométemelo"

Suspiró, pero aceptó. Podía sentir la preocupación que su amada tenía por ella. Y no podía decirles que no a esos profundos ojos sinceros.

"Vale, está bien. No lo haré. Pero sólo por el momento, eh?" respondió juguetonamente, cuando de pronto, Fighter apretó más el brazo que la rodeaba, atrayendo a Sailor Moon más cerca de ella, hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Los ojos de Sailor Moon se abrieron como platos por el shock, la sorpresa y la vergüenza. El beso era tierno, dulce, apasionado… fantástico. Le encantó cada segundo que duró, y disfrutó muchísimo del tacto de esos suaves labios carnosos que rodeaban por completo los suyos propios. Pero en ese momento las dos eran chicas, y ese pequeño detalle la hizo ruborizarse como si su cabeza fuese a estallar en un millón de fuegos artificiales.

"Te amo. Siempre. Ahora… VE!" dijo Fighter, quien no parecía darse cuenta o no le importaba en absoluto el asunto del beso entre chicas que acababan de darse. Al segundo siguiente detuvo su magia de escudo y se colocó frente a las tres senshi poseídas para darle a Sailor Moon la oportunidad de escapar.

La princesa de la Luna titubeó un segundo, mirando fijamente de manera infantil al perfecto y hermoso cuerpo femenino que acababa de darle ese beso increíble, completamente embelesada con sus dedos sobre sus todavía ardientes labios. Pero entonces volvió en sí, se giró y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia Mercury.

"Mercury!" chilló en cuanto la alcanzó, arrodillándose junto a ella y sacudiéndola con suavidad para tratar de hacer que reaccionase "Mercury, Mercury!" repitió con urgencia mientras veía cómo Fighter se encaraba a las otras senshi, a punto de empezar a luchar "Te necesitamos, despierta, Ami-chan!"

Al fin, la senshi de pelo azul gimió suavemente.

"Gracias al cielo…" dijo Sailor Moon, mientras colocaba con delicadeza la cabeza de su amiga sobre su regazo.

Poco a poco, Mercury abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse un familiar rostro sonriente pero preocupado.

"Usagi… chan?"

"Sí… aquí estoy. Cómo te encuentras?" comenzó. Varios metros más allá, Fighter ya había empezado a luchar contra las otras tres. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando vio cómo uno de los ataques de Maker la golpeaba.

"Mi pecho… duele… creo que estoy herida…" respondió Mercury con dificultad

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, estamos aquí para protegerte, y te curaré en cuanto pueda"

Mercury sonrió levemente mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor.

"Pero ahora… necesitamos tu ayuda…" continuó Sailor Moon

"Por supuesto…" dijo, tratando de levantarse

"No! Mercury, nosotras nos encargamos, tú sólo descansa. Pero necesitamos saber si tuviste la oportunidad de averiguar algo acerca de la esfera flotante del enemigo antes del… ataque" dudó al decirlo, ya que había sido Maker la que la había atacado, y seguro que eso era más doloroso para ella que la propia herida. Sailor Moon se percató de la pena en el rostro de Mercury cuando mencionó el ataque que había sufrido.

"Sí, yo… no tuve tiempo de terminar mis conclusiones, pero sí que identifiqué… una débil bruma compuesta de partículas invisibles, que sale de la esfera por una pequeña abertura en su parte superior…"

"La esfera tiene un agujero?" preguntó Sailor Moon

"Sí… y supongo que la bruma que sale por él… tiene algo que ver con la alucinación que ha vuelto a nuestras… amigas contra nosotras…"

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito frente a ellas.

"FIGHTER!" exclamó Sailor Moon cuando vio a su amada caer al suelo, golpeada por el ataque de Uranus "Mercury, tengo que irme ahora! Volveré enseguida!" dijo, y colocó con cuidado su cabeza de nuevo sobre el suelo, mientras se levantaba y corría hacia Fighter.

Pero Maker y Healer se interpusieron en su camino, obligándola a detenerse donde estaba. Sus rostros eran amenazantes.

"Ha llegado tu hora" dijo Maker

Mientras tanto, Uranus recorría con calma la distancia que la separaba de la malherida Fighter, que había sido lanzada varios metros hacia atrás por su ataque, justo junto a la también herida Neptune.

La explosión hizo que la senshi del Océano recuperase el conocimiento, y cuando levantó la cabeza, la dantesca escena que vio entre sus rizos turquesa le cortó la respiración. Uranus había alcanzado el lugar donde había caído Fighter, que trataba sin éxito de levantarse de nuevo. La senshi de pelo corto tenía su Space Sword en la mano, cerrada con fuerza alrededor de su enjoyada empuñadura. Con su hoja brillando dorada, estaba lista para acabar con Fighter.

"No…!" chilló Neptune con un hilo de voz, mientras se arrastraba hacia Fighter.

Uranus se quedó paralizada un instante por la sorpresa. No se esperaba esto.

"No… la mates! Tú no eres así…!" dijo Neptune, en voz más alta. Había conseguido llegar hasta Fighter, y colocó su cuerpo sobre el de ella para protegerla, sujetándola fuerte entre sus brazos.

"Ne… Neptune!" dijo Fighter, conmovida

Uranus frunció el ceño, turbada.

"Soy yo, Haruka! Escúchame! Te amo!" lloró Neptune, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos aguamarina.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer efecto en su compañera. Uranus se llevó la mano libre a la frente, como si de pronto estuviese sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo, a unos metros de allí, Maker y Healer apuntaban ya sus Star Yells contra Sailor Moon, a punto de abrir fuego.

Fighter y Neptune vieron cómo Uranus se recuperaba de pronto de su repentino dolor de cabeza y alzaba su espada.

"Space Sword…"

"HARUKA!" gritó Neptune desesperadamente

"…Blaster!" terminó Uranus, pero su ataque no iba dirigido hacia las dos senshi tumbadas juntas frente a ella. En lugar de eso, las dos brillantes hojas de luz fueron lanzadas hacia un lado, a la dirección en la que Sailor Moon estaba a punto de ser atacada.

Healer y Maker sólo tuvieron tiempo de girarse al percibir que algo se acercaba. Las hojas de luz de Uranus golpearon sus dos Star Yells, una cada uno, lanzándolos lejos de sus dueñas.

Tanto Fighter como Neptune tenían los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. No podían creer lo que acababa de suceder. Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas, sus piernas flaqueando con todos los nervios que había sufrido pensando que iba a morir. Estaba tratando de respirar profundamente para intentar calmarse cuando escuchó su voz.

"Odango!"

"Fighter!" respondió ella "Rápido, hay una abertura en la parte superior de la esfera! Ataca al enemigo en su interior a través de ella y detén todo esto!"

Uranus ayudó a Neptune a levantarse y la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Uranus…!" dijo Neptune, contenta de tener de vuelta a su amada.

"Lo siento tanto, mi amor. Nadie será capaz de separarnos jamás. Van a pagar por esto. Pero primero…"

Uranus la tomó de la mano y juntas corrieron hacia Healer y Maker.

"No os atreváis a mover ni un músculo o acabaremos con vosotras" amenazó Uranus a las contrariadas y ahora desarmadas Starlights poseídas.

Mientras, Figher había conseguido ponerse en pie, y con las pocas fuerzas que todavía le quedaban en el cuerpo, dio un gran salto hacia arriba hasta aterrizar sobre la esfera. Tal y como Sailor Moon le había dicho, allí estaba, un pequeño agujero justo en el centro de su parte superior.

"De acuerdo, allá vamos!" dijo, y disparó su rayo controlándolo de forma que fuese tan fino como era posible, y lanzándolo con precisión para que entrase por el agujero.

"Star Serious Laser!"

El rayo pasó por la pequeña abertura circular y entró en la esfera, que comenzó a vibrar violentamente y a cambiar de color de un negro profundo a un rojo incandescente que indicaba que estaba a punto de explotar.

"Fighter, SALTA!" gritó Sailor Moon

Fighter brincó al suelo y corrió tan rápido como pudo alejándose de la esfera, que estalló de pronto, mostrando a la Cataclysm roja en su interior desintegrándose con la repentina explosión, derrotada.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" gritaron todas las senshi, cubriéndose de la explosión con sus brazos.

Sailor Moon aprovechó este momento para correr a recuperar su cetro. Había prometido que no lo usaría por el momento, pero dependiendo de cómo fuesen las cosas de ahora en adelante, quizá no tuviese otra opción.

Cuando la gran explosión paró, Maker y Healer comenzaron a sacudir sus cabezas, como si se estuviesen despertando de un largo y profundo letargo.

"Gracias al cielo…" dijo Sailor Moon con una sonrisa. Ya había pasado todo. Sus amigas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Los ojos de Maker cambiaron en el instante en el que recuperó completamente el control de su mente y recordó lo que había hecho.

"MERCURY!" gritó, corriendo hacia donde yacía la senshi del hielo.

"Ma… Maker… eres tú?" dijo Mercury con un hilo de voz cuando vio a la Starlight arrodillarse junto a ella. Levantó una mano que Maker enseguida tomó entre las suyas.

"Oh… Mercury… Lo siento tanto! Cómo podrías perdonarme jamás por lo que te he hecho! Cómo podré perdonarme a mí misma…!" dijo. Lloraba amargamente mientras sujetaba su mano con fuerza.

"No es necesario pedir perdón…" dijo Mercury "Esto no fue cosa tuya sino del enemigo, no seas tan dura contigo misma, no te preocupes más… No me gusta verte llorar…"

"Mercury…" dijo Maker, conmovida.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Moon había ido a ver cómo se encontraba Venus. Había respondido cuando la llamó, y ahora trataba de incorporarse con su ayuda, ya que había recibido un fuerte disparo en la espalda mientras protegía a su princesa.

Healer observaba a ambas rubias a una cierta distancia, ruborizándose por la vergüenza y la culpa que sentía y que nunca admitiría. Pero estaba verdaderamente preocupada por el daño que le había hecho a Venus mientras estaba siendo controlada por el enemigo.

"Hey…" dijo Fighter, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "Cómo… te encuentras?" preguntó con cuidado

"Que cómo me encuentro?!" Healer encontró la ocasión de pagar con su hermana todos esos horribles sentimientos que estaba teniendo "Cómo te ATREVES?!"

"Oye, tuve que hacerlo! Ibas a matarnos!"

"Sí, y fue una casualidad que me lanzases tu rayo a MÍ, de entre todas nosotras! Qué suerte tengo, no? Vamos, no soy tan estúpida! Yo estaba bajo los efectos de una alucinación del enemigo, cuál es tu excusa?"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Fighter. Lo cierto es que en el momento en el que tuvo que elegir, su instinto había dirigido su ataque contra su irritante hermana, eso era verdad…

"Perdona… perdóname…" dijo, entre risillas nerviosas "Sólo fue un pequeñísimo ataque con poca energía, completamente bajo control!"

"Bajo qué…?! Me has chamuscado mi preciosa piel de la mitad de mi hombro!"

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando. De pronto, la Cataclysm verde regresó, totalmente cabreada y con sed de sangre.

"HABÉIS MATADO A MI MITAD!"

"Oh… no…" dijo Maker desde su posición junto a Mercury, que se estaba incorporando con su ayuda "No estamos preparadas para esto ahora mismo! Estamos demasiado heridas y exhaustas para enfrentarnos a ella!"

Fighter corrió hacia Sailor Moon.

"Odango!"

"Fighter! Qué vamos a hacer…?"

"No estoy segura…" dijo, tratando de no preocuparla demasiado. Sabía perfectamente que no podían con ella en su estado actual.

"Tienes que dejarme usar mi poder! Quizá podría funcionar…" insistió Sailor Moon

"NO!" exclamó Fighter tajantemente, rechazando la idea "Podría matarte… Y no voy a permitir que eso suceda…"

"Dark Cutting Blizzard! (*)"

El enemigo atacó, creando una terrible ventisca con gigantescas esquirlas de hielo que cortaban su piel al contacto con ellas.

"Protegeos!" gritó Uranus, mientras cubría a Neptune con sus brazos. No había nada que pudiesen hacer. Todas lo sabían. Estaban desesperadas.

Y de pronto… escucharon un estridente, largo y salvaje relincho.

"Qué es… ESO?" gritó Venus para ser escuchada sobre la fuerte tormenta.

Sailor Moon pudo sentirlo… pero no podía creer lo que sentía… Era posible que…?

Miró en la dirección desde donde le venía esa sensación, y por fin lo vio.

"Mirad!" exclamó, apuntando hacia arriba.

Sobre ellas, un inmenso caballo negro con brillantes ojos rojos y crines como llamas de fuego apareció por arte de magia. A lomos del increíble animal iba un guerrero con armadura roja que acarreaba una enorme espada que todas identificaron enseguida.

Y montada entre el cuerpo del guerrero y la cabeza del caballo… había una segunda persona…

Era Sailor Mars.

* * *

 _Puerta del Tiempo_

Pluto caminó con paso seguro hacia las puertas cerradas de la Puerta del Tiempo, con su manojo de llaves tintineando en el lado izquierdo de sus caderas. Cuando la alcanzó, levantó la mano y la pasó delicadamente por los finos grabados de su sempiterna madera, dejándose cautivar por ese tacto único tan familiar para ella. Suspiró. Estaba de vuelta en su verdadero hogar.

Cogió una de las llaves, la más grande y más profusamente decorada, y la introdujo en la gran cerradura. Tras cerrar los ojos un segundo y tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, giró la llave. Entonces empujó la Puerta hasta abrirla, para dejar que la mística luz del Tiempo la atravesase e invadiese por completo su cuerpo con su información y su sabiduría.

Y lo hizo… De pronto un millón de datos de vidas pasadas, presentes y futuras irrumpieron en su mente como un caótico enjambre de abejas. Algo así habría hecho enloquecer a cualquiera. A cualquiera salvo a ella, que realmente había nacido para eso. Ella podía ver la lógica en todo ese caos. Podía comprender el sentido de los billones de imágenes que inundaban su mente, de toda la información de todas las eras de la vida en el Universo.

Se estaba deleitando en empaparse de todo este conocimiento cuando lo vio. Toda la información que había ido olvidando al abandonar la Puerta para ayudar a sus amigas senshi volvió a ella de golpe. Y de pronto, identificó el verdadero destino de las personas más importantes para ella… La verdad sobre la nueva reina de la Luna.

Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente por la sorpresa, deteniendo el fluir de las imágenes, mientras ahogaba un grito. Al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas arreboladas… pero estaba sonriendo. Eran lágrimas de alegría las que escapaban sin control de sus ojos granate.

"Oh Dios mío… Cómo he podido olvidarme de algo como esto?! Casi arruinamos el futuro! Ellas deben saberlo! Debo contárselo enseguida!" exclamó, incapaz de contenerse a pesar de que allí no había nadie que pudiese escucharla.

Se disponía a darse la vuelta y abandonar la Puerta cuando recordó que si lo hacía, volvería a sucederle lo mismo, y se olvidaría una vez más de la importantísima información que acababa de recordar y que era vital para salvar el Universo entero del mal.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla.

* * *

(*) Dark Cutting Blizzard: Ventisca Oscura Cortante


	33. Reanimación

***Feliz año nuevo a todos! Lo primero mil perdones por la tardanza en actualizar, entre los viajes de trabajo y las vacaciones de Navidad, no he encontrado tiempo para seguir traduciendo y publicando! A partir de ahora, vuelvo a mi rutina habitual de un capítulo por semana, y para compensaros el primer capítulo de este año es de los larguitos! Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo y me contéis qué os parece la historia hasta ahora! Nos vemos muy pronto con más! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero esta historia sí! ^^ ***

CAPÍTULO 33 – REANIMACIÓN

 _Dimensión alternativa_

Todas las senshi dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba para ver con ojos de asombro cómo uno de sus cuatro más temidos enemigos había entrado en el oscuro campo de batalla, obviamente todavía vivo y aparentemente recuperado por completo, y lo que era peor, llevando consigo a Sailor Mars.

"Sigue vivo después de todo… como sospechábamos" murmuró Maker

"Oh no!" excalmó Mercury angustiada "Y tiene a Mars secuestrada! Ha conseguido encontrarla!"

"Seguro que ha sido por la conexión con su corazón por el beso que se dieron!" puntualizó Venus apenada "Ella está todavía consciente? Podéis verlo desde aquí? O ya le ha robado el alma?"

"No tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo, tenemos que acabar con él deprisa!" dijo Uranus "Dos enemigos a la vez en este momento es demasiado para nosotras!" añadió con determinación, invocando a su Space Sword.

"Ataquemos todas a la vez!" propuso Neptune "Preparadas?!"

"Esperad!" gritó Sailor Moon

Todas se giraron a mirarla.

"Sailor Moon, tenemos que hacerlo!" dijo Venus "Tenemos que rescatar a Mars!"

"Ella…" comenzó con timidez, y de pronto sintió la mano de Fighter agarrando la suya con fuerza. La miró y sonrió, encontrando las fuerzas que le faltaban y gritando cada palabra para que sus amigas escuchasen la verdad con claridad "No está secuestrada! No necesita ser rescatada, viene a rescatarnos a nosotras!"

"Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó Healer con una cara de perplejidad muy graciosa

"Koneko…chan?" dijo Uranus con tono interrogativo, sin entender lo que su princesa quería decir.

"Os… os mentí! Os mentí a todas!" comenzó, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos "Lo siento tanto…!"

"Que nos mentiste? Acerca de qué?" preguntó Venus

Fighter presionó con más fuerza la mano de Sailor Moon. Sabía que debía ser ella la que se lo contase, por lo que apoyarla era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

"Rei no estaba ni enferma ni en el hospital…"

"Eeeeeeeeeh? Y por qué te inventaste algo como eso? Estábamos preocupadas!" protestó Venus

"Porque la verdad os hubiese preocupado aún más…" dijo Sailor Moon "Anoche… Rei vino a buscarme porque necesitaba que yo le hiciese un favor"

"Qué… tipo de favor?" preguntó Neptune escéptica

"Ella… ella se encontró a su Jinete esa tarde deambulando por los jardines del templo…"

"QUÉ?!" gritaron todas al unísono.

"Estaba gravemente herido, casi muerto, y ella me pidió que lo curase"

"Di…Disculpa?" preguntó Venus sin poder creérselo

"Y… lo hiciste?" tartamudeó Mercury nerviosa, aunque estaba segura de conocer la respuesta.

Sailor Moon asintió.

"Oh estupendo, eso fue fantásticamente inteligente. Ahora nos dedicamos a curar a nuestros enemigos para que así puedan matarnos con más facilidad. Por qué no nos matamos nosotras mismas directamente para no importunarles más?" comentó Healer con sarcasmo.

"Healer…" la regañó Maker. Estaba de acuerdo con su hermana, pero el ambiente ya estaba lo suficientemente tenso.

"Koneko, por qué hiciste una cosa así?" preguntó Uranus con tono maternal

"Porque ella le quiere! Le ama tanto que moriría por él!"

"Pero… él es nuestro enemigo! Nunca corresponderá a su amor, le hará daño a la primera oportunidad que tenga!" protestó Mercury, verdaderamente preocupada por su amiga.

"Rei-chan dijo que no lo haría…" dijo Sailor Moon "Ella tiene fe en él. Su corazón le dice que crea en él. Y yo creo en Rei-chan. Le ama de verdad…"

Eso las silenció a todas.

"Le ama de verdad…" repitió Sailor Moon como un eco de su propia voz.

Neptune suspiró y fue la primera en decir algo.

"Y qué es eso que has dicho acerca de que ha venido aquí a rescatarnos?"

"Neptune…!" dijo Uranus, sorprendida por la aceptación de la situación de su amada.

"Entiendo de amor verdadero…" respondió, mirando directamente a los ojos a Uranus "Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti, sin importarme que fueses buena o mala"

Al escuchar a su amada, Uranus no pudo más que cogerla de la mano, sonreír y asentir en silencio.

"Oh por favor…" Healer puso los ojos en blanco

Sailor Moon sonrió, viendo que algunas de sus amigas ya estaban de acuerdo con ella "Sí! Tiene que ser eso!" dijo con entusiasmo "Si Mars está aquí debe querer decir que ha venido a rescatarnos con ayuda de su Jinete!"

"Espera, estás SEGURA de eso?" preguntó Maker "De verdad crees que ahora él está de nuestro lado?"

"Tiene que ser eso!"

"Y cómo demonios es eso posible?" protestó Healer, sin creerse una palabra

"Amor, Healer, así es como es posible. Pero la verdad es que no espero que llegues a entenderlo jamás" le dijo Fighter a su hermana, dejándola sin palabras y haciendo pucheros.

"De acuerdo, asumamos que tenemos fe en su amor mutuo y nos creemos que él está ahora de nuestro lado… Estamos decididas a arriesgarlo todo por eso?" dijo Mercury, tan práctica como siempre.

"La verdad es que no tenemos muchas más opciones, no es así?" dijo Uranus "No podemos luchar contra los dos al mismo tiempo…"

"Eso es cierto…"

"De acuerdo entonces! Ataquemos todas a Cataclysm y esperemos que capten la idea!" propuso Fighter

* * *

Desde las alturas, Mars vio que todas sus amigas senshi que se habían reunido juntas estaban ahora lanzando sus ataques a la vez contra la criatura verdosa y musgosa que tenía frente a ella. Sonrió para sí misma. Sailor Moon debía haberles contado todo acerca de ella y Oodachi, y por eso no habían atacado al Jinete.

"Parece que me han aceptado" comentó War con su voz profunda desde detrás de ella, como si pudiese leer su mente.

El cuello de Rei se estremeció de placer al sentir su aliento. Tenerle tan cerca la hacía sentir muy nerviosa. Sólo hacía una hora que se había despertado para encontrarle ya despierto, mirándola con dulzura mientras pasaba sus dedos por su largo pelo negro una y otra vez. No habían hecho falta palabras. Ella simplemente se había incorporado y le había mirado a esos extraños ojos brillantes suyos, a través de los que había podido leer su alma. Él sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él. Rei lo sabía, y la hacía tan feliz que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de júbilo. Se habían pasado varios deliciosos minutos simplemente mirándose, hasta que se habían atraído el uno hacia el otro como si fuesen empujados por una fuerza invisible, uniéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Él le había contado entonces que se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella desde el momento en el que se conocieron, y que aunque en ese momento era su deber acercase a ella y hacerla creer que la amaba, su amor siempre había sido real. Había tratado de luchar contra ese sentimiento pero no había conseguido deshacerse de él. Algo más fuerte que él mismo y que cualquier magia que él hubiese conocido había empezado a crecer en su interior, calentando su corazón helado hasta que lo había derretido por completo en el momento en el que él la vio sacrificarse para salvarle durante la batalla. Él no podía hacerle daño. Nunca pudo. Solo deseaba amarla, y si eso significaba enfrentarse a la Fuente de todo el Mal e incluso morir por ello, merecería la pena. Estaba decidido a amarla para siempre. Y luchar contra quienesquiera que tratasen de romper el vínculo entre ellos.

Durante ese momento tan íntimo que habían compartido en el cobertizo de los jardines del templo, Rei, que había estado escuchándole en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, había llorado lágrimas de felicidad. Le había abrazado y besado de nuevo, y le había dicho que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Le amaba con todo su ser y siempre lo haría, y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello. Ella le había explicado entonces que sus amigas acabarían comprendiéndolo y que entre todas podían protegerle, pero que en ese momento necesitaban su ayuda. Rei sufría en su interior sabiendo que sus amigas estaban luchando contra sus enemigos más fuertes, y que estaban en desventaja sin ella y sin Setsuna. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba a salir mal y su instinto le urgía a acudir en su ayuda.

Y así lo hicieron. Oodachi, aunque todavía herido y débil, se había transformado en War el Jinete y había invocado a su caballo, con la ayuda del cual tanto él como la ya transformada Sailor Mars habían podido entrar en la dimensión maligna y encontrar con facilidad a las senshi, a tiempo de ayudarlas a derrotar a sus ahora comunes enemigos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que le había asegurado a su amado que sus amigas le protegerían, ella temía su reacción. Todas tenían personalidades muy distintas que no aceptarían a un antiguo enemigo tan fácilmente.

Pero cuando aparecieron sobrevolándolas y vio sus reacciones, comprendió que Sailor Moon lo había conseguido de nuevo. Su puro y bondadoso corazón las había iluminado a todas y les había mostrado lo que significaba el amor verdadero. Desde luego ella era absolutamente increíble. El poder de su corazón era más fuerte que ningún otro.

"Gracias, Sailor Moon" susurró Rei, sonriendo.

Entonces, giró su cuello para mirar a War, que ahora tenía un aspecto aterrador con su armadura carmesí que le cubría por completo salvo por la rendija a través de la cual brillaban con fuerza sus misteriosos ojos.

"Ayudémoslas, entonces!"

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Melena-nocturna" respondió él, mientras dirigía su caballo directo hacia donde la extraña criatura flotaba frente a ellos, ocupada en esquivar los ataques que las senshi estaban lanzándole desde el suelo.

"Cataclysm…" dijo el Jinete cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca "No pensé que Apocalypse llegaría a estar TAN desesperado como para tener que invocarte…"

"War…! Así que sigues vivo!" replicó ella sardónica "Pensábamos que habías sido derrotado junto con el resto de estúpidos e inútiles Jinetes, por eso acudimos nosotras a solucionar lo que vosotros no conseguisteis"

Sailor Mars tragó saliva. Estaba en mitad de una situación verdaderamente tensa.

Desde el suelo, las senshi dejaron de atacar. Las voces de sus enemigos eran tan profundas que podían escuchar con claridad la conversación entre Cataclysm y el Jinete… y lo estaban haciendo con mucha expectación.

"Y aparentemente tampoco tú fuiste lo suficientemente buena… Dónde está tu Mitad?"

La ceja de Cataclysm se crispó.

"No es de tu incumbencia… No lo entenderías" dijo simplemente, y después, percatándose de la presencia de Mars entre los brazos del Jinete, comentó "Qué es ESO que llevas ahí? Un rehén? Deberías saber a estas alturas que nosotros NO tomamos rehenes…"

"No es de tu incumbencia…" respondió, devolviéndole la misma frase

"De hecho sí que lo es… Vivo o no, has sido excluido de esta misión. Ahora es MI deber destruir a la Pareja Imperial para siempre y deshacerme de todas estas molestas senshi"

"Pareja Imperial?" susurró Mars para sí misma, sorprendida

"Así que apártate de mi camino" continuó Cataclysm "Dejaré que nuestro Señor en persona te castigue como te mereces"

Entonces se movió hacia adelante para agarrar el brazo de Mars, extendiendo su propio brazo verde frente a ella y hacia ellos.

Pero los ojos de War se incendiaron.

"No la toques" la amenazó, con la voz muy profunda

Y en su lugar, fue War el que agarró el brazo estirado de Cataclysm con su gran mano con armadura.

"QU…?!" sólo tuvo tiempo a decir ella

"Scorching Flame Smoke!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Los ojos de Mars se abrieron de asombro cuando vio cómo la magia del Jinete transformaba a la extraña enemiga en una bola incandescente de ardiente fuego.

"Eso ha sido ALUCINANTE!" gritó Venus desde el suelo

"Mars… el collar!" gritó Sailor Moon de repente, temiendo que se quemase junto con el cuerpo de su enemiga "COGE SU COLLAR!"

Mars la escuchó y reaccionó de pronto, recordando que el alma de Makoto estaba en una esfera, y por tanto comprendiendo lo que su amiga le decía. Sin dudar un instante, saltó hacia delante desde el caballo hacia la masa de llamas que ahora rodeaban a la abrasada Cataclysm, justo a tiempo de coger el collar.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, sonrió satisfecha. Pero caía inevitablemente desde una altura tremenda.

"MARS!" chillaron las chicas desde el suelo, al verla caer.

War reaccionó deprisa, dirigiendo con sus riendas de piel el oscuro caballo salvaje que montaba, y agarrando a Mars en sus brazos a mitad de camino de su caída fatal al suelo.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas cuando les vieron aterrizar suavemente sobre el suelo.

"MARS!" exclamó Sailor Moon, corriendo confiada hacia el inmenso y terrorífico caballo negro que se había detenido justo delante de ellas.

"Sailor Mo…!" comenzó Uranus, dispuesta a detener a la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Fighter sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes…" dijo con una voz suave y una ligera sonrisa "Él no le hará daño, ya has visto que acaba de matar a su antigua compañera. Ahora está de nuestro lado, como dijo Odango. Tengamos fe en su corazón y confiemos en él como hace ella. Hemos aprendido a confiar en el poder del corazón de la princesa de la Luna durante nuestras experiencias previas, no es así?"

Uranus la miró intensamente. Eran unas sabias palabras. Siempre había pensado en la líder de las Starlights como una cabeza loca, muy impulsiva y temeraria. Pero verdaderamente era una persona muy interesante, con mucha más profundidad de la que ella había supuesto en un principio.

"Tienes razón" concedió Uranus con una media sonrisa.

Neptune sonrió satisfecha al ver a las dos chicas comprendiéndose mutuamente.

* * *

"Mars!" repitió Sailor Moon cuando llegó hasta su amiga.

El Jinete en su armadura desmontó de su caballo, todavía llevando a la senshi en sus brazos, y con mucha delicadeza la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Había sufrido varias quemaduras en su piel al saltar a la bola de fuego en que se había convertido Cataclysm, pero estaba bien.

"Sailor Moon…" respondió Mars, sonriendo

La rubia hizo un puchero y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, abrazándola con fuerza alrededor del cuello.  
"Estaba tan preocupada…! BWAAAHAHA!" lloriqueó

"Bueno, bueeno! No seas tan llorona!" dijo, apartándola suavemente por los hombros para poder mirar a sus ojos azul cielo "Estoy bien. Ambos lo estamos" añadió, mirando a War detrás de ella.

"Me alegro tanto… Y estoy muy contenta de que la curación funcionase" dijo Sailor Moon, mirando al Jinete.

"Sí… muchísimas gracias por eso. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste, y el haber tenido fe en nosotros" dijo Mars con una sonrisa.

Sailor Moon se ruborizó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"No tienes que agradecérmelo! Pues claro que confié en ti, eres mi amiga! Si tu corazón siente algo con tanta intensidad, tiene que ser verdad!"

"Sí… He aprendido eso ahora. Gracias a ti" dijo Mars, bajando la mirada.

"Muchas gracias por salvarme, Reina Serenity" dijo War de pronto, haciendo una ligera reverencia frente a ella.

"Eh, eh, no tan rápido, todavía no soy una reina!" respondió Sailor Moon entre risillas nerviosas "Haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos" recalcó, guiñando un ojo "Y nosotras deberíamos ser las que te diésemos las gracias a ti… Mataste a Cataclysm cuando pensábamos que ya no podíamos con ella. Nos has salvado."

War se quedó estupefacto. No se esperaba tanto.

"MARS!" gritaron las demás chicas uniéndose a ellos, rodeándola a ella y al Jinete por completo.

"Mars, cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Mercury

"Bah, sólo unas pocas quemaduras, estoy perfectamente"

"…La tienes?" preguntó Venus muy nerviosa

Mars mostró una sonrisa traviesa y abrió su puño frente a su amiga, para mostrarle una pequeña esfera verde que brillaba débilmente.

Todas la miraron asombradas.

"Eso es… el alma… de Mako-chan?" dijo Venus

"Eso parece" respondió Maker

"Deberíamos llevársela de vuelta cuanto antes, no es así?" dijo Venus, y Sailor Moon asintió

"Qué hay de… Apocalypse? Y Saturn y Galaxia?" preguntó Neptune

"Será mejor que nos encarguemos de Apocalypse en otra ocasión" puntualizó Maker "Ahora todas estamos exhaustas y heridas. Deberíamos retirarnos por ahora, recuperarnos y elaborar un plan"

"Sí, eso será lo mejor. Mako-chan es nuestra prioridad" dijo Mercury "Pero tenemos que hacérselo saber a nuestras amigas"

"Y necesitamos a Galaxia para salir de aquí" indicó Healer

"Sí, eso es un problema… No creo que sea buena idea que todas vayamos allí. Apocalypse podría atacarnos si ve a Sailor Moon" dijo Mercury

"Bueno, no necesitamos necesariamente a Galaxia para salir de aquí" dijo Mars "War también puede entrar y salir, puede llevarnos con él"

Todas miraron fijamente al Jinete, que empezó a sentirse ligeramente incómodo.

"Cómo, con ÉL?" protestó Healer

"Healer…" le regañó Maker

"Qué?! Nos fiamos de él tanto como para eso? Por lo que yo sé, podría llevarnos a las mismísimas profundidades del Infierno con ese caballo llameante suyo"

De pronto, Venus estalló en carcajadas.

"De qué te ríes?!" dijo, molesta por la reacción de la rubia

"Tienes miedo!"

"No TENGO miedo, pero no creo que sea el medio de transporte más seguro que pudiese ocurrírsenos…"

"Bueno, es el ÚNICO que tenemos, así que tendrás que aguantarte" dijo Fighter, irritada por la siempre quejica actitud de su hermana.

Healer frunció el ceño y murmuró algo, sabiendo que nadie iba a estar de acuerdo con ella.

"De todas formas, tenemos que informar a Galaxia y Saturn de esto" dijo Maker

"Iremos nosotras" se ofreció Uranus "Si quieres venir conmigo, claro" añadió, mirando con dulzura a Neptune.

"Pues claro. Siempre. No hace falta preguntarlo" respondió la senshi de los océanos, agarrando con su brazo el de Uranus.

"Estáis seguras?" preguntó Sailor Moon preocupada

"Soy la corredora más rápida. Estaremos bien" dijo Uranus

"War es más rápido con su caballo… Quizá podría ir él…" propuso Mars

"No, no es buena idea" indicó Maker "Ellas no saben nada de lo vuestro, y Galaxia podría pensar que él todavía es un enemigo y atacarle… O Apocalypse podría ver que ya no es su subordinado y decidir deshacerse de él…"

"Y además, le necesitamos para que nos lleve de vuelta al templo lo antes posible" añadió Mercury

"Ya ha hecho mucho por nosotras" dijo Uranus, mirándolo directamente "Dejad que nosotras nos encarguemos de esto"

"De acuerdo entonces, está decidido" dijo Maker, dando por finalizado el debate "Salgamos todos de aquí antes de que Apocalypse se entere de que hemos matado a Cataclysm y recuperado el alma"

Sailor Moon se giró hacia la pareja senshi.

"Por favor tened mucho cuidado…" susurró con tristeza

"No te preocupes, Koneko-chan, estaremos bien"

"Enseguida nos reuniremos con vosotras, trayendo de vuelta también a Saturn y Galaxia" añadió Neptune con dulzura "Ahora, marchaos"

Sailor Moon asintió apenada y se giró para correr hacia Fighter, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, preparada para salir de ahí.

Uranus y Neptune vieron a las senshi reunirse alrededor del Jinete, que ya había montado en su caballo. War entonces salmodió unas palabras en una lengua desconocida y de pronto todos fueron rodeados por un denso humo carmesí, desapareciendo al instante siguiente.

"Ella está a salvo" comentó Uranus

"Sí, por el momento. Terminemos nuestra misión y regresemos junto a ella lo antes posible" dijo Neptune

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

El remolino de humo rojo reapareció en un claro de los frondosos jardines que rodeaban el templo. Afortunadamente, el lugar era lo suficientemente íntimo para la muy extraña aparición repentina de un gigantesco caballo negro con crines de fuego, un hombre inmenso con una armadura rubí y varias chicas vestidas con ropas raras.

En cuanto aterrizaron, Healer caminó tres pasos tambaleantes hasta que alcanzó un árbol en el que apoyarse.

"No… vuelvo… a hacer… esto… nunca más!" dijo, sintiéndose terriblemente mareada y jadeando en busca de aire fresco.

"Desde luego, ha sido toda una experiencia" comentó Maker, recolocando con elegancia un mechón de pelo que había escapado de su perfecto peinado.

"Ha sido genial!" dijo Fighter, mientras deshacía su transformación. Una vez siendo Seiya de nuevo, se giró hacia Sailor Moon y la besó con suavidad en la frente mientras preguntaba "Estás bien?"

Sailor Moon se ruborizó profundamente, mientras asentía.

El resto de las chicas, así como el Jinete, deshicieron sus transformaciones también. El caballo de Oodachi desapareció rodeado del mismo humo que los había transportado a todos de vuelta a casa a salvo.

"Gracias" dijo Ami con educación, haciendo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza frente a Oodachi.

Él sonrió. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo entre ellas.

"Vamos a despertar a Mako-chan!" dijo Minako alegremente, dirigiendo al grupo.

En cuanto entraron en el templo, un apabullado Motoki salió corriendo de una de las habitaciones, llevando en su mano un cuchillo de carnicero.

"QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!" dijo con un tono de voz estridente, medio loco, medio desesperado.

"Motoki-oniisan!" le saludó Usagi con alegría "Hemos vuelto!"

"Oh gracias al cielo… por fin…" dijo, relajándose tanto de pronto que cayó de rodillas como si se estuviese derritiendo, y se desmayó.

"Motoki-oniisan…!" exclamó Usagi, corriendo hacia él y colocándole la cabeza sobre su regazo. Se percató de las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos.

"Al fin!" dijo otra voz.

"Artemis!" dijo Minako contenta, poniéndose de cuclillas con los brazos abiertos para saludar al gato, que saltó alegremente hacia ella y entre sus brazos.

"Motoki-san? Motoki-san!" insistió Ami con preocupación, quien se había unido a Usagi al lado del chico "Qué ha pasado?"

"Nada en absoluto" dijo una tercera voz, uniéndose al grupo.

"Luna!" la saludó Usagi

"Bienvenidas, chicas" dijo la gata negra "Esperábamos con ansia vuestro regreso"

"Qué le ha pasado a Motoki-oniisan? Algo ha ido mal?" preguntó Usagi

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabecitas de ambos gatos.

"No, todo ha ido bien… Pero me temo que Motoki-san ha pasado muy malos ratos tratando de acostumbrarse a los sucesos sobrenaturales" dijo Artemis

"Eh?" preguntaron las chicas

"Apenas ha dormido nada desde que os marchasteis…" aclaró Luna "Cada pequeño ruidito que escuchaba pensaba que sucedía algo mágico y saltaba de la cama para combatirlo"

"Oh… vaya…" dijo Ami

"Pobrecito Motoki!" dijo Minako

"MMmmm" Motoki comenzó a volver en sí.

"Veis? Es sólo agotamiento" dijo Luna, que se había subido sobre su pecho, mirándole, con su cabeza muy cerca del rostro de él.

"AAAHHH!" chilló Motoki de pronto "GATO PARLANTE!"

"Sí… esto mismo ha sucedido todas las mañanas…" comentó Artemis, haciendo aparecer gotas de sudor sobre todos ellos.

"Después de todo parece que él no era la mejor opción…" dijo Taiki

"Por supuesto que lo era! Estoy segura de que ha cuidado a Mako-chan estupendamente!" recalcó Usagi, defendiendo a su muy buen amigo.

"De acuerdo, ya ha tenido suficientes estímulos mágicos" dijo Minako, cogiendo a Luna entre sus manos y bajándola del cuerpo de Motoki y fuera de su vista "Dejémosle descansar"

"NO! No! Estoy bien… Cómo está Makoto-san? Habéis traído su medicina?" preguntó Motoki, recuperando la energía con la nueva esperanza y deseando ayudar.

"Sí, la tenemos" respondió Usagi con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces vayamos a curarla!" dijo, incorporándose de repente y corriendo hacia el dormitorio donde dormía la chica castaña.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras con gestos desconcertados. Desde luego era único!

"Bueno, sigámosle!" propuso Rei

* * *

Las cuatro amigas entraron en la habitación siguiendo al acelerado Motoki. Los chicos prefirieron dejarles algo de intimidad y esperaron en la sala principal, mirándose de forma incómoda los unos a los otros. Seiya, que era el único que trataba de normalizar las cosas entre los Starlights y el Jinete, había agotado los temas de conversación tras sólo un par de minutos de respuestas monosilábicas provenientes de ambos bandos.

En el interior de la habitación donde Makoto todavía yacía inconsciente, podía verse la puesta de sol a través de la gran ventana y cómo sus últimos rayos bañaban a la quiescente muchacha en una cálida luz dorada, haciendo que su largo pelo suelto brillase como una gema. Tenía un gesto sereno y parecía dormir tranquila.

Sus buenas amigas se reunieron alrededor de la cama.

"Está más pálida cada hora que pasa…" comentó Motoki con voz preocupada, mientras recolocaba con suavidad las sábanas alrededor de ella.

"No te preocupes más, tenemos su cura" dijo Usagi con dulzura "Rei-chan?"

"Sí, aquí está" respondió la chica de pelo oscuro, adelantándose llevando en su mano la pequeña esfera brillante.

"Bueno, y qué hacemos ahora? preguntó Minako "Ami-chan?"

"Esto… bueno… La verdad es que no tengo una idea muy clara de cómo proceder…"

"No le preguntasteis a Galaxia acerca de esto?" preguntó Artemis, que se había sentado al final de la cama, junto a Luna.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre las chicas.

"No, la verdad es que no pensamos en esa parte…" admitió Minako

"Bueno, no podemos esperar hasta que ella regrese, tenemos que hacer esto ya mismo" dijo Rei, que había observado que la pequeña esfera iba reduciendo gradualmente su brillo.

"Usagi-chan… nuestras almas y nuestro poder siempre han reaccionado al brillo de tu Cristal de Plata, quizá podrías invocar su poder y probar…" propuso Ami

"Ah, pues claro! Yo la ayudaré!" dijo Usagi con determinación, agarrando el broche en su pecho.

La princesa de la Luna cerró los ojos y se concentró, sus dos manos sobre su broche. Motoki la miró con una expresión de sorpresa y después observó a las otras chicas, que parecían encontrar eso normal. Entonces, el broche empezó a brillar. Un segundo más tarde, ese brillo había crecido hasta rodear por completo la esbelta figura de Usagi con una blanca luz pura y prístina, haciéndola parecer un ángel. Motoki la observaba fascinado, incapaz de apartar la vista de la mística muchacha.

"Rei…" dijo Usagi suavemente, su voz sonando etérea y majestuosa

"Sí…!" dijo Rei, dándose prisa en pasarle el alma de Makoto a Usagi

Usagi puso sus dos manos juntas con las palmas mirando hacia arriba, y Rei colocó sobre ellas la esfera. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la piel de Usagi, la esfera flotó, permaneciendo a una corta distancia de la superficie de sus manos. El brillo de Usagi pareció introducirse en la esfera, haciendo que brillase con más intensidad de nuevo.

Usagi movió entonces sus manos hacia el pecho de Makoto, y después las separó, permitiendo que la esfera se deslizase suavemente entre ellas. La esfera descendió y desapareció al tomar contacto con el cuerpo de su propietaria, pero… no sucedió nada.

"Qué… ha pasado?" preguntó Motoki, intrigado

"No estoy segura… pero no ha funcionado" comentó Luna, poniendo nervioso a Motoki una vez más

"Hmmm eso es muy raro… debería haber funcionado" dijo Ami

El aura de Usagi se desvaneció poco a poco hasta que recuperó su apariencia humana normal.

"Pero entró en su cuerpo sin problemas, pude sentirlo!" lloriqueó "Por qué no está funcionando?"

"Tal vez…" comenzó Minako  
"Si?" respondieron todas, sus rostros mirándola

"Tal vez… su alma ha perdido toda la fe, y no quiere despertarse de nuevo para no tener que sufrir más…"

"Su fe? Su fe en qué?" preguntó Artemis, confuso

"Su fe en el amor"

"A qué te refieres, Minako-chan?" dijo Ami, no comprendiendo del todo su argumento

"Pensadlo!" comenzó "Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de su Jinete… y se le rompió el corazón cuando supo que él había estado jugando con ella y utilizándola para sus malévolos propósitos. Luego libraron una de las batallas más duras, en la cual él trató de matarla a ella y a sus amigas, y después de eso, él consiguió robar su alma por el único hecho de que ella había confiado en él y le había amado y por tanto le había besado. Es totalmente lógico que su alma no quiera despertarse, no quiere sufrir más!"

"Eso crees?" preguntó Usagi

"Minako tiene razón" dijo Rei, muy seria "Sé lo que se siente. Era su primer amor verdadero, y su primer beso. Yo he tenido mucha suerte de tener a Oodachi que de verdad correspondía a mi amor, pero en su caso… Sufro sólo de imaginarlo. Yo me habría quedado totalmente devastada"

"Rei-chan…" dijo Usagi, conmovida

"Y si tenéis razón… Qué podemos hacer al respecto?" dijo Ami, preocupada por la complicación con los sentimientos de Makoto "Cómo hacemos que ella comprenda que merece la pena despertarse y seguir viviendo? Cómo conseguimos que vuelva a creer en el amor?"

"Bueno…" dijo Minako, con una sonrisa traviesa apareciendo en sus labios "Sólo hay una manera"

"Qué manera?" preguntó Usagi con inocencia

"Tenemos que mostrarle el amor"

"Y cómo hacemos eso?"

"Habéis oído hablar de la Bella Durmiente? Bueno, pues aquí la tenéis!"

Rei se ruborizó al comprenderlo.

"Quieres… quieres decir… que tenemos que despertarla con un beso?!"

"Bueno, obviamente tú no, por supuesto. Tiene que ser Motoki-oniisan"

De pronto, Motoki se puso rojo como un tomate.

"DI…DISCULPAAA?!" tartamudeó el aludido, tan nervioso como era humanamente posible.

Ami comprendió el astuto plan de Minako, y una media sonrisa adornó su rostro.

"Hmmm… ya veo… Eso tiene mucho sentido. Seguro que eso la reanimará" confirmó

"Por supuesto que sí!" dijo Minako

Usagi se había sonrojado, sin habla. Minako nunca dejaba de sorprenderla con sus artes de casamentera. Luna y Artemis miraban en otra dirección incómodos.

Minako dio una palmada de pronto en la espalda de Motoki, empujándolo adelante hacia la cama.

"Vamos, Motoki-oniisan! Te necesitamos para curarla! Sólo un besito!" dijo entre sonrisillas.

La cabeza de Motoki estaba a punto de estallar. Nadie había visto nada tan rojo nunca antes.

"Pe…pe…pero y si… ella…" tartamudeó "No está…bien… Ella…debería…decidir a quién besar"

"Estoy completamente segura de que le encantaría que la besases, te lo prometo" dijo Minako con suavidad, guiñando un ojo "Está bien"

"Estás… estás segura?"

"Pues claro"

Motoki inspiró y después suspiró.

"De acuerdo, lo haré por ella"

"GENIAL!" gritó Minako contenta

Las chicas se desplazaron a los pies de la cama, junto a Luna y Artemis. Dejaron a Motoki solo junto a la cama, mirando profundamente a la chica durmiente. Ella era una persona estupenda: amable, dulce y hermosa, y él era consciente de que siempre había sentido algo por ella, sólo que nunca se había parado a pensar qué era realmente. Ahora, esos sentimientos brotaban de pronto y recorrían su mente y su alma, acelerados por la urgencia de la situación.

Tragó saliva y dijo "Allá voy"

Estaba muy ruborizado y temblaba ligeramente de la vergüenza, lo que le daba un aspecto muy adorable. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia el rostro de Makoto. A mitad de camino, cerró sus ojos de forma romántica, apretándolos muy fuerte. Las chicas abrieron los suyos ampliamente con la anticipación, sus bocas abiertas y sus mejillas sonrosadas esperando con emoción el momento que estaba a punto de llegar.

Y entonces sus labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso suave e inocente, aunque cálido y realmente dulce. Motoki apartó enseguida su rostro unos pocos centímetros del de Makoto, mirando a su bonita cara dormida, esperando ver algún cambio.

"Por favor, regresa… regresa junto a nosotros… te estamos esperando, Makoto-san!" le susurró suavemente.

Los ojos de las chicas se humedecieron de la emoción. Aquello era mejor que ver una película romántica.

De pronto, los ojos de Makoto respondieron a su súplica y se abrieron, batiendo sus largas pestañas como abanicos para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz. Lo primero que ella vio fue el rostro de Motoki, tan cerca del suyo todavía.

"Motoki…san?" murmuró con un hilo de voz

La más amplia y sincera de las sonrisas apareció en la cara de Motoki.

"Makoto-san! Gracias a Dios…" dijo, apartándose un poco más para dejarle espacio.

"Chicas…" dijo Makoto después, cuando las vio a sus pies.

"Mako-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" lloró Usagi, corriendo junto a ella y lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

Los ojos de Makoto se llenaron de ternura con la reacción de su amiga, siempre tan dulce y pura.

"Usagi-chan…"

"Mako-chan! Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Ami

"Te duele algo?" preguntó Rei

"Estás bien?" preguntó Minako

"Sí, sí, estoy bien… gracias, chicas" dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Tenía las mejores amigas "Sólo que… No sé lo que hago aquí… Qué pasó?"

"Esa es una larga historia!" dijo Rei "No prefieres descansar un poquito primero?"

"De alguna forma siento como si llevase toda una vida descansando…"

"Sí, acabas de dar en el clavo" recalcó Minako

"Eh?" preguntó Makoto, sin comprender a su amiga.

"Chicas, os dejaremos solas para que podáis poner al día a Mako-chan de todo lo que ha pasado" dijeron Luna y Artemis, saltando de la cama "Vienes, Motoki-san?"

"Sssssí… claro…" dijo, sintiéndose extraño. Ese beso había significado para él mucho más de lo que esperaba. Quería hablar con ella, estar con ella, tocarla, besarla de nuevo. Pero comprendía que ella ahora necesitaba un tiempo con sus amigas, así que sin despegar los ojos de ella, abandonó la habitación tras los dos gatos.

"Nos vemos, Makoto-san…" susurró desde el marco de la puerta, cerrándola al salir.

"Nos vemos, Motoki-san…" respondió Makoto, mirándole. Sentía algo muy raro y nuevo hacia el guapo chico rubio. Qué había sucedido? Por qué estaba él allí? Acaso sabía algo de sus identidades senshi? Por qué estaba tan cerca de ella cuando se despertó? Tan cerca que sólo pensarlo hacía que su corazón se acelerase… Por qué se sentía de esa forma? Había algo más en toda esa situación con él, estaba segura, pero no sabía lo que era. Así que estaba realmente deseosa de escuchar la historia que sus amigas tenían que contarle.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

Mamoru no era él mismo últimamente. Su vida se había vuelto del revés por el torrente de sucesos que habían tenido lugar a su alrededor sin que él hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlos. Él era el tipo de persona que se siente relajada teniendo toda su vida planificada. Le encantaba programarlo todo y cumplir los plazos, le hacía sentir bien. Era organizado y pulcro, su ropa ordenada por colores y estaciones, la comida por la fecha de compra, su apartamento cuidadosamente limpio y ordenado… Pero sobre todo, le encantaba saber cómo iba a ser su futuro. Había aceptado con gusto la vida que le esperaba y todos los deberes que conllevaba, que cumplía a la perfección uno tras otro, y que eventualmente le conducirían a gobernar el Universo desde su palacio en Crystal Tokyo como el rey Endymion, el marido de la reina de la Luna.

Pero de pronto, todo había cambiado. Su meticulosamente planificado futuro le había sido arrebatado de entre las manos y no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué sentir. Estaba perdido, tremendamente perdido. Y sus reacciones contra las personas que le apreciaban habían causado que no tuviese a nadie junto a él que pudiese ayudarle a encontrar su camino. Había dirigido toda la rabia que sentía contra los que él creía que eran los culpables de arruinar su perfectamente organizada vida, los Starlights. Y eso había provocado que él actuase de forma injusta con ellos y con todas las senshi. Especialmente con la que se suponía que iba a ser su futura esposa.

Desde el día en que Usagi rompió con él, había estado sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado. Su primera reacción entonces había sido la arrogancia. Tras su encuentro, él había vuelto a su piso y se había sentado en el sofá, completamente seguro de que Usagi no tardaría en aparecer en su puerta llorando como una niña y suplicando su perdón, totalmente arrepentida. Pero no lo hizo, y eso le confundió aún más. Después de haber tenido demasiado tiempo para darle vueltas, se había dado cuenta al fin de que lo que ella le había dicho era verdad… En realidad no se amaban, y ella estaba ahora realmente enamorada de otro hombre. Y eso dónde le dejaba a él? No lo sabía.

Los días siguientes a la ruptura él los había dedicado únicamente a deambular por su apartamento, sintiéndose fatal consigo mismo por no salir corriendo a ayudar a las senshi, pero sintiendo a la vez que de alguna forma no debía hacerlo después de todo lo que había hecho y la forma en la que las había tratado a todas. En varias ocasiones había cogido sus cosas dispuesto a salir de su apartamento a buscarlas, pero después había cambiado de opinión porque no sabía cómo actuar con ellas. Apenas dormía y había descuidado su aspecto, lo que era realmente inusual en él.

Esa tarde no estaba siendo distinta. Mamoru estaba de pie junto al gran ventanal de su sala de estar, con la mirada perdida en la ciudad frente a él, como si tratase de ver algún resplandor entre los edificios que le revelase el paradero de las senshi y pudiese así saber que estaban todas bien. Aunque lo que Usagi le había dicho fuese cierto y él no sintiese un amor romántico por ella, sí que la quería de alguna forma. Como un hermano mayor, quizá, que siente la necesidad de proteger a su hermanita por encima de todas las cosas. Y le estaba matando por dentro el no saber nada de ella.

De pronto, sonó el timbre de su apartamento. Se giró hacia la puerta de inmediato, confuso. Por supuesto, no estaba esperando a nadie, y a estas alturas había perdido la capacidad de predecir quién podría ser, ahora que todo parecía ser diferente de lo que solía ser. Quizá fuese Usagi, que quería hablar las cosas? O Rei, queriendo arreglar los problemas entre él y Usagi? O una de las otras senshi que venía a pedirle ayuda…?

El timbre sonó de nuevo, con impaciencia. Salió de su ensimismamiento, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, y caminó ansioso hacia la puerta.

Nada en el mundo podría haberle preparado para lo que vio entonces.

"Hola, Mamo-chan…" dijo una bien conocida voz

"Ch… ChibiUsa?!"


	34. Aparición

***Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, y creo que éste os va a gustar mucho... tanto por las escenas que trae como por la sorpresilla final! Lo dejo todo en el aire pero es que me encanta, no lo puedo evitar ^^ No os preocupéis que la semana que viene seguirá la historia con su próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y por animarme con vuestros comentarios a continuar la historia, sois los mejores! ***

***Los personajes y la historia original de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad... si lo fuesen, la historia terminaría justo de esta forma! ***

CAPÍTULO 34 – APARICIÓN

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

Mamoru se quedó helado. Como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

"No tienes muy buen aspecto, no" dijo la chica de pelo rosa. Realmente no era una pregunta.

Mamoru estaba tan estupefacto que ni siquiera era capaz de responder o reaccionar de ningún modo. Esa chica guapa que tenía delante era ChibiUsa, de eso estaba seguro. Pero había cambiado. Ahora parecía más mayor, como si tuviese más o menos la misma edad que tenía Usagi cuando él la conoció por primera vez. Sus largas coletas de un rosa brillante eran más largas, alcanzando ya la altura de sus caderas, y ligeramente menos abombadas. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba una cadena dorada de la que colgaba a la altura de su pecho una brillante llave con adornos. Una de las Llaves del Tiempo de Pluto. Vestía una adorable camiseta roja con lacitos rodeando el escote y una minifalda vaquera. Parecía más madura, alta y esbelta. Más como una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa.

"Bueno, vas a invitarme a entrar o qué?" dijo la joven

Eso hizo reaccionar al fin a Mamoru, que se apartó hacia un lado sin decir palabra.

"Gracias" añadió ella sencillamente

ChibiUsa entró en el apartamento y se sentó con naturalidad en el sofá; como si esa fuese su casa, como si fuese tan normal que ella estuviese allí.

Mamoru la siguió como un espectro, y se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

"Cuánto tiempo!" comenzó ella, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa "Qué, no vas a decir nada? Acaso no te alegras de verme?"

"Po… Por supuesto!" respondió al fin "Pero yo… no entiendo… Qué haces aquí?"

"Te molesto?"

"En absoluto!" se apresuró a responder "Lo que quería decir es… Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Porque Usa-ko y yo… bueno… nosotros… ya no…"

"Ya no estáis juntos?" dijo ella, terminando su frase "Y entonces yo no debería existir, cierto?"

Mamoru asintió sin habla.

"Sí, claro… todavía es ESE pasado, he llegado a tiempo"

"Eh?"

"Mamo-chan… He venido a explicártelo todo" dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante para acercarse más a él "Pero primero, necesitamos que vuelvas a ser el de siempre. Necesito que reacciones y te sobrepongas de este estado absurdo en el que te has sumido. Las senshi necesitan tu ayuda. La Tierra necesita a su rey. Ve a ducharte y a afeitarte… Hay muchas cosas que te tengo que contar"

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Unas horas después esa misma tarde, las chicas se habían unido a Oodachi y los Starlights en el salón principal, y charlaban animadamente. Incluso Makoto estaba allí, totalmente despierta y con un aspecto saludable y recuperado. Sus amigas le habían contado todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, haciendo que un millar de pensamientos poblasen su mente.

El primero de todos era la pena que todavía sentía. Había estado muy enamorada de Kyuu, y había sido cruelmente traicionada por él. Era realmente difícil superar eso, y sentía que todavía le llevaría algún tiempo más. Por otra parte, aunque no había tenido éxito en el amor, escuchar la historia de cómo todas las senshi y las Starlights e incluso el Jinete de Rei habían arriesgado sus vidas para traerla de vuelta a la vida la hacía sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo. Sí que tenía amor en su vida. El incalculable amor que le tenían sus fantásticas amigas. Y estaban también esas nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando hacia Motoki… Las chicas le habían contado que él la besó para despertarla, y eso la había conmocionado profundamente. Si él había estado de acuerdo en besarla, significaba eso que sentía algo por ella? Makoto siempre había sentido algo por el guapo chico rubio de los recreativos, pero como él había estado saliendo con su ahora exnovia durante casi todo el tiempo que se habían conocido, ella había enterrado esos sentimientos muy profundamente en su interior, no prestándoles atención para evitar sufrir. Ahora, habían salido a la superficie de nuevo. Se habían besado y eso era un paso enorme e importantísimo para ella. Era el primer beso que compartían. Aunque… ella no lo recordase.

Motoki se había marchado poco después de haber ayudado a despertar a Makoto, por lo que la muchacha castaña no había tenido ocasión de hablar con él después de ese momento. Y estaba deseando hacerlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle. Mientras tanto, se dedicaba a hablar con sus amigas y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Usagi-chan, te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ami, viendo que el brillo en los ojos de su amiga menguaba cada minuto.

"Hmmm" suspiró "Estoy… un poquito preocupada por Haruka-san y las demás"

"Estarán bien, no te preocupes" la tranquilizó Minako "Esas dos son realmente fuertes, y Galaxia y Saturn también! No hay nada que temer"

"De verdad?"

"Pues claro!" dijo Minako alegremente "No hay ninguna razón para preocuparse!"

Su vivacidad y convicción hicieron sonreír a Usagi "Sí… es verdad" dijo finalmente.

Desde una cierta distancia, Yaten, que leía distraído un libro, sonrió con sutileza ante el comentario de Minako. Bajo todas esas capas de locura y ruidosidad, la rubia era verdaderamente una persona amable y atenta.

"Aquí vienen!" dijo Rei de pronto, que estaba sentada junto a una ventana, apoyada con dulzura sobre Oodachi. Apenas se separaban últimamente.

Usagi se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta.

"CHICAS!" gritó, abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña Hotaru

"Usagi-san…!" exclamó ella, sorprendida por su efusividad

"Estáis todas bien? Me alegro taaaaaanto!" dijo la princesa, mirando a las cuatro chicas

"Sí, fue todo bien" confirmó Haruka

"Galaxia-sama" la saludaron Taiki y Yaten, caminando hacia las recién llegadas y haciendo una leve reverencia frente a su reina, haciéndola sonreír con elegancia.

"Me alegro de estar de vuelta con todos vosotros" dijo, sus ojos dirigidos hacia Seiya, que también sonrió.

"Bienvenida, te esperábamos" le respondió a su madre con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Por favor, pasad y sentaos! Iré a buscar algo de beber" dijo Rei, desapareciendo hacia la cocina seguida de Oodachi.

"Gracias" dijo Galaxia, sentándose mientras seguía con la mirada a la nueva pareja que se dirigía hacia la cocina.

"Y bien, cómo fue?" preguntó Ami, siempre deseosa de saber

"Fue bien, encontramos a Saturn y Galaxia fácilmente con ayuda de mi espejo, y Apocalypse estaba tan ocupado enfrentándose a ellas que no nos vio llegar, lo que nos dio tiempo para colarnos en el escudo de Saturn e informarlas de lo que había sucedido. Después de eso, Galaxia-san nos sacó de allí con sus poderes de teletransporte" explicó Michiru

"Eso es genial… Y qué hay de la batalla con Apocalypse?" preguntó Usagi

"Bueno, Hotaru y yo debilitamos bastante las defensas de Apocalypse, y descubrimos cierta información de gran importancia que puede sernos útil y vital para encontrar un modo de derrotarle para siempre de una vez por todas"

"Eso son muy buenas noticias…" dijo Taiki, orgulloso de su reina.

"Sí… ahora estamos todos muy cansados, pero podemos empezar a tratar el tema mañana, si os parece bien"

"Por supuesto" confirmó Ami "Aunque voy a echar en falta mi ordenador para esto"

"Sí… Lo siento muchísimo" dijo Taiki, recordando que había sido él el que lo había destruido mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la alucinación del enemigo.

"No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte" dijo, ruborizándose "No fue cosa tuya sino de nuestro enemigo"

Taiki sonrió débilmente. Ella era realmente amable y comprensiva.

"Bueno, os parece que lo dejemos por hoy y vayamos a descansar?" propuso Michiru

"Sí, es una idea estupenda" dijo Ami "Así mañana temprano estaremos todos frescos para empezar a investigar!"

"AAhhh…." protestó Minako "Me estoy cansando sólo de oírlo!" Todos se rieron con su comentario y desaparecieron por los pasillos para empezar a organizarse en las distintas habitaciones disponibles para la noche.

"Galaxia" la llamó Haruka antes de que la reina de las Estrellas saliese del salón principal del templo, donde sólo quedaban ella, Michiru y Hotaru.

Galaxia se giró con elegancia para mirarlas con una expresión serena en su rostro.

"Qué hay de… lo que Hotaru y tú nos habéis dicho que habéis descubierto?" comenzó Haruka

Hotaru abrazó a Michiru en busca de consuelo. Era un tema delicado y desagradable.

"No vas a contárselo a las chicas?" preguntó Michiru, pasando su brazo por la espalda de la joven senshi.

"Sí, tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Debemos hacer algo al respecto o derrotar a Apocalypse será imposible. Pero… es un tema muy duro. Los he observado esta tarde, y parecen estar completamente enamorados"

"Sí…" confirmó Michiru

"Koneko-chan no va a estar de acuerdo con eso" dijo Haruka

"Tendremos que hacérselo comprender. A veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien común"

"No la conoces…" dijo Haruka "Jamás lo aceptará"

"Le explicaremos la situación. Mañana." dijo Galaxia "Por el momento, actuad con naturalidad. Y por favor no le digáis nada a la senshi del Fuego"

"Está bien…" confirmaron las tres chicas, la tristeza visible en sus ojos.

* * *

Para aquella noche, que incluía nuevos miembros en la gran familia del templo, tuvieron que redistribuir de nuevo los dormitorios.

"Bueno, vosotros chicos os quedáis en vuestro dormitorio habitual, y Galaxia puede usar el pequeño para ella" comenzó Rei

"Gracias, Rei-san" dijo Galaxia "Buenas noches" añadió, para desaparecer después dentro de la habitación que le habían asignado.

"Chicas, vosotras podéis usar el mío, que es el más grande, y dormir ahí con Hotaru-chan"

"Espera, las cinco en esos dos colchones en el suelo?" protestó Minako

"No, las cuatro" la corrigió Rei

"Cuatro?" dijo Ami

"Sí, yo dormiré con Oodachi en el dormitorio de dos camas, y Haruka-san y Michiru-san pueden compartir la cama grande del dormitorio al fondo del pasillo"

"Un momento… QUÉ?" exclamó Minako "Vas a dormir con él?"

Rei se ruborizó.

"Oye! Qué demonios está pensando tu mente calenturienta, Minako?! Uno en cada cama! Aún no hemos llegado tan lejos en nuestra relación!"

"Estás segura?!"

"Pues claro que estoy segura!"

"Ahhh! Chica lista…! Pareces la menos interesada pero eres la más pícara! Qué vais a hacer los dos solitos allí, durmiendo en la misma habitación? Ehee?!" dijo, dándole codazos a Rei.

"Minako, por favor!" protestó, sonrojándose totalmente

"Vale, vale! Vamos a DORMIR entonces!" dijo, enfatizando la palabra, lo que hizo aparecer una gota de sudor de desesperación sobre la cabeza de Rei.

* * *

Michiru se reía suavemente ante la situación con las jóvenes Inner senshi mientras entraba en su dormitorio, seguida de Haruka.

"Esas chicas son realmente entretenidas" dijo, abrazándose a Haruka con dulzura en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

Haruka sonrió.

"Oye… Haruka… Estoy preocupada por lo que Galaxia nos ha dicho de Apocalypse… No veo ninguna buena manera de solucionarlo…" comentó

"Sí, yo también estoy preocupada" dijo Haruka, acariciando su ondulado pelo turquesa "Estoy segura de que Koneko-chan nunca va a aceptarlo, y empezará a actuar imprudentemente de nuevo para evitarlo, como hace siempre"

"Seguro que sí. Pero la apoyaremos y la protegeremos pase lo que pase"

"Sí… lo haremos"

"Bueno, será mejor que nos encarguemos de eso mañana y ahora vayamos a descansar. Anhelo dormir tranquilamente a tu lado por una noche…"

Las dos chicas se metieron en la cama y se dieron las buenas noches con un suave beso. Entonces, Michiru apagó la luz.

En cuanto lo hizo, se oyó la voz de su amada.

"Le abrazaste…"

Michiru sonrió en la oscuridad, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Estaba esperando algún tipo de comentario acerca de su momento con Seiya durante la última batalla, sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano.

"Querrás decir que la abracé… Era una chica en ese momento" respondió Michiru con parsimonia

"Me da lo mismo… abrazaste a esa persona"

"Pensaba que ahora erais muy buenos amigos"

"No diría tanto, pero… No me gusta que abraces a nadie más… y quizá… especialmente no a ÉL"

"No estaba abrazando a nadie. Sólo coloqué mi cuerpo encima del suyo para evitar que tú la matases. Supuse que no dudarías mucho en atacarla estando bajo control mental, pero tal vez sí que lo hicieses si era yo en lugar de ella. Y parece que funcionó, verdad?"

"Hmmm" gruñó ella "Bueno, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más"

"De acuerdo… No vuelvas a tratar de matarnos a todas nunca más"

Otro gruñido.

"Vale, trato hecho" dijo Haruka finalmente

Michiru dejó escapar una risilla.

"Qué pasa ahora? Estoy hablando en serio!" protestó Haruka, molesta

"Te has puesto celosa. Qué dulce."

Haruka frunció el ceño aún más.

"Te amo a ti. Sólo a ti. Para siempre" dijo Michiru suavemente, e incorporándose en la cama, se inclinó hacia los labios de su amada que recibieron los suyos con deseo, ambas chicas fundiéndose juntas en un profundo y apasionado beso.

* * *

Fuera de esa habitación, en el pasillo, Minako regresaba del baño hacia su dormitorio. No había encendido ninguna luz para no molestar a nadie. No le hacía falta, ya que ya se sabía el camino por el templo incluso sólo con la tenue luz de la Luna que entraba por las ventanas.

"Minako" una suave voz la llamó de pronto desde un rincón sin iluminar.

La rubia pegó un brinco sobresaltada.

"Yaten!" susurró Minako con fuerza "Eres tú? Qué haces ahí escondiéndote en las sombras, casi me provocas un ataque al corazón!"

"Tienes un minuto?" dijo, comenzando a andar por el pasillo, sin esperar siquiera una respuesta.

"…supongo…" respondió, con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza ante la actitud de suficiencia de Yaten.

Él se detuvo finalmente en la cocina, donde estaba seguro que no había nadie más alrededor.

Minako se percató de este hecho. Estaba a solas con él, las luces apagadas y llevando puesto sólo su camisón. Se puso un poco nerviosa y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Afortunadamente, la escasez de luz evitaría que él se diese cuenta de eso, pensó ella.

"Qu… qué quieres?" preguntó, tratando de esconder su desasosiego

"Bueno, yo…" comenzó Yaten, con la mirada baja "Quería decirte que siento haberte atacado durante la batalla" dijo, con una voz tan débil y baja que era imposible escucharla

"Disculpa?" dijo Minako

"Lo siento, vale?! LO SIENTO!" repitió Yaten, gritando demasiado esta vez.

"Yaten…" musitó la rubia

Así que era eso, él quería disculparse. Minako no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña decepción, ya que su mente había empezado ya a imaginarse todo tipo de escenas románticas subidas de tono entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, lo que había sucedido era aún más importante y único… No esperaba nada como eso viniendo de él… Era la primera vez que ella le había oído a ÉL disculparse? Eso creía… Y se estaba disculpando con ella! Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podía reaccionar.

"No… no hace falta! Yo no te culpo para nada de lo que sucedió, no fue cosa tuya, no eras tú mismo!" dijo al fin

"Bueno, sólo quería decírtelo" dijo Yaten, dando la conversación por terminada y pasando junto a Minako en dirección a la puerta de la cocina para regresar a su habitación.

"Espera!" dijo Minako de pronto. Sencillamente se le escapó. No sabía muy bien por qué le había parado…

Yaten se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

"Qué pasa?"

"Yo… No lo sé…"

"Eh? Minako eres tan lela…"

"No, es sólo que…"

"Qué?"

"No quiero que te vayas…"

El siempre ceñudo gesto de Yaten se relajó de pronto. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se endulzaron mientras miraba a la hermosa rubia bañada por la luz de la Luna que tenía frente a él. Estaba realmente deslumbrante, su pelo completamente suelto y brillando dorado donde reflejaba la Luna, sus ojos azul cielo atravesándole con su dulce mirada anhelante, los perfectos contornos de su cuerpo resaltados por la débil luz…

De pronto, recorrió los dos pasos que le separaban de ella, hasta colocarse tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Minako se ruborizó aún más. El hombre de pelo de plata era tal misterio para ella que nunca podía adivinar cómo iba a reaccionar.

"Cómo puedes ser a la vez tan fastidiosa y tan fascinante, eh?" dijo él de repente, con el susurro más sexy que ella había oído jamás.

"Qu…?" comenzó ella, pero no pudo acabar la frase.

Yaten la había cogido por la nuca y la había empujado hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se unieron en un profundo contacto. Empezó a besarla apasionadamente, con la avidez del sediento que acaba de encontrar un arroyo. Sus dedos se enredaban salvajemente entre su largo y sedoso pelo mientras no dejaba de besarla. Con su mano libre, la atrajo más cerca suyo, empujando su espalda de manera que sus cuerpos quedaron presionados juntos por completo. Minako se había sonrojado exageradamente, su corazón latiendo desbocado mientras disfrutaba de cada segundo de ese momento con él, de cada inhalación de su aroma, de cada degustación de sus labios. Respondió con voracidad a su efusivo beso, profundizándolo hasta que ambos jadeaban de placer.

Lentamente, se apartaron uno del otro sólo un poquito, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con deseo mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Yaten levantó la mano y colocó con dulzura un mechón del largo cabello rubio de ella detrás de su oreja "Buenas noches, senshi del Amor" dijo simplemente, dedicándole una sonrisa arrebatadora. Después, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Minako se quedó plantada en mitad de la cocina, sola, alucinada, y con sus piernas temblando todavía a causa del impresionante beso. Ese momento vivido con él había sobrepasado sus sueños más increíbles. Caminando como un zombie, salió del templo por la puerta trasera de la cocina en busca de un poco de aire fresco.

En cuanto estuvo afuera, gritó como loca en mitad de la noche.

* * *

"Qué demonios ha sido eso?" preguntó Seiya al oír un estridente grito a través de la ventana, mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir.

"Ni idea…" dijo Yaten, que acababa de entrar en la habitación de los chicos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y mirando al suelo para que sus hermanos no se percatasen de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"No era la voz de Minako?" preguntó Taiki

"Sí… o ella o un gato atropellado… Deberíamos ir a ver si está bien?" dijo Seiya

"Seguro que lo está… ya sabéis lo ruidosa que puede llegar a ser… así que no os molestéis" comentó Yaten distraídamente, evitando las perplejas miradas que sus hermanos le estaban lanzando.

Seiya arqueó una ceja y miró a Taiki, que se encogió de hombros.

"A todo esto… De dónde vienes tú?" preguntó

"Hmmm… de ningún sitio" respondió Yaten de forma evasiva "Buenas noches" dijo de pronto, metiéndose en la cama y dándoles la espalda, con la cabeza bajo las sábanas.

"Lo que yo te digo Taiki… Más raro que un perro verde" dijo Seiya, lo suficientemente alto para que Yaten le escuchase.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos se habían reunido en el salón principal, listos para hablar acerca de su enemigo y cómo derrotarlo. Sin embargo, una inesperada interrupción que nunca hubiesen imaginado estaba a punto de suceder…

"Buenos días, Minako" dijo Yaten de forma casual con una juguetona media sonrisa al pasar al lado de la rubia, que ya estaba sentada con las chicas.

"Ho…hola…" respondió, ruborizándose

Makoto arqueó una ceja. No era para nada habitual ver ruborizarse a su atrevida y desvergonzada amiga.

"Me he perdido algo?" le preguntó en un susurro

Minako miró a Makoto con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojándose aún más, si es que todavía era posible.

"Nada!"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Ami y Taiki, que pusieron orden y organizaron al grupo como siempre.

"Bueno, todos conocemos la situación actual…" comenzó Taiki "Eso significa que tenemos que tomar varias decisiones importantes, la primera de ellas siendo…"

"Espera, dónde está Usagi-chan?" interrumpió Minako, percatándose de que no estaba con ellos.

"Probablemente siga en la cama" dijo Seiya, sonriendo

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre sus cabezas. Típico de ella, llegar tarde a todas las reuniones importantes.

"Puedo ir a despertarla si queréis…" propuso Seiya con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que Haruka frunciese el ceño y Michiru soltase una risilla.

Antes de que nadie pudiese responder, se oyó por el pasillo un ruido muy similar a un galope.

"PERDÓOOOOOOOOON…!" gritó Usagi, irrumpiendo en el salón principal, todavía arreglándose el pelo

"AAhhh… hay cosas que no cambian!" comentó Rei, moviendo su mano a su frente con vergüenza. Estaba sentada justo al lado de Oodachi, con su otra mano entrelazada con la de él.

"Usagi-chan… por favor, toma asiento… acabamos de empezar" dijo Ami, con una gota de sudor sobre su frente.

"Ven conmigo, Odango!" la llamó Seiya, señalándole un hueco justo a su lado. Usagi obececió con alegría y caminó dando pequeños saltitos hacia su amado.

"Lo siento…" musitó al sentarse.

Taiki se aclaró la garganta y continuó "Bueno, como trataba de decir… Tenemos que tomar varias decisiones importantes esta mañana en relación a nuestro enemigo y nuestra estrategia de combate. La reina Galaxia-sama nos ha comentado que dispone de información muy importante que ella y Hotaru-san descubrieron acerca de Apocalypse durante nuestra última batalla y que tienen que compartir con nosotros, así que…"

El discurso de Taiki fue interrumpido de nuevo por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

"Qué sucede ahora…?!" dijo, empezando a enfadarse, lo que hizo reír a Ami.

Rei se levantó, tensa.

"No… no espero ninguna visita…" dijo. Inmediatamente, Oodachi se levantó a su lado.

Todos la miraron con ojos tensos y expectantes.

"Iré a ver quién es" anunció

"Déjame ir contigo…" dijo Oodachi

"No, gracias" sonrió "Está bien… y si es algo no-mágico, quizá sea mejor que vaya yo sola. Sólo estaré a unos pasos de distancia, os llamaré si veo problemas"

"De acuerdo" dijo Ami, comprendiendo su razonamiento.

Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras veían a Rei salir del salón y desaparecer por el pasillo. Los ojos de Usagi brillaban de preocupación, pero se sintió más aliviada cuando notó la mano de Seiya agarrando la suya para reconfortarla. Ella le miró a esos ojos siempre sonrientes que le decían sin palabras que todo iba a ir bien, y no tuvo más opción que creerles.

No se oía ni un ruido.

"Algo no va bien, no oigo a Rei-chan" comentó Makoto

Todos empezaron a levantarse, agarrando sus varitas de transformación en las manos, cuando de pronto Rei apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

"Rei-chan!" exclamaron todos

Estaba más pálida que un fantasma. Como si acabase de ver uno.

"Qué… qué pasa?" preguntó Minako

"Tenemos… tenemos visita…" dijo, tartamudeando con un hilo de voz.

"Visita?" preguntó Usagi, confusa

"Mirad quién ha aparecido en la puerta" anunció ella

Al momento siguiente, alguien se asomó a su lado.

Todas las chicas se quedaron de piedra del shock.

Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Galaxia y Oodachi se miraron los unos a los otros y a la reacción de las chicas, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Qué… está pasando?" preguntó Yaten "Quién es esta chica?"

Hotaru fue la primera en reaccionar.

"CHIBIUSA-CHAAAAN!" gritó con verdadera felicidad mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que casi la tira al suelo.

"Hotaru-chan!" respondió la visitante de pelo rosa con una voz aguda y musical llena de alegría, mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amiga.

Usagi se tapó la boca con la mano del asombro. Se habían formado lágrimas en sus ojos y ahora resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"O… Odango?" preguntó Seiya al percatarse de su reacción

"Esto… esto es… real?" musitó "Ella está realmente aquí?" repitió "Está aquí! Está bien! Está viva! CHIBIUSAAAAAAAAAA!" chilló, corriendo también hacia ella, y abrazándola tan intensamente que la levantó del suelo unos pocos centímetros.

"AAAAAAHHH USAGIII! Vas a ahogarme!" protestó la chica más joven de forma juguetona.

"CHIBIUSA! CHIBIUSA! CHIBIUSA!" repitió una y otra vez, dándole besos por toda la cara y el pelo "Estaba tan preocupada por tiiiiiiiiiii!" aulló, llorando "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien y de que estés aquí…!"

ChibiUsa consiguió liberarse de la efusiva Usagi, y la miró con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sincera.

"Sigues siendo una llorica como siempre!" dijo simplemente, provocando que Usagi hiciese un puchero.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Seiya. Quién era esta chica que llegaba aquí causando un alboroto y provocando a Usagi de esa forma?!

"OYEEE!" protestó Usagi "No lo SOY! Quién es el bebé aquí…?" comenzó a decir, pero entonces miró con más detenimiento a la chica frente a ella, que casi era de su misma altura "Eh! Espera un momento… tú… estás más alta! Has… has crecido!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" gritaron las chicas al unísono, acercándose a la joven visitante.

Todas empezaron a saludarla y a decirle lo guapa que estaba y a preguntarle acerca de su familia y su crecimiento y su visita y acerca de tantas otras cosas que ni siquiera le dejaban tiempo para responderlas. El templo se había convertido en un ruidoso manicomio.

"Oye, puede alguien explicarnos lo que está pasando?" preguntó Yaten, pero su voz ni siquiera se escuchaba sobre todo el barullo "EH, hola?!" repitió, en voz más alta, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Las chicas se callaron de pronto y se giraron a mirar sorprendidas al chico de pelo plateado.

Él se aclaró la garganta, se atusó el flequillo con indiferencia y dijo con una voz mucho más suave y elegante "Podría alguien por favor explicarnos qué está pasando?"

Usagi se sonrojó, mirando a Seiya.

"Claro…" dijo, dirigiéndose hacia él "Seiya, chicos…" comenzó, como si anunciase algo "Esta es ChibiUsa, mi futura hija"

La aludida se ruborizó.

Las mandíbulas de Taiki y Yaten se descolgaron por la sorpresa. Los ojos de Seiya estaban abiertos como platos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. De pronto se sintió avergonzado en su presencia. Así que esa era la hija de su amada con su exnovio…!

"ChibiUsa, estos son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Son unos muy buenos amigos nuestros, y senshi, como nosotras"

"Encantada" dijo ChibiUsa, haciendo una elegante reverencia frente a ellos mientras una sonrisilla traviesa jugueteaba en sus labios

"Esa señora es Galaxia, la reina del Reino de las Estrellas" continuó ahora Ami "Y este hombre de aquí es… bueno, él es…"

"Es mi novio" interrumpió Rei

"Oh!" dijo ChibiUsa, sonriendo "Qué guapo!"

"CHIBIUSA!" la regañó Usagi "Eres demasiado joven para eso…!"

"Ya NO lo soy, deja de tratarme como a una cría!"

"Síiiiiiiiiii es verdad...! Y cómo es eso posible?"

"Cierto! No se había detenido de pronto tu crecimiento hace décadas por razones desconocidas?" preguntó Ami, sintiendo también mucha curiosidad

"Sí! Y cómo es posible que estés aquí? Consiguió Pluto salvarte de desaparecer?" preguntó Minako

Haruka y Michiru se miraron sorprendidas. Según lo que les había dicho Setsuna, eso no era posible, no?

"Minako-chan!" la regañó Rei "Igual todavía no sabe nada de… eso…" añadió, murmurando entre dientes

"Bueno" comenzó ChibiUsa al fin "No me salvó exactamente, sólo me llamó para pedirme ayuda… La verdad es que yo no necesitaba ser salvada…"

"No… no lo necesitabas?" preguntó Usagi, muy confusa. No entendía nada.

ChibiUsa sonrió de manera pícara.

"Sí… hay un montón de cosas que tengo que contaros… Mucho ha cambiado…"

* * *

 _Cafetería Crown´s_

"Oye, Motoki-kun, ten cuidado!" dijo el jefe de Motoki por centésima vez esa mañana.

"Uy, lo siento muchísimo!" se disculpó, recolocando de nuevo la pila de vasos que había empujado accidentalmente con el codo al pasar.

"Pero qué te pasa hoy? Acaso disfrutaste tanto de tus días libres que se te ha olvidado el trabajo de camarero?! JAJAJAA!" se carcajeó exageradamente, lo que hizo aparecer una gota de sudor sobre Motoki.

"Ejeje…" fingió una risa "Estoy bien, yo… Oh! Un cliente!" dijo, aprovechando la oportunidad para alejarse de él y de la incómoda conversación.

Lo cierto es que Motoki había estado actuando de manera extraña toda la mañana. Caminaba distraído de un lado a otro, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo, con sus pensamientos en otra parte. No era el mismo desde que volvió de sus días en el templo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. De hecho, todo había cambiado. Ahora era consciente de toda la magia y sucesos sobrenaturales que pasaban a su alrededor y de los que no se había percatado hasta entonces. Existían seres malignos que querían hacer daño a la humanidad y a las buenas personas, y había también valientes guerreras que luchaban para salvarlos a todos, sin siquiera ellos saberlo. Pero ahora él lo sabía y de alguna forma le hacía sentir distinto.

Sin embargo, esa no era la única cosa a la que no paraba de darle vueltas. Había otro tema que ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente. Ese beso. Ese beso que se suponía que era sólo un favor a una amiga había significado mucho más para él. Estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca pensó que sentiría, que nunca había sentido antes, ni por su exnovia Reika ni por ninguna otra chica. Había sentido una increíble y desbordante conexión cuando besó a la hermosa chica castaña dormida, y no podía pensar en otra cosa. No sabía cómo había sucedido, pero esa joven había robado su corazón.

Deseaba hacer algo como tirar su delantal en una mesa y correr a buscarla, para decirle lo que sentía por ella y besarla y abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir. Pero no podía. Ese beso había sido sólo un suceso puntual, sólo un favor de un amigo. Seguro que ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Además, ella era una senshi que luchaba por el amor y la justicia. Su mundo y el de él no tenían nada que ver, él nunca comprendería el suyo totalmente, ni podría ayudarla, ni protegerla… Ella se merecía a alguien mejor que él. Sólo estaba siendo ridículo por pensar que una chica tan guapa, dulce y poderosa podría enamorarse de un simple camarero como él.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse del rostro de ella, de sus ojos de color verde hoja y sus labios rosados, y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Tras el caos formado por la inesperada aparición, todos fueron calmándose y sentándose alrededor de la recién llegada. Ella les había dicho que su visita no era únicamente para verles. Tenía una misión. Necesitaba darles algunas pistas acerca del futuro para que ellos fuesen capaces de derrotar a su enemigo actual. Eso les había intrigado muchísimo a todos, ya que sabían que estaba terminantemente prohibido saber demasiado acerca del futuro, por lo que estaban deseosos de que la más adulta ya-no-tan-Chibi Usa se lo contase todo.

"Pues bueno…" comenzó. Estaba sentada con elegancia sobre sus piernas como para la ceremonia del té, con sus coletas rizadas ahora más largas casi rozando el suelo. La bonita camiseta roja hacía resaltar sus ojos igualmente rojos. Estaba muy guapa.

"…no sé por dónde empezar o cómo decir esto con delicadeza, así que… lo mejor es que lo suelte tal cual y ya está…" continuó. Todos la vieron ruborizarse de repente.

"El futuro que vosotras visteis cuando viajasteis allí hace unos años se suponía que no debía suceder"

Se oyeron algunos suspiros de sorpresa, pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir a la chica pelirrosa.

"Y sobre todo, vosotras no debisteis haber visto ni sabido nada acerca de él. Eso… eso fue culpa mía, me temo… y lo siento muchísimo" admitió, recordando cómo hace unos pocos años se escapó de su Tiempo robando una de las Llaves de Pluto, para ir al de ellas y pedirles ayuda para salvar a su madre inconsciente "Eso causó mucha confusión y errores, y por poco arruina el futuro. Por eso Puu me ha pedido que venga a visitaros ahora para aclarar algunos de esos errores que yo provoqué… Así que aquí estoy para corregirlos todos" No sólo parecía mayor, sino que también había madurado mucho.

"Errores?" preguntó Ami, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo

"El futuro real, del que yo vengo, ese que tenemos que luchar por preservar en el cual el Bien vence al Mal y todos los habitantes del Universo se salvan y viven felices, es ligeramente distinto al que vosotras visteis…"

"Distinto? Distinto de qué forma?" insistió Ami de nuevo

"Bueno… realmente es sólo una pequeña diferencia la que hace que todo cambie…"

"Sólo una cosa? Y hace que cambie todo lo demás? De qué puede tratarse?" dijo Ami, analizando cada palabra que pronunciaba la muchacha.

"Quizá si la dejas hablar…" la regañó Rei

"Perdón…" dijo Ami, ruborizándose

"Esa diferencia es…" continuó ChibiUsa "…te concierne a ti, Usagi"

"A mí?" dijo Usagi

"Sí…" respondió ChibiUsa "Usagi… tú… en el futuro… no eres la esposa de Mamo-chan"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" exclamaron todos a un tiempo

Seiya se sonrojó, su corazón acelerado. Era eso por su culpa?

"Qu…qué? En serio?" dijo Usagi, mirando primero a ChibiUsa, luego a Seiya, y después a su futura hija de nuevo "Espera, no me digas que lo eres TÚ, porque eso es totalmente absurdo y un incesto y es ilegal y no está bien para nada, sabes?!"

A todos se les pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar ese comentario.

"Usagi!" protestó ChibiUsa, ruborizándose tanto que parecía a punto de estallar "Por favor no seas ridícula y déjame continuar!"

"Vale, vale… bien" dijo Usagi, sentándose de nuevo y relajándose un poquito. Seiya la miraba como si fuese una marciana. Qué era todo ese sinsentido acerca de la pequeña casándose con su propio padre?!

"Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de que empezases a actuar de tu tonta manera habitual…" continuó ChibiUsa, provocando un puchero en el gesto de Usagi y que los ojos de Seiya se abriesen alucinados al ver la extraña relación madre-hija que tenían "…tú sigues siendo la reina de la Luna en el futuro, y mucho más que eso en realidad, pero Mamo-chan no es tu rey"

"No lo es…?"

"No, eso fue… una confusión que todos tuvimos. Nunca estuvisteis destinados a estar juntos. Él no es tu alma gemela, no es tu destino…"

"Una confusión? Pero cómo? Todas lo vimos! Cómo es posible?!" Ami estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

"Ami-chan, relájate!" murmuró Minako, preocupada por su ansiosa amiga

"Espera un momento…" dijo Rei de pronto "Lo más chocante no es cómo se originó la confusión, sino… Cómo demonios es posible que tú existas entonces si Usagi y Mamoru-san nunca llegaron a estar juntos en el futuro?"

"Pues…" dijo ChibiUsa, bajando la mirada y ruborizándose aún más, mientras agarraba nerviosamente su minifalda entre sus puños "Porque Mamo-chan nunca fue mi padre…"

"QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Todos en la sala estaban increíblemente alucinados con la noticia. Los ojos de Usagi estaban tan abiertos que apenas le cabían en su fino rostro.

"Di…Di…Di…scul…pa?" dijo Haruka con un tic en la ceja. Michiru estaba tan avergonzada que sólo podía ruborizarse y taparse la boca, igual que Hotaru.

"Usagi-chan!" exclamó Minako, mirando furiosa a su amiga "Qué has hecho?!"

"EEEHH?! YOOOO?!" dijo, realmente estresada y sonrojada "Yo…Yo… Yo… no tengo ni idea!"

Ami, recuperando la compostura pero aún con las mejillas arreboladas por el increíble cotilleo, no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

"ChibiUsa-chan… entonces… quién es tu padre?"

"Bueno, no es ya muy obvio?" dijo, mirando a Usagi y al hombre sentado junto a ella, que la miraba con ojos llenos de amor, ternura y preocupación "Mi padre es Seiya"

El único sonido que se escuchó tras esa tremenda revelación fue un fuerte golpe seco.

Seiya se había desmayado.


	35. Reacción

***Hola! He vuelto puntualmente con mi próximo capítulo! :-) Espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado, la cosa se quedó interesante...jejeje. Muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste también, nos vemos la semana que viene!***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 35 – REACCIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

"Se… SEIIIIIYA!" chilló Usagi al verle caer hacia atrás inconsciente justo a su lado "ChibiUsa, cómo puedes decir algo como eso de una manera tan abrupta?!" la regañó

"Cómo se supone que debía decirlo?! No hay una manera delicada de hacerlo! Tampoco fue fácil para mí, sabes?!" se defendió ella

"Dejadlo ya las dos, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que encargarnos antes!" dijo Makoto, dirigiéndose hacia donde Seiya yacía ya entre los brazos de Usagi, para ayudarla.

"Está bien?" preguntó Minako, acercándose preocupada también

"Sólo se ha desmayado del shock, diría yo" dijo Ami, acudiendo a echarle un vistazo.

"Bueno, es comprensible… Esa ha sido una noticia tremenda, verdad chicos?" dijo la rubia, sonriendo y mirando a Taiki y a Yaten. Una gota de sudor apareció sobre su frente al instante siguiente. Estaban los dos paralizados, con los ojos muy abiertos, las mandíbulas descolgadas y una terrorífica expresión de conmoción en sus rostros "Oye… os encontráis bien?" les preguntó

"Se… Se… Seiya es… padre?" tartamudeó Taiki

"Cuándo… Por qué… Cómo…?" comenzó Yaten "Por qué es todo siempre tan raro cuando tiene algo que ver con vosotras?!"

"Oyeee!" protestó Minako

"Tan gracioso como siempre, tío Yaten" se carcajeó ChibiUsa, divertida por el cinismo de Yaten

"Tí… Tío Yaten?!" dijo él "Oh demonios… creo que yo también voy a desmayarme…"

"Esto es ciertamente impresionante… que tú estés aquí…" dijo Taiki, mirando con más detenimiento a la muchacha.

"También es un placer conocer a vuestros yos más jóvenes…" añadió ChibiUsa de forma casual

"MMMMmmmmmmmm" gimió Seiya, volviendo en sí.

"Seiya!" exclamó Usagi, el alivio visible en sus ojos "Me has asustado!"

"Qué… ha pasado?" preguntó él, confundido y sujetándose la cabeza con una mano mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Usagi.

"Te desmayaste de pronto y te caíste hacia atrás como un bloque de madera!"

"Eh?" dijo, mirando a sus cristalinos ojos azules "Ah, es verdad… Creí haber entendido algo realmente absurdo acerca de que yo tenía una hija que había venido del futuro a visitarnos…"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre todos los presentes, ChibiUsa incluida.

"Bueno… En realidad eso es correcto" dijo Taiki, con las manos sobre los hombros de la niña pelirrosa, mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia Seiya "Aquí la tienes, tu hija"

ChibiUsa se ruborizó y bajó la mirada con timidez.

Los ojos de Seiya comenzaron a ponerse en blanco de nuevo.

"aaahhh…." suspiró mientras empezaba a caer hacia atrás.

"SEIYA!" gritó Usagi, lo que le trajo de vuelta de inmediato.

"E… e… estáis de broma?!" dijo "De verdad me estáis diciendo que esta chica de aquí es mi hija?"

Usagi asintió, sonrojándose.

"Mi… mi hija… contigo?"

Usagi asintió de nuevo, sonrojándose aún más.

"Vaya… De la noche a la mañana he pasado de ser una persona solitaria a miembro de una familia numerosa! Ahora tengo una madre Y una hija…!"

"Sí… eso parece!" dijo Usagi

"Pero… no era ella tu hija con tu ex?"

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero ella dice que estábamos equivocados!"

"Pero… Es eso cierto, ChibiUsa-chan?" le preguntó Hotaru, tan sorprendida que no pudo evitar interrumpir la conversación "De verdad Mamoru-san no es tu padre?"

"No, absolutamente no" confirmó ella a su mejor amiga.

"Pero eso no puede ser cierto! O puede serlo…?" dijo Rei, todavía sin creerlo del todo.

"HMMM…" murmuró Ami, su dedo sobre su labio en un gesto de meditar.

"Ami-chan…?" dijo Minako

"Si lo pensáis…" continuó la chica de pelo azul "La verdad es que ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido!"

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó Makoto, tan confundida como el resto de las chicas

"Bueno, por ejemplo, era absolutamente antinatural que ChibiUsa estuviese tan colada por Mamoru-san… Era ilógico y ciertamente imposible si él hubiese sido su verdadero padre… Pero no lo era, así que ahora le veo más sentido"

ChibiUsa se ruborizó de nuevo.  
"Eeeh! Eso es cierto!" dijo Minako

"Así que ibas a robarme mi novio EN SERIO, entonces!" protestó Usagi, levantándose de pronto "AH! E incluso DORMISTE con él un montón de veces!" le gritó a la chica más joven, apuntándola con su dedo acusador.

"Oye! Yo era una niña pequeña, sabes?! Y no sabía nada de esto por aquel entonces, yo también pensaba que él era mi padre!" respondió ChibiUsa

"Pero él te gustaba!"

"Qué más te da, tú tienes a Seiya! Es que los quieres todos para ti o qué?!"

"Pues claro que NO! Qué me estás llamando?!"

ChibiUsa le respondió sacándole la lengua a su futura madre, lo que la hizo hacer un puchero.

"Y ese no es el tema!" continuó la enfurecida Usagi "Tú trataste de robarme a MI novio de entonces! Qué clase de hija eres?!"

"Una muy precoz… eso seguro" murmuró Yaten entre dientes, alucinando con la conversación

"Él no era el hombre destinado para ti, te estaba haciendo un favor!" respondió ChibiUsa

"Qu… Qué?! No trates de confundirme! Acabas de decir que no sabías nada de eso en ese momento!" replicó Usagi

"Oh, por fin te estás volviendo más lista, eh?" la provocó

"CHIBIUSAAAAA!" chilló Usagi, tratando de agarrar a la fastidiosa pequeñaja, pero Makoto y Ami la sujetaron primero de los brazos y los hombros, inmovilizándola antes de que alcanzase a su hija. ChibiUsa soltó una risilla, disfrutando tanto como siempre de provocar a la versión juvenil de su madre.

Seiya observaba a las dos chicas con los ojos abiertos como platos… Esa era la relación entre madre e hija más extraña que jamás había visto… Y él que pensaba que su encuentro con su propia madre había sido poco común… Todo esto era real? De verdad le estaba sucediendo a él? Podía ser cierto?

"Vosotras dos dejadlo de una vez, me va a estallar la cabeza con tanta información!" dijo Rei, mientras una gota de sudor cubría las cabezas de Haruka y Michiru, terriblemente avergonzadas.

"HMMMmmmmm" murmuró Ami de nuevo

"Ami… chan…?" dijo Minako una vez más, alucinada de ver cómo su inteligente amiga tenía la capacidad de abstraerse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando estaba ocupada pensando.

"… Y también…" continuó Ami con su razonamiento, sin percatarse de las discusiones a su alrededor "Hay más evidencias claras que corroboran esa posibilidad… ChibiUsa-chan no se parece a Mamoru-san en absoluto… Él es formal y elegante, siempre actuando de forma apropiada, mientras que ChibiUsa es desobediente y provocadora y rebelde y pasional y completamente temeraria… Igual que…"

"Sí, desde luego esa descripción me recuerda mucho a alguien…" la interrumpió Yaten, mirando a su hermano.

"OYEEE!" Seiya y ChibiUsa protestaron al unísono.

Ambos se miraron, se ruborizaron, y bajaron la vista.

"No hay duda! De tal palo, tal astilla!" se carcajeó Yaten.

"Increíble…" comentó Taiki

De pronto, Galaxia, que no había articulado palabra desde que la jovencita llegó, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Todos la siguieron con la mirada. ChibiUsa se quedó callada, tragó saliva y se sonrojó cuando la elegante señora se detuvo justo delante de ella.

"Esto es fantástico… Supera con creces mis sueños más dulces…" dijo con su melodiosa voz "Quién hubiese pensado que yo jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocerte, mi cielo…"

ChibiUsa la miró con ojos llenos de intriga. La Dama de las Estrellas tenía un aspecto tan elegante y fascinante que suscitaba respeto. De alguna forma ella le recordaba a su madre en el futuro.

"Es un placer conocerla también, Reina…" dijo con un nervioso hilo de voz

"Tenemos los mismos ojos color coral" añadió Galaxia de repente, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

ChibiUsa no podía apartar la vista de esa cautivadora mujer, pero no lograba comprender por qué decía esas cosas, por qué sus ojos eran tan evidentemente iguales a los de ella, y por qué estaba viendo lágrimas formarse en los de la Reina.

"Ah… por supuesto…" dijo Ami, percatándose de pronto "ChibiUsa-chan, deberías saber que lady Galaxia, además de la reina del Reino de las Estrellas… es la madre de Seiya, así que… eso la convierte en…"

"Mi… mi abuela?" dijo ChibiUsa, terminando su frase con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Eso es, mi cielo" dijo Galaxia, sonriendo. Al instante siguiente, rodeó con sus brazos a la joven chica en un gran abrazo mientras lágrimas de alegría escapaban al fin de sus ojos.

Usagi se cubrió la boca, tratando de ahogar su propio llanto.

"Madre mía… esto es tan complicado…!" protestó Yaten

"Me lo dices o me lo cuentas…?" dijo Seiya con sarcasmo

"Oye!" dijo de pronto Usagi, su rostro iluminado "Un momento…!"

"Usagi… chan?" dijo Makoto

"Entonces… Chibi-Chibi también es hija de Seiya?! Y por eso él le gustaba tanto?"

Una gota de sudor apreció sobre cada una de las cabezas de la habitación, mientras suspiraban con paciencia.

"Oh por favor Usagi eres tan boba…" comentó Rei, avergonzada

"Qu… Por queeé?"

"Usagi-chan…" dijo Ami, con una risilla nerviosa "Pensaba que ese punto ya estaba aclarado…"

"Qué punto?"

"Chibi-Chibi no es la hija de Seiya ni la de nadie… Ella era la Semilla Estelar de Galaxia-sama… Eso significa que ella era la propia Galaxia. Ahora entiendo por qué se parecía tanto a ChibiUsa… Al fin y al cabo, eran familia"

"Ah… cierto…" dijo, y después su rostro mostró que acababa de percatarse de algo más "OH! CÓMO?!"

"Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó Rei

"Entonces me estáis diciendo que dormí y me bañé y ayudé a ir al baño a la madre de Seiya?!"

Todos se ruborizaron.

"Y te das cuenta ahora?" dijo Rei

"Oh esto es tan incómodo" comentó Haruka, muy colorada.

"Usagi por favor no hagas esto aún más raro…" recalcó Makoto.

Galaxia, que había deshecho el abrazo con el que estrechaba a su nieta, sonrió de manera incómoda, sus mejillas tornándose ligeramente rosadas.

"Lamento mucho aquello… Era la manera más fácil para mí y para mi misión el que tomase esa forma…" dijo Galaxia

"Ajajaja!" Usagi soltó una risilla nerviosa "Está bien, está bien!"

"Yo misma estoy muy sorprendida de lo muy parecida a mi nieta que resultó ser" añadió, acariciando con suavidad el pelo rosa de ChibiUsa.

ChibiUsa sonrió, y después se giró hacia Seiya. Con todo el caos, no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse adecuadamente.

Caminó con calma hacia él y se detuvo a una corta distancia.

Las mejillas de Seiya se ruborizaron, y tragó saliva. Él por supuesto no había vivido jamás una experiencia parecida a ésta, y no sabía cómo actuar.

"Hola… Papá" dijo, con la sonrisa más dulce

La preadolescente que estaba frente a él era realmente muy bonita. Su rostro angelical tenía un gesto avispado que denotaba inteligencia. Definitivamente le recordaba a su queridísima Odango en muchas cosas: sus rasgos, su expresión y sus gestos, su alegría, su voz chillona y animada, la dulzura de su mirada… Pero también veía otras cosas en ella. Era más pasional y decidida, y tenía un brillo de picardía en sus ojos que estaba empezando a gustarle. Tenía un corazón indómito, igual que él.

Seiya no pensó. Dejó que sus sentimientos tomasen el control, como habitualmente hacía, y su reacción sencillamente salió de forma natural. Sonrió ampliamente, y sin decir palabra agarró a la pequeña entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella respondió con entusiasmo a su sincera muestra de cariño.

Usagi, de pie justo a su lado, lloraba de alegría. La aceptación y reacción de Seiya hacia su futura hija y a todo este embrollo era mucho mejor de lo que jamás habría podido imaginarse. De hecho, todos los presentes se sintieron conmovidos al presenciar el dulce momento en el que padre e hija se conocieron por primera vez.

"Usagi-chaaan, no llores!" dijo ChibiUsa con dulzura, una vez deshizo el abrazo con su futuro padre. Seiya estiró el brazo hacia la rubia y secó con cariño las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"Todo es tan genial, Odango…" dijo en un susurro, sólo para ellos tres.

"Lo… lo es?" respondió ella, entre sollozos "Te parece bien todo esto?"

"Pues claro!" dijo con una amplia sonrisa "Todo ha salido como debía. No hay impedimentos frente a nosotros para que estemos juntos para siempre, y he conocido a la hija más adorable que jamás podría tener!" añadió, desordenando juguetonamente el pelo de ChibiUsa, haciéndola sonreír "No podría ser más feliz" dijo, dedicándole una dulce y romántica sonrisa.

"Oh Seiya… Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Jamás me habría esperado algo como esto, cómo es posible que todos estuviésemos tan equivocados?"

"Sí… Tal vez ChibiUsa debería contarnos más acerca de nuestro error y de todo lo que nos hace falta saber acerca del futuro para de hecho poder TENER uno…" dijo Rei

"Exacto! Nos estamos muriendo de curiosidad aquí!" confirmó Minako "Podéis seguir con vuestras encantadoras y cursis reuniones familiares más tarde!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre el trío.

"Vale, vale…" concedió ChibiUsa "Os contaré lo que yo sé acerca de todo esto"

Todos guardaron silencio para dejarla hablar.

"Como os dije, causé un enorme problema cuando hace unos años viajé a vuestro Tiempo desde mi anterior futuro. Eso fue porque ese futuro era uno condenado por el Mal que teníais que luchar para evitar. Pero acabasteis viajando allí y enterándoos de cosas que nunca deberíais haber sabido, y eso produjo confusión en vuestro presente"

"Como lo de que Mamoru-san era tu padre?" preguntó Makoto

"Exacto" confirmó ChibiUsa "Eso nunca fue cierto, pero os quedasteis con esa idea al visitar el futuro erróneo"

"Pero es que… el propio Endymion del futuro nos lo dijo!" recalcó Rei "Y tanto él como tú existíais allí, mientras que no había ni rastro de Seiya"

"Sí… No tengo ni idea de por qué os lo diría. Para mí, ese futuro falso es ahora como uno de esos sueños hiperrealistas que se tienen a veces, y que parecen tan auténticos que cuando te despiertas no estás seguro si de verdad era un sueño o se trataba de un recuerdo. Es una sensación muy rara, porque debido a que viajé en el Tiempo, conservo recuerdos de un futuro que en realidad después nunca llegó a suceder"

"… qué? ..." dijo Usagi, con una mirada de confusión.

"Es… algo complicado" dijo la joven

"Luego te lo vuelvo a explicar, Usagi-chan" se ofreció Ami, y Usagi asintió conforme. Gracias al cielo tenía una amiga muy lista. Esta historia pasada-presente-futura estaba empezando a volverla loca.

"Como iba diciendo" continuó ChibiUsa "Sólo conservo unos recuerdos muy vagos del falso futuro, pero estoy segura de que a todo el mundo, incluida yo misma, siempre se nos dijo que Endymion era mi padre en aquél entonces. O en ese futuro entonces. O como sea… No sé por qué mi madre y él decidieron hacer algo así…"

"Pero él definitivamente no era tu padre, eso es seguro…" confirmó Michiru

"No, no lo era. Y ese fue el motivo por el cual mi crecimiento se detuvo, haciendo que yo siguiese siendo una niña pequeña para siempre. No podía desarrollar por completo mi poder y potencial físico porque me faltaba una mitad… Para mí, parece como si yo nunca hubiese conocido a mi verdadero padre, Seiya, y esa es la razón por la cual nunca recibí el poder de las Estrellas. Algo debió de suceder, aunque no sé el qué. Puu nunca me lo quiso contar, a pesar de que yo se lo pregunté"

"Sí, por ese rollo de no saber demasiado acerca del futuro y bla…" dijo Haruka

"Resultó que al final ella tenía toda la razón, ya que debido a que vosotras os enterasteis de algo del futuro erróneo, casi se estropea el auténtico!"

"Y cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, si Usagi hubiese decidido ahora en el Presente permanecer junto a Mamo-chan pensando que así me estaba salvando, yo nunca habría nacido…" comenzó, y después se sonrojó "Y… eso significa… que el futuro habría sido destruido"

"Qué?!" dijeron todas las chicas, sorprendidas

"Sí… yo…" se había ruborizado de la vergüenza "No puedo contaros mucho, pero digamos que juego un papel muy importante en un determinado momento del futuro…"

"Wow, en serio?" dijo Usagi

ChibiUsa asintió "Escuchad, chicas" añadió, poniéndose seria "He venido hasta aquí para contaros algo muy importante acerca de este nuevo enemigo al que os estáis enfrentando… No está aquí para destruir o conquistar la Tierra, no le hace falta, ya que sucederá antes o después si logra llevar a cabo su verdadera misión…"

"Y cuál es su verdadera misión, entonces?" preguntó Ami

"Ha venido a destruir a la Pareja Imperial"

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron al escucharla. Había oído eso antes.

"Y qué es la Pareja Imperial?" preguntó Taiki

"La Pareja Imperial sois vosotros dos, Usagi y Seiya"

Los aludidos se miraron con sorpresa el uno al otro.

"Somos la qué?" preguntó Seiya

"La Pareja Imperial" repitió Yaten, de manera irritante

"Sí Yaten, lo he oído, no estoy sordo… estaba pidiendo una explicación…" dijo su hermano, molesto por sus comentarios

"En el futuro del que yo vengo, vosotros dos os unís como pareja, y siendo como sois el heredero del Reino de las Estrellas y la heredera del Reino de la Luna que además comparten el amor más fuerte jamás conocido, gobernáis juntos sobre el Universo entero…" explicó ChibiUsa

Un espeso silencio se formó en la sala.

"Se… Seiya es el Rey de todo el Universo?" preguntó Taiki con un tic en la ceja

"Y… ese es el futuro que tenemos que proteger…?" comentó Yaten, con la piel de gallina "Oh Dios, vamos a condenar a toda la existencia! El Universo está acabado si tiene a Seiya como su gobernante!"

"YATEN, quieres morir?!" le amenazó Seiya

"Eso es… bastante difícil de digerir, desde luego" comentó Haruka con el ceño fruncido

"Haruka!" la regañó Michiru tratando de ocultar una risilla

"Entonces eso te convierte en el fruto del amor de la pareja más poderosa del Universo…" dijo de pronto Galaxia, dirigiéndose a ChibiUsa y sorprendiéndolos a todos.

"Sí… eso es" confirmó ChibiUsa con timidez

"Debes tener unos poderes increíbles…" añadió la reina de las Estrellas con una sonrisa plagada de orgullo.

"Mis poderes son la combinación de la Luna y las Estrellas, y soy la única capaz de usarlos… Ese es el motivo por el que vuestro enemigo quiere destruir a la pareja antes de que se unan y…"

"Y te fabriquen" añadió Minako

"Minako-chan!" la regañó Rei, ruborizándose ante su insinuación  
"Eso es lo que es!" protestó ella

"Pero qué necesidad hay de ser tan gráfica?!"

"Bueno, en realidad es exactamente eso, sí" confirmó ChibiUsa "Para vuestro enemigo, es suficiente con conseguir mataros a uno de vosotros dos… Lo único que necesita es evitar mi nacimiento"

"Entiendo…" dijo Ami "Ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido…"

"Lo tiene?" dijo Usagi, su cabeza a punto de estallar con todos esos datos tan complicados

"Lo tendrá para ti, yo estoy más confundido cada segundo que pasa…" comentó Seiya, haciendo sonreír a ChibiUsa.

"Y eso es más o menos todo lo que necesitáis saber acerca del futuro" finalizó la joven.

"Espera… eso es todo?" preguntó Ami, todavía intrigada

"Todo lo que NECESITÁIS saber. Es peligroso daros demasiada información acerca de vuestro futuro. Ya he aprendido la lección"

"Pero… esto no explica muchas cosas!" intervino Rei, también con mucha curiosidad

"Como cuáles?" preguntó ChibiUsa

"Lo primero de todo… Cómo es que sabías que estabas en peligro y viniste a avisarnos?" preguntó Rei

"Como os dije, Puu me llamó a la Puerta del Tiempo… Yo no sabía que el futuro en el que vivo estaba en peligro, pero ella sí. Lo vio. Y por tanto necesitaba mi ayuda para advertiros… Necesitaba que yo viajase a vuestro Tiempo y os contase ciertas cosas acerca del auténtico futuro para que no cometieseis un error en el presente que pudiese cambiarlo"

"Así que finalmente logró recuperar sus poderes…" musitó Michiru

"A qué te refieres con recuperar?" preguntó Usagi, sin comprenderla. Todas las chicas miraron para otro lado de forma evasiva

"Hay… algo que no te contamos, Usagi-san" dijo Michiru

"Acerca de… qué?"

"Acerca de Setsuna…" dijo Haruka, ayudando a su amada "Ella… ella había perdido sus poderes para controlar el Espacio-Tiempo debido a que se implicó demasiado en el Presente, por haber vivido como una senshi y una humana normal. Por eso tampoco ella sabía lo del verdadero padre de ChibiUsa… todos sus recuerdos de otros Tiempos se habían borrado."

"Qué?!" Usagi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando "Pero… pero ella regresó a la Puerta del Tiempo para salvar a ChibiUsa! De hecho está allí ahora mismo, y tiene sus poderes!"

"Sí, los tiene" confirmó ChibiUsa

"Entonces…?"

"Entonces eso sólo significa una cosa…" dijo Michiru "Que renunció a su vida humana por completo para poder recuperar sus poderes de Guardiana del Tiempo…"

"Renunciar… a su vida humana?" repitió Usagi, terriblemente preocupada acerca de lo que creía empezar a entender "A qué os referís?"

"A que nunca va a regresar…" dijo Hotaru de pronto, con una voz triste y calmada llena de pena y madurez que sorprendió mucho a todos los presentes. Todos bajaron la mirada apenados.

"Hotaru…chan…" susurró Michiru, mirando con preocupación a su joven casi-hija. Sabía lo mucho que ella había estado sufriendo desde que Setsuna se marchó, incluso a pesar de que casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos.

"Pero… eso no puede ser!" sollozó Usagi, profundamente herida por lo que acababa de averiguar "No podemos dejar que se sacrifique!"

"Fue su decisión, no había nada que nosotras pudiésemos hacer al respecto…" comentó Haruka

"Lo hizo por mí" dijo de repente ChibiUsa con un hilo de voz

"ChibiUsa-chan…" dijo Usagi suavemente, mirando a su futura hija

"Renunció a todo y a todos los que amaba para recuperar sus poderes, porque pensaba que tenía que salvarme… y yo ni siquiera estaba en peligro. Eso fue mi culpa de nuevo... Lo estropeé todo y he causado tanto daño a todo el mundo…!" rompió a llorar

"Eso no fue tu culpa!" dijo Usagi, acercándose a ella y cogiendo su suave mano con la suya.

"Pues claro que lo fue!" confirmó ChibiUsa "Ella creía que yo estaba en peligro porque pensaba que mi padre era Mamo-chan, y eso fue causado por la confusión que yo creé con mi estúpido viaje en el Tiempo de hace unos años!"

"No creo que ella se arrepienta jamás de su decisión, pequeña…" dijo Haruka, haciendo que ChibiUsa alzase la vista para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos "Haría cualquier cosa por ti, ya lo sabes. Y estoy convencida de que está muy satisfecha de la decisión que tomó aunque el coste haya sido su vida humana. Necesitaba ante todo asegurarse de que tú estabas bien"

Michiru sonrió a su compañera. Le encantaba cuando actuaba así, tan madura y confiable.

"Haruka-san…" dijo ChibiUsa, conmovida

"Es cierto, ChibiUsa" confirmó Hotaru "Lo que más le importa a ella es que las personas a las que quiere vivan felices y a salvo. Eso es lo que la hace ser tan especial"

"Hotaru-chan…" dijo su mejor amiga, sonriendo "Sí, tenéis razón. Pero os estáis olvidando de lo mucho que también ella significa para mí…"

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Usagi

"Todo esto fue mi culpa y estoy decidida a arreglar todos los problemas que causé con mis acciones… No podría vivir sabiendo que mi querida amiga sacrificó lo que más valoraba por mí… La quiero demasiado"

"Pero… Cómo podrías solucionarlo?" preguntó Hotaru, sus ojos iluminados por un pequeño rayo de esperanza

De pronto los labios de ChibiUsa se curvaron en una misteriosa media sonrisa.

"Traté de convencerla de que desobedeciese su deber y regresase conmigo a vuestro Presente, pero ya sabéis cómo es, siempre tan responsable… Así que he enviado a alguien a traerla de vuelta. Alguien que creo que puede hacerla cambiar de opinión… Necesita que le recuerden que hay mucha gente aquí que la quiere y desea que vuelva"

* * *

 _Puerta del Tiempo_

Sailor Pluto estaba en pie en absoluto silencio frente a la imponente Puerta del Tiempo, guardándola con pose firme y espíritu sereno como siempre había hecho, como era su deber, como era su destino.

El futuro había estado escondiendo una inesperada sorpresa para ella, un hecho largo tiempo olvidado que había vuelto a recordar en el momento en el que recuperó sus poderes de Guardiana del Tiempo. Small Lady, su primera amiga, la dulce, amable y traviesa niñita a la que quería con todo su corazón, no era hija de Mamoru sino de Seiya. Y por tanto, no había estado en peligro de nunca existir cuando Usagi decidió romper con el futuro rey de la Tierra. Había sido al contrario… Casi provocan que ella no exista jamás por haber tratado de forzar a Usagi a quedarse junto a un hombre al que nunca amó en realidad.

Pluto suspiraba aliviada cada vez que pensaba en ello… Qué cerca habían estado de destruir el perfecto futuro que ahora veía por no creer en el poder del amor… Ese amor en el que Usagi siempre tenía fe, ese al que ella siempre escuchaba. Todas tenían mucho que aprender todavía de su futura reina… No había otra como ella, seguro, con un corazón tan puro que siempre les guiaba a todas hacia la luz…

En cuanto supo, o mejor dicho recordó la verdad, comprendió que debía advertir a sus amigas al respecto, para que despreocupadamente dejasen que Usagi eligiese a aquél al que verdaderamente amaba. Puesto que ella ya había renunciado a sus sentimientos y su vida en la Tierra y se había comprometido a guardar la Puerta de nuevo por toda la eternidad, y por tanto no podía volver con ellas, pensó que no había nadie mejor que la propia Small Lady para contárselo todo. No tendrían más remedio que creer lo que ella les dijese, ya que si no fuese cierto, ella no existiría.

Cuando Pluto invocó a la joven a la Puerta, ChibiUsa se llevó una gran sorpresa. No sabía nada acerca de que el futuro del que venía estuviese en peligro. Pronto, comprendió que ella había sido la causa de todos los problemas debido a su anterior viaje en el Tiempo, y se ofreció con empeño para solucionar sus errores pasados. Se estaba convirtiendo en una muy bella señorita, tanto en el exterior como en el interior, siendo ahora más madura y responsable, pero manteniendo ese toque alegre y pasional que a Pluto tanto le recordaba a sus dos padres. Desde luego era una combinación perfecta.

ChibiUsa se había sentido muy triste al saber que Pluto volvía a ser la solitaria Guardiana del Tiempo y que nunca iba a regresar a su vida en la Tierra junto a sus seres queridos. Incluso le había dicho a Pluto que todo era culpa suya, ya que Pluto lo había hecho por ella, para salvarla. Pluto le había dicho una y otra vez que de ninguna forma nada de eso era culpa suya, y que no se arrepentía de nada, y sus palabras eran realmente sinceras. La hermosa jovencita había incluso tratado de convencerla de regresar al presente, qué dulce por su parte. Pero ella había tomado una decisión, y era para siempre. Se sentía bien con ella. Pasar la eternidad sola guardando la Puerta era para ella un precio pequeño a pagar comparado con poder asegurar un brillante futuro para todos aquéllos a los que quería y valoraba más que a su propia vida. Su felicidad era lo que a ella la hacía feliz. Y de esta forma, podría cuidarlos y protegerlos siempre.

Y esa era la razón por la cual su rostro mostraba un gesto calmado. Finalmente estaba en paz consigo misma, con el Universo y con su destino, el cual ahora aceptaba gustosamente. Si había quedado algún arrepentimiento, estaba enterrado muy profundo en el interior de su corazón. Tan profundo que ni siquiera la Puerta del Tiempo podía alcanzarlo.

Pero de pronto, algo sucedió en el idílico entorno de nubes esponjosas que la rodeaba.

Sintió una presencia.

"Quién anda ahí?!" gritó de forma amenazante, colocándose en guardia, lista para el combate.

No hubo respuesta.

"Muéstrate!" insistió, más fuerte. El Garnet Orb, la joya carmesí de su cetro, comenzó a brillar preparándose para el ataque.

Entonces, discernió algo.

De entre la densa bruma de nubes frente a ella, apareció una sombra.

Escudriñó sus ojos para tratar de ver mejor al distante intruso, cuando de pronto reconoció lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos granate se abrieron, y se tapó la boca con una de sus manos enguantadas en un gesto de incredulidad.

Frente a ella, ahora ya fuera del banco de nubes, apareció una inconfundible silueta negra que conocía a la perfección. Era alta, robusta, y llevaba un sombrero de copa y una larga capa. La reconoció al instante.

Tuxedo Mask.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Cómo podía ser? Cómo era posible que él estuviese allí? Y por qué había venido?

Pluto no podía articular palabra. Únicamente se quedó quieta, totalmente paralizada por el shock, y le observó mientras se acercaba, con un elegante y calmado paso tras otro, hasta que ella pudo apreciar su traje, sus zapatos, los rasgos de su rostro, y su característico antifaz. Él se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia de ella.

"Hola, Sailor Pluto" dijo simplemente, con su voz firme y masculina

Pluto estaba a punto de llorar. En cuanto escuchó su voz, todos los sentimientos que con tanto ahínco había enterrado tan profundamente en su interior comenzaron a agitarse tratando de escapar. La Puerta del Tiempo lo notó de inmediato, y Pluto escuchó temblar su gran portón de madera. Las esponjosas nubes blancas a su alrededor comenzaron a oscurecerse, como si se estuviese formando una tormenta.

Pluto tragó saliva y trató de recuperar el control sobre sí misma y sus emociones. Si la Puerta atacaba ahora en respuesta a esos sentimientos que no debería estar teniendo, sin duda los mataría a ambos.

"Cómo…" empezó ella, pero el nudo en su garganta apenas la dejaba hablar. Respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo "Cómo es que estás aquí?"

Tuxedo Mask movió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó algo. Era una cadena dorada de la que colgaba una brillante llave igualmente dorada con adornos. Sonrió triunfante mientras se la mostraba a ella.

Por supuesto, ella la reconoció al momento. Era la Llave del Tiempo que le había dado a Small Lady para que pudiese regresar a su Tiempo.

"La llave de Small Lady…" musitó "Por qué la tienes tú?"

"Ella me la dio"

"Te la dio? …Y por qué haría una cosa así?"

"Necesitaba que le hiciese un favor… y me hacía falta la llave para eso"

"Pero sin la llave ella no podrá regresar a su Tiempo!" dijo Pluto, alterada

"No te preocupes… Se la devolveré pronto, voy a volver enseguida… Pero contigo"

Un trueno inmenso se escuchó sobre sus cabezas en cuanto él pronunció esas dos últimas palabras. Una terrorífica tormenta se había formado sobre ellos, y los portones de la Puerta se agitaban descontroladamente. Pluto se había ruborizado, sus sentimientos ocultos encontrando al fin una salida atraídos por las palabras de Tuxedo Mask.

La senshi del Tiempo cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres, en un intento de ignorar los gritos de su corazón, controlar sus reacciones y convencer a la Puerta de que no conservaba ningún sentimiento de su tiempo en la Tierra; pero estaba resultando tremendamente difícil, sobre todo teniéndole a él delante, diciéndole esas cosas.

"Qué… qué quieres decir?" consiguió preguntar

"Ese es el favor que me pidió ChibiUsa…" explicó él "Me lo ha contado todo"

"To… todo?" Pluto empezaba a temblar, igual que la Puerta

"Sí, acerca del futuro… Acerca de que yo nunca fui su padre, ni estaba destinado a casarme con Usagi" dijo él, y ella pudo ver la pena reflejada en sus ojos. Debía haber sido un shock tremendo para él, sabía lo mucho que quería a la jovencita pelirrosa. "También me contó lo que tú hiciste, sacrificando tu vida en la Tierra para tratar de salvarla…"

Pluto bajó la mirada "Eso no es exactamente así…" recalcó "Este es mi verdadero destino, mi deber. Yo nací para hacer esto y ninguna otra cosa. Mi vida en la Tierra con ellas nunca debió suceder. Yo… yo desobedecí mis deberes y me resucité a mí misma en la Tierra del Presente para vivir con ellas, pero eso fue un acto inapropiado y egoísta, y lo lamento. He vuelto a lo que siempre debería haber sido."

"Bueno, ChibiUsa no comparte tu punto de vista" dijo tranquilamente "Y yo tampoco"

Otra vez. La tormenta se estaba convirtiendo en un huracán, y la Puerta estaba a punto de abrirse de golpe. Necesitaba evitarlo a toda costa.

"Tuxedo Mask… por favor…" suplicó, su largo cabello verde moviéndose salvajemente a su alrededor movido por el fortísimo viento. Necesitaba que él se marchase. Necesitaba que dejase de decir esas cosas que la estaban haciendo sentir de nuevo. Necesitaba estar sola para poder protegerle.

"Voy a cumplir la promesa que le he hecho a ChibiUsa. Por ella, y por todas las personas de la Tierra que te quieren y te echan de menos. Y también por mí. Queremos que regreses a la Tierra con nosotros, queremos que vivas la vida normal que tanto te mereces, junto a tus seres queridos. Y no me importan en absoluto tu deber o tu destino, estoy seguro de que Usagi y las chicas sienten lo mismo y se encargarán de ello cuando llegue el momento" declaró, con la voz más calmada y decidida que ella jamás había escuchado "No voy a regresar sin ti, Setsuna" añadió, llamándola por su nombre humano.

Eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Más de lo que jamás podría haber soñado, en su vida humana o en su eternidad como Guardiana del Tiempo. Sus sentimientos resplandecieron, llenando su corazón con su calidez.

Y a la vez, la Puerta del Tiempo se abrió con un estallido.

De pronto, una tremenda explosión de luz cegadora brotó de la puerta abierta, directamente hacia ellos.

"Tuxedo Mask!" chilló Pluto, saltando hacia él y cubriéndole con su propio cuerpo.

"Setsuna!" gritó él, sintiendo como si su cabeza ardiese por dentro "Qué es esto?!"

Pluto sabía que si no le sacaba de ahí de inmediato, ambos morirían. Ella ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos, y mucho menos ahora que estaba en contacto con él por primera vez, su cuerpo alrededor del de él protegiéndole de la luz destructora de la Puerta. No podían permanecer allí, la Puerta del Tiempo no se lo permitía, mientras tuviesen como era el caso lazos con el tiempo Presente en la Tierra.

Ella vio cómo Tuxedo Mask se sujetaba la cabeza sufriendo terribles dolores, y cómo su firme cuerpo se iba entumeciendo mientras perdía poco a poco el conocimiento. No pensó más, sólo reaccionó.

Alzó su cetro, el Garnet Staff, y reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba mientras soportaba como podía la intensa explosión de luz, hizo brillar con fuerza al Garnet Orb.

Un segundo más tarde, ambos habían desaparecido de la Puerta del Tiempo.


	36. Aflicción

***Ya estoy de vuelta, hola a todos! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, que espero sinceramente que os esté gustando! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, nos vemos la semana que viene con el siguiente capítulo, besooooos ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad...***

CAPÍTULO 36 – AFLICCIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

"ChibiUsa… De verdad has enviado a alguien para traer de vuelta a Setsuna?" preguntó Usagi una vez más, sin poder creerse todavía lo que la joven había hecho.

"Por décima vez, Usagi, sí!" respondió ella

"Pero… a quién?"

"Eso es un secreto" dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa

"EEEHHHH?! Por quéeeeeee?" protestó Usagi en voz alta

"Porque todavía no estoy segura de si estoy en lo cierto, y estoy esperando a ver si funciona o no antes de contárselo a todo el mundo" explicó, de forma algo críptica

Haruka y Michiru se miraron la una a la otra durante una fracción de segundo. Con esa mirada, comprendieron que ambas estaban bastante seguras de saber de lo que la pequeña conejita estaba hablando, y tenían una idea bastante clara de quién era esa misteriosa persona que ella había enviado a buscar a su amiga y compañera. La Pequeña Dama era desde luego muy lista, y un poquito lianta. Pero podría funcionar. De hecho, era lo único que podría. Los labios de Haruka se curvaron en una media sonrisa y Michiru disimuló una risilla. Pero todo este intercambio fue tan sutil que nadie más se percató. Esa era su manera de hablar de enamoradas.

"…Eh?..." dijo Usagi, sin entender una palabra de lo que ChibiUsa había dicho.

"Vaya… Me parece que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Setsuna… empiezas a hablar como ella!" le dijo Makoto a la chica del pelo rosa, divertida

ChibiUsa sacó la lengua de forma juguetona.

"Entonces no vas a informarnos acerca de tu plan?" preguntó Ami muy educadamente

"Lo siento… No puedo por el momento"

"Joooo! Deja el jueguecito y cuéntanoslo todo de una vez!" insistió Usagi

"He dicho que no." confirmó ChibiUsa

Usagi se estaba enfadando más y más con su futura hija.

"No es justoooooo!" lloriqueó "Siempre te diviertes fastidiándomeeee!" Entonces, miró al hombre sentado junto a ella, con la mirada de cachorrito más desesperada que podía poner "SEEEEIYAAAAA! ChibiUsa no me lo quiere contaaaaaaaar!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Seiya. De hecho, apareció sobre todo el mundo en la habitación.

"…y por qué me lo dices a mí?..." preguntó él, avergonzado

"Bueno, ella es tu hija! Dile que lo haga!"

"También es tu hija!"

"Sí pero siempre está fastidiándome!"

"Bueno ya vale de todo esto!" dijo Yaten de pronto "Esta conversación es una locura… No insistas, no te lo va a contar, es tan cabezota como su padre"

Otra gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Seiya "Yaten, cómo es que cualquier cosa que pase siempre soy yo al que acabas criticando?"

Yaten sencillamente se encogió de hombros "Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo… quizá tengas mucho por lo que ser criticado…"

Seiya frunció el ceño enfadado.

"Dejadlo ya vosotros dos" les interrumpió Taiki, intercediendo entre sus hermanos como siempre acababa haciendo "Usagi-san, ella parece tener sus razones para no contárnoslo…" añadió

"Gracias, tío Taiki" dijo ChibiUsa con una sonrisa

"De… De nada…" tartamudeó, sus mejillas tomando color. Todavía no conseguía acostumbrarse a eso de ser llamado tío.

"Vale está bien" concedió Usagi por fin "No me lo digas si no quieres, pero cómo sabemos que tu plan va a funcionar?"

"Hmmmm…. No lo sabremos hasta que no esté hecho" respondió ChibiUsa

"Pero… y si no funciona? Tenemos que salvar a Setsuna a toda costa! No permitiré que se sacrifique por nosotros, tiene que haber otra manera!"

"Usagi-chan…" dijo Rei, preocupada por su amiga que siempre se preocupaba tanto por todos ellos.

"Yo tengo fe en el plan de ChibiUsa" dijo una suave voz de pronto

"Hotaru-chan…" dijo Michiru, sorprendida por la intervención de la tímida muchacha

"De verdad la tengo" repitió, acercándose a ChibiUsa y cogiéndola de las manos. Ahora ambas chicas tenían aproximadamente la misma edad y prácticamente la misma estatura también.

"Hotaru-chan… gracias" dijo ChibiUsa, sonriendo sinceramente a su mejor amiga, y viéndola responder de la misma forma.

Usagi miró a las dos adolescentes y suspiró, aceptando que tendría que esperar por ahora.

Seiya vio esto y movió sus labios lentamente hacia ella.

"Confiemos en ella…" le susurró al oído, lo que hizo que se le pusiese la carne de gallina "Después de todo, es nuestra hija…" añadió con su suave y encantadora voz masculina.

"Seiya…" murmuró ella, girando su rostro para mirarle y percatándose de lo cerca que su cara estaba de la de ella, lo que la hizo ruborizarse. Oír su arrebatadora voz susurrándole cosas acerca de su hija en común había hecho estremecerse a todo su cuerpo con una mezcla de vergüenza y deseo, sólo de imaginarlo… Sabía que no era el momento, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era sencillamente demasiado sexy.

"Y si su plan no funciona, no te preocupes" continuó Seiya, sin darse cuenta de la reacción que sus palabras estaban causando en la princesa de la Luna "Tú y yo lo solucionaremos. Juntos. Iremos a buscar a Setsuna nosotros mismos y la traeremos cueste lo que cueste. No renunciaremos a una de nuestras amigas. Te lo prometo." añadió, haciendo que ella le amase aún más si es que todavía era posible.

Usagi sonrió, mirándole profundamente a los ojos y sintiéndose la persona más amada del Universo.

"Juntos" repitió ella, cogiéndole de las manos.

Los amantes no se percataron, pero Galaxia tenía sus ojos fijos en ellos, y estaba muy atenta a la conversación en voz baja que estaban compartiendo. Una sombra de preocupación había cubierto sus ojos coralinos.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

Setsuna recuperó la consciencia poco a poco, notando a través de sus párpados cerrados una luz que la despertó con suavidad. Gimió débilmente y abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la luz. Miró a su alrededor con precaución. No reconocía la habitación en la que estaba. Una suave luz de atardecer atravesaba un gran ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared del dormitorio, del techo al suelo. Estaba cubierto por una cortina larga muy sencilla de un color blanco roto. De hecho, toda la habitación estaba decorada de forma sencilla, pero manteniendo un toque elegante y práctico: un armario cerrado de un blanco liso, una pila de libros cuidadosamente apilados sobre una cajonera, un despertador digital y una lámpara de estilo moderno sobre la mesita de noche… todo estaba realmente limpio y ordenado.

Se incorporó lentamente, y mientras lo hacía tuvo que sujetarse la frente con una de sus manos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza tan horrible que sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar. Se miró a sí misma, tratando de comprender la situación: llevaba puesto uno de sus trajes de humana: unos pantalones malvas de lino y una holgada blusa blanca, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. El collar que había llevado puesto estaba encima de la mesita de noche y sus zapatos de tacón ordenadamente colocados junto a la cama sobre el suelo enmoquetado. Su pelo estaba suelto del todo, sin el pequeño moño que habitualmente llevaba en la parte de detrás de su cabeza, de modo que largos mechones de cabello caían libremente a su alrededor como una cascada verde musgo que enmarcaba su hermoso rostro moreno.

Trató de recordar… Dónde estaba, por qué estaba allí, qué le había pasado… Pero cada vez que hacía el esfuerzo, sentía como un rayo en el interior de su cabeza. Era muy difícil luchar contra el dolor e intentar recordar. Decidió levantarse y mirar por la ventana para averiguar algo más acerca de dónde se encontraba.

Cuando iba a apartar las largas cortinas, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Así que por fin te has despertado…"

Se giró de pronto sorprendida, su fino aunque abundante cabello largo flotando con elegancia a su alrededor al hacerlo. Inmediatamente reconoció a la persona que estaba ahí mirándola.

"Mamoru… san…"

"Estaba preocupado por ti…"

Los ojos granate de Setsuna se entrecerraron y humedecieron de la emoción, pero tragó saliva y respiró hondo, para que él no se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos.

"Dónde… estamos?" preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

"Este es mi apartamento"

"Por supuesto…" dijo, percatándose. Esa habitación era tan… él. "Por qué estoy… aquí?" continuó preguntando

"No recuerdas nada?"

"Lo estoy intentando… pero tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza que parece agravarse cuando trato de alcanzar mis recuerdos…"

"Oh vaya…" dijo, una sombra de preocupación visible en sus ojos "Déjame solucionar eso primero y después te pondré al día de todo"

Setsuna asintió.

"Sígueme" la invitó "Toma asiento en el salón mientras voy a buscarte una aspirina"

Setsuna siguió sus indicaciones obedientemente, caminando varios pasos detrás de él mientras cruzaban la puerta, y se sentó en un sofá gris en la habitación contigua. Se sentía incómoda. Estaba a solas con él en SU apartamento, y eso hacía aflorar toda clase de sentimientos y sensaciones desconocidas que la ponían muy nerviosa. Miro alrededor a todo lo que había allí mientras él no estaba. Esa habitación era igual que el dormitorio: limpia y ordenada, sin decoración superflua. Únicamente había libros, libros y más libros. Una cosa sí llamó su atención: sobre la gran mesa de comedor de estilo minimalista, vio una de sus Llaves del Tiempo en una cadena dorada.

"Aquí tienes" dijo él, entregándole una pastilla blanca y un vaso de agua

"Gracias…" respondió ella, ruborizándose ligeramente cuando sus manos se tocaron

"Entonces…" comenzó él, tomando asiento a su lado "Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Yo… no estoy segura…" titubeó, mientras masajeaba sus sienes con sus manos una vez se hubo bebido el vaso de agua con la medicina. El dolor era insoportable.

De pronto, una visión vino a su mente. Se vio a sí misma frente a la Puerta del Tiempo, de rodillas y llorando. Y lo recordó. Había renunciado a sus sentimientos y a su vida humana para ser la Guardiana del Tiempo una vez más, pero entonces… Por qué estaba allí?

"Setsuna-san…?" dijo Mamoru preocupado al ver la expresión de su rostro

"He recordado algo… Se supone que yo debía estar en la Puerta del Tiempo, soy su Guardiana. Debo estar allí por toda la eternidad, sin establecer contacto con nadie más… Entonces qué hago aquí en el Presente… en mi forma humana?"

"Retomaste tu deber para salvar a ChibiUsa de desaparecer cuando te enteraste de que Usagi y yo habíamos roto, recuerdas?"

"Sí…" dijo suavemente

"Y cuando recuperaste tus poderes te diste cuenta de que ella nunca había estado en peligro, ya que no era hija mía sino de Seiya, y la enviaste para que avisase a la Usagi del Presente de que no cambiase de idea acerca de mí por tratar de salvar a su futura hija"

Setsuna asintió. Iba recordándolo todo, poco a poco.

"Y entonces… ChibiUsa me envió a mí a traerte de vuelta de la Puerta del Tiempo, cuando descubrió que no tenías pensado regresar"

Los ojos de Setsuna se agrandaron de pronto, mirando profundamente a los de Mamoru. Algo en el interior de su cabeza se abrió al fin y los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar los espacios anteriormente vacíos como si de una inundación se tratase. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Mamoru había aparecido en la Puerta y ella no había sido capaz de controlar los sentimientos ocultos que tenía por él. Por tanto, la Puerta les había atacado en respuesta a sus sentimientos y lazos con la Tierra, y se había visto forzada a abandonar el lugar para salvar la vida de Mamoru.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

"Ya lo recuerdas todo, no es así?" le preguntó él, fijándose en sus reacciones y en cómo sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Setsuna asintió en silencio.

"Me salvaste" dijo él sencillamente

Setsuna le miró. Estaba temblando.

Mamoru se percató del temblor de la mano de ella y la tomó entre las suyas.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse exageradamente.

"Me salvaste la vida, y casi te cuesta la tuya. Cuando regresamos al Presente, estabas inconsciente y no te despertabas, tenía mucho miedo de que nunca lo hicieses. El daño que recibiste por mí en la Puerta fue muy intenso… y lo hiciste para protegerme y salvarme la vida. Te estoy muy agradecido por ello, Setsuna"

Ella le miró estupefacta, y un segundo más tarde apartó la vista, avergonzada.

"No tienes que agradecérmelo… Fue por mi culpa después de todo… Debería haberlo controlado…"

"No me importa, tú estás bien y te tengo aquí conmigo. Eso es lo que quería"

"Ma… Mamoru… san… Yo… yo…"

"Por favor no me digas que tienes que volver" dijo él, colocando con dulzura uno de los largos mechones de cabello que tapaban el rostro de ella detrás de su oreja. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él hacía esto. Se derretía cuando él la tocaba, y a la vez era tan doloroso…

"Pero… mi deber…" consiguió comenzar

Mamoru suspiró, su gesto tornándose serio.

"Al menos… ve a ver a las chicas primero…" dijo, soltando su mano, levantándose y alejándose un par de pasos de ella "Quizá ellas puedan convencerte de lo que yo no pude…"

"Mamoru-san… No es por ti… Yo…" dijo ella, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Estaba a punto de llorar. No conseguía atreverse a confesarle cómo se sentía. Incluso aunque hubiese roto con su Reina y ella estuviese ahora con el hombre al que verdaderamente amaba, él seguía siendo el Rey Endymion de la Tierra. Y ella no era nada. Era peor que nada, era una desertora que había desobedecido su deber por segunda vez. No tenía derecho a molestar al Rey con sus tonterías. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que ella sentía por él, y así debía ser. Ella era la solitaria senshi del Tiempo, y así había de continuar para siempre.

Fue lo más duro que ella jamás había hecho. Ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos hacia el elegante hombre frente a ella. Podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos.

"Y devuélvele esto a ChibiUsa" añadió él, cogiendo la Llave del Tiempo sobre la mesa y entregándosela.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Mientras todos estaban ocupados por el salón principal del templo comentando las emocionantes noticias y lo que hacer a continuación, Yaten aprovechó la oportunidad para abordar a ChibiUsa, que estaba sentada tranquilamente observando a todos a su alrededor.

Caminó muy silenciosamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado desinteresadamente, mirando en la otra dirección. ChibiUsa se percató de esto y arqueó una ceja, mirándole con curiosidad.

Entonces, él inclinó su cuerpo hacia la chica, su rostro ahora muy cerca del de ella pero todavía mirando en dirección opuesta, tratando de ocultar su propósito.

"Oye, ChibiSeiya" susurró él de pronto

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de ChibiUsa.

"Es ChibiUsa, sabes?" le respondió, mosqueada

"Ya… como sea" respondió, obviando su comentario "Escucha, tengo que preguntarte una cosa… algo que necesito saber…"

"Eh?" musitó ChibiUsa, curiosa

"Sí, acerca de… ya sabes… acerca del futuro del que vienes…" continuó él, en un susurro "Necesito saber lo que pasará entre Minako y yo… Estamos… juntos, en el Futuro? O lo estuvimos alguna vez…? Cómo fue la cosa…? Lo nuestro no funcionó, verdad?" se había ruborizado ligeramente

ChibiUsa entrecerró los ojos con desesperación mientras suspiraba. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de responder nada…

"KOU YATEN!"

Un grito increíblemente agudo interrumpió su conversación secreta a la par que casi les provoca a ambos un ataque al corazón. Se les pusieron todos los pelos de punta. Cuando miraron hacia arriba, vieron a Minako parada frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas y un gesto que daba miedo, su sombra proyectándose de forma amenazante sobre ellos.

"YATEN, asumiré que no estabas preguntándole a ChibiUsa nada acerca del Futuro, no es así?!"

"Eh…eh…qu…cómo… Yo?! Por supuesto que no!" se defendió él

"Sabes lo peligroso que es eso! Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?!"

"Acabo de decirte que no estaba haciendo tal cosa!" replicó, ya recuperado del susto y levantándose para encararse a ella "Sólo déjame tranquilo, loca gritona!"

Minako le observó con el ceño fruncido mientras se marchaba, hasta que desapareció por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones farfullando algo acerca de que ella le había provocado el más terrible dolor de cabeza y una lesión de oído permanente. Una vez se hubo ido, la expresión de la rubia se suavizó mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a ChibiUsa.

"Eh, ChibiUsa" le susurró "Qué es lo que te preguntó? Era acerca de nosotros dos? Qué le contaste, qué es lo que pasará en el Futuro entre nosotros? Eh? Puedes contárselo a tita Mina-chan, a que sí! No se lo diré a nadie…! Vale…? Eeeh?" repitió, mientras le daba tediosos codazos a la pelirrosa, a la que una vez más le apareció una gota de sudor desesperada sobre la cabeza.

"Minako-chan!" dijo Ami de pronto, acudiendo al rescate de la joven "No puedo creer que estés presionando a ChibiUsa-chan para que te cuente cosas del Futuro!"

"A… Ami-chaaan!" dijo, ruborizándose. Le habían pillado. "Ajajajajajaaaa! Era broma, era broma…!" repitió, mientras se levantaba y abandonaba la habitación riéndose de forma nerviosa.

"Gracias, Ami-chan" dijo ChibiUsa

"No hay de qué…" respondió con una sonrisa "Por favor, disculpa la actitud de Minako… ya sabes lo ansiosa que es con los asuntos del amor…"

ChibiUsa sonrió también.

"Vamos a buscar algo dulce para picar, te apetece?" dijo la chica de pelo corto

"Sí!" confirmó ChibiUsa con alegría. Tenía la misma debilidad por el azúcar que su madre.

"Ami-san…" las interrumpió una suave voz desde detrás.

Ambas chicas se giraron para ver quién la llamaba.

"Galaxia!" exclamó ChibiUsa de un modo muy familiar. Había aceptado encantada a la hermosa reina como su abuela y parecía disfrutar mucho de pasar todo el rato que podía en su compañía.

Galaxia le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la adolescente de pelo rosa, para después volver a dirigir su mirada hacia Ami.

"Ami-san… tienes un minuto?" le preguntó educadamente "Hay algo que quería comentar contigo…"

Ami se sorprendió por la petición de Galaxia. Y vio algo en sus ojos que la advirtió de que algo no iba bien.

"Por supuesto…" dijo, y después miró a la muchacha "ChibiUsa, te importa ir yendo tú a la cocina y buscar algunas galletas que podamos comer?"

"Claro!" dijo, les sonrió y se marchó dando pequeños saltitos hacia la cocina.

Galaxia la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Una mirada llena de ternura. Estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuese necesario para salvarla…

Entonces, ambas mujeres caminaron juntas con calma hasta salir del templo.

Una vez estuvieron en el porche de la puerta principal, Galaxia se giró para mirar a Ami.

"Escucha, Ami-san… Quería hablarte de un… problema que tenemos relacionado con nuestro enemigo"

"Con el enemigo? Eso es lo que ibais a contarnos cuando ChibiUsa llegó?"

"Exacto"

"Y por qué quieres contármelo sólo a mí, y no a todos los demás?"

"Bueno, es… algo delicado. Y al ver la reacción de Usagi-san acerca de su amiga Setsuna, cuando dijo que no iba a permitir que ella se sacrificase por el bien común, y cómo mi propio hijo apoyaba tan decididamente su decisión, comprendí que tenía que darle a este problema un enfoque distinto"

"Ya veo…" dijo Ami "Y bien, de qué se trata ese problema tan delicado?"

"Durante nuestra última batalla, cuando Sailor Saturn y yo nos enfrentamos a Apocalypse… descubrí algo acerca de él… Información vital para poder derrotarlo"

"Oh de verdad? Pero eso son muy buenas noticias!" dijo Ami, su lado intelectual ávido de información

"No del todo… Me explicaré: Apocalypse tiene un sistema de protección muy complejo que le protege de recibir cualquier daño. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a ver su forma real, ya que siempre aparece cubierto por esta protección"

"Y tú has descifrado ese sistema de protección? Sabes cómo anularlo?"

"Así es…"

"Y cuál es la forma?"

"El sistema consiste en una serie de siete sellos que le mantienen a salvo de los ataques. Mientras que los sellos estén activos, nunca seremos capaces de alcanzar su verdadera forma. Y sólo podemos destruirle en su verdadera forma original. Cualquier ataque mientras esté sellado no le dañará significativamente"

"Eso es… fascinante" dijo Ami "Y dónde están esos sellos, cómo los rompemos?"

"Bueno, de hecho ya hemos roto varios de ellos"

"De verdad? Pero y dónde estaban, cuándo los vimos?"

"Fue más… conocerlos… que verlos, diría yo"

"Conocer… los…?"

A mitad de pronunciar esa frase los ojos de Ami se abrieron de par en par y dejó de hablar. El shock de darse cuenta de lo que Galaxia estaba insinuando era visible en su rostro, que había perdido todo el color.

Galaxia bajó la mirada.

"Los enemigos que él nos ha enviado… Los Jinetes… Rei…" dijo Ami con lentitud, su mirada perdida en el infinito, todavía procesando toda la información.

"Eso es…" dijo Galaxia. Sabía que la chica de pelo azul iba a comprenderlo rápidamente, y no le decepcionó "Cuando luchamos contra Apocalypse, conseguí ver los siete sellos… Los tres primeros estaban rotos. Durante esta última batalla, vi romperse el número cinco y el número seis, uno después del otro…"

"Esos fueron las dos Cataclysms que derrotamos…" dijo Ami

"Sí, correcto" confirmó Galaxia "Supongo que el número siete es la propia armadura de nubes de tormenta de Apocalypse, que sería alcanzable una vez todos los sellos anteriores estuviesen abiertos"

"Y qué hay del… sello número 4?"

"Estaba intacto. Había cambiado de color, pero seguía cerrado"

"Y… si no rompemos y abrimos ese sello… no podemos derrotar a Apocalypse"

"Eso es…"

"Y la única manera de romper el sello…"

"Sí, tenemos que matar al Jinete restante"

"Oh Dios…" musitó Ami, bajando la mirada. Sus ojos se habían puesto llorosos. Sabía lo mucho que su buena amiga Rei amaba a ese hombre.

"Sé que esto es muy duro, pero debemos hacerlo… Apocalypse debe ser derrotado para proteger a la futura Pareja Imperial. Seguirá mandando enemigos uno tras otro como lleva haciendo desde que despertasteis como senshi, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos logre su misión. Seiya y Usagi no estarán a salvo hasta que Apocalypse desaparezca para siempre"

"Estoy de acuerdo pero… no hay otra manera?" preguntó Ami, negándose a aceptar la verdad

"El sello estaba intacto a pesar de que él ahora se ha vuelto contra su señor… No hay otra manera"

"Usagi-chan nunca va a aceptar algo así… y no hablemos de Rei…"

"Lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Ellas deben entenderlo. Tenemos que hacerlo."

Ami suspiró. Esto era mucho más complicado de lo que se había imaginado.

"Quién más sabe esto?" preguntó

"Sólo las que estábamos con Apocalypse durante la última batalla: Hotaru-san, Haruka-san y Michiru-san. Y ahora tú. Nadie más"

"Ya veo…" dijo Ami en voz muy baja

"Por favor no se lo digas a Rei-san y al Jinete hasta que hayamos decidido cómo proceder… Él podría tratar de escapar, o incluso atacarnos, y eso sería muy problemático. Es muy poderoso"

"Vale…" respondió Ami de forma automática

"Usagi y los demás deben afrontar la realidad y aceptar lo que debe hacerse… Por la Pareja Imperial, por el futuro de la humanidad, por mi nieta…" dijo Galaxia, con tanto amor puesto en esas tres últimas palabras…

De pronto, el sonido de unas risas alegres interrumpió su conversación. Ambas mujeres miraron al frente y vieron a Rei y a Oodachi caminando hacia el edificio del templo. Probablemente habían estado dando un romántico paseo por los jardines en esa encantadora tarde de verano. Iban cogidos de las manos y con amplias sonrisas iluminando sus rostros. Rei se reía con un comentario de su amado. Parecía realmente feliz y completamente enamorada, por primera vez en su vida.

Al verlos juntos así, una lágrima se escapó de los ojos azul zafiro de Ami.

"Será mejor que vuelva adentro…" dijo Galaxia "Por favor piensa en lo que hemos hablado y lo comentaremos más tarde"

"Sí…" dijo en voz muy baja, el nudo en su garganta no permitiéndole decir nada más. Galaxia desapareció por la puerta y Ami se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas justo antes de que Rei y Oodachi llegasen hasta ella.

"Ami-chan, hola!" dijo Rei con alegría "Qué haces aquí fuera?"

"Acabo de salir a tomar un poco el aire…" dijo, fingiendo muy pobremente una sonrisa.

"Te entiendo muy bien… La combinación de Usagi, ChibiUsa y toda la banda de Starlights puede acabar resultando un poquito cargante"

"Sí… eso es"

"Bueno, Oodachi y yo vamos dentro a empezar a preparar la cena… No dudes en unirte a nosotros si quieres!"

"Sí, ya es hora de que empiece a aprender a cocinar y otras actividades humanas…" comentó el Jinete, tratando de ser amable.

Ami sonrió a su comentario. Lo intentaba con mucho entusiasmo. Por Rei.

"Gracias, chicos" respondió

"Te veo luego, entonces!" dijo Rei llena de felicidad, tirando de la mano de Oodachi hacia el interior del templo, mientras él agitaba su mano libre diciendo adiós a Ami.

* * *

La senshi del hielo se sentía tan mal que no era capaz de regresar al interior del templo. No quería ver a nadie ahora mismo, no estaba preparada. Empezó a llorar en silencio de nuevo mientras caminaba alrededor del edificio del templo atravesando los jardines, hasta que alcanzó un gran árbol en el jardín de la parte trasera, a donde daban las ventanas de los dormitorios. Se dejó caer hacia atrás de manera que su espalda quedó apoyada contra el enorme tronco del árbol, y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que Galaxia le había dicho.

"Qué te perturba?" preguntó de pronto una voz, sacándola de golpe de sus angustiosos pensamientos.

"Taiki…" dijo cuando le vio de pie frente a ella.

El Starlight recorrió los pocos pasos que les separaban, deteniéndose a sólo unos pocos centímetros de ella. Entonces movió su mano hacia la cabeza de ella, y usando únicamente uno de sus dedos, empujó con suavidad su barbilla hacia arriba hasta que los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él.

"Qué es lo que te está haciendo llorar?"

Ami se ruborizó. Él estaba tan cerca, la estaba tocando, estaba preocupado por ella…

Se secó las lágrimas con sus finas y delicadas manos, y musitó "Es… complicado"

"Esos casos son precisamente mi especialidad. Quizá pueda ayudarte…" se ofreció con una reconfortante sonrisa.

Ami miró a sus sinceros ojos violetas. Realmente deseaba ayudarla, podía verlo.

"Es… es un problema muy grave, y no quiero que te veas involucrado en él…" respondió con sinceridad

"Ami… No puedo soportar verte sufrir. Si puedo serte de alguna ayuda para que te deshagas de esa aflicción que estás sintiendo, o incluso si sólo puedo acarrear ese peso contigo, para mí es razón más que suficiente para involucrarme lo que haga falta en el problema"

"Ta… Taiki…" Se sintió halagada. Y terriblemente sonrojada.

Él le dedicó una dulce y elegante sonrisa, mientras la tomaba de la mano, dándole la fuerza y consuelo que tanta falta le estaban haciendo.

"Gracias…" dijo ella

"Por favor, no hay que darlas… Sólo dime cuál es ese problema tan grande y trataremos de solucionarlo juntos si tú quieres"

Ami asintió. Él siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Más segura.

"He tenido una conversación con Galaxia-san…" comenzó, mientras Taiki la escuchaba con toda su atención "Ella y Hotaru-chan descubrieron la forma de derrotar a Apocalypse…"

"…pero…?" preguntó él, sabiendo que no todo eran buenas noticias

"Resumiendo… Él tiene un sistema de protección basado en unos sellos que tenemos que romper para poder derrotarle… y esos sellos son los enemigos que nos ha estado enviando. Hemos acabado con la mayoría de ellos, pero queda uno…"

"Oodachi…" dijo Taiki, comprendiendo

"Sí…"

"Entiendo…" confirmó "Desde luego es un grandísimo problema, ahora entiendo por qué estás sintiéndote así"

"Galaxia-san afirma que la única manera de poder vencerle y salvar así a Usagi-chan y a Seiya, es matando a Oodachi, pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello…"

"Podría estar equivocada" dijo Taiki con calma

"Cómo?" musitó Ami

"Galaxia podría estar equivocada. Tiene que haber otra manera de hacerlo"

"Taiki…" susurró Ami, sorprendida. Él estaba hablando de su Reina, pero aun así decía algo como eso.

"No te preocupes más, Ami" dijo, cogiendo ahora sus dos manos y llevándolas a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón "Encontraremos otra manera, tú y yo juntos"

Ami estaba temblando. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, sus cuerpos casi rozándose, sus rostros sólo separados por un centímetro o dos. Podía sentir el corazón de él latiendo con fuerza bajo sus manos, podía oler el delicioso olor a fruta madura de su piel y su dulce aliento mientras pronunciaba esas cariñosas palabras tan cerca de ella…

"Oh… Taiki…" dijo ella, sus mejillas totalmente enrojecidas y sus ojos entrecerrados brillando y mirando fijamente a los suyos… mientras veía cómo sus finos labios masculinos se acercaban a los de ella más cada segundo….

"PODÉIS BESAROS DE UNA VEZ VOSOTROS DOS, POR AMOR DE DIOS?!"

Al escuchar ese increíblemente fuerte y repentino grito, sus dos caras se pusieron de un rojo brillante y automáticamente dieron un brinco apartándose el uno del otro.

"Mi… Minako-chan?!" exclamó Ami, sujetándose el pecho con la mano como si su corazón fuese a escapársele, y sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada al mirar hacia la fuente de semejante chillido y ver a Minako asomada a una de las ventanas de los dormitorios.

"Vamoooooooooos! Habéis estado allí susurrándoos cariñitos al oído durante más de un cuarto de hora! No os parece que ya toca?" protestó Minako "La gente aquí tiene otras cosas que hacer aparte de esperar para siempre a ver cómo os besáis de una vez por todas!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Taiki.

"Minako-chan… por favor! Ba…basta!" Ami estaba a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza.

"Pero si es verdad! Todo el mundo en esta casa se ha besado ya excepto vosotros dos! TODOS! Bueno, a lo mejor todos no, pero la mayoría! Hasta ChibiUsa besó a Helios, y sigue siendo una niña pequeña! Incluso aquí Makoto, aunque estaba inconsciente, besó a Motoki!" dijo, cuando apareció Makoto a su lado en la ventana, atraída por los gritos.

"Eh, por qué me arrastras a mí a tus sinsentidos?" protestó Makoto "De qué va todo esto?"

"A esos dos les está costando una eternidad besarse!" dijo Minako

"Aaaahhh…" suspiró de forma romántica, apoyando los codos en el marco de la ventana, su cabeza en sus manos, y mirando a la pareja en el jardín con ojos soñadores "Qué dulce es el romance…" dijo

"De qué hablas? Ya han pasado esa fase hace mucho! Llevan flirteando desde el día en que se conocieron, es agotador!"

"Mi… Minako-chan!" Ami no sabía dónde meterse… estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

"Seguimos aquí, sabéis?" protestó Taiki, empezando a comprender ahora a su hermano en relación a la alocada senshi rubia.

"Sólo tienes que dejarlos tranquilos… acabarán besándose tarde o temprano…" comentó Makoto tranquilamente con una sonrisa

"Mako-chan no empieces tú ahora!" lloriqueó Ami

"Pero estos preliminares tan largos empiezan a aburrir!" objetó Minako "Hasta Yaten y yo nos hemos besado, y apenas podemos hablarnos sin discutir!" añadió sin pensar, y se ruborizó al instante siguiente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Espera, vosotros QUÉ?!" dijo Taiki desde el jardín

"Minako-chaaaan…!" exclamó Makoto a su lado, con una sonrisa juguetona

"E…En serio?" preguntó Ami, también sorprendida

"Qué noticia tan impactante…" comentó Taiki entretenido, con una mirada burlona

"MI – NA – KO …."

Todos escucharon una repentina voz gutural que les heló la sangre.

Minako la reconoció al momento, sus ojos abriéndose como platos, sus pelos de punta, y ruborizándose exageradamente.

Una cabeza de pelo plateado apareció lentamente en la ventana contigua a la de las chicas. Minako miró hacia allí.

"Ajajajaaa…. Yaten!" comenzó con nerviosismo "Te estabas echando la siesta? Te hemos despertado con nuestro inocente y para nada relevante parloteo? Lo sentimos mucho… Ya nos callamos, vale?"

Él la asesinó con una mirada de un verde helado.

La rubia tragó saliva y añadió "Felices… sueños…!"

La cabeza de Yaten fue moviéndose lentamente hacia el interior de la ventana de nuevo, sin perder contacto visual con Minako. En cuanto desapareció, ella suspiró con fuerza, aliviada. Él daba mucho miedo cuando quería.

Entonces, todos rompieron a reír. Incluso Ami lo hizo, este buen momento con sus amigos había hecho que por un momento se olvidase del enorme problema del que tenía que ocuparse pronto. Pero este descanso duró demasiado poco.

De pronto, el origen de la aflicción de Ami apareció en la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas. Ami la vio desde fuera a través de la ventana.

"Chicas!" gritó Rei irrumpiendo en la habitación

Minako y Makoto se giraron para mirarla, y Ami y Taiki caminaron desde el árbol junto al que todavía se encontraban hacia la ventana, para poder escuchar mejor a la senshi morena. Algo en el tono de su voz les hizo notar que era importante.

"Chicas… venid al salón principal enseguida…!" les urgió Rei "Setsuna ha regresado!"


	37. Indagación

***Hola a todos! Ya tengo preparado el siguiente capítulo: es larguito y en él explico muchas cosas del Futuro y de nuestra pareja favorita... espero que os guste cómo he hecho encajar todas las piezas ^_^ y que me lo contéis, por supuesto! Volveré la semana que viene con el siguiente, nos vemos! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... aún! ;-)***

CAPÍTULO 37 – INDAGACIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

"Setsuna…!" exclamaron las chicas irrumpiendo en el salón principal, realmente contentas de tenerla de vuelta.

Al entrar vieron a la senshi del Tiempo en el centro de la habitación, casi desaparecida entre los abrazos de las personas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella: ChibiUsa y Hotaru la abrazaban cada una por un lado, sus caritas enterradas en los brazos de la bronceada senshi. La propia Usagi la abrazaba por el frente, rodeando su cuello fuertemente con los brazos, mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

"SETSUNAAAABWAAAHAHAHAAAA!" lloriqueaba Usagi desconsoladamente

La expresión de Setsuna mostraba una mezcla de sorpresa por la repentina y muy efusiva bienvenida, de amor por las personas a su alrededor a las que había pensado que no volvería a ver jamás, y de una profunda melancolía.

"Bueno, bueno… dejadle algo de espacio para que respire… vais a acabar estrangulándola!" dijo Haruka, acudiendo al rescate de su buena amiga con una sonrisa, y separando con suavidad a las encariñadas chicas de ella.

ChibiUsa y Hotaru obedecieron y siguieron a Michiru quien acudió a cogerlas de las manos y llevarlas junto a las demás, que esperaban unos pasos más atrás. Usagi seguía sin soltar a Setsuna.

"Koneko-chan…" insistió Haruka

Usagi giró la cabeza para mirar a la masculina senshi con unos grandes ojos de cachorrito, todavía agarrada al cuello de Setsuna mientras sollozaba ruidosamente.

"Vamos…. No va a salir corriendo…" le dijo

"Estás… estás segura?" preguntó, primero a Haruka, y después girándose a mirar de nuevo a Setsuna

"No sin despedirme como la vez anterior… Lo prometo" dijo finalmente Setsuna

La barbilla de Usagi tembló al oír esas palabras. Sin embargo, era lo mejor que iba a conseguir por el momento. Poco a poco, deshizo el abrazo y caminó hacia atrás sin perder de vista a su buena amiga, hasta que notó las cálidas manos de Seiya posándose en sus delicados hombros. Miró hacia arriba y le sonrió. Él respondió de la misma forma, mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían humedecido el adorable rostro de ella con sus suaves manos.

"Estamos tan contentas de verte aquí, Setsuna" dijo Haruka finalmente

"Todas te hemos echado mucho de menos" añadió Michiru, cogiendo de la mano a ChibiUsa con su mano derecha y a Hotaru con su izquierda.

Setsuna miró lentamente a toda esa gente reunida allí para darle la bienvenida. Se sintió muy afortunada por haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer tan buenos amigos. Sabía que debería hacerlo, pero la verdad era que no se arrepentía del todo de su decisión de abandonar la Puerta del Tiempo para vivir la vida humana que tanto había disfrutado por un breve periodo de tiempo, aunque ella jamás lo admitiría.

"Yo también, mis queridos amigos" dijo, su voz casi rota de la emoción

"Pero… te quedarás con nosotros ahora, no es así?" se atrevió a preguntar Usagi, sus ojos vidriosos

"Usagi-san…" dijo únicamente. Sólo una palabra acarreaba tanta pena…

"Puu! Tienes que quedarte en el Presente! Tú perteneces aquí, tu vida está aquí!" exclamó ChibiUsa de pronto

"Setsuna-mama, nuestra vida es contigo! Por favor no nos dejes!" añadió Hotaru, visiblemente emocionada

"Hotaru-chan…" dijo Michiru, inclinándose un poco para mirar a su casi-hija a los ojos "Vamos a dejar descansar un poquito a Setsuna, vale? Podemos hablar de eso mañana, y por ahora, puede contarnos cómo se siente"

"Vale…" accedió Hotaru, y Setsuna le sonrió

* * *

Las chicas trajeron cojines para que todos se sentasen sobre el suelo, y así lo hicieron. ChibiUsa y Hotaru se sentaron una a cada lado de Setsuna, y los demás frente al trío, preparados para escuchar lo que ella desease contarles. Rei y Oodachi habían preparado té y varios dulces para picar que fueron repartiendo a la hambrienta audiencia.

"Setsuna-san…" comenzó Galaxia cuando todos estuvieron en silencio "Quería disculparme contigo. Lo siento mucho si con mis palabras te hice sentir culpable y te forcé a regresar a la Puerta del Tiempo, esa no era mi intención en absoluto…"

"Abuela Galaxia…" musitó ChibiUsa, sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando

Setsuna también se quedó estupefacta.

"En absoluto, Reina Galaxia. Tus palabras únicamente me hicieron abrir los ojos a la realidad y afrontar quien yo soy verdaderamente. Estaba viviendo un sueño y ya era hora de que me despertase…"

"Qué?!" dijo ChibiUsa, molesta "Eso no es así! Abuela Galaxia, díselo! Ella pertenece aquí, no en la Puerta a pasar su vida en solitario!"

"ChibiUsa…" dijo Galaxia, mirando con ternura a la joven muchacha que tanto adoraba "Esa es una decisión que ha de tomar ella, no nosotras" Pronunció estas últimas palabras mirando directamente a Setsuna, que abrió mucho los ojos. Había comprendido lo que la reina de las Estrellas quería decir con eso… Incluso aunque ella rehusase volver a la Puerta, Galaxia no la juzgaría ni trataría de detenerla…

Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no podía ser. Necesitaba regresar para preservar el Futuro y proteger a sus amigas. No podía permitir que volviese a suceder algo como lo que casi acababa de pasar ahora. No podía arruinar el Futuro de sus seres queridos sólo por sus deseos egoístas.

ChibiUsa frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, bajando la mirada. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho preparando su plan maestro para que Mamoru trajese de vuelta a Setsuna no había servido de nada. Ella había vuelto, sí, pero estaba decidida a regresar de nuevo a la Puerta. Tenía que pensar en algún otro plan pronto, y necesitaba ayuda. Se giró para mirar al otro lado de Setsuna, donde Hotaru estaba sentada en silencio con la mirada baja y un gesto muy triste. Ella era la que más iba a echar en falta a Setsuna.

Pero la cadena de pensamientos de ChibiUsa fue interrumpida por otra voz.

"Entonces… Setsuna…" dijo Haruka, tomando la iniciativa "La verdad es que fue una noticia muy impactante la que la pequeña conejita nos contó…"

"Sí… No es seguro informaros acerca del Futuro, pero en este caso, ya que fue un viaje en el Tiempo previo lo que había causado el error, era la única forma de solucionarlo… Necesitabais conocer la identidad del verdadero padre de ChibiUsa para poder preservar el Futuro" dijo Setsuna calmadamente

"Pero…" dijo Ami de pronto, incapaz de aguantarse por más tiempo "Yo sigo sin comprender del todo cómo fue posible el Futuro que vimos en aquél viaje"

"Cada decisión que tomáis cambia el Futuro. Algunas de ellas, aunque parezcan insignificantes, tienen una gran relevancia más tarde y lo cambian drásticamente" respondió la senshi del Tiempo de manera enigmática.

"Sí, eso puedo entenderlo, pero… para provocar un cambio tan grande que pusiese en peligro la existencia de ChibiUsa…" insistió Ami

"Fue una desafortunada sucesión de situaciones, me temo. Varias decisiones que no se meditaron con calma antes de ser tomadas"

ChibiUsa bajó la mirada. Sabía que Setsuna hablaba de ella.

"Pero no todo fue culpa de ChibiUsa, no es cierto?" dijo Rei de repente

"Rei-chan…" musitó ChibiUsa, mirando a su buena amiga morena

"A qué te refieres, Rei-chan?" preguntó Makoto

"Bueno, el rey Endymion del Futuro fue el que nos dijo que él era el padre de ChibiUsa, y no ella!" explicó

"Es verdad!" dijeron al unísono Usagi y Minako

"Por qué haría una cosa así?" continuó Usagi

"Todo tiene una explicación… a pesar de que la decisión tomada finalmente no fue la correcta…" respondió Setsuna, desconcertando a su audiencia más y más cada vez que hablaba

"Y cuál es esa explicación?" preguntó Ami, indagando

"Chicas, sabéis que no puedo…" dijo Setsuna, incómoda

"Pero esto es vital! DEBEMOS saber lo que hizo que Mamoru nos dijese una cosa así!" insistió Minako, la curiosidad devorándola por dentro

"El Futuro es algo que no debéis conocer"

"Pero es importante que lo sepamos!" protestó Rei

"Sí!" confirmó Makoto

"Sabéis lo peligroso que es…" insistió Setsuna de nuevo

"Lo que imaginaba… Un callejón sin salida, como de costumbre" comentó Haruka

"Corregidme si me equivoco…" intervino Taiki de pronto, todos los rostros girándose hacia él "Este Futuro del que queréis saber… ya no va a suceder, no es así?"

"Oh, es cierto!" dijo Ami, instantáneamente comprendiendo el astuto razonamiento del Starlight.

"Bueno, no ese exactamente… Algunas cosas han cambiado…" confirmó Setsuna con prudencia

"Entonces cuál es el peligro si ese no es actualmente el Futuro real? Si sólo se trata de uno de los incontables posibles Futuros que ya no van a suceder?"

Setsuna entrecerró sus ojos un segundo, escudriñando al inteligente hombre frente a ella. Desde luego era muy perspicaz. Los demás abrieron los ojos con expectación, esperando a que la misteriosa senshi aceptase ese sabio argumento.

"Pero hay decisiones que podrían ser comunes al Futuro actual y a ese…" dijo ella

"Pero tal vez sea importante conocerlas para aprender de los errores que nos llevaron a un Futuro que de ninguna manera deseamos que suceda, igual que nos contaste lo del padre de la chica"

Otro segundo de duda.

"…de acuerdo…" concedió ella al fin, derrotada por sus incuestionables razonamientos "Os hablaré acerca de ese Futuro… pero sólo para que aprendáis de los errores que os condujeron a él"

"BIEEEEEEEEN!" gritaron las chicas victoriosas

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas de Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, entretenidas por su reacción.

Setsuna respiró hondo.

"En ese Futuro fallido que visteis…" comenzó su historia, mientras todos se sentaban a su alrededor ávidos de sus palabras "Usagi-san conoció a Seiya-san en una situación similar a la actual"

Usagi y Seiya se miraron, y él la tomó de la mano.

"Se enamoraron, y no sabiendo nada acerca de su futura hija o del rey Endymion o del Futuro, pronto se unieron como pareja y compartieron uno de los amores más épicos del Universo. Seiya-san vino a vivir en la Tierra con ella, y ambos disfrutaron de varios años felices de paz. Pero tras un tiempo, Apocalypse atacó. Se había enterado de que la futura Pareja Imperial había conseguido unirse en esta vida y estaban viviendo juntos, así que preparó el ataque más poderoso que jamás había realizado. Él mismo atacó la Tierra, no confiando más en ninguno de sus subordinados. El ataque fue terrible y causó enormes daños al planeta y a las personas que vivían en él. Sailor Moon lo defendió con todo su poder y la ayuda de las otras senshi, y finalmente logró herirle de gravedad y expulsarlo muy lejos. Pero esa victoria temporal le costó mucho más de lo que ella jamás habría esperado…"

Setsuna hizo de pronto una pausa, su mirada consternada.

"Qu… por qué?" preguntó Usagi

"Pues…" comenzó ella de nuevo "Porque Seiya-san murió a manos de Apocalypse durante la batalla final"

Todos en la habitación se quedaron helados.

El rostro de Seiya se había puesto blanco como un lienzo, e inconscientemente aguantaba la respiración.

"Seiya… estás bien?" le susurró Usagi con suavidad, muy preocupada

"S… sí…" dijo, tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta "Bueno, sabíamos que tenía que ser algo así, ya que yo no estaba por ningún lado en ese Futuro que visitasteis…"

Usagi le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Él era muy valiente.

"Co…continúa, por favor" le pidió Seiya a Setsuna educadamente

Ella asintió suavemente y procedió "La intervención de Seiya-san salvó a Sailor Moon del ataque definitivo de Apocalypse, pero le costó la vida… Después de eso, Sailor Moon logró salvar el mundo que su amado había muerto por proteger, pero no pudo acabar del todo con el enemigo. El amor que compartían era tan intenso que ella quedó devastada cuando él murió. Cuando la batalla contra Apocalypse hubo terminado, ella no se sentía capaz de seguir luchando, no sin su amado. Estaban indefensos si Apocalypse llegaba a recuperarse algún día y volvía a atacar. Así que con el fin de proteger la Tierra, ella decidió usar el poder del Cristal de Plata para lanzar un hechizo que sumió a todos sus habitantes y también a las senshi y a ella misma en un frío y profundo sueño que haría las veces de una barrera de inactividad de cristal para que Apocalypse no volviese a por ellos nunca más"

"Oh ya entiendo… esa fue la gran calamidad que sucedió en la Tierra, de la que nos habló el rey Endymion del Futuro…" comentó Ami "Era la muerte de Seiya…"

"Exacto" confirmó Setsuna

"Pero… Usagi-chan acabó despertándose de ese sueño…"

"Sí" continuó Setsuna "Ella y el resto del mundo durmieron durante un siglo entero, cuando de pronto algo en su interior se despertó… Ella había quedado embarazada de Seiya antes de que la batalla comenzase, pero no lo sabía en aquél momento…"

"Oh Dios MÍO!" exclamó Minako. Era como estar viendo una telenovela buenísima.

"Cuando Usagi-san sintió el nacimiento de una Semilla Estelar en el interior de su cuerpo, lo comprendió. Ese era el fruto viviente del amor que Seiya y ella habían compartido. La reencarnación de su amor, la esperanza del mundo" continuó Setsuna "Ese bebé le devolvió la fuerza y esperanza que había perdido cuando Seiya murió. Ella tenía de nuevo una razón para vivir, un motivo para luchar. Así que se despertó y tomó su lugar como Neo Queen Serenity, usando su poder para despertar al resto de habitantes de la Tierra y establecer una nueva sociedad, decidida a luchar por la Luz y destruir todo el Mal para siempre, para asegurar un brillante futuro de paz, prosperidad y bienestar para su adorada hija"

"Ah ya veo…" comentó Makoto "Ella volvió a empezar por su hija"

"Cuando todos hubieron despertado, había alguien más en la Tierra con el poder suficiente para construir esa sociedad utópica" dijo Setsuna

"El rey Endymion…" dijo Rei

"Correcto" confirmó la bronceada senshi "Él era el auténtico heredero al trono de la Tierra. Siempre había tenido mucho afecto por Serenity, tanto en esa vida como en la pasada, y siempre había estado a favor de la alianza entre los reinos de la Luna y la Tierra a través de su matrimonio, el cual aportaría a la humanidad unos gobernantes firmes, justos y poderosos para protegerlos a todos. Por tanto no tardó en proponerle matrimonio a la recién despertada y poderosa reina de la Luna"

Las mejillas de Usagi se tornaron rosadas. Era ya la tercera vez que él le había propuesto matrimonio a ella, pensó, recordando lo que vivió durante el Silver Millenium a través de su vida pasada, y el anillo en forma de corazón que él le había regalado antes de marcharse a América la primera vez.

Setsuna continuó "Él era un hombre apuesto, educado y responsable, y Serenity sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ella y por la gente de la Tierra. Incluso cuando ella le contó que estaba embarazada de Seiya, él le propuso encantado ser el padre de la criatura a todos los efectos"

Haruka y Michiru se miraron con una media sonrisa al escuchar a Setsuna hablar tan bien acerca de Mamoru.

"Así que Serenity aceptó. Sabía que él sería un buen padre para su hija y un perfecto gobernante para la Galaxia. Además, había elaborado un plan para proteger a su hija con Seiya, ya que su mayor preocupación era que Apocalypse acabase enterándose de su embarazo, y quisiese matar al bebé nacido de su amor. Ella sola probablemente no sería capaz de derrotarle, no sin Seiya. Y cuando Endymion le propuso matrimonio, vio aparecer su oportunidad justo frente a ella: le diría a todo el mundo que el bebé que esperaba era de Endymion y no de Seiya. De esta forma, esperaba no atraer la atención del enemigo. Era fácil de creer, ya que debido a su hechizo de sueño el embarazo había durado más de un siglo y nadie creería jamás que algo así era siquiera posible. Endymion accedió a su plan, y sólo ellos dos supieron siempre la verdad acerca de la pequeña niña nacida varios meses después. Bueno, ellos… y yo."

"Ya entiendo… Por eso te hiciste tan buena amiga de ChibiUsa…" musitó Makoto

"Sí… Yo podía comprender la soledad que ella sentía. Por supuesto, nunca le conté la verdad, pero podía escucharla y tratar de aliviar su espíritu, que se sentía incompleto y no sabía el porqué. Yo entendía muy bien ese sentimiento… echar de menos una vida que nunca has tenido, que ni siquiera sabes que existe. Sentirse siempre sola." dijo Setsuna con pena en sus ojos.

ChibiUsa, que estaba junto a ella, suspiró recordando ese Futuro que ahora le parecía una pesadilla.

"A Small Lady le faltaba una mitad pero no era consciente de ello" continuó Setsuna "Se sentía una extraña en su hogar, y lo peor era que desconocía el porqué de ese sentimiento. Su padre no era realmente su padre, y aunque ella no lo sabía y quería a Endymion muchísimo, su alma podía percibir algo. Y su madre… Neo Queen Serenity nunca volvió a ser la misma tras la muerte de Seiya. Se volcó en su deber como reina tratando de llenar un hueco que nadie podía llenar. No importaba lo mucho que el rey Endymion se esforzase para complacerla, él nunca consiguió ganarse su corazón. Y aunque sus labios forzaban una sonrisa de cuando en cuando, sus ojos nunca volvieron a sonreír"

Usagi se estremeció. No quería ese Futuro. Ni para su hija, ni para Seiya, ni para ella misma. Tenía que luchar para evitarlo.

"Entonces esa fue la razón por la que el rey Endymion del Futuro nos dijo que él era el padre de ChibiUsa cuando visitamos su Tiempo?" preguntó Ami, viendo como todas las piezas del puzle de su historia iban encajando.

"Así es. Apocalypse estaba atacándoles en ese momento, por medio de la gente de la Luna Negra. Lo hizo para proteger a Small Lady, aunque por entonces Apocalypse ya sospechaba algo, y por eso iban a por ella"

"Pero…" preguntó Usagi de pronto, sorprendiéndolos a todos "Qué hay de esos ominosos sueños y visiones que Endymion nos mandaba a Mamoru y a mí acerca de tenía que romper conmigo?"

"Era su manera de tratar de salvar la existencia de Small Lady… Cuando ella se escapó y viajó en el Tiempo a vuestro Presente para buscar a Sailor Moon y pedirle que ayudase a su madre, Endymion se enteró de lo que sucedía en vuestro Presente, y de que tú y él mismo como Mamoru estabais saliendo juntos como pareja. Como sabía la verdad del padre de Small Lady comprendió enseguida que si tú te quedabas junto a él en el Presente, la pequeña no nacería jamás. Él trataba de advertir a su yo del Presente de que no se apegase demasiado a ti. Aunque fuese doloroso para él, comprendía que ChibiUsa debía nacer para salvar el Futuro"

"Oh ya veo… eso tiene mucho sentido!" dijo Minako

"Pero…" insistió Usagi "Fue después de eso que nos dijo que ChibiUsa era nuestra hija!"

"Sí… esa fue la decisión errónea que tomó. El corazón es débil a veces" dijo Setsuna

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó Haruka, ahora curiosa

"Cuando él vio que Mamoru y Usagi seguían juntos a pesar de todos los sueños que él les había enviado advirtiéndoles de que su relación estaba condenada al fracaso y que debían separarse, vio un rayo de esperanza. Pensó que quizá era posible un Futuro en el cual su más grande sueño de casarse con la reina de la Luna se hiciese realidad. Un Futuro en el cual ella correspondiese a su amor. Pensó que tal vez podrían tener una hija juntos que también tendría el poder de salvar el Futuro. Su corazón tomó el control cuando decidió continuar con la mentira que habían estado contándole a todo el mundo, y contárosla a vosotras también. No lo pensó con detenimiento, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos"

Usagi se ruborizó. Debido a que él siempre la había querido y ella nunca le había correspondido realmente, él hizo una cosa así, incluso arriesgando la vida de ChibiUsa. Pero no podía reprocharle nada. Él había tenido la misma fe en que el Destino solucionaría el problema que ella había tenido cuando rompió con él en el Presente para estar con Seiya, antes de saber que ChibiUsa no era su hija.

"Oh no me lo puedo creer…" dijo Haruka, cabreada

"Era una situación complicada. Él no sabía en ese momento si era mejor contaros a vosotras la verdad o no. Por un lado, si lo hacía, el enemigo podría enterarse y ChibiUsa podría estar en verdadero peligro. Por otro lado, si no lo hacía, ponía en riesgo la existencia de la pequeña. Estaba solo, y tenía que tomar una decisión rápido. Decidió seguir con la mentira que Serenity y él habían acordado hasta que la batalla terminase y viese cómo habían resultado las cosas. Pensó que siempre podría solucionarlo más adelante. Yo lo comprendo"

"Vamos por favor no le defiendas tanto siempre…" protestó Haruka

"Haruka-san…" dijo Usagi "Está bien… Yo también lo comprendo"

"Koneko-chan…" musitó Haruka, sorprendida. Todos lo estaban. Ella estaba actuando de forma muy madura.

"Bueno, al menos ahora lo entendemos todo. No es que todos compartamos el mismo punto de vista, pero al menos vemos porqué se hizo de esa forma" intervino Michiru calmando los ánimos.

Setsuna asintió.

"Sólo accedí a contaros esto para que aprendieseis de los errores que os condujeron a ese Futuro abocado al fracaso y no permitáis que sucedan esta vez. Considero que es algo muy importante" terminó Setsuna. Estas últimas palabras las dijo mirando directamente a Seiya, quien se percató y tragó saliva nervioso.

"Y qué hay de nosotros? Estábamos también en la Tierra?" preguntó Yaten de pronto

"No necesitáis esa información" dijo Setsuna simplemente

"Oh pero sí la necesito!" insistió el chico de pelo de plata

"Yaten, ha dicho que no" recalcó Taiki con énfasis

"Ahhh estoy tan cansado de oír cosas acerca de las vidas pasadas y futuras de todos menos de nosotros…! No tienes curiosidad, Taiki?"

"Yaten, suficiente" repitió su hermano

"Vale, vale… Hombre aburrido…"

Las chicas se rieron ante la insistencia de Yaten.

"Bueno, lo dejamos por hoy?" propuso Rei, mirando a través de la ventana al oscuro cielo nocturno

"Sí, deberíamos dormir algo para digerir toda esta información y elaborar un buen plan mañana por la mañana" dijo Ami, pensando tanto en esta historia como en su responsabilidad en relación al novio de Rei. Tenía que hacer algo pronto.

"Pero todavía no hemos hablado de Setsuna!" protestó Hotaru

"Eso! Te quedas entonces, Setsuna?" comentó ChibiUsa, agarrándola de la blusa.

La senshi de pelo verde sonrió, aunque sus ojos habían vuelto a mostrar su habitual melancolía. Reflejaban la tristeza del exceso de conocimiento, tantos Futuros posibles pasando continuamente por su mente con cada pequeña decisión que se tomaba en el Presente. Cualquier otro que no fuese ella se hubiese vuelto loco con sólo un minuto en el interior de su mente.

"Me quedo esta noche, hasta que decidamos mañana cómo proceder con el enemigo" anunció

"BIEEEN!" exclamaron felices las dos chicas

"Pero después…" continuó

"Después…?" preguntó ChibiUsa

"Después tú y yo debemos regresar a donde realmente pertenecemos, Small Lady"

Sus ojos coralinos se entristecieron al instante. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho en este Presente, conociendo a la versión más joven de su padre, provocando a Usagi y pasando el rato con Hotaru y las chicas tan a gusto. Y además, tenía planes importantes que debía llevar a cabo antes de marcharse, no podía irse todavía. Necesitaba hacer algo acerca del enemigo… Si Apocalypse estaba atacando el Presente, podía acabar como ese otro posible Futuro cuando mató a su padre, y eso sencillamente no podía permitirlo. Tenía el poder para ayudarlas y estaba decidida a hacerlo para salvarle de sufrir ese destino. Y luego estaba Setsuna… Necesitaba pensar en algo para hacerla desistir de una vez por todas de querer volver a ser la guardiana solitaria de la Puerta del Tiempo…

Definitivamente necesitaba más tiempo en el Presente.

"Pero…!" protestó

"No hay más discusiones por hoy, pequeña" dijo Makoto con dulzura "Vamos a descansar y ya lo hablaremos mañana"

ChibiUsa suspiró. Había perdido esta batalla, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la guerra.

"Muy bien! Entonces vamos a redistribuir los dormitorios otra vez! Tenemos dos nuevas invitadas con nosotras esta noche a las que hay que acomodar!" anunció Minako de forma juguetona. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de las noches de cambio de dormitorios.

"Oh no… Otra VEEEEEZ?!" protestó Rei

* * *

Mientras todos empezaban a mover alocadamente colchones, cojines y sábanas de un dormitorio al otro tratando de encajar a todo el mundo en ellos, Setsuna y sus dos mejores amigas-familiares se quedaron un momento a solas en el salón principal.

"Así que estás decidida a regresar" preguntó Haruka

"Para empezar nunca debería haberme marchado, y rotundamente no esta segunda vez…" respondió Setsuna

"Fue a Mamoru-san al que la pequeña conejita envió a traerte de vuelta, verdad?" le preguntó, tan directa como siempre

Setsuna no respondió, pero su rostro lo hizo por ella. Bajó la mirada y se ruborizó.

"Desde luego esa pequeña niña estuvo muy avispada ahí, no es cierto…?" comentó Michiru provocadora "Él tuvo un éxito total en conseguir lo que las demás no pudimos"

"Michiru, por favor…" dijo Setsuna avergonzada

"Y no vas a quedarte a ayudarnos a derrotar al enemigo? Estamos preocupadas, es muy poderoso"

"Lo sé. Él es el origen de todo el Mal, el fin de la Luz" confirmó Setsuna "Pero no puedo. Ni yo ni Small Lady, me temo. No me arriesgaré a cambiar el Presente de nuevo con intervenciones del Futuro. Tendréis que solucionarlo vosotras solas"

"Y cómo va a resultar eso?" preguntó Michiru, aunque era más retórico que otra cosa. Sabía que su amiga no iba a responder a una pregunta así.

"Veo miles de futuros distintos resultando de vuestra próxima batalla. No puedo asegurar cuál acabará sucediendo. El Futuro es ahora muy inestable. Por eso Small Lady debe regresar lo antes posible. No es seguro que esté aquí"

"De acuerdo…" concluyó Haruka "Nosotras nos encargaremos"

"Estoy segura de que lo haréis, mis queridas amigas"

"Setsuna…vamos a echarte muchísimo de menos…" dijo Michiru con ojos llenos de pena "Tu hija se quedará desconsolada sin ti"

Setsuna sonrió una sonrisa triste.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Seiya había conseguido escabullirse de todo el jaleo para estar a solas un rato y dejar vagar su mente. La historia acerca de su futuro alternativo le había impactado más de lo que les dejaba creer a los demás. Ahora se encontraba sentado solo en uno de los tres escalones de madera que conducían al jardín desde la puerta trasera de la cocina. La fresca brisa de la noche de verano siempre calmaba su espíritu. Miró con ojos soñadores al brillo de las estrellas, tratando de imaginarse ese largo tiempo perdido reino al que él pertenecía pero que ni siquiera recordaba. Llegaría a verlo alguna vez? O llegaría siquiera a ver el reino que pronto iba a renacer en la Luna? No estaba seguro en absoluto… Suspiró. De una cosa sí estaba seguro. Si era para salvar a las personas a las que amaba, merecía la pena morir. Aparentemente ya lo había hecho una vez en ese Futuro, y definitivamente volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. Por su amada. Por su hija en común. Por sus amigos. Por el Futuro.

"Papá…" escuchó de pronto detrás suyo.

Se giró rápidamente y vio a la adorable jovencita que recientemente acababa de irrumpir en su vida como un torbellino rosa, volviéndola del revés y robándole el corazón por completo.

Estaba de pie sólo un par de pasos detrás de él, sus ojos color coral mirando al suelo y sus mejillas arreboladas, con los brazos detrás de la espalda en una monísima postura llena de timidez.

"ChibiUsa…" dijo él, con una sonrisa. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo actuar con ella "Todo bien?" le preguntó

ChibiUsa hizo un puchero que hizo que Seiya se percatase de pronto de lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Entonces, vio cómo un torrente de lágrimas silenciosas comenzaba a derramarse de sus ojos.

"O…Oye! Qué te pasa, por qué te echas a llorar de repente?!" le preguntó nervioso

"Yo…" comenzó la chica entre sollozos "No quiero que me dejes… No quiero que te mueras!"

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron del shock. No se esperaba esa respuesta para nada.

"ChibiUsa…" dijo, sintiendo de pronto una ola de calidez llenando todo su cuerpo "Ven, ven aquí" añadió, haciendo gestos para que se sentase a su lado.

ChibiUsa obedeció lentamente, sentándose junto a él y frotándose los ojos para enjugarse las lágrimas.

"Ah, estúpidas lágrimas… Al final soy tan parecida a ella…" dijo ChibiUsa, enfadada consigo misma por haber heredado la faceta llorica de su madre

"Y eso te hace ser tan fantástica…" dijo él con una dulce media sonrisa

"Papá…" empezó a llorar de nuevo

"Pero no hay motivo para llorar"

ChibiUsa alzó la vista para mirarle.

"Yo estaré contigo" comenzó él "Os protegeré a ti y a tu madre, pase lo que pase. Y nosotros tres estaremos juntos para siempre"

En ese instante, se olvidó del hecho de que acababa de conocerla no hace mucho, y la abrazó tan fuerte que ambos pudieron sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro, lo que reconfortó sus almas y les hizo sentir mejor.

Desde el interior de la cocina, un par de ojos de un idéntico color coral estaban observando la escena.

Galaxia miraba en silencio a la pareja en las escaleras. Su familia. Sus descendientes. Su largo tiempo perdido hijo al que quería más que a su propia vida, y ahora, a su recientemente conocida nieta del futuro, tan joven y bonita y a la vez tan madura y poderosa. Eran sus más preciados tesoros. Y estaba decidida a protegerlos por siempre.

"Galaxia…" escuchó que alguien la llamaba

"Usagi-san, hola"

"Hola" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa "Has visto a Seiya?"

"Sí, está ahí fuera, con vuestra hija"

Que llamasen a ChibiUsa su hija en el Presente todavía le producía vergüenza, por lo que sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco.

"…gracias…" le contestó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera

"Usagi-san…" dijo Galaxia antes de marcharse

"Si?"

"No te preocupes. Estoy aquí para ayudar."

Usagi dirigió una mirada desconcertada a la elegante reina. Galaxia la miraba con ojos serenos y una muy inusual sonrisa… porque aunque sonreía, de alguna forma parecía… triste.

"Sí, muchas gracias" respondió Usagi devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero no comprendiendo del todo a lo que Galaxia se refería con esa declaración. Después, se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, que abrió con suavidad.

Al hacerlo, vio a Seiya y a ChibiUsa charlando animadamente entre ellos. Estaban realmente adorables los dos juntos, como si compartiesen un vínculo muy fuerte y una comprensión mutua. De alguna forma, parecía lo correcto verles juntos. No se sentía insegura como cuando ChibiUsa estaba con Mamoru en el pasado.

Sonrió ante la escena, asegurándose de conservar una foto mental del momento antes de interrumpirles.

"ChibiUsa…" la llamó suavemente

"Usagi!" exclamó ella al darse cuenta de su presencia

"Hola, Odango" la saludó Seiya con una sincera sonrisa. Se lo estaba pasando bien.

"Qué hacéis los dos aquí fuera?" les preguntó juguetona

"Ah, charlando un poco. Hay muchas cosas que aquí ChibiUsa tiene que contarme sobre sí misma!" dijo Seiya "Sabías que su desayuno preferido son las tortitas? Igual que el mío!"

"Eso es genial" dijo Usagi alegremente "Quizá cuando todo esto acabe puedo haceros tortitas para los dos"

"Oh eso estaría muy bien! La verdad es que ya estoy bastante harto de las tostadas justo-un-poquito-antes-de-quemarse de Rei…"

Usagi soltó una risilla.

"Bueno… Entonces será mejor que le pidamos a otra persona que nos haga las tortitas… Todavía no conoces las habilidades para la cocina de Usagi…" comentó ChibiUsa provocadoramente

"Oye!" protestó Usagi

"Ah pues debe de haber mejorado mientras has estado fuera!" dijo Seiya, saliendo en su rescate "Lo cierto es que probé un plato suyo hace no mucho y no parece que haya sufrido ninguna intoxicación alimentaria ni nada!"

La ceja de Usagi empezó a temblar.

"Oh en serio? Eso es nuevo!" dijo ChibiUsa

"Sí, a que soy afortunado por haber sobrevivido?"

"Sí!"

"PODÉIS DEJARLO YA VOSOTROS DOS?!" chilló Usagi

Tanto el padre como la hija estallaron a carcajadas, y Usagi no pudo evitar unirse a ellos y reírse con ganas… Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien!

"Oye ChibiUsa…" comenzó Usagi cuando se hubieron calmado un poco "No crees que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir? Ya es tarde y estoy segura de que hoy has tenido un día muy intenso…" le propuso con cariño maternal

ChibiUsa la miró, después a Seiya, y después otra vez a ella. Sonrió de forma traviesa y se levantó.

"Vale, os dejaré a los dos a solas para que empecéis a intimar…" dijo despreocupadamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera.

"Espera… QUÉ?!" protestó Usagi, poniéndose muy colorada "No me refería a eso!"

"Bueno, pues quizá deberías entonces…" dijo, arqueando una ceja "No puedo esperar para siempre a nacer, sabes? Buenas noches!" anunció, y desapareció en el interior del templo.

Usagi se quedó ahí plantada sin habla, su cabeza a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

"JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAAA! Tendrías que verte! Tienes la cara roja como un tomate gigante!"

"Joooooooooo SEEEIYAAA!"

"La pequeñaja sabe muy bien cómo provocarte, verdad?!" continuó, entretenido

Usagi empezó a balbucear palabrería con los brazos cruzados y desviando la mirada.

"Oh… Odango… No te enfades conmigo…" dijo con su más dulce voz, mientras la envolvía con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos.

Usagi se relajó un poquito con su abrazo.

"Quizá tenga razón…" dijo Seiya suavemente tan cerca de su cuello que provocó un delicioso escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

"Ra…razón?" tartamudeó Usagi, inevitablemente excitada por su proximidad "Razón acerca de qué?"

"Acerca de tú y yo intimando…"

Fue el susurro más sensual que ella jamás había escuchado, su aliento cosquilleando su oreja y su nuca, sus brazos rodeándola por completo, y oleadas de su irresistible olor volviéndola completamente loca… Se sonrojó todavía más.

"Se… Seiya…" apenas podía respirar "Yo… yo…"

"JAJAJAJA!" se rio de pronto, separándose un poco de ella "Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando!"

"SEEEIYA!" le gritó, golpeándole en su firme pecho pero tan débilmente que él apenas lo notaba.

Él agarró sus manos para detenerla, y la miró directamente a los ojos por un instante en completo silencio.

"Seiya, yo…" comenzó ella, pero él posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus delicados labios, haciéndola callar

"No hace falta"

"MMHHh" protestó, y después apartó el dedo de él de sus labios "Pero si no sabes lo que voy a decir!"

"Estás a punto de disculparte y preocuparte"

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron de par en par.

"EEHH?! Cómo lo sabes?!" exclamó

"Porque te amo"

"Seiya…" dijo con ternura en su mirada "Pero es que necesito hacerlo… Lo que Setsuna nos ha contado acerca de ese otro Futuro… Yo casándome con Endymion…"

"Lo entiendo totalmente. Lo hiciste por nuestra hija, por su seguridad. Nunca le amaste. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese sido por ella"

"Seiya…" era imposible amar más a alguien.

"Es realmente fantástica, verdad?" comentó él, hablando de ChibiUsa

"Sí, lo es"

"De verdad que no entiendo cómo no os disteis cuenta antes de que era mi hija! Es imposible que una chica sea tan guay si su padre no soy yo!" bromeó

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Usagi, y después se echó a reír. Él lo había hecho de nuevo. No importaba lo tensa o complicada que fuese la situación, siempre la hacía sentir bien.

De pronto, sin decir palabra, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndole gratamente.

"Me estás poniendo esto muy difícil…" comentó él

"El qué?" preguntó ella en una voz suave y tranquila, con su cabeza recostada en su firme y cálido pecho y sus brazos rodeando su espalda.

"El controlarme para no ponerme a intimar totalmente contigo en este mismo momento"

Usagi se ruborizó más que en toda su vida. Presionó la cabeza con más fuerza contra su pecho para que él no pudiese verla.

"…Seiya…" susurró en un suspiro de excitación, agarrándole de la camiseta con sus puños.

Él bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron justo junto a su oreja, casi rozándola.

"No sabes lo mucho que te deseo, Odango…" le susurró con su voz más sexy

La respuesta de ella fue estrechar más los brazos que le rodeaban, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron totalmente presionados el uno contra el otro, completamente en contacto. Podían sentir cada músculo y curva del cuerpo del otro, arropados por su calidez. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos deliciosos, no queriendo ninguno de los amantes separarse jamás del otro.

"Seiya…" musitó Usagi entonces, su cabeza todavía apoyada sobre sus pectorales, escuchando los reconfortantes latidos de su corazón.

"Dime, mi amor…" respondió con suavidad

"Por favor, no me dejes nunca" susurró con tristeza en la voz.

De tal madre, tal hija, pensó él.

"No, nunca te dejaré" dijo con un tono de determinación en su voz, y después agarró suavemente la barbilla de Usagi con una mano, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba, y besándola apasionadamente mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo con su otra mano sobre su esbelta cintura.

Una silenciosa lágrima de preocupación escapó del ojo de Usagi, mientras no dejaban de besarse bañados por la luz de la Luna.

* * *

En el interior del templo, Hotaru estaba ocupada colocando unas sábanas en un colchón sobre el suelo donde ella dormiría esa noche, cuando escuchó unos sutiles pasitos entrando en el dormitorio y cerrando la puerta. Se giró con curiosidad y vio a su mejor amiga con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

"ChibiUsa-chan…" dijo, con un ligero tono de interrogación en su voz. La expresión del rostro de la joven del Futuro parecía seria, y eso era totalmente inusual en ella.

"Hotaru-chan… Tengo que pedirte algo…"

Hotaru dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar toda su atención a su amiga.

"Debo evitar que ese Futuro en el que mi padre muere en la batalla contra Apocalypse vuelva a repetirse otra vez, y debo impedir que Puu regrese a la Puerta del Tiempo"

Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron de la sorpresa.

"Tengo un plan, pero necesito tu ayuda" continuó la adolescente de pelo rosa

Hotaru la miró durante un segundo.

"Cuenta conmigo" respondió con toda su determinación.

Las dos chicas sonrieron, unidas por la amistad, la complicidad, y el amor por las personas que les importaban.


	38. Perpetración

***Hola a todos! Aquí llega al fin el siguiente capítulo de mi historia! Espero que la estéis disfrutando mucho, y que si tenéis un momentito, me contéis lo que os parece! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome todas las semanas, volveré la próxima con el siguiente. Buen fin de semana a todos! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero SÍ lo es este final a esa fantástica historia!***

CAPÍTULO 38 – PERPETRACIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

Ya era tarde por la noche cuando al fin terminaron de organizar las camas y los dormitorios para todos y pudieron tumbarse a descansar un poco. El día siguiente prometía ser intenso. Había que tomar muchas decisiones y llevar a cabo las acciones necesarias. Era muy peligroso permanecer inactivo, ya que le estaban dando tiempo a su enemigo para preparar otro plan para derrotarlos. Ahora que sabían cuál era su objetivo, tenían que actuar rápido.

Estos pensamientos atravesaban la mente de Taiki cuando oyó la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose suavemente. Yaten respiraba de forma sosegada en el colchón al lado del suyo, así que debía tratarse de Seiya entrando en la habitación, cuyo colchón seguía vacío. Taiki observó a su hermano cerrar la puerta tras entrar, y en completa oscuridad palpar las paredes y los muebles tratando de encontrar el camino hasta su cama, golpeándose un par de veces hasta conseguirlo.

Cuando finalmente se metió en la cama, Taiki habló.

"De dónde vienes?" preguntó en voz baja

"Taiki!" susurró Seiya con fuerza "No vuelvas a hacer eso, quieres matarme de un susto?!"

Taiki sonrió para sí mismo en la oscuridad.

"Y quién eres ahora, mi madre?" continuó bisbiseando Seiya "Vas a controlar cada movimiento que haga?"

"Estaba empezando a preocuparme…" dijo él

"Vamos… He estado fuera menos de media hora… Sólo estaba deseándole buenas noches a Odango…"

"Está bien…"

Tras una pausa en la que Seiya estuvo colocando sus sábanas, fue él ahora el que habló.

"Oye Taiki…"

"Si?"

"Sé que ha sido muy impactante lo que Setsuna-san nos ha contado acerca de ese otro Futuro… pero ese Futuro ya no va a suceder, las cosas ahora son distintas. Nosotros las hemos hecho distintas. Así que por favor no te preocupes demasiado, y no entres en pánico cada vez que no me tengas a la vista"

"Es duro oír que uno de tus hermanos murió en la batalla que estamos a punto de librar"

"Pero ese era OTRO Futuro, no éste. Por favor tenlo en cuenta. Ahora que lo sabemos, podemos usar eso a nuestro favor, no es así?" insistió Seiya, tratando de ser optimista

"Sí…" concedió Taiki, aunque no estaba del todo convencido y seguía muy preocupado "Sólo… por favor déjanos protegerte"

Seiya sonrió "Lo haré"

"Y no hagas nada excesivamente temerario o con claro peligro de muerte como habitualmente haces" añadió otra voz que provenía de la oscuridad, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

"Yaten?!" exclamaron los dos hermanos

"No estabas dormido?" preguntó Taiki

"Cómo pensáis que puedo dormir con todo vuestro parloteo?" recalcó, molesto

"Vale vale, lo sentimos… Y por favor no os preocupéis más por mí vosotros dos… Estaré bien…" dijo Seiya

"Ten en cuenta que al menos tienes que _fabricar_ a tu ChibiSeiya antes de morir…" le provocó Yaten, protegido por la oscuridad

"QUÉ?!" exclamó Seiya, poniéndose completamente rojo e incorporándose en su colchón "A qué te refieres con 'fabricar'?"

"Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero… O es que ya habéis…?"

"YATEN POR FAVOR! Po…p… por supuesto que no!" tartamudeó avergonzado "Soy un Caballero!"

"Oh en serio? Eso es nuevo…"

"Y puedes dejar de llamarla ChibiSeiya?"

"Pero es que es mucho más apropiado… Ella es tan insensata y tan irritante como tú"

"YATEN VAS A MORIR ESTA NOCHE" dijo nervioso, tratando de salir de entre sus sábanas y enredándose en ellas mientras intentaba alcanzar a Yaten que estaba al otro lado de Taiki.

"Paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad ya los dos!" gritó Taiki, colocándose entre los dos hermanos y separándolos con sus brazos, mientras Yaten se reía y Seiya gruñía "Suficiente por esta noche, vamos a dormir de una vez"

Seiya se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón, sus brazos todavía cruzados sobre su firme pecho y con su ceño fruncido. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, respiró hondo y sonrió.

"Buenas noches…" dijo Seiya

"Buenas noches" respondieron sus hermanos

Seiya cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aunque la inminente batalla iba a ser la más dura de todas en las que había luchado hasta ahora y sabía que su vida corría un riesgo muy real, seguía siendo feliz y teniendo confianza. A pesar de las notables diferencias de sus personalidades, tenía los mejores hermanos que podría haber soñado, que se preocupaban profundamente por él y estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarle.

* * *

En el interior del antiguo dormitorio de Rei, cuatro chicas compartían un par de colchones grandes colocados sobre el suelo. Sólo faltaba Rei, que una vez más dormía junto a Oodachi en el dormitorio de dos camas. Ya había pasado un rato desde que apagaron la luz una vez que Usagi regresó de su romántica charla con Seiya, y aun así, Ami seguía completamente despierta y daba vueltas y más vueltas tratando de dormirse.

"Ami-chan…" susurró Minako con suavidad "Qué pasa tanto moverte?"

"Uh! Perdona! Te he despertado?"

"No, la verdad es que no. No puedes dormir?"

"No…" musitó, con un deje de preocupación en su voz

"Es por Rei y Oodachi, verdad?"

Ami se quedó helada. Si la habitación no hubiese estado en total oscuridad, Minako se habría percatado de que todo rastro de color había abandonado de pronto el rostro de la senshi del agua, dejándola tan pálida como un fantasma.

"…qu…qué?" tartamudeó. Cómo sabía eso Minako?

"Sí… Yo tampoco puedo dormir pensando en lo que esos dos pervertidos estarán haciendo ahora mismo en un dormitorio para ellos solitos… Ya es la segunda noche seguida!"

Ami soltó de repente todo el aire que había estado aguantándose inconscientemente. Por supuesto, ella no lo sabía.

"La verdad es que estamos más interesadas en saber lo que pasó entre TÚ y YATEN, Minako-chan…" dijo una tercera voz, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

"Mako-chan!" exclamó Minako tan bajito como pudo, sorprendida por la intervención de su amiga de pelo castaño "Estás despierta!"

"No cambies de tema… Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó Makoto

"Qu… qué pasa…?" dijo Minako

"Besaste a Yaten?" insistió Makoto de nuevo

"Bueno…" comenzó la rubia

"Oh! Lo hiciste!" exclamó Makoto

"Minako-chan!" dijo Ami, avergonzada

"Shhhhhhh!" susurró Minako, haciéndolas callar a las dos "Vais a despertar a Usagi-chan!"

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio por un instante, en el que escuchó claramente el imperturbable ronquido de su princesa. Una gota de sudor apareció sobre sus cabezas.

"No se despierta ni de casualidad…" comentó Makoto "Podría haber una estampida en esta habitación y seguiría roncando como un oso"

Las tres chicas se rieron juguetonamente.

"Entonces… entonces le… le besaste?" preguntó Ami con timidez. Estaba avergonzada pero tenía mucha curiosidad, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

"Fue más bien que ÉL me besó a MÍ…" aclaró Minako

"Wow, eso hizo? Es muy raro en él!" comentó Makoto

"Sí, me pilló por sorpresa las dos veces!"

"Espera, os habéis besado… DOS VECES?!" dijo Ami

"Síiiiii….."

"Oh eso es increíble!" dijo Makoto "Pero estáis… enamorados? Tú le quieres?"

Minako empezó a patalear nerviosamente mientras se tapaba su ruborizado rostro con las dos manos.

"Ayyy! No lo sé!" dijo "Me gusta muchísimo. Siempre me ha gustado, pero es un chico tan raro… Puede ser el tipo más desagradable, un auténtico y molesto grano en el culo, tratarme como si estuviese loca o ignorarme por completo, pero luego, cuando estamos a solas… de pronto se transforma en otro… Tan protector y atento, incluso dulce… y taaaan atractivo y sexy…!"

"Minako!" exclamó Ami

"Es verdad!" se defendió "Y por cierto, Taiki-san también está bastante bueno, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que lo tienes cerca, o quizá sea demasiado tarde!"

"Minako-chan, por favor…!" protestó Ami, realmente avergonzada de nuevo por su amiga rubia

"Simplemente bésale y mira a ver qué pasa!" insistió Minako

"Un beso es un paso muy importante… deja que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite… hasta que esté completamente segura acerca de él y de sus propios sentimientos…" dijo Makoto

"Mako-chan…" susurró Minako, comprendiendo que su amiga estaba pensando en su primer beso que había entregado a su enemigo.

"Y a ti te ha funcionado?" añadió Makoto "Quiero decir, te ha aclarado algo el haber besado a Yaten?"

"En mi caso no mucho, no… Los besos fueron increíblemente alucinantes, pero no sé si sólo lo hace por el puro gusto de hacerlo o si realmente le importo…"

"Por eso tratabas de preguntar a ChibiUsa acerca del futuro?" dijo Ami

"….sssssíiiiii…." respondió la rubia con un hilo de voz "Pero él estaba intentando exactamente lo mismo justo antes de que yo llegase!"

"Eso quizá quiera decir que él también siente algo por ti, pero que quiere estar seguro?" comentó Ami

"Hmmm… tal vez…" musitó "Joooooo él es tan complicado que no puedo adivinar sus sentimientos!"

"Bueno, la verdad es que es un hombre muy peculiar… Tendrás que averiguar lo que él realmente siente por ti, antes de avanzar más en vuestra relación" dijo Makoto con sabiduría "Y también… tienes que poner en orden tus propios sentimientos por él"

"Sin sonsacarle la información a ChibiUsa, por favor…" puntualizó Ami

"Pero cómo puedo estar segura, entonces? Cómo sé si él me quiere? Cómo sé si yo le quiero a él?"

Preguntó Minako

"Créeme… cuando quieres a alguien… lo sabes" concluyó Makoto

* * *

En otra habitación, ChibiUsa y Hotaru compartían un colchón colocado sobre el suelo junto a una cama en la que Galaxia dormía plácidamente. De hecho, había sido la propia reina de las Estrellas la que había insistido en compartir su habitación con su nieta. El amor que le tenía a la adolescente pelirrosa crecía visiblemente cada segundo que ambas damas pasaban juntas. Galaxia incluso se había dormido agarrando la mano de ChibiUsa, y estaba durmiendo mejor que en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, ChibiUsa estaba totalmente despierta.

Tenía otras cosas que hacer más importantes que descansar. Era el momento de perpetrar su plan.

Tras esperar más de una hora en absoluto silencio y apenas moviendo ni un músculo, estaba segura de que su abuela estaba profundamente dormida. Con cuidado retiró su mano de entre el suave apretón de Galaxia y se giró hacia Hotaru, que estaba tumbada en el colchón junto a ella.

Hotaru también estaba despierta. ChibiUsa vio sus grandes y profundos ojos morados brillando en la tenue luz en cuanto se giró para mirarla. Sonrió. Tenía la mejor cómplice para su misión. Sin decir una palabra, comunicándose sólo con las miradas, ambas chicas se levantaron y salieron de puntillas de la habitación, procurando no hacer ni un ruido. Cuando ChibiUsa cerró la puerta tras de sí, las dos respiraron aliviadas. De momento no las habían pillado.

"En qué habitación está Puu?" susurró ChibiUsa

"En la que está al fondo del pasillo, con Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama…" respondió Hotaru

"Hmmm… eso va a ponerlo un poquito más complicado…"

"No necesariamente… Yo soy la senshi del Silencio, recuerdas?" dijo Hotaru, guiñándole un ojo

ChibiUsa sonrió con un gesto conspiratorio.

Las dos jóvenes recorrieron el pasillo hasta alcanzar la última puerta. Hotaru era ahora Sailor Saturn, se había transformado sutilmente por el camino.

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?" preguntó ChibiUsa, repasando su plan una última vez

"Sí… las llaves del Tiempo de Setsuna-mama deberían aparecer alrededor de su cintura cuando tú las invoques desde aquí fuera"

"Eso es… Y no te olvides de mi llave del Tiempo… He visto que la lleva en la cadena alrededor de su cuello… Mamo-chan debe habérsela devuelto"

"Déjamelo a mí"

"Ten mucho cuidado!"

"No te preocupes" dijo la senshi, con una misteriosa sonrisa. Después, desapareció en el interior del dormitorio.

ChibiUsa dio comienzo a su parte del plan. Debía hacerlo deprisa, porque si alguien aparecía en el pasillo, lo que estaba a punto de suceder allí iba a ser muy difícil de explicar. Se arrodilló en el suelo y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, en una postura de oración. Entonces, cerró los ojos y empezó a salmodiar unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido.

Unos segundos más tarde, un aura brillante comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, y su pelo rosa que alcanzaba el largo de su cintura, ahora completamente suelto para ir a dormir, empezó a flotar grácilmente hacia arriba como si estuviese parada sobre un suave túnel de viento. En ese momento, el centro de su frente emitió un intenso brillo enviando rayos de luz dorada en todas direcciones. Cuando el brillo se atenuó un poco, un símbolo había aparecido: era la combinación de una estrella con una luna sobre ella. Estaba preparada.

"Guardián Chronos, Dios del Tiempo! Tu humilde servidora solicita tu poder! Préstame las llaves para viajar a través del Tiempo!" exclamó, su voz sonando con un eco mágico.

Y entonces, nada. El brillo desapareció y el pasillo volvió a su estado oscuro y silencioso.

Ese era un truco que había aprendido durante los años que había pasado con Setsuna. Había acabado dominando el control del espacio-tiempo, aunque muy rara vez tenía ocasión de practicar.

"Por favor, Hotaru-chan… date prisa!" susurró ChibiUsa para sí.

En el interior del dormitorio, Saturn cerró la puerta con extrema suavidad en cuanto entró. Al instante siguiente, alzó su guadaña verticalmente hacia el techo.

"Silencio" susurró

Sólo una palabra, y la hoja de su guadaña brilló por una fracción de segundo, como el flash de una cámara de fotos. La habitación estaba ahora inmersa en el silencio más denso posible. Saturn sólo podía oír su propio corazón, como cuando tienes los oídos tapados. Era un poder que siempre había tenido, pero al que nunca le había encontrado utilidad práctica para la batalla, no hasta hoy. Con este hechizo, nadie a su alrededor sería capaz de oír nada y se quedaría insensible a la mayoría de los estímulos externos durante un rato, experimentando una especie de aturdimiento de sus sentidos, especialmente el del oído que era anulado por completo. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de cuánto duraría su efecto, así que se apresuró a llevar a cabo su misión.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra de la habitación, por lo que pudo distinguir a Haruka y a Michiru durmiendo juntas en la cama, sus cuerpos enredados el uno con el otro, con Haruka abrazando de forma protectora a Michiru por detrás, cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo. Michiru descansaba tranquila entre los brazos de su amada, sus labios curvados en una adorable y pacífica sonrisa. Setsuna dormía en un colchón sobre el suelo, boca arriba y con las sábanas que la cubrían muy bien colocadas a su alrededor y tan apenas arrugadas. Era pulcra y ordenada incluso cuando dormía.

Saturn apartó con mucho cuidado la sábana de su casi-madre para dejar su cuerpo al descubierto. Llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de una yukata a modo de pijama, dejando a la vista sus largas y bien torneadas piernas morenas. Miró a su cintura, pero no había nada allí. Se arrodilló junto a ella con impaciencia, sin dejar de observarla.

"Vamos… ChibiUsa-chan…" susurró nerviosa

De pronto, comenzó a ver pequeños destellos dorados alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Setsuna. Había más a cada momento, formando una densa nube de chispas brillantes que poco a poco tomó la forma de un cinturón dorado y un manojo de llaves que finalmente se materializaron frente a sus ojos.

Hotaru sonrió complacida. Su mejor amiga lo había conseguido.

Poco a poco, y tan delicadamente como pudo, desató la hebilla del cinturón y sacó las llaves. Suspiró cuando finalmente las tuvo en su mano. Pesaban más de lo que había creído, y brillaban con un intenso color dorado.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se acordó de la llave de ChibiUsa alrededor del cuello de Setsuna. Localizó la cadena y con la punta de los dedos la cogió y estiró de ella, hasta que apareció todo el collar, con la decorada llave en él. Entonces, pegó un tirón con ambas manos y rompió la cadena, sacando la llave con suavidad. Setsuna murmuró algo cuando Hotaru hizo el movimiento brusco para partir la cadena, pero no se despertó.

Saturn se incorporó tan lentamente como pudo y salió de la habitación, donde lo primero que vio fue el rostro nervioso de ChibiUsa, ávido de noticias, con sus bonitos ojos muy abiertos de la expectación.

"…y?..." preguntó la chica de pelo rosa ansiosamente

Saturn únicamente sonrió y alzó la mano derecha para mostrarle a su amiga el manojo de llaves doradas, que tintinearon de manera musical.

El gesto de ChibiUsa cambió de nervioso a realmente feliz, mostrando una amplia sonrisa que ocupaba su carita por completo. Entonces se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

"Gracias!" exclamó "Oh Saturn eres genial, lo has conseguido!"

Saturn sonrió con timidez, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas con el cumplido.

"Fue también gracias a ti, ChibiUsa-chan, tú hiciste que apareciesen las llaves!"

"Sí, por fin lo he conseguido! No estaba segura si lograría hacerlo, he visto a Puu hacerlo muchas veces, pero nunca antes había invocado yo misma a las llaves del Tiempo!"

"Eres increíble, ChibiUsa-chan… Tanto tu cuerpo como tu magia han crecido mucho en el Futuro!" dijo, admirando a su amiga

ChibiUsa sonrió alegremente a su comentario. Pero entonces, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Supongo que ya es hora…" musitó con pena

Saturn se destransformó frente a sus ojos, y volvió a convertirse en Hotaru, vestida con su adorable camisón largo. Entonces le entregó las llaves a su amiga, manteniendo por un momento sus manos en las de ella mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Por favor ten mucho cuidado… y no estés fuera demasiado tiempo… te necesitamos y te echamos de menos"

ChibiUsa asintió.  
"No te preocupes, seguiré nuestro plan. Me esconderé durante un tiempo con las llaves. Sin ellas, Puu no puede regresar a la Puerta del Tiempo. Y yo volveré a tiempo de ayudaros en la batalla y salvar a mi padre. Me mantendré en contacto contigo."

Hotaru sonrió con su sonrisa misteriosa.

"Tengo fe en ti" dijo

Entonces, las dos chicas se abrazaron con fuerza antes de partir en direcciones opuestas. ChibiUsa abandonó el templo en absoluto silencio, mientras Hotaru volvía a dormir a su habitación como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

Eran la una o las dos de la mañana cuando Mamoru se despertó sobresaltado. El timbre estaba sonando como loco, y seguramente a punto de prenderse fuego debido al funcionamiento continuado. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras leía. No descansaba mucho últimamente, con todo lo que había pasado. El futuro perfecto que había planeado para sí se había evaporado como el humo delante de sus ojos, y todavía le costaba mucho adaptarse a su nuevo porvenir en blanco, e incluso sentía una especie de vértigo causado por no saber lo que iba a suceder.

Saltó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta, tambaleándose por el camino ya que aún estaba medio dormido. Antes de abrir la puerta, su mente se aclaró lo suficiente para ser cauteloso.

"Quién está ahí?" preguntó

"ChibiUsa" se oyó decir a una vocecilla desde afuera

Inmediatamente se apresuró a retirar la cadena de la puerta y abrirla.

"Ya era hora…" dijo la muchacha como único saludo, pasando al interior del piso.

"ChibiUsa! Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? Ha pasado algo?!" preguntó Mamoru preocupado, temiéndose lo peor.

La adolescente caminó por la estancia hasta alcanzar el sofá, donde se sentó tranquilamente.

"No… Al menos, aún no" respondió

"Aún no? Qué quieres decir con eso? Usagi está bien?"

"Sí, lo está, no te preocupes. Sólo es que… me he escapado del templo"

"Di…Di…Disculpa?" tartamudeó él, atónito

"Puu iba a obligarme a regresar a mi Tiempo mañana, y no puedo irme todavía… Ah, y le he robado las llaves del Tiempo, para que ella no piense en regresar a la Puerta del Tiempo tampoco…"

"Que has hecho… QUÉ?!" Mamoru estaba tan estupefacto que apenas podía hablar. Su habitual talante imperturbable aparentemente seguía dormido, y estaba volviéndose loco con todo lo que la jovencita le estaba contando. Acababa de huir de sus amigas y familia, robando un objeto mágico muy importante, y aun así seguía allí sentada tan tranquilamente en su sofá contándoselo todo como si estuviese hablando del clima… no podía creerse su templanza.

"ChibiUsa, no puedes hacer eso!"

"Ya lo he hecho…"

Mamoru se masajeó las sienes con los dedos… esto era demasiado para digerir tan tarde por la noche.

"Debes volver ahora mismo! Todos estarán muy preocupados por ti! Vamos, yo te llevo de vuelta"

"Ni hablar" respondió desafiante

"ChibiUsa…"

"Oye, sin acritud, pero no voy a recibir lecciones morales de alguien que casi provoca un Futuro en el que yo jamás habría existido, sabes?"

"…Eh?..." Por supuesto, Mamoru no tenía absolutamente ni idea de lo que el pequeño demonio rosa le estaba hablando. Su yo del Presente todavía no había tomado esa decisión.

"No importa…" dijo ella. Era muy tarde para una explicación tan larga "Escucha, sólo necesito que me dejes quedarme aquí un par de días… Y por supuesto que no le cuentes a nadie que estoy aquí. Necesito ese tiempo para mi plan"

"Qu… qué plan?" se atrevió a preguntar Mamoru, aunque temía la respuesta

"La batalla que las chicas están a punto de luchar va a ser la más dura de sus vidas. Me necesitan, necesitan mis poderes. Debo ayudarlas, o mi padre morirá"

Mamoru se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, algunos buenos, otros no tan buenos, pero se apresuró a deshacerse de ellos. Entonces, miró a la chica frente a él con una mirada solemne. Esa valiente muchacha que haría lo que fuese necesario por aquellos a los que amaba. Esa chica que él había creído durante tanto tiempo que se convertiría en su hija, y de la que había estado realmente orgulloso. Descubrió que todavía lo estaba, sin importar que fuesen familia o no.

Suspiró, su ceño relajándose al fin.

"Está bien… Deja que te prepare la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá"

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

A la mañana siguiente, todas las senshi empezaron a levantarse una tras otra, y se fueron reuniendo en el salón principal para desayunar algo antes de tener al fin la reunión en la que decidirían los próximos pasos a dar y cómo encargarse de su más peligroso enemigo.

Ami estaba muy ansiosa y apenas había dormido. Necesitaba pensar algo que se pudiese hacer con respecto a Rei y Oodachi, porque sencillamente no podía aceptar la solución de tener que matarle. Cuanto más le miraba, más convencida estaba de que el Jinete se había redimido y ahora formaba parte de su grupo, una buena persona luchando por sus personas amadas, como todos hacían. Ami pretendía hablarlo con Taiki, pero con todo el jaleo del regreso de Setsuna no había encontrado ocasión de hacerlo. Le había dado vueltas y más vueltas al tema pero no conseguía encontrar otra solución, así que su idea ahora era contárselo todo a Usagi directamente. Iba a ser duro pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría. Tenía confianza total en la infinita bondad y comprensión de la princesa de la Luna que seguro que sabría cómo solucionar el problema.

"Dónde está Usagi-chan?" preguntó Ami entrando en la cocina, donde Rei, Oodachi y Makoto preparaban el desayuno para todos.

"De verdad estás preguntando eso a esta hora de la mañana?" respondió Rei sarcásticamente "Nunca la he visto despierta por voluntad propia antes de las 11!"

Makoto soltó una risilla ante la respuesta de su amiga, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

"Oh, claro… Iré a ver en el dormitorio entonces" dijo Ami, una nota de ansiedad perceptible en su voz.

"Oye, Ami-chan… va todo bien?" preguntó Makoto, que había notado algo

"Eh? Sssssíiii… claro…" mintió, no demasiado bien, por cierto "Sólo quería comentarle una cosa…"

"Vale, pero date prisa y tráetela aquí… el desayuno casi está listo!" dijo Rei

"Sí, y quizá deberías sacar ya esas tostadas… están empezando a quemarse un poquito" comentó Oodachi

"Uy!" dijo Rei "No pasa nada… rascamos un poquito así con el cuchillo… y nadie se dará cuenta!" dijo, con una risa nerviosa

Oodachi sonrió ampliamente y besó su hombro desnudo. Estaba tremendamente enamorado de la senshi de fuego. Ami sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al ver ese tierno gesto. Necesitaba encontrar a Usagi enseguida. Se giró para marcharse cuando escuchó que Makoto la llamaba de nuevo.

"Ami-chan!"

"Sí?" dijo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

"Por favor avisa también a las Outers… Es muy raro que todavía no se hayan levantado… Normalmente son las primeras en ponerse en marcha!"

"Claro" dijo Ami, y desapareció por el pasillo.

De camino al dormitorio que compartían, Ami se encontró a Minako saliendo del baño con una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su largo cabello rubio.

"Buenos días, Ami-chan!"

"Minako-chan, has visto a Usagi-chan?"

"Hmmm… seguía dormida cuando me fui a lavarme el pelo…"

"Y qué hay de los Starlights?"

"Heee… estás buscando a Taiki-san?" dijo, provocándola

"Bueno…" se ruborizó. Últimamente, siempre le pasaba nada más oír su nombre…

"Creo que Yaten y Seiya siguen también en su habitación, pero por la ventana del baño vi a Taiki paseando por los jardines hace sólo unos minutos…"

"De acuerdo… gracias!" dijo, y se apresuró hacia su dormitorio.

"Eh… a qué viene tanta prisa?!" preguntó Minako, pero no recibió respuesta.

Justo cuando Ami iba a abrir la puerta del dormitorio, Galaxia y Hotaru salieron del suyo. El gesto de Galaxia estaba algo… consternado.

"Galaxia-san, buenos días" le dijo Minako al verla aparecer

"ChibiUsa… La habéis visto?" dijo como único saludo. No era para nada habitual en ella, siempre tan educada. Estaba definitivamente preocupada por algo.

"No… No dormía con vosotras?"

"Pero cuando nos hemos despertado no estaba" respondió Hotaru, con un tono de voz neutro

"Ami-chan, tú has visto a ChibiUsa-chan?" le preguntó Minako desde lejos

Ami, que había sido interrumpida de nuevo antes de conseguir hablar con Usagi, frunció el ceño al percatarse de que no la había visto.

"Pues no… No estaba ni en la cocina ni en el salón"

"Oh Dios mío…" dijo Galaxia, temiéndose lo peor

"Tranquila, Galaxia-san…" dijo Minako, tratando de calmarla "Es muy típico en ella eso de ir a pulular por ahí sin decírselo a nadie…"

"Quizá se fue a dormir con Setsuna y todavía sigue ahí…" comentó Ami

"Sí, es posible!" dijo Minako animada "Espera, me estás diciendo que siguen durmiendo?"

"Sí, Makoto me pidió que las despertase…"

"Eso es muy raro…" dijo Minako, ahora también sospechando algo, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación al final del pasillo.

Hotaru, desde su posición, tragó saliva.

Minako alcanzó el dormitorio de las Outers y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos suavemente. No recibió respuesta.

Se giró a mirar a sus amigas que ahora estaban justo detrás suyo, y después volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte.

Todavía nada.

Agarró la manilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente, abriendo una rendija y echando un vistazo. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y dejaban el dormitorio tan a oscuras que apenas se veía nada.

"Hola?" susurró "Estáis ahí, chicas? Voy a entrar!"

Nadie respondió, así que se quedó quieta en silencio un segundo. Enseguida escuchó unas sutiles respiraciones.

"Están dormidas!" les susurró con fuerza a las chicas "Pero cómo es posible que duerman tan profundamente?"

Entró en la habitación y caminó tan cuidadosamente como pudo hasta la ventana, que abrió de par en par para dejar entrar la luz.

Haruka y Michiru estaban enredadas juntas sobre la cama, y Setsuna dormía plácidamente en un colchón sobre el suelo.

"…Chicas?" dijo Ami, que había entrado también en la habitación.

Incluso con la luz, la intrusión y el ruido, seguían profundamente dormidas.

"BUENOS DÍAS CHICAS VAGAAAAAAAAAS!" gritó de pronto Minako.

Su agudo chillido pilló a todos por sorpresa. Se escuchó un ruido como de estampida acercándose por los pasillos, y de repente casi todo el mundo estaba en la habitación, para ver si había sucedido algo. Makoto, Oodachi y Rei, todavía sujetando una tostada y un cuchillo, habían venido a la carrera de la cocina para ver cuál era el problema. Seiya y Yaten, que estaban en el dormitorio contiguo, habían salido disparados de su cuarto todavía en ropa interior, temiendo un ataque. Taiki apareció corriendo también, ya que había oído el grito desde el jardín.

"Qu… qué demonios está pasando?!" preguntó Yaten, mirando la extraña escena frente a él.

Las Outers, aún en sus camas, gimieron al ver al fin sus sueños perturbados. Poco a poco empezaban a despertarse.

"MMMmmmm qué sucede?" preguntó Michiru, incorporándose mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

Haruka se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

"Qu… qué es todo esto? Por qué estáis todos aquí?"

Setsuna bostezó con suavidad y abrió sus ojos, parpadeando varias veces.

"Qué pasa? Qué hora es?"

Hotaru se tapó la boca con una mano y se sonrojó. Su hechizo era mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Afortunadamente, todos estaban ocupados con el jaleo que se había montado y no se percataron de su revelador gesto de culpa.

"Chicas, os habéis quedado dormidas!" anunció Minako

"Y por eso todo este alboroto?" preguntó Seiya, confundido

"Bueno… por eso y por veros a vosotros dos en calzoncillos…!" comentó Minako de manera provocadora cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos hermanos Starlight tan ligeritos de ropa.

"OYEE!" protestaron Seiya y Yaten, poniéndose colorados

"Minako eres una pervertida…" dijo Yaten, cabreado

"Yaten eres un exhibicionista…" le replicó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño aún más

"Nos habríamos vestido, pero oímos los gritos y pensamos que había pasado algo, así que salimos a toda prisa de la habitación!" dijo Seiya justificándose

"Bueno, es que no podíamos despertarlas! Estábamos preocupadas!" respondió Ami

"No… no podíais…?" preguntó Michiru

"Me duele terriblemente la cabeza… eso es cierto…" comentó Haruka "A ti también, Michiru?" preguntó con dulzura. Michiru asintió como respuesta.

"Ha sucedido algo?" preguntó Setsuna, preocupada

De pronto, Galaxia consiguió entrar también en la habitación abriéndose paso entre los jóvenes, ya que estaban entre todos bloqueando la puerta de entrada.

"…está ChibiUsa con vosotras…?"

"ChibiUsa?" preguntó Haruka, repitiendo las palabras de Galaxia como para intentar que cobrasen sentido en su nublada mente.

"No… no ha estado aquí que nosotras sepamos…" respondió Michiru, cuya cabeza empezaba a despejarse.

"Por qué lo preguntas, Galaxia-sama?" dijo Setsuna, temiendo lo que podía vislumbrar en los ojos de la reina.

"Ha desaparecido" anunció la dama de las Estrellas

"QUÉ?!" gritaron de pronto casi todos los presentes al unísono

"Small Lady ha desaparecido?" repitió Setsuna, poniéndose en pie al instante, terriblemente preocupada.

Al hacerlo, sintió algo resbalándose por su cuello. Todos vieron un fino y dorado objeto caer al suelo a sus pies, emitiendo un débil tintineo.

Setsuna automáticamente movió su mano hacia su pecho, palpando a través de la ropa.

"…no está!" anunció de forma críptica

"El qué no está, Setsuna?" preguntó Michiru, preocupada por el tono de voz de su amiga y familiar

"La llave del Tiempo de Small Lady! La llevaba alrededor del cuello, en esa cadena!" aclaró, señalando al delicado objeto que acababa de caer al suelo.

Haruka se levantó y cogió el fino collar. Le dio varias vueltas en sus manos, examinándolo con detenimiento.

"Alguien lo ha roto intencionadamente" concluyó, con el ceño fruncido

"Eh?! Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Seiya, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba pero no queriendo creerlo.

Afuera, en el pasillo, apareció al fin Usagi que acababa de ser despertada por todo el alboroto que había formado.

"MMMmmmm pero qué paaaaaaaasa" protestó, saliendo del dormitorio con su melena toda enmarañada.

Todos se giraron para mirarla.

"Usagi-san…" comenzó Taiki con ojos preocupados, que era el que más cerca estaba de ella.

"Huh…?"

"ChibiUsa se ha escapado con la llave del Tiempo" concluyó, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos sabían ya que había sucedido.

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron de par en par. En tan sólo un instante, se había despertado por completo.


	39. Abducción

***Hola! Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo! Espero que estéis disfrutando de su lectura y os esté gustando mi historia. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, así que hasta la semana que viene! ;-) ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, sólo los uso para darle un final a mi gusto perfecto para una historia perfecta ^_^***

CAPÍTULO 39 – ABDUCCIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

"Pe…per…perdona…?" tartamudeó Usagi "Que ChibiUsa ha hecho QUÉ?!"

"Estáis seguras de eso?" preguntó Galaxia con cautela "Tal vez sea demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones a la ligera… Podría haber sido el enemigo… quizá la hayan raptado…!" sugirió, deseosa de defender a su queridísima nieta y terriblemente preocupada par ella.

"Oh seguro que ha sido ella… Esta forma de actuar es TAN típica de ella…" comentó Minako cruzando los brazos y actuando como una tía enfadada.

"Por supuesto… Tal y como era de esperar de ChibiSeiya, ha actuado exactamente como lo hubiera hecho su padre…" comentó Yaten de manera provocadora

"Odango…!" dijo Seiya dirigiéndose con preocupación hacia Usagi y cogiéndola de las manos.

"Seiya…!" exclamó, siempre aliviada con su sola presencia. Al instante siguiente, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de perplejidad "Se… SEIYAA! Estás en calzoncillos!"

"Ss…sí…" dijo, poniéndose colorado y rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza "Perdona… es una larga historia…"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Usagi "En serio? Cómo de larga…?"

"No tanto en realidad… sólo ha sido la actitud alarmante de Minako como siempre…" indicó Yaten

"Ay madre, Yaten, tú también!" dijo Usagi, apartando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba

"Bueno ya es suficiente, me voy a vestirme" anunció Yaten

"No te preocupes, Odango, la encontraremos…" continuó Seiya

"Seiya tú vienes conmigo también!" le gritó Yaten desde el interior de su dormitorio.

"Vale vale, ya voy!" dijo, y se marchó no sin antes darle a Usagi un dulce beso en la frente.

La cabeza de Usagi daba vueltas como loca con toda esta información que estaba recibiendo nada más levantarse de la cama.

"Pero a dónde ha ido?" preguntó Makoto

"Puesto que ha robado la llave del Tiempo… quizá a algún otro Tiempo a enmendar el Futuro venidero?" especuló Rei

"Oh! Tal vez SABÍA algo acerca de nuestra próxima batalla y ha viajado en el Tiempo para cambiarlo?" sugirió Minako

"Pero cómo la encontramos si está en otro Tiempo?" preguntó Ami

"Dejadme eso a mí…" dijo de pronto Setsuna saliendo de su dormitorio, ya vestida, y caminando a través del abarrotado pasillo hacia el salón principal del templo. Sus pasos eran rápidos y firmes… Por primera vez, estaba enfadada con su querida Small Lady.

"Setsuna…san?" musitó Usagi, caminando tras ella. Todas las chicas las siguieron. Era demasiado interesante.

Una vez en el salón principal, Setsuna se giró para mirar a Usagi.

"Usagi-san… Me marcho a la Puerta del Tiempo inmediatamente. Desde allí, podré ver dónde está Small Lady y hacer que regrese a su Tiempo. Así que no te preocupes más por ella, de acuerdo?"

"Pero… volverás después de eso?" preguntó Usagi con una voz infantil

"Mi destino está en la Puerta" respondió Setsuna únicamente

"Pero cómo sabremos entonces que la has encontrado y que está bien?"

"Lo haré, no os preocupéis. El Tiempo no tiene secretos para mí. Lo que debéis hacer ahora es concentraros en vuestra próxima batalla"

"Mmm…" murmuró Usagi mientras asentía. No estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero no podía hacer mucho más por ahora. Ella debía marcharse para encontrar a ChibiUsa, eso estaba claro. La joven senshi podría estar en peligro.

"Por favor cuidad mucho de ella" dijo Setsuna, mirando a Haruka y a Michiru, que acababan de entrar en la sala.

"Lo haremos" respondió Haruka, mientras Michiru asentía

"Pluto Star Power, Make Up!"

En el instante en que se convirtió en Sailor Pluto, sus ojos carmesí se abrieron de par en par.

"Esto no es posible…!" susurró

"Sucede algo, Pluto?" preguntó Michiru, preocupada al ver la expresión alterada de su amiga.

"Mis llaves del Tiempo… no están!"

"Sí, por eso es que te estás marchando a buscar a la pequeña Conejita…" le indicó Haruka, arqueando una ceja y temiendo que algo fuese terriblemente mal en la memoria de su amiga…

"No, no sólo la llave de Small Lady… Todas ellas!"

"Cómo, TODAS las llaves?!" exclamó Haruka, comprendiéndola al fin

"Oh, no!" dijo Michiru, cubriéndose la boca

"Qué? Qué significa eso?" preguntó Usagi  
"Sin mis llaves… no puedo ir a la Puerta del Tiempo… no puedo viajar por el Tiempo en absoluto… Estoy atrapada aquí en vuestro Tiempo!" aclaró Pluto

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" gritaron las chicas al unísono

"Dios mío…" exclamó Galaxia, llevándose la mano a los labios. Estaba sufriendo mucho.

"Pequeña criaja astuta…" dijo Taiki de pronto

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Ami, desconcertada por su comentario

"Es obvio… Setsuna-san le dijo ayer que la iba a enviar de vuelta a su Tiempo hoy mismo, y que la propia Setsuna regresaría entonces a cumplir con su deber en la Puerta… ChibiUsa estaba claramente en contra de todo eso, así que hizo la única cosa que podía impedirlo…"

"Robar las llaves y desaparecer con ellas…" concluyó Ami, siguiendo su razonamiento

"Es obvio" repitió Taiki, dedicándole una sonrisa a la inteligente muchacha de pelo azul, que se ruborizó como respuesta

"Wow, eso definitivamente sobrepasa a todas sus anteriores fechorías…" comentó Minako

"Te recuerdo que ChibiUsa una vez le robó el Cristal de Plata a Usagi" comentó Rei

"Que hizo QUÉ?" dijo Seiya, que acababa de entrar en el salón con Yaten, ahora los dos ya adecuadamente vestidos.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Usagi.

"Sssssssíiiiiiii… Tiene una manera un tanto inusual de resolver las cosas a su modo… sin importar si técnicamente están bien o mal, y sin tener en cuenta lo que otros puedan pensar al respecto" dijo con un tic en la ceja

"Ahora en serio, cómo es posible que vosotras no os dieseis cuenta de que ella era hija de Seiya en cuanto conocisteis a mi hermano?!" comentó Yaten

En la cabeza de Seiya apareció otra gota de sudor. Esta vez no tenía argumentos en contra del comentario de Yaten. Tenía toda la razón… Su futura hija sin ninguna duda había heredado su carácter indómito.

"Pero cómo ha podido hacer una cosa así?" preguntó Michiru, confusa

"No lo sé… Las llaves sólo aparecen cuando me transformo o tras invocarlas…" dijo Pluto

"Espera, me estás diciendo que la ChibiUsa del Futuro sabe cómo invocar las llaves del Tiempo y tiene el poder para hacerlo?" dijo Haruka

"No sé hasta qué punto pero… está claro que sí que controla algunos de los poderes del Tiempo que yo poseo. Recuerdo haberle enseñado algunas cosas, para que pudiese viajar en el Tiempo puntualmente por su cuenta de forma segura, pero de ahí a tener tanto poder como para controlar las llaves… Es increíble"

"Es decir, que has creado un monstruo" comentó Haruka

Taiki disimuló una risilla, entretenido. Su futura sobrina desde luego era muy lista.

"Pero por qué tanta insistencia en no regresar a su Tiempo? Parece que es feliz allí, no es así?" preguntó Makoto, tratando de encajar toda la información

"Quizá sepa algo que nosotros desconocemos… y piensa que debe hacer algo para asegurar que su futuro feliz se hace realidad" sugirió Taiki

"Pero eso no puede ser… No debe manipular el Presente para cambiar el Futuro…" dijo Pluto

"Qué vamos a hacer entonces?" preguntó Galaxia, visiblemente angustiada "Necesitamos encontrarla, está sola y podría estar en peligro!"

"Yo no me preocuparía demasiado, es una verdadera superviviente" comentó Rei "Pero es cierto, tenemos que saber dónde está y qué es lo que está tramando… No puede simplemente estar deambulando a través del Tiempo por su cuenta…"

"Especialmente antes de nuestra próxima batalla, necesitamos saber que está en algún lugar seguro" añadió Ami

Usagi y Seiya asintieron, preocupados por su hija.

"Y en algún lugar donde nuestro enemigo no pueda encontrarla… Recordad que ella es su principal objetivo" enfatizó Makoto, preocupada.

"Por supuesto" confirmó Pluto "Quizá me lleve bastante tiempo y consuma mi poder, pero voy a hacer lo que haga falta para encontrarla con la ayuda de mi Talismán"

"Puedes hacer algo así?" preguntó Michiru

"Sí… hay un hechizo que puedo intentar… Es complicado y podría resultar peligroso, pero debo hacerlo"

"Pluto…" dijo Usagi, conmovida "Muchísimas gracias…" Sabía que su misteriosa amiga era su única esperanza para encontrar a ChibiUsa.  
Pluto sonrió con elegancia.

"Rei-san… Hay algún lugar que pueda utilizar para llevar a cabo mi magia? Necesito concentración total y cero interrupciones" preguntó

"Bueno… Hay un cobertizo de madera en mitad de los jardines del templo, donde guardamos utensilios de jardinería y otros trastos. No hay mucho espacio, pero está aislado y es silencioso"

"Eso será perfecto" confirmó Pluto

"De acuerdo, sígueme, te llevaré hasta allí" dijo Rei, encaminándose hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Pluto se giró a mirar a Usagi una última vez.

"No te preocupes más… Concentraos en la inminente batalla y elaborad un buen plan para derrotar a nuestro enemigo. Yo encontraré a tu hija" le dijo, sus ojos puros y honestos. Entonces, sin decir nada más, siguió a Rei al interior de la cocina.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

"Buenos días, Mamo-chan" dijo ChibiUsa entrando en el salón mientras se frotaba los ojos de manera soñolienta.

Llevaba puesta una de las camisas blancas de Mamoru a modo de pijama. Las mangas eran demasiado largas para ella y el largo de la camisa cubría sus piernas casi hasta las rodillas, dándole un aspecto a la vez adorable y sexy. Iba descalza y su brillante pelo rosa estaba suelto, de manera que Mamoru pudo apreciar lo mucho que le había crecido ya, puesto que caía como una elegante cascada hasta alcanzar sus caderas.

Mamoru estaba sentado en su sofá cuando ella apareció en la sala, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, en una postura de preocupación. Su pelo estaba desordenado y podían distinguirse unas profundas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

"Ah, ChibiUsa… hola…" respondió distraído

"Has dormido algo siquiera?" preguntó, mirándole

"Sí… Bueno, no mucho… No, la verdad es que no"

"Ya veo…" respondió suavemente

Después, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

"Y cuál es el problema?" le preguntó tranquilamente

"Que cuál es el problema, me preguntas tú? Apareces aquí en mitad de la noche diciéndome que les has robado a tus amigas un objeto muy importante que seguro que van a necesitar y me pides que te refugie y que guarde el secreto?"

"Sí, más o menos…"

"Y no ves que haya ningún problema con eso?!" Mamoru estaba realmente agobiado.

"Es por un bien mayor…" se justificó

"Ah, eso crees? Y quién decide eso, tú?"

"Bueno… sí… Ahora tengo mucha más información y poder del que tenía ant…"

"Tal vez pienses que ahora eres toda una adulta porque has envejecido un par de años, pero sigues siendo una niña, ChibiUsa" dijo, levantándose e interrumpiéndola.

"No me hables así" le espetó, molesta por que la estuviese tratando como la cría pequeña y consentida que solía ser antes "La mitad de todo esto es el lío que TÚ montaste, y yo sólo estoy tratando de arreglarlo"

"No paras de decir eso y de hablar sinsentidos acerca de cosas que no conozco en absoluto… Cómo se supone que voy a entender tu actitud si no me lo explicas todo?"

"No lo sé… Simplemente tendrás que creer en mí. Te lo contaría si pudiese, pero es información acerca del Futuro y no puedo revelártela sin hacer que el problema se vuelva más grande otra vez. Sólo… por favor ayúdame con esto. Tómatelo como una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien"

Mamoru suspiró. Se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que estaba sucediendo, y le estaba volviendo loco el no saber de qué iba todo eso, cómo podía él ayudar y qué era lo correcto. Era mejor informar a Usagi y a las chicas de los planes de ChibiUsa, o debería creer en ella y guardarle el secreto? Era demasiado para él en un momento tan frágil de su vida.

Caminó hacia el gran ventanal de su sala de estar y miró hacia afuera. Allí estaba la Tierra. Él era su Rey y debía protegerla. Qué era lo mejor para la Tierra? En ese momento, enfocó la vista más cerca, al cristal de la ventana, y vio la imagen reflejada de ChibiUsa, mirándole con preocupación y ansiedad en los ojos. Había algo distinto en esos ojos coralinos suyos. Desde luego sí parecían más adultos, más maduros, más sabios… más poderosos.

"De acuerdo, vamos a hacer lo que sea necesario entonces. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte" respondió simplemente, sin siquiera girarse.

En ese momento, vio el reflejo de ChibiUsa sonriendo.

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

"Aquí estamos" dijo Rei al fin, abriendo la ajada puerta de madera del cobertizo, que chirrió ruidosamente.

Pluto echó un vistazo al interior.

"Como te he dicho… no es muy espacioso…" comentó la senshi de fuego

"Es más que suficiente, gracias" dijo Pluto, entrando

"Bueno… te dejo aquí entonces…"

"Sí, muchas gracias. Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor"

"Claro" dijo Rei. Un momento antes de marcharse, añadió "Buena suerte… rezaré por tu éxito…" y después cerró la puerta.

Pluto escuchó sus pasos alejándose a través de los árboles, hasta que finalmente su sonido se desvaneció y sólo podía oír el viento a través de las hojas y el débil trino de los pájaros. Miró a su alrededor al interior del pequeño cobertizo. Había una esterilla y varios cojines en el suelo, como si alguien hubiese estado durmiendo allí. Un lugar un tanto curioso para dormir, pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió ponerse a ello. Necesitaba encontrar a la joven muchacha lo antes posible para asegurar su seguridad, ya que desconocían cuándo sería el próximo ataque enemigo.

Se arrodilló sobre el suelo y tomó la parte superior de su cetro entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos, y enseguida el enjoyado Talismán en forma de corazón comenzó a flotar ligeramente sobre sus palmas abiertas. La esfera granate en su centro empezó a brillar, suavemente al principio, y con más y más intensidad cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces, toda Pluto brilló también con una tenue aura carmesí que la rodeó e hizo que su tiara desapareciese para mostrar el brillante signo de su planeta en la frente.

El poder que estaba invocando era muy fuerte, y había realizado este hechizo muy pocas veces a lo largo de su inusualmente larga vida, por la cantidad de su energía que consumía. El hechizo le permitía canalizar la energía del Universo por medio de sus poderes de control del Tiempo, para hacer que su Garnet Orb actuase como un tercer ojo… El ojo que podía ver toda la Historia del Universo, desde el principio de los tiempos: era tal la cantidad de información siendo soportada por una sola mente, que la agotaba realmente rápido. Por tanto, necesitaba concentrase todo lo que pudiese para ser capaz de encontrar lo que buscaba antes de sufrir un colapso.

Finalmente, la joya granate resplandeció, y los ojos de Pluto se abrieron de par en par, mirando al infinito. Lo había logrado. Ahora estaba recibiendo toda la información del Universo en su mente. Estaba lista para comenzar su búsqueda.

"Small Lady…" murmuró

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Hotaru entró al salón principal del templo tras haberse vestido y arreglado. El despertar de aquella mañana había sido un completo caos, justo como se esperaba. Pero nadie se había fijado en ella ni habían pensado siquiera que pudiese ser cómplice de la desaparición de ChibiUsa. Con sus maneras tímidas y silenciosas, era una experta en pasar desapercibida.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación y pudo ver las caras de preocupación de todos. Estaba siendo muy duro para ellos, y el corazón de la muchacha se estremecía sabiendo que sufrían por su buena amiga y que ella sabía dónde estaba y que se encontraba bien, pero… estaba convencida de que el plan de ChibiUsa era lo mejor para todos. De pronto, se percató de que Setsuna no estaba ahí, y notó un pinchazo de preocupación en su pecho.

"Dónde está Setsuna-mama?" preguntó tan despreocupadamente como pudo, dirigiéndose hacia donde Haruka y Michiru estaban sentadas dando sorbitos a sus tazas de té.

"Se ha ido a realizar un hechizo que le permitirá encontrar a ChibiUsa" respondió vagamente Haruka

"Ido?! Ido a dónde?" exclamó Hotaru muy nerviosa. Podía Setsuna hacer algo así sin sus llaves?

"No te preocupes… Seguro que la encuentra" dijo Michiru, malinterpretando la angustia de su hija

"Pero… dónde está?" insistió Hotaru. Debía detenerla o su plan fracasaría.

"Sólo ha ido al cobertizo de ahí fuera en los jardines…" respondió Haruka, cuando de pronto vio a la joven chica girarse como un torbellino y salir corriendo "Pero… OYE! TÚ! … Dónde vas?! … Necesita concentrarse y no ser molestada!"

Pero era demasiado tarde, Hotaru ya había desaparecido hacia la cocina.

"Qué es lo que le pasa?" comentó Haruka "Debería ir a traerla de vuelta?"

"Probablemente sólo esté preocupada por que Setsuna vaya a desaparecer a alguna parte si lleva a cabo esa magia… No te molestes, creo que sólo quiere estar junto a ella" respondió Michiru

"Pero… nos dijo que necesitaba concentración"

"No creo que Hotaru llegue a suponer jamás mucha molestia a nadie… Siempre tan silenciosa"

"Hmm… Eso es cierto…" comentó Haruka "Pero lo cierto es que está actuando de una manera muy extraña hoy… Esta reacción de ahora mismo no es para nada habitual en ella…"

"Sí, desde luego… Es muy raro que ella pierda la calma. Y además está lo que sucedió esta mañana… No dejo de darle vueltas"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, es muy poco común que a mí se me peguen las sábanas, pero… a Setsuna? Eso es sencillamente imposible"

"Eh, y qué hay de mí?" protestó Haruka

"Eso no es tan raro…" bromeó Michiru juguetona, haciendo sonreír a Haruka

"Sí, tienes razón" confirmó entonces Haruka "Y este terrible dolor de cabeza que tenemos las tres…"

"Y el hecho de no habernos percatado de ChibiUsa entrando a la habitación y robando las llaves de Setsuna… Ella dijo que el proceso de invocación de las llaves requiere una salmodia propiamente dicha para hacer que aparezcan… Cómo es que no la oímos salmodiar?" continuó Michiru, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta

"Eso significa… que la pequeña conejita no ha podido hacer esto ella sola…" resumió Haruka, sus ojos mostrando un brillo de comprensión

"Quizá sí deberíamos seguir a Hotaru y ver qué se trae entre manos…" dijo Michiru, levantándose

"Como siempre, me has leído la mente" sonrió Haruka, poniéndose también en pie

Ambas mujeres salieron tranquilamente de la habitación sin decir palabra.

Ami, que estaba comentando distraídamente varios temas con Taiki, se percató de pronto de la pareja que salía en dirección a la cocina.

"Un momento, a dónde van? No se suponía que íbamos a tener la reunión ahora?" preguntó en alto

"Hotaru ha salido al jardín hace un momento… Tal vez hayan ido a buscarla" dijo Rei, que venía de la cocina seguida de Makoto, que acarreaba una bandeja llena de galletas

"OOHHH Mako-chan, has hecho galletas! Eres la mejor!" exclamó Usagi con alegría al ver a su amiga

"OOOHH déjalas aquí, déjalas justo aquí!" dijo Minako, señalando insistentemente un hueco en el suelo justo a su lado.

"Oye… me estáis escuchando siquiera vosotras dos?" protestó Rei

"Sí sí… las Outers se han ido… Entonces esperaremos hasta que todas regresen para empezar la reunión, no?" propuso Minako, agarrando un puñado de galletas de la bandeja de Makoto

"Eeeeehhhh! Minako-chan…! COMPARTE!" protestó Usagi

"Hay suficientes para todo el mundo!" dijo Makoto, una gota de sudor apareciendo sobre su cabeza al presenciar la batalla por las galletas de las dos rubias

"Deberías haberlas traído todas, Mako-chan, o los demás ni siquiera llegaremos a probarlas con estas dos glotonas devorando la bandeja" comentó Rei

"FQufé, fhay mfhaaaaás?" dijo Usagi, su boca llena de galletas

"FPfor qufé no lafh tfraef todaf?" preguntó Minako, rellenando su boca con todas las galletas que podía para que Usagi no se las quitase.

Makoto se ruborizó de pronto.  
"Qu… por qué te sonrojas?" preguntó Rei, confusa

"Es que…" comenzó Makoto, agarrándose el vestido con las manos en un gesto de timidez, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada baja "He guardado algunas galletas porque quería hacerle una visita a Motoki-san antes de nuestra batalla… y dárselas como regalo… ya sabéis… para agradecerle que cuidase de mí y eso… No llegué a tener la oportunidad de darle las gracias apropiadamente por ello…"

"Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh no es muy adoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable…!" canturreó Minako, que ya se había tragado el bocado de galletas

"No lo malinterpretéis! Sólo es para agradecerle lo que hizo…" dijo Makoto

"Pues claro, pues claro! Es una idea genial! A él le ENCANTARÁ verte! Deberías ir ya mismo mientras las galletas estén calentitas y recién sacadas del horno!" dijo Rei, dándole pequeños codazos a la terriblemente avergonzada muchacha castaña. Usagi sonrió ampliamente mientras seguía devorando galletas

"Pero espera, quieres ir ahora? Qué hay de la reunión? Tenemos que reunirnos!" protestó Ami, estresada

"Oh pero qué pasa tanta reunión tanta reunión, Ami-chan? Has estado como loca con la dichosa reunión últimamente! Ya habrá tiempo de eso, ahora es el momento del amooooor!" dijo Minako emocionada

"Ya os lo he dicho, no es amor…!" protestó Makoto

"Sí sí… lo que sea!" dijo Minako ignorándola

"Pero…!" insistió Ami

"Ami-chan, haremos la reunión, lo prometemos. Sólo… déjala hacer esto también. Es importante… El amor de hecho es la cosa más importante de todas… Es por eso por lo que estamos luchando, no es así?" dijo Rei, mirando con dulzura a su siempre tan responsable amiga.

"Rei-chan…" se rindió Ami. No podía discutir contra Rei hablándole de amor… Se le rompía el corazón "De acuerdo…" concedió finalmente con un hilo de voz

"Bien!" exclamó Usagi triunfante, al ver que su amiga peliazul finalmente accedía a la visita de Makoto. También deseaba que Makoto encontrase el amor… Se lo merecía tanto…

Ami suspiró, preocupada. Necesitaba hablarles acerca de Oodachi lo antes posible. Les habían interrumpido ya un millón de veces, y nunca parecía encontrar la ocasión de hablarlo con Usagi. Empezaba a desesperarse.

Taiki se percató y la cogió de la mano, mirándola a los ojos y diciéndole sin palabras que no se preocupase. Ese dulce gesto hizo sonreír suavemente a Ami.

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

Hotaru corría velozmente a través de la densa masa de árboles que ocupaba la mayor parte de los jardines del templo, su adorable vestido veraniego color azul marino moviéndose grácilmente al ritmo de sus zancadas. Empezaba a desesperarse, ya que llevaba ya cinco o diez minutos recorriendo los jardines a toda velocidad y todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar esa cabaña donde se suponía que estaba Setsuna. Necesitaba detenerla urgentemente, antes de que encontrase a ChibiUsa… La vida de su mejor amiga dependía de ello.

Al fin, divisó lo que parecía un claro en el bosquecillo frente a ella, y con mucha ansiedad aceleró aún más su carrera para alcanzarlo. Cuando lo hizo, estaba tan exhausta, su corazón latiendo salvajemente y resollando con fuerza, que tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol un instante para recuperar el aliento.

A pesar de eso, sonreía. Allí, frente a ella, estaba por fin la pequeña cabaña de madera.

No tenía nada pensado, así que simplemente decidió irrumpir en el cobertizo con cualquier excusa infantil como que tenía miedo o algo, para que Setsuna tuviese que dejar lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo para consolarla.

Estaba a punto de recorrer los últimos pasos que la separaban del cobertizo cuando de pronto, se escuchó un trueno fortísimo justo sobre su cabeza.

La pilló tan por sorpresa que instintivamente se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza con sus pálidos brazos, como una niña pequeña asustada. Hacía un día claro y soleado… qué podía ser eso?

Miró hacia arriba y vio cómo de pronto empezaba a formarse una masa de nubes oscuras relampagueantes justo sobre el cobertizo. Tenían un patrón en espiral que se asemejaba un poco a un tornado.

"Qué…?" exclamó para sí misma

Entonces, con los ojos muy abiertos y un gesto de incredulidad, fue testigo de cómo la masa de nubes se transformaba en efecto en una especie de tornado. Empezó a soplar un viento huracanado que quebraba las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor, levantaba polvo y pequeñas piedras del suelo, y arrastraba hojas que cortaban como cuchillas con esa velocidad antinatural. Hotaru apenas podía abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, el viento era tan fuerte que se sintió afortunada de haber estado agachada en el suelo, ya que de no ser así se la habría llevado volando a ella también. La columna del tornado ahora rodeada de relámpagos, descendió directamente hacia el cobertizo destruyendo su débil tejado de madera sin apenas esfuerzo y convirtiéndolo en un millón de astillas que se sumaron al caótico remolino alrededor del claro en el bosque.

"…SETSUNAAA!" gritó la menuda chica de pelo corto, pero su voz apenas se oía por encima del fuerte viento que la rodeaba.

De pronto, vio cómo se generaba una brillante luz en las nubes sobre su cabeza, que instantáneamente se transformó en un rayo que venía directamente hacia ella…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" chilló, cubriéndose como podía y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin tiempo ni fuerzas para esquivarlo o transformarse para usar su escudo.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

En el momento en el que escuchó esas dos voces tan familiares, se giró para mirar arriba, tremendamente sorprendida.

"Neptune…! Uranus…!" lloró, aliviada.

Neptune había saltado de pronto entre ella y el rayo, y estaba plantada firmemente un paso por delante de ella, sujetando en alto su espejo contra el rayo, reflejándolo de vuelta hacia la nube de la que provenía. Hotaru podía notar la fuerza del ataque que ella estaba soportando, ya que su casi madre agarraba el espejo firmemente con ambas manos y aún así temblaba con el esfuerzo de contener semejante poder.

Uranus, de pie justo tras la joven muchacha de modo que ella quedaba agachada entre ambas senshi, estaba lanzando un ataque de filos de luz tras otro hacia las nubes, tratando de detener el rayo que su amada a duras penas contenía.

Hotaru estaba tan agradecida que sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos. Si no hubiese sido por ellas, ya habría muerto. Realmente se preocupaban por ella, y se estaban sacrificando para ayudarla costase lo que costase. Ellas eran su familia, igual que Setsuna. Y necesitaban su ayuda. Así que la pequeña Hotaru reaccionó rápido: se incorporó como pudo con el viento todavía soplando muy fuerte a su alrededor, y aprovechó la oportunidad que sus familiares le habían conseguido para transformarse.

"Saturn Star Power, Make Up!"

Uranus sonrió satisfecha a lo que veía frente a ella. Saturn era realmente valiente, a pesar de su juventud. En cuanto la senshi morada se hubo transformado, sacó fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido y alzó su pesada guadaña sobre su cabeza.

"Silent Wall!" chilló

Al instante, su escudo apareció alrededor de las tres senshi, protegiéndolas de todo lo que había fuera. En cuanto lo hizo, Neptune cayó de rodillas exhausta por el esfuerzo. Incluso salía humo de la superficie de su espejo.

"Neptune!" exclamó Uranus, acudiendo rápidamente a arrodillarse junto a su amada "Estás bien?" dijo, apoyando dulcemente una mano en su espalda encorvada para reconfortarla.

"Sí… estoy… bien…" dijo, su respiración entrecortada pero forzando una sonrisa para convencer a la persona que amaba.

"Neptune…" respondió Uranus con ojos llenos de amor, pasando una mano por la sudorosa frente de Neptune para recolocar su flequillo. Entonces, se percató de sus guantes. La blanca y sedosa tela estaba destrozada y ennegrecida alrededor de las palmas de sus manos "Oh, tus manos!" dijo, tomándolas entre las suyas y girándolas delicadamente boca arriba para examinarlas mejor "Neptune, te has quemado las manos…" su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

"No es nada, de verdad… El espejo se puso un poco caliente al reflejar ese rayo continuo, pero eso es todo. Apenas me duele"

"Michiru…" le susurró Uranus suavemente, llamándola por su nombre humano, que siempre le sonaba tan sexy cuando eran los labios de Haruka los que lo pronunciaban.

Saturn miró con tristeza a la pareja mientras continuaba manteniendo en alto su guadaña para proyectar el escudo. Habían resultado heridas. Heridas para salvarla.

"Bueno ya está bien" dijo Uranus de pronto, incorporándose "Vamos acabar con esto ahora mismo"

"Pluto está en ese cobertizo… Donde está el tornado" dijo Saturn con voz ahogada. Estaba tremendamente preocupada por ella.

Justo en el momento en el que decía esas palabras, el cobertizo explotó con la fuerza del viento que se había formado en su interior. Las tres senshi se cubrieron instintivamente de las astillas de madera que volaron por todas partes. Cuando volvieron a mirar, vieron a Pluto, desmayada y flotando en el interior del tornado, con sus extremidades colgando inertes y su largo pelo verde agitándose salvajemente a su alrededor.

"PLUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó Uranus, e imprudentemente saltó fuera de la protección del escudo de Saturn y corrió hacia el tornado.

"URANUS!" chilló Neptune al verla

La enorme cantidad de trozos de madera, ramas y piedras que volaban en el remolino a su alrededor golpeaban a Uranus una y otra vez, cortando su piel e incluso tirándola al suelo, pero ella no flaqueó.

Cuando alcanzó el lugar donde antes estaba el cobertizo, trató de alcanzar a su amiga en el interior del tornado, pero le fue imposible. La fuerza del viento era demasiado grande y ella ya flotaba demasiado alto sobre el suelo para que pudiese alcanzarla, ascendiendo lentamente hacia las nubes como si la estuviesen abduciendo. Uranus chilló desesperada.

"PLUTO! PLUTOOOO!"

Sin embargo, su amiga no respondía a su llamada.

Pero entonces, algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Justo a sus pies, bajo una pila de maderas y objetos rotos, vio de pronto un tenue brillo granate. Sus ojos se abrieron con una idea que le dio esperanza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a apartar frenéticamente los escombros con ambas manos hasta alcanzar el origen de esa luz. Era la parte superior del Garnet Staff de Pluto, su Talismán guardián.

Lo agarró con una mano y con toda la fuerza que pudo lo lanzó al aire hacia donde su amiga inconsciente se alejaba flotando, mientras rezaba porque su idea pudiese hacerse realidad. Saturn y Neptune observaron desde la distancia lo que acababa de hacer, comprendiéndolo al instante.

Entonces, las tres senshi vieron cómo en cuanto el Garnet Orb sintió cerca la presencia de Pluto, su débil brillo se transformó en un intenso fulgor carmesí que rodeó a su dueña en una cálida aura mientras la joya se colocaba justo sobre su pecho. Uranus suspiró aliviada, pero al segundo siguiente Pluto desapareció en la densa masa de nubes sobre sus cabezas. De pronto, el viento se detuvo por completo a su alrededor, igual que el rayo que Saturn detenía con su escudo.

Las tres cayeron al suelo, totalmente agotadas. Cuando miraron hacia arriba, el cúmulo de nubes habló.

"ME LO ESTÁIS PONIENDO DEMASIADO FÁCIL…" dijo una voz gutural, mientras reía. Las nubes relampagueaban cada vez que hablaba.

Las chicas fruncieron los ceños, poniéndose trabajosamente en guardia de nuevo, preparadas para lo que hiciese falta a pesar de sus heridas.

"HACER USO DE UN PODER TAN FUERTE QUE LLAMA AL UNIVERSO ENTERO… ELLA FUE MUY FÁCIL DE ENCONTRAR… Y DE VENCER, HABIENDO USADO CASI TODA SU ENERGÍA EN LA TAREA… Y AHORA ELLA ES MÍA. LA SENSHI CON CONTROL SOBRE EL TIEMPO ES MÍA! POR ESO NUNCA DEBIÓ ABANDONAR SU PUESTO EN LA PUERTA… AHORA ÚNICAMENTE TENGO QUE CONTROLARLA A ELLA PARA CONTROLAR TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! ESTE ES EL FIN DE LA LUZ!"

Después de eso, las nubes se dispersaron entre las más espeluznantes carcajadas que jamás habían oído.

"Vamos, debemos avisar a Koneko-chan enseguida! Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Pluto ahora mismo!" dijo Uranus, terriblemente cabreada pero reaccionando con rapidez.

Neptune asintió, preparada para seguirla.

Saturn estaba paralizada al haber visto lo que acababa de suceder. Torrentes de lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas enrojecidas, y jadeaba con fuerza.

"Venga, Saturn, vamos!" insistió Uranus, cuando de pronto vio a la joven darse la vuelta y marcharse corriendo más rápido que nunca en su vida "EH?! SATURN…! ESpe…!"

Cuando estaba a punto de seguirla, se encontró el brazo de Neptune extendido frente a ella, deteniéndola.

"…Neptune?"

"No la sigas" dijo simplemente

"Pero…!"

"Tengo el presentimiento de que sabe dónde está ChibiUsa… Y va directa a ella para contarle esto y protegerla del enemigo"

"Neptune…"

"Déjala hacerlo. ChibiUsa estará bien con ella. Tiene la defensa más fuerte, y desde luego la pequeña princesa necesita protección hasta que solucionemos esto. Venga, vamos a contárselo a las chicas"

Uranus miró a su compañera con fascinación. Era inteligente, decisiva, y tenía la compostura que le faltaba a ella y que siempre apaciguaba su fuerte temperamento en situaciones de estrés. Eran la combinación perfecta.

"Tienes razón, como siempre" dijo Uranus con una media sonrisa "Vámonos" añadió, y las dos corrieron juntas todo lo rápido que pudieron atravesando los árboles hacia el templo.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

Una urgente llamada a la puerta se escuchó en el apartamento. Mamoru estaba ocupado en la cocina preparando unos fideos en un intento de tratar de distraerse de los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar en su dormitorio, que enviaban extrañas ondas de luz a través de la rendija de la puerta cerrada. El sonido del timbre le hizo fruncir el ceño al instante, y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver. Tal y como estaban las cosas en ese momento, podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Caminó muy tenso hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta.

"Hotaru…chan?" dijo, confuso. Desde luego esto no se lo esperaba.

Ella estaba desencajada. Su tono de piel era aún más pálido de lo habitual, su mirada llena de angustia, y se veía claramente que había estado llorando. Se percató también de que tenía pequeños cortes por todos sus brazos, piernas y cuello.

"Qu… qué ha sucedido?" consiguió preguntar, temiéndose lo peor "Habéis sido atacadas?!"

"Necesito ver a ChibiUsa!" dijo, irrumpiendo en el apartamento "Todo ha salido mal!"

"Espera, tú sabes que ella está aquí?" dijo confuso, cerrando rápidamente la puerta "Y qué es lo que ha salido mal?"

"Dónde está?!" repitió desesperadamente, buscando por la habitación como una niña perdida.

"Está… está en el dormitorio…" contestó, señalando a la puerta cerrada en el otro lado del salón "Pero está… algo ocupada con una cos… EH!" exclamó, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Hotaru había cruzado la sala y ya estaba abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de un golpe.

"CHIBIUSA-CHAN!" exclamó en cuanto estuvo dentro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que vio.

ChibiUsa estaba arrodillada sobre la cama de Mamoru, pero… no era ChibiUsa. Se había transformado en una senshi, pero tampoco era como ChibiMoon… Era mucho más brillante, mucho más fascinante, mucho más elegante… Sublime. Estaba llevando a cabo algún tipo de magia con un pequeño pero profusamente decorado cetro que flotaba ante ella.

"Hotaru-chan!" En cuanto la muchacha de pelo rosa vio a su amiga, bajó corriendo de la cama mientras deshacía su transformación, y ya volvía a ser ella misma cuando alcanzó a Hotaru que se había quedado paralizada en el marco de la puerta "Qué pasa? Qué son todos estos cortes, qué te ha pasado?!" dijo, poniéndose más y más nerviosa al ver de cerca a su amiga.

"ChibiUsa-chaaan….!" lloró Hotaru, dejándose caer en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotarle de los ojos.

ChibiUsa la reconfortó como pudo, la angustia reflejada en sus ojos. Mamoru estaba ahora en la puerta del dormitorio, tan preocupado como ella.

"Bueno, bueno… Cálmate, sólo dime lo que ha pasado. Podemos resolver cualquier problema!" dijo la pequeña princesa, tratando de animar a su amiga.

"No… Todo ha salido realmente mal esta vez…" dijo Hotaru, irguiéndose de nuevo y secando las lágrimas de su rostro mientras sollozaba.

"Pero qué ha pasado?"

"Setsuna-mama…" comenzó "… ha sido secuestrada por el enemigo!"

"QUÉ?!" exclamaron tanto ChibiUsa como Mamoru al unísono.


	40. Protección

***Hola a todos! Wow, 40 capítulos ya, y parece que fue ayer cuando empecé con la traducción de mi historia! Gracias por seguir leyéndome todas las semanas después de tanto tiempo y por esos comentarios que me animan a seguir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y nos vemos la semana que viene para continuar con el 41! Besos ^^***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero si lo fuesen, el anime acabaría justo como esta historia!***

CAPÍTULO 40 – PROTECCIÓN

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

ChibiUsa y Mamoru se quedaron completamente en shock al escuchar las noticias que la agitada Hotaru les traía.

"Cómo ha podido suceder una cosa así?" preguntó Mamoru, muy preocupado

"Ella… ella decidió hacer una especie de hechizo para encontrarte, ChibiUsa-chan, al saber que te habías escapado con las llaves" comenzó a explicar la joven senshi "Aparentemente este hechizo es muy poderoso y fue muy fácil para el enemigo localizarla y secuestrarla, ya que la cantidad de magia que requería el hechizo la había dejado exhausta!"

"Oh, no!" exclamó ChibiUsa, consciente de que por su culpa Setsuna había usado ese hechizo que había provocado que la secuestrasen.

"Pero por qué necesita el enemigo a Setsuna? Por qué secuestrarla?" preguntó Mamoru

"Él… El enemigo dijo algo acerca de tener control sobre el Tiempo…" aclaró Hotaru, con lo poco que sabía

"Pues claro…" dijo ChibiUsa

"Pues claro?" repitió Mamoru "Qué es tan evidente para ti que no es para nosotros?"

"El objetivo principal del enemigo es… bueno… soy yo"

Los ojos de Mamoru se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa, su rostro tornándose pálido de pronto.

"Ha estado atacando una y otra vez, usando todas las estrategias posibles y todos sus subordinados para tratar de destruirme, pero… nunca fue capaz"

"ChibiUsa…" murmuró Mamoru, preocupado por la todavía muy joven muchacha que debía sobrellevar una situación así.

"Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea de evitar que yo naciese… Si yo nunca llegase a nacer, él no tendría el problema de tener que vencerme" continuó ChibiUsa "Y por eso…"

"Por eso está atacando a Usagi en el Presente" dijo Mamoru, terminando su frase.

ChibiUsa asintió.

"Sí, y ahora a Seiya también, cuando de pronto apareció en la Tierra y él le reconoció…" añadió, bajando la mirada "Con los dos aquí juntos… ahora tiene el doble de oportunidades de evitar mi nacimiento, sólo necesita matar a uno de los dos"

"Oh… Dios mío…"

"Y cómo encaja Setsuna-mama en todo esto?" preguntó Hotaru

"Bueno… No estoy del todo segura de sus planes, pero supongo que tratará de controlarla para disponer de su poder para controlar el Tiempo. Con él, podría viajar libremente al lugar que desease del Tiempo y evitar mi nacimiento con facilidad en cualquier instante: imaginaos por ejemplo si viaja en el Tiempo a cuando Usagi era una niña pequeña… Ella estará desprotegida frente a él"

"Eso es terrible!" exclamó Hotaru

"Y si Setsuna está débil y no puede contraatacar… Él pronto conseguirá tomar el control sobre ella" comentó Mamoru, su mano sobre su boca en un gesto de profunda preocupación.

ChibiUsa asintió mostrando su acuerdo, terriblemente preocupada también.

"No hay tiempo que perder… Debemos ir a rescatarla antes de que eso suceda… Aunque no he tenido tiempo de terminar el hechizo que nos ayudará con la batalla, debemos enfrentarnos al enemigo ahora mismo. Es peligroso pero no tenemos otra opción. Si Puu sucumbe, estamos condenados" dijo la muchacha de pelo rosa con una madurez nada típica de su edad.

"Qué hay de Usagi y las senshi? Seguro que ya están en camino para rescatarla" comentó Mamoru

"Sí, pero si Puu está desprotegida, puede que no lleguen a tiempo. Debemos ayudar"

"Un momento…" les interrumpió Hotaru "Antes de que el enemigo se la llevase… Uranus le lanzó su Talismán… Y pareció que la rodeaba con esa extraña aura que emite a veces"

Los ojos de ChibiUsa se animaron al instante.

"En serio?" dijo, su voz sonando más vivaz

Hotaru asintió.

"Eso fue muy inteligente por parte de Uranus…! El Talismán seguro que la protegerá como siempre hace, al menos durante un tiempo…!"

"Eso crees?" dijo Hotaru sintiendo un rayo de esperanza

"Segurísimo!" confirmó ChibiUsa "Bueno, eso cambia las cosas. Estamos en problemas pero todavía podemos salir de ésta… Yo me quedo a terminar mi hechizo. Cuando acabe, me uniré a las chicas en la batalla y las ayudaré. Hotaru, puedes por favor quedarte conmigo y protegerme?"

"Por supuesto"

"Y en cuanto a ti, Mamo-chan…"

Mamoru alzó la vista para mirar a la resuelta adolescente.

"Necesito tu ayuda" continuó ChibiUsa "Debes salvar a Setsuna"

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Cuando Uranus y Neptune llegaron al edificio del templo, el grupo ya estaba afuera mirando a su alrededor, alertados por el repentino estruendo. Las dos senshi heridas les explicaron como pudieron lo que había sucedido y cómo el enemigo había secuestrado a su querida amiga. Todos se quedaron profundamente conmocionados y aterrorizados, y esa sensación no hizo más que incrementarse cuando les contaron que Hotaru se había escapado también.

Rápidamente estuvieron todos de acuerdo en que necesitaban rescatar a Pluto enseguida, y eso significaba enfrentarse al enemigo de inmediato, a pesar de que no habían tenido tiempo de preparar ningún plan. Tendrían que improvisar. Ami se mordió el labio al oír eso: no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Usagi acerca de Oodachi antes de la batalla, y no sabía cómo iba a arreglárselas ahora, ya que seguro que él iría con ellos.

También entendieron todos y estuvieron de acuerdo en que Hotaru había sido la cómplice de ChibiUsa en el plan de robar-y-huir de la adolescente pelirrosa, y que ahora se había marchado corriendo hacia el lugar donde su amiga estaba escondida. Por tanto, decidieron no preocuparse por ellas de momento teniendo en cuenta el inmenso poder de protección de Saturn, y centrar todas sus fuerzas en salvar a Pluto.

"Estáis seguras de que ChibiUsa-chan estará bien ella sola?" preguntó Usagi con un hilo de voz

"No está sola… Hotaru-chan está con ella" puntualizó Neptune

"Sí pero… si el enemigo va a por ella… Hotaru-chan tal vez no sea suficiente…"

"El enemigo ni siquiera sabe que ella está aquí en el Presente, por lo que nosotros sabemos" indicó Uranus "Así que mientras no hagan nada demasiado imprudente, estarán a salvo"

"Sí, eso PODRÍA ser un problema, sabiendo que ella es igualita que su padre…" dijo Yaten "Pensarse las cosas no va mucho con ella"

"Eh, tendrá sus razones para hacer todo lo que está haciendo!" la defendió su futuro padre

"De cualquier forma, es cierto que la atención del enemigo no está puesta en ella. Y si atacamos, se centrará aún más en nosotros, así que no considero que haya razones para preocuparse" dijo Taiki, cambiando de tema para evitar una inminente bronca entre sus hermanos "Lo que me preocupa más sois vosotros, Seiya y Usagi… Sabéis que vosotros dos sois su objetivo, verdad? Y me imagino que no os vais a quedar aquí donde estáis a salvo aunque os lo supliquemos y sea completamente lógico, no es así?"

"De ninguna manera" confirmó Seiya rotundamente

"Sí, eso me suponía…" dijo Taiki, suspirando con resignación

"No podemos dejaros solos cuando os enfrentéis con él" añadió Usagi con dulzura, confirmando las palabras de su amado "Nosotros estamos metidos en esto tanto como todos vosotros. Estaremos bien, luchando juntos como siempre hacemos"

Una media sonrisa curvó involuntariamente los labios de Taiki. Cuando ella lo decía, no podía evitar creerlo, imbuido de la esperanza que emanaba de su alma pura.

"Y tú tampoco vas a quedarte, verdad?" dijo Uranus, mirando a Neptune

"Yo? Por qué debería?" respondió la dama de pelo turquesa

"Porque estás herida… Ni siquiera puedes usar tus manos…"

"Tengo muchos más trucos en la manga para los que no necesito usar mis manos… Tú deberías saberlo ya, Uranus-cariño" dijo, guiñándole un ojo de manera provocadora y haciéndola ruborizarse y quedarse callada.

"Y qué hay de ti, Oodachi?" le preguntó Rei con dulzura "No creo que sea buena idea que vengas, ya que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a tu antiguo Señor… Seguro que querrá matarte en cuanto vea que le has traicionado"

"De ninguna manera voy a apartarme de tu lado, Rei. Sobre todo en una batalla tan peligrosa"

"Pero…" protestó Rei, pero fue interrumpida de pronto

"Déjale que venga"

Rei se giró rápidamente siguiendo el origen de esa voz, su oscura melena flotando a su alrededor con el movimiento.  
"Galaxia-sama…" musitó, al ver que había sido ella

"Déjale que venga, quizá pruebe ser muy útil en la batalla" aclaró la reina

"Por supuesto que lo seré, Señora, gracias" dijo Oodachi, sintiéndose satisfecho por la confianza que Galaxia mostraba hacia él

Rei frunció el ceño. Había notado algo en el tono de voz de Galaxia que no sonaba del todo correcto, pero no podía discernir lo que era.

Todo el cuerpo de Ami se tensó al escuchar esta conversación. Galaxia había sido demasiado directa.

"Yaten…" dijo Minako de pronto "No vas tú a pedirme que me quede también?" le preguntó, pestañeando como una muñeca ante el confundido Starlight

"Eh?" dijo estupefacto, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la excesiva proximidad de la rubia "Qu… por qué?"

"Ya sabes… Porque te preocupas por mí y sufrirías si me pasase algo…"

"Eso no tiene sentido… Todos debemos luchar…" dijo Yaten con frialdad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Minako hizo un mohín. No había forma de conseguir un gesto romántico por su parte…

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas del grupo al ver el absurdo intento de romanticismo de Minako.

"Bueno, ya que parece que vamos todos, deberíamos irnos ya" anunció Makoto "No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda para salvar a Pluto…"

Todo el grupo asintió mostrando su acuerdo mientras sacaban sus respectivos objetos de transformación.

Una vez que todos se hubieron convertido en guerreros, Sailor Galaxia lanzó su magia de teletransporte, y sus burbujas doradas aparecieron y los encerraron en su interior, elevándolos en el aire y llevándolos a otra dimensión.

* * *

 _Dimensión alternativa_

Pluto gimió débilmente. Se sentía como si hubiese estado durmiendo décadas, y aún estaba soñolienta y no conseguía despertarse por completo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo lo notaba entumecido y pesado, con esa característica sensación cosquilleante de cuando se te duerme alguna extremidad. Trató de moverse pero no pudo. Trató de despejar su mente pero el sueño la arrastraba de nuevo a la inconsciencia. Y sobre todo esto estaba ese dolor de cabeza. Esa horrible cefalea en el interior de su cabeza que no la dejaba recordar dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Soportando el más intenso dolor hizo el enorme esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y tratar de mantenerse despierta tanto como pudiese, aunque sólo fuese el tiempo suficiente para intentar entender lo que estaba pasando. Lo que vio tampoco la ayudó. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Una infinita, densa oscuridad que parecía tragarse cualquier luz posible.

"AH, VEO QUE YA ESTÁS DESPIERTA… ESTÁS OPONIENDO UNA CONSIDERABLE RESISTENCIA, SENSHI DEL TIEMPO…"

Se escuchó una voz gutural diciendo esas palabras de pronto, haciendo que los ojos de Pluto se abriesen de par en par y trayéndola de vuelta del mundo de la semi-consciencia de forma muy abrupta. Había reconocido esa voz al instante, ya que no había otra cosa en todo el Universo que sonase como eso. Era Apocalypse, su más temible enemigo.

"Qu…?" sólo consiguió decir. Apenas podía hablar, su garganta seca y su aliento débil. Todavía no conseguía recordar cómo había acabado en un lugar así.

Ya más espabilada, miró de nuevo a su alrededor, capaz ahora de mover su cabeza ligeramente. Estaba colgando en posición vertical, atada por las muñecas, la cintura, el cuello y las piernas, así que aunque hubiese tenido total control sobre su cuerpo, que aún no era el caso, tampoco podría haber ido muy lejos. Las ya conocidas nubes de tormenta donde el enemigo se escondía se arremolinaban en una gran superficie justo sobre su cabeza, y un rayo continuo de una muy extraña luz que parecía acarrear oscuridad en vez de brillo estaba siendo lanzado directamente hacia ella desde esas nubes. Sólo que, observó Pluto, el rayo estaba siendo reflejado. Algo le impedía alcanzarla.

Miró justo frente a ella y con incredulidad observó lo que sucedía. Su Talismán estaba protegiéndola con su magia. La estructura metálica con forma de corazón y una joya granate en su centro que formaba la parte superior de su cetro, flotaba ahora muy cerca de su pecho. La esfera mágica estaba proyectando un aura igualmente granate a su alrededor que actuaba como un escudo, protegiéndola de ese extraño rayo de oscuridad.

"Ta… Talismán…" murmuró con un hilo de voz

Nunca había sabido el porqué, pero era cierto que su Talismán siempre la había protegido por propia voluntad de ataques repentinos, sin que ella tuviese que invocar ningún poder. Esto siempre había sido así, y la había salvado de una muerte segura en incontables ocasiones.

Y ésta parecía ser otra más de esas ocasiones, aunque no sabía en qué consistía ese ataque. Se sentía afortunada de poseer un Talismán así, que la protegía aun cuando ella estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, se percató de que el brillo que la joya estaba emitiendo empezaba a atenuarse, y a veces incluso flaqueaba, como si se estuviese quedando sin energía. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y por tanto cuánto tiempo llevaba protegiéndola su Talismán, pero comprendió que estaba alcanzando su límite. No le quedaba mucho más tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo.

"Dead… Scream…" susurró

Entonces, el Talismán brilló con más fuerza y trató de lanzar el ataque ordenado por su dueña, pero de pronto, las cuerdas que ataban a Pluto brillaron con fuerza, enviando una descarga eléctrica por su ya debilitado cuerpo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" gritó de dolor la senshi

La descarga duró sólo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para dejarla derrotada y exhausta. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante como si su cuello ya no pudiese sostenerla, y jadeaba con fuerza en busca de aire. Frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAAA!" la risa más trastornada se escuchó

"NO TRATES SIQUIERA DE HACERME DAÑO O ACABARÁS HACIÉNDOTELO A TI MISMA! ESAS CUERDAS RESTRINGEN TUS PODERES! IMPIDEN QUE LANCES NINGÚN HECHIZO, MIENTRAS POCO A POCO ABSORBEN TODA TU ENERGÍA! SÓLO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO QUE TÚ Y TU FASTIDIOSO OBJETO OS QUEDÉIS SIN ENERGÍA Y SUCUMBÁIS A MI CONTROL MENTAL!"

"Con…trol…men…tal…?" repitió Pluto para sí misma, y de pronto lo comprendió. No quería matarla. Quería poseerla para controlar sus poderes sobre el Tiempo.

Su mente todavía no estaba del todo despejada, pero pudo entender lo que eso significaba. Si conseguía controlarla, sería el fin.

Estaba en la peor situación en la que jamás había estado. Y no podía contraatacar. Necesitaba ayuda.

"Sailor… Moon…" susurró con los últimos rescoldos de su energía.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

Mamoru sólo vaciló una fracción de segundo cuando ChibiUsa le pidió que rescatase a Setsuna. Sentía una tremenda vergüenza de volver a ver a Usagi y al resto de las chicas, ya que era consciente de que había actuado como un completo idiota con ellas, especialmente con su antigua novia con la que había llegado a ser cruel. Tampoco deseaba tener que volver a ver jamás a esos Starlights a los que consideraba arrogantes y excesivos. Sin embargo, la noticia de que Setsuna estaba en terrible peligro le había impactado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y el sentimiento de ansiedad por salvarla era más fuerte que la vergüenza por todas sus acciones previas. Así que había aceptado gustoso la tarea que se le había encomendado, con la esperanza de que Usagi con su eterna bondad sería capaz de perdonarle.

"Pero cómo sé a dónde se ha llevado el enemigo a Setsuna?" preguntó Mamoru

"Seguro que ha regresado a esa otra dimensión donde todos se escondían…" comentó Hotaru

"Pero sabes que no puedo entrar en ella…" recalcó con pena

"Por qué no?" preguntó ChibiUsa

"Parece que la dimensión está hecha sólo para guerreros, y ni él ni Luna o Artemis pudieron entrar a través del portal que encontramos…" explicó Hotaru

"Así que no te enfrentaste al enemigo con las chicas?" preguntó ChibiUsa, mirando directamente a Mamoru.

"No, como he dicho… no pude entrar a la dimensión…"

"Y eso te detuvo? Oh, por favor…"

"Qu… a qué te refieres? Acabo de decirte que no pude entrar! Qué se suponía que debía hacer?"

"Venga, Mamo-chan… Eres el rey de la Tierra! No puedes simplemente darte por vencido con la primera piedrita que te encuentres en el camino! Deberías estar haciéndolo mejor!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la frente de Mamoru al recibir una reprimenda de una chica tan joven.

Hotaru no pudo evitar una risilla.

"Y qué sugieres exactamente?" preguntó Mamoru, molesto

"Y si…" dijo ChibiUsa mientras se alejaba caminando de ellos hacia el salón, su voz atenuándose "Eso es!" exclamó, mientras Mamoru y Hotaru la seguían a la sala contigua "Estoy segura de que las llaves de Setsuna nos vendrán de perlas para esta tarea! Sabía que era una buena idea robarlas!" dijo triunfante, mostrando el tintineante manojo de llaves doradas en su mano.

Hotaru sonrió y Mamoru suspiró.

"Pero esas llaves son para viajar en el Tiempo, y no para viajar entre dimensiones, no?" preguntó Mamoru

"Bueno, sí, pero en realidad hacen ambas cosas. Cuando viajas en el Tiempo, no apareces en el mismo lugar exacto del que partiste, también puedes moverte un poco en el Espacio hacia un lugar más conveniente. Usaremos esa parte de su poder para tu viaje"

"Pero la última vez no me dejó entrar"

"Dijiste que no te dejó cruzar el portal. Si simplemente apareces de pronto en el interior de la dimensión, la defensa del portal no sirve de nada" aclaró ChibiUsa

"Estás… estás segura de eso?" preguntó Mamoru

"Sí… en teoría"

"En… teoría" repitió con voz trémula "Y cómo sabes que la dimensión no me repelerá y me enviará a la nada en cuanto ponga un pie en el interior?"

"No lo sé, pero debería funcionar" dijo ChibiUsa, distraída sacando una de las doradas llaves del Tiempo del pesado llavero.

"Ah, eso definitivamente me deja mucho más tranquilo…" dijo Mamoru con sarcasmo

ChibiUsa no le prestó atención, y en vez de eso empezó a hablar con Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan, necesitaré tu ayuda"

"Lo que sea" respondió sencillamente

"Ya que ni Mamoru ni yo conocemos esta dimensión, tú tendrás que guiarle hasta allí a través del portal que yo abra, y después regresar para ayudarme" explicó la chica del Futuro "Yo lo mantendré abierto hasta que lo encuentres, para que puedas volver siguiendo el mismo camino que uses para ir hasta allí"

"Entendido" dijo la pálida joven con una resolución impropia de su edad.

Tras comprobar un par de cosas más y de pedirles a Mamoru y a Hotaru que se transformasen, estaban listos para llevar a cabo la magia que esperaban les transportaría hasta la dimensión donde el enemigo tenía a Pluto cautiva.

"Estás… segura de que sabes hacer funcionar esto?" preguntó con nerviosismo el todavía inseguro Tuxedo Mask "No apareceré en la era de los dinosaurios o algo, no…?"

ChibiUsa puso los ojos en blanco.

"Venga, sólo un poquito de confianza sería muy bienvenida, sabes?" dijo

Tuxedo Mask inspiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse.

"Esto no es fácil…" admitió

"Tampoco lo es para mí" dijo ella "Pero Puu necesita desesperadamente nuestra ayuda. Deseas ayudarla?"

"Por supuesto. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, tú lo sabes"

ChibiUsa recordó lo fácilmente que él había aceptado ir a la Puerta del Tiempo a traer a su amiga de vuelta. Y una vez más, Pluto necesitaba su ayuda.

"Sí… y te estoy muy agradecida por ello, Mamo-chan…" dijo, su mirada enterneciéndose por primera vez. El apodo cariñoso que Usagi y ella usaban con él todavía se le escapaba involuntariamente de los labios si no prestaba atención.

"No tienes que estarlo…" dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Saturn había observado toda la conversación a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Podía ver la confianza que todavía compartían esas dos personas, a pesar de que ahora eran conscientes de que no eran familia en absoluto, y a pesar de todas las cosas que les habían sucedido en el pasado, presente y futuro que podrían haberlos distanciado. ChibiUsa era verdaderamente tan bondadosa como su madre. Pero Saturn también podía sentir algo más… algo que la hacía escudriñar los ojos… La forma en la que él hablaba de Setsuna…

"Preparada!" La voz aguda de ChibiUsa interrumpió los pensamientos de Saturn, que abrió los ojos de par en par, acercándose a la extraña pareja.

"Ya está?" preguntó la senshi del silencio

"Sí, hagámoslo ya mismo!"

Saturn asintió mostrando su acuerdo a su amiga, y se colocó junto a Tuxedo Mask, mientras ChibiUsa daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Guardián del Tiempo!" comenzó la pequeña dama de pelo rosa, alzando la mano en la que sujetaba la brillante llave de Pluto "Rasga el cielo y abre la Puerta del Espacio-Tiempo para mí! Yo invoco tu verdadero nombre, todopoderoso Dios del Tiempo, padre de la Guardiana del Tiempo… Chronos! Guíame! Protégeme! Muéstrame el camino de la luz!"

En cuanto pronunció estas palabras, una nube rosada que giraba en espiral comenzó a formarse sobre sus cabezas, y un brillante halo cayó sobre Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Saturn, haciéndolos levitar hacia arriba hasta desaparecer en la nube. ChibiUsa mantuvo su brazo en alto, haciendo que el portal continuase abierto.

"Buena suerte, Mamo-chan…" susurró

* * *

 _Dimensión Alternativa_

"Ya hemos llegado entonces?" preguntó Sailor Moon, mirando a su alrededor a la total oscuridad y vacío que los rodeaba por completo en el lugar al que Galaxia los había llevado con sus burbujas de teletransporte.

"De verdad conoces algún otro lugar que tenga esta pinta?" respondió Mars con sarcasmo "Pues claro que hemos llegado, baka-Usagi" añadió, adelantándola.

Sailor Moon le sacó la lengua a su amiga. Fighter, que estaba junto a ella, la vio y sonrió. Era tan pura e inocente…

"Vamos, Odango" dijo, frotándole la cabecita de manera juguetona.

Sailor Moon miró a su alrededor una vez más, sus manos sobre su pecho en un gesto de preocupación. Esta vez, por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ese lugar… una sensación desagradable que recorría su espina dorsal… Se giró de nuevo hacia el grupo y vio que ya habían empezado a avanzar.

"…Esperadme!..." lloriqueó con un deje de angustia, mientras corría a alcanzar a Fighter que estaba esperándola.

"Veamos…" comenzó Mercury, que iba a la cabeza del grupo analizando la situación "No dispongo de mi ordenador, pero algunas de nosotras deberíamos ser capaces de sentir a Pluto incluso a distancia… Tal vez Mars…"

"Yo puedo sentirla…" indicó Galaxia "Es débil… pero constante. Sus poderes son… verdaderamente únicos"

"Y yo puedo sentir a mi Señor…" añadió el previamente Oodachi, que ahora se había transformado otra vez en War el Jinete "Es decir… mi antiguo Señor. Supongo que estará con ella"

Galaxia miró con desconfianza al enorme hombre con armadura que tenía delante. Sus ojos brillaban en un color rojo incandescente desde el interior de su casco, y su voz sonaba terrorífica. La espada que llevaba colgada de su cinturón como si nada era casi de la altura de cualquiera de las chicas, y también parecía pesar más o menos como ellas.

"Oye… War-san… Crees que podrías quitarte el casco por ahora?" le interrumpió Venus de pronto "Este lugar ya es lo suficientemente aterrador sin que tú tengas que parecer un guerrero medieval del Inframundo"

"Oh… por supuesto… lo lamento muchísimo…" dijo War, quitándose el casco y dejando a la vista su salvaje pelo bermellón. Se había ruborizado ligeramente.

Mars sonrió entretenida.

"Es… en esa dirección?" preguntó War, señalando hacia el frente

"Sí, exactamente" confirmó Galaxia

"Vamos entonces" añadió Maker, poniéndose al frente del grupo con Mercury a su lado.

Tras caminar durante casi media hora a través de un espacio vacío y oscuro sin ninguna referencia visible, empezaban a estar cansados y mentalmente agotados.

"Y cómo sabemos que no estamos andando en círculos?" preguntó Healer con una voz hastiada "Todo parece igual… sólo negro, negro y más negro"

"Porque estamos siguiendo a Galaxia-sama, que está sintiendo los poderes de Pluto" explicó Maker con aburrimiento. No era la primera vez.

"Sí pero el enemigo podría estar tratando de confundirnos… Llevamos deambulando demasiado tiempo sin llegar a ninguna parte…"

"Paciencia, Healer, sus poderes parecen sentirse más intensos poco a poco" añadió Galaxia haciendo sonrojar a Healer, levemente avergonzada.

"Oye, no os parece que de alguna manera el ambiente está volviéndose… más frío?" comentó Jupiter, frotándose los antebrazos desnudos con las palmas de las manos.

"Sí! Pensaba que era cosa mía, pero sí que hace más frío, verdad?" confirmó Sailor Moon

"Él está cerca" declaró War, deteniéndose de pronto.

Mars miró a su amado con ojos llenos de preocupación. Él estaba en lo cierto, ahora ella podía sentirlo también. Estaba por todas partes, como una bruma mortífera que acarreaba frialdad y desolación, haciendo que se le pusiesen los pelos de punta.

Entonces experimentó esa sensación que se tiene a veces cuando sin siquiera mirar, sabes que estás siendo observado, y su instinto la hizo mirar hacia arriba, justo sobre sus cabezas.

Lo hizo justo a tiempo de ver cómo se originaba un rayo que caía directo hacia donde Sailor Moon se había detenido, unos pocos pasos detrás de ella.

"CUIDADO!" gritó, abalanzándose de pronto hacia ella

Un destello de luz los dejó a todos ciegos al instante, y los tiró a los lados con la fuerza de su ataque

"SAILOR MOON!" gritaron todos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Se levantaron de un salto frotándose los ojos para tratar de recuperar la visión. Vieron a Mars tirada en el suelo a varios metros de distancia, con Sailor Moon a salvo bajo ella. La había apartado de un empujón justo a tiempo. Todavía salía humo del lugar en el que ella había estado parada hacía sólo un segundo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

"Odango!" exclamó Fighter, corriendo hacia las dos chicas en el suelo, y ayudándolas a levantarse.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien!" repitió Sailor Moon una y otra vez a todas sus preocupadísimas amigas mientras se recolocaba el uniforme senshi.

"Muchísimas gracias, Mars" añadió Fighter, verdaderamente conmovida.

Mars únicamente le sonrió.

En ese momento, escucharon esa voz tan temida que ya conocían tan bien, viniendo de arriba.

"NUNCA IMAGINÉ QUE SERÍAIS TAN ESTÚPIDAS COMO PARA PONÉRMELO TAN FÁCIL TRAYENDO A MI REINO CON VOSOTRAS A MIS PRESAS…"

Todos miraron hacia arriba con los ceños fruncidos, preparados para la batalla.

"Ves? Te lo dije" comentó Maker a su hermana en un susurro.

Fighter puso los ojos en blanco.

"ESTE ES EL DÍA DE VUESTRA MUERTE… PAREJA IMPERIAL!" sentenció la voz, mientras descargas de relámpagos iluminaban la masa de nubes que se había formado sobre ellos sin que se diesen cuenta.

"Dónde está Pluto?!" chilló de pronto Sailor Moon, sin prestar atención a la atroz amenaza de su más temible enemigo "Devuélvenosla!"

"CRÉEME INSIGNIFICANTE LUCIÉRNAGA… LA SENSHI DEL TIEMPO ES EL MENOR DE TUS PROBLEMAS!" anunció, y sin dejarles tiempo de reaccionar, una sucesión de descargas eléctricas en forma de rayos comenzaron a caer por todas partes a su alrededor.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" gritaron desesperadamente las senshi, tratando de esquivarlos.

Fighter sujetó al instante a Sailor Moon por la cintura y la presionó con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizase profundamente. Al segundo siguiente, alzó su Star Yell sobre sus cabezas.

"Star Furious Shield!"

Inmediatamente, la pareja se encontró rodeada por una fuente de rayos que las protegían del ataque enemigo.

"Fi…Fighter!" exclamó Sailor Moon con sorpresa "Has conseguido dominar tu magia!"

Fighter le dedicó una sonrisa. Era cierto, era la primera vez que había usado ese poder por voluntad propia y no sólo bajo condiciones de extremo peligro.

"Pues claro, Odango. Tú me inspiras. Nuestro amor me hace fuerte" dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Sailor Moon sonrió a sus palabras, pero seguía preocupada. Sabía que la defensa de Fighter usaba una enorme cantidad de energía, debilitándola en muy poco tiempo. Necesitaban encontrar otro refugio.

Mientras, el resto de las senshi hicieron lo que pudieron para protegerse.

"Neptune, ven!" gritó Uranus, cogiendo a la herida Neptune por la cintura y tirando de ella para tratar de evitar los rayos que caían incesantemente. En otra situación, ella podría haberlos reflejado con su espejo, pero todavía no podía usar las manos.

Mercury la miró y tuvo una idea.

"Neptune…!" le gritó, con la esperanza de que ella comprendiese. No había tiempo para explicaciones.

Mercury se sintió muy aliviada cuando vio una sonrisa de complicidad cruzando el rostro de la senshi de los océanos. Había comprendido su plan.

Neptune se detuvo, soltando con suavidad el agarre de su amada.

"Nept…?" preguntó Uranus, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar.

"Deep Submerge!"

Incomprensiblemente para Uranus, Neptune lanzó su poder, pero no hacia las nubes del enemigo. Lo había lanzado de forma horizontal sobre sus cabezas.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Al instante, Mercury lanzó su hechizo congelante, transformando la ola oceánica de Neptune en hielo, y por tanto convirtiéndola en una cúpula protectora de hielo sobre ellos que bloqueaba los ataques del enemigo.

Todos corrieron a refugiarse bajo ella, incluidas Sailor Moon y Fighter, que se alegró de haber encontrado otro escudo para ellas, ya que ya estaba notando las consecuencias de su propio sistema de protección.

"Magnífico…" comentó Yaten, mirando cautivada a la belleza del destellante techo helado sobre ellos.

"Qué buena idea, Mercury!" dijo Jupiter

"No se podía esperar menos de una mente tan brillante" comentó Maker, mirando directamente a la muy ruborizada Mercury

"No… no fue sólo… cosa mía… No podría haberlo hecho sin Neptune…" tartamudeó

"Ah… no seas tímida, fue idea tuya!" dijo Neptune

"Y ahora qué?" preguntó Venus, mirando a las caras de todos "Tenemos ALGÚN plan?"

Un ruidoso crujido se escuchó sobre sus cabezas, y todos se pusieron en tensión. La cúpula de hielo empezaba a resquebrajarse.

"Lo primero que hemos de hacer es buscar un refugio alternativo, especialmente para Sailor Moon y Fighter…" dijo Mercury "El hielo es grueso pero no durará mucho contra sus descargas eléctricas"

"Y tenemos que contraatacar" dijo Jupiter "No podemos simplemente seguir escondiéndonos siempre"

"Primero debemos encontrar a Pluto!" insistió Sailor Moon "Podría estar en peligro!"

"Está aquí, a poca distancia" dijo Galaxia con calma "Puedo sentirla"

"De verdad?!" exclamó Sailor Moon "Y está bien?"

"Parece inconsciente pero hay una extraña… fuerza rodeándola que parece protegerla de los intentos de intrusión del enemigo"

"Eso es su Talismán" confirmó Uranus

"Funcionó, Uranus" dijo Neptune con una sonrisa de alivio "Gracias al cielo…"

"Su Talismán la protege aunque esté inconsciente? Puede usar magia por voluntad propia?" preguntó Galaxia, muy sorprendida

"Sí, siempre ha sido así. Su Talismán siempre la protege" confirmó Neptune

Galaxia arrugó la frente, pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir. Aunque sus compañeras senshi encontraban ese hecho normal, ella sabía que no lo era en absoluto. Un Talismán es un arma, una muy poderosa de hecho, como la espada de Uranus o el espejo de Neptune, que muy pocas senshi poseen y pueden controlar, pero no tienen voluntad propia. El aura que rodeaba a Pluto se volvía más misteriosa para Galaxia con cada nuevo dato que descubría de ella.

"Qué son los intentos de intrusión?" preguntó Sailor Moon de pronto

"Oh, Usagi-chan… En serio?" exclamó Mars, llamándola por su nombre de humana

"Qué?! No lo sé! Quiero saber lo que ese malvado está tratando de hacerle!" dijo con un mohín

"Significa que está tratando de entrar en su mente para controlarla" le explicó Maker con paciencia de madre

"Pero eso es terrible!" lloriqueó

"Estoy de acuerdo… Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, no podemos simplemente rezar por que su Talismán la proteja siempre… Pero no veo cómo vamos a hacer para llegar hasta ella" dijo la Starlight

"Tal vez haga falta que nos dividamos en dos grupos…" propuso Healer "Uno que salve a Pluto y el otro que proteja a Fighter y Sailor Moon…"

"Eh, no necesitamos niñeras!" exclamó Fighter

"Lo cierto es que ese razonamiento es bastante inteligente" confirmó Maker, sin prestar atención a su hermana

"Gracias… supongo…" dijo Healer, arqueando una ceja "Lo único… La próxima vez no hagas que suene como que te sorprendes de que yo haya podido tener una buena idea, quieres?"

"Estamos sorprendidas de que siquiera llegases a PROPONER una idea!" dijo Venus, provocándola

A Maker se le escapó una risilla.

De pronto, sus planes se vieron drásticamente interrumpidos. Se escuchó un crujido más fuerte, y vieron cómo la cúpula de hielo que los protegía empezaba a desmoronarse.

"Cuidado, se rompe!" gritó Jupiter

Todas se estaban cubriendo de los enormes bloques de hielo que caían de arriba, cuando de pronto vieron el siguiente grupo de rayos dirigidos directamente hacia ellos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" gritaron todos, sin tiempo para esquivarlos.

"Flaming Army Barricade! (*)"

En un instante, una armada completa de guerreros fantasma flotaba sobre ellos con sus escudos en alto, formando una impenetrable barrera de escudos contra los ataques del enemigo.

"War…!" exclamó Mars, tapándose la boca al ver lo que su amado acababa de hacer e instantáneamente comprendiendo las consecuencias… Les había protegido y había salvado sus vidas usando sus poderes, pero…

"WAR…TRAIDOR…." bramó la voz más temible desde las alturas.

* * *

(*): Flaming Army Barricade: barricada del ejército ardiente


	41. Inmolación

***Hola! He vuelto! Un poquito más tarde de lo habitual, pero aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Espero tener el siguiente listo para finales de esta misma semana, así que nos vemos muy pronto! Mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura de este nuevo capítulo que promete emociones fuertes... Deseo que os guste! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales siguen sin ser de mi propiedad... (suspiro!)***

CAPÍTULO 41 – INMOLACIÓN

 _Dimensión alternativa_

El grupo de senshi estaba a salvo por el momento, resguardados bajo la armada de guerreros fantasma de War que, a su orden, habían aparecido de la nada por arte de magia y habían adoptado una increíble formación de defensa que bloqueaba por completo todos los ataques del enemigo que llegaban incesantes desde arriba.

Sin embargo, el precio a pagar había sido muy alto… Su antiguo Señor había descubierto que War estaba luchando ahora del lado de las senshi y contra él. Y este hecho había enfurecido a su enemigo mucho más de lo que ya estaba, incrementando la sed por su sangre.

"PENSABA QUE ERAS UN COBARDE Y TE HABÍAS ESCONDIDO EN LAS SOMBRAS PARA NO ENFRENTARTE TÚ SOLO AL ENEMIGO…" continuó la aterradora voz que hacía relampaguear a las nubes sobre sus cabezas con cada palabra que pronunciaba "PERO LA REALIDAD ES MUCHO PEOR… NO ERES UN COBARDE, ERES UN TRAIDOR"

Mars se acercó más a War y le abrazó con fuerza. Era lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento, aunque no iba a darse por vencida. Estaban juntos en esto.

"Oodachi…" le susurró con suavidad, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo.

"Melena Nocturna…" le respondió él, consiguiendo mostrarle una insegura media sonrisa.

"EL PEOR DE LOS CASTIGOS ESTÁ RESERVADO SÓLO PARA LOS TRAIDORES, WAR. PREPÁRATE… VAS A DESEAR ESTAR MUERTO COMO EL RESTO DE LOS JINETES!"

Las senshi no pudieron evitar tragar saliva… Una amenaza con tanto poder y viniendo del propio Apocalypse, hizo que todas temblaran de terror. Pero la luz de la esperanza de Sailor Moon brilló con fuerza como siempre hacía, incluso en las situaciones más difíciles.

"No os dejéis intimidar, chicas!" dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndoles a todos "Vamos a vencerle y a salvar a Pluto! Somos poderosas y estamos juntas! Él no puede luchar contra nuestra unión y nuestra determinación por defender a aquellos a los que amamos!" anunció a voz en grito, y después, mirando a Mars que todavía abrazaba con fuerza a War, añadió más suavemente "No te preocupes, Mars… No le dejaremos tocarle ni un pelo a War"

La sonrisa en su rostro era tan brillante y sincera que Mars no pudo evitar devolvérsela. De alguna forma, la creyó al instante. Sólo con mirarla a la cara sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

"Y en cuanto a ti…!" chilló Sailor Moon de pronto, mirando hacia arriba "Vamos a defender nuestro Planeta, nuestro Futuro, y a nuestros seres queridos! Me oyes, Apocalypse?! No eres bienvenido aquí, tus actos son malvados y crueles! En nombre de Luna, te castigaré!"

Su discurso devolvió el coraje a todas las senshi, y las expresiones de sus rostros cambiaron del miedo y la duda a otras de furia, poder y determinación. Estaban preparadas para contraatacar.

"SÍ!" gritó el equipo senshi al unísono, en respuesta a su líder.

Sólo Galaxia permaneció en silencio, contemplando el inmenso poder de esa dulce chica rubia que parecía tan frágil, pero que sin embargo estaba destinada a salvar el Universo entero. Debía ayudarla, y aunque la joven princesa no fuese consciente de ello, ayudarla significaba hacer ciertos sacrificios dolorosos que la más madura reina de las Estrellas estaba preparada para llevar a cabo.

"ESTÚPIDAS GUARDIANAS… VUESTRO REINO MUERE HOY!" respondió la voz desde las alturas.

Nada más decir esto, unas columnas de humo de un color verdoso oscuro comenzaron a rezumar del suelo bajo sus pies. El humo era tan denso que en vez de ascender, formaba decenas de larguísimas cadenas serpenteantes que flotaban hacia ellas como culebras.

"AAAAAJ!" chilló Venus asqueada "Estas cosas se están enredando en mis tobillos!" Apuntó su dedo índice a una de ellas y disparó directamente.

"Crescent Beam!"

La serpiente de humo se desvaneció, pero tres más se ramificaron del tronco principal unos pocos pasos más atrás y volvieron a dirigirse hacia ella.

"No se acaban nunca!" dijo Mercury

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

La magia de la senshi verde lanzó misiles en forma de hojas a su alrededor, destruyendo con un solo lanzamiento a muchas de las irritantes serpientes de humo…. Pero seguían apareciendo más. Cuando una de ellas consiguió enredarse alrededor de la pierna de Mars, la senshi sintió de pronto una sensación muy extraña que envió un escalofrío por su espalda. No pudo evitar exclamar un suspiro de sorpresa.

"Esto es…!"

"Sí… Es el poder de los Muertos… Tú también lo sientes, no es así?" dijo Galaxia, que estaba a cierta distancia, mientras se deshacía de las cuerdas de humo que trataban de atraparla con un fulgurante poder que lanzaba por su palma abierta.

"El poder de los Muertos…?" preguntó Mercury "Pero cómo es eso posible? Pensaba que sólo Pluto tenía ese tipo de poder…!"

Galaxia frunció el ceño. Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

"No hay tiempo ahora para investigaciones, tenemos que hacer algo!" anunció Uranus, mientras cortaba las culebras de vapor que las rodeaban a Neptune y a ella con su Space Sword.

Galaxia abrió ambas palmas de sus manos hacia los lados, y de pronto, una intensa aura dorada la rodeó, y brilló más y más, cubriendo toda el área bajo la armada de War. Al instante, todas las serpenteantes cuerdas de humo que trataban de atraparles se desvanecieron como el polvo. Pudieron ver cómo el resto de esas serpientes vaporosas se quedaban justo donde terminaba el halo de Galaxia, buscando un modo de entrar.

"Mucho mejor ahora…!" comentó Healer, sacudiendo su traje de senshi con las manos como tratando de deshacerse de los restos de las criaturas de humo.

Sin embargo, todos sabían que era una situación temporal, ya que Galaxia debía permanecer concentrada en proyectar su aura para mantener a raya a las serpientes, y eso no podía prolongarse demasiado.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que hacer algo rápido" comentó Maker en cuanto todos se hubieron recuperado del intento de atraparlos "Pongamos en práctica el plan de Healer y dividámonos en dos grupos"

"Nosotras iremos a rescatar a Pluto" anunció Neptune

"Yo también voy!" exclamó Sailor Moon

"No, esta vez no…" dijo Maker "Debemos protegeros a ti y a Fighter a toda costa"

"Pero…!" protestó, pero Fighter le puso una mano en el hombro "…Fighter!"

"Por mucho que me fastidie, tiene razón, Odango" confirmó con una sonrisa dulce "Nos quedaremos aquí y entretendremos a Apocalypse mientras ellas rescatan a Pluto"

Sailor Moon la miró con ojos llenos de preocupación.

"Pero no puedo dejarlas ir y arriesgar sus vidas en una misión tan peligrosa, mientras yo me quedo aquí sin saber lo que pasa!"

Neptune se percató de la angustia que denotaban su voz y su rostro de muñeca, y tuvo una idea. Caminó hacia su princesa y le entregó su más preciado tesoro.

"Toma…" dijo, acompañando el gesto con una dulce sonrisa.

"Neptune, esto es… tu Espejo!" exclamó Sailor Moon estupefacta

"No puedo utilizarlo en mi estado actual, y a ti te servirá para saber de nosotras mientras estamos fuera" explicó la elegante senshi "Sólo tienes que pensar en nosotras y el Espejo te mostrará nuestra imagen para que puedas ver que estamos bien"

Sailor Moon sonrió contenta como una niña pequeña, sus ojos brillando de alegría. Entonces, se lanzó a rodear su cuello con los brazos.

"Muchísimas gracias, Neptune! Será mi tesoro!"

Neptune se quedó sorprendida por su efusiva reacción pero sonrió satisfecha. Realmente le importaba de verdad esa infantil y patosa princesa suya.

"Debemos irnos ya mismo" dijo la voz de Uranus

La senshi del océano deshizo el abrazo y se apartó de ella con una sonrisa.

"Está bien…" concedió Sailor Moon finalmente

"War y Mars, vosotros quedaos aquí con ellos" continuó Maker "Tal y como estamos, War tiene la defensa más fuerte. Úsala con ellas dos a toda costa" añadió señalando a Fighter y Sailor Moon.

"Entendido" confirmó el Jinete "Déjanoslo a nosotros"

"Yo también me quedo… Soy la más fuerte contra sus ataques" anunció Galaxia mientras mantenía la concentración en el halo que estaba proyectando.

"Gracias… madre" dijo Fighter con una sonrisa que la reina de las Estrellas le devolvió encantada.

Los ojos de Mercury se abrieron de inquietud. No tenía nada claros los planes de Galaxia con respecto a War ahora que no había tenido oportunidad de contárselo ella misma a las demás como Galaxia le había pedido. Temía dejarla con él, temía lo que pudiera hacer.

"Yo… yo también me quedo!" anunció Mercury por sorpresa "Quiero analizar al enemigo para tratar de encontrar su punto débil"

Maker la miró. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, y la razón por la que la senshi azul había decidido quedarse. No podía dejarla sola con esa carga. Le había prometido que la ayudaría.

"Sí, y yo también" dijo, y pudo ver brillar de alivio los ojos de Mercury "Eso deja a Healer, Venus, Uranus, Neptune y Jupiter para la misión de rescate. Será suficiente?"

"Más que suficiente" indicó Uranus

"De acuerdo entonces… Crearemos una distracción para que podáis marcharos!"

Como si pudiesen leerse las mentes las unas a las otras, de pronto las senshi realizaron una coreografía fantásticamente coordinada.

War hizo un gesto con sus manos, y enseguida toda la armada fantasma respondió al unísono, lanzando una lluvia de lanzas hacia su enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo, Mars y Maker saltaron fuera del cobijo de los escudos de los guerreros.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

La senshi de fuego lanzó una nueva variante de su magia, con la que envolvió en llamas todas las lanzas que la armada acababa de enviar hacia arriba. Mientras tanto, Maker dirigió su ya muy bien controlado rayo continuo hacia las nubes de tormenta.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Las nubes tronaron en respuesta, lanzando una nueva oleada de rayos hacia ellas, más numerosos y potentes. Pero justo antes de que las alcanzasen, Mercury lanzó su poder.

"Shabon Spray!"

Una muy densa niebla cubrió toda el área, y el equipo de rescate aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse de la protección de la cúpula de escudos y salir corriendo en la dirección en la que Galaxia les había indicado que encontrarían a Pluto.

El rostro de Sailor Moon reflejaba todo el miedo y la angustia que sentía… Sus queridas amigas se marchaban a una misión muy peligrosa y ella no podía acompañarlas.

"Por favor, volved pronto!" susurró la princesa de la Luna justo antes de que se fueran.

"No te preocupes, volveremos enseguida, trayendo a Pluto con nosotras!" confirmó Venus, guiñándole un ojo a su muy buena amiga.

* * *

LA MISIÓN DE RESCATE

El equipo corrió tan rápido como pudo sin mirar atrás, hasta que la niebla de Mercury dejó de cubrirlas y hasta que los sonidos de la batalla que dejaban atrás fueron sólo un tenue rumor en la distancia. En ese momento, exhaustas, se detuvieron a tomar aliento.

"Ya estamos a salvo?" preguntó Healer, jadeando

"Nos hemos alejado bastante…" confirmó Jupiter, su respiración entrecortada

"Nunca estaremos completamente a salvo mientras permanezcamos en esta dimensión, diría yo…" comentó Neptune

"Encontrémosla rápido y regresemos…" dijo Uranus con decisión

"Mirad!" exclamó Venus, señalando hacia el frente con los ojos muy abiertos "Justo allí delante…!"

A una considerable distancia de varias decenas de metros, pudieron ver un rayo de luz descender de la masa de nubes de tormenta que todavía cubría todo el espacio sobre sus cabezas. Era una luz muy extraña que resplandecía con oscuridad en lugar de ser brillante. Y se dirigía directamente hacia una figura humana inmóvil que estaba rodeada por una no menos extraña débil aura granate.

"Es Pluto!" afirmó Jupiter "No se mueve… Vayamos rápido!" añadió, y reanudó la carrera hacia su amiga, seguida del resto del equipo.

Pero no pudieron ir muy lejos.

De pronto, varias columnas de humo comenzaron a descender de la masa de nubes, formando un círculo a su alrededor y atrapándolas en su interior.

"Qué es esto?!" exclamó Venus nerviosa

Todas se apartaron de la pared circular de nubes que las rodeaba hasta colocarse en su centro, espalda con espalda. La temperatura comenzó a descender de forma muy abrupta, y el aire se volvió más difícil de respirar.

"Estad todas alerta" susurró Uranus, tensa.

Todas asintieron en respuesta, sus ceños fruncidos.

Entonces, vieron cómo el denso humo se condensaba formando varias figuras humanoides a su alrededor. Eran todas copias idénticas. Tenían la silueta de una mujer, pero hecha de una masa nebulosa en movimiento. No podían vérseles los ojos, pero tenían unas muy desagradables sonrisas oscuras, como agujeros en mitad de lo que se supone que era su cara, que parecían burlarse de ellas. Eran oscuras como la noche, eran peligrosas, y sobre todo, eran muy repulsivas.

"Y ahora qué son estos bichos raros?" preguntó Healer

"No les demos siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse…" respondió Jupiter, y atacó.

"Supreme… Thunder!"

Su descarga eléctrica fue lanzada en varias direcciones, golpeando directamente a varias de las figuras de humo que las rodeaban.

"Pero qué…?!" exclamó de pronto la senshi verde, al ver que su trueno únicamente había pasado a través de sus enemigas provocando solamente una ligera dispersión del humo que las formaba, que se recompuso sin problemas al segundo siguiente.

"Parece que no tienen un cuerpo físico…" indicó Neptune "Es como si estuviesen hechas de las mismas nubes que hay sobre nosotras"

"Si no tienen cuerpo… Podemos sencillamente atravesarlas!" dijo Venus, y sin pensárselo dos veces, les lanzó su cadena.

"Venus Love-me chain!"

Pero la cadena chocó contra las siluetas haciendo un extraño ruido metálico, y rebotó hacia su dueña.

"Después de todo parece que sí que tienen consistencia…" declaró

"Significa eso que no podemos salir pero que nuestros ataques más fuertes simplemente las atraviesan, de modo que no podemos hacerles daño?" preguntó Jupiter. Las chicas respiraban con más dificultad cada minuto que permanecían rodeadas por ese nuevo enemigo.

"Probaré una vez más!" propuso Healer

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

La Starlight lanzó su rayo de manera continua a través de su broche Star Yell, girando al hacerlo para disparar a todos los enemigos a su alrededor. Pero sucedió lo mismo: el rayo cortó a través de la oscura sustancia vaporosa que las formaba, y en cuanto pasó, sus humosos cuerpos se recompusieron de nuevo.

Las figuras empezaron a reírse con una risa macabra, mientras avanzaban hacia ellas, cerrando más el círculo a cada paso.

"No sirve de nada…" confirmó Healer

"Y se están acercando!" dijo Venus nerviosa "Nos han atrapado!"

Ya apenas podían respirar. Cuanto más se cerraba el círculo, más frío y denso se volvía el aire. Esas figuras las estaban ahogando hasta morir en esa jaula que habían formado a su alrededor con sus propios cuerpos. Y seguían riendo y riendo sin parar mientras las senshi jadeaban por inhalar los últimos suspiros de aire respirable.

Uranus frunció el ceño con intensidad. Estaba realmente cabreada con este nuevo enemigo. Tenían que llegar hasta Pluto lo antes posible, ya que la protección de su amiga contra ese extraño haz de luz parecía estar desvaneciéndose, y además, por otro lado su princesa estaba en peligro mientras siguiese esperándolas en esa endemoniada dimensión. No tenían tiempo que perder, y este enemigo se estaba dedicando a jugar con ellas.

De pronto, una idea golpeó su mente.

"World Shaking!"

Sin previo aviso, lanzó su ataque directamente contra una de las siluetas.

"Uranus! Qué…?" preguntó Jupiter, sorprendida por su acción.

"Mirad!" la interrumpió la masculina senshi

Todas observaron a la figura que acababa de recibir el golpe, tratando de ver lo que veía su amiga.

"Oh… ya veo…" dijo Neptune, comprendiendo rápidamente a su amada.

"Qué? Qué veis?" dijo Venus, todavía sin comprender

"Os habéis dado cuenta de que al ser atacadas, tardan un poco en recomponerse?" explicó Neptune. Era cierto. El ataque de Uranus había sido más contundente y concentrado contra sólo una de las siluetas, y había dispersado por completo las nubes que la formaban, de forma que a la figura le había costado algunos segundos más volver a su forma original.

"Sí… exacto" confirmó Uranus "Si atacamos con fuerza a una o dos de ellas directamente, tendremos la oportunidad de escapar a través del hueco que deje mientras está ocupada recomponiéndose"

"Pero no servirá de nada…!" indicó Jupiter "En cuanto salgamos, volverán a por nosotras y nos rodearán de nuevo!"

Tanto Uranus como Neptune dirigieron unas medias sonrisas al resto del grupo.

"No si nosotras nos quedamos a entretenerlas mientras vosotras salváis a Pluto…" dijo Neptune, leyendo la mente de su novia.

"Cómo?! De ninguna manera! No permitiremos algo así!" protestó Venus

"No hay otra opción… Pluto está alcanzando su límite, su aura protectora está ya desvaneciéndose" explicó Uranus "Si el enemigo logra controlar su mente, será el fin para todas nosotras. No tenemos ni un minuto que perder aquí"

"Pero…!" la rubia estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo, cuando sintió la enguantada mano de Healer sobre su hombro.

"Tienen razón, Venus. Y tú sabes que la tienen" dijo la Starlight

"Healer…"

"No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a salvar a Pluto lo más rápido que podamos para regresar y ayudar a Uranus y Neptune con estas arpías humeantes" dijo, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azul cielo.

Venus le devolvió la mirada, y tras un segundo asintió.

"Vale, hagámoslo" concedió

"Estáis seguras de que os las arreglaréis solas contra ellas?" preguntó Jupiter

"No te preocupes… no estamos solas… nos tenemos la una a la otra" dijo Uranus, mirando con dulzura a su amada, que respondió de la misma forma "Y además, tengo un plan. Lo más probable es que ya hayamos acabado con ellas para cuando vosotras regreséis con Pluto" añadió, con una sonrisa que expresaba certeza.

Jupiter sonrió también.

"Seguro que sí" dijo, recordando su batalla junto a la pareja contra el Jinete. Eran dos senshi realmente increíbles.

"Todas preparadas?" dijo Uranus "Atacad a la que tenemos delante!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Todos sus ataques fueron directamente contra una de las siluetas, y la golpearon con tanto poder que la desintegraron por completo, haciendo que se disipase el humo que la componía.

"Ahora… CORRED!" gritó Neptune, y a su orden, Healer, Venus y Jupiter corrieron hacia la abertura en el círculo, saliendo de él a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás. Unos segundos después de que hubiesen salido, la figura se recompuso, cerrando el círculo de nuevo y junto con las demás siluetas, continuó avanzando hacia las dos senshi que quedaban atrapadas.

El círculo era ya muy pequeño a su alrededor, sus enemigas casi habían alcanzado el centro. El aire en su interior estaba ahora tan helado y espeso que apenas podían respirar. Las dos cayeron de rodillas inevitablemente, resollando de forma desesperada.

"Y… cuál… es… ese… plan… tuyo…" preguntó Neptune dando bocanadas en busca de aire. Pequeñas nubes de vapor blanco salían de su boca con cada palabra pronunciada.

"Heh…" una suave risa escapó de los labios de Uranus mientras trataba de respirar "No tengo… ningún plan…"

Neptune la miró y sonrió.

"Me… lo… imaginaba…" dijo

"Opongamos… resistencia… todo… lo que podamos… para… ganarles… algo… de tiempo…"

"Por supuesto… mi… amor…" confirmó Neptune, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso para levantarse, todo su cuerpo temblando por la falta de oxígeno. Uranus hizo lo mismo, invocando su espada mientras se incorporaba, de modo que cuando estuvo de pie ya la sujetaba con su mano derecha.

Pegaron sus espaldas, aliviando sus corazones al sentir la calidez de la otra, preparadas para luchar juntas hasta el final. Estaban a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero lucharían con bravura hasta el instante en el que eso sucediese, decididas a conseguirles a sus amigas todo el tiempo que sus cuerpos resistiesen. Si estaban juntas, nada más les importaba.

* * *

LA MISIÓN DE PROTECCIÓN

Mientras tanto, a cierta distancia de allí, el resto de las senshi se protegían como podían de los incesantes ataques de Apocalypse. War y Mars estaban agotados de lanzar un ataque tras otro contra la masa de nubes sin éxito aparente, mientras Galaxia continuaba proyectando el halo que los mantenía a salvo de las serpientes de humo.

Pero Apocalypse no se daba por vencido… Estaba decidido a matar a la Pareja Imperial en ese momento, no pretendía dejarlos escapar esta vez. Así que envió un nuevo ataque contra ellos, que consistía en una serie de esferas con aspecto de granizo pero con la inteligencia suficiente para esquivar el escudo de War y pasar por debajo, cruzando sin esfuerzo el halo de Galaxia.

"No hay fin a sus ataques…!" comentó Fighter, cansada de usar su poder una y otra vez para destruir cada una de las esferas que conseguían acercarse a ellos.

"Tenemos que encontrar otra solución… Esto sólo está agotándonos sin conseguir nada" dijo Maker quien también lanzaba su ataque como una pistola láser.

"Los ataques contra las nubes tampoco están teniendo ningún efecto!" gritó Mars desde el borde de la cúpula de escudos que los protegía de las descargas eléctricas.

Una mirada llena de angustia invadió la dulce cara de Mercury. Había tenido la esperanza de que Galaxia se hubiese equivocado y que con la combinación de varios de sus poderes fuesen capaces de dañar el escudo de nubes de Apocalypse, que era también el séptimo sello que debían destruir. Pero aparentemente ella estaba en lo cierto. Llevaban un buen rato atacándolo sin descanso y no habían dañado en lo más mínimo a su enemigo. La situación era desesperada.

Las senshi no habían permitido a Sailor Moon usar su nuevo poder, ya que todas sabían que era tan fuerte que drenaba toda su energía, haciéndola como poco perder el conocimiento. Y necesitaban asegurar su bienestar sobre todo lo demás. De modo que la princesa de la Luna había estado agachada en una punta de la cúpula de escudos, mirando con gesto preocupado al espejo de Neptune desde que el otro grupo se había marchado. Estaba realmente angustiada por el bienestar de sus amigas que estaban llevando a cabo una misión tan peligrosa tan lejos de ella y de las demás. Había sufrido mucho cuando vio a través del espejo que las nubes habían atacado al grupo, casi matándolas a todas, y había suspirado aliviada por un instante cuando vio que algunas de ellas habían conseguido escapar. Pero… ahora estaba viendo que Uranus y Neptune habían mentido al grupo. Se habían sacrificado para que las demás pudiesen completar su misión. No podían hacer nada contra ese enemigo de humo. Estaban solas, indefensas, y ahogándose lentamente hasta la muerte.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" chilló de pronto, cuando vio en el espejo que Uranus y Neptune caían finalmente al suelo, vencidas por las siluetas de nube que las habían acorralado.

"Odango, qué sucede?!" dijo Fighter, acudiendo rápidamente a su lado

"Uranus y Neptune… han… ellas han…!" tartamudeó nerviosa, mientras dos torrentes de lágrimas caían ya por sus mejillas encendidas. No era capaz de decir en voz alta lo que acababa de ver "Están en peligro! Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas! Tenemos que hacer algo!" gritó, poniéndose en pie de un salto y tratando de correr en la dirección por la que sus amigas se habían marchado.

"Sailor Moon, para!" dijo Mars "No puedes irte, el enemigo está justo encima nuestro e irá a por ti!"

"Pero las han herido, necesitan nuestra ayuda!"

"Si nosotros le derrotamos aquí, ellas estarán a salvo allá, debemos concentrarnos en eso!" explicó la senshi de fuego.

"Muy bien, entonces le atacaré con mi poder!" dijo Sailor Moon, mientras se dirigía con decisión hacia el borde del escudo que las protegía.

"Pero…!" protestó Fighter

"No me importa si me desmayo, debemos ayudar a nuestras amigas!"

Fighter miró a sus ojos llenos de determinación y asintió.

"De acuerdo, hazlo entonces, yo te protegeré" dijo

Sailor Moon cerró los ojos, y enseguida comenzó a formarse un aura blanca a su alrededor. Ya podía sentir esas pequeñas burbujitas brillantes volando a su alrededor y empezando a formar su nuevo cetro en su mano, cuando de pronto, notó una mano firme sujetándola con fuerza por el brazo.

"Detente" dijo una voz

Sailor Moon perdió la concentración, sorprendida por la interrupción. El aura y las burbujas se desvanecieron al instante. Abrió los ojos, que aumentaron aún más su tamaño cuando vio quién la cogía por el brazo.

"Galaxia…?!" exclamó con una expresión desconcertada

"Qu…qué pasa? Por qué has hecho eso?" preguntó Fighter, no comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer su madre.

"No uses tu poder, es inútil" constató finalmente la reina de las Estrellas

"Qué?!" preguntaron Fighter y Sailor Moon al unísono

"Eso no lo sabes! Debo probar! Tengo que ayudar a mis amigas!" continuó Sailor Moon, comenzando a desesperarse.  
"Por desgracia estoy muy segura de lo que digo; tu poder no dañará al enemigo en su estado actual" confirmó Galaxia

Mercury se había quedado sin habla. Temía que esto acabaría sucediendo.

"Qué quieres decir con en su estado actual?" preguntó Fighter

"Apocalypse está protegido por un sistema muy complejo de siete sellos… El séptimo de los cuales es esa armadura de nubes suya. Hasta que no abramos los seis primeros sellos, no podremos luchar contra las nubes, que son el séptimo. Y mientras siga protegido por él, no lograremos hacerle ningún daño. Traté de decíroslo antes, pero sólo conseguí decírselo a Mercury…" explicó Galaxia.

"Mercury…?" dijo Sailor Moon con una expresión de perplejidad "Tú… tú sabías esto?"

Mercury se sentía fatal, y sólo pudo bajar la mirada.

"Ambas lo sabíamos" respondió Maker de pronto

"Maker, tú también?" exclamó Fighter, sin comprender sus reacciones "Pero por qué no nos contó nadie todo esto?"

"Sí! Hemos estado usando toda nuestra energía en el objetivo equivocado, deberíamos habernos centrado en esos sellos en lugar de en las nubes!" protestó Mars, molesta por la actitud de sus amigas.

"Yo… lo… lo siento muchísimo… No pude encontrar la ocasión… ni la manera… de contaros algo… tan delicado…" musitó Mercury

"Delicado? Pero a qué te refieres?" preguntó Fighter sin entender nada

De pronto, Galaxia movió bruscamente su brazo hacia adelante, con la mano abierta. A su orden, un ancho anillo de luz dorada apareció alrededor del pecho de War, inmovilizando su cuerpo y sus brazos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" gritó de sorpresa y de dolor

"GALAXIA…!" chilló Mars al ver lo sucedido, corriendo junto a él de inmediato. Cuando trató de tocar el anillo de luz para quitárselo, recibió una descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo y la lanzó hacia atrás.

"AH!" gritó "Qué es esto?! Quítaselo! Por qué haces esto, libéralo!"

Sailor Moon y Fighter contemplaban a la senshi dorada sin poder dar crédito, mientras Mercury y Maker miraban al suelo.

"No puedo hacerlo… Mars-san" dijo Galaxia al fin "Esto es por el bien común"

"QUÉ?!" dijo la senshi de fuego, su frente muy arrugada "Qué tonterías estás diciendo?! Suéltale ahora mismo o…!" amenazó, dirigiéndose hacia Galaxia.

"Detente ahí mismo o te pondré otro a ti, Mars" sentenció Galaxia, alzando ya su otro brazo de forma amenazante.

"Galaxia!" exclamó Sailor Moon, las lágrimas formándose de nuevo en sus ojos.

"Ma… Madre…! Qué estás haciendo?!" preguntó Fighter

"Esto lo hago por ti, mi querido hijo… y por mi dulce nieta…" dijo Galaxia, y sus ojos pudieron verse tornándose vidriosos "Haría cualquier cosa por ti"

"Pero… No lo entiendo! Él es nuestro aliado ahora!" dijo Fighter

"Galaxia… por favor… detén todo esto!" lloró Sailor Moon desesperada

"Puede que sea nuestro aliado, pero él también es el cuarto sello" dijo Galaxia de pronto

"QUÉ?!" Fighter y Sailor Moon se quedaron de piedra, igual que Mars y War. No se esperaban algo así en absoluto.

"Qué… A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sailor Moon, sin querer creérselo "Mercury… por favor… qué quiere decir todo esto…?"

Mercury alzó el rostro para mirar a su princesa. Estaba llorando.

"Usagi-chan…" comenzó, usando su nombre humano "Por eso me era tan difícil explicártelo… A no ser que War muera… el sello no se romperá… y… no podremos vencer a Apocalypse…"

"CÓMO?!" exclamó de nuevo la pareja. Era demasiada información de una sola vez.

"No me lo puedo creer…" dijo de repente Mars "Planeáis… planeáis SACRIFICARLE?! Cómo os ATREVÉIS!"

"Tiene que haber otra manera…!" exclamó Sailor Moon

"Hemos estado buscando otras opciones…" comenzó Mercury, pero fue interrumpida

"No hay otra opción… El sello debe ser abierto…" concluyó Galaxia con una voz baja.

"NO DEJARÉ QUE LE TOQUES!" chilló Mars de pronto, dando rienda suelta a su pasión y abalanzándose sobre Galaxia.

Pero Galaxia fue más rápida. Levantó su otro brazo y lanzó su magia contra la enfurecida senshi roja, que quedó atrapada en mitad de su salto por otro aro dorado que se aferró a ella alrededor de sus brazos y su pecho, haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo.

"REI-CHAN!" exclamaron Sailor Moon y Mercury, corriendo hacia ella.

"Galaxia-sama, esto no era necesario!" protestó Mercury

"Desgraciadamente sí que lo era… Ella no iba a permitirnos hacerlo"

"Ni yo tampoco!" sentenció Sailor Moon

"Odango…" dijo Fighter, que estaba tan estupefacto con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor que apenas podía reaccionar

"Sailor Moon… Lo intentamos, pero no encontramos ninguna otra manera…" dijo de pronto Maker

"Maker…!" exclamó Fighter sorprendida

"NOOOOO!" chillaba Mars sin parar, llorando y pataleando, tratando de deshacerse del anillo y levantarse.

"No! No, no, no! No pienso aceptarlo!" insistió Sailor Moon muy nerviosa "No permitiré ningún sacrificio! Podemos conseguirlo si todas luchamos juntas!"

"Me temo que esta vez no es así…" comentó Galaxia "Eres demasiado bondadosa, princesa de la Luna… Hay veces que estas cosas son inevitables… Tus amigas están muriendo a unos metros de aquí, puedo sentir sus esencias desvaneciéndose, y necesitan desesperadamente que nosotras rompamos este sello para que puedan hacer frente al último sello y evitar con eso que el enemigo controle a la senshi del Tiempo… Si no lo hacemos, todo se habrá acabado para ti, para tu hija y para el Futuro que tan desesperadamente quieres proteger"

Torrentes de lágrimas descontroladas recorrían ahora el rostro de Sailor Moon. Galaxia había confirmado su temor… sus amigas estaban muriendo… y le estaba diciendo que todas las demás iban a morir también.

"Debes aceptarlo, y debes hacerlo enseguida, princesa. A veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles como ésta por un bien mayor. Eres la futura Reina, y debes decidir lo que será mejor para tu gente…" insistió Galaxia "Comprendo que eres demasiado joven para afrontar esto, así que hazte a un lado y yo lo haré por ti esta vez"

Sailor Moon la miró intensamente, después miró a su querida amiga Mars que batallaba incansable contra el anillo de luz que la tenía atrapada en el suelo junto a ella, y luego volvió a mirar a la reina de las Estrellas.

"Ni hablar" dijo, tras un instante. Se levantó y se colocó delante del Jinete con los brazos abiertos en un gesto protector. "No sé cómo se supone que debe reinar una buena reina, pero ésta es mi manera de hacerlo, Galaxia-sama. No permitiré que le mates"

Los ojos de Galaxia se entristecieron.

"No lo entiendes… Esto es por ti! Por tu hija! No hay otra manera de salvarla!" insistió Galaxia "Por favor, apártate!"

"No!" chilló Sailor Moon, frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento, Fighter caminó hacia ella, y se colocó a su lado adoptando la misma postura.

"Fighter…!" exclamó Galaxia, sorprendida por su reacción.

"Estoy con ella, madre. Siempre" dijo "Creo totalmente en ella y en su poder, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo"

"Fighter…" musitó Galaxia, conmovida "Me gustaría tanto poder creer en ella… Pero no hay otra forma… Vuestras amigas están muriendo y necesitan que hagamos esto… Debemos salvar el Futuro… Debemos salvar a nuestra querida ChibiUsa! Yo tampoco quiero matarle, pero no podemos luchar contra Apocalypse a no ser que lo hagamos… Es o su muerte o la de todas nosotras! Pronto nos matarán si no hacemos algo!" exclamó

Sailor Moon estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando sintió algo tras ella. Se giró rápidamente y, como si estuviese viéndolo a cámara lenta, fue testigo de cómo de pronto War dio un alarido mientras usaba toda la fuerza de sus brazos tratando de estirarlos y romper el aro que lo aprisionaba.

Un segundo más tarde, el aro estalló en un millón de brillantes esquirlas que volaron a su alrededor, y el Jinete quedó libre. Sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccionase, todos vieron con impotencia cómo él dirigía una última mirada llena de amor a Mars, que seguía tirada en el suelo atrapada en el anillo, a la vez que susurraba suavemente

"Te amo… Melena Nocturna"

Entonces se giró y de pronto salió corriendo fuera de la protección de su propio ejército.

En cuanto lo hizo, un rayo muy intenso le golpeó directamente, fulminándolo donde estaba. Cayó con fuerza al suelo y se quedó inerte. Salía humo de su armadura.

Los ojos de Mars se abrieron de la impresión y el pánico al ver la secuencia de sucesos. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Aparentemente, el discurso de Galaxia no había convencido a la princesa de la Luna, pero sí había convencido por completo al temible Jinete, que había decidido de forma unilateral inmolarse por el bien del futuro del Universo entero, y el de Mars en particular.

Y ahora el amor de su vida yacía en el suelo… y no se movía…

"WAR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" gemía desesperadamente una y otra vez.


	42. Salvación

¨***Hola a todos! Como os dije, aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo justo antes de dar por terminada la semana :) Esta vez os traigo uno de los largos, muy intenso y lleno de emociones que espero que os guste mucho! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, esta semana he recibido muchos, y de verdad me animan a continuar! Me alegro mucho que disfrutéis leyendo lo que para mí sería el perfecto final a la historia de Sailor Moon. Nos vemos pronto! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 42 – SALVACIÓN

 _Dimensión alternativa_

LA MISIÓN DE RESCATE CONTINÚA…

Tras dejar a Uranus y Neptune para que se deshiciesen de las siluetas de humo que las habían rodeado, el grupo formado por Venus, Jupiter y Healer continuó corriendo hacia adelante para poder llevar a cabo su misión y salvar a Pluto del intento de control mental por parte del enemigo.

Tras sólo un par de minutos de carrera, ya podían ver a Pluto frente a ellas bastante cerca. Estaba inconsciente y atada a una columna bajo un muy extraño rayo de luz oscura. El halo carmesí que la rodeaba y que supuestamente la estaba protegiendo del rayo, era muy débil e intermitente. Estaba claro que debían actuar deprisa, así que aceleraron aún más el paso. Cuando ya casi estaban allí, sintieron de pronto una brisa helada que las rodeaba.

"Parad!" anunció Healer "Qué es esto?!" preguntó molesta

"Sí, yo también puedo sentirlo… El aire está volviéndose frío otra vez" confirmó Venus con preocupación mientras frotaba sus antebrazos para tratar de entrar en calor.

Entonces vieron un torrente de nubes que venían desde detrás suyo y fluían rápidamente por sus lados, hasta que comenzaron a condensarse en una masa gigante justo delante de ellas, bloqueándoles la vista de Pluto.

"Es esto el enemigo…?!" preguntó Jupiter con los ojos muy abiertos "Significa eso que…" en ese momento, se giró hacia la masa de nubes que una vez más había comenzado a tomar la forma de una mujer, solo que esta vez era sólo una y el doble de alta y voluminosa que un humano normal "QUÉ LES HAS HECHO A NUESTRAS AMIGAS?!" le chilló de pronto.

"Jupiter…" musitó Venus, sus ojos tornándose vidriosos cuando comprendió también lo que eso significaba. Si el enemigo estaba aquí, eso quería decir que Uranus y Neptune no habían sido capaces de vencerlo o siquiera retenerlo…

La única respuesta de la silueta fue esa terrorífica risa suya.

"Bueno, ya está bien, esto se acaba ahora!" dijo Healer, ahora muy cabreada.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Igual que había sucedido antes con las otras siluetas, el intenso rayo láser de Healer pasó a través de su enemiga sin dañarla en lo más mínimo. Y lo que era peor, como esta silueta era más grande y más densa, la distorsión que provocaba el ataque en ella era prácticamente inexistente.

"Maldita sea!" bramó Healer

"Jupiter, ataquemos!" dijo Venus, sin querer creerse lo que acababa de ver.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Una vez más, sus ataques únicamente atravesaron la figura de nubes y se perdieron para siempre en la diabólica dimensión.

"Ninguno de nuestros poderes parece hacerle NINGÚN daño!" confirmó Healer

"Tenemos que hacer algo, estamos tan cerca…!" insistió Venus, poniéndose nerviosa.

Jupiter miraba hacia adelante y después hacia detrás, y luego de nuevo al frente, repitiendo esta acción una y otra vez. Estaba tremendamente preocupada por sus amigas a las que habían dejado atrás, y no podía soportar más esa angustia.

"Escuchad chicas" dijo de repente, la seriedad en su tono de voz llamando la atención de sus compañeras "Voy a volver para ver qué ha pasado con Uranus y Neptune… Si el enemigo está aquí, deben estar en graves problemas, estoy muy preocupada por ellas"

"Cómo?!" exclamó Healer "Nos dejas aquí a nosotras dos solas con ESA cosa?" dijo, señalando hacia adelante a la mastodóntica figura de humo carcajeante.

"Necesitan ayuda! Y debo ir a salvarlas, igual que hicieron ellas por mí en la batalla contra los Jinetes! Si no hubiese sido por ellas… Yo estaría muerta en este momento"

Venus miró a su amiga y asintió.

"Sí, es una idea genial" confirmó la rubia

"Di… Disculpa?" protestó Healer con un tic en la ceja "Oh claro… Olvidaba que teníamos pensado MORIR hoy! Cómo demonios es dejarnos sólo a dos de nosotras para lidiar con una fastidiosa masa de nubes a la que nuestros ataques no hacen nada en absoluto una buena idea?"

"Tú lo has dicho, ya que nuestros ataques no le hacen daño, en realidad no necesitamos a Jupiter. Tenemos que pensar en otra idea" aclaró con una sonrisa de satisfacción "Y Uranus y Neptune definitivamente necesitan que vayamos a ayudarlas"

Healer suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que la rubia había ganado y que iban a hacer lo que ella dijese. De nuevo.

"Gracias, Venus…" dijo Jupiter, conmovida por su comprensión

"No te preocupes por nosotras, sólo CORRE!" respondió la rubia

Jupiter se dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a andar. Entonces se giró una vez más y dijo, ya desde una cierta distancia "Recordad, hagáis lo que hagáis no dejéis que os atrape u os ahogará!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Healer "Esa va a ser su única contribución a esta batalla? Dime algo que no sepa…" comentó con sarcasmo

Venus no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Lo cierto era que encontraba la excesiva irritabilidad de Healer bastante entretenida… al menos cuando no tenía nada que ver con ella.

* * *

Jupiter se dirigió entonces a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde habían dejado a sus amigas. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, sacando energía de donde ni siquiera sabía que tenía, terriblemente preocupada por Uranus y Neptune. Sus largas piernas se estiraban hasta el extremo con cada rápida zancada, dando la impresión de que su cuerpo atlético casi flotaba sobre el suelo.

Cuando alcanzó el lugar donde las habían atacado por primera vez estaba exhausta, pero la escena que tenía delante hizo que olvidara el dolor físico que sentía.

"Oh… NO!" chilló, sus más horribles miedos haciéndose realidad frente a sus ojos.

El área estaba desierta salvo por dos capullos de humo con forma humana que habían sido abandonados sobre el oscuro suelo.

"Uranus… Neptune!" gritó desesperada

Corrió hacia ellas y se arrodilló junto a uno de los capullos.

"Uranus…!" exclamó. Podía ver su rostro inmóvil a través de la masa de nubes que la rodeaban y atrapaban como si la hubiesen momificado.

Instintivamente trató de agarrarla, pero igual que sucedió con la cadena de Venus, aunque el envoltorio que la rodeaba parecía vapor de nube, era sólido contra los impactos físicos. Trató desesperadamente de agitarlas para ver si se despertaban, pero no sucedió nada. Temía lanzar su ataque contra el manto de nubes, ya que probablemente lo atravesaría como hizo anteriormente, y golpearía a sus amigas que estaban dentro.

"…qué puedo hacer…?" preguntó en voz alta, sintiéndose inútil mientras dos torrentes de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Miró una vez más a sus dos compañeras senshi y buenas amigas que yacían junto a ella. Realmente parecían dos hermosas estatuas de mármol… su piel tan pálida y sus labios morados, como si la sangre no fluyese ya por sus cuerpos. Sacudió la cabeza, se secó las lágrimas, y trató de recomponerse.

"No…" murmuró "No tengo tiempo de llorar o desesperarme. Me necesitan. Me toca a mí salvarlas a ellas. Cuentan conmigo"

Entonces, se levantó y colocó los dos cuerpos cubiertos de nubes uno junto al otro, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos donde se arrodilló. Tenía un plan. Uno un poco peculiar, pero de alguna manera sentía que podía funcionar.

"Chicas…" dijo con suavidad, como si pudiesen oírla "Puede que no sea capaz de sacaros de ahí, pero prometo manteneros con vida todo el tiempo que pueda hasta que llegue más ayuda"

Inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Una pequeña esfera de relámpagos giratorios apareció en cada una de las palmas de sus manos abiertas. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se concentró en darles a esos rayos la intensidad exacta que necesitaba. Era complicado, pero debía conseguirlo. El sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente alrededor de su diadema, y los músculos de sus brazos temblaban del esfuerzo, pero no se dio por vencida. Los relámpagos en sus manos fueron volviéndose más y más débiles, hasta que al fin estuvo satisfecha con el resultado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, giró las manos de modo que los relámpagos estuviesen hacia abajo, y acto seguido presionó cada una de sus manos contra el pecho de sus amigas: la mano derecha al pecho de Neptune, la izquierda al de Uranus.

Tal y como esperaba, los rayos pasaron a través de la capa de nubes, y golpearon directamente a las senshi en su interior, cuyos torsos se curvaron de forma dramática hacia arriba al recibir la descarga eléctrica. Acababa de llevar a cabo una maniobra de desfibrilación con sus relámpagos, como las que sabía que realizaban los médicos a los pacientes cuyos corazones han dejado de latir.

Presionó su oreja contra las momias de nubes, y esperó, completamente quieta, escuchando.

Un segundo, dos, …

Hasta que al fin…

Sonrió ampliamente, llorando.

Allí estaba, el sonido más hermoso. Los latidos de sus corazones.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

ChibiUsa había seguido sujetando en alto la llave mágica para mantener el portal del Tiempo abierto, de modo que su amiga pudiese regresar. Pero ya había pasado mucho rato y todavía no había señales de Saturn. La adolescente de pelo rosa empezaba a inquietarse… Sabía que había sido muy arriesgado enviar a Saturn y a Tuxedo Mask solos a través del portal, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de viajes, pero no había tenido otra opción… Si ella les hubiese acompañado, el enemigo habría detectado su presencia en el instante en el que hubiese puesto un pie en su dimensión. Y necesitaba permanecer escondida un poquito más… Hasta que su plan estuviese preparado.

Cuando estaba a punto de volverse loca de la desesperación de no ver regresar a su amiga, la espiral de nubes rosadas sobre su cabeza brilló de pronto con intensidad, dejando caer elegantemente a Saturn sobre el suelo frente a ella. En cuanto hubo aterrizado, ChibiUsa se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

"Saturn! Estaba tan preocupada…!" dijo, y apartándose un poquito, frunció el ceño de manera traviesa "Por qué habéis tardado tanto?!"

"Lo siento mucho, ChibiUsa-chan… Me temo que nos perdimos un poquito" respondió la senshi morada

"Os perdisteis? Pero conseguisteis encontrar la dimensión del enemigo?"

"Sí, ese no fue el problema" trató de aclarar Saturn "No nos perdimos por el Espacio, nos perdimos… por el Tiempo"

"…eh?" preguntó ChibiUsa, confusa. Eso era nuevo.

"Me temo que cruzamos algún umbral que no deberíamos haber cruzado, porque… lo que para nosotros fueron segundos parece que fue mucho más en el tiempo de la Tierra…"

"Ya lo creo que lo fue, tardaste una eternidad en volver!" dijo "Pero consiguió Tuxedo Mask llegar a tiempo? Sabes algo de Puu?"

"No, nada concreto, pero… Pude ver que las demás senshi ya estaban allí. No te preocupes, se las arreglarán por el momento. Tuxedo Mask puede hacerlo" dijo Saturn, su confianza en el rey de la Tierra ligeramente restaurada.

ChibiUsa sonrió satisfecha.

"Vale, pongámonos manos a la obra con nuestra parte entonces" propuso

"Qué necesitas que haga yo?" preguntó Saturn, sin tener muy claro lo que planeaba su amiga.

"Necesito que me protejas… Voy a realizar un hechizo que necesita bastante preparación, y requiere que use buena parte de mi energía… Para no ser detectada por el enemigo mientras lo hago, necesito que bloquees esos poderes para que no salgan de aquí. Si no, el enemigo vendrá a por mí en el instante en el que use mi magia"

"Eh? Pero mi escudo no sirve para eso!"

"Lo sé, pero Saturn-chan… Eres la senshi del Silencio…. Tienes el escudo bloqueante más poderoso, y yo estaba ahí cuando suprimiste todos los estímulos externos con las Outers el otro día… Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo para anular mis poderes fuera de este apartamento… Confío en tu poder" dijo la joven completamente convencida

Saturn tragó saliva. ChibiUsa pedía mucho, pero no quería defraudar a su mejor amiga.

"Vale, lo haré" dijo, aunque todavía tenía que pensar cómo lo haría.

"Genial, sabía que lo harías! Eres la mejor, Saturn!" le dijo a su tímida amiga dándole un cariñoso abrazo que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrosasen "Yo me voy a encerrar en el dormitorio de Mamo-chan entonces… Y no importa lo que oigas o veas que venga de allí, no entres en ningún caso. Cuanto menos veas de este hechizo, mejor para todos… Ya sabes, el Futuro y esas cosas…"

"Entendido" dijo Saturn con una misteriosa media sonrisa.

En cuanto ChibiUsa se hubo ido y cerró la puerta del dormitorio, Saturn inspiró profundamente y se concentró.

Anular poderes… Escudo protector… Silencio…

Las palabras vinieron por instinto a su mente. Izó su guadaña en vertical con ambas manos y exclamó

"Dome of Silence! (*)"

De pronto, de la punta de su guadaña comenzó a emanar una gruesa lámina morada que formó una construcción semiesférica con ella en su centro. Parecía una pompa de jabón o un iglú hecho de un vidrio acuoso color morado. Entonces, la semiesfera creció hasta que el área en su interior abarcó el apartamento entero.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió satisfecha. Lo había logrado. Una jaula perfecta para contener poderes que impediría que se filtrasen al exterior.

* * *

 _Dimensión alternativa_

LA MISIÓN DE RESCATE CONTINÚA…

"De acuerdo, y cuáles son esas brillantes ideas que tienes?" preguntó Healer cuando Venus y ella se quedaron solas frente al enemigo de humo que tenían justo delante.

"Todavía no tengo ninguna! Dije que NECESITÁBAMOS que se nos ocurriese una idea, no que ya TUVIESE una!" aclaró la rubia.

Healer puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh estupendo, esto es un suicidio" comentó de forma fastidiosa

"Por supuesto que no… Sólo necesitas tener un poco de fe!" dijo la senshi del amor adoptando una postura de ataque "Tú observa!"

Healer se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Venus mientras realizaba su magia.

"Crescent Beam!"

Lanzó su ataque contra la sombra. Era poderoso y concentrado, pero una vez más no dañó en absoluto a la silueta.

"No sirve de nada! Te lo dije!" confirmó Healer, frunciendo el ceño  
"Tal vez con mi caden…AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"VENUS!"

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiese reaccionar, la figura había estirado uno de sus brazos hacia Venus, haciéndolo crecer tan largo que recorrió los varios metros que los separaban, y había cogido a la senshi fuertemente con su mano levantándola en el aire. Venus podía sentir el frío de las nubes que componían el etéreo cuerpo de su enemiga presionándose contra el de ella, más fuerte a cada segundo.

"He… Hea… ler…!" jadeó con las últimas bocanadas de aire. Pero cada vez que hablaba, sentía la enorme mano de humo que la rodeaba estrangulándola con más fuerza…

Desesperada, Healer echó a correr de pronto hacia la figura y realizó una impresionante patada voladora directa a su abdomen, con la esperanza de que los ataques físicos la dañarían, siendo que los mágicos no lo hacían. Pero fue repelida y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Alzó la cabeza, sacudiéndose para recuperarse del fuerte golpe, y miró a la enemiga. Se estaba riendo con esa extraña boca oscura… Su ataque no le había hecho nada en absoluto.

Desde detrás suyo, escuchó una voz amortiguada.

"Venus!" chilló al ver que la mano alrededor de la rubia había crecido y ahora cubría por completo a Venus de los tobillos a la cabeza. Sólo podía ver sus pequeños pies pataleando débilmente, tratando de luchar contra el enemigo que la tenía atrapada. Se estaba ahogando dentro de esa mano de humo.

"Suéltala! Déjala ir!" empezó a gritar Healer mientras atacaba una y otra vez con todo lo que tenía ese larguísimo brazo que conectaba el cuerpo de la silueta con la mano que estaba asfixiando a Venus hasta la muerte. Pateaba y gritaba como loca, pero ese brazo era indestructible.

Y de pronto, notó algo golpeándola desde detrás que la hizo caer de bruces, dando contra el suelo con su hermoso rostro. Al instante siguiente, sintió que algo había rodeado sus piernas.

La silueta la había atrapado con la mano que le quedaba libre, y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo incapaz de moverse. Trató de arrastrarse hacia adelante pero la mano no la soltaba ni la dejaba moverse ni un centímetro.

"No… NOnonono POR FAVOR!" chilló desesperada. Entonces volvió a mirar a Venus. Sus pies habían dejado de moverse.

Los ojos de Healer se abrieron del pánico.

"Venus…" murmuró "VENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

Su grito se oyó por todo el espacio a su alrededor, y habría producido un fuerte eco si esa dimensión hubiese tenido algún límite. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Venus. Sus delicados pies calzados con esos zapatos sexys de tacón color naranja que siempre estaban tan vivaces y nunca dejaban de moverse, colgaban ahora inertes.

Healer empezó a llorar de rabia e impotencia, sintiendo al mismo tiempo cómo la mano de humo avanzaba lentamente por sus piernas alcanzando ya su cintura, atrapándola más y más.

Cuando la fría nube llegó a su pecho, sintió de pronto una intensa calidez en su cuerpo. Una llama se había despertado en su interior y había comenzado a luchar contra los intentos del enemigo de congelar su corazón. Su corazón no podía ser congelado. No ahora, todavía no. No mientras Venus estuviese en peligro. Sintió crecer el poder dentro de sí, más y más fuerte, hasta que explotó, liberando sus piernas del agarre del enemigo.

Al segundo siguiente, apuntó su brazo hacia donde Venus estaba atrapada, y gritó con fuerza

"Star Pain Destruction!"

Una bola de brillante energía blanca fue lanzada desde la palma de su mano a una velocidad increíble, pasando con facilidad a través de la mano de nubes que mantenía a Venus cautiva, igual que había sucedido con el resto de sus poderes, y golpeando directamente a su verdadero objetivo, que era la propia Venus.

En un primer momento pareció que nada sucedía, pero unos pocos segundos más tarde, la mano de humo alrededor de Venus estalló en una explosión de rayos de luz.

La silueta gritó y apartó su brazo estirado, ahora sin mano, retorciendo su vaporoso cuerpo de dolor mientras trataba de recomponerse. Venus cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

"…Venus…!" lloró Healer en un suspiro, incorporándose tan rápido como pudo y corriendo hacia la rubia, a la que sujetó entre sus brazos. La sacudió con fuerza, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"VENUS!" insistió. Comprobó sus constantes vitales y se quedó helada al descubrir que la senshi del amor no respiraba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los de ella, llenando el cuerpo de la senshi del amor con todo el aire que pudo.

Pero nada ocurrió.

"Por favor… Por favor…!" murmuró con urgencia, mientras volvía a repetir la maniobra de resucitación una y otra vez, llenando los pulmones de la rubia con su propio aire.

Y de pronto, llegó la esperada reacción.

Lágrimas de alivio comenzaron a escaparse de los ojos de Healer.

"Gracias al cielo…" susurró, mientras Venus tosía débilmente y gemía.

"He… Healer…" musitó la rubia con voz ronca al abrir con lentitud sus ojos azul cielo y ver ante ella la imagen borrosa de la Starlight "Me… me has salvado…"

"Pues claro que lo he hecho, baka-Minako" dijo, con una sonrisa realmente sincera "Jamás dejaría que murieses"

Venus se ruborizó. Estaba tumbada en el suelo con la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el regazo de Healer, que la sujetaba por la espalda y la cabeza muy cerca de su cuerpo.

"Pero… cómo?" preguntó Venus, sorprendida "Nuestros poderes no le afectaban…"

De pronto, la figura de sombras frente a ellas trató de atacarlas lanzando una vez más su brazo herido contra ellas, pero en cuanto se acercó a la pareja, Healer lanzó su magia de nuevo.

"Star Pain Destruction!"

Exclamó, y las dos fueron rodeadas por un segundo por una brillante luz blanca que repelió el cuerpo de humo de su enemiga, haciéndola retirarse de nuevo. Cada fogonazo de ese nuevo hechizo que usaba, dejaba a la Starlight visiblemente más exhausta. No sería capaz de usarlo muchas más veces, y ella lo sabía.

"Healer, has… has dominado tu nuevo poder!"

"Bueno… no exactamente…" respondió la chica de ojos verdes, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

"A qué te refieres?"

"No puedo controlar su uso… Parece que sólo sucede… cuando te veo en peligro…" respondió, apartando la mirada.

"Eeeh? Y eso por qué?" preguntó Venus, confusa con su misteriosa respuesta.

Otro ataque de la sombra, que tuvo que ser repelido por Healer.

"Star Pain Destruction!"

A esas alturas estaba ya agotada, su frente adornada con un millar de pequeñas perlitas de sudor, y no pudo evitar que su transformación se deshiciese ante los ojos aterrorizados de Venus.

Antes de que la senshi del amor pudiese decir nada, Yaten habló.

"Rubia lela…" dijo provocadoramente con una media sonrisa "De verdad vas a hacer que te lo diga, no es así?"

"… decirme qué? Sólo te he preguntado por qué sólo podías usar tu poder conmigo…"

"…porque te amo, Minako. Esa es la razón"

Venus se quedó de piedra, sus ojos tan abiertos como era posible, sus mejillas incendiadas y todos sus pelos de punta con la sensación del mejor escalofrío del mundo recorriendo por completo su cuerpo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras.

Yaten vio su reacción, y sin importarle nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, apretó más los brazos con los que la rodeaba para atraerla más cerca suyo, y cubrió sus carnosos labios rosados entreabiertos con los suyos propios, en el más increíble y apasionado beso que habían compartido.

Un beso lleno de emociones. Un beso hecho de amor.

Poco a poco se apartó de ella unos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Él la miraba con una mirada que Venus jamás había visto antes. Estaba llena de ternura y pasión, de verdadera preocupación y amor por ella.

"Yaten, tú… tú me quieres?" preguntó con suavidad, su boca todavía peligrosamente cerca de la de él "Pero qué hay de… cuando le preguntaste a ChibiUsa acerca de nosotros en el Futuro y todo eso…?"

"Oye Minako… De verdad tienes tantas ganas de arruinar este momento?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño de forma traviesa.

"…eh… NO!" dijo, ruborizándose "No pretendía…! Sólo… Sólo…"

Yaten se carcajeó, satisfecho de ponerla tan nerviosa.

"No me importa el futuro" continuó él, interrumpiendo su torpe tartamudeo "Sé que te amo… ahora lo sé. Y sé que siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase"

"Yaten…" los ojos de Venus se pusieron vidriosos de la emoción de su confesión de amor. Eso era lo que ella siempre había deseado pero sólo había podido imaginarse en sus sueños más alocados. Lo que había ansiado desesperadamente. Ahora todo era perfecto… Excepto por el hecho de que en ese momento estaban indefensos contra su enemiga "Espera… pase lo que pase?" protestó Venus de pronto, recuperando sus fuerzas "Te estás dando por vencido?"

"Ya no me queda energía… Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme transformado… y mi poder es el único útil contra esa cosa…"

"De ninguna manera! No dejaré que te rindas!" dijo, incorporándose como pudo y colocándose delante del sorprendido Yaten, justo a tiempo para el siguiente ataque de la silueta de humo.

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

Venus lanzó su cadena contra el brazo de nubes de su enemiga que venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, y consiguió atraparlo con ella, tirando de él con fuerza hacia el suelo.

"Tú, vomitiva criatura de nubes, escucha con atención!" le chilló de pronto al enemigo "No dejaré que nos mates ahora que él POR FIN me ha confesado su amor! Incluso aunque tenga que atarte con un millón de cadenas, no permitiré que le toques ni un pelo de la cabeza!"

Yaten se ruborizó a la vez que una gota de sudor aparecía sobre su cabeza. Seguía siendo la misma Minako loca y alborotadora de siempre. La Minako loca y alborotadora a la que tanto amaba.

El enemigo rugió y lanzó su otro brazo contra ellos, que Venus atrapó enseguida con otra de sus cadenas. Ahora sujetaba un brazo del enemigo con cada uno de sus brazos… Se le acababa el tiempo.

"Venus…" susurró Yaten desde detrás de ella, todavía arrodillado en el suelo tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas lo suficiente como para transformarse y protegerla de nuevo si el enemigo seguía atacando. Pero estaba exhausto…

"Tenemos que hacer algo… No puedo quedarme así para siempre, y el aura protectora de Pluto casi se ha consumido!" dijo Venus, mirando al frente a su amiga inconsciente y atrapada mientras mantenía a raya al enemigo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lo intentaré…!" dijo Yaten, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia Pluto, ambos vieron una espiral de nubes rosadas aparecer de la nada justo junto al lugar donde tenían a Pluto secuestrada. Ambos miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a ese fenómeno. Yaten estaba muy preocupado, temiendo otro ataque enemigo, pero Venus lo reconoció al instante.

"Es… un portal del Tiempo!" exclamó con alegría "Debe ser ChibiUsa que viene a ayudar!"

Yaten la miró incrédulo, pero la esperanza que reflejaba su rostro disipó todas sus dudas. Al fin, la ayuda que tanto necesitaban había llegado.

La espiral de nubes emitió un débil sonido y alguien flotó elegantemente hacia abajo hasta ser depositado sobre el suelo.

Sus gestos esperanzados se convirtieron en confusos ceños fruncidos al reconocer a la persona que venía a ayudarles. No se lo esperaban en absoluto.

"Tu… Tuxedo Mask?!" preguntó Venus, más a sí misma que otra cosa.

"Qué demonios está haciendo ÉL aquí?" dijo Yaten, molesto. Su relación con el príncipe de la Tierra no había empezado precisamente bien.

"No… no tengo ni idea!" dijo Venus sin dar crédito "Pero cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, supongo!"

"Sí, bueno…" dijo Yaten arrugando aún más el entrecejo. No le gustaba SU ayuda.

"TUXEDO MAAAAASK!" gritó de pronto la rubia, provocando en Yaten una mueca de dolor.

"Oye…" comenzó Yaten, masajeándose los oídos "He asumido que es inevitable que grites como una loca, pero… podrías al menos POR FAVOR AVISARME ANTES?!"

"Ajajajaaaa… Perdona…" dijo Venus con una risilla juguetona "De todas formas, parece que no nos oye…"

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver con claridad lo que sucedía delante de ellos, pero no lo bastante como para que Tuxedo Mask les escuchase.

El enemigo también le vio llegar, y cambió de estrategia. Ahora había empezado a tirar hacia donde estaba Pluto, tratando de deshacerse de las cadenas de Venus que le retenían.

"AAAHH!" gritó Venus "Está tirando muy fuerte ahora!"

Yaten corrió hacia ella y agarró una de las cadenas.

"Todavía tengo suficiente fuerza para ESTO!" dijo, tirando fuerte "Contengamos al enemigo para darle a Tuxedo Mask una oportunidad de hacer algo útil para variar y salvar a Pluto!"

"Sí!" confirmó Venus, tirando con todas su energía de la otra cadena que rodeaba el brazo de su enemiga.

* * *

Desde donde estaban, vieron a Tuxedo Mask acercarse a Pluto. Probó varias cosas para tratar de deshacerse del extraño rayo de luz que iba directo a ella, pero no pudo detenerlo, así que se centró en desatar las cuerdas que la mantenían presa.

El aura defensiva granate de Pluto le permitió atravesarla sin oposición, y utilizando su bastón, logró al fin romper las cuerdas. Pluto cayó en sus brazos abiertos, todavía inconsciente. El enemigo vio esto y rugió con ferocidad a la vez que estiraba con más fuerza. Empezaba incluso a arrastrar a Yaten y a Venus consigo, que a duras penas podían contenerlo.

En cuanto Tuxedo Mask liberó a Pluto, la levantó en sus brazos como a una novia y la sacó de la influencia del rayo de luz oscura que pretendía lavarle el cerebro. En el instante en el que lo hizo, la luz del Garnet Talisman se desvaneció por completo, su poder totalmente agotado, y dejó de flotar sobre el pecho de Pluto, cayendo con suavidad sobre él.

Entonces, Pluto recuperó el conocimiento.

"MMmmmmm" murmuró, tocándose la cabeza con la mano "Dónde… estoy?"

"A salvo" respondió únicamente Tuxedo Mask

Al oír esa voz, Pluto reaccionó. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y fijó la vista frente a ella.

"Tu… Tuxedo… Mask?" era una pregunta, ya que no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Él sonrió con una sonrisa increíblemente encantadora, digna de un príncipe.

"Sí… Estoy aquí… Estoy contigo"

Pluto sonrió.

"Tuxedo… Mask…!" esta vez no fue una pregunta. Estaba tan profundamente feliz de verle… Mucho más de lo que jamás habría pensado.

* * *

"Qué están diciendo?" preguntó Venus desde la distancia, todavía conteniendo al enemigo.

"Ni idea… No puedo oír nada desde aquí… Pero deberían estar marchándose a algún lugar seguro, y no quedándose ahí de cháchara!" puntualizó Yaten, tirando tan fuerte como podía para evitar que el enemigo se acercase a ellos.

* * *

"Chi… ChibiUsa…chan… Está…?" Esa fue la primera pregunta de Pluto, cuando poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido.

"Está perfectamente bien y a salvo, no te preocupes" respondió Tuxedo Mask

La senshi del Tiempo volvió a sonreír y se relajó un poco, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y seguía confusa y mareada.

"Estaba tan preocupado por ti… Pluto…" continuó Tuxedo Mask, con una voz baja y suave.

Pluto pestañeó de forma encantadora. No podía creerse la situación en la que se encontraba, ni el torrente de sensaciones imparables que notaba ardiendo en su corazón. Sólo podía sonreír.

"Pensaba que iba a perderte… Y ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón doliese tanto… Me asustó mucho pensar que nunca volvería a verte… Fue sólo entonces cuando me di cuenta de que…" dijo, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo para apartar con las puntas de los dedos un mechón de pelo verde oscuro de su hermoso y sereno rostro "Pluto… No, Setsuna…" continuó al fin "Ya no puedo imaginarme una vida de la que tú no formes parte…"

Sus palabras y el contacto con su piel la hicieron arder con un deseo desconocido, sus mejillas tornándose de un rojo intenso. Todo esto era tan nuevo para ella… para una senshi destinada a estar sola para siempre…

"Tux…" comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la palabra.

Él se había inclinado sobre ella y la había besado apasionadamente.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" exclamó Venus al ver lo que Tuxedo Mask acababa de hacer. Se quedó tan impactada que casi pierde la concentración y se olvida de tirar para contener al enemigo. Se había ruborizado de forma exagerada, tremendamente escandalizada por lo que estaba viendo.

La sorpresa de Yaten no se quedó atrás… Su mandíbula se descolgó y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de recomponerse…

De pronto, todos escucharon un grito que llenó todo el espacio a su alrededor.

Un grito tan fuerte y lleno de dolor y amargura que envió un escalofrío por sus espaldas.

Un grito de auténtica desesperación.

Tuxedo Mask interrumpió su dulce e inesperado beso y miró hacia arriba, igual que Pluto, que todavía estaba ruborizada de la vergüenza.

Venus miró hacia atrás, hacia el origen de ese escalofriante alarido.

"Mars…?" preguntó en voz alta al reconocer la voz.

Yaten miró hacia atrás también y después de nuevo al enemigo.

"Venus, MIRA!" exclamó

Cuando la senshi del amor volvió a mirar a su enemigo, vio algo totalmente inesperado.

Las nubes que componían el cuerpo de la figura habían cambiado de algún modo… Parecían menos densas y compactas, y se movían salvajemente, como si un viento imperceptible hubiese empezado a soplar en círculos a su alrededor.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era que en el interior de la silueta de humo, sólo apenas visible a través suyo, podía apreciarse otra silueta femenina, esta vez de tamaño humano normal. Parecía estar hecha de una débil luz granate, y hacía gestos extraños, como si tratase de salir, jadeando en busca de aire.

"Qué demonios es… eso?" preguntó Venus, escudriñando la mirada.

"Olvídate de eso… Mira tus cadenas!" recalcó Yaten. Efectivamente, al fijarse en ellas se percató de que sus cadenas parecían estar abrasando la zona del cuerpo de su enemigo en la que estaban enredadas. La magia de sus ataques al fin tenía efecto sobre la masa de nubes.

"Cómo es… posible?" dijo Venus

"Algo ha cambiado, ATACA!"

* * *

LA MISIÓN DE PROTECCIÓN CONTINÚA…

Lo que acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos había paralizado por completo al grupo de senshi, dejándolas incapaces de reaccionar del shock. A todas excepto a Mars, que seguía llorando y chillando mientras trataba de romper el aro dorado que la rodeaba e inmovilizaba. Ninguna de ellas podía creerse que el antiguo Jinete del Apocalipsis hubiese decidido sacrificarse para salvarlas.

Todas vieron entonces cómo los soldados de War que flotaban sobre sus cabezas y las habían estado protegiendo con sus escudos, comenzaban a desaparecer uno por uno, dejándolas de nuevo vulnerables frente a los ataques de Apocalypse.

Mars comprendió al instante lo que eso significaba. Si el ejército de War se desvanecía…

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" chilló desesperada "SUÉLTAME! DÉJAME IR!"

Galaxia, quien había presenciado sin poder dar crédito lo que había sucedido y estaba absolutamente anonadada, reaccionó al fin y cerró su mano abierta, haciendo desaparecer el anillo de luz alrededor de Mars. En cuanto lo hizo, Mars se levantó de un salto y corrió imprudentemente hacia el lugar donde War yacía inmóvil.

"Mars!" la llamó Mercury que había estado todo el tiempo arrodillada a su lado, al ver lo que su amiga planeaba hacer "Es peligroso!"

"Mars, espera!" le gritó Sailor Moon, y sin pensárselo dos veces, siguió a su amiga hacia el Jinete caído.

"Odango!" exclamó Fighter al ver que su amada corría sin pensárselo hacia su amiga, completamente desprotegida.

Corrió hacia las dos chicas, que ya estaban arrodilladas junto al Jinete, alcanzándolas justo a tiempo para proyectar su escudo sobre el grupo, evitando que otro fuerte rayo de ataque las fulminase a todas.

"Star Furious Shield!"

"Fighter…" susurró Sailor Moon con gratitud al verla de pie junto a ellas, con su brazo en el aire sujetando su Star Yell a través del cual brotaba la ya conocida fuente de relámpagos protectores.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, Odango! Casi te mata!"

"Perdona…" dijo, sonrojándose levemente "Rei-chan me necesitaba…" añadió, mirando a su amiga, que lloraba a lágrima viva a su lado mientras buscaba sin descanso alguna señal de las constantes vitales de su amado, susurrándole su nombre.

"Usagi-chan…" dijo finalmente la senshi de fuego entre fuertes sollozos, girándose hacia ella y llamándola también por su nombre humano "Él… Él está… está… Está MUERTO….!" chilló con el grito más triste que Sailor Moon había escuchado jamás. Entonces enterró su rostro en el pecho del Jinete y lloró amargamente.

El corazón de Sailor Moon se rompió al ver a su querida amiga sufrir tantísimo, y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar también.

"Rei-chan…" susurró, cubriendo su boca con su mano enguantada. Fighter cerró los ojos de dolor. Era muy duro sólo imaginarse lo que se sentiría al perder a alguien a quien amas tanto. Unos pasos más atrás, Mercury tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas que se le escapaban, e incluso Maker descubrió que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos de la emoción. Galaxia mantuvo sus perplejos ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

De pronto, escucharon esa temible voz desde las alturas

"ESTÚPIDO JINETE… MATARSE POR UNA FORMA DE VIDA TAN MISERABLE COMO LA DE UN HUMANO…! CÓMO SE ATREVE…! SU VIDA NO LE PERTENECÍA A ÉL, ME PERTENECÍA A MÍ!"

Pero Mars no estaba prestándole ninguna atención. Ya no le importaba ni Apocalypse ni sus planes… Sólo podía pensar en Oodachi… El amor de su vida… El hombre perfecto, tan educado y apasionado y protector… Y ahora le había perdido para siempre.

"No… No puedo…!" gimió de pronto Mars "No puedo vivir sin él! Le quiero tanto!" continuó, llorando desolada "Mi corazón duele tanto…! Puedo sentir cómo se rompe!"

Sailor Moon miró a Fighter con ojos llenos de pena, y la Starlight comprendió al momento lo que significaba esa mirada.

"Odango…" dijo únicamente, expresando tantas cosas con sólo una palabra. Tristeza compartida, comprensión, preocupación…

"No sé si puedo hacerlo pero tengo que intentarlo. Necesito intentarlo" respondió la rubia

Fighter vio la pureza de su alma a través de sus ojos azul cristalino. Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, aunque supiese que era peligroso para ella. De ninguna manera iba a seguir con su vida sin al menos tener la certeza de que hizo todo lo que pudo por aquéllos a los que ama. Como siempre hacía. Así es como ella era, y así es como Fighter la amaba.

"Adelante" concedió Fighter "Y no te preocupes, yo te protegeré pase lo que pase"

Sailor Moon sonrió débilmente, conmovida por su comprensión. Nadie en todo el Universo la comprendía, apoyaba y amaba tanto como lo hacía Seiya.

A unos pocos pasos de distancia, Mercury, Maker y Galaxia se guarecían de los interminables ataques de rayos como podían. Maker estaba lanzando su ataque al aire una y otra vez, y Mercury los congelaba al momento, formando un muy rudimentario parapeto que necesitaba ser reparado constantemente con nuevas descargas heladas debido a su fragilidad frente a los rayos del enemigo. Mientras tanto, Galaxia mantenía su aura dorada contra las serpientes de humo. Desde su posición, podían ver a Sailor Moon y a Mars inclinadas sobre War, y a Fighter de pie junto a ellas, protegiéndolas con su escudo. El grupo estaba hablando, pero con el ruido continuo de los relámpagos del escudo de Fighter, no podían escuchar nada de lo que decían.

"Tenemos que hacer algo…!" dijo Mercury, mientras usaba sin parar su poder para congelar la magia de Maker.

"Sí, Fighter no puede usar su escudo durante mucho tiempo, y también nosotras estamos en problemas aquí" confirmó Maker con preocupación

"Si el cuarto sello está ahora roto…" comenzó Galaxia, refiriéndose a la muerte de War tan delicadamente como pudo "La armadura de nubes de Apocalypse ya debería ser vulnerable a nuestros ataques"

Mercury la miró con ojos llenos de tristeza. Por fin iban a ser capaces de contraatacar a su enemigo, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto…

"De acuerdo, entonces deberíamos ir a decirles a las demás nuestra nueva estrategia…" dijo ella, mirando al grupo frente a ellas.

Pero de pronto, y antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, vieron a Sailor Moon ponerse de pie, dándoles la espalda. Galaxia frunció el ceño, sin saber qué sucedía. Había habido demasiadas sorpresas últimamente, y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, ya que odiaba no tenerlo todo planeado y bajo control. Todo empezaba a recordarle a esa otra batalla hace tanto tiempo cuando había perdido el control de la situación y había acabado pagando el precio más alto de todos… perder a su hijo. Estaba decidida a no dejar que nada como eso sucediese de nuevo.

"Mercury, qué…" comenzó a preguntar Galaxia deseosa de saber lo que la senshi de la Luna estaba planeando, cuando de pronto vio un aura de una luz muy pura, blanca y brillante, rodeando a Sailor Moon "No…!" exclamó al comprender lo que eso significaba.

Pero antes de que pudiese evitarlo, Sailor Moon se giró lentamente, mostrando al grupo su hermoso cetro nuevo entre sus manos. Tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro, y parecía transmitir una bondad y serenidad inmensas con su mirada.

"Sailor Moon… NOOOOOO….!" gritó Galaxia mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella ante las asombradas miradas de Mercury y Maker que no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero la reina de las Estrellas no la alcanzó a tiempo, y Sailor Moon movió su cetro con un grácil gesto de muñeca de modo que apuntase hacia el hombre inmóvil en el suelo junto a ella, y con una voz levemente quebrada liberó su poder con toda su intensidad, pillando a Galaxia en el aire, a mitad del salto hacia ella.

"Starlight Moonlight Love Salvation!"

El cetro de la princesa de la Luna brilló como si contuviese la luz de todas las estrellas del Universo, alcanzando directamente al Jinete. Su halo entonces creció más y más grande hasta que bañó por completo en un blanco prístino la habitualmente oscura dimensión del enemigo, cegándolos a todos por un instante.

Galaxia aterrizó abruptamente en el suelo, a sólo un par de pasos de su futura nuera. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza para protegerlos de esa luz extremadamente intensa.

Cuando todos pudieron volver a abrir los ojos, se percataron de que los ataques enemigos habían cesado por completo.

"Qué ha sucedido?" preguntó Maker, apartando los brazos con los que había cubierto su rostro para mirar alrededor.

"…Sailor Moon!" exclamó Mercury en cuanto se hubo recuperado, corriendo hacia el grupo frente a ellas. Maker la siguió al momento siguiente.

Una vez todas se hubieron reunido de nuevo, miraron con detenimiento la escena frente a ellas. Fighter seguía en pie, sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas para soportar el peso de la dama que sujetaba entre los brazos. Sailor Moon se había desmayado por haber usado su magníficamente poderosa nueva magia y yacía inconsciente sobre los brazos de su amada, con la cabeza colgando a un lado y sus largas coletas doradas arremolinándose sobre el suelo, todavía con su nuevo cetro sujeto en una mano. Salvo que ya no era Sailor Moon… De alguna manera, se había transformado en la princesa Serenity.

"Odango…" susurró Fighter con suavidad a su inconsciente amada, con una voz llena de amor y preocupación.

* * *

(*) Dome of Silence: Cúpula del Silencio


	43. Estupefacción

***Konnichiwa minna-sama! Listas para un poco de lectura? Pues aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de mi historia! Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, y gracias de nuevo por las fantásticas opiniones que me estáis dejando, sois muy amables! ^_^ Para agradecéroslo, nos vemos la semana que viene con el próximo capítulo, que promete momentos intensos! ;-) ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero sí lo es esta historia!***

CAPÍTULO 43 – ESTUPEFACCIÓN

 _Dimension alternativa_

LA MISIÓN DE RESCATE CONTINÚA…

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Venus atacó sin vacilación cuando Yaten se percató de que el enemigo de nubes que tenían frente a ellos parecía haberse vuelto vulnerable a sus poderes. Su rayo en forma de corazón, uno de los más fuertes que jamás había lanzado, fue directo hacia su objetivo con un estallido de cegadora luz amarilla.

Y esta vez, el hechizo golpeó al enemigo, haciéndolo rugir de dolor mientras comenzaba a desaparecer emitiendo un sonido efervescente.

"Lo lograste! Lo las derrotado!" exclamó Yaten con entusiasmo

"Sí…! Lo hice, verdad?" respondió Venus, sin poder creérselo todavía

"Pues claro!" dijo con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo. Después recorrió los escasos pasos que los separaban y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla "Buena chica, Minako-chan" añadió provocadoramente con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

La rubia se ruborizó. Iba a protestar acerca de que él la tratase como a una niña, pero el beso había sido tan dulce y su sonrisa juguetona tan sexy que sencillamente no pudo hacerlo… Sólo pudo derretirse ahí mismo donde estaba…

Tuxedo Mask atisbó a la pareja y corrió hacia ellos, llevando a la debilitada Pluto en sus brazos.

Frente a ellos, la masa de nubes seguía disolviéndose.

"Sailor Venus!" dijo él cuando los alcanzó

"Ho… hola…" respondió Venus, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar con él ahora. Lo que acababa de presenciar era tan chocante que no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Debería decirle que lo habían visto todo? Debería pedirle explicaciones? O debería simplemente actuar como si no acabase de ver al muy reciente exnovio de su mejor amiga besando a otra de sus amigas?!

"Estáis los dos bien?" preguntó él, interrumpiendo la espiral descendente de pensamientos de Venus

"Por supuesto que sí…" replicó Yaten, dirigiendo un desdeñoso gesto al príncipe de la Tierra. Él no le caía bien. Acababa de salvar a Pluto y todo eso, pero seguía siendo el estúpido arrogante que les había echado del templo y les había tratado como a unos forasteros alienígenas.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Tuxedo Mask al sentir sus tensas palabras.

De acuerdo, en parte se lo merecía, pensó para sí. Iba a ser duro tratar de llevarse bien con los Starlights tras lo sucedido cuando él regresó de América…

"Y qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó Venus de pronto, de forma totalmente directa y carente de tacto, haciendo a Yaten poner una mueca de satisfacción.

Otra gota de sudor apareció sobre Mamoru. También ella podía ser algo insolente a veces…

"Bueno, yo… ChibiUsa… me pidió ayuda…"

"Ah, claro" respondió Venus, comprendiéndolo. Aunque la jovencita sabía ahora que él no era su verdadero padre, parece que todavía mantenía un fuerte vínculo con el príncipe de la Tierra "Ella se fue contigo cuando se escapó del templo, no es así?"

Mamoru asintió. Ya no tenía sentido guardarle el secreto, Venus lo había descubierto.

"Pero yo tenía entendido que no podías entrar en esta dimensión, ya que no eres un senshi…" provocó Yaten de forma maliciosa

"Sí… ehm… eso… fue cosa de ChibiUsa también. Abrió un portal del Tiempo para poder transportarme aquí..." explicó incómodo. El Starlight estaba empezando a pasarse de grosero…

"Cómo te encuentras, Pluto?" preguntó entonces Venus cambiando de tema, notando la tensa atmósfera que crecía descontrolada entre ambos hombres, y no queriendo darle más vueltas a la complicada situación con Tuxedo Mask.

"Me siento débil y un poco extraña… pero en general estoy bien, me recuperaré… Muchas gracias por venir a rescatarme…" respondió la senshi de piel morena

"Sí… y gracias a tu Talismán que nos consiguió el tiempo que necesitábamos para poder rescatarte!" puntualizó Venus

Pluto se sonrojó y miró al objeto con forma de corazón que descansaba sobre su pecho.

"Sí… Siempre me cuida…" dijo con suavidad "Qué hay del resto de las chicas?"

"Vinimos todas, pero… tuvimos que dividirnos para poder hacer frente al enemigo… Deberíamos regresar lo antes posible y ver si están todas bien… Me pareció oir gritar a Rei antes…" dijo Venus con preocupación

"Sí, a mí también… Deberíamos ir ya mismo y ayudarlas" dijo Pluto "Siento muchísimo haberos causado tantos problemas…"

"Oh por favor, esto no es de ninguna manera culpa tuya" respondió la rubia con una cálida y amplia sonrisa "Pero ten por seguro que haremos que el verdadero responsable pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho" añadió, guiñando un ojo, lo que hizo a Pluto curvar los labios en una débil sonrisa.

Entonces, la senshi del Tiempo comenzó a moverse de los brazos de Tuxedo Mask para tratar de ponerse en pie.

"Estás segura de que puedes caminar?" le preguntó él, ayudándola, con su rostro tan cerca del de ella que las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaban.

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco, y Venus se ruborizó. Era una situación muy incómoda.

"S…sí…, no te preocupes" dijo ella bajando la mirada, sus mejillas encendidas mientras se apartaba de él poco a poco. No podía mirarle a los ojos tras lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

"Vámonos entonces" dijo Yaten con brusquedad, interrumpiendo su momento íntimo.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando escucharon cómo la masa de nubes que antes había formado a su enemigo se evaporaba por completo. Tuxedo Mask se giró un instante, y vio algo totalmente inesperado.

"Qué…?" exclamó únicamente, caminando unos pasos hacia el lugar donde había estado el enemigo.

"Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó Yaten, irritado "Podemos irnos de una vez?"

"Hay… algo… o alguien… allí…!" dijo él, acercándose más a cada sílaba.

"Oh es verdad! Se me había olvidado por completo!" exclamó Venus

"Qué habías olvidado?" preguntó Pluto

"Cuando estábamos reteniendo al enemigo y algo cambió en él… Yaten y yo vimos una figura femenina en su interior, y parecía que estuviese cautiva y tratando de escapar! Debe ser ella!" explicó, y de pronto echó a correr hacia la persona desconocida que yacía inmóvil en el suelo delante de ellos.

"Venus, espera! Podría ser peligroso!" dijo Yaten, pero por supuesto ella no le escuchó, así que decidió seguirla.

Tuxedo Mask le ofreció su brazo a Pluto, para que pudiese apoyarse en él, y juntos caminaron hacia donde Venus se había al fin detenido.

"Por qué siempre te sientes tan atraída hacia todo lo potencialmente peligroso?!" la regañó Yaten cuando la alcanzó.

"Es… ella es… No sé lo que es! Es muy raro!" dijo Venus cuando los cuatro se reunieron a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a las palabras del hombre de pelo plateado.

Pluto echó un vistazo y lo que vio la desconcertó tanto como a todos los demás: allí, justo a sus pies, yacía inerte una mujer, vestida con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de sailor senshi. Su pelo era muy largo y fino, y estaba suelto y esparcido a su alrededor, cubriendo su rostro y su espalda. Pero lo más extraño de todo definitivamente era el hecho de que parecía estar compuesta enteramente de luz. Una débil luz granate que perfilaba los contornos de su cuerpo, que era translúcido.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Venus estiró la mano hacia adelante y con mucha lentitud y delicadeza tocó su pierna con la punta del dedo.

"Venus!" la regañó Yaten con un fuerte susurro que casi le provoca a la rubia un ataque al corazón "Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!"

"Sólo la estoy tocando!" protestó ella

"No hagas eso! Podría ser peligrosa!"

"Pero es que tenía que hacerlo, puedo ver el suelo debajo de ella A TRAVÉS de su cuerpo!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre sus cabezas. Era cierto, y era muuuuuy raro.

"…y bien…?" preguntó de pronto Tuxedo Mask con curiosidad, sorprendiéndolos a todos, que giraron sus rostros para mirarle.

"No es un holograma ni un fantasma ni nada parecido" respondió Venus "Aunque parece transparente, tiene un cuerpo físico que puedes notar"

"…. un fantasma…?" comentó Yaten "En serio, Minako? Estabas considerando esa posibilidad?"

"Bueno es que PARECE uno!" se defendió "O acaso tú habías visto antes un cuerpo como el de ella?"

"Desde luego es muy extraño…" comentó Tuxedo Mask, mesándose la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

Pluto no podía evitar clavar su mirada en la dama de luz granate, completamente en silencio y con ojos de sospecha…. De alguna forma se sentía atraída a ella.

"Está… muerta?" continuó Venus

"Es difícil de decir, con ese cuerpo suyo transparente tan peculiar…" comentó Tuxedo Mask

"No se mueve nada de nada…" dijo Venus con ojos preocupados

"Creéis… que es una aliada o una enemiga?" preguntó Yaten de pronto

"Bueno, la masa de nubes la tenía encerrada… Los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos, no es así?" dijo Venus con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Yaten.

"Eso no siempre es exactamente así…. sabes?" añadió, mirando a la rubia.

Su conversación fue interrumpida bruscamente por una destelleante onda de luz brillante que invadió la oscura dimensión durante un fugaz momento, obligándoles a cubrirse los ojos con rapidez. Pasó de largo en sólo un instante, pero de inmediato les hizo sentir revitalizados y en calma. Podían sentir la pureza y el amor que la luz acarreaba en cada poro de su piel.

"Qué ha sido… ESO?!" preguntó Tuxedo Mask, cautivado

"Eso tiene que haber sido el nuevo poder de sanación de Usagi… Estoy segura!" comentó Venus

"Si lo ha usado… es que algo ha salido terriblemente mal… Debemos marcharnos de inmediato" dijo Yaten, mirando preocupado en la dirección de la que había venido el poder sanador.

"Es extraordinario…" comentó Tuxedo Mask

"Sí, pero todavía no lo controla del todo, y se desmaya tras usarlo. Tenemos que irnos" le informó Venus, y el gesto de Tuxedo Mask se tornó en uno de preocupación.

Ninguno de ellos se percató, ya que seguían con los ojos fijos en la misteriosa mujer frente a ellos, pero el Talismán de Pluto que sujetaba en una de sus manos, comenzó a brillar de forma tenue.

De pronto, se sobresaltaron al escuchar un muy débil gemido proveniente de la dama de cuerpo de luz granate que yacía a sus pies.

Automáticamente, todos dieron un paso atrás al unísono, con los ojos muy abiertos con una mezcla de expectación y miedo.

"Se… se está despertando!" susurró Venus "El halo de Sailor Moon debe haberla curado…!"

Se quedaron todos muy quietos, sin mover ni un pelo, con los ojos fijos en ese extraño ser frente a ellos. Yaten tenía un brazo estirado delante de Venus en un gesto protector, y Tuxedo Mask sujetaba a Pluto con fuerza del brazo.

La dama etérea comenzó entonces a moverse muy lentamente, colocando las palmas de sus manos firmemente sobre el suelo para incorporarse poco a poco, con la cascada de su pelo cubriéndole toda la cabeza. Cuando al fin logró sentarse, usó uno de sus brillantes y semitransparentes brazos para retirar todo su pelo de una vez, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Al hacerlo, los cuatro ansiosos amigos suspiraron con fuerza de la impresión y el asombro, con los ojos abiertos como platos y cubriéndose las bocas con gesto de total estupefacción.

La fantasmagórica mujer sentada les miró a ellos y se quedó igualmente estupefacta, sus grandes y brillantes ojos granates atravesándoles con la mirada.

Nada en el mundo les hubiese preparado para esto…

La misteriosa dama de luz era exactamente igual que Pluto.

* * *

LA MISIÓN DE PROTECCIÓN CONTINÚA…

Mercury se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de preocupación, al ver a su querida amiga, ahora transformada en la princesa Serenity, desmayada en los brazos de Fighter tras haber lanzado su poderoso hechizo sanador. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudiesen a sus ojos.

Fighter vio su reacción y le dirigió una sonrisa triste a la senshi azul.

"No te preocupes, está bien… Todavía puedo sentirla…" dijo con suavidad

Mercury se calmó un poco, pero su tranquilidad duró sólo un segundo.

La atención de las senshi fue atraída de pronto por un chisporroteante sonido sobre sus cabezas.

"Qué sucede ahora?" preguntó Maker, confusa "La masa de nubes se está desvaneciendo?!"

"Sí, y la presencia de Apocalypse con ella" añadió Galaxia, y todas la miraron con expresión sorprendida.

"Él está… Le hemos vencido?" preguntó Mercury con un pequeño rayo de esperanza brillándole en los ojos.

"No… Está ileso, pero parece que se está retirando por ahora"

Mercury presionó su pendiente azul y el muy conocido visor apareció delante de sus ojos. Ya no tenía su ordenador, pero todavía conservaba eso.

"Parece que el escudo de nubes de Apocalypse ha sido al fin destruido" concluyó mirando a través del visor.

Galaxia asintió "Sí, no hay duda de que así ha sido, ahora que era vulnerable…" confirmó Galaxia "Tal vez haya sido el poder de Sailor Moon, o las otras senshi desde su posición… No estoy segura"

"No importa quién haya sido… Lo importante es que nos da un tiempo que nos hace mucha falta" dijo Fighter, sus ojos no apartándose de Serenity "Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro hasta que ella se recupere"

Mercury la miró, y después a la hermosa dama inconsciente en sus brazos. Caminó hacia la pareja y con mucha delicadeza le tomó el pulso a Serenity. Su corazón latía, tal y como había dicho Fighter, pero su pulso era muy tenue.

"Sus latidos son tan débiles…" comentó Mercury preocupada

"Sí… se ha excedido un poco…" respondió Fighter, mirando a su amada con ojos llenos de amor y dulzura.

Mars miraba atónita a la escena desde su posición, arrodillada junto a War. Torrentes de lágrimas silenciosas surcaban su rostro sin parar, no comprendiendo del todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Se encontraba inmersa en una especie de estado de shock causado por todas las abrumadoras emociones que había experimentado.

Galaxia frunció el ceño y de pronto estalló.  
"Cómo pudiste dejar que hiciera algo así, Fighter?!"

Todas se giraron de inmediato a mirarla.

"Ma… Madre… Yo sólo… Ella tenía que hacerlo, tenía que intentar salvar a War…" dijo Fighter con la voz quebrada. Nunca la había visto así.

"No es cierto! Él eligió sacrificarse para salvarnos a todos, y eso fue muy noble por su parte y un increíble gesto de amor, pero… no podemos hacer nada por él!"

Las crudas palabras de Galaxia trajeron a Mars de vuelta de su estado catatónico, haciéndola sollozar con fuerza. La realidad era demasiado dura para que ella pudiese soportarla. Su corazón estaba roto una vez más.

"Pero… Odango puede!" protestó Fighter

"No, no puede! Es muy poderosa, pero ni siquiera ella puede salvar todas y cada una de las vidas en este Universo! Necesitábamos que ella se enfrentase a Apocalypse, para salvar al Universo entero! Y ahora a causa de esta idea irresponsable, está inconsciente y es incapaz de luchar!"

"Pero así es como ella es… Pura bondad y amor! No cree que nadie deba sacrificarse! Y yo tampoco lo creo, esta es NUESTRA manera de hacer las cosas… Aunque sea complicada, aunque sea peligrosa para ella, necesitaba intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo por las personas que quiere!" insistió Fighter

"Casi muere tratando de hacer algo que era imposible desde el principio!" dijo Galaxia, enfadada con la obstinada bondad de su hija, que reconocía de Sailor Moon. Sus últimas palabras resonaron a su alrededor creando una atmósfera más densa que el silencio. El aire estaba lleno de dolor, pena e inevitabilidad.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiesen seguir discutiendo, antes de que nadie dijese una palabra más, y justo antes de que todos ellos aceptasen finalmente ese triste hecho, sucedió el milagro.

Sus respiraciones se cortaron de forma abrupta cuando escucharon un fuerte jadeo proveniente del hombre que yacía en el suelo junto a ellos.

"….war?..." exclamó Mars incrédula con el más fino hilo de voz, girándose al instante hacia él con las lágrimas saltándosele de los ojos "War… WAR…!" repitió una y otra vez, más y más fuerte, mientras desataba la complicada armadura que él llevaba puesta para tratar de facilitarle la respiración.

Él no habló ni se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos… pero estaba respirando. Estaba vivo.

Galaxia miró al hombre con ojos atónitos que incluso pudieron verse tornándose vidriosos de la emoción.

"…increíble…" musitó en un susurró, cubriéndose la boca del asombro con su delicada mano. Los poderes de Sailor Moon eran mucho más fuertes de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Mucho más de lo que incluso la propia princesa de la Luna era consciente.

Mars se dejó caer sobre el pecho de War y rompió a llorar de nuevo… sólo que esta vez lloraba lágrimas de alivio y auténtica felicidad.

Mercury y Maker miraban a lo que acababa de suceder tan sorprendidos como la reina dorada. No podían creer que Sailor Moon hubiese sido capaz de traer al Jinete de vuelta de entre los muertos…

"Ella es verdaderamente asombrosa…" comentó Maker en voz baja, para que Mercury pudiese oírla "Nunca deja de sorprenderme con la fuerza de su amor infinito…"

Mercury asintió mostrando una sincera sonrisa de felicidad. También lloraba en silencio, compartiendo las lágrimas de alegría de su amiga.

Fighter no necesitó decir nada más. Sólo miró intensamente a los ojos de su madre, y la reina de las Estrellas asintió orgullosa a modo de respuesta. Su hija tenía razón. El poder del amor de la princesa de la Luna era inconmensurable. Pero aun así, esa no era su magia más poderosa. Sailor Moon les había concedido a todos el mayor de los poderes. El poder de la esperanza.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí… Y llevarlos a algún lugar donde ambos puedan estar a salvo" dijo Fighter, volviendo a la realidad.

Galaxia la miró profundamente a sus honestos ojos azul oscuro. Podía ver con claridad el increíble amor eterno que su hija sentía por la princesa de la Luna, y su determinación por mantenerla a salvo y feliz por el resto de sus vidas. Fighter había podido ver el corazón puro y bondadoso de Sailor Moon y su amor incondicional por todos los seres del Universo, y por eso la amaba tanto y compartía su punto de vista y opinión acerca de las batallas, la vida y el destino. Pero Galaxia había juzgado mal a Sailor Moon una vez más, y también a su hija que la apoyaba. Esta vez, se prometió a sí misma que iba a asegurarse de que jamás volviese a suceder.

"Sí…" concedió finalmente la senshi dorada con una sonrisa sincera que ninguna de ellas había visto antes "Necesita descansar mucho y sanar, y nosotros necesitamos que ella se recupere pronto para acabar con esta batalla y asegurar así el pacífico futuro que ella se merece. De hecho, no sólo nosotros, el Universo entero la necesita. Ella es nuestra luz de la esperanza"

Fighter sonrió ante las palabras de su madre.

"Sí, lo es" confirmó satisfecha

"Tenemos que irnos rápido, no sabemos cuándo regresará Apocalypse, pero seguro que no tardará demasiado" añadió Mercury con urgencia

"Sí…" dijo Galaxia mostrando su acuerdo "Voy a enviarla al único lugar que conozco donde estará a salvo y podrá recuperarse por completo rápidamente. Y Fighter, mi querida hija, tú irás con ella para cuidarla mientras eso sucede"

"Por supuesto… Jamás me separaré de su lado… A dónde vamos entonces?"

"A la Luna" respondió Galaxia simplemente

"A… a la Luna?" repitió Fighter incrédula

"Sí… el Palacio de la Luna está ahora en ruinas, pero su antiguo poder todavía permanece. El propio poder de curación de Sailor Moon se incrementará mientras ella esté allí, y además, el Palacio de la Luna os esconderá a los dos de Apocalypse. Nunca será capaz de detectar vuestra presencia mientras estéis allí, así que es el lugar más seguro que podemos encontrar" explicó ella, mientras invocaba una de sus burbujas de teletransporte alrededor de Fighter.

La Starlight miró a su madre con asombro, pero asintió llena de determinación.

"Espera!" dijo Mercury de pronto, alejándose a la carrera y volviendo hacia ellos igual de deprisa, llevando algo en las manos "Preguntará por esto cuando se despierte…" le dijo, y le entregó el espejo de Neptune a Fighter, que lo tomó en su mano.

Ella sonrió al comprenderlo.

"Seguro que sí… Gracias" dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la senshi azul, que se ruborizó un poco "Qué hay de vosotras? Qué vais a hacer?" les preguntó entonces, con preocupación

"Debemos ir a comprobar qué tal están las demás y ver si consiguieron salvar a Pluto, su rescate sigue siendo nuestra prioridad" aclaró Maker "Después nos retiraremos a algún lugar seguro hasta que vosotras dos regreséis. Aunque ya no tenga su armadura de nubes, no podemos enfrentarnos a Apocalypse en nuestro estado actual, y no sin Sailor Moon, eso desde luego" dijo, y su reina asintió mostrando su acuerdo "No te preocupes hermana, estaremos bien" añadió finalmente, dedicándole a Fighter una sonrisa.

"Estoy segura de ello" respondió Fighter devolviéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

Galaxia movió su mano y la burbuja comenzó a flotar hacia arriba.

"Cuídala mucho!" le dijo Galaxia con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

"Dalo por hecho, Madre!" respondió Fighter, y su voz se perdió en el amplio espacio a su alrededor mientras veían a la burbuja dorada desaparecer en la nada.

"De acuerdo, vayamos a buscar a las demás" propuso Mercury, también preocupada por el resto de sus amigas.

"Sí, debemos salir de esta dimensión lo antes posible… No sabemos cuánto le costará a Apocalypse volver aquí tras el último ataque de Sailor Moon" dijo Maker

"Qué hay de War?" preguntó Mars, que estaba ahora algo más tranquila pero seguía sin alejarse ni un centímetro de su amado "Sigue inconsciente…"

"Y probablemente siga estándolo durante un tiempo…" comentó Galaxia

Mars la miró con ojos llenos de desconfianza. No le había gustado nada la forma en que Galaxia había estado tan cómoda con que War se hubiese sacrificado, y cómo había estado a punto de matarle ella misma antes de eso. Pero comprendía que ese no era el momento de discutir.

"Voy a enviaros a los dos de vuelta al templo…" respondió la reina de las Estrellas "Pero tienes que pensar en algo para que Apocalypse no os encuentre. Seguro que va a estar muy furioso tras lo que acaba de suceder aquí, y buscará una venganza rápida. Si detecta vuestros poderes antes de que todas volvamos con vosotros… no seréis rival para él"

"Entendido" dijo ella "Protegeré el templo de alguna forma…"

Galaxia invocó otra de sus burbujas y envió a la pareja lejos de allí. Después, las tres senshi restantes corrieron en la dirección por la que sus amigas se habían marchado en busca de Pluto.

* * *

 _Luna_

"Esto es increíble…" dijo Fighter, hablando en voz alta para sí misma.

La burbuja teletransportadora había realizado un alucinante viaje fuera de la Tierra y a través del espacio, a una velocidad increíble, hasta alcanzar la superficie de la Luna. Allí, había flotado con elegancia y más lentitud hacia lo que Fighter supuso que eran los restos de ese espléndido Palacio de la Luna que ella había visto antes durante su viaje a sus vidas pasadas.

Las ruinas seguían siendo impresionantes, brillando en la tenue luz como hermosas perlas marinas, poderosamente blancas e impolutas contra el oscuro cielo estrellado. También quedaban vestigios de lo que habían sido los exuberantes Jardines de la Luna, con sus flores desconocidas y sus árboles de un bonito y suave tono azul plateado, y de los inmensos lagos y fuentes que abundaban por doquier, ahora secos. La atmósfera que creaban estas ruinas era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en el palacio tras la última batalla hace tanto tiempo, esperando algo o a alguien. Producía una cierta tristeza verlo como ahora estaba, conociendo su previo esplendor en su era.

La burbuja dorada estalló al fin justo a los pies de la amplia escalinata en la fachada frontal del edificio principal del palacio, o más bien, de lo que quedaba de él. Figher levantó a la princesa Serenity entre sus brazos, agarrándola como a una novia, y dirigió su mirada al frente.

"Desde luego a tu casa le hace falta una buena reforma, eh Odango?" bromeó, aunque Serenity seguía inconsciente.

Entonces subió las escaleras con ella, y allí encontró un diván de mármol blanco que permanecía casi intacto, donde colocó con delicadeza a la hermosa princesa durmiente. Tenía un aspecto mágico con ese vaporoso vestido de seda blanca y con su palacio de fondo, como si realmente perteneciese a ese lugar. Parecía un ángel.

Fighter sonrió y pasó su enguantada mano con dulzura por su flequillo dorado, apartándolo de su rostro. Entonces se dio la vuelta, y siempre sin alejarse demasiado de ella, comenzó a inspeccionar la zona para asegurarse de que estaban solas y a salvo.

Los edificios estaban hechos pedazos, y parecía que apenas se tenían en pie. No quedaban techos, excepto en un par de habitaciones más pequeñas que todavía conservaban alguna parte de ellos, y las paredes estaban destrozadas cuando no faltaban por completo. Aun así, el aspecto del palacio era impresionantemente maravilloso. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había peligro alguno, aprovechó para deshacer su transformación. Una vez Seiya de nuevo, suspiró aliviado. Volvía a ser él mismo.

Dando una vuelta por las ruinas, encontró lo que supuso que podía ser la sala de oración principal de la familia real. Era una habitación redonda delimitada por ocho largas y esbeltas columnas, algunas de ellas rotas, que habían servido de sustento a lo que parecía un techo de cúpula, del que sólo quedaba un pedacito. En el centro de la sala había un pilar profusamente decorado de aproximadamente la altura de su cadera, y que parecía preparado para albergar un objeto pequeño sobre su bien pulida base superior, donde estaba grabado el símbolo de la Luna Creciente en un color plata brillante. Si el Palacio de la Luna aún tenía poder como su madre le había dicho, seguro que venía de ese pilar sagrado.

El suelo alrededor del pilar estaba totalmente cubierto por una bonita hierba color plata que él nunca antes había visto. No pudo evitar arrodillarse para palparla. Era lo más suave y esponjoso que jamás había tocado antes. Era como pasar la mano por una alfombra de seda, o un cojín de terciopelo, o una caja llena de plumas, o todos los anteriores al mismo tiempo. Sonrió para sí. Había encontrado el lugar perfecto para que su amada princesa descansase hasta recuperarse.

Regresó a la entrada del palacio y tomó a Serenity en sus brazos para llevarla adentro. Allí, la colocó con suavidad sobre la fabulosa hierba alfombrada que había encontrado en la sala de oración, con su cabeza apuntando al pilar central. La temperatura en la Luna era perfecta y el suelo bajo su cuerpo era tan suave, cálido y confortable como era físicamente posible. Entonces, siguiendo una intuición, tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza el Cristal de Plata de Serenity, y lo colocó con extremo cuidado en el centro del pilar. Tenía el tamaño exacto para encajar entre los dos cuernos de la luna creciente grabada en su superficie, realmente parecía que ese era su lugar. Satisfecho, se tumbó junto a ella y se abstrajo observando su belleza mientras acariciaba su rostro con las suaves puntas de los dedos.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde, el Cristal de Plata colocado encima del pilar comenzó a brillar débilmente, y lo mismo le sucedió a Serenity, que resplandecía con un tenue halo que la rodeaba. Seiya sonrió. Estaba funcionando.

* * *

 _Dimensión alternativa_

"Jupiter!" gritó Mercury cuando vio la inconfundible silueta de su amiga arrodillada delante de ella.

La senshi verde se giró al instante, con una sonrisa de alivio visible en su rostro.

"Chicas…!" exclamó con emoción

Cuando el trío alcanzó su posición, se quedaron conmocionadas al ver lo que tenían delante. A cada lado de Jupiter, los cuerpos de Neptune y Uranus yacían inmóviles.

"Oh… no!" dijo Mercury, arrodillándose rápidamente junto a Jupiter para comprobar el estado de sus amigas.

"Qué ha pasado aquí?!" preguntó Maker preocupada "Dónde están las demás?"

"Fuimos atacadas por esa masa de nubes de arriba…" comenzó a explicar Jupiter mientras Mercury seguía verificando las constantes vitales de sus amigas "Descendió en la forma de varias figuras femeninas que nos impedían el paso"

Galaxia entrecerró los ojos, deseosa de conocer el resto de la historia.

"Uranus y Neptune decidieron quedarse y luchar contra ellas por su cuenta, mientras nosotras escapábamos para conseguir salvar a Pluto a tiempo…" continuó Jupiter

"Eso es muy típico de ellas…" comentó Maker, a quien ya le era familiar la peculiar manera de hacer las cosas de la pareja.

"Sí… pero… esta vez… el enemigo era más fuerte. Cuando casi habíamos alcanzado a Pluto, el enemigo volvió para perseguirnos y tratar de evitar que la rescatásemos. Entonces comprendimos que algo había ido mal con las Outers, así que decidí regresar para ayudarlas"

Mercury la miró con ojos llenos de cariño.

"Siguen vivas…" anunció con suavidad

"Sí… Yo… usé mis poderes eléctricos para revivirlas, ya que cuando las encontré me di cuenta de que sus corazones se habían detenido…" dijo Jupiter avergonzada

"Eso fue muy inteligente por tu parte, Jupiter… y realmente complicado de lograr" comentó Mercury "Les has salvado la vida"

"Espera, pero… entonces dejaste a Healer y a Venus solas para enfrentarse al enemigo?" preguntó Maker, preocupada

"No teníamos otra opción! Neptune y Uranus me necesitaban!"

"Oh… no…" dijo Galaxia, entrando en la conversación mientras miraba hacia adelante.

"Pues claro… Lo hiciste muy bien" confirmó Mercury, y Maker suspiró con resignación mostrando su acuerdo. Tenían razón. Ella habría hecho lo mismo aunque no fuese lo más lógico. Lo primero era salvar a sus amigos. Como Sailor Moon siempre hacía.

"Entonces…" Jupiter siguió con su relato "Escuché un fuerte grito que parecía ser Rei, y un poco después de eso un estallido de luz muy intensa que pareció traer algo más de color a sus rostros"

"Sí… eso… es una larga historia. La luz fue la magia de Sailor Moon, así que probablemente empezó a curarlas a las dos" explicó Mercury

"Eso es estupendo…" dijo Jupiter, aliviada.

"Tenemos que ir a ver cómo están las demás…" anunció Galaxia "Si Apocalypse todavía tiene a Pluto, tenemos un problema muy grave"  
"Sí, desde luego" confirmó Maker

"Enviaré a Uranus y Neptune al templo" dijo Galaxia al ver el gesto preocupado de Jupiter "Mars ya está allí y cuidará de ellas"

"Perfecto, entonces yo me voy con vosotras" dijo Jupiter

Y con esto, las cuatro senshi avanzaron aprisa, corriendo a través de la oscura y peligrosa dimensión en busca del resto de sus amigas, con la esperanza de que hubiesen conseguido llevar a cabo su misión.


	44. Conjunción

***Hola a todos! La primavera ya está aquí (Al menos en España ^_^), y con ella vienen al fin las flores, el sol, y sube la temperatura. Para celebrarlo, este capítulo, en el que también sube la temperatura entre nuestra pareja protagonista favorita! ;-) Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y me sigáis contando lo que os ha parecido, estad atentos porque seguimos con más la semana que viene! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales siguen sin ser de mi propiedad! ;-)***

CAPÍTULO 44 - CONJUNCIÓN

 _Dimensión alternativa_

"Esto es… imposible!" exclamó Venus de pronto mientras se cubría la boca a modo de sorpresa, siendo la primera en conseguir hablar tras el impactante descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

"Qué… qué significa esto…?" preguntó Tuxedo Mask, mirando de forma interrogativa una y otra vez a Pluto y a su idéntica copia fantasmagórica que seguía a sus pies.

"Oye… Desde cuándo tiene tu amiga una hermana gemela con pinta extraña…?" le preguntó Yaten a Venus en un susurro, tan confuso como los demás.

"No la tiene!" dijo Venus "…no es así?" Ya no estaba segura de nada. Todo esto era demasiado impactante para ser razonable. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y miró a la senshi del Tiempo "…no es así, Pluto?" repitió, pero esta vez dirigiendo la pregunta directamente a ella.

Pluto estaba en shock.

Había estado callada y observante todo el rato desde que habían encontrado a la mujer de cuerpo de luz granate, porque podía sentir algo peculiar con respecto a ella, aunque no estaba segura de lo que era. Pero cuando se destapó la cara, revelando que era exactamente igual que la suya propia, el impacto del descubrimiento había sido tan fuerte que la había dejado totalmente sin habla y sin poder moverse.

"Eh… Pluto?..." repitió Venus preocupada "Te… te encuentras bien…?"

Antes de que la senshi de pelo verde tuviese tiempo de responder o reaccionar de algún modo, una débil voz, la más suave y extraña que jamás habían oído, atrajo la atención del grupo.

"…Yo-misma…"

Todas sus cabezas se giraron al instante hacia la dama transparente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Qu… qué es lo que acaba de decir…?" preguntó Yaten, agarrando a Venus con fuerza por los hombros. Jamás lo habría admitido, pero empezaba a inquietarse, por no decir asustarse, de esta aparición que tenían frente a ellos y que acarreaba tantos misterios.

"…Yo-misma…!" repitió la mujer, un poco más fuerte esta vez, con esa voz suya que sonaba como si viniese de muy lejos, como si sonase a través de una radio o un micrófono. Sus brillantes ojos granates estaban fijos en los de Pluto.

Pluto tragó saliva y se recompuso.

"Quién… eres?" preguntó de pronto con voz entrecortada.

Los demás se quedaron totalmente callados. Lo que más deseaban del mundo era escuchar esa respuesta…

El grupo observó con algo de recelo cómo la translúcida dama granate se levantaba poco a poco, su cuerpo todavía débil y tembloroso mientras lo hacía. Su melena, suelta y larga hasta sus rodillas, se balanceó con gracilidad al compás de los movimientos de su etéreo cuerpo. Su pelo era tan fino y delicado que parecía flotar a su alrededor.

Una vez en pie a un paso de distancia de los demás, miró directamente a Pluto y habló.

"Pensé que nunca podría volver a verte de nuevo, Yo-misma… Había perdido toda esperanza de jamás poder regresar a ti, de volver a ser libre otra vez… Pero tú me has salvado. Viniste a por mí y me rescataste del Mal. Ahora al fin volvemos a estar juntas, Yo-misma"

Pluto no podía apartar la mirada de ella, pero no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Hablaba con ella de una forma tan familiar que parecía que se conociesen de toda la vida, pero… Pluto no la reconocía.

"Por qué no para de llamar a Pluto 'yo misma'?" le susurró Yaten al oído a Venus, enviando un dulce escalofrío por su cuerpo. Incluso en una situación así, cualquier leve contacto con él hacía que su deseo creciese al instante.

"N…ni idea…" respondió con otro susurro, apenas moviendo sus labios que estaban tan cerca del rostro de él.

"Puede ponerse esto todavía más raro?" dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Perdona mi rudeza pero… Nos conocemos de antes?" preguntó Pluto con sinceridad y con toda la calma y educación que pudo.

Entonces la dama sonrió sutilmente.

"Pues claro… Tú no me recuerdas…" dijo, como si de repente se hubiese percatado de algo muy obvio "Yo soy tú, Yo-misma" anunció tranquilamente

"EEEEEHHH?!" exclamó Venus al instante, incapaz de contenerse

"Venus!" la riñó Yaten al momento "No interrumpas!"

"….perdón…" musitó avergonzada, ruborizándose.

Todos giraron sus rostros de nuevo hacia la misteriosa mujer, ansiosos por escuchar una explicación.

"Yo?" comenzó Pluto, confundida "No comprendo… Cómo puedes ser yo?"

"Todavía no eres del todo consciente de lo única y tremendamente poderosa que eres, ni tan siquiera de quién eres exactamente, verdad?" dijo la dama como respuesta "Tú no eres como el resto de senshi, ni tampoco en absoluto como una humana normal. Tú estás destinada a mucho más, Yo-misma. Tú eres la princesa del Tiempo"

Pluto no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantas atenciones y cumplidos.

"Yo… Sé que tengo deberes distintos a los del resto de mis amigas, y la responsabilidad de proteger el continuo Espacio-Tiempo como la guardiana de su Puerta, pero…" comentó Pluto

"Y también tienes deberes como senshi, como guardiana del Sistema Solar y de su Princesa, que pronto se convertirá en la senshi más poderosa del Universo al tomar su lugar como su Reina Imperial…"

"Sí pero…" comenzó a decir, pero fue de nuevo interrumpida por su locuaz reflejo transparente.

"No son esas demasiadas tareas para una única senshi normal? No te has percatado nunca de que si llevas a cabo una de ellas estás descuidando la otra?"

"Bueno… sí, pero pensaba que…"

"Todos tus deberes son igualmente importantes, y necesitan de tu poder único. La Puerta del Tiempo te necesita, pero las senshi y tu Princesa también te necesitan" dijo la dama, leyendo la mente de Pluto "Esa es la razón por la que tú no eres una senshi normal, Yo-misma. Nunca lo fuiste. Tú eres una senshi compuesta de dos, tú y yo. Somos una conjunción astral"

Pluto se quedó muda del aturdimiento.

"Esto es increíble…" murmuró Tuxedo Mask junto a ella.

La dama granate extendió su brazo hacia adelante y agarró la mano de Pluto con la suya. Entonces, sonrió satisfecha.

Pluto pudo sentir… Pudo sentir algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Como si el mero contacto con esa mano etérea hubiese hecho desaparecer su permanente sensación de soledad. Pudo sentir cómo encajaban todas las piezas, se sentía completa por primera vez.

"Juntas, formamos un sistema perfecto. Estamos hechas para estar juntas, trabajado como una sola, como un engranaje perfecto. Siempre ha sido así."

"Tú… y yo… somos una…" repitió Pluto como un eco

"Exacto, Yo-misma. Mi nombre es Charon (*), y soy una parte de ti" respondió la mujer con satisfacción y orgullo.

"Charon…" dijo, sólo para escuchar de nuevo el sonido de la palabra. De alguna forma, hacía que su mente resonase con un débil eco distante.

"Sí, Yo-misma… Y al fin volvemos a estar juntas. Como siempre debió haber sido"

"Pero… si tú eres parte de mí, cómo…?"

"A causa del gran Maligno" respondió Charon, de nuevo antes de que Pluto terminase la pregunta. Realmente parecía que fuesen un mismo ser, sus mentes tan sincronizadas.

"El… el gran Maligno?" intervino Yaten "Te refieres a Apocalypse?"

Charon giró su rostro hacia él cuando habló, provocándole un estremecimiento de incomodidad que recorrió su pálida piel. Desde luego ella tenía un aspecto del todo espeluznante.

Antes de responder, Charon volvió a fijar su mirada en Pluto, como si en su universo particular sólo existiese ella.

"Sí, Apocalypse atacó nuestro Reino cuando sólo éramos una niña pequeña, Yo-misma" continuó "Siempre había codiciado los poderes sobre el Tiempo de nuestra familia real, que él deseaba poseer a toda costa. Cuando nacimos, pensó que al fin había llegado su oportunidad, creyendo que nuestra juventud nos haría más vulnerables. Estaba decidido a secuestrarnos de los brazos de nuestro padre el Dios del Tiempo para controlarnos y de ese modo poseer tus poderes sobre el Tiempo…"

"Te suena familiar?" le susurró Venus a Yaten

"Sí… Es un tipo muy terco… Tantos años después y sigue empeñado en esa misma idea de secuestrarla y controlarla…" comentó él

Mientras tanto, Charon continuó su historia.

"La batalla fue dura, y muchos cayeron defendiendo al reino del Tiempo. Nuestro padre Chronos luchó también contra el Mal, pero Apocalypse… consiguió atraparle, y él valientemente decidió quitarse la vida para que el Mal no obtuviese sus poderes sobre el Tiempo. Sin embargo, al morir Chronos no quedó nada que frenase a Apocalypse, y fue a por ti. Pero él no sabía de mi existencia. De hecho, nadie lo sabía. Ni él ni nuestro padre ni ninguna otra persona. Por aquél entonces yo todavía vivía en tu interior, como la parte de ti que soy. De modo que cogiéndole por sorpresa, yo te protegí, Yo-misma. Como siempre he hecho. Cuando él atacó, yo salí de ti para defenderte. Así que el gran Maligno me secuestró a mí en tu lugar, y desde entonces me ha controlado y ha usado mis poderes a su voluntad. Los poderes de la Muerte."

De pronto, Pluto lo comprendió todo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par del estupor.

"Espera… dices que… siempre me has protegido? Y que controlas… los poderes de los Muertos?" preguntó Pluto "Tú… Tú eres mi Talismán!"

Charon sonrió encantada.

"Sí, Yo-misma. A pesar de estar cautiva, mis poderes siempre han estado vinculados a tu Garnet Orb. Así es como tú eres capaz de canalizar y usar mis poderes de la Muerte. Y también de esa forma es como yo fui capaz de seguir protegiéndote todos estos años aunque no pudiese estar a tu lado"

"Charon…" dijo Pluto, sus ojos tornándose vidriosos de la emoción. Sabía que siempre había contado con su Talismán que actuaba como su ángel de la guarda, pero nunca había pensado que tenía voz propia, que era un ser vivo, y que era parte de ella. Por eso siempre había sentido esa oscura soledad que la invadía, esa sensación hueca en su alma. Le faltaba una parte. Una parte vital de ella misma que había estado secuestrada por ese malvado enemigo todos estos años…

Cerró su mano con más fuerza alrededor de la de Charon, para satisfacción de la dama transparente.

"Y Apocalypse te utilizó…" continuó Pluto, deseosa por saber

"Sí, me convirtió en su mortífera armadura. Un poderoso escudo impenetrable que le permitió hacer lo que quiso con la certeza de no recibir daño alguno" explicó "Pero ahora tú me has rescatado… Estoy tan contenta de poder estar junto a ti de nuevo…"

"Fue gracias a mis amigos… las otras guardianas del Sistema Solar y las senshi de las Estrellas…" dijo Pluto, mirándolos "Nos salvaron tanto a mí como a ti" añadió con una sonrisa.

Charon movió sus misteriosos ojos hacia ellos, quedándose varios segundos mirándolos a cada uno de ellos, uno por uno. Unos segundos que parecieron horas, y que les pusieron realmente nerviosos.

"Gracias a todos. Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente que nos salvaseis a Yo-misma y a mí…"

Tuxedo Mask sonrió encantado mientras Venus mostró una risilla nerviosa con las mejillas arreboladas. Hasta Yaten se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, incómodo.

"No hay que darlas… Pluto es nuestra amiga y la queremos. Hacemos cualquier cosa por nuestros seres queridos" concluyó Venus, merecedora de su posición como líder de las Inner senshi.

"Me alegra saber que Yo-misma tiene tan buenos amigos que han cuidado de ella cuando yo no he podido hacerlo" añadió Charon con honestidad.

Pluto sonreía ampliamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por primera vez en su larga vida, sus eternamente melancólicos ojos tristes sonrieron también.

"Esto… Yo… Siento interrumpir esta fantástica reunión, pero…" comenzó Yaten "Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Hemos vencido a esa cosa de nubes, pero no sabemos si habrá más enemigos, o si el propio Apocalypse nos atacará, y… no estamos en condiciones de luchar"

"Oh sí! Y debemos regresar con las chicas! Podrían estar en peligro!" añadió Venus, que casi se había olvidado de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor con esta increíble situación que estaban viviendo.

"Por supuesto… Nuestras amigas nos necesitan…" comenzó a decir Pluto cuando de pronto…

"VENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

Un fuerte grito se escuchó detrás de ellos, haciendo que todos se girasen al instante. Pudieron ver a cuatro figuras corriendo hacia donde estaban.

Venus reconoció la voz que la llamaba.

"JUPITER!" exclamó aliviada y feliz mientras el distante grupo las alcanzaba.

"Oh gracias al cielo que estás bien!" añadió cuando tuvo a su buena amiga frente a ella "Estaba tan preocupada de dejarte marchar por tu cuenta…"

"Yo puedo decir lo mismo" respondió Jupiter con una sonrisa "Así que os las arreglasteis sin problemas vosotros dos solos por lo que veo, no? Sois fantásticos!"

"Bueno, sí… más o menos" dijo Venus, ruborizándose mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo "Qué hay de Neptune y Uranus?"

"Se recuperarán…" respondió Jupiter

"Eso está bien…" dijo Venus con una suave sonrisa

Maker, Mercury y Galaxia llegaron varios segundos más tarde, agotadas al tratar de correr a la misma velocidad que Jupiter.

"Oh, es estupendo… Lograsteis salvar a Pluto…" comentó Galaxia en cuanto llegó, suspirando de alivio. Esa había sido su más terrible inquietud hasta ahora. El control sobre el Tiempo significaba el control sobre la batalla. Y no podía permitir eso.

"Sí… Gracias a todas" dijo Pluto con suavidad mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

"Me alegra ver que estáis todas a salvo" dijo Maker únicamente "Yaten qué…?! Qué haces en tu forma humana?!" dijo al percatarse

"Ahhh… es una historia muy larga… Luego" dijo él, moviendo su mano con agotamiento

"Tu… Tuxedo Mask…?" dijo Mercury, sorprendida al verle

"Sí…. ChibiUsa le envió para ayudar" explicó Venus con resignación, haciendo que una gota de sudor apareciese sobre el príncipe al notar su desdén.

"Una vez más, actuando exactamente igual que su padre y haciendo lo que le da la gana todo el tiempo" comentó Yaten

"Oh entiendo…" dijo Mercury. Entonces, se giró hacia el recién llegado "Gracias, Tuxedo Mask" añadió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ella siempre era educada, sin importar la situación.

"Sabéis que siempre estoy encantado de poder ayudaros, chicas…" dijo él

"Sí bueno… a algunas más que a otras, diría yo…" recalcó Venus de pronto con un murmullo.

Mercury arqueó una ceja al escuchar su comentario, mientras Tuxedo Mask se ponía pálido como un fantasma.

"A qué te refieres con…?" comenzó Mercury, pero Venus la interrumpió.

"Esperad un momento… Dónde… dónde está Sailor Moon?!" preguntó preocupada al ver que no venía nadie más con ellas.

"Sí… y Fighter y los demás?" añadió Yaten

"Es una larga historia…" dijo Maker con una sonrisa traviesa, devolviéndosela a su hermano.

Yaten frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando su hermana la hacía rabiar.

"Pero… están todos bien? Oímos gritar a Mars…" preguntó Venus preocupada

"Sí, lo estarán. Algunos estaban heridos o exhaustos, pero ya están todos a salvo, no os preocupéis" respondió Mercury, calmando a su amiga "Sailor Moon tuvo que usar su nuevo poder y se desmayó tras hacerlo, así que Galaxia las envió a ella y a Fighter a la Luna a recuperarse"

"A… a la Luna?!" dijeron Yaten y Venus al unísono

"Así es… Ella se recuperará mucho más rápido allí con ayuda del poder del Palacio de la Luna, y estarán a salvo de Apocalypse durante ese tiempo" intervino Galaxia

"Eso es genial, entonces" concluyó Venus, suspirando aliviada.

"Las demás nos esperan en el templo" dijo Jupiter "Deberíamos regresar junto a ellas enseguida, antes de que Apocalypse ataque de nuevo…" Entonces miró a sus amigas y de pronto se percató de algo extraño detrás de Pluto… Algo como un tenue brillo de luz granate… con forma humana… "Esperad… Qué es eso?!" gritó de pronto, dando un salto y colocándose en posición de ataque "UN ENEMIGO!"

Al oír su aviso, Mercury, Maker y Galaxia retrocedieron también, listas para luchar.

"Esperad, esperad!" exclamó Venus, sus brazos abiertos y colocándose entre la perpleja Pluto y el grupo de senshi listas para la lucha "Ella no es un enemigo!"

Las cuatro guerreras se relajaron un poco.

"No… lo es?" dijo Jupiter con prudencia "Entonces… quién o qué es eso?"

En ese momento, todas observaron cómo la etérea dama granate salía de detrás de Pluto y caminaba hacia ellas, deteniéndose justo al lado de Venus. El grupo recién llegado se quedó de piedra al ver que su aspecto era idéntico al de la senshi del Tiempo, sólo que… transparente.

"Qué… es esto?" preguntó Maker, impactada, confundida y curiosa, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Charon. Soy una parte de Pluto. Encantada de conocer a sus amigas senshi que han ayudado a protegerla todo este tiempo"

Sus mandíbulas se descolgaron y sus cejas se arquearon. Incluso Galaxia tenía una graciosa expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Pensaba que no quedaban ya muchas cosas capaces de sorprenderla, pero parece que estaba equivocada…

"…eh?..." dijo únicamente Jupiter, todavía más confundida que antes

"Es… ella es… Es todo muy complicado, pero parece que aquí Charon y Pluto son la misma persona y fueron divididas cuando Pluto era una niña…" trató de explicar Venus

"Venus, la verdad es que eso no aclara nada… de nada…" comentó Yaten

"Charon?" interrumpió Mercury de repente "Charon como el nombre en inglés del planeta Caronte, la luna del planeta Plutón con la que está trabado gravitacionalmente, formando un sistema planetario dual?

"….qué…..?" dijo Venus, con una gota de sudor sobre su frente por el hecho de que su amiga siempre tuviese tanta información que ella ni entendía ni conocía en absoluto.

"Oh ya veo…" dijo Maker, comprendiendo el razonamiento de la senshi del agua al instante "Eso tiene sentido"

"Oh en serio?" comentó Jupiter "Yo sigo aquí un poquito perdida…"

"El planeta Plutón y su luna Caronte forman un sistema planetario binario en el cual los dos orbitan alrededor de un centro imaginario situado entre ambos planetas, de modo que no son en realidad un planeta normal y su luna girando alrededor, sino un sistema único que actúa como un mismo ser compuesto de dos partes…"

"Sí… gracias por la lección de astronomía, pero eso no es lo que estaba preguntando, Mercury-chan… Pregunto acerca de esta mujer que tenemos delante!" dijo Jupiter con dulzura

"Bueno, es tal y como ella dijo! Exactamente igual que sus planetas… ambas forman parte de un mismo ser!"

"Por supuesto…" confirmó Maker de nuevo "Y entonces Charon-san es de alguna forma la proyección astral de Sailor Pluto…"

"Hummmm…. Debe ser algo como eso, sí…" coincidió Mercury

"Oye vosotras dos… podemos por favor seguir con vuestras divagaciones técnicas más tarde cuando ya estemos a SALVO?" dijo Yaten "Debemos irnos"

"Sí, marchémonos enseguida. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar" dijo Galaxia, sin apartar la mirada de los brillantes ojos de Charon. Entonces, invocó a su magia teletransportadora y varias burbujas doradas aparecieron rodeando a las senshi y llevándoselas de ahí flotando en el aire.

* * *

 _Luna_

Habían pasado ya varias largas horas, durante las cuales un agotado Seiya había estado cuidando de la hermosa princesa Serenity sin descanso. Se sentía agotado y hecho polvo por la batalla y por todas las emociones vividas en los últimos días, pero no iba a permitirse quedarse dormido o descansar hasta estar seguro de que su amada princesa se había recuperado y estaba a salvo.

Llevaba ya tanto rato observándola de manera constante que no estaba seguro de si empezaba a imaginarse cosas o si de verdad estaba sucediendo, pero podría haber jurado que veía cómo cada minuto que Serenity pasaba en la Luna, iba cambiando poco a poco de forma muy sutil. Su pelo dorado parecía estar volviéndose tan brillante y sedoso que dependiendo de cómo lo mirases ahora y de cómo se reflejase en él el brillo natural de la superficie lunar, casi parecía de un resplandeciente color de nácar blanco y plateado. Su piel también tenía un aspecto más pálido y terso, como una delicada estatua de mármol. Únicamente el suave rubor que poco a poco regresaba a sus mejillas y sus húmedos labios rosados revelaban que estaba viva y no era sólo un bello objeto decorativo.

Y entonces, de pronto, igual que había aparecido, el aura brillante que rodeaba a Serenity se desvaneció. Seiya, que estaba recostado junto a ella apoyado en su codo, se incorporó al instante para mirarla más de cerca.

Verdaderamente parecía una diosa. Su rostro, su piel, su melena, ese vestido…

Y entonces, Serenity emitió un gemido, se movió un poco, y comenzó a roncar con suavidad.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Seiya, que soltó una risilla. Seguía siendo su dulce Odango en el interior, no importaba su apariencia externa.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que había terminado de recuperarse y sólo estaba dormida, él decidió despertarla con delicadeza. Le rompía el corazón tener que hacerlo, especialmente al verla tan cómoda, pero sus amigos les necesitaban. Tendrían muchos más días para dormir hasta tarde cuando todo esto hubiese terminado. Tal vez los dos juntos, pensó, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Movió su mano hacia adelante y con mucha delicadeza acarició su cara, mientras murmuraba con su voz más baja y dulce:

"Buenos días, bella durmiente… es hora de levantarse…"

Ella gimió de nuevo en respuesta, sus ojos todavía cerrados mientras sus delicadas manos buscaban a ciegas esa otra mano que acariciaba su rostro. Cuando la encontró, la tomó entre las suyas y la frotó contra su cálida mejilla en un adorable gesto de gatito.  
"Mmmm…." musitó mientras sonreía feliz

Pero entonces, soltó la mano de Seiya y se giró de pronto, dándole la espalda.

"Minako-chaaaaaaaan… por favor déjame dormir un poquito máaaaaas… Estaba teniendo un sueño súper dulce con Seeeeeiya…" protestó con un tono aniñado, a la vez que se hacía un ovillo.

Seiya ahogó una carcajada.

"Aaah? Así que sueñas conmigo, ehee? Me gusta eso, Odango" dijo él

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par al instante, y se incorporó de un salto, mirando confusa a su alrededor hasta que encontró su hermoso y reconfortante rostro familiar.

"SE… SEIIIIIYA…!" exclamó, exageradamente ruborizada "Qu… qué estás haciendo aquí en mi cama?! Espera… Dónde está mi cama?! Dónde estamos?!"

Seiya no pudo contenerse esta vez y se echó a reír con ganas. Ella era demasiado divertida, con ese aspecto como si pudiese ser la diosa de todo el Universo pero actuando como una niña mimada de diez años. Estaba locamente enamorado de su inocencia, su pureza y su personalidad auténtica.

"Qué quieres decir? No reconoces tu propia casa?" dijo él, decidiendo seguir bromeando con ella un poquito más… Era sencillamente tan divertido…

"Mi… mi casa? Esta no es mi…" comenzó, pero dejó la frase inacabada al mirar a su alrededor "Espera, esto es…"

"Sí, Odango… estamos en la Luna"

Serenity se quedó de piedra, anonadada.

Sin decir palabra, se puso en pie lentamente, su mirada fija en la distancia. Dio pequeños pasos hacia una parte de la habitación circular en la que se encontraban donde la pared se había derrumbado por completo y el oscuro cielo podía verse entre las blancas y esbeltas columnas.

Seiya la observó en silencio desde su posición, sentado sobre la alfombra de hierba junto al pilar central.

Cuando ella alcanzó el final de la sala, apoyó su mano en una de las columnas buscando sustento. La imagen ante ella era abrumadora: justo delante estaban las impresionantes ruinas del Palacio de la Luna, que se extendían sobre la blanca y resplandeciente superficie de la Luna. En la distancia, el cielo índigo brillaba como una joya con el millar de estrellas que lo adornaban. Y ahí, en mitad de la imagen, como si fuese una perla azul brillante flotando de forma mágica en un oscuro océano de luciérnagas, podía ver la Tierra…

"Esto es tan hermoso…" no pudo evitar susurrar, con su boca entreabierta del asombro.

Seiya curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa. Desde luego que lo era, pero ella no veía el cuadro completo como lo veía él. Desde su posición, el paisaje que ella observaba estaba enmarcado por las magníficas columnas de la sala de Oración, y en su centro estaba ella, mirando al horizonte y dándole a él la vista de su elegante espalda… Delicada como un ángel, la suave y cálida brisa lunar mecía su brillante pelo y movía las finísimas y delicadas capas de su sedoso vestido blanco a su alrededor como una floreciente rosa iridiscente que acariciaba su piel de terciopelo. La imagen de la princesa en su castillo era simplemente deslumbrante.

"No tan hermoso como tú… Odango" dijo él

Al oírle, volvió a la realidad y se dio la vuelta, ruborizándose. Estaba tan bonita…

"Seiya…" dijo "Cómo hemos acabado aquí?"

Seiya sonrió y se levantó, caminando hasta ella.

Cuando estuvo justo delante suyo, no pudo evitar el impulso de pasar un brazo alrededor de su esbelta cintura y atraerla más cerca de él, hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, con una expresión interrogativa de cachorrito perdido.

"No recuerdas nada?" le preguntó con dulzura

Ella quedó como hipnotizada por su voz masculina, su aroma, el paisaje que los rodeaba…

Negó con la cabeza, no encontrando palabras.

"Fuimos a la dimensión de Apocalypse a rescatar a Pluto, que había sido secuestrada por él" comenzó el Starlight "Descubrimos que no podíamos luchar contra él a no ser que destruyésemos su armadura de nubes… y para poder hacer eso…" vaciló un instante antes de proseguir

"…War…" dijo ella simplemente, mientras los recuerdos de los últimos días inundaban su mente. Sus mirada cambió entonces a una de preocupación y temor "Cómo está él?!"

Seiya sonrió "No te preocupes, Odango. Le salvaste"

"Yo… Le salvé?" dijo, con gesto aliviado

"Pues claro que lo hiciste… No sé cómo lograste hacer algo tan increíble, pero estaba seguro de que podías hacerlo. Creí en ti desde el principio"

"Seiya…!" exclamó, lanzándose de pronto entre sus brazos en un fuerte y dulce abrazo lleno de felicidad que supuso una muy agradable reacción para él.

"Odango…" dijo, envolviéndola con sus brazos tras el primer momento de sorpresa, y colocando con suavidad su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Su pelo olía a golosinas y a flores blancas desconocidas.

"Recuerdo…" comenzó ella, sin mover su cabeza del pecho de Seiya "Recuerdo lanzar mi magia, y después estaba flotando en ese espacio blanco lleno de niebla. Busqué a War por todas partes, pero al principio no lo encontraba, aunque entonces… Sentí algo que me guiaba, hacia donde ese espacio se volvía más oscuro y el viento soplaba con fuerza… En ese momento me pareció verle a lo lejos. Traté de llamarle pero no tenía voz, así que estiré mi brazo para alcanzarle… y de pronto un montón de chispas brillantes aparecieron de la nada como un torrente de luz… y después… nada."

"Te desmayaste" le explicó él, sin querer soltarla tampoco "Pero conseguiste salvarle la vida"

"Me alegro tanto…" dijo en un susurro, sonriendo

Entonces, se apartó un poco de él, para mirarle de nuevo con ojos aterrorizados.

"Oh! Y qué hay de las demás?! Qué pasó con Pluto? Están todas bien?!"

Seiya sonrió y se alejó de ella en dirección a la hierba donde ambos habían estado tumbados. Serenity le siguió con la mirada, curiosa.

"Mercury dijo que preguntarías por esto…" dijo satisfecho, entregándole de pronto el Deep Aqua Mirror.

"El espejo de Neptune!" exclamó sorprendida. Entonces, se apresuró a concentrarse y mirar en él.

Tras sólo unos pocos segundos, la superficie del espejo empezó a llenarse con lo que parecía ser un remolino de vapor, que después se desvaneció como una bruma de primavera para mostrarles imágenes en movimiento. Igual que si estuviesen viendo una película.

"Allí están!" dijo con alegría. Seiya se acercó más a ella para mirar en el espejo por encima de su hombro. Su mejilla estaba realmente cerca de la de ella.

"Eso es el templo, verdad?" preguntó Seiya, aliviado también al ver que estaban todos bien y ya de vuelta de la dimensión enemiga.

"Sí… Y mira! Están todos! Ami-chan y Minako-chan y Mako-chan y Taiki-san y Yaten-san y Galaxia-sama! También veo a Rei-chan, cuidando de Oodachi-san, Haruka-san y Michiru-san! Parecen heridos, pero a salvo. Oh! Y Setsuna-san está allí con ellos, y está bien! Espera… y ese es… Mamo… Mamoru-san?!"

"Heeeeehhhhh…. Eso es nuevo…" comentó Seiya únicamente, arqueando una ceja.

"Por qué está él allí?" preguntó Serenity, confundida e incómoda

"Ni idea… Pero supongo que todo tendrá una explicación sencilla… Confiemos en nuestros amigos y en sus decisiones"

Serenity asintió, satisfecha con su respuesta y especialmente con lo que acababa de ver a través del espejo. Ahora podía relajarse, sus amigos estaban a salvo.

"Y entonces cómo acabamos nosotros dos aquí?" preguntó la princesa de la Luna

"Galaxia nos envió aquí para que pudieses curarte. Dijo que este palacio todavía tenía poderes que te ayudarían a recuperarte…"

"Ya veo…" dijo "Tú me apoyaste, me protegiste, y me has estado cuidando desde entonces…"

"Por supuesto, Odango. Siempre" dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy "Pero no vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más… Estaba muy preocupado por ti" dijo con el ceño fruncido de manera traviesa, y ella le respondió sacándole la lengua de forma juguetona "Cómo te encuentras ahora?" le preguntó él entonces.

"Mmm… Me siento… Me siento algo débil, pero relajada… Como si una oleada de calma me estuviese envolviendo una y otra vez"

"Es este lugar… Yo también puedo sentirlo. Es fantástico" dijo él, sonriendo "También coloqué tu Cristal de Plata sobre esa cosa de allí tipo altar, esperando que canalizase los poderes del Palacio… Espero que no te importe"

Serenity sonrió ante su cortesía y delicadeza.

"Claro que no. Fue una idea genial. Realmente me siento mucho mejor"

Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Tómatelo con calma un rato, y cuando te encuentres bien del todo, regresaremos con nuestros amigos" dijo él

Serenity asintió obedientemente como una buena chica.

"Y… qué hago con este vestido puesto?" preguntó ella de pronto, sujetando las capas plisadas de la larga falda y moviéndolas a los lados.

"No tengo ni idea. Cuando lanzaste tu hechizo, te desmayaste y te habías transformado en eso"

"De verdad? Qué raro…" comentó ella, dedicándole una mirada de extrañeza a su ropa.

"Qué tiene de malo? No te gusta?" preguntó él, y de pronto la cogió de la mano, y levantándola sobre sus cabezas la movió hasta hacerla girar sobre sí misma, provocando que el hermoso vestido flotase de forma mágica a su alrededor "A mí me parece absolutamente sexy y deslumbrante. De hecho, lo único que impide que mi nariz se ponga a sangrar como loca de la excitación es que mancharía ese arrebatador vestido tuyo"

"Qu… Quéeeeeeee?!" protestó ella, ruborizándose exageradamente "Se… Seeeeiiiyaaaaaaa! No te burles de mí!" protestó haciendo pucheros, mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho con sus puños, con tan poca fuerza que él no pudo más que reírse.

La sujetó por las muñecas, deteniéndola.

"No me estoy burlando. Estoy hablando muy en serio. Estás increíblemente hermosa, Odango. Pero te diré una cosa. Lo que hiciste por War… por todos nosotros… Eres mucho más hermosa aún en tu interior. Yo no te amo porque parezcas una diosa o porque seas una princesa… Yo estoy totalmente enamorado de quien tú eres, mi dulce dulce Odango"

"Seiya…" susurró ella, sin palabras.  
"Odango, yo…" comenzó él, sonrojándose levemente "Te amo con todo mi corazón. Mi único deseo es estar a tu lado para siempre"

"Yo también te amo, Seiya… Yo…" empezó ella, pero fue interrumpida de pronto por su inesperado beso.

Esta vez fue él el que no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia adelante y presionar sus labios fuertemente contra los de ella, tan carnosos, rosados y atrayentes. La besó para mostrarle su amor, apasionadamente, sin dejarla ir. Escuchó a Serenity gemir de placer como respuesta, y no pudo resistirse. Todo su cuerpo ansiaba sentir el contacto del de ella. Necesitaba notar su suave piel, su calidez y su dulce sabor, así que la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y apretó con firmeza su cuerpo contra el suyo propio, de modo que estaban completamente en contacto. No dejó de acariciar su espalda y su cintura mientras profundizaba salvajemente el beso, y el vestido de ella era tan suave y fino que podía notar perfectamente su cuerpo bajo la tela. Le estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

Separando sus labios sólo lo necesario para jadear en busca de aire, comenzó a besar la línea de su mandíbula. Serenity se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, dándole acceso total a su suave cuello desnudo, blanco como una perla, que él besó y mordió de forma provocadora, haciendo que ella temblase de placer. Cuando alcanzó su oreja, la lamió juguetonamente mientras le susurraba su apodo al oído, de manera tan sexy y sutil que la hacía derretirse entre sus brazos. Él estaba desesperado por ella. Debía detenerse ya, o le sería imposible contenerse… pero era tan difícil…

Sentirle de esta forma hacía que Serenity ardiese de deseo. Cuando notó que él poco a poco se iba deteniendo y se apartaba de ella, no pudo resistir el impulso de rodear de pronto su cuello con los brazos, para ponerse de puntillas de forma que su propia boca alcanzase el oído de él.

"Seiya… no te separes de mí…"

Sus palabras le volvieron loco.

"Odango… Yo…" comenzó

"Por favor, no te detengas…" le susurró con voz suplicante

Él movió su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente ruborizadas, de hecho, todo su pálido rostro se había puesto de un rojo intenso, y sus labios ardían por sus besos.

"Estás… estás segura?" le preguntó, poniéndose tan colorado como lo estaba ella.

Serenity únicamente asintió. Estaba muda de la vergüenza.

"Odango…" dijo él, pasando los dedos por sus húmedos labios, mientras ella cerraba los ojos por el deseo de sentirle. Movió la mano hacia su barbilla, y delicadamente la inclinó hacia arriba antes de presionar sus propios labios contra los de ella una vez más, en un movimiento salvaje que mostró el hambre y deseo que él sentía por ella.

Tras ese momento, ya no hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Sus manos y sus labios hablaron por ellos, moviéndose por el cuerpo amado con tanta facilidad como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre, como si sus cuerpos le perteneciesen al otro. Sólo suaves gemidos y suspiros de placer escapaban de sus ávidas bocas de cuando en cuando, mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban bajo las intensas caricias del otro.

Mientras se besaban vigorosamente, Seiya seguía sujetando a Serenity con fuerza por la cintura con su mano izquierda, presionando sus curvas firmemente contra su cuerpo fibroso. Al sentirla así, emitió un gruñido suave y sexy y movió su mano derecha hacia el centro de la espalda de ella. Con las puntas de los dedos encontró los botones de perla del vestido, que desabrochó con facilidad en un instante. Se resbalaban entre sus manos como si estuviesen esperando que él los desatase, como si él hubiese hecho eso mismo cada día de su vida. Entonces, pasó su mano cuidadosamente por el interior del vestido recién abierto, para acariciar esa parte inexplorada de la piel de ella.

Serenity gimió de placer al sentir su cálida mano contra la piel desnuda de su espalda. Sus caricias eran tan deliciosas que no quería que parasen nunca.

Nerviosa, levantó las manos hacia la camisa roja que él llevaba puesta, y con torpeza empezó a desabrochar los botones superiores con sus dedos temblorosos. Seiya se deshacía de satisfacción al ver sus dulces e inexpertos intentos, y movió su ahora libre mano derecha para ayudarla, desabrochándose él mismo el resto de botones de la camisa, y moviéndose a un lado y al otro para ayudar a Serenity a sacarle las mangas de sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

Al verle con el pecho desnudo frente a ella, se ruborizó todavía más, si es que aún era posible. Sintiéndose muy avergonzada, se lanzó a sus brazos, presionando su rostro contra su increíblemente cálido y firme pecho desnudo, y rodeándole totalmente con sus brazos para acariciar su fuerte y suave espalda.

Seiya estaba totalmente excitado, notando la piel de sus brazos envolviéndole por completo en un tierno abrazo. Se inclinó en busca de esa adorable carita avergonzada que tanto deseaba, sus labios encontrando los de ella y cubriéndolos por completo una vez más, mientras su juguetona lengua indomable paladeaba su sabor. Cuando la escuchó gemir con placer desesperado de nuevo, él apartó de pronto su mano izquierda de la espalda de ella y desabrochó el último botón perlado. En cuanto lo hizo, el fastuoso vestido de princesa resbaló por el cuerpo de Serenity, cayendo como una grácil pluma hasta alcanzar el suelo de hierba bajo sus pies descalzos, dejándola completamente desnuda y vulnerable frente a él.

Y allí, a la vista del más bello cuerpo bañado en el brillo lunar, bajo el cielo más estrellado que jamás había visto en toda su vida, él habló.

"Eres verdaderamente preciosa, Odango. Puedo ver tu alma pura brillando a través de tu piel" dijo en un suave suspiro, y viendo que ella se ruborizaba, la movió hacia él, abrazándola de nuevo en el abrazó más increíble que jamás habían compartido, sus pieles completamente en contacto por primera vez, frotándose la una contra la otra, sintiendo sus acelerados corazones.

Serenity se sentía nerviosa pero segura. Le deseaba, quería unirse a él. De hecho, tampoco ella podía contenerse ya, intoxicada como estaba por su aroma salvaje, sus manos ansiosas tocando cada milímetro de su tersa piel masculina. Así que cuando él la levantó con dulzura en sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hacia el centro de la hierba alfombrada bajo sus pies, ella se lo permitió encantada. Le vio arrodillarse en el suelo, todavía llevándola en sus brazos. La besó de nuevo, con más pasión cada vez que lo hacía, antes de inclinare suavemente hacia adelante, sujetándola por la espalda y depositándola con delicadeza tumbada sobre el suelo. Rápidamente se desnudó a sí mismo por completo y cubrió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo propio. La sensación de sentir el cuerpo desnudo del otro contra su propia piel fue tan increíble que ambos suspiraron de placer. Los dos se habían ruborizado exageradamente, preparados para compartir lo que para ambos iba a ser su primera vez en el amor. Pero en cuanto se besaron, juntos como ahora estaban, él sobre ella, sus cuerpos hicieron el resto, perdiéndose en un dulce y profundo éxtasis bajo las estrellas donde sólo ellos dos existían.

La conjunción perfecta de la Luna y las Estrellas.

* * *

(*) Charon: Caronte


	45. Adoración

***Konbanwa minna-sama! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, justo antes de que termine la semana! Uno muy dulce para seguir con la primavera, y el festival del ohanami que se estará celebrando ahora por todo Japón! ^_^ Disfrutadlo mucho, y si tenéis un momento, contadme qué os ha parecido. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y nos vemos la semana que viene! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad!***

CAPÍTULO 45 – ADORACIÓN

 _Luna_

El infinito cielo estrellado fue testigo de cómo la pareja compartía y expresaba su amor, sedientos como habían estado por beber del otro durante lo que ya había sido más de una vida. Al fin estaban juntos, al fin estaban solos, y al fin estaban libres de las ligaduras que los habían atado a sus deberes, sus destinos y sus responsabilidades. En ese momento, sólo eran Usagi y Seiya, dos jóvenes adultos que se amaban más de lo que nadie podía medir y que por fin estaban haciendo realidad su amor.

Aunque ambos eran inexpertos en esta materia, en el momento en el que sus cuerpos desnudos hicieron contacto el uno con el otro, saltaron chispas a su alrededor que les condujeron a ambos a una cautivadora excitación llena de ternura y sensualidad. Un baño de caricias, besos y traviesos mordisquitos juguetones de la persona amada envolvían sus cuerpos, seguidos de unos largos y muy profundos besos salvajes y apasionados que los dejaban a los dos jadeando con sensualidad, hasta que al fin, con un lento pero potente movimiento de cadera, Seiya entró en ella, provocando que ambos gimiesen al sentir el intenso placer de esa increíble nueva sensación que envió deliciosas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Se sentían fantásticamente, se sentían conectados, se sentían completos. Sus alientos flaqueaban y sus corazones se aceleraban, pidiendo más de esa deliciosa sensación. Seiya continuó con las suaves embestidas, que tenían tanto la bravura de un león como con la delicadeza de un gatito, mostrándole a ella lo mucho que la deseaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo. Usagi gemía con el más puro de los placeres con cada uno de sus movimientos para entrar en ella, agarrándole con fuerza de la espalda e incluso clavándole accidentalmente las uñas en la piel de cuando en cuando, en los momentos en que su deseo por él crecía tanto que no podía controlarse. Seiya disfrutó de cada instante. Le encantaba sentirla a ella tan excitada bajo su cuerpo, y le encantaba el hecho de que él se sintiese exactamente igual. La sensación era tan increíble que se dejó llevar por todo lo que notaba, saboreaba y olía. Todo a su alrededor era ella.

Cuando él sintió que el dulce aliento de ella se aceleraba y sus gemidos se volvían más intensos, inclinó su cabeza hacia ella hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras seguía moviendo al ritmo su mitad inferior. Ella estaba exageradamente ruborizada, igual que él.

La sensación de estar juntos así, formando un solo ser, fue más de lo que ninguno de los dos podía soportar. Parecía que sus cuerpos estuviesen a punto de estallar en un millón de fuegos artificiales con el placer que sentían. Usagi le agarró con más fuerza, y al notar esto él dio total libertad a su cuerpo, acelerando e incrementando el vigor del movimiento, más y más, hasta que al fin…

Dos gritos de placer simultáneos llenaron el oscuro y silencioso espacio abierto en el que estaba la pareja.

Era lo mejor que jamás habían sentido, y lo habían compartido con el otro. Ninguna sensación podía compararse… Era puro éxtasis, la floración final de su amor.

Seiya se recostó con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Usagi, resollando en busca de aire, para tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados, con su oreja presionada contra el pecho desnudo de ella, escuchando encantado los preciosos y tranquilizadores latidos de su corazón.

También ella jadeaba, la explosiva sensación la había dejado temblando de placer, y ahora tenía a Seiya tumbado sobre ella, con un aspecto más dulce que nunca. Sonrió y movió la mano para acariciar su hermoso rostro.

Esto hizo que él la mirase, y rodó a un lado para tumbarse boca arriba junto a ella en el alfombrado suelo de hierba. Ella se giró para estar de frente a él, medio subiéndose por encima de su cuerpo, y le miró con ojos llenos de dulzura y felicidad.

Él le devolvió la mirada.

"Eso ha sido… absolutamente fantástico" le dijo entre resuellos

Usagi se ruborizó y sonrió de forma tímida. Le alegraba saber que él lo había disfrutado tanto como ella.

"Ha sido mágico" añadió ella mientras jugueteaba con su mano por su firme y musculoso pecho, describiendo dibujos invisibles con la punta del dedo "Nunca creí que se pudiese sentir algo así…"

Seiya sonrió de nuevo y tomó su mano, moviéndola hacia sus labios y besándola con mucha sensualidad.

"Te amo tanto, Odango"

"Yo también te amo, Seiya" respondió ella, y se dejó caer sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza.

Y así, los dos abrazados y juntos, y sintiéndose más felices y enamorados que en toda su existencia, arrullados por el aroma del otro y la cálida y suave brisa de la Luna, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

El resto de las senshi habían regresado al templo sanas y salvas y se habían encontrado con que Rei había literalmente envuelto el edificio entero con sus pergaminos ofuda que repelían a los espíritus malignos, para fabricar un escudo espiritual que ocultaría su presencia a Apocalypse. En el interior, había preparado dos dormitorios contiguos para los heridos. Haruka y Michiru compartían uno, y ella estaba en el otro con Oodachi, al que nunca dejaba sólo más de diez minutos.

En cuanto todo el grupo se hubo reunido, se dividieron en los restantes dormitorios libres en lo que empezaba a ser un ritual realmente caótico. Tras una noche de sueño reparador, se reunieron en el salón principal para compartir la sucesión de eventos importantes que habían tenido lugar durante su última incursión a la guarida enemiga. Y ahora estaban ocupados decidiendo cuáles serían sus siguientes pasos.

"Definitivamente tenemos que matar a Apocalypse de una vez por todas, y debemos hacerlo enseguida, ahora que no tiene su armadura y es vulnerable. Antes de que elabore algún otro plan para destruirnos" dijo Ami

"Sí… Pienso que no es muy seguro que nos quedemos mucho tiempo aquí. No te ofendas, Rei-chan, pero no creo que le cueste mucho descubrirnos dentro de esta barrera" comentó Makoto

"No me ofendo, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Esta es una solución muy temporal" respondió la senshi de fuego

"Por otra parte, es obvio que necesitamos a Usagi-san para luchar contra Apocalypse" puntualizó Taiki

Ami asintió "Sí, desde luego. Y también necesitamos que los demás se recuperen… Haruka-san, Michiru-san y también Oodachi-san…" añadió, haciendo que su buena amiga Rei sonriese como respuesta. Le gustaba que incluyesen a Oodachi como uno más del grupo otra vez.

"Qué hay de ChibiUsa-chan?" preguntó Minako, dirigiéndose a Mamoru

Galaxia miró con curiosidad a ese hombre desconocido que se había unido recientemente al grupo y que aseguraba saber dónde se encontraba su queridísima nieta.

"Como dije antes, está ocupada con otros… asuntos" respondió Mamoru, con tanta educación como le fue posible.

"No pretendo ser descortés, pero… quién es este hombre?" preguntó Galaxia de pronto, incapaz de aguantarse la pregunta por más tiempo.

"Él es… el Príncipe Endymion, el futuro rey de la Tierra" explicó Ami

Galaxia le miró muy intensamente, haciéndole sentir un poco incómodo. Tan sólo su mirada tenía tanto poder…

"Oh, lo es…? No le reconocí en esta forma humana…" dijo "Y por qué razón él sabe cosas acerca de mi nieta que nosotros desconocemos?"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Mamoru, y entonces se percató de lo que la mujer dorada acababa de decir "…Nieta?"

"Sí… Permíteme que te presente a la madre de Seiya…" anunció Yaten, sintiendo un poquito de placer al decirlo, viendo que hacía que el altivo príncipe tragase saliva con desasosiego.

"Bueno, él… él tiene una amistad muy cercana con ChibiUsa…" comenzó a explicar Ami, tratando de calmar los ánimos en la sala "Se conocen de todas las veces anteriores que ella nos ha visitado…"

"Ya veo…" dijo únicamente Galaxia. En el fondo, se sentía celosa. Celosa de que su nieta quisiese y confiase tanto en un completo desconocido con el que había compartido muchos momentos que ella misma no había tenido oportunidad de vivir junto a la jovencita.

"Y Hotaru-chan?" preguntó entonces Setsuna

"Está con ella… ChibiUsa necesita su ayuda" le contestó Mamoru con dulzura. A pesar de la tensa situación, sólo tenía buenas palabras para ella.

"Hotaru… chan…" repitió una resonante voz junto a Setsuna, sonando como un eco de sus propias palabras "Quién es Hotaru-chan, Yo-misma?"

Charon había estado preguntando sin descanso acerca de todo lo que Setsuna decía o hacía. Aparentemente, estaba decidida a recuperar el tiempo perdido tan rápido como le fuese posible. Además, la trataba como si fuese el único ser en todo el Universo, como si ella fuese el sol alrededor del que giraba. Era pura adoración.

"Ella es familia nuestra. Es como nuestra propia hija, Charon. La cuidamos y queremos mucho" respondió Setsuna con calma.

"Oye, no me digáis que Setsuna está empezando también a hablar en plural como la mujer transparente…" comentó Yaten

"Yaten, sé educado!" le regañó Minako

"Pero es que es tan raro!" protestó él

Setsuna, sin prestar atención a la pareja, siguió explicándole cosas a Charon con una sonrisa, mientras ella la escuchaba con avidez, absorbiendo cada pizca de información. Todos podían ver con claridad que Setsuna jamás había estado tan feliz.

"Hotaru-chan es también sailor Saturn…"

"Oh… Saturn… Nuestro planeta hermano. Planeta de la Muerte y y el renacimiento, el planeta de la Revolución. Lo comprendo, Yo-misma"

"Bueno, en resumen… No podemos contar con ellas dos, no es así?" dijo Taiki

"Por el momento no…" confirmó Mamoru

"Entonces será mejor no esperarlas y atacar lo antes posible. En cuanto los heridos se recuperen y Usagi-san y Seiya regresen" añadió

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Estaremos listos para la batalla en el momento en el que ellos regresen. Crees que les llevará mucho más tiempo, Galaxia-san?" le preguntó Ami con educación

"Usagi-san y mi hijo ya deberían haber vuelto. Ella estaba exhausta pero con la ayuda del Palacio de la Luna, tendría que haberse recuperado con bastante rapidez" comentó Galaxia

"Y entonces qué demonios está haciendo Usagi-chan para tardar tanto?!" protestó Minako en voz alta.

* * *

 _Luna_

Esta vez, fue Usagi la primera en despertarse.

Lentamente se apartó del pecho de Seiya, sobre el que se había dormido plácidamente sosegada por los fuertes latidos de su corazón, y se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en su codo doblado sobre el suave suelo y con la cabeza sobre la mano, para mirarle mientras dormía.

Parecía tan tranquilo, tan en paz, tan a gusto… Tenía un aspecto feliz. Y a ella le encantaba eso. Podría haberse quedado así para siempre, observando su perfectamente esculpido cuerpo masculino y sus sexys y elegantes rasgos. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar en él… Lo que acababan de compartir había sido tan íntimo, tan perfecto, tan fantástico…

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Seiya se agitó en sueños y empezó a despertarse.

"Buenos días, Bello Durmiente" dijo Usagi, usando su misma frase

Cuando escuchó su vocecilla musical, se despertó al instante y se incorporó de un salto.

"O… Odango…!"

"Eh… Tómatelo con calma… Todo está bien" dijo ella, al comprender que se había despertado asustado temiendo que algo hubiese sucedido mientras él dormía.

"Me… me quedé dormido, lo siento!"

"No tienes que disculparte… Tú cuidaste de mí antes, ahora era mi turno… Debías estar tan cansado…" dijo con dulzura

Él sonrió, relajándose al ver que todo iba bien.

"Odango…" repitió él, tomando sus manos de forma romántica.

"Sí, Seiya…?" respondió con ojillos soñadores

"Esto es… increíble… fascinante… único…"

"Qué lo es…?"

"Realmente te has despertado antes que yo! Es un milagro!" le soltó de pronto

Usagi primero se quedó de piedra, luego le apareció una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza, y después hizo pucheros como una niña pequeña.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" protestó y empezó a darle golpecitos con las manos "No dejarás nunca de burlarte de míiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!"

Seiya rompió a reír a carcajadas, tan fuerte que tuvo que tumbarse en el suelo mientras se sujetaba su dolorido estómago, mientras Usagi seguía tratando de pegarle.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, él la agarró por las muñecas y tiró de ella hacia él con un movimiento brusco pero suave, haciendo que quedase tumbada de nuevo sobre él, sus cuerpos desnudos una vez más en contacto el uno con el otro, haciéndoles suspirar con la sensación y los recuerdos que les volvían.

Cuando tuvo su rostro cerca del de él, le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora y absolutamente sexy mientras le decía

"Nunca, Odango. Me encanta provocarte… de todas las formas que puedo…" dijo, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda desde su nuca hasta su rodilla, haciéndola temblar con el más delicioso de los escalofríos, y dejándola ruborizada y sin habla.

"Se… Sei… ya…" consiguió decir únicamente, hipnotizada como estaba por lo que él le hacía sentir

El Starlight sonrió, le encantaban las reacciones que él producía en ella.  
"Será mejor que nos vayamos... Seguro que nuestros amigos nos están esperando…"  
Usagi asintió.

"…y si me quedo así contigo un segundo más, no tendré más remedio que volver a empezar otra vez…" añadió, haciéndola sonrojarse aún más.

Entonces la pareja se puso en pie poco a poco y fueron en busca de su ropa.

"Humm…" exclamó Usagi

"Qué pasa?" le preguntó Seiya con un deje de preocupación al escucharla, caminando hacia el lugar en el que ella se encontraba.  
"Mi vestido… ha cambiado…"

"Ah si?" dijo Seiya, mirándolo con detenimiento

"Sí, está… diferente. Sólo un poco, pero ha cambiado. Las mangas redondeadas… ya no están, y… el lazo de la espalda parece… algo más grande…"

"Hmm, es… extraño…" comentó Seiya, ayudándola a ponerse el vestido "Bueno, a mí me parece que estás aún más guapa, así que no importa…" dijo con una sonrisa.

Usagi sonrió también. Él tenía razón. No había razón para darle más vueltas.

En cuanto hubo terminado de vestirse, caminó hacia el pilar en el centro de la habitación circular en la que estaban, y cogió su Cristal de Plata. Al tocarlo, el pilar comenzó a brillar con un halo tenue. Pero ella no estaba mirando, sus ojos fijos en su hombre adorado que estaba unos pasos más allá. Deshizo su transformación para volver a ser Usagi y se dirigió hacia él, que justo estaba acabando de vestirse.

Le cogió la mano y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada del Palacio de la Luna, donde se detuvieron, mirando emocionados hacia delante desde su posición elevada en la parte superior de la gran escalinata.

Ambos tomaron una gran última bocanada de aire lunar, tan cálido y reconfortante.

Entonces, Usagi miró a Seiya a su lado con ojos interrogativos.

"Oye… Seiyaaa…" comenzó de manera infantil "Y exactamente cómo vamos a hacer para regresar a la Tierra?"

Seiya sonrió.

"Mi queridísima Odango… Acaso has olvidado que yo soy una Estrella Fugaz?"

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, viendo cómo se transformaba en Sailor Star Fighter.

Entonces, la Starlight la sujetó por la cintura.

"Agárrate fuerte" anunció con su voz ahora femenina, y Usagi obedeció mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Al segundo siguiente, ambas se habían convertido en un rayo de luz azul que surcaba el centelleante cielo nocturno a toda velocidad en dirección al brillante planeta azul frente a ellas.

Ninguna se percató entonces, fascinadas como estaban con la otra, pero la Luna que dejaban atrás había empezado a cambiar de forma sutil…

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Haruka y Michiru se habían recuperado y habían salido muy confusas de su habitación en el templo, para ir a reunirse con los demás para que les explicasen lo sucedido, ya que lo último que recordaban era que estaban a punto de morir de frío y asfixia en la dimensión enemiga.

Se enteraron por las chicas que Makoto había regresado a ayudarlas y las había mantenido con vida hasta que la magia de Usagi comenzó a curarlas. La pareja se sorprendió mucho al saber esto, y le dieron las gracias con mucha sinceridad a una ruborizada y avergonzada Makoto. Les había hecho muy felices saber que eran tan importantes para las chicas como para que éstas arriesgasen sus vidas para salvarlas.

Más tarde, también les contaron el resto de la historia… Hablaron de Apocalypse y su armadura de nubes, de War, de Charon, de Mamoru y ChibiUsa… Había acabado siendo un shock tras otro para sus recientemente recuperados corazones, y ahora sorbían lentamente un poco de tila que Rei les había ofrecido para que tratasen de relajarse un poco.

Rei también estaba de mucho mejor humor. Oodachi se había despertado al fin y aunque seguía en cama debido a los dolores que todavía tenía por todo el cuerpo, iba recuperándose poco a poco de la propia muerte. La senshi de fuego pasaba casi todo su tiempo sentada junto a él en la cama, cogiéndole de la mano mientras le sonreía y le prometía una y otra vez que todo iba a ir bien. Lo cierto era que en lo más profundo de su ser, ella no estaba tan segura de eso. Sabía que todo iba a complicarse de ahora en adelante. La relación del Jinete con las senshi no iba a ser fácil, especialmente con Galaxia después de que estuviese decidida a sacrificarle. Pero sobre todo, Rei temía que Apocalypse tratase de vengarse de él por su traición. Sin embargo ella estaba decidida a mantener su promesa. Lucharía con quien hiciese falta para mantenerle con vida. No estaba dispuesta a perderle de nuevo.

Mamoru, exhausto por tantas emociones a las que ya no estaba acostumbrado después de más de un año de inactividad sobrenatural, y un poquito sobrepasado por tantos comentarios sarcásticos y miradas desdeñosas dirigidas hacia su persona principalmente provenientes de los Starlights, decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta por el jardín de entrada del templo, para tomar un poco el aire y aclararse las ideas.

Sabía que Usagi estaba a punto de regresar, y ese hecho también le ponía muy nervioso… No sabía cómo comportarse con ella tras todo lo sucedido entre los dos.

Minako estaba en el salón principal, charlando y riéndose con sus amigas, contenta porque todos estuviesen a salvo y juntos de nuevo. Y sobre todo, feliz porque Yaten finalmente le había confesado su amor por ella, aunque seguía actuando tan frío y gruñón como siempre en público.

De pronto, se percató de que Mamoru se levantaba y salía de la sala. De manera discreta le siguió con la mirada mientras hablaba con las Outers del heroico rescate de Makoto.

"Si me disculpáis un momento…" dijo de repente, levantándose "Tengo que ir a comprobar algo"

"Claro" respondió Haruka con una sonrisa. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más cómoda entre las infantiles y ruidosas Inners.

Minako siguió a Mamoru con sutileza, y le vio salir afuera y empezar a caminar en círculos por el porche del templo.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, abrió la puerta, la cerró tras de sí y se apoyó contra la pared de madera del templo, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Problemático… verdad?" dijo de pronto, llamando su atención

Sus palabras casi le provocan a Mamoru un ataque al corazón. Ocupado como estaba con sus pensamientos, no había oído salir a la rubia, y pegó un salto del susto al escucharla.

"…Mi… Minako-san…?" dijo, moviendo instintivamente su mano derecha al lado izquierdo de su pecho, como si tratase de evitar que se le saliese el corazón "A… a qué te refieres?" preguntó

"A los asuntos del amor…" respondió simplemente Minako

Mamoru se puso pálido. Qué sabía esta chica? Qué había visto?

Se aclaró la garganta para tratar de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado allí, y procurando parecer tranquilo e ignorante acerca de lo que ella estaba hablando, respondió

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya sabes… Cuando estás metido en un amor muy complicado…" continuó ella, y mirándole directamente a los ojos añadió "Como por ejemplo cuando te enamoras de una buena amiga de tu exnovia"

Esta vez, Mamoru no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Se sentía mareado y las piernas le flojeaban. Ella lo sabía. Le había visto besarse con Setsuna, seguro. Y él estaba en problemas.

"Minako-san, yo…"

"Por favor, no" le interrumpió "No tienes que poner excusas ni explicarme nada, el amor no atiende a la razón, sencillamente sucede…" dijo ella "Y estoy segura de que lamentas no haber comprendido esto hasta ahora, y haber tratado a Usagi tan mal cuando te confesó con sinceridad que no podía evitar estar enamorada de otra persona…"

Mamoru se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada avergonzado. Ella se estaba disculpando por él, pero además estaba usando exactamente las palabras que él quería usar, aunque todavía no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

"Tengo pensado decírselo a Usagi en cuanto regrese" musitó, todavía mirando al suelo

"Por favor, hazlo, antes de que se entere por otra persona. Agradecerá mucho tu sinceridad y seguro que lo entiende. Ella es muy comprensiva" Minako estaba más seria que nunca en su vida. Siempre lo era cuando temía que pudiesen hacer daño a su queridísima mejor amiga.

"Lo es…" dijo él. 'Y yo no lo fui', pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Al final, resultaba que Usagi estaba demostrando haber sido la más madura de los dos en su relación de pareja.

"También le debes una enorme disculpa por haberla tratado como lo hiciste. Sabes que no se lo merecía" añadió Minako

"Sí, lo sé. Por supuesto que me disculparé"

"Bien…" dijo ella, y se dio la vuelta para volver al interior del templo.

"Minako-san…" la llamó Mamoru antes de que entrase

"Si?"

"Lo que viste allí en la dimensión del enemigo no era ningún juego… La quiero de verdad…"

Minako sonrió por primera vez.

"Lo sé. Creo que siempre lo has hecho. Sólo asegúrate de tratarla bien. Haz feliz a Setsuna, se lo merece"

Mamoru le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Lo haré"

* * *

En cuanto Minako entró en el templo, suspiró con fuerza, exhalando todos los nervios que había acumulado durante la complicada conversación. Había sido duro, pero estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

Comenzó a andar hacia el salón principal para volver con los demás, cuando de pronto sintió que algo la agarraba con fuerza por el brazo y tiraba de ella para arrastrarla al interior de una de las habitaciones.

"IIIIHHH!" chilló asustada

Se encontró en el interior de un muy poco iluminado dormitorio, donde esperó quieta un segundo hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y todo su cuerpo en tensión. Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta y al instante se giró en esa dirección, para encontrarse a Yaten justo a su lado.

"YATEN QUÉ DEM…" comenzó, pero él le tapó la boca con su mano.

"Shhh… baja la voz… No queremos que el Universo entero sepa que estamos aquí, verdad?" dijo con suavidad, mientras apartaba la mano.

Minako no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir su suave mano sobre sus cálidos labios. Afortunadamente, la muy escasa luz que lograba colarse por las ventanas cubiertas de pergaminos ofuda escondió este hecho de él.

"Yaten… Me has dado un susto de muerte! Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó preocupada

"Nada"

"Nada…? Y por qué me has arrastrado misteriosamente al interior de esta cueva?" preguntó, refiriéndose a la falta de luz a su alrededor.  
"Sólo quería decirte algo. A solas." anunció él "Esta casa está abarrotada"

"…A…A solas?" tartamudeó, su gesto tornándose triste de pronto. Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron su mente en ese instante. Acaso había hecho algo mal o le había avergonzado de alguna manera? Estaría él ya harto de ella? Se arrepentía quizá de haberle dicho lo que le dijo en la dimensión enemiga? Planeaba romper con ella a solas para que no montase un numerito delante de todos?

Minako era siempre una chica independiente, atrevida e impetuosa, sin miedo a decir lo que pensaba a quien hiciese falta, o de actuar a su manera sin importar lo que otros pensaran, pero cuando se trataba de Yaten… Todo su coraje se desvanecía, y se sentía como una niña insegura que necesitaba su amor y su atención. Él era el único contra el que no era capaz de enfrentarse, y esa vulnerabilidad siempre la ponía muy nerviosa. Definitivamente había encontrado a la horma de su zapato. Sin embargo a pesar de eso, o tal vez precisamente por ello, estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Él se fijó en su expresión angustiada y se apresuró a hablar.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

Minako se quedó de piedra. Acababa Yaten de elogiarla? No se esperaba eso en absoluto.

"…eh?..." sólo pudo decir, con un desconcertado hilo de voz. Podía sentir sus piernas temblar.

Yaten ahogó una carcajada al ver su reacción.

"La manera en la que has hablado con ese Mamoru ahora mismo… Ha sido muy noble por tu parte. Yo no habría podido ser tan correcto con él…"

"…tú… tú… estabas escuchando?" dijo, apenas encontrando las palabras

"Por supuesto…" admitió sin vacilación ni vergüenza "Te vi seguirle y fui a asegurarme de que estabas bien. Sé lo… hiriente que ese tipo puede llegar a ser y no quería que te hiciese daño"

Minako se ruborizó. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Ya… Yaten…"

"Pero manejaste la situación perfectamente. Fuiste firme pero amable y comprensiva. No te hizo falta mi ayuda en absoluto"

"Yo… yo…" dijo, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar a sus nada frecuentes cumplidos.

"Eres realmente valiente, Minako. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme" añadió

Entonces, sin esperar a que la estupefacta Minako reaccionase, él pasó su mano por el cuello de ella hasta sujetarla por la nuca, y suavemente le movió la cabeza hacia la de él, hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un dulce y suave beso.

La diosa del amor se derritió al sentir ese contacto, cerrando los ojos de puro placer y relajando por completo su cuerpo, abandonándose al deleite que le producían sus besos.

Se besaron y siguieron besándose y no dejaron de besarse, las sensaciones intensificándose con cada uno de ellos. Minako gimió y abrió su boca para dejar que la lengua de Yaten explorase más profundo, paladeando su sabor y respirando su mismo aire. Las manos de Yaten enloquecían acariciando las curvas de ella y cada centímetro de su delicada piel, enredándose entre su larga cascada de pelo suelto.

Pronto ambos comenzaron a jadear en busca de aire, emitiendo gemidos de placer en los ávidos oídos del otro, y provocando con ese lujurioso sonido más deseo en su amante.

Yaten no pudo contenerse más y movió las manos hacia arriba desde los firmes muslos de Minako, bajo la falda de su blanco vestido veraniego. De pronto, hizo un movimiento fuerte y la levantó en sus brazos. Las piernas de Minako rodearon al instante la cintura de él en busca de apoyo, mientras los robustos brazos de Yaten la sujetaban por la espalda. Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo. Ambos estaban rojos de vergüenza, pero muriéndose de deseo.

"Yaten…" susurró Minako, mirándole con sus brillantes ojos azules que capturaban la escasa luz de la habitación. Su lazo rojo se había desatado y había caído en el suelo a sus pies soltando del todo su rubia melena, haciendo que los mechones de pelo le cayesen de manera muy sugerente sobre sus hombros desnudos, enmarcando en oro su dulce carita de muñeca.

"Minako…" murmuró él como respuesta con toda la sensualidad de su ronca voz.

Y eso fue lo último que dijeron. Su pasión desenfrenada tomó el control y sus bocas se lanzaron de pronto la una contra la otra en un frenético beso salvaje que hizo que Yaten perdiese el equilibrio y diese un par de pasos hacia atrás con Minako en brazos mientras devoraban más que besaban los labios del otro, hasta que toparon con una de las camas, aterrizando los dos encima, ella sobre él.

Minako no dejaba de besarle mientras desabrochaba con urgencia los botones de su camisa vaquera y sus pantalones negros, a la vez que Yaten acariciaba todo su cuerpo bajo el vestido y le bajaba la cremallera en su espalda.

Y entonces de pronto…

"MINAKO!"

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y se oyó una alegre voz que llamaba a la muy ocupada rubia, sorprendiendo a los dos amantes en el peor momento y haciéndoles quedarse paralizados de la vergüenza.

Minako se giró hacia la voz, y vio la inconfundible silueta de Makoto en el marco de la puerta.

"AAAH…!" exclamó Makoto al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la cama que tenía justo enfrente. Cerró la puerta al instante, y desde el otro lado todavía podía oírsela disculpándose "OH DIOS MÍO… Lo siento muchísimo…! No sabía que vosotros dos… estabais… PERDÓN!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas de Yaten y Minako.

"Ma… Mako-chan…!" dijo Minako, sentándose en la cama y tratando de recolocarse un poco la ropa y el pelo. Yaten trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero Minako seguía sentada a horcajadas encima suyo. "Qué… quieres?" preguntó avergonzada.

"No… No pretendía… interrumpir… lo que quiera que estuvieseis… Sólo es que… Usagi-chan y Seiya han regresado!"


	46. Absolución

***Hola! Y perdóoooon! Hace un montón que no os pongo el siguiente capítulo! He estado de vacaciones, y ya sabéis... Pero bueno, aquí está al fin, listo para que lo leáis y me contéis qué os ha parecido, espero que os guste mucho! El próximo vendrá pronto, intentaré no volver a tardar tanto :-) Hasta entonces... disfrutad! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad... Pero sí lo es todo lo relacionado con esta historia! ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 46 – ABSOLUCIÓN

 _Entrada del templo Hikawa_

"Usagi-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" gritó Rei mientras corría como loca para lanzarse a los brazos de su buena amiga.

"Re… Rei-chan!" exclamó Usagi, sorprendida por su efusividad.

La pareja acababa de aterrizar en el jardín del templo frente al porche de la entrada principal, tras un fascinante viaje interestelar a través del espacio que separaba la Luna y la Tierra. Un viaje que a Usagi le había parecido hermoso, increíble, y demasiado breve. Había disfrutado de cada segundo, transformados como estaban en un rayo de luz, como si realmente fuesen una estrella fugaz, observando el vasto Universo como nunca antes lo había visto, y abrazada con fuerza a la persona a la que más amaba como si sólo ellos dos existiesen.

Ahora, de vuelta en la Tierra y en la realidad, sus buenos amigos habían salido con rapidez para darles la bienvenida.

"Cómo estás, estás bien?" preguntó Rei con mucha preocupación, deshaciendo el fuerte abrazo con el que había rodeado a su amiga para poder mirarla con detenimiento.

"S…Síiiii…" dijo Usagi, aturdida por tantas atenciones por parte de su habitualmente burlona amiga.

"Bienvenidos a casa" anunció Taiki, y los demás repitieron esas mismas palabras a la pareja.

Mientras ellos les daban las gracias e intercambiaban saludos, historias y opiniones con los demás, Ami se percató de pronto de que no todos estaban allí…

"Mako-chan… Dónde está Minako-chan?" le susurró a su alta amiga que estaba junto a ella.

Makoto se quedó helada y se ruborizó.

"Ella… está ocupada" explicó únicamente, hablando en voz baja también

"Ocupada? Ocupada cómo? Usagi-chan y Seiya acaban de regresar!"

"Ocupada como que está en una habitación con Yaten…"

"Con Yaten…? Haciendo qué?"

"Oh Ami por favor…" En este punto ya estaba roja como un tomate "Pues haciendo lo que ELLOS hacen"

"Discutir?"

"No, discutir no… Todo lo contrario…"

"Ponerse de acuerdo?" dijo Ami, su expresión más y más confundida con cada respuesta que recibía

"Ami-chan cómo es posible que siempre seas tan inteligente pero de pronto te vuelvas boba con estos temas…?" suspiró Makoto

"Qué… qué temas? De qué estamos hablando siquiera?"

"BESUQUEÁNDOSE, Ami, ellos estaban BESUQUEÁNDOSE!" dijo, mucho más alto de lo que pretendía.

"OH!" exclamó Ami mientras se ponía totalmente colorada y bajaba la mirada con una profunda sensación de vergüenza.

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida de pronto por esa aguda voz. Hablando de la reina de Roma…

"AQUÍ ESTAMOS!" anunció Minako, abriendo de un portazo la puerta del templo y haciendo una ruidosa entrada, provocando una gota de sudor sobre Yaten, que tenía pensado unirse a los demás sin que se diesen cuenta para evitar preguntas incómodas. Pero ese tipo de plan era claramente imposible si Minako estaba involucrada.

"Minako-chaaaan!" exclamó Usagi contenta de ver a su buena amiga. Minako corrió a abrazarla, mientras Yaten se quedaba junto a Taiki más discretamente, con una sonrisa encubridora.

"Yaten tu pelo está totalmente enmarañado…" comentó Taiki sin siquiera mirarle, sus ojos todavía fijos en la recién llegada pareja "… y los botones de tu camisa están mal abrochados"

Yaten se ruborizó y miró a su camisa. Era cierto… Con las prisas y la oscuridad de la habitación en la que acababa de estar con Minako, había confundido los ojales de los botones y ahora uno de los lados estaba más largo que el otro…

"No te preguntaré lo que estabas haciendo con la señorita… ahora-llevo-el-pelo-suelto-y-no-me-molesto-en-peinarlo" comentó Taiki con una sonrisa burlona

"Sí, la verdad es que eso es buena idea, Taiki. No preguntes." Dijo, molesto y terriblemente avergonzado.

Taiki no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risilla.

"Estaba tan preocupada por ti…!" continuó Rei "Como te desmayaste después de aquello…"

"No te preocupes, ya estoy recuperada!" dijo con una alegre sonrisa "Cómo está Oodachi?"

"Está bien… Sigue descansando porque aún está débil pero se encuentra estupendamente… y está vivo" dijo, con una sonrisa llena de sentimientos "Muchísimas gracias por lo que hiciste por él… Por nosotros"

"No hay que darlas, Rei-chan. Él es nuestro amigo, y nosotros protegemos a nuestros amigos"

"Sí…" dijo, sintiéndose plenamente feliz

"Y qué tal por la Luna?" intervino Minako

A la sola mención de la Luna, las mejillas de Usagi se incendiaron al instante.

"Eeehh… emmmm…" tartamudeó con timidez

"Fue increíble" respondió Seiya, acudiendo a su rescate a la vez que le lanzaba una sonrisa traviesa. Usagi se quedó sin respiración por un instante, pero él continuó enseguida "A pesar de que el Palacio está en ruinas, sigue siendo un lugar impresionante…"

Usagi soltó de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

"Desde luego que lo es…" confirmó Michiru con una sonrisa pícara. Se había percatado de las reacciones de Usagi ante la pregunta, y de la oculta y muy exagerada pasión en la respuesta de Seiya. Estaba claro que la Luna era un lugar fascinante, pero ella pudo notar claramente que él no estaba pensando en la arquitectura o el paisaje al responder…

Haruka miró a su amada arqueando una ceja. Se había perdido algo? Por qué Michiru sonreía de esa forma ante una respuesta tan simple de Seiya?

"Ah! Por cierto… esto es tuyo" dijo Usagi, devolviéndole el Deep Aqua Mirror a su legítima dueña "Muchas gracias… Me hizo muy feliz el tenerlo para poder saber acerca de vosotros"

Michiru sonrió con elegancia.

"Sabía que no estarías tranquila si no estabas segura de que todas estábamos bien… Y necesitabas descansar, recuperarte y… relajarte" dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Usagi mientras cogía el delicado objeto. Sus manos seguían vendadas pero se encontraba mucho mejor. La magia sanadora de su princesa también había funcionado con las quemaduras de sus manos.

Usagi la miró y se sonrojó. Había notado algo la senshi de los océanos? Qué significaba exactamente ese guiño de ojo? Es que acaso lo que había pasado en la Luna entre Seiya y ella estaba escrito por toda su cara…?

"Hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar con vosotros dos…!" comentó Ami, sacando a Usagi de su ensimismamiento.

"Sí, y tanto que queremos que nos contéis acerca de vuestro viaje a la Luna…!" añadió Rei, haciendo que Usagi se pusiese colorada como un tomate de nuevo.

"NNnno… La verdad es que no hay mucho… que contar… acerca de la Luna…" logró decir, haciendo que las chicas arqueasen una ceja con su reacción.

"Bueno, nosotras SÍ tenemos mucho que contaros de lo que ha pasado por aquí!" anunció Minako  
"Oh, en serio, Minako-chan?" comentó Makoto

Minako se sonrojó y asesinó a Makoto con la mirada. Ami también se ruborizó y bajó la vista al suelo.

"Pero qué… Por qué estáis actuando todas tan extraño?" preguntó Rei sin enterarse de lo que estaba cociéndose a su alrededor, pero no tuvo ocasión de recibir una respuesta, ya que su conversación se vio interrumpida.

"Bienvenidos, Usagi-san, Seiya-san" dijo una voz pausada.

"Setsuna-san!" exclamó Usagi con alegría, recorriendo los pocos pasos que las separaban "Estoy tan contenta de ver que estás a salvo y bien…!"

"Sí, lo estoy… Gracias a todas vosotras…" añadió ella

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Sets… Un momento… qué… quién… es ESO?!" dijo Seiya confundido, al mirar a la senshi recién llegada y ver a Charon cobijada con vergüenza detrás de ella, asomándose curiosa por encima de su hombro.

Usagi volvió a mirar y también pudo ver a la mujer translúcida. Se parecía tanto a Setsuna que era como estar mirando un reflejo espectral de su amiga.

"Quién… es ella?!" repitió Usagi, sin comprender

"Sí… esa es una de las cosas que tenemos que contaros…" comentó Minako "Pero primero…" añadió, mirando a la puerta del templo, donde Mamoru acababa de aparecer sutilmente "Creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo"

Usagi y Seiya siguieron la mirada de Minako y vieron al Príncipe de la Tierra en el marco de la puerta. Seiya frunció el ceño, y Usagi tragó saliva con inquietud.

Un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar, mientras esperaban a la reacción de Usagi.

"No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, Koneko-chan…" dijo Haruka, protegiendo ferozmente a su querida Usagi como siempre hacía.

"No, está bien…" respondió "Gracias, chicas"

Los demás le sonrieron incómodos y uno por uno empezaron a retirarse al interior del templo, dejando sólo a Mamoru, Seiya y Usagi en el jardín.

Seiya la miró con una mezcla de amor y preocupación.

"Estás segura de que estarás bien tú sola?" le dijo, susurrándole las palabras sólo a ella.

Usagi asintió, devolviéndole la amorosa mirada.

"Tengo que hacer esto…"

"Lo sé… Lo entiendo" dijo, comprensivo.

Usagi le tomó la mano con gratitud. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella. Seiya sonrió ante su dulce gesto, y después caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del templo. Antes de desaparecer en su interior, añadió

"Si me necesitas, sólo llámame y estaré aquí en un segundo" dijo, miró a Mamoru con desconfianza y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mamoru le vio entrar y suspiró. Entonces, dirigió su mirada a la bella y tímida señorita que le esperaba de pie frente a la entrada, mirándole con esos ojos cristalinos de cachorrito que le daban ese aspecto tan infantil e inocente. Parecía tan frágil cuando en realidad era el ser más poderoso de todo el Universo…

"Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?" le preguntó Mamoru al fin con nerviosismo, ahora que estaba seguro de que estaban solos

Usagi simplemente asintió, y le siguió en dirección a los árboles.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Rei había dejado a Oodachi descansando en lo que ahora era su dormitorio, para ir a dar la bienvenida a Usagi que acababa de regresar. Él todavía se sentía muy débil y aún no había sido capaz de levantarse de la cama o siquiera incorporarse, pero al menos estaba vivo. Estaba realmente agradecido por ello, por cada segundo extra que tenía para pasarlo junto a su amada. El Destino, o más concretamente la princesa de la Luna, le había dado una nueva oportunidad, y esta vez iba a aprovecharla al máximo.

Apenas había pasado un minuto desde que Rei se había marchado, cuando él escuchó el familiar crujido de la puerta de madera de la habitación abriéndose poco a poco. Movió su cuello trabajosamente para mirar en esa dirección, soportando el terrible dolor que eso provocaba en su cabeza, pensando que tal vez su preciosa chica de melena nocturna se había olvidado algo en la habitación y había vuelto a buscarlo.

Pero de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con una mezcla de conmoción y temor.

No era Rei la que había entrado en la habitación.

Era Galaxia.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron al instante, de la cabeza a los pies. Era totalmente consciente de su situación. No podía moverse, y mucho menos defenderse o usar ningún tipo de magia. Y estaba solo en el interior de un edificio enorme con la legendaria senshi más fuerte del Universo, que además había estado decidida a matarle hacía apenas un día. El resto de las senshi estaban afuera saludando a los recién llegados, demasiado lejos para oír o presenciar nada de lo que sucediese allí. Estaba completamente a solas con ella, y no tenía escapatoria.

Galaxia pasó al interior de la habitación en penumbra, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta a sus espaldas con sus finas y pálidas manos. Su largo y ondulante cabello de cobre y oro atrapaba los tenues rayos de luz reflejándolos en todas direcciones, dándole un aspecto como si estuviese hecho de joyas. Era tan hermosa y majestuosa como aterradora y letal.

Sin decir palabra, caminó hacia donde Oodachi yacía tumbado, escudriñando la mirada para tratar de ver si estaba despierto.

Cuando estuvo justo junto a la cama se detuvo y le miró fijamente durante varios segundos realmente largos.

"Vas a matarme?" dijo de pronto Oodachi. Su voz era suave, firme y calmada, pero sobresaltó a Galaxia de todas formas, ya que no se la esperaba.

"War…" suspiró sorprendida "Pensaba que dormías"

"Oodachi…" le dijo, corrigiéndola "Ahora soy Oodachi, y planeo seguir siéndolo por el resto de mi vida… Dure lo que dure"

Por un instante, pudo atisbarse una chispa de ternura en los ojos de Galaxia al oír ese comentario, pero volvía a tener su habitual mirada decidida antes de que nadie pudiese percatarse.

"Tú eres uno de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis…" anunció ella con calma

"Lo era…" la corrigió de nuevo

"Eres lo que eres, War. Siempre lo serás, sin importar cómo te guste llamarlo ahora"

Oodachi arrugó la frente. Era dura de pelar.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta" dijo él

Galaxia suspiró.

"Esto no es nada personal… Lo que hiciste me impresionó de verdad… Dice mucho de ti el hecho de que sacrificases tu vida para proteger a tu amada. Incluso me sentí conmovida, pero…" hizo una pausa dramática para tomar aire antes de continuar "…Yo también debo hacer lo mismo. Debo proteger a los que amo, a mi familia. No permitiré que vuelva a suceder lo mismo, no estoy dispuesta a volver a perder a mi hijo ahora que lo he recuperado. Ni a Usagi-san. Y por encima de todo… No toleraré que nadie ponga en peligro la existencia de mi nieta"

"Y no dudarás en asesinarme cuando estoy indefenso para tratar de conseguir tu deseo" Era más una afirmación que una pregunta

"Por supuesto" confirmó Galaxia

"No voy a hacerles daño, tú lo sabes. Estoy de vuestro lado ahora" le aclaró

"Tu mera existencia a su alrededor significa peligro para ellos. Apocalypse te quiere muerto"

Ella tenía razón, y él lo sabía. Oodachi inspiró profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse y concentrarse en lo que quería decir. Estaba seguro de que su vida, su valiosa vida compartida con Rei, dependía de sus próximas palabras.

"Pero matarme no garantizará la seguridad de tus seres queridos, Galaxia…" comenzó él "Los dos luchamos por lo mismo, y los dos somos guerreros muy poderosos. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, sé que podemos vencer a Apocalypse. Pero si no contáis con mi poder y mis conocimientos acerca de él…"

En ese momento, el jinete pudo ver un muy breve gesto de vacilación en el perfectamente esculpido rostro de Galaxia.

"Puedes confiar en mí, Galaxia. Como tú has dicho, ya he dado mi vida por todos vosotros una vez…" continuó

"Sí, pero sigues siendo un Jinete. No podemos fiarnos de ti completamente" respondió ella, todavía sin querer aceptarlo

"Eso no es lo que la princesa de la Luna nos ha enseñado, no es cierto?" dijo él, y el gesto de Galaxia se conmocionó de pronto "Ella cree en la absolución. Ella cree en las segundas oportunidades… en la bondad en el interior de los corazones de todos. Ella nos dio tanto a ti como a mí el regalo de una nueva oportunidad para vivir una vida llena de amor… Tú ya la estás viviendo, Galaxia. Sólo te pido que me dejes hacerlo a mí también. Déjame ayudaros a vencer a nuestro enemigo común. Déjame vivir y amar, igual que tú has hecho"

Los elegantes ojos coralinos de Galaxia se tornaron de pronto vidriosos con su discurso.

Al escuchar las palabras de Oodachi, ella comenzó a recordar…

Recordó el momento en el que perdió a su hijo, su más preciado tesoro, hace tantísimo tiempo. Le vino a la memoria toda la pena y desesperación que sintió entonces, y cómo invadió su cuerpo y vació su corazón. Recordó cómo ella llenó ese hueco con la esencia de Chaos, para enjaularle por siempre en el interior de su propio cuerpo. Y cómo poco a poco él devoró su alma por completo hasta que se tornó oscura, corrupta, maligna. Recordó los largos años pasados en la más profunda y desolada oscuridad, poseída por ese ser maléfico… Y entonces, recordó la luz. Esa brillante luz de la esperanza proveniente del alma de la princesa de la Luna. La luz que la había salvado cuando pensó que estaba condenada para siempre. La luz que sí creyó que ella seguía allí en alguna parte, dentro de toda esa maldad, y que perdonó todos los pecados de su pasado sin dudarlo y le dio una segunda oportunidad, cuando cualquier otra persona en su lugar la habría matado y habría erradicado por completo su peligrosa existencia a la mínima ocasión…

Y aquí estaba ella ahora, actuando de forma egoísta y no concediendo esa misma segunda oportunidad. Si la princesa de la Luna hubiese hecho lo mismo que ella, no estaría viva ahora mismo. No habría recuperado a su queridísimo hijo. Nunca habría conocido a su amada nieta…

Una pequeña y tímida lágrima, brillante como un diamante, se escapó de uno de sus preciosos ojos color coral y se deslizó por sus delicadas mejillas ruborizadas antes de derramarse con ligereza desde su barbilla, enviando un millón de destellos en su caída al suelo.

Sin decir palabra, Galaxia de pronto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Oodachi se quedó perplejo ante su reacción.

"Espera…" le susurró, al verla abrir la puerta de la habitación, dispuesta a marcharse.

"Aprovechemos al máximo estas segundas oportunidades que la princesa de la Luna nos ha otorgado a ambos…" dijo ella simplemente, y abandonó la habitación.

Oodachi suspiró aliviado, y sonrió satisfecho.

"Por supuesto que lo haremos, juntos contra el Mal. Por ella. Por el amor." dijo para sí.

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

Tras un par de minutos de caminar en silencio uno junto al otro, mirando al suelo y sin hacer ni un ruido, Mamoru se detuvo de pronto y se giró para mirar a Usagi.

"Usagi…" comenzó, visiblemente nervioso

Usagi se giró también, deteniéndose a una prudente distancia de un par de pasos de él, y mirándole con una mezcla de incomodidad, vergüenza y afecto. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y habían sido pareja durante varios años. A pesar de que ahora ella sabía que realmente nunca había sentido verdadero amor por él, siempre le había apreciado mucho, y seguía haciéndolo. A pesar de su atípico comportamiento de las últimas semanas, él era un hombre bueno y solícito.

El único problema que había habido entre ellos dos era que él no era su alma gemela.

"Usagi, yo…" continuó él tras una pausa que utilizó para hacer acopio de coraje "Estoy muy avergonzado por la manera en la que te he tratado estos últimos meses, y quería que supieses que lo siento de veras"

Usagi sonrió. Su disculpa realmente la hizo sentir mejor. Parecía que aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta, necesitaba escucharla para dar por finalizada esa relación en buenos términos, como siempre debió haber sido.

Mientras, Mamoru continuó.

"No me percaté de que no te estaba prestando suficiente atención cuando estuve aquí, ni de que no valoraba como se merecía el tiempo que pasaba contigo… Siento haberte dejado sola de nuevo para estudiar en el extranjero y haberte hecho sufrir por ello, y lamento haber sido tan terco e inflexible con todo lo relacionado con los Starlights. De verdad siento mucho la forma en la que los traté y sobre todo, la forma en la que te traté a ti. No tenía derecho a decirte lo que te dije y…"

"Mamo-chan…" le interrumpió ella, sorprendiéndole al usar su apelativo cariñoso "Por favor, no sigas, no es necesario…"

"Pero quiero que sepas que siento mucho todos esos momentos…"

"Lo sé, ahora lo sé, y aprecio mucho tu gesto, pero no hace falta repasar todos y cada uno de ellos… Asumiré que lo sientes en general"

"Sí… Eso es" confirmó él, suspirando aliviado con una incómoda sonrisa

"También yo quería disculparme contigo" dijo Usagi de pronto

"Tú?"

"Pues claro… No fui justa contigo durante un tiempo… Mi corazón le pertenecía ya a otra persona y no fui capaz de decírtelo antes… Tenía tanto miedo de lo que sentía que ni siquiera podía admitírmelo a mí misma. Si hubiese escuchado a mi corazón desde el principio, no te habría hecho sufrir tanto…"

"No, Usagi. Lo comprendo. Es muy complicado. Hay veces en las que ni siquiera tú mismo sabes lo que sientes, y después necesitas tiempo para ordenar tu mente antes de ser consciente de tus verdaderos sentimientos. Y luego tienes que reunir el valor necesario para contárselo a la otra persona, y encontrar una buena manera y un buen momento para hacerlo, porque todavía la quieres de algún modo y no quieres hacerle daño…"

"Mamo… chan…" dijo Usagi sorprendida. Lo estaba describiendo con tanto detalle que parecía que supiese exactamente cómo se había sentido ella…

"Usagi, yo… Necesito decirte algo más" anunció, acercándose a ella un poco más.

Usagi se ruborizó. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.  
"Yo… Bueno, yo…" comenzó, y ella vio que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Él bajó la vista, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Usagi estaba perdida con su cambio de actitud.

"…qué… pasa?..." preguntó con timidez

"No quiero hacerte más daño, pero debo contarte esto y espero que puedas comprenderlo"

"…de acuerdo…"

"Sé que no lo merezco pero desde el fondo de mi corazón te suplico tu perdón y comprensión…"

"…aha…"

"Significaría mucho para mí si tú…"

"Mamo-chan, simplemente di lo que sea de una vez!" protestó ella, harta de este diálogo de besugos que la estaba volviendo loca.

"Vale, de acuerdo, allá va…"

Usagi asintió, como dándole pie a hablar.

"Usagi, estoy enamorado de Setsuna"

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

"Es duro… verdad?" dijo Taiki sorprendiendo a Seiya, que estaba apoyado sobre la puerta de entrada. Tenía pensado observar la conversación de Usagi y Mamoru desde el interior del templo, pero el príncipe de la Tierra había sido lo suficientemente listo para llevársela de paseo entre los árboles, donde él no podía espiarles. Estaba muy nervioso al no poder saber lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos.

"Ni te lo imaginas…" respondió a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño "Dejarla con él… Sólo pensar siquiera que pueda decirle o hacerle algo que le haga el más mínimo daño…" añadió, sus puños cerrados tan fuerte que se estaba clavando las uñas en su propia carne "La amo tanto que no puedo soportar pensar que podría estar sufriendo…"

Taiki miró a su hermano con ojos comprensivos. Entonces, giró la vista hacia Ami, que charlaba con las chicas en el salón principal.

"Créeme… Te entiendo" dijo con una sonrisa triste

Entonces, dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano en un gesto de complicidad.

"Ven conmigo, Seiya" le dijo "Vamos a distraernos con algo hasta que ella regrese… para evitar darle más vueltas al asunto"

El chico moreno asintió agradecido y le siguió al interior.

"Y no te preocupes…" añadió "Sólo confía en ella"

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Seiya.

"Por supuesto" le confirmó.

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

Usagi se había quedado sin habla.

De todas las posibilidades del Universo de las cosas que Mamoru podría haber querido contarle, no se esperaba esa de ninguna de las maneras. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula se descolgó en un gesto infantil totalmente involuntario. Estaba tan estupefacta que ni siquiera podía reaccionar. No lo vio venir en absoluto.

"U… Usagi…?" la llamó Mamoru, preocupado por su falta de respuesta "Usagi!" repitió, con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, sacudiéndola suavemente al principio y con algo más de fuerza después.

Eso la hizo regresar al mundo real. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

"Di… discul… DISCUUUULPAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Mamoru. Desde luego había vuelto en sí. Esa era la ruidosa e indiscreta Usagi que él conocía tan bien.

"E…E…Estás de broma?!" añadió ella. Todo su nerviosismo al estar de nuevo a solas con él se había evaporado de pronto.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza suavemente.

"Tú…Tú…. Estás enamorado de ella…?"

Él asintió.

"Pero… pero… desde… cuándo?!"

"Es… difícil de decir…" respondió simplemente, rascándose el pelo con nerviosismo

"…y… y… Setsuna-san sabe… lo que sientes por ella…?"

"Bueno… lo cierto es que… nos besamos, cuando la rescaté del enemigo"

"… PERDONA, QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR…?!"

"Usagi, por favor…" dijo, avergonzado "Sólo baja un poquito la voz…"

"Lo… lo saben todos los demás?" preguntó en un susurro

"No… Nadie lo sabe… Únicamente… Parece que Minako y probablemente Yaten nos vieron cuando nos besamos…"

"…OHMADREMÍA! Pero esto es un cotilleo enorme!" volvía a gritar. No podía evitarlo.

Otra gota de sudor apareció sobre Mamoru.

"Usagi, por favor… Te ruego que no…"

"Y qué dice Setsuna de todo esto?" preguntó ansiosa, sin dejarle acabar sus frases

"Pues ella… La verdad es que no hemos tenido ocasión de hablarlo. Fuimos interrumpidos por el enemigo cuando sucedió, y no hemos estado a solas desde entonces…"

"Oh pero eso no está bien!" exclamó Usagi "Debéis… Debes aclarar las cosas!"

"Es… es complicado… Las cosas se han puesto algo… extrañas últimamente…" respondió él, refiriéndose a Charon. No estaba seguro de cómo encajaba la dama etérea en todo esto… Ahora no se apartaba nunca de Setsuna.

"Pero es importante que lo hagas, y lo antes posible! Ella podría llegar a pensar que para ti no significó nada lo que sucedió entre vosotros, o quizás…"

"Usagi, yo…" comenzó de nuevo, tratando de hablar entre su incesante interrogatorio "Lo que necesito saber es que a ti esto te parece bien… No me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si supiese que te estoy haciendo sufrir de nuevo… No quiero repetir los mismos errores…"

Usagi se quedó callada de pronto. Él realmente le estaba pidiendo su aprobación.

"Mamo… ru… san…" musitó, conmovida

"Quiero hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante" añadió

Eso la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

"Pues claro que me parece bien…" respondió ella, con ojos tiernos "Eres un gran hombre, y me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a tu verdadero amor, igual que yo encontré el mío… Eres libre de amarla con todo tu corazón, y con total sinceridad os deseo lo mejor a los dos, ambos os lo merecéis, y estoy segura de que seréis muy felices juntos"

"Usagi…" sus dulces palabras le emocionaron. Después de todo lo que él le había dicho y hecho a ella, seguía apreciándole profundamente y veía lo bueno en él. Minako tenía razón. Ella era todo bondad y comprensión. No tenía espacio para el rencor en su corazón lleno de amor.

"Gracias" añadió él, con una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Tras un breve rato que a Seiya le pareció eterno, todos escucharon abrirse la puerta principal para dar paso a la ex-pareja. El gesto de Mamoru era serio e inexpresivo, pero Usagi sonreía de oreja a oreja, para extrañeza de todos los presentes.

En cuanto ella entró en la sala, fue directa hacia Seiya dando pequeños saltitos y se sentó a su lado, mientras Mamoru desaparecía por los pasillos del templo sin decir palabra.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Seiya al ver su actitud. Él había estado sufriendo desesperado pensando que se encontraría a una Usagi desolada, y resulta que volvía del peliagudo encuentro más feliz que una perdiz.

"O… Odango...?" comenzó él "…imagino que fue todo bien…?"

"Mejor que bien!" dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa

"Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Ella acercó los labios hacia su oído.

"Es un secreto… Luego te lo cuento" le susurró emocionada

"…de…de acuerdo…" respondió él únicamente

"Sí, vosotros dos ya hablaréis luego porque tenemos muchas cosas que comentar aquí… Pasasteis tanto tiempo en la Luna que ahora tenemos que apresurar nuestros planes!" dijo Minako

En cuanto escuchó ese comentario, el rostro de Usagi se puso colorado.

"U… Usagi-chan?" dijo Makoto "Te encuentras bien?"

Ella sólo asintió, incapaz de responder.

"Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua o algo? Realmente pareces… acalorada…"

Usagi sacudió la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces… Lo que acordamos es que debemos atacar al enemigo lo antes posible…" comenzó Ami "Ahora que no dispone de su armadura…"

Usagi se relajó mientras empezaban a hablar de enemigos y batallas, su rostro recuperando poco a poco su color habitual. Seiya no podía evitar que sus adorables reacciones de vergüenza le divirtiesen tanto.

"Entonces por resumir, la idea es que nosotros le provoquemos para que salga y se enfrente a nosotros" dijo Michiru

"Eso es" confirmó Ami

"Y cómo hacemos eso?" preguntó Haruka

"Bueno, su principal objetivo es destruir a la Pareja Imperial, así que podemos usar eso como reclamo" propuso Taiki

"La palabra que buscas es cebo" dijo Seiya, arqueando una ceja "Quieres que Odango y yo seamos el cebo para Apocalypse… como un conejito para un lobo"

Yaten disimuló una risilla "Lo cierto es que eso le va a Usagi muy bien…" comentó en tono de broma.

"No es gracioso, Yaten. Para nada." respondió Seiya, lanzándole una mirada asesina que lo único que hizo fue acrecentar su risa al ver la furia de su hermano.

"No os preocupéis… Estará todo controlado, no os dejaremos solos" añadió Taiki

"Sí… eso es fácil de decir, si no eres el cebo" protestó Seiya. No le gustaba la idea de exponer a Usagi a tanto peligro.

"No me importa, si es lo que hace falta…" se escuchó la voz de Usagi

"Odango…"

Usagi sonrió a su amado, reconfortándole.

Seiya suspiró.

"De verdad no hay otra manera?" preguntó

"No tan efectiva, me temo" dijo Taiki

"Está bien…" concedió al fin con el ceño fruncido "Pero quiero oír todo el plan… Si veo que Odango puede correr peligro, cancelamos vuestra brillante idea"

"Estamos de acuerdo" intervino Ami

"Lo primero que hemos de saber es cómo se siente Usagi…" dijo Rei de pronto, que ahora estaba del todo entregada a asegurar el bienestar de su princesa "Estás lista para la batalla, Usagi? Conseguiste recuperarte del todo en la Luna?"

Otra vez, la Luna.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido allí recorrieron como un torrente el cuerpo de Usagi, enviando deliciosos escalofríos por toda su piel y haciéndola ruborizarse exageradamente.

"U… Usagi?" repitió Rei al ver que no reaccionaba.

"Oye Usagi-chan…" exclamó de pronto Minako, notando que algo sospechoso estaba pasando "Puedes POR FAVOR explicarme por qué demonios te pones toda colorada cada vez que mencionamos la Luna?!"


	47. Preparación

***Hola a todos, aquí estoy una semana más! Feliz y contenta después de mis vacaciones, preparada para entrar en la recta final de la historia! Estáis vosotros preparados? Porque allá va el siguiente capítulo! Disfrutadlo mucho, y si tenéis un momentito, contadme qué os ha parecido! Besitos a todos! ;-) ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero sí lo es esta continuación de esa gran historia!***

CAPÍTULO 47 – PREPARACIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

Era ya muy tarde por la noche pero nadie en el templo parecía poder conciliar el sueño. Tras una larga charla habían decidido llevar a cabo su plan contra el enemigo a la mañana siguiente, para no dejar tiempo a Apocalypse para recuperarse de su último ataque en el que le habían privado de su armadura. Había llegado el momento de darle el golpe de gracia.

Ami seguía en el salón principal, trabajando en un objeto muy complejo que se le había ocurrido durante el día. Tras haber visto la forma de atacar de los Starlights cuando combinaban sus rayos en uno solo mucho más fuerte, había pensado que ese mismo sistema funcionaría también si pudiese reunir y canalizar los poderes de todos ellos al mismo tiempo, fusionándolos en un super-rayo que acabaría con Apocalypse de manera rápida y fácil. Usagi y Seiya habían aceptado hacer de señuelos, pero ella no quería que estuviesen sometidos al peligro más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Estaba convencida de que el arma que estaba preparando aseguraría eso.

Taiki salió de la cocina llevando en su mano una taza de café todavía humeante mientras se dirigía hacia el salón principal. Vio a la ocupada chica de pelo azul justo antes de cruzar el umbral, y se detuvo ahí por un instante.

Tenía un aspecto encantador cuando estaba tan concentrada, su ceño arrugado en un gesto pensativo y su rostro iluminado por la luz azul que venía de la pantalla del ordenador portátil que estaba usando para recopilar y analizar los datos. Llevaba puestas sus gafas, que le daban un aire profesional y aún más sabio, si eso era siquiera posible. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí ante lo inteligente y adorable que ella era.

Entonces entró en el salón y caminó hasta ella. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

"Toma…" le dijo, ofreciéndole la taza

"Oh, Taiki-san… Gracias" dijo distraída, dándole un sorbito y dejándola junto a ella.

"Te dije que no utilizases el –san conmigo…" la regañó con suavidad

Ella se ruborizó.

"Perdona… Es la fuerza de la costumbre… Taiki"  
"Mucho mejor" le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo perderse en su mirada por un momento. Se detuvo en cuanto se percató que lo estaba haciendo, se aclaró la garganta y con un sutil cambio de tema, anunció

"Creo que casi lo tengo…"

"Cuál es la idea?" preguntó Taiki

"Quiero combinar todos nuestros poderes en un único rayo intenso, así que he diseñado este aparato para concentrar poderes. Utilizando el espejo de Michiru, que ha aceptado encantada prestarme para esto, y colocándolo en esta estructura que estoy preparando, creo que puedo reunir todos vuestros poderes y lanzarlos transformados en uno muy poderoso contra Apocalypse. Ahora estoy calculando los ángulos exactos, y con mi visor puesto, podré hacerlo funcionar y dirigir el rayo directamente contra el enemigo"

"Eso es muy inteligente, Ami…" le dijo, impresionado

"Gracias" se sonrojó ella

"Pero no te sobre esfuerces demasiado. Si está listo estupendo, pero podemos arreglárnoslas sin ello. Ya es muy tarde y te necesitamos fresca y descansada para mañana"

Ami no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario. Era tan atento, inteligente, atractivo…

"Gracias por tu preocupación, pero tengo que conseguir que esto funcione. No conseguiría dormir de todas formas… Debo asegurarme que Usagi y Seiya van a estar expuestos al peligro el menor tiempo posible"

"Ami…" murmuró él. Ella daría lo que fuese por sus seres queridos, y él admiraba mucho ese hecho. Ella le había enseñado que el conocimiento y el amor eran una misma cosa, una trabajando para la otra. "Está bien…" añadió de pronto, remangándose la camisa y sentándose junto a ella.

"Eh…?" dijo ella, confundida

"Te ayudaré" anunció "Dos cerebros trabajan más rápido que uno. Tendremos esto listo enseguida"

"Taiki…" exclamó ella emocionada

"Pero tendremos que compartir el café!" dijo, tomando un sorbo de su misma taza, tocando con sus suaves labios masculinos el punto en el que habían estado los de ella hacía sólo un momento. Ese pensamiento produjo unos deliciosos y desconocidos escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Sonrió ampliamente, emocionada como una niña pequeña por trabajar con él.

"Claro!"

* * *

En el interior del templo, en el dormitorio al final del pasillo, Haruka y Michiru estaban preparándose para compartir su habitación.

"Hmm a ver…" comenzó Michiru con actitud pensativa "He preparado un colchón en el suelo para Setsuna, pero… Qué pasa con Charon?"

"Qué pasa con ella?" dijo Haruka distraídamente mientras leía una revista

"Necesita un colchón? Lo comparte con Setsuna? … Necesita dormir siquiera?"

Haruka bajó la revista para mirar a su novia por encima de ella.

"La verdad es que esa es una buena pregunta" dijo, con una mirada confusa

Michiru le devolvió la mirada y ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

"Bueno…" dijo Michiru tras haberse calmado de su ataque de risa "Supongo que tendremos que preguntárselo, aunque sea un poco embarazoso e inapropiado"

"Espero que no necesite uno, ya no queda más sitio aquí. Nuestro grupo sigue creciendo y creciendo y este templo está ya abarrotado!" comentó Haruka con un gesto molesto

"Bueno, si esta situación de vivir todos juntos se prolonga un poco más, quizá acabemos necesitando sólo la mitad de las camas!" comentó Michiru de forma casual, con una media sonrisa juguetona.

Ese comentario definitivamente atrajo la atención de su amada.

"Eh? Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Haruka, arqueando una ceja.

"Ya sabes… El amor está en el aire!" respondió la bella senshi de los océanos

"El amor está en… Qué? Michiru, querida… de qué narices estás HABLANDO?"

"Oh, por favor, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta!"

"Cuenta de qué?" volvió a preguntar Haruka, empezando a mosquearse.

"Tu dulce Koneko y sus vacaciones en la Luna…" dijo Michiru con una sonrisa provocadora. Se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

"Qué pasa con eso?"

"Ese brillo en sus ojos… el delicado rubor rosáceo en sus mejillas… la manera en que reacciona cada vez que alguien menciona su estancia con Seiya en la Luna… Esos dos han estado haciendo algo más que sólo descansar juntos…!"

Haruka se quedó de piedra, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Espera un momento, estás diciéndome que…?"

"Ajá…" asintió Michiru

"Koneko-chan y ese Seiya… Ellos han…?!"

"Ajáaaaaa" confirmó Michiru de nuevo, su sonrisa traviesa creciendo cada vez más.

Haruka se incorporó de pronto, su cara roja de rabia y los surcos de su ceño fruncido más profundos que nunca.

"… VOY A MATAR A ESE CASANOVA!" chilló, corriendo hacia la puerta

"Haruka…!" la interceptó Michiru entre risillas, interponiéndose en su camino para evitar que saliese de la habitación "No puedes hacer eso!"

"ÉL… él ha… con… Koneko-chan! En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Todavía es una niña!"

"Ay… Haruka…! Qué protectora te pones! Ya no es ninguna niña! Abre tus ojos y mira la realidad… Es toda una dama adulta, y ellos dos están enamorados… Es natural que su amor progrese y se torne más íntimo!"

"Todavía no!"

"Vamos… Piensa en la primera vez que tú y yo… ya sabes…" le dijo, y no pudo evitar que le subiese el rubor a las mejillas.

"Eso es distinto…" dijo Haruka, bajando la mirada. También se había sonrojado.

"Pues claro que no lo es…" la corrigió Michiru con cariño "Vas a tener que aceptar que ella no es tu pequeña gatita mascota y que tiene una vida propia, con su propio hombre… O cómo pensabas exactamente que iba a aparecer ChibiUsa?"

Haruka gruñó. Michiru tenía razón, y ella lo sabía. Pero odiaba todo esto.

Viendo que su amada había recuperado el juicio, Michiru se apartó de la puerta y rodeó a Haruka con sus brazos, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras seguía riéndose con suavidad.

"De qué te ríes ahora?" preguntó Haruka refunfuñando

"Estaba pensando… Que realmente no quiero estar cerca tuyo el día que Hotaru-chan empiece a salir con chicos!"

"Ah, pero ella nunca va a tener permiso para hacerlo, eso seguro" gruñó de nuevo

Michiru soltó una carcajada y después besó a su amada en la frente.

"Te pones tan dulce cuando te vuelves tan sobreprotectora, Haruka-querida…"

* * *

En el pasillo, Yaten caminaba distraído hacia su habitación cuando de pronto se topó con Minako que salía del cuarto de baño.

"Ya… Yaten…!" exclamó ella sorprendida, sonrojándose

"Ho… Hola…" la saludó él, bajando la mirada. También se sentía avergonzado tras lo sucedido entre ellos esa misma mañana.

Ambos empezaron a andar hacia sus dormitorios, uno junto al otro, pero en completo silencio.

"Ya… a dormir?" dijo Minako, no soportando un segundo más el incómodo silencio.

"Sí… Trataré de descansar un poco… Mañana va a ser un día duro, y necesitamos estar preparados para la batalla" respondió

"Claro…" dijo ella, continuando con la absurda conversación de ascensor "Ah, ya hemos llegado" añadió, cuando alcanzaron las puertas contiguas que conducían a sus respectivos dormitorios.

"Buenas noches, Minako" dijo él, con la mano ya puesta en el pomo de la puerta.  
"Buenas noches…" respondió con un deje de tristeza en la voz, mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta frente a ella. Se esperaba… que hubiese sucedido algo más. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, temiendo aún su reacción… Quería pasar la noche con él, besarle, abrazarle, y no dejarle ir. Pero no estaba segura de sus indescifrables sentimientos… Tal vez ahora no era el momento, sabiendo que tenían que prepararse para la batalla.

Estaba a punto de entrar en su dormitorio cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo.

"Minako…" la llamó  
"Si?!" respondió ansiosa, deteniéndose en seco

"Yo…" comenzó él, y se ruborizó "Tengo muchas ganas de que todo esto acabe"

Minako le miró, confundida y algo decepcionada por su insulso comentario.

"Ah… Ssssí… yo también" dijo simplemente, sin saber cómo reaccionar

"No, quiero decir que…" siguió él, y de pronto apartó la mano del pomo y recorrió el paso que los separaba "Quiero decir que tengo ganas de que esto acabe… para estar contigo"

Los ojos de Minako se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas ardieron como si estuviesen en llamas.

"…Ya… Yaten…"

"Estoy deseando seguir donde lo dejamos esta mañana…" añadió, haciendo que toda la cara de la rubia se pusiese de un tono rojo rubí, a la par que él se sonrojaba débilmente también.

"…ah…aaahh…" balbuceó ella. Estaba totalmente anonadada.

Entonces le vio inclinarse hacia ella, sus labios a punto de tocar los suyos… cuando de pronto él movió la cara hacia el lateral de su cuello, mientras colocaba su mano en el otro lado. Entonces, presionó sus suaves y cálidos labios contra su piel, en el beso de cuello más sexy que jamás se hubiese visto.

El cuerpo de Minako se inundó al instante con oleadas de escalofríos del más excitante de los placeres. Incluso se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y sus rodillas flaquearon al sentirle tan cerca.

Con delicadeza, Yaten separó los labios de la muy sensible piel del cuello de ella y los movió hacia su oído.

"Buenas noches…" le susurró, y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Minako se quedó ahí parada, ardiendo de deseo por él. Movió la mano hasta el punto de su cuello en el que los labios de Yaten acababan de posarse hacía sólo un momento. Y así, entró en su dormitorio, sumida en un estado de ensoñación.

"Minako-chan!" la voz de Makoto la arrastró de vuelta a la realidad "Dónde estabas? Y dónde están las demás, es tardísimo y estoy aquí yo sola!"

"Eh?" dijo Minako, su mente recreándose todavía en recordar una y otra vez el momentazo que acababa de vivir con Yaten "Las… las demás?"

"Y a ti qué te pasa?" dijo Makoto, acercándose más a su amiga rubia y moviendo la mano frente a sus ojos, que parecían perdidos en el infinito "Holaaaaaaaaa Minakoooo! Estás aquí en la Tierraaaa?!"

"Ah! Sí… perdona, Mako-chan… Estaba… Sólo estaba pensando…. Qué acabas de decirme?"

Makoto suspiró.

"Las demás… Dónde están todas?" repitió de nuevo

"Ah… Rei-chan está con Oodachi… Supongo que dormirá allí otra vez… Usagi-chan la verdad es que no lo sé… y Ami-chan… Ami-chan estaba en el salón principal trabajando en un invento para la batalla de mañana…" dijo

"Sigue trabajando en eso? No es ya muy tarde?"

"Sí… De hecho…" comenzó Minako, pensando en voz alta "Creo que voy a ir a ayudarla!"

"…perdona?" dijo Makoto, confusa por la reacción de su amiga

"Sí!" exclamó la senshi del amor, golpeando la palma de su mano con su otro puño en un gesto de determinación "Me marcho a ayudar a Ami-chan con… lo que sea que esté haciendo…! REALMENTE necesitamos acabar enseguida con esta batalla! Nuestras vidas NECESITAN seguir adelante!"

"Tú… Ayudar a Ami-chan…? Pero si no sabes ni lo que está haciendo o cómo funciona… Ni siquiera la entiendes cuando habla de ello…! EH, MINAKO-CHAN!" exclamó, pero la rubia ya se había dado la vuelta y había salido de la habitación "Minako-chan!" gritó asomando la cabeza por el pasillo "Espera! Tenemos que hablar de chicos! Tienes que contarme lo de esta mañana…!"

"No hay tiempo, la batalla es lo primero!" respondió Minako desde lejos, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

"Así que aquí estás…" dijo Mamoru, cuando al fin vio a Setsuna paseando a solas entre los árboles del jardín silvestre del templo en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Mamoru-san…!" respondió sorprendida, ruborizándose ligeramente. La situación era demasiado… íntima para poder sentirse cómoda. Su sola presencia la alteraba.

"Qué haces aquí tan tarde tú sola…?" preguntó Mamoru

Nada más decirlo, vio una silueta de luz granate asomándose a mirarle desde detrás de Setsuna.

"No estoy sola…" dijo Setsuna con una suave sonrisa "Nunca más…"

Charon se colocó a su lado y miró a Setsuna a los ojos, sonriéndole también. Las dos mujeres estaban tan contentas de estar juntas de nuevo que su felicidad era palpable.

Mamoru no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco en un instante en el que la pareja feliz no le estaba mirando. El hecho de que Setsuna hubiese encontrado a su largo tiempo perdida mitad eran definitivamente muy buenas noticias para ella, pero no tanto para él, que realmente ansiaba poder hablar con ella… a solas.

"Le estaba mostrando a Charon la belleza de la Tierra… Hay tantas cosas que todavía no conoce…" le explicó Setsuna

"Es estupendo" dijo él, tratando de ser amable, mientras daba varios pasos para acercarse a ellas.

Charon le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y fastidio. Ese extraño hombre había perturbado su momento a solas con su querida Setsuna.

"Hola, Charon-san… encantado de verte de nuevo"

"Hola, Amigo-senshi-de-Yo-misma-sama…" respondió

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Mamoru.

"Puedes… Puedes simplemente llamarme Mamoru"

Setsuna sonrió.

"Charon, éste es Mamoru-san… Él es… Es el futuro rey de la Tierra, el rey Endymion" le presentó

Charon le miró por un instante, y después volvió a mirar a Setsuna. La dama etérea podía sentir algo nuevo proveniente de su querida Setsuna… una sensación que nunca había notado antes. Setsuna parecía tener sentimientos distintos hacia este hombre de los que tenía hacia el resto de sus amigos, pero Charon no terminaba de comprender el significado de esa sensación.

"Rey Endymion…" repitió como un eco

"Eso es" dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa "Él no es exactamente un senshi, pero siempre nos ayuda"

"Ya veo… El futuro Rey de este planeta…"

"Correcto" confirmó Setsuna, haciendo que Mamoru se sonrojase ligeramente.

De pronto, Charon los sorprendió a ambos al hacer una profunda reverencia ante él.

"Encantada de conocerle, rey Mamoru-sama"

Esta vez Mamoru se ruborizó del todo.

"Eso… no es necesario, Charon-san. Todos somos amigos aquí, no tienes que dirigirte a mí como a un Rey"

Setsuna volvió a sonreír ante la situación, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció unos segundos más tarde.

No sabía cómo comportarse con él tras… su beso. Ese beso fantástico y mágico pero totalmente prohibido que ambos habían compartido. Lo había disfrutado como ninguna otra cosa en su vida, se había sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo por haber recibido ese pequeño fragmento del amor y la atención de Mamoru, algo que nunca se había atrevido siquiera a soñar que podría suceder, pero… seguía siendo muy consciente de su situación.

Una vez más, su mera presencia en este Tiempo había provocado un alud de problemas y peligros. Al haber estado ella aquí y haber usado su magia, el enemigo la había secuestrado y todo el Futuro había estado en peligro. Sus amigas habían tenido que arriesgar sus vidas para salvarla y evitar que Apocalypse obtuviese sus poderes. Todo eso no habría sucedido si ella se hubiese quedado en la Puerta del Tiempo como se suponía que era su deber.

Pero no lo había hecho. Y ahora además se había metido en un lío. Cuando el enemigo la tenía prisionera estaba muy débil, casi a punto de perder el conocimiento, y Mamoru, su eterno Príncipe Encantador había aparecido a rescatarla como en un cuento de hadas. La había llevado en sus fuertes brazos y se había inclinado a besarla. En ese momento, ella no había tenido fuerzas para resistirse al momento más mágico de todos y había respondido a su fabuloso beso. Y ahora sabía que tenía que hacer algo para arreglar la situación.

Así que había tomado la dura determinación, probablemente la más dura de su vida, de rechazar el amor que el rey de la Tierra le ofrecía y tomar distancia, para así regresar a su destinada vida real en la Puerta lo antes posible. Por eso trataba de actuar con frialdad y cortesía con él, para no mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

"Necesitabas… algo de mí, Mamoru-san?" preguntó simplemente

"Eh?... No… Nada en particular…" se sorprendió por su aspereza hacia él. Tras el beso que habían compartido se esperaba otra reacción por su parte "Sólo es que… no sabía dónde estabas y quería comprobar que te encontrabas bien…"

"Es muy amable por tu parte, Mamoru-san… Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya no. Ya os he causado demasiados problemas a todos"

"Por favor, no hables así… Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa en absoluto, sólo tratabas de proteger a ChibiUsa"

Setsuna sonrió. Él era verdaderamente comprensivo. Lo cual sólo provocaba más dolor y se lo ponía más difícil a la hora de mantenerse alejada de él.

"Yo…" comenzó Mamoru de nuevo "También deseaba tener una charla contigo…" se atrevió a decir al fin, percatándose de que la sutileza no estaba funcionando.

Tenía que hablar con ella, y tenía que hacerlo pronto, Usagi tenía razón. Quería que ella supiese que su beso no había sido producto de un impulso del momento. Quería decirle que sus sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos y fuertes, y lo mucho que ella le importaba. Estaba preparado para confesarle su amor.

Las mejillas de Setsuna se incendiaron ante su insinuación. Por fortuna, la oscuridad de la noche ocultó este hecho. Charon podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía, y ahora se percataba claramente de que sus sentimientos se estaban desbordando descontrolados, aunque no comprendía la razón. No dejaba de mover la vista del uno al otro con curiosidad.

"Lo… lo cierto es que ahora no es un buen momento, lo siento muchísimo" logró decir al fin, reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo encontrar "Todavía hay mucho en lo que tengo que trabajar con Charon para poder enfrentarnos mañana al enemigo… Debemos prepararnos para la batalla"

Los ojos de Mamoru reflejaron la decepción que le invadió al oír esas palabras. Acaso había malinterpretado lo que sintió cuando se besaron? En ese momento había estado convencido de que el beso había sido correspondido, y pensó que Setsuna compartía sus sentimientos, pero tras ver su actitud de ahora con él, ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

"Entiendo…" musitó, la pena perceptible en su voz "No os molesto más, entonces. Os dejaré a solas para que podáis continuar"

"Sí, perfecto, muchas gracias" respondió ella, con un enorme nudo en la garganta y apenas aguantándose las lágrimas. Pero logró sostener su profunda mirada sin que él se percatase de sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que él se dio la vuelta en silencio y se marchó.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista, Setsuna soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, y un torrente de lágrimas comenzó a fluir de sus ojos granate.

"Yo-misma…" susurró Charon preocupada al verla así. Puso una de sus brillantes manos transparentes sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

Setsuna exhaló un sollozo y empezó a secarse las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

"No… no es nada, Charon…" dijo con un hilo de voz "No te preocupes por mí…"

"Pero… Estás sufriendo, Yo-misma… Puedo sentirlo"

Setsuna miró a su etérea gemela idéntica con una chispa de alivio en los ojos. Al menos, ya no estaba sola. Colocó su mano sobre la de Charon.

"Estoy bien… De verdad lo estoy, ahora que te tengo a ti"

Charon le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al oír su comentario, pero luego volvió a mirarla con seriedad.

"Es obvio que el Rey te importa… de un modo especial…" se atrevió a comentar "Por qué…?"

No necesitaba terminar la pregunta. Setsuna sabía perfectamente lo que ella iba a preguntar, pero no quería oírlo en alto.

"Es… muy complicado. Nuestras vidas son diferentes que las de los demás, Charon. Somos las guardianas del continuo Espacio-Tiempo. No podemos tener lo que otros tienen"

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

"Odango…" dijo Seiya, encontrando finalmente a Usagi sentada en las escaleras de madera de la puerta trasera del templo que conducía a la cocina.

La rubia estaba sola, abrazándose las rodillas y meciéndose suavemente mientras miraba al cielo nocturno con la mirada perdida. Sus largas coletas estaban esparcidas por los escalones a su alrededor.

"Seiya…" dijo en voz muy baja, al oírle llamándola con dulzura.

"Qué haces aquí tan sola?" preguntó mientras tomaba asiento justo a su lado. No era nada habitual en ella el querer estar sola. Siempre prefería estar completamente rodeada por las personas a las que quería, en una atmósfera ruidosa y feliz.

"Hmmm… sólo estaba pensando un poquito…" respondió, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, mirando de nuevo a las brillantes estrellas.

Seiya frunció el ceño. Podía notar que ella estaba preocupada.

"Eso está bien para variar. Pero la verdad es que es buena idea que pienses sólo un poquito… No lo hagas mucho rato no se te vaya a sobrecalentar la cabeza, no está acostumbrada a que lo hagas!" la provocó. Era su método número uno para animarla.

Se la quedó mirando, esperando una reacción. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero tras unos pocos segundos ella pareció darse cuenta del significado de su juego de palabras, y él pudo ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par, su delicada frente se arrugaba y sus mejillas empezaban a hincharse como dos globos rojos, formando un gigantesco mohín infantil. Él sonrió muy satisfecho.

"JOOOOoooooooo SEEEEIiiiiiyaaaa!" protestó, girándose para darle inútiles golpecitos con sus puños "Quería decir un poquito… de tiempo! No un poquito de pensar…!"

"AAAJAJAJJAJAA!" se carcajeó Seiya. Las bromas siempre funcionaban con su dulce novia.

Usagi se relajó y sonrió también, sintiéndose mejor. Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ahora en serio, Odango… Hay algo que te preocupa? Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana?" le preguntó, mirándola con ojos llenos de ternura y preocupación "Si no te sientes cómoda con la estúpida idea de mis hermanos de usarnos como cebo para el enemigo, podemos simplemente mandarlos a todos al Infierno y hacer lo que nosotros queramos. Yo estoy contigo en cualquier decisión que quieras tomar, ya lo sabes…"

Los labios de Usagi se curvaron en una gran sonrisa. Él era sencillamente perfecto.

"No, no es eso…" comenzó "La verdad es que me parece buena idea que nosotros hagamos salir a Apocalypse, y tenemos a nuestros amigos para protegernos… y estaré contigo… así que no estoy nada preocupada…"

"Entonces…? Qué es lo que te ha robado la alegría? Odio verte así…"

Usagi se acercó más a él con un pequeño saltito, y apoyó con dulzura su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, lo que Seiya disfrutó mucho.

"Estoy un poquito preocupada por ChibiUsa…" confesó ella

"Odango…" dijo él, rodeándola con su brazo de modo que ahora la cabeza de ella descansaba más cerca de él, en el hueco entre su cuello y su pecho.

"Lo sé…" comenzó "Sé que está en el apartamento de Mamoru y que está bien, y Mamoru me ha dicho que no vaya a verla ni la llame ni me ponga en contacto con ella de ninguna manera, porque necesita estar sola y concentrarse para… lo que quiera que sea lo que esté haciendo, y también sé que ahora ya es toda una mujercita y muy madura y realmente poderosa, y sabe lo que hace y está tratando de ayudarnos, pero…"

"Pero sigue siendo nuestra dulce y adorada niñita pequeña…" respondió Seiya

Usagi se ruborizó, sus ojos muy abiertos. Era la primera vez que Seiya se refería a ChibiUsa como SU hija, la hija de los dos, y eso era tan… dulce y tan fantástico y tan mágico y taaaaaan embarazoso…!

"Se… Seiya…" susurró, girando su cara hacia arriba para mirarle.

"Yo también estoy preocupado" afirmó "No puedo evitarlo… Supongo que es normal que los padres se sientan así, no?

Usagi simplemente asintió, realmente avergonzada, pero sintiendo que su amor por él le salía por cada uno de los poros de la piel.

"Pero tenemos que tratar de no preocuparnos de forma irracional" continuó él "Como tú has dicho, ahora ella es muy poderosa y por lo que he visto, perfectamente capaz de manejar cualquier situación para conseguir que resulte justo tal y como ella desea… Igual que su padre!" dijo orgulloso, haciendo que Usagi soltase una risilla.

"Sí, pero… hasta ahora, siempre hemos luchado contra Apocalypse en su dimensión. Lo que quiera que sucediese sucedería allí, pero ahora… planeamos traerle aquí fuera, donde está ChibiUsa" dijo Usagi

"Sí, pero se supone que eso nos dará ventaja, ya que lucharemos contra el enemigo en nuestro terreno. Y ésta no va a ser la primera batalla en la que ella participe, por lo que me habéis contado… Sabe lo que se hace"

"Eso es cierto… Y además tiene a Hotaru-chan con ella para protegerla…"

"Ves?" dijo Seiya, animándola más y más "No hay de qué preocuparse, en serio!"

"Supongo…" concedió con una tímida sonrisa "Sólo… sólo desearía haberla podido ver una vez más antes de la batalla, aunque fuese sólo un momento, únicamente para decirle que tenga cuidado… y que la protegeremos pase lo que pase"

Seiya sonrió, conmovido por el infinito amor de Usagi.

"Eso ya lo sabe. Es igualita que tú" dijo él, y le dio un dulce beso en la frente a su amada "Vayámonos ya a descansar y a prepararnos para deshacernos de nuestro enemigo lo antes posible, para poder al fin reunirnos y formar la feliz familia que somos"

Usagi sonrió y asintió con determinación. Le encantaba el sonido de la palabra familia en los labios de Seiya. Le encantaba esa idea.

Seiya se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Usagi, que tomó agradecida.

De pronto, tiró de ella tan fuerte que acabó chocando contra su pecho, y él aprovechó esa oportunidad para rodearla por completo y atraparla con sus firmes brazos, haciendo que ella se sonrojase de nuevo al sentir el contacto con él.

En cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaron, comenzaron a ansiar el uno por el otro, deseando sentir de nuevo la calidez de la persona amada, para vestir con caricias sus suaves pieles desnudas como habían hecho la última vez que estuvieron juntos así…

"Odango…" le susurró con la voz llena de deseo

Ella podía sentir la dulzura de su aliento cosquilleándole la piel de los labios, y deseaba respirarle, saborearle, y pasar su vida entera en este instante.

Pero todavía no había llegado el momento, y ambos lo sabían. Tenían que prepararse para su más ardua batalla, para salvar a aquéllos a los que amaban, y para hacer realidad el brillante futuro juntos que ambos estaban deseando vivir.

"Vamos a llevarte a dormir ahora mismo… Porque si no igual te secuestro en este mismo momento para llevarte conmigo de vuelta a la Luna…" dijo travieso, haciéndola ruborizar.

Ella asintió, y le siguió al interior del templo.

"Seiya… Te amo" le susurró antes de entrar a la cocina.

"Y yo a ti, Odango. Para siempre. Sólo espera un poco más. Nuestro futuro juntos está a sólo un paso de distancia. Todo irá bien, y esta vez, estaremos juntos para siempre. Te lo prometo."

Usagi sintió a su corazón llenándose con la calidez de las palabras de Seiya.

Sabía que la batalla iba a ser la más dura de sus vidas, pero creía en él. Sólo un último esfuerzo, y por fin podrían amarse para toda la eternidad.

* * *

En el interior de la cocina, un par de profundos ojos coral observaban a la pareja en la oscuridad.

"Mi querido hijo… Haré lo que sea necesario para que tu promesa se haga realidad… No te fallaré esta vez" susurró Galaxia con ojos vidriosos, antes de desaparecer con elegancia por los pasillos del templo.


	48. Originación

***Hola a todos! El siguiente capítulo de mi historia está aquí...! Comienza la batalla final! Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de su lectura. Hasta la semana que viene! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad!***

CAPÍTULO 48 – ORIGINACIÓN

 _Bosque rocoso_

Las senshi tenían un plan.

Un plan para vencer a su más mortífero enemigo de una vez por todas.

Un plan para librar al Universo del Mal para siempre.

Sólo tenían esta oportunidad, ahora que él estaba debilitado, antes de que pudiese recuperarse de nuevo.

No podían fallar. Por el bien de todos aquéllos a los que amaban.

Estos pensamientos invadían las mentes de las chicas mientras organizaban los últimos detalles de la trampa que estaban preparando para el enemigo. Todas estaban nerviosas y tensas, pero su determinación y valentía eran más fuertes y les hacían seguir adelante.

Habían decidido desplazarse a las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar donde en el caso de que la batalla se pusiese muy intensa, con suerte no causarían daños a ningún habitante o edificio. El sitio seleccionado fue un hermoso bosque verde muy denso, cruzado por un río, en el que unas enormes rocas sobresalían como torres aquí y allá por encima de los árboles, conformando un paisaje único. Conocían ese lugar de alguna otra ocasión más feliz en la que habían acudido allí a hacer picnics durante sus vacaciones. Esta vez no había tiempo para el disfrute. Su deber como senshis era su prioridad. Debían salvar el mundo de la amenaza de Apocalypse.

Mercury se encontraba preparando el dispositivo que había diseñado sobre una gran roca que se alzaba sobre las copas de los árboles a su alrededor. Finalmente había conseguido terminarlo con la incalculable ayuda de Taiki y los inigualables y efusivos ánimos de Minako, que para sorpresa suya en mitad de la noche había mostrado mucho interés de pronto en ayudarles.

"Pongo este trasto así?" preguntó Venus, moviendo una de las barras metálicas de la estructura de soporte.

Mercury sonrió. Su amiga no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su esfuerzo y su interés desde luego ayudaban mucho.

"Sí, así está perfecto" respondió la senshi del agua

"Esto también está preparado" dijo Maker, terminando de colocar la estructura.

"Estupendo. Entonces sólo falta colocar el espejo aquí y yo me encargaré del resto" añadió Mercury.

"Aquí lo tienes" anunció Neptune, subiendo con facilidad de un salto a la parte superior de la alta roca como si no le costase ningún esfuerzo, como si la fuerza de la gravedad no fuese con ella. Le entregó su preciado espejo a Mercury.

"Gracias…" dijo, con verdadera gratitud "Lo cuidaré muy bien" añadió. Sabía lo importante que un objeto así era para una senshi.

"Lo sé" dijo Neptune, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su compañera

"Entonces cuál es la idea exactamente?" preguntó Uranus, brincando sobre la roca de pronto, y aterrizando justo junto a su amada.

"Vosotras os esconderéis todas entre los árboles alrededor de esta roca. Aseguraos de que no estáis muy a la vista pero tenéis contacto visual con el espejo de Neptune" comenzó a explicar Mercury con precisión "En cuanto yo os dé la señal de que Apocalypse está aquí y está a tiro, tenéis que lanzar vuestro poder más fuerte hacia el espejo. Yo usaré entonces este dispositivo y mi visor VR para dirigir el ataque del rayo combinado contra él"

"Pero eso te expone demasiado, Mercury…" dijo Venus, preocupada

"Es la única manera… Hace falta mi visor para dirigir el rayo, así que debo estar aquí para hacerlo funcionar… Y espero que no sea durante mucho tiempo…"

"Creo que nosotras podemos ayudar…" dijo una profunda y suave voz

"Pluto…!" corearon todas, sorprendidas

Ella se había unido a las demás con sutileza, subiendo a lo alto de la roca, seguida de Charon.

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó Maker, interesada

"Tenemos… Bueno, más exactamente Charon tiene un poder que ha estado usando para protegerme todo este tiempo… Un aura granate que me rodea y me mantiene a salvo de los ataques…"

"La que provenía de tu Garnet Orb?" preguntó Mercury, comprendiendo

"Correcto" confirmó Pluto

"Y… puede proyectarla en otras personas?"

"No estoy segura… Nunca lo he hecho antes" esta vez la respuesta vino de la propia Charon "Pero puedo intentarlo"

"Bueno, eso es mejor que nada" dijo Mercury con una sonrisa triste

"Mercury…" murmuró Maker. Estaba empezando a preocuparse mucho por la senshi de pelo azul. Vio que su plan la dejaba completamente desprotegida. Mercury planeaba ser el sacrificio necesario para salvarlas a todas.

"Todo listo ahí arribaaa?!" se escuchó una voz que venía de entre los árboles a ras de suelo.

"Listo, Jupiter!" respondió Mercury, reconociendo la voz de su amiga "Muy bien chicas, tomad posiciones. Pluto y Charon, permaneced lo más cerca posible de la roca, para probar el poder de Charon en mí"

"Lo haremos" confirmó Pluto antes de saltar de la roca hacia los árboles, seguida de Charon, Uranus y Neptune.

"No hagas nada imprudente, vale?" dijo Venus

"No lo haré" respondió ella

"Vale… Estaremos aquí al lado!" dijo la rubia, y también desapareció entre los árboles con un grácil salto.

Maker hizo como que apretaba unos últimos tornillos del mecanismo que habían diseñado sólo para poder quedarse un poco más con ella. Mercury la miró con ojos llenos de dulzura. Podía notar que la Starlight estaba preocupada por ella.

"Maker…" dijo con suavidad "No te preocupes… Hemos verificado los cálculos docenas de veces durante la pasada noche… Funcionará"

Maker se incorporó y la miró directamente a sus ojos azul agua. Incluso transformada en mujer, le sacaba cerca de una cabeza de altura a la senshi azul.

"Sé que funcionará… pero a qué precio…?" dijo, su larga coleta castaña meciéndose con la suave brisa.

"Estaré bien…" respondió, forzando una sonrisa. Aunque no quería admitirlo, también ella estaba nerviosa.

"Sólo…" comenzó, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente. Mercury se percató de esto y se quedó sorprendida. Era muy poco habitual verla ruborizarse "…sólo prométeme que si te ves en demasiado riesgo y estás siendo atacada, te retirarás aunque el enemigo no haya sido destruido…"

Esta vez fue Mercury la que se ruborizó.

"…Ma… Maker…"

"Prométemelo" insistió

"…de acuerdo…" concedió al fin, sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

"Bien…" dijo Maker "Te veo enseguida, entonces"

"Nos vemos…" respondió, viendo cómo Maker se lanzaba hacia el bosque bajo ellas.

Una vez se hubo quedado sola en la alta roca, Mercury inspiró profundamente y suspiró.

"Sólo por si acaso tengo que romper mi promesa y no tengo la oportunidad de volver a verte… quería decirte que te amo, Taiki" dijo en voz muy baja, sólo para ella.

No había tenido el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos antes de la batalla. Y no estaba nada segura de que fuese a sobrevivir a su plan. Porque incluso aunque significase tener que romper la promesa que acababa de hacerle a la persona que amaba, estaba decidida a aguantar hasta el final. No iba a rendirse ni a retirarse, ésta era su única oportunidad de derrotar a su enemigo, y ella era la única que podía hacerlo, era su deber, debía salvarlos. Por el amor que sentía por todos ellos. Por el amor que sentía por él.

Con extremo cuidado, colocó el Deep Aqua Mirror en su lugar, y esperó a que sus queridos amigos llevasen a cabo la otra parte del plan.

* * *

Bajo los árboles, Jupiter esperaba a las chicas para indicarles sus posiciones alrededor de la roca en la que Mercury esperaba.

"Todo bien por aquí?" preguntó Venus al encontrarse con su amiga.

"Sí, Mars se ha ido con Seiya y Usagi-chan más allá, al lugar donde van a atraerle, sólo por si pasa algo, ya que no van a transformarse hasta el último momento porque es su poder lo que Apocalypse está buscando"

"Eso tiene sentido…" dijo Venus mostrando su acuerdo

"Sí… Vamos a ocupar nuestros puestos para estar preparadas cuando ellos regresen"

"Claro!" confirmó

Entonces, las senshi comenzaron a colocarse según las instrucciones de Mercury. Formaron un círculo alrededor de la roca, ocultas por los árboles pero sin perder de vista el espejo.

* * *

A una cierta distancia de ahí, Mars por fin dejó de correr.

"Aquí estará bien, creo yo" anunció  
"Sí, aquí vale" confirmó Seiya "Gracias por acompañarnos"

"No hay problema. Vuelvo ya mismo, para esperaros en mi posición"

"De acuerdo"

"Mars!" dijo de pronto Usagi, al ver a su amiga darse la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse

"Si…?"

"Mars… no te preocupes por él… Se encuentra bien… y Tuxedo Mask está con él"

Mars sonrió. Pues claro, Usagi había sentido la inquietud en su corazón. Oodachi todavía no estaba del todo recuperado, y habían decidido entre todos que era demasiado peligroso para él unirse a la batalla, sabiendo además que él era uno de los objetivos principales de Apocalypse. Como Tuxedo Mask no tenía una magia activa que pudiese funcionar con el dispositivo de Mercury, se había quedado con Oodachi en el templo para cuidar de él, a pesar de que no se sentía demasiado cómodo con el recientemente aliado Jinete de aspecto peligroso.

"Sí… Lo sé… Sólo es que… No puedo evitarlo" confesó  
"Lo entiendo" respondió Usagi con una sonrisa cariñosa "Acabemos con esto para poder dar comienzo a nuestras pacíficas vidas junto a nuestras personas amadas"

"Sí!" dijo Mars, más animada "Vosotros dos cuidaos mucho y seguid el plan a pies juntillas. Sin improvisaciones" añadió, dirigiendo sus mordaces ojos azabache hacia Seiya, haciendo que una gota de sudor apareciese sobre su cabeza.

"Eeeeeehhh… claro…" dijo, intimidado.

"Os estaremos esperando en el punto de reunión entonces. Tened cuidado!" dijo, y salió corriendo entre los árboles.

Una vez a solas, Seiya tomó la mano de Usagi.  
"Estás segura de esto…? Todavía podemos cambiar de opinión…" dijo con suavidad, sus ojos azul oscuro llenos de preocupación

Usagi sonrió ante su dulzura.

"Estoy segura" dijo decidida "Mientras esté contigo, no temo a nada"

"Odango…" susurró él, conmovido.

Entonces, ella se puso de puntillas y le besó con dulzura en los labios, cogiéndole por sorpresa. Él correspondió a su beso con pasión, hasta que notó como ella se apartaba… sólo un poquito.

"Ahora estoy preparada" dijo con una sonrisa. Como si el aliento de él le insuflase coraje. Como si su beso pudiese protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Seiya sonrió ampliamente.

"Yo también. Ven, escalemos esta roca para colocarnos sobre ella. Así podremos ver el lugar en el que están las demás y correr hacia allí en cuanto él aparezca"

Una vez sobre la roca, la pareja se miró a los ojos, diciéndose con una mirada lo que sus bocas ya no podían expresar, y sacando sus objetos de transformación, ambos asintieron y gritaron sin temor hacia el cielo.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Tras los destellos de luz y las oleadas de plumas que las transformaron en sus alter egos senshi, se pusieron en guardia mirando a su alrededor, respirando con ansiedad sin decir palabra. Sabían que Apocalypse podía sentir sus poderes, y sabían que iba tras ellas dos. Sólo vivía para verlas morir.

Unos tensos segundos más tarde, lo que esperaban sucedió de pronto. El viento se tornó muy fuerte y caótico, soplando en círculos a su alrededor con un intenso estruendo y arrancando ramas de los árboles. Y entonces apareció. Su más aterrador enemigo, la propia oscuridad, el fin de la Luz… Apocalypse. Esta vez ya no era un enorme nubarrón de tormenta, sino más bien una masa informe de humo muy denso, casi como barro, tan negro como la nada. La pareja se quedó de piedra ante semejante visión.

Fighter tragó saliva. Daba más miedo que antes… Casi podían ver su verdadero cuerpo formándose de cuando en cuando con el movimiento de ese humo barroso. Podía distinguir un par de cuernos curvos como los de una cabra y vio que sus mortíferos ojos rojos estaban fijos en ellas dos… preparados para cualquier cosa. De pronto, Fighter reaccionó y agarró a Sailor Moon de la mano con fuerza, saltando de la roca en la que estaban.

"CORRE!" gritó

Sailor Moon al fin se recuperó del terror que había sentido y empezó a mover sus piernas también, mientras era arrastrada por Fighter a una velocidad de vértigo por entre los árboles, hacia el lugar donde sus amigas habían preparado la trampa.

"ESTÚPIDAS LUCIÉRNAGAS INSIGNIFICANTES… TENER EL VALOR DE SALIR DEL AGUJERO EN EL QUE ESTABÁIS ESCONDIDAS PARA ENFRENTAROS A MÍ… ACABARÉ CON VOSOTRAS AHORA!"

Podían oír esa voz atronadora en la distancia mientras seguían corriendo hacia adelante, sin siquiera volver la vista atrás. Él estaba demasiado cerca de ellas, y estaban en peligro. Podían sentir ese viento que les helaba la sangre justo tras ellas, como si les estuviese persiguiendo por entre los árboles.

Fighter corrió y corrió hacia adelante todo lo rápido que sus piernas podían soportar. Tenía que llevar a Sailor Moon a un lugar seguro. De pronto, un grito demasiado familiar la hizo darse la vuelta.

"AAAAAAAH!" chilló Sailor Moon. El viento la había alcanzado, y tiraba de ella hacia arriba fuera de los árboles y hacia su enemigo.

"Sailor Moon!" gritó Fighter con preocupación.

"Fighter!" lloró ella

"Star Furious Shield!"

Fighter saltó y agarró a Sailor Moon por la cintura, sujetándola con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo, mientras al mismo tiempo lanzaba su poder defensivo con su Star Yell en su otra mano. Los relámpagos pronto las rodearon a ambas y detuvieron el viento absorbente, haciéndolas caer al suelo de nuevo.

Ese viento salvaje estaba ahora a su alrededor, como si se encontrasen en el interior de un tornado. Estaban atrapadas, y de no haber sido por el poder de Fighter, las ramas y piedras que acarreaba las habrían herido de gravedad.

"Sé que le dije a Mars que no improvisaría, pero… Voy a probar algo…" anunció Fighter

"Qué…?" comenzó a preguntar Sailor Moon

"Voy a seguir lanzando mi magia mientras corremos hacia las demás"

"Cómo, en movimiento?" preguntó Sailor Moon, impactada. Sabía cuantísimo esfuerzo le costaba lanzar esa magia mientras estaba quieta, así que ni se había planteado que pudiese correr mientras lo hacía "Pero eso…!"

"Es la única manera que se me ocurre de no ser absorbidas o heridas por este viento. No te preocupes, puedo con ello. Sólo tienes que quedarte tan cerca de mí como puedas"

Sailor Moon asintió. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que discutirlo con ella no iba a funcionar.

Así que ambas se incorporaron al mismo tiempo, el brazo de Fighter estirado sobre sus cabezas, y empezaron a correr mientras seguían rodeadas de su cascada de relámpagos protectores.

Las demás senshi estaban ya a muy poca distancia frente a ellas, pero cuando al fin la pareja consiguió alcanzarlas, Fighter estaba completamente exhausta.

Healer fue la primera en verlas.

"Aquí llegan!" anunció, y entonces vio a Fighter caer inconsciente a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia de ellas "Fighter…!" gritó, corriendo hacia la pareja.

"Healer… ayúdame!" chilló Sailor Moon, tratando de levantar a Fighter para llevarla a un lugar seguro. Su escudo de relámpagos desapareció en el momento en el que se desplomó, así que ahora estaban desprotegidas y el viento que las perseguía no estaba lejos.

"Fighter!" exclamó Galaxia con preocupación cuando vio lo que había sucedido, y también corrió hacia donde ellas estaban, Healer y Sailor Moon llevando ya a su querida hija en sus brazos. En el momento en el que las alcanzó, apareció el horrible viento.

Pero de repente, Galaxia se colocó entre ellas y el viento, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados, e instantáneamente brilló con un increíble fulgor dorado que detuvo el viento dañino.

Healer y Sailor Moon no pudieron evitar darse la vuelta, maravilladas por el brillo de la luz que de pronto las bañaba a todas.

"Aquí viene…!" todas escucharon a la suave voz de Mercury gritar de pronto desde su posición en lo alto "Preparaos!"

"Tú llévala a la base de la roca… y quédate con ella hasta que se recupere, vale?" dijo Healer.

Sailor Moon asintió, y se cargó el cuerpo inconsciente de Fighter sobre su espalda como pudo, mientras empezaba a andar con lentitud hacia el punto indicado.

Healer regresó a su puesto, mientras Galaxia continuaba emitiendo su aura dorada para contener el viento que las atacaba.

Las senshi tensaron sus cuerpos con nerviosismo, preparadas para atacar. Sobre la roca, Mercury vio la densa figura de humo acercándose a ella y tragó saliva con desasosiego. La verdad es que daba mucho miedo.

"Vamos, Mercury… concéntrate. Puedes hacerlo…" se dijo a sí misma, mientras presionaba su pendiente para activar su visor de análisis, que cubrió sus ojos con su pantalla azul.

Apocalypse flotó hasta colocarse justo sobre Mercury, donde se detuvo.

"ILUSAS… DESTRUIRÉ TODO RASTRO DE VUESTRO REINO…!"

Hizo un movimiento, listo para atacar…

"AHORA!" chilló Mercury, tan fuerte como pudo.

Sailor Moon, arrodillada ya en la base de la roca, abrazó con más fuerza a Fighter, a quien tenía entre sus brazos, todavía inconsciente.

Al instante, todas las senshi lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques hacia el espejo de Neptune.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Dead Scream!"

El poder de Pluto brilló con más fuerza con una mortal aura carmesí, y ella pudo sentir que era mucho más fuerte que antes. Mientras lanzaba su magia, Charon movió sus brazos hacia adelante y un manto granate transparente rodeó el cuerpo de Mercury.

"Funciona, Yo-misma!" dijo orgullosa

"Es fantástico, Charon…!" exclamó Pluto, mientras mantenía su magia de forma continua hacia el espejo.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de celebrarlo más, porque un segundo después de que Mercury hubiese sido protegida, un inmenso túnel de viento oscuro cayó sobre ella, proveniente del enemigo. Era tan fuerte que la empujó hacia el suelo, forzándola a arrodillarse.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" no pudo evitar gritar.

"Mercury!" exclamaron sus amigas desde abajo

Mercury se sobrepuso, y luchando contra la fortísima presión que la aplastaba contra la base de roca, logró incorporarse, agarrándose a la estructura que había diseñado.  
"Estoy…" comenzó, casi sin aliento "Estoy bien…!" gritó más fuerte, para no preocuparlas.

"Está siendo atacada!" exclamó Maker

"La protección de Charon funcionó… así que no está sufriendo el ataque, sólo la presión de su fuerza…." explicó Pluto "Debería aguantar el tiempo suficiente para vencerle"

Maker miró a Pluto y después arriba hacia Mercury con mucha preocupación. Podía ver que ella estaba sufriendo, a pesar de que la envoltura de Charon la protegía del daño mágico. Intensificó su poder hasta el límite. Cuanto menos tiempo les costase vencer al enemigo, menos tiempo tendría Mercury que soportar eso.

Mercury se movía todo lo rápido que podía. Cuando el Deep Aqua Mirror estaba ya recibiendo todos los poderes de sus amigas, giró un par de espejos suplementarios que había colocado en la estructura que ella misma había creado, moviéndolos a la posición y ángulo exactos que le indicaba su visor. Y de pronto, un inmenso rayo multicolor salió de la estructura directamente hacia su enemigo que flotaba sobre ellas, golpeándolo directamente.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Un fuerte y profundo rugido que sonaba como si proviniese de las profundidades mismas de la Tierra resonó en sus oídos. El rayo estaba funcionando, la idea de Mercury había tenido éxito. Al fin estaban infligiendo daño a Apocalypse.

Pero… pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente rápido.

La estructura de soporte que Mercury había preparado para canalizar todos sus poderes vibraba descontrolada entre sus manos, completamente sobrepasada por la intensidad de sus magias. Mercury la sujetaba como podía, pero apenas lograba mantenerla en su lugar.

"Está funcionando…" dijo, y después volvió a repetirlo más fuerte para que las demás lo escuchasen "FUNCIONA! SEGUID ASÍ!"

Después, se concentró de nuevo en su dispositivo, viendo que estaba a punto de hacerse añicos.

"Venga… solo un poco más…!" dijo para sí, observando el daño causado al enemigo a través de su visor.

Tras realizar un par de rápidos cálculos mentales, se percató de que le quedaban todavía dos largos minutos para vencerle con el rayo. También analizó su estado físico y la fuerza que estaba usando para sujetar la estructura, así como la intensidad del manto de Charon que la envolvía y que podía ver cómo poco a poco perdía su brillo. Calculó que el manto duraría alrededor de un minuto y medio más… Eso significaba que le quedarían unos 30 segundos de soportar el ataque continuo de Apocalypse directamente sobre su cuerpo sin ninguna protección mágica.

Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. Apenas podía mantenerse erguida bajo ese ataque de túnel de viento que la rodeaba por completo, a pesar de estar protegida contra su magia. Y podía ver que la roca bajo sus pies, que sí estaba sufriendo el ataque completo, había empezado a desintegrarse.

Podría soportarlo… pero lo más probable es que no sobreviviese.

Tragó saliva y trató de detener el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo. Era perfectamente consciente de que ella era la más débil de las senshi. Su verdadero poder era su intelecto. Eso quería decir que ésta era su misión, y debía cumplir con ella para proteger a sus amigas y darles una oportunidad de salvar el mundo y todo el Universo.

Bajo la roca, sus amigas sintieron su inquietud y también empezaron a ponerse nerviosas.

"…Mercury!" gritó Jupiter para que pudiese oírla por encima de todo el estruendo mágico.

"Estoy… estoy bien!" logró gritar como respuesta para que no se preocupasen por ella y la dejasen acabar su misión "Seguid…!"

Maker frunció el ceño. Desde donde ella estaba, todavía lanzando su ataque de rayo continuo, podía ver a Mercury. También se había dado cuenta de que el manto de Charon estaba empezando a desvanecerse. Además, el gesto de Charon se lo confirmaba, ya que no dejaba de mover su mirada entre Pluto y Mercury con preocupación.

"Mercury…" murmuró para sí.

Pasó un minuto más, y el manto mágico color granate que cubría a Mercury apenas era ya visible. Ella estaba empezando a sentir en su cuerpo el poder del ataque de Apocalypse, y no podía evitar gritar de dolor. Sin embargo, no cedía en su agarre de la estructura y seguía dirigiendo el ataque contra Apocalypse. Su determinación era más fuerte que el dolor que sufría.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Mercury!" chillaron las chicas

"Est… toy… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Esta vez, no pudo seguir fingiendo. El manto protector desapareció por completo y la senshi azul cayó de rodillas por el dolor del ataque.

"MERCURYYY!" chilló de pronto Maker, y sin dar tiempo a que nadie más reaccionase, realizó un salto gigante hacia arriba aterrizando sobre la roca donde estaba Mercury, y sin dudarlo un instante entró en la columna de viento mágico que la rodeaba, agarrándola con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo.

"Star Appeasing Wave!"

Su magia produjo una onda de calma que las envolvió un instante. Un pulso de anulación de magia que le dio la oportunidad de coger a la chica y sacarla de allí. El poder del ataque enemigo era tan fuerte que deshizo su transformación y le hirió gravemente en los pocos segundos que le costó entrar en el túnel de viento, lanzar su poder, coger a la semiconsciente Ami, cuya transformación también se había deshecho, y saltar con ella a la siguiente roca más próxima.

"Ta… Taiki…" dijo con un hilo de voz la chica de pelo azul una vez estuvieron a salvo, su cuerpo muy debilitado.

Él la llevaba en brazos, y con cuidado la dejó sobre el suelo mientras seguía sujetándola con un brazo alrededor de su espalda. Con la mano libre apartó con cariño el pelo que cubría su rostro magullado.

"Chica temeraria y egoísta…" le dijo, y aunque era un reproche, su voz era la más dulce que había oído nunca "de verdad planeabas sacrificarte…"

"Sólo unos segundos… más… y habría… acabado con él…!"

"Unos segundos más y ahora estarías muerta…"

"Pero…!" se defendió "Lo hice para protegeros… para salvaros… a todos… Soy la… única que puede… usar el… visor… Era la única manera que teníamos de… derrotarle…"

"No…" la interrumpió Taiki "Jamás, si el precio a pagar es tu vida. Alguien muy inteligente me dijo una vez que la ciencia no tiene sentido sin sentimientos" declaró, y los ojos de Ami se abrieron de par en par al escuchar en boca de él su propio discurso "La victoria no significa nada si debemos sacrificar a alguien para conseguirla…"

"Pero…"

"Encontraremos otra manera… Una que no implique la muerte de aquéllos a los que amamos… Una que no implique dejarme sin ti…"

A pesar de sus múltiples heridas, Ami se ruborizó y se quedó callada, incapaz de responder a sus palabras.

"Ami… Pensé que iba a perderte para siempre ahora mismo… Y el dolor que sentí sólo de imaginarlo… Me he dado cuenta que mi vida… no tiene sentido si tú no formas parte de ella…"

"Ta… Taiki…" dijo con el más débil de los susurros

Él ya no dijo nada más. De pronto, se inclinó sobre ella y con la resolución con la que siempre actuaba, la besó con suavidad en los labios. Su primer beso, y también el de ella.

Las demás senshi estaban tan perplejas que ni siquiera habían tenido ocasión de reaccionar. Dejaron de lanzar sus magias, ya que la estructura había sido rota en mil pedazos por el destructivo poder de Apocalypse, y ahora miraban anonadadas a la escena romántica frente a sus ojos.

Sólo Venus encontró palabras… más o menos.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Oh vaya…!" exclamó Mars tras varios segundos más.

"Parece que la senshi tímida también está floreciendo…!" comentó Neptune, y después le dio unos suaves codazos cómplices a Uranus, que ahora se encontraba ya a su lado "Ves…? Te lo dije… Dales un mes más y nos sobrarán la mitad de las camas!"

"Neptune, por favor…" una gota de sudor apareció sobre Uranus. Sólo de escuchar esas palabras le venían imágenes de Seiya con su pequeña Koneko…

Pero no tuvieron ocasión de alegrarse por ellos o seguir bromeando.

Una vez libre del rayo que estaba dañándole, y sin dar a las chicas siquiera un segundo para tomar aire, Apocalypse de pronto aumentó el área y la fuerza de su ataque de viento, lanzando un inmenso estallido que cogió a todas las senshi por sorpresa.

Su fortísimo poder explotó como una bomba y las lanzó volando por los aires, chocando contra los árboles, y destrozando por completo la zona en la que ellas habían estado. La gran roca sobre la que Mercury se había colocado quedó reducida a una pequeña pila de piedritas desperdigadas, y el denso bosque a su alrededor estaba totalmente devastado, los árboles y arbustos arrancados de raíz creando un claro que no estaba ahí hacía un instante.

Cuando Taiki sintió el ataque, sólo tuvo tiempo de terminar su adorable beso y saltar a la base de la roca donde estaban, usándola como parapeto del estallido. Si Ami recibía más daño en su estado actual, probablemente no lo soportaría. La sujetó con fuerza contra su cálido pecho, haciendo que ella se sonrojase y casi se olvidase de su dolorido cuerpo. Una vez que escucharon que la explosión había acabado, deshicieron su abrazo protector y se asomaron desde la roca mirando hacia el lugar donde sus amigas habían estado colocadas hacía sólo un instante.

No quedaba nada.

"Oh NO…!" exclamó Taiki, y Ami se tapó la boca en un gesto de angustia "Ami, tú espera aquí… voy a buscarlas a todas"

Entonces, buscó su Star Yell y se transformó de nuevo.

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Por favor… ten cuidado!" le suplicó, sus ojos llorosos de la preocupación "Él sigue ahí fuera…!"

"Volveré enseguida… Sólo mantente a salvo hasta entonces" le dijo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el claro abrasado en el bosque.

* * *

Pluto gimió… Estaba tirada en el suelo, recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Empezó a moverse y notó que su cuerpo le dolía en varios puntos. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente y se sentó.

"Qué…?!"

Todo a su alrededor era destrucción. Los árboles estaban hechos añicos y sus pedazos esparcidos por todas partes. La antes verde hierba del bosque estaba calcinada, y parecía que hubiesen llovido trozos de roca por doquier. El cielo sobre su cabezas se había tornado oscuro por completo a pesar de que todavía era por la mañana, dándole a toda la zona un aspecto terrorífico.

"Oh Dios mío…" susurró, recordando la repentina e inesperada explosión que el enemigo les había lanzado "Cómo he…?" comenzó, confundida al percatarse de que había recibido toda la fuerza de la explosión pero no tenía ninguna herida importante. Entonces miró su cuerpo, y vio que brillaba con una tenue luz granate que ya le era muy familiar.

"Cha… Charon?!" la llamó nerviosa, al no verla a su alrededor.

"Aquí estoy, Yo-misma…" dijo una voz muy suave, que sonaba como si reverberase en el interior de la cabeza de Pluto.

"Charon! Gracias al cielo que estás a salvo…" exclamó, aliviada "Pero… dónde estás?"

"En ti, Yo-misma"

"Cómo?" preguntó Pluto, sin comprender

"Al ver venir la explosión, salté dentro de ti al instante para protegerte con mi propia existencia… Igual que hice hace tanto tiempo cuando eras sólo una niña…" explicó Charon

"Charon, tú… Puedes hacer algo así?" Pluto estaba abrumada con la impresión y la gratitud.

"Es otra forma que tenemos. Podemos estar separadas, pero también podemos unirnos en un solo cuerpo… Al fin y al cabo, somos un mismo ser. Espero que no te importe que lo hiciese, Yo-misma"

"Claro que no, Charon… Acabas de salvarme la vida" dijo Pluto con una sonrisa, aunque era muy extraño estar hablándole a su otro yo en su interior "Vamos a buscar a las demás…"

La primera a la que encontraron fue a Sailor Galaxia. Yacía a varios metros de distancia de ellas, en la zona despejada donde había tenido lugar la explosión.

"…Sailor Galaxia!" la llamó y corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo.

Al escuchar su nombre, la reina de las Estrellas volvió en sí. Estaba herida pero no parecía nada de gravedad.

"Sailor… Pluto…" dijo, incorporándose, y de pronto reaccionó "EL ENEMIGO!... Dónde está…?!"

"No está a la vista por el momento… Pero ha convertido este lugar en el infierno…"

Sailor Galaxia miró a su alrededor. Los alrededores eran realmente sobrecogedores.

"Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Sailor Galaxia, sin esconder un leve deje de sorpresa.

Pluto asintió.

"Charon me protegió…" le explicó "Pero no vi lo que sucedió… Dónde están los demás? Dónde está Sailor Moon?"

"Cuando me di cuenta de la inminente explosión, salté hacia Sailor Moon y Sailor Fighter y logré invocar una esfera de teletransporte a su alrededor. Sólo tuve tiempo para eso" añadió, tratando de justificarse "Pero… el estallido me alcanzó, y la magia se deshizo antes de que alcanzasen su destino, así que no sé dónde están ahora mismo…"

"Quieres decir… que las hemos perdido?"

"No… El teletransporte era de vuelta al templo… Han de estar en algún lugar entre aquí y allí, y supongo que no demasiado alejadas de donde estamos ahora, ya que la explosión sucedió sólo un instante después de que yo lanzase el hechizo. Sólo deseo que estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos para no recibir ningún daño…!" aclaró, con angustia en la voz y en la mirada.

"No te preocupes…" comenzó Pluto, tratando de dar consuelo a la reina "Él no seguiría por aquí si hubiese completado su misión…" dijo, mirando hacia arriba a la masa negra que había cubierto por completo el cielo "Seguro que están vivas. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlas"

Sailor Galaxia asintió.

"Sí… Tienes razón" confirmó con fuerzas renovadas "Hagámoslo enseguida, debemos encontrarlas antes de que lo haga Apocalypse"

"Por supuesto, y tenemos que encontrar a las otras senshi también!"

"Desde luego… Si fueron alcanzadas por la explosión… podrían estar en graves problemas" dijo Galaxia, temiéndose lo peor. El estallido había sido tremendo… Pluto había sobrevivido gracias a la protección de Charon, y a pesar de eso y de su increíble poder había resultado levemente herida… No quería ni pensarlo, pero… temía por sus vidas.

* * *

 _Bosque rocoso – a unos pocos kilómetros del área de la explosión_

Sailor Moon yacía inconsciente sobre un área de hierba verde junto al río. La hierba estaba ligeramente húmeda y estaba mojando su traje de sailor, pero ella no podía notarlo. Lo último que había visto era cómo de pronto, mientras estaba en la base de la roca abrazando a Fighter, Maker había salvado a Mercury y unos pocos segundos más tarde había estallado una enorme explosión que venía de arriba. Pero de alguna forma, no la había herido ni a ella ni a Fighter… Ya se encontraban en el interior de una burbuja dorada, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble entre los árboles y las rocas que volaban y explotaban a su alrededor. Había podido ver a Sailor Galaxia durante una fracción de segundo, saltando hacia ellas y lanzando un hechizo en mitad del salto. El hechizo que las había salvado…

Pero entonces, la burbuja había desaparecido de pronto y habían sido alcanzadas por una increíble onda expansiva que las había lanzado por los aires en distintas direcciones, separándolas y haciendo que Sailor Moon cayese al suelo con un fuerte golpe que la dejó inconsciente. Ahora era vulnerable y estaba sola.

Tampoco había podido darse cuenta de que todo el cielo se había tornado negro con el denso manto de humo negro de Apocalypse, que estaba ahora buscándola desesperadamente para acabar lo que había empezado.

De repente, los mayores temores de todos se hicieron realidad.

"AHÍ ESTÁS… INSIGNIFICANTE REINA IMPERIAL…"

Se escuchó la más terrorífica voz desde las alturas, retumbando como un trueno. El placer que sentía al verla inconsciente y totalmente indefensa era notorio en su voz. Al fin iba a cumplir su misión de destruirla… Una misión que le había costado varios milenios y las vidas de muchos de sus mejores soldados.

Apocalypse descendió del cielo justo junto a Sailor Moon y se materializó con la forma de un demonio cornudo de un profundísimo color negro, alto como dos personas y realmente fornido. Estaba deleitándose con este momento más que con ningún otro en toda su existencia. Alzó su brazo y una larga lanza con filo negro y dentado apareció en su mano en un torbellino de humo oscuro. Entonces la movió hacia arriba, sujetándola con ambas manos, preparado para apuñalar con ella el pecho de Sailor Moon.

Pero de pronto, Sailor Moon, todavía perdida en las profundidades de la inconsciencia y completamente ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo justo junto a ella, sintió algo.

Algo que venía de su interior… Algo muy intenso… y muy brillante. Algo tan increíble que instantáneamente la hizo volver en sí.

La originación de una nueva luz.

"Puedo sentirlo…" susurró en su mente, y de pronto abrió los ojos.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

En ese mismo momento, pero a varios kilómetros de allí, ChibiUsa seguía concentrada en realizar su complicado hechizo para poder ayudar a los demás a derrotar al poderoso enemigo y así asegurarse de que sus dos padres sobrevivían a la batalla.

Pero de repente, sintió algo tan cálido, intenso y brillante en su interior, que la desconcentró por completo de su misión, haciéndola abrir los ojos de par en par de la sorpresa.

"Puedo sentirlo…!" susurró, justo en el mismo instante exacto en el que su madre lo había hecho.


	49. Anunciación

***Hola! Ya está listo por fin el siguiente capítulo! Quedan pocos para el final, pero os aseguro que van a estar llenos de emociones y momentos inolvidables...! Espero que los disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolos, y que si tenéis un ratito me contéis qué os ha parecido! ;-) Nos vemos pronto con el siguente, besitos para todos ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero sí lo es esta historia!***

CAPÍTULO 49 – ANUNCIACIÓN

 _Bosque rocoso, junto al río_

La mente de Usagi navegaba a la deriva en el océano de la inconsciencia provocada por el fuerte golpe contra el suelo tras la tremenda explosión enemiga, sin saber nada de la intención de Apocalypse de apuñalarla.

Pero de pronto, algo cambió.

Sintió una luz.

Una luz tan intensa, tan cálida y tan poderosa que la hizo volver en sí.

Una nueva luz que acababa de originarse en su interior.

El nacimiento de una nueva Semilla Estelar.

Instantáneamente abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo de ver cómo la lanza de Apocalypse descendía sobre ella, a punto de matarla.

Pero de pronto, del broche en su pecho brotó un estallido de brillo tan fuerte que empujó al enemigo lejos de ella. Aprovechó la ocasión para levantarse de un salto y prepararse para un enfrentamiento contra él. Movió su mano al broche… El Cristal de Plata la había salvado usando una magia desconocida… Había sentido cómo esa luz en su interior lo había energizado tanto que la había protegido del enemigo, salvando su vida.

"ChibiUsa…" susurró en un suspiro, sus mejillas arreboladas y una suave sonrisa en sus labios. No podía creer lo que sentía en su interior.

Apocalypse pronto se recuperó del estallido de luz y se puso en pie, caminando con lentitud hacia Sailor Moon.

"ESE PODER…" gruñó "…RECONOZCO ESE PODER…"

Su atronadora y enfurecida voz profunda hizo tragar saliva a Sailor Moon. Su aspecto actual de demonio, probablemente su auténtica forma final, también era espeluznante. Además, no veía a Fighter por ningún lado… Probablemente hubiese sido lanzada en otra dirección cuando la onda expansiva alcanzó a la burbuja de teletransporte en la que ambas viajaban juntas. Estaba totalmente sola contra su más temible enemigo.

Abrió la palma de su mano y se concentró. Un remolino de pequeñas lucecitas brillantes pronto apareció a su alrededor, formando su nuevo y hermoso cetro. Era consciente de que sus poderes actuales no eran particularmente ofensivos, pero estaba más decidida que nunca a darlo todo en esta batalla. Ahora no era sólo su propia vida la que luchaba por proteger.

"…ME DA IGUAL…" añadió Apocalypse con una terrorífica sonrisa "…VOY A DESTRUÍRTE ANTES DE QUE ELLA VENGA A ESTE MUNDO"

Sailor Moon apuntó su cetro hacia él, su ceño fruncido y con verdadera determinación en su mirada.

"JAJAJAJAJAAAA…" su carcajeo gutural era aún más aterrador "…DE VERDAD CREES QUE TIENES ALGUNA OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA MÍ?! NO ERES NADA SIN TUS SOLDADOS…"

"No subestimes el poder de una madre protegiendo a su bebé!" le gritó

Apocalypse arrugó el entrecejo, enfurecido por sus palabras, y sin esperar un segundo más cargó con rabia contra ella. Sailor Moon bloqueó su lanza con el cetro, pero la carga fue tan brutal que la arrastró hacia atrás varios metros.

Entonces, vio que la lanza de hoja negra de Apocalypse empezaba a emitir un humo igualmente oscuro. Él curvó los labios en una mueca de desdén mientras resoplaba. Enseguida, Sailor Moon empezó a sentirse mareada… Ese humo estaba envenenándola poco a poco.

"No…!" chilló preocupada, y de pronto su broche estalló de nuevo con esa luz cegadora, lanzando a Apocalypse hacia atrás una vez más.

Suspiró aliviada pero cayó de rodillas. Cada estallido que emitía el Cristal la debilitaba más y más. No duraría mucho así.

"ESTÚPIDAS LUCIÉRNAGAS…" bramó Apocalypse, incorporándose de nuevo "ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURARÉ DE ACABAR CONTIGO!" anunció "NO PODRÁS DEFENDERTE SOLA…!"

"DARK SPEAR… THUNDER! (*)"

Lanzó un ataque que hizo brillar a su lanza como si estuviese cargándose de relámpagos, sólo que eran tan oscuros como la propia arma. De pronto, los relámpagos salieron como una ráfaga de la punta de la lanza directos hacia ella.

Esta vez, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Gritó, e instintivamente se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos, cuando de pronto…

"Star Furious Shield!"

Un muro de rayos brillantes se formó al instante entre ella y el ataque de relámpagos oscuros, dispersándolos lejos de ella.

Se destapó la cara y miró hacia el origen de esa magia.

"Fighter…!" lloró con emoción y alivio

Fighter había logrado llegar hasta Sailor Moon justo a tiempo para salvarla… Tanto su traje de Starlight como su piel estaban llenos de arañazos del golpe, cojeaba un poco y tenía un aspecto agotado por el tremendo uso de su magia, pero había conseguido encontrar a su amada y desarrollar un cambio en su poder para protegerla: estaba proyectando su escudo en la forma de una red de rayos entretejidos que creaban una pared protectora frente a la muy asombrada Sailor Moon, y ahora caminaba dolorosamente para unirse a ella, todavía apuntando su Star Yell al frente para mantener la magia.

"Ella nunca está sola…" afirmó la Starlight, dirigiendo una mirada feroz al enemigo.

* * *

 _Bosque rocoso, claro abrasado_

"HEALER!" exclamó Maker al verla tirada e inmóvil sobre un tronco de árbol roto.

Su hermana no respondió a su llamada, así que corrió hacia ella. Detrás del tronco, encontró a Venus, también inconsciente.

"Oh no… Venus!" dijo, mientras se quitaba el guante derecho y comprobaba si ambas tenían pulso. Estaba ahí… débil pero constante. Maker suspiró aliviada.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Venus tembló al sentir la fría mano de Maker en su cuello buscando su latido.

"Venus… Venus!" la llamó Maker de nuevo, agitándola con suavidad.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente.

"Ma… Maker?" preguntó, y de pronto se incorporó "Healer! Dónde está Healer?!" preguntó preocupada

"Shhhhhh…. Está justo aquí, no te preocupes"

"HEALER!" lloró, girándose hacia un lado para ver a la hermosa chica de pelo plateado tumbada e inconsciente sobre el tronco del árbol. A pesar de sus visibles heridas y su pelo enmarañado esparcido a su alrededor, seguía pareciendo la princesa de algún cuento de hadas.

Todo el cuerpo de Venus se tensó de dolor con su repentino movimiento, pero no le importaba "Oh no… Está bien?!" preguntó, girándose a mirar de nuevo a Maker.

"Tiene pulso… Es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento"

"Healer…" susurró Venus, sus ojos húmedos de la preocupación "Ella… me agarró de pronto del brazo y me empujó detrás suyo" empezó a decir "Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando ni porqué hacía eso, pero un segundo después estalló una enorme explosión"

"Venus…"

"Ella… ella me protegió! Me protegió con su propio cuerpo…!" las lágrimas caían ahora sin parar de sus ojos claros "Por favor sálvala… Tiene que recuperarse!"

"Está viva… Lo único que podemos hacer por ella ahora mismo es mantenerla a salvo y encontrar a Sailor Moon. Ella podrá curarla." dijo Maker "Por favor cálmate… Necesito tu ayuda para encontrarla, a ella y al resto de las chicas"

Venus miró a Maker con intensidad, mientras sujetaba una de las manos inertes de Healer entre las suyas. Entonces, se enjugó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y asintió con firmeza.

"Vale…" confirmó

Ambas senshi cogieron a Healer con cuidado y la depositaron en el suelo, junto a una gran pila de árboles arrancados que le servirían de cobijo. Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando escucharon que alguien las llamaba.

"Venus!"

"Ami-chan!" respondió la rubia, reconociendo la voz de su amiga.

En cuanto llegó a su lado, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Me alegro tanto de que estés bien…!" dijo la chica de pelo azul

"Yo también. Me preocupaste mucho antes con tus ideas suicidas…" le dijo, haciendo que una gota de sudor apareciese sobre Ami. Después, volvió a ponerse seria "Nos vamos a buscar a las demás… Puedes por favor quedarte con ella?" dijo, mirando a la durmiente Healer.

"Claro. Yo me ocupo de ella hasta que regreséis"

"Se queda en buenas manos, entonces" dijo Maker con una sonrisa que hizo subir el rubor a las mejillas de Ami. Después, se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de allí.

A varias decenas de metros de distancia, encontraron a Jupiter, ya en pie por su cuenta, que estaba tratando de despertar a Mars.

"Jupiter!" gritó Venus

"Chicas…!" respondió ella con alivio "Menos mal que estáis bien… Esa explosión fue horrible!"

"Cómo está Mars?"

"Fue alcanzada por la explosión, acabo de encontrarla. No consigo que vuelva en sí… Pero está respirando…"

"Sí, lo mismo le ha sucedido a Healer… Esta con Ami un poco más atrás" dijo Venus

"Ami está bien también?"

"Lo estará… Qué hay de ti?" preguntó Maker

"Yo… Logré agacharme tras un árbol que más o menos resistió el impacto de la explosión… Creo que me he roto un par de costillas, pero en general estoy bien…"

"Chicas…!" de pronto escucharon a alguien que las llamaba

"Pluto!" respondió Venus con alegría

Parecía estar perfectamente, caminando con rapidez hacia ellas, con Galaxia a su lado. Las seguía una burbuja dorada de aspecto extraño.

"Qué…?" comenzó a preguntar Jupiter, cuando, en el interior de la burbuja, vio los cuerpos de Uranus y Neptune "Uranus…! Neptune!"

"Están inconscientes, pero vivas…" aclaró Galaxia

Con la ayuda de las burbujas teletransportadoras de Galaxia, decidieron reunir juntos a los heridos, y pensar en cómo proceder a continuación.

"Entonces… dejadme resumir nuestra situación… Sailor Moon y Fighter se han perdido…" comenzó Venus "…y no sabemos dónde está el enemigo…"

Jupiter suspiró.

"Además…" siguió Venus "Las que quedamos conscientes no estamos en condiciones de seguir luchando, salvo tal vez Galaxia y Pluto…"

Pluto negó con la cabeza, como confirmando que su situación era muy preocupante.

"…que por supuesto no será suficiente si Apocalypse vuelve…" Venus continuó "No hablemos ya de ir a buscar a Sailor Moon…"

Los ojos de Ami hablaron por ella… La preocupación había devorado su mirada.

"Tenemos problemas" concluyó la senshi del amor

"Tenemos graves problemas" confirmó Jupiter

"Bueno, ya es suficiente… Tenemos que sobreponernos" dijo Maker de pronto levantándose y mirando hacia abajo muy seria a las asombradas caras de sus deprimidas amigas "Somos senshi valientes y poderosas que están luchando por el futuro del Universo… No podemos sucumbir ante el primer inconveniente que nos encontremos en el camino. Debemos recuperarnos, alzarnos y luchar. Nuestras amigas cuentan con nosotras para protegerlas hasta que puedan luchar por sí mismas. El Universo entero nos necesita ahora más que nunca. No podemos rendirnos!"

"Maker…" susurró Galaxia, verdaderamente conmovida por el fantástico discurso de una de sus guerreras.

Ami se levantó de pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, agarró con decisión la mano de Maker, mirando con firmeza hacia adelante.

"Tienes razón. Yo estoy contigo, hasta el final"

"Ami… chan…" a Venus también le impresionó su repentino valor, tanto en la batalla como en el amor. Su amiga estaba herida y era la persona más tímida que jamás había conocido, pero ahí estaba, en pie junto a la persona que quería, preparada para cualquier cosa. El acto de Ami la inspiró también.

"Sí! Lucharemos por nuestras personas amadas! Todavía no han acabado conmigo!" gritó con fuerza mientras se levantaba de un salto.

Su gesto fue imitado por Jupiter, Pluto y finalmente Galaxia, quien sonrió con orgullo a las senshi ante ella, dándose cuenta de que era el amor lo que las hacía más fuertes que ningún otro poder que pudieran tener.

Justo en ese instante, sintieron un fuerte destello de magia.

"Sailor Moon…!" exclamaron las chicas al unísono, reconociendo la pureza del poder del Cristal de Plata.

Galaxia arrugó la frente un instante… Conocía muy bien el poder de Sailor Moon, e incluso lo había experimentado en su propio cuerpo, pero… había algo… distinto, algo nuevo en lo que ahora notaba.

"Está bien!" exclamó Jupiter con alegría

"Sí, pero… Si está usando esta cantidad de magia, debe estar luchando" puntualizó Maker

Ami mostró su acuerdo con ella "Sí, debemos encontrarla de inmediato!"

"Ami-chan… Aún estás muy débil por el ataque enemigo sobre tu cuerpo… Tú quédate aquí y cuida de los heridos, nosotras iremos a ayudarla" dijo Venus, organizándolas a todas.

"Está bien…" concedió, sabiendo que en su condición actual no podía hacer mucho más

"Vámonos!" gritó Venus.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

"Saturn!" exclamó ChibiUsa, saliendo de pronto a la carrera del dormitorio donde había permanecido encerrada durante ya mucho tiempo.

La senshi morada, que se encontraba de pie en mitad del salón, totalmente concentrada en el lanzamiento de su nuevo escudo inverso alrededor de todo el apartamento, se giró de inmediato para mirar a su amiga, alarmada por la urgencia en su repentina llamada.

"ChibiUsa…chan…" musitó. Estaba agotada. Había sido mucho tiempo de usar de forma continua sus poderes en un estado de trance.

"Está bien, ya puedes detener el escudo" anunció con una sonrisa triste "Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí… Sé que ha sido un esfuerzo enorme…"

Saturn sonrió con suavidad "No tienes que dármelas… Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti"

ChibiUsa le devolvió la sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga.

"Ya has terminado tu hechizo?" preguntó Saturn

"Sí…bueno… no exactamente. Pero las cosas han… cambiado" respondió la chica de pelo rosa con mucho misterio "Debemos unirnos a las demás deprisa"

"Pero… Estás segura de que serás capaz de ayudarlas si el hechizo no está completo?"

"Créeme… Estoy segura… No te lo puedo explicar todo ahora, pero las circunstancias han cambiado de un modo que aunque sea algo peligroso, probablemente podamos usar en nuestro beneficio. Y además el hechizo estaba prácticamente completado. Siento no poder contártelo todo aún, pero…"

Saturn sonrió.

"Confío en ti" dijo únicamente, interrumpiendo a su amiga y haciéndola sonreír de nuevo "Vámonos ya entonces!"

* * *

 _Bosque rocoso_

De camino hacia el origen del poder que acababan de sentir, notaron otro estallido de luz de la misma intensidad, que les hizo más fácil encontrar la ruta a seguir a toda prisa a través de la densa masa de árboles que las rodeaban por completo.

Galaxia había tenido oportunidad de volver a sentir ese poder una vez más, y ahora estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba sintiendo… Definitivamente no se trataba sólo del poder del Cristal de Plata de Sailor Moon… Podía sentir el alma de las Estrellas en su brillo también. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Vamos, senshi! Tenemos que llegar allí enseguida!" anunció la reina dorada acelerando aún más el paso… Empezaba a ser complicado para las chicas seguir su ritmo.

En ese momento escucharon agua en movimiento, y llegaron a un claro en el bosque cruzado por un río. Justo frente a ellas vieron a su terrorífico enemigo con un aspecto demoníaco que nunca antes habían presenciado. Estaba lanzándole a Fighter y Sailor Moon unos rayos oscuros, mientras éstas se agachaban en el suelo defendiéndose como podían.

"Apocalypse…" musitó Galaxia, frunciendo profundamente el ceño.

Entonces, sin dudarlo un instante, alzó los brazos con las palmas abiertas y un estallido de luz dorada fue proyectado hacia el enemigo, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás con un grito de sorpresa.

Sailor Moon y Fighter se giraron hacia la luz, y al instante sonrieron aliviadas.

"Chicas…!" lloró Sailor Moon, a la que podía notársele la fatiga en los ojos

"Madre…" dijo Fighter con suavidad y un rostro que mostraba su agotamiento pero que aun así le sonreía. Su madre las había salvado justo cuando pensaba que no podría aguantar seguir lanzando su poder por más tiempo. Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras se deshacía su transformación, incapaz ya de seguir convertido en Starlight.

Galaxia sonrió con ternura a su hijo en respuesta. Estaba totalmente exhausto, pero a salvo.

"Sailor Moon!" exclamaron las senshi, corriendo hacia la pareja.

Los ayudaron a los dos a ponerse en pie, aunque Seiya se apoyaba sobre Maker con el brazo pasado alrededor de los hombros de su hermana en busca de apoyo.

"Menos mal que habéis venido…" susurró la princesa de la Luna con verdadera gratitud.

"Pues claro que hemos venido…!" dijo Venus como única respuesta.

"Estáis bien? Estáis heridos?" preguntó Jupiter con preocupación

"No… Yo… Me… me han protegido" dijo únicamente, con una misteriosa sonrisa dulce.

Pero las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de percatarse de su curioso comportamiento. Apocalypse había vuelto.

"Cuidado!" las avisó Pluto, sujetando su báculo con ambas manos en una postura defensiva al frente del grupo.

"GUARDIANA DEL TIEMPO…" dijo Apocalypse con el ceño fruncido al percatarse de su presencia. Después miró hacia adelante y vio a Galaxia más atrás. Su rostro se arrugó en un terrorífico gesto de furia que hizo que mostrase sus afilados dientes. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia arriba en dirección al cielo.

Todas le siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el profundo cielo oscuro sobre sus cabezas.

"NO ME IMPORTA CUÁNTAS DE VOSOTRAS QUEDÉIS EN PIE…" su aterradora voz se oía por todas partes como una tormenta "…NO VIVIRÉIS PARA VOLVER A VER AMANECER"

"Vayamos rápidamente con las demás" dijo Galaxia, acercándose a donde las senshi estaban reunidas "Necesitamos toda la fuerza que podamos reunir para proteger a Sailor Moon" dijo, mirando con intensidad a su nuera.

Sailor Moon abrió los ojos asombrada. Esa mirada… Con tanta decisión pero tanta ternura al mismo tiempo… Era posible que supiese… lo suyo?

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

"U – saaaaaaaaaa – gi!" se oyó una voz chillona a través de los pasillos de madera del silencioso templo "USAGI, dónde estáaaaas?! Chicaaaaaaas?!"

"Aquí no hay nadie, ChibiUsa-chan… La batalla debe haber comenzado ya…" dijo Saturn con su habitual voz suave y discreta, tan distinta de la de su mejor amiga.

"Oh no, pero eso es peligrosísimo…!" dijo ella, más para sí misma que otra cosa "Y… cómo las encontramos ahora…? A dónde han ido?"

"…ChibiUsa?"

Una voz masculina hizo que ambas chicas se girasen al mismo tiempo. De una de las habitaciones vieron salir un rostro muy familiar.

"Mamo-chan!" respondió ella realmente contenta, corriendo hacia él "Menos mal…!"

"ChibiUsa, Saturn… Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí?" preguntó Mamoru

"Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a ayudar a las chicas… Nos necesitan!" le explicó ChibiUsa, la urgencia perceptible en su voz

"Algo va mal?" preguntó Mamoru preocupado

"No estoy segura pero podría ser… La situación se ha vuelto más peligrosa… Debemos encontrarlas. Sabes a dónde han ido?"

"Sí… A un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad"

"De acuerdo, nos vamos!" anunció, y se dio la vuelta a toda prisa para dirigirse a la salida.

"Espera!" la llamó Mamoru de pronto, haciendo que ambas chicas se detuviesen y volviesen a mirarle "Yo… Sencillamente no puedo seguir quedándome aquí, ajeno a todo lo que está sucediendo… y sabiendo además que podrían estar en peligro! Necesito ayudarlas… Necesito luchar!"

"Mamo-chan…" musitó ChibiUsa, conmovida

Los ojos de Saturn, que últimamente se habían mostrado muy duros con él, se suavizaron un poco. Era un buen hombre después de todo.

"Estupendo entonces, si vienes con nosotras puedes guiarnos hasta el lugar exacto!" concedió la pelirrosa.

"Mamoru-san…" dijo de repente una segunda voz masculina con un tono muy profundo.

Las chicas miraron con sorpresa hacia su origen: el antiguo enemigo musculoso de pelo rojo.

"Oodachi… Yo…" comenzó Mamoru, bajando la mirada avergonzado "…Sé que dije que me quedaría aquí a protegerte, pero… Tengo que ir a ayudarlas. Espero que puedas perdonarme"

"No es necesario…" dijo el Jinete "No vas a romper tu promesa, porque yo voy con vosotros…"

Mamoru y las chicas abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa. Seguía visiblemente débil tras su experiencia de haber regresado de la muerte, pero sus ojos, que ya brillaban de forma misteriosa, mostraban su determinación por acompañarles para ayudar a la mujer a la que amaba, sin importar lo que pudiese sucederle a él.

Una media sonrisa adornó los labios de Mamoru. Comprendía sus sentimientos a la perfección. Tampoco él quería ser dejado al margen, a pesar de no ser el guerrero más poderoso. También deseaba proteger a la mujer a la que amaba.

"Muy bien… Pues vámonos a ayudar a nuestros seres queridos" anunció Mamoru, haciendo que ChibiUsa se ruborizase… Podría ser posible que estuviese hablando de Setsuna?

Entonces, los cuatro abandonaron el templo lo más rápido que podían tolerar sus cuerpos, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para ayudar a las chicas.

* * *

 _Bosque rocoso_

Ami había estado cuidando de las senshi heridas tanto como había podido, teniendo en cuenta que ella misma se encontraba gravemente herida y que no disponía de ningún tipo de equipo médico, ni siquiera lo más básico, para poder usar con ellas.

"Por favor… Haz que vuelvan pronto y a salvo…!" susurró con inquietud. Sus amigas seguían inconscientes, y sabía que si el enemigo les atacaba, ella no sería capaz de defenderlas por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba desesperadamente que las demás regresasen pronto.

De repente, vio varias esferas doradas grandes aparecer en el claro a varios metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba.

"Gracias al cielo…!" dijo, levantándose y saludando a sus amigas.

Las burbujas estallaron al alcanzar su posición haciendo aparecer a todas sus amigas, que viajaban en su interior.

"Sailor Moon!" exclamó de alegría al ver a su princesa "Seiya…! Estáis bien…? Estaba tan preocupada…!"

"Sí, Ami-chan" respondió Sailor Moon con una sonrisa, y mirando con pena a las senshi desmayadas añadió "Gracias por cuidar de ellas"

Ami le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sólo durante un instante. Después, su rostro se tornó serio de nuevo, y formuló la pregunta más terrorífica "Dónde está nuestro enemigo?"

"Subió a la oscuridad del cielo…" le aclaró Maker, colocándose junto a ella "Creo que está tramando algo…"

"Nosotras también debemos prepararnos" dijo Galaxia "Nuestra situación actual es muy peligrosa. De hecho, sería mejor que Sailor Moon se escondiese en algún lugar lejano hasta que le derrotemos por completo y no haya peligr…"

"No" dijo la rubia únicamente, interrumpiendo a la Reina

"O… Odango…" musitó Seiya, sorprendido por su firme reacción

"No, no voy a dejaros aquí para que os enfrentéis vosotras solas contra él" enfatizó

"Pero es muy peligroso para ti estar tan expuesta… especialmente ahora que tú…" continuó Galaxia

"Galaxia" la interrumpió de nuevo Sailor Moon "Te agradezco muchísimo tu preocupación por mí, pero no voy a abandonar el campo de batalla para esconderme y ver cómo las personas a las que amo se sacrifican por mí… Después de todo, es a mí a quien el enemigo quiere eliminar. Voy a quedarme y luchar junto a vosotras"

"Sailor Moon…" susurró Galaxia, sorprendida por su determinación

"No te preocupes… Estaré bien… Si luchamos juntas, todo irá bien… Y para eso…" anunció, girándose hacia sus amigas, que habían enmudecido al ver la discusión entre las dos senshis más poderosas que jamás habían existido "…para eso os necesito a TODAS a mi lado…"

Tras decir esto, alzó su cetro sobre su cabeza, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

"Starlight Moonlight Love Salvation!"

Las joyas de la parte superior de su precioso cetro de plata brillaron una por una, hasta que la luna en su punta lanzó el extremadamente brillante poder sanador. Las chicas tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con los brazos para no ser cegadas por la luminosa magia que al instante calmó sus almas y curó sus cuerpos.

Galaxia bajó la mirada con ojos llenos de pesadumbre… La princesa estaba usando todo su poder y consumiendo su energía para curar a sus amigas. Eso la haría aún más vulnerable contra Apocalypse, pero ahora sabía que no había nada que ella pudiese decir para hacer cambiar de opinión a la obstinada jovencita cuando tenía algo que ver con sus seres queridos. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, a cualquier precio para ella. Y Galaxia había decidido tener fe en su amor. Pero… estaba profundamente preocupada ahora que la joven princesa no sólo tenía que cuidar de ella misma…

En cuanto el hechizo hubo terminado, Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas agotada. Su magia era tremendamente poderosa, pero la dejaba exhausta tras hacer uso de ella. Y ya estaba al límite.

"Odango!" exclamó Seiya, corriendo hacia ella a pesar de su escasez de energías, y arrodillándose a su lado cuando la alcanzó "Estás bien?!"

Sailor Moon alzó el rostro trabajosamente para mirarle a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía notar su calidez y oler su aroma… que siempre calmaba su corazón.

Sonrió una suave sonrisa, mientras lentamente se dejaba caer sobre su pecho.

"Sí… Sólo necesito descansar… un poquito…"

Eso fue lo último que dijo, sus palabras desvaneciéndose como una brisa de verano, antes de sumirse en un estado de inconsciencia a mitad de camino entre el desmayo y el sueño.

"Odango…" murmuró Seiya con preocupación, mirando a la durmiente princesa prístina con todo el amor que le tenía.

Poco a poco, el resto de las chicas empezaron a encontrarse mejor. Las costillas de Jupiter ya no le dolían tanto, y Ami se había recuperado lo suficiente para volver a transformarse en Sailor Mercury. Unos momentos más tarde, las senshi inconscientes volvieron en sí una por una. Primero Mars, luego Uranus y Neptune, que se sentían terriblemente avergonzadas de haber sucumbido en el primer asalto de la batalla, y por último Healer, que había bloqueado el ataque directamente con su cuerpo para proteger a Venus.

La magia de Sailor Moon había sido tan fuerte que incluso su enemigo que flotaba sobre sus cabezas había sido afectado de algún modo. Escucharon un estruendo que parecía un aullido del Inframundo, y el cielo oscuro se iluminó por un instante con finos rayos de pura luz blanca. Sin embargo, no había sido suficiente para destruirle, y Sailor Moon no estaba en condiciones de volver a repetir pronto su hechizo.

"Hagamos un Sailor Planet Attack (*)!" propuso Jupiter "Es mejor que no esperemos a que nos vuelva a atacar, y le ataquemos nosotras primero! Nuestro hechizo combinado debería funcionar!"

"Lo cierto es que es una buena idea…" confirmó Galaxia, decidida a acabar con esta batalla lo antes posible "Pero no podemos dejar a Seiya y a Sailor Moon desprotegidos…"

"En realidad no lo estarán del todo…" dijo Mercury

"Cómo es eso?" preguntó Venus con curiosidad

"Si hacemos un círculo y lanzamos el hechizo, el área dentro de ese círculo estará protegida de todo lo que suceda fuera de él… Un poco como… el ojo de un huracán" explicó

"Hmmm… es verdad…" confirmó Neptune, analizando lo que la inteligente senshi azul indicaba.

"Podemos dejarlos a ambos en su interior hasta que se recuperen, mientras nosotras atacamos a nuestro enemigo. De ese modo, estaremos a la vez atacándole a él y protegiéndolos a ellos"

"Eso es muy inteligente, Mercury" comentó Maker con una sonrisa llena de orgullo que la hizo ruborizarse.

"Bien, eso suena perfecto" confirmó Galaxia, satisfecha con la solución.

"Incluso puedes rodearlos con una de tus burbujas de teletransporte, Galaxia-sama… y podemos tratar de proyectar el escudo de Charon a su alrededor… para dar una protección extra" propuso Pluto con timidez

"Sí, eso haremos" confirmó Galaxia "Gracias por tu ayuda, Pluto-san"

"Eh, y yo por qué no participo?" protestó Seiya

"Necesitas descansar y recuperarte…" dijo Maker

"Pero yo también he sido sanado por la magia de Odango, y ya estoy prácticamente bien…!" insistió "Quiero luchar!"

"De ninguna manera" sentenció Galaxia tajantemente, sorprendiéndolos a todos

"Ma… Madre…" dijo él, más tranquilo "Yo… Quiero ayudar!"

"Debes permanecer a salvo para proteger a Sailor Moon, Seiya. Ese es tu deber ahora. Esa es la mejor manera que tienes de ayudar"

"Pero…!"

"Y por favor asegúrate de que descansa lo máximo posible y se recupera apropiadamente… Es muy importante, Seiya…" añadió la Reina.

Su gesto era tan serio que casi daba miedo, así que Seiya no pudo hacer otra cosa que callarse y asentir como un niño que acaba de llevarse una reprimenda. No entendía qué mosca le había picado a su madre con tanta insistencia en que Sailor Moon descansase.

"Qué pasa con las otras Starlights?" preguntó Uranus, cambiando de tema

"Qué pasa con nosotras?!" preguntó Healer, que se había despertado de su inconsciencia tan irritable como de costumbre.

"Bueno, este ataque es el sailor PLANET attack… es decir, un ataque con el poder de nuestros planetas… Podéis uniros a nosotras?" aclaró Uranus, una gota de sudor apareciendo sobre su cabeza al enfrentarse al genio de la chica de pelo de plata.

"Sí, de hecho nosotras somos un apoyo para todas las senshi del Universo… No espero que haya ningún problema para combinar nuestros poderes, y nosotras otorgaremos un importante aporte extra de magia en vuestro ataque"

"Hagámoslo ya mismo, entonces" dijo Venus

Todas se apresuraron a ocupar sus posiciones. Seiya permaneció arrodillado en el suelo abrazando con fuerza a la durmiente Sailor Moon en su regazo, con su mejilla apretada contra el pelo dorado de ella. Galaxia hizo un movimiento de sus manos y al instante se vieron rodeados de una de sus esferas de teletransporte. Después, Pluto apuntó su Garnet Orb hacia la esfera y un vapor mágico color granate emanó de él hasta cubrir por completo la esfera, volviéndola prácticamente opaca.

"Está hecho" confirmó Pluto, que estaba dominando con mucha rapidez el uso de los poderes de Charon en su interior a través de su Talismán.

"Bien…" dijo Galaxia, satisfecha con cómo iba saliendo su plan

"Y… cómo sabemos que están bien ahí dentro?" preguntó Venus, tratando de mirar a través de la densa capa protectora "No puedo verles… ni oírles"

"Mientras la esfera esté ahí, estarán protegidos y bien…" confirmó la Reina "Aunque no podamos comunicarnos con ellos"

Venus asintió a su explicación.  
"Ahora es nuestro turno" anunció Maker

Alrededor de la pareja, las siete senshis, dos Starlights y la reina de las Estrellas, formaron un círculo con las espaldas hacia el centro, como una pared protectora circular. Se cogieron de las manos y cerraron los ojos para concentrarse en la fuente de sus poderes. Pronto, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar con un aura de cada uno de los respectivos colores de sus planetas.

* * *

En el interior de la esfera, Seiya tragó saliva nervioso. Apenas podía ver nada, y recibía todos los sonidos amortiguados, como si estuviese escuchándolos bajo el agua. No le gustaba nada la sensación de no saber lo que estaba pasando ni el tener que depender por completo de los demás. Él estaba hecho para ser el defensor y no el defendido. Necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas enseguida y ayudar a sus amigos… Y sobre todo, necesitaba poder luchar para proteger a su más preciado tesoro, que yacía exhausta sobre su pecho.

"Odango…" murmuró con pena en la voz, mientras inconscientemente la apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

"MMmmmmmm"

Un gemido escapó de los labios de la princesa, lo que provocó que él bajase la mirada hacia ella al instante.

"…Odango?!"

Abrió los párpados pesadamente, y parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos azul cielo clavados en los de él.

"Seiya…" susurró con una sonrisa tan sincera que le hizo sonreír a él también.

"Oh estoy tan contento de tenerte de vuelta conmigo…" dijo él

Ella se incorporó un poquito y miró a su alrededor.

"Dónde… estamos?" dijo, preocupada "Qué ha pasado?"

"Todo va bien, Odango. Tu poderosa magia curó a todas tus amigas… y ahora estamos en el interior de una de las esferas de Galaxia mientras las chicas realizan un Sailor Planet Attack contra Apocalypse… Planean derrotarle con eso"

"Un Sailor Planet Attack? Sin mi poder? Será suficiente?"

"Eso esperan… Tú necesitas descansar. Te has quedado sin energía tras haberlas curado a todas…"

"Pero todavía puedo ayudar…!" protestó "Es peligroso que ellas…!" insistió, tratando de levantarse, cuando de pronto se sintió mareada y cayó de nuevo de rodillas "Ayyyy…." gimió

"Ves?" dijo Seiya con tono burlón "Aunque no nos guste… los dos necesitamos descansar de momento, para poder ayudar a nuestras amigas luego"

Sailor Moon suspiró con resignación.

En ese momento, escucharon varios gritos que venían de afuera. Aunque no podían entender del todo lo que decían, por cómo sonaban supieron enseguida que se trataba de sus queridas amigas, llamando a los poderes de sus planetas.

Lo hicieron una por una. Tras llamar a sus planetas, sus tiaras de senshi se desvanecían para dar paso al brillante símbolo de sus planetas que aparecía mágicamente en el centro de sus frentes. El de Pluto fue diferente esta vez, ya que su símbolo apareció por duplicado, uno el reflejo exacto del otro. Lucía tanto su símbolo como el de Charon. El símbolo de Healer era una pequeña estrella rodeada por un círculo, y el de Maker era igual salvo que era el círculo el que estaba en el interior de la estrella. Galaxia tenía una única gran estrella dorada brillante en el centro de su frente.

"Están preparadas…" comentó Sailor Moon ansiosa desde el interior del círculo de senshis.

"Sí… Esto empezará pronto… Pero por favor trata de relajarte mientras dure el ataque" dijo Seiya, preocupado por su inquietud "Mi madre me pidió específicamente que me asegurase de que descansabas mucho y te recuperabas por completo… La verdad es que insistió tanto que se me hizo un poco raro, pero pienso obedecerla encantado"

Los ojos de Sailor Moon se abrieron de par en par al escuchar sus palabras, y no pudo evitar que el rubor invadiese su rostro. Por supuesto, Seiya se percató de su reacción al instante.

"…Odango?" le preguntó con delicadeza "Me estoy perdiendo algo? Qué os traéis entre manos mi madre y tú? Las dos estáis actuando de manera muy extraña la una con la otra…!"

Sailor Moon se giró para mirarle… Ahora estaba ya más colorada que un tomate.

"Sssseiya… Yo… tengo que decirte algo… que tengo la sensación de que tu madre… ya sabe… de alguna forma…"

"…de qué se trata…?" preguntó desconcertado, sin saber qué esperarse.

"Seiya… yo…" comenzó de nuevo, sintiendo que toda su cara ardía de vergüenza "Estoy embarazada de ChibiUsa…"

Seiya se quedó de piedra.

En el exterior de la burbuja, se escuchó un grito conjunto realmente fuerte.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

* * *

(*) Dark Spear Thunder: Trueno de la lanza oscura

(*) Sailor Planet Attack: Ataque de los planetas Sailor


	50. Lamentación

***Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de mi historia, y... wow! Es ya el número 50! Me hace mucha ilusión haber llegado tan lejos con esta idea que rondaba mi mente, y os agradezco muchísimo que sigáis leyendo y apoyando mi historia después de tantos capítulos! Para celebrarlo, éste es muy intenso... se aproxima el final... Disfrutadlo mucho, y nos vemos pronto! ***

*** 50 capítulos y Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales siguen sin ser de mi propiedad...! ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 50 – LAMENTACIÓN

 _Bosque rocoso_

"…Se… Seiya…?" preguntó Sailor Moon, preocupada. Seiya se había quedado en un estado catatónico con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida en el infinito desde que ella le había soltado el notición de su embarazo hacía ya un larguísimo minuto, y no podía soportar su silencio por más tiempo.

"Seiya… di algo… Sólo… di cualquier cosa…" le suplicó "Ya… ya sé que es un shock enorme porque todavía somos muy jóvenes y no sabemos nada de criar niños y no hemos hablado en serio de esto… Bueno, sabíamos que iba a pasar, ya que ChibiUsa tiene esa manía de andar por aquí todo el tiempo y eso, pero no sabíamos que iba a pasar YA mismo, y…"

De pronto, su parloteo nervioso se vio interrumpido porque Seiya la había agarrado inesperadamente de los hombros y con un rápido movimiento la había atraído hacia sí para darle el abrazo más fuerte y adorable de todos.

"…Seiya….!" exclamó con una exhalación sorprendida de todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, cuando él la apretó tan fuerte contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos se humedecieron de la emoción.

Seiya cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello, permaneciendo así en silencio, ambos de rodillas abrazándose muy fuerte durante unos instantes, simplemente sintiendo la calidez, el amor y el apoyo del otro.

Después, poco a poco él deshizo el abrazo sólo un poquito, y movió sus labios hacia el oído de ella.

"Odango… Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de todo el Universo…" le susurró con una voz muy sexy y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Sailor Moon no pudo controlar sus emociones por más tiempo. Torrentes de lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a brotar descontrolados de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Oh, Seiya…!" exclamó, y apretó su cara contra su pecho mientras sollozaba.

Él acarició su suave pelo dorado mientras la observaba con una mirada muy dulce y una gran sonrisa atravesando su rostro. Cuando ella se hubo calmado un poquito, se apartó de él lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

"…Estás… seguro de que te alegras de esto?" le preguntó con voz infantil y ojos de cachorrito.

Seiya sonrió con ternura.

"Pues claro que sí, mi amor" comenzó, mientras secaba las lágrimas de ella con sus masculinas manos "Tener un bebé contigo, nacido del amor que compartimos, es para mí la mayor de las alegrías"

Sailor Moon suspiró, conmovida.

"Tuve tanto miedo cuando lo sentí…" confesó ella

"Bueno, también yo lo tengo, pero no por ser padre de nuestra hija en común, sino por lo que pudiese pasarle a mis chicas…"

En el momento en el que ella le oyó llamarlas a ChibiUsa y a ella 'sus chicas', su corazón estalló de amor.  
"Seiya…"

"Y cómo te diste cuenta…?" preguntó él

"Fue cuando hubo esa gran explosión y caí inconsciente… Justo antes de que Apocalypse me atacase… algo… Sentí algo en mi interior, tan cálido y puro… como una suave luz… que me despertó. Entonces, ese brillo activó mi Cristal de Plata y lanzó un fulgor de luz que me protegió de él…"

"Eso es tan alucinante…" dijo, verdaderamente asombrado

"Ya lo creo que lo es…" asintió ella, mirándose la barriga "No puedo explicarlo… pero al instante supe que era el poder de ChibiUsa desde mi interior… De alguna forma podía sentirlo…"

"Pues claro…" dijo, y movió una de sus manos hacia la barriga de Usagi, donde la apoyó amorosamente "Acaba de ser creada y ya es buena y poderosa… Igualita que su madre" dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Sailor Moon se ruborizó al sentir ese contacto tan íntimo.

"Y tan valiente y atrevida como su padre…" añadió ella con una sonrisa traviesa

Seiya se rio. Se sentía desbordante de amor.

"…Entonces… Sólo mi madre sabe esto…?" preguntó él

Sailor Moon asintió "En realidad no le dije a nadie lo que sentí, pero… por sus comentarios y su manera de actuar… Galaxia de alguna forma lo sabe…"

"Desde luego que lo sabe" confirmó Seiya, recordando la forma casi agresiva en la que ella había insistido en la importancia de proteger a Sailor Moon y asegurarse de que descansaba y se recuperaba… "Supongo que ella también notaría el poder de ChibiUsa en la magia que proyectó tu Cristal de Plata… Después de todo, nuestra hija es medio senshi de las Estrellas, y seguro que la Reina de las Estrellas puede sentir el poder de los de su propia clase…"

"Sí, yo también me imagino que fue eso" confirmó ella

"Bueno, tiene toda la razón. Lo más importante ahora es mantenerte completamente a salvo y tan relajada como sea posible…" anunció él

"Eso va a ser difícil en nuestra situación actual…" dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor

"No te preocupes más por eso. Tú sólo descansa y concéntrate en crear a nuestra hija… Las senshi y yo nos encargaremos de esto y destruiremos por completo a nuestro enemigo"

"Pero… tengo que intervenir también! Sin mi magia quizá no seáis capaces de…"

"Odango… Necesito que vosotras dos estéis a salvo. Eso es lo más importante para mí ahora"

Sailor Moon se quedó de piedra al escuchar la intensidad del amor que llevaban consigo sus palabras.

"Seiya…"

"Sé que no consentirás que te lleve lejos del campo de batalla, chica cabezota, pero por favor… prométeme que no participarás y que te quedarás en algún lugar seguro donde podamos protegerte"

"Seiya, yo…"

"Prométemelo" insistió él

Sailor Moon sonrió con dulzura y finalmente asintió.

"Pero por favor, no se lo digas todavía a las chicas… No quiero que actúen de forma distinta conmigo… Necesitan concentrarse en la batalla y no en mí, ya que si no podrían ser atacadas por mi culpa, y nunca me lo perdonaría" dijo

Los labios de Seiya se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Sabía que era lo mejor que iba a conseguir.

"Está bien…" concedió, y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en la frente con un gesto realmente dulce "Tú y nuestro bebé lo sois todo para mí… Por favor tened mucho cuidado"

"Lo tendremos, no te preocupes" dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tenía lugar esta dulce conversación en el interior de la esfera incomunicada y protegida, las senshi, unidas por sus manos formando un gran círculo alrededor de la Pareja Imperial, ya habían comenzado con su gran ataque combinado de los planetas, lanzándolo hacia arriba donde se encontraba su enemigo.

Un impresionante rayo de poder con los colores del arcoíris salía de ellas y se dirigía hacia arriba, golpeando la densa oscuridad del cielo sobre sus cabezas donde el enemigo se había escondido tras su aparición para ayudar a Sailor Moon.

El oscuro cielo reaccionó a su increíble poder combinado y tronó lanzando descargas oscuras como si tratase de defenderse de su poderoso ataque. El estruendo era ensordecedor, pero las senshi no perdieron ni un ápice de concentración. Permanecían quietas, sujetando las manos de las que tenían a los lados y con sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en lanzar tanta energía como les era posible, para defender a su princesa, a su planeta, a su galaxia y al Universo entero del mal definitivo.

El cielo plomizo siguió rugiendo con mucha fuerza. Claramente estaban hiriendo a su enemigo, y esa esperanza las hacía seguir adelante tratando de intensificar sus poderes.

Pero entonces, Apocalypse encontró la manera de contraatacar.

Utilizó el propio rayo de ataque de las senshi como un camino directo al interior de cada una de ellas, al origen de sus poderes y sus vidas… Una conexión directa a la Semilla Estelar en su interior, que ahora estaba proyectando todo su poder.

De pronto, el denso y oscuro humo que cubría el cielo comenzó a descender por el rayo de ataque multicolor que las senshi estaban lanzando, cubriéndolo poco a poco de negro, hasta que alcanzó el círculo de senshi, donde se ramificó en varios tentáculos, perforando hacia cada una de sus almas a través del símbolo planetario en sus frentes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" se escuchó un fortísimo alarido que helaba la sangre cuando las chicas sintieron sus almas expuestas, indefensas y atacadas directamente por esa fuerza oscura que penetraba en sus cuerpos.

En el interior de la esfera, Sailor Moon y Seiya giraron sus cabezas al instante para tratar de mirar hacia el exterior, alertados por el dolor que transmitía el grito de sus amigas.

"Qué ha sido eso?!" exclamó Sailor Moon muy preocupada "Qué está pasando?!"

Seiya arrugó la frente, tratando de ver algo a través de la esfera opaca.

"No lo sé… no puedo ver nada con esta estúpida barrera…!"

"Ese grito son las chicas! Tenemos que hacer algo!" dijo muy ansiosa

"Lo sé… Al infierno con esta protección!" exclamó Seiya, sacando su Star Yell

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y soportando el dolor que todavía sentía en su cuerpo que no se había recuperado del todo, invocó a su poder para transformarse

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

En cuanto estuvo en su forma de senshi lanzó su magia contra la esfera, bajo la ansiosa mirada de Sailor Moon.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Pero no se rompió. Y afuera, los gritos de las chicas se intensificaban.

"Fighter…!" chilló Sailor Moon "Están sufriendo mucho…! Puedo sentirlo!" lloriqueó, sus ojos húmedos y abrazándose con los brazos para tratar de sobrellevar lo que estaba sintiendo "Sus Semillas Estelares… Está corrompiendo sus Semillas Estelares…!"

Fighter frunció el ceño nerviosa y comenzó a dar patadas y a gritar tratando de romper la pared de la burbuja que las protegía y atrapaba al mismo tiempo. Pero era tal y como Mercury había dicho… Mientras estuviesen en el interior del ojo de tornado de la magia de las senshi, no serían capaces de salir de ahí.

De pronto, hubo una explosión inmensa afuera.

Apocalypse lanzó un estallido final de poder, ahora que tenía contacto directo con el punto más débil de las senshi, y las lanzó a todas volando por los aires, destrozando el círculo que habían formado para proteger a la pareja.

En cuanto esto sucedió, la esfera protectora de Galaxia se desvaneció alrededor de Sailor Moon y Fighter, liberándolas y dejándolas expuestas justo delante de su enemigo.

Sailor Moon se quedó en shock ante la visión que tenía delante. Todas sus amigas yacían inmóviles alrededor del lugar donde habían estado formando el círculo hacía un instante. Sus ojos llorosos se abrieron de par en par y cayó de rodillas, sus piernas temblorosas incapaces ya de sostenerla.

"….chicas…. CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

* * *

Figher corrió hacia la primera que vio… Era Maker.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le comprobó el pulso.

Su corazón no latía.

Todo rastro de color abandonó el rostro de Fighter, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras lágrimas de rabia cruzaban sus mejillas encendidas.

Jadeando en busca de aire, corrió hacia la siguiente. Mars. Su corazón tampoco latía.

Llorando ya amargamente se giró para mirar a Sailor Moon, que seguía de rodillas justo donde la había dejado, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, y torrentes de lágrimas fluyendo descontrolados por su rostro desencajado.

"…Todas están muriendo… están muertas… Puedo sentirlo…" repetía una y otra vez en un murmullo de lamento.

"No… NO!" chilló Fighter desesperada, yendo a ver a otra de las chicas. Uranus. Tampoco hubo respuesta. "No, por favor! Esto no puede estar pasando!" gritó. Sabía que Sailor Moon estaba al límite… No podía usar su poder de sanación de nuevo o podría morir de agotamiento, como le sucedió a su madre antes que a ella cuando en la era del Milenio de Plata había usado todo el poder del Cristal de Plata para resucitar en el futuro a su hija y sus senshi, pero había muerto justo después a causa de la gran cantidad de poder que esa magia había requerido. Y además, Sailor Moon estaba embarazada de su hija en común… No podía arriesgar su vida y la de ChibiUsa…

Pero si ella no podía curarlas, eso significaba que si sus amigas morían ahora estarían muertas para siempre "POR FAVOR… NO MURÁIS AHORA!" chilló Fighter, mirando al cuerpo inerte frente a ella.

"Sai… lor… Moon…" se oyó un hilillo de voz quebrada junto a la aturdida princesa

Eso hizo que la rubia volviese a la realidad tras su estado de shock, y al instante giró su cabeza con un suspiro hacia la dirección de la que provenía la llamada.

"Jupiter…" dijo, reconociendo su voz enseguida "JUPITEER!" repitió en un grito, y corrió hacia donde su amiga había caído.

"Jupiter…!" la llamó de nuevo al alcanzar a su amiga "Oh Jupiter…" Es lo único que pudo decir, sintiendo cómo la esencia de su amiga desaparecía poco a poco. Enseguida empezó a sollozar y llorar desesperada.

"…siempre lloras… tanto…" dijo la senshi verde con una sonrisa triste, apenas capaz de hablar "Por favor… no… llores más…"

"Jupiter… no me dejes!" respondió Sailor Moon

"…me temo… que no tengo elección…" dijo con sus últimos trazos de energía

"Todo esto es por mi culpa…!" continuó lloriqueando

"Dulce Usagi… Pues claro que no… Todas caímos protegiéndote… y eso nos honra. Tú eres lo más importante para nosotras… tanto por ser nuestra princesa como por ser nuestra más querida amiga… Puedes estar segura de que ninguna de nosotras se arrepentirá jamás de haber muerto… para protegerte"

"Jupiteeeeeeer…!"

"… Lo único que lamento… Es no haber experimentado el amor verdadero en mi vida… Todas vosotras encontrasteis el amor… Incluso Ami-chan lo hizo al final… Pero yo no… Sólo un único beso de amor verdadero en mi vida y habría muerto tan feliz…" susurró más que dijo Jupiter, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

"Tendrás tu beso! Tienes toda tu vida por delante!" exclamó Sailor Moon "Jupiter! Quédate conmigo!" repitió, sacudiendo con suavidad a su amiga.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la esencia de su Semilla Estelar se había desvanecido por completo.

"No… No, por favor, no… por favor… NO!" lloró "Esto no puede ser… No puedo permitirlo…! Mis amigas tienen toda la vida por delante, y desde luego merecen vivirla…!"

Seguía hablando consigo misma y gimiendo mientras caminaba hacia lo que antes había sido el centro del círculo que sus amigas habían formado para protegerles. Cerró los ojos, se concentró, e invocó a su majestuoso cetro de plata.

Sin titubear, lo alzó por encima de su cabeza y gritó al cielo.

"Starlight Moonlight ETERNAL Love Salvation!"

Fighter se giró de pronto presa del pánico, al escuchar a su amada lanzar el hechizo.

"ODANGOOOOOOO!" le gritó, pero ya era tarde.

Sailor Moon había lanzado su increíble magia, y su cetro brillaba ahora tan fuerte que Fighter tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con los brazos para que no la cegase su luz. La ola de sanación era tan intensa que la dejó casi sin aliento. Era la más poderosa que la senshi de la Luna había lanzado jamás.

En cuanto hubo terminado, Fighter se descubrió los ojos, suspirando fascinada ante la imagen frente a ella.

Sailor Moon ya no era ella misma. Se había transformado en la Princesa Serenity, con un vestido de un blanco tan puro y espléndido que la hacía parecer una diosa de verdad. Estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo con todas las capas sedosas de su vestido plegándose con elegancia a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su gesto era sereno, y se aferraba con fuerza a su cetro que le servía de apoyo para su cuerpo, ya que por lo que Fighter podía ver desde su posición, a pesar de que la princesa se mantenía de rodillas con un aspecto como si estuviese rezando, se había desmayado al lanzar su magia.

Definitivamente, el poder de la Princesa de la Luna era el más fuerte que jamás hubiese existido. Había logrado sobrevivir a invocar semejante cantidad de poder en el débil estado en que se encontraba.

"Odango…!"

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y correr hacia ella, de pronto el cuerpo de Uranus que yacía sin vida junto a ella, comenzó a brillar con un aura de un blanco puro. Tragó saliva, y con mano temblorosa comprobó de nuevo el pulso de la masculina senshi.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ahí estaba. Débil pero regular… un latido que no estaba ahí hacía un minuto. Lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Sailor Moon lo había logrado de nuevo… Había salvado a todos aquéllos a los que amaba.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho.

De pronto, todo cambió de nuevo.

Fighter escuchó al cielo rugir sobre su cabeza. Apocalypse había vuelto tras su ataque destructivo, y estaba preparado para dar el golpe de gracia.

"No… NO!" chilló Fighter enfurecida, al comprender el plan del enemigo.

Las senshi estaban vivas, pero… el precio a pagar había sido la energía de su princesa. Además, acababan de ser devueltas a la vida y todavía no estaban listas para alzarse y luchar. Serenity se había desmayado, exhausta más allá de sus límites, y completamente indefensa. Esta vez, nadie iba a acudir en su rescate.

Un ataque descendió del cielo, y para gran sorpresa de Fighter, no fue contra Sailor Moon. Iba directo hacia ella.

"Star Furious Shield!"

Lanzó su defensa a su alrededor, su brazo en alto sujetando su Star Yell sobre su cabeza para que la fuente de relámpagos detuviese el rayo mortal del enemigo.

Pero este ataque no era contra ella. Cuando el oscuro rayo descendió, fue directo contra su mano, la que sujetaba su broche.

"NO!" grito, cuando de pronto su magia se detuvo. Su Star Yell estaba roto.

Se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo. El ataque la había afectado también a través de su dispositivo. Se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiéndose extraña. Después la apartó para mirarla.

"No… nonononono ahora no!" dijo desesperada. Vio cómo el guante de su traje desaparecía de su mano… Se estaba deshaciendo su transformación debido a la falta de energía. Pronto fue de nuevo Seiya, y sin su Star Yell, no podía volver a transformarse en senshi.

Vio que el cielo se oscurecía una vez más, preparándose para otro ataque. El ataque final, el más poderoso. El enemigo se había asegurado ahora de que Serenity no iba a poder recibir ninguna ayuda. Todo estaba calculado con precisión.

Pero Seiya no se rindió. Su enemigo no había tenido en cuenta lo profundo que era el amor que sentía por ella. Incluso hasta el punto de sacrificar su vida por ella.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Vio cómo el rayo se formaba, y cómo rugió el cielo y lo lanzó hacia Serenity, que seguía inconsciente arrodillada junto a su cetro, como una diosa durmiente. Sólo tenía que correr hacia ella y empujarla a un lado, fuera del rayo enemigo. Sólo eso. Podía hacerlo sin sus poderes de senshi, y desde luego estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Sabía que después no le daría tiempo a esquivar el ataque, y que iba a costarle la vida, pero no le importaba. ChibiUsa ya existía en el interior de Serenity, así que su vida ya no era necesaria para asegurar que su hija viviese. Ahora su vida hacía falta para proteger a las dos personas más importantes para él. Para salvar a su queridísima amada. Para salvar a su adorado bebé en común.

Sin pensárselo, empezó a correr hacia Serenity.

* * *

A unos metros de distancia, Galaxia suspiró de pronto, como si se despertase de una horrible pesadilla.

Siendo tan fuerte como ella era, no había muerto por completo con el ataque de Apocalypse, y por tanto se había despertado antes que las demás senshi gracias al increíble poder sanador de Serenity.

Alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor desesperada, buscando a sus seres queridos y temiéndose que lo peor pudiese haber sucedido mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Y por desgracia, sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

Desde su posición, Galaxia veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante como si ocurriese a cámara lenta. Vio cómo la gentil princesa de la Luna, embarazada de su futura nieta, inconsciente e indefensa por completo, estaba a punto de ser atacada por el poder maligno definitivo de Apocalypse, que se aproximaba directamente hacia ella a toda velocidad en forma de un puntiagudo rayo oscuro. Vio que Seiya, con todos sus poderes completamente agotados, corría desesperado hacia allí para salvarla a ella y a su futura hija de una muerte segura, incluso aunque fuese a costarle la vida. Estaba a punto de sacrificarse para salvar a su amada y a su hija no nacida, asegurándose de que ellas sobrevivían aunque él no pudiese estar a su lado… Exactamente igual que en ese futuro condenado que todos habían estado tratando de evitar con todas sus fuerzas… Y ella misma iba a perder a su hijo justo delante de sus ojos una vez más.

Sus profundos ojos color coral se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y desesperación, mientras gritaba con fuerza el nombre de su hijo. No lo pensó más, simplemente dejó que su corazón dictase sus movimientos de ahí en adelante.

Sacando fuerzas de donde ya pensaba que no quedaban, se puso en pie de un salto y echó a correr hacia la pareja, su traje dorado de senshi tintineando a su alrededor. Con los últimos resquicios de su magia, abrió la palma de su mano y lanzó uno de sus anillos atrapadores dorados hacia Seiya. Siendo lo último que le quedaba de su poder, su transformación se deshizo de pronto mientras seguía corriendo hacia adelante.

Seiya fue golpeado al instante con su magia y un aro dorado apareció alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos, atrapándole por completo en plena carrera y por tanto haciéndole caer. El bramido que escapó de su boca fue tan intenso y lleno de emotividad que hubiese puesto de punta los vellos de cualquiera que lo hubiese oído… Ahora que estaba atrapado, fue consciente de que no alcanzaría a Serenity a tiempo para salvarla.

Giró la cabeza para ver el origen de esa magia que le había atrapado y por tanto condenado a muerte a su amada y a su hija, y su gesto se conmocionó al ver que provenía de su propia madre. La desesperación y la incomprensión se apoderaron de su rostro. Pero entonces, al ver que ella no dejaba de correr hacia donde estaba Serenity, lo comprendió todo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" chilló desesperado "MADRE, NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pero Galaxia no se detuvo. Le dedicó una última mirada triste y llena de amor a su hijo mientras seguía corriendo hacia su objetivo. Alcanzó a Serenity justo en el instante anterior a que el rayo de oscuridad la alcanzase, y sólo tuvo tiempo de apartarla a un lado con todas sus fuerzas, lejos del ataque, mientras ella ocupaba el lugar donde la princesa de la Luna había estado hacía sólo un segundo.

"MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" exclamó Seiya, todavía incapaz de levantarse.

Entonces, el ataque de Apocalypse cayó directamente sobre Galaxia.

* * *

 _Afueras de la ciudad_

El variopinto grupo avanzaba todo lo rápido que podía teniendo en cuenta que Oodachi no estaba en su mejor forma física, y pronto alcanzaron la linde del bosque en el que Mamoru les había dicho que estaban las chicas.

"Es éste?" preguntó Hotaru. Todos estaban en sus formas humanas para poder recorrer la ciudad sin hacer saltar más alarmas.

"Sí, es este bosque, aunque no sé dónde estarán exactamente… y es bastante extenso…" comentó

"No te preocupes por eso… Desde aquí ya puedo sentir el poder de Sailor Moon… Y algunos de los otros también" dijo ChibiUsa "Por aquí!" indicó, y sin esperar, empezó a correr de nuevo.

El grupo la siguió enseguida, pero sólo un par de minutos más tarde, la adolescente de pelo rosa se paró en seco de pronto, sujetándose el pecho con su mano derecha justo sobre su corazón, y de repente cayó de rodillas.

"ChibiUsa-chan!" exclamó Hotaru preocupada, corriendo junto a ella. Miró a su amiga y vió que no había ni rastro del habitual color rosado de sus mejillas, sus ojos siempre brillantes estaban muy abiertos y su mirada perdida en el infinito, y vio una lágrima formándose y cayendo por su palidecido rostro "ChibiUsa-chan, qué pasa?!"

"ChibiUsa!" exclamó Mamoru, uniéndose a ambas jóvenes

"Qué sucede? Por qué nos hemos detenido?" preguntó Oodachi cuando alcanzó al grupo

"No… no lo sé…!" lloriqueó Hotaru nerviosa "De pronto se ha caído al suelo, y no reacciona…!"

"No parece estar herida… al menos físicamente" comentó Oodachi

"ChibiUsa… CHIBIUSA!" le gritó Mamoru, agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola adelante y atrás para tratar de que volviese con ellos.

Eso pareció surtir efecto. Sus ojos coralinos se enfocaron nuevamente en las personas que la rodeaban, observándolos como si no supiese dónde estaba.

"Hotaru… chan…" susurró

"ChibiUsa…! Estás bien? Qué te ha pasado?" le preguntó Hotaru

Al percatarse de lo que acababa de sentir, las lágrimas brotaron descontroladamente de sus ojos.

"Llegamos tarde para salvarla…" dijo únicamente en un suspiro.

* * *

 _Bosque rocoso_

"MADRE! MADREEEEEEEEEEE!" Seiya seguía llamándola, una y otra vez, pero no obtenía respuesta de la hermosa dama inconsciente que yacía a varios metros de distancia sobre un círculo de suelo calcinado, con su cabello dorado y cobre esparcido a su alrededor, haciéndola parecer una diosa de oro a pesar de las quemaduras de su vestido y su piel.

Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo rugió y su oscuridad se retorció y enroscó sobre sí misma… Apocalypse también había usado toda su magia en este ataque terrible, pensando que iba a ser el último.

De pronto, Seiya notó que el anillo que rodeaba y atrapaba su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse. En cuanto pudo, usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para liberarse, y con lágrimas en los ojos y todo su cuerpo dolorido, corrió hacia las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Había sido liberado, pero si el aro mágico de Galaxia desaparecía por sí mismo, sólo podía significar una cosa…

"Odango…!" Primero, se detuvo a comprobar el estado de su amada, que yacía a salvo a poca distancia del círculo abrasado donde había golpeado el ataque. Todavía no había recuperado el conocimiento pero respiraba, su pulso era suave pero rítmico, y no parecía estar herida. Así que corrió hacia Galaxia.

"Madre…!" dijo, arrodillándose junto a ella.

Todavía seguía con vida. Su cuerpo estaba quemado y yacía en una postura extraña sobre el suelo calcinado, pero consiguió abrir los ojos al oír la llamada de su hijo.

"Se… Sei…ya…" musitó, alzando pesadamente un brazo hacia el rostro de su hijo.

En cuanto se percató de su movimiento, él tomó su mano y la apretó contra su cálida y húmeda mejilla.

"Madre…" no podía contener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. La visión de una senshi tan tremendamente poderosa tan herida, de alguien a quien quería tanto sufriendo tanto dolor, le estaba matando por dentro.

"Me… alegro tanto… de haber tenido… esta segunda oportunidad… de estar a tu lado… aunque no… no haya durado tanto… como yo hubiese deseado…" Hablaba entrecortadamente, jadeando en busca de un aire que ya no quería llenar su dañado cuerpo.

"Shhhhhhh…" le susurró él "No hables así… Vas a ponerte bien…!"

Una sonrisa muy triste y dolorosa cruzó el elegante rostro de la reina de las Estrellas.

"No pasa nada… mi querido hijo… Soy consciente de mi destino… y lo acepto encantada… si es para salvar a las personas… que amo"

"Destino? Qué destino? De qué estás hablando?"

"Mi queridísimo Seiya…" comenzó, con tanta dulzura que dolía "Lo comprendí… en el instante en el que conocí a mi adorada nieta… y me percaté de que no sabía quién era yo… Si ella venía del Futuro… y no me reconocía… eso sólo podía querer decir… que yo morí antes de que ella naciese"

Seiya abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de la verdad que acarreaban las palabras de Galaxia.

Pero entonces sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo aceptarlo.

"No… NO!" chilló "Hemos cambiado el Futuro antes… Lo haremos de nuevo! Tu destino no puede ser morir aquí hoy…! Tu destino es vivir feliz con tu familia, reconstruir tu Reino y gobernarlo con sabiduría en los años venideros…!"

"No… hijo mío…" respondió ella "Ese es tu destino ahora"

"Madre…!" lloró, su corazón doliéndole tanto con cada palabra de su madre "No quiero perderte! Ahora no… Todavía no…! Acabamos de reencontrarnos…!"

"Seiya… He vivido una vida muy larga y agridulce… la mayor parte ha estado llena de dolor, aflicción, y la carga de los enormes errores que cometí… pero… esta segunda oportunidad que tu princesa me concedió después de todo el mal que había hecho… fue el más bello y valioso de todos los regalos que jamás podría haber soñado…" dijo, y también ella lloraba ahora "Me dio la oportunidad de volver a encontrarme contigo, mi querido hijo, y compartir mi vida contigo una vez más… Pude conocer a tu alma gemela, que es la persona más increíble, buena y pura que jamás existirá… Y me otorgó mi más preciado momento… la oportunidad de conocer a mi futura nieta"

Seiya apretó con más fuerza la mano de su madre contra su rostro. No quería que este momento acabase.

"Oh Seiya…" continuó ella "Me sentí tan inmensamente dichosa cada momento que compartí con ella…! Es realmente fantástica… tiene lo mejor de cada uno de vosotros dos… y estoy segura de que va a convertirse en la senshi más poderosa que jamás haya existido, puedo verlo…" Galaxia realizó un gran espasmo para tomar aire.

"Madre!" exclamó Seiya angustiado

"Por favor…" dijo, con un hilillo de voz "Por favor dale las gracias a la princesa de la Luna por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…. Y asegúrate de cuidar mucho de tus dos damas… Son el tesoro más valioso que nadie podría tener…"

"…lo sé… Lo haré, madre" dijo, llorando desconsolado

Ella sonrió ante su respuesta.

"Dulce Seiya… hijo mío… te quie…ro… tan…to…"

Sus palabras se desvanecieron como el brillo de una estrella agonizante mientras cerraba sus ojos, sus finos labios todavía curvados en una sonrisa.

De pronto, el aire a su alrededor se llenó de una lluvia de pequeñas gotitas de luz dorada que caían por todas partes a su alrededor como una tormenta de luciérnagas que se extinguían al tocar el suelo.

El cielo lloraba la pérdida de su reina.

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron de par en par, y el más angustioso lamento escapó de sus labios.

"…madre…..! MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	51. Oposición

*** Hola! Un poquito más tarde de lo habitual, pero aquí estoy al fin con el siguiente capítulo! Justo a tiempo para acabar la semana :) Espero que os guste, y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios tan geniales que me habéis dejado, me animan mucho a seguir en esta recta final de la historia! Muchos besos para todos, nos vemos pronto con el siguiente! ***

*** Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad ***

CAPÍTULO 51 - OPOSICIÓN

 _Claro en el bosque rocoso_

Seiya lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, incapaz de reaccionar a su muerte.

Muy cerca suyo, Serenity gimió de pronto, despertada por su fuerte grito de dolor.

"Mmmm… Seeeeiya…?"

Su voz le hizo reaccionar.

"Odango…!" dijo en un suspiro, girándose a mirarla "Odango… estás bien?" le preguntó, acercándose a ella para ofrecerle una mano y ayudarla a incorporarse.

Mientras esto sucedía, escucharon más ruidos a su alrededor. El resto de las senshi también estaban volviendo en sí poco a poco.

"Chicas…!" exclamó Serenity con auténtica alegría "Están… están bien…!" añadió, mirando a su amado.

Seiya asintió.

"Sí, lo están, y todo gracias a ti" le dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura que no llegó a sus ojos.

"Pero entonces… por qué estás llorando así…?" preguntó la Princesa, palpando su húmedo rostro con su débil y delicada mano "Qué sucede, Seiya?"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para poder soportar el dolor de su corazón. Tomó la mano de Serenity con fuerza en busca del apoyo que necesitaba para decir esas palabras en voz alta, y comenzó.

"Mi… mi madre…" dijo, y en cuanto lo hizo dos ríos de lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos "Ella… dio su vida por protegernos…"

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par al instante.

"Galaxia… ha…?!" exclamó, y miró más allá de él, a la mujer que yacía a un par de metros de ellos. Había vuelto a su forma humana, y su cuerpo inmóvil tenía un color muy pálido "Oh no…!" musitó, sus ojos humedeciéndose mientras se cubría la boca con su mano libre "Seiya yo… no puedo…" empezó a llorar suavemente.

Seiya sonrió una sonrisa triste.

"Sé que no puedes curarla…" le susurró comprensivo "Y ella también lo sabía, no te preocupes. Has sobrepasado tu límite, y casi mueres ahora mismo al lanzar tu última magia. Ahora sólo debes descansar y cuidar de nuestro bebé"

"Seiya…" No sabía qué decir… Podía sentir el inmenso dolor en el corazón de su amado, y ella no podía hacer nada por él.

Mientras hablaban, las otras senshi se habían despertado poco a poco y fueron reuniéndose alrededor de la pareja. Estaban muy débiles, pero vivas y totalmente agradecidas a su princesa por ello. La noticia de la muerte de la reina de las Estrellas fue un duro golpe para todas ellas… Seiya ya no podía transformarse, Serenity estaba a duras penas consciente y aún era incapaz de levantarse, y todas estaban exhaustas y con sus poderes agotados.

"Qué… Qué vamos a hacer ahora…?" preguntó Venus "Si vuelve a atacarnos una vez más…" añadió, expresando en voz alta el mayor temor de todos ellos.

Como si de una premonición se tratase, el cielo rugió de nuevo. La oscuridad se condensó en un único punto, formando una esfera amorfa que descendió hacia el suelo. De inmediato, las senshi formaron una pared con sus cuerpos entre la nueva amenaza de aspecto extraño y su Princesa.

"Chicas…!" dijo Serenity, consciente de que ninguna de ellas estaba en condiciones de luchar.

La esfera oscura comenzó a burbujear hasta tomar la forma demoníaca de Apocalypse. Había vuelto para acabar con ellos.

En cuanto Seiya vio esto, se puso en pie junto a Serenity y caminó a través de la barrera de senshi para colocarse delante de ellas, encarándose directamente a Apocalypse.

"Se… Seiya!" exclamó Serenity preocupada. Él le había contado que su Star Yell había sido destruido… Ya ni siquiera podía transformarse.

"ESTÚPIDOS SOLDADOS DE LA LUZ… CON SU MÁS ESTÚPIDO COMANDANTE… QUÉ CREES QUE PUEDES HACERME AHORA QUE NO ERES NI CAPAZ DE CONVERTIRTE EN GUERRERO?!" bramó Apocalypse "YA NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN TI… TODO LO QUE NECESITO AHORA ES DESTRUÍR A LA BLANCA REINA IMPERIAL!"

Seiya no se achantó, a pesar de que se dio cuenta de que su enemigo sabía que Serenity estaba embarazada, y eso significaba que dirigiría todas sus fuerzas directamente contra ella. Le lanzó una agresiva mirada asesina, su frente muy fruncida y sus manos apretadas en puños a los lados de su cuerpo, mostrándole la furia que sentía contra él por haber matado a su madre, y su determinación de hierro a luchar hasta el fin para proteger a los que amaba.

"No permitiré que le toques ni un pelo…" le dijo, con calma pero con tanta fuerza que daba miedo

"LA LUZ TERMINA HOY…!" dijo su enemigo, moviendo uno de sus brazos hacia arriba como si se preparase para lanzar algún tipo de magia sobre ellos.

Seiya cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparado para recibir su ataque. Protegería a Serenity y a su bebé pasase lo que pasase. A cualquier precio.

Pero de pronto, algo increíble sucedió.

Las mismas pequeñas gotas de luz que habían caído al suelo al morir Galaxia, ahora volvían a flotar hacia arriba por todas partes, como una lluvia inversa de luciérnagas.

Seiya sintió una extraña calidez y abrió los ojos.

"Qué…?"

Las luces se dirigían hacia él, y parecían estar entrando en su cuerpo, haciéndole brillar con un aura dorada. Miró hacia el frente y vio que las luces también estaban rodeando a su enemigo. Tantas, y con tanta insistencia, que parecía que estuviese siendo atacado por un enjambre furioso de lucecillas. Gritaba desesperadamente tratando de deshacerse de ellas, pero apenas podía moverse.

"Qué demonios es esto?!" Seiya escuchó decir a una muy conocida voz molesta detrás de él. Se giró al instante.

"Healer… tú también!" dijo, al ver cómo las pequeñas perlas de luz también se dirigían hacia su hermana.

"Sí… también se me están pegando a mí…" comentó Maker, mirando con curiosidad a las pequeñas lucecitas que ahora envolvían ya casi todo su cuerpo.

"Qué… son?" preguntó Mercury, acercándose a echar un vistazo.

"No tengo ni idea…" respondió ella

"Sólo… quitádmelas!" protestó Healer "Es muy raro!"

"Esperad…!" exclamó Serenity de pronto desde detrás de ellos, y todas las senshi se giraron al unísono a mirarla "Puedo… puedo sentir a Galaxia en ellas…!"

"Cómo…?" dijo Seiya

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más preguntas.

De repente, todas las luces entraron en sus tres cuerpos al mismo tiempo, haciendo brillar a los hermanos con un intenso destello de luz dorada que cegó al resto de las senshi, haciéndoles cerrar los ojos por un instante.

"Qué ha sido es…" comenzó Venus, pero dejó la pregunta inacabada al ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos "Ya… Yaten?"

"Taiki, eres tú?" preguntó Mercury con un gesto confuso

"Seiya…" susurró Serenity mirando a su amado desde el lugar donde permanecía sentada.

Los tres habían cambiado. Ya no eran Starlights, ni estaban en sus formas humanas. Seguían en su auténtica forma masculina, pero llevaban puestas unas ropas inusuales, muy parecidas a aquéllas que Serenity les había visto llevando durante el Milenio de Plata, en ese viaje que hizo cuando Galaxia la teletransportó allí para conocer su pasado.

Vestían prendas de colores oscuros, adornadas con brillantes placas de armadura de plata en sus pechos, piernas y brazos, y lucían unas finas y elegantes tiaras con estrellas sobre sus frentes…

Seiya llevaba una imponente espada de plata, Yaten sujetaba una larga varita decorada, y Taiki acarreaba un largo y esbelto martillo en su mano con guante de piel.

Habían nacido los nuevos Guerreros de las Estrellas.

"Oh Dios mío…" exclamó Serenity con asombro. Seiya realmente parecía un príncipe ahora. Un príncipe arrebatadoramente apuesto y sexy.

Seiya se giró para mirar al lugar donde Serenity permanecía sentada mirándole con una expresión anonadada.

"Odango…" dijo con una sonrisa "Hemos recibido de mi madre el poder de las Estrellas… y ahora podemos protegerte"

"Seiya…" susurró, atónita.

Taiki y Yaten se adelantaron, uniéndose a su hermano. También ellos estaban increíbles y realmente elegantes con su nueva apariencia de guerreros masculinos.

"Chicos, estáis listos para derrotar a este insoportable enemigo de una vez por todas?" les preguntó Seiya con una mirada agresiva

"Por supuesto que lo estamos" confirmó Taiki con su expresión más seria

"Ya es hora" dijo Yaten con una malévola media sonrisa

"Genial…" confirmó Seiya, alzando su espada para apuntar con ella hacia el enemigo, y después gritarle "Prepárate Apocalypse! Los Guerreros de las Estrellas han llegado para acabar contigo y proteger a nuestros seres queridos! STAGE… ON!"

* * *

 _Afueras del bosque_

ChibiUsa se recuperó enseguida del impacto que había recibido su corazón al sentir la muerte de su abuela. Estaba destrozada, había llegado a querer mucho a la sublime Reina en muy poco tiempo… Pero debía ser fuerte para cumplir con su misión. Ahora que no tenían a Galaxia con ellos, sus futuros padres estaban en un peligro mayor que nunca. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Así que en cuanto se recompuso, se enjugó las lágrimas y animó a todos a seguir corriendo hasta encontrar a las chicas. Les necesitaban con urgencia.

Mientras se apresuraban a llegar hasta ellas, ChibiUsa le explicó al ansioso grupo lo que había pasado.

"Entiendo…" dijo Mamoru, preocupándose al saber de la muerte de una senshi tan poderosa que además significaba tanto para ChibiUsa.

Oodachi bajó la mirada. Por una parte, todavía consideraba a Galaxia una amenaza para él, pero por otro lado había sentido una afinidad con ella después de la conversación que habían mantenido a solas. Sus vidas habían sido bastante similares en ciertos momentos, estando ambos sumidos en la oscuridad y habiendo sido rescatados por la radiante luz de la princesa de la Luna, y Galaxia había terminado incluso perdonándole la vida aunque temía por aquéllos a los que más amaba. No pudo evitar sentir auténtica lástima por su muerte.

"Lo siento tanto, ChibiUsa-chan…" musitó Hotaru con ojos tristes. También ella había conectado mucho con la reina de las Estrellas.

ChibiUsa asintió como gratitud por su apoyo.

"Pero esto significa que debemos darnos aún más prisa… porque ahora ya no cuentan con ella para protegerles…" dijo enseguida

"ChibiUsa…" murmuró Mamoru, sorprendido por la madurez que mostraba a pesar de su juventud. Tendría que estar rota de dolor y llorando desconsolada, pero seguía concentrada en su objetivo.

"Mi misión todavía sigue en marcha… Vine aquí desde el Futuro para evitar que mi padre muriese protegiendo a mi madre… Para evitar que ese futuro maldito en el que él no existe vuelva a suceder" les explicó "Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer…"

Sin embargo, sus palabras no concordaban del todo con sus sentimientos, que luchaba visiblemente por mantener bajo control.

Hotaru vio una tímida lágrima brillante escapar del ojo de su amiga, y cómo ella se apresuraba en secarla.

"ChibiUsa-chan… Es normal que te sientas así…" le dijo "Sólo… déjalo salir"

La pelirrosa se giró para mirar a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos. Poco a poco, dejó de correr y se detuvo frente a ella.

"Hotaru… chan…" sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más.

Al ver esto, Oodachi se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, y agarró a Mamoru del hombro al pasar a su lado.

"Démosles un minuto a solas…" dijo el antiguo Jinete.

Mamoru miró a las chicas y después asintió, siguiendo al otro hombre.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Hotaru se acercó a su amiga para secar con su pálida y sedosa mano una lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

"Déjalo salir…" le repitió

ChibiUsa no pudo soportarlo más. De pronto estalló en lágrimas y enterró su cara en el hombro de su amiga, llorando amargamente. Hotaru la tranquilizaba acariciando su hermosa melena rosa mientras dejaba que su amiga se desahogase.

"Cuando vine al Presente… No… no... no estaba en mis planes salvarla… porque ni siquiera sabía de su existencia…!" empezó a decir entre sollozos "Pero entonces la conocí… Y yo… comprendí que ella iba a morir antes de que yo naciese… y… no quería que eso pasase…!"

"ChibiUsa-chan…"

"Ella es… ella era… tan increíble y fascinante… y poderosa, y tan amable…! Quería conocerla mejor, pasar más tiempo con ella…! Sólo necesitaba evitar su muerte, necesitaba cambiar el Futuro…!"

Hotaru la abrazó con más fuerza.

"Pero no pude…" ChibiUsa siguió llorando "Todo ha sucedido mucho antes de lo que yo me esperaba… Parece que el Futuro no es tan fácil de cambiar después de todo, verdad?"

"El esfuerzo necesario es inmenso… Y aun así, puede que a veces sea imposible…" dijo Hotaru "Pero ten por seguro que murió satisfecha por saber que fue protegiendo a sus seres queridos… Igual que estás haciendo tú"

"Hotaru-chan…" dijo, conmovida, alzando su cabeza para mirar a su amiga. Hotaru sonrió con tristeza en respuesta.

De pronto, su conversación fue interrumpida.

"Chicas…!" escucharon a Mamoru llamarlas mientras corría hacia ellas "Están justo aquí, detrás de esos árboles!"

ChibiUsa y Hotaru se giraron a mirar en la dirección en la que él les estaba señalando. Pudieron distinguir un claro en el bosque. Sin dudarlo un instante, deshicieron su abrazo y corrieron hacia allí.

* * *

 _Claro del bosque rocoso_

Sin dejar tiempo a Apocalypse de reaccionar a sus nuevas transformaciones, y mientras seguía ocupado tratando de librarse de la nube de luces zumbadoras que le rodeaban, el nuevo trío de Guerreros de las Estrellas le atacaron implacablemente.

"Star Hammer Creation (*)!" gritó Guerrero Maker

"Star Wand Purification (*)!" exclamó Guerrero Healer

"Star Sword Aggression (*)!" chilló Guerrero Fighter

Los tres blandieron sus nuevas armas frente a ellos simultáneamente, y tres torrentes de pura energía fueron dirigidos hacia el enemigo al instante, que fue alcanzado directamente por ellos.

"I… Increíble…" tartamudeó Venus mientras se ruborizaba, alucinada por sus asombrosas nuevas formas y poderes.

"Tanta cantidad de poder…!" dijo Jupiter, impactada

"Tienen… tienen la magia de las Estrellas…!" exclamó Mercury "Ahora poseen el inmenso poder de Galaxia…!"

"Increíble…" comentó Uranus

"Desde luego que lo es… El poder que están irradiando es impresionante ahora…" confirmó Neptune, sintiendo sus nuevas y poderosas auras.

Detrás de ellas, Serenity sintió de pronto una calidez muy intensa en su interior… Algo estaba cambiado en su barriga y estaba haciéndola brillar también con un aura dorada.

Mars se percató de este brillo y se giró a mirarla.

"Serenity… qué…?" comenzó a preguntar, y Serenity se ruborizó al instante cuando vio a su amiga mirarla extrañada mientras ella se acariciaba el estómago con una mano.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de dar explicaciones, ya que su conversación fue interrumpida de pronto por una voz muy familiar.

"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" un grito muy agudo se oyó resonar por todo el espacio que las rodeaba.

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par, y hasta se le escaparon las lágrimas cuando se giró hacia el origen de esa voz.

"ChibiUsa!" respondió en voz alta, todavía incapaz de levantarse.

Todos se giraron a mirar a los recién llegados.

"Small Lady…! Hotaru-chan!" exclamó Pluto con alivio al ver a sus queridas niñas por las que tanto se había preocupado. ChibiUsa corría como loca para encontrarse con su madre y Hotaru ya estaba transformándose en Sailor Saturn y corriendo en dirección opuesta, hacia el enemigo, con una expresión seria y concentrada. Después miró más allá y vio aparecer a Mamoru en el claro del bosque, transformándose también, preparado para la batalla. No pudo evitar que el rubor subiese a sus mejillas.

"Oodachi…!" exclamó Mars en cuanto le vio, y al segundo siguiente corrió hacia él, saltando entre sus brazos.

"Melena nocturna…" respondió él, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella y respirando su delicioso aroma. Para él, ella olía como un fuego salvaje.

"Estás… estás bien?" le preguntó preocupada, apartándose sólo lo suficiente para mirarle a sus místicos ojos

"Lo estoy, siempre que esté a tu lado…"

"Oodachi…" susurró ella

"No podía mantenerme al margen por más tiempo, sabiendo que podrías estar en peligro"

Ella sólo pudo sonreír con ternura ante sus palabras. Le comprendía, ya que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

"Usagi…!" dijo ChibiUsa, alcanzando finalmente el lugar donde Serenity permanecía sentada, y lanzándose a sus brazos para abrazarse con fuerza a su cintura "Mamá…" le susurró. Estaba llorando.

"ChibiUsa…" respondió la princesa de la Luna, conmovida, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su futura hija en un intento de consolarla. Era la primera vez que la llamaba 'Mamá' en el presente…

"Lo… lo siento tantísimo…! No llegué a tiempo… y ahora… ahora Galaxia está…!"

"Mi querida ChibiUsa… Esto no es para nada culpa tuya…" respondió Serenity, secando las lágrimas de la jovencita de pelo rosa "Nosotros somos los que debemos protegerte a ti por ahora… Y eso es lo que Galaxia hizo. Nuestro enemigo es muy poderoso… Estaba a punto de matarnos a todos, pero ella nos salvó. Ella… dio su vida para salvarme a mí, ChibiUsa"

"Mamá…" dijo, mirando a la increíble mujer sentada frente a ella. Con ese bonito vestido sedoso de un blanco prístino esparcido a su alrededor, y su suave cabello que parecía flotar con elegancia cada vez que se movía, tan brillante ahora que ni siquiera parecía dorado sino de un tono de plata perlada, tenía un aspecto mucho más parecido a la Reina que ella conocía del Futuro… Tan parecida a la madre que ella conocía…

"Y todavía sigue ayudándonos, incluso ahora…" continuó Serenity "Les ha dado a los Starlights el poder de las Estrellas, ese poder tan fuerte que ella poseía. Y ahora se han transformado en los Star Warriors, los Guerreros de las Estrellas, que están luchando con valentía contra nuestro enemigo para defendernos, como los auténticos herederos del reino de las Estrellas que son"

ChibiUsa miró hacia adelante asombrada, fijándose en la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar.

A unos metros de distancia, los Guerreros Fighter, Maker y Healer casi habían logrado derrotar del todo a Apocalypse con sus increíbles nuevos poderes. Cuando estaba a punto de morir, la oscuridad que formaba su cuerpo comenzó a explotar descontrolada, lanzando caóticos rayos de energía oscura en todas direcciones, en un último intento de permanecer en este mundo.

"Cuidado!" exclamó Jupiter cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo, y se acercó más a Serenity y ChibiUsa, tratando de protegerlas. Venus, Uranus y Neptune hicieron lo mismo. Todavía no podían usar sus poderes, pero estaban preparadas para defender a su princesa con sus propios cuerpos si era necesario.

Mercury encendió su Visor VR.

"No dejéis que esos rayos os alcancen…! Son malignos!"

Los recién llegados actuaron rápido.

Oodachi le dio a Mars un beso rápido en la frente.

"Necesitan mi ayuda…" le dijo, y se alejó de su lado.

"…Oodachi!" le gritó, pero él ya no la escucho. Ante sus ojos, se transformó una vez más en War, el Jinete. Su aspecto era tan temible que no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta. Temía que si retornaba a su forma maligna, no fuese capaz de regresar.

Pero en cuanto se hubo transformado, el Jinete alzó un brazo y gritó al aire.

"Flaming Army Barricade (*)!"

Al instante, un ejército de guerreros con armaduras apareció delante de las senshi protegiendo a su princesa, y escudándolas por completo de la oscuridad lanzada por la destrucción de Apocalypse.

"Oodachi…" murmuró Mars, todas sus dudas disipándose al instante.

"Sigo aquí, Melena Nocturna…" le contestó con su gutural voz de Jinete "Tu amor me mantiene cuerdo"

* * *

En cuanto Saturn vio lo que estaba sucediendo, corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba Apocalypse.

"SATURN…!" gritó Pluto al verla

"Dome of Silence!" exclamó la senshi morada, ignorando su llamada

Un escudo en forma de cúpula translúcida apareció desde su guadaña y la rodeó por completo, dejándola tanto a ella como a su enemigo en su interior. Las senshi vieron enseguida que el poder del enemigo rebotaba ahora contra las paredes de la cúpula, incapaz de traspasarlas.

"Qué… es eso…?" preguntó Neptune, sorprendida

"Es la nueva barrera inversa de Saturn…! No permite que la magia salga de ella…" aclaró ChibiUsa con un deje de preocupación en su voz "Que alguien la detenga…! Me da miedo lo que puede tener pensado hacer…!"

En cuanto la joven dijo esas palabras, escucharon a Saturn lanzar un segundo hechizo.

"Silent Wall!"

"Qué… Por qué ha invocado su Muro también?" preguntó Uranus

Pluto enseguida comprendió lo que ChibiUsa trataba de decirles. Sin dudarlo un instante, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ella.

"Pluto!" la llamó Uranus, pero ya se había marchado.

Los Guerreros de las Estrellas dejaron de atacar, ya que sus poderes estaban siendo bloqueados por el muro de Saturn.

"Qué es lo que ha hecho la pequeña?" preguntó Healer, sin comprender su plan

"Está bloqueando tanto nuestros poderes de entrar, como los de Apocalypse de salir. Ha creado una jaula perfecta" explicó Maker, frunciendo profundamente el ceño.

"Pero por qué haría una cosa así…?" preguntó Fighter

"Saturn!" exclamó Pluto cuando alcanzó el borde de la cúpula.

Trató de entrar pero no pudo… La Silent Wall de Saturn no la dejaba pasar.

"Yo-misma… No puedo entrar…" dijo una voz desde el interior del cuerpo de Pluto. Por supuesto, Charon había sentido su fuerte deseo de entrar, y ella había tratado de hacerlo también. Pero estaba hecha de pura magia, y lógicamente tampoco podía atravesar ese Muro.

"SATURN!" chilló Pluto desde fuera de la cúpula, con más fuerza.

"Pluto…" Saturn reaccionó al fin, apenas abriendo sus ojos

"Saturn… Sal de ahí, vas a resultar herida!"

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con él de una vez por todas…" contestó ella, con tanta calma que daba miedo. Estaba en paz, a pesar de estar recibiendo el daño de los últimos ataques de Apocalypse "Ésta es mi magia perfecta definitiva… Cualquier cosa puede suceder en el interior de esta cúpula, y nada en el exterior se verá afectado por ello… Puedo incluso destruir el mundo aquí dentro, y todos los demás permanecerán a salvo afuera…"

"Ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo como eso!"

"Soy la senshi del Silencio y la Muerte, Pluto. Sabía que este momento llegaría antes o después… Es mi deber… Siempre lo ha sido"

"No, no lo es…! No puedo aceptarlo!"

"Del mismo modo que tu deber es renunciar a todas las relaciones personales y a cualquier forma de amor para guardar la Puerta del Tiempo como la senshi solitaria… el mío es dar mi vida para acabar con este mal para siempre…"

"No… NO!" Las lágrimas recorrían ahora el rostro de Pluto, mientras golpeaba la superficie cristalina de la cúpula con los puños "Yo… siempre he dicho eso pero la realidad es que no puedo vivir sin amor… No puedo evitar amar…! Por encima de mi deber y mis sentimientos hacia mi Reina, siento el amor y ninguna fuerza de este Universo puede cambiar ese hecho…! Y mi mayor deseo es poder pasar mi vida junto a las personas a las que amo…! Mi querida niña, te quiero tanto… Me importas igual que si fueses mi propia hija…! Por eso… No puedes sacrificarte…! No por tu deber como senshi, nuestra Princesa jamás querría algo como eso! No puedes dejarte morir, Saturn! Nosotras… Lucharemos para encontrar otra manera de cumplir con nuestro deber y vivir nuestras vidas junto a nuestros seres queridos! Podemos hacerlo juntas… Lo HAREMOS juntas… Te lo prometo!"

"No hay otra manera…" dijo, su gesto inmutable y sereno

"La hay! Tiene que haberla…!" insistió Pluto, llorando desesperada

Saturn volvió a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco, alzando su guadaña sobre su cabeza, preparándose para lanzar su magia más destructiva. El hechizo que acabaría con toda existencia en el interior de esa cúpula.

"NO! Por favor! Hotaru-chan, no lo hagas! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Death… Reborn… Revo… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Pluto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Observó atónita, con sus ojos llorosos muy abiertos, lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Saturn había comenzado a hacer descender su guadaña para acabar con el mundo en el interior de la cúpula.

Pero de pronto, una figura negra la había empujado con fuerza y la había tirado al suelo, interrumpiendo su magia y haciendo que los escudos a su alrededor desapareciesen.

Cuando Pluto miró a la persona que acababa de salvar a su querida niña, no podía dar crédito.

"Tu… Tuxedo… Mask!"

Estaba tirado en el suelo, sujetando con fuerza entre sus brazos a la pequeña Saturn. La guadaña de ésta se había caído de sus manos y reposaba sobre el suelo justo delante de ellos. Estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera se movía.

Pluto reaccionó finalmente y corrió hacia ellos. Cogió a la joven adolescente por los hombros, y sin decir palabra tiró de ella hasta sujetarla con fuerza en el más grande y fuerte abrazo que nunca le había dado. Ambas rompieron a llorar.

Mientras Pluto seguía sujetándola sin dejarla ir, abrió los ojos para ver a Tuxedo Mask levantarse con dificultad, mirándolas. Había agarrado a Saturn entre sus brazos cuando la empujó y por tanto había sido él el que había recibido el fuerte golpe contra el suelo en su lugar. Le dolía toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo.

"Cómo… lo… has… hecho…?" Pluto logró preguntarle entre sollozos. Todavía no comprendía lo que había pasado.

"No soy un senshi, recuerdas?" dijo, con una media sonrisa tintada de tristeza "Aparentemente, su escudo no me afecta a mí…"

La barbilla de Pluto empezó a temblar de nuevo, y dos torrentes de lágrimas brotaron descontrolados de sus ojos. Apretó con más fuerza a la chica entre sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el hombro de ella, permitiéndose llorar libremente de alivio, para dejar salir todos los nervios y la pena al haber pensado que la había perdido para siempre.

"Gracias… Muchísimas… gracias…" le susurró a él con un hilo de voz.

En el instante en el que las barreras de Saturn cayeron, los Guerreros de las Estrellas reanudaron sus ataques.

War los protegía a todos como podía, invocando más y más de sus fantasmas con armadura, pero pronto comenzó a sentir la debilidad del sobreesfuerzo. Todavía le quedaba mucho para estar del todo recuperado.

"Casi… Casi le tenemos… Puedo sentirlo!" comentó Healer

"Pero por alguna razón, nuestros poderes parecen no acabar con él del todo!" recalcó Maker

Fighter arrugó la frente. Era cierto… No dejaban de atacar, y estaba claro que Apocalypse estaba ya tan débil que ni siquiera era capaz de contraatacar, pero por algún motivo no podían matarlo.

"Estáis combatiendo la oscuridad con la oscuridad…" dijo de pronto una voz muy suave.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta al instante.

"Vaya…" dijo Healer únicamente en un suspiro

Serenity estaba detrás de ellos, su brazo pasado por los hombros de ChibiUsa para sostenerse en pie, y con una apariencia como si tuviesen delante a la diosa más bella que jamás hubiesen podido siquiera imaginarse, con ese impresionante y delicado vestido de reina y ese pelo que destellaba en plata.

"O… Odan… go…" Fighter se quedó sin habla ante su belleza pura.

"Tenemos que combatir la oscuridad con la luz…" continuó ella, su voz muy calmada

Esa declaración hizo reaccionar a Fighter, que supo exactamente a qué se refería.

"No, Odango… No puedes luchar más… estás muy débil, debes descansar y cuidarte… Nosotros encontraremos la forma de encargarnos de esto"

"No hay ninguna otra forma que no implique el sacrificio de las personas a las que amo…" dijo ella, dirigiendo su mirada a Saturn que seguía entre los brazos de Pluto "Además, le habéis debilitado tanto con vuestros poderes de las Estrellas que no supondrá un gran esfuerzo para mí…"

"Y yo la ayudaré" añadió ChibiUsa

"ChibiUsa…" murmuró Fighter, conmovido "De acuerdo, lo haremos juntos" añadió, mirando a su amada directamente a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa muy dulce.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de su mano libre.

"Tened cuidado" dijo Maker, colocándose junto a Healer mientras observaba a la futura familia caminar hacia el frente.

Los tres juntos recorrieron varios metros hacia adelante, dirigiéndose hacia su terrible enemigo, dejando a todos sus amigos detrás de ellos. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Fighter miró a sus chicas.

"Estáis seguras de que podéis hacer esto?" preguntó "Odango, puedes soportar volver a usar tu magia una vez más… estando tan débil y en tu… estado?" dijo, ruborizándose un poquito

Las mejillas de Serentiy también se sonrojaron, mientras observaba a su futura hija por el rabillo del ojo.

ChibiUsa se percató de su incomodidad y les miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No os preocupéis por mí… Por supuesto que sé que ella ya está embarazada…"

"Ch… ChibiUsa…!" protestó Serenity, poniéndose colorada como una niña

"Después de todo, es de mí de quien está embarazada… Lo sentí en el instante en que sucedió…"

"Que tú… QUÉ?!" ahora Serenity estaba roja como un tomate

"Esto… ya sabes… Odango y yo… bueno… nosotros…" comenzó a excusarse Fighter

"…por favor… Ya sé cómo funciona eso… sólo ahorradme los detalles…" dijo la pícara adolescente de pelo rosa

"CHIBIUSAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Odango, por favor, no te alteres!"

ChibiUsa sonrió ampliamente. Le seguía encantando provocarla… Aunque ahora ya tuviese el mismo aspecto que su madre.

"Bueno, el hecho es que nos va a ser de gran ayuda en este momento…" dijo ella, poniéndose seria de pronto

"Qué… quieres decir?" preguntó Fighter

"Como yo ya existo en su interior, puedo contactar conmigo misma y transferir mis poderes actuales al bebé… Eso le otorgará a Usagi la energía extra que necesita para llevar a cabo su magia"

"….eh?" preguntó Serenity, que se había perdido en el razonamiento

"Ah ya entiendo… Como vuestros cuerpos están conectados en el Presente, vuestros poderes puede fluir del uno al otro…!" dijo Fighter

"Eso es!"

"De manera que ella puede usar tus poderes para su propia magia!"

"Claro! Sólo tiene que concentrarse en buscar esos poderes en mí y…"

"Dejad de hablar de mí como si no me tuvieseis aquí delante!" protestó Serenity, molesta

Tanto el padre como la hija soltaron una risilla, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Eso hizo que el corazón de Serenity se llenase de alegría y amor. Le dio las fuerzas que le hacían falta.

"Bueno, hagámoslo" dijo Fighter "Preparada, Odango?"

"Eso creo…"

"No te preocupes, estamos aquí contigo" le contestó Fighter, lanzándole una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas que siempre la reconfortaban.

Serenity asintió, y se sonrojó al sentir que él le agarraba con fuerza de la mano. Un segundo más tarde, ChibiUsa tomó su otra mano con una dulce sonrisa.

Estando de esa forma los tres cogidos de las manos, pensó que el amor que sentía podría llenar el Universo entero.

Serenity respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. ChibiUsa hizo lo mismo, seguida de Fighter. Entonces, los tres comenzaron a brillar. Fighter con un aura dorada, Serenity rodeada de un brillante halo plateado, Y ChibiUsa sumergida en una misteriosa luz iridiscente.

"Puedo sentir vuestros dos poderes…" dijo Serenity en un susurro, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Pero el de ChibiUsa la inundaba por dentro. Era un poder inmenso. Podía sentirlo concentrándose alrededor de la pequeña ChibiUsa no nata, transmitiéndole calidez desde el interior y restaurando toda su energía.

De pronto, el Cristal Imperial de Plata apareció frente a su pecho rodeado por un millar de destellos. Tenía la forma de una hermosa flor de diamante. Entonces comenzó a brillar más y más hasta que su luz fue tan intensa que cegaba. Cuando comenzó a reducir su fulgor, se había transformado en una impresionante y bellísima corona, con el Cristal de Plata en forma de corazón en su centro. La corona flotó con gracilidad hasta la cabeza de Serenity donde se posó delicadamente en su lugar sobre su pelo argénteo.

Ella entonces abrió los ojos y miró directamente a su enemigo, todavía retorciéndose en su agonía frente a ellos.

"Imperial Love Genesis (*)!"

Gritó las palabras que acudieron a su mente, y el Cristal de Plata en su corona brilló de pronto lanzando un destello de luz hacia su enemigo y por toda el área donde la batalla había tenido lugar.

Por un instante, todo quedó bañado en la más calmante, brillante, reconfortante y pacífica luz que jamás hubiesen sentido.

Cuando la luz se atenuó hasta desvanecerse, Apocalypse había desaparecido para siempre.

* * *

(*) Star Hammer Creation: Creación del martillo estelar

(*) Star Wand Purification: Purificación de la varita estelar

(*) Star Sword Aggression: Agresión de la espada estelar

(*) Flaming Army Barricade: Barricada de la armada llameante

(*) Imperial Love Genesis: Génesis del amor imperial


	52. Resucitación

***Konnichiwa! El verano ya está aquí, y con él, un nuevo capítulo de mi historia! Siento haber tardado unos diítas de más, pero aquí lo tenéis finalmente! Espero que estéis disfrutando de estos últimos capítulos que aún guardan alguna que otra sorpresa, y que si tenéis tiempo me contéis lo que os ha parecido! ^_^ Nos vemos prontito con el siguiente capítulo, pasadlo bien! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, sí lo es esta historia y todas las ideas en ella! ***

CAPÍTULO 52 - RESUCITACIÓN

 _Bosque rocoso_

Serenity abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con que todo había cambiado.

El sol poniente brillaba de nuevo, bañando el antes oscurecido y lúgubre bosque con vívidos y hermosos tonos naranjas y rojizos, el aire era fresco y puro, y podía oír cantar a los pájaros a su alrededor. El Mal se había ido para siempre, y ella sentía una fantástica calidez en su interior.

"Odango…" escuchó que la llamaba la más dulce voz.

Al instante, se giró para mirar a su derecha, hacia esa elegante voz masculina

"Fighter…" dijo ella, dedicándole la más sincera de las sonrisas

"Ya ha acabado…" dijo él, y ella asintió. Estaba a punto de llorar de alegría

"Usagi…" escuchó entonces

Girándose a su otro lado, se encontró con el bello gesto sonriente de su adorable hija adolescente.

"ChibiUsa…!" exclamó, y la abrazó con fuerza. Fighter se unió a las chicas en un gran abrazo, besando la frente de su amada.

"Lo has conseguido, Odango. Sabía que lo harías" añadió orgulloso

"Fue gracias a vosotros. Fue vuestro amor el que me dio las fuerzas para continuar… Fuisteis vosotros dos los que me otorgasteis el coraje y poder que necesitaba para hacerle desaparecer para siempre…"

"SERENITYYYYYY!"

Su encantador momento familiar fue interrumpido por sus amigas, que corrían impacientes hacia el trío.

"Chicas…!" dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarlas, realmente contenta de ver que todas estaban bien.

"Lo has conseguido, muchacha!" dijo Venus

"Serenity, tú… has cambiado!" exclamó Mars

"…Ah sí?" preguntó ella

"Es verdad…! Tu vestido… y esa corona…!" indicó Jupiter

"Oh… la corona…" dijo Serenity, mirando hacia arriba como tratando de verla, mientras la palpaba a ciegas con sus manos.  
"Significa esto…?" comenzó Mercury

"Qué…?" preguntó Serenity

"Sí, desde luego" dijo Neptune, mientras Uranus sonreía satisfecha

"Qué? Qué significa?" insistió Serenity

"Significa que la Reina de la Luna ha revivido al fin…" intervino Pluto, con su calma habitual "El reino de la Luna ha recuperado por fin a su Reina, después de todos estos siglos… Y esa eres tú, Serenity. Te has convertido en Reina"

"Yo…? La Reina… de la Luna?" dijo, ruborizándose

"Claro… por supuesto" confirmó Pluto con una suave sonrisa

"Es alucinante…" dijo Mars "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Usagi" añadió, llamándola como siempre lo hacía y haciéndola sonreír. Después de todo, los cumplidos de Mars hacia ella eran muy escasos…

"Eres impresionante, Odango… Eres una reina!" dijo Fighter, besando dulcemente su mejilla

"Ya, mira quién habla! Tú mismo eres ahora el Rey de las Estrellas, aunque sea del todo increíble!" dijo Healer

"Qué quieres decir con increíble?" dijo Fighter, molesto

"Y vosotros dos os habéis convertido en sus Generales!" comentó Mercury, mirando los nuevos trajes de aspecto poderoso que llevaban los Star Warriors.

"…sí…" dijo Venus de pronto, fijándose en lo guapos que estaban con ese nuevo aspecto suyo de guerreros tan masculino e imponente.

Se acercó a Healer dando pequeños pasitos, y se detuvo justo a su lado.

"Va… vaya… Healer…" comenzó con timidez, ruborizándose y apartando de su cara su pelo inevitablemente enmarañado, en un intento de mejorar un poquito su aspecto "…tu… tu nueva apariencia de Guerrero es… impresionante…"

Healer no pudo evitar una media sonrisa sintiendo un placer malévolo. Hacer que la senshi del Amor tartamudease de vergüenza era algo que jamás creía que llegaría a ver.

"Sí… Me siento… completo" comenzó con un tono de voz cargado de autoconfianza "Ahora siento que realmente pertenezco a un lugar, y tengo mis nuevos poderes para llevar a cabo mi misión…"

"Cla… claro…" dijo ella

"Muchas cosas han cambiado… Lo que soy, lo que siento…" dijo, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

"…Ah… sí?" preguntó, sus ojos reflejando la oleada de tristeza que acababa de invadirla. Se refería a ella? Le había perdido para siempre, ahora que se había convertido en uno de los magníficos Guerreros de las Estrellas?

"Por supuesto que lo han hecho… Ahora tengo más confianza, y tengo muy claro lo que quiero y lo que es verdaderamente importante para mí"

"Ya veo…" dijo, bajando apenada la vista, no pudiendo soportar seguir mirándole a esos ojos tan hermosos. Era tan doloroso verle y saber que no podía estar con él…

"Y eso eres tú, Minako" dijo él con firmeza, llamándola por su nombre humano "Eres tú lo que quiero sobre todas las cosas"

Venus alzó el rostro al instante hasta que sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los de él. Se había ruborizado exageradamente y se había quedado sin habla.

"…Ya…Ya… ten… tú…" tartamudeó de nuevo, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

"Te amo, ruidosa problemática y loca Minako" le dijo, con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Y sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, allí, en medio del claro del bosque y delante de todos sus amigos, que ahora obviamente tenían los ojos fijos en la pareja, la agarró por la cintura con una mano y sujetó la parte trasera de su cuello con la otra, atrayendo hacia su cuerpo con energía a la rubia y besándola con toda la pasión que le ardía en el interior.

Venus abrió los ojos de par en par del asombro en un primer momento, pero enseguida los cerró y le devolvió el beso con avidez, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y disfrutando de cada segundo de ese beso salvaje mientras él la apretaba con mucha fuerza contra su cuerpo, enredando sus dedos en su ya enredada melena.

Yaten, el tímido y malicioso Yaten que siempre escondía sus sentimientos y jamás admitiría amar a nadie, acababa de confesarle su amor por ella delante de todos, e incluso estaba besándola tan apasionadamente ahora, a plena luz del día. Venus se sentía tan feliz que podría quedarse así para siempre. Su mundo estaba justo ahí, entre los brazos de ese hombre.

Uranus fue la primera en interrumpirles, tan molesta como podía estarlo.

"Bueno bueno, ya vale…! Suficiente espectáculo por hoy…! Buscaos una habitación o algo… o mejor no… Todavía sois demasiado jóvenes para eso…!"

Neptune ahogó una risilla musical, muy entretenida con ese recién despertado instinto maternal… o más bien paternal de protección de sus hijitas que ahora tenía su amada.

La pareja interrumpió el beso, mirándose a los ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de separarse levemente el uno del otro y mirar a su alrededor. Sus dos rostros se tornaron rojos como dos tomates… Lo cierto es que habían causado mucha expectación.

"Di… disculpad…" musitó Venus, mirando al suelo

"Vaya, Healer… No sabía de este lado tuyo tan cursi…!" le provocó Fighter "Tal vez quieras que de ahora en adelante adornemos tu dormitorio con bonitas florecitas rosas para que puedas sentirte a gusto para escribir poesía o…"

"CÁLLATE" le espetó a su hermano, asesinándole con la mirada mientras se ponía aún más rojo, si es que eso era todavía posible.

Fighter no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Nunca antes se había mostrado su hermano tan vulnerable, exponiendo sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

"Fighter no seas malo!" le dijo Serenity, dándole un codazo

"Pero… es tan divertido…! El hecho de ver a Healer expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta!"

"Una cosa es cierta…" comenzó Maker con tranquilidad, como siempre "Esta batalla ha sido verdaderamente dura, cruel y terrible… Pero nos ha hecho madurar a todos y ser conscientes de lo que de verdad es importante para nosotros…" dijo "Aquéllos por los que daríamos nuestras vidas para protegerlos… Nuestros amigos, nuestra familia… nuestra persona amada…" concluyó, mirando a Mercury, que le observaba absolutamente fascinada.

"Maker…" musitó, y él tomó su mano, haciéndola sonrojar.

War abrazó a Mars con fuerza desde la espalda, provocándole una sonrisa. Parecía muy pequeña cuando estaba envuelta por el enorme cuerpo del Jinete.

Neptune enlazó su brazo con el de Uranus, apoyando con dulzura su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amada.

Y Fighter dejó al fin de reírse de su hermano para atraer a Serenity y a ChibiUsa más cerca suyo.

"Es cierto…" dijo Fighter, sonriendo con sinceridad mientras miraba a sus dos grandes tesoros, mientras las sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Aun así, ChibiUsa tenía una expresión inquieta.

"Es…"

"ChibiUsa?" preguntó Serenity al escuchar a su futura hija murmurando algo.

"Es verdad…" repitió "Ahora soy realmente consciente de lo que es más importante en la vida… Y es proteger y salvar a las personas a las que amas… por encima de todo"

"ChibiUsa…" repitió Serenity con suavidad

"Usagi" respondió ella, apartándose del abrazo de su padre y mirando directamente a la reina de la Luna "Vine aquí al Presente para salvaros a ti y a Seiya de morir… para asegurar así que el Futuro del que yo vengo, ese donde mis dos padres viven, llegase a suceder. Pensaba que mi misión… mi destino… era protegeros… pero estaba equivocada!"

"A… a qué te refieres?" preguntó Fighter, confuso

"Ahora lo veo claro!" dijo con entusiasmo "Mi destino nunca fue salvaros a vosotros dos, porque ibais a ser salvados de todas formas… por Galaxia! Por eso los dos existís en mi Futuro, sin haber necesitado mi intervención… pero ella no!"

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido…" dijo Serenity, que no seguía el razonamiento de su hija

"Claro que sí! Piénsalo! Si el Destino me ha traído hasta aquí desde el Futuro donde tengo todos mis poderes, y no fue para salvaros a vosotros dos… tiene que ser para salvar a…"

"….Galaxia…" dijo Fighter, terminando la frase de su hija, mientras sus ojos se abrían más y más. Una chispa de esperanza había prendido en su corazón, calentando la parte que todavía lloraba la pérdida de su madre.

"Eso es!" confirmó ChibiUsa emocionada

"Qué…?" dijo Serenity "Pero eso es… imposible…"

"Lo cierto es que no, Reina…"

"Pluto!" exclamó Serenity, mirando a la misteriosa senshi del Tiempo

"Puede que Small Lady tenga razón…" añadió "El Destino ha de tener una razón para haberla traído hasta aquí… Y si no fue para usar sus poderes para salvaros… Puede ser para salvar a la reina de las Estrellas"

"Puu…!" dijo ChibiUsa, sorprendida "No estás en contra de que trate de cambiar el futuro?"

"No, mi querida niña…" respondió ella "Ya no. También yo haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a aquéllos a los que amo" añadió, dedicando una breve mirada llena de ternura a la joven Saturn.

"Puu…!" exclamó la adolescente, conmovida

"Pero… Galaxia está… Ya partió hace un tiempo… Tienes… tienes semejante poder…?" le preguntó Serenity, intrigada

ChibiUsa sonrió de forma muy enigmática.

"Como os dije antes… la futura hija de la Pareja Imperial tiene unos poderes alucinantes en el Futuro… Por eso Apocalypse trataba de evitar mi existencia a cualquier precio…"

"ChibiUsa…" suspiró su madre

"Tú tienes el poder de la sanación, Usagi. Pero su alma, su Semilla Estelar, ya está viajando lejos de aquí… en otra dimensión, en otro Mundo" explicó ChibiUsa misteriosamente "En el Futuro… tengo el poder de viajar por esos Mundos, para poder ser capaz de proteger el Universo entero… Sé que puedo encontrarla y traerla de vuelta antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Antes de que caiga dormida por siempre en el sueño eterno… Estoy segura de que no estaba destinada a morir hoy, todavía no… No a manos de Apocalypse"

"Pero… puedes usar tu magia en el Presente?" preguntó Fighter, sus ojos iluminados con un pequeño destello de esperanza por ver de nuevo a su madre.

"Cuando me escapé del templo…" comenzó, bajando la mirada avergonzada ante su innoble acción "No pretendía causaros a todos tantos problemas… y lo siento mucho… Pero necesitaba estar sola en algún lugar donde no fuese interrumpida, para invocar un hechizo que comunicaría mi cuerpo del presente con mis poderes futuros… para ser capaz de usarlos en este Presente para salvaros…"

"ChibiUsa eso es increíble…" dijo Fighter

"Es complicado, duro, y lleva mucho tiempo, pero puede hacerse… Logré completarlo casi del todo antes de que estallase la batalla, pero no me hizo falta usarlo, ya que Galaxia ya os había salvado ella misma para cuando yo llegué, así que… Tal vez todavía puedo usar la magia que acumulé para encontrarla… quizá sea suficiente para traerla de vuelta…"

"Merece la pena intentarlo…" dijo Serenity con una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

* * *

Todo el grupo se reunió alrededor del lugar donde el delicado cuerpo humano de Galaxia yacía aún inmóvil. A pesar de sus múltiples heridas y su ropa quemada, la expresión de su rostro estaba tan en paz que parecía que pudiese estar sumida en un profundo y apacible sueño.

Pero su cuerpo ya no era más que un hermoso cascarón vacío. Su alma estaba ya lejos de allí.

"Abuela…" musitó ChibiUsa, caminando hacia donde ella estaba, en el círculo que las senshi habían formado a su alrededor "Espérame sólo un poco más… Voy a buscarte!"

Serenity agarró con fuerza la mano de Fighter. Estaba nerviosa por su pequeña hija, él podía sentirlo. También él lo estaba. Ya echaba de menos a su madre, y quería creer que ChibiUsa podía traerla de vuelta, pero al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la reina de las Estrellas delante suyo parecía tan irreal… E incluso si era posible, parecía una tarea muy peligrosa, y temía por la vida de su hija.

"Por favor ten mucho cuidado…" dijo Serenity, expresando en voz alta lo que Fighter sentía también.

ChibiUsa giró su rostro hacia sus padres durante un segundo, su ondeante pelo rosa moviéndose con gracia alrededor suyo. Sólo les sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos frente a su pecho en una postura de plegaria.

Enseguida, un aura mística de un indefinido color irisado comenzó a rodearla. Era la misma aura misteriosa que había proyectado cuando ayudó a su madre con sus poderes.

Un pequeño cetro decorado apareció entonces levitando ante ella. Estaba coronado por una esfera que tenía una brillante estrella de muchas puntas en su parte superior.

Saturn abrió mucho los ojos. Lo había reconocido al instante… Lo había visto antes, cuando irrumpió en el dormitorio de Mamoru y sorprendió a su amiga en mitad de realizar su hechizo.

ChibiUsa tomó el objeto, y en el momento en el que lo hizo el aura resplandeció con intensidad a su alrededor, haciendo que su cuerpo pareciese sólo una silueta brillante, igual que durante sus transformaciones en senshi.

"Está… transformándose…?" preguntó Mercury

Y así era.

Vieron su silueta crecer, convirtiéndose en la de una joven adulta, sus curvas y contornos definitivamente los de una mujer ya desarrollada. Su pelo comenzó a crecer también, manteniendo sus dos características coletas, sólo que mucho más largas… similares a las de su madre. Sus moñetes puntiagudos se comprimieron hasta formar dos moños más pequeños con forma de corazón, y vieron formarse un traje de sailor sobre su cuerpo entre brillantes destellos. El cetro que sujetaba en su mano derecha también creció hasta alcanzar el suelo con su esbelto báculo, manteniendo su brillante cabeza esférica. En su frente, su símbolo anterior cambió al de una destellante estrella de muchas puntas, a juego con la parte más alta del cetro.

Entonces, la luz a su alrededor desapareció para mostrar su forma senshi del futuro.

Era realmente impresionante, alucinante, poderosa…

Su traje sailor era totalmente blanco, con sólo unas tiras de los colores del arcoíris en la parte delantera de su falda. El símbolo de la brillante estrella dorada de su frente y su cetro estaba también presente en su cinturón alado, en su broche alado y en su gargantilla. Sus elegantes zapatos blancos de tacón tenían también unas pequeñas alitas, y cayendo con gracia desde sus hombros con adornos dorados, fluía una capa movida por la leve brisa de verano.

Su pelo y sus ojos se habían tornado de un color rosa tan pálido que casi parecían ser de un tono nacarado iridiscente. Era sencillamente maravillosa.

Al verla, Serenity sólo pudo cubrirse la boca con la mano por el asombro. No tenía palabras para la increíble senshi en la que su querida hija se había convertido.

"Sailor… Cosmos…!" dijo Pluto de pronto en un suspiro

"…quién?..." preguntó Fighter

"Pluto, conoces esta forma…?" preguntó Neptune, asombrada

"He… he oído hablar de ella… Ella es… la guardiana definitiva del Universo, la senshi más poderosa que jamás existirá… Es… Sailor Cosmos…!"

Serenity miró a Pluto y después de nuevo a la dama en la que la pequeña dulce ChibiUsa se había convertido.

"ChibiUsa es…?" preguntó

"Mamá…" respondió la increíble senshi con una voz muy suave "Soy yo, Mamá…"

Los ojos de Serenity se humedecieron de la emoción. Sin duda esa era su hija.

"ChibiUsa…!"

"Sí… Sigo siendo yo…" dijo con una delicada sonrisa "Esta es mi forma del futuro…"

"Eres… Sailor Cosmos…" repitió Fighter

"Eso es, Papá…"

"Por supuesto…" dijo Pluto casi sin aliento

"…Pluto?" preguntaron Uranus y Neptune, confusas. Todos los demás miraban ahora a la senshi de piel morena también.

"Yo… Siempre pensé que Sailor Cosmos sería la transformación definitiva de Sailor Moon…" comenzó a explicar "Pero ahora que lo pienso… tiene todo el sentido del mundo… La hija de la Reina de la Luna y el Rey de las Estrellas… Sólo ella podía ser la guardiana de todo el firmamento: Sailor Cosmos"

"Eso es alucinante…" exclamó Venus

"Impresionante, desde luego…" confirmó Maker

"Estoy tan orgullosa de lo fuerte y fantástica que has llegado a ser, Small Lady…" dijo Pluto, conmovida "Siempre supe que así sería"

"Puu…" musitó la impresionante senshi con timidez, todavía usando el apelativo cariñoso de su amiga.

Entonces, miró a sus padres.

"Debo irme ya" anunció "Cada segundo es crucial"

Serenity y Fighter asintieron, comprensivos.

"Por favor ten mucho cuidado, ChibiU… Sailor Cosmos" dijo Serenity

Cosmos sonrió y de pronto se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, cogiéndola por sorpresa y haciéndola sentir tan feliz que pequeñas lágrimas como perlas brotaron de sus ojos.

Con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su madre, le susurró

"Siempre seré tu pequeña ChibiUsa… Mamá"

A Serenity se le escaparon lágrimas de alegría, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Tengo que irme…" anunció entonces, apartándose de Serenity, pero todavía agarrada de sus manos.

"Vale…" respondió la Reina de la Luna

"Escuchad…" dijo, mirando a sus dos padres "Traeré de vuelta la Semilla Estelar de Galaxia me cueste lo que me cueste… Cuando lo haga, tendréis que cuidar de ella y también de su cuerpo…"

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Fighter

"Su cuerpo está ahora demasiado dañado para que su Semilla Estelar regrese a él y viva… Necesita curarse primero para poder albergar de nuevo su Semilla Estelar"

"Entiendo… Lo haré, no te preocupes. Yo la curare" dijo Serenity

"Sí… y hasta entonces, por favor cuidad muy bien de su Semilla Estelar, para que pueda volver a su cuerpo una vez esté curado"

"Por supuesto que lo haremos" añadió Serenity

"Espera…" dijo Fighter, leyendo entre líneas lo que su hija estaba insinuando "Qué hay de ti…?"

Cosmos sonrió con dulzura. Como era de esperar, su avispado padre se había percatado.

"No puedo regresar aquí…" dijo

"Qué?!" exclamó Serenity "Por qué no?"

"Al hacer esto, voy a cambiar el Futuro… Debo volver al momento de donde vengo enseguida. Si cambia y yo no estoy allí, podría quedarme atrapada en el continuo Espacio-Tiempo para siempre, sin un lugar al que regresar. Tengo que estar ahí cuando mi Futuro cambie, para cambiar con él"

"Ya veo…" dijo Fighter con ojos tristes, comprendiendo lo que ella les explicaba.

Cosmos se giró para mirar a las senshi.

"Chicas… Voy a echar tanto de menos a vuestras yos del presente…"

"ChibiUsa…" comenzó Mars "Cuídate mucho"

"Nos vemos luego" dijo Jupiter

"Sé buena chica…!" añadió Venus

"…y estudia mucho!" terminó Mercury, haciendo aparecer una gota de sudor en las cabezas de todas ellas

"Te has convertido en una dama muy elegante, ChibiUsa… Me alegro" dijo Neptune  
"Sí… demasiado hermosa…" dijo Uranus "Ten cuidado con los chicos…!"

"Uranus…!" la regañó Neptune, dándole un codazo.

Cosmos ahogó una risilla.

"Fue muy agradable conocerte, joven princesa" dijo War

"Eres verdaderamente increíble, pequeña" dijo Maker

"No hagas nada demasiado imprudente, ChibiSeiya" añadió Healer, haciendo sonreír a Cosmos. Empezaba a gustarle ese apodo.

"Saturn…" dijo ella entonces, mirando a su mejor amiga

"ChibiUsa-chan…" respondió la pálida adolescente con ojos vidriosos

Sin decir nada más, se abrazaron la una a la otra con la emoción de dos amigas que saben que no van a verse durante una larga temporada, pero que desean volver a estar juntas lo antes posible.

Entonces Cosmos caminó un par de pasos, deteniéndose justo frente a Pluto.  
"Puu…" comenzó, levantando su mano hacia ella, donde llevaba el manojo de llaves doradas del Tiempo que le había robado a su amiga "Toma… Esto es tuyo. Sólo me quedo mi llave para poder regresar a mi Tiempo… Siento causarte siempre tantos problemas…"

"Small Lady…!" dijo en un suspiro, cogiendo de pronto a la elegante senshi por los hombros y atrayendo su esbelto cuerpo hacia ella, en un abrazo de auténtica amistad.

"Puu…!" exclamó, exhalando todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

"Siempre cuidaré de ti, Small Lady…" dijo la senshi del Tiempo.

Cosmos acercó sus labios al oído de su amiga, y en un débil susurro audible sólo para ella, añadió "Por favor hazlo junto a mí… Viviendo con todos nosotros en la Tierra la vida llena de amor que te mereces…"

"Small Lady…" susurró casi a punto de llorar, sin darle una respuesta.

Después Cosmos giró un poco, para ver a Tuxedo Mask mirándola con una mezcla de timidez y pena.

"Mamo-chan…" dijo, llamándole por el apelativo cariñoso que solía usar para él "Cuídalas mucho a todas…" añadió, pero estaba mirando directamente a Pluto "…y a tu Reino"

Él se ruborizó, abrumado por la actual magnificencia de su aspecto y por el profundo significado que acarreaban sus palabras.

"Lo haré, lo prometo" respondió con firmeza.

Cosmos sonrió, satisfecha.

Finalmente, la senshi blanca se giró de nuevo hacia sus padres. Los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo lleno de emociones. Los ojos de sus padres se llenaron de lágrimas con la despedida.

"Mamá… Papá… Gracias por todo. Todo en lo que me he convertido es gracias a vosotros, a todo lo que me habéis amado y cuidado"

"ChibiUsa…" lloriqueó Serenity

"No llores, Mamá… Nos veremos… muy pronto" añadió, acariciando con sutileza la barriga de su madre para que nadie más se diese cuenta, y haciendo que las mejillas de Serenity se sonrojasen como respuesta.

"Ya lo creo… Tenemos muchas ganas de que llegue ese día…!" dijo Fighter con una sonrisa.

Cosmos sonrió con sinceridad, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta estar justo junto al cuerpo sin vida de Galaxia, en el centro del círculo formado por todas las personas a las que tanto amaba.

"Nos vemos!" dijo

En ese momento, la esfera de su cetro empezó a brillar más y más intensamente, hasta que su silueta desapareció en el interior de la luz que emitía.

* * *

 _En algún lugar incierto entre Mundos_

Galaxia sonreía.

O más exactamente, lo hacía su alma.

Había acabado muriendo feliz, llena de amor, rodeada de su familia y dando su vida para proteger a aquéllos que lo eran todo para ella. Y lo había conseguido… Esta vez, había sido capaz al fin de protegerlos a todos y asegurarse de que vivirían vidas largas y felices.

Y estaba satisfecha por ello.

Su alma flotaba con suavidad por ese espacio cálido, lejos de la realidad, lejos de la consciencia.

Estaba siendo arrastrada por una corriente invisible que la hacía fluir a un suave estado de paz donde ya nada importaba… Todo era calma y dicha a su alrededor… hasta que… de repente…..

"…Galaxia…"

Podía oír a una voz llamando. Tan tenue, tan distante.

"Galaxia…" insistió la voz

"Quién… Quién llama…?" dijo, sintiéndose como si estuviese despertándose de un largo sueño "A quién llama…?"

"Te llamo a ti, Galaxia"

La voz se había materializado en una impresionante dama de largas coletas nacaradas, que llevaba un traje senshi color blanco con una delicada capa flotando a su espalda que la hacía parecer un ángel. De algún modo, sus ojos sonrientes le resultaban familiares…

"Me llamas… a mí?"

"Sí, Galaxia… Sígueme… Aún no ha llegado tu hora…"

"Pero he muerto… He muerto para proteger a mis personas amadas… No había otra manera…"

"Siempre hay otra manera…" dijo la hermosa senshi "Una en la que no hay que sacrificar a nuestros seres queridos…"

Esas palabras despertaron la consciencia de Galaxia. Las había oído antes…

"Sailor… Moon… dijo eso una vez" dijo el alma dorada

Cosmos sonrió, satisfecha. Poco a poco iba regresando de la nada.

"Sí, lo hizo… Y tenía razón… nos enseñó eso a ambas. Y ahora está esperándote"

"Esperándome… a mí…?"

"Todos te queremos… No deberías haber muerto protegiéndonos… No deberías haber sido asesinada por Apocalypse…"

"No es mi hora de morir…" repitió, luchando contra la inconsciencia

"Eso es… Tu descanso final tendrá que esperar… Tu familia te necesita a su lado…"

"Mi… familia…"

"Sí…Ven conmigo… Abuela…" dijo la impresionante senshi, estirando su delicada mano hacia ella, invitándola a tomarla.

"Tú… Tú eres…!"

* * *

 _Bosque rocoso_

"Está tardando bastante, verdad?" dijo Venus con impaciencia, basculando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro

"Venus…!" la regañó Jupiter, dándole un codazo a su insensible amiga. Serenity y Fighter estaban más preocupados cada segundo que pasaba sin tener noticias de su hija.

"Uh! Ah! Bueeeno!" dijo la senshi del amor percatándose de la situación "…estoy segura de que llegará en cualquier momento…!"

Sailor Cosmos había desaparecido delante de sus ojos envuelta en un destello de luz blanca, y nada había sucedido desde entonces. Todos miraban con ansia al punto desde el que se había marchado, sin moverse y esperando en silencio que algo sucediese.

De pronto, una luz muy fuerte se manifestó delante del grupo. Crecía y crecía, brillando con más intensidad cada segundo, hasta alcanzar la altura de una persona. Era algún tipo de portal mágico, igual que el que se había formado alrededor de Sailor Cosmos y a través del cual había desaparecido en busca de Galaxia.

"Ya vuelve…!" exclamó Saturn, aliviada

Al instante siguiente, todos vieron una silueta oscura aparecer en el interior del portal de luz.

Pero no era lo que ninguno de ellos estaba esperando…

Vieron como esa figura, de forma humana pero muy pequeña, caminaba hacia la luz y salía de ella dando un pequeño saltito con sus minúsculos pies.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció detrás de ella, alzó sus pequeños brazos regordetes sobre su cabeza, y con una sonrisa de muñeca terriblemente adorable exclamó:

"Chibi… Chibiiiiiiiiiii!"

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de todos los presentes, que estaban confundidos, con sus ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas descolgadas.

"Chibi… Chibi… chan?!" exclamó Serenity sin salir de su asombro

"Chibiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" dijo la pequeña entre risitas de jolgorio mientras corría juguetona hacia la reina de la Luna y se abrazaba a sus piernas.

"Qué… significa esto?" preguntó Fighter anonadado

"Quién es esta niña pequeña?" preguntó Mamoru

"Oh pues claro…" murmuró Mercury para sí

"Mercury-chan…" dijo Venus, con una gota de sudor en la frente "…Algo que quieras compartir con la clase?"

"Es lógico!" exclamó

"Lo… es?" dijo Jupiter escéptica

"Sí! De hecho, ChibiUsa nos lo dijo, pero ninguno lo comprendimos entonces…"

"Nos dijo… qué?" preguntó Mars

"ChibiUsa, o mejor dicho Sailor Cosmos, nos dijo que iba en busca de la Semilla Estelar de Galaxia…" comenzó a aclararles Mercury a todos, como si estuviese dando una clase a los niños del colegio "…y que tendríamos que cuidar de esa Semilla Estelar hasta que el cuerpo de Galaxia se recuperarse de sus graves heridas, porque en su estado actual estaba demasiado dañado para que esa Semilla Estelar regresase a él… no es cierto?" preguntó retóricamente "Bueno… pues como ya sabíamos… La forma que adopta la Semilla Estelar de Galaxia cuando está fuera de su cuerpo no es otra que… ChibiChibi-chan!"

"Ya veo…" dijo Maker

"Pues claro…" confirmó Neptune

"Esperad, estáis diciendo que esta niñita de aquí es Galaxia?" preguntó War incrédulo

"Eso es!" confirmó Mercury

"Ma… Madre?!" dijo Fighter, arrodillándose junto a la pequeña

"CHIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" exclamó ella con adoración, lanzándose a su regazo y abrazándole con fuerza.

Fighter miró a Serenity, y ambos se sonrojaron y se rieron.

"Bueno! Parece que tendremos que cuidar de tu madre bebé durante una temporada!" dijo Serenity entre risas, haciendo reír a Fighter también.

"Chibi!" exclamó ChibiChibi con alegría.

"Oh por favor…" dijo Healer "Vamos a sanar su cuerpo lo antes posible, esto se está poniendo más raro cada minuto que pasa…"

"Estoy… estoy de acuerdo…" dijo Maker, con una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza

"Sí, en cuanto a eso…" comenzó Serenity "He pensado que lo mejor es llevarla a la Luna… Con la ayuda de mi Cristal de Plata y la magia del Castillo de la Luna, estoy segura de que seré capaz de curar su cuerpo por completo, del mismo modo que yo me curé…"

"Es una idea fantástica, Odango" confirmó Fighter "Iré contigo. Ahora tengo el poder de teletransporte de mi madre, así que podemos usarlo para el viaje"

"Estupendo" dijo Serenity con una sonrisa "Chicas… Os importa cuidar de ChibiChibi hasta que volvamos?"

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Jupiter, caminando hacia ellos. Siempre había sentido debilidad por la niñita "Hola pequeña, te acuerdas de la tía Jupiter?" le dijo, agachándose a su lado y ofreciéndole su enguantada mano abierta.

"Chibi Chibi!" respondió ella, colocando su diminuta manita sobre la de la senshi con una sonrisa

"Buena chica… Ven conmigo!" le dijo, cogiéndola en brazos y arrimándola a su pecho.

"Os teletransportaré a todos al templo, y después nosotros nos iremos a la Luna" anunció Fighter

"Eso es estupendo… No me apetecía nada tener que andar todo el camino de vuelta con estos tacones" comentó Venus, haciendo sonreír a Healer. Realmente adoraba sus locuras inapropiadas.

"De acuerdo, os esperaremos a los dos allí… Por favor, cuidaos mucho" dijo Maker a modo de despedida.

"Claro" respondió Fighter con su sonrisa confiada.

Entonces, alzó los brazos imitando el gesto que había visto ejecutar a su madre, y sintió la magia crecer en su interior. Al momento siguiente, sus amigos estaban rodeados por enormes burbujas doradas que levitaban sobre el suelo y de pronto salieron volando, desapareciendo en el cielo.

Fighter caminó entonces hacia el cuerpo de su madre y lo tomó en brazos, levantándolo del suelo. Serenity movió con delicadeza el pelo de la Reina para apartarlo de su rostro, peinándolo con ternura hacia atrás.

"Lista, Odango?"

"Sí, vámonos"

Fighter lanzó otra burbuja dorada que los rodeó y elevó hacia el cielo, más y más alto, hasta que la Tierra no era más que una brillante perla azul flotando en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Una vez que llegaron a la superficie lunar, en el mismo punto exacto donde Fighter había aterrizado la vez anterior cuando traía a la desmayada Serenity, la burbuja estalló suavemente a su alrededor.

Pero la Luna que vieron entonces no era la que habían dejado atrás hacía sólo unos pocos días…

"Esto… Esto es…!" exclamó Serenity, cubriéndose los labios con los dedos en un gesto de absoluta sorpresa, incapaz de seguir hablando.


	53. Reconsideración

***Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de mi historia! Éste dedicado a Usagi, por supuesto, ya que fue su cumpleaños este viernes ^_^ Otanjoubi omedetou, Usagi-chan! Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, ya va quedando menos para el gran final! Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente! Pasadlo bien! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero a que sería estupendo que su historia terminase justo así? :-) ***

CAPÍTULO 53 – RECONSIDERACIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

Varias burbujas doradas gigantes llegaron a la parte superior de la larga escalinata del templo, y estallaron al contacto con su suelo de piedra, dejando ver al variado grupo de agotados y heridos guerreros, que habían deshecho su transformación durante el viaje de vuelta.

"Al fin hemos vuelto…!" dijo Ami

"Gracias al cielo… Realmente necesito un baño caliente…" comentó Yaten

"Hogar dulce hogar!" dijo Minako con alegría

"Sí… Hablaremos de eso mañana…." comenzó Rei "…o es que de verdad tenéis pensado quedaros a vivir en mi casa para siempre?"

"Para nada…" respondió Haruka con aspereza, haciendo reír a Michiru

"No te preocupes Rei-chan…" dijo Makoto, que llevaba en brazos a la ya dormida ChibiChibi "No invadiremos tu casa mucho más tiempo… Pero por esta noche, todos necesitamos descansar" dijo, retirándole con dulzura un ricito de pelo fucsia de la cara a la niñita.

De pronto, todos escucharon una voz que venía de entre las sombras.

"Ma… Makoto-san?"

"Quién anda ahí?!" exclamó Taiki, poniéndose en guardia delante de las chicas.

Todos adoptaron poses defensivas al instante, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Los ojos de Oodachi se veían brillar de un rojo ígneo en la oscuridad, dirigiendo una mirada feroz hacia el frente. El sol ya se había puesto y no podían distinguir el origen de la voz, que parecía provenir de la entrada del templo.

"Muéstrate!" exigió Setsuna, su varita de transformación ya en su mano mientras empujaba detrás suyo protectoramente a Hotaru.

"No! Soy… Soy yo…!" escucharon decir a la voz, y pudieron distinguir una silueta oscura sentada en las escaleras de madera del porche del templo levantándose y caminando hacia ellos con los brazos en alto en señal de rendición "Por favor… no me ataquéis…!"

De pronto, Makoto reconoció esa voz familiar.

"Motoki… san?" preguntó en alto

"Qué? Motoki-kun?" dijo Mamoru, mirando a la chica y después adelante hacia el visitante desconocido

"Sí… soy yo!" respondió Motoki, acercándose más a ellos y saludándolos a todos torpemente "Ho… Hola… Makoto-san… Mamoru-kun… Inquietante hombre de ojos brillantes… Gente famosa…Chicas…"

"Motoki-san!" repitió Makoto, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas de la sorpresa, y abriéndose camino entre sus amigos para llegar hasta él.

Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, ella sonrió complacida. Pudo ver que él suspiraba aliviado y luego le dirigía una mirada confusa.

"Ese… bebé…?" preguntó Motoki

Makoto se percató de que todavía llevaba en brazos a ChibiChibi.

"Eh? Ah!" tartamudeó "Ella es… es… familia de Usagi… o algo así…. No es mi hija ni nada!" dijo, poniéndose colorada de la vergüenza "Qué… haces tú aquí… a oscuras?" preguntó Makoto cambiando de tema. Sus palabras contenían verdadera preocupación por él.

"Yo… estaba preocupado… por ti" respondió, apartando la mirada

Makoto se ruborizó.  
"De… verdad?"

"Bueno… Después de todo lo que pasó, no supe nada más de ti tras tu coma, y no sabía si te habías recuperado bien, y después escuché lo de esas extrañas explosiones en el bosque… Y ahora que sé quiénes sois en realidad… supuse que estabáis en problemas y… decidí venir a ver si estabas bien…" dijo, atropellando las palabras "Espero no ser inapropiado…"

Los ojos de Makoto estaban muy abiertos del asombro.

De hecho, todos estaban igual… ya que sólo estaban un par de pasos detrás de ella, observando sin ningún pudor todo lo que pasaba entre la pareja, igual que si estuviesen viendo una película.

"Para nada…!" respondió Minako por ella, no dejándole tiempo a su amiga a reaccionar.

"Minako-chan!" la riñó Makoto, girándose de repente y percatándose de que todos les estaban mirando.

"Ah!... Sí!" reaccionó Ami con timidez "Nosotros… nos vamos dentro…" dijo, mientras el grupo empezaba a moverse hacia el templo con sonrisas incómodas.

"Qué, ya?" protestó Minako mientras Rei la empujaba para que avanzase "Quería ver cómo terminaba esto!"

"Por supuesto que no!" dijo Rei, molesta

"JooooOOOOOooo!" se escuchó protestar a la rubia mientras desaparecían en el interior del templo.

Ami se detuvo un momento para coger a la pequeña ChibiChibi de los brazos de Makoto, haciéndola gemir a modo de protesta por despertarla.

"Nos vemos, Motoki-san!" añadió con una educada inclinación de cabeza, y los dejaron solos en el patio.

"Perdona por todo esto…" dijo Makoto una vez estuvieron a solas

"En absoluto…" dijo Motoki con una sonrisa

"Así que… has estado esperando aquí a que regresase…? Pero desde cuándo…?"

"Desde esta mañana, cuando empezaron las explosiones. Yo… me preocupé mucho y no lograba concentrarme en hacer nada más así que simplemente decidí venir…"

Makoto se ruborizó.

"Es… muy dulce por tu parte haber venido a visitarme…" dijo ella con timidez

"Estás… bien?" le preguntó, mirando intensamente a sus ojos verdes

Ella sólo pudo asentir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le habían humedecido de la emoción. Él se preocupaba por ella. Lo hacía de verdad.

Motoki levantó la mano hacia el rostro de ella, dudando en el instante antes de tocarlo. Tragó saliva y al fin se decidió a extender la mano hasta que sus gentiles dedos tocaron su mejilla. Ella pudo sentir su calidez y suavidad… y cómo sus mejillas reaccionaban ardiendo bajo su caricia. Era un hombre tan dulce y amable…

"Tienes… tienes un rasguño en la mejilla…" le dijo, mientras pasaba los dedos sobre su herida con toda la delicadeza posible, su voz un poco temblorosa debido al íntimo contacto.

Ella sonrió. Había pasado por tantas cosas en esta última batalla… Le dolía todo el cuerpo, e incluso había llegado a estar muerta durante un tiempo… Ese rasguño era el menor de sus problemas, pero no quería preocuparle más.

Tomó la mano de él con la suya y le dijo "Estoy bien. De verdad lo estoy. De hecho, todo está bien ahora"

Su sonrisa era tan amplia y sincera que él no tuvo más remedio que creerla.

"Eso… es estupendo, entonces" le dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa y apartando la mano de ella con timidez.

"Sí…" dijo ella como un eco

"Bueno… No te molestaré más entonces, ya es muy tarde y estoy seguro de que necesitarás descansar en condiciones. Y cuídate ese rasguño en tu bonito rostro, vale?" le dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

"Va… Vale…" respondió ella.

Se quedó ahí parada, viéndole marchar caminando lentamente hacia la escalinata que le separaría una vez más de su lado. Y sintió una sensación como si se le clavasen agujas en el corazón. La última vez que él se fue, acababa de despertarse de un largo sueño tras haber perdido su alma. Había planeado visitarle, para llevarle unas galletas en agradecimiento por haber cuidado de ella, pero el enemigo había atacado y secuestrado a Setsuna y ella no había tenido oportunidad de ir a verle después de eso. Casi había muerto sin verle una vez más, sin decirle lo que sentía por él. No quería que eso pudiese volverle a pasar. Si esta batalla le había enseñado algo, era a valorar cada momento que se pasa con las personas a las que aprecias, a sacarles el máximo partido y a perseguir tus sueños… ya que nunca sabes cuál será tu último día…

Debía reconsiderar su estrategia. Ella era una romántica empedernida, pero si su príncipe encantador era demasiado vergonzoso y respetuoso para dar el primer paso, tendría que ser ella la que lo diese para poder conseguir su perfecto final de cuento.

"Motoki!" gritó de pronto. Ni siquiera se percató de que lo había hecho hasta que él se dio la vuelta.

"…si?" preguntó él educadamente con una dulce sonrisa

Ella no dijo nada. No había nada que decir. Inspiró hondo y recorrió con decision la distancia que los separaba. Sin pararse siquiera a pensar, y dejando que su corazón guiase sus movimientos, en cuanto llegó hasta él le besó en los labios. El beso más dulce.

Los ojos de Motoki se abrieron de par en par al principio por la sorpresa, pero enseguida le devolvió el beso. La tomó con suavidad por los hombros y atrajo su alto cuerpo hacia él con delicadeza, para profundizar el beso de amantes. Makoto se sintió exultante con ese gesto. Él estaba correspondiendo a su amor. Ella lo había arriesgado todo con esta jugada, pero le quería de verdad. De hecho, siempre había sido así, y ahora se daba cuenta de ello mientras disfrutaba de cada segundo de su dulce y húmedo beso y se sentía como si llevase toda la vida buscando el sabor de sus labios. Siempre le había tenido delante y ella no se había fijado hasta ahora, pero siempre había sido él. Él era el hombre para ella.

* * *

 _Luna_

"Fighter… Esto es…!"

"…increíble…" dijo el nuevo rey de las Estrellas, acabando la frase de su amada

"Qué… Cuándo… Por qué…está así?" preguntó Serenity totalmente estupefacta

"Y me lo preguntas a mí? Es TU palacio el que acaba de reconstruirse solito!"

Desde luego, la imagen que tenían ante sus ojos era tan maravillosa y abrumadora que apenas podían creer lo que veían. Frente a ellos, el Palacio de la Luna ya no estaba en ruinas. Estaba pulido y resplandeciente como si acabase de ser construido, sus cúpulas y torres destacando con majestuosidad con su blanca pureza perlada contra el índigo cielo estrellado. Hasta los jardines habían vuelto a crecer, desbordantes de árboles llenos de hojas plateadas nunca antes vistos y hermosas flores brotando por todas partes, componiendo un marco perfecto para el impresionante palacio marfil.

"Cómo es esto posible…?" siguió preguntando Serenity, mientras poco a poco avanzaba anonadada hacia el frente.

En cuanto cruzó el arco de la entrada principal del palacio y sus delicados pies se posaron en el camino de losas de mármol que atravesaba los jardines hasta la escalinata del Palacio, todas las lámparas distribuidas por el lugar se encendieron al unísono con una tenue luz mágica, mostrándoles el camino hacia el edificio principal, y empezó a brotar agua de todas las maravillosas fuentes, produciendo una alegre y deliciosa melodía que llenó el ambiente con su musicalidad.

Serenity se tapó la boca del asombro.

"Alucinante…" dijo Fighter, uniéndose a ella "Parece que todo este lugar esté dando la bienvenida a su largo tiempo ausente Reina…"

Serenity estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción. Nunca se había imaginado siquiera que algo así fuese posible. Nunca pensó que vería el Castillo de la Luna con el esplendor recuperado que tuvo durante el Milenio de Plata.

"Es tan hermoso…" sólo podía decir

"Tan hermoso como su Reina…" dijo Fighter con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ella le miró, ruborizándose.

"Vamos a curar a tu madre…" propuso ella, volviendo a la realidad.

Fighter asintió y la siguió por el camino pulimentado, llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo de su madre.

Una vez estuvieron en el interior del Palacio, caminaron con lentitud. No podían evitar ir deteniéndose a admirar cada detalle de su delicada construcción y su estilosa decoración. Serenity logró al fin encontrar la sala de oración, aunque ahora tenía un aspecto muy distinto al de la última vez que estuvieron allí.

En el centro de la abovedada sala circular, encontraron el pilar sagrado que habían visto la última vez. Ese pilar era el centro de toda la magia del Palacio. Como si de algún modo hubiese estado esperando su visita, había un diván totalmente blanco justo delante de él.

"Colócala ahí…" dijo Serenity, y Fighter la obedeció con delicadeza, colocando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre de la mejor manera posible. El cabello dorado y cobrizo de Galaxia parecía aún más brillante en ese entorno tan blanco.

Serenity rodeó entonces el pilar hasta colocarse en su otro lado y movió sus manos hacia adelante para colocarlas con las palmas hacia arriba frente a ella. Cerró los ojos, y el Cristal de Plata de su corona comenzó a brillar. El brillo se movió entonces hacia sus manos, hasta que la legendaria joya se materializó en ellas, levitando ligeramente sobre sus palmas. Entonces las separó y el Cristal de Plata flotó hacia abajo en dirección al centro del pilar. En cuanto estuvo situado allí, lanzó un estallido de luz increíblemente brillante que hizo brillar a todo el Palacio con él.

Fighter vio cómo de pronto el cuerpo de su madre quedaba rodeado por un débil halo de luz.

"Está hecho…" dijo Serenity, abriendo los ojos "Llevará un tiempo, pero su cuerpo sanará…"

"Muchas gracias por…" comenzó, cuando de repente se percató de que los ojos de la Reina se ponían en blanco y empezaba a caerse "Odango…!" exclamó, corriendo hacia ella y cogiéndola en brazos justo antes de que cayese al suelo.

"Fi… Fighter…" dijo, apenas consciente

"Odango, qué te pasa?" preguntó preocupado  
"Estoy… bien…" respondió ella forzando una sonrisa "Sólo… un poquito… cansada…."

Fighter sonrió con ternura. Pues claro que lo estaba. Había sido un día larguísimo cargado de todo tipo de emociones, y ella había usado mucho más poder que en toda su vida… Y por supuesto, además de todo eso estaba embarazada de su bebé juntos.

"Odango perezosilla…" dijo con dulzura "Te llevaré a dormir"

La cogió en brazos como un novio coge a una novia el día de la boda, sujetándola tan cerca de su pecho como le era posible. Le besó la frente con todo su amor, y ella murmuró su nombre con una sonrisa. Ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Una vez en el interior del templo, el exhausto grupo se organizó para pasar la noche.

"De acuerdo, una vez más… mi actividad favorita… Distribuir dormitorios!" dijo Rei con sarcasmo "…Cómo es posible que CADA noche que pasamos aquí somos un grupo diferente de personas y tenemos que cambiar las habitaciones una y otra vez?!"

Oodachi colocó una amable mano sobre su hombro, tratando de calmar su humor de perros.

"Vamos, no es tan complicado!" intervino Minako con una sonrisa "Veamos… Yo dormiré con Yaten y…"

"Ni hablar" la interrumpió Haruka de pronto "Esto es un templo, no una casa de citas! Nada de dormitorios mixtos"

"EEhhhhhh?! Pero eso no es juuuuuuuuuuuusto!" protestó Minako "De modo que como Michiru y tú sois las dos chicas podéis dormir juntas y yo no puedo dormir con Yaten aunque ahora estemos saliendo oficialmente?"

"No, no es por nuestro género, es porque somos más MAYORES y más responsables… Y por cierto, nosotras ya vivimos juntas!"

"Pero…!"

"Minako-chan, Haruka-san tiene razón… No compliquemos más esta situación por esta noche…" dijo Ami, poniendo un poco de cordura en su amiga

"Hmmmmm…. Vaaale…. por esta noche…." concedió Minako al fin

"Muy bien entonces" comenzó Rei de nuevo "Haruka y Michiru duermen en su habitación habitual, y Taiki y Yaten en la suya; Setsuna y Hotaru pueden dormir en la antigua habitación de Galaxia y nosotras cuatro dormiremos en mi habitación con ChibiChibi…"

"Chibi!" repitió alegremente la pequeña niña al oír su nombre. Se había vuelto a despertar y ahora estaba tan espabilada como si hubiese dormido una noche entera.

"…eso…" continuó Rei "…y Mamoru-san y Oodachi pueden compartir el dormitorio de dos camas"

"Perfecto, Rei-san… Si me disculpáis entonces…" dijo Setsuna, con una sonrisa agotada "Buenas noches a todos" dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó por el pasillo. Hotaru les deseó buenas noches también y se marchó siguiendo a su casi madre.

"Yo también necesito una buena noche de descanso…" anunció Oodachi, que seguía débil por su experiencia previa de casi muerte "Te veo mañana, Melena Noctura" le dijo, besando a Rei en los labios un beso de buenas noches muy dulce que la hizo sonrojar.

"Sí, yo voy a tomarme un vaso de agua y me voy a la cama. Buenas noches a todos" dijo Mamoru

"Buenas noches" coreó el grupo

"Bueno, bueno… Entonces yo me voy a darme un laaaaaaargo y agradable baño!" anunció Minako, pasándose las manos por el pelo

"Espera… Qué?! De eso nada! Yo me había pedido el baño primero!" protestó Yaten

"Oh, disculpa! No sabía que estábamos de vuelta en la escuela primaria! Si tú te lo pediste primero, entonces está escrito en piedra…!" le provocó Minako

"Bueno, señorita Sarcástica, ya que yo fui el único que dijo que quería darse un baño es lógico que me lo dé yo el primero"  
"Pero mi pelo es muy largo y luego me cuesta mucho secarlo, si me doy el baño después tuyo, me iré a dormir muy tarde!" protestó Minako

"Pero si mi pelo es tan largo como el tuyo… No, espera… Es aún más largo!"

"Pero es más fino y se seca más rápido!"

"Pero qué…? Qué clase de razón es esa? Qué es lo que estás diciendo exactamente acerca de mi perfecto y sedoso pelo…?!"

"Sólo digo que tu pelo perfecto se seca más rápido!"

"Ah síiiiiiii?!"

"Síiiiiiiii….!"

De pronto, los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo antes de abalanzarse el uno encima del otro como dos bestias salvajes y empezar a besarse como locos, sus manos sobando todo el cuerpo del otro.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

"De modo que así es como va a ser de ahora en adelante…?" comentó Taiki distraído, arqueando una ceja "Cada vez que discutan, acabarán devorándose a besos el uno al otro? Porque discuten una barbaridad de veces…"

El rostro de Ami estaba de un profundo tono carmesí y había apartado la vista, mientras tapaba los ojos de ChibiChibi con sus manos, haciendo que la pequeña protestase.

Rei se acercó a la apasionada pareja.

"Bueno ya es suficiente!" les dijo "Vosotros dos! Controlaos! PARAD! Parad de una VEZ! BASTAAAAAA!"

Al final tuvo hasta que meterse entre los dos y apartarlos el uno del otro.

"Uh… bueno…" comenzó Yaten una vez le hubieron separado de la rubia, ruborizado y con los labios enrojecidos de tanto beso "Supongo que puedes pasar tú antes y darte el baño primero Minako… Sólo trata de que no sea tan largo…"

"Am… gracias, Yaten, eres muy atento…" respondió ella, recolocándose la ropa que había sido desbaratada por las lujuriosas e intensas caricias de su amante "…de todas formas… Si consideras que me está llevando demasiado tiempo, siempre puedes unirte a mí…" añadió, ruborizándose

"DE NINGUNA MANERA" se oyó la voz de Haruka como un trueno

"Bueno, bueno… Vámonos a dormir… Haruka-papa!" dijo Michiru, muy entretenida con la situación, mientras tiraba de la camisa de su amada hacia la habitación que compartían.

Minako soltó una risilla traviesa y le sopló un beso a Yaten antes de desaparecer dando pequeños saltitos hacia el baño. Yaten se ruborizó aún más. Esa rubia realmente le volvía loco… en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra.

* * *

Mamoru estaba en la cocina dando pequeños sorbos a un poco de agua fría que acababa de servirse en un vaso, cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

Se giró enseguida, sus nervios a flor de piel después de tantas batallas y enemigos, y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con la visita más inesperada de todas.

"…Ho… Hotaru…!" exclamó, moviendo su mano hacia su acelerado corazón "Me… has dado un buen susto!"

Allí, en el marco de la puerta, la menuda y delicada jovencita estaba de pie en silencio, sus ojos mostrando una extraña mezcla entre vergüenza y decisión, y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Ya que ella no decía nada, fue Mamoru el que habló de nuevo, sintiéndose incómodo bajo la punzante mirada de sus profundos ojos morados.

"Puedo… ayudarte… en algo?" le preguntó con educación

"Yo…" comenzó de pronto la pálida muchacha "… Gracias" dijo, tragando saliva "Gracias por salvarme la vida"

Mamoru se relajó al fin, soltando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras sonreía.

"No hay que darlas… Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí…" comenzó "…aunque pareció que lo había olvidado durante una temporada estos últimos meses. Lo siento por eso y espero que puedas perdonarme"

Hotaru se ruborizó. No se esperaba una disculpa… después de que él le hubiese salvado la vida.

"Yo… yo…" tartamudeó ella "No te tienes que disculpar conmigo… Mamoru-san. Ya lo hiciste con la persona a la que hiciste daño y ella te perdonó. Yo no tengo nada más que decir"

"Sí, pero sé que tú confiabas en mí y me respetabas… y de alguna forma siento que perdí eso con mis acciones de estos últimos meses… Sólo espero volver a ser merecedor algún día de esos sentimientos que tenías hacia mí…"

"Mamoru-san…" ella estaba perpleja

"Me importas, Hotaru. Realmente me importas"

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

"Y… qué hay de… Setsuna? Ella… te importa?" añadió de repente

Esta vez fue Mamoru el que se ruborizó. No se esperaba semejante pregunta por parte de la jovencita.

"Tú… sabes que sí…" le dijo "Sabes que la amo con todo mi corazón. Siempre lo haré"

"Entonces díselo" le espetó con decisión

"Lo… lo intenté, pero ella no me corresponde"

"Sí que lo hace" dijo Hotaru "Pero ha estado anteponiendo su deber como guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo a todo y todos los demás, incluida ella misma"

"Ella… me ama?" preguntó Mamoru, y Hotaru simplemente asintió "Estás… segura de eso?"

"Durante la batalla, cuando ella pensó que yo iba a morir… Me dijo que amaba a pesar de que se suponía que no debía hacerlo… Dijo que creía que siempre podía encontrarse otra manera de resolver las cosas que no implicase sacrificar tanto… y me prometió que la encontraríamos juntas. Una solución con la que pudiésemos vivir y amar juntas… Mamoru-san, creo que se ha abierto una brecha en la armadura con la que rodea su corazón. Y tal vez tu amor por ella pueda abrirla por completo. Ahora es el momento de decirle cómo te sientes"

"Hotaru…"

"Se ha ido a dar un paseo por la parte trasera de los jardines…" le dijo, mirando despreocupadamente por la ventana de la cocina.

Mamoru le lanzó una mirada confusa. Desde luego, era muy madura para su edad.

Entonces, respiró hondo y asintió. Setsuna era lo que él siempre había querido. La amaba con toda su alma, y desde luego ella tenía que oírle decir lo que sentía por ella. Este era el momento de decírselo, Hotaru tenía razón, antes de que se esfumase entre sus manos una vez más.

"Gracias…" musitó, y se giró para salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina

"Mamoru-san…" le llamó Hotaru

Él se dio la vuelta brevemente.

"Si?"

"Yo… Sí que te respeto y confío en ti" le dijo con timidez

Mamoru sonrió.

"Gracias… Por todo"

Entonces, se apresuró a salir a la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

La encontró merodeando entre los árboles, mirando al cielo estrellado visible a través de las frondosas ramas.

Su largo y oscuro cabello flotaba suavemente tras ella al caminar, y sus hermosos ojos granates capturaban la escasa luz de luna, haciéndolos brillar. Mamoru se detuvo un momento sólo para admirarla en silencio, disfrutando cada segundo de la quietud y elegancia que emanaba.

Después, caminó en silencio hacia ella desde detrás, y sin decir palabra la tomó de la mano.

Setsuna dejó escapar un suspiro, asustada, dándose la vuelta al instante.

Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Ahí estaba Mamoru, el perfecto caballero, agarrándola de la mano y arrodillado en el suelo.

"Ma… Mamoru… san!" el asombro apenas la permitía hablar

"Setsuna, te lo suplico… escucha por favor lo que he venido a decirte"

Ella miró al hombre con ojos vidriosos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Allí, a sus pies, estaba el mismísimo rey de la Tierra, tan apuesto, instruido, inteligente y elegante, suplicándole que le escuchase. No se había preparado para algo así. Esta vez, él la había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Asintió con timidez, y él sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora mientras se incorporaba justo delante de ella. Ahora le estaba sujetando la mano entre las suyas, y estaba muy cerca suyo… tan cerca…

"Setsuna…" comenzó él

Ella inspiró todo el aire que pudo. Su corazón no estaba preparado para soportar esto.

"Setsuna… Te amo." dijo él al fin

Una lágrima silenciosa escapó de los ojos de ella. Habría dado el mundo por escucharle decir esas palabras.

"Te amo con todo mi corazón, y no quiero pasar ni un minuto más de mi vida lejos de ti. Quiero compartirla contigo, quiero dedicarla toda entera a amarte…" continuó, con una voz muy suave

"Mamoru-san, yo…" logró decir al fin

"Por favor, no me digas que me vaya. No me digas que me aparte de tu lado. Mi corazón ya te pertenece."

"Pero yo no… No puedo…"

"Dime que no me amas y no volveré a molestarte"

"Yo… yo… no puedo" dijo, apartando la mirada "No puedo amarte, Mamoru-san"

"Pero me amas" le dijo, agarrando con suavidad su barbilla y girándola para que volviese a mirarle a los ojos

"Mamoru… san…"

Eso fue lo último que dijo.

Mamoru se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó intensamente en los labios. El aroma de su aliento, el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de sus brazos que la rodeaban lentamente fue mucho más de lo que ella podía resistir. Se abandonó al largo beso, saboreando cada instante como si fuese el último. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos cerrados lloraban en silencio.

Mamoru terminó el beso, pero siguió sujetándola con sus brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura, alejando su rostro sólo una rendija del de ella, sus narices casi en contacto. La miró a sus ojos llorosos y pudo sentir su pena.

"Puedo notar tu amor por mí en tus besos…" le dijo en un susurro

Setsuna se sonrojó exageradamente, y bajó la mirada con tristeza.

"Sé lo importante que tu deber es para ti… Para ser capaz de proteger a tus queridos amigos" continuó diciendo él mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus arreboladas mejillas "… Pero te ruego que lo reconsideres. Hay muchas personas aquí que te quieren y no desean una vida de la que tú no formes parte… Setsuna, le has hecho una promesa a una niña ya no tan pequeña, asegurándole que encontraríais una manera de vivir juntas, una vida en la que pudieseis amar…"

Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron de par en par.

"Ho… Hotaru-chan… ha hablado contigo?" preguntó

Mamoru asintió.

"Quiere que me asegure de que cumples tu promesa" le dijo

Setsuna sonrió una sonrisa triste "Me encantaría de verdad creer que eso puede llegar a ser cierto, pero… así como estoy segura de que hay una forma de luchar contra el enemigo que no implique que ella sacrifique su vida, no veo ninguna otra manera de evitar que yo tenga que regresar a la Puerta del Tiempo… No puede quedarse sin un guardián… Y nadie más que yo puede hacerlo…"

"Eso no es del todo cierto, Yo-misma…."

Esa voz misteriosa y resonante pudo escucharse de pronto.

"Charon…?" preguntó Setsuna con incredulidad. Cuando estaba en su interior, rara vez hablaba en voz alta.

"Qué? Dónde… dónde está…?" preguntó Mamoru, confundido

"Está en mi interior" le aclaró Setsuna.

Mamoru frunció el ceño, pero al volver a mirarla a los ojos, pudo ver un extraño brillo granate a su alrededor. Estaba claro que Charon estaba dentro de ella.

De pronto, todo el cuerpo de Setsuna brilló color granate, hasta que ese brillo dio un paso a un lado de ella, formando la etérea figura de Charon, su gemela astral.

Mamoru retrocedió un par de pasos, las mejillas ruborizadas y avergonzado por la situación. No había sido consciente de que tenían público mientras hablaban.

"Un placer verte de nuevo, Rey de la Tierra" dijo Charon con una reverencia.

"Por… por favor, sólo Mamoru está bien…" repitió él

"Charon, a qué… te referías cuando dijiste…?" preguntó Setsuna, deseosa de saber

Por supuesto, no necesitó acabar la frase.

"Como tú misma has dicho" comenzó Charon con su peculiar voz reverberante de ensueño "Tu deber como Guardiana del Tiempo es vital para la seguridad del Universo y de tus amados amigos… y es verdad que sólo tú puedes llevar a cabo esa tarea, pero… Te olvidas de que yo también soy tú, Yo-misma"

Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron de pronto tan grandes como era posible al comprender lo que ella le decía. Brillaban con la chispa de la esperanza.

"Charon… tú…!"

"Sí…"

"Pero lo harías…?"

"Por supuesto…"

"Y no te…?"

"En absoluto"

La ceja de Mamoru empezó a temblar con un tic nervioso.

"Sería alguien tan amable de acabar alguna de vuestras frases en voz alta para que yo pudiese seguir el hilo de lo que estáis diciendo? No tengo ni idea de qué trata la conversación…!" protestó

Setsuna se giró para mirarle. Sonreía como nunca.

De pronto, se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándole con fuerza por el cuello, y sin decir palabra, le besó apasionadamente. Esta vez, su beso estaba lleno de alegría, amor contenido y deseo. Y estaba llorando, solo que esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

"Pero qué…?" preguntó Mamoru, cuando ella terminó el beso

"Mamoru-san… Es decir, Mamoru…" comenzó ella con una sonrisa "Te amo, Mamoru. Te he amado toda mi vida y todas las que tú has tenido. Durante años, durante siglos. Nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi tiempo contigo"

"Setsuna…" él estaba exultante, pero todavía confuso "Qué… qué ha pasado? Cuál ha sido la magia increíble que ha obrado este cambio en ti?"

"Ha sido Charon" dijo ella, volviendo a mirar a su sonriente yo etérea

"Cómo…?" preguntó

Deshaciendo el abrazo, ella caminó hasta Charon y la tomó de la mano, lo que la dama transparente aceptó encantada.

"Ella me ha hecho darme cuenta de que somos dos partes de una misma persona, y de lo que esto implica realmente" comenzó a explicar Setsuna, mientras alternaba su mirada entre Charon y Mamoru "Estamos conectadas física y mentalmente, de una forma que nos permite vivir juntas en un mismo cuerpo o como dos entidades separadas pero siempre conectadas de forma espiritual, como ahora mismo"

"Ajá…" murmuró Mamoru

"Eso significa que Charon puede permanecer en la Puerta del Tiempo, actuando como su guardiana, mientras yo me quedo aquí y vivo mi vida con las personas a las que amo…"

"Setsuna, eso es…!" sus ojos se abrieron mucho de la emoción "Es eso posible?"

"Lo es…" dijo la mujer de pelo verde con mucho entusiasmo "Como seguimos conectadas, puede avisarme si sucede cualquier cosa, y además puede filtrar toda la información que recibe al estar en la Puerta de manera que yo seré consciente de todo lo que suceda pero sin saber demasiada información acerca del futuro que pudiese comprometer o poner en peligro el presente. Y por supuesto, iré a verla con frecuencia"

"Pero… a ella eso… le parece bien?" preguntó Mamoru, sinceramente preocupado

Fue la propia Charon la que respondió.

"Yo-misma y yo somos un mismo ser… Yo seguiré experimentando nuestra vida que ella viva en la Tierra a través de nuestra conexión…" explicó "Nunca había sentido nada similar a lo que sentí la primera vez que tú apareciste frente a nosotras… No sabía lo que era, pero era un sentimiento tan intenso y abrumador… Entonces comprendí que eso era amor. Y hacía a Yo-misma realmente feliz. Quiero que nosotras sintamos amor. Quiero que lo tengamos toda la vida, para que siempre seamos tan felices como cuando tú estás con nosotras…"

"Charon eso es… tan increíble… tan fantástico…" dijo él, avanzando hacia ellas y cogiendo con una de sus manos la de Setsuna y con la otra la de Charon "Gracias" añadió, mirando a la dama de luz granate "Gracias por hacer posible que nosotros nos amemos"


	54. Información

***Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo! Siento que me haya costado un poco más, pero como veréis, éste sí es muyyyyy largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y me contéis lo que os ha parecido! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo durante tantos capítulos, nos vemos pronto con el siguiente! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero me encanta usarlos para conseguir mi final perfecto! ***

CAPÍTULO 54 – INFORMACIÓN

 _Luna_

Serenity rodó hasta colocarse de lado. Estaba volviendo poco a poco del mundo de los sueños, inmersa en una cálida y reconfortante sensación de total paz y tranquilidad. Se sentía descansada, relajada e increíblemente cómoda. Mientras se despertaba lentamente, movió sus brazos y sus piernas a su alrededor. La sensación contra su piel era de una suavidad tan delicada que empezó a plantearse si acaso estaba tumbada sobre una esponjosa nube. Después, siguió pensando… estaba claro que no podía estar en una nube, pero… dónde estaba entonces?

"Ah!" exclamó, incorporándose de pronto con sus claros ojos azules muy abiertos

Miró a su alrededor, confusa.

Estaba tumbada sobre una cama, la más grande que jamás hubiese visto. Dos personas podrían tumbarse una tras la otra a lo largo, y todavía les sobraría espacio. Y si una se tumbase a lo ancho, con los brazos estirados y todo, aún le sería imposible alcanzar el otro extremo de la cama. Era enorme. Las sábanas eran de un blanco tan puro que casi parecía imposible, y eran lo más suave que ella hubiese tocado jamás. Estaban bellamente decoradas con un delicado diseño de volutas que parecía haber sido cosido a mano por todo el contorno de las sábanas con un hilo de plata. La parte de arriba de la cama estaba llena de cojines igualmente blancos con puntillas que realmente parecían pequeñas nubes adorables. Y sobre ella, la sublime cama tenía una enorme estructura a su alrededor de donde colgaba hasta el suelo un dosel de ensueño de una tela casi transparente que se mecía con sutileza movida por una muy ligera brisa.

Serenity se sintió muy pequeña en esa inmensa cama de cuento de hadas… además de completamente perdida.

"Fi… Fighter…?" llamó con timidez, su voz casi resonando por la amplia habitación. No sabía dónde estaba ni lo que estaba pasando.

En cuanto pronunció su nombre, vio que algo se movía tras las cortinas que conducían a lo que posiblemente fuese la puerta a un balcón, justo frente a la cama. Una silueta apareció tras ellas enseguida. Tan masculina y elegante. Tan inconfundible.

"…Seiya…!" dijo al verle en su forma humana, y empezó a gatear para salir de la cama cuando… "AH!"

"…Odango!" exclamó Seiya, apresurándose a entrar a la habitación y llegar hasta ella "Qué sucede?!"

"Estoy… en pijama…!" dijo, palpando confusa los finos y transparentes volantes alrededor de su cuello.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Seiya.

"Casi me provocas un ataque al corazón, Odango…" le dijo, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones "Y qué pasa con eso?"

"No llevaba puesto esto ayer!"

"Ah… Ya… Yo te desvestí"

"Que tú… QUÉ?!"

"Qué pasa? Pero si hasta volví a vestirte después con ese camisón…!" se defendió

"Me… viste desnuda…!"

"Sí, bueno, no es como que no te hubiese visto ya antes… Señorita futura madre…"

Serenity hizo un puchero, mientras Seiya sonreía de forma traviesa.

Ella le miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. No podía enfadarse con él por ayudarla… y además tenía toda la razón del mundo.

"Qué… sucedió?" preguntó ella entonces

"Te desmayaste de agotamiento" dijo Seiya "Te traje aquí para que pudieses descansar tanto como te hiciese falta…"

"Pero… dónde es 'aquí'? Dónde estamos?"

"Éste es el dormitorio de la Reina del Palacio de la Luna" dijo Seiya "Tu nuevo dormitorio"

Serenity miró a su alrededor con asombro. Era tan increíblemente hermoso…

"Mío…?" preguntó con timidez

"Claro… Ahora tú eres la Reina"

"Eso es tan… abrumador…"

"Bueno, tómatelo con calma… poquito a poco…" le respondió él "Pero lo más importante… Cómo te encuentras?" le preguntó, sentándose en la cama justo a su lado.

"Muy bien…" dijo con una sonrisa dulce "De hecho, mejor que en toda mi vida"

Seiya sonrió satisfecho.

"Desde luego es lo que dice tu aspecto…" dijo, acariciando con suavidad con uno de sus dedos el dulce y saludable rubor rosado que mostraban las mejillas de su amada "Parece que te hace bien estar aquí… en tu verdadero hogar"

"Seiya…" dijo Serenity, mirándole intensamente a los ojos. Todo era tan nuevo… tan impactante…

"Y qué planeas hacer ahora?" preguntó el rey de las Estrellas, levantándose. Su pregunta acarreaba tantas cosas… Ahora se encontraban justo frente a su nuevo futuro… Había tanto en lo que tenían que pensar, tanto que hacer…

"No estoy segura…" respondió, tan simple y sinceramente como siempre "Pero sé que lo resolveremos juntos" añadió, haciéndole sonreír "Por el momento, me encantaría dar un paseo por el Palacio, y… tengo hambre"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Seiya. Incluso en su palacio perlado, su Odango era siempre su Odango.

"Creo que es una idea genial" le dijo con una sonrisa "Vamos a buscar algo que te puedas poner"

"Pero… el qué? Y de dónde ha salido este pijama tan sofisticado, por cierto?"

"Ah! Aparentemente, aparte de reconstruirse, tu Palacio ha regenerado los muebles y todo su contenido, incluida la ropa!" le dijo mientras abría teatralmente una de las inmensas puertas del blanco armario lacado que había en el dormitorio, para mostrarle una exagerada cantidad de vestidos de gala, pulcramente organizados y colgados "No hay mucha opción en cuanto al color, eso es cierto… pero seguro que encontramos algo para ti por aquí!" añadió, mirando lo increíblemente blancos que eran todos los vestidos.

Serenity soltó una risilla al escuchar su chiste, y el alegre sonido resonó por el palacio como el trino de un pájaro, trayéndolo de nuevo a la vida.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

Hotaru se despertó con la primera luz del día atravesando la ventana.

Se había quedado dormida poco después de volver de su charla con Mamoru en la cocina, y no se había percatado siquiera de cuándo había regresado Setsuna a la habitación que compartían.

Se incorporó en su colchón, colocado sobre el suelo junto a la cama de Setsuna, y se quedó conmocionada al no encontrarla allí. De hecho, estaba claro que no había dormido en la cama… las sábanas estaban intactas. Una sensación de vértigo y pánico se apoderó de su frágil pecho, que se agarró de forma instintiva con la mano. Acaso Mamoru no había sido capaz de convencerla? Había quizá regresado ya a la Puerta del Tiempo, para evitar la muy dolorosa despedida?

Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación. Afuera, todo estaba en silencio. Supuso que aún era muy temprano y nadie se había levantado todavía. Comenzó a caminar dando pequeños pasitos silenciosos de gatito recorriendo los pasillos de madera, descalza y llevando puesta únicamente la amplia camisa blanca que usaba a modo de pijama y dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus esbeltas y pálidas piernas adolescentes.

No encontró a Setsuna en el baño ni en el salón principal ni en el porche de entrada. Su ansiedad iba a peor con cada habitación que comprobaba sin dar con ella.

Finalmente, miró en la cocina, también vacía. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar de pena cuando vio algo a través de la ventana. Sus hermosos ojos morados se abrieron ampliamente con esperanza, e inmediatamente se acercó a ella de puntillas para mirar afuera.

En ese momento dejó salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente, en un largo y profundo suspiro que incluso provocó que se le escapasen un par de lágrimas. Setsuna estaba ahí, sentada en las escaleras de madera que conducían a la parte trasera del jardín, con su espalda hacia la ventana a través de la que Hotaru la observaba. Estaba sentada muy cerca de Mamoru, que la rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo, y tenía la cabeza apoyada de forma romántica sobre el hombro de él, mientras observaban juntos el amanecer por entre los árboles en absoluto silencio.

"Vaya… eso es definitivamente sorprendente!" escuchó de pronto Hotaru detrás de ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se giró rápidamente, asustada por la repentina presencia.

"Mi… Michiru-mama!" dijo, al encontrarse con la elegante senshi. Incluso con el pelo de recién levantada de la cama y llevando puesta una muy sencilla bata corta floreada tipo kimono, parecía una princesa de alguna antigua leyenda.

"El qué lo es…?" preguntó Haruka, entrando en la cocina

"Ha… Haruka-papa…!" dijo Hotaru, ruborizándose. Sus otras dos madres, que por supuesto eran también muy madrugadoras, acababan de pillarla espiando a Setsuna.

"Ven a ver, ven a ver!" dijo Michiru, llamando a su amada con la mano mientras ella se colocaba justo al lado de Hotaru, en la ventana.

"Ver para creer!" exclamó la masculina senshi, que llevaba puesto un top muy ajustado y unos pantalones cortísimos color caqui a juego "Cuánto tiempo llevan así…?"

"No… no ha dormido en nuestra habitación, y cuando me desperté me preocupé y salí a buscarla, y…"

"Oh, en serio? Eso es estupendo!" Michiru estaba muy emocionada

"Entonces al fin le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Mamoru? Cómo es posible?" comentó Haruka

"Ni idea…! Será mejor que vayamos a preguntar!" dijo Michiru, caminando con decisión hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina.

"Qué? No!" protestó Hotaru, terriblemente avergonzada

"Pues claro que sí!" dijo Haruka mostrándose de acuerdo, y las tres irrumpieron afuera de pronto a través de la puerta.

Setsuna y Mamoru giraron sus cabezas, sorprendidos por el ruido.

La senshi del Tiempo se puso de un rojo intenso al instante, levantándose de un salto, mirando a su familia al completo que la observaba con sonrisas bobaliconas… todas excepto Hotaru, que miraba al suelo muy sonrojada.

"Ha… Haruka… Michiru… Hotaru-chan…! Buenos… días…" comenzó ella

"Desde luego que lo son para ti, no es así?" dijo Haruka de forma provocadora, haciendo reír a Michiru

Setsuna se ruborizó aún más.

"Alguna noticia que quieras contarnos…?" preguntó Michiru juguetona.

"Yo… Yo iré… a comprar algo para el desayuno" dijo Mamoru de pronto, desapareciendo en el interior del templo. También él se había ruborizado.

"Chicas…" comenzó Setsuna una vez estuvieron solas "Tengo tantas cosas que contaros…"

* * *

 _Luna_

Después de vestirse con el vestido menos formal que Serenity pudo encontrar en su lujoso armario, la pareja fue en busca de la cocina. Afortunadamente, también había sido reabastecida mágicamente a gusto de su nueva Reina, y encontraron gran cantidad de pastelería dulce y zumos exóticos que ambos tomaron con avidez mientras bromeaban y comentaban cosas acerca del palacio. No se habían percatado de la cantidad de horas que habían pasado desde la última vez que habían comido algo.

Después, decidieron dar un paseo por las galerías abiertas del palacio, sus arcadas y sus jardines. El paisaje era increíble, y la luz del sol sobre la superficie lunar producía un hermoso brillo tenue que hacía que todo resplandeciese como en un sueño, pero sin resultar cegador ni incómodo. Calentaba sus pieles con suavidad, como la caricia de un amante.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano durante un rato, dejando que sus mentes descansasen y se deleitasen con todo lo que les rodeaba, mientras se susurraban palabras dulces y disfrutaban de la atención y el contacto de la persona amada. Entonces, encontraron un lugar precioso junto a un lago cristalino en calma, donde un banco de mármol estaba elegantemente ubicado junto a lo que parecía un sauce llorón color plata. Se sentaron allí mientras hablaban en voz baja acerca de todo lo importante para ellos: su familia y amigos, su bebé, sus reinos, su futuro… Juntos, y con una tranquila conversación llena de sonrisas y comprensión, tomaron importantes decisiones relacionadas con su futuro personal y el futuro de todo el Universo. También acordaron regresar a la Tierra ese mismo día, para informar al grupo de sus planes, y acordar con ellos el cómo llevarlos a cabo. Ambos se sentían tan descansados y relajados como nunca en todas sus vidas. Todo era calma y paz, y ambos deseaban que durase para siempre, pero había muchas cosas que debían hacer para poder alcanzar ese futuro que deseaban compartir juntos.

"Oye, Odango…" dijo Seiya de pronto una vez su conversación importante hubo terminado, con sus ojos azul índigo fijos en el lago cristalino que tenían ante ellos.

"Hmmm…?" respondió la Neo Reina distraída, mientras pasaba con delicadeza las puntas de sus pies descalzos sobre las pequeñas florecillas blancas que crecían en la hierba bajo el banco.

"Te acuerdas siquiera de cuándo fue la última vez que te diste una ducha?" dijo al fin

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la rubia cabeza de Serenity, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Estás… Estás tratando de insinuar algo?" replicó ella

Seiya estalló en carcajadas.

"Claro que no, Odango boba!" dijo él "Sólo me preguntaba… Si te vendrías conmigo a nadar un poco"

Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par.

"A… nadar?" repitió

"Sí, eso he dicho"

"Do… Dónde?" tartamudeó ella

"Oh… pues justo aquí en este lago. No se me ocurre un lugar más perfecto que éste"

Serenity se puso colorada.

"A… Aquí?" dijo "Pero… no tengo bañador…"

"Yo tampoco tenía pensado llevar uno… mi dulce dulce inocente Odango" respondió él con su voz más sexy, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron al instante, tornándose de un rojo incandescente.

"Se… Seiya…" dijo ella, avergonzada "Pero… esto es… no podemos… estamos… afuera!"

Seiya sonrió. Le encantaba provocarla y verla tan azorada por su causa "No hay nadie más aparte de ti y de mí en todo este planeta, Odango" puntualizó, y después, tomó la mano de ella en la suya, poniéndose en pie y tirando de ella "Ven conmigo, mi Reina…"

Serenity tragó saliva y le dejó guiarla con suavidad hasta la orilla del lago, a sólo un par de pasos de distancia del banco.

"Eres tan arrebatadoramente hermosa que se me hace difícil soportarlo…" le dijo, susurrándole cada sílaba contra su cuello desnudo. Su aliento le cosquilleaba su sensible piel, provocándole los más deliciosos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Y aunque sus labios todavía no la tocaban, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su calidez, y hacía que su deseo creciese inmensamente.

"Seiya…" dijo en una larga exhalación, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose al placer que sentía, mientras notaba cómo las manos de él tiraban hacia abajo del vestido que llevaba puesto.

Ahora podía sentir la brisa lunar contra su cuerpo desnudo, y las caricias de Seiya envolviéndola con su suavidad, firmeza y calidez. Entonces él se detuvo un instante, sólo para desvestirse también, y luego la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa mientras juntos se metían en el agua pura del lago. La notaron fresca contra sus pieles, pero la temperatura era perfecta y tenía la claridad de un diamante, su superficie lanzando también destellos donde la acariciaba la suave luz del sol.

Seiya nadó lentamente un poco alrededor de ella, mientras Serenity le seguía hacia el centro del lago, donde el agua les llegaba hasta los hombros. Entonces, él se unió a ella, colocándose justo delante de su rostro. Estaba increíble, su piel nacarada bañada por la tenue luz solar y sus ojos azul claro tan puros mirándole sólo a él… Esas tímidas mejillas rosadas y ese hermoso pelo, tan rubio ahora que casi parecía de plata, cayendo de sus adorables odangos y esparciéndose a su alrededor por la superficie del agua como un hilo mágico, haciéndola parecer un pavo real abriendo su emplumada y majestuosa cola.

"Te amo, Odango. Mi único deseo es pasar mi vida a tu lado" le dijo, con calma

"Yo también te amo, Seiya. Para siempre" le respondió desde el fondo de su corazón.

Entonces, él movió su rostro hacia adelante. Ella estaba tan ávida de sus besos que cerró los ojos al instante, impaciente por saborear sus labios. Cuando al fin se besaron, la sensación fue tan intensa que ambos gimieron de placer, sus cuerpos juntándose al momento bajo el agua, atraídos como dos imanes. Seiya la sujetó por la espalda, apretándola aún más fuerte contra su firme y musculoso cuerpo, mientras Serenity le acariciaba de arriba abajo: su espalda, sus brazos, su cuello… para después enredar sus dedos en ese suave y húmedo cabello azabache.

Seiya apartó su boca de la de ella y la acercó a su oído, sólo para susurrarle lo mucho que había ansiado este momento.

"Te deseo, Odango… Te deseo tanto…"

"También yo a ti… Seiya…" suspiró como respuesta, deseosa de volver a sentirle

Esas palabras de su amada fueron la chispa que él necesitaba para incendiar toda la lujuria por ella que sentía. Agarró con fuerza sus caderas, y con el poco esfuerzo que requiere alzar un objeto sumergido en el agua, movió su delicado cuerpo hacia arriba y contra él. En un instante, él ya estaba dentro de ella. Ambos gritaron de placer al sentir la conexión con el otro, el agua salpicando a su alrededor con los apasionados movimientos de sus cuerpos.

Esta vez, su encuentro fue terriblemente dulce, ardiente, sosegado y delicioso; igual que cuando se funde el caramelo. No dejaron de moverse con suavidad pero intensidad el uno contra el otro, gimiendo, besándose, lamiéndose y acariciándose con vehemencia el uno al otro hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax más placentero.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

"Sí, Mamá… eso es!" Minako hablaba por teléfono, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas Rei, Makoto y Ami "Sí, ya hemos vuelto del campamento de verano y todas nos estamos quedando juntas en el templo de Rei" Una gota de sudor apareció sobre sus amigas ante la elaborada mentira "Pues claro que te he echado de menos… Pero claro que pensaba ir a verte, Mamá…! Síiiii, no insistas tanto, ya se que estamos a final de julio y hace siglos que no me ves… Mañana iré a verte un rato, vale?" Minako asentía una y otra vez. La ansiosa y aguda voz de su madre podía oírse por toda la habitación "Oh lo hemos pasado genial… Mañana te lo cuento todo… Ah! Y no te olvides de llamar a las madres de las chicas para que no suba tanto la factura de teléfono de Rei!" añadió Minako, lanzándole un guiño a la senshi de fuego, que frunció el ceño como única respuesta "Nos vemos! Besitos! Adioooos" añadió antes de colgar.

"Bueno, qué os ha parecido?" dijo Minako dándose la vuelta teatralmente hacia sus amigas

"Ha sido…" comenzó Makoto

"…absurdo" dijo Rei

"Eehh? Por quéeee?!" protestó Minako

"Era ligeramente difícil de creer, Minako-chan…" dijo Ami, con más educación "Me parece que nuestras madres no se van a creer que hemos estado en un misterioso campamento de verano durante más de un mes y no hemos tenido ocasión de ponernos en contacto con ellas en prácticamente ningún momento…"

"Pues parece que mi madre se lo ha creído sin problemas!" se defendió Minako

"De tal palo, tal astilla…" comentó Rei en voz baja

"Sí, pero no estoy tan segura de si la mía o la de Usagi-chan se lo creerán…" continuó Ami "Especialmente la suya… Con todo lo que ha pasado, Usagi-chan no ha hablado con sus padres en ningún momento durante este último mes!"

"Hmmm… eso es cierto…" dijo Minako "En momentos como éste te envidio, Mako-chan… Tú no tienes que inventarte nada estrafalario para justificar tu comportamiento senshi con tu familia…"

Makoto sonrió con tristeza.

"Es cierto…" dijo "Pero después de todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas… Me voy a sentir sola, no viviendo con vosotras…"

"Mako-chan…" dijo Minako con lástima en la mirada, acercándose a su amiga "Seguiremos estando a sólo un paseíllo de distancia… y seguiremos pasando el rato aquí en el templo cuando tengamos tiempo libre, como hacemos siempre! Y además… ahora tienes a Motoki-oniisan, no es así?!" añadió, animándose de pronto y dándole pequeños codazos cómplices a su amiga, que se ruborizó al instante "Eres una chica afortunada!"

"Bueno… Yo no me preocuparía mucho tampoco por la reacción de la madre de Usagi…" comenzó Rei "Cuando le diga que ha aprobado los exámenes finales del instituto, va a quedarse tan alucinada con esa noticia tan increíble que no prestará atención al hecho de que su hija ha estado más de un mes desaparecida!" añadió, medio riéndose

"Es verdad!" confirmó Makoto entre risillas

"Es alucinante que todas hayamos logrado pasar los exámenes!" comentó Minako "Y Ami… Incluso a pesar de que tú saliste corriendo en mitad de tu último examen… tus notas son tan increíblemente altas…! Cómo demonios lo hiciste?"

"Es sólo cuestión de planificarse correctamente, Minako-chan…" dijo con una sonrisa sabia.

De pronto, su conversación fue interrumpida.

"Chicas!" dijo la alegre voz de Hotaru. Estaba más contenta que nunca tras el anuncio de Setsuna de que iba a quedarse a vivir en la Tierra "Usagi y Seiya han vuelto!"

Las cuatro amigas se levantaron al instante, justo para ver a la pareja entrar en la sala. Un segundo más tarde, las Outer senshi, Mamoru y Oodachi se unieron a ellos en el salón principal.

"Usagi-chan!" exclamaron las chicas con alegría, dando saltitos hacia ella

"Hola chicas! Os he echado de menos!" respondió ella con una gran sonrisa

"Usagi-chan, estás… diferente!" comentó Makoto

"Sí…" dijo, pasándose los dedos por sus larguísimos mechones de cabello, que ahora llegaban hasta el suelo y hasta se enroscaban sobre él. Su color se había quedado de ese tono rubio tan claro que brillaba plateado. Su piel también parecía relucir y estaba más pálida, como una perla marina "De hecho… Parece que ya no puedo deshacer mi transformación… mi cuerpo ha cambiado de forma permanente… Creo que me he convertido en…"

"…Serenity" dijo Rei, terminando su frase por ella

Serenity asintió.

"Sí, eso parece"

"Ahora eres la Reina, es sencillamente natural que tu cuerpo cambie en consecuencia" comentó Ami con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

"Entonces tenemos que llamarte Serenity todo el rato de ahora en adelante?" preguntó Minako, haciendo aparecer una gota de sudor sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes

"Eh? Nono, por favor! Es demasiado… formal! Sigo siendo yo… llamadme Usagi como siempre!"

Las chicas sonrieron. Su nueva Reina siempre sería su infantil y alegre amiga Usagi.

"Qué tal el viaje?" preguntó Taiki

"Todo fue como la seda" respondió Seiya "El cuerpo de Galaxia está ya curándose, y…"

"CHIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" escucharon todos de pronto, bajaron las miradas y vieron al pequeño remolino fucsia corriendo con sus pequeñas zancaditas hacia Seiya, para después lanzarse a abrazar su pierna.

"ChibiChibi!" exclamó él, y se arrodilló para cogerla en brazos "Hola Madre, yo también te he echado de menos" le dijo con dulzura a la pequeña, dándole golpecitos juguetones en la nariz y haciéndola reír alegremente.

Serenity sonrió satisfecha. ChibiUsa había logrado salvar su alma de la muerte, y su cuerpo ya estaba curándose en la Luna. Era tan fantástico que casi parecía irreal.

"Tenemos… tenemos muchas cosas que queremos hablar con todos vosotros…" anunció ella de pronto, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas

"Sí… Nosotros también tenemos noticias por nuestra parte" añadió Michiru, moviendo la vista hacia la ruborizada Setsuna

Tras organizarse y coger algo para comer y beber, todos se sentaron formando un círculo sobre el suelo de madera del salón principal.

Serenity lo hizo también, y ChibiChibi se sentó en su regazo, tratando de imitar la pose serena de su nuera y consiguiendo un aspecto absolutamente adorable al intentarlo.

Tras mirar a todos a su alrededor, Serenity se percató de algo importante.

"Qué…?" comenzó, mirando a Setsuna que estaba sentada justo junto a Mamoru, demasiado cerca de él para tratarse de su tímida amiga "Qué está pasando ahí?"

Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron de par en par, y con las mejillas incendiadas, bajó la vista.

Las cuatro Inner senshi movieron la mirada hacia la senshi de pelo verde con asombro.

"Finalmente hablamos…" anunció Mamoru, ante la falta de palabras de la mujer sentada a su lado.

"…Cómo?!" exclamó Rei, empezando a comprender la situación. No se había enterado de nada de esto, ocupada como había estado con su propio nuevo amor.

"Lo…solucionamos todo… y nos confesamos los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro…" continuó Mamoru, tragando saliva "Estamos oficialmente juntos"

"QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" dijeron las chicas, mientras Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru soltaban una risilla.

"Me alegro tanto…" dijo Serenity con una sonrisa sincera.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Setsuna alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su Reina.

"Usagi-san…" sólo pudo decir. Sus ojos estaban llenos de gratitud.

"Heee…. Eso ha sido entretenido" comentó Yaten, disfrutando del show

"Pero… qué hay de la Puerta del Tiempo?" preguntó Taiki con pragmatismo

"Ese tema también esta ya resuelto…" dijo Mamoru

"Charon va a ser su guardiana de ahora en adelante… gracias a nuestra conexión psíquica, ella puede vigilarla desde allí mientras yo vivo mi vida aquí con todos vosotros…" explicó Setsuna con calma "De hecho, ella ya está en la Puerta…"

"Eso es fantástico…" comentó Serenity con una gran sonrisa

"Ah! Y Mako-chan y Motoki-oniisan están saliendo!" añadió Minako de pronto, haciendo aparecer una gota de sudor sobre las cabezas de todos.

Makoto se puso roja como un tomate.

"Minako-chan, no creo que ese sea un tema para una reunión de este ti…" comenzó Ami

"OH! EN SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERIO?!" exclamó Serenity de repente

"…no importa" añadió Ami en voz baja, con otra gota de sudor en su frente.

"No deberíamos estar hablando acerca de esos temas importantes?!" añadió Rei, molesta "Qué es eso que vosotros dos teníais que contarnos a todos?"

"Ah, claro…" dijo Serenity "Bueno…" comenzó "Pues…"

"…pues?" repitió Haruka con impaciencia

"Pues…" continuó ella "Ah, sí… el Palacio de la Luna se ha reconstruido completamente por sí solo!"

"Wow, de verdad?" dijo Minako

"Sí! Es impresionante!" añadió Serenity

"Hemos estado pensando en los siguientes pasos a seguir tras la batalla, y ahora que no hay enemigos…" comenzó Seiya, viendo que a su amada le iba a costar una eternidad arrancar "…y como Odango se ha convertido en la Neo Reina y su reino se ha reconstruido… Hemos pensado que es un buen momento para comenzar la nueva era de la Luna… La Era Imperial"

Un profundo silencio se apoderó de la sala.

"Eso… por supuesto si todos estáis de acuerdo…" añadió Serenity con timidez. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ser una poderosa gobernante.

"Eso… eso es fantástico, Koneko-chan" Haruka fue la primera en hablar. Se sentía realmente orgullosa.

"Enhorabuena, Usagi-san" añadió Michiru

"Es tan alucinante… Siempre supe que esto iba a pasar, pero parecía un futuro tan lejano…" comentó Makoto

"Es perfecto, Usagi-san. La era más próspera y pacífica del Universo está a punto de dar comienzo…" comentó Setsuna "Todos esperamos con ilusión ver a la Neo Reina Serenity en su trono"

"Entonces… Vais a construir Crystal Tokyo?" preguntó Ami

"No…" dijo Serenity con una sonrisa "Nuestro reino estará en el Palacio de la Luna, en nuestro verdadero planeta de origen… Como siempre debería haber sido…"

"Y qué hay de la Tierra?" preguntó Hotaru, entrando en la conversación

"La Tierra será gobernada por su legítimo rey, por supuesto" añadió la Reina, mirando directamente a Mamoru.

"U… Usagi…" tartamudeó él como única respuesta. No sabía qué decir. Cuando ChibiUsa se despidió de él, le dijo que cuidase de su reino, pero pensó que se refería a que quería que él siguiese apoyando a las senshi, y que su gobernante iba a ser por supuesto la Neo Reina Serenity… Nunca pensó siquiera que ChibiUsa se refería en realidad a que él tenía que proteger la Tierra como su Rey. Ahora por fin entendía sus palabras por completo.

"Sí, Mamoru…" le confirmó Serenity con una pequeña sonrisa "Dejo el Reino de la Tierra bajo tu sabio mandato. Estoy segura de que serás un gran Rey"

"Pero… Yo… Yo… No sé qué decir…" dijo con la voz entrecortada

"Sólo acepta ocupar el lugar destinado para ti… Necesitaré un buen aliado que cuide de este planeta que tanto amo…" dijo ella

"Por supuesto… Usagi" dijo al fin, sonriendo "Cuenta con ello"

Todo el mundo en la sala estaba abrumado por toda la información compartida. Iban a cambiar la historia del Universo.

"Y cuándo va a tener lugar todo esto?" preguntó Rei

"Pues no será tal que ahora mismo, pero… pronto… En las próximas semanas o pocos meses o así…" comentó Serenity

"Tan pronto! Seremos capaces de llevar a cabo un cambio tan importante en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó Minako "Por qué tanta prisa?"

"Bueno…" Serenity se ruborizó de pronto "Hay otro detalle todavía que tengo que contaros…"

Todos permanecieron en silencio. La reacción de su reina les tenía confundidos.

"De qué… se trata?" preguntó Ami, preocupada

Serenity tomó la mano de Seiya en busca de apoyo. Él le lanzó una hermosa sonrisa reconfortante, que ella trató de devolverle. Estaba muy nerviosa.

"Pues… Yo…" comenzó de nuevo "…estoy embarazada de ChibiUsa"

El silencio más denso que jamás se hubiese sentido cayó como una losa sobre la habitación.

Todos tenían los ojos tan abiertos como era humanamente posible, y miraban a su muy joven, inocente, torpe e infantil amiga como si le estuviese saliendo otra cabeza.

"DI… DI…. DISCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" por supuesto, Minako fue la primera en reaccionar a la bomba nuclear de información que su amiga acababa de soltarles.

"Sí…" dijo Seiya, sus mejillas también ruborizadas por la cantidad de atención que estaban acaparando, y en especial a causa de la mirada asesina que sentía clavada sobre su persona por parte de Haruka "Vamos a ser papás"

"Madre mía!" exclamó Michiru, tapándose la boca con una mano

"Esto… no… puede… ser…" dijo Haruka con una terrorífica voz gutural, su ceja temblando descontrolada

"Usagi-chan, pero si aún somos tan jóvenes…!" dijo Ami, su rostro totalmente colorado

"No sabía que habíais llegado tan lejos en vuestra relación!" comentó Makoto, también sonrojada

"Pero cuándo… cuándo ha sucedido esto?" preguntó Rei "Olvídalo… No quiero saber los detalles…"

"Enhorabuena, Usagi-san, Seiya-san" dijo Setsuna sonriendo.

"Es genial!" exclamó Hotaru, encantada de saber que su mejor amiga ya estaba en camino

"Vaya… Seiya padre… ya?!" comentó Yaten "Tengo miedo…"

De pronto, Minako, que había permanecido en silencio por un tiempo inusualmente largo, exclamó

"HA! Ya no habrá ningún problema con que su madre se enfade por que ha estado desaparecida más de un mes, eh, Rei-chan? Cuando le suelte la bomba de lo de su embarazo, ni siquiera va a acordarse de que su hija no ha aparecido por casa durante tanto tiempo! A Usagi ni siquiera le hará falta usar la excusa de que ha aprobado los exámenes! JAJAJAAAA!"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre Rei.

"En realidad no creo que eso resuelva el problema de que su madre se enfade con ella, Minako-chan…" le dijo con un temblor en la ceja

"Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó de pronto Serenity "He… he aprobado los exámenes?!"

"Sí colega! Todas lo hicimos!" dijo Minako alegremente "Puedes creértelo?!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" exclamó la reina de la Luna "Has oído eso Seiyaaaaaaa?! He aprobado! He aprobadoooooooo! AAAJAJJAJAJAA!" gritó, abalanzándose sobre él y zarandeándole de lado a lado con emoción.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre todos los presentes. Y ella iba a ser su reina Y a ser madre muy pronto…

"Sabes… sabes que tienes que contarle enseguida todo esto a tu familia, verdad?" puntualizó Ami, volviendo al tema importante.

"Sí… Lo sé… pero es complicado… Tenía pensado ir a ver a mis padres mañana…" confirmó, ruborizada "Seiya vendrá conmigo también" añadió, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento

"Una cosa… Por qué no nos lo contasteis a NOSOTROS antes?" protestó Minako

"Hace cuánto que lo sabéis?" preguntó Taiki

"Bueno…" comenzó Seiya, bajando la mirada mientras se rascaba con nerviosismo la cabeza. Sabía que iban a enfadarse con ellos por no contárselo antes…

"Yo… lo sentí de alguna forma al inicio de nuestra última batalla. ChibiUsa… ella me prestó sus poderes desde el interior de mi cuerpo… Ella me protegió de Apocalypse" respondió Serenity

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron de par en par.

"Espera… entonces esa extraña aura que vi brillar en ti durante la batalla…?" preguntó Rei

"Sí, esa era ella" confirmó Serenity

"Pero… eso significa que luchaste contra Apocalypse embarazada! E incluso usaste todos tus poderes hasta el agotamiento…! Eso es muy peligroso, Usagi-chan!" dijo Ami, muy preocupada.

Michiru podía ver cómo el color abandonaba poco a poco el rostro de Haruka.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien!" dijo la reina con alegría "Todo salió bien al final! No tenía otra opción en ese momento… Tenía que salvaros a todas… Y Seiya me ayudó muchísimo!"

"Pero deberías habérnoslo dicho! Te hubiésemos protegido!" protestó Makoto

"No quería que me trataseis de forma diferente… Si lo hubieseis sabido entonces, habrías estado todo el rato protegiéndome, y habríais bajado la guardia en cuanto a vuestra propia seguridad… Necesitaba que os concentraseis en el enemigo, no en mí"

"Usagi-chan…" dijeron las chicas, conmovidas por la bondad y altruismo infinitos de su reina. Todas podían ver lo mucho que había madurado en el último año, cómo había tomado encantada los deberes y responsabilidades destinados a ella, y cómo iba a convertirse en la mejor gobernante posible para el Universo. Pero sobre todo, les encantaba ver cómo, a pesar de todos sus nuevos e importantes roles, seguía siendo su dulce y atenta Usagi en su interior.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, las Outer senshi prepararon su equipaje para regresar a su casa. Ahora que todo estaba tranquilo, no había necesidad de permanecer apelotonados en el templo, que a pesar de ser espacioso empezaba a parecer pequeño con tanta gente viviendo en él. Y tenían mucho en lo que pensar con todas las noticias que la nueva pareja Imperial había traído consigo de la Luna…

"Bueno, nos marchamos ya" anunció Michiru, cogiendo las últimas maletas y moviéndolas hacia la entrada donde una Haruka con gesto serio ya la esperaba "Por favor llamadnos si necesitáis cualquier cosa y estaremos aquí enseguida" añadió

"Claro… Gracias por todo" dijo Rei

"Hasta luego, Hotaru-chan!" dijo Serenity, abrazando a la jovencita

"Nos vemos pronto" respondió ella con una sonrisa

"Usagi-san… Cuídate y descansa, de acuerdo?" dijo Michiru, besándola con elegancia en la mejilla

Serenity se ruborizó ante sus atenciones y asintió obediente.

"Nosotros también nos vamos ya" escucharon decir a Mamoru, que se acercaba hacia la entrada seguido de Setsuna

"Os… vais juntos?" preguntó Minako con una media sonrisa

"Sí… Me quedaré en el apartamento de Mamoru… pero sólo esta noche" dijo Setsuna, su rostro totalmente enrojecido y mirando al suelo.

Hotaru soltó una risilla. Le encantaba ver a su casi madre tan feliz. Parecía una adolescente.

"De acuerdo, os llamaremos mañana a ver qué tal va todo" dijo Michiru para terminar "Nos vemos!"

"Adioooos" corearon las chicas desde el interior del templo.

Cuando el grupo se había alejado ya unos cuantos pasos caminando hacia las vertiginosas escaleras del templo, Haruka se dio la vuelta de pronto.

"Koneko-chan…" susurró únicamente, y dejó caer las bolsas que acarreaba. Se giró, y en tres pasos realmente veloces, estaba de nuevo en el porche principal del templo, abrazando con mucha fuerza a Serenity.

"…Haruka…!" exclamó ella, exhalando sorprendida todo el aire de sus pulmones

Michiru sonrió desde la distancia. Su amada había estado terriblemente callada durante un rato, y eso no era nada habitual en ella. Obviamente, ella sabía sin lugar a dudas cuál era el problema. Cada vez que Haruka estaba preocupada, se quedaba callada. Y después de saber lo del embarazo de Serenity, podía ver con claridad que se había estado preocupando mucho.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así…!" dijo Haruka en un susurro enfadado al oído de Serenity, aún sin soltar su fuerte abrazo "No se te ocurra ponerte así en peligro por nosotras… No vuelvas a escondernos nunca nada más… Necesitamos… Yo necesito… necesito saber que siempre estarás a salvo…!"

"Haruka…" musitó Serenity, conmovida. Podía sentir la auténtica preocupación en la voz de su amiga, los sentimientos tan intensos y el amor que sentía por ella con tanta claridad… que sus ojos se humedecieron de la emoción "Yo… no volveré a hacerlo… Lo prometo" le dijo al fin.

Eso hizo que el tenso cuerpo de Haruka se relajase un poco a su alrededor.

Poco a poco apartó su rostro de ella hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, sus caras todavía muy cerca la una de la otra. Los ojos de Haruka también estaban enrojecidos.

"Bien…" dijo simplemente "Por favor descansa. Descansa todo lo que puedas"

"Lo haré" dijo Serenity con una sonrisa reconfortante

Entonces, Haruka se irguió para mirar directamente a Seiya, que permanecía de pie unos pasos más atrás.

"Sigue cuidando de ella" añadió secamente, pero en su voz había un deje de gratitud

"Por supuesto" dijo él, con una sonrisa cómplice "Siempre"

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacerla al fin. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia donde la esperaba el resto del grupo para abandonar juntos el templo que había sido su hogar durante las últimas semanas.


	55. Interrogación

***Hola a todos! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo fresquito sólo unos días después de mi cumpleaños y unos poquitos antes de celebrar el de Seiya! Es un capítulo cargado de emociones que espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo he disfrutado escribiendo :-) Ya estoy con el siguiente, así que espero no haceros esperar demasiado! Nos vemos pronto, y otanjoubi omedetou Seiya! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales siguen sin ser de mi propiedad... No, no han sido uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 55 – INTERROGACIÓN

 _Templo Hikawa_

El sol de verano brillaba con fuerza a través de la ventana abierta, despertando poco a poco a Serenity de su dulce y reparador sueño. El día de antes había estado lleno de emociones: su romántica estancia en la Luna, el retorno a la Tierra para reunirse con todos sus amigos tras la batalla, contarles lo de sus planes futuros para la Era Imperial y lo de su embarazo, la partida de las Outers para empezar a recuperar sus vidas normales… Todas estas cosas la habían dejado exhausta, y en cuanto las Outers se hubieron marchado ella decidió tumbarse un poco en la cama grande al final del pasillo, en la que Haruka y Michiru habían estado durmiendo hasta entonces. Unos minutos más tarde, Seiya se había unido a ella, tumbándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano. Enseguida los dos se quedaron dormidos profundamente, acurrucados el uno junto al otro y sintiéndose cálidos, amados y cuidados.

Cuando Serenity abrió los ojos al fin, se percató de que Seiya ya no estaba junto a ella. Miró a la luz que entraba por la ventana y supuso que ya era tarde por la mañana, así que se imaginó que Seiya ya se habría levantado, así que se propuso hacer lo mismo. Se incorporó poco a poco y salió de la habitación estirándose y bostezando.

El pasillo de habitaciones del templo estaba inundado de luz, silencioso y vacío. Comenzó a recorrerlo descalza, oyendo sólo los crujidos del suelo de madera bajo el peso de su cuerpo, cuando al fin vio a alguien.

"Buenos días, Rei-chan" dijo al ver a su amiga de pelo oscuro salir de su habitación acarreando un voluminoso colchón.

"Días? Ya casi es por la tarde!" fue su saludo

"Bueno, todo el mundo me dijo que descansase, así que… yo les hice caso muy obediente…!" le respondió con una risilla

"Sí, ya… pero has dormido más de 12 horas!"

"Wow, tanto tiempo? Creo que ese debe ser incluso mi récord personal!" comentó Serenity sonriendo

"…no estés orgullosa de algo así…!" la regañó Rei, con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza

"Bueno… no importa" dijo ella, dando por finalizada la irritante discusión "Dónde están todos?"

"No estoy segura… Mako-chan está en la cocina preparando la comida y haciendo una tarta con ChibiChibi… Y Oodachi me está ayudando a hacer que esto vuelva a parecer un templo y no un campamento de verano de niños desordenados"

"Estás recogiendo los colchones extra?" preguntó Serenity

"Sí, bueno… Las Outers se fueron ya ayer, y los Starlights han dicho que hoy se volverán a su apartamento, así que…"

"Ya veo…" dijo ella, con un deje de lástima. Había disfrutado mucho del tiempo que habían pasado viviendo todos juntos como una gran familia loca, y ahora había llegado oficialmente a su fin. Todos tendrían que volver a sus hogares, para vivir sus vidas normales lejos de la gente a la que tanto quería "Por cierto… has visto a Seiya?" le preguntó

"Hmmm…" Rei se detuvo a pensar un instante "No, no desde esta mañana temprano"

"Ah, vale… Miraré por ahí" respondió

Entonces la ocupada Rei se marchó, desapareciendo alrededor de una esquina y dejándola sola de nuevo. Serenity suspiró y siguió andando por el pasillo, echando un vistazo al interior de cada habitación por la que pasaba, hasta que al fin encontró a alguien más.

"Buenos días, Yaten" le dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba empaquetando su ropa en varias maletas grandes.

"Qué demonios haces tú aquí?" fue su única respuesta

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Serenity.

"Di… Disculpa?" respondió ella, confusa

"Usagi-san! No esperaba verte por aquí! Ya has vuelto?" dijo de pronto Taiki, entrando en la habitación llevando consigo su neceser de baño.

"Vuelto…? Vuelto de dónde?" preguntó ella, ya molesta por no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"De tu cita con Seiya, por supuesto" respondió él

"Qué cita?"

Taiki y Yaten intercambiaron miradas confusas.

"Seiya… se marchó pronto esta mañana… dijo que había quedado contigo…" le explicó Taiki

"Conmigo…? Cuándo…? Dónde…?"

"No lo dijo… Supusimos que te lo había dicho a ti…" respondió él

"Pero… no puede ser… Yo… acabo de despertarme, y no sé nada de una cita con Seiya! No me dijo nada de quedar conmigo hoy en ningún sitio! De hecho, le andaba buscando ahora mismo…"

"Pero… eso no es posible!" exclamó Taiki

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella

"Es que no sabes qué día es hoy?" intervino Yaten, volviendo de nuevo a la conversación

"Pues veamos… Hoy es… 30 de julio, no? Pero qué tiene eso que ver con Seiya? Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Porque hoy es su cumpleaños" dijo simplemente el hombre de pelo plateado

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par. No tenía ni idea.

* * *

 _Jardines del templo Hikawa_

"ME MARCHOOOOOOOOO!" dijo de pronto lo que parecía ser un destello de luz argéntea que cruzaba la entrada principal del templo a toda velocidad.

"U… Usagi-chan!" exclamó Ami, que estaba sentada en las escaleras de madera del porche, sorprendiéndose por el comportamiento de su amiga "A dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"NO TENGO NI IDEA!" le gritó desde la distancia sin siquiera darse la vuelta, antes de desaparecer a una velocidad increíble por las escaleras que bajaban la ladera del templo, con sus largos mechones de pelo dorado-plateado flotando tras ella como una capa.

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Ami, que se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado con una sonrisa cariñosa. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

"Ten cuidado!" le gritó a su amiga, mientras ahogaba una risilla. Pero ya se había marchado.

Entonces, notó unos pasos firmes en el porche de madera. Giró su cabeza y se encontró a Taiki saliendo con su calma habitual del templo, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones beige de lino, y con su habitual aspecto masculino e interesante.

"Vaya… de qué iba eso?" le preguntó a él, aún sonriendo.

Él avanzó unos pocos pasos más y se sentó tranquilamente junto a ella antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Aparentemente, Seiya ha organizado una cita con ella para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no le dijo nada al respecto… Así que ahora ella está yendo a toda prisa a encontrarse con él, pero no sabe ni dónde ni cuándo…" le explicó, con los ojos fijos en la distancia.

"…eh?" dijo Ami, arqueando una ceja. Era la cita más extraña de la que jamás había oído hablar.

"Sí… eso es exactamente lo mismo que pensé yo…" le digo, girándose para mirarla con una sonrisa encantadora "Nada de lo que hacen tiene sentido… ninguno de los dos. Realmente están hechos el uno para el otro"

Ami soltó una risilla.

"Ya lo creo que sí!" confirmó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Ami se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. Siempre le ponía tan nerviosa…

"Y… qué hacías aquí fuera tú sola?" le preguntó él entonces

"Hmmm… sólo… pensar"

"Ya… Hay mucho en lo que pensar tras todo lo que esta loca pareja nos contó ayer…" confirmó comprensivo "A veces me pregunto si realmente son conscientes de la magnitud que tienen sus decisiones y sus roles para todo el Universo"

"Probablemente no lo sean" respondió Ami "Pero eso es precisamente lo que les hace tan especiales y perfectos para esos roles" dijo con una dulce sonrisa "Esa inconsciencia les hace actuar desde el fondo de sus corazones… y eso es exactamente lo que necesita el Universo como gobernantes"

Taiki sonrió también. Ella tenía razón.

"Y qué tienes pensado hacer una vez organicen todo para la nueva Era Imperial?" le preguntó él, interesado

"Seguirla, por supuesto. Todas lo haremos. Donde quiera que ella vaya, lo que quiera que ella haga. Es el alma más pura del Universo, toda nuestra fe y esperanza están con ella. Seremos sus amigas y guardianas para siempre" respondió ella sonriente, mirando hacia el lugar por donde acababa de desaparecer la recién estrenada Reina.

Taiki sonrió también. Admiraba los sentimientos que tenían las chicas por su Reina… y él también compartía esa devoción hacia la dama que había salvado el Universo con el poder de su amor.

"Eso quiere decir entonces que todas os iréis a vivir al Palacio de la Luna, no?" le preguntó entonces

"Sí, eso haremos. Bueno, no sé qué harán las Outers… Todavía no hemos hablado de esto con ellas. Pero nosotras cuatro viviremos allí junto con Usagi-chan, como hicimos en nuestra vida anterior"

"Qué hay de vuestras familias?"

"Sí… Eso va a ser complicado de explicar… Haré todo lo posible para tratar de hacer comprender a mi madre mi rol en el nuevo orden del Universo…" dijo ella, suspirando "Supongo que es hora de que me emancipe. Ya tengo 18 años de todas formas, y tenía pensado marcharme de casa para estudiar en la Universidad después del verano, así que en realidad no hay mucha diferencia. Además, la Tierra va a cambiar también, en cuanto Mamoru-san se proclame su Rey, por tanto… estoy segura de que todos estarán bien tanto si eligen quedarse a vivir en la Tierra como si se vienen a la Luna. Y siempre estaremos a un teletransporte de distancia a lo sumo…" añadió, sonriendo.

"Claro…" dijo Taiki, comprendiendo su razonamiento.

"Pero de momento tengo todavía tiempo de estar con mi madre y hacerle entender poco a poco todos los cambios que están a punto de suceder, y quién es su hija en realidad… Estoy convencida de que crear una nueva Era no se hace en un par de semanas, así que todavía me quedan varios meses de vida terrestre normal que disfrutar"

"Por supuesto" respondió él

"Qué hay de ti y Yaten?" preguntó ella entonces "Qué vais a hacer vosotros?"

"Bueno, todavía no he hablado con mi hermano, pero estoy convencido de su respuesta… Por supuesto, nosotros seguiremos a Seiya donde quiera que él vaya…" dijo orgulloso "Puede que no lo parezca, con todas nuestras riñas y comentarios hirientes, pero él nos importa mucho y ambos pensamos que es una persona admirable y creemos con sinceridad que será el mejor Rey para el Universo…"

"…Lo cierto es que sí parece que él os importa mucho" dijo ella, sonriendo

"Oh, de verdad? Así que no ha valido de nada nuestra actuación de tipos rudos e indiferentes…" bromeó él, haciéndola reír suavemente "Pero como tú has dicho… Creo que todavía nos quedan un par de meses de vivir en la Tierra para ir haciéndonos a la idea de nuestra nueva vida en la Luna como sus generales…"

"Eso es…" respondió ella

Hubo una pausa en su conversación. La suave brisa veraniega de mediodía podía oírse ululando entre las hojas de los árboles. Se oía a las chicharras cantar alborotadas a su alrededor.

"Hoy volveremos a nuestro apartamento" anunció Taiki de improviso con una voz suave

"Sí, lo sé" contestó ella, colocando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas dobladas "Rei-chan me lo comentó antes"

"…Ahora que ya no hay peligro, no hay razón para que todos sigamos viviendo juntos en el templo…" continuó él, justificando la decisión

"…claro" confirmó ella con la mirada perdida en la distancia

"Aunque…" dijo él, la palabra desvaneciéndose en el aire que los rodeaba

Eso atrajo la atracción de Ami, que giró su rostro para mirarle. Él estaba mirando hacia adelante, y podría haber jurado que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado ligeramente… no era así?

"…aunque?" preguntó ella

"…Aunque para estos meses que quedan hasta que todo dé comienzo… No me importaría en absoluto seguir viviendo contigo, Ami… De hecho, me encantaría" dijo de pronto

Las mejillas de Ami se incendiaron al instante, sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa.

"Ta… Taiki…"

"Sé que es repentino, y que lo cierto es que no hemos hablado del beso que compartimos durante la batalla, pero la idea de no tenerte cerca, de no dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú, de separarme de tu lado… aunque sea por unos meses… Sólo el pensarlo ha estado perturbándome inmensamente. Sé que estos temas hay que meditarlos en profundidad e ir poco a poco, pero…" se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio que la bonita muchacha de pelo azul empezaba a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"No hay necesidad…" dijo ella  
"No hay necesidad? No hay necesidad de qué?"

"De hablarlo. De meditarlo. Acabas de hacerme realmente feliz al pedirme que viva contigo"

"Ami…" susurró él, dejando salir el aire que había estado conteniendo "No sé si eres consciente de esto pero… Te amo, Ami. Creo que te amo desde el momento en que te conocí. Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien tan interesante, estimulante, inteligente y hermosa como tú eres, y disfruto mucho el tiempo que paso contigo y deseo pasar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado"

Ella se ruborizó profundamente.

"Taiki… yo… Yo también te amo, Taiki" tartamudeó, poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo.

Sin decir nada más, él comenzó a moverse con lentitud hacia ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Al verle, Ami también cerró sus brillantes ojos, mientras sentía temblar todo su cuerpo.

Y entonces, sus labios se encontraron. Con suavidad, con dulzura, con intensidad. Y el nerviosismo de Ami desapareció.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

"Así que… te vas" Yaten escuchó de pronto decir a una voz detrás suyo.

"Minako!" exclamó sobresaltado al girarse y ver a la rubia en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio, donde él se encontraba atareado haciendo la maleta "Me has sorprendido"

"Sí, tú también me has sorprendido a mí… es que no ibas a decírmelo?" insistió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en ella con las manos a la espalda mientras le miraba intensamente.

"Bueno, claro que sí…"

"Como… desde la puerta, justo antes de marcharte?" le dijo con un tono de voz molesto

"No, pero… bueno, era lógico. Las Outers se marcharon ayer, y ahora no somos más que una molestia para Rei si nos quedamos por aquí"

"Ya veo…"

"Vamos a estar a una distancia de sólo diez minutos andando, sabes? Y además… tú también te vas a casa de tu madre hoy, no es así?"

"Sí, pero… yo… pensaba que hablaríamos las cosas antes de eso… Ya sabes… hablar de nosotros de ahora en adelante y tal…" dijo con timidez, bajando la mirada

Yaten sonrió. Podía ser tan dulce a veces…

Caminó hacia ella y puso las manos en sus mejillas, moviendo con delicadeza su cara hacia arriba para que volviese a mirarle.

"Tanto me vas a echar de menos?" le preguntó de pronto con una sonrisa traviesa

"Qu… Qué?!" respondió ella mientras se ruborizaba furiosa y fruncía el ceño "Yo… Yo…!"

"Yo también voy a echar de menos tenerte cerca, nena…" dijo él entonces, besándola en la frente y dándose la vuelta después para seguir recogiendo su ropa, que estaba nítidamente plegada y ordenada con sumo cuidado en pilas perfectas por toda su cama.

"Eso no es lo que yo…!" comenzó ella, dando un par de pasos enfadados hacia él con sus manos en puños a los lados de su cuerpo; pero no pudo acabar la frase "Yo sólo… Yo sólo…!"

"Tú sólo…?" preguntó él, con una media sonrisa muy provocadora, mientras se peinaba su plateado flequillo lateral con los dedos en un gesto arrogante.

Minako miró con intensidad a sus brillantes ojos esmeralda. Sentía tantas cosas con tanta fuerza al mismo tiempo que dejó de tener control sobre sus reacciones. Se sentía furiosa por permitir que se diese cuenta de lo mucho que le iba a echar de menos, por mostrarle su vulnerabilidad en todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Se sentía terriblemente sola únicamente de pensar estar separada de él, incluso aunque sólo fuese una distancia de diez minutos andando. Y como siempre en su presencia, se sentía realmente excitada.

"Yo sólo…" repitió ella en un susurro, y de pronto su cuerpo tomó el control absoluto. Se abalanzó sobre él, sus labios colisionando contra los suyos y sorprendiéndole muy gratamente con su repentina acción.

Él recibió con avidez la pasión que ella le demostraba, ya que él sentía lo mismo por ella aunque no le gustase admitirlo. Respondió a su lujurioso beso, sus lenguas girando y enroscándose la una alrededor de la otra, devorándose las bocas y saboreando el sabor del otro. Las caricias que se dedicaban por todo el cuerpo eran tan fuertes que pronto se tropezaron y cayeron sobre la cama de Yaten, desordenando toda la ropa que había encima, que lanzaron por los aires con apasionados movimientos de sus brazos y piernas que buscaban enredarse en el cuerpo de la persona amada todo lo que pudieran.

Después, la ropa que llevaban puesta fue la siguiente en salir volando de la cama. Yaten deshizo con avidez los botones de la bonita blusa turquesa de ella, mientras la rubia no dejaba de besarle por todas partes, desde la boca a las orejas, por todo su cuello, volviéndole completamente loco. Entonces Minako tiró con fuerza de la camiseta oscura que él llevaba, sacándosela por la cabeza y deshaciendo su coleta en el proceso, lo que hizo que su largo pelo de plata se soltase y se esparciese a su alrededor por toda la cama como una brillante cascada. Ella presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, deseosa de sentir en su propia piel la calidez de su pecho desnudo. Él la acarició como respuesta, lo que a ella le pareció impresionantemente suave, mientras las manos de él, actuando según su propio deseo, desabrochaban el sujetador de ella y lo lanzaban lejos. Ambos suspiraron de placer con esta nueva y maravillosa sensación, que les hizo a los dos arder aún más de pasión y seguir desvistiéndose el uno al otro hasta estar totalmente desnudos, ella encima de él.

Minako dejó de besarle de pronto durante un instante y le miró a los ojos, sus mejillas encendidas.

"Yo…" comenzó avergonzada "Antes de que hagamos esto… Sólo quiero que sepas que esta es mi primera vez…"

Yaten la miró con una expresión divertida.

"Minako lela… Es la mía también…" dijo él, sonriendo "Qué pensabas de mí exactamente?" le preguntó, arqueando una ceja

Ella se ruborizó aún más.

"Bueno, no sé…! Eres una estrella famosa muy sexy y todo eso, y tienes tantas fans guapas totalmente locas por ti, que yo supuse que…"

"…supusiste que yo era un mujeriego?!" la provocó

"…No…!" protestó ella, sonrojándose de la vergüenza "Un mujeriego no, pero…"

"Nunca pude…" la interrumpió él de pronto antes de que dijese nada más "No estaba interesado en nadie más…" respondió con una voz baja y ronca  
"…más?" repitió ella, percatándose de lo que había dicho

"…Siempre estuviste ahí, en un rincón de mi mente… Estaba esperándote a ti, Minako"

"Yaten…" susurró ella, sus palabras provocando que ardiese de deseo por él, por su alma y por su cuerpo, a los que había ansiado locamente.

Ambos se fundieron juntos en un profundo e intenso abrazo en el que él finalmente entró en ella, provocando que ambos gimiesen en alto de puro placer, las uñas de ella clavándose en la piel de los firmes hombros de él, mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza las nalgas de ella, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba su deseo, suave y lentamente al principio, y más profundo y fuerte con cada embestida contra el otro hasta que alcanzaron juntos el más extremo de los placeres.

El clímax los dejó a ambos exhaustos con la pasión que sintieron, y se dejaron caer sobre la cama desordenada, sus cuerpos desnudos enredados y sus largas y brillantes melenas esparcidas por su alrededor, mientras seguían jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Se sentían muy cómodos y naturales el uno con el otro a pesar de estar totalmente desnudos y sudorosos, como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos así.

"Bueno Minako… Si así es como tú hablas las cosas… estoy deseoso de hablar de lo que quieras cuando tú quieras…" dijo Yaten con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a la rubia

"Sí… ninguno de los dos somos muy el tipo de persona que habla y razona las cosas, supongo…" añadió ella, y él la besó con dulzura en la frente.

"Sabes?" comenzó Yaten de nuevo "Ahora que Usagi está embarazada de ChibiSeiya… Estoy seguro de que Seiya no volverá al apartamento que compartimos porque buscará un lugar donde ambos puedan vivir juntos como pareja… Y eso significa que yo tendré un dormitorio para mí solo en nuestro apartamento…"

Minako le miró con todo su interés.

"…No estoy diciendo que te vengas a vivir conmigo de inmediato, podemos tomárnoslo con toda la calma que tú quieras, pero…"

"SÍ!" respondió de pronto Minako, sentándose en la cama

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la frente de Yaten

"…ni siquiera he terminado la pregunta…!"

"Da igual, es un sí a vivir contigo, o al menos a quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que pueda…!" dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante

Yaten no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Realmente la amaba tanto…

"Eso es genial…" dijo en un susurro, alzando una mano para colocar detrás de la oreja de la preciosa joven un mechón de pelo rubio enredado que se había soltado de su lazo y le colgaba delante de su adorable cara de muñeca "Odiaría no tenerte a mi lado"

Los ojos de Minako se abrieron de par en par. Había estado tan preocupada de ocultarle su vulnerabilidad y el inmenso amor que le tenía, y ahora era él el que se lo mostraba a ella.

"Yaten…" musitó, realmente conmovida, tomando su mano en la de ella y colocándola sobre su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos con dulzura.

De pronto, su bonito momento íntimo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose.

"Yateeeen… la comida está list….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MAKO-CHAN!" chilló la rubia al ver a su amiga castaña abriendo imprudentemente la puerta. Reaccionó al instante tratando de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con la primera prenda de ropa que encontró por ahí, sin demasiado éxito. Yaten hizo lo mismo, colocándose un cojín sobre sus partes bajas tan rápido como un rayo, mientras se ponía de un tono rojo intenso "SE TE HA IDO LA CABEZA?!" le gritó Minako, terriblemente avergonzada

Makoto había cerrado la puerta inmediatamente, y ahora estaba de pie al otro lado, petrificada por la visión de la que acababa de ser testigo.

"ES TODO CULPA VUESTRA!" protestó de pronto desde fuera "POR QUÉ NO PONÉIS ALGÚN CARTEL EN LA PUERTA O ALGO PARA QUE NO TENGA QUE SEGUIR TOPÁNDOME CON VOSOTROS DOS HACIENDO GUARRERÍAS?!"

Minako y Yaten se miraron el uno al otro, y rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

 _Parque Ichi-no-hashi_

Al enterarse de que hoy era el cumpleaños de Seiya, y de que él se había ido del templo temprano para ir a algún lugar incierto, Serenity había corrido a su habitación como un rayo y había elegido la primera prenda de vestir que había encontrado limpia, no demasiado arrugada, y lo suficientemente apropiada para una ocasión tan especial como esa. Había acabado siendo uno de los muchos vestidos veraniegos que Minako se había traído consigo al templo de su extensa colección de moda: era un vestido corto por la rodilla muy vaporoso y sin mangas de un color azul pálido que iba a juego a la vez que resaltaba los ojos cristalinos de Serenity. Estaba decorado con un sedoso cinturón ancho de un tono algo más oscuro de azul que tenía tres rosas blancas cosidas a modo de adorno. Aunque no era suyo, le sentaba de maravilla, haciéndola parecer una dulce muñequita.

Una vez vestida, se había peinado la melena y rehecho sus moños odango, se había puesto un par de delicadas sandalias blancas y había salido a toda pastilla del templo, corriendo todo lo rápido que le daban los pies y casi tropezándose en más ocasiones de las que podía contar siquiera. Entonces había corrido y corrido por la ciudad, sin pensar mucho a dónde se estaba dirigiendo, mayormente porque no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar él. Cómo se le ocurría a Seiya hacer algo así? Por qué no le había contado lo de su cumpleaños? Cómo se supone que iba a encontrarse con él si no sabía a dónde acudir?

Con estos pensamientos de fastidio en su cabeza, había acabado inconscientemente a la entrada del parque Ichi-no-hashi, donde se había detenido y se había dejado caer pesadamente sobre un banco, ya sin aliento y terriblemente exhausta. Le dolían las piernas y sus pulmones ya no aguantaban el ritmo.

Cuando respiró profundamente un par de veces y se calmó un poco, miró a su alrededor y se percató de dónde estaba, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par. Ese era el mismo banco en el que habían quedado para su primera no-exactamente-una-cita en el parque de atracciones hacía ya más de un año. La primera vez que habían estado juntos a solas, la primera vez que ella se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía… Pues claro que su cuerpo la había traído involuntariamente hasta allí… Ese parque significaba tanto…

En ese momento, sonrió.

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarle.

Se levantó de un salto con energías renovadas y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y caminó con decisión hacia la encantadora cafetería donde Seiya la había llevado cuando regresó a la Tierra de nuevo para estar con ella. No estaba lejos de ese banco a la entrada del parque, y llegó enseguida, sus ojos muy abiertos buscándole mientras subía los tres escalones que llevaban a la terraza.

Y al fin, le vio.

Estaba de pie a solas en un balcón elevado junto a la cafetería, con vistas al lago de al lado y rodeado por completo de hermosas flores fragantes plagadas de coloridas mariposas. Sus brazos estaban apoyados sobre la blanca barandilla ornamentada mientras miraba al frente, de espaldas a ella.

La visión de él tan masculino y atractivo en ese bellísimo entorno era deslumbrante.

"Seiya!" le llamó al verle, sintiéndose muy aliviada de haberle encontrado al fin.

Él se dio la vuelta al instante. Tenía la sonrisa más encantadora que ella hubiese visto nunca y estaba vestido muy a la moda, realmente moderno pero aun así tremendamente elegante. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el aspecto tan increíble que tenía y lo sexy que era.

No tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa, a pesar de estar molesta con él por su actitud misteriosa. Se acercó a él dando pequeños saltitos, deteniéndose justo delante suyo.

"…Seiya…" repitió al alcanzarle

"Hola Odango" le dijo sonriente "Te estaba esperando"

No pudo evitar hacer un puchero "Qu… Qué...? Estúpido Seiya! Cómo puedes estar esperándome si no me dices primero que hemos quedado?! Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?!" protestó, sus ojos ya vidriosos de la frustración "Por qué te fuiste del templo tan temprano por la mañana sin decirme a dónde ibas?!"

"Sabía que me encontrarías…" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa "Y no fui capaz de despertarte sólo para decirte dónde encontrarnos. Tenías un aspecto tan dulce durmiendo…"

"Eh?" dijo Serenity, confundida. Esperaba una disculpa, no ese tipo de respuesta. Siempre lo hacía de tal manera que era imposible para ella enfadarse con él.

"Y además… Quería darte una sorpresa" añadió él

"Pero soy yo la que se supone que tiene que darte sorpresas hoy…!"

"Bueno, sabes que soy un hombre fuera de lo común…" dijo con una sonrisa picarona

"Pero… por qué te marchaste sin mí?" le preguntó con ojos tristes de cachorrito

"Tenía que hacer algo importante antes de encontrarme contigo" respondió él

"Cómo? Hacer algo? Más importante que decirme que hoy es tu cumpleaños, quieres decir…? Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de felicitarte, y no he podido comprarte un regalo…!" estaba ya a punto de llorar "Yo… yo quería comprarte algo que fuese muy especial para tu cumpleaños, algo para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…"

"Ah pero eso no es ningún problema… Mi dulce y adorable Odango…" dijo él, acercándose más a ella y secándole con delicadeza las lágrimas de frustración que se habían escapado de sus ojos "Vas a darme mi regalo ahora mismo… y va a ser el más especial de todos"

"…eh?" musitó mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado de forma adorable, no comprendiendo lo que él le decía

"Tu regalo de cumpleaños para mí es tu respuesta a mi pregunta"

"Pregunta?" repitió ella, su ansiedad tornándose en curiosidad "Qué pregunta?"

En ese momento, ella vio cómo de pronto el arrebatador y atractivo hombre que tenía delante se agachaba, apoyando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo. La miraba intensamente con sus ojos azul índigo reconfortantes y sinceros, y sus suaves labios le mostraban la más dulce de las sonrisas. Entonces, tomó la mano derecha de ella con su mano izquierda, y movió su otra mano hacia el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros negros, sacando una pequeña cajita aterciopelada, tan blanca como la Luna.

Serenity abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso roja como un tomate al comprenderlo todo de pronto.

Observó cómo él abría con habilidad la pequeña caja con su mano derecha y la movía ligeramente hacia ella para que pudiese ver el interior.

Allí estaba. Brillando como si una estrella fugaz acabase de descender del cielo y aterrizar sobre ese cojincito de terciopelo. El anillo más hermoso que ella jamás hubiese visto.

Estaba hecho de brillante oro blanco, y en su centro, una estrella y una luna entrelazadas talladas a partir de un único diamante lanzaban destellos en todas direcciones. Era el mismo símbolo que habían visto en la frente de ChibiUsa… el símbolo de su unión.

Se tapó la boca asombrada, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos a punto de explotar con lágrimas de alegría.

Y entonces, escuchó su suave voz musical.

"Mi amada Odango… Me harías el hombre más feliz de todo el Universo si me concedieses el honor de pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos… Quieres casarte conmigo?"

La interrogación flotó en el aire como una bandada de bellas mariposas.


	56. Aceptación

***Perdonad! Ya sé que he tardado una eternidad, y justo ahora en los momentos finales! He estado de vacaciones y he tenido poquito tiempo para seguir publicando la historia, pero aquí estoy de vuelta al fin! Así que sin entreteneros más, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. No queda nada para terminar la historia! Vuelvo pronto con más (esta vez de verdad ^_^) Besitos a todos!***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales aún no son de mi propiedad! ;-) ***

CAPÍTULO 56 – ACEPTACIÓN

 _Parque Ichi-no-hashi_

"Mi amada Odango… Me harías el hombre más feliz de todo el Universo si me concedieses el honor de pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos… Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Al oír esas dulces palabras viniendo del hombre al que amaba más de lo que nadie había amado nunca, la mano de Serenity, que estaba cubriendo su boca en una expresión de asombro, descendió poco a poco hasta unirse a la de él. Entonces, sus suaves labios se curvaron hacia arriba formando la sonrisa más adorable de todas.

Con ojos húmedos y mejillas sonrosadas, al fin respondió.

"Sí, Seiya. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo"

Seiya sonrió más que nunca.

Se incorporó, y la agarró de pronto por la cintura sin pensárselo, atrayendo con fuerza su esbelto cuerpo hacia el suyo propio, haciéndola suspirar sorprendida, antes de darle el más intenso de los besos.

Serenity respondió a su amor, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y tornando más profundo el encantador beso, mientras se le escapaban lágrimas de felicidad de los ojos.

Después, poco a poco se fueron separando el uno del otro, sólo un poquito.

"Me haces tan feliz, Odango…"

Ella sonrió "Eso es lo que yo iba a decir" dijo "Te amo tanto, Seiya…"

Él sonrió ampliamente y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. La quería tanto que no había palabras que pudiesen expresarlo.

"Deja que te pruebe esto…" le dijo, sacando el anillo de la cajita aterciopelada.

Serenity dejó escapar una risilla, emocionada como una niña pequeña, aceptando encantada el anillo que sellaba su promesa de estar juntos por toda la eternidad al ofrecerle su mano derecha. Él deslizó la joya con cuidado en su dedo anular.

"Te queda perfecto" dijo triunfante

"Es tan bonito, Seiya…"

"Nunca tanto como lo eres tú"

"…gracias" sólo pudo decir, profundamente ruborizada "Y… feliz cumpleaños, Seiya"

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa y volvió a besarla, un beso romántico, dulce y tierno, para después susurrarle un sexy 'gracias' al oído. Después, la tomó de su mano anillada y tiró de ella con suavidad.

"Ven, vamos a sentarnos y tomar algo mientras te cuento las otras sorpresas que tengo para ti…" anunció él

"Cómo, es que hay MÁS?" dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras dejaba que él la guiase hacia una encantadora mesa en la terraza de la cafetería.

Una vez sentados y tras haber pedido dos helados absurdamente enormes con todos los toppings disponibles y extra de salsa de chocolate caliente bañándolo todo, Seiya comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había preparado para ella.

"Lo primero… Siento haberte dejado sola esta mañana sin decirte nada… Quería que fuese realmente especial, y necesitaba irme sin ti para recoger el anillo y prepararlo todo…"

Serenity sonrió "No hace falta que te disculpes… Ahora lo entiendo todo!" bromeó

"De cualquier forma, estaba seguro que vendrías a buscarme aquí…" dijo con un guiño, haciéndola ruborizarse como respuesta.

"Ha sido la proposición de matrimonio más romántica que jamás podría haberme imaginado…" dijo ella, sintiéndose realmente dichosa

"Bueno, está a punto de mejorar!" le dijo, sacando algo de su bolsillo y dejándolo sobre la mesa delante de ella con una mirada satisfecha. Al hacerlo, el objeto tintineó.

"Qué es… esto?" preguntó, mirando con curiosidad el llavero que él acababa de dejar en la mesa, y que contenía dos llaves relucientes.

"Son las llaves de nuestro nuevo apartamento" anunció él

"…eh?" ella abrió los ojos aún más, confusa

"Sí, he alquilado un apartamento para nosotros, para que podamos vivir juntos como la familia que somos… Está en este mismo barrio, muy cerca de las casas de tus padres y de tus amigas, en ese moderno edificio nuevo recién construido junto al parque… He alquilado el ático para nosotros"

"Se… Seiya…" él la había dejado sin palabras con esta segunda sorpresa

"Es muy luminoso y espacioso, lleno de ventanas que llegan hasta el suelo. Tiene un cuarto de invitados donde ChibiChibi puede quedarse hasta que regrese a su cuerpo… e incluso tiene una escalera de caracol que sube a una impresionante terraza con plantas y tumbonas en el tejado del edificio, con increíbles vistas de la ciudad y de este parque. Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar"

Serenity sonrió de oreja a oreja con sinceridad mientras le escuchaba hablar de su vida juntos como una familia con tanto entusiasmo.

"Pues claro que me va a encantar. Si tú estás en él, es simplemente perfecto" le dijo

"Odango…" respondió él, muy contento con su reacción "Tengo muchas ganas de compartir nuestra vida juntos"

"Yo también" le dijo con amor, estirando una mano sobre la mesa para tomar la suya.

Ambos sonrieron, se sentían más felices que nunca.

"Pero primero…" dijo él "Nos queda la parte complicada… Tenemos que contarles todo esto a tus padres"

Serenity tragó saliva, se ponía nerviosa sólo de pensarlo… Era tan complicado y tan repentino y tan impactante que no podía ni imaginarse a sí misma sentada frente a sus padres contándoselo todo. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

"Bueno…" dijo al fin "Para eso primero necesito muuuuucho azúcar en mi organismo para ser capaz de hacer eso…!" sonrió "Así que vamos a comernos estos deliciosos helados!"

* * *

 _Apartamento de Seiya y Serenity_

Tras disfrutar de su tiempo juntos comiendo, paseando, dando de comer a los peces en el estanque y sentándose en un banco a besarse y acariciarse durante un rato, decidieron que era hora de ir a casa de Serenity. Primero, Serenity llamó a sus padres para anunciar su llegada y quedar por la tarde a la hora del té. Como todavía les quedaba algo de tiempo, Seiya decidió llevarla al que iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

"WOOOOOOOOWWW!" exclamó Serenity

"…Pero si esto es sólo el edificio por fuera!" dijo Seiya, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza ante lo fácilmente impresionable que ella era.

"Pero es tan alto…!" respondió, su cabeza torcida del todo para mirar hacia arriba a la enorme construcción moderna que se erguía ante sus ojos "Y nuestro apartamento es el último…?"

"Eso es, Odango"

"Es increíble…!"

"Sólo espera a ver el apartamento y las vistas desde la ventana…!" dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

Él la cogió de la mano y la guio al interior del espacioso hall del edificio. Se sintieron frescos en cuanto entraron, incluso en ese caluroso día de verano. Había plantas y una pequeña fuente de estilo moderno que movía agua alrededor de todas las paredes de la estancia, llenándola de su cantarín sonido.

Serenity no pudo evitar suspirar de asombro una vez más, para placer de Seiya.

Entonces, subieron al ascensor que les condujo hasta el último piso, donde se encontraron en un recibidor alfombrado más pequeño.

"Sólo hay una puerta…" comentó Serenity, mirando ante sí.

"Sí, el último piso es sólo para nuestro ático"

"…Increíble…" dijo ella, una vez más.

Seiya introdujo la llave en la cerradura, pero se detuvo justo antes de girarla.

"Ven aquí…" dijo de pronto

"Eh?" dijo Serenity, dando pequeños pasitos hacia él obedientemente

En cuanto la reina estuvo a su alcance, él la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, presionando la espalda de ella firmemente contra su pecho, y haciéndola ruborizarse a causa del íntimo contacto.  
"Se… Seiya…" suspiró ella, y entonces sintió cómo él movía su mano y le tapaba los ojos por completo con ella, mientras rodeaba su delgada cintura con su otro brazo.

"No mires" le susurró "Quiero que sea una sorpresa"

Serenity asintió, muy excitada. El rostro de él estaba sobre su hombro, y estaba susurrándole cada palabra directamente al oído, haciendo que su sensible piel cosquillease de placer bajo su aliento. Era tan delicioso que apenas podía soportarlo.

Entonces, él empezó a andar, y cuando él avanzaba las piernas de ella se movían al unísono también, estando sus cuerpos tan pegados como estaban.

Ella notó que entraban al apartamento y que el cuerpo de Seiya se retorcía detrás suyo para cerrar la puerta. Todo en el interior estaba silencioso y en calma, la temperatura era perfecta, y olía a muebles nuevos y flores frescas. Después, notó que giraban a la derecha y caminaban un par de pasos más antes de sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se calentaba de pronto. Era luz solar entrando por una ventana… Era tan intensa que podía sentirla en los ojos a pesar de que Seiya seguía cubriéndoselos con su mano. Luego caminaron un par de pasos más y se detuvieron.

"Lista?" le oyó susurrarle de nuevo

"Lista" dijo ella con una sonrisa

Y en ese momento, le destapó los ojos y se colocó a su lado.

Inspiró profundamente y poco a poco abrió sus párpados.

"Seiya… esto es…!"

Era fantástico. Se encontraban en una gran sala de estar con aspecto cómodo y relajante. Había varios muebles muy elegantes y modernos, sofás suaves, una televisión gigantesca, y unas cortinas suaves y delicadas que llegaban hasta el suelo. El color de la habitación era mayoritariamente de un relajante blanco roto con toques de colores más vivos en pequeños elementos de decoración colocados aquí y allá: pequeños cuadros, velas, cojines… Sobre la blanca mesa de comedor, un magnífico ramo de rosas blancas estaba esperándola. Pero aunque la sala era fabulosa, lo más alucinante de todo era la ventana: un enorme e impoluto ventanal que cubría toda una pared de la habitación, desde el techo hasta el suelo y de lado a lado, con unas vistas espléndidas de la ciudad, haciendo parecer que toda la casa estaba suspendida en el aire.

"…si?" preguntó Seiya. Serenity estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera había terminado su frase, mirando a todo lo que la rodeaba.

"…es… es… increíble!" dijo, girándose para mirarle con una amplia sonrisa luminosa

"Me alegro de que te guste"

"Cómo no me iba a gustar? Es la casa más bonita que he visto nunca…!"

"Todavía no has visto el resto…!" comentó él sonriendo

"Ya es la casa más bonita en la que nunca he estado, aunque sólo fuese esta habitación!"

Ese comentario hizo reír a Seiya.

"Eres la mejor, Odango" le dijo, y la besó en la frente.

"Pero… cuánto cuesta esto…? Debe ser carísimo!"

"No te preocupes por eso… Soy una superestrella famosa y en realidad gano más dinero del que puedo gastar… Y estoy deseando gastarlo en algo que los dos podamos disfrutar juntos. Nada me hace más feliz que usarlo para pagar nuestro perfecto hogar"

"Seiya…" dijo ella conmovida "Gracias"

Después, exploraron el resto de la casa, y a Serenity le encantó cada nueva habitación que veían incluso más que la anterior. Realmente era del todo perfecta. Ya se sentía como en casa, aunque era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Pero eso era sin duda porque Seiya estaba allí con ella.

"Deberíamos ir yéndonos" anunció Seiya entonces "Es mi primera cita oficial para conocer a tus padres y de verdad no quiero llegar tarde… Debo causar una buena impresión y no creo que haya empezado con buen pie precisamente"

"Pues claro que causarás una buena impresión, señor Encantador! Cuándo no lo has hecho?" le dijo

"Hmmm…. Podemos preguntarles a las Outers acerca de eso si tú quieres…" bromeó él, haciendo aparecer una gota de sudor en la cabeza de ella

"Síiiii bueno, pero eso era diferente!" respondió nerviosa

"Diferente cómo? Quieres decir que no era tan mala como nuestra situación actual?"

"No es tan mala…!" trató de animarle "Y mis padres son majos…! Sólo me gritan a mí, pero seguro que tú les gustas!"

"Bueno… Teniendo en cuenta que lo último que tus padres supieron era que salías con Mamoru, y vas a aparecer hoy con otro tío que aparentemente acabas de conocer después de estar desaparecida más de un mes, Y te vas de su casa Y estás embarazada…."

La ceja de Serenity temblaba con cada una de sus palabras.

"Vale… Tenemos que pensar con cuidado cómo decirles todo esto para que no quieran matarte ahí mismo…" concedió al fin

"Sí, eso es exactamente a lo que me refería" dijo él, frotándole la cabeza de modo juguetón

"Y entonces… por dónde deberíamos empezar…?" preguntó ella confusa

"Qué tal… yendo hasta allí?"

* * *

 _Casa de los Tsukino_

Serenity y Seiya estaban parados de pie justo delante de la puerta de casa de sus padres. Serenity se había quedado helada en el sitio de pronto, sin decir palabra y sin mover ni un músculo.

"A qué estamos esperando exactamente?" preguntó él, haciéndola dar un respingo del susto

"Yo… no… no sé cómo hacer esto…!" tartamudeó. Ahora que era plenamente consciente de lo complicado de su situación, se había puesto muy nerviosa.

"Sólo llama al timbre, ya improvisaremos" dijo él.

"Espera… Qué?" se giró para mirarle "No podemos improvisar…! Se van a enfadar conmigo! Vamos a volver a pensarlo una vez má…."

Su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Miró hacia adelante y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Seiya tocando el timbre con efusividad.

"SEIYAAA!" le gritó

"Shhhhhhh" le riñó él

"…seiyaaaaa….." repitió ella con un hilillo de voz "Pero qué has hecho?! Ahora vendrán a abrir la puerta…!"

"Pues claro… Para eso he llamado! O es que hemos venido hasta aquí sólo para quedarnos de pie en la puerta…?" dijo, con una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta.

"USAGI-CHAAAN!" gritó una voz muy aguda al ver a la muchacha, y al instante siguiente Serenity fue arrastrada hacia dos anhelantes brazos en un fuerte abrazo estrujante. Era su madre Ikuko, que apenas podía creerse que su hija estuviese en casa al fin después de tanto tiempo de no saber prácticamente nada de ella. Tras un buen rato, Ikuko por fin dejó de abrazarla y sujetó a su hija por los hombros, separándola un poco de su propio cuerpo sólo para empezar a zarandearla.

"Tú hija inconsciente mía…!" le gritó

"Ma… mamáaaaaaa!" logró protestar Serenity

"En qué estabas pensando?! Todo este tiempo sin siquiera una llamada a tu propia madre…! Sólo sabía de ti de vez en cuando a través de la madre de Minako! No puedes hacerme esto, estaba preocupada!" empezó a decirle sin pausa, mientras seguía meneando a su hija de lado a lado.

"S…sí… Pe…perdona…!"

"Y qué le ha pasado a tu pelo…?" continuó, imparable "Te lo has teñido? Ahora parece mucho más claro, casi plateado! Y estaba tan largo antes? Cómo es posible que te haya crecido tanto en sólo un mes?"

"Usagi!" la interrumpió una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa, salvando a la nueva reina del examen al que le estaba sometiendo su madre

"Papá!" exclamó ella aliviada

"Ven a dar un beso a tu padre, quieres?" le dijo, y sacó a su hija de entre los brazos de su madre para darle un beso paternal en la frente "Has estado actuando de forma demasiado independiente este vera… Espera… Quién es ÉL?" dijo su padre Kenji, poniéndose muy serio de pronto al percatarse de la presencia de Seiya en la puerta con una tímida e incómoda sonrisa en su cara.

"Ho… Hola… Tsukino-san" dijo simplemente

Ikuko también alzó la mirada para observar al invitado.

"Usagi-chan, responde a tu padre… Quién es este chico?"

"…No puedo contaros nada si no me dejáis ni siquiera respirar…!" protestó ella, escapándose de sus padres para colocarse junto a Seiya. Le cogió de la mano y entonces dijo "Entramos, para que pueda explicarme?"

"Claro…" dijo Kenji, haciéndose a un lado para permitirles entrar. Su rostro se tornó pálido al ver con cuanta confianza su hija tomaba de la mano a ese extraño.

Una vez en la sala de estar, la pareja tomó asiento en el sofá mientras Kenji se sentaba en una silla junto a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando intensamente a Seiya.

"Do… Dónde está Shingo?" preguntó Serenity tratando de deshacer la incómoda atmósfera a su alrededor

"Sigue de campamentos de verano con sus amigos…" respondió secamente su padre, volviendo enseguida a su ceñudo gesto silencioso

"Ah… ya veo…" dijo ella

Ikuko se unió entonces a ellos para alivio de Serenity. Traía una bandeja con té y una tarta.

"Cuando me dijiste que venías, hice pastel de limón… tu favorito, Usagi-chan" anunció

"Uhh! Delicioso! Lo he echado mucho de menos!" dijo Serenity inclinándose hacia adelante para coger un trozo

"No deberías contarnos primero algo acerca de él?" la interrumpió Kenji

Serenity se detuvo a mitad de camino, y se reclinó de nuevo en el sofá molesta por no poder probar la tarta, pero asintiendo obediente. Ikuko cogió una silla y se sentó delante de la pareja.

"Y bien? Quién es este apuesto muchacho, Usagi-chan?" preguntó con una sonrisa

"Él es… Bueno, es… mi novio. Seiya Kou"

"Di… Disculpa?" exclamó Kenji con un tic en la ceja "Pero no estabas saliendo con ese tal Mamoru?"

"Papá, por favor!" le regañó su hija "Obviamente ya no…"

"Oh bueno, perdona, pero no nos contaste nada de…"

"Espera un momento… Seiya… Kou?" dijo de pronto Ikuko "El famoso cantante Seiya Kou de los Three Lights…?"

"Así… es…" confirmó Serenity

"Ooohhh es cierto!" exclamó Ikuko, mirándole muy de cerca desvergonzadamente "Con razón tu cara me resultaba tan familiar…!"

"Encantada de conocerla, señora" dijo Seiya, incorporándose de pronto y besando la mano de Ikuko

Ella se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies, quedándose sin habla.

"Oh VAYA!" exclamó al fin "Usagi-chan… Deberías habernos contado ESTO! Si hubiésemos sabido que íbamos a recibir a un personaje famoso en nuestra casa, habría preparado algo más… apropiado!" dijo avergonzada, atusándose con nerviosismo su esponjosa melena morada y recolocándose su floreado vestido veraniego.

"Oh pero esto es del todo ideal, señora Tsukino" le dijo él, con su voz más encantadora "No podría pensar en nada más apropiado, ese pastel tiene el aspecto más delicioso que jamás haya visto"

"Ajajajajjaaa!" Ikuko soltó una risilla, completamente halagada "Pero llámame sólo Ikuko, cariño!"

Kenji frunció aún más el ceño y Serenity puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente se había ganado el corazón de su madre. Desde luego sabía gustar a los demás…

"Entonces… Seiya-san… estás saliendo con nuestra hija?" preguntó ella

"Sí, de hecho así es. La amo con todo mi corazón"

"…Estás seguro?" añadió Ikuko "Amas a NUESTRA hija?"

"MAMÁ!" protestó Serenity al instante "Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?!"

"Bueno… bueno… Sólo quería asegurarme…!" dijo, riéndose nerviosa "Ya sabes… Él es famoso y talentoso y guapísimo y rico… y tú eres…"

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro, Ikuko-san. Es la persona más hermosa que jamás he conocido, tanto en el interior como en el exterior…" respondió Seiya con educación, sus ojos brillando de pura devoción

Ikuko se percató de la forma en la que él miraba a su hija y se relajó al instante. Nunca había visto esos ojos tan llenos de amor en el anterior novio de su hija. Se dio cuenta con claridad de que él lo decía muy en serio cuando aseguraba que la amaba.

"Ya veo…" dijo, satisfecha

"Pero… desde cuándo os conocéis vosotros dos?" continuó Kenji, todavía sin estar satisfecho

"De hecho… nos conocimos hace dos años…" comenzó a explicar Serenity "Fuimos a la misma clase durante un año y …salíamos por ahí juntos bastante durante ese tiempo, pero entonces Seiya se fue… al extranjero durante este último año y regresó justo antes del verano. Volvimos a reencontrarnos de nuevo… en el campamento de verano"

"Oh de verdad! Qué coincidencia tan encantadora!"

"Fue el destino, señora. Nuestro verdadero destino escrito en las estrellas" dijo Seiya, dedicándole una sonrisa arrebatadora a Serenity que la hizo ruborizarse. Sus palabras llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de ella, calentándolo con el amor que acarreaban.

"Eso es tan bonito…" suspiró Ikuko, mientras Kenji gruñía

"Entonces empezasteis a salir cuando él regresó" continuó su padre con el interrogatorio

"Sí, más o menos…" respondió Serenity

"Yo la amaba desde el instante en el que la conocí, hace dos años… Las circunstancias entonces no nos permitieron amarnos, pero como he dicho, estábamos destinados a estar juntos, así que finalmente sucedió al reencontrarnos de nuevo esta vez" aclaró Seiya

"Pues claro…" comentó Ikuko con ojos soñadores, encantada con la historia

"Y como ahora estamos tan felices juntos y deseamos empezar nuestra vida como pareja lo antes posible para recuperar todo este año que perdimos… estamos pensando en irnos a vivir juntos" anunció Seiya con naturalidad.

"Es tan románt… Qué?!" exclamó Ikuko, al percatarse de lo que el joven acababa de decir

Kenji, que se había inclinado hacia adelante para alcanzar su taza de té, casi la deja caer al oír eso, produciendo un fuerte ruido de vajilla entrechocando.

"Seiya-san…" dijo Kenji con una aterradora voz áspera "Acabas de sugerir que estás planeando arrebatarme a mi niñita y llevártela lejos de mí…?"

Seiya tragó saliva.

"Pa… Papá…" tartamudeó Serenity, con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza "Por si no te has dado cuenta de los últimos 18 años… ya soy una adulta! Y además… él no me ARREBATA… Sólo nos vamos a vivir juntos… Y es aquí al lado!"

"Cómo? Ya tenéis casa?" exclamó él, la vena de su frente creciendo más y más

"Cielo, por favor dale un sorbito a tu té… te irá bien…" le sugirió Ikuko

"Bueno, es un apartamento en realidad…" aclaró Serenity

"Ese no es el tema" respondió él "Cuándo pensabas contarnos todo esto?"

"…esto…. Hoooooy?" respondió, irritando aún más a su padre

"Pero cómo vais a pagarlo? Acabas de terminar el instituto, y pensábamos que querrías seguir estudiando en la universidad después de eso!" le preguntó Ikuko, algo más tranquila que su marido

"El dinero no supondrá un problema en absoluto, señora" comentó Seiya "Tengo una carrera exitosa como cantante, y puedo aseguraros que vuestra hija tendrá todo lo que necesite"

"Bueno, eso está bien, pero… Qué prisa hay? Los dos sois todavía muy jóvenes, y acabáis de empezar a salir! Por qué no seguir así durante un tiempo más y si todo va bien entonces dar ese importante paso de vivir juntos dentro de unos pocos años más?" dijo Ikuko, mientras Kenji daba sorbitos a su té y asentía dando la razón a las sabias palabras de su esposa.

"Ya sabemos que estaremos juntos para siempre… Estamos totalmente seguros de nuestro amor el uno por el otro…" dijo Serenity con firmeza

"Sí, pero… no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas!" insistió Ikuko

"En realidad…" comenzó Serenity, llamando la atención de su madre "Pronto necesitaremos más intimidad… y nuestro propio hogar para formar nuestra propia familia…"

El color abandonó instantáneamente el rostro de Ikuko.

No podía ser lo que ella había creído entender.

Pero qué otra cosa podía ser?

"Usagi-chan… Estás diciendo… lo que creo que estás diciendo…?" preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Kenji miró a su mujer y luego a su hija mientras sorbía más té. Estaba totalmente perdido ahora mismo.

Seiya tomó la mano de su amada en la suya, para transmitirle fuerza y todo su apoyo.

Serenity suspiró y asintió lentamente.

"Sí, mamá… Estoy… embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé" dijo, acariciando su tripilla con ternura con su mano libre, mientras la más suave sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

De pronto, todos los presentes fueron bañados con una ducha de té proveniente de la boca de Kenji. Estaba bebiendo cuando su hija soltó la impactante noticia, y se atragantó inevitablemente.

"Pa… Papá!" exclamó Serenity, saltando del sofá para ir a ayudar a su padre, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda mientras él trataba desesperadamente de respirar.

Mientras tanto, Seiya miró a Ikuko. Estaba petrificada y muda.

"I… Ikuko-san… te encuentras bien…?" preguntó con educación

"Mi… mi… niña…" balbuceó "Está… está… em…barazada…"

* * *

Tras un par de minutos muy intensos, los padres de Serenity habían vuelto a la normalidad… más o menos.

"En qué estabais pensando…" gruñía Kenji, asesinando a Seiya con su mirada

"Papá, por favor…" le regañó Serenity

"Pero Usagi-chan… esto es tan… repentino… eres tan joven para esto…"

"No os preocupéis Mamá, Papá… Estamos preparados para esto, y para cualquier cosa que venga. Mientras estemos juntos y nos tengamos el uno al otro. Nuestro amor puede luchar contra cualquier cosa" dijo, mientras ella y Seiya se miraban intensamente el uno al otro.

Los ojos de sus padres se enternecieron un poco.

"Usagi-chan…" susurró su madre, conmovida.

"Creedme… Nadie amará más a Usagi y a nuestro bebé y les cuidará tanto como lo hare yo. Dedicaré toda mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi alma a hacerles felices a los dos. Lo prometo." añadió Seiya, y sus ojos eran tan sinceros y mostraban tanto amor y devoción por su hija que con esto finalmente se ganó sus corazones y su aprobación.

"Bueno, supongo… Que realmente no tenemos otra opción ahora que aceptarle en nuestra familia…" concedió Kenji al fin, tratando de fruncir el ceño pero siendo ya incapaz, rodeado como estaba del amor que compartía la joven pareja.

"PAPÁAAAAAAAAA!" chilló Serenity con alegría, saltando a abrazar a su padre.

"Al menos… Nuestra atolondrada hija parece haber elegido un buen hombre con el que compartir su vida…" comentó Ikuko, suspirando

"MAMÁAAAAAAAA!" gritó Serenity entonces, brincando de su padre a su madre y repitiendo la alegre danza de abrazos a su alrededor.

"Tsukino-san, Ikuko-san… Desde el fondo de mi corazón… Gracias" dijo Seiya, con honestidad en cada palabra "Gracias por vuestra comprensión y por aceptarme tan incondicionalmente"

Ambos padres sonrieron satisfechos a las palabras del joven. Desde luego era un buen hombre.

"Por cierto… Queremos que sepáis que planeamos hacerlo todo de forma correcta, por lo que pronto nos casaremos" anunció Seiya

Serenity se ruborizó.

"Usagi-chan… él… él te ha propuesto matrimonio?!" exclamó Ikuko

"Sss… síiiii….. De hecho ya no es mi novio, sino mi prometido" dijo, estirando con timidez su brazo frente a ella para mostrarles el brillante y hermoso anillo.

"Oh VAYA!" no pudo evitar exclamar "Vaya anillo más MARAVILLOSO!" dijo, cogiendo la mano de su hija y admirando de cerca la joya única.

"Eso está muy bien, hijo" dijo Kenji, sonriendo a Seiya por primera vez desde que llegaron.

"Gracias por su apoyo, Tsukino-san"

"Kenji está bien… Después de todo, pronto vamos a ser familia oficialmente"

"Sí, Kenji-san!" confirmó, satisfecho

"Oh vaya, esto es tan fantástico! Vais a hacer una pareja tan bonita…! Va a ser la mejor boda que se haya visto nunca!" dijo Ikuko, que había vuelto a su habitual charlatanería incesante "Oh y tengo muchas ganas de ver ese nuevo apartamento vuestro en el que vais a vivir de ahora en adelante…!"

"Bueno, acerca de eso…" comenzó Serenity, con una gota de sudor en su frente

Ikuko se reclinó de nuevo en su silla.

"Espera, no me digas que hay más sorpresas" dijo

"Bueno….. sólo una pequeñita…" mintió su hija

"Ay madre…" no pudo evitar exclamar Kenji, todo su cuerpo tensándose una vez más "Qué pasa ahora?"

"Bueno… el alquiler del apartamento sólo es temporal… sólo hasta la boda… o así…" comenzó Serenity

"Cómo? Y eso por qué? Vais a mudaros de nuevo después de la boda?" preguntó su madre

"En realidad sí…"

"Más lejos…?"

"Algo así…"

"A otra ciudad, a otro país, o…?"

"Bueno…" titubeó Serenity

"Sólo dilo de una vez!" protestó su padre "No creo que haya nada en este mundo que pueda sorprendernos más que lo que nos acabáis de contar!"

Serenity y Seiya se miraron el uno al otro, y no pudieron evitar una pequeña sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios, incluso en esta situación tan tensa. De hecho, Kenji tenía razón… Las noticias que tenían que contarles no eran de este mundo.

Serenity inspiró profundamente y comenzó a explicárselo todo.

Desde el momento en que todo empezó.

Todo desde ese día hace algunos años cuando Luna apareció en su vida y la transformó en Sailor Moon, la guardiana del amor y la justicia.

Y todo lo que sucedió tras ese momento: los incontables enemigos a los que tuvo que enfrentarse con sus poderes de guerrera senshi, las queridísimas amigas y compañeras senshi que se encontró a lo largo del camino… su encuentro con las memorias de su vida pasada, de un supuesto amor del pasado, y de su madre del pasado… su descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad como la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna… el momento en el que conoció a su yo futura y a su futura hija… la aparición de Seiya en su vida y las batallas que lucharon juntos, tanto contra el mal como contra sus propios corazones… la comprensión de que sus verdaderos sentimientos eran por él y no por Mamoru… el conocimiento de que estaban realmente destinados a estar juntos y a gobernar el Universo entero desde su palacio en la Luna como la Real Pareja Imperial… Todo.

Le llevó un buen rato, pero se lo contó todo acerca de la vida secreta que había estado viviendo estos últimos años, y acerca de la nueva era del Universo que estaba a punto de comenzar y en la que ellos tendrían los roles más importantes. Todo esto mientras sus padres miraban a la pareja con ojos muy abiertos y llenos de estupefacción, mandíbulas descolgadas y espeso silencio.

Una vez hubo terminado, inspiró profundamente de nuevo, más profundamente que nunca. Como si se acabase de sacar del pecho un gran bulto y ahora tuviese mucho espacio libre que necesitaba llenar de aire fresco. Se sentía ligera, se sentía cómoda, y se sentía liberada. Ya no tenía necesidad de esconder un secreto tan grande a las personas a las que quería.

"Así que… eso es todo más o menos…" concluyó "… por favor… decid algo…" añadió tras unos pocos segundos, viendo que sus padres no reaccionaban en absoluto.

Les miró y vio que tenían un aspecto devastado. Ambos estaban desparramados sobre sus respectivas sillas, con sus pelos desordenados y sus expresiones faciales alteradas del shock y la abrumación. Parecía como si acabase de explotarles una bomba justo delante de la cara.

Ikuko fue la primera en hablar.

"Tú… eres… eres una Reina…?"

"Eso es, Mamá"

"La… la reina de… todo el Universo…?"

"Sí… eso parece…" dijo, ruborizándose

"Creo que me estoy mareando…"

"Tú eras… eras… todo este tiempo eras… Sailor Moon?" intervino también su padre

"Sí, Papá. Perdona por no habértelo podido contar antes… Necesitaba proteger mi identidad, para protegeros a vosotros de los enemigos que iban a por mí…"

"Cielo… Pero somos nosotros los que se supone que tendríamos que protegerte a ti…!" exclamó Kenji emocionado

"Papá…" dijo Serenity con ojos vidriosos llenos de ternura "Vosotros lo hicisteis genial, fuisteis los mejores padres con los que una chica podría soñar…"

"Mi dulce Usagi-chan…!" lloró Ikuko, levantándose y arrastrando a su hija entre sus brazos.

Serenity se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida le devolvió el abrazo a su madre y rompió a llorar dejando salir libre entre las lágrimas toda la tensión que había acumulado. Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Kenji se incorporó también y se unió al abrazo familiar. Él también estaba conmovido por la historia, siendo conocedor ahora de la pesada carga que su hija había tenido que acarrear por su cuenta. Era mucho más madura de lo que ambos habían creído.

Seiya estaba de pie a un paso de distancia del trío que seguía abrazado, con una sonrisa satisfecha cruzando su hermoso rostro. Al final, todo había ido bien, y los padres de Serenity habían resultado ser muy amables y comprensivos. De pronto, sintió algo agarrándole el brazo con fuerza.

"Tú ven aquí y únete a nosotros… ya eres parte de nuestra familia!" exclamó Ikuko entre lágrimas, tirando de su brazo hacia ellos.

Él se dejó arrastrar encantado, uniéndose a su nueva familia en un gran abrazo cálido y reconfortante.


	57. Fraternización

***Hola! Ya ha llegado por fin el siguiente capítulo! Y es el penúltimo de mi historia... todo va cerrándose poquito a poco, y espero que disfrutéis de la conclusión! Tengo casi listo el capítulo final, así que nos veremos pronto. Hasta entonces, pasadlo genial, y si podéis, contadme lo que os ha parecido! ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad***

CAPÍTULO 57 - FRATERNIZACIÓN

"TE HA PROPUESTO MATRIMONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" chilló Minako como loca al escuchar la noticia que traía Serenity cuando regresó al templo esa noche.

"Sss… ssssí….." dijo Serenity avergonzada, ruborizándose de la cabeza a los pies, abrumada por la efusividad de su amiga.

"Usagi-chan me alegro tanto por ti!" dijo Ami muy feliz

"Enhorabuena, Usagi" añadió Rei, con la más sincera de las miradas

"Es fantástico, Usagi-chan! Vaya, es tan romántico que me va a dar algo…!" exclamó Makoto, increíblemente emocionada por la noticia.

"….. Sí ….." dijo de nuevo

"CHIBIIIIIIIIIIIII!" exclamó entre risillas la pequeña niñita, saltando alrededor del grupo y moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba.

"…Hmmm…" musitó Rei "Me pregunto si ChibiChibi-chan actúa de esta forma sólo porque nos ve contentas o si de verdad es consciente de lo que está sucediendo aquí…"

"Chibi?" preguntó la chiquilla, ladeando la cabeza de forma adorable y poniendo su pequeño dedo índice sobre sus labios en un irresistible gesto de pregunta.

"Ayyyyyy es tan mooooona…" comentó Makoto sonriendo, mientras le daba golpecitos cariñosos en su brillante pelo rosa.

"La verdad es que es difícil de decir…" comentó Ami "Ella es el alma de Galaxia, pero físicamente es todavía una niña bebé… No podemos estar seguras de si es consciente de la profundidad de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor…"

"QUÉ MÁS DARÁ ESO!" exclamó Minako "Vamos a lo importante… DÉJAME VERLO, DÉJAMEEEE!" gritó a continuación a la reina de la Luna de forma histérica

"…..El… el qué?" respondió Serenity, empezando a sentir miedo de su amiga

"Qué quieres decir con 'El qué?'…? El anillo, POR SUPUESTO!" aclaró la rubia.

El grupo de amigas se rió mientras su princesa estiraba tímidamente su mano derecha para que ellas pudiesen admirarla. Estaba muy avergonzada, pero disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigas.

Tras marcharse de la casa de los Tsukino con la promesa de quedar al día siguiente para enseñarles su nuevo hogar, organizar las cosas y hablar de sus planes para las semanas y meses venideros, Serenity y Seiya habían decidido que sería estupendo pasar esa noche con sus respectivos amigos. Lo cierto era que no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar las cosas tranquilamente con ellos con toda la cantidad de cosas que les habían sucedido tan rápido y tan repentinamente, y ambos sentían que necesitaban algo de tiempo de calidad con las personas que tanto significaban para ellos.

Así que Serenity llamó a las chicas para pedirles que por favor pospusiesen una noche más su marcha del templo de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares, para poder pasarla juntas como solían hacer antes. Aceptaron encantadas, y Rei incluso pidió a Oodachi que se quedase a dormir esa noche en el apartamento de Makoto para que pudiesen tener una auténtica noche sólo de chicas. Seiya llamó al apartamento de los Starlights, y le dijo a un molesto Yaten que no invadiese su dormitorio todavía, ya que esa noche iba a pasarla con ellos.

La pareja pasó el resto de la tarde juntos, sencillamente disfrutando de la compañía mutua y saliendo a comer unas hamburguesas, a elección de Seiya, para celebrar su cumpleaños. Serenity incluso colocó una velita de cumpleaños que había cogido de casa de sus padres sobre la hamburguesa de Seiya. Todo fue divertido, romántico y delicioso. Como siempre lo era entre ellos dos. Después, Seiya acompañó a Serenity hasta la entrada del templo, donde se dijeron adiós el uno al otro con un largo, dulce y amoroso beso. Y luego, en cuanto ella cruzó la puerta del templo, Serenity se encontró a sus expectantes amigas allí, ya con su ropa de dormir para la fiesta de pijamas que habían preparado para ella, mientras la bombardeaban con preguntas que en realidad ella disfrutaba profundamente contestando.

Y ahora, allí estaba mostrándoles el hermoso anillo de compromiso que Seiya le había regalado.

"WALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" exclamaron las cuatro al unísono. Hasta Ami estaba impactada por la belleza y significado de la joya.

"WAAAAAA!" repitió ChibiChibi, pasándoselo en grande con tanto alboroto.

"Es tan bonito!" dijo Makoto

"Es realmente especial!" exclamó Rei

"Y muy personal!" comentó Ami

"Y parece terriblemente caro!" dijo Minako "Todo eso es UN único diamante?!"

"Minako-chan, eso no es lo importante!" la regañó Makoto

"Claro que no…! Pero es una cosa importante a tener en cuenta!" comentó, guiñándole un ojo a sus amigas y haciéndolas reír a todas.

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho: Rei había llenado su dormitorio con todos los cojines que había encontrado por el templo, dándole un aspecto de esponjosa habitación de ensueño donde podían tumbarse cómodamente donde quisiesen. Minako había encendido docenas de velas aromáticas que había distribuido con elegancia por toda la habitación creando una encantadora atmósfera íntima con un delicado olor a flores. Ami había seleccionado varios discos de música relajante que podían escucharse de fondo produciendo una sensación de calma, y Makoto por supuesto había estado horneando dulces desde que Serenity llamó y anunció que iban a pasar la noche juntas. Con la inestimable ayuda de ChibiChibi, que estaba mostrando mucho interés por la pastelería, habían hecho todo tipo de postres: galletas de chocolate, pastel de manzana, tarta de fresa…

Así que en cuanto Serenity llegó, la vistieron con su camisón y le soltaron la melena, y las cinco chicas y la pequeña niñita se encerraron en el perfectamente preparado dormitorio con dulces suficientes como para sobrevivir a una guerra nuclear, y allí habían estado hablando, comiendo y riendo desde entonces.

"Y… cuándo tenéis pensado casaros?" preguntó Rei mientras mordisqueaba una galleta, después de que Serenity les contase con todo lujo de detalles cómo había sido la proposición de matrimonio de Seiya, cómo era su nuevo apartamento, y cómo había ido el encuentro con sus padres.

"Pues… la verdad es que no hemos hablado de una fecha todavía, todo esto ha sucedido hace apenas unas horas…" comenzó Serenity, mientras enredaba uno de sus ahora increíblemente largos mechones de pelo alrededor de sus dedos

"Será mejor que sea cuanto antes…" comentó Minako, tumbándose sobre una pila de cojines ridículamente gigantesca "Ya sabes… antes de que tu barriguita de embarazada empiece a notarse mucho… Si no, vas a parecer una tartita de merengue con bracitos y piernas con tu vestido de novia!"

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron como platos, pero estaban perdidos… imaginándose un merengue de tamaño humano con pequeñas piernas y brazos como ramitas y con su cabeza encima del pastel, con odangos y todo. Se puso pálida al visualizar esa imagen tan grotesca.

"Tienes toda la razón…!" concedió, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente

"También tienes que pensar en tus deberes como Reina, Usagi-chan" comenzó Ami "Vas a dar comienzo a la nueva Era Imperial justo después de la boda?"

"Ami-chan… no la estreses!" dijo Makoto, interviniendo para defender a su buena amiga

"Eso!... Qué pasa con su luna de miel? Tienen que irse de luna de miel primero!" añadió Minako con entusiasmo

"Creo que empiezo a marearme…" dijo Serenity, dejándose caer hacia atrás teatralmente sobre una montaña de cojines

"Cómo, ya te estás agobiando? Y se supone que tú vas a ser la Reina de todo el Universo? No me hagas reír…" la provocó Rei con una media sonrisa

"Rei-chan!" protestó Serenity haciendo un puchero, mientras le tiraba un cojín a su amiga de pelo oscuro mientras ella se reía como respuesta

"No te preocupes, Usagi-chan!" dijo Makoto "Nosotras te ayudaremos con todo! Para empezar… yo voy a ser tu wedding planner! Y voy a prepararte la boda más hermosa y romántica que se haya visto jamás…!"

"Mako-chan…!" exclamó Serenity con agradecidos ojos vidriosos de cachorrillo. Makoto siempre cuidaba de ella como una atenta hermana mayor.

"EEEhhh qué has dicho?! Yo también quería ser la wedding planner!" protestó Minako

"Puedes ser mi asistente si quieres" dijo Makoto despreocupadamente, mientras Minako farfullaba una protesta

"Yo también puedo ayudar… si me necesitáis…" añadió Ami, sonrojándose mientras trataba de ocultar el hecho de que también estaba ansiosa por participar

"Pues claro, Ami-chan!" confirmó Makoto

"Ahí lo tenéis… Vais a malcriarla aún más…!" dijo Rei

"Bueno, bueno, Rei-chan…" dijo Minako, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza "Te dejaremos participar a ti también!"

Todas rompieron a reír con su comentario, mientras Rei se ruborizaba. La habían pillado.

"Me pregunto…" dijo Minako entonces, llamando la atención de las chicas "Ahora que Seiya te ha propuesto matrimonio… Tal vez eso animará a Yaten a pedírmelo a mí….?"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre las cabezas de las otras cuatro chicas.

"Minako-chan… no crees que estás acelerando un poco las cosas…?" comentó Makoto

"Sí… Sólo han pasado un par de días desde que empezasteis a salir oficialmente, no es así?" dijo Ami

"Ya, bueno…. Pero es que tengo taaaaaaaaaaaaantas ganas de casarme con él…!" contestó ella "Tal vez debería lanzarle un par de insinuaciones sobre el tema para ver si lo pilla…"

"Minako-chan… Todas conocemos tus para-nada-sutiles insinuaciones…" comentó Rei arqueando una ceja

De nuevo, una lluvia de risas llenó la habitación.

Fue una de las mejores noches que las chicas habían pasado juntas.

* * *

 _Apartamento de los Starlights_

"Ya estoy en casaaa" anunció Seiya con musicalidad al llegar al apartamento que había estado compartiendo con sus hermanos. Estaba del mejor humor posible tras su fantástico día con Serenity, y los buenos resultados de la reunión con sus padres.

"Bienvenido" dijo Taiki con una sonrisa tranquila. Estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro y dando sorbos a una copa de vino blanco "Qué tal ha estado tu día de cumpleaños?"

"Ha sido fantástico" respondió él, dejándose caer en el espacio que quedaba libre en el sofá junto a su hermano

"Ah, así que al final conseguisteis encontraros?" dijo de pronto Yaten, uniéndose a la conversación mientras salía de la cocina llevando dos copas más y la botella de vino "La próxima vez qué tal si le dices a la chica que tenéis una cita?" comentó con sarcasmo

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

"Era más interesante así…" respondió simplemente

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco "Sí… lo que tú digas… Como siempre, actuando de una forma totalmente aleatoria"

"…e hizo la sorpresa que había preparado para ella aún más espectacular" añadió Seiya con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Ese comentario atrajo la atención de Taiki, quien alzando una ceja, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a su hermano.

"Sorpresa? Qué sorpresa?" preguntó

"Le he propuesto matrimonio"

Yaten, que en ese mismo instante estaba bebiendo el vino que se había servido en una de las copas, escupió todo su contenido hacia el frente al escuchar la impactante noticia.

"Pero qué…? Qué pasa contigo, Yaten?!" le gritó Seiya "Por qué todo el mundo me hace eso hoy cada vez que hablo de este tema?"

"Todo el mundo…?" preguntó Taiki

"No importa…" respondió Seiya únicamente, tratando de limpiarse la camisa.

"Que tú… QUÉ?!" exclamó Yaten, una vez hubo dejado de toser.

"Que le ha propuesto matrimonio" respondió Taiki por él

"Lo he oído, Taiki, gracias" replicó, molesto "Y ella ha aceptado?" preguntó entonces, dirigiéndose a Seiya de nuevo  
"Qué? Pues claro que sí, Yaten! Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!"

"Bueno…"

"Enhorabuena, Seiya" le interrumpió Taiki, antes de que sus hermanos volviesen a empezar una de sus ridículas peleas una vez más "Estoy sinceramente muy feliz por vosotros dos"

Seiya se relajó al instante y sonrió.  
"Gracias, hermano" le dijo

"Oh… Madre mía" musitó Yaten

La ceja de Seiya tembló una vez más.  
"Puedo saber qué es lo que te parece tan terrible de nuestro compromiso?"

"Nada en particular…" respondió Yaten, suspirando "De hecho, me alegro mucho por vosotros dos, y creo que es la mejor idea ahora que vais a tener a ChibiSeiya y vivir juntos y ser los gobernantes del Universo entero y todas esas cosas… Pero me estoy estresando sólo de imaginarme a Minako cuando se entere que estás prometido con Usagi… Va a volverme loco para que nos prometamos nosotros también…!"

Seiya y Taiki arquearon una ceja, dirigiendo miradas perplejas a su hermano.

Y de pronto, ambos estallaron en risas.

"Yaten… Tienes toda la razón!" confirmó Seiya

Los tres se rieron juntos con eso.

"Ahora en serio…" comenzó Yaten de nuevo tras calmarse "Estoy muy feliz por ti, Seiya. Me alegro de que todo saliese tan bien entre vosotros dos, y de que fueses lo suficientemente cabezota como para seguir el camino de tus verdaderos sentimientos cruzando el Universo entero e incluso teniendo que arrastrarnos a nosotros dos contigo" admitió "Lo cierto es que al principio no hubiera dado un duro por vosotros dos, pero mira qué bien ha salido todo al final!" añadió

"Gracias… por tu sinceridad" dijo Seiya con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza

"Cuando quieras" respondió él, guiñándole provocadoramente un ojo

"De todas maneras… No me parece que al final fuese tan horrible que os arrastrase a los dos conmigo hasta aquí, no es cierto? Acabaste encontrando algo muy importante aquí tú también, no es así?" dijo Seiya devolviéndole la provocación

"Sí… eso fue definitivamente… inesperado" respondió Yaten, sonrojándose

"No tanto como te gusta pensar" comentó Taiki simplemente

"Lo que sea…" admitió él "Pero desde luego ha sido un delicioso giro del destino"

"Eeeehhhh… Delicioso? De verdaaaad?" preguntó Seiya, sorprendido por su confesión "No me digas que al fin has descubierto una actividad con la señorita Diosa del Amor que implica sudar pero que resulta que disfrutas?" le dijo, dándole codazos a Yaten y haciéndole tornarse totalmente rojo de vergüenza

"DEFINITIVAMENTE no pienso hablar de eso CONTIGO"

"Eso es un sí!" concluyó Seiya satisfecho, carcajeándose

Taiki ahogó una risa.

"Eh, tú no te rías!" dijo Yaten, tratando de desviar la atención hacia su otro hermano "Qué hay de Ami y tú?"

"Bueno… Diría que estamos saliendo…" dijo con calma

"Espera… QUÉ?!" exclamaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

"Sí, yo… le pedí que viviésemos juntos… nos besamos…, ya sabéis…"

"Pero eso es una noticia IMPORTANTÍSIMA!" comentó Seiya, alucinado por la naturalidad con la que él trataba el tema.

"Bueno, es lo más normal… Yo la amo con todo mi corazón… y ella por fortuna me corresponde. Pensamos que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y por tanto queremos pasar nuestras vidas juntos"

"Vaya, Taiki…" dijo Yaten "Incluso en el amor, eres tan extraño…"

Taiki arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

"Yo? Yo por qué?" preguntó "La quiero, se lo he dicho, y vamos a vivir juntos… Encuentro mucho más complicadas las relaciones que habéis estado teniendo vosotros dos…"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre ambos hermanos. Tenía toda la razón.

"No se puede discutir eso…" concedió Seiya

"…desde luego…" confirmó Yaten, y ambos se rieron.

Cuando se calmaron de nuevo, Yaten miró a su hermano con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

"Ahora hablando en serio, Seiya… Realmente admiro tu determinación y valor para luchar por lo que amas. Has sido una inspiración para mí, abriéndome los ojos a lo que realmente importa en la vida. Y con sinceridad pienso que Usagi y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro… Nunca he visto un amor tan fuerte como el que vosotros dos compartís…" dijo con suavidad

"Ya… Yaten…" Seiya estaba tan conmovido por las palabras únicas de su hermano que no fue capaz de responder.

Taiki sonrió ampliamente de satisfacción. Le gustaba ver a sus hermanos así. Se querían mucho, pero quizá precisamente por eso, no lo mostraban habitualmente.

"Yo no podría haberlo expresado mejor…" añadió Taiki, suspirando hondamente muy contento mientras miraba a sus hermanos.

"Taiki…" susurró Seiya "Gracias a los dos. Por estar siempre ahí, sin importar lo absurdas que suenen mis ideas al principio. Sin vuestro apoyo nunca habría podido conseguirlo"

Los dos sonrieron al escuchar las palabras del nuevo rey.

"Siempre estaremos juntos, verdad?" preguntó Seiya entonces

"Por supuesto que lo estaremos" respondió Taiki

"No te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente…" dijo Yaten con una media sonrisa

Y con esto, una noche fantástica de confidencias compartidas, vino y risas dio comienzo para los tres hermanos que venían de las estrellas.

* * *

 _Templo Hikawa_

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya fue al templo a recoger a Serenity. Tenían un día muy ocupado de planificar y mudarse a su nuevo apartamento.

"Buenos días" canturreó Seiya al entrar en el salón principal. Serenity no estaba por ahí, pero parecía haber mucha actividad en el templo.

"OH! Ha llegado el novio!" le saludó Minako, haciendo sonrojar al joven. Estaba ojeando una pila de revistas de moda nupcial con tanta rapidez que era imposible que realmente estuviese viendo algo.

"NOVIO!" repitió ChibiChibi, que estaba sentada junto a ella echando un vistazo a su propia revista, tratando de imitar a la rubia.

"Ho… hola…" tartamudeó con timidez

"Qué opinas de septiembre?" preguntó Makoto de pronto sin ningún saludo previo

"Se… Septiembre?" preguntó él confuso. Estaban actuando muy raro "Para qué?"

"Qué quieres decir con para qué? Para tu boda, por supuesto!" respondió la chica castaña

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Seiya. Así que todo ese ajetreo era por su boda?

"Oh… hola Seiya, buenos días" dijo Ami entrando en la sala "Enhorabuena por tu compromiso… estamos todas muy contentas" llevaba puestas sus gafas y en las manos tenía una pequeña libreta que repasaba minuciosamente con ayuda de un lápiz.

"Gracias…" respondió él

"Me preguntaba…" continuó ella, moviendo el lápiz hasta tocar sus labios en un gesto pensativo "Aparte de Kakuyuu-sama, hay alguien más en Kinmoku al que desearías invitar a la boda?" preguntó de pronto

"Eh?... Yo… No he…"

"Veo que ya has conocido a tus wedding planners" dijo una voz detrás de él.

Se giró y vio a Rei con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"Re.. .Rei-san!" dijo, sorprendido "De qué va todo esto?" le preguntó, percatándose de que era la única que parecía seguir cuerda.

"Oh, sólo es que se han vuelto completamente locas organizando vuestra boda!" explicó

"Ya veo…" respondió él, con la gota de sudor escurriendo por su frente "Y dónde está Odango?"

"Usagi-chan? A las 11 de la mañana?" dijo con una sonrisa burlona "Adivina…"

Seiya sonrió con dulzura.

"iré a despertarla" anunció, pasando junto a Rei, quien asintió comprensiva. Antes de salir de la sala, se giró y con una sonrisa traviesa gritó "Chicas! Seguid con el buen trabajo!"

"SIIIIIIIIII!" se escuchó la efusiva respuesta de las tres muchachas, encantadas de saber que él las apoyaba.

Rei sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Seiya abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Rei sin llamar.

La imagen que vio era demasiado dulce para ser real, pero sin embargo ahí estaba frente a sus ojos…

Profundamente dormida sobre una increíble cantidad de colchones y cojines de todos los colores que llenaban toda la habitación cubriendo el suelo por completo, estaba su fascinante reina. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados, llevando puesto sólo su claro camisón de verano. Ese que dejaba tan poquito a la imaginación y que a él tanto le gustaba verle puesto… Su pelo entre nacarado y oro pálido estaba totalmente suelto y esparcido a su alrededor en desorden. Era tan largo ya que parecía una capa de hilo de oro que cubría su cuerpo.

Él sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Era demasiado hermoso.

Después, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó de puntillas sobre los colchones hasta donde ella estaba. Al alcanzar a la reina durmiente se arrodilló a su lado, y con las puntas de sus dedos apartó los mechones de su largo y sedoso cabello que cubrían su rostro de diosa. Tenía una expresión tan dulce y plácida…

Ella gimió bajo su caricia y aleteó con sus pestañas hasta abrir los ojos.

"Se… Seiya?" susurró suavemente, todavía regresando del mundo de los sueños "Seiya…" repitió cuando estuvo segura de que era él, sonriendo con alegría.

"Buenos días, mi amor" le dijo, besándola con dulzura en la mejilla y haciéndola ruborizar bajo el cálido contacto "Qué tal tu noche de chicas?"

Ella se sentó lentamente sobre los cojines, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

"Fue fantástica…" dijo, sonriendo de nuevo "Lo pasamos muy bien"

"Eso es genial" respondió él, colocándole más mechones de su melena detrás de la oreja. Estaba por todas partes alrededor de ella, tan fino, brillante y delicado, enmarcando su perlada piel.

"Qué tal la tuya?" preguntó ella entonces

"Muy divertida… Pero te eché de menos con locura…" confesó "Parece que ya no logro conciliar el sueño si tú no estás tumbada a mi lado…"

"Seiya…" suspiró ella, sorprendida por su muy romántica confesión. Era tan dulce que la hacía derretirse…

Sin decir nada más, él posó su cálida mano en la mejilla de ella, en una caricia inmóvil llena de deseo. Después, se inclinó hacia adelante, muy lentamente, hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. La escuchó gemir de placer en respuesta a su acto, y le encantó. Pronto ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas sólo para presionar su cuerpo contra el de él. Estaba hambrienta de sentirle. Él se quedó gratamente sorprendido por su rápida respuesta a su afecto, y aprovechó la oportunidad para rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura y apretarla aún más contra él. La sensación era muy intensa con la poca ropa que ella llevaba puesta, tan fina y sedosa sobre su silueta perfectamente redondeada.

"O… Odango…" dijo él entonces entre suspiros, haciendo el enorme esfuerzo de separar sus ávidos labios de los de ella "Por favor detén esto mientras todavía puedo controlarme… o te juro que no te dejaré salir de esta habitación en toda la mañana…"

Serenity soltó una risilla, apartando su cuerpo un poco del de su amado. Sólo un poquito.

Ella también se había ruborizado, pero estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

"Es verdad… y las chicas están justo en la habitación de al lado…" confirmó ella

"Y hemos quedado con tus padres en nuestro nuevo apartamento en una hora más o menos…" añadió con una sonrisa

"Eh? Cómo?!" exclamó ella de pronto con los ojos muy abiertos "UNA HORA?!"

"S…sí…" dijo él, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía sobre su cabeza "Ya son las 11…"

"AAAHHH! Pero aún tengo que hacer las maletas! Y recoger mis cosas…! Cómo es que es tan tarde ya?!"

Seiya se carcajeó mientras la veía transformarse en un torbellino alocado, tratando de desenterrar sus cosas de debajo de todos esos cojines. Nunca cambiaría… y él estaba encantado de que así fuese.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Seiya y Serenity_

La pareja y la pequeña ChibiChibi habían conseguido finalmente llegar al apartamento diez minutos antes de las doce, llevando con ellos montañas de bolsas que las chicas le habían dado a Serenity: su ropa, algo de comida casera hecha por Makoto, un par de cosas para decorar el apartamento, dos o tres libros que Ami había insistido en que debían tener, juguetes para ChibiChibi y algo de su ropa de bebé que Rei todavía guardaba ahí, … Al final, Seiya había tenido que llevar al apartamento una asombrosa cantidad de paquetes, mientras Serenity y ChibiChibi se iban instalando. Afortunadamente, los padres de Serenity habían llamado para avisar de que llegarían una media hora tarde.

Cuando al fin terminó de entrar la última bolsa en el apartamento, Seiya cerró la puerta, sintiéndose exhausto pero triunfante. Era un hecho. Estaban viviendo juntos. Se detuvo un instante en silencio sólo para disfrutar de la sensación de su nueva vida que comenzaba con la mujer a la que amaba con toda su alma. Una vida que hacía sólo un año sonaba como si fuese el sueño más imposible y fantasioso.

Entonces escuchó unas risillas que provenían de la habitación de invitados, donde Serenity estaba instalando a ChibiChibi. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido.

"Seiya!" exclamó ella con alegría al verle entrar en el dormitorio

"SEIYAA!" repitió la pequeñaja, levantando los brazos

"Hola chicas" respondió alegre "La mudanza está terminada"

"Genial, gracias de verdad" respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa "Qué te parece la habitación de ChibiChibi?"

Sonrió mientras miraba alrededor "Está muy bonit… EH? QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!"

Justo sobre la cama de ChibiChibi colgaba un poster. Un poster de los Three Lights posando como si estuviesen cantando en un concierto. Un póster muy llamativo, subido de tono y escandaloso para adolescentes.

"Ah… sí…" Serenity se ruborizó "Minako se lo dio ayer y no ha consentido soltarlo desde entonces… Insistió en colgarlo allí…"

Seiya se puso profundamente colorado, maldiciendo la interminable impropiedad de Minako.

"Pero eso no puede ser…!" objetó él "Ella es demasiado pequeña para tener un póster como ese…! Y además… ese póster es tan vergonzante… Ni siquiera recuerdo haber posado así jamás"

"Lo cierto es que tienes un aspecto REALMENTE sexy en él…" comentó Serenity distraída

"O… Odango…!" protestó, ruborizándose aún más

Ella se carcajeó, divertida.

"No te preocupes… Creo que es más un orgullo maternal lo que ella tiene…" dijo Serenity con una risita nerviosa

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Seiya mientras observaba a la pequeña niña de pelo fucsia.

"Chibiiiiiiiiiiiiii" dijo ella, sonriendo muy contenta

"Bueno, vale… no importa" concedió con un profundo suspiro

En ese momento, se escuchó el timbre.

"Oh! Ya están aquí!" anunció Serenity, dando saltitos hacia la puerta.

La abrió y saludó a sus dos padres con un beso en la mejilla.

"Pasad!" les dijo, mostrándoles el camino hacia la espaciosa sala de estar.

"Vaya… Usagi! Este sitio es fantástico!" exclamó su madre

"…increíble…" murmuró su padre, mirándolo todo a su alrededor

"Gracias!" respondió contenta "Me alegra que os guste. Seiya lo eligió, y es realmente estupendo"

"Ah… así que gana mucho dinero Y tiene buen gusto…!" dijo Ikuko emocionada, haciendo temblar la ceja de su marido

"Buenos días, Ikuko-san, Kenji-san…" les dijo Seiya al entrar en la sala. Llevaba en brazos a ChibiChibi.

"Seiya! Buenos días, hijo!" exclamó ella con efusividad "Oh! Quién es esta cosita tan encantadora…? Algún familiar tuyo?"

"Por supuesto… ella no la recuerda…" comentó Serenity en voz alta

"Recordarla?" preguntó Ikuko, que estaba jugueteando con las mejillas de la niñita y haciéndola reír "No creo haberla conocido antes, me acordaría de una chiquilla tan adorable!" dijo, y cogió a ChibiChibi de los brazos de Seiya para después levantarla por encima de su cabeza. La pequeña se lo estaba pasando en grande con sus atenciones "Sí que se parece bastante a ti con esos ojos de un azul profundo, Seiya-kun… Es tu sobrina o tu…?"

"…mi madre" dijo Seiya finalmente

Ikuko se quedó de piedra al instante. Podían ver cómo sus pelos se ponían de punta, y sus ojos se abrían de forma cómica hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme por la sorpresa.

"….di…disculpa?" preguntó

Kenji estaba tan impactado como su mujer.

"Tu mad… Qué es lo que acabas de decir?" preguntó él también

"Ella es… mi madre" repitió él

"Pero pero pero… eso… no puede ser…! No es así?" tartamudeó Ikuko, dejando a la niñita con mucho cuidado en el suelo. ChibiChibi la miró con curiosidad.

"Bueno… como os comentamos ayer… somos una familia un poquito fuera de lo común…" dijo Serenity "Mamá, Papá, dejad que os presente a mi suegra" añadió, empujando con delicadeza a la pequeña hacia ellos "Esta es Galaxia, la antigua Reina de las Estrellas y la madre de Seiya… Aunque en su estado actual nos gusta llamarla ChibiChibi"

La pequeña niña les mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

"Chibi… Chibi…" repitió Ikuko como un eco

"Chibi!" respondió la chiquilla

"Creo que necesito sentarme…" respondió ella mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá que había detrás suyo

"Esa es una muy buena idea…" dijo Kenji haciendo lo mismo, sus ojos aún fijos en la encantadora bebita.

"Claro…" dijo Serenity, con una gota de sudor apareciendo en su cabeza. Todo esto iba a ser muy complicado para sus padres, pero estaba decidida a explicárselo todo con paciencia "Es un poco complicado pero todo tiene una explicación… Por favor relajaos y hablaremos de todo poco a poco…"

"Mientras tanto… Os gustaría tomar algo?" les ofreció Seiya con educación

"POR FAVOR" respondió únicamente Kenji, haciéndole sonreír.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Mamoru_

Mamoru entró en el salón llevando consigo una bandeja con té, tostadas, mermelada y fruta, que depositó con suavidad sobre la mesa de comedor.

"El desayuno está listo" anunció, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Se giró hacia el sofá, donde la dama más fascinante que jamás había conocido estaba sentada en absoluto silencio.

Setsuna había estado haciendo eso mismo de cuando en cuando desde que dejaron el templo. Se sentaba a solas en algún lugar tranquilo y miraba hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos pero la mirada perdida en el infinito. Si mirabas más de cerca, podías observar cómo enseguida sus ojos comenzaban a brillar granate. Durante ese tiempo, podía vérsela sonreír unas cuantas veces, como si estuviese reaccionando a algo o manteniendo una conversación.

Y lo cierto era que así era. Ahora, estaba haciéndolo de nuevo.

Mamoru se sentó con cuidado sobre la mesita de té frente al sofá y la miró con una mezcla de admiración y preocupación. Podía ver sus ojos brillando, así que esperó pacientemente.

Varios segundos más tarde, ella se percató de su presencia y parpadeó. Al hacerlo, el halo brillante de sus ojos desapareció y volvieron a su estado humano normal. Bajó la cabeza para mirarle.

"Hablando un poco con Charon?" preguntó Mamoru simplemente

"Sí…" dijo ella "Todo va bien…"

"Eso es perfecto" respondió él

"Y Small Lady está bien también" anunció con una sonrisa de alivio

"Ah, si?" dijo Mamoru, interesado "Te contó eso Charon?"

"Sí… Como ya sabes, nunca me dice nada acerca del futuro que pueda comprometer nuestra vida aquí, pero… me dijo que llegó sana y salva a su Tiempo, antes del cambio en el Futuro. Charon dice que ella es feliz…"

"Me alegro mucho de oír eso" dijo Mamoru sonriendo también, mientras colocaba una de sus masculinas manos sobre la de ella.

Setsuna asintió y se ruborizó levemente. A pesar de que era la segunda noche seguida que se despertaba entre sus brazos, todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la intimidad del contacto con él tras siglos de sólo anhelarle desde la distancia. Era tan fantástico poder sentirle ahora que la sensación todavía la sobrepasaba y la hacía ruborizar de pies a cabeza.

"He preparado el desayuno" anunció él tras una pausa.

"Qué amable por tu parte, gracias…" respondió ella "…pero… tendré que irme enseguida después. He estado fuera de casa los dos últimos días, y necesito estar con mi familia para asegurarme de que están bien, y también… quiero hablar con Usagi y las chicas para ver cómo van las cosas y contarles las buenas noticias acerca de Small Lady"

"Por supuesto… Me encanta cómo siempre deseas proteger a las personas importantes para ti…" dijo él muy comprensivo "Aunque…"

Al escucharle decir eso, volvió a mirarle a los ojos con un gesto interrogativo.  
"…si?" preguntó

"…aunque no deseo estar lejos de ti ni un solo minuto más. Realmente deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado"

"Ma… Mamoru…" se sentía muy halagada por sus repentinas palabras, sus mejillas ardiendo.

"Escucha, Setsuna…" comenzó él, agarrando la mano de ella con la suya "El Mundo tal y como lo conocemos va a cambiar pronto. De hecho, el Universo entero va a hacerlo. Usagi va a convertirse en su Reina, y me ha dado el rol de proteger la Tierra como su Rey… Y yo deseo que tú estés a mi lado, Setsuna"

"…me… me estás pidiendo que…?" tartamudeó ella, desbordando emociones

"Así es" dijo él con una sonrisa "Cásate conmigo, Setsuna. Protege este planeta conmigo como la Reina de la Tierra"

Setsuna suspiró profundamente, buscando aire. Se había quedado sin habla al sentir la más intensa de las emociones.

"Sí… Lo haré…!"


	58. Exultación

***Konnichiwa minna! He vuelto! Perdonad por la tardanza pero… éste es el último capítulo de mi historia! Sí… Tras varios años escribiendo primero la versión inglesa y después traduciéndola toda a mi lengua natal, finalmente ha terminado. Me siento muy feliz de haberla completado de la forma que yo quería y a la vez algo triste porque haya acabado… Ha sido una parte de mí durante tanto tiempo ya que siento que esto es una despedida, aunque tengo que decir que lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndola, y realmente espero haberos transmitido eso mismo a todos vosotros. Este último capítulo ha costado un poquito más de esfuerzo (y también es más largo de lo habitual), porque quería dejar todos los cabos atados y dar a la historia el final que todos los personajes en ella verdaderamente se merecían. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola y que disfrutéis también de este último capítulo, y sobre todo gracias de verdad por leerme y apoyarme a lo largo de todo el camino! Esta historia se acaba y me voy por ahora, pero sigo siempre conectada a esta comunidad tan genial y seguiré leyendo todos los comentarios que queráis dejarme y que tanto os agradezco! No queda mucho más que decir, sólo que os deseo lo mejor a todos, y recordad vivir vuestra vida con el mismo amor con el que Usagi vive la suya… todos tenemos tanto que aprender de ese alma tan pura que ella tiene…! Sayonara, minna! ^_^ ***

***Sailor Moon y sus personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, pero ha sido un auténtico placer el tomarlos prestados para escribir mi historia y darle el final que me hubiese gustado que tuviera ;-)***

CAPÍTULO 58 - EXULTACIÓN

 _Palacio de la Luna_

Había transcurrido ya algo más de un mes con tanta rapidez que las chicas ni siquiera se habían percatado, probando que de hecho es cierto que el tiempo vuela cuando te sientes feliz. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando todas habían sido despertadas como sailor senshi que debían enfrentarse a temibles enemigos para proteger su planeta y a las personas que lo habitan; pero al mismo tiempo sonaba como una leyenda antigua cuando hablaban y pensaban en ello ahora que al fin habían logrado la paz.

Rei estaba viviendo con Oodachi en el templo. Juntos, habían conseguido que volviese a ser un lugar lleno de vida para la oración y el bienestar. Formaban la pareja perfecta: ella era su razón para vivir y la fuente de todo lo bueno del Universo para él, y él le daba a ella con su interminable devoción, la calma y seguridad que siempre había necesitado, haciendo que ella comprendiese que el amor es el más poderoso e importante de todos los sentimientos.

Makoto estaba saliendo muy en serio con Motoki. Él ahora pasaba casi todas las noches en su apartamento, y ella incluso había conocido ya a sus padres. Eran tan dulces cuando estaban juntos que incluso resultaban empalagosos. Aunque hacía ya bastante tiempo que les habían presentado, era ahora cuando empezaban a conocerse de verdad, y descubrieron encantados que compartían la mayoría de sus aficiones e ideas de vida. Siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo lo que discutían y nunca alzaban sus voces más de un suave susurro amoroso.

Ami estaba viviendo un sueño. Jamás pensó que encontraría a alguien tan interesante, inteligente, apuesto e intelectualmente apasionante como Taiki, y que él pensaría lo mismo acerca de ella. La chica de pelo azul pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el apartamento de los Starlights, aunque sólo fuese para sentarse en silencio en el sofá junto a él y leer. Le encantaba su compañía tanto como a él le gustaba la de ella, y hacían todo tipo de cosas juntos, no aburriéndose jamás de compartir su tiempo con el otro.

Minako estaba locamente enamorada de Yaten. Siempre lo había estado, pero ahora que sabía que su amor y pasión eran correspondidos les había dado rienda suelta por completo, y eran increíblemente arrolladores. Sin embargo, Yaten descubrió que lo cierto era que le encantaba. Ella le daba a su vida la pizca de picante y locura que le había faltado, haciéndolo todo mucho más impredecible y divertido. Sus ensordecedoras discusiones sólo eran igualadas por su mutua atracción física, que no dejaba de crecer, convirtiéndoles en la pareja más lujuriosa de todas.

Haruka y Michiru habían seguido viviendo en la casa que compartían con Hotaru formando la familia feliz que ya eran. Setsuna iba y venía del apartamento de Mamoru a la casa, ya que ahora compartía su tiempo entre ambas familias: la que formaba con las chicas, y su recientemente inaugurada vida de prometida con Mamoru. Todas se habían sorprendido mucho pero les había hecho muy felices saber del compromiso de Seiya y Serenity, y las sorpresas sólo fueron a más cuando Setsuna les contó lo de su propio compromiso con el hombre al que había amado en secreto durante eones. Hotaru se sentía tan feliz por ella que últimamente su dulce carita pálida siempre mostraba una amplia sonrisa que le daba un nuevo y resplandeciente aspecto.

Y por supuesto, Serenity se sentía la persona más afortunada de todo el Universo ahora que compartía por completo su vida con Seiya. En este mes, él había demostrado ser el compañero de piso perfecto, lo que sólo añadía una línea más a su interminable lista de virtudes. La vida con él era tan divertida, tan sencilla y cómoda, tan llena de amor, cuidados y romance… Era simplemente perfecta. Y lo más importante, ella sentía que podía ser ella misma más que nunca… y ser amada precisamente por eso. Junto con ChibiChibi, los tres pasaron el resto del verano en su nuevo apartamento, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos. Seiya no podía pedirle más a la vida, y ella sentía lo mismo.

Y entonces, llegó Septiembre.

Finalmente había sido la fecha elegida para el evento más importante en la historia del Universo: la boda de sus nuevos Rey y Reina, y el comienzo de su dorada Era Imperial de paz y prosperidad.

Las chicas habían estado muy ocupadas preparando todo para el gran día. Especialmente la romántica y soñadora Makoto, que se había tomado muy en serio su papel de jefa de las wedding planners. Con ayuda de la efectividad de Ami, el toque de glamour de Minako y el pragmatismo de Rei, todos los preparativos habían ido como la seda, y todas estaban convencidas de que habían organizado la boda más fabulosa para su amiga más importante.

Habían decidido finalmente que sólo había un posible lugar donde pudiesen celebrar una ceremonia tan importante: el propio Palacio de la Luna. Ahora que se había reconstruido a sí mismo, tenía un aspecto más esplendoroso que nunca y era el escenario perfecto para una boda de esa importancia. Además, ese lugar les traía unos recuerdos fantásticos a Seiya y Serenity, que propusieron entusiasmados el celebrarlo allí. Las chicas aceptaron encantadas ya que la idea les pareció ideal, y se pusieron manos a la obra para preparar todo el evento, decorando cada centímetro del Palacio y encargándose de que todas sus habitaciones estuviesen listas para recibir a los muchos invitados de todo el Universo a los que iban a dar la bienvenida para la celebración.

Cuando al fin llegó el día, todas estaban tan nerviosas como en su primer día de colegio.

"Vale… bien… Creo que no nos dejamos nada…" repitió Makoto "Deberíamos repasar la lista una vez más?"

"Qué, la centésima vez esta semana?" comentó Rei con sarcasmo

"Claro, de acuerdo…" confirmó Ami, ignorando a Rei por completo "Comprobémosla una última vez"

"Flores?" comenzó Makoto mientras caminaba arriba y abajo por la marmórea habitación

"Verificado" respondió Ami, repasando una lista escrita en un cuaderno que llevaba consigo

"Comida y bebida?"

"Verificado" respondió ella "Todo preparado en el gran salón de banquetes"

"Genial. Invitados?"

"Verificado. Ya han llegado todos, y están esperando en los jardines, donde se está sirviendo un aperitivo"

"Por cierto… dónde está Minako-chan?" preguntó Rei, tremendamente aburrida de tanta verificación

"Está ayudando a Usagi-chan con el vestido" respondió Ami con diligencia

"Vale… Iré a ver qué tal les va" anunció

"Anillos?" continuó Makoto

"Los tiene Taiki…" aclaró Ami

"De acuerdo, pon esa también como verificada"

Rei siguió oyendo a sus dos amigas mientras desaparecía hacia el interior poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si escuchaba un 'Verificado' más alguien iba a resultar herido…

Al entrar en la habitación de Serenity, Rei vio a su amiga de pie en el centro, con su espalda hacia la puerta. Minako estaba arrodillada detrás de ella, haciendo arreglos de última hora a su vestido.

Cuando Serenity escuchó la puerta, se giró lentamente.

"Oh… vaya…" sólo pudo decir Rei

"Sí… Esa es exactamente la reacción que quería provocar!" dijo Minako poniéndose en pie y cruzando los brazos con satisfacción "A que parece toda una Reina?"

Serenity miró a su amiga de pelo oscuro con un rosado rubor de timidez en sus mejillas.

"Rei-chan…" musitó con un hilillo de voz "Te gusta?"

"Yo… yo…" tartamudeó "Estás tan guapa que ni siquiera me salen las palabras…"

"Rei-chan…!" dijo ella, del todo satisfecha. Rei era su crítica más despiadada. Si ella decía eso, ahora estaba segura de que estaba guapa de verdad.

El vestido de Serenity desde luego cortaba la respiración. Era de un blanco tan puro y brillante que casi parecía etéreo. Consistía de un corpiño ajustado en su parte superior, bordado por completo con perlas y brillantes gemas que dibujaban unos patrones extraordinarios de flores alrededor de todo su perfectamente esculpido torso. Tenía unas mangas cortas transparentes adornadas con rosas blancas que caían con gracilidad de sus hombros, dejando la línea de su cuello y clavículas totalmente despejada, haciendo que su fabulosa piel de porcelana destacase aún más. Desde su fina cintura, el vestido florecía con una voluminosa falda hecha de capas y capas de vaporosa seda plisada y tul, rodeada de cadenas de perlas y rosas blancas que la rodeaban por completo. Ella había insistido en llevar su pelo recogido con sus odangos habituales, como a Seiya más le gustaba, pero sus dos moños habían sido decorados con rosas blancas a juego y cadenas de perlas que caían de la parte superior de su pelo y se enroscaban todo a lo largo de sus coletas. De entre sus dos moños, un sencillo velo de tul caía como una cascada por su espalda hasta alcanzar su cintura, y en el centro de su cabeza, lucía su nueva corona.

Parecía una diosa, un hada, una reina. Era simplemente magnífico.

"Espera a que Seiya te vea con este vestido…" comentó Minako contenta "Vamos a necesitar los conocimientos médicos de Ami para reanimarle!"

"Minako-chan…!" Serenity se ruborizó exageradamente

"Esta vez tiene razón…" confirmó Rei "Estás totalmente increíble"

"CHICAS! Es la HORA!" las interrumpió de pronto alguien desde la puerta "Oh… wow…" Era Makoto, que había entrado con nerviosismo en la habitación para buscar a la novia y también se había quedado alucinada con la belleza de su amiga.

"Usagi-chan… estás tan hermosa…!" dijo Ami, siguiendo a su amiga al interior de la habitación

"Buen trabajo, Minako-chan" dijo Makoto, y la senshi del Amor le guiñó un ojo como respuesta

"Chicas… Muchísimas gracias… por todo" dijo de pronto Serenity. Sus ojos estaban poniéndose vidriosos con todas las emociones que sentía.

Todas sonrieron y se acercaron a ella, fundiéndose las cinco en un gran abrazo que mostraba la más auténtica de las amistades.

"Oye… Usagi-chan…" comentó Minako, conmovida también por todas las emociones que sentía "Nada de llorar o arruinarás la perfecta obra de arte de maquillaje que te he puesto…!"

"Eres tú la que está llorando…!" se defendió ella haciendo pucheros, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos inevitablemente

Todas se rieron, mientras alguna lagrimilla de felicidad se escapaba de sus ojos.

"Chicas… vinimos a llamaros…" comenzó Makoto "Es la hora…"

"Preparada, Usagi-chan?" preguntó Ami

Serenity se secó una lágrima que estaba a punto de resbalar por su mejilla y sonrió mientras asentía de forma segura.

"Más preparada que nunca en mi vida" confirmó

"Genial" dijo Makoto "Comencemos!"

* * *

Afuera, la atmósfera que las senshi habían creado para la boda era sobrecogedoramente increíble. Parecía que los invitados estuviesen dentro de un cuento de hadas. La tenue luz solar sobre la superficie de la Luna le daba al lugar una claridad sutil lo suficientemente brillante para hacer resplandecer a toda la frondosa flora a su alrededor, pero no tanto como para resultar molesta o cegadora. La ceremonia iba a celebrarse en los Jardines Lunares, en un pequeño e íntimo templete de mármol blanco y estilo griego con esbeltas columnas elegantemente labradas y un altar central, que había sido profusamente decorado con flores blancas de todo tipo. Lindas sillas cubiertas de tul habían sido colocadas en filas frente al altar, dejando un pasillo central para la novia. Etéreas luces brillantes podían verse flotando por toda la zona, haciendo el paisaje aún más mágico con sus halos.

Los invitados empezaron a tomar asiento en sus lugares correspondientes, guiados por Taiki, Yaten, Haruka y Michiru. Muchos miembros de la realeza de todos los rincones del Universo habían acudido a presenciar la boda más importante de la legendaria pareja que iba a convertirse en sus gobernantes. El lugar estaba lleno de damas y caballeros llevando sus mejores galas, cada uno con el estilo de vestimenta de sus correspondientes sistemas solares, y algunos de ellos acompañados también por sus propios senshi llevando puestos sus uniformes más formales.

Taiki y Yaten también saludaron cálidamente a una visita muy importante. Kakuyuu acababa de llegar desde Kinmoku, y en cuanto la vieron ambos se apresuraron a darle la bienvenida.

"Princesa…" dijo Yaten en un suspiro

"Kakuyuu-sama… Es un gran honor tenerte aquí" la saludó Taiki, tomándole la mano, que besó de modo muy formal

"Taiki… Yaten… Me alegro tanto de volver a veros" ella sonreía ampliamente, sus ojos brillando de la emoción. Estaba muy hermosa con un vestido largo y abombado en tonos rojos y naranjas, con unas mangas amplias que caían hasta el suelo. Llevaba el pelo recogido con su estilo habitual, pero en vez de su típico adorno puntiagudo, lucía una maravillosa corona en oro y carmesí sobre su cabeza "Tenéis los dos un aspecto increíble… Veo que la vida en la Tierra os sonríe" añadió

Yaten sonrió una sonrisa triste. No podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpa por su felicidad, recordando cómo la habían dejado sola de la noche a la mañana en el que había sido su planeta y su hogar durante tantos años.

"También tú estás fantástica, Kakuyuu-sama… Espero que todo vaya bien por Kinmoku" dijo Taiki mientras Yaten trataba de tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

"Así es de hecho, gracias" respondió ella, y en el momento en el que lo hizo, cuatro mujeres vestidas muy elegantes vinieron hacia ellos desde donde había aparecido la princesa, colocándose protectoramente dos a cada uno de sus lados.

Taiki y Yaten las miraron con curiosidad.

"Dejad que os presente a las senshi del sistema solar de Kinmoku…" anunció con una sonrisa plagada de satisfacción y orgullo "Sailor Karinei, Sailor Sinkara, Sailor Monokii y Sailor Aekania"

Las senshi inclinaron sus cabezas con cortesía a modo de respetuoso saludo.

"Princesa, esto es…" comenzó Yaten

"Finalmente… conseguiste despertar a tus propias senshi…" dijo Taiki, complacido

"Sí, al fin llegué a ser lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerlo…" confirmó "Y ellas me han estado ayudando desde entonces con la protección y bienestar del planeta, así que todo va a la perfección en nuestro hogar"

"Yo… me alegro mucho de oír eso" dijo Yaten desde el fondo de su corazón, pudiendo verse su sensación de alivio en sus expresivos ojos verdes. Kakuyuu había estado en sus pensamientos desde que la dejaron… No podía evitar pensar que podría estar en peligro o necesitar ayuda, desprotegida como estaba. Ahora que él sabía que había cuatro buenas senshi cuidando de ella, podía al fin pasar esa página de su vida.

"Enhorabuena" añadió Taiki

"Muchas gracias…" respondió encantada "Vosotros tres me enseñasteis a ser fiel a mí misma y a tener el valor y voluntad de luchar por lo que más se desea, así que todo esto que he logrado es gracias a vosotros. Nunca podré estaros lo suficientemente agradecida por todo lo que hicisteis por mí y por nuestro sistema solar todos estos años, y por ayudarme a ser la persona que ahora soy"

Taiki y Yaten sonrieron satisfechos, sus mejillas tomando un ligero color rojo ante el cumplido sin igual. Sobraban las palabras.

"Aseguraos por favor de que mis palabras y sentimientos de gratitud le lleguen también a Seiya… Ahora mismo está demasiado ocupado para acercarme…" añadió con una sonrisa triste, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la que antes fue su senshi favorita, que estaba de pie junto al altar con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba, esperando a la increíble mujer que estaba a punto de convertirse hoy en su esposa.

"No te preocupes, así lo haremos" dijo Taiki

"Le va a encantar… Todos sabemos lo mucho que a Seiya le gustan los cumplidos" bromeó Yaten travieso, haciendo a la princesa reír elegantemente como respuesta y rompiendo al fin la solemne atmósfera que reinaba entre ellos.

"Síguenos, Princesa Kakuyuu, os mostraremos cuáles son vuestros asientos" anunció entonces Taiki, mientras le indicaba el camino.

Poco a poco, todos los invitados tomaron sus asientos asignados. Ahí estaban los padres de Serenity, por supuesto, que fueron acompañados a sus asientos reservados en la primera fila, así como algunos de los buenos amigos que las chicas tenían cuando estaban en el instituto, como la hermana de Motoki, Naru y Umino, que muy abrumados trataban de digerir el hecho de que estaban en la Luna, de que sus amigas eran las senshi a las que habían admirado ciegamente todos esos años, y de que la torpe Usagi iba a casarse a los 18 años de edad con un cantante superfamoso muy sexy y a convertirse después en la Reina del Universo.

Mientras, Seiya esperaba nervioso en el altar. Estaba increíble con su traje de gala real del reino de las Estrellas, que era de un profundo color negro ribeteado en plata y con adornos en forma de estrella. Sobre el traje, llevaba una capa lateral corta color índigo que cubría su hombro izquierdo y hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos de ese mismo tono azul profundo, haciéndole parecer un príncipe de cuento.

Una vez se hubo sentado todo el mundo, los cuatro senshi que habían estado organizando a los invitados entraron en el palacio para ir a buscar a las chicas.

"Estamos listos afuera" anunció Taiki, cuando vio a Ami "Estás preciosa" añadió con una voz suave cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

"Gracias…" respondió ella, ruborizándose "Tú también estás muy apuesto"

Taiki sonrió ante su comentario.

"Bueno, preparémonos para el espectáculo!" dijo Minako, enlazando su brazo con el de Yaten, que sonrió en respuesta.

"Dónde está Koneko-chan?" preguntó Haruka

"En su habitación, esperando nuestra señal" respondió Makoto

"Nosotras iremos a buscarla" anunció la masculina senshi, y sin esperar respuesta se encaminó al interior del blanco Palacio seguida de cerca por Michiru.

Al escuchar abrirse la puerta de su aposento de reina, Serenity se dio la vuelta nerviosa.

Esperando encontrarse a su concienzuda wedding planner Makoto, se sorprendió al ver a la pareja de las Outers, ya vestidas tan elegantes y bellas que la más hermosa flor hubiese palidecido en su presencia.

"Ha…Haruka… Michiru…" dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa y ojos vidriosos

"Koneko… chan…" tartamudeó Haruka, paralizada a la entrada de la habitación por la belleza que emanaba de ella.

"Usagi, tienes un aspecto exquisito" dijo Michiru, caminando hacia ella y abrazándola con suavidad.

"Gracias, Michiru" respondió encantada. Viniendo de una dama tan fascinante, era todo un cumplido.

"Nerviosa?"

"Mucho…"

Michiru sonrió ante su sinceridad "Es normal…" la reconfortó "Pero todo va a salir a la perfección… Y te estás casando con el mejor hombre que jamás ha existido…" añadió en voz muy baja, sólo para ellas dos, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Serenity no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Era consciente de que a Michiru siempre le había gustado mucho Seiya, pero el hecho de que fuese tan sincera con ella al respecto la hizo sonrojarse profundamente de la vergüenza.

"Ve a por él!" añadió finalmente, empujándola con ternura de la espalda mientras una sonrisa traviesa jugueteaba en sus labios.

Serenity caminó obedientemente con pequeños pasitos cortos hacia la puerta, donde Haruka seguía parada muy quieta.

"Haruka…" dijo al llegar a donde ella estaba

"Koneko… estás tan hermosa" logró decir al fin

"Gracias" respondió la reina con ojos soñadores y mejillas rosadas, mientras se agarraba la parte inferior de su amplio vestido para levantar un poquito la falda y así poder caminar bien hacia afuera.

"Koneko-chan" la llamó de pronto Haruka

"Si?" dijo ella, girándose

Y sin decir nada más, Haruka se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla. Un beso tan cálido e intenso que al instante le recordó a los besos de Seiya. Sólo un poco demasiado cerca de sus labios entreabiertos y sólo un poco demasiado largo para ser considerado un beso de amistad. Un beso que la hizo temblar por dentro y arder de vergüenza de la cabeza a los pies.

Entonces, Haruka movió sus díscolos labios hacia el oído de ella.

"Es una lástima que no pudieses ser mía…" le susurró de forma muy suave, lenta, sexy… haciendo que Serenity se ruborizase aún más, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose impactado como respuesta "…Pero quería que supieses que le doy mi aprobación… a _él_ " añadió Haruka, enfatizando la palabra 'él' "Estoy segura de que él te hará muy feliz y siempre te amará y te protegerá como tú te mereces"

"Ha… Haru…ka…" tartamudeó Serenity, totalmente sin habla. Esas palabras viniendo de ella eran el mayor de los tesoros, pero lo más importante era… Cómo podía una mujer provocarle todas esas sensaciones?

Haruka sonrió una media sonrisa mientras apartaba lentamente su rostro del de ella, sus mejillas casi rozándose la una contra la otra en el proceso. Le encantaba provocar a su pequeña gatita de esa forma.

"Ahora… ve" le indicó simplemente, viendo que Serenity no se movía

Ella reaccionó al fin, saliendo del estado de trance en el que su amiga la había sumido y asintió, girándose y abandonando la habitación con las mejillas encendidas. Por alguna razón, sus encuentros con esa pareja siempre estaban cargados de una atmósfera tan intensa que casi saltaban chispas.

"Haruka eres una niña mala…" le dijo Michiru de forma provocadora, mientras se acercaba a su amada.

Haruka la rodeó al instante con su brazo, atrayéndola más cerca de su propio cuerpo, el vestido de seda turquesa que llevaba deslizándose de forma sugerente contra el esmoquin azul marino de fina elaboración que lucía la mujer de pelo corto "Vas a hacerla dudar hasta de sus preferencias sexuales si la tratas de ese modo…" añadió Michiru

"Sólo quería recordarle que siempre será mi Koneko, sin importar con quién se case"

"Ya veo…" respondió, entretenida "La pequeña Haruka-chan siente que Seiya le está robando su bonito juguete, no es eso?"

"Qué, celosa?" le dijo Haruka, devolviéndole la provocación mientras acariciaba el brazo desnudo de su amada de forma muy sexy "Y qué hay de ti diciéndole lo mucho que te gusta Seiya?" le susurró a su amante, con los labios apoyados contra su frente.

"Aaahh, lo escuchaste?" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Pues claro que sí…" respondió Haruka, moviendo su cabeza hacia abajo para recorrer el rostro de Michiru con sus labios.

"Y es verdad… Realmente pienso que es el mejor hombre que existe… Guapo, sexy, buen músico…" continuó, haciendo que su amada gruñese a modo de protesta mientras enterraba su rostro en la curva del cuello de Michiru "Aunque… No estoy interesada en los hombres…" añadió finalmente

"Oh y en quién estás interesada?" preguntó Haruka, sólo para oír cómo sonaba

"En ti. Sólo en ti" respondió ella con tanta suavidad que resultó arrebatadoramente erótico

"Michiru…" dijo Haruka con voz ronca "Yo también… Te amo a ti, sólo a ti…"

"Lo sé…" dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa que cautivó totalmente a la senshi de pelo corto, haciéndola inclinarse hacia adelante para atrapar los labios de fresa de Michiru con los suyos propios en un profundo, elegante y húmedo beso.

* * *

Afuera, en los jardines del Palacio de la Luna, comenzó a sonar una música suave tocada por un cuarteto de cuerda. Todos se levantaron de sus sillas y se giraron para mirar al final del pasillo central. Una por una, las senshi del Sistema Solar comenzaron a recorrerlo en parejas. Las chicas llevaban un pequeño y encantador ramito de flores de los colores de sus planetas, y los chicos llevaban una única flor en sus solapas a juego con las de su pareja: primero, Ami y Taiki abrieron ceremoniosos la procesión con sus modales perfectamente adecuados, seguidos de Rei y Oodachi, quien provocó una ola de murmullos entre los asistentes con su enorme complexión musculosa que no lograba esconder bajo su esmoquin, y especialmente por sus ojos que brillaban en color rojo. Después de ellos, Makoto caminó por el pasillo junto a un asustadizo Motoki, que miraba incrédulo a su alrededor como si fuese presa de algún tipo de hechizo que le hacía ver visiones. Tras ellos, una exageradamente emocionada Minako con aspecto encantador y cogida del brazo de Yaten con mucho orgullo cerraba la parte de las Inner senshi.

Cuando todos estuvieron colocados en sus lugares a la derecha del altar y tras unos pocos compases de la música, llegó el turno de las Outer senshi. Hotaru entró primera, ruborizada de la cabeza a los pies y cogida del brazo de Shingo, al que la propia Serenity había pedido que fuese la pareja de la senshi adolescente por ese día. Él también se había sonrojado, y evitaba contacto visual directo con la linda muchacha misteriosa de largo vestido morado oscuro que había sido asignada como su pareja. Caminaron de forma inexperta a lo largo del pasillo como les habían indicado, seguidos de cerca por las sonrientes Haruka y Michiru, que parecían haber salido de la celebración del último estreno de Hollywood y caminaban con gracilidad por la alfombra roja. Por último, cerrando todo la comitiva, estaban Setsuna y Mamoru, vestidos con tanta elegancia que ya tenían el aspecto de los futuros Reina y Rey en los que pronto se convertirían.

Una vez que también ellos hubieron alcanzado sus posiciones en la parte izquierda del altar, la música cambió de pronto. Todos los invitados giraron la cabeza de nuevo hacia el final del pasillo central, esperando al gran momento.

Lo que vieron era demasiado adorable para ser descrito.

La pequeña Chibi-Chibi apareció como por arte de magia, llevando puesto un lindo vestidito blanco lleno de encaje con abombadas mangas de farolillo. Sus odangos rosa brillante en forma de corazón estaban adornados con montones de pequeñas margaritas, también presentes en sus zapatitos blancos y cinturón de seda a juego. Llevaba una cesta de mimbre blanca llena de pétalos blancos de rosa colgando de su rollizo bracito izquierdo. La palabra adorable se quedaba corta para describir lo irresistiblemente dulce que estaba. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas, tragó saliva y comenzó a dar pequeños pasitos hacia el frente, mientras enterraba su manita derecha en la cesta de cuando en cuando, cogiendo un puñado de su contenido y esparciéndolo por el pasillo frente a ella para preparar el camino a la novia.

Esa visión produjo un suspiro de ternura general en la audiencia, que quedaron abrumados por su encanto.

Y entonces, llegó el momento. Todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando apareció ante ellos la visión de la Neo Reina de la Luna vestida de novia. Parecía una fantasía en su vestido blanco de ensueño lleno de perlas y rosas. Realmente brillaba como una diosa.

Seiya, desde su posición en el altar, suspiró impresionado al ver a su futura esposa, con ese aspecto maravilloso con su vestido de novia y brillando con tanta intensidad como siempre lo hacía. Ese vestido le iba a la perfección, siendo tan puro y romántico como lo era ella en su interior. El corazón comenzó a acelerarse en su pecho cuando ella dio el primer paso hacia él, con una hermosa sonrisa y mejillas con rubor rosado en su dulce carita. Su sueño por fin se estaba haciendo realidad.

Serenity caminó lentamente la distancia que la separaba del hombre que era su amante, su amigo, su alma gemela y su verdadero destino, mientras saludaba con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y lanzaba sonrisas que revoloteaban hacia los invitados que veía a lo largo de su camino, que la miraban admirados por su pureza y hermosura. Hasta que al fin, ella llegó hasta él.

"… H… Hey… Odango…" fue todo lo que él logró decir una vez que ella se detuvo delante suyo, mientras aguantaba la respiración inconscientemente "Estás fantástica.."

"Hola, Seiya…" respondió ella con timidez, sus mejillas sonrosándose "Tú también estás genial…"

La forma coloquial de su intercambio de saludos a pesar de su rango y situación los hizo aún más adorables y mucho más auténticos.

Después, él se relajó y le sonrió con una gran sonrisa cálida. El tipo de sonrisa que iluminaba las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, esa sonrisa que Serenity amaba más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. El tipo de sonrisa única de Seiya. Sintió al instante el amor de él invadiéndola por dentro y haciendo desaparecer su nerviosismo. Él le ofreció su mano, que ella tomó encantada, y juntos, caminaron el par de pasos que les separaban del altar.

ChibiChibi les siguió dando alegres saltitos tras ellos, cuando de pronto…

"Chi… Chibi…?" dijo en alto

Su pequeño chillido hizo que los novios se girasen para mirar a la niñita.

"ChibiChibi…? Qué sucede?" preguntó Seiya con una voz suave

Y entonces, justo delante de sus ojos, la pequeña empezó a brillar como si todo su cuerpo se estuviese transformado en una bola de purpurina destellante.

"ChibiIIIIIIIIIII!" chilló

"ChibiChibi-chan…!" exclamó Serenity con preocupación

Su pequeño cuerpo se hizo más y más brillante hasta que de pronto… estalló en un millón de chispas como un fuego artificial dorado.

Todos alrededor suspiraron asombrados y preocupados, sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Serenity se cubrió la boca con las manos del susto, mientras un Seiya con los ojos muy abiertos se movía hacia delante de forma instintiva para tratar de coger en el aire las chispitas que todavía flotaban donde antes había estado la niña.

Pero sólo unos instantes más tarde, antes de que su preocupación llegase a más, oyeron el eco distante de unos tacones corriendo por los suelos marmolados del palacio frente a ellos… y entonces lo comprendieron.

Sin atreverse a mover un músculo, esperaron donde estaban hasta que vieron aparecer a la más esperada figura saliendo por la puerta principal de palacio y apresurándose a bajar la larga escalinata como una centella hacia el jardín donde todos estaban reunidos. Una vez allí, corrió a través del pasillo ignorando todo protocolo y la gran cantidad de ojos inquisitivos fijos en ella. Se detuvo justo delante de los novios, jadeando y con su mano en su estómago como si tratase de calmar algún dolor que hubiese aparecido allí debido a la repentina carrera.

"Di… Disculpad el retraso…" logró decir al fin entre resuellos, alzando los ojos para mirar a la pareja y mostrándoles una gran sonrisa

"Ga… Galaxia…" susurró Serenity con ojos vidriosos de la emoción, todavía sin creerse que la antigua Reina de las Estrellas estuviese allí realmente después de todo lo sucedido.

"Madre…" dijo Seiya, luchando para tratar de aguantarse las lágrimas que estaban formándose en sus ojos "Lo conseguiste… Estás aquí…"

Galaxia ladeó la cabeza mientras sus ojos se estrechaban en un gesto de felicidad, su impresionante melena de oro y cobre siguiendo con gracilidad todos sus movimientos.

"Pues claro que sí…" dijo ella "De ninguna manera iba a perderme la boda de mi hijo…"

Eso fue más de lo que Seiya podía soportar. Estaba desbordando felicidad, igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos, que ahora recorrían en silencio sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"…Madre!" suspiró de pronto en voz alta, lanzándose entre sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella, donde comenzó a sollozar.

Galaxia recibió el abrazo de su hijo con asombro al principio pero con el más grande de los placeres justo después. Colocó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de él, sus ojos brillantes también a punto de llorar, mientras acariciaba con la mano su larga coleta de forma maternal. Mientras lo hacía, miraba a Serenity, que sonreía ante la escena con ojos llenos de emociones. La oportunidad de vivir esos momentos que atesoraría por siempre, el simple hecho de estar viva de nuevo y compartirlos con sus seres queridos, era lo más importante para ella en todo el Universo. Y era todo gracias a la blanca y pura doncella de ensueño que tenía ante ella y a su futura hija. Galaxia murmuró con sus labios la palabra 'gracias' a la Neo Reina de la Luna, que negó suavemente con la cabeza como única respuesta. No había necesidad. Ella haría cualquier cosa por aquéllos a los que amaba, y definitivamente Galaxia era una de esas personas.

Seiya pronto se calmó, y respirando hondo se apartó de su madre que le mostraba la más amplia de las sonrisas.

"Estás tan guapo, hijo mío…" le dijo, sintiéndose tan orgullosa y dichosa como nunca, mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo.

Él se ruborizó.

"Me hace tan feliz tenerte aquí…" respondió él únicamente

Conmovida, Galaxia posó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Seiya, dedicándole una mirada llena de amor de madre. Y después, se giró hacia Serenity y le regaló un dulce beso en la frente y una mirada de complicidad a la que ella respondió con una alegre sonrisa. Entonces se dio la vuelta en silencio y tomó asiento en una silla que se había dejado deliberadamente libre en la primera fila como tributo a ella, justo al lado de los padres de Serenity.

En cuanto se sentó, los dos miraron a la magnífica mujer con miradas totalmente perplejas.

"Supongo que tú eres la madre de Seiya… Lady… ChibiChibi…" comenzó Ikuko para romper el hielo. Últimamente había pasado bastante tiempo con la pequeña niñita, y su hija había tratado de explicarle docenas de veces que en un tiempo regresaría a su auténtico cuerpo, así que supuso que eso era lo que acababa de suceder y por lo tanto estaba decidida a actuar acorde a ello con una mente abierta.

Galaxia se giró a mirarlos con una cálida sonrisa. A pesar de acabar de despertarse de la propia muerte, tenía aspecto de poder asistir al más formal de los eventos: su pelo, voluptuosamente ondulado y largo hasta el suelo, brillaba como un metal precioso, y su sencillo vestido dorado de seda fluía con sutileza sobre su esbelto cuerpo como una segunda piel, dándole un aspecto arrebatadoramente hermoso. Pero lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos y su sonrisa, que brillaban con auténtica felicidad, descartando la necesidad de ninguna otra pieza de joyería.

"…Podéis llamarme Galaxia…" les corrigió con amabilidad "Tenía muchas ganas de poder al fin conocer y hablar con los padres de Serenity adecuadamente…"

"Se…renity…?" tartamudeó Kenji con un hilo de voz

"Sí, Kenji, recuerda que ese es el nombre de Reina de Usagi-chan…" le interrumpió Ikuko, recordando todo lo que su hija les había contado, mientras le daba codazos a su marido que la estaba avergonzando delante de una mujer tan impresionante "Encantada de conocerte… De nuevo" dijo, girándose otra vez hacia la reina dorada.

Galaxia se carcajeó con mucha suavidad ante la compleja situación, su risa sonando como un juguetón arroyo de montaña.

"Realmente encantada de conoceros de nuevo, también" respondió, haciendo a Ikuko sonreír satisfecha.

Mientras tanto, la novia y el novio habían entrado en el pequeño templete de estilo griego y estaban colocados frente al altar de mármol, viendo como una muy ceremoniosa Minako muy metida en su papel caminaba hasta el altar acarreando un cristal con forma de flor del tamaño de un girasol. Seiya y Serenity dirigieron una mirada confusa a su amiga mientras admiraban el impresionante cristal, que reflejaba la suave luz solar lanzando incontables destellos irisados.

"Qué…?" comenzó a preguntar Serenity, cuando vio cómo el cristal empezaba a brillar con lo que parecía una energía misteriosa proveniente de su interior.

Minako, mostrando una sonrisa críptica, se apartó un par de pasos del otro lado del altar, donde había estado colocada.

"No pensabais en serio que íbamos a traer a cualquier persona aleatoria para oficiar vuestra ceremonia de boda, verdad?" le dijo a su amiga, con un misterioso guiño de ojo.

Serenity miró a Minako con intensidad, y después al resto de sus amigas, que mostraban sonrisas igualmente juguetonas y enigmáticas. No entendía nada. Entonces volvió a mirar a Seiya, que estaba tan perdido como ella, y luego al cristal de nuevo… justo a tiempo de ver cómo su brillo aumentaba de tamaño, formando una silueta tras el altar hecha enteramente de una pálida luz brillante y plateada.

Cuando la luz suavemente atenuó su brillo, Serenity no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

"Ma… Madre…!" suspiró con incredulidad

"Reina… Serenity…!" exclamó Seiya, que también la reconoció de su viaje espiritual a la era del Milenio de Plata.

"Serenity… Mi querida y preciosa Serenity…!" dijo la antigua Reina de la Luna con una voz notablemente conmovida.

"Madre!..." repitió Serenity, cubriéndose la boca del asombro mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… No podía creer que tras tantos años pudiese volver a ver el espíritu de su madre lunar. Había tratado de invocarla muchas veces en ese tiempo, pero no había tenido éxito.

Las senshi sonrieron satisfechas. Habían preparado esta sorpresa en secreto para su mejor amiga y ahora reina… Juntas, habían logrado canalizar la energía de la Reina Serenity que todavía perduraba en el Palacio de la Luna y condensarla en ese cristal de flor, de modo que al llamarla en la sala de oración del castillo, usando su energía, el alma de la reina con aspecto de holograma podía ser invocada. Y no podían pensar en nadie más adecuado para oficiar la boda de la Neo Reina Serenity que su propia madre diosa.

"Has crecido tan hermosa, querida mía…" dijo la Reina Serenity, con una voz dulce y suave que parecía proceder de muy muy lejos "Estoy muy orgullosa de en quién te has convertido y de todo lo que has logrado"

Serenity sólo podía asentir mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, recorrían sus mejillas arreboladas y morían en sus labios que sonreían con timidez.

Ikuko las miraba alternativamente a la una y a la otra, sin poder creerse lo que veían sus ojos. El parecido era incuestionable. Su Usagi era una versión más joven, más rubia y más dulce de la majestuosa mujer espíritu colocada tras el altar y ataviada con un sedoso vestido de gala de un blanco puro que la hacía parecer un ángel. Lo cierto era que su hija ya le había contado que ella era en realidad la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, y que había vivido una vida anterior en su reino lunar junto a su madre, la diosa de la Luna… pero nunca creyó posible que jamás llegaría a ver o a conocer a la madre de la vida anterior de su hija… Todo esto era demasiado para que ella lo asimilase de una sola vez…

La reina Serenity miró entonces a Seiya, que se puso firme bajo su mirada real, haciéndola sonreír con elegancia.

"Me alegro mucho de conocerte… una vez más… joven Rey Starlight…" le dijo

"Es… en realidad es… Seiya, en esta vida…" la corrigió tan educadamente como pudo

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

"Seiya… Te va a la perfección" dijo, y girándose después hacia su hija, añadió "Siento muchísimo el error que cometí durante el Milenio de Plata, querida hija mía…" le dijo, y viendo la mirada confusa de Serenity, siguió explicándose "Las Sailor Senshi me lo contaron todo… acerca de lo que realmente sucedió en el pasado… y acerca de cómo yo malinterpreté las señales y confundí el hombre al que de verdad amabas… Me temo que he debido causar unos cuantos malentendidos…"

"No es tu culpa, madre…" se apresuró a decirle Serenity con una sonrisa sincera "Nunca tuve ocasión de contártelo yo misma entonces, por lo que nadie lo sabía en ese momento… Todo lo que siempre hiciste fue tratar de ayudarme…"

"Afortunadamente, el Destino se ha encargado de uniros a vosotros dos de nuevo… Me alegro muchísimo" concluyó.

Tanto Seiya como Serenity asintieron, mirándose el uno al otro y sonriendo ampliamente mientras se cogían de las manos.

"Si estáis preparados entonces, procederé con la ceremonia de matrimonio" anunció

"Más que en todas nuestras vidas…" dijo Seiya, haciendo sonreír a todos.

A continuación comenzó una muy romántica, sencilla e íntima ceremonia, en la que la propia Reina Serenity pronunció las palabras que al fin unieron juntos a Seiya y Serenity en cuerpo, corazón y alma. La joven pareja intercambió miradas cómplices y sonrisas de confidencia durante todo el proceso, calmando su lógico nerviosismo cogiéndose de las manos y no soltando en ningún momento a su persona más amada. La ceremonia concluyó con el cálido momento del intercambio de anillos, y su matrimonio fue finalmente sellado frente a todo el mundo con el beso más dulce jamás visto.

Su gesto fue seguido de una gran ovación de vítores y aplausos, especialmente por parte de sus muy entusiastas amigos, que después los bañaron en una lluvia de pétalos blancos.

* * *

Tras la ceremonia, tuvo lugar una recepción en uno de los patios al aire libre de los jardines del Palacio de la Luna, que había sido elegantemente decorado para la ocasión. Se sirvieron comidas y bebidas abundantes y muy exóticas, y había música en vivo y otros entretenimientos. Todos tuvieron la oportunidad de saludar y charlar con los otros invitados, y lo pasaron estupendamente durante horas: Seiya y Serenity abrieron el baile con un dulce vals que habían estado practicando un poco por su cuenta en casa y que resultó bastante bien a pesar de la torpeza natural de la neo reina.

Y después, los demás se unieron a ellos: Minako arrastró al reticente Yaten a la pista de baile para enseñarle unos pocos pasos, y a pesar de sus protestas iniciales acerca de transpirar innecesariamente, descubrió que lo cierto era que lo estaba disfrutando, probando una vez más que todo resultaba nuevo y atractivo si Minako tenía algo que ver en ello. Makoto dirigió con ternura al nervioso Motoki en una suave y relajante danza, mientras Taiki y Ami mostraban a la audiencia cómo se suponía que se debía bailar un vals realmente, siendo perfección la palabra que le venía a la mente a todo el que los veía bailar juntos. Rei se perdió en el enorme pecho de Oodachi mientras bailaban muy pegados, mientras Haruka y Michiru lograban transformar un casto vals en un baile cargado de sensualidad, como hacían con todos los aspectos de su vida cuando estaban juntas. Setsuna bailó con Mamoru con mucha elegancia, su cabeza descansando de forma romántica sobre el hombro de él, mostrándole así que finalmente se sentía feliz y relajada al lado del hombre al que había estado esperando más de una vida. Incluso a Hotaru la sacó a bailar un muy avergonzado Shingo, cuya curiosidad por la mística belleza adolescente había superado su tremenda timidez.

Tras un rato, Serenity y Seiya dejaron a sus invitados y seres queridos pasándoselo bien, y cogidos de la mano pasearon juntos alejándose de todo el alboroto para pasar un ratito a solas. Su nueva vida daba comienzo al día siguiente, y tendrían mucho que hacer como la recién coronada nueva Real Pareja Imperial, pero esa noche que ahora daba comienzo era sólo para ellos dos. Habían recorrido los jardines y subido por una escalinata blanca que rodeaba un suave montículo, para aparecer en un hermoso y amplio balcón de mármol encaramado en su cima, desde donde podían observar desde lo alto la fiesta que estaba teniendo lugar en su honor. Makoto les divisó ahí arriba a solas y pensó que era el momento perfecto para lanzar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que había preparado.

Ese evento sorprendió mucho a la pareja, haciéndolos sonreír a los dos de felicidad y asombro. Seiya pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serenity, mientras observaban en silencio los brillantes fuegos artificiales en el ya oscuro cielo nocturno.

"Te amo tanto..., Odango" le dijo de pronto, apoyando su mejilla sobre el pelo de ella, que ya se sentía fresco con la brisa nocturna.

Serenity sonrió con sinceridad ante sus palabras no solicitadas. Se sentía exultante.

"Yo también te amo, Seiya. Con todo mi corazón. Para siempre." le respondió, provocando que él se moviese para besarle en la cabeza.

"Sabes…?" añadió él entonces "El día ha sido sencillamente perfecto… Únicamente echo en falta a nuestra hijita… Habría disfrutado tanto de esto…"

Ella no podía evitar que su corazón desbordase amor cada vez que él llamaba a ChibiUsa 'nuestra hija'. La sensación era tan buena… tan correcta…

"Lo ha disfrutado mucho… Te puedo asegurar que ha sido así…" respondió, acariciándose la tripilla

"Eso es genial…" dijo él, y colocó su mano sobre la de ella en su abdomen.

Los fuegos artificiales terminaron en ese momento, permitiéndoles admirar una visión espectacular de la brillante superficie lunar, su majestuoso Palacio, y la pequeña y distante Tierra flotando en mitad del oscuro cielo. Y sobre ellos las estrellas, titilando más intensamente que nunca, como si estuviesen dando la enhorabuena a la nueva pareja.

"Me alegro tanto de que el Destino lograse finalmente hacer que nos reencontrásemos en esta vida, para que podamos al fin disfrutar juntos de la eternidad…" dijo él, lanzando una mirada soñadora a las estrellas

"Sí… Parece que mi verdadero Destino siempre estuvo en las Estrellas…" añadió ella, mirándole intensamente para darle significado a sus palabras.

Él respondió a la mirada de ella con la suya propia, llena de honestidad, pasión y amor eterno.

Y entonces, sin decir nada más, él la sujetó con fuerza por su esbelta cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, y la besó con vehemencia bajo las Estrellas, sellando con sus labios la promesa del futuro de amor, paz y prosperidad que iban a construir juntos tanto para ellos dos como para el Universo entero, compartiendo con todos su épico amor por siempre.


End file.
